El regreso de un amor
by Linitosa fan
Summary: Hermione no soporta mas, huye de Londres y de Ron. Tres años depues Ginny la hace regresar, asi inicia esta historia donde se lucha por la felicidad y el amor, pero el destino juega un papel muy importante: las secuelas de la guerra cobran venganza.
1. La Boda

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter , todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

" El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA publicado y aun en desarrollo aunque en una segunda etapa ya en un foro, para más información visitar mi perfil, para la autora son muy importantes sus comentarios, yo me encargare de responderlos y agradecerles; sin embargo estoy segura que Lini no resistirá ponerse en contacto con ustedes en cuento su tiempo se lo permita.

Yo soy una Fan de Linitosa como lo dice el Nick que ama esta historia y le agradezco profundamente a ella que me permita compartir su relato para que mas amantes de los fics como yo lo puedan disfrutar al máximo.

* * *

_**Esta historia nos habla sobre lo difícil que es a veces enfrentar el amor, de como uno se escapa por miedo a perderlo todo. **_

_**Hay Amor y mucha pasión en él, el amor como lo viven dos adultos. **__**  
**__**Linitosa**_

* * *

**LA BODA**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Harry Potter, con ayuda de sus más cercanos amigos, consiguió derrotar al más tenebroso mago que el mundo mágico haya conocido, Voldemort.  
Fue una batalla brutal y algunos perecieron en el camino.  
Luego de este triunfo sobre el mal, el ministerio de magia entrego en una ceremonia cierta cantidad de dinero a cada uno de los jóvenes. Todos guardaron su dinero en el banco hasta saber qué hacer con él.

Harry Potter regreso de esta batalla con una sola meta fijada en su mente, estar con Ginny. Aguardo un año hasta que la joven cumpliera sus 17 años y fuera mayor de edad, entonces…Se caso con ella. A pesar de su juventud ambos se amaban y sabían muy bien lo que querían.  
Los jóvenes magos (Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny) continuaban con sus estudios para recibirse de Aurores, podría decirse que todos eran más felices, pero las secuelas de esa brutal batalla todavía se hacía eco en sus cabezas, cada tanto Ron tenia horribles pesadillas en donde veía a Hermione ensangrentada suplicando ayuda. Otros sueños eran más placenteros, sueños en donde siempre la protagonista era su mejor amiga, Hermione.  
La ceremonia de la boda fue muy hermosa y emotiva. Ron y Hermione fueron los padrinos de la boda, la ceremonia se llevo a cabo en unos de los salones del ministerio de magia, el cual le cedieron a Harry gustosamente, la recepción de la fiesta se realizo en uno de los salones contiguos.

Ginny estaba exquisitamente bella para ese día, vestía un traje de novia blanco, suelto y una corona de flores silvestres, Harry llevaba una toga negra de cuello blanco con una capa majestuosa. Aunque todos querían asistir a la fiesta, los jóvenes novios optaron por invitar a los más íntimos y cercanos.

Ese día Ron estaba casi tan nervioso como su amigo, estaba impecable en su toga de fiesta, lucia sumamente apuesto, estaba más alto, mas corpulento, mas hombre… Esa es la mejor definición. Por su lado Hermione se decidió por un vestido de un color rosa oscuro con un lazo violeta ceñido a la cintura, llevaba el pelo recogido dejando caer algunos mechones de su cabello al azar, la joven bruja se estaba transformado en una mujer mucho más bella y esbelta.  
El pelirrojo no había logrado comprender del todo sus sentimientos por la joven, se consternaba enormemente cuando tenía sueños en donde la joven era la dueña de sus más secretos deseos, se negaba a ver la realidad que al parecer todos veían.

En su corazón seguía anhelando la época en donde los tres estaban juntos, compartían clases y se veían a diario, era difícil crecer y no tenerlos todos los días al alcance de su mano. De alguna manera Ron se negaba al paso del tiempo, su cabeza estaba confundida, no sabía cómo enfrentar el futuro, solo tenía claro que quería ser Auror, le pasaba lo que a muchos al ser jóvenes y terminar sus estudios. Y ahora qué? Esa era la gran pregunta.

Al día siguiente de la Boda, Hermione partió, se fue a un país lejano, su mejor amiga, Ginny, sabia de esta decisión, la pelirroja no estaba feliz con la noticia, pero había prometido no decirle a nadie sobre el inesperado viaje, ni siquiera a Harry, la joven castaña no quería entristecer a su amigo en el día de su boda ni tampoco preocuparlo en su Luna de Miel. Tampoco quería que lo supiera Ron, sabía que este no la perdonaría por partir así, pero tampoco quería darle explicaciones, y además, no hubiera sabido como despedirse de él.  
Partir fue muy difícil para la muchacha, pero hizo lo que creyó era mejor para ella, después de todo lo sucedido necesitaba alejarse y comenzar de nuevo, el futuro también era incierto para ella, pero tenía claro que no quería sufrir.

Ella tenía un poco más claro que Ron, los sentimientos que tenia hacia el joven pelirrojo, pero sabía que era casi imposible, siempre estaban discutiendo y el la ignoraba como mujer. Las peleas con Ron ya no eran divertidas, ahora le dolían y la amargaban, no sabía por qué el muchacho tenía que maltratarla. Ella pensaba que eran sumamente diferentes y la única forma en la que podrían estar bien era estando separados.  
Seguramente con la distancia lograría anular este sentimiento que fue creciendo en su interior con el paso de los años. Había tenido valor para enfrentar al más tenebroso de los magos, pero no para enfrentar a Ron Weasley.

* * *

**Nota. A partir del 4to capítulo la historia pasara al rango de M**


	2. Desesperación

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" **es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a continuacion respondo los anonimos: _

_**Gelen**, ¿que te puedo decir? Yo solo soy una fan de Lini a la que le dio permiso de compartir aqui su historia y simplemente comparto tu opinion completamente, y te aseguro que Lini leera los comentario asi que dile lo que quieras yo por mi parte te agradesco tu comentario me da mucho gusto por que me doy cuenta que valio la pena subirlo y espero que mas gente lo pueda disfrutar como nosotras. _

_**Paito, **lo que acabas de escribir son las razones por lo que le agradesco a Lini que me diera oportunidad de ponerlo, disfrutalo de nuevo y gracias por tomarte la molestia de este comentario._

_**Ari161,** Gracias por el comentario seguro Lini lo leera y yo tambien espero que continue actualizando la segunda parte, lo bueno es que nos dejo la primera parte completita. _

_Foaby. (linitosa.fan)_

* * *

**Desesperación**

Cuatro días después de la ceremonia, Ron comenzó a inquietarse, no veía a Hermione en las clases que compartían en sus estudios de Auror. Se preguntaba si la joven estaba enferma y si lo estaba como no se lo había comunicado, Hermione no se perdería por nada ninguna de las clases.  
Las clases se impartían en uno de los sub-suelos del ministerio, le pidió a un compañero hijo de muggle que lo ayudara a realizar una llamada telefónica, salieron del ministerio y buscaron una cabina, unas ves ahí Ron le dio el número con el que necesitaba comunicarse. El joven mago solo había utilizado el teléfono cuando era más pequeño y llamo a casa de los tíos de Harry, la experiencia no había sido buena, en esa oportunidad gritaba como desaforado por el auricular y Harry tuvo muchos problemas. Cuando su compañero marco el número le dijo.-Ya está ahora solo colócalo así y habla normal. El teléfono sonó 5 veces antes de ser atendido,

-Hola-dijo la vos de una mujer que Ron reconoció de inmediato.

-He... Hola Sra. Granger, soy Ron, Ron Weasley.

-Hola Ron contesto la mujer, ¿como estas?

-Bien, gracias, solo quería saber de Hermione, debe estar enferma por qué no ha asistido a clases en 4 días.- Se produjo un silencio que Ron le pareció interminable.

–Querido, -dijo de pronto la mujer- pensé que lo sabías, (otro silencio) Hermione se ha ido, se fue a continuar sus estudios al exterior -Ron quedo petrificado y sintió un sudor frió en la frente

-¿Qué?- Grito el pelirrojo- ¿cómo que se fue? Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Porque?

La mujer, le dijo que debido a sus buenas notas le habían concedido una beca y que se había marchado después de la boda.

-Cuando regresara Sra. Granger- balbuceo Ron tristemente

- Ho querido… No lo sé. Lo siento debo colgar, me están esperando en el consolatorio, saludos a tus padres.

Y corto. El muchacho se quedo con el auricular pegado en su ido mirando el suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, como se había ido así sin decir nada, esto no podía ser cierto. Su compañero lo saco de ese estado,

-Que sucede- pregunto algo inquieto el muchacho. Ron lo miro y dijo,

-Nada, debo regresar al ministerio, salió corriendo de la cabina y regreso al ministerio, fue una de las chimeneas tomo un poco de polvos Flu y gritó: ¡A LA MADRIGUERA!

De un golpe seco aterrizo en la cocina de su casa, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió al jardín donde estaba su madre sentada en una mecedora,

-Hola Ron, que haces aquí tan temprano, consulto su madre.

-Mama... Sabes a donde se ha ido Hermione?

- ¿Que?- Dijo la mujer dejando su tejido.

-Si sabes a donde se ha ido, llame a su casa, hace cuatro días que no viene a clases, su madre me ha dicho que le han dado una beca y que se ha marchado.

-Pues no... -Respondió la mujer, no tenía la menor idea. Ron caminaba de un lado a otro,

-esto no tiene sentido, ¿por qué se iría así, sin despedirse? Pero qué clase de amiga hace esto, maldita entupida, a que cree que juega.

-Ron- dijo su madre- Ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado. Ron tomo una banqueta y se acomodo. –Hijo, cálmate, repasemos la situación.

- Que situación!! Grito Ron.

-Cálmate- dijo severamente su madre.

-Lo siento mama, es que no lo comprendo.

-Ya Ron, ¿sabes a donde se fue?

-No- contesto el muchacho, su madre no me lo ha dicho, antes de que pudiera preguntarle me dijo que debía colgar.

Su Madre medito unos segundos y luego agrego:

-Es claro que Hermione no quiere que sepamos donde se ha ido.

-Y, ¿por qué querría eso? -pregunto un exasperando Ron.

-No lo sé Ron- contesto su madre, luego agrego- yo creo que lo mejor…

-Ginny!! -Grito Ron cortando a su Madre-Ella debe saber, seguro me podrá decir que es lo...

Ahora su Madre lo interrumpió

-Ginny esta de Luna de Miel, tendrás que esperar a su regreso para hablar con ella.

Ron medito un momento... Su Madre tenía razón, no podía enviar una lechuza a Harry y Ginny en mitad de la Luna de Miel, luego dijo

-Llegan este domingo ¿verdad?- Si respondió Molly, abrazo suavemente a su hijo y le dijo:

Ron, no te sientas mal, estoy segura que debe existir alguna explicación, Hermione debe de tener sus motivos

-Tú no entiendes dijo Ron con la vos enfurecida y apartándose de los brazos de su Madre.

-Oh sí, claro que lo entiendo contesto la mujer, creo que el que no entiende eres tú.

-¿Cómo? Dijo el muchacho Pelirrojo

-Querido desde hace mucho que veo como tratas a Hermione, no crees que detrás de ese "Trato" haya algo más.

Dicho esto su Madre tomo nuevamente su tejido. Ron se levanto de la banqueta, giro sobre sus talones y se fue hacia la entrada de la casa, al llegar a la puerta se dio media vuelta y dijo a su Madre.

-No sé qué quieres decir con algo más, solo sé que es una pésima amiga, y que no tenía derecho de hacernos esto. Seguramente se ha marchado a Bulgaria a estudiar cerca del idiota de Víctor!

Salió como loco disparado hacia las escaleras que daban a su cuarto, al entrar le dio un golpazo a la puerta y por poco la hace giratoria,

¡Maldita!, Gritaba, como fuiste capaz de irte y no decirme nada, se tiro boca abajo en su cama y mordía la almohada del odio que sentía, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, no valía la pena y a demás, porque lloraría si seguramente ella estaba muy feliz donde fuera que se hubiera ido. Se levanto de su cama, fue al cuarto de baño, se desnudo, se introdujo en la bañadera y abrió el grifo, lo primero que sintió fue la fría agua caer en su cabeza, de su boca salió un-HAHHHAAAAA, luego el agua se fue entibiando y la furia de que llevaba con el también, Ron paso de Furioso a triste y de triste a desbastado. Se sentó en la fría bañadera y llevo ambas manos a la nuca mientras el agua recorría todo su cuerpo, de pronto balbuceo tímidamente, Herm! Y dos grandes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Lo había embargado la desesperación.

* * *


	3. Regreso de la Luna de Miel

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**_Gelen:_ **Tratare de actualizar diario, sabes que la historia es largita y cada vez se pone mejor asi que como lectora desperada que soy pues eso, subire praacticamente diario,

**NOTA.** Si alguien tiene algun comentario al respecto pues me dice de la frecuencia, yo no subo fics, de hecho es el primero que subo asi que eso de actualizar y dejar que pongan segun los comentarios no se como funcione, mejor si ustedes les gusta leer diario o prefieren leer dos capitulos por dia o de plano solo leen una vez a la semana y les choca tener que aventarse 5 capitulos de un jalon solo diganme y sacamos una media jejeje.

* * *

**Regreso de la Luna de Miel**

Ese domingo todos los Weasley estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa colocada en el jardín, el fresco de la sombra animaba a la conversación. El Sr. Weasley estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y charlaba animadamente con sus hijos, Molly estaba sentada a la derecha de su marido y al lado de esta se ubicaba Ron, se sentía bastante ansioso, solo quería que llegara su hermana para poder hablar con ella. Con el correr de los días su furia se fue apaciguando, siguió el consejo de su Madre y no volvió a llamar a casa de Hermione. Estaba vestido con una remera blanca con rallas horizontales de color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla. Sus ojos se veían cansados a causa de la cantidad de lectura que debía absorber día a día para sus clases, sus hermanos acompañaban la reunión y todos estaban muy emocionados con el regreso de la joven pareja.  
Ron tomo un trozo de pan de la panera y su Madre lo reprendió.

- Esperaremos a los chicos para almorzar-, indico su madre.

-OK-, Contesto desanimadamente el pelirrojo.

Su padre empezó a contar los problemas que había tenido el día Viernes con un calefón encantado el cual cantaba chillonamente cuando lo querían usar.

-Resulta-, comenzó a decir el Sr. Weasley, -que llegamos a la casa de este matrimonio mayor, la esposa del hombre estaba como loca y creía que en su casa habitaba el espíritu de su tía abuela, nos dio mucho trabajo el condenado calefón, desde ya tuvimos que hacer un embrujo desmemorizante para calmar a los ancianos-

Todos rieron con la historia hasta que de pronto escucharon un Paf! Se pusieron de pie y vieron salir por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín a Ginny y Harry, los dos venían cargados de sendos bolsos de viaje y varios paquetes.

-Ginny!!-, grito su madre y salió corriendo a su encuentro, le dio un fuerte a brazo y la muchacha sintió como que se asfixiaba.

-Oh hija querida-, le decía mientras la besaba en la frente, -¿como estas?-

-Bien mama-, dijo riendo la pelirroja. Luego Molly fue directo a Harry:

-Querido, ¿como estas?- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que le propinaba al moreno mago un abrazo igual de fuerte como el que le había dado a su hija menor.

A Harry casi se le caen los anteojos de su rostro, igualmente abrazo cariñosamente a la mujer que era casi una madre para él. El Sr. Weasley también abrazo a los muchachos y los ayudo con los bolos, luego el resto de la familia fue saludando a los recién llegados, cuando llego el turno de Ron, se abrazo a su amigo como si hicieran mil años que no lo veía

-Hola Ron , a mí también me alegra verte- Ron no lo soltaba, fue Ginny la que salvo a su marido de morir estrujado por Ron, lo tomo desde atrás por la cintura abrazándolo y le dijo:

-¿A mí no vas a saludarme?- El pelirrojo soltó a su amigo y se dio la vuelta.

-Hermanita!! -Y le dio un cariñoso abrazo -¿te ha tratado bien este tonto?- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, la muchacha se puso en putas de pie y le dijo al oído:

-No sabes lo bien que me ha tratado, pero supongo que no quieres que te cuente los por menores- Ron la soltó al instante.

- Ginny!! -grito -Como me dices estas cosas, oh! por Dios.

Al joven pelirrojo se le revolvió el estomago, si bien había aceptado el amor de su mejor amigo por su hermana, todavía no soportaba verlos a los besos, y encima tenía que aguantar los cometarios picarones de su hermana.  
A Ginny le encantaba hacer enojar a Ron, para ella era muy divertido verlo celoso, en realidad, antes le molestaba bastante, pero con el paso del tiempo le parecía muy tierno de parte de Ron que la celara como cuando era pequeña.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron el almuerzo, los gemelos hicieron incontables bromas a los recién llegados, con lo que la Sra. Weasley tuvo que llamarles  
la atención en más de una oportunidad.  
A ella y a su marido, los hacía muy feliz tenerlos a todos juntos nuevamente, a todos menos a Percy, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.  
El almuerzo compuesto de pollo frito y papas asadas estaba más que bueno, todos repitieron al menos dos veces.

Ron se sentía, a pesar de todo, muy feliz. Escuchaba el tintineo de los cubiertos y el ruido de los vasos con cada brindis, solo faltaba Hermione.  
Al terminar el almuerzo con un movimiento de su varita la señora Weasley mando todos los platos al fregadero, hizo aparecer unas tasas, una tetera y ofreció te a sus comensales.  
Ron se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

- ¿Porque no vienes conmigo a caminar un rato?- El joven moreno acomodo sus anteojos y respondió:

-Claro, vamos- luego le dijo a su esposa en el oído que ya regresaba y se levanto de la mesa pidiendo permiso, los dos amigos se dirigieron camino al lago.

-¿Como estuvo todo Harry?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-De maravillas amigo, las playas en ese lugar son increíbles, la arena es tan blanca como te la puedas imaginar, ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida, que puedo decirte: me siento el hombre más feliz del planeta!! -Esto último Harry lo dijo con una risa digna de un enamorado.

-¿Sabes que Hermione se ha ido?- por fin pregunto ron, Harry acomodo sus anteojos nerviosamente, paso la mano por su frente y respondió

-Si, lo sé, me lo dijo Ginny esta mañana- contesto Harry, quien no se sorprendió con la pregunta de su amigo, muy por el contrario; la esperaba.

-Y, ¿sabes a donde se fue?- Dijo Ron mirando el verde pasto que pisaba.

-Pues no amigo, Ginny solo me dijo que partió y que no quería que supiéramos donde estaba. Lo único que puedo decirte es que hermione le escribirá pronto a Ginny- antes de continuar Harry hizo un corto silencio:

-Mira Ron, se que Ginny le juro que no revelaría su ubicación y créeme conociendo a tu hermana, no lo hará por nada.

Llegaron a la orilla del Lago y se sentaron, Ron tomo una pequeña piedra y la aventó fuertemente sobre el agua. Luego se quedo mirando los círculos que había generado la piedra al caer sobre el Lago.

-¡Estúpida! –Dijo el pelirrojo furioso y agrego, - ¿Porque tanto misterio? es una maldita egoísta.  
Harry miro para otro lado para ocultar su risa, conocía muy bien a su amiga y, si esto es lo que quería lograr lo había hecho muy bien. Ron seguía aventando piedras al agua, de pronto fue el moreno, el que pregunto:

- ¿Porque estas tan molesto?

- ¿Como que por que estoy tan molesto? es que no te das cuenta la forma en la que nos trata, estoy seguro que se ha ido con el idiota de Víctor a Bulgaria, y como sabe que nosotros no soportamos a ese estúpido no nos dijo nada

Dicho esto se levanto del pasto y se fue a parar junto a un gran árbol que tenía cerca, apoyo su hombro en él y se cruzo de brazos

-En primer lugar yo no siento que Hermione falte a nuestra amistad por esto, es mi amiga y como tal debo respetar la decisión que ha tomado. En segundo lugar yo soy tan amigo de ella como tú y no me pongo así, por último, yo no creo que Víctor sea un estúpido y no es cierto que no lo soporte.

Ron, que hasta ese momento seguía con la vista fija en la nada se giro hacia Harry y le dijo.

-¿Desde cuándo Vicky te cae bien?- Pregunto casi a los gritos el pelirojo.

-Cálmate amigo, no digo que me caiga bien ni mal, solo digo que no es cierto que no lo soporte y oye, ya deja de gritarme ¿quieres?- dijo esto y se puso de pie luego continúo- De todos los que estamos aquí tú eres el único que esta tan molesto.

- Pues debe ser el único que ve lo que realmente pasa- le grito Ron como respuesta

-No Ron, tú eres el único que no ve lo que pasa, ¡Madura quieres!

-¿Que dices?- Dijo el joven mago exasperado

-Que madures maldita sea, es que no te das cuenta que estás furioso porque en realidad tu ama….-Pero Ron no lo dejo terminar.

-Cállate Harry!! Tú no comprendes nada- Y sin más dejo a su amigo de pie junto al lago y emprendió el regreso a la Madriguera.

Al llegar se fue directo a su hermana que contaba al resto de la familia lo hermosas que eran las playas del Sur.

- Ginny, dime donde demonios esta Hermione.

La pelirroja lo miro de reojo, en otro momento esta actitud de Ron hubiera sido suficiente para encender una gran pelea. Pero se mantuvo en sus cabales y serenamente le respondió:

-No lo haré, pero si quieres puedes hacer una carta y con gusto se la enviare.

El color de la cara de Ron paso de colorada a rojo, tomo su chaqueta dijo Adiós y se fue.

* * *


	4. Tres años despues

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES.**

Tres años después del misterioso viaje de Hermione la vida de Ron había cambiado bastante.  
Ron nuca hizo lo que le sugirió su hermana, nunca escribió la carta para enviarle a la castaña.  
Los primeros seis meses sin Hermione fueron difíciles para el joven pelirrojo, y para todos los que estaban cerca de él, se comportaba de manera errática e irascible, su comportamiento y contestaciones eran absolutamente impredecibles.  
Cada tanto se presentaba en casa de su hermana para hacerle preguntas sobre la castaña y llenaba a Ginny y a Harry de reproches, desde luego esto conllevaba grandes discusiones con su hermana, pero la joven se mantenía fiel a su palabra y no soltaba prenda del paradero de su amiga.

En una de esas noches Ron partió furioso de la casa del joven Matrimonio y fue directo a la tienda de los gemelos, golpeo la puerta varias veces hasta que Fred le abrió, el gemelo se encontraba solo en la tienda, su hermano George estaba en Londres con unos amigos.  
Aquella noche Fred noto el estado alterado de su hermano y le ofreció un poco de vino,  
El apuesto pelirrojo tomo un sorbo del vaso y despotrico contra Harry y Ginny, luego otro sorbo y despotrico contra Hermione, luego otro vaso y otro hasta terminar dormido sobre la mesa, en resumidas cuentas Ron termino bastante ebrio como para regresar a su casa y durmió en la tienda de los gemelos.

Se levanto con un dolor de cabeza infernal, era su primera borrachera, ni siquiera pudo tomar una taza de café, no recordaba nada de lo que había charlado con Fred, pero se sentía más aliviado. Por otro lado, Fred nunca le menciono al pelirrojo el episodio ni de lo que habían conversado entre copa y copa.  
Termino sus estudios y se desempeñaba como Auror en el ministerio de Magia. Realmente era muy buen Auror, tanto el Pelirrojo como Harry eran dos promesas dentro del ministerio.  
Con el dinero que les obsequiaron por la batalla ganada contra Voldemort, el joven mago se compro una casa cerca de la Madriguera, no era grande ni lujosa, pero era suya, era su lugar.

La casa tenía cierta similitud con la casa de sus Padres, estaba situada cerca de una colina y con vista a la parte trasera del Lago. Contaba con dos plantas, al entrar por la puerta principal mirando a la derecha se podía ver una sala amplia, la chimenea era grande y acogedora, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y tenía un gran ventanal desde el cual se podía observar el verde del campo.  
La sala estaba compuesta por dos sillones color canela, uno de ellos, el que miraba hacia la ventana, era realmente grande, pero sobre todo, muy cómodo, la mayoría de las noches el pelirrojo dormía ahí, frente a este cómodo sillón, se ubicaba uno del mismo color pero de un solo cuerpo y de alto respaldo. En el medio de estos dos muebles se hallaba una bella mesa ratona.  
Al lado de la chimenea, se encontraba un escritorio en donde Ron completaba los informes de las investigaciones que realizaba como Auror.

Entrado por la puerta principal a la izquierda se ubicaba la cocina, era amplia y con una mesa mar molada en forma de L, de las paredes colgaban sartenes, ollas y un reloj. La mesa de la cocina era de una sólida madera y en lugar de sillas tenía un banco largo de cada lado, compuesto del mismo material que la mesa.  
En el medio de ambos ambientes se erguía una escalera, a la derecha del final de la misma se encontraba el baño, junto a este un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes que nunca fue usado por nadie, en ese lugar de la casa Ron guardaba cantidad de cajas de diferentes tamaños que apoyaba sobre la cama de una plaza dispuesta en forma horizontal contra una pared  
A la izquierda se ubicaba el cuarto de Ron, siempre estaba muy desordenado y su cama de dos plazas cargaba con toneladas de Ropa que el pelirrojo nunca ordenaba. En el ropero, él muchacho guardaba cuidadosamente su escoba, mas cajas con papeles y una toga de gala. Era la típica casa de un muchacho que vivía solo.

La vida de soltero de Ron era bastante agitada, con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto muy popular y tenía mucho éxito con las chicas, ninguna bruja se negaba al cortejo de un joven mago apuesto, soltero y Auror.  
Los días sábados jugaba al Quidditch con sus compañeros de trabajo, en el equipo también participaba Harry quien seguía jugando de buscador. Después de terminar los encuentros deportivos los dos amigos se quedaban en algún lugar solos para poder charlar y contarse sus cosas.  
Un jueves a las 17:30 hs, el joven se encontraba en su casa trabajando en unos informes, se distrajo cuando una lechuza picoteaba con fuerzas el ventanal de su sala, se acerco a la venta y dejo pasar a la lechuza, quito la carta de la pata del animal y desplegó la nota.

Querido hermanito,  
Esta noche celebraremos una fiesta en la parte trasera de la tienda.  
La cita es a las 19:30  
Hemos invitado a muchas señoritas!!  
No faltes,  
Fred.

Ron dejo la nota sobre el escritorio, y sin pensarlo dos veces subió la escalera de tres grades zancadas, se metió en el baño y después de una corta ducha se preparo para partir.  
Salió de su casa y tomo el automóvil que su padre le había ayudado a conseguir, no era un auto común y corriente, el pelirrojo le había hecho varios encantamientos útiles.  
A pesar de no ser un objeto que utilizaban los magos, Ron disfrutaba mucho de manejar, le parecía emocionante que el auto funcionara sin magia, también le era bastante útil para llegar a lugares donde no podía aparecerse.  
Llego a la casa de los Gemelos a la 19:45hs. Ya habían llegado varios de los invitados a la fiesta, se sentó en una mesa con unos conocidos a tomar unos tragos y conversar. La noche fue transcurriendo y la gente seguía llegando, la música sonaba más fuerte y los jarrones de cerveza pululaban por todas partes.

El pelirrojo conversaba animadamente con unos amigos de los gemelos cuando de pronto vio en un rincón una mucha de pelo castaño que estaba de espaldas a él, se la quedo mirando fijamente, no podía ser, a caso esa era HERMIONE, se levanto de la mesa y sin sacar la vista de la espalda de la joven se fue acercando lentamente, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, ya estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando esta giro al sentir que la llamaban.

-Eh! Rosalín- Dijo Fred que venía desde atrás, -Que bueno que has venido –le dijo mientras saludaba a la chica con un beso en la mejilla.

Ron estaba lo bastante cerca de ellos y quiso girar para emprender la retirada pero Fred lo detuvo.

-Ron!! Ven aquí. Quiero presentarte a una amiga- Ron se sonrió tratando de parecer amable, y saludo a la chica estirando su mano y dijo:

-Mucho gusto.

-Encantada- contesto sonriendo

-Bueno, los dejo para que se conozcan, Rosalín hace poco que vive aquí y la hemos invitado para que se divierta un poco.

Rosalín era una mujer muy linda, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos celestes, Ron se sintió mal, por un momento le pareció que podía ser…pero no. Indudablemente no era Hermione.  
De todas formas la mucha era guapa, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado hasta la rodilla, el escote no era profundo pero si provocador. Inmediatamente Ron le ofreció una copa a la joven, ella acepto gustosa, se sentaron en el mismo rincón donde Ron la había visto por primera vez, ella le contó que escribía para un diario y que hace poco se había mudado y compartía un departamento con su hermana y su prima, cada tanto la joven cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas y se tocaba el cabellos delicadamente, era muy graciosa y reía nerviosamente, el pelirrojo que no era ni lerdo ni perezoso fue acercando su silla a la de la chica con la excusa de que no la escuchaba bien por lo alto que sonaba la música. Cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca le susurro al oído:

-¿Sabes? Eres muy linda.  
Rosalín le sonrió sensualmente, tomó un sorbo de su copa y le dijo:

- Pues tú también eres muy apuesto.

- Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire- pregunto Ron

-Seria fantástico.

Salieron y se encontraron con una calle desierta y sin testigos, Ron se apoyo contra una pared y la tomo de la mano la trajo hacia él y la tomo con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura mientras le decía:

- Eres realmente muy bella- ella apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Ron y contesto:

- No suelo hacer esto pero… eres encantador.

Ron no perdió tiempo, la estrujo entre sus brazos y la beso, la boca del joven estaba endemoniada y besaba con pasión a Rosalín, luego la giro y fue ella la quedo apoyada contra la pared, el pelirrojo la tenia cercada y le propinaba besos cada vez más apasionados, luego beso su cuello haciendo que la joven suspirara entrecortadamente, regreso a su boca y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de la joven que ahora acariciaba la espalda de Ron con desesperación, las manos de Ron bajaron lentamente por los hombros de la joven hasta que llegaron a los pechos de Rosalín; que se dejo hacer.

Los jadeos de ambos iban en aumento hasta que Ron le pregunto si quería ir a su casa. Rosalín se hizo del rogar unos minutos pero accedió. Entraron a la casa nuevamente, Rosalín se despidió de unas amigas y el pelirrojo saco una botella del bar mientras le guiñaba un ojo sus hermanos que se reían y le hacían todo tipo de gestos.  
Ron espero en la puerta de la casa a Rosalín y se subieron al auto.  
En el camino Rosalín se había puesto muy cariñosa y peguntaba a Ron por que conducía un auto cuando podía viajar en escoba o aparecerse. El joven Auror le contó que le gustaba manejar pero que igualmente le había hecho unos cuantos encantamientos.

-Por ejemplo, si me duermo, me lleva a casa directamente

-Huy, es un encantamiento bastante útil… y por ejemplo si quiero besarte ahora, ¿se conducirá solo?- Ron se rió a carcajadas y contesto:

-Pues… no había pensado en eso, pero es el próximo encantamiento que le haré.

Rosalín se acerco a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Ron continuaba con los ojos fijos en el camino pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarse.  
Llegaron a la casa del joven y este la hizo pasar, con un movimiento de su varita encendió algunas luces y el fuego en la chimenea.  
La tomo nuevamente por la cintura y bajo rápidamente el cierre del vestido, las manos del muchacho acariciaban la espalda de Rosalín hasta que logro sacarle el vestido y la dejo solo en ropa interior, la miro unos segundos y se saco su remera mientras le decía,

-Eres realmente hermosa Rosalín.

La mucha apoyo sus manos en el torso desnudo de Ron besándole el cuello, el pelirrojo aprovecho esto para desabrochar el sostén negro de la joven. La recostó en el sillón y la beso… Las manos de Ron acariciaban todo el cuerpo de Rosalín que no paraba de jadear, con mucha velocidad el joven mago se deshizo de su pantalón y ropa interior quedando desnudo tumbado boca arriba. Luego se recostó sobre ella y con mucha agilidad retiro la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a la joven.  
Ron no perdió ni un segundo, le separo las piernas con la firme intención de penetrarla, pero Rosalín se lo impidió:

- ¿Porque te apuras tanto? disfrutemos este momento.  
Ron, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que decir, ya lo había dicho muchas veces.

- Es que eres muy bella y has estado besándome durante todo el trayecto, eres muy hermosa y no puedo esperar a tenerte, dicho esto la beso. Eres preciosa, le decía mientras su mano acariciaba el pecho de la joven, Rosalín gemía y pelirrojo continúo hablándole al oído.

- No puedo esperar más…. me fascinas.

Dicho esto Rosalín abrió suavemente las piernas en señal de aprobación, él la penetro mientras le besaba los pechos y pasaba su lengua por los pezones de la joven, al cabo de una hora, todo había terminado.

Rosalín quedo recostada en el sillón, Ron se levanto coloco sus pantalones y le ofreció a la chica un vaso de jugo, se fue a la cocina y regreso con dos vasos de un fresco jugo de manzana, luego se acomodo en el sofá de un solo cuerpo y dijo.

-Rosalín, la he pasado muy bien y no quiero ser descortés, pero en unas horas llegaran por la chimenea unas personas del ministerio, es por un caso importante (dijo esto como dándose mucha importancia) Lo siento tanto Rosalín, pero debo dormir.  
La cara de Rosalín se transformo, solo había estado dos horas en casa del pelirrojo y ya la estaba echando? El joven Auror, pareció leer este pensamiento.

-Por favor, no sientas que quiero que te marches, pero no me gustaría que esta gente llegara y te encontrara aquí, sería muy incomodo para ti. A demás vienen por trabajo.

La joven se incorporo en el sillón y quiso decir algo pero Ron se lo impidió.

-Me gustaría volver verte- esto nunca le fallaba al joven mago. La cara de Rosalín se compuso, salió de un salto del sillón y se sentó en las piernas de Ron.

-¿Sabes usar el teléfono?

- Si- mintió el pelirrojo.

-Puedo anotarte el teléfono del apartamento y puedes llamarme.

-Claro- mientras dijo esto le acaricio el mentón.

-¿Me permites pasar el baño?

El joven le indico a la chica donde estaba el baño. Mientras la chica subía las escaleras se coloco una camiseta y acomodo el sofá.  
Al regresar Rosalín, ya vestida, tomo su abrigo, se dirigió al escritorio del mago y en un trozo de papel anoto el número. Ron le pregunto si no quería que la llevara. La mucha le contesto que no, que podía desaparecerse  
El pelirrojo le dijo que tendría que hacerlo fuera de la casa, por medias de seguridad nadie podía aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro de su propiedad. La acompaño hasta la puerta y le dio un beso que no era ni la mitad de apasionado del que le había dado hace un rato atrás. La joven camino unos metros, lo saludo con la mano y desapareció.

El Auror cerró la puerta, fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se ducho, esta era una noche como muchas otras, no soportaba tener una chica mucho tiempo en su casa, solo tomaba de ellas lo que necesitaba, no les pedía ni les prometía nada. En estos tres años ninguna de las mujeres que habían visitado su casa pasó una noche entera con él, no lograba enamorarse ni tener ningún sentimiento. Era como si estuviera incapacitado para sentir amor.  
Las chicas que habían pasado por su cama no le dejaban huellas, solo saciaba una necesidad fisiológica, nada más.

Luego del baño regreso a su sillón favorito, apago las luces y la sala solo quedo iluminada por el tenue fuego de la chimenea, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, recordó lo que sintió esa noche cuando creyó ver a Hermione. Por eso trajo a la joven a su casa, mientras estaba con Rosalín haciendo el amor, le pasó lo que tantas veces, cerró los ojos y aunque su mente le decía que no, pensaba en Hermione.  
Al día siguiente se levanto a media Mañana, debía ir a casa de Harry, lo estaban esperando.

* * *

Como una lectora mas que soy de este fic, que no he escrito yo, deseo compartir mis comentarios de cada capitulo empezando con este, espero no les moleste, y tal vez si asi lo desean podamos comentar este fic entre lectores, algo un poco rara ya que lo reviews se dan mas bien con una relacion lector-escritor, pero veremos que pasa.

**Comentario del capitulo**: Pobrecito Ron? la verdad es que como que no, pero eso de no mandar la carta con Ginny, como que demaciado sufrimiento, aun que por otro lado no se, el orgullo y el coraje de decir por que ellos si saben donde esta y yo no? Debe de ser duro para Ron ademas todo un experto para "terminar" pronto y sacar a las compañeras en menos de 2 horas !! y sin que se ofendan ufff (maldito) mira que hay algunos de ese tipo ...

Saludos.


	5. La carta

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

_**Gelen: **Tus deseos son ordenes, mañana 16 es el 3er aniversario del fic asi que subire tambien el 6 y el 7 que son de esos capitulos con momentos muy especiales_

* * *

**LA CARTA**

A media mañana Ron se levanto, lo estaban esperando en casa Harry.  
Como siempre tomo un suculento desayuno, Café con Leche, galletas de Miel y unos bollos.  
La casa de Ginny y Harry estaba también situada cerca de la Madriguera.  
A diferencia de la casa del Joven pelirrojo, la de ellos era de una sola planta. Contaba con una cocina muy grande que oficiaba además de comedor diario, en la sala de estar los jóvenes tenían la infaltable chimenea que todo mago debía tener, tres amplios sillones , la mesa ratona y todo el piso alfombrado.  
Después del suculento desayuno Ron tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa en busca de su auto. Ese día llevaría al moreno mago hasta la biblioteca del centro de Londres y a Ginny a San Mungo (el hospital para magos) El día se presentaba con un tibio sol ,era hasta ese momento, lo que Ron describiría como un gran día.  
Estaba llegando a la casa de su cuñado y amigo cuando avisto a Harry que salía a la puerta y lo saludaba con la mano, el joven Auror se bajo de su coche y fue hasta la puerta de entrada., al llegar junto Harry el moreno le dio un cálido abrazo en señal de bienvenida

-Pasa Ron  
- Gracias, ¿como estas?  
- Muy bien gracias, Ginny aun duerme.  
-Puf!! Me lo hubiera avisado y yo también dormía un rato mas- dijo entre risas, el apuesto Auror.

Se fueron directo a la amplia cocina y Harry le ofreció una tasa de Te a su amigo.

-¿No me vas a contar quien era la chica con la que te fuiste anoche de la fiesta?  
-Ah ella, no hay mucho para contar….un momento, y ¿tu como lo sabes?  
-Hace una hora paso Fred por aquí, nos trajo la invitación para asistir a la presentación de su libro, Chascos para principiantes (risas) y me contó que te fuiste muy animado con una chica.

Ron, no contesto nada, solo hizo una mueca en señal de confirmación y el moreno continuo:

- Ya me lo contaras en Londres, voy a despertar a Ginny o llegaremos tarde.

Dicho esto abandono la cocina. Ron quedo sentado solo con su taza de Té, bostezo y miro la mesa en la que habían algunos papeles y el diario el Profeta, tomo el diario para echarle un vistazo mientras esperaba a los chicos y su impresión fue gigante cuando levanto el diario y observo que abajo del periódico se hallaba un sobre, lo miro dos veces para estar seguro, era la inconfundible letra de Hermione, el joven tomo la carta con su mano y no pudo soportar la tentación de leerla, apresuradamente saco la nota que el delicado sobre guardaba en su interior , al mismo tiempo Harry entraba en la cocina.

-Lo siento Harry, la vi, estaba bajo el diario y pensé…Que podía ser de..  
-Hermione, si, es de ella. Guárdatela, la podrás leer cuando estemos en Londres.  
-No, yo no debería…Si Ginny se …  
- Toma la carta y guárdatela en el bolsillo, … Por un demonio Ron, guárdala!!

Justo a tiempo, en el instante en que Ron guardaba la carta Ginny entro en la cocina.

- Buenos días hermanito, como estás hoy?  
-Bien- Ron respondió nerviosamente.

Harry le ofreció a su esposa una taza de Café pero su esposa dijo que solo tomaría jugo. Se sentó junto a los muchachos y en la mesa y charlaron brevemente, luego Ginny fue a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse y poder partir con los chicos hacia Londres.  
Cuando los magos se quedaron solos el pelirrojo le dijo a su amigo:

-Oye, no creo que sea buena idea que me la lleve, Ginny podría matarnos.  
-Ya basta quieres, yo sé lo que hago, la llevaremos a Londres, la podrás leer y luego yo la traeré de regreso, la colocare en el mismo lugar de donde la sacaste y… a propósito, ¿donde dices que estaba?  
- Bajo el diario.  
- Muy bien la colocare ahí mismo y todo resuelto.

Dicho esto le guiño de manera cómplice el ojo a su amigo y Ron respondió con una sonrisa, se sentía como cuando iban al colegio y hacían travesuras. Tenía la misma adrenalina de ser pescado in fraganti y su vez unos deseos enormes de leer la carta.  
Ginny se presento cambiada en la puerta de la cocina lista para irse, los tres salieron de la casa y fueron hasta el auto, Harry se acomodo en la parte delantera junto al pelirrojo y Ginny en el asiento trasero, cuando la joven se estaba sentando pego un grito de sorpresa, los dos giraron la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba, Ginny estaba haciendo un gesto gracioso con su cara mientras sacaba de abajo de su trasero una botella de Vino.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la pelirroja -Se me olvido sacarla del auto- dijo Ron disculpándose.

Pasado el episodio, puso el auto en marcha y se dirigieron a Londres.  
En el camino hablaron de todo un poco, Ginny no paraba de hacerle bromas a su hermano y Harry no dejaba de propinarle piropos a su esposa…

-Ya Harry, ¿porque tienes que decirle esas cosas a mi hermana en público?  
-No seas idiota, si no me ha dicho nada malo, solo que me quiere – Ginny dijo esto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry.  
-No los entiendo, no sé como lo hacen, siguen tratándose como cuando recién comenzaron a ser novios- al decir esto el joven pelirrojo se tentó y empezó a reírse.  
- Bueno, es que la amo, ¿Cómo no voy a tratarla con cariño?- contesto Harry con una enorme sonrisa  
-Pero no creas que siempre es así, Harry puede ser insoportable cuando quiere-dijo Ginny

-Tú no lo haces nada mal cariño-se defendió el  
-Cuidado con lo que dices Potter, dijo picaronamente.

Harry acomodo sus anteojos y poso inmediatamente la vista al frente. Su esposa continúo:

-En realidad hermanito, no podría explicártelo, hay que vivirlo, y hablando de eso,¿no has conocido a nadie?

Ron solo la miro por el espejo retrovisor a su hermana, puso los ojos bizcos y le saco la lengua, a Ginny le dio un taque de risa, cuando se calmo, le respondió a su hermano abrazándolo desde el asiento trasero:

-Cuando vas a madurar Ronni.

Al pelirrojo este comentario no le hizo mucha gracia, su hermana tenía una habilidad particular para decirle justo lo que él no quería escuchar, freno el auto de golpe provocando que Ginny saliera despedida hacia atrás y dijo:

-Aquí te bajas hermanita, San Mungo.

Ginny tomo su cartera y dijo:

- Es cierto esta es mi parada.

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Harry y Ron miro para otro lado, todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de escenas. Luego la pelirroja estiro su mano y despeino los cabellos de su hermano diciendo:

- Gracias por el viaje hermanito y bajo del auto.

-No sé como la soportas, tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, nadie la podría aguantar- Le dijo Ron a su cuñado  
- Te equivocas, soy yo el que tiene suerte, es maravillosa!!

En eso vieron que la joven regresaba al coche, se poyo en la ventilla de Ron y miro directamente a los ojos de su Marido:

-Harry Potter, espero que cuando llegue a casa esta noche, la carta venga contigo, de lo contrario tendrás muchos problemas.

Ron quiso decir algo pero su hermana ya había pegado la vuelta para entrar en San Mungo  
Harry llevo su mano a la cabeza y dijo:

-Es en estos casos cuando la cicatriz vuelve a dolerme.

Ron estaba como petrificado y agarraba el volante con fuerza como si este fuera salir volando por la ventilla.

-Lo siento, yo se lo explicare. Lo sabía, te lo dije Harry, perdóname, fue culpa mía. Yo...

Harry no lo dejo seguir.

-No te preocupes, ya esta, yo hablare con ella, de verdad no te preocupes, lo que no se es, ¿como lo hace? Vamos, tengo un poco de tiempo tomemos juntos un café y me podrás contar lo de anoche.

Ron arranco el auto y anduvieron unas 40 cuadras mas, estacionaron frente a un café que desde afuera se veía muy bonito, era todo vidriado y tenía pocas mesas en su interior. Los dos amigos se sentaron en una mesa que daba a la calle, la moza que los atendió no dejaba de sonreír, a decir verdad, los dos eran muy apuestos, cualquier mujer en sus cabales hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
Mientras esperaban sus tazas de humeantes café, Harry alentó a su amigo a que le contara sobre la mucha.

- Y ¿bueno? Vamos dime…  
- Se llama Rosalín, vive con su madre y su hermana o con su prima y su hermana, no me acuerdo, la cosa es que... -¿Qué?- animo a ron a continuar  
-Es que me paso algo muy extraño- (Harry escuchaba atentamente la historia)- La primera vez que la vi, estaba de espaldas y …. No sé que me paso… La confundí con hermione.

En ese momento la camarera, sin dejar de sonreír, apoyaba la bandeja con las tazas de café, sirvió una tasa a cada uno y se retiro.  
-¿Como que la confundiste con Hermione?  
-Es que estaba de espaldas y tenía el mismo pelo que ella, no podía creerlo, me acerque, y cuando estaba llegando ella, se dio la vuelta porque Fred la estaba llamando para saludarla, bueno… el me la presento y nos pusimos a charlar... Y bueno, ya sabes…

Ron dejo de hablar para tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Y ¿cómo estuvo?  
-He tenido noches mejores-contesto Ron entre risas.

Los dos amigos rieron y Harry le pregunto si Rosalín había pasado toda la noche con él.

- Como crees!! ya sabes la regla de oro de Ron Weasley-Entonces los dos amigos dijeron al unísono:

-"Ninguna mujer se queda hasta el amanecer"- y rieron nuevamente.

-Lo que no logro entender es, ¿cómo te deshaces de ellas y no se enfadan contigo? -pregunto Harry  
- Ese es un secreto que solo sabemos los solteros, cosa que tu nunca sabrás, porque si dejas a mi hermana te mato.

El moreno mago rió, pero sabía que su amigo decía esas cosas muy enserio.

-Has leído la carta de Hermione?  
-Hem... Si claro- termino de un solo trago su café y salto como resorte de la silla-Debo ir hasta la biblioteca de la otra cuadra, me espera un Auror para entregarme información del caso de Bruselas. Oye, puedes tomarte otra taza más de café si quieres, pero solo eso, no tengo más dinero muggle. Dicho esto salió de la confitería dejando al pelirrojo solo.

Ron se sintió aliviado al ver salir a su amigo, la carta le quemaba en su bolsillo, saco el sobre cuidadosamente de su pantalón, lo abrió y desplegó la nota sobre la mesa, no leyó nada, solo pasaba sus dedos por encima de la escritura como queriendo sentir algo de Hermione en ella, la caligrafía de la muchacha era inconfundible, perfecta, prolija…bella. Con los dedos aun sobre la carta Ron miro por la ventana, la gente caminaba, iban y venían, los automóviles se tocaban bocina, el joven dejo la vista fija en el semáforo, estaba en rojo, quería leerla, pero… ¿y si no le gustaba lo que decía? ¿Y si le contaba que era feliz, que tenia novio, peor pensó Ron y si se ha casado? Durante todo este tiempo prefirió no saber nada de la joven, de esa manera se convencía que la distancia era lo mejor .El semáforo se puso en verde. Ron estaba asustado, ni un mago tenebroso hubiera logrado esa sensación de terror que recorría su cuerpo. Tomo aire y leyó la carta:

Queridos Ginny & Harry.

Perdón por no haber escrito antes, he tenido mucho trabajo. Hoy tengo el día libre y me senté a escribirles estas líneas.  
Como les digo siempre, me va muy bien, ahora no solo trabajo como Auror, los Viernes estoy de ayudante en una cátedra para AURORES, se imaginan ¿yo docente? La primera vez que me quede sola con toda la clase pensé que no podría pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pero me fui aflojando y hoy lo disfruto mucho.  
Mis padres han venido a visitarme la semana pasada, solo se quedaron unos días pero aprovechamos bastante el tiempo juntos.  
Me alegro mucho que estén bien. Harry, ¿cuándo vas a hacerme tía? Jajajaja,  
Ginny ¿es cierto lo que me contabas de FRED en tu última carta? ¿Ha escrito un libro? oh! Por favor, cuando lo publique, tienes que enviarme un ejemplar, no logro imaginar cómo sería un libro escrito por él.  
Les agradezco mucho la invitación para pasar el verano, pero lamentablemente no podrá ser posible, tengo mucho trabajo.

Harry, la nota que hay a continuación es sólo para Ginny, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres.  
Besos  
Hermione.

Sin importarle nada, Ron tomo la segunda nota.

Querida amiga,

Quisiera que no te sigas preocupando por mí, de verdad estoy muy bien con la vida que hago, claro que extraño, los extraño a todos, pero acá estoy muy bien.  
Ya no me veo con Willy, pero la verdad así es mejor, sabes muy bien que no era importante para mí. Ahora he conocido un mago polaco, es muy inteligente, ha venido a mi casa algunas veces, pero no es nada serio.  
Pasando a otro tema, ya no te preocupes por Ron, es grande ¿no? Déjalo que haga su vida y por favor ya no me lo menciones en tus cartas.  
Regresando al polaco, me ha invitado a Polonia a pasar unos días, si voy, te escribiré desde allí.  
Te abraza  
Herm.

Ron leyó las cartas dos veces más, ¿quién era el condenado "Willy"? y ¿quién demonios era  
el maldito polaco? Por otro lado, ¿qué era eso que tanto le preocupaba a Ginny sobre él? Ron se insulto mentalmente, sabía que no tenía que leer la carta,

-Soy un idiota- decía, -un estúpido, que me importa a mí lo que haga de su vida la zorra de Hermione. De pronto el día ya no le parecía perfecto, estaba furioso, quería romper algo contra piso, en eso llego Harry.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos, me ha dado información muy valiosa y no sabes lo que me ha conta…

Ron lo interrumpió.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que tanto le preocupa a Ginny sobre mí? Porque le cuenta cosas sobre mi vida a la entupida de Hermione.  
-¿De qué me hablas Ron?

Ron saco la carta,

-De esto te hablo, mira…mira lo que dice aquí, y le paso la nota a Harry, el moreno miro la nota y respondió.  
-Ron, yo no leí esta carta, esta era solo para Ginny, por lo tanto, no sé de qué se trata.  
-No te hagas, tú eres su marido, ¿me vas a decir que Ginny no te cuenta que está preocupada por mí?  
-Bueno…si, conversamos, pero no creo que este preocupada, esa no sería la palabra….  
-Pues no es lo que dice Hermione en su carta.

Harry, saco el dinero de su bolsillo y mientras pagaba la cuenta le dijo a Ron que era mejor que se marcharan, las personas comenzaban a mirarlo a causa de los gritos de Ron. El pelirrojo arranco el auto a toda velocidad, esquivaba los autos y a los peatones, pero en realidad daba la sensación que quería pisarlos a todos, mientras manejaba, seguía despotricando:

- Es una idiota, ella y Ginny, ¿sabías que sale con un polaco? Un polaco… Es muy inteligente-Decía poniendo una vos chillona como imitando a Hermione- es muy inteligente… Zorra.!!

Harry no decía nada. Ron continúo

-Y tu, tu tendrías que haberme dicho que la habían invitado a pasar el verano, seguramente no puede venir porque está muy ocupada con su polaco o con Willy, es una maldita Zorra.

El joven pelirrojo se adentro ya en el campo y se acercaba a la casa de Harry, estaban a escasas 10 cuadras del hogar de los jóvenes cuando detuvo el coche. Se bajo del vehículo dándole un tremendo portazo a la puerta. Harry bajo tras él, conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que solo debía acompañarlo en este momento y no decir nada, pero iba a ser muy difícil hacer silencio…

- Tu sabes dónde está. Dímelo- ordeno el pelirrojo

Harry bajo la mirada y se acomodo los anteojos.

-Ron, no hagas esto, sabes que Ginny le ha prome …

-¡Me importa un bledo la promesa de mi hermana!,¡ tú me metiste en esto!, ¡tú me diste la carta, me obligaste a leerla!, ahora no puedes negarme una respuesta.

Harry se quedo atónito, de alguna manera su amigo tenía razón, pero tendría muchos problemas si rebelaba el paradero de la chica.

-Por favor, cálmate quieres, no sé por qué te pones así, en definitiva, ella tiene tanto derecho como tú para hacer con su vida lo que mejor le plazca, o a caso ¿tu nos pides permiso para llevar chicas a tu casa?

Ron camino dos pasos hacia Harry, quería tomarlo del pescuezo y ahorcarlo por ponerse del lado de la castaña.

-Eres un cobarde - le dijo con odio - Ginny será tu esposa, pero yo soy tu mejor amigo.  
-Basta, me tienes arto con tus quejas, me tienes cansado con los reproches, si tanto te importa, esta Suiza y si realmente fueras mi amigo no me pondrías en esta situación, (ahora Harry era el que caminaba hacia Ron,)

-Y yo no soy el cobarde-continuaba Harry- si fueras un hombre de verdad, le escribirías a Hermione y le dirías como un hombre que eres, lo mucho que te duele que ella no esté aquí contigo en lugar de estar con el polaco, así que no me hables de cobardía Ron, has pasado tres años valiosos de tu vida buscando a hermione en cada mujer que conoces, y ¿sabes qué? Ginny tiene razón eres un inmaduro, y si yo hubiera sido Hermione, también me hubiera ido.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando a su casa. Ron estaba tan furioso que patio con fuerza un arbusto que tenia al lado haciendo que se le cayeran un montón de hojas, después se sentó en el pasto mirando al suelo, medito unos segundos y se levanto fue corriendo al auto Harry ya se había alejando lo suficiente, Ron acelero el coche hasta que lo alcanzo, bajo del auto y lo llamo:

-Hey Harry!-El moreno siguió caminando  
-¿Que quieres? – contesto a Ron.

Ron saco de su bolsillo la carta y le dijo.

–Si regresas sin ella Potter mi hermana va a matarte.

El ojiverde tomo la carta y el pelirrojo lo tomo del hombro diciendo:

-Lo siento Harry, soy un idiota, por favor perdóname.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la cara que significaba que estaba bien, que ya lo había olvidado. Ron continuo su monologo:

-Lo siento tanto de verdad, es que no sabes cómo lo he sentido, yo... yo quisiera poder…

Pero no pudo continuar, las lágrimas se le caían de los ojos como dos cataratas enardecidas. Harry abrazo a su amigo que lloraba como un niño pequeño, el pelirrojo se abrazo fuertemente a Harry buscando consuelo, su estado de llanto era tal que se le doblaron las rodillas hasta quedo arrodillando en el piso abrazado a su amigo.

-Háblame Ron, por favor, di de una buena ves lo que sientes...  
-Yo…quisiera…pero no puedo Harry. (Ron hipaba fuertemente a causa del llanto)  
-Habla Ron, dilo por favor amigo, no puedo verte así, ponte de pie y tranquilízate.

El moreno ayudo a su amigo a ponerse en pie, seco sus lágrimas, Ron tomo una bocanada grande de aire y dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Es cierto, no lo soporto, siento que la odio, pero a la vez la quiero, la necesito, (hizo una pausa), yo…solo cierro los ojos y la veo, y ahora ella hace su vida con otro o con otros hombres y no puedo hacer nada, (se paso las manos por su rostro para secar las lagrimas que le quedaban) Es verdad… Soy un maldito Cobarde. (Harry no apartaba las manos de los hombres del pelirrojo) Yo la quiero…  
Harry lo abrazo.

-Ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, todos los sabemos- dijo el moreno sonriendo.  
-Tienes razón en algo, Ginny es mi esposa, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, voy a pensar la forma de traerla de regreso, sino, iremos nosotros a buscarla. Déjame pensarlo, por Dios Ron, Somos Aurores, si podemos contra tanta magia negra como no podremos encontrar a una chica…jajajaja  
- Yo creo que es tarde, ella… no querrá…ya es tarde…Ni siquiera sé si siente algo por mí, siempre he sido, el tonto amigo….nada mas, el molesto pelirrojo….De verdad ¿me ayudaras?

Harry simplemente le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el pecho de Ron. Eso era suficiente para saber que su amigo de verdad lo ayudaría. Se sentía aliviado como no se había sentido en años. Regreso al auto y se marcho a su casa.  
El famoso Potter entro a su casa, ahora lo esperaba la batalla más difícil Ginny…

* * *

_Comentario del capitulo: Pobre Ron, el duro golpe de la realidad y como dice el dicho: el leon cree que todos son de su condicion. _


	6. La Noticia

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

Hoy dos capitulos para celebrar qe hace tres años inicio Linitosa este fic.

* * *

**LA NOTICIA**

Harry entro en la casa, dejo su chaqueta en una banqueta y fue directo a la cocina, con un movimiento de su varita acomodo todo y se dispuso a preparar la cena para esperar a Ginny. Tomo unas papas y estas empezaron a pelarse solas sobre el fregadero, luego tomo el pollo, lo condimento sabrosamente y lo metió en el horno. Se lavo las manos y saco la carta del bolsillo su camisa, la dejo sobre mesa y se sentó a esperar a Ginny.

La pelirroja no tardo en llegar, cuando entro por la puerta principal Harry escucho sus pasos, se puso un poco nervioso, se imaginaba que la cosa vendría brava, su mujer apareció en la puerta de la cocina y apoyo el hombro en el umbral y hablo:

-Hola,  
Harry respondió casi en un susurro, la muchacha avanzo unos pasos y con mucha agilidad se sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Ginny, yo…Lo siento, Ron vio la carta y… me pareció que no era mala idea que le echara un vistazo, ahora estoy seguro que no fue una mala idea, Por favor no te enoj…

-Cállate Potter, (la joven sonrió traviesamente) ¿a caso crees que yo dejaría una carta de Herm sobre la mesa sabiendo que vendría Ron? ¡Claro que no! Cuando me dijiste que Ron nos llevaría me pareció buena idea dejarla por ahí, con suerte él la vería y seguramente la tomaría, pues ya vez, no me equivoque… En cuanto entre por esa puerta esta mañana y lo mire a los ojos….Me di cuenta de que ya la había visto, mi hermano puede leerse como un libro abierto jajajaja, creo que la hará bien saber algo de Hermione así de una buena vez se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella y hace algo.

Harry estaba un poco perplejo, ¡como no lo había pensado!

-Entones… tú… ¿lo has hecho adrede? Oh, por favor Ginny. ¿Cómo pudiste? Eres una chica muy mala... El joven moreno comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su mujer y esta reía desesperadamente.

- Basta!! Jajajaja, no por favor, jajajaja, basta…le puede hacer mal- decía la pelirroja entre risas

-No va a hacerte mal, te lo mereces...

-A mí no me hará mal, pero quizás al bebe si… -Dijo jadeante Ginny

Harry se quedo duro y con la boca tan abierta que parecía que su mandíbula se le iba a caer al piso y alcanzo a decir:

- ¿Que has dicho? Tu... Estas?

Ginny hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. El Joven se abalanzo sobre su esposa y le dio un beso de película y le decía

-Oh, Ginny, mi amor, le decía, no lo puedo creer… Como no me dijiste nada.

-Quería estar segura, esta mañana en San mungo me lo han confirmado…. ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto a su esposo

-¿Que si me siento bien? Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo,

Volvió a besarla y Ginny le respondía tiernamente…

-Debemos festejar esto Ginny….

La pelirroja lo tomo muy sensualmente de la solapa de la camisa y le dijo…

-Oh sí, ya creo que lo vamos a festejar,

Abrazo con sus piernas a su marido que la alzo tomándola de los muslos y la llevo a la habitación matrimonial; al cabo de unos minutos un despeinado y semi desnudo mago regreso corriendo a la cocina para apagar el horno que había quedado encendido, y no era lo único encendido en esa casa…

Mientras tanto Ron ya estaba en su casa, a pesar de todo se sentía más aliviado, por primera vez en muchos años había conseguido ver claramente lo que sentía hacia la castaña, se acomodo en su escritorio y continuo trabajando sobre unos informes a medio terminar

Al día siguiente tendría un día muy difícil, tanto el cómo Harry y dos Aurores más realizarían una redada a un mago tenebroso que estaba causando muchos problemas.  
Pese a sus intentos, no lograba concentrase, la carta leída hace unas horas en Londres regresaba a su mente a cada momento, nuevamente lo envolvió el horroroso abrigo de la ira. No dejaba de pensar en el estúpido Polaco, ¿Qué haría la joven bruja cuando estaba con él?

Por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de Hermione, besándose apasionadamente con un hombre…. un hombre que no era él.

Se levanto de su escritorio y fue a la cocina, lo mejor era tomar un poco de jugo fresco y despejarse, no debía permitir que esas imágenes se filtraran en su mente, lo intento, era en vano, de pronto Ron la imaginaba en la cama con otro…y ese otro disfrutaba de sus besos y de la piel que él nunca pudo tocar, el vaso que sostenía en sus manos salió disparando…

Lo había arrojado violentamente contra una de las pareces de la cocina, el verde jugo de manzana se deslizaba lentamente por la blanca pared, el pelirrojo ni siquiera se tomo el trabajo de limpiarlo, regreso a la sala y se recostó con los brazos en la nuca a mirar el techo.

Harry tenía razón, la muchacha estaba en todo su derecho de hacer su vida, de pronto Ron comenzó a hacerse todo tipo de preguntas, ¿Se acostara con esos hombres a los que ve de vez en cuando? Pues claro que sí pensó el pelirrojo, no lo soportaba…. ¡Basta! se dijo Era absolutamente masoquista pensar en eso

- La iré a buscar- pensó en voz alta- Eso haré, se lo diré, le diré lo que siento…

El joven pelirrojo se sentía muy mal humorado su cabeza era un pandemonio de pensamientos terribles.  
Decidió que lo mejor era ir a la cama y descansar, se desvistió y como hacia generalmente se acomodo en el sillón, sintió frió y encendió la chimenea, se cubrió el cuerpo con una manta, necesitaba dormir dejar de pensar…

Pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada, el rostro de Hermione regresaba a su cabeza, comenzó imaginarla, de pronto se encontró viéndola desnuda como en sus sueños, imaginaba que la besaba, que la acariciaba, esta imagen hizo que se excitara brutalmente.

Pensaba en como seria el sabor de su piel, como se sentiría tocarla…sentirla, su imaginación trajo a Hermione hasta ese cálido sillón, en el Ron fantaseaba que le hacía el amor, esto ya le había sucedido en otras oportunidades, sus manos bajaron hasta su sexo y comenzó a tocarlo… mientras suspiraba y pensaba en ella… Al rato sintió qué un orgasmo lo abrazaba, cuando todo había pasado, volvió a la realidad en donde él se encontraba solo, y la chica de su fantasía a miles de kilómetros…

Al día siguiente después de la redada los amigos se fueron a una cantina, estaban muy cansados, el trabajo no había sido sencillo. Todos tomaron una cerveza y conversaron animadamente, uno a uno los Aurores fueron retirándose hasta que Ron y Harry quedaron solos y el moreno aprovecho para hablar con él.

- Amigo, ahora que estamos solos, tengo algo para contarte

- ¿Que sucede? ¿No habrás peleado con mi hermana?

- No, claro que no… es otra cosa...

-Bueno dime.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente, tomo otro trago de la fría cerveza y dijo:

-¡¡Voy a ser Padre!!

El pelirrojo se quedo mudo, no decía nada, no podía reaccionar!!

-Ron... ¿Amigo que te pasa? ¿Dime algo?

El pelirrojo, esbozo una gran sonrisa y abrazo a su amigo y por fin dijo:

-Te felicito!! JAJAJAJAJA, Que buena noticia, ¿Ya lo saben mis padres? No puedo imaginar la cara de mi Madre.

-No, eres el primero en saberlo, bueno, Hermione se debe estar por enterar, Ginny se levanto a la madrugada y le escribió una carta y la envío con la lechuza.

El moreno mago no debió nombrar a la muchacha, se dio cuenta de inmediato, a Ron le había cambiado la cara.

-Oye, ¿no seguirás mal verdad? Yo te he dicho que te ayudare y lo haré- afirmo Harry

-¿Tuviste problemas con mi hermana por lo de la carta?

-No, no pasó nada, vamos cambia la cara, ya verás que encontraremos la forma… - animaba Harry a su cuñado

-Basta de hablar de Hermione, este no es el momento, hablemos de ti y de tu futura paternidad!! Harry Potter ¡Padre! Me siento muy feliz por ti y por Ginny.

Los dos amigos siguieron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche, Harry trataba de explicar a su amigo esa sensación maravillosa de saber que sería padre, le hablo de sus miedos y temores… Pues no había una academia para Padres, los amigos rieron escandalosamente hasta que se termino la cerveza y regresaron a sus casas.

Harry estaba muy contento, se sentía feliz, no solo sería PADRE, sino que además tenía un gran amigo, esa noche, Ron se postergo, no hablo de eso que tanto le molestaba, solo lo escucho y lo acompaño en esta nueva emoción que el moreno mago jamás imagino experimentar.

A muchos Kilómetros de ahí una joven bruja, recibía a una lechuza que entraba volando por una de las ventanas. El animal se mostró muy casando, tenía orden de entregar esta nota a la brevedad, Hermione coloco en un platito un poco de agua y le dio de comer, luego se sentó en un mullido sofá y desplegó la Nota.

_Querida Herm,_

_  
No sabes la alegría que me ha dado tu última carta, me alegro mucho que ya no veas a Willy, por lo que me contabas de él , creo que era un tarado, tu mereces algo mejor.  
Por aquí estamos todos muy bien, pero con noticias… _

_No sabes lo feliz que estoy, querida amiga, ¡Voy a ser Madre! ¿Puedes creerlo? Me siento tan plena, tan…no es como decirlo, pues no tengo palabras para explicarte mis sensaciones.  
El motivo de esta carta, aparte de darte la gran noticia, es para pedirte un gran favor, y no acepto un no como respuesta. Necesito que vengas, te necesito mucho, necesito mucho a mi amiga, no quiero pasar esto sin ti a mi lado, de verdad que me haces falta. _

_Harry y yo estamos muy contentos, pero también muy nerviosos, él tiene a Ron y comparte su alegría con su mejor amigo. Por favor no me prives a mí de compartir esto contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, comprar cosas para el bebe, preparar el cuarto etc.…no quiero hacerlo todo con mi Madre.  
_

_Espero tu respuesta.  
_

_Te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.  
Ginny.  
_  
A la castaña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad, sus dos mejores amigos estaban esperando a su primer hijo. De pronto la embargo la preocupación, Ginny le rogaba que regresara, en su carta le decía que la necesitaba. Hermione se sentía muy egoísta, Ginny nunca la hubiera dejado sola en estas circunstancias, la pelirroja tenía razón, debía regresar…Pero ¿cómo?, no podía, por un lado la idea de abrazar a su amiga era muy grande, pero ¿regresar? Se quedo pensando en el sofá hasta que tomo una decisión.

Con el correr de los días todos en la familia estaban al tanto de la novedad, todos se reunieron en la casa del joven matrimonio a brindar y festejar el acontecimiento. Ginny estaba casi en su cuarto mes de embarazo y se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Ron, por su parte, estaba insoportable, cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien le contaba que su hermana lo haría tío. Sus compañeros de trabajo huían cuando lo avistaban, se había puesto muy molesto y no hablaba de otra cosa.

Una tarde en el ministerio se fue a la cafetería del lugar a tomar algo con Harry, cuando estaban cómodamente ubicados vieron llegar a Ginny.

-¡Hola mi amor!- saludo el futuro padre

-Hola cielo, hola Ron como estas.

-Bien, siéntate por favor, no pases tanto de pie. Y ¿porque has venido?, nosotros iríamos por ti a casa de Mamá.

-Ron, no estoy enferma, solo embarazada, deja de preocuparte tanto quieres, he venido porque fui a San Mungo con mamá, lo siento Harry, pero ella quería acompañarme y me pareció bien que fuéramos las dos, tu sabes, solo madre e hija.

-Esta bien Ginny, no me molesta, es más ¡me encanta!

-Eres maravilloso, bueno, el sanador dice que estoy muy bien y que todo sigue su curso normal.

Harry sonrió feliz con la noticia.

- Y ¿ya saben que nombre le podrán a mi sobrino?

- ¿Disculpa?- Contesto Ginny- y como sabes que será niño…puede ser niña también!

La cara de los chicos se transformo, al decir verdad los dos siempre hablaban de un niño, pero Ginny tenía razón, podía perfectamente ser una niña. A Ginny, que le gustaba mucho hacer enojar a su hermano, disfruto ese momento con deleite:

-Si es niña, será muy bella, espero que tenga tus ojos cielo…. Ya me la imagino en el colegio (dijo picaronamente) ¿se imaginan? Todos los muchachos van a perseguirla.

RON: NO!

HARRY: NO! Como dices esas cosas!!

Ginny lo había logrado y se divertía mucho viendo la cara de los dos amigos.

- Es cierto Harry, si es una niña, tendremos muchos problemas, mi hermana es muy linda y tú no eres feo, seguro que la chica será una bomba, tendremos que turnarnos para cuidarla….

-Estoy pensando seriamente en no enviarla al colegio…- Harry dijo esto último riendo...

-Como pueden ser tan idiotas jajajaja, solo estoy bromeando… - les decía Ginny

-Harry piénsalo, si sale a Ginny para cuando este en cuarto año ya habrá salido con la mitad del colegio,

Su hermana le propino en ese momento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a modo de correctivo por su atrevimiento.

-Ya he dicho, ¡no irá al colegio!

Los tres se mataban de Risa.

Las semanas siguientes todo se transcurría sin novedades. El verano se estaba acercando y ya podían sentir como el sol calentaba mucho más de lo habitual.

Una tarde Harry y Ginny se encontraban muy acaramelados tomando el Té en la sala de su casa. Comían una rica torta de maleza y hablaban del Futuro. Harry estaba en la cocina cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta, se apresuro en salir y dijo a su esposa que no se moviera, él vería quien llamaba.

Fue hasta la puerta de entrada y casi se cae de espaldas, frente a él estaba una joven que traía puesto un precioso vestido en color natural de una tela vaporosa.

El muchacho se la quedo mirando unos segundos, no lo podía creer… Hasta que dijo:

¡¡Hermione!!

* * *

_**Comentario del capítulo:** Siiiiii que capitulo para celebrar el 3er aniversario del inicio de este fic, así es amigos un día como hoy pero del 2006 Linitosa subió el primer capítulo en el foro donde se publico originalmente la historia. He de decir que de aquí en adelante es cuando este fic me gano el corazón así que también tiene un significado importante que lo suba el día de hoy 16 de agosto, y para celebrar subiré otro capítulo más. _

_Saludos._


	7. El reencuentro

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

Ojala lo disfruten mucho

* * *

**El Reencuentro**

Cuando Harry grito el nombre de su amiga en la puerta de entrada, Ginny salió a toda velocidad.  
Harry abrazo a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y la castaña se emociono tanto que unas tímidas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Ginny apareció desde atrás apartando a su marido, las chicas se miraron unos cortos instantes y luego se fundieron en un abrazo profundo y lleno de sentimiento, el moreno mago observaba a las chicas con una emoción profunda, él sabía cuánto quería su esposa a Hermione.

La castaña quiso decir algo, pero Ginny no la dejo:

-Shushhh, no digas nada, pasa, hablaremos adentro.

Hermione entro la casa escudriñando cada espacio con la mirada

-Es tal cual me la había imaginado! Que casa tan linda tienen.

Los jóvenes hicieron pasar a la chica a la sala, Ginny se sentó junto a ella en uno de los sillones y la tomo de la mano. Harry estaba sentado justo enfrente de ellas.

-Hermione te ves tan… Yo te veo…tan- Trataba de decir el moreno mago

-LINDA!!- Completo su esposa

- Si eso, te ves muy bien.

-Muchas gracias, Ustedes también se ven muy bien, más grandes…y muy felices...

La castaña no lo soporto y rompió en lágrimas, esta vez fue Harry quien rápidamente salió disparado para abrazar a la joven. Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y dijo:

-Lo siento…lo siento tanto Harry, te juro que no quise irme así…perdóname,-

Lloraba desconsoladamente

-Hermione, no tienes que disculparte, nunca jamás, ni por un solo instante te he culpado ni me he enojado contigo- dijo el joven mago

Ginny acariciaba suavemente el pelo de la joven, esta se volteo y al ver a su pelirroja amiga se arrojo en sus brazos mientras le decía:

-Ginny, lo siento… eres la mejor amiga que una mujer puede tener..

La joven pelirroja la tomo del rostro con sus manos y le dijo:

-Basta de llorar Granger, no llores, si hubiera sabido que mi embarazo te haría regresar ¡Me hubiera embarazado antes! Jajajaja

Hermione río tímidamente como queriendo dejar atrás su ataque de llanto.  
No había nada más para decir, sus amigos la entendían perfectamente.

Hermione no paraba de hablar. Les contó todo lo referente a su vida en Suiza. El joven matrimonio, escuchaba atentamente la aventura vivida por la joven bruja en estos tres años, lo difícil del idioma, acostumbrarse a otro clima, otras costumbre, nuevas personas…La charla estaba tan interesante, cada tanto Hermione ponía su mano en la panza de Ginny, la acariciaba con sumo cuidado, la pelirroja reía ¡feliz! …¡Tenía a su mejor amiga con ella!

GINNY: Bueno ahora cuéntanos un poco de tu vida amorosa…

Hermione se sonrojo levemente, Harry lo noto y dijo:

-Bueno yo iré a la cocina y preparare una jarra de Jugo y así podrán charlar

-No hace falta que te vayas, de verdad, puedes quedarte… - decía la castaña

-Oh por favor, deja que se vaya así podrás darme detalles, me encantan los detalles, jajajaja- Reía Ginny mientras Harry se fue a preparar el jugo.

Ginny alentó a su amiga a que le hablara en profundidad de los chicos que había conocido en Suiza:

-Vamos…. Cuenta, en tus cartas no eras muy grafica… Primero háblame de Lorenzo...

- Oh bueno, él fue el primero que conocí.

-ME LO CONTASTE EN TU CARTA!! FUE EL PRIMERO EN MUCHAS COSAS!! JAJAJJA

-Ya Ginny, como eres... Bueno es lo que te conté en la carta, lo conocí mientras estudiaba, era español, y muy guapo...Luego…Salimos 6 meses, pero no funciono.

- En ese momento me contaste que él no era para ti. ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno, me gustaba, y de alguna manera lo quería, pero…no sé, no…

- No te enamoraste- completo la pelirroja esperando que Hermione continuara con la historia

-Si eso, lo intente, de verdad que trate, pero esas cosas no se pueden forzar, era encantador, si lo hubieras visto Ginny, era tan guapo, pero bueno, no funciono.

La castaña bruja se había transformado con el correr del tiempo en una mujer de una belleza imponente, se distinguía por su belleza exótica, no era muy alta, pero llamaba poderosamente la atención, su pelo ahora era más largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura, lo tenía levemente ondulado y se veía que lo cuidaba mucho.

Hermione le contó a su amiga que en Suiza salía algunos fines de semana, cuando el clima lo permitía, con un grupo de la escuela, juntos iban a las montañas y practicaban alpinismo, desde ya tuvo que explicarle lo que era y de que se trabaja ese deporte. Gracias a él la muchacha había desarrollado unas piernas envidiables, su cintura era pequeña y su busto estaba más desarrollado, ya era, y se veía como toda una mujer.  
Luego de contarle las historias de los pequeños romances que había tenido, le contó de su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en la cocina el futuro padre hacía tiempo para dejar a las dos amigas charlar en soledad. Pensaba en Ron, ¿cómo le diría que la joven estaba de regreso?, ¿Como lo tomaría el pelirrojo?

Se sentía feliz por su amigo, después de haberlo visto llorar a mares esa tarde que regresaron de Londres, sabía que Hermione llegaba en el mejor momento, no sabía cómo Ginny consiguió que regresara la castaña, pero sabía que para Ron esto sería lo mejor que le podría pasar. Se imaginaba situaciones como que lo veía en el trabajo, se le acercaría y se lo diría sin anestesia, luego se corregía, no… lo mejor, pensaba, es que vaya a su casa, en realidad no sabía cómo decírselo, mentaras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, su esposa lo llamo.

-Ya puedes venir mi amor!!

_Por fin!!_ Pensó el moreno mago. Tomo el Jugo de la mesa para reunirse nuevamente con las chicas, escucho que llamaban a la puerta y se apresuro en responder.

- No te muevas Ginny, yo abro.

El joven fue con la jarra en la mano, alguien golpeaba con desesperación.

-Ya voy- decía Harry mientras alcanzaba el picaporte. Al abrir la puerta su cara se desencajo. Ron estaba parado frente al él.

HARRY: Ro… ¡Ron!

- Al fin abres, ¡no sabes lo que tengo para contarte!- El pelirrojo traía colgando de su hombro una mochila que parecía muy cargada.

-Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar- decía Ron mientras se abría paso.

- Pasa Ron, le grito su hermana desde la sala.

Hermione se levanto de un salto, su rostro palideció, sabía que en algún momento lo vería pero no estaba preparada. Se restregaba las manos nerviosamente.

Ron seguía junto a la puerta hablando sin parar sobre cosas del trabajo, Harry quería advertirle, pero su amigo no lo dejaba meter bocado.

-Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa hoy? ¡Te estoy diciendo algo fundamental para la investigación! Pero ¿qué pasa?, ¿porque me haces esos gestos? Mejor voy a saludar a mi hermana.

El pelirrojo se giro, iba directo a la sala pensando que su amigo estaba hecho un tonto. Puso un pie en la sala y lo primero que vio fue Ginny sentada.

-Hola Gi… Se quedo de piedra, lo primero que pensó era que sus ojos lo engañaban. De pie junto a la chimenea estaba ¿Hermione? Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, para ellos fueron años.

Hermione a pesar de los nervios que la carcomían, trataba de poner cara de serenidad, pero no lo hacía muy bien, tenía las manos juntas y se mordía el labio inferior.

Ron, no sabía que sentir ni que decir. Por suerte la castaña fue más valiente, tomo aire y dio el primer paso. De no haberlo hecho, se hubieran estado mirando toda la noche.

HERMIONE: Hola Ron,

Ron movió la cabeza como queriendo responder el saludo pero no articulo palabra.  
Como siempre que se quedaba atónito, fue su hermana quien lo rescato, aunque los métodos de Ginny, no eran muy ortodoxos:

-Pero saluda ¡Idiota! Hace tres años que no la ves ¡y no dices nada!

Ron , que seguía parado en la puerta, dejo caer al suelo la pesada mochila, miro su hermana aun con cara de desconcierto y avanzo tímidamente a Hermione, la miraba como quien mira una obra de arte delicada. Hermione se retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, no sabía que esperar, cuando la tuvo a unos centímetros de distancia la tomo de la cintura y …la abrazo,

Ella se quedo unos instantes inmóvil hasta que reacciono y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, ahora el abrazo era mutuo.  
El pelirrojo no decía nada, solo la abrasaba, al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir su perfume y lo agitado que estaba su pecho…

-HERM…Yo no sabía que...¿cuándo llegaste?- por fin pudo articular palabra el sorprendido pelirrojo

La castaña se separo de él tratando de evitar la mirada de Ron y dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón

-Llegue hace unas horas y vine directo a ver Ginny.

La cara del joven Auror no había cambiado mucho, se sentó por inercia en el sillón de enfrente.

-Oh, qué bien… y… ¿Como estas?

Hermione que para esto, era mucho más veloz que Ron, adopto inmediatamente su cara de altivez y dijo:

- Muy bien, ya sabes ocupada con mis cosas, y muy contenta con la noticia de los chicos.

-¿Te quedaras definitivamente?- El pelirrojo dijo esto con entusiasmo….

La castaña nuevamente miro para otro lado y respondió.

-Oh… no…yo solo…me quedare unos días, creo que unos 20 días.

La cara de Ron se transformo, no esperaba esa respuesta. Le dolió esa respuesta, ¿cómo no pensaba quedarse?, ¿Porque venía por tan poco tiempo?

-¿Saben? Es la hora de mi baño, con esto del embarazo se me hinchan los pies y el sanador me recomendó darme baños de inmersión... Regresare en unos minutos... Acompáñame Harry.

Su marido que seguía en la puerta con la jarra en la mano, la miro con cara de asombro, ¿de qué baños hablaba? Nunca se le había hinchado nada a Ginny.

- ¡Vamos Harry!- Le dijo mientras le hacía gestos con los ojos…

El moreno lo comprendió. ¡Qué tonto era!:

-Claro, yo…Te ayudare, eso... En un rato regresaremos y seguiremos charlando...

Ahora Ron y Hermione estaban solos en la sala. El pelirrojo no sabía cómo tratarla, estaba feliz, pero furioso, ¿como uno puede sentir esto al mismo tiempo? No perdió un segundo en tratar de dilucidar esta extraña sensación: el Ron furioso había ganado la batalla.

- ¿Y porque te quedaras solo 20 días?- atino a decirle

- Bueno he dejado muchas cosas por hacer y además tengo que regresar al trabajo, solo vine porque Ginny me lo pidió.

-Solo viste por Ginny… Entiendo. Y déjame preguntarte algo…. ¿Porque demonios nunca me escribiste una carta?

La chica sabía que esto podía pasar y había ensayado muchas respuestas, pero no sirvió de nada, el tono de Ron no le gusto y no permitiría que justo él le reprochara algo.

-Me parece que no es el momento para hablar de eso- dijo la joven bruja

-¿Y cuándo será el momento? Solo te quedarás 20 días y seguro que cuando te marches se te olvidara de nuevo despedirte de mí.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Ni Ginny ni Harry me han cuestionado nada. ¿Porque tienes que ser tú…justo tú el que me reproche algo?

- Pero, ¿cómo van a decirte algo y si te has escrito con ellos continuamente? Y si a ellos no les molesta tu total falta de tacto al irte así….entre gallos y media noches… a ellos, ¡Fue de mí que no te despediste!, ni siquiera me dejaste una nota, no pensaste...¿A caso no pensaste que me podría molestar? Hemos sido amigos por muchos años y no ¿fuiste capaz de decirme adiós?

Hermione se levanto de su asiento en pie de guerra.

-¿Molestarte? Pues no. No lo pensé, ¡al contrario! Imagine que ni siquiera ibas a notar que no estaba.

Ron también se levanto.

- ¿Como dices? ¿Que no lo notaría? Hemos sido compañeros de colegio, pertenecimos a la misma casa, peleamos la misma batalla ¡¿y tú imaginaste que no lo notaría?!

Era evidente que el pelirrojo no había comprendido las palabras de su amiga, ella inconscientemente, lo que quiso decir es que él no la notaba como mujer, que solo la veía como su inteligente amiga.

-Yo… lo que quiero decir… es que…-largo un suspiro para continuar-mira Ron, desde que te conozco lo único que hacemos es discutir, no se extraña a una persona con la que discutes todo el tiempo.

La castaña salía airosamente del brete en el que estaba tras el cuestionamiento de Ron. Era como una partida de ajedrez, ahora él debía responder:

-Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver, no peleábamos todo el tiempo, lamento mucho que lo único que recuerdes de mí sean las discusiones.

-Claro que no es lo único que recuerdo de ti. Por favor Ron ¡míranos! acabas de llegar y ya estamos discutiendo. No lo soporto, eres... un... Inmaduro.

-¡Como te atreves!-respondía con furia contenida Ron

-Pues es la verdad.

-Perdóname, tu eres tan madura…., tan inteligente…y yo solo soy el estúpido amigo que no se merecía ni siquiera un hasta luego.

Hermione caminaba por la sala, estaba furiosa, era el mismo idiota de siempre se dijo, solo pensaba en él.

-Ron, ya no quiero discutir, lamento mucho lo que paso. Tenía mis motivos, lo siento, por favor ya no discutamos…

-¿Qué motivos?

-Te he dicho que son ¡mis motivos! y no pienso compartirlos contigo mientras me sigas gritando y maltratando.

Ron camino hacia ella, si hubiera sido hombre, en este momento Ron estaría golpeándole, se acerco tanto, que sus rostros llenos de furia quedaron muy cerca, a Ron le temblaba el labio del enojo y Hermione lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, ya me imagino tus motivos- decía Ron tan cerca de Hermione que ella sentía la respiración del muchacho. -Seguramente te fuiste detrás de algún inteligente mago como cuando te fuiste con Krum a Bulgaria

-¡¡Como te atreves Ronald!! (La chica quería darle una bofetada.) Que tú te vayas detrás de cada falda que ves no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales, y ya te redicho hasta el cansancio que no me fui a Bulgaria con Víctor, me fui a París con mis padres.

Hace algunos años atrás Ron le envío una lechuza a la chica para que pasara unos días del verano en la Madriguera, ella en esa oportunidad, se había excusado diciendo que iría a Paris con sus padres. Ron nunca le creyó y estuvo lo que restaba del verano diciéndole a Harry que estaba seguro que la chica estaba con el idiota de Krum.

-Yo no voy detrás de ninguna falda Hermione….Las faldas vienen a mí!- Dijo orgulloso el pelirrojo

- ¿Ah sí? Pues mira que bien, me alegro mucho por ti Ronald. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, cuando encuentres una falda con cerebro me avisas, porque siempre te he visto salir con chiquillas estúpidas, ninguna mujer con dos dedos de frente te miraría Ronald, eres patético.

La chica había llegado muy lejos y lo sabía

-Pues prefiero salir con chicas estúpidas... y no con fulanos fríos y aburridos como lo haces tú- contraataco Ron

-Para que lo sepas, en estos tres años me he divertido mucho!! Y te aseguro que el único frío que he sentido es el maldito clima.

Ron quería matarla, ¿porque siempre tenía que tener contestación para todo?

-Bueno, veo que todo regresa a la normalidad.- Dijo Ginny que hacía unos segundos estaba en la puerta

Ron y Hermione se separaron al instante. El pelirrojo se paro en la ventana y miraba de reojo por ella, como si hubiera algo interesante que espiar en el oscuro campo.  
Hermione, fue directo a la chimenea y hacía como que miraba las fotos que estaban sobre ella.

Mientras tanto Harry, se tomaba la frente con su mano derecha, sabía que su amigo había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-He… Herm, ¿dónde te quedaras?, ¿Iras a casa de tus padres?- pregunto Harry rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-No... No ellos están de viaje, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y decidí quedarme en el Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Porque no te quedas a cenar?- Dijo su amiga

-Oh Ginny, sería genial, pero prefiero ir a darme un baño y descansar un poco

-Bueno ven mañana al medio día y almuerza con Ginny, yo estaré trabajando, podrán conversar a sus anchas y cuando regrese podemos cenar- Opino Harry

-¡Si! Qué buena idea. Mañana cenaremos los cuatro. Tú también Ron, los cuatro como antes…

-Ron puede llevarte al caldero- Propuso Harry

-No hace falta, tengo un teléfono celular y puedo llamar al mismo taxi que me trajo.

-Pero como te vas a pedir un TAXI?- intervenía Ginny que dicho sea de paso le encanto la idea de su esposo

Ron: Yo te llevare…

HERMIONE: Prefiero caminar…

HARRY: No se hable más, Ron te lleva y te esperamos mañana.

No quedaba más remedio, tendría que ir con él. Ginny abrazo a su amiga y le susurro algo inaudible para los dos amigos. Harry llevo a Ron hasta la puerta y le dijo.

-Ron por favor compórtate, ya no la atosigues, recuerda lo que hemos hablado

-Yo trato, pero me saca de mis cabales- decia Ron mientras el moreno lo miraba con reprobación- OK. Está bien, lo intentare, pero es que estoy molesto…

Ginny y Hermione ya estaban llegando a la puerta, la castaña saludo afectuosamente a Harry, y salió de la casa.

Bien dijo la joven, ¿en que iremos? Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho volar. Dijo la bella castaña.

-No te preocupes, iremos en auto, este que está aquí.

-¿Tienes auto?

- Si, mi padre me ayudo a conseguirlo, ya sabes cómo le gustan las cosas de los muggles, la verdad me sirve mucho.

Ron le abrió la puerta del auto a la chica, la mucha se acomodo en el asiento delantero, el pelirrojo fue rodeando el auto para llegar a la puerta del conductor, saludo con la mano a Ginny y a su marido que los miraban desde el umbral de su casa. Entro en su coche y arranco.  
Durante el camino ninguno emitía palabra, hasta que Ron tomo valor:

- Herm, lo siento, me he comportado muy mal, es que… aunque no lo creas…me ha dolido mucho que te fueras sin despedirte, me dolió mucho que te fueras.

La chica miraba el oscuro campo bañado por la luz de la luna, no decía nada ni lo miraba. El pelirrojo se sentía inquieto, sabía que había actuado muy mal, no era la forma de empezar, pero es que no sabía cómo actuar con ella. ¿Porque era tan fácil con otras chicas y con hermione no?

La castaña lo cohibía, lo intimidaba, ella lo sobrepasaba, era incontrolable he inmanejable. Ron detuvo el auto, a Hermione no le quedo más remedio que mirarlo, estaba ahí, sola con él... En medio de ese bello campo y el auto ya no estaba en marcha. El joven se bajo del auto, cerró la puerta, se asomo por la ventanilla y le dijo:

-Baja del auto.

- ¡¿Qué?!

-Que bajes.

La chica bajo del automóvil y el pelirrojo le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, estaban cerca del lago, caminaron unos metros sin decir nada. Cuando estaban en la orilla del oscuro lago iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la Luna….

-¿Sabes? Cuando estoy muy molesto vengo a la orilla del lago, no hago nada, solo me siento y lo miro, al cabo de un rato, me siento mejor… Sé que estas enojada  
conmigo…Por qué no te sientas aquí, miras el lago un rato, yo esperare hasta que ya no estés tan molesta.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, había sido un gesto muy tierno departe de él, lo miro unos instantes y pudo verlo con calma por primera vez en tres años. El muchacho estaba más grande, corpulento, su cabello más largo, sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, denotaban ese azul profundo e intenso, se veía sensacional, de pronto lo vio apuesto, extremadamente apuesto. La chica no dijo nada, pero hizo caso a la sugerencia de Ron, se sentó a la horilla del lago. Ron la imito, se sentó al lado de la chica, no quería mirarla para no incomodarla, pero era imposible, se la veía tan bella, sus morenas piernas eran fantásticas, su cabello lucia hermoso…

-Te queda muy bien el pelo así de largo.- no pudo evitar el comentario el pelirrojo

-Gracias, tu también lo tienes más largo- Ron se sonrió y hermione continuo hablando: -Te queda muy bien, de verdad que te queda bien

Ahora el pelirrojo estaba valga la redundancia, ¡Rojo!

- Herm, lo siento, por favor dime que me perdonas,

-Ron, ya no es como en el colegio que me pedías disculpas y al otro día todo había pasado, ahora es diferente, me lastimas mucho…

Ron se acerco más a ella, quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no debía, impulsivamente le tomo la mano. La chica se puso muy nerviosa, hubiera preferido que el muchacho no la tocara.

- Herm, lo último que haría en este mundo sería lastimarte, por favor, perdóname, te lo juro, nunca quise hacerte daño, soy un idiota, lo que pasa es que….Perdóname por decirlo, pero me ha hecho mucho daño que te fueras así, hubiera querido que nunca te marcharas…

La castaña aparto su mano de la de Ron, se cruzo de brazos, en realidad quería apartar sus manos para que el no volviera a tocarla.

-Ya no hablemos de esto ¿quieres? Ya paso. Olvídalo, ya no estoy enojada.

El pelirrojo se sintió un poco más animado.

-¿Vamos? De verdad quiero darme un baño-Cerro la castaña

Los dos amigos se pusieron de pie y regresaron al auto. Cuando el auto se puso en marcha el clima entre ellos era distinto, estaban más distendidos y definitivamente la pelea había quedado atrás.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar, siempre soñé con tener una casa en un sitio como este. Recuerdo que cuando venía a tu casa sentía una sana envidia… Me gustaba tanto… Estaba rodeada de árboles, me gustaría tener una casa así.

- ¿En serio? Jajajaja, Sabes mi casa está muy cerca de aquí…

-¿Vives junto al lago?- se notaba la sorpresa en la voz de Hermione

-¡Sí! ¿Quieres ir a conocer mi casa?

- ¡NO!, quiero ducharme, ya sabes después del viaje…en otro momento…

El joven Auror se sintió muy tonto- _¿Que hice?_ -Se pregunto, ahora tenía que pensar rápidamente, no quería dejarla, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.  
De pronto no pensó, dijo lo que sentía:

-¿Donde vas a cenar?

-Oh…Pues supongo que en el Caldero.

-Tengo una idea, ¿porque no cenas conmigo? Podemos ir a …no se algún lugar bonito, podríamos hablar y contarnos cosas..

-No se…Yo…

-Si, ya se te quieres dar un año y todo eso…bueno. Te esperare...De verdad no me importa esperarte.

La joven dudo un poco, no quería, sabía que si pasaba un minuto más con Ron estaría perdida, durante todos estos años trato de olvidarlo pensando que él nunca la querría más que como una amiga, no podía permitirse volver a pensar en él. Pero la idea era tentadora, podrían conversar y contarse lo sucedido en sus vidas durante estos tres largos años…Y ¿si no le gustaba lo que le contaba? ¿Si estaba con alguien?

-No, gracias, creo que los dos debemos descansar un poco…

-Herm, por favor, solo una corta cena.

El pelirrojo no acostumbraba a suplicar, siempre le era muy fácil conseguir una cena ó una salida.

-Esta bien, pero te advierto que tendrás que esperarme, debo lavarme el cabello y …..

-Te esperare todo lo que haga falta, tengo que leer algunas cosas del trabajo, puedo hacerlo mientras te espero….

Estaba decidió, cenarían juntos.

* * *

_Comentarios del capitulo: Este es uno de los mas lindos con las emociones a todo lo que da, es dificil comentar un capitulo asi._


	8. La cena

****

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA CENA  
**

Al llegar al caldero, bajaron del auto y entraron en la taberna que contaba también con habitaciones para dormir.

-¡Oh, Señorita! ¿Pudo llegar bien a la dirección que buscaba?  
- Si muchas gracias, ¿me da la llave de mi cuarto?  
-Tú eres ¡Ronald, Ronald Weasley!!  
-Si, así me llaman  
-¿Como esta tu padre?  
-Muy bien, gracias,  
-Ustedes dos ¿se conocen?  
-Oh, sí, nosotros somos viejos amigos, fuimos compañeros de colegio

Contesto Hermione a lo que el tabernero continúo diciendo emocionado:

-Supongo señorita, que entonces sabe que está en compañía de uno de los mejores AURORES del ministerio.

Ron se sintió hinchado de orgullo…

-Él y el Sr. Potter. Ya nos hemos enterado de la famosa redada Ronald. Es increíble que todavía queden partidarios de... Bueno Ustedes saben quién…

Hermione, no entendía bien, sabía pocas cosas de Ron, Ginny nunca le había contado que el pelirrojo fuera tan buen Auror.

-Bien, gracias por la información, ahora sé que estoy en buenas manos…

Dijo esto apoyando sus codos sobre el mostrador

-Ahora ¿puede darme mi llave?  
-Oh, sí claro, tome. Si quieren puedo pedir en la cocina que les preparen algo para cenar.  
-No gracias

Después de esta breve charla con el tabernero la joven partió derecho a las escaleras para subir a su acuarto….Se detuvo en el primer escalón, miro a Ron y al tabernero luego dijo….

-No tardare.

La joven trato de caminar con tranquilidad, en cuanto la habían perdido de vista, apretó el paso tratando de llegar rápidamente a su cuarto, entro y fue directo al baño, abrió el grifo del agua y se desnudo velozmente. Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo pensaba:

_-Es solo una cena, nada más. No es una cita, solo somos dos amigos que comerán algo juntos, charlaremos un rato y en 20 días me iré y todo quedara atrás,_

Se lavaba el cabello y por su mente pasaban imágenes de Ron,

_-¡Qué guapo esta!-_ Pensó - _se ve tan bien,….Basta!-_ se dijo-_basta!_

Salió del cuarto de baño, seco su cuerpo y con un moviendo de su varita seco su cabello, luego tomo de un bolso de mano una crema para el pelo y lo peino con sus dedos…

_-¿Que me pongo? _

Nuevamente con su varita abrió las valijas, adentro había cantidad de ropa y zapatos prolijamente ordenados, pensó y pensó,

_-¿Que me pongo?_

Tomo unos pantalones de Jeans y una musculosa negra…. Miro las prendas y pensó… -

_**-No, esto no**_…… Luego,

_-si está bien_…_me pondré esto._ Se vistió y comenzó arreglarse con bastante esmero…

Mientras tanto en la sala del caldero, Ron estaba sentado en una de las mesas, se había servido una taza de Café, tenía unos pergaminos en la mesa, en realidad quería que al bajar Hermione lo viera haciendo algo interesante, de verdad tenía que leer esa información escrita en los pergaminos, pero no podía concentrarse. _¿Donde la llevaría?_ Comenzó a pensar en algunas posibilidades, su cabeza buscaba un lugar tranquilo y en lo posible un lugar donde no se encontrara con nadie, era difícil pensó.

_-Tendré que llevarla a algún restaurante muggle_.

_-Pero no tengo dinero muggle._

Harry siempre le decía lo útil de tener algunos de esos billetes que los muggle llamaban dinero,

_-¿porque nunca le hacía caso a su amigo? _

En eso escucho crujir la madera, alguien bajaba... Lo primero que vio fue un par de piernas increíbles que estaban vestidas con unos jeans celestes, luego vio el resto, ¿era Herm? Si era ella, su cabello era inconfundible, se veía increíble, la muchacha fue hasta el tabernero para entregar la llave, estaba de espaldas a Ron, no pudo evitarlo y la miro de arriba abajo,

_-¿de dónde había sacado ese cuerpo? _

Su figura parecía tallada a mano, no quiso, pero sus ojos miraron directamente el trasero de la joven, en ese momento ella giro y quedo de frente a él:

- ¿Vamos?- le dijo la joven bruja

El boquiabierto pelirrojo se levanto de la silla, pero al hacerlo su mano rozo la tasa y esta se cayó al suelo. Quiso hacer algo, pero el tabernero se lo impidió. Salió raudamente del mostrador diciendo que él se ocuparía, Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo saco unas monedas de bronce y pago la cuenta. Mientras guardaba los rollos de pergamino en su mochila Hermione se acerco y le dijo:

-¿Te ayudo?  
-¿Eh?, No... No hace falta, ya esta mira, todo guardado. Bueno y ¿a dónde quieres ir? Pregunto ron mientras recuperaba la compostura  
-Estaba pensando, si vamos a tu casa… Yo podría cocinar, pero no sé tú… ¿podrías traerme de regreso?  
-Sí- contesto de inmediato Ron si pensarlo  
-¿Sí que?  
- Que sí, yo te traeré de regreso- Dijo el muchacho nerviosamente,

Ahora no sabía si era buena idea llevarla a su casa, ella estaba increíble y no sabía si podría contenerse, como dijo Harry no debía atosigarla, ni hacer nada fuera de lugar, pero quería decirle lo que sentía, todo lo que sentía por ella.

Los dos chicos salieron del Caldero y fueron hasta el auto, ahora iban en camino a una cena inesperada.

Durante el viaje el pelirrojo le contaba cosas de su trabajo, lo peligrosa que había sido la última redada.

Iban por una calle del centro, Hermione le pidió que detuviera el auto, Ron lo freno y la chica se bajo, fue hasta una tienda y entro.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió con algo en la mano. Entro en el auto y el joven le consulto a su amiga que era lo que había traído con ella, la mucha sonrió y le mostró una botella de Vino Tinto con una hermosa etiqueta mientras le decía:

-¡para la cena! así podremos brindar por la redada exitosa jajajaj.

Continuaron el camino hacia la casa del muchacho, Hermione reía con las historias que Ron le contaba acerca de Fred y George, la chica le pregunto por el resto de sus hermanos y por su padres, Ron no dejaba nada al azar, trataba de contarle todo acerca de su familia con detalle.

-Cada vez que veo a mi madre, me dice que estoy más flaco, pálido, dice que no me alimento bien, jajajaja Justo yo-

Decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bueno a mi me pasa lo mismo, mis padres siempre me ven delgada y me siguen preguntando si cepillo mis dientes después de cada comida jajajaja. Bueno, no debe ser fácil para los padres entender que uno ya es grande y hace su vida. Cuando tú seas padre seguro te pasara lo mismo.

Ron no dijo nada, nunca había pensado en ser padre…

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunto algo extrañada la castaña

- Eh...nada, me quede pensando en lo que dijiste, lo de ser padre, no lo he pensado. ¿No te parece increíble que Harry vaya a ser padre?, (esto último lo dijo para cambiar de tema)

- Es raro, conozco a Ginny y a Harry desde que tengo 12 años, ahora ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, pero la noticia me tomo por sorpresa. Igual me parece maravilloso, Ginny esta tan entusiasmada, hoy mismo me decía lo feliz que se sentía, nada podría ser mejor para ella, tendrá un hijo del hombre ama, nada puede ser mejor…

-Y tú ¿Has pensado en tener hijos?

-Bueno… Si claro, supongo que los tendré…algún día.

Ron no tenía idea como habían llegado a esta conversación, de pronto le estaba preguntando a su amiga ¿si quería ser Madre?

-Cuéntame que haces aparte de ser Auror, muy bueno, según el tabernero- la chica dijo esto picaronamente, Ron se sonrojo.

- Bueno, los Sábados juego al Quidditch, hay armados varios equipos en el ministerio, Harry yo jugamos en el mismo equipo. Este sábado hay un partido muy bueno, los Aurores del piso 7 contra los de administración!! Puedes venir si quieres, Harry siempre lleva a Ginny. Todos llevan a sus esposas y novias… (Inmediatamente se corrigió) Bueno tú puedes ir y…quedarte con Ginny.

-¡Que buena idea!-le contesto Hermione emocionada

-¿Vendrás?

- Claro, hace mucho que no te veo jugar….quiero decir a ti y Harry.

-Bueno, nunca te gusto mucho el Quidditch.

- Pero nunca me perdí un partido de Uds. Siempre te ponías tan nervioso…. ¿Te sigue pasando?

-No, ya no- (en su corazón esperaba hacer un buen papel el sábado delante de Hermione.

Llegaron a la casa, Ron detuvo el coche a unos metros de la puerta de entrada, bajo a toda velocidad, quería abrir la puerta del auto para que bajara Hermione, pero la chica ya estaba bajando…De pronto el pelirrojo se sintió alterado, ¡su casa estaba hecha un desastre!

-Espera un minuto, ya regreso- dijo el pelirrojo mientras iba corriendo hasta la casa,

Metió la llave en la puerta y entro. Se metió en la cocina y realizo un movimiento con su varita y la cocina quedo ordenada, luego fue hasta la sala y realizo el mismo moviendo para dejarla impecable, ¿porque nunca hacía esto? ¿Porque nunca ordenaba su casa? Regreso a la entrada y se topo cara a cara con la chica que le dijo:

-¿Ya puedo pasar? No te preocupes por el desorden, se que nunca fuiste muy prolijo.

El joven se corrió de la entrada para dejarla pasar, antes de cerrar la puerta fue nuevamente hasta el auto y saco de él la mochila y la botella de Vino que había sacado de la casa de Fred la noche que conoció a Rosalín, por una cosa o por otra nunca la había sacado del auto, esa sería una buena noche para descorcharla.  
Regreso a su casa, la castaña bruja seguía en la puerta mirando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-Disculpa tenía que sacar esto del auto, pasa.

Encendió más luces y la casa se pudo observar mejor. A la mucha le pareció encantadora la casa.

-Woooooouuuuuu, Que linda, a mi me gustaría tener una casa así.

-¿A sí?, bueno te la regalo, si quieres jajajaja, ven te la mostrare.

Sin darse cuenta la tomo de la mano para llevarla a recorrer la casa:

-Esta es la cocina, es bastante cómoda, ya sabes la cocina es muy importante para mí. -luego la llevo a la sala y seguia hablando- Esta es mi sala, mi sillón, adoro este sillón, la chimenea, mi escritorio… -Pero la chica se soltó de la mano del joven y fue hasta la ventana.

-¡¡¡ que hermosa vista!!!- Dijo Hermione.

-Y no has visto nada, ¡ven!- La tomo nuevamente de la mano y la llevo a la cocina, la acerco a la ventana, corrió la cortina y le mostró… -¿Ves? ¿Ahí? Desde aquí puede verse una parte de la colina.

-¿Donde?

El pelirrojo se paro justo detrás de ella y extendió su brazo por encima del hombre de la chica, Hermione sitio un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, podía sentir el pecho de Ron apoyando su espalda.

- Mira derecho a donde a punta mi dedo, ¿la ves? ahí esta…. Ven a ver esto- corrió por la cocina y fue hasta la escalera. Hermione lo seguía, al llegar al final de la escalera vio que el muchacho se dirigía a una puerta y se detuvo

-¡¡Ven!!- le llamaba muy entusiasmado Ron

El joven Auror abrió la puerta y sintió mucha vergüenza, sobre su cama había toneladas de ropa… Quiso hacer algo, ya era tarde, Hermione estaba entrando al cuarto.

-Siento mucho el desorden, dijo mientras trataba de acomodar, la chica se río escandalosamente.

-Ya Ron, por favor he visto por años tu cuarto en la Madriguera, es mas creo que este… está más ordenado jajajaja

Ron también se sonrió, fue hasta la ventana que estaba justo sobre la cama y corrió la cortina.

-Mira, desde aquí puedes ver una parte del lago- le señalo el pelirrojo haciendo ademanes para que se acercara.

Para poder mirar por la ventana la chica tuvo que subirse a la cama de Ron, la imagen era graciosa, los dos amigos estaban arrodillados sobre la cama mirando el Lago desde la ventana.

Cuando la joven quiso bajar se enredo el pie izquierdo con unas prendas y casi se cae de bruces al suelo, por suerte Ron estaba cerca, alcanzo a tomarla de la cintura y la sostuvo con fuerzas, el corazón del chico se sobre salto, no solo porque su amiga casi se había estrellando contra el suelo, sino porque la chica había quedado arrodillada en la cama, de espaldas a él y con sus manos agarraba fuertemente el brazo de Ron.

La castaña sintió la respiración del pelirrojo en su oído. Ron volvía a sentir el floral perfume de su amiga que lo embriagaba, la tenía tan cerca, tan agarrada por la cintura como si fuera el tesoro precioso al que uno jamás renunciaría. Entones le dijo suavemente al oído.

-¿Estas bien?

La chica cerró los ojos, y se le escapo un temblor, el murmullo de Ron en su oído le había provocado escalofríos.

-Si…Yo... Estoy bien, ayúdame a bajar ¿quieres?

Ron le soltó la cintura y saco el suéter del pie de la chica, en cuanto se sintió liberada, bajo de la cama y salió del cuarto, el pelirrojo la siguió,

-Y esas puertas ¿son?

-La de allá es el baño, la otra un cuarto de huéspedes pero está lleno de cajas. Y bien ¿qué me vas a cocinar? Me muero de hambre.- contestaba Ron

La chica río como loca, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a su amigo decir esa frase tan característica de él.  
Bajaron a la cocina, Ron busco en la alacena y saco de ella unas pastas, lata de tomates, unas papas, dos huevos…

-Bueno, no tengo mucho…. Si quieres…No se puedo hacer aparecer algo… - decia algo apenado el pelirrojo

- No hace falta, ¿qué te parece comer pasta?

-Me encantan la pasta.

Dicho esto la joven tomo una olla, junto agua en ella y la puso al fuego, hizo aparecer una cebolla y albaca, el muchacho tomo una de las botellas de Vino y la descorcho, mientras ella cocinaba el sacaba unas copas y las llenaba con el sabroso vino, Ron le ofreció una copa a medio llenar a su amiga y se apoyo en la mesada.

-Brindemos. Brindo por ti Herm, por tu regreso.

Chocaron las copas mientras se miraban a los ojos, la chica apoyo la copa en la mesada y se dispuso a picar la cebolla, charlaban animadamente sobre temas triviales, el muchacho quería saber más de su vida en SUIZA, pero no quería atosigarla, tampoco estaba seguro si podría escuchar todo lo que le contara su amiga, finalmente dejo esas preguntas para después, luego la joven tomo una sartén, coloca la cebollas a fuego lento…y un olor a comida casera comenzó a inundar la cocina,

Ron había traído a varias chicas a su casa, pero ninguna jamás le había cocinado. Cuando estuvo todo en la sartén, la joven coloco los fideos en la olla hirviendo de agua y se sentó en la mesa a esperar que todo estuviese listo.

-¿Eres feliz allá? Digo….¿en Suiza?

-Bueno, de alguna manera si..

-¿Porque te fuiste Herm?

- Ron, ya te lo he dicho, tenía mis motivos, por favor no empieces….

-Esta bien, lo siento. Cuéntame cómo es tu casa…

- Bueno es linda, no es tan grande como esta, en un apartamento, solo tiene dos cuartos, un comedor en donde también está la cocina embutida en la pared y mi habitación, dentro de mi cuarto tengo el baño y un pequeño placar, nada más..

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Bueno soy Auror, pero ahora estoy dictando clases, me gusta mucho dar clases, es muy apasionante, solo doy a principiantes, pero para empezar esta bien- Contesto la castaña

-¿Y qué enseñas?

-Encantamientos..

-Bueno siempre has sido muy buena en eso. Jajajaja, no sé si hay algo en lo que no seas buena.

-No soy buena en todo Ron…

- Por ejemplo ¿en que no eres buena?

-Bueno, no soy buena volando, no me gusta, me da miedo, debo reconocerlo, me da miedo caerme. Jajajaja… - Contesto la castaña

-Jajajaja, bueno uno de estos días… si quieres te enseño…

-No gracias, de verdad no me gusta.

Los chicos seguían conversando y tomando sorbos de vino, Hermione ya estaba un poco colorada a causa del alcohol, estaba más suelta y se reía con ganas a cada comentario gracioso del chico. Por su parte Ron estaba en el cielo, no quería que ese momento terminara nuca, ella era genial, bella, inteligente…

Estaban en lo mejor de la charla cuando alguien, muy inoportunamente llamo a la puerta, no quedaba más remedio que ver quién era, Ron fue hasta la puerta pensando que mataría al idiota que lo molestaba, Hermione se quedo en la cocina, terminando la cena.  
Antes de abrir pregunto quién era…

-Rosalín- le contesto una voz femenina desde afuera.

* * *

Gracias **Gelen** hoy solo uno, mañana ya veremos

_Comentario del capitulo: pero que diablos los tiene que interrumpir _

* * *


	9. La noche

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA, **

**

* * *

**

_NOTA:Les recuerdo que si se pasan por mi profile, podran encontrar el enlace a donde esta el fic avanzado si son tan desesperados como yo (o una que otra lectora verdad Ale? jajaja) y les recomiendo si hacen eso que le dejen un comentario Lini sobre lo que les parecio su historia y que fueron a dar ahi desde Fanfiction._

_Para el resto de los mortales les invito a leer los reviews de esta historia y comentar entre lectores como lo ha hecho Ginny2812 a quien agradesco y comparto lo que siente: que aquí que todas somos amigas porque todas amamos las historias de Ron/Herm._

_Abajo comentarios de reviews_

* * *

**LA NOCHE**

Rápidamente el muchacho abrió la puerta y efectivamente, estaba Rosalín.

Llevaba puesto un sugestivo vestido rojo, la muchacha era una mujer bella, sus ojos azules miraban al pelirrojo con deseo… Apoyo sensualmente una mano en el umbral de la puerta y le dijo:

-Hola…Como no me llamaste pensé que tenías problemas para usar el teléfono.  
- Ah....Hola Rosalín, mira es cierto, no te llame, discúlpame, mira… Este no es un buen momento

Ron le hablaba a la chica casi en un susurro la chica se dio cuenta de inmediato que el pelirrojo no estaba solo….Entonces respondió en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

-Oh…. Es que como lo pasamos también la otra noche decidí venir a verte.

En ese momento Hermione asomaba su cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina, Rosalín solo pudo ver el rostro de la chica pero torció su cuello para mirarla mejor…Entones Ron se giro y vio a su amiga que contemplaba la escena. El joven se puso muy nervioso…

-Mira estoy con una amiga que hace mucho no veo, este no es buen momento, yo te llamare mañana Ok.

La chica no lo dejo casi terminar, dio un paso al frente y entro. Ron la tomo del brazo pero hábilmente la chica se soltó y fue a la cocina. Cuando entro pudo ver a una mujer de cabellera castaña apoyada en la mesada con una copa de vino entre sus labios.

-Hola.  
-Hola

Ron que llegaba a la cocina y no podía creer su mala suerte, dijo…

-Herm, ella es Rosalín. Una amiga de Fred…  
-¿Una amiga de FRED? La otra noche no me trataste como una amiga…

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca con la cara, no sabía que responder, por su parte Hermione estaba roja de ira, la presencia de la chica la enfureció…Pero fiel a su estilo, se comporto con altura…

-Eh, permiso, voy a pasar al baño ¿sí? Es arriba ¿no? Eh…Bueno lo buscare.  
-Arriba a la derecha querida.

Hermione salió de la cocina, subió por la escalera, fue la derecha y abrió una puerta, se encontró con un cuarto pequeño con una cama llena de cajas… Igual entro. Pateó una caja y dijo:

_-¡Maldita Bruja_!

Luego miro el cuarto y pensó.

-_debo salir de aquí e ir al baño-,_ abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido, a pesar de ser muy respetuosa, no pudo resistir la tentación de escuchar lo que hablaban Ron y la estúpida Bruja, se acerco sigilosamente apoyada contra la pared, no lograba escuchar gran cosa, solo palabras sueltas de la joven, de Ron…Ni rastros,

Escucho como unos pasos y en puntas de pie fue hasta la otra puerta que seguro sería la del baño. La abrió lentamente y entro. Encendió una luz y pudo ver su rostro en el espejo

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Pensó. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se lavo con abúndate agua la cara. Respiraba agitadamente, estaba tan….Molesta y enojada, lo único que quería era salir corriendo, todo era como antes, siempre que estaba sola con Ron aparecía alguien, era como una maldición.

_-Es una señal_- pensó la joven, -_Yo no debo estar aquí.-_

Mientras estaba en la cocina, por un minuto pensó que era posible que ella y Ron….  
_-¿Cómo demonios pude imaginar semejante cosa? , Debo irme._

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo y toco su rostro con sus dedos, estaba lista. Se iría en ese preciso instante.  
En la cocina Ron trataba de explicarle a Rosalín, que ese no era un buen momento, la chica se había puesto bastante pesada, y el pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Basta Rosalín, ¿qué es lo que quieres? No tienes ningún derecho para hacerme estos planteos.  
-Bueno yo pensé que… Como habíamos estado tan bien…Bueno tu y yo…  
-Pues pensante mal, ahora vete, y ya no quiero que vuelvas.

Hermione entro en la cocina e hizo algo por lo cual le hubieran entregado el premio a la mejor actriz.

-Bueno, lo siento, debo irme.  
-Fantástico.  
-No, no te vas a ningún lado.  
-Mira ya es tarde y me parece que ustedes deben conversar sus cosas tranquilos.  
-Tu amiga tiene razón, Ronni, debemos hablar, lo nuestro no puede quedar así.

Hermione sentía tanta aversión hacia esa mujer….Que quería ponerle de sombrero la olla hirviendo de fideos.

-¡Ya basta!

Dijo gritando el chico. Rosalín se asusto, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo y la llevo a rastras hasta la salida de la casa, hermione se quedo muy quieta asombrada con la actitud de su amigo.

Una vez en la puerta el mago empujo a Rosalín hacia la calle y cerró la puerta tras él, la arrastro uno metros y le dijo.

-Siento mucho decirte esto Rosalín, pero prefiero que me odies por lo que te voy a decir a tener que soportar otro desplante tuyo. La otra noche la pasamos muy bien, pero fue hace mucho, no se que se te dio por venir a mi casa después de tanto tiempo.

La chica le contesto al borde de las lagrimas…

-Bueno no fue hace tanto…Yo he estado esperando que me llames, he ido a lo de Fred para ver si te veía y como no te he podio ubicar, vine a verte.  
-Lo siento Rosalín, pero…Yo nunca te prometí nada, pasamos una noche juntos y eso fue todo, creí que te había quedado claro cuando no volví a llamarte. Y ahora vete, quiero estar con mi amiga.  
-¿Tú amiga? ¿Estás seguro que es solo una amiga?  
-Eso a ti no te importa.  
-¿Prefieres estar con tu insulsa amiga antes que pasar una noche fantástica conmigo?

Ron la miro furioso. Claramente Rosalín no conocía en absoluto a Ron, todo aquel que lo conocía bien, sabía que no se podía insultar de ninguna manera a Hermione Granger en su presencia.

- Jamás llames insulsa a HERM!!! Deberías lavarte la boca con jabón antes de hablar de ella, para que lo sepas es la mujer más inteligente que haya conocido en mi vida y la más bella también, no quería ser descortés contigo, pero tu diminuto cerebro me obliga. Solo estuve contigo esa noche, porque te vi de espaldas y te confundí con otra persona, y si quieres que sea más sincero, no me interesas en absoluto y no regreses Rosalín, no me conoces enojado.

Sin más el pelirrojo dejo la chica parada sola en medio de la noche, entro a su casa dando un portazo y fue a la cocina, encontró a su amiga de pie con la copa de vino en sus manos.

-Lo siento Herm, ya se ha ido, disculpa el mal momento, está bastante loca esa chica….  
-No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo ya me voy.  
-No por favor no hemos cenado.  
-¡YA NO TENGO HAMBRE RONALD!

La castaña apoyo su vaso en la mesa y trastabillo un poco, al parecer mientras él estaba afuera la chica se había tomado varios sorbos de vino.

-¿Te… Te encuentras bien?  
-¡Perfectamente!  
-No te vayas, quédate Hermione, lo siento, es que yo no sabía que vendría Rosalín…  
-Me importa un comino Rosalín, me quiero ir.  
-¿Porque estas tan molesta?

La chica se quedo quieta, era verdad ¿por qué estaba tan molesta?

-Oh, está bien ¿quieres cenar? ¡Cenemos!

Tomo su varita violentamente, con ella puso un lindo mantel sobre la mesa e hizo volar los cubiertos, Ron tuvo que agachar la cabeza pues un tenedor estuvo a punto de clavársele en la cara, luego los platos y sirvió la comida.

En la cena no dijeron mucho, cada tanto Ron comentaba algo y hermione le respondía

-Sí, que bien, Hum, Claro, pero no decía una frase completa, al terminar la chica quiso levantar la mesa, pero el joven no la dejo, él se ocupo de retirar los platos y todo lo demás, tomo la segunda botella llena de vino, las copas y la invito a la sala, la chica se sentó en el sillón favorito de Ron que era muy amplio, y él le entrego la copa con más vino. La castaña lo tomo de un sorbo.

-Vaya…. ¿Tenías Sed..?  
-Si, sírveme más.

Al chico no le parecía bien darle más alcohol, aunque no le gustaba la idea, le parecía que lo mejor era llevarla al Caldero.

-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Oh si!!! Fantástica Ronni, ¿Dime porque todas tus novias te dicen Ronni? A mi…Me parece horrible.

Ron contesto algo incomodo

-Si a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, pero…. Rosalín no es mi novia.  
-Oh claro, me había olvidado, solo pasaron una buena noche jajajaja.  
-Basta Herm, pareces una novia celosa.

Dijo esto y la miro reojo para ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Qué?

Se tomo otro sorbo de Vino.

-¿Celosa? Uf. Como no, lo que pasa es que causas risa, porque siempre te fijas en chicas tontas.  
-Hermione, por favor, tengamos la noche en paz, no quiero discutir, ya sea a dónde vas y no quiero pelear contigo…  
-No, yo tampoco, pero te doy la razón Ronald, lo acabo de comprobar: es cierto, las faldas vienen a ti, jajajaja

Dicho esto la joven intento ponerse en pie, pero no pudo, el pelirrojo lo noto al instante, estaba ¡ebria! La joven agarro la botella de la mesa ratona y se sirvió más Vino.

-Ya no deberías tomar, dame la copa.

Quiso quitarle la copa a la chica pero esta no lo dejo…

-Shuesss, hey, ¿qué haces? Déjame, por si no te diste cuenta, yo ya soy lo suficientemente grande para saber cuánto bebo.

Luego con esfuerzo, logro ponerse en pie.

-Mírame Ron, no ves que ya soy grande, vamos mírame y dime que es lo que ves.

El joven Auror que seguía sentado, estaba un tanto preocupado, nunca había visto a Hermione borracha, pero le siguió el juego….

-Bueno veo, una mujer, es cierto, ya estas grande. Veo una mujer bella, inteligente, graciosa y borracha jajajaja. La castaña también río….  
-Nooooo, Shuusss, no estoy borracha, solo alegre. Dime….dime que más ves.  
-No puedo decirte que más veo.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque no volverías hablarme. ¡Créeme!  
-Dímelo Ronald, dime que más ves, no seas cobarde no voy a enojarme.

Después de esto cayo sentada nuevamente en el sillón.

-De verdad, no me enojare…. Oh!…igual no importa, yo sé lo que piensas de mí. Dame más vino por favor.  
-No Herm, ya es suficiente.  
-Dame más o te convertiré en un perro caniche para que le hagas compañía a tu pulposa amiga…

El pelirrojo Le sirvió un poco, solo un poco más, pero lo chica lo alentó a que dejara caer un poco más del delicioso alcohol en el vaso.

El muchacho le hizo caso a su amiga, ya estaba ¡se emborracharían justos esa noche…!!!!!

-¿Todavía quieres que te diga lo que veo?

Los ojos de la chica estaban como más achinados a causa de la bebida, puso una cara graciosa y dijo.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajaja

Ron, la miro a los ojos, sabía que estaba bastante ebria, pero no le importo…bebió un largo sorbo de su copa y continuo.

-Veo a una mujer increíble, eres bella, sensual…Veo a una mujer a la quiero mucho, cuando te miro…Me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, es como si me llenarás de fuerzas…Eso veo.

La castaña ahora lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y enormes como los de un elfo domestico, luego le dio un ataque de risa.

-JAJAJA AJA JA Hay Ron, como me haces reír, venías bien hasta que dijiste…Veo Jajajaja. -Dime ¿con eso convences a las chicas para meterlas en tu cama?  
-¿Te cómbese eso a ti?

La chica se puso muy seria y lo miro con severidad, luego volvió a reír….JAJAJAJAJAJAJ. Que buen chiste jajajaja, te convence jajajaja eso a ti jajajaja. Muy bueno Ronald

El pelirrojo estaba un poco decepcionado, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero su amiga pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma.

-Cuéntame, cuéntame de Suiza.  
-¿Que quieres saber?  
-Quiero saber todo de ti, quienes son tus amigos, de qué color son tus sabanas y la marca de jabón que usas, todo….ah también….Quiero saber si estas de novia…

La bella castaña tuvo que pensar su respuesta, a causa de lo bebido su cabeza no le respondía de la manera en la que ella estaba acostumbrada, trato de armar una contestación inteligente, pero no podía.

-Ven, siéntate a mí lado.

El pelirrojo se levanto decidido de su asiento y fue directo a ella, se acomodo con su brazo extendido sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Casi todas mis sabanas son blancas jajajaja, mi jabón…emh..No me acuerdo la marca, pero es de color miel jajajaja y ahora no estoy de novia jajajaja

-¿LO HAS ESTADO?  
-más o menos, algo así.  
-Y, ¿quién era?  
-Oh..Él, era español. Jajajaja, un mago muy cálido. Lo conocí en cuanto llegue a Suiza y…bueno nos hicimos amigos….jajajaja Claro que él quería ser más que mi amigo jajajaja, la pasamos muy bien….pero no funciono, jajajaja

Ron ya no quería saber más, ¿Qué significaba, la pasábamos bien? ¿A caso se había acostado con él? Tenía que preguntar, en el estado que estaba la chica, seguro le contaría todo…

-¿Y qué hacías con él?, digo….salían a pasear ó….Bueno no se… ¿Que hacían cuando estaban juntos?  
-Shuuuu, basta, me haces muchas preguntas… JAJAJAJA ¿por qué quieres saberlo todo? Te contare…..No salíamos mucho, generalmente estábamos en mi apartamento, los españoles son muy apasionados jajajaja huy, no debía decir eso.

De las bellas facciones de Ron, quedaba poco en ese momento gracias a una mueca de horror que hizo al escuchar esto.

Estaba claro que ella tampoco había perdido el tiempo en estos tres años, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa, la chica hizo algo que él no esperaba, de pronto la joven se acostó en su regazo apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del pelirrojo, Ron se sobresalto un poco y la observo, el pelo de la chica quedo desperdigado como un abanico sobre él, se veía bellísima.

-Ahora tú, cuéntame, estas con alguien… A parte de Rosalín claro.  
-Yo….No….no estoy con nadie y no salgo con ella.

La chica no pudo disimular una risita nerviosa de alegría.

-Bueno..A parteeeeee de la última Redaaaada, ¿has tenido otra peligrosa ó en la que te hayas asustado?

Por la forma de hablar de la chica era claro que no estaba en condiciones…El pelirrojo, dudo un poco, tenía que llevarla ya al caldero.

-Bueno, te contare y luego te llevo al Caldero.

El joven Auror miro fijamente al ventanal que tenía en frente, se concentro en su relato… Y arranco:

Hace un año tuvimos información de que un brujo Escoses, que hace mucho estábamos siguiendo estaba en Londres, se hacía llamar así mismo "Maestro". Cometió varios crímenes contra magos y muggles, yo no sabía si contaba con la experiencia necesaria para participar de ese operativo, la verdad estaba asustado, llegamos volando y bajamos a un Kilómetro de donde se suponía tenía la guarida.

Esa noche yo no estaba con Harry, él venía por el otro lado para cercarlo de todos los flancos posibles. A mí no me gustaba, algo me olía mal. Caminamos en medio de la noche, ya teníamos planeada la forma de entrar y atacar, cuando lo hicimos, caímos en una trampa, alguien nos había delatado, la casa estaba rodeada por más de sesenta magos tenebrosos y adentro nos esperaban más.

Yo luche contra Yixley, pero ellos nos doblaban en número, me hirieron y creo que estuve a punto de morir, Frederick me saco de la casa, la batalla se estaba perdiendo y yo estaba mal herido, no veía a Harry por ningún lado.

Cuando ya estaba fuera de la casa, sentí que me desvanecía y pensé en ti…No quería morirme si verte de nuevo y decirte…Bueno…Muchas cosas.

El joven termino su relato, miro a su amiga y se dio cuenta que la castaña no lo estaba escuchando, se había DOR-MI-DO!!

Tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en su vientre y la otra le colgaba del sillón, respiraba serenamente, el muchacho la miro con dulzura, la escudriño con la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrerla.

Primero observo su rostro, su perfecta nariz, sus labios entre abiertos, mirar su boca lo conmociono, era tentadora, sugestiva…Los labios húmedos de la joven lo provocaban, pero no debía…No podía…Estaba dormida.

Siguió recorriéndola con la vista, paso por su cuello, sus pechos…El pecho de la chica se elevaba lentamente a causa de la respiración, el pelirrojo no podía más quería besarla, pero no podía aprovechar esa situación, sus ojos siguieron bajando al estomago de la chica, luego al vientre en donde reposaba su delicada mano. Era demasiado para él.

Bajo su brazo del respaldo del sillón y acaricio con un tremendo cuidado la mano de la chica, Hermione no se movía, estaba sumida en el más profundo de los sueños. Luego la mano del joven subió lentamente por el brazo de la castaña, los dedos de Ron llegaron hasta el hombro de la chica y sin dudarlo le acaricio delicadamente el cuello, luego subió con sus dedos hasta el rostro de la joven, acariciaba con suavidad los pómulos de Hermione, la nariz y finalmente paso lenta y delicadamente un dedo sobre los labios de la joven, los palpo, sintió lo carnosos que eran, la forma que tenían era perfecta para él, deseaba besarla, la tenía tan cerca e indefensa, pero no podía, sabía que no correspondía robarle un beso de esa forma a su amiga.

Trato de levantarse con mucha cautela para no despertarla, primero se corrió hacia un costado sosteniendo los hombros de la castaña, luego poyo nuevamente la cabeza de la joven sobre el sillón.

Se arrodillo en el suelo al lado de ella, podía verla dormir toda la noche ó podía recostarse al lado de ella en el amplio sillón. No,…. No era buena idea, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por dormir junto a ella, sentirle la respiración y con suerte rozar su piel.

El joven Auror se puso de Pie. Subió por la escalera y fue hasta su habitación, saco toda la ropa de su cama y la dejo desordenadamente dentro el ropero. Destapo las mantas que cubrían las sabanas dejándola lista para ser usada.

Salió de su cuarto y bajo nuevamente las escaleras, cuando llego a la sala Hermione estaba recostada sobre su costado izquierdo, fue una suerte que no cayera al piso, el pelirrojo se acerco hasta ella, y la tomo en brazos, la chica se movió un poco, parecía que iba a despertar.

-Shusss…Ya esta… duerme Herm.

Para la chica que ahora dormitaba, las palabras del joven fueron como una poción de sueño.

El joven Auror subió lentamente por las escaleras, no quería que el moviendo la despertara, se tomaba su tiempo para subir cada peldaño, al llegar al cuarto empujo con la punta de su pie la puerta y entro…

Recostó a la mucha en la cama, y busco en su ropero la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a desvestirla suavemente en la oscuridad de la habitación, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón, le bajo el cierre, tiro lentamente del jeans, lo jalo muy despacio hasta que este salió, en realidad no podía ver gran cosa en la oscuridad  
y le costaba bastante realizar esta tarea.

Luego puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven y tiro hacia arriba la musculosa que le cubría el pecho, para sacar la prenda del todo, tuvo que sostener la cabeza de la chica con su mano y con la otra jalar hacia arriba. Luego tomo la camisa del pijama y le paso un brazo, la levanto de la nuca y con mucha dificultad paso el otro brazo, con esto la joven se movió y balbuceo algo ininteligible, el pelirrojo se asusto y la dejo recostada con la camisa abierta.

Se quedo muy quieto durante dos minutos hasta que la castaña estuviera totalmente dormida.

Se acerco a ella sentándose en el borde la cama y abotono la camisa de abajo hacia arriba. Intentaba no rozar el cuerpo de ella pero era muy difícil, cuando llego a la zona de su busto las manos del mago temblaron, sin querer rozo sus pechos y la chica suspiro, dejo las manos quietas unos instantes, luego abotono un último botón, le cubrió el cuerpo con la sabanas y salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se encerró ahí un rato.

Al salir del baño bajo las escaleras, entro en la sala y apago las luces, a tientas tomo una manta apoyada en la silla de su escritorio, se quito la ropa y se acostó en el sillón solo en ropa interior.

Se cubrió con la manta, sentía el cuerpo algo sudoroso, le había sacado toda la ropa a su amiga para ponerle el ¡pijama! Se incorporo inmediatamente quedando sentado ¿Que hice? Se pregunto, ¿porque lo había hecho? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a la chica? No tenía necesidad de sacarle la ropa, la podría haber dejado vestida, hubiera dormido lo mismo. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se dio un golpe como para confirmar que lo que había hecho era una idiotez.  
_-Ya está hecho_- Pesó.

Se acomodo nuevamente para dormir, por su cabeza pasaban las imagines de todo lo acontecido esa noche, era como una película. La cena, la llegada inoportuna de Rosalín y la borrachera de Hermione.

Lo mejor era dormir, le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en sus manos acariciando a Hermione mientras dormía, la sensación que tuvo al desvestirla en la oscuridad, quería desesperadamente subir a ese cuarto y acostarse con ella. Solo quería dormir junto a ella.

Finalmente en medio de sus tribulaciones se durmió.

* * *

**Gelen** y **Natys: **lo siento pero es que hay que ser solidarios con **Ru-em,** pero hay veces que no tenemos tiempo para leer todo lo que quisieramos y tan rapido cuando a mi me pasa eso en algunas historias, sobre todo con **Alemar,** cuando se que hay capitulos nuevos y no tengo tiempo de leer me despero y no dejo de pensar en que pasara, auque eso se convierte en frustacion cuando pienso en **Riswe**, pero cada que leo su actualizacion se que vale la pena la espera.

**_Comentario del capitulo:_** hay pobre Ron se quedo como el chinito: "Nomas milando"


	10. Una mala invitación

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

**Una mala Invitación  
**  
A la mañana siguiente una somnolienta Hermione comenzó a desperezarse en la cama, se tomo la frente con las manos, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible que casi no la dejaba abrir los ojos, sentía el estomago muy revuelto, sus ojos padecían con la luz del día que se colaba en la ventana. Se incorporo lentamente, cuando logro despegar los pesados ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en el caldero, miro el cuarto con asombro y preocupación, busco su varita….¡No la tenía!

Salto de la cama y esto le provoco un fuerte dolor en la sien. Se miro el cuerpo, que demonios llevaba puesto. Miro el cuarto nuevamente y comenzó a recordar, estaba en ¿el cuarto de Ron? ¿Porque llevaba puesta es camisa de pijama que le quedaba como un corto vestido? ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? Se apoyo en la pared tratando de recordar que demonios había pasado,

_-¿A caso dormí con Ron?_ -Se pregunto. No conseguía recordar bien… Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió lentamente, asomo tímidamente su cabeza hacia el pasillo y con una vos chillona y ahogada llamo:

-¡¿Rooonnn?! Heyy... ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie respondió, salió en puntas de pie, ya estaba más ubicada, la noche anterior estuvo en ese pasillo para llegar hasta el baño, de apoco su mente se iba aclarando, golpeo con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de baño,

- ¿Ron, estas ahí?

Nadie respondió, la abrió y comprobó que estaba vació. Fue a la puerta de al lado, golpeo, nadie respondió… Repitió la operación de entrar y comprobar que estaba vacío, salvo por la cantidad de cajas que el muchacho guardaba ahí .Bajo la escalera algo preocupada, asomo la cabeza en la sala para ver si ahí estaba su amigo, pero la habitación estaba también vacía, se cruzo a la cocina y comprobó finalmente que en la casa solo se encontraba ella.  
Entro a la cocina algo desorientada y vio en la mesa un pedazo de pergamino, con una pequeña flor que lo sostenía, tomo la nota y leyó:

Herm,  
Espero que hayas dormido bien, no te lleve al caldero porque te quedaste dormida.  
En la mesada, si te fijas, he dejado tapado con la bandeja algo para que desayunes, al lado hay una botellita, tómala antes de desayunar, seguro tienes dolor de cabeza y no sientes muy bien. Ese brebaje es milagroso, créeme, te sentirás mejor.  
Te deje tollas limpias en el baño por si quieres ducharte.  
Vendré en un rato a buscarte y te llevare casa de Ginny para almorzar.  
Besos  
Ron.

Al terminar leer la nota la chica quedo estupefacta. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? ¿Cómo que se quedo dormida? Porque Ron le dejaba ¿una flor? Él nunca haría eso…Estaba muy confundida, se giro hacia la mesada y tomo la bandeja, al destaparla pudo ver bollos, una porción de torta y galletas de miel, no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero le parecía muy tierno de parte de su amigo.

Con un poco de dudas tomo el brebaje de la botella como le recomendó el pelirrojo, era espantoso, calentó café y se sirvió una taza, de golpe todo cambio y se sentía mucho mejor, tanto que se comió la porción torta.

Luego fue hasta el cuarto de baño, se saco el pijama y abrió la ducha, el agua se sentía tan bien... Mojo su cabello y dejo que el agua cayera en su cuerpo, su mente se aclaraba de apoco, ella estaba con Ron cuando llego Rosalín, eso lo recordaba muy bien, luego ella se había ido y…. Ahí empezaba la laguna, a su mente llegaban imágenes difusas, ella en el sillón charlando con su amigo, luego…

_-¡Oh por Dios, me acosté en las piernas de Ron!-_

Apoyo sus manos en los azulejos y trato de recordar cómo había llegado a la cama del pelirrojo, era en vano, no podía recordarlo,

_- ¿Cómo me puse el pijama? ¡Oh!! No… No puede ser, Yo..._

Se golpeaba la cabeza con la frente tratando de recordar si acaso ella había dormido con Ron, ahí estaba la chica con las manos apoyadas en los azulejos mirándose los pies, cuando una nerviosa risa se le escapo. Si había dormido con él y no lo recordaba era porque nada había pasado, se tranquilizo un poco, termino el baño y salió de la regadera, comenzó a secar su cuerpo con una mullida toalla, envolvió su cuerpo con ella y salió tranquilamente del cuarto de baño, estaba pasando por el medio de la escalera cuando una voz desde abajo le Hablo:

-Buenos días Hermione.

La chica se paró en seco y atino a sujetar la toalla que la cubría con todas sus fuerzas, como si el solo hecho de que él joven la mirara hiciera que la blanca toalla se le desprendiera, hizo un movimiento extraño y se aparto de la vista del joven quedando cubierta por la pared del pasillo.

- Oh, Ron, no te escuche llegar…

El joven mago le dijo medio a los gritos:

-Yo... Lo siento no quise asustarte, ya estoy en la cocina, te esperare aquí.

Lo primero que hizo la joven fue asomar los ojos por la pared que daba a la escalera para comprobar que su amigo no seguía ahí mirándola, luego con movimientos grotescos fue en puntas de pie hasta la habitación del pelirrojo, miraba el cuarto para ver si se encontraba su ropa, caminaba por el cuarto, no quería tocar nada, pero donde cuernos había dejado la ropa, ¿Por qué no la encontraba? No le quedaba más remedio que preguntarle a Ron. Nuevamente tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo llamo.

-¡Ron! Ronnnnn,  
-¿Que sucede?- escucho al pelirrojo decir  
-Puedes venir un momento.

El muchacho no respondió nada,- _¿qué quería?-_ Pensó. Subió lentamente las escaleras, al llegar al final y ver la puerta entre abierta pudo ver unos hermosos ojos castaños que lo miraban con preocupación.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes donde esta mi ropa?

En cuanto termino de decir esto, estaba absolutamente colorada.  
El pelirrojo se puso muy incomodo.

-Bueno…No lo sé…te fijaste en el piso-Contesto el pelirrojo

¿Qué? -pensó la chica-, _¿En el piso? ¿Qué había pasado?_ Trato de calmarse, si él no sabía dónde estaba su ropa era señal de que el no la había visto cambiarse.

-Si, ya me fije… No he querido tocar nada- dijo hermione aun confusa

El joven mago, no recordaba que había hecho con la ropa y no quería confesarle a su amiga que él la había desnudado.

El pelirrojo avanzo hacia la habitación mientras los ojos de la joven lo miraban con asombro. Mientras el chico se iba acercando, varias cosas pasaban por la mente de la castaña: _-¿Y si dormí con él y no recuerdo?¡ Que espanto!_ Ron ya estaba llegando a la puerta, en un impulso Hermione la cerro. Ella comenzó a hablar desde atrás de la puerta.

-Mira Ron… no está en el suelo y no está en la silla.  
-Abre el ropero.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida la castaña  
-Que te fijes si no está dentro del ropero.

La chica fue corriendo hasta el placard, cuando lo abrió una cantidad de ropa salió de él cayendo directamente al piso, ahora no solo no podía ubicar su prendas sino que el cuarto estaba transformado en un lió de ropa de todos colores.

-Eh Ron, lo siento abrí el ropero y…Se cayeron muchas cosas..Yo…  
-Déjame pasar.- pidió Ron  
-¿Qué?- repitió Hermione  
- Que me dejes pasar.  
-Oh, no yo…bueno no estoy vestida…  
-Hermione, estas con la toalla, no te mirare. Te ayudare a buscar la ropa.

La joven, no tenía muchas opciones, había mirado en todos lados y no encontraba su ropa. ¿Tenía Opción? No, se respondió.

Abrió la puerta despacio y se encontró con los azules ojos del muchacho. Ron dio un paso y entro, trato de no mirar a la chica y fue directo a la silla, revolvió la ropa que había en ella para ver si encontraba el pantalón y la musculosa de su amiga , pero nada, no estaba, sin mirarla fue al ropero y se fijo en la ropa que estaba en el piso, miro dentro del ropero, pero solo estaban sus cosas, no quería girar y ver a su amiga, pero no quedaba más remedio, dio lentamente la vuelta y sus ojos encantaron a una hermosa mujer con el pelo húmedo envuelta en una toalla blanca, nunca la había visto así, sus hormonas se estremecieron, luego de unas milésimas de segundo reacciono.

Se acerco a ella y la chica pego la espalda contra la pared, el paso junto a ella y se agacho al piso miro bajo la cama y encontró la ropa de la muchacha. Cuando se levanto sus ojos vieron lo que para él era un espectáculo: las morenas piernas de Hermione estaban frente a sus ojos, siguió levantándose del suelo mientras que sus ojos seguían el recorrido de esas magnificas piernas, termino de levantase y quedo enfrentado a una asustada chica que lo miraba perpleja, por un instante quiso tomarla del rostro y besarla, pero algo, que no sabía qué era lo detuvo.

Ron notablemente nervioso le dijo:

- Aquí esta. La dejare... Sobre la cama.

Apoyo las prendas y salió rápidamente del cuarto, se fue directo al cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo, se lavo la cara con agua fría y pensó _-Voy a necesitar una ducha fría-_

Después de esto, bajo las escaleras y fue a sentarse en la cocina. Tenía un problema, ¿Qué le diría a la chica? La verdad le preocupaba un poco, pero la escena no dejaba de resultarle graciosa. Era la primera mujer que dormía toda la noche en su casa. Se sonrió pensando en las cosas que ella lograba de él.

La chica bajo a los diez minutos, entro nerviosamente a la cocina y se sentó justo enfrente de él… Está decidida a preguntar lo sucedido durante la noche, la incomodaba enormemente, pero lo tenía que saber.

- Ron, mira…Yo…No recuerdo mucho lo de anoche, me parece que me pase con las copas…Discúlpame si….Bueno he hecho algo que te haya molestado…Yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber…Y bueno….Estaba pensando…que podrías decirme….¿Como llegue hasta tu cuarto?

Estaba tan colorada como el pelo de su amigo, sentía el calor de una hoguera en sus mejillas.  
El pelirrojo estaba muy serio, la miro y luego respondió:

-Bueno Herm, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero bueno anoche tú…Te apoyaste en mis piernas y bueno luego…Tú…Te me tiraste encima, comenzaste a besarme, Yo trate de impedírtelo ( La cara de Hermione era de antología, estaba desencajada) Yo quería detenerte, pero bueno…Es decir, al fin y al cabo soy hombre … Créeme estabas … Bueno no te conocía así, prácticamente me arrastraste hasta el cuarto y bueno, supongo que no quieres que siga.

Hermione estaba a esta altura, Morada!! Su boca se abrió como para decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Se imaginaba en la cama con el diciéndole que lo quería, tocándolo, quería desaparecer, esfumarse…sus ojos miraban a Ron con una vergüenza indescriptible, se tapo la cara con las manos y su amigo se descostilló de risa.

-Por favor no te rías de mi…Yo no sé cómo pude hacer eso…- decía la aludida  
-Bueno… Es que soy irresistible.

En ese momento, la chica bajo las manos de su rostro y miro a su amigo.

-¿Qué dices?-  
-Nada, te estoy haciendo una broma- contesto Ron entre risas

La castaña trepo a la mesa como una gata furiosa, el pelirrojo no pudo hacer mucho, solo logro tomarla de las muñecas como para detenerla.

-¡VOY A MATARTE RONALD, COMO ME HACES UNA COSA ASI, ERES UN MALDITO FASTIDIOSO!

Ron no podía parar de reír.

-Ya ….jajajaja, era una broma nada más-

Las manos de la chica trataban desesperadamente de golpear al chico de alguna manera, pero él era más fuerte.

-BASTA. JAJAJA, TE DIGO QUE ERA UNA BROMA, JAJAJA, YA HERM…

Era suficiente, era evidente que la chica no dejaría de luchar, sin soltarle las muñecas se levanto de la silla y logro hacerse a un lado, la joven quedo agazapada sobre la mesa, Ron corrió hacia la entrada de la cocina y le rogaba que se calmara, ella salto de la mesa y se le venía encima nuevamente, el muchacho giro rápidamente y fue a la sala parándose atrás el sillón, la castaña llego corriendo la entrada de la sala.

-No te escondas de mi Ronald, cuando te atrape ¡te matare!

El muchacho se fue hasta la chimenea, le divertía mucho la situación y se asombraba de la forma en la que había manejado la situación, ya no le parecía algo dramático, simplemente tomaba el tema con humor, bueno era el único en es cuarto que lo hacía, la chica estaba en llamas. Al llegar a la chimenea, toma la varita que había sobre ella y le apunto.

- Ahora yo estoy armado y tú no- decía el pelirrojo  
- ¡Esa es mi varita! ¿Y vas a atacarme?  
-Bueno si no te calmas no me dejara opción.  
-Dime como llegue hasta tu cuarto Ronald- exigía la castaña

El pelirrojo dejo la varita y levanto las manos

-¿Ves? Ya no tengo la varita- cálmate le dijo entre risas. -Herm, te quedaste dormida, bebiste mucho, te lleve a mi cuarto para que durmieras más cómoda. Eso es todo

- ¿Y como me puse el pijama?-

El muchacho sabía que no podía decirle a su amiga que él lo había hecho, ella estaba muy molesta y podría matarlo..

-Bueno…yo ..Te deje en la cama y trate de despertarte, te entregue la pijama y Salí del cuarto…

La castaña lo miraba con recelo, pero tenía que creerle ya que ella no lo recordaba,

- Vamos Hermione, ¿No creerás que yo te puse el pijama verdad? Sabes que yo no….Bueno sabes que no te haría eso.

La chica se entristeció un poco, es verdad, el no le haría eso,…no la miraría.

-No claro que no creo que tu….

La chica se rasco la cabeza con su mano como si estuviera pensando

- Bueno, está bien, Igual estoy furiosa, tienes muy mal gusto para hacer bromas.

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella con cuidado, tenía miedo de dar dos pasos más y que ella lo atacara. Saco del Bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo blanco y lo movió en el aire.

-¿Paz?

Hermione se rió con ganas..

-Ya está bien…Paz.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina y compartieron una taza de Té, a la luz del día las pecas del muchacho se notaban mucho más y ella pensaba que le quedaban hermosas. Por su parte él la miraba embelesado, su rostro lozano, sus pestañas, las formas de sus ojos y ni que hablar del cuerpo fabuloso que poseía.  
Ya estaban cerca del medio del medio día. Juntos salieron y el pelirrojo la llevo en su auto hasta la casa de Ginny.

Hermione no paraba de mirar por la ventanilla, el lugar le parecía encantador, el soleado día dejaba ver en su máxima expresión la belleza del lugar, los árboles robustos, el pasto de un verde intenso, el tranquilo lago, todo le parecía un paisaje maravilloso,

Ron la escuchaba con deleite,- _ojala el lugar le guste tanto y se quede para siempre-_, pensó.  
Estaciono el auto en la puerta de la casa de su hermana, la castaña bajo…

-¿Tú no bajas?  
-No debo regresar al trabajo, pero estaré con Harry para la cena.

La chica se acerco a la ventanilla y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla para despedirlo….

- Nos vemos a la noche- le dijo la joven bruja

El Auror se la quedo mirando y la vio llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa, Ginny recibió a su amiga y saludo a su hermano con la mano, solo cuando las perdió de vista, puso el auto en marcha se marcho al ministerio.

Al saludarse las chicas se abrazaron, entraron y en la sala.

-¿Como pasaste la noche?- pregunto Ginny  
- Pues la verdad, mucho no me acuerdo…  
-¿Como?

La chica le contó a su amiga todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que ella se había ido con Ron la noche anterior. La pelirroja no paraba de reírse, a medida que el relato continuaba, las risas de la pelirroja aumentaban considerablemente.

-No lo puedo creer. Dormiste con mi Hermano jajajaja  
-No, no con él, en la casa de él. No es lo mismo.

Luego de que la castaña termino su historia, almorzaron, tomaron té y Ginny le contó todo a su amiga sobre su vida de casada con Harry. Ya estaban a media tarde y a Hermione se le ocurrió que Ginny la acompañara al Caldero, así podría cambiarse de ropa y pasear juntas. La castaña saco de su bolsillo el celular y llamo un Taxi. Su pelirroja amiga estaba encantada con el artefacto. Había visto teléfonos, pero nunca uno tan pequeño.

Llegaron al Caldero, la castaña se cambio y Ginny la acompaño. Juntas salieron y compararon todo para hacer una exquisita cena, comieron un helado y miraron todas las vidrieras posibles, estaban compartiendo una tarde de mujeres, esas que tanto les gusta a las chicas, al no estar Harry, se tomaban todo el tiempo para mira vestidos, revistas, perfumes etc.… Ya se estaba haciendo la hora, tomaron nuevamente un taxi muggle y regresaron. Juntas prepararon la cena y esperaron a los muchachos.

Harry llego primero:

-Hola mi amor, dijo dándole un tierno beso a su esposa... Luego saludo a su amiga.  
- ¿No viene Ron contigo?- pregunto su esposa  
-No, me dijo que se iría a dar un baño y se cambiaria, tuvo una tarde difícil.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto la castaña  
-Estamos con una investigación y Ron está muy pendiente del tema, trabaja mucho para este caso, se la pasa diciendo que hay algo más y que debemos investigar…Bueno cosas de trabajo…Ya no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Su esposa le contó lo que cenarían pero Hermione se lo quedo mirando, había algo más en eso que dijo que Harry, parecía que le preocupaba, ese no era el momento para preguntar, pero buscaría el momento.

La mesa estaba lista, solo faltaba Ron. Fue como si lo llamaran con el pensamiento. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Harry fue hasta la entrada y regreso con Ron, el pelirrojo saludo a todos, las castaña trataba de mirarlo con disimulo, pero le costaba, estaba guapísimo, llevaba puesta una remera blanca de mangas costas que se notaba que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, sobre la remera una camisa de mangas cortas a cuadros, la camisa era de un verde claro, sus jeans azules le quedaban pintados...Sus zapatillas verdes hacían que el conjunto fuera un resultado espectacular.

-Por qué tan arreglado hermanito- Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione  
-No estoy tan arreglado. Hay una fiesta en casa Fred y quizás vaya.

La cara de la castaña cambio de inmediato, pensaba que podía pasar más tiempo con él, pero era evidente que él prefería ir a la estúpida fiesta.  
La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hablaron de muchos temas y sobre todo de la época escolar, un tema común a los cuatro. Luego de la cena Ginny sirvió café en la sala para todos. Ya estaba más adentrada la noche cuando Hermione decidió que era hora de partir, se levanto para saludar…

-Puedo llevarte si quieres  
-No gracias, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu fiesta.

Harry y Ginny partieron a la cocina para llevar las tasas del café haciendo notorio que querían dejarlos solos.

- No…Bueno yo pensé que…Bueno tú podrías venir conmigo y ver a los chicos.  
-No gracias, no quisiera encontrarme con tu amiga Rosalín, como ella es "amiga de Fred"…. Quizás te encuentres ahí con alguna otra amiga y no quiero arruinar tu noche.

El pelirrojo no comprendía en absoluto la reacción de su amiga.

-Bueno, yo…No vamos a encontrarnos con nadie, ven conmigo, la pasaremos bien.  
-No gracias, estoy cansada, me iré a dormir.

Dejo al joven en la sala y fue a la cocina con sus amigos, y llamo un taxi. Ron se sentía muy mal, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, ¿Por qué se ponía de esa forma? Nuevamente estaban desconectados, como en sintonías diferentes, ¿Como podía ser posible? ¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo? El pelirrojo no entendía su actitud, ¿qué le había molestado? El Taxi llego.

La chica saludo y salió de la casa, Ron corrió tras ella, cuando la castaña entraba en la parte trasera del Taxi.

-Herm, mañana es sábado. ¿Vendrás al partido?  
-Te he dicho que iría ¿no? Bueno ahí estaré.  
-¿Te voy a buscar?  
-No, yo iré con Harry y Ginny. Te veo mañana.

Subió al auto y ron la vio partir.  
El joven regreso a la casa de muy mal humor y sin entender nada entro y vio a su hermana sentada de brazos cruzados en el sillón.

-Eres un tonto Ronald- lo reprimió Ginny  
-¿Pero que hice?  
-¿Por qué la invitas a una fiesta donde seguro te encontraras con alguna de tus noviecitas?  
- ¿Qué?- decía Ron que no entendía nada  
-Hay hermanito, cuando aprenderás, si quieres estar con ella, llévala al cine, Hermione es hija de muggles, le gustan esas cosas, además el cine es más romántico.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes…?- pregunto el moreno preocupado  
-Ahora no Harry, no me hagas una escena-

Callo rápidamente a su esposo para continuar con Ron

-Tendrías que llevarla a tomar un café a Londres, a caminar por el lago, no sé, pero no a una fiesta de Fred donde sabes que la mitad de las brujas te conocen.

-Yo solo…la invite a una fiesta, hace mucho que no ve ni a Fred ni a George, pensé que querría verlos…Nada más, porque la llevaría al cibe?

-Cine Ron!! Se dice Cine! Y me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana- se despidió su hermana

Ron mirando a su amigo dijo:

-¿Que le pasa?  
-Odio decirlo, pero creo que tiene razón. Por lo que me contaste hoy, lo de anoche debió ser muy incomodo para Hermione. No creo que el lugar indicado sea una fiesta de Fred.  
-Pero yo solo… ¿Me canso sabes? No sé qué hacer ni cómo tratarla, como puedo decirle lo que siento si se enoja y no comprendo ¿por qué?  
-Ya no le des más vueltas, díselo, antes de que se vaya.  
-Pues…si se quiere ir que se vaya. Yo también me voy.

Saludo fríamente su amigo y fue hasta la salida, el moreno mago lo alcanzo.

-Hey. Ya cálmate, lo que te sucede es que tienes miedo de decirle esto que te pasa. Piensa la forma amigo. Yo no creo que ella te rechace.  
-¿Tú crees que no lo hará?  
- Creo que no.  
- ¿Pero no estás seguro?  
-Basta Ron,

El moreno dijo esto y le abrió la puerta de calle,

-Ven a buscarnos mañana, iremos todos juntos al juego- Le dijo como despedida su amigo

Ron se subió a su auto. Tenía dos posibilidades se iba a casa de Fred a la fiesta ó a su casa… No se le dificulto. Se fue a su casa. Se quito la ropa y ahí estaba nuevamente solo en su sillón, pensaba en la chica, su hermana tenía razón no había sido una buena invitación. Necesitaba tomar valor y decirle a Hermione lo que sentía. Después del partido sería una buena oportunidad y no se permitiría arruinarla.

* * *

_Ron es el rey !!, por si alguien tenia duda jajaja_


	11. El partido de quidditch

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**Advertencia importante**. Es bien sabido que soy una lectora adicta al fanfiction, que soy muy pesada con las escritoras siempre pidiendo actualizaciones e incluso algunas han llegado a recibir "malos tratos" de mi parte, pues bien este capitulo es el culpable de que yo sea asi que cuidado, si aun no eres adicta, mucho cuidado, sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Hay un tipo de escena en especial que adoro leer y se que muchas de ustedes tambien les encantan, ¿a que no adivinan, de que tipo de escena estoy hablando? ¿quieren pista? ¿si? y si no pues da igual que se las voy a poner: Alemar y Riswe son excelentes en ese tema y ...

Si chicas!! este es ese capitulo donde hay una de esas escenas. Disfruten amigas

**Foaby**

* * *

**EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH**

A la mañana siguiente a Ron le costó bastante levantarse, estaba bastante cansado debido al trabajo del día anterior. Todavía se preguntaba por qué Hermione estaba tan molesta, pensó en las palabras de su hermana, pero ¿por qué no quiso ir con él a la fiesta?  
Se dio una ducha rápida y tomo algo para desayunar. Luego regreso al trabajo, esa investigación tenía algo que no le cerraba y necesitaba descubrirlo.

En la casa de los Potter, era una típica mañana de sábado, el joven matrimonio ya había desayunado y se disponían a esperar a la castaña y al pelirrojo para ir hasta el campo que tenía el ministerio y jugar el partido de Quidditch de todos los fines de semana.

-¿Te ha contado Ron el episodio de la otra noche?- le pregunto Ginny a su esposo  
-Si, la vedad es que me reí bastante.  
-Si cuando Herm me lo contó yo también me reí, la verdad es que son muy graciosos.  
- ¿Tú crees que ella sienta algo por Ron?  
- Siempre lo he creído, pero ya sabes cómo es Hermione, me lo ha negado tantas veces que hasta me hace dudar de lo que veo. JAJAJAJA. Cuando los veo juntos siento que son el uno para el otro, yo conozco a mi hermano, y estoy segura que se muere por ella, bueno tú debes saberlo…  
-Olvídalo Ginny, de mi no oirás una sola palabra…

Ella se acerco cariñosamente a su marido y le dijo en el oído:

-A… No me lo dirás…Estas seguro Potter…

El moreno cerró los ojos, su esposa sabía cómo hacerlo confesar.  
Harry se aparto de ella al instante.

-Por favor mi amor, no hagas esto, Ron es mi amigo y debes respetar que bueno…Tenemos conversaciones de amigos y desde ya…No puedo revelártelas. Oh..Gin, no me mires así, por favor, se que cualquier cosa que diga llegara a oídos de Hermione y Ron podría matarme y con razón…  
- Harry, como crees que yo le diría algo a ella. No es eso…Es que necesito encontrar la forma de acercarlos...  
-Pues creo que no deberíamos meternos, no es asusto nuestro, ellos ya son grandes y deben resolver sus cosas.  
- Lo sé, pero es que…Tú me entiendes verdad? Herm es mi amiga… ¿No la viste anoche cuando Ron dijo que iría a esa fiesta? Yo la conozco mejor de lo que ella se conoce a sí misma, además soy mujer, con solo verla me doy cuenta, lo que no comprendo ¿es como ella no se da cuenta?  
-Mira, no vamos a meternos, solo trataremos de dejarlos solos disimuladamente…Es todo lo que podemos hacer…Ginny por Dios no me mires así, que esperas que haga, ¿que los mande a una isla desierta un mes entero hasta que hablen sus cosas?  
-Pues no sería mala idea jajajaja

En ese momento escucharon un auto en la puerta y Harry fue corriendo en busca de Ron, al abrir se llevo una sorpresa, no era Ron si no Hermione y venía cargada de cosas.

- Hola Hermione y ¿qué es todo eso?- pregunto su amigo  
-Ayúdame, adentro te cuento.

La castaña llego a la cocina y saludo a su amiga, estaba muy alegre y parecía que su mal humor había cambiado bastante.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- ahora quien preguntaba era su amiga  
-Oh… Esto, bueno son cosas para ¡el bebe!  
- ¿Qué? Oh Herm, gracias… … Harry ayúdame, lo llevaremos a la sala.

En la sala las dos amigas se sentaron en la alfombre como si fueran dos niña, abrieron todos los paquetes y la pelirroja se encontró con ropa para bebe, juguetes y hasta una pequeña cuna para armar, el matrimonio estaba muy agradecido por el gesto de su amiga.

-¿Sabes? Eres la primera en regalarnos algo…Una emoción muy grande se adueño de la pelirroja, derramo unas lagrimas y abrazo a su amiga..Harry también la abrazo y dio las gracias a la castaña.

El matrimonio llevo todos los regalos al cuarto para poder guardarlos.  
El moreno mago regreso solo a la sala.

-¿Y Ginny?  
-Se quedo en el cuarto, ella quiere ordenar y guardar todo, está muy feliz, gracias Hermione.  
-No me des las gracias, todavía no nació y ya lo quiero…JAJAJAJA  
-Si, a mi me pasa lo mismo, estoy como tonto, todas las noches antes de dormir le hablo a la panza, le cuento cosas… Estoy embobado.  
-Y no es para menos... Oye, ahora que estamos solos, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Anoche cuando hablaste del trabajo, cambiaste de tema, me pareció que algo te preocupa. ¿Sucede algo?  
-Woow. Debes ser muy buen AUROR.JAJAJ.A Siempre has tenido esa cualidad para escuchar más allá de las palabras

El moreno se puso muy serio.

-Mira Herm, este no es el momento ni el lugar, yo…No quiero preocupar a Ginny.  
-Pero Harry si algo sucede, puedes decírmelo, ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?  
-No te preocupes, y por favor no hables de esto con nadie..

En eso llego Ginny sonriente como siempre:

-Bueno lo he guardado ¡todo! Oh..Ese auto debe ser de Ron.

Efectivamente un automóvil se estaba estacionando, al minuto llamaron a la puerta. Harry fue a recibir a su amigo, el pelirrojo no entro en la casa.

-Dice Ron que vayamos al auto o llegaremos tarde. Adelántate Hermione, Ginny yo debemos buscar unas cosas.

La castaña salió de la casa y fue hasta el auto y se sentó en la parte trasera.

-Hola Ronald.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y le respondió.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa? Siempre que estas molestas me dices Ronald  
-No estoy molesta.  
-Será mejor que vengas adelante, los chicos siempre viajan atras juntos

Harry y Ginny ya estaban cerca del coche, desde afuera la pelirroja le hizo señas a su amiga para que fuera adelante, la castaña de mala gana se fue al asiento delantero.  
Al subir, el joven matrimonio saludo al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, ¿tienen todo?- pregunto Ron  
-Si- contesto Ginny pero Harry agrego:  
-¡No!, No he traído la escoba.  
-JAJAJAJA, ¿Y cómo piensas jugar? ¿En una alfombra voladora?- decía ron sonriendo

El moreno salió a toda velocidad del auto y fue hasta la casa, regreso con la escoba y antes de subir nuevamente al auto apunto con su varita al baúl del coche y lo abrió, guardo la escoba en él y cuando estuvieron listos partieron…

-Y, ¿dónde queda el campo?- preguntó Hermione a lo que el moreno respondió:  
- Esta a unos 40 minutos de viaje, el ministerio tiene una reserva bastante alejada de los muggles, le han realizado varios encantamientos, por lo tanto ellos no se acercan.  
-¿Y cómo te fue en la fiesta hermanito?  
- No fui.  
-¿Y por qué?- dijo Ginny sonriendo con malicia.  
-Por qué no se me dio la gana.

A la castaña, le cambio un poco el genio con la confesión del pelirrojo, pero seguía molesta, no entendía bien porque, pero le molesto bastante que él quisiera ir a esa fiesta, pensó que el pelirrojo tenía ganas de refregarle en la cara lo bien que se llevaba con las brujas del lugar, nada más alejado de la verdad…

Durante el viaje los chicos le contaron a Ron de los lindos regalos que les trajo Hermione, la chica se ponía bastante colorada cada vez que la halagaban por los bellos obsequios, ya estaban cerca cuando Hermione noto que el auto viraba a la izquierda y se metía en un camino arbolado, era precioso pensó. Siguieron por esa ruta un kilómetro más y llegaron a una entrada muy alta y enrejada, a los costados dos torres de piedras y arriba un cartel que rezaba

"CAMPO DE RECREACIÓN" PRIVADO"

Ron pronuncio una complicada contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Siguieron unos 500 metros y giraron a la derecha para subir por una colina, luego bajaron de la misma colina y la chica pudo ver un campo de Quidditch.

Estacionaron el auto y los chicos fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse, la pelirroja guió a su amiga hasta un costado del campo, de una canasta saco un mantel, jugos y comida, las dos se sentaron en el pasto para ver el partido, había bastante gente desperdigada por el campo, muchas familias y niños. Al rato vieron venir a dos jóvenes muy apuestos con sus túnicas de juego, eran Ron y Harry. Hermione miro al pelirrojo con asombro, hacia mucho que no lo veía vestido para jugar, estaba muy apuesto, se veía imponente en su traje. Los jóvenes caminaban hacia ellas y unas chicas que estaban sentadas a unos metros de Ginny y Hermione, no dejaron de mirarlos cuando pasaron.

-Recuérdame que le envíe una lechuza a esas dos para avisarles que HARRY ESTA CASADO.  
-jajajaja, hay Ginny, quizás estén mirando a Ron.

-Pues peor para ellas, mi hermano solo tiene ojos para una persona. ¿Me pasas el jugo?

La castaña le di el jugo a su amiga y estaba muy tentada de preguntar para quien tenía ojos el pelirrojo, pero su amiga seguía hablando del clima, del día y había cambiado drásticamente de tema. No la dejaba meter bocado, a los diez minutos se dio cuenta que Ginny no se lo diría. La pelirroja era astuta como un zorro, sabía muy bien lo que decía, y consiguió su cometido.

El partido arranco, los chicos tomaron sus escobas y se lanzaron al aire como petardos, Ron se fue entre los palos ya que jugaba de Guardián. Estaba preocupado, quería lucirse delante de la castaña. Harry miraba el campo en busca de la famosa pelotita dorada, desde abajo se podía observar a los jugadores volando de a un lado para el otro intentado tomar la pelota para anotar. Un Jugador del equipo contrario (los de administración) se acerba a Ron con la quaffle, estaba listo para anotar, apunto, pero el pelirrojo hizo gala de sus dotes y detuvo el tiro, tanto su hermana como su amiga aplaudían desde abajo y el muchacho se lleno de orgullo.  
Las chicas seguían divertidas con el encuentro hasta que un muchacho saludo a Ginny.

-Hola Ginny.  
-Oh, hola Justin, ¿como estas? Hace mucho que no te veía.

Justin era un Auror muy apuesto, él y Ron siempre habían tenido una rivalidad incomprensible.

-Oh estoy muy bien gracias. A propósito, felicitaciones, me entere de tu embarazo…  
-Gracias- contesto Ginny sonriendo falsamente  
-Y tu hermosa amiga es…  
-Lo siento, ella es Hermione Granger.  
-Hola Hermione.  
-Hola- contesto la bruja

El chico con todo descaro se sentó junto a las dos amigas, no se podía negar que era apuesto, pero también bastante atrevido. El chico era muy galante y adulo la belleza de la castaña sin escatimar en palabras, a Ginny le parecía bastante molesto, pero a Ron que miraba desde arriba, la escena le hizo que se revolviera el estomago como estuviera comiendo un huevo podrido, en eso Tom, un jugador del equipo contrario se acerco a Ron y anoto, el pelirrojo no vio ni venir la quaffle, para cuando se dio cuenta su valla ya había sido vencida. Harry se acerco a toda velocidad a su amigo y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa? no era un tiro tan difícil.

El pelirrojo contesto mientras miraba a Justin sentado con Hermione.

- No me pasa nada, solo …es que no la vi.

El moreno dirigió la mirada hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de Ron y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Pues pon los ojos aquí y deja de mirar a Hermione.

El pelirrojo le puso mala cara, pero su amigo tenía razón, además Hermione parecía muy animada hablando con el idiota de Justin.  
El juego se puso en marcha nuevamente, Harry diviso la snitch y se arrojo a toda velocidad a perseguirla, mientras Ron tenía bastantes problemas con los palos que defendía, por suerte Harry atrapo la snitch dorada justo a tiempo, los Aurores habían vencido al equipo de administración. Fue un partido corto, por suerte para Ron.  
El pelirrojo Auror, bajo a toda velocidad con su escoba y aterrizo justo al lado de las chicas.

-Weasley. ¿Como estas?- Saludo Justin  
-Que tal Justin, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?, Que yo sepa eres incapaz de ponerte a sol por no transpirar. Su hermana no pudo resistirse y se le escapo una risotada. Por su parte la castaña no sonrió, el chiste le pareció de muy mal gusto, claro que no sabía nada de la rivalidad de los dos chicos.  
-Bueno, será mejor que me retire, si me quedo estas dos hermosas damas, tendrán que seguir escuchando las sandeces de Weasley- dijo Justin mientras miraba descaradamente a Hermione  
-¿Como dices?- pregunto Ron  
-Nada, ya me voy.

Saludo a Ginny y a la castaña le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la chica quedo sorprendida, no se esperaba ese saludo. Ron tronaba de rabia, como se atrevía el muy idiota…

Harry que justo llegaba dijo:

-Bueno ¡hemos ganado!, Necesito un poco de Jugo,

Su esposa se apresuro a darle un vaso de fresco jugo a cada uno de los chicos. Ron se sentó de mala gana y no miro a Hermione por un buen rato. Después de un par de vasos de jugos, los chicos se fueron a las duchas. Las chicas siguieron conversando hasta que los muchachos regresaron. Juntos se fueron hasta el auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso. En el viaje todos hablaban, todos menos Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, Hermione quiso bajar pero su amiga se lo impidió y se dirigió a su hermano

-Lleva a Hermione contigo, Harry y yo estamos preparando una sorpresa para mañana al medio día.

-¿Que sorpresa? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la castaña  
-Si te lo digo deja de ser sorpresa, pero te esperamos mañana al medio día- Dijo Ginny

Saludo y se fue hasta la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-Harry, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Ron  
-No amigo, no puedo, pero ven mañana al medio día. Adiós.

Y sin más se marcho.  
Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando sin entender ni media palabra de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres…Venir a mi casa y tomar …Té?- Le pregunto Ron a Hermione a lo que ella le contesto:  
-Bueno no se …..  
-Si ó no, no es tan difícil.  
-Bueno, si me lo preguntas así. ¡NO!

Ron arranco el auto sin decir nada y salió a muy alta velocidad, la chica se agarro de donde pudo y le ordeno a su amigo que se detuviera, el chico no le hizo caso, seguía como si nada y la castaña seguía sin entender, pasaron unos 5 minutos de esta situación en donde el auto corría acampo traviesa levantando tierra y pasto por donde pasaba.

-Ron, estamos llegando a tu casa, detente, Detente Ronald ahora mismo.

El pelirrojo apretó el freno y la chica se fue hacia delante y casi se golpea. Se bajo del auto hecha una furia. Él también se bajo y enfilo directo al lago, la joven lo seguía mientras le preguntaba que le pasaba.

- Ronald detente y dime qué demonios te pasa  
- ¿Qué que me pasa? Pues… ¿Eres tonta?  
-¿Cómo te atreves?  
-Lo pareces Hermione, anoche me trataste muy mal solo porque te invite a la fiesta de Fred, ¿Por qué no redactas un manual para sabe cómo tratarte?

La chica estaba un poco desconcertada, no sabía muy bien cómo responder, pero ella, con lo orgullosa que era, no se quedaría sin decir nada.

-Pues…Anoche no estaba de humor para fiestas- contesto a los gritos

El pelirrojo se acerco bastante a ella bufando como un toro embravecido.

-Se ve que se te paso en el campo de juego cuando coqueteabas con como una loca con ese idiota. Se nota que los idiotas son lo tuyo Hermione, en cuanto se te ponen cerca te transformas en….En una come hombres.

La repuesta de Hermione no tardo más de tres segundos, le dio una bofetada al joven que lo hizo trastabillar de su lugar, la cara del mago quedo enrojecida por el golpe, se tomo la cara con su mano como para mitigar el dolor y dijo:

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Sin pensarlo se fue sobre ella y la chica cayo al pasto, el pelirrojo quería matarla, pero sabía que no podía golpearla, la mucha luchaba como fiera, el se levanto del piso y la alzo cargándola en su hombro.

-Suéltame Ronald, suéltame ahora mismo,

La chica le pegaba con los puños cerrados en la espalda, estaba de cabeza al suelo, ya que el la cargaba como una bolsa de papas.  
Ella no podía ver bien a donde la llevaba, todo se veía al revés, de pronto pudo divisar el lago.

- ¿Qué haces?, suéltame estúpido.

Para esto el muchacho estaba con el agua hasta las rodillas, se había adentrado en el lago y seguía avanzando, ella atino a levantar las piernas para que el agua no tocara sus piernas, era tarde, con violencia el pelirrojo la lanzo a la fría agua. La castaña se hundió en el agua, apoyo sus pies en el movedizo suelo y se incorporo.

Salió del agua totalmente mojada, su vestido blanco de verano, estaba enteramente pegado a su cuerpo, uno de los finos breteles que sostenía el vestido se había corrido de su lugar dejándole los hombros al descubierto.

- Espero que el agua fía te calme Hermione.

-¡Voy a matarte!

El muchacho ya estaba emprendiendo el regreso a la orilla del lago cuando sintió que algo se le subía a la espalda, la chica lo empujo con tanta fuerza que se fue de bruces al agua, se incorporo tosiendo un poco… Ahora los dos estaban empapados, se miraban con odio, respiraban agitadamente. A pesar de la ira, el joven no pudo dejar de notar que el vestido blanco con pequeñas flore verdes y azules estaba pegado al cuerpo de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme al agua? ¡Eres un idiota!

Ahora era ella era la que caminaba hacia la orilla.

-Ah no, siempre tienes que ser tú la que tenga la última palabra, esta vez no será así, ya no estamos en el colegio.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo, la empujo nuevamente al agua y le dijo

-¡Pídeme disculpas!

-¿Y por qué debo hacerlo?- reclamaba irritada Hermione

-Porqué yo te lo digo.

-No sé por qué debo pedirte disculpas, ¿Qué es lo que hice? Tú deberías pedirme disculpas, me trataste como una…. Solo por que hable con ese chico, no sé por qué te molesta tanto, el fue muy amable, todo lo contrario a ti que eres fastidioso y ya me tienes harta.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la orilla, él la quedo mirando, al salir pudo ver la imagen de una sirena, estaba furioso, pero al verla salir así, con el vestido pegado a su cuerpo, su pelo castaño empapado que le llagaba hasta la cintura, no se pudo contener….Fue tras ella, la tomo de la cintura, quería besarla, pero la chica que seguía en llamas levanto la mano amenazante, estaba dispuesta a darle otra bofetada.

-No me toques, no me mires y no me hables- decía esto mientras se soltaba de él y siguió su camino.

El no se iba a entregar, con la ropa pesada por el agua, corrió un poco hasta ella y se le planto en frente.

-Vas a escucharme- le dijo el auror  
-¡NO!

Al joven no le quedo más remedio, la alzo nuevamente y la cargo sobre su hombro.

-Bájame, idiota.

Nuevamente luchaba contra él pero era imposible, él la llevaba firmemente como cuando se cargaba su escoba, le costaba un poco avanzar por el peso de la ropa empapada pero no se detuvo

-Ya no me insultes y no voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes y me escuches.

Camino con ella al hombro hasta la puerta de la casa, metió la mano en su húmedo bolsillo para buscar la llave, la chica no dejaba de luchar, el joven logro entrar y la llevo a la sala y la deposito con fiereza en el sillón.

-Vas a escucharme- le repetía el pelirrojo

La chica estaba agitada a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho por liberarse de los brazos del pelirrojo.

- No te muevas de ahí- le ordeno

El pelirrojo subió de grandes trancos la escalera de dos en dos, fue hasta el baño y tomo dos toallones, bajo a la sala, pero ella no estaba.

Tiro las toallas sobre una silla y salió, la chica estaba corriendo y ya estaba a unos metros, él corrió tras ella, y la alcanzo. Nuevamente la cargo en su hombro.

-Eres insoportable, si te digo que te quedes ahí…te…

-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, no recibo ordenes de nadie y menos de ti, suéltame- Hermione decía esto mientras Ron la llevaba de cabeza

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, entro en la casa y saco su varita de su bolsillo trasero, hizo un movimiento con ella y trabo la puerta, entro en la sala aun cargándola al hombro y realizo el mismo encantamiento con las ventanas, luego…. la tiro en el sillón.

-Ahora quiero que me escuches- decía Ron

Tomo las toallas de la silla y con una de ellas la envolvió.

-Quédate quieta ¿quieres?

Comenzó a secarla, pasaba la toalla por sus brazos, por su cuello y luego la coloco sobre su pelo, con movimientos suaves, trataba de secar su largo cabello. La chica estaba más calmada, pensaba, ¿qué era eso que quería decirle? El se arrodillo frente a ella para estar más cómodo y seguir secando su cabello, por una extraña causa, ella sintió frió, él la envolvió nuevamente con la toalla y la miro a los ojos. Estaba ahí, arrodillado frente a ella, muy cerca.

Levanto su mano suavemente para llevarla a su rostro, le corrió un mojado mechón de la cara y la chica se estremeció. Antes de que el retirara su mano, ella se la agarro con la suya. A Ron le dio un vuelco el corazón. La chica tenía su mano agarrada con la de ella. Hermione llevo delicadamente la mano del joven hasta sus labios y la beso, primero le dio un corto beso, el abrió los labios para decir algo, pero ella llevo rápidamente su mano libre (con la otra seguía sosteniendo la mano del joven) a la boca del chico, para que no digiera nada, tenía la sensación de que si decía algo ella no podría continuar.

En unos días se iría y prefería hacer eso que tanto sentía aunque después se arrepintiera el resto de su vida.

El pelirrojo le hizo caso y no dijo nada, la castaña beso nuevamente su mano haciendo que Ron suspirara, el calor de esos labios en su mano lo estremecieron. La chica ahora le besaba los dedos, los besaba suavemente, con dulzura, luego en un impulso abrió los labios y comenzó a besar cada uno de los dedos de Ron, él podía sentir esos labios húmedos y le provoco un placer desconocido. Nadie le había besado la mano y mucho menos sus dedos, los besos se hicieron más apasionados de parte de la chica, él ya no podía contenerse, le separo las piernas y se coloco entre ellas quedando mucho….mucho más cerca de ella.

Ron la tomo del rostro con su mano libre y se acerco a ella lentamente, retiro sus dedos de los labios de la chica y ahora la tomaba con las dos manos del rostro….se acerco más... y la beso,

Sus bocas se unieron y se reconocieron inmediatamente, abrieron los labios dejando paso para que sus lenguas se encontraran, la sensación era indescriptible, sus lenguas se enredaban como lenguas de fuego enardecidas, no era un beso tímido sino apasionado, parecía que iban a comerse mutuamente, no podían dejar de besarse, ni siquiera para tomar aire, la lengua de Ron recorría con pasión la boca de la chica, y esta le respondía de la misma manera, el retiro sus labios y le beso la frente, las mejillas, la barbilla, los pómulos, Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados suspirando frente a cada beso, el bajo sus labios hacia el cuello de la joven, no pudo evitarlo y gimió de placer,

La enloquecida legua de Ron recorría el cuello de la joven, las manos de él que seguían sosteniendo el rostro de la chica, bajaron hasta la nuca de la joven sosteniéndola con fuerzas, la tenía como inmovilizada y arremetió con pasión en el cuello de ella.

Las poderosas manos del chico se fueron de la nuca de la joven hasta los hombros, la muchacha lo tomo de la cintura y lo acariciaba, las manos del pelirrojo recorrían y besaban los hombros de Hermione, el bajo más sus manos y acaricio suavemente los pos pechos de la castaña sobre el húmedo vestido, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto sostén, esto lo perturbo, lo único que separaban sus manos de la piel de la joven era el mojado vestido, el pelirrojo palpo con ternura los pechos de la chica y sintió unos pezones duros a través del vestido empapado.

Tomo el primer botón del vestido y lo desabotono mientras volvía a besarla con pasión, mientras su legua se encontraba otra vez con la de Hermione su manos seguían desabotonando el mojado vestido, tenía ganas de arrancar esos botones que tanto lo incomodaban, cuando llego al último botón…. abrió el vestido por completo dejándola casi desnuda, sus manos fueron hacia los senos de la joven como atraídas por un imán, acariciaba sus pechos con las palmas de las manos y la chica suspiraba mientras lo besaba de manera enloquecida.

La recostó en el sillón y se saco su remera mojada, ahora él tenía el torso desnudo, ella puso sus manos en el blanco pecho del chico y lo acaricio,

Ron cerró los ojos y débiles suspiros salieron de sus labios, se recostó sobre ella y la beso, su boca bajo hasta su cuello, luego le beso su oído respirando entre cortadamente, al sentir ella esa respiración en su ido, se le propago por el cuerpo con mayor intensidad una especia corriente eléctrica que la enloqueció, la excitación de ambos era enorme , las manos del chico, se fueron hasta los desnudos pechos de la castaña, los acariciaba con pasión, tomo los erectos pezones de la joven entre sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, los apretaba suavemente, su boca no pudo contenerse y bajo hasta ellos, primero los beso y la chica gemía suavemente, después los besos no alcanzaron, ahora los lamía con desesperación, la chica se retorcía entre sus brazos, él mordía con cuidado los excitados pezones de Hermione, a ella se le escapaban gemidos cada vez más agudos,

Las manos de la joven recorrían la espalda el chico pero esto no le bastaba, se incorporo un poco y con su boca le besaba el cuello, el chico estaba extasiado, la boca de Hermione bajaba por el torso desnudo del joven, lo recorrió con la legua hasta llegar a los rosados pezones de Ron, al chico se le escapo un gemido profundo, lo estaba enloqueciendo, la legua de ella hacia un trabajo formidable sobre las tetillas rozadas del chico, él la tomaba de la nuca para sostenerla y no dejar que apartara la boca de este lugar,

Ron no podía contenerse más, ella con sus manos ya estaba desabotonándole el pantalón, con sus dedos le bajaba el cierre y él con gran habilidad se los quito, luego la alzo de la cintura y le retiro el vestido, la apoyo con cuidado en el sillón y puso sus dos manos en las caderas de la chica, con suavidad bajo la ropa interior de la chica, jalo, hasta que la dejo desnuda, luego se quito su propia ropa interior y ambos quedaron desnudos.

El pelirrojo se recostó al lado de ella y la beso nuevamente, esta vez la pasión era tanta que sus bocas se movían con desesperación, la mano del chico nuevamente acariciaba los senos desnudos de la joven, la bajo lentamente y recorrió tu tersa piel con ella, llego a su estomago, su vientre, se encontró con uno finos y cortos bellos púbicos, la chica gimió, sus manos bajaron más hasta que encontró el húmedo he hinchado clítoris de la castaña, mientras seguía besándola endemoniadamente, primero hizo presión con sus dedos sobre el clítoris de la chica, luego, los movía en círculos, la muchacha ya estaba colmada de placer, la excitación de ambos no podía ser más grande, el debía saborearla, no podía contenerse, bajo con sus labios recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven, bajo hasta su vientre y bajo más…

Llego con su lengua hasta el caliente sexo de la chica, lamió su clítoris con desesperación, la chica sentía la sedosa lengua del pelirrojo azotándole el sexo, era como latigazos suaves que la estremecían, la chica gritaba con las piernas abiertas, mientras él la lamía, para el joven mago era como saborear un néctar prohibido y delicioso, deseaba más, bajo su legua hasta encontrar la húmeda vagina, estaba poseído por una locura que no quería abandonar, no podía resistirse más, se coloco nuevamente sobre ella, tomo su miembro brutalmente excitado y lo llevo hasta la puerta de su placer, sin aviso …. la penetro,

Para ella fue la sensación más increíble de su vida, para él también, por primera vez hacían el amor….Con amor,

Mientras la penetraba podía sentir la estrecha vagina de la castaña que lo envolvía, el sexo caliente de la chica lo extasiaba, se aferraban uno al otro, el pelirrojo arremetía con fueras contra la chica, gritaban como locos, mientras la poseía así de esa manera, le besaba los pechos y le mordía suavemente los pezones, ella lo envolvió con sus morenas piernas para que él no se apartara de ella, pasaba las manos por la sudorosa espalda del chico, las bajo hasta llegar a su nalgas, las apretó con fuerzas y Ron grito, ya no podían más, él la sentía….La sentía venir,

La chica se retorcía y gemía, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, el lo sabía, la penetro a mayor velocidad, el tampoco se podía resistir más, ambos gritaron, suspiraron…. se agarraban con fuerzas, ella estaba en el cielo, sentía el más increíble orgasmo que alguna vez pudo imaginar….El…Derramo dentro de ella su pasión y la chica lo recibió gustosa.

Un fatigado Ron se recostó sobre el pecho agitado de Hermione, la beso con ternura..

-Oh…Herm, Todos estos años he soñado con tenerte así...Yo...No sé cómo decirlo…pero, Te quiero tanto, no te das una idea de cuánto te quiero.

Para la chica estas palabras fueron la confesión más dulce que podía recibir.

-Yo… ¡Oh! Ron, yo…  
-Si no vas a decir que también me quieres, no digas nada.

La mucha guardo silencio unos segundos, los segundos más largos de su vida.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo al fin la joven bruja

Él la beso y mientras lo hacía le hablaba:

-Oh por Dios Herm, dilo nuevamente…- pedía entre besos el pelirrojo  
-Te quiero- decía mientras lo besaba - tanto te quiero…

El joven se levanto, se puso de pie y la cargo dulcemente…La llevo hasta su cuarto y la acostó en la cama. Se metió en la cama con ella… y le dijo:

- Aquí vamos a estar mejor, ¿Quieres tomar algo ó comer algo?  
-Algo fresco estaría bien…  
-Bueno, voy a la cocina y traigo algo para los dos…  
-¡No!, si tienes que irte no, quédate conmigo.

El pelirrojo la tomo del rostro y la beso suavemente, ella sintió nuevamente ese aliento dulce en sus labios.

-Voy y vengo.

A todo velocidad salió del cuarto, la castaña podía sentir los descalzos pies del joven bajando las escaleras, ella se tapo el rostro con las manos,- _¿Estoy soñando?-_ se pregunto, ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber sido mejor, estaba con el hombre que quería, esa noche lo tendría todo para ella, era tan feliz como nunca había sido.

El joven mago regreso con una jarra y dos vasos, se metió en la cama y sirvió jugo para los dos, los chicos tomaron de un trago la fresca bebida, estaban exhaustos y necesitaban reponer energías, luego dejaron los vasos en la mesa de luz y se abrazaron.

La chica tenía apoyada la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y el acariciaba su larga cabellera, los dos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Me siento…muy feliz ¿sabes?- decía Ron

-Yo también

- ¿No te irás verdad?

-Bueno, Ron…Yo…No hablemos de eso ahora.

-No Herm, no quiero dejarlo para después.

Ella lo beso, era la mejor forma de responder, solo quería sentir esa lengua sedosa, en lo posible toda la noche, Ron la enloquecía, su boca bajo al pecho del chico, otra vez buscaba con su lengua los tiernos pezones del joven, cuando llego a ellos, el muchacho se encendió, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que ella dominaba su cuerpo.

-Por Dios Herm ¿Qué me haces? Podrías hacer lo que quieras de mí y yo te dejaría,

La chica no dijo nada siguió de manera frenética besando los rozados pezones de Ron, luego su lengua beso todo el torso del muchacho, bajo más hasta llegar al vientre, la legua de la chica comenzaba a besar su intimidad y el pelirrojo se agarraba a las sabanas sintiéndose en el cielo, mientras ella continuaba el joven mago no podía ni siquiera pensar, solo se dedicaba a sentir, ella lo colmaba de placer…

El la tomo con fuerzas y ella quedo sobre él, estaba sentada sobre el muchacho, el acaricio los turgentes senos de la chica que pedían a gritos ser besados, el no demoro su misión y su boca fue hasta sus pechos, los lamía como a un manjar al que uno no puede negarse, Ron ya no quería resistirse a su necesidad y así en esa posición en la que estaban…La penetro, ella sentada sobre él!!

Lo podía sentir mucho más y esto la excitaba terriblemente, por su lado Ron la sentía con profundidad, ahora ella cabalgaba salvajemente sobre el chico, el pelirrojo tenía la sensación de que podía hacerle el amor toda la noche por todas las veces que la deseo y no pudo tenerla, en ese momento no había más preguntas ni temores, solo existía ese placer inconmensurable que los unía,

El Auror la tomo fuertemente de las caderas para ayudarla en ese movimiento exquisito, su legua hacía estragos en la boca de la chica y ambos gemían con desesperación, ella lo rodeaba del cuello y le susurraba al oído cuanto lo quería, era un acto de amor cargado de pasión, Ron le respondía diciéndole cuanto la quería, seguía arremetiendo con todas su fuerzas contra aquel cuerpo que parecía débil pero estaba transformado en un animal salvaje.

-¡Oh! por Dios Herm, ¿qué me haces? Te adoro

La chica estaba poseída por una fuerza superior, los dos se presentían ya estaban cerca del máximo placer, ella lo agarro con fiereza de la espalda y él a tomo de los muslos con una fuerza desconocida…

Gritaron al unísono, jadearon y se besaron, todo había concluido, quedaron tirados en la cama de forma desordenada pero abrazados, se besaron y sin darse cuenta el extremo cansancio los venció, se durmieron muy abrazados, habían pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas.

* * *

_**Nota.**_

_Y ahora bien ¿que les parecio el partido entre Ron y Hermione? pervertidas!!_

_Les informo que parece que me he encontrado con "la horma de mi zapato", es decir con alguien igual que yo, peor lo dudo, eso solo lo podran decir las escritoras que han recibido nuestros ataques, digo comentarios: Ru-em ¡Hermana gemela!, yo no escribo, tu no escribes oohhhhhh ¿y ahora quien va a contar nuestra historia? jajajajaja sospechaba un poco de Anilec pero es demaciado desente, _

_Asi que aprovechando que mi gemela se ha puesto la corriente pues seguire con las actualizaciones seguidas, y tranqui que si tiene final la historia, al menos la primera parte_

_Alemar entenderé que después de esto reconcideres cualquier tipo de parentesco conmigo, se que quieres a tus hijos y no permitirias gente loca a su lado, lo comprendo (buaaaaaa, buaaaaaa, sniff ,sniff, alguien me presta un pañuelo?) jajaja_

_Foaby_

* * *


	12. La sorpresa

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**LA SORPRESA  
**  
El sol entraba por la ventana de aquel cuarto donde dos jóvenes dormían abrazados.  
La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas y fue despertando al pelirrojo, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver sobre su pecho la cabellera castaña de una joven que dormía plácidamente, acaricio suavemente su pelo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando, la beso en la cabeza y la chica se movió. Luego le beso la frente para despertarla, aunque se veía estupenda durmiendo, no podía resistir la necesidad imperiosa de besarla y abrazarla con fuerzas.

-¡Buenos días!  
-Oh..Hola- dijo Hermione bostezando.  
-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo  
- Divinamente y tú?  
-Mejor que nunca en mi vida….

Luego de decir esto la beso…

-Bueno, que linda forma de despertar jajajaja- decía radiante Hermione  
-¿Quieres desayunar? Yo me muero de hambre…  
-Si, yo también..JJAJAJAJA. ¿Qué te parece si me doy una ducha y luego preparo el desayuno?  
-Oh por Dios Herm, te adoro, como te quiero, la beso nuevamente,

No quería detenerse, esos labios era su perdición.

-Bueno…Mejor me voy a duchar..  
-Ven…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía de la cama y arrastró a la chica hasta el baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y dijo:  
-Bueno, ya esta lista.  
- Bueno... gracias, pero quisiera estar sola en el baño…

El se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y le susurro:

-¿No te quieres duchar conmigo?  
-Si tonto, claro…pero necesito usar el baño. Se puso un poco colorada y luego dijo entre risas y juntando mucho las piernas -Me estoy haciendo pis.-

- jajajaja, está bien, yo también. Haremos esto, entra en el baño, sal y luego entro yo y…Bueno, luego nos duchamos.  
- Eres maravilloso, le dio un corto beso y entro en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y los dos minutos salió.

El Auror entro de un salto al baño y entorno la puerta, la chica desde afuera se reía con ternura, era una escena bastante extraña, se habían hecho de todo la noche anterior, pero estaban avergonzados como dos niños solo por que debían usar el baño. Al poco tiempo el chico abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar. Los dos entraron en la ducha y pudieron verse a la luz del día, ella era dueña de un cuerpo envidiable su cuerpo mojado bajo la ducha era una perturbación para sus ojos. El pelirrojo tomo el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por el cuerpo de la joven, mientras él la acicalaba la chica lavaba su cabellera y él le dijo:

-Déjame a mí, yo lo hago.

El chico poso sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de la joven haciendo suaves masajes, luego le enjuago el pelo bajo la ducha. Hermione sonría abiertamente, se veía hermosa pensó el joven.  
Ahora ella tomaba el jabón para bañar al chico, pasaba sus manos resbalosas por el cuerpo del muchacho, era esbelto, atlético, sus brazos largos se acercaron a ella rodeándola por la cintura, la apoyo contra los azulejos y la beso, era un beso tierno y lleno de amor, le susurro al oído:

-Te quiero Herm, siempre te he querido.

Los susurros del chico estremecían el corazón de la chica, ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, en el fondo de su alma tenía mucho temor de ser para él solo una aventura,- _¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas?_-Era el miedo, se daba cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, en ese momento por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, ella debía regresar a Suiza, _¿Qué pasaría entonces con ellos?  
_  
-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Ron al sentirla distante  
-Nada, solo estaba pensando..Oh, no me hagas caso.  
-¿Qué pensabas?, dime Herm, ¿Qué sucede?  
-Nada, de verdad…Me siento muy feliz, eso es todo.

El chico la beso con ternura. Saber que ella era feliz así con él, hacía que su día tuviera sentido. Los besos del chico fueron más y más apasionados sus manos bajaron hasta los muslos de la chica y la acariciaba con desesperación, ella no podía negarse, no quería, pero debían salir del baño, Harry y Ginny los esperaban.

-Hay Ron, ya …Por favor, si no salimos del baño no nos iremos más a la casa de los chicos jajajaja..  
-Si, es verdad, pero ….Me pides mucho…  
-Ronnnnn- salía de los labios de Hermione en un susurro  
- Ya…Ya…Pero créeme que es un sacrificio.

Los muchachos se rieron con ganas, salieron del baño y se secaron, la chica no tenía ropa para ponerse, su vestido estaba arrugado y sucio a causa del baño indeseado en el lago. Ron soluciono el tema, tomo la varita mágica y arreglo el vestido dejándolo como nuevo.  
Cuando estaban ya en la cocina desayunaron abundantemente, tomaron café, comieron bollos, galletas y Ron también hizo espacio para una tostada con mermelada y se le hablo a Hermione.

- ¡Ven aquí!-

La joven fue hacia él luego de dejar las tazas en el fregadero, él la tomo de la cintura y se la sentó en las piernas.

-Debemos hablar, necesito saber que no te irás.  
-Ron, deja de hacerme preguntas, y bésame…

El chico la beso, luego le dijo.

-Está bien, ya no preguntare, pero no te escaparas de mi..Tú eres muy importante para mí.

La chica lo beso, las manos de él acariciaron su cintura, luego le beso el cuello nuevamente y le repetía una y otra vez que la quería. La sentó sobre la mesa y los besos se transformaron en un pandemonio de leguas que se acariciaban. Ron la deseaba, quería hacerle el amor como lo había hecho la noche anterior, ella que sabía que tenían que ir a casa de los Potter…..se dejo hacer, ya no importaba ni los amigos, ni la sorpresa que habían preparado.

El Auror pasaba las manos por las suaves piernas de la chica, su piel lo enloquecía, ya eran las 11 AM, se suponía que a las 12 AM, debían estar en casa del joven matrimonio, pero eso iba para largo. Las manos de Ron acariciaban a Hermione por todo el cuerpo, hicieron el amor frenéticamente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Estaban extenuados, pero felices, era la forma que tenían de demostrar sus sentimientos..

-Oh Hermione, me enloqueces, ya no quiero ir a la casa de Ginny, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.  
-Si yo también, pero los chicos nos esperan, debemos ir. Pero luego podemos regresar.  
- Por supuesto que vamos a regresar ¿a dónde pensabas ir?  
-Pues bueno, debo ir al caldero y buscar algo de ropa.  
-Claro, "iremos" al caldero y traeremos toda tu ropa.- aclaro el pelirrojo  
-¿Como dices?  
-Que quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, no quiero que regreses al caldero, te quiero aquí todos los días.  
-Ron, yo…. Preferiría que no digamos nada de esto ¿sí?  
-¿Por qué? Bueno no tiene nada de malo ó ¿si?  
-No, no tiene nada de malo, solo quiero disfrutarlo un poco, con privacidad..Eso es todo.  
-Bueno, está bien. Como quieras, Oye, tenemos poco tiempo que tal ¿otra ducha?  
-Me parece genial, pero voy sola, sino llegaremos a la casa de los chicos al anochecer…. JAJAJA,

Así lo hicieron, la chica se ducho en dos minutos, mientras Ron acomodaba la cocina, luego él se baño rápido como un relámpago, salieron a toda prisa de la casa, y subieron al auto. Al hacerlo la chica se dio cuenta que había dejado su varita en el auto toda la noche.

-¿Como pude dejarla aquí?- se pregunto n voz alta Hermione

El pelirrojo arranco el auto.

-Bueno ayer saliste muy enojada del auto y luego te tire al lago jajajaja…  
-Si….Me acuerdo... Luego me llevaste a la casa y….  
-Ni lo digas porque regreso ahora mismo. Jajajaja

La castaña hizo aparecer una linda cartera para guardar la varita y simular que venía del caldero. Durante el corto viaje la chica abrazo y beso al muchacho, se daban cortos besos, cuando divisaron la casa de los chicos, Hermione se acomodo en su asiento y tomo otra postura. Al joven no le gusto mucho, no quería ocultarlo, pero debía respetar a la chica, no quería hacerla enojar.

-Se que no quieres decirlo, y está bien, pero por favor no me ignores.

La chica le tomo la pierna y le dijo:

-No lo haré, pero comprende que no quiero dar explicaciones, quiero tenerte solo para mí.

El muchacho le guiño un ojo, estaba claro, no hacía falta decir nada más.  
Llegaron a la casa y golpearon la puerta. La sorpresa fue grande para los dos, la que abrió la puerta era Molly Weasley.

-¡Mamá!-  
-Si querido soy yo, suerte que Ginny me invito, me tenías olvidada. ¡Hermione querida que bueno verte! Harry me dijo que estabas aquí

- Oh, Sra. Weasley, que gusto verla,

La chica abrazo a la madre de Ron con mucho cariño, realmente la quería mucho.

Cuando entraron vieron a todos los Weasley, Hermione sintió como un vacío en el estomago, los quería mucho a todos, pero ese no era el mejor momento para verlos. La castaña no sabía cómo mirar a la familia de Ron, después de la noche que habían tenido sentía que todos se darían cuenta de lo acontecido.

Los muchachos saludaron a Todos, Fred y George, abrazaron juntos a la castaña se los veía muy felices con la visita de la vieja compañera de colegio. Bill y Fleur también saludaron con alegría a la chica, Charlie la abrazo con el cariño de un hermano mayor, el Sr. Weasley la saludo con gran alegría y hasta se emociono, el los veía a todos juntos nuevamente como antes y esto era algo maravilloso para sus ojos y para su corazón.

Ginny los invito a salir a todos de la casa, habían hecho aparecer una mesa enorme en el pasto, al lado de la casa, estaba lleno de comida y jugos, todos juntos almorzaron, Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y cada tanto le tocaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa, la chica se ponía algo nerviosa, pero le fascinaba la idea de jugar a las escondidas.

La Sra. Weasley, como siempre, encontró a Ron más delgado y pálido, la castaña se rió con ganas con las bromas de Fred y George, como siempre su madre debió llamarles la atención varias veces, al terminar el almuerzo, Ginny y Harry se pusieron de pie, tenían algo para decir y ella tomo la palabra

-Familia, por favor atención!!

Todos la miraron de inmediato y continuo:

-Bueno, los reunimos porque queríamos decirles que hemos decidido quienes serán los padrinos de nuestro hijo o hija.

Todos miraron con atención mientras el moreno tomaba la palabra:

-Nosotros lo hemos hablado y los dos coincidimos en que los padrinos de nuestro hijo sean Ron y Hermione. Uds. No solo son nuestros mejores amigos, además son buenas personas y….

Harry se emociono y continúo entre lágrimas

Yo… Ginny y mi futuro hijo son lo más importante en mi vida. Si yo no estuviera Ron, quiero que tú junto a Hermione te ocupes de mi familia, te confiaría mi vida amigo, y lo estoy haciendo al nombrarte padrino.

Ginny tomaba de la mano a su esposo mientras le hablo a Hermione:

-Hermione, no solo eres mi amiga, eres una enorme mujer y te admiro, sé muy bien que de no estar nosotros, tú me serás incondicional, este hijo Herm, es el fruto de un amor inmenso, lo amo más que a nada el mundo, tú y Ron, cuidaran de él y yo sé  
que nunca faltaran a su palabra.

La castaña salto de su asiento, abrazo a su amiga, ambas estaban muy emocionadas, Ron abrazo a Harry y no hicieron falta palabras, luego los dos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo cariñoso.

-Ginny, gracias, te juro que siempre cuidare de tu hijo, lo haré con mi vida- le dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba  
-Lo sé Ron, eres mi hermano preferido. Pero no se lo digas a los demás jajajaja.

Ron y Hermione se miraron de reojo, estaban muy contentos y emocionados. Era una noticia maravillosa y cargada de responsabilidad.

La familia festejo con aplausos la noticia, no era para menos, una nueva vida venía en camino, los padrinos estaban elegidos, los abuelos y tíos felices. Este era el primer nacimiento de la familia Potter-Weasley, estaban ansiosos por la llegada del bebe, después de todo los sucedido en la vida de los chicos, esta era la mejor manera de coronar la victoria vivida hace tres años.

Bill y Fleur también querían tener hijos, pero el hecho de que un hombre lobo hubiera mordido al esposo de la francesa hace ya algunos años, los detenía, por esto la llegada del nuevo integrante era muy importante para la familia.

La francesa estaba muy enamorada de su marido, con el tiempo Molly Weasley lo reconoció y ahora se llevaban muy bien.

-Hermione, ven querida, quiero hablar un poco contigo.- Le dijo Molly

La castaña se acerco y la Madre de los pelirrojos le pregunto por su vida y por sus padres.

-He tenido mucha suerte y me va muy bien.  
- Y ¿cuánto te quedaras?  
- Bueno, unos días más.  
-Ahora que serás la Madrina del niño, no deberías irte, es importante que los padrinos estén cerca de sus ahijados.  
-Lo sé, pero debo regresar.  
-¿Y que pasara con Ron?  
-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto sorprendida la castaña  
-Querida, si desean disimularlo, déjame decirte que lo hacen muy bien, pero yo soy una mujer grande y conozco a mi hijo, tú eres fuerte y puedes comportarte, pero para mi hijo es más difícil.

Luego se acerco al oído de la chica para decir:

-No te ha sacado los ojos de encima querida, antes te miraba con más… Disimulo, es evidente que ahora no puede, supongo que algo abra sucedido para que él se libere y te mire de esa forma.

La chica quedo muda, no tenía respuesta, no sabía que decir, en su cara se noto su preocupación, la Madre del Pelirrojo, la invito a caminar, las dos se levantaron y caminaron por el pasto, Ron las seguía con la mirada.

- Querida, no digas nada. Yo no diré nada tampoco. Pero quiero pedirte que no hagas sufrir a mi hijo.

La chica quiso decir algo, pero Molly no le dejo.

-Yo se que él está loco por ti, lo que pasa es que es un poco…Bueno está mal que lo diga, pero es un poco tosco para decir lo que siente, yo se que te ama.

Hermione se puso colorada pero una tímida sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

-Yo...no...Bueno es un poco raro hablar de esto con Ud. Pero él nunca me ha dicho que ama.  
-Y tú estás esperando que él lo diga… Ya…entiendo. ¿Sabes? Los hombres no son como nosotras, a mi Ron siempre le costó demostrar lo que sentía, pero te aseguro querida, está loco por ti, no desperdicies la maravillosa oportunidad que te da el amor, si te vas, lo destrozaras. Yo como su Madre solo puedo pedirte que no lo lastimes y en lo posible que lo quieras tanto como él te quiere.

La castaña, no dijo nada, se quedo unos instantes en silencio, la Madre de Ron era una bruja brillante, y le estaba hablando con el corazón, debía responderle de la misma manera:

-¿Sabe? Yo lo amo, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

Unas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, creo que no podría soportar perderlo de ninguna manera, no sé si me entiende.  
-Claro que te entiendo, yo amo a mi esposo, y créeme los hombres Weasley no son fáciles, pero lo amo, una pareja se sostiene a base de amor y entendimiento, deberás dejar tus miedos de lado, yo sé lo que digo, mi hijo te ama. Ahora regresemos con los demás.

La castaña abrazo con ternura a esa mujer que la comprendió y la aconsejo como lo haría una madre, eran palabras sabias las de Molly. Lo que verdaderamente le sucedía a la chica era que estaba aterrada de que el no la amara como ella lo hacía.

Juntas se sentaron en la mesa y compartieron una deliciosa taza de Té con el resto de la familia. Luego de mucha charla y risas, uno a uno fueron partiendo.

El padre de Ron se despidió de su hijo alegremente, su madre lo abrazo con ternura y le dijo:

-Hasta luego querido..Cuídate mucho. ¿Puedo darte un consejo Ron?  
-Mamá, te juro que me alimento bien  
-JAJAJAJA, No mi amor, no es eso, (se acerco a su oído) Dile que la amas Ron.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si la dejas ir serás un idiota, díselo no pierdas tiempo, la vida es corta hijo, disfrútala.

Luego lo beso en la mejilla y se fue. El pelirrojo quedo un poco perplejo, ¿Su Madre lo sabía? NO…¿Cómo podría saberlo? Miro a Hermione pero ella charlaba animadamente con su amiga.

El muchacho y Harry levantaron la mesa, el pelirrojo quiso entrar las tazas, su amigo le dijo que no hacía falta que él podría hacerlo con su varita, pero el joven siguió como si nada y le pidió que fuera hasta la cocina con él. El moreno Auror lo siguió. Cuando estaban en la cocina Ron hablo en un susurro.

-Si Hermione se entera que te cuento esto me matara, pero no puedo ocultarlo- le decia a su cuñado de manera que solo él podría escucharlo  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Bueno…ayer cuando nos fuimos, discutimos y la tire al lago.  
-¿Qué? Ron esa no era la idea  
-Ya se, ya sé, pero después la lleve a casa…  
-¿Y? Habla por Dios.- decía muy interesado Harry  
-Bueno, no sé como describírtelo, fue increíble. Jajajaja

El moreno, que también hablaba en susurro, se puso como loco , quería saberlo todo, su amigo siempre le contaba todo...Y con detalles.

-¡Cuéntame!  
-Bueno, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, el mejor despertar de mi vida  
-¿Se quedo en tu casa toda la noche?  
-Siiii  
- Amigo.. Estas perdido, que yo sepa, es la primera chica que toleras toda una noche.

Ron le contesto emocionadísimo:

-Sí, lo sé, estoy loco por ella.  
-¿Y por qué no lo han contado?  
-Ella no quiere, prefiere mantenerlo en secreto, pero bueno tú eres mi amigo no puedo ocultártelo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quiere decirlo, yo lo publicaría en El Profeta!!  
-Bueno, ella es muy reservada, ya sabes. No diré nada.

El moreno mago abrazo a su amigo con fuerzas,

- ¡te felicito! Es una gran noticia.  
-Gracias, pero ahora me preocupa algo- decía el pelirrojo  
-¿Qué?  
-No quiero que se vaya, me muero si lo hace.  
-Ron, dile que la amas, pídele que se quede contigo…  
-¿Qué la amo?  
-Amigo, no es tan difícil, yo se que la amas.

El Pelirrojo se paso la mano por la frente como secándose el sudor.

-Es cierto, la amo!!  
-No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo de la casa, toma a la castaña del brazo y la puso de pie.

-Lo siento Ginny, debemos irnos...Ven Hermione.  
-¿Pero Ron que te sucede?- pregunto su hermana  
-¿Ron, que pasa?- ahora era su amada quien preguntaba sorprendida.  
-Nos vamos ahora mismo  
-Pero déjame despedirme…- le decía hermione a Ron

El pelirrojo la arrojo adentro del auto.

-Salúdalos con la mano, no se enojaran.  
-¿Pero a donde vamos? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Al Caldero.

El chico manejaba con un objetivo, llegar al Caldero y que Hermione retirara todas sus cosas, en el viaje ella le consulto varias veces que sucedía, pero el solo respondía:

-Debemos ir a mi casa, necesito hablar contigo.  
-Pero Ron, me asustas, dímelo..  
-Por unas ves hazme caso, ¿Confías en mí?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Que te dijo mi Madre?  
-Muchas cosas, pero para resumir, se dio cuenta de todo, no sé como lo hizo, pero se dio cuenta. ¿Tú crees que se lo diga a alguien más?

El chico rió con ganas.

- ¿Y si lo dice qué? Jajajaja. Igual no te preocupes, yo sé que no dirá nada. Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?  
-Si, me lo has dicho…  
-Pero ¿lo sabes? Es decir ¿lo sientes? ¿Sientes que te quiero?  
-Ron, solo estamos juntos desde anoche, no entiendo…

El pelirrojo siguió andando, mientras conducía le decía que era bella, que la quería. Ella sentía que él estaba raro, pero le gustaba, era tan cariñoso…No entendía lo que le sucedía al joven pero se dejo guiar.

Llegaron al caldero, la chica bajo del auto y Ron le dijo:

-Yo te esperare aquí. Trae todas tus cosas y paga la cuenta.

La chica no dijo nada, pero obedeció.

A los 30 minutos salió cargando dos grandes valijas. Él la ayudo a guardar todo en el coche. Anduvieron unas cuadras y el joven freno el coche en la puerta de un restaurante, los dos bajaron, la castaña no entendía bien, pero la consigna era no decir nada y dejar que el la guiara.

Entraron en un bello lugar con luces tenues, fueron a una mesa al lado de una ventana que daba a un cantero con flores, el pelirrojo le corrió la silla de manera galante para que ella se sentara. La mesa era pequeña y redonda, tenía dos pequeñas velas rojas una pequeña vasija de vidrio en el cual flotaban unas chiquitas flores blancas.

Comieron mariscos y ensaladas, se daban de comer en la boca, se decían piropos, la chica estaba sorprendida no se esperaba semejante sorpresa, disfrutaron mucho la cena, luego de comer tomaron un café y se tomaban la mano en público, para él era increíble, quería pasearse por toda la ciudad con ella de la mano.

El joven pago la cuenta, (había cambiado algunas monedas de oro la mañana siguiente en la que ella se quedara dormida totalmente ebria) la llevo hasta el auto y emprendieron el viaje de regreso, estaban muy llenos, la cena había sido deliciosa y bastante excitante, eso de darse de comer en la boca había perturbado bastante al mago.

El camino de regreso fue placentero y desconcertante para la chica, seguía sin comprender, pero lo disfrutaba…  
Llegaron a la casa del chico y bajaron las valijas, él las llevo hasta el cuarto y bajo a la sala, cuando la chica lo vio venir se puso feliz, estarían solos nuevamente.  
La llevo hasta la puerta de la casa y salió con ella.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba la sorprendida bruja

El no dijo nada, fue hasta el auto y abrió el baúl de su coche y saco su escoba.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?  
-Oh Ron…No…Sabes que no me gusta.

El la tomo de la cintura y la beso con pasión.

-No pasara nada, estás conmigo, ¿No confías en mí?  
-Si, claro que confió en ti, pero…  
-Pero nada, por favor, da un paseo conmigo.

La chica no estaba segura, pero en acto de confianza absoluta monto en la escoba, él se coloco tras ella, dio una patada al piso y la escoba se elevo en la oscuridad, Hermione se agarro fuerte al palo con los ojos cerrados, Ron paso su mano por la cintura de la joven para tomar el mango de la escoba, con su otra mano la sostenía firmemente de la cintura.

-Abre los ojos...Ábrelos…

Ella, con bastante miedo los abrió, estaban volando sobre el lago, la luz de la luna los iluminaba, extrañamente ella dejo de sentir miedo, se sentía segura con él.  
El pelirrojo corrió el cabello de la chica hacia un costado y le beso el cuello. LA chica cerró los ojos suavemente, la estremecía con sus besos, la ternura de su contacto la estremecía.

Mientras volaban por el lago el muchacho dirigió la escoba en una leve picada en descenso, a ella se le escapo un grito, estaban volando cerca del agua...

-Si quieres puedo hacer que roces con tus pies el agua…

La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Oh…No…Nos vamos a caer al agua. Jajajaja  
-Te juro que no te dejare caer mi amor,

Esas últimas dos palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, le había dicho ¿Mi amor?

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaba la bruja cada vez más en una nube  
-Que no te dejare caer en él a…  
- No eso no, ¿me dijiste mi amor?  
-Ah...Bueno… Si, eres mi amor sabes, yo…Te traje a volar porque tengo que decirte algo.

El corazón de la chica palpitaba a toda velocidad. Estaba, nunca mejor dicho, ¡en el cielo!

-Herm, yo...No quiero que te vayas, Te quiero mucho, oh por Dios…No me basta con decirte que te quiero, yo te amo…

Ella tomo la mano del pelirrojo que sostenía con firmeza la escoba, el muchacho viro la escoba a la derecha, y comenzó a descender, cuando aterrizo dejo la escoba en el piso. La tomo del rostro y ella pudo notar unas lágrimas en las mejillas del chico, esto la emociono, y no pudo evitarlo, también se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

-Te amo Herm, te amo contada mi alma-

Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos luego la beso con pasión.

-Dime que amas Herm, por favor. ¿Me amas?  
-Ron...Yo…-Lo beso-, Te amo Ron, te amo como a nada en este mundo, pero …tengo miedo.  
-¿De qué?  
-No lo sé, es como…Me da miedo perderte, yo…yo no lo soportaría.

El joven auror la beso en la boca y unas tímidas risas salían de sus labios.

-Hermione nunca me perderás, ¿no lo entiendes? Te amo, te adoro mi amor. Vamos a la casa, ven…

Juntos caminaron muy abrazados, con un brazo llevaba fuertemente a esa mujer que lo enloquecía y con el otro su escoba.  
Llegaron a la casa entraron y el tiro la escoba, comenzó a besarla con desesperación, no dejaba de decirle que la amaba, la llevo hasta el sillón, la recostó.

-Dímelo de nuevo, dime que me amas- pedía el pelirrojo  
-Te amo Ron,

La chica le arranco con fuerzas la camiseta dejándole el torso desnudo, lo besaba con pasión y él no dejaba de suspirar, el se acomodo entre sus piernas y empezó a desabotonarle el vestido…los besos seguían subiendo de tono, estaban enredados el uno con el otro….

De pronto algo comenzó a golpear la ventana, Ron no le dio importancia, supuso que era el viento, siguió acariciándola, pero los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, la chica se incorporo y miro a la ventana.

-Ron…Algo golpea la ventana,

El pelirrojo se levanto de muy mala gana, no lo podía creer, lo que sea debería esperar.

Se acerco a la ventana y vio una lechuza rojiza que picoteaba con furia. Abrió la venta y tomo, al animal tenía un pergamino atado a la pata, el muchacho tomo la nota y la desplegó.

Leyó la nota y su cara se transformo, su cara denotaba mucha concentración.

-Que sucede Ron…

Él chico seguía leyendo sin dar respuesta a la castaña

-Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba de nuevo Hermione

El pelirrojo agarro su remera del suelo y se la coloco

-No te muevas de ahí.

Salió corriendo por las escaleras regreso al minuto con su capa de Auror puesta. Se acerco al sillón y la toma de la mano para levantarla.

-¿Herm, sabes conducir?  
-Si, ¿qué sucede?  
-Mira quiero que vayas a casa de Harry y te quedes ahí, no puedo mandarte por red flu, no estoy conectado, es un tema de seguridad. Yo iré por ti

-¿A dónde vas?, ¿qué pasa?- preguntaba cada vez mas preocupada la castaña

-Mi amor, por favor vete ahora mismo, yo iré por ti, te lo juro.  
-No voy a moverme hasta que no me digas que pasa.

El pelirrojo la tomo de la cintura y la beso

-Te amo Herm, pero no debes quedarte aquí. Por favor mi amor, vete ahora mismo. Sé que quieres saber que pasa, pero ahora no puedo explicarte, te amo, ten mucho cuidado. ¿Sabes llegar a casa de Ginny?  
-Si. Se llegar. ¿Vendrás por mí?

El auror la beso con amor, le acaricio el rostro y le susurro en el oído.

-Iré por ti, te lo prometo, toma la llave del auto, vete…No estás segura aquí, por favor mi amor vete,

Dijo esto y fue hasta la entrada donde tenía la escoba, salió por la puerta y la chica corrió hasta la ventana y lo vio salir volando por el aire.

La castaña sabía que algo pasaba, salió a toda velocidad por las escaleras, fue al cuarto del chico y saco de la valija unos pantalones, el celular, un rollo de pergamino y una pluma, guardo todo en la cartera y se cambio de ropa. Bajo las escaleras y mientras lo hacia se cruzo la cartera. Llego hasta la puerta, subió al auto y lo arranco acelerando con violencia, algo estaba pasando y debía averiguarlo.

* * *

Les pido un favor? a las que dejen un review podrian poner el siguiente texto para ver si Ru-em lo entiende:

"Foaby o linitosa.fan, no escribe, no le gusta, no puede hacerlo es mas no quiere por lo tanto: NO ES LINITOSA"

Y ya no le dire desente a nadie por que se me ofenden jajajajaja. (imaginen mi sonrisa mientras les enseño mi lengua jajaja)

Saludos

Foaby

* * *


	13. La casa segura

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter , todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

" El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**LA CASA SEGURA**

La chica conducía a toda velocidad por el oscuro campo, Ron se había marchado sin dar explicaciones claras, algo sucedía ¿Pero qué? El único que le podía dar una respuesta era Harry.

La castaña llego a casa de los Potter, freno el auto y bajo de prisa, estaba muy preocupada, estaba por golpear la puerta cuando se freno en seco y recordó las palabras de su amigo, Harry le había dicho que no quería preocupar a Ginny, no podía entrar desesperada, llamo a la puerta deseando que su amigo le abriera y no la pelirroja.

Llamo dos veces antes de que la puerta se abriera, para su mala suerte fue Ginny quien la recibió:

-Hermione, que linda sorpresa ¿qué haces aquí? Pasa.  
-Gracias. La chica entro tratando de disimular sus nervios.  
-¿Por qué te has ido así con Ron? ¿No me vas a contar lo que está pasando?

La castaña pensó que ganaría tiempo si le contaba a su amiga lo sucedido con el pelirrojo, seguro que pronto llegaría Harry y podría decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, ven…vamos a la sala, nos sentamos y te cuento. ¿Donde está Harry?  
-Oh…Le llego una lechuza, pero me dijo que vendría pronto.

La castaña se tranquilizo un poco, quizás Ron vendría con Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa? Esta muy rara- pregunto Ginny mientras observaba a su amiga  
-Eh... Rara, no que va, siéntate así podré contarte.

La pelirroja se sentó en un sillón quedando de espaldas a la ventana. La castaña se ubico enfrente de su amiga y comenzó su relato:

-Bueno, luego del partido de Quidditch, yo…Me fui con Ron en el auto, nos bajamos cerca del lago y discutimos…Bueno para resumir, tu hermano me tiro vestida y todo al lago! JAJAJA…  
-No lo puedo creer, que idiota… ¿y? Cuenta  
-Bueno, luego me llevo a su casa, pero me cargo en su hombro, yo traba de luchar, pero bueno, el es mucho más fuerte. Cuando llegamos a la casa, me tiro en el sillón y …Bueno me da un poco de vergüenza, es tu hermano...

La pelirroja que estaba emocionadísima le dijo

-Olvida que es mi hermano y cuéntamelo todo Herm.  
-Bueno el y yo…oh Por Dios está bien, déjame de mirarme así. ¡Lo hicimos! ¿Contenta?- le decía la castaña con la mirada fija al piso.  
-¡¿Contenta?! Estoy feliz amiga al fin se han decidido.

La pelirroja salió corriendo para abrazar a su amiga, estaba muy feliz.

-¿Y cómo estuvo mi hermanito?  
-Oh…Ginny, como puedes preguntarme eso.

-No es justo, la primera vez que estuve con Harry te lo conté todo, habla.  
-Pero es tu hermano.  
-Si, pero también es persona, y tu mi amiga, cuéntame cómo estuvo!!

Hermione se atrevió a responderle con una sonrisa enorme en los labios:

-…Pues, muy biennnnn, te lo juro Ginny es ¡increíble!  
-Ja, ¿con esa cara de tonto?  
-No le digas así.  
-Bueno, como lo defiendes jajajaja, me hace feliz, ahora Ron será verdaderamente feliz,

Le tomo las manos a la castaña y continúo hablando:

-El te adora, yo lo sé, Harry lo sabe, todos lo sabemos…  
-¿Crees que Harry lo sepa?- pregunto Hermione  
-Cuando llegue Harry, lo matare ¡Seguro que lo sabe!  
-Bueno Ron y yo acordamos no decir nada  
-Herm abre los ojos, no hay nada de Ron que Harry no sepa y viceversa. ¿Se han cuidado?  
-No, y no me digas nada, se que estuvo mal, pero nunca había….Bueno nunca había hecho el amor así. Antes de salir de Suiza tome la poción para evitar embarazos, dura un mes como bien sabes.  
-Lo sé, pero Herm ten cuidado. ¿Lo amas?  
-Mucho….Y él dice que también me ama jajajaja  
-Eso lo descuento, lo sé. Jajajaja...

La castaña estaba más tranquila, sabía que en un rato llegaría Harry y seguro vendría con Ron, estaban animadamente conversando cuando la castaña y su amiga escucharon golpear la ventana mientras le decía a la castaña:

- No te preocupes, seguro es Harry para avisarme que lo espere con comida, regresa famélico del trabajo jajajaja.

Tomo la lechuza y desplegó la nota, la castaña seguía sentada en el sillón, de pronto vio que Ginny rompía en llanto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto hermione mientras se levantaba raudamente de su asiento se dirigió amiga. –Dame la nota.

La chica lloraba y no soltaba el papel.

-Dame la nota! Se la arranco de las manos y leyó:

Mi amor, esta es la carta que nunca hubiera querido enviarte.  
Si mis cálculos salen bien esta carta llegara a tus manos un rato antes de las 10 de la noche. Toma un poco de ropa, te he conectado la chimenea a la red flu, solo por cinco minutos a partir de las 10. Lleva contigo mi capa de invisibilidad y ve a la casa segura. Yo te buscare, te amo y por favor vete.  
HARRY.

La castaña miro su reloj faltaban cinco minutos para las 10.

-No hay tiempo Ginny, trae la capa vamos.

La pelirroja no se movía, solo lloraba. La castaña la levanto con fuerzas y la llevo hasta el cuarto.

-Toma la capa y ropa, ahora! Muévete Ginny.

La chica entre llantos tomo la capa del ropero y puso en un bolso ropa que saco al azar, regreso a la chimenea.

-¿Tienes escoba?- pregunto la castaña  
-Si, esta debajo de mi cama.

Hermione fue a toda prisa, se agacho y saco la escoba, solo le quedaban dos minutos. Regreso a la sala y coloco a su amiga frente a la chimenea, saco un puñado de polvos flu de la maseta que estaba arriba de la chimenea y se le dijo.

-Ginny, di el nombre de la casa segura y ve.  
-Ven conmigo por favor.  
-Yo iré tras tuyo.

Ginny se adentro en la chimenea y trato de pronunciar claro:

–A HOGWARTS- Grito.

La castaña pensó que su amigo era muy inteligente, la enviaba realmente a un lugar seguro.

Se paro frente a la chimenea para partir ella también, de reojo vio algo en la ventana, tomo la varita de su bolso y con un movimiento apago todas las luces, había algo afuera y si ella no lo veía, lo que sea que estuviera afuera, tampoco podría verla.

Tenía muy poco tiempo, no podía gritar el nombre de la casa segura, podrían escucharla desde afuera.

Estaba dispuesta a luchar si era necesario, no delataría el lugar a donde Harry envío a su esposa.

Ya casi no quedaba tiempo, no se escuchaba nada, se paro en la chimenea y confió en que su vos no fuera oída, dijo en vos muy baja pegando los labios a la pared de la chimenea:

-A HOGWARTS-

Fue un acto valiente sabía que podía ir a parar a cualquier sitio. Frente a sus ojos pasaron muchas chimeneas y alcazaba a ver gente del lado de afuera, de golpe, cayó en suelo frío.

Estaba algo mareada, alzo la vista y lo primero que vio fue el final del un vestido de terciopelo verde, siguió levantando la vista, hasta llegar al rostro de la dueña del vestido.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!

La brillante docente que educo al trío de amigos por 7 años la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo:

-Ya no debe llamarme Profesora, ya no soy tu docente. Puedes decirme Minerva.

-Oh. Yo... No podría. ¡Ginny!

La esposa de Potter estaba sentada en una silla y seguía llorando. Su amiga fue a ella y la abrazo.

-Ginny ¿porque lloras? Estas bien, aquí estás segura, por favor cálmate.  
-No lloro por mí, lloro por Harry, esto es grave y ¡no sé qué está pasando ni donde está!  
-Yo puedo ayudar en eso Ginny- Intervino la profesora y continúo explicando:

-Harry esta con el Sr. Weasley, me refiero a Ronald, el ministerio envió lechuzas avisando que un AUROR llamado Berkshire fue hallado muerto junto al informe redactado por el Sr. Weasley. Esto es muy grave, el Sr. Weasley está investigando a un mago tenebroso que se hace llamar "El maestro", hace ya un tiempo cuando estaban seguros de poder atraparlo, les tendieron una trampa.

Desde ya no es tan peligroso como Voldemort, pero está atentando contra los Aurores, tiene los seguidores de Voldemort, lo de siempre, odian a los muggles y los que no son de sangre pura. Por lo que se sabe quieren dominar el mundo mágico para luego dominar el de los muggles.

-¡Y por qué Ud. Sabe todo esto y yo que soy su esposa no sé nada!  
-Por su seguridad, Harry te ama profundamente. Hace un año vino a verme y me solicito permiso para enviarla aquí si algo sucedía, el colegio siempre ha colaborado con la justicia, sobre todo la de los hombres justos y valientes como el Sr. Potter. Esta información que les estoy revelando la saben muy pocas personas. Yo le prometí a Harry que cuidaría de ti, este lugar está muy bien protegido.

-¿Y por que querrían hacerme daño?  
-Ginny, si este mago sigue los pasos de Voldemort, debe odiarte a ti y a todos lo que Harry ama.- le dijo Hermione a su amiga

-Sin embargo, el que corre más peligro es Ronald y tú Ginny eres su hermana, por eso estarás más segura aquí-

Estas palabras de la profesora inquietaron a Hermione quien de inmediato pregunto:

-¿Por qué Ron, por que el corre más peligro?

-Hace una hora estuvo el ministro de magia en mi despacho, al parecer el Sr. Weasley es el que ha profundizado la investigación, el encontró algo que solo le revelo al ministro, desde hace 6 meses están trabajando en la teoría del Sr. Weasley.

A Berkshire se le encargo una guardia para vigilar una propiedad, lamentablemente nunca pudo llegar, solo cinco personas sabían la ubicación de la propiedad a custodiar. El Ministro, el secretario, Berkshire, Dorset que es otro auror y el Sr. Weasley. Ni si quiera el Sr. Potter. El ministerio junto a los Aurores y están todos reclutados buscando al Mago" El Maestro".

Sé que te angustia Ginny, pero Harry es uno de los mejores Aurores, debes estar tranquila, si te envía aquí, es porque quiere estar seguro que estarás bien y no estarás sola. Ahora ve a la enfermería.

-¡No estoy enferma! Y no de ordenes ya no soy su alumna, y me importa un bledo que Harry sea tan buen Auror, yo lo quiero aquí ¡ahora mismo! Esto no me gusta nada y Ud., Me trata como idiota, ¡quiero ver al ministro!

A la profesora se le marcaron mucho la comisura de los labios, los fruncía con fuerza, no le gustaba el tono de la pelirroja, pero la comprendía parándose detrás de su escritorio le dijo:

-Se muy bien que no eres mi alumna, te envío a la enfermería por que las dos dormirán ahí esta noche, es el mejor lugar que les puedo ofrecer.

La mujer se adelanto y tomo a Ginny de los hombros.

-Se lo que te preocupa, pero esta vez no es como antes, por favor mantén la calma, pronto vendrá por ti y podrán ir juntos a su casa. (TOCANDOLE EL VIENTRE) Debes descasar por tu hijo, no le hace bien que te pongas así.

-Tiene razón Ginny, vamos- le dijo su amiga

-No, que vaya sola, yo quiero hablar con Ud.-

La pelirroja tomo su bolso y fue a la enfermería, conocía muy bien el camino.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron solas en el despacho. Minerva McGonagall, le entrego a la castaña un pergamino cerrado y lacrado con sello del ministerio. La chica lo tomo y se sentó en unas de las sillas frente al escritorio. Lo abrió con cuidado de no romperlo y leyó.

Mi amor,  
Si todo sale como espero haya salido, estarás leyendo esta carta en Hogwarts.  
No quiero que te preocupes, te amo, en cuanto pueda me reuniré contigo, te iré a buscar, justos iremos a mi casa de donde espero jamás te vayas, no tengo mucho tiempo, por favor no te preocupes y no te olvides que te amo. Recuérdalo por favor, solo quiero terminar esto pronto y estar junto a ti.  
Te amo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?  
Ron.

PD: Cuida a Ginny y a nuestro ahijado/a

-Quiero saber que está pasando.- exigió la castaña notablemente afectada

La profesora explico a la chica que todo lo que sabía era lo que había dicho, solo dio un dato más.

-La familia del Sr. Weasley llegara pronto, el ministerio los quieres aquí.

La castaña se extraño, porque todos los Weasley debían ir a Hogwarts, ¿qué pasaba?

La mujer que a pesar de su edad seguía siendo muy enérgica, le indico que fuera a la enfermería y aguardara.

La muchacha salió del despacho y recorrió los pasillos del colegio por donde tantas veces había caminado, no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar, se apoyo en una de las paredes y su llanto retumbo en el recinto, justo ahora que estaba tan feliz pasaba esto, tenía miedo, el pánico se adueño de ella, no quería perderlo, sabía que algo malo ocurría, ella conocía lo grave del hermetismo, lo había vivido otras veces, no sabía donde estaba el pelirrojo ni que peligros lo asechaban,

Trato de tranquilizarse y camino a la enfermería, al llegar se encontró con la Sra. Pomfrey, la enfermera.

La chica saludo cariñosamente a esa mujer que tantas veces la había curado a ella y sus amigos, le pregunto por Ginny pero la Sra., Pomfrey le dijo que le había dado una pócima para dormir sin soñar.

La castaña lo agradeció, su amiga estaba muy angustiada, ella y su esposo tenían una conexión especial y si la pelirroja decía que algo pasaba era verdad, para colmo la familia de Ginny llegaría pronto, ¿Cómo tomaría su amiga los cuidados de seguridad que estaban teniendo con ella y su familia?

Tomo una de las camas y se recostó, leyó la carta de Ron una y otra vez hasta que se la supo de memoria. Estaba muy consternada, no dejaba de pensar en Ron y en Harry. Si estaban en peligro debía ayudar.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Molly Weasley asomo su cabeza y llamo a la castaña para que saliera. La chica dejo su cama y salió de la enfermería, afuera estaban todos los Weasley, incluidos los gemelos.  
La Madre de los chicos estaba muy consternada pero trataba de calmar a los demás e interrogo a la castaña:

-Hermione, ¿sabes algo más a parte de lo que dice Minerva?  
-No, no sé nada. Ron me envió una nota  
-Oh que bien ¿y que dice?

La chica se incomodo, en la nota no decía nada para su familia, así que les dijo lo siguiente:

-Dice que está bien, y que pronto vendrá por nosotros.

Mintió, no quería preocupar la Madre del pelirrojo. Por suerte algo paso para sacarla de esa situación, por el pasillo vieron venir la enorme figura de Hagrid.

Hermione corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazo, los brazos de la chica no podían rodear el enorme cuerpo del semi gigante, pero estaba feliz de verlo, el guardián saludo al resto de la familia y la Sra. Pomfrey los invito a todos pasar a la sala para que se acostaran. Todos entraron, pero Hagrid detuvo a la castaña.

-Por favor acompáñame.

La muchacha lo seguía casi corriendo, los pasos del guardián eran de trancos muy largos para sus cortas piernas, llegaron a un aula y entraron en ella.

- Me hace muy feliz verte, quiero pedirte que no salgas en busca de los chicos, ellos ya son grandes y saben hacer su trabajo.  
-¿Qué sabes HAGRID?  
-Nada, solo que te conozco y sé que no pueden separarse en estos casos y….  
-Dime Hagrid, por favor, si algo le sucede a Ron me muero, por favor, lo sé, estamos en peligro y quiero saber por qué.  
- Y Harry ¿no te importa?- preguntó el semi gigante extrañado

-Claro que sí, pero, oh por favor, dime…  
-No sé nada, de verdad, pero ese mago el Maestro…No sé yo creo que es más peligroso de lo que dice el ministerio, me pregunto quién lo ayuda y le da información. Tú….Ocúpate de Ginny ¿si?

La chica entendió que el guardabosque tenía razón, debía cuidar a Ginny. Abrazo a su viejo maestro dándole su palabra de que no se iría de Hogwarts.

Fue una noche pésima para la chica, solo pensaba en ver pronto a Ron y a su amigo.  
Se durmió pensando en el pelirrojo, en sus besos, recordaba su vos diciéndole que la amaba, recordaba sus caricias, su sedosa lengua acariciándole el cuerpo. Lo amaba tanto, la desesperación la abrazaba, lo necesitaba, no podía perderlo. _¿Donde estas mi amor? Por favor ven a mi…Te amo..._

Durmió muy poco, a la mañana siguiente desayunaron en el gran comedor del colegio luego que los alumnos se marcharan a sus clases.  
No hablaban mucho, solo se miraban. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y Harry Potter apareció por ella.  
Ginny salió de su asiento, Harry corrió a ella, se abrazaron y se besaron.  
La castaña espero a que se separan cuando lo hicieron, la chica abrazo a su amigo e inmediatamente le pregunto

-Harry ¿donde está Ron?

Harry no dijo nada, solo la abrazo con fuerzas y le susurro. Luego hablaremos.

Se dirigió al resto de la familia.

-Quiero decirles a todos que todo está bien.  
-¿Donde está Ron?-ahora era su suegra quien le preguntaba

-Está trabajando en una pista, solo he venido a buscar al Sr. Weasley.

-Harry, ¿porque estamos aquí? Por favor dinos que está pasando- ese era el hijo mayor de los Weasley, Bill

-Bill, tener un AUROR en la familia es complicado, tener dos, lo es mucho más, son solo reglas de seguridad.

-Querido te ves muy cansado toma una taza de café.- le dijo Molly

La mujer sirvió al joven mago una tasa de humeante café, él la agradeció no había dormido nada, tomo a su esposa del brazo y la llevo a la salida del gran comedor, luego la llevo por el pasillo para caminar a solas con ella, Hermione quiso seguirlos, pero la Sra. Weasley se lo impidió.

-Déjalos solos querida, todos queremos saber de Ron, pero es mejor que hablen a solas, necesita calmar a Ginny, en su estado no es bueno que pase tanta angustia, la calmara y será mejor para el bebe.

Luego la mujer fue hacia su esposo y lo abrazo.

-Querido cuídate mucho y trae a mi hijo de regreso por favor.  
-Querida, no…Por favor no llores, sabes que no lo soporto, él está bien, yo…Lo traeré Molly, cuida a los chicos, esto no es nada grave. Hemos pasado por cosas peores y lo sabes, nuestro hijo es un gran AUROR, estoy muy orgulloso de él, si está trabajando, debemos dejarlo cumplir con su deber.

El padre de los pelirrojos, quería calmar a su esposa, pero la verdad es que la situación le gustaba cada vez menos. Abrazo a su esposa, al hacerlo vio entrar por la puerta del gran comedor a su hija Ginny. La pelirroja llamo a su amiga y le hizo señas para que saliera con ella. Una vez a afuera le dijo.

-Harry te espera en el despacho de McGonagall.

La castaña salió corriendo por el pasillo, llego a la esquina y se choco con dos pequeños alumnos, se disculpo por su torpeza, y siguió, al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió, subió por la escalera de caracol y llego exhausta al despacho. Su amigo estaba sentado en una silla, solo.

-Herm, siéntate.  
-No Harry, dime ahora donde esta Ron y que sucede.

El moreno la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a sentarse:

-Ron esta herido. Está bien, pero herido.  
-Llévame con el  
-No puedo, ya sabemos quién nos delato y es necesario que todos permanezcan aquí.  
-¿Quien fue?  
-No puedo Herm, yo…

La castaña de un salto se puso de pie y saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto a su amigo:

-Si no me dices donde esta Ron y quien los delato no saldrás de esta habitación.

El auror se sentó en una de las sillas, se paso la mano por el cansado rostro y se quito los anteojos, refregó sus ojos con sus dedos y dijo:

-Hermione, no te comportas como una Auror que eres, sabes las reglas y tienes claro que no puedo romperlas.

La castaña llevo la punta de la varita al cuello de su amigo.

-Me importan un bledo las reglas, si algo le pasa a Ron yo…me muero…

La chica no pudo más y se largo a llorar, su llanto ahogado conmovió a su amigo, el joven la abrazo y acaricio su cabello, ella bajo su varita.

-Lo siento….Yo no iba a atacarte, pero…Por favor Harry…

La chica suplicaba por una respuesta concreta.

-Herm, mira, no debes repetir lo que te voy a decir. Fue Percy.  
-¿Percy?- pregunto extrañada  
-Ron se topo con algo que le llamo la atención, y decidió por su cuenta vigilarlo, ya sabes Percy siempre considero que Ron era un estúpido, pensó que como eran hermanos él no sospecharía nada.

Le contó al ministro sobre su sospecha y dos aurores más, se le encargo a Berkshire que vigilara la casa de Percy…Pero algo paso y Berkshire murió. Encontraron junto su cuerpo el informe de Ron, pero los pergaminos que implicaban a Percy desaparecieron.

Ron es muy inteligente, tenía una copia en una bóveda de Gringotts, el problema es que anoche fue en busca de Percy, quien se encuentra desaparecido, yo iba tras él, nos rodearon unos enmascarados, y…. Bueno, hirieron a Ron, lo llevamos a un lugar seguro para cuidarlo.

Por eso están todos aquí. Percy se ha vuelto peligroso, y no tendrá escrúpulos en atacar a cualquiera, aunque sean de su familia.

-¿Pero que quiere Percy? ¿Qué busca?- pregunto Hermione  
-Poder, es lo que siempre ha querido, quiere desestabilizar al ministerio y con suerte ser él el nuevo ministro. Suponemos que la próxima víctima de un ataque puede ser el ministro ó su familia, en la madrugada sacamos a la familia del ministro de Inglaterra, él sigue en sus funciones pero todavía no puede creer lo de Percy, es muy hábil, no sabemos cómo pasa la información ni a quien se la da, alguien desde afuera es su cómplice y Ron esta decidió a averiguarlo.

-¿Donde está? Llévame...  
-No puedo, nadie cercano a Ron está seguro fuera de Hogwarts. Comprende Hermione. Te estoy diciendo que Percy no tiene escrúpulos, si para librarse de las acusaciones debe atacar alguno de Ustedes, lo hará, solo necesitamos las pruebas necesarias y todo estará resuelto.

-Pero dices que está herido…Yo quiero cuidarlo.  
-Herm, Ron me pidió que te diga que te ama y que cuides a Ginny.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos y los oídos para escuchar el mensaje.

-él quiere que sepas que está bien y que vendrá por ti. Créeme que es muy difícil retenerlo, está muy preocupado por todos Ustedes y no quiere que su Madre sepa lo de Percy hasta no tener todas las pruebas, esto va a lastimar mucho a Molly. Por eso no debemos decirle nada a los Weasley, debemos estar seguros. Esta información no debe divulgarse.

-¿Tú iras a verlo ahora?  
-No, solo he venido a buscar a Arthur, no sé cuando veré a Ron, el debe reponerse.  
-¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto?  
-Llevare al padre de Ron a Gringotts, el tiene la llave para entrar en la bóveda, debemos leer la investigación nuevamente y armar este rompecabezas.  
-Trae para acá esos papeles, yo puedo ayudarte..  
-Herm, se que quieres ayudar, se que amas a Ron con locura, pero si de verdad quieres colaborar cuida a Ginny y a mi hijo, yo cuidare de Ron, lo prometo.

Los dos amigos se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo, se habían hecho la promesa de cuidar lo que más amaban en la vida, la castaña confiaba en su amigo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del despacho y fueron en busca del Sr. Weasley, él y Harry partieron del colegio y los demás se quedaron en el gran comedor.

Los días fueron pasando y los gemelos empleaban su tiempo en enseñar a las nuevas generaciones de estudiantes diferentes formas de mal comportamiento.

Pudieron presenciar un partido de Quidditch apasionante entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, por supuesto todos alentaron a Ravenclaw.

La angustia de la chica no disminuía. Ya había pasado una semana y no tenían grandes noticias, solo el Sr. Weasley iba al colegio para decirles que todo estaba bien. Pero no llegaba ni siquiera una lechuza con alguna nota de los chicos.

Una tarde Hermione fue hasta la lechucería con una nota entre sus manos, faltaban pocos días para su regreso a Suiza, pero no podía irse, no sin antes ver a Ron.

Tomo una lechuza grande y robusta, le ato la nota en la pata y le indico donde debía ir. Miro partir al animal cuando Hagrid entro y la llamo:

-Hermione,  
-Hola Hagrid.  
-Ven a mi casa esta noche, ven sola por favor. Te esperare.

Sin más el antiguo profesor de la castaña se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

La familia Weasley cenaba en la sala de profesores todas las noches, luego de la cena las dos amigas fueron a la enfermería para dormir, la castaña ayudo a su amiga a meterse en la cama, Ginny le tomo la mano y le confesó cuanto miedo tenía, desde que se había casado con Harry nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo.

-Si mi padre viene y trae noticias de los chicos, quiere decir que los ve. ¿Por qué entonces nunca me envía Harry una nota con él? Aunque sea unas líneas,

La chica rompió en llanto, la castaña la consoló, trato de calmarla diciéndolo le que debía estar tranquila por el bebe, abrazo a su amiga hasta que esta se durmió, luego se separo de ella con sumo cuidado, saco del bolso de Ginny la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo y se la coloco, salió del enfermería, los pasillos estaban a oscuras, pero no importaba ella se los conocía de memoria.

Salió del Colegio camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, al llegar toco la puerta y el enorme guardabosque le abrió, como no vio a nadie la cerro pero la chica golpeo nuevamente diciendo que era ella, el semi gigante le abrió y la dejo pasar una vez adentro se quito la capa.

-Oh… jajajaja, ya no estoy acostumbrado a que me visten con una capa así puesta. Jajajaja-  
-¿Por qué me has hecho venir, que pasa?  
-Ah si.. Eso, mira tenemos poco tiempo, estoy un poco molesto contigo, ¿porque no me contaste que tú y ron están juntos?

-¿Y tu como sabes?- le pregunto la castaña extrañada a lo que el guardabosque respondió:  
-Bueno, esta mañana estaba tomando una taza de Té y a que no sabes a quien vi entre las brazas de mi chimenea.

A la castaña el corazón se le detuvo.

-Sí, lo vi a Ron. Él si es un buen amigo y me lo ha contado. Escucha, siéntate junto a la chimenea yo estaré afuera,

La castaña se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a la enorme chimenea, espero bastante hasta que las brazas hicieron un ruidito, miro atenta… A los segundos pudo ver el rostro de Ron.

-Oh... Ron…Mi amor, ¿estás bien?  
-Ahora sí, necesitaba mucho verte, este lugar es seguro, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería decirte que te amo…Y pedirte que no te vayas, me habías dicho que te quedarías solo unos veinte días y…  
-Ron ¿cuándo regresaras? Ya no soporto esto, por favor dime como puedo ayudar.  
-Me ayudas mucho si me dices que me amas….

-Te amo, te amo,.

Estiro su mano quería tocar las bazas para poder sentir algo de él, al hacerlo un calor intenso se apodero de las yemas de sus dedos, no podía tocarlo.

-Herm, no sabes cómo te extraño, pero no puedo quedarme, daría todo lo que tengo por quedarme toda la noche contigo, aunque más no sea para hablar por este medio, pero no puedo. Dime que no te irás mi amor.  
-Estaré aquí esperándote, pero por favor cuídate, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Él chico le sonrió, no dejaba de decirle que la amaba y que la extrañaba...

-Debo irme, ven pasado mañana a esta hora, trae a toda mi familia contigo.- le pidió y se despidió diciendo:

-Te amo.

Sin decir más desapareció.

La chica estaba feliz de haber visto y hablado con el pelirrojo, salió de la cabaña y le contó a su antiguo profesor lo acontecido. Hagrid le invito una taza de Té.

-Cuéntamelo todo, siempre supe que tú y él, bueno ya sabes, se le notaba mucho a Ron jajajaja- decía alegré su ex profesor

La joven le contó que estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, pero no dejaba de decir lo preocupada que estaba por la situación. El guardabosque la consolaba, verdaderamente ese enorme hombre confiaba plenamente en los dos muchachos.

A la mañana siguiente la chica estaba mucho más animada y le contó a su amiga que había visto a Ron.

-Lo viste… ¿a Harry?- pregunto animada su amiga  
-No, solo a Ron, pero me pidió que mañana fuéramos todos, seguro estará Harry.

La pelirroja se puso feliz, caminaron por los terrenos del colegio y recordaron viejos tiempos. Ginny no dejaba e acariciar su vientre. Ginny era una mujer fuerte y decidida, los últimos días se veía muy diferente, su aspecto había cambiado, se veía más como una niña desprotegida y no como la mujer de carácter que era.

La castaña comprendió que algo muy fuerte la unía a su esposo, no era solo el hecho que estuvieran casados, ni que fueran a tener un hijo juntos, era ese amor incondicional que se profesaban el uno al otro. El lazo que los unía era tan grande que Ginny no podía vivir tranquila si sabía que su marido corría el más leve peligro.

Hermione no revelo a la familia Weasley lo que sabía de Percy, esa noticia sería devastadora para todos. Ellos ya sabían cómo era el muchacho, pero su madre…Aunque no fuera buen hijo ó buen hermano, era su hijo, solo una madre puede perdonar y comprender, Molly Weasley a pesar de todo, amaba a su hijo con toda su alma y seguía esperando el día en que su hijo regresara.

Almorzaron frente al gran lago y conversaron mucho, muchísimo, como lo hacen dos buenas amigas.  
La tarde las encontró sentadas frente al lago, charlaban sobre posibles nombres para el bebe…

-Herm cuando esto termine. ¿Te irás?  
-oh…Ginny, debo regresar, he dejado muchas cosas y…Bueno yo...Debo hacerlo.  
-Y ¿que pasara con Ron?  
-Bueno, yo…pensaba en que podía ir a Suiza, solucionar algunos temas y regresar…Yo…No se qué hacer, es decir quiero estar con él, pero yo...Ya tengo mi vida hecha allá, regresar sería como empezar de nuevo…A demás no tengo trabajo aquí.

-Pero que dices, mi padre, Ron y Harry te ayudaran con eso, en cuanto te instales estarás trabajando como auror.

-¿Tú crees?  
- Yo creo que serías una idiota si no te quedas con mi hermano y no te perdonare que no estés aquí para el nacimiento de mi hijo, jajajaja.  
-Tienes razón, es un riesgo, pero vale la pena. Él es muy importante para mí. Yo…Yo quisiera estar el resto de mi vida con el jajajaja…

Las chicas abandonaron los jardines con el hermoso atardecer para regresar al colegio.

Fueron a la sala de profesores para reunirse con el resto de la familia, Molly se entretenía mucho con un tejido, estaba haciendo ropa para su futuro nieto, Charlie no había regresado aun, ocupaba sus días ayudando a Hagrid con las criaturas del bosque.  
George, Fred, Bill y Fleur, jugaban a las cartas en un rincón.

Luego de un rato de agradable conversación todos juntos cenaron, comieron bastante, los ánimos estaban un poco mejor...

Todos se fueron a la cama con las barrigas llenas, Hermione tomo un libro de la biblioteca apara leer, pero no lo hizo, reemplazo la lectura sobre la magia en los tiempos modernos, por la nota de Ron que le había entregado la profesora McGonagall la noche que llego a Hogwarts.

Coloco la nota sobre su pecho y así se durmió.

Tuvo un sueño muy raro, pero hermoso.

En su sueño ella y Ron estaban juntos en la casa del mago, estaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo, se estaban besando con solo ellos sabían hacerlo, las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo, ella le acariciaba los cabellos, él la desnudaba en la cama y ella lo desnudaba a él, cuando están a punto de hacerlo ella se incorporaba para decirle algo muy importante.

Justo ahí se despertó, se noto algo sudada, que era lo que le iba a decir en su sueño. Era una lástima que se hubiera despertado. Había sido un sueño muy real, podía sentir sus besos y sus manos en su piel. Se acomodo en su cama para seguir durmiendo, trataba de recordar su sueño, quería dormir y seguir soñando con él.

El día siguiente fue muy largo, la mañana no pasaba más, solo quería que se hiciera de noche para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid y ver a Ron nuevamente.

Los gemelos no perdían el tiempo, se pavoneaban frente a los alumnos haciendo publicidad de su tienda de chascos, charlaban con Nick casi decapitado recordando el pasado, Charlie se había ido temprano al bosque con Hagrid.

Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo para matar el tiempo, se fue a la biblioteca, al entrar recordó la cantidad de veces que había estado entre esos estantes de madera. En su época de estudiante pasaba bastante tiempo ahí, sobre todo cuando discutía con Ron, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al recordar esa época maravillosa.

Tomo un libro sobre pociones y se sentó leer, verdaderamente surtió efecto, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era de tarde, ni siquiera había almorzado. Se fue a la enfermería y se tumbo en la cama, durmió un rato y como a las 3 horas Ginny la despertó, fue una siesta reparadora.

Juntas fueron a la sala de profesores y cenaron todos juntos. Al Fin había llegado la hora, partieron a la casa de Hagrid, entraron y estaban bastante incómodos adentro, no era tan amplia para todos, el guardabosque ofreció Té para todos y juntos esperaron. A las 10 en punto un ruido salió de la chimenea, primero asomo Harry su cabeza y luego Ron..

- Harry, mi amor ¿como estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tú Ron estas bien?-ataco de inmediato Ginny

Los dos jóvenes respondieron que sí, que estaban bien. Ron se dirigió a su madre y dijo:

-Mamá, acércate por favor.-

La mujer se acerco a la chimenea y Ron hablando claro para que todos pudieran oír dijo:

-Mamá espero que esto no te ponga mal, pero ya sabemos quién pasaba información.  
-Habla Ron, ¿quién?- pregunto la matriarca

-Lo siento mamá, era Percy.

El mundo se vino abajo, sabía que su hijo se portaba mal con la familia pero no esperaba que se transformara en un traidor.

-Sra. Weasley, lo sentimos mucho, pero….lo hemos atrapado.- Dijo Harry  
-En estos momentos, papá está con él en el ministerio, le están tomando declaración y luego…se lo llevaran a la prisión. Hay un auror muerto por su culpa, lo siento ma, de verdad, pero era mi trabajo….- Decía ahora el pelirrojo

MOLLY: (Entre llanto) No te disculpes hijo, has hecho bien. Por favor ven pronto, no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte…

-Estamos saliendo para allá, los iremos a buscar, ya no corren peligro, no hemos atrapado a quien buscábamos, pero si a unos cuantos, eso nos deja más tranquilos a todos- dijo Ron

En ese momento vieron que Harry miraba para atrás y grito:

-RONNNNNNN.

Todos podían escuchar como los chicos gritaban…De pronto los dos habían desaparecido..

Ginny se puso histérica y se arrodillo frente a la chimenea, quería meterse adentro para ir a buscar a su esposo y hermano, la madre de los pelirrojos se fue sobre su hija para contenerla, pero era tarde, Ginny gritaba y golpeaba el piso con los puños cerrados, se puso en pie y se tomo de la chimenea, de su boca salió un grito agudo, de pronto se tomo el vientre con ambas manos y cayó al suelo desmayada.

Bill, la tomo en brazos y salió de la cabaña, cruzo el parque corriendo con ella en brazos, al llegar a la enfermería la deposito en una cama, la Sra. Pomfrey los hizo salir a todos.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de entrar en su quinto mes de embarazo. Afuera su madre lloraba abrazada a Fleur y la castaña estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Se acabo! Voy a buscarlos.- decía la castaña  
-No querida, no puedes, ni siquiera sabes donde están! Tú…Tú le prometiste quedarte y cuidar de Ginny.- arremetía Molly  
-Eso voy hacer, cuidar de Ginny y de lo que ama. Yo soy tan auror como su hijo y se cuidarme, no me van a detener. – Dijo firmemente Hermione

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Fred  
-Yo también- se unió George a su gemelo

-¡No!, he perdido a Percy esta noche, no sé donde esta Ron no permitiré que nada les pase a Uds.- sentencio la Sra. Weasley

-Sra. Weasley, confié en mí. Iré por ellos. Charlie, envía una lechuza a tu padre ahora mismo, Fleur, busca a McGonagall, después de que los chicos y yo salgamos deben cerrar el castillo. Vamos.- Organizo Hermione

Los tres corrieron por el pasillo, a Fred se le ocurrió ir a los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch

-¿Para qué quieres ir?- pregunto Hermione

El gemelo corría por el pasillo mientras le explicaba.

-Debemos ir caminando por hasta la salida, no podemos Salir volando por los terrenos del colegio, en el vestuario se guardan escobas, tomaremos tres y nos iremos- explico Fred

-Un momento. Ve con Hermione a buscar las escobas, reúnanse conmigo en la estatua de la bruja tuerta, llegaremos más rápido por ese camino- decía George mientras salía corriendo en otra dirección.

- ¿A dónde va?- volvía a interrogar la castaña

-Oh hermione… realmente George es mi mitad brillante. Si salimos por la estatua de la bruja tuerta llegaremos a Hogsmeade, de ahí saldremos volando y llegaremos más rápido a… a propósito Granger a donde vamos. A lo que contesto mientras entraban a los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch:

-Al ministerio, iremos al ministerio y si Percy no me dice donde esta Ron…  
-Sino nos dice donde están mi cuñado y mi Hermano, yo mismo lo matare. ¡Vamos!- termino Fred por ella.

Juntos corrieron al castillo, estaban muy cansados debido al esfuerzo que habían hecho. Entraron y Fred guió a la chica hasta el aula donde estaba la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

-Lumos! – dijo Hermione mientras de su varita salió un chorro de Luz.

Llegaron y vieron a George sonriente.

-Esta intacta Fred!!

La castaña vio que el gemelo hacia algo en la estatua pero no pudo ver bien que. Luego él la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a bajar. Se encontraron en un túnel y Fred se dio la cabeza contra algo.

-Hayyy.!! Antes no me pasaba esto.- decía Fred mientras se sobaba la cabeza  
-Ahora estas más viejo hermanito, cuando salíamos por este pasillo, no llegabas al metro sesenta y ahora mírate, caminas encorvado como un viejo jajajaja

-Basta de risas, ¿qué demonios les pasa?- decía Hermione

-Granger, cálmate, solo es un poco de humor, estas muy tensa.  
-Cállate FRED!!

Llegaron a la salida y George, empujo con fuerza la tapa para salir, pero esta no se movía.

-Déjame a mí- dijo Fred empujo y nada. -No puedo creerlo! Esta sellada!!  
-Debe haber una forma, si regresamos perderemos mucho tiempo y no tenemos un minuto para perder –decía preocupado George

Y Fred dijo:

-Está sellada, no hay salida. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-

* * *

_**Lu y Alma:** muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario, casi diario hay capitulo nuevo ,espero signa disfrutantando el fic. _

_ru-em y yo hemos tenemos un conflicto tal vez alguna otra lectora quiera opinar al respecto y nos ayude un poco: Ru-em opina que Riswe tiene escenas de tension sexual mejores que las de Alemar07, yo opino lo contrario, las dos son excelentes pero estamos empatadas que dicen? ustedes. Talvez no quede muy claro pero si leen los reviews entenderan mejor. _

_Saludos _

* * *


	14. En el ministerio

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**En el ministerio**

Los gemelos estaban desmoronados, si la puerta estaba sellada, ¿cómo saldrían?

- Apártense de la puerta- les dijo Hermione

Cuando los gemelos se apartaron de la puerta, la chica apunto con su varita, lo que estaba a punto hacer le traería problemas, pero debía correr el riesgo.

-!! BOMBARDA!!

La puerta sellada de desplomo y voló por el aire, subieron los tres, estaban justo debajo de Honeydukes, la tienda de caramelos del pueblo. Hermione había volado una puerta de propiedad privada, si los atrapaban…Estarían perdidos.

-Rápido, el matrimonio dueño de la tienda vive justo arriba- Advirtió George

Los tres jóvenes ascendieron por la escalera, ya se sentían pasos que venían desde más arriba. Fred llego primero a la puerta de la tienda y dijo:

-Alohomora

La puerta se abrió justo a tiempo, el dueño de la tienda estaba llegando.

-¡Pobre hombre!, pensara que le hemos robado- dijo la castaña  
-Y es cierto, se me han caído unos caramelos en mi bolsillo- hablo George

El pelirrojo no perdía el humor ni en los peores momentos. Corrieron hasta la entrada del campo que llevaba a la casa de los gritos donde Fred les dijo:

-Listo, desde aquí despegaremos mejor.  
-Muy bien, ¿quién de Ustedes conoce el camino para llegar al ministerio?- pregunto la castaña  
-¡Los dos!- contesto Fred  
-Muy bien tú Fred adelante, George atrás. Yo iré en el medio de los dos. Si tenemos algún inconveniente ó alguien nos sigue ó cualquier cosa rara, Fred doblaras a la derecha, George a la izquierda, y yo seguiré.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto uno de los gemelos  
-George, es una técnica de despiste. Ok. Andando- les aclaro la auror

Fred despego los pies del suelo y su escoba salió por el aire, él chico volaba muy bien, había jugado durante años al Quidditch.

Hermione estaba asustada, pero seguiría adelante, haría cualquier cosa por encontrar a su amigo y a Ron. La castaña había aprobado con lo justo en el curso de Auror, su examen de vuelo. Dio una patada al piso y despego, primero cerró los ojos y luego los abrió lentamente, debía hacerlo, pues sino ¿como seguiría a Fred?

George, fue tras ella.

-Hermione, inclínate hacia delante del mango de la escoba y mira solo a Fred.- le decía George a los gritos

El gemelo sabía que la chica no volaba bien, en realidad lo hacía muy mal, era evidente que sufría de vértigo, esto era muy peligroso, podía caerse en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes, yo voy detrás de ti, nada te pasara.

La castaña siguió, su valentía y entereza podían más, solo pensaba en Ron, debía encontrarlo. Antes de que fuera tarde.

Volaron bastante alto en el oscuro cielo, para su mala suerte unas gotas empezaron a caer, la lluvia se hizo más intensa y la visibilidad se les dificulto, la chica pudo ver que Fred descendía. Los aterrizajes no eran su fuerte, cuando inclino la escoba para bajar, su cuerpo se fue muy adelante y casi cae de la escoba, George, llego justo a tiempo, se poso a su lado flotando en el aire.

-Hermione! Mírame a mí, has como yo- le dijo George

La chica estaba muerta de miedo, pero trato de imitar al muchacho lo mejor que pudo, fueron bajando lentamente, la chica ya estaba preparada para el golpe, esto nunca le salía bien, al aterrizar cayo de su escoba pero Fred la atrapo.

Estaban parados en un callejón oscuro. En él dormía un hombre, pero los vio.

-¡Mierda! Nos ha visto- dijo la castaña

-Adelántate con George a la esquina yo me ocupo de él- decía el gemelo

La joven y George fueron corriendo hasta la esquina, Fred le realizo al hombre un embrujo desmemorizante y salió corriendo a la esquina para reunirse con su hermano y la castaña.

Trataban de ubicarse, no sabían bien donde estaban.

-¿Como llegaremos?- pregunto Hermione  
-Nos apareceremos a unas cuadras del ministerio, luego veremos cómo entrar- dijo Fred  
- Bien. Ya sé donde estamos, nos encontramos a unas 100 cuadras del ministerio, debemos aparecernos en la puerta del metro, no podemos aparecer en la puerta del ministerio.- Apunto George

Hicieron lo mismo que antes, primero fue Fred, luego Hermione y por último George. Esta vez tuvieron suerte, no había nadie en la calle.

Para entrar por la entrada de visitantes, había que avanzar por una calle lateral y seguir caminando, así lo hicieron.

Mientras los edificios se iban haciendo más pequeños, llegaron hasta una calle con oficinas de aspecto destartalado, un pub y un contenedor.

Vieron la cabina telefónica roja con varios cristales rotos situada frente a una pared cubierta de grafitos.

-Debemos pensar que decimos en el teléfono para que nos dejen entrar- Comento Hermione  
-La verdad, nosotros somos los hijos de Weasley, venimos a buscarlo. Tú, di que eres Ginny- Dijo Fred  
-No se… - La joven auror tenía sus dudas  
-Vamos ya estamos acá Hermione, si decimos que venimos a buscar a Percy no nos dejaran pasar, Ron y Harry, no deben estar aquí. En cambio mi padre está aquí con Percy- La animo George  
-De acuerdo- Dijo la castaña

Se metieron los tres en la angosta y destartalada cabina telefónica y Fred les dijo mientras marcaba algo en el teléfono:

-hay que marcar el número 62442.

Una vos le dijo: Diga su nombre y motivo de la visita.

FRED WEASLEY, VENGO A BUSCAR A MI PADRE ARTHUR WEASLEY.

Inmediatamente del hueco en el cual se supone deben regresar las monedas, salió una chapita dorada con el nombre de Fred y la leyenda "Visitante". Luego siguió George y finalmente Hermione.

Descendieron en la cabina como si fueran en un ascensor. Llegaron al vestíbulo.  
El vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, era muy largo y con un suelo de madera brillante. En el techo de azul eléctrico había runas doradas que aparecen y desaparecen. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una pulida madera, y había muchas chimeneas conectadas a la red flú por donde entraba y salía la gente.

En medio del vestíbulo pudieron ver la fuente con las figuras doradas de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico, con una pose extremadamente falsa.

A la izquierda se suponía que debían encontrar a él mago de seguridad, comprobador de varitas (Eric Munch). Pero no estaba, se veía como vació. Hermione se acerco a un cartel indicador y lo leyó.

-Debemos ir a la Segunda Planta, ahí está el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica- les informo Hermione  
-Si, también está la oficina de los Aurores.- Confirmó Fred

Tomaron uno de los ascensores y fueron a la segunda planta.

Para llegar a la oficina de los Aurores, tuvieron que doblar una esquina, pasaron por dos gruesas puertas dobles de roble y salieron a una zona espaciosa pero muy desordenada, dividida en cubículos, con las paredes llenas de fotografías de las familias de los aurores, los magos más buscados, carteles de equipos de Quidditch y artículos del Profeta, además de un gran mapamundi con alfileres rojos;

Estaba vacía.

-Donde esta todo el mundo en este lugar- pregunto George al aire

Vieron a lo lejos a un hombre bajito que empujaba una especie de carrito. Los tres amigos salieron a toda velocidad, al llegar al hombre, George le pregunto serenamente si sabía dónde estaban todos, el hombre pregunto a quien buscaban. Fred dio la respuesta.

-Oh...Estamos buscando a nuestro padre, Arthur Weasley.

El hombre conocía muy bien al Sr. Weasley, les indico que todos estaban en el tribunal.  
No estaban tan lejos las salas del tribunal, bajaron por una escalera y corrieron por un pasillo,

Hermione corría a toda velocidad y paso a los gemelos, fue la primera en llegar a unas enormes puertas de Roble.

Al empujarlas pudo ver que en su interior había un gran número de magos rodeando a alguien que estaba sentado en medio de todos, el Sr. Weasley giro su cabeza y vio a sus hijos junto a la castaña.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el padre de los pelirrojos  
-Papá, ¿recibiste la lechuza?- Pregunto Fred,  
- Si, pero deben irse de inmediato- les dijo su padre

La castaña fue hasta el grupo de magos y se abrió camino, en una silla estaba sentado y atado Percy.

La chica saco su varita y se fue encima de él.

- Nooooo. Hermione no…- grito el Sr. Weasley

Era tarde la chica estaba sobre él como una fiera y gritaba.

-DIME DONDE ESTAN RON Y HARRY- le gritaba la castaña

Tuvieron que sostenerla entre el Sr. Weasley y el ministro de magia. No la podían contener, la chica estaba embravecida.

-¡¡Suéltenme!! Habla idiota traidor- seguía gritando Hermione

Mientras todos miraban a la chica, George se abalanzo sobre Percy. Y lo golpeo.

-Habla mal nacido, nuestra hermana está embarazada y descompuesta por el sufrimiento, di la verdad maldito- exigía George

Ahora otros dos hombres sostenían a GEORGE.

-Calma todo el mundo o los llevare a todos a prisión- Era el ministro quien hablaba  
-¿Cómo se atreve? Mi mejor amiga está a punto de perder a su hijo por la conmoción, su marido y su hermano están desaparecidos y Ud. ¿Nos amenaza?

La puerta de la sala se abrió, por ella entro una bella chica Rubia, la muchacha saludo a su padre, el secretario del ministerio.

Los gemelos pusieron mala cara en cuento la vieron. A La castaña esto no le resulto indiferente, era muy astuta.

-Oh, Papá. Me he enterado de lo sucedido, ¿se sabe algo de Ron?- pregunto la recién llegada al importante funcionario

A Hermione se le hincharon las sienes, ¿quién era esta mujer para entrar así y preguntar por Ron? Su Ron.

-Oh, Sr. Weasley, ¿como esta? ¿Que se sabe?- preguntaba la rubia ahora al Sr. Weasley

-Amanda no deberías estar aquí, no sabemos mucho, por favor vete. Ustedes también muchachos.- Les dijo el padre de los pelirrojos

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado- dijo firme la castaña

-Yo tampoco, yo soy la hija del secretario del ministerio- respondió altivamente Amanda

-Pues nosotros también somos hijos de un funcionario y nos quedaremos- Hablo Fred por los gemelos

-¿Y tú quien eres? – Le preguntaba Amanda directamente a Hermione

La castaña se acomodo la ropa, luego su cabello y dijo.

-Bueno, yo…Soy Hermione Granger.

-Amanda, la Srta. Lucho junto Harry para derrotar a Voldemort.- Le informo el Ministro

-Claro, por supuesto, Ron me ha hablado algo de ti- Dijo Amanda

A la castaña el tono de la rubia no le gustaba nada, ¿Qué le había Dicho Ron de ella a esta mujer? ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? _Sea quien sea, se ve que tiene una amistad con Ron._ Pensó la castaña….

-¿Por qué no habla Percy Sr. Weasley?- pregunto la castaña  
-Creemos que ha tomado una poción silenciadora, el efecto dura bastante, debemos esperar a que se valla el efecto para poder hacer más preguntas, por eso está en ese estado como catatónico.

Las puertas de Roble se abrieron nuevamente, esta vez el que entro fue un hombre.

- Dorset! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Arthur sorprendido

- Sr. Ministro. Arthur, traigo buenas noticias los hemos encontrado. ¡¡A los dos!!- dijo Dorset

Dorset era un Auror con cara de bonachón, sus dietes delanteros eran dos paletones, sus ojos marrones y su pelo mal cortado le daban un aspecto gracioso.

- ¡¡Que buena noticia!!- Dijo el Sr. Weasley y abrazo a sus hijos y luego a Hermione.

El ministro estaba feliz, se abrazo con todos. Y luego felicito al padre de los pelirrojos:

-Felicitaciones. ¡Tienes un hijo brillante y un yerno increíble! Por favor, Sr. Secretario haga que traigan a mi familia de regreso.

-¿Dónde están Dorset?- pregunto Amanda

-Oh Srta. Amanda, no lo sé, solo tengo esta nota, dice que están bien. Vendrán para aquí y luego irán a buscar a sus familias.

-Bien chicos, ya pueden regresar, vayan a contarle a su madre, tú también Hermione- pidió el Sr. Weasley

-Por favor, permítame quedarme y esperar a los chicos. Por favor- pidió Hermione  
-Chicos, vayan. Dorset les comunicara la chimenea con la de Minerva. Está bien Hermione, te quedaras.- dijo Arthur

-Nosotros también nos queremos quedar- pidió Fred

-Por favor es importante que le avisen a su Madre y a Ginny. Y por favor me avisan como esta- les dijo su padre

Los gemelos no tenían más remedio, salieron de la sala del tribunal junto a Dorset, el ministro hizo aparecer tazas, una jarra con Café, otra de Té y Una de Jugo.

A Percy, se lo llevaron a otra salsa con un Auror fornido que lo custodiaría.

La castaña se sentía muy mal por el Sr. Weasley, era muy buen hombre, buen padre y un gran trabajador,

Arthur Weasley poseía una nobleza que heredaron todos sus hijos, todos menos Percy Claro, sentía mucha pena, los ojos del Sr. Weasley se veían cansados y avergonzados, su propio hijo había causado todo esto, sin embargo seguía siendo su hijo.

La joven seguía tomando su tasa de café, mientras el Sr. Weasley estaba sentado solo en un banco de madera. Cada tanto se rascaba la cabeza y parecía que hablaba solo.

Estaba con sus más íntimos pensamientos, recordaba a Percy de pequeño, lo orgullosos que estuvieron cuando lo nombraron premio anual y prefecto, tenía un futuro brillante, _¿Que hice mal_? se preguntaba el pobre hombre realmente amaba a su hijo, sabía que lo enviarían a prisión por traición, _¿Cómo estará Molly?_ Pensaba.

La castaña se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Sr. Weasley, lo importante es que Harry y Ron están bien.

Aquel hombre casi calvo se aferro con fuerzas a la chica y lloro….

-Ya lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que me siento, pero…mi felicidad se apaga cuando sé que otro de mis hijos ira a la prisión. Es mi hijo, querida ¿Qué hice mal? Es mi culpa, posiblemente lo presione mucho para que fuera más y más mejor.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Estoy segura que Ud. Ha sido igual con todos, esto no es su culpa, Percy, bueno… Siempre ha sido diferente. Yo…Estoy segura que esto pasara y se sentirá mejor- Trataba de consolar al Sr. Weasley

-Gracias querida. También estoy muy contenta por ti y por Ron.  
-¿Cómo dice?- dijo sorprendida el viejo Sr. Weasley

- En esta semana y media que Ron no ha estado, he tenido pocas noticias de él, pero cuando podíamos hablar por alguna chimenea, preguntaba mucho por ti, creo que tu visita le hace muy bien a mi hijo..

La chica no dijo nada, solo sonrío tímidamente.

El ministro los invito a que se sentaran todos justos.

Se dedicaron a esperar, Amanda caminaba de un lado para el otro, parecía muy nerviosa, el secretario, su Padre charlaba muy entretenido con el ministro, el resto de los presentes no dejaban de felicitar al Sr. Weasley por su hijo y por su yerno.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Dorset había traído la noticia de que los chicos estaban bien, Hermione estaba muy ansiosa, solo quería que Harry y Ron llegaran para poder abrazarlos.

-Dorset, por favor prepara chimeneas, una a Hogwarts, una a la casa de los Potter , otra a la de los Weasley …Oh también una a casa de Ron, después de que todos se vayan corta nuevamente la comunicación- ordeno el ministro

Dorset salió por la puerta hasta la planta baja para preparar las chimeneas.

Después de una hora el ministro se disponía a hacer aparecer más Café, la puerta se abrió, todos se quedaron muy quietos para ver quien venía tras la puerta.

Harry Potter apareció por ella, Hermione salió a su encuentro y lo abrazo, el chico le respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Como esta Ginny?- pregunto de inmediato el pelirrojo

-Oh... ¡¡Bueno ya la veras!! Abrázame,

Cuando lo estaba abrazando, entro Ron.

La chica estaba soltando a su amigo para salir al encuentro de su amor cuando Amanda salió al cruce, se paro delante de Ron y con total desparpajo lo beso. Hermione se paró en seco.

El secretario le dijo a Arthur:

-Te lo he dicho Arthur, que estos chicos terminarían juntos.

Amanda estaba agarrada al chico como una sopapa pegajosa, el joven auror trataba de quitársela de encima pero la joven lo tenía como inmovilizado, cuando logro soltarse todos los presentes se fueron encima del pelirrojo para saludarlo.

Todos le obstaculizaban el paso al pelirrojo que solo quería ir hacia Hermione.

La chica salió a toda velocidad de la sala del tribunal, bajo por las escaleras llorando como loca, lo que habían visto sus ojos le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, aunque solo había visto lo quiso ver.

Fue Amanda la que beso al pelirrojo, este solo quería zafarse de la mujer, pero Hermione esto no lo había notado.

Llego a las chimeneas y pregunto a Dorset cual era la que llevaba a la casa de Ron, Dorset le indico la chimenea de la izquierda, la muchacha tomo polvos flu y entro. Grito fuerte entre llantos,

- A LA CASA DE RON

Apretó los ojos hasta que fue expulsada y cayó en la sala de la casa, con su varita encendió las luces estaba tan enojada que las manos le temblaban, subió por las escaleras y fue al cuarto del Auror.

Con la varita en la mano metió todas sus cosas en la valija, luego le apunto nuevamente a las valijas y dijo:

-LOCOMOTOR

Salió del cuarto y las pesadas valijas la seguían.

Mientras tanto en el ministerio, Ron logro dejar atrás al nutrido grupo de magos que lo felicitaban y querían hablar con él. Su padre lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo y lo saco de la sala y le dijo:

-Ve a buscarla, yo me ocupare de todo,

El pelirrojo miro a su padre agradecido y bajo por las escaleras. Llego jadeante a la planta baja, estaba muy cansado, mal dormido y con una punzada en el corazón, sabía perfectamente que Hermione no entendería fácilmente esto.

Llego a la planta baja y le pregunto a Dorset:

-¿Por dónde se fue Hermione?  
-¿Quién?- pregunto Dorset como respuesta  
-Hermione oh…la chica de pelo castaño largo, ¿la viste irse?- interrogo nuevamente el pelirrojo  
-Ah…Sí, se fue por esta chimenea a tu casa.

El pelirrojo entro en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu.

-Ya no esta conectada- dijo Dorset  
-¿Cómo?- preguntaba sorprendido Ron  
-Si, bueno el ministro me indico que luego que la usaran debía desconectarla.- explico el viejo auror  
-¡¡Pues conéctala!!

Dorset, fue hasta una especie de repisa donde había una gran cantidad de puntos rojos y realizo unos movimientos, sacaba un puntito y lo ponía en otro lugar, luego repetía la operación.

-¡¡Apúrate por favor!! – Decía el joven auror  
-Ya esta lista.

El pelirrojo entro nuevamente en la chimenea y grito

- A CASA DE RON

Vio muchas salas vacías, ya era tarde y la gente estaría durmiendo, el viaje se lo hizo interminable, de pronto salió disparado de la chimenea, cayó en el piso pero se incorporo al instante.

- Herm… (CAMINABA BUSCANDOLA) HERM…DONDE ESTAS MI AMOR…

La chica no estaba en la cocina, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, fue a su cuarto, no estaba pero tampoco estaba su valija, ni su ropa. El muchacho sintió como una daga clavada en el corazón, fue hasta el otro cuarto y al cuarto de baño, sabía que era en vano pero igual se fijo.

En la casa no había nadie, se tomo la cara con ambas manos…Estaba agitado y se preguntaba a donde se podría haber ido.

Bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa, se llevo una sorpresa terrible, recordó que no tenía el auto, se lo había dado a Hermione la noche en la que él se fue tras Percy. No puede estar muy lejos pensó, corrió por el campo haciendo el mismo camino como si fuera a casa de Ginny. Estaba agotado, no podía seguir corriendo así. Tomo aire…Trataba de pensar…

_-El Caldero_ -se Dijo.

Ron no era muy bueno con el tema de aparecer y desaparecer, sin embargo, tomo el riesgo, visualizo en su mente la cuadra del caldero, no podía aparecerse dentro de la posada, pero haría en la cuadra para ganar tiempo, se concentro y cuando estuvo listo, lo hizo…..Apareció en la cuadra vacía, corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, llamo dos veces hasta el que el tabernero le abrió.

El muchacho entro y pregunto:

-Quisiera saber si Hermione Granger está aquí.  
-Oh…Si, la Srta. Granger, la recuerdo….Pero no ella se fue ya hace más de una semana- dijo el tabernero

El pelirrojo, se sentó en una de las mesas y se tomo el rostro con sus manos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Muchacho, ¿te sientes bien? Puedo ofrecerte algo para tomar- pregunto el tabernero mirando tristemente a Ron

-Tráigame algo fuerte…. - contestó

Él lo sabía….la había perdido.

* * *

_**Nota 1:** El titulo original de este capitulo era: "Percy", pero decidi modificarlo ya que este es el nombre de otro capitulo de mas adelante al que le corresponde mejor._

_**Nota 2:** de ahora en adelante dejare, mis comentarios de los comentarios en los comentarios, en otras palabras: dejare mis comentarios de los reviews como un review bajo mi Nick personal (Foaby), para poder explayarme a gusto y molestar como es debido a Ru-em._

_Las dudas con respecto a la historia y los anónimos los seguiré ampliando por aquí, digo respondiendo._

_Saludos y gracias._


	15. La decisión

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**La decisión**

Después de salir de la casa de Ron, Hermione se apareció en la estación de trenes, tomaría el primer tren.

Harry Potter llego a Hogwarts un rato después de la partida de Ron. Llego por la chimenea a la oficina de Minerva McGonagall, mientras salía junto a ella del despacho, le contó lo de Percy.

Llegó a la enfermería y vio a su esposa tendida en una cama durmiendo.

Él mago se acerco a ella y le beso la frente.

La chica no despertó, la Sra. Pomfrey le dijo al fatigado auror que su esposa necesitaba descanso.

-Harry, tu esposa tuvo una descompostura muy grande, su madre quiso llevarla a San Mungo, pero yo recomendé que lo mejor era no moverla- Le comento la Sra. Pomfrey  
-Oh, no, mi hijo…- se lamentaba el moreno  
-Tranquilo, ya está bien. Los dos están bien. Necesita descanso y nada de problemas, es importante que te quedes con ella.  
-¿Cuando puedo llevarla a casa?  
- Veremos mañana, si está bien, quizás se pueda ir. Su familia está en la sala de profesores, ve con ellos, ella está dormida y dormirá hasta mañana.

El moreno beso la frente de su esposa y luego sus labios, sabía que estaba dormida, pero igual le susurro en el oído que la amaba. Luego beso la prominente panza de su mujer y charlo con su hijo, como lo hacía todas las noches.

Salió de la enfermería en dirección a la sala de profesores, al entrar Molly salió a su encuentro. Lo abrazó con el mismo cariño con el que abrazaría a un hijo.

-¿Y Ron?- le cuestiono Molly  
-Ron fue a buscar a Hermione- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una silla  
-Pero si estaba en el ministerio- dijo sorprendido Fred

El moreno mago le contó a la familia lo sucedido con Amanda.

-¡Lo sabía! En cuanto la vi entrar sabía que no podía terminar bien. Yo no sé como Ron pudo salir con esa presumida- era George quien hablaba

- Eso fue hace mucho. Salió con ella cuando se fue Hermione- dijo el mayor de los hermanos Weasley

-Si, pero solo lo hizo para alejar su cabeza de Herm- decía Charlie

-El problema es que esa presumida nunca acepto que Ron la dejara- intervenía ahora Fred

-No puedo creerlo, pobre hijo mío, ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto? Estaba tan feliz con ella- se lamento Molly

-Pero, ¿por que se ha enojado Hermione? Ella no sale con Ron-pregunto extrañada Fleur

-Bueno hace unos días que estaban juntos y…debería ir a buscar a Ron.- dijo Harry

-Harry, tú debes descansar y quedarte con Ginny, te necesita mucho. Yo iré- se ofreció Bill

-Te acompaño- Dijo Fred

Los dos hermanos salieron, el gemelo le dio a Bill una de las escobas que habían usado para llegar al ministerio.

-No podemos salir volando- dijo Bill  
-Lo sé, tampoco podemos salir por la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Caminaremos hasta la entrada del colegio y luego volaremos a casa de Ron.- decidió Fred

Los chicos caminaron mientras charlaban de la mala suerte de Ron, lo tuvo todo y en una semana y media lo había perdido.

El gemelo le contó a su hermano con lujo de detalle como habían llegado al ministerio y lo mucho que aborrecía a Percy.

Llegaron a la entrada del colegio y saltaron por encima de la gran reja.

-Vaya McGonagall ya debe saber que estamos aquí, de otra forma no hubiéramos podido salir- se sorprendió Bill por lo fácil que resulto esa maniobra

Los dos hermanos volaban estupendamente, cruzaron el cielo, en poco tiempo estaría amaneciendo, volaron un buen rato entre bostezos, llegaron a la casa de su hermano y golpearon la puerta. Nadie respondió.

-¿Y si entramos?- dijo el gemelo  
-No, como crees y ¿si están durmiendo…?- pregunto el mayor  
-Como si nunca hubieras visto dormir a Ron- dijo Fred  
-¡FRED! Lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor están durmiendo juntos…y, bueno…  
-Ya sé lo que quieres decir… Pero bueno, por otro lado, sino esta aquí debemos averiguarlo y salir a buscarlo, de lo contrario espero que Granger esté en ropa interior, ¿has visto las piernas que tiene?

Bill le propino a su hermano un sonoro golpe en la cabeza y le dijo:

-Eres insoportable Fred.  
-Hay!! Hey me dolió…Lo digo en broma hermanito.

Los muchachos abrieron la puerta con la varita de Fred y entraron, buscaron por toda la casa poro no había rastro del pelirrojo ni de la chica, se sentaron en la sala preguntándose donde podría estar Ron.

-Hermione se estaba quedando en el caldero, deberíamos ir ahí a buscarlos, si no está ahí…pues ya no sé donde puede estar.- dijo Fred

Los dos salieron de la casa y montaron sus escobas ya estaba amaneciendo y no podían correr el riesgo de que algún muggle los viera, volaron muy alto para no ser divisados, lo hicieron a mucha velocidad , bajaron en un callejón y caminaron al caldero, no llamaron a la puerta, era muy temprano para hacerlo, optaron por abrir la puerta con la varita, esta vez fue Bill el encargado, al entrar vieron a dos hombres durmiendo sobre una de las mesas, eran Ron y el tabernero, lo tomaron de los hombros para incorporarlo y se dieron cuenta de que el pelirrojo dormía junto a una botella de Brandy.

-Vaya, la última vez que lo vi así también fue por Hermione- dijo el gemelo

Entre los dos lo sacaron a la rastra de la posada y el pelirrojo les balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles, lo llevaron como pudieron hasta el callejón, ya había algunas personas en la calle…Con mucho cuidado Bill coloco a su hermano en su escoba y salió volando con él. El viaje fue más lento a causa del peso, llegaron a la casa del auror y lo dejaron en su cuarto.

Tanto el gemelo como su hermano Bill, estaban muertos de sueño. Bill se acomodo en el cuarto de huéspedes y Fred en el sillón, como a las 12 del medio día un descompuesto Ron abrió los ojos.

Ginny había despertado muy temprano esa mañana y vio junto a su cama que su marido dormía en una silla junto a ella, se incorporo de la cama y lo tomo el rostro, su marido abrió los ojos y se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios, beso a su esposa con mucho amor, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la abrazo.

-Ginny, perdóname por favor, no quise preocuparte ni dejarte sola, pero…es mi trabajo….Te amo mi amor, tú eres lo más importante para mi…si algo te pasara a ti ó al bebe por mi culpa…  
-Shuuu, no digas nada, quiero ir a casa. ¿Donde está Ron?  
-Luego te cuento…

El mago consulto a la enfermera si podía llevar a su esposa a su casa, la mujer lo hizo salir, primero la revisaría y si se encontraba bien podría llevarla.

La enfermera tardo bastante en su tarea, la Sra. Pomfrey no dejaba salir a nadie de su enfermería si no estaba plenamente segura de su estado.

La familia de Ginny se había amontonado en la puerta para esperar a la respuesta de la enfermera, en ese momento el Sr. Weasley llegaba junto a la profesora McGonagall.

Su mujer salió a su encuentro, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y lloro de pena en su hombro, su hijo Percy había cometido un acto terrible, pero seguía siendo su hijo.

Arthur aparto a su mujer del resto de la familia y hablo con ella a solas, los demás no podían escuchar lo que se decían, era una conversación solo para ellos.

Luego de un rato vieron como su padre abrazaba a su esposa y le besaba la frente.

La Sra. Pomfrey salió por la puerta y se junto con el ansioso grupo y dijo:

-Ya pueden llevarla, creo que con solo verte se ha recuperado- sentencio la enfermera mientras miraba a Harry y continúo dando las instrucciones correspondientes:

-Es importante que descanse y que no se altere. El bebe está muy bien. Sugiero que en unos días la lleven a San Mungo para otro control.

McGonagall aplaudió al escuchar la noticia, Molly se abrazo a su esposo y Harry sintió un alivio que le bajaba por el cuerpo.

El padre de los pelirrojos solicito al ministerio un automóvil para que Harry y Ginny se pudieran ir, la mucha no podía viajar por la red Flu.

Todos fueron al gran comedor para esperar la llegada del automóvil, los alumnos fueron bajando al gran comedor para desayunar.

-Harry, me harías un gran favor si le diriges unas palabras a los alumnos.- le dijo McGonagall algo colorada y acomodándose su rodete

-Yo…Pero ¿ y que les diré?…

-Tú debes ser uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo mágico y por si no lo notas, todos te están mirando. Por favor, diles algo… le dijo su ex profesora

La mujer fue hasta el frente del gran salón y hablo:

-Hoy está con nosotros…Harry Potter. El quiere decirles unas palabras.

En el colegio hizo un silencio sepulcral, todos conocían muy bien a Harry y su historia.

George empujo a Harry hacia a delante y el mago avanzo.

-Bueno, buenos días…Yo…Yo quería decirles que…(realmente era muy malo para hablar en público)- Quiero decirles que aprovechen esta maravillosa oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts, es un lugar increíble, los prepara para salir al mundo. Esta es una gran época para Ustedes, pueden hacer amigos…Que con suerte les duraran para toda la vida…Hogwarts fue mi hogar durante muchos años. Cuando salgan de aquí será difícil para Ustedes, pero créanme, la vida les dará bellas supresas…  
Aquí conocí a mis mejores amigos y la que hoy es mi esposa (se puso colorado) Juegue al Quidditch…  
Un alumno de séptimo año grito:

-El mejor jugador que tuvo Gryffindor

La mesa de Gryffindor, la casa a la que había pertenecido estallo en aplausos y vitorees.

-Bueno... Gracias, pero ha habido otros muy buenos, mi padre entre ellos…jajajaja. Bueno, no tengo más para decir, solo que estudien y sean felices.

El colegio se puso de pie y aplaudía con ganas al joven, Minerva se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo con cariño.

-Gracias profesora, gracias por todo… - Le decía Harry  
-Siempre que necesites de Hogwarts ven, las puertas de esta institución están abiertas para ti.

Un emocionado Harry salió del gran comedor, los alumnos seguían aplaudiendo, ninguno de ellos olvidaría esa mañana, habían visto y oído nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter!

El muchacho fue con el resto de la familia en busca de Ginny, al llegar la chica ya estaba lista. Salieron en compañía de la Sra. Pomfrey y de Minerva. Un auto los esperaba, saludaron a todos, subieron al auto y se marcharon.

En casa de Ron la situación era muy diferente, el pelirrojo sentía un dolor en el cuerpo y en el alma, fue al baño como pudo y se encerró en él.

Salió a la media hora, se había duchado pero el agua no logro mitigar el malestar que sentía.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a Fred roncando en el sillón, se fue a la cocina y se sentó frente a la mesa. No sabía que hacía su hermano ahí y tampoco le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que Hermione se había marchado.

Se tomo la cabeza con sus manos, no entendía como ella se había molestado así por un mal entendido, la tenía que encontrar, de pronto vio a Bill entrando en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ron a Bill

Su hermano se acomodo frente a él y le hablo:

-Te fuimos a buscar con Fred al caldero y te hemos traído volando en la escoba. Estabas totalmente borracho. ¿Qué pasa Ron?

A Ron esta pregunta le llego al alma y rompió en llanto, su hermano se levanto y lo tomo de los hombros, lo puso de pie y lo abrazo.

-Yo…La fui a buscar…Anoche en el ministerio…Amanda…- trataba de explicar el pequeño Weasley a su hermano mayor entre lagrimas  
-Ya lo sé, debes encontrarla y explicarle.  
-Tú no la conoces, ella no lo compradera, es la mujer más terca del mundo.  
-Mira, yo no sé como viene la cosa entre Ustedes, pero…S i la buscas y se lo dices…  
-Hermione nunca cambia de opinión.  
-Ya…Entiendo. No importa si no cambia de opinión, lo importante es que le des tu versión de los hechos, después si no te cree…Bueno eso ya es otro tema, pero no te quedes con esto guardado, creo que vale la pena que lo intentes, si no lo haces…te vas a arrepentir el resto de tú vida.

Fred se despertó, escucho ruidos en la cocina y fue a ver.

-Buenos días, vaya hermanito, que cara tienes, ¿porque no retomas una poción para la resaca?- Pregunto Fred  
-No tengo más, la última se la di a…Bueno. Ya no tengo- Dijo le pelirrojo con una mueca en el rostro

-Bueno tendrás que esperar hasta que pase. Haré café para todos, luego regresare a mi casa, Fleur me debe estar esperando- dijo el mayor

En casa de Harry el auto del ministerio ya los había dejado en su casa hace un poco más de una hora, cuando los jóvenes llegaron vieron en la puerta el auto de Ron.

Harry ayudo a Ginny a recostarse en el cuarto, no quería que su esposa hiciera nada, solo quería que descansara, la verdad es que el estado de la chica había cambiado notoriamente desde que su esposo regreso.

Él se recostó al lado de ella.

-Oh...Ginny, no sabes cuánto te amo, perdóname mi amor, no quise preocuparte…  
-Ya Potter, no digas nada, yo me case con Harry Potter, eso implica muchas cosas, además tú eres AUROR, PERDÓNAME TÚ. No me comporte como debía, yo sé quién eres y te admiro por quien eres…Eres el hombre más valiente que conozco, yo...Me asuste... Te amo tanto...y me desespere, no es fácil estar casada con el famoso Harry Potter JAJAJAJA, solo prométeme que siempre te cuidaras mucho…  
-Ginny, eres maravillosa, yo te prometo que siempre me cuidare.  
-Bueno ahora ¡¡cuéntamelo todo!! Háblame de Percy… ¿y Ron? ¿Dónde está?

El muchacho no quería contarle a su esposa lo que había pasado con Ron, su mujer quería mucho a Hermione y se pondría furiosa con el pelirrojo. Por otro lado era muy difícil ocultarle algo a Ginny, la pelirroja poseía una habilidad nata para descubrirlo cuando quería ocultar algo.

Lo pensó unos segundos y decidió decirle todo.

El mago le contó a su esposa todo lo que sucedido en el ministerio, le contó como Hermione salió corriendo, le explico que tanto él como Ron estaban rodeados de gente y ninguno pudo salir en busca de la castaña. La cara de Ginny pasó del asombro a la ira.

Su esposo continuo su relato, le explico que cuando pudo liberarse fue hasta las chimeneas y Dorset le contó que Ron se fue en la chimenea que lo conectaba con su casa, según creía detrás de una muchacha castaña.

-Eso es todo lo que se, luego fui a buscarte.- terminó su relato su esposo

La pelirroja seguía recostada en la cama con cara de estar buscando en su cabeza la solución al problema de su hermano… cuando hablo:

-Mi amor, tráeme un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta.  
-Pero Gin…  
-¡¡VAMOS!! No hay tiempo.

Su esposo obedeció, encontró en la sala todo lo que se le había solicitado, regreso al cuarto y la pelirroja comenzó a escribir, cuando termino, le entrego la nota a Harry y le dio instrucciones:

-Hazme un favor, ve a casa de Ron, en la chimenea están las llaves del auto, entrégale esto, te amo, eres maravilloso..  
-Pero Gin que es…  
-Vete Harry, yo estoy bien, dile a Ron que lo quiero mucho.

Harry se sintió feliz, su mujer era fenomenal.

El muchacho tomo las llaves y salió camino a la casa de su amigo.

En la casa del pelirrojo, los tres hermanos habían tomado juntos una taza de café, Ron no pudo terminar la suya.

Se sentía muy mal, física y espiritualmente.

Fred le daba consejos a su hermano:

-Ve a buscarla y explícaselo mil veces hasta que entienda, sino, siempre le puedes hacer un embrujo desmemorizante. JAJAJA  
-Basta Fred, ¡cómo puedes reírte de todo!- lo regaño el hermano mayor

Bill no comprendía que Fred tenía razón, el pelirrojo necesitaba una risa.

Estaban ya por irse cuando llego Harry.

Bill abrió la puerta, saludo a su cuñado y lo llevo a la cocina, cuando Harry entro pudo ver la cara desencajada de Ron. Lo saludo y espero a que los muchachos se fueran, cuando estuvieron solos, le entrego la nota.

El pelirrojo se fue a la sala y leyó la nota en silencio sentado en su sofá.

_Querido Ron,_

_Me alegro mucho que hayas atrapado a Percy. Por supuesto lo que más feliz me hace es que estés bien. Harry me ha contado lo que paso en el ministerio, abajo, podrás ver la dirección de Herm en Suiza, ve a buscarla,  
Suerte,_  
El muchacho sentía que una esperanza aparecía en el horizonte.

Gin.

Herm vive en la calle Toren 4623 Piso 2 Dto1 Berna Suiza.

Harry entro en la sala…

-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Por qué Sonríes?- le preguntaba el moreno  
-Ginny…Me ha dado la dirección de Herm en Suiza. ¿Tú crees que este ahí? No se….podría estar en casa de sus padres ¿no?  
-No lo creo, lo más probable es que haya decidido regresar a su casa.  
-Muy bien, iré a buscarla, ¿Cómo llego a Suiza? Tú podrías venir conmigo y…No se ayudarme- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Ron… ¡No! Como voy a ir contigo, ¿Qué te pasa? Eres el mejor auror que conozco, eres brillante inteligente, sagas… ¿Por qué frente a ella te vuelves un idiota?  
-¿Cómo dices?  
- Que eres grande, y esta es una cosa que tú tendrás que hacer solo, esto es algo entre un hombre y una mujer, yo puedo ayudarte a preparar el viaje, y espero que regreses con ella. Y dile de mi parte que se comporte como una mujer, ya me estoy cansando un poco de su orgullo y terquedad- Le dijo Harry

-Es lo que yo digo, es tan terca… Gracias Harry, iré por ella, Bill tiene razón si no me cree allá ella, yo le diré mi verdad.  
-Bien, mañana ven por mí a mi casa, iremos a cambiar oro por Francos.  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ron  
-Francos, es la moneda de los suizos, el dinero que usan Ron.  
-Oh comprendo…

-Debemos buscar un lugar para que puedas quedarte en caso de no encontrarla. Bien me voy te espero mañana y prepararemos este viaje- le dijo Harry

El moreno abrazo a su amigo y se fue.

Ron se recostó en su sillón maquinando la forma de recuperar a Hermione.

Ese mismo día a las 6AM. Hermione Granger compraba en la estación de trenes de Londres un pasaje para el primer tren con destino Francia, desde ahí llegaría a Suiza.

Subió al tren y se ubico en su asiento, estaba totalmente desbastada, todavía sus ojos podían ver la imagen de esa rubia besando a Ron.

Siempre aparecía alguien para arruinar su historia con él.

Ella estaba segura que esa relación no tenía futuro, siempre pasaría algo ó aparecería alguien para arruinarlo, por otro lado ella consideraba que Ron era un mujeriego empedernido y ella lo amaba profundamente, pero el siempre tenía una falda atrás, todo le indicaba, que lo que Ron sentía por ella, era tan frágil como una copa de cristal a punto de caerse.

Apoyo la cabeza en la ventana mientras veía el amanecer, se culpaba por haber confiado en él.

Recordaba las palabras, las caricias, los besos, todo fue una mentira se decía, debía regresar a su vida y olvidarlo.

El viaje fue el más largo de su vida, llego a Francia a la estación MONTPARNASSE, desde ahí partiría a Suiza.

La hermosa estación de trenes Francesa no logro cambiar en lo más mínimo el ánimo de la chica, regresaría a su casa y sus cosas. Lo de Ron fue un error se repetía.

¿Pero por que huía de esta manera? ¿Por qué no se había quedado y le pidió una explicación?

Podría haberle dado una bofetada a la tal AMANDA por su descaro, podría haber defendido ese amor, pero no…eligió partir…

En lo más profundo de su inconsciente la chica sentía un miedo atroz frente algo que no podía dominar, ella estaba acostumbrada a dominar las situaciones…Y a Ron…. no lo dominaba, ni tampoco dominaba lo que sentía por él.

Para una mujer independiente esto era terrible, era más fácil escapar que afrontar un amor tan grande, un amor que la doblegaba, Ron podía ponerla de rodillas si se lo proponía.

El éxito que tenía el auror con las mujeres era una condena para la joven, en su cabeza imaginaba que siempre tendría que estar defendiendo ese amor que tenían para que no se lo quitaran.

La verdad de todo es que la chica nunca estuvo muy segura de quedarse en Inglaterra, el muchacho le había dicho que la amaba, pero en su corazón ella no le creía, no estaba convencida, lo había visto muchas veces salir con mujeres y comportarse como si las quisiera,

¿Quien le decía a ella que esta vez sería diferente?

Simplemente no podía creerle y al primer problema que apareció…huyo.

Puede ser incompresible, pero el amor tiene también estas aristas…

* * *

_**Nota 1**. El nombre origianal del capitulo es Suiza, al igual que el anterior decidi cambiarlo. _

_**Nota 2.** El Review anonimo, que es de Riswe jeje, lo contesto con en los reviews pero definitivamente tienes toda la razon del mundo esto casi es un chat y por que le pones el final de fic a Ru-em?_


	16. Camino a Suiza

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Creo que se me ha pasado agradecer a: ginny2812, junolaise, billiusandjane, marty loves james and lily, natys, Alemar107, joslyn weasleyy .0.2615por agregar la historia a sus favoritos o a alertas, perdon por ser tan mala anfitriona._

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**Camino a Suiza:**

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó muy temprano, estaba sudado y nervioso, durante la noche tuvo un sueño perturbador. Estaba en su cama con Hermione, la besaba y la acariciaba, le sacaba la ropa con pasión y cuando estaba listo para hacerle el amor ella lo detuvo…tenía algo para decirle.

El pelirrojo se lamentaba, era un sueño muy bello, una lástima pensó, finalmente en su sueño, la chica no alcanzo a decir nada… _¿Qué sería lo que me iba a decir?_ Pensó el chico.

Se fue al baño y se ducho, tomo su desayuno y partió a casa de Harry. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ella, _-¿donde estas mi amor?-_ Se decía.

Se imagino besándola como antes, recordó sus cálidos labios, su lengua húmeda en contacto con la suya, los pensamientos trastornaron su cabeza, no iba a perderla, la recuperaría a como diera lugar. Pase muchos años sin ella se dijo, después de haberla tenido ya no soportaba su vida sin Hermione al lado.

No solo la había tenido físicamente, él la sentía íntegramente, _-Es mía_ se dijo,- _Su cuerpo y su alma están hechas para mi, se repetía. Esta vez no te dejare ir…_

Ron ya no sentía cobardía frente a ella, algo sucedió durante la noche, el chico estaba decidido a recuperarla, haría todo…todo lo que fuera necesario para traerla de regreso.  
Al llegar a la casa de su hermana, un dormido Harry le abrió la puerta.

-Llegas muy temprano…  
-Lo siento...Yo.  
-Oh está bien, tienes razón, debemos apurarnos. Entra tomare un café y saldremos.

El moreno mago se sentó en la cocina a tomar su café y ron le dijo:

-Te molesta si voy a ver a Ginny?  
-Para nada, se pondrá contenta de verte.

El pelirrojo fue hasta el cuarto de los chicos, entro lentamente y pudo ver a su hermana durmiendo en la cama, no quería despertarla, pero necesitaba abrazarla.

Nunca había sido muy cariñoso con Gin, pero su hermana era su debilidad y le debía mucho… Si no hubiera sido por ella, Hermione no hubiera regresado…Se acerco, le acaricio el pelo y la chica se movió en la cama, luego le acaricio el rostro y Ginny abrió los ojos...

- ¡¡¡Ron!!!

La chica se incorporo y abrazo a su hermano.

-¿Como estas?  
-Bueno, supongo que bien y ¿tú?  
-Yo estoy muy bien….!!!  
-Quería darte las gracias por la nota, te quiero mucho Ginny.

Ginny lo abrazo con fuerzas y le dijo:

-Y yo a ti tonto…No regreses sin ella. Jajajaja  
-Lo intentare…  
-No, no lo intentes, ¡hazlo!

Luego de abrazar a su hermana y de darle las gracias mil veces, regreso con Harry.

El mago ya había terminado su café y fue a darse una ducha. 15 minutos después estaban saliendo en el auto de Ron.

Los chicos fueron derecho al caladero para entrar por él al callejón Diagon, caminaron por el colorido callejón y fueron derecho a Gringotts, el edificio de blanco Marfil ya estaba abierto al público, le entregaron la llave de Ron al duende y fueron por un carril subterráneo a la bóveda del pelirrojo, saco bastante oro de ella, al salir indico a su amigo que estaba listo.

Los Aurores salieron del banco y fueron a cambiarlo por dinero y Harry le aconsejo:

-No lo cambies todo por libras, cambia 70% por francos que es lo que se usa en Suiza y guárdate un poco de oro.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Vamos a conseguir una posada para magos en suiza y necesitaras oro.

Los chicos salieron del callejón por el caldero y fueron en el auto hasta la estación de trenes de Londres. Compraron un pasaje para el día siguiente a las 7 AM con destino a Francia.

-Cuando llegues a Francia, compra el pasaje a Suiza.

El moreno mago llevo a su amigo hasta una librería y compro un diccionario de Ingles-Francés y se lo entrego.

-En Suiza se habla francés, te servirá.

Nuevamente en el auto emprendieron el viaje de regreso, el pelirrojo dejo a su amigo en la puerta de su casa.

-Necesito que me cubras en el trabajo.  
-No te preocupes, después de lo de Percy necesitas un descanso, yo te cubriré.

Ron realizo una corta visita a Ginny y se despidió de ella, su hermana lo abrazo y le deseo buena suerte

El pelirrojo dio las gracias a su amigo y se fue a su casa, debía preparar todo para el día siguiente.

El muchacho estaba nervioso por el viaje y muy ansioso, pero estaba decidió, nada lo detendría.

Se fue derecho a su cuarto y saco una vieja valija de su ropero, en ella guardo algo de ropa y algunos zapatos, fue al cuarto de baño y tomo su presto barba unos toallones y lo llevo al cuarto para guardarlo en la valija.

Sus manos temblaron de los nervios. _-¿y si ya no me ama?-_ Se pregunto. De ninguna manera respondió una voz en su cabeza.

El joven tenía miedo de haberla perdido para siempre…Pero una fuerza en su interior lo empujaba a seguir. Después de los pocos momentos que paso con ella ya no podría olvidarla jamás.

Era cierto, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no fue mucho, pero fue lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta que no podía estar con nadie más que no fuera ella.

Ya estaba pasado el medio día y el chico no tenía apetito, salió de su casa y camino hasta el lago, se sentó en frente a las calmadas aguas y recodo su paseo en escoba con la chica sobre ese lugar, aventó piedras al agua y observaba los círculos que se generaban por el efecto de la caída de las redondas piedras, quería poner su mente en blanco pero era imposible, a cada momento llegaba a su cabeza el rostro de Hermione, su piel, los besos.

Se tomo el rostro con las manos y se daba valor, _-Todo saldar bien_-Se repetía…. Estuvo más de una hora frente al lago, luego regreso a su casa y escribió una nota para su madre.  
Se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomo un pergamino y redacto lo siguiente.

_Querida Mamá, _

_No me odies por no despedirme, pero mañana me estoy llendo a Suiza a buscar a Hermione.  
Estoy haciendo lo que debo Mamá, espero que comprendas y me desees suerte.  
Te quiere_

_Ron.  
_  
Fue hasta la parte de atrás de su casa y tomo la lechuza que estaba parada sobre un tronquito, le coloco la nota en la pata y la envió a su madre.

Una chica castaña llegaba a la estación de trenes de Berna, camino entre la gente hasta encontrar la puerta de salida, abordo un taxi y le indico donde debía ir.

Hermione miraba desde la ventanilla la preciosa cuidad de aspecto colonial, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ella. Se sentía mejor y más segura.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio antiguo de 4 Pisos, la puerta de entrada era de madera lustrada y tenía a modo de picaporte una bola dorada, la chica pago el viaje y bajo del auto, metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un juego de llaves, entro por la puerta principal del edificio y subió por las escaleras de mármol blanco al primer piso, llego a la puerta de su apartamento, tomo aire y coloco la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entro, recorrió con la vista el pequeño lugar y se dijo-_Bien, estoy casa._

Muy lejos de ahí un pelirrojo mago se despertaba a las 4 de la mañana, no necesito un despertador, debido a las ansias del viaje no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Quería irse ¡ya!

Faltaba poco, se dio una corta ducha y tomo café.

A las 5 en punto se fue a casa de su amigo. Al llegar Harry lo estaba esperando en la puerta, subió al coche y saludo a su amigo.

-Buenos días, ¿No tomaste un café ó un té?

El moreno bostezo a sus anchas antes de responder.

-Desayunare en la estación de trenes.

El pelirrojo AUROROR puso el auto en marcha, su corazón latía con ganas, nunca había salido de Inglaterra. Haría esto solo.

Anduvieron bastante, estacionaron el coche y Ron le entrego las llaves a su amigo para que luego regresara, saco del baúl su vieja valija y entraron juntos a la estación.

Para ser tan temprano, la vieja estación de trenes estaba muy transitada, Ron se preguntaba a donde viajaban tantos muggles.

El pelirrojo caminaba con su amigo hacia un café mientras arrastraba su valija.

-¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado simplemente aparecerme en Suiza y no hacer todo esto.  
-JAJAJAJA, No puedes, para aparecerte debes visualizar el lugar y tú nunca has salido de Inglaterra jajajaja  
-Ven, entremos en este café.

Los dos amigos se sentaron un una cuadrada mesa y solicitaron al camarero dos tazas grandes de café. Solo faltaban 40 minutos para la salida del tren.

-Toma, cuando llegues a Suiza toma un Taxi, paga con Francos y dale esta nota para que te lleve hasta la posada.  
-Woo, Gracias, ¿es una posada de magos?  
-Si, la conseguí ayer, ahí veras a Marcel, el te ayudara y no te preocupes habla nuestro idioma.

Charlaron brevemente sobre cosas comunes, Harry no pregunto a su amigo en ningún momento si tenía algún plan para recuperar a la chica, en el fondo Harry Potter estaba mucho más preocupado que él, deseaba que le fuera bien a su amigo, pero conocía muy bien a Hermione. La hora llego y Harry le dijo a su amigo:

-Vamos ya es hora,

El mago pago la cuenta y fue con Ron hasta el andén de donde partía su tren, lo abrazo fuerte y le deseo un buen viaje. El pelirrojo se aferro a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cuida a mi hermana.  
-¡Claro! eh…Ron, amigo se feliz, haz lo que sientes ¿sí? No regreses sin ella...  
-Gracias,

El muchacho giro sobre sus talones y subió por las cortas escalera que lo llevarían al interior del vagón.

Se acomodo en su asiento y miro por la ventana a su amigo, los jóvenes se saludaron con la mano y el tren emprendió su marcha.

_-Ya esta-_, pensó Ron, -_te voy a buscar-_.

* * *

El titulo original de este capitulo es el viaje y como veran lo edite.


	17. Jozef Dmowski

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**JOZEF DMOWSKI**

Después de haber dormido casi toda la mañana, una despeinada joven castaña salía del cuarto de baño.

Estaba algo cansada por el viaje y la tristeza no quería abandonar su corazón.

La casa de Hermione constaba de dos habitaciones, un comedor en donde también estaba la cocina empotrada en una pared, su habitación y dentro de la misma el cuarto de baño.

El departamento era antiguo, sus paredes eran blancas y estaba alfombrado de azul, el comedor de su casa era largo pero angosto, al entrar se podía ver una pequeña mesa de madera con 4 sillas, cada una de ellas tenía sobre el asiento un almohadón de color naranja, en la pared de la izquierda se encontraba la pequeña cocina empotrada, más adelante se veía un sillón de dos cuerpos color camel y finalmente una mesa ratona.

La ventana del comedor, ubicada a uno de los laterales del sillón, era pequeña con marcos de hierro y vidrios opacos. Esa ventana daba a otro edificio muy antiguo.

La ciudad era hermosa, en invierno se podían divisar a lo lejos los picos nevados de las montañas y el cielo se veía más cercano.

La habitación de la joven era cuadrada, solo había una cama de 2 plazas cubierta por un cubrecama tejido a crochet, un pequeño ropero y nada más.

Hermione no tenía escritorio, casi todos sus papeles los guardaba en un pequeño pero bello baúl de madera, que estaba justo al lado de la mesa.

Cada vez que necesitaba algo de ahí, lo tomaba y luego lo guardaba.

También guardaba recuerdos en el baúl.

Después de levantarse esa mañana, tomo un té y fue hasta él, saco una pequeña caja de color rojo, dentro de ella guardaba algunas fotos.

Había una, en especial, que la guardaba celosamente, la fotografía de 10x15 estaba envuelta en paño de seda color verde esmeralda, se sentó en una de las sillas y la apoyo sobre la mesa, con sumo cuidado fue desdoblando el pañuelo verde hasta llegar a la fotografía, la tomo entre sus manos y la miro, era una foto que tenía guardada hace bastante tiempo, era de su época en Hogwarts, Colín les tomo esa foto a ella y Ron cuando Gryffindor gano la copa de Quidditch.

En la foto móvil un pelirrojo jugador la abrazaba con tantas fuerzas que la alzaba en el aire y la hacía girar, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cansados_, ¿para que la saque de su lugar?_ se pregunto, le hacía muy mal verlo, pero era una necesidad, necesitaba ver su rostro de otra forma ya que lo tenía permanentemente en la cabeza, guardo la fotografía en el pañuelo verde esmeralda y la coloco dentro del baúl, lo cerró con fuerzas como si nunca más pudiera volver a abrirlo.

Lo mejor era salir, se dio un baño y lavo su largo cabello, se vistió y se fue al trabajo, comenzaría inmediatamente a dar clases, no debía detenerse, tenía que estar activa para no pensar en él.

En otro lugar un pelirrojo mago llegaba a Francia, miraba todo con los ojos abiertos como plato, nunca había salido de viaje solo.

Lo primero que le sucedió es que lo embargo la desesperación, no entendía nada en los letreros, todo estaba en Francés, saco de su bolsillo derecho el diccionario de idiomas que le había comprado Harry, se sentó en banco de la estación a mirarlo, la verdad no le era mucha ayuda y no sabía muy bien cómo usarlo, luego de una hora logro decir en la recepción de informes

-disculpez-moi, je cherche le guichet-(discúlpeme, busco la bonetería).

La francesa de la mesa de recepción se rió con ganas, ella hablaba su idioma y le indico que fuera a la ventanilla numero 15, por el pasillo derecho.

Ron también se rió, había perdido una hora…Buscando en el diccionario. Camino por el pasillo y ubico la ventanilla, solo dijo

– A SUIZA, fue suficiente, se hizo entender.

Con señas logro comprender que debía ir al andén número 24, miro los carteles que indicaban las llegadas y las partidas y se dio cuenta que solo tenía 10 minutos para llegar, corrió como pudo con la vieja valija y alcanzo el tren justo a tiempo, se sentó en un cómodo asiento y compro dentro del tren un café y sándwich.

Luego se dedico a leer el diccionario, debía comprender como usarlo.

A decir verdad le puso mucha voluntad a la tarea, pero no avanzo demasiado, no estaba acostumbrado a los libros de los Muggles.

Se abandono en su asiento pensando que podía dormir un rato, logro dormitar de a ratos, cada tanto el tren paraba y bajaba gente, en otras estaciones subía mucha gente, en su mayoría turistas de vacaciones, en una de esas paradas subió una familia completa que le llamo la atención.

La familia estaba compuesta por 3 hermanos, dos de ellos pelirrojos como él y la nena de cabello castaño, _como Hermione_ pensó.

Los dos pelirrojos se sentaron justo frente a él. Estaban muy emocionados por el viaje y cada tanto su madre, sentada en los asientos del costado, los llamaba al silencio. Uno de ellos era muy inquieto y no dejaba de hablar, de la nada comenzó a charlar con el auror.

- ¡Tú tienes el pelo como yo!  
-Si, es verdad.  
-¿Tus amigos se ríen mucho por tu pelo?  
-Pues...No ya no, pero cuando era pequeño me pasaba bastante. Jaja.  
-Mi mamá dice que no debo dejar que nadie me moleste y que mi cabello es hermoso.  
-Oh, claro, a demás es diferente.  
-Quisiera que le gustara a Camil…  
-¿Y quién es Camil?

El niño contesto en tono mas bajo:

-es una compañera de colegio, a mí me gustaría que fuera mi novia jajajaja  
-Y ¿por qué no le dices que te gusta?  
-Bueno, me da vergüenza, no creo que le guste ser la novia de un colorado molesto como yo.  
-¡Nunca digas eso! Oye, los pelirrojos tenemos nuestro encanto, créeme, deberías ser valiente y decirle que te gusta, si no lo haces después de arrepentirás y eso si que no es gracioso.  
-¿Tú tienes novia?  
-Estoy yendo a buscarla para peguntarle si quiere ser mi novia.  
-Oooh y ¿tienes vergüenza?  
-Cariño, ya no molestes a la gente.

Se escucho decir a la mama del niño

-No se preocupe, de vedad no me molesta, estamos teniendo una charla muy entretenida.

-La vedad ya no tengo vergüenza.

A Ron le hubiera gustado contarle que no era vergüenza lo que sentía sino miedo, pero el niño era pequeño para entender esas cosas de los adultos.

-¿Le debes comprar una flor?  
-¿Una flor?  
-Si, mi papá dice que si quiero que Camil sea mi novia debo llevarle una flor.  
- Creo que tu papá es muy inteligente. Tiene razón, yo comprare una Flor para ella y tú compra otra para Camil, ¿qué te parece?  
-Me parece genial pero…No sé cómo decirle.  
-Solo ve y dile que es muy linda. ¿Es linda?  
-Mucho...  
-Bien, dile que es linda y que te gustaría que fueran novios, luego le entregas la flor, creo que te ira muy bien.  
-Woo, si...creo que se lo diré. ¿Sabes? Yo sé hacer un truco de magia ¿Quieres ver?  
-Me encantaría…

El niño saco de su bolsillo un juego de naipes y lo mezclo, luego le pidió al auror que eligiera una carta, luego las mezclo nuevamente y tomo una de las cartas del mazo.

-¿Esta es la carta que habías elegido?  
-Wooooo, ¿oye como lo has hecho? Es magia jajajaja.

A Ron le tomo bastante tiempo comprender como lo había hecho sin usar magia, años después seguiría riéndose de esa anécdota.

-Yo también me sé un truco, ¿Quieres ver?  
- ¡¡Sí!!

El pelirrojo se saco su campera y la apoyo sobre sus piernas, luego la levanto para mostrarle al niño que no tenía nada en el pantalón, metió las manos debajo de la campera y tomo su varita del bolsillo, hizo un movimiento y la guardo nuevamente, al levantar la campera de su pantalón el niño dijo

–OOOOH.

En las piernas del pelirrojo había dos hermosas flores.

-Toma, una se la das a tu madre y la otra a Camil, luego le guiño un ojo.

El niño estaba emocionadísimo.

-¿Como lo has hecho?  
-Magia…  
-¿Eres mago?  
- Algo así jajajaja.

La madre llamo al niño, ya se bajaban.

-Adiós, ¿cómo te llamas?  
- Oh, claro, no me presente. Soy Ron, Ron Weasley.  
-Yo soy Pol, Pol Andrews, y ¿tu novia como se llama?  
-Ella...Se llama Hermione.  
-¿Her qué?  
-Si es un poco difícil, HER-MIO-NE.  
-Es lindo, bueno, suerte con Hermione.  
-Y a ti suerte con Camil.

Sin más el niño bajo del tren y Ron lo vio caminar por el andén, antes de que la gran máquina siguiera su marcha el niño giro y lo saludo con su mano, por primera vez desde la partida de Hermione, Ron se sintió feliz.

Al joven auror le faltaban unas dos horas para llegar a Suiza, se acomodo en su asiento y apoyo la cabeza en el vidrio, sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Hermione llego cerca del Medio día a las oficinas de magos en Suiza.

- ¡¡Querida!! ¿Ya regresaste? Pero… (La abraza) Pensé que te tomarías todo el mes… ¿Cómo te fue?  
-Hola Floirand, si… no me quede lo que pensaba.

Floirand era una bruja robusta de unos 50 años, cuando la joven llego a Suiza Floirand la había ayudado a acomodarse y a integrarse. La mujer tenía un gran aprecio por la castaña, la veía como la hija que no tenía.

-A que no sabes quién está trabajando con nosotros,

Dijo con una risita infantil.

-¿Quién?  
-JOZEF DMOWSKI!!!

La cara de la joven se contorsiono…

JOZEF DMOWSKI era el mago Polaco del cual le había hablado a Ginny en sus cartas.

Se habían conocido un tiempo antes del regreso de Hermione a Inglaterra.

En cuanto se conocieron el Joven Polaco había quedado prendado de la castaña, en ese momento a ella le pareció que era muy apuesto y correcto pero la verdad, este no era el mejor momento para verlo.

-Bueno, no me lo esperaba… ¿Sabes si esta Frederick? Quisiera regresar a dictar clases cuanto antes…  
-¿Sucede algo?  
- Oh, no es solo que…Bueno tu sabes que soy una maniática del trabajo…jajajaja

La muchacha subió por unas angostas escaleras hasta el segundo piso del viejo edificio, paso por varias puertas cerradas hasta llegar al despacho de Frederick, llamo suavemente y un voz masculina muy grave la invito a entrar.

El Sr. Frederick se ocupaba de impartir algunas de las clases a los nuevos estudiantes para Auror, saludo a la chica con un afectuoso abrazo.

Hermione Granger era una de sus personas preferidas en ese edificio, le tenía una estima especial, la creía capaz e inteligente, la chica se había ganado su lugar en Suiza, se la respetaba por su gran valor y por tener una inteligencia sobrenatural.

La joven le solicito al Sr. Frederick regresar a dictar las clases de encantamientos cuanto antes…

-Desde luego querida, la verdad nos estabas haciendo falta jajajaja.  
-Gracias, puedo entonces empezar mañana nuevamente…  
-¿Qué te parece hoy después del almuerzo? Hemos modificado los horarios de tu clase.  
-Me parece muy bien, gracias.

La chica salió de la oficina y subió un piso más para llegar a su escritorio, cuando estaba llegando al último peldaño del escalón se topo de frente con Jozef.

-Jozef, que gusto verte.  
-No parece, digo por tu cara… ¿Cómo te fue?  
-Bien…Yo…  
-¿Que harás ahora?  
-Bueno, tengo que ir a mi escritorio y revisar cosas pendientes…  
-¿No tienes tiempo para un café?  
-Eh…No ahora.  
-¿Cenamos?

La chica sonrío y luego de que el polaco le insistiera un poco… acepto y Jofef pregunto:

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?  
-En la mía, a las 8 en punto.  
-Genial, no te preocupes por nada, yo llevare la comida y el vino…  
-Esta bien, después nos vemos.

Jozef se sentía muy contento, de verdad le gustaba la castaña. Hermione en cambio creyó que era una buena idea para distraerse un poco.

El mago Polaco era un joven distinguido, vestía muy bien y siempre estaba prolijo, llevaba su pelo rubio corto y con un corte anticuado, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, era muy buen mozo y cada vez que sonreía dejaba ver unos dietes blancos perfectos.

Hermione llego a su pequeño escritorio y encontró muchas notas juntas en un broche, tenía bastante trabajo, almorzó ahí mismo y luego de un rato partió al aula del primer piso a dictar su clase de encantamientos.

Los alumnos se pusieron felices de verla, la consideraban muy atractiva y más simpática que Frederick,

Luego de dos horas de clase, la chica regreso a su escritorio y siguió trabajando hasta las 5 de la tarde.

Tomo sus cosas y salió no sin antes despedirse de Floirand.

En la bella estación de trenes de Suiza un apuesto pelirrojo miraba el diccionario del revés y del derecho, no había caso él y el pequeño libro no se llevaba bien.

Busco la salida y se paro en la puerta hasta que encontró un taxi, simplemente le dio la nota y el robusto hombre arranco en dirección contraria a la estación.

A los veinte minutos dejo al chico en la puerta de una casa destartalada que tenía un cartel mal puesto en la entrada, miro nuevamente el número de la dirección para estar seguro que era el lugar, luego de comprobarlo llamo a la puerta.

Un hombre rubio y gordo con unos inmensos bigotes lo atendió

-Oh,… Hola, yo estoy buscando a Marcel.  
-Soy yo, pasa.

El muchacho entro en una especie de posada, no se parecía en nada al caldero, las paredes eran como de un gris oscuro, se veía bastante lúgubre y triste.

-¿De dónde me dijiste que venias?  
-No lo dije, vengo desde Londres...  
-Londres, bella ciudad. Hace mucho que no voy. ¿Quién te dio esta dirección?  
-Bueno un amigo mío me la ha conseguido en el ministerio de magia.  
-¿Que amigo?

Al pelirrojo ya le estaban molestando bastante las preguntas de Marcel, era muy desconfiado.

-Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, trabajo como auror para el departamento de magia del Ministerio Ingles y la dirección me la dio mi amigo Harry Potter.

Marcel abrió muchos los ojos, sabía muy bien quien era Harry Potter y también sabía quién era Ron.

-Oh, bueno siendo así. Discúlpame muchacho, yo fui Auror hace mucho y creo que aún me quedan los resabios de la desconfianza.

El joven Auror no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto con la cara dando a entender que comprendía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?  
-Oh, no lo sé…Yo...  
-No hay problema, quédate lo que necesites.

El viejo auror le indico que su habitación estaba subiendo por la escalera a la derecha.

El muchacho tomo su valija y fue con sus cosas hasta el cuarto.

Este no era mejor que la recepción, lo que vio cuando entro lo desanimo un poco, las paredes eran del mismo gris que había visto en las paredes del piso inferior, la cama de una plaza a pesar de estar limpia parecía vieja y destartalada, Junto a la cama había una ventana que daba a un edificio muy viejo con balcones pequeños.

Ron no quería perder tiempo, quería ir ya en busca de su amor.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando pensó que lo mejor era darse una ducha y cambiarse el viaje había sido agotador.

Entro en el cuarto de baño más pequeño que había visto en su vida, los azulejos eran como de un amarillo lavado, tuvo miedo de no tener agua caliente.

Abrió el grifo y para su suerte el agua era cálida y tibia, se desnudo en las frías baldosas, y entro en la pequeña ducha, el agua recorría su cuerpo y en su cabeza cobraba más fuerza la imagen de Hermione. _En poco tiempo estaré con ella_ se repetía.

En el piso 2 de la Calle Torren 4623 una bella joven se disponía a esperar al mago Polaco que cenaría con ella, la chica no estaba de ánimo, pero era mejor hacer algo y tener la cabeza ocupada.

Eligio para la ocasión una falda negra larga de algodón, la falta solo le ajustaba en la cintura, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unas lindas botas en punta color gris.

Se recostó en su cama unos momentos, quería relajarse antes que llegara Jozef. Cerró los ojos y vio nuevamente la imagen de Ron besándose con la Rubia antipática hija del secretario del ministro.

Ya no quería ver esa imagen cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los abrió y se acostó sobre su hombro derecho, trato de calmarse, sin querer el recuerdo del pelirrojo se filtro nuevamente en su cabeza, recordaba la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, no pudo evitar suspirar con el recuerdo, recordó sus manos tocándola, su boca, la sedosa lengua que tanto la había colmado, sus dedos tocándola, nadie la había hecho sentir así, ella tenía con Ron una cuestión de piel innegable, con solo mirarla la encendía, era triste saber que ya no podría saborear su piel nunca más.

Se tapo la boca con su mano para evitar que se le escape un quejido, de pronto llamaron a la puerta, alguien estaba apurado por ser atendido, golpeaban con desesperación.


	18. Deseo

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B. **

"**El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**DESEO**

-Ya va-, grito la chica desde adentro.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió. Frente a ella estaba el rubio polaco cargando paquetes y con una botella robusta de vino tinto en la mano.

-Hola Jozef, pasa.

El chico entro en el pequeño apartamento y coloco los paquetes en la mesa, la castaña lo ayudo a llevar algunas cosas hasta la mesada de la cocina.

Hablaron sobre cosas triviales y él se dispuso a preparar la cena.

-¿Te gusta el pescado?  
-Oh... Si claro.

Mintió la castaña

-Bien, dicen que el pescado debe comerse acompañado de una copa de vino blanco, yo no creo en eso, uno debe acompañarlo con lo que más le guste jajajaja

-Desde luego. Oye, quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que empezaste a trabajar para nosotros?

El chico respondió mientras picaba unas verduras.

-Bueno, cuando te fuiste hable con Frederick, le solicite un puesto administrativo, se que ya tienen suficientes Aurores, pero no tanto personal administrativo. A él le pareció una buena idea, desde luego me prometió que en cuanto tenga un puesto de Auror, ¡me lo dará! ¿Qué te parece?  
-Oh...Bueno ¡te felicito! Me alegro por ti. ¿Te ayudo en algo?  
-Si. Ayúdame a entenderte. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Ha pasado algo con tu familia? O simplemente no querías verme más…  
- Jozef…No le ha pasado nada a mi familia y tampoco fue por ti. Mi mejor amiga está embarazada y me mando a llamar, tenía muchas ganas de verla. Ella está casada con mi mejor amigo, la noticia para mí fue de mucha alegría, fui a Inglaterra a compartir este momento con mis amigos y…. Bueno ya estoy de regreso.

El muchacho dejo la preparación y tomo la botella, la descorcho y sirvió un poco en una copa para Hermione y otro poco para él.

-Brindo por que estés aquí conmigo compartiendo este momento.

El rubio era muy galante y siempre trataba de hacerla sentir bien, ella brindo con él esperando que la cena pasara pronto, ya no estaba cómoda con él ahí, en su casa.

-Bien, dejaremos esto al fuego y tú y yo nos sentaremos a conversar, quiero saber todo lo que hiciste en Londres.

La joven entre abrió los labios y puso cara de desconcierto, realmente no podía contarle a Jozef nada referente a su viaje.

-No tengo mucho para contar, es lo que te comente hace unos momentos, nada más.

El rubio la llevo hasta el sillón de dos cuerpos color camel, cuando la tuvo junto a él le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-Te extrañe mucho…  
-Jozef no, por favor, no estoy de humor.  
-La última vez que te vi estabas de muy buen humor, jajajaja.  
-Yo...Lo siento. Debo ser franca contigo, nosotros no quedamos en nada, solo bueno, la pasamos bien y…  
-Y eso fue todo… ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?  
-No…Yo…Solo que ahora no, por favor comprende, no es un buen momento para mí.  
-¿Tiene que ver con tu viaje? Porque no me cuentas, has regresado muy cambiada.  
-No, el viaje no tiene nada que ver, soy yo… En este momento...Simplemente no puedo, pero puedo darte mi amistad.  
-¡¡¡Me encanta tu amistad!!! Pero no voy a negarte que también me gusta tu piel y tus besos,

Al decir esto le paso la mano por el rostro.

-Espero que comprendas.  
-Claro, yo puedo ser muy paciente, haré lo que pueda para que ya no estés triste, yo…Bueno, y puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo.  
-No... ¿Qué dijiste? ¿A Olvidarlo? ¿De qué hablas?  
-Hermione, no tengo 4 años, has llegado así por alguien, es notorio y no sabes cómo lo lamento, realmente me gustas, eres encantadora, pero puedo esperarte y asegurarte que yo jamás te haría daño.

La chica lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, quería quererlo, amarlo a él y no a Ron. Jozef era todo un caballero y no le haría daño nunca, no era un mujeriego como Ron, al contrario, era tierno y estaba dispuesto a esperarla.

-Gracias Jozef, de verdad eres muy tierno.

El chico quería besarla pero sabía que este no era el momento, su nueva meta era conquistarla.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos la cena? El pescado se hace muy rápido jajajaja.

El Polaco fue hasta la pequeña cocina y agrego la salsa que hervía en una pequeña olla al pescado.

-Esto ya esta…

La joven bruja puso los cubiertos en la mesa, las copas, los platos y Jozef sirvió una porción para cada uno.

Solo el olor hacía que a la castaña se le revolviera el estomago, quería decirle que la cena le parecía ¡¡¡incomible!!!

Pero el chico había sido muy gentil en prepararla y no podía hacerle ese desaire, decidió solo comer la verdura.

Durante la comida la chica trato de cambiar de tema, hablo sobre el trabajo, investigaciones y un poco del clima.

Cualquier tema era bueno para evitar las peguntas de Jozef, el chico era respetuoso, pero se le notaba que a toda costa quería saber lo sucedido en Londres.

Mientras charlaban de lo más animados llamaron a la puerta.

-Disculpa, debe ser Floirand, me debo haber dejado algo.

La chica fue hasta la puerta y tomo el pomo, lo giro y la puerta se abrió. Juro que su corazón de detuvo un instante. Frente a ella estaba… ¿Ron?

-Ro… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Hola...Herm yo viene… ¿Puedo pasar?

La castaña cerró mas la puerta para que Ron no viera a Jozef y viceversa mientras le decía:

-No, no puedes. ¡Oh por Dios!, espérame aquí.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara, le dijo a Jozef en un susurro que la esperara.

-Regresare en unos minutos-, le dijo al rubio. Tomo las llaves y salió.

Cuando estaba en la puerta bajo las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas?  
-Baja,

El pelirrojo la siguió, la chica bajaba a gran velocidad.

-Herm, solo quiero hablar contigo…la chica llego a la puerta de entrada del edifico, metió la llave en la cerradura y la abrió.  
-No sé cómo llegaste aquí, ni quien te abrió la puerta ... y no le perdonare a Ginny que haya roto su promesa, vete.  
-No, vine a hablar contigo y no me iré sin hacerlo.

La chica estaba colorada como el pelo de Ron.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que habar, mejor ve y sigue hablando con tu amiguita. ¡Tendrías que haberme dicho que estabas de novio!  
-Yo no tengo novia y vine a explicarte algo bastante simple, todos vieron lo que pasó menos tú.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿No me digas? Lo único que vi es que tú y ella se estaban besando en mis narices, fui a buscarte, estaba aterrada por que no sabía nada de ti, hasta volé en escoba por ti…Y cuando te veo y quiero ir a abrazarte ¡resulta que tú estabas muy ocupado besando a otra!  
-Herm, no es así y lo sabes, dime que no me amas, es más fácil, no busques excusas tontas para abandonarme.  
-Muy bien, al fin te das cuenta, no te amo, ahora vete.

La chica lo dejo parado en la entrada del edificio, el chico no salió del edificio, solo se quedo como petrificado, al minuto sintió un fuerte golpazo, eso lo saco de su estado.

_¿Qué dijo?_ Se preguntaba. _¿Qué no me ama? No puede ser_…Se decía.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y llego a la pequeña puerta del apartamento, no lo pensó saco su varita del bolsillo y con un moviendo de la misma abrió la puerta, la empujo con la punta del pie y entro.

La imagen que vio le desbasto el corazón, estaba entrando en un estado de ira digno de un huracán en pleno apogeo.

La chica estaba sentada a la mesa, frente a ella estaba un hombre rubio y bien parecido.

-¿Por esto es Hermione? ¿Es por él que ya no me amas?  
-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así en mi casa, quien te crees que eres? ¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí!  
-Te está pidiendo que te retires, te sugiero que lo hagas en este instante.  
-¿Y tú quién demonios eres para decirme que me vaya? él único que se va hora mismo eres tú.  
-Ahora comprendo porque quiere que te vayas, eres un bruto animal.

Esto fue suficiente, Ron ni siquiera le apunto con la varita, se le fue encima y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, le propino un golpe de derecha en el ojo izquierdo, la chica gritaba como loca y trataba de separarlos, Ron lo arrastro hasta la puerta y lo saco a empujones.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe violento y apunto con su varita a la puerta, la mano le temblaba, le realizo un encantamiento y la sello…luego apunto a la chica.

-Dile que se vaya o no respondo de mí.

La chica nunca había visto tan enojado al pelirrojo, se acerco a la puerta y le dijo con la voz ahogada a Jozef…  
-Jozef, vete…te veré mañana en la oficina, yo soluciono esto.

Le costó unos minutos convencer al rubio.

Del otro lado de la puerta el joven Polaco se tomaba el ojo con su mano, se le estaba hinchando considerablemente.

-Siéntate, vamos a hablar.  
-¡No! Vete, no quiero hablar contigo de nada, te odio Ronald, te odio con toda mi alma….Las lagrimas se le caían a borbotones de la cara….Te odio...Eres... ¡Eres una Mierda!

Para Ron esto era suficiente.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?, a mi me beso Amanda, yo no la bese, no tengo la menor idea de por qué lo hizo. Ella y yo salimos un tiempo cuando tú me dejaste.  
-¡¡Yo no te deje, simplemente me vine a Suiza a estudiar!!  
- ¡¡No!! Me dejaste, me abandonaste, me dejaste solo y ¡no te importo nada de mí en tres años!... En el ministerio no se que le paso a Amanda, pero sé muy bien que yo no siento nada por ella y no la bese, en cambio tú.. No cambias…Siempre estás en compañía de algún fruncido, se ve que te gustan, se nota que son tu debilidad.

PLAF! La mano de la chica abofeteo con fuerzas el rostro del pelirrojo, era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Para el joven Auror esto era más que una provocación, se fue sobre ella y le regreso la cachetada

La verdad no fue con fuerzas, pero la chica lo sintió.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Maldito cobarde,

Se le fue encima lo iba a matar, estaba furiosa, su cara estaba desdibujada de la ira.

Las manos de la chica llegaron al cuello de él, lo agarro con fuerzas y él la tomo de las muñecas, era mucho más fuerte, le aparto las manos de su cuello y las llevo con fuerzas torciéndolas hasta la parte de atrás de su cintura, ella luchaba pero él ganaba la batalla.

Camino hacia delante empujándola hasta dejarla apoyada contra la pared, él seguía sosteniendo firmemente sus muñecas que seguían sobre su espalda dejándola inmovilizada.

-Ahora vas a escucharme.  
-¡NO!

El no lo tolero, la tenía contra la pared, le sostenía las manos, ella no tenía como salir de ese lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco con fuerza a su labios para besarla, la chica ágil como un gato escondió la cara en su propio hombro.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme!  
-¿Que no te toque? Eres mía Hermione, mía y no me iré de aquí sin ti, ¿me escuchas?  
-No me iré a ningún lado y menos contigo, ¡te odio!

Ya no lo soportaba, la estaba maltratando, la estaba lastimando, le soltó las muñecas y la tomo con fuerzas de la cintura, la chica golpeaba su pecho con furia para lograr que el la liberara, era en vano, la atrajo hacia él, con su mano derecha la rodeaba con fuerzas de la cintura y con su mano izquierda la tomo firmemente de la nuca, sus rostros estaban a dos centímetros de distancia, respiraban con dificultad por la lucha que habían tenido.

La miro a los ojos y la beso, la chica se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, pero él seguía apoyado su labios en los de ella.

El muchacho la estrujo más contra él y ella no aguanto más, entre abrió sus labios y la lengua de Ron se abrió paso, la beso con una pasión descontrolada, no sabía besarla de otra manera, ella le provocaba esto.

La lengua del muchacho arremetía contra la cálida lengua de la chica, nuevamente sus húmedas lenguas se enredaban como fuego enardecidas, se estaban devorando el uno al otro, las manos del chico se fueron al rostro de la chica y lo sostuvo con fuerzas, su boca fue hasta el cuello de Hermione, lo besaba, lo lamía y lo mordía con deseo, ella por su lado lo rodeo de la cintura y acariciaba con lujuria la espalda del pelirrojo.

Él ya no podía más la amaba con locura y la deseaba, necesitaba hacerla suya otra vez…bajo sus manos hasta las camisa y las puso sobre sus senos, los apretó con pasión y le desabotono los dos primeros botes de la blusa, la chica soltó un gemido.

El se deshizo de su campera y esta cayó al suelo, en un arranque de locura absoluto ella le jalo la blanca camiseta hacia arriba dejándole el torso desnudo, entre otras partes de su cuerpo, el pecho del chico era su debilidad, bajo sus carnosos labios al pecho del muchacho y lo recorrió con su legua…

Un suspiro profundo se le escapo al joven Auror, la muchacha trabajaba sobre el blanco pecho, llego con su lengua a los rozados pezones del joven, paso su juguetona lengua sobre ellos haciendo que el chico gimiera y se le entornaras los ojos, la boca de ella lo estaba enloqueciendo….

Ron la tomo de las caderas y empezó a levantar su falda, en cuanto sintió un pedazo de su piel se enloqueció, la apoyo contra la pared y la beso…

Desabotono el resto de los botones faltantes, abrió la camisa y se encontró con un sostén blanco y delicado, sus manos se prendieron de esos pechos turgentes que lo llamaban, los acaricio y pero no le bastaba, necesitaba tocarlos directamente, metió sus dedos entre en sostén y la piel de la joven, sus dedos encontraron inmediatamente los duros pezones excitados de su chica, los tomo entre sus dedos apretándolos con deseo, la castaña gemía en su oído y Ron se estremecía con esos sonidos…

La seguía besando y su mano derecha trabajaba sobre los calientes pechos de la chica, su mano izquierda en cambio, levantaba la falda con apuro, al hacerlo pudo colocar su mano entre las piernas de la joven, palpo su delicada ropa interior y le toco el sexo sobre la ropa…

La chica lo tomo de la nuca y lo estrujaba contra ella, la mano izquierda de él comenzaba a correr a un costado la delicada ropa interior, sintió su vello púbico y buscaba con desesperación el centro de placer de la joven…Lo encontró, sus masculinos dedos palparon el hinchado clítoris y la chica grito, hizo presión sobre él y luego lo acaricio, esa caricia la enloqueció, los dedos de él se movían desesperadamente sobre el húmedo centro de placer, ella gemía y se agarraba con fuerzas de la espalda de él, a causa del éxtasis se le estaban doblando las rodillas, él no paraba….

No se detenía, quería hacerla acabara ahí mismo apoyada contra la blanca pared…La muchacha se agarro de sus hombros para ayudarse a sostenerse…él la sentía venir, una cálida humedad le anunciaba que ella estaba llegando a la cima del cielo, podía sentirla vibrar con sus dedos….los movió a mayor velocidad y la chica grito…

Lo había hecho, la había colmado de placer…La abraso con ternura…y le dijo…

-TE AMO…Ven conmigo...

La llevo por el pequeño departamento y entro por la única puerta que había, entraron en el cuarto, la chica todavía temblaba, le quito la camisa, la falda y la dejo solo con su delicado calzón, ella lo desnudo lentamente, le quito el pantalón, las zapatillas, las medias y por último el bóxer, se recostaron en la cama, la chica le beso todo el cuerpo y él se retorcía entre las blancas sabanas, con su boca saboreaba cada pedazo su piel, beso su sexo excitado haciéndolo gritar, él la recostó a su lado, y la besaba con una dulzura infinita…

Ella saboreaba sus labios, los mordía suavemente, se los succionaba y él se sentía desfallecer, las manos del chico acariciaron su cuerpo, se estaban sintiendo mutuamente, cuando las caricias no bastaron, el joven la recorrió con su legua, le lamió los hombros, el cuello, los pechos, pasaba su legua sedosa sobre los pezones hinchados, bajo hasta su vientre y siguió hasta encontrar la fuente de su lujuria…

Llego hasta el inflamado clítoris, paso la lengua sobre él, lo succiono con sus labios, lo mordió…Le abrió más las piernas… y metió su desesperada lengua en la caliente vagina...Su lengua entraba y salía de ella, la chica lo tomaba de la cabeza con sus dos manos y se dejaba hacer…

Él nuevamente la sentía venir, se incorporo y tomo su miembro salvajemente excitado, lo llevo hasta ella y la penetro con fuerzas, metía su lengua en la boca gimiente de la joven para que el placer fuera completo…

Con movimientos rítmicos la disfrutaba, la chica lo abrazaba con sus piernas mientras sus manos recorrían la sudorosa espalda del pelirrojo. Ron le repetía continuamente que la amaba…

-Oh…Her…Haaa, dime…dime qué me amas...

La castaña entre gemidos profundos, le contesto que lo amaba…

-Eres...mía...Oh…Hayy...Herm…Te amo.

Los cuerpos se entregaron al placer completo, cuando no podía más…se colmaron mutuamente…El joven pensó que todo estaba resuelto.


	19. Un paseo

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B. **

"**El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Como que los capitulos en este punto parecieran que estan divididos o cortados o de cierta forma son un tanto lentos en cuanto a sucesos de ahi que este subiendo de a dos juntos, espero que no les moleste, se que es mucho leer y a lo mejor un tanto tedioso. Se aceptan sugerencias._

_Saludos_

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**UN PASEO**

Luego de una noche agotadora en donde los amantes se dieron todo lo que tenían, llego la mañana, unos hilos de sol se colaban por la ventana, los pegados ojos celestes de Ron comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

Como en aquella primera mañana con ella, pudo ver sobre su hombro como descansaba una espesa cabellera castaña, le beso la frente y acaricio su pálido rostro,

-Buenos días,

Le dijo en el oído…

La joven solo se movió entre las sabanas y se desperezo a sus anchas. La noche había sido un sueño para ellos, fue la noche del regreso de un amor.

El amor se había presentado frente a su puerta sin pedir permiso, sin preguntarle si podía entrar. Ella no pudo resistir la tentación de amarlo nuevamente.

El joven auror se preguntaba si todo el mal entendido estaba resuelto, lo esperaba…Pues ya no podría dejarla ni separarse de ella nuevamente, durante años la amo en silencio, ¿Cómo podía perderla ahora?

La muchacha abrió los ojos, con su vista recorrió el rostro del hombre que tenía junto a ella.

Los ojos de su viejo amigo la miraban con alegría y desesperación. Todavía no sabía que sucedería entre ellos, ¿A caso lo entendería? Deseaba que fuera así, y Saludo a Ron:

-Buenos días.  
-¿Has dormido bien?  
-Si y ¿tú?  
-Siempre que duerma contigo dormiré bien.

La chica no pudo ocultar la alegría de tenerlo junto a ella y lo abrazo, él la tomo de la cintura y le respondió el abrazo con ternura.

-Oh Herm, no sabes cuánto te amo, por favor mi amor, regresa conmigo.  
-Ron, yo…No quiero hablar de esto ahora, porque, bueno no se qué hacer, no estoy segura de querer regresar contigo.

Al terminar de decir esto se sentó en la cama y llevo las rodillas a su pecho, cruzo los brazos sobre las rodillas y se quedo mirando fijamente la blanca sabana.

-¿Por qué Herm? ¿Todavía no me crees? Por lo que más quieras Hermione, no me abandones, esta vez yo…No podría soportarlo.  
-No, no es que no te crea. Es solo que tengo miedo. Tú quieres que deje todo y regrese, ¿qué será de mi allá? ¿Y cuando te canses de mí, que hare?

El pelirrojo la abrazo con fuerzas y la tomo del rostro.

-Hermione, yo nunca me cansare de ti, no importa cuánto discutamos, no importa lo que suceda, yo nunca me cansare de ti. Te amo, ¿es que no lo ves? Te amo…  
-Yo también te amo, pero…  
-Shuhhhh, no digas más, ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?  
-Debo dar una clase a las 2 de la tarde.  
-Que te parece si pasamos la mañana juntos, si me das la dirección y me explicas como llegar, podría…Si tú quieres, ir por ti. Luego…No se podemos dar un paseo…  
-Esta bien, pero no pases por mi oficina, yo te diré donde esperarme.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ya estaban besándose nuevamente, él la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y no dejo de decirle que la amaba, la hacía sentir la persona más importante del mundo, la besaba con una ternura infinita, lentamente la recostó sobre su pecho, continuaba con sus besos por las mejillas y la frente de la joven.

Ninguno ocultaba su amor, se repetían abiertamente uno al otro,

-Te amo, Te quiero-

Una hora más tarde los chicos, muy a su pesar, dejaban la cama.

El camino hasta la cocina se hizo terno, Ron no quería dejarla ir.

Tomaron café y comieron galletas, mientras desayunaban, el pelirrojo no dejaba de tomarle la mano, acariciaba sus cabellos y le decía que se veía hermosa.

Después del romántico desayuno, tomaron un cálido baño, se secaron mutuamente y se vistieron.

-Tengo tiempo todavía, ¿Quieres dar un paseo?  
-¡Claro!

Los chicos salieron dispuestos a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la mañana. Era un lindo día, en las calles la gente camina despacio como si no llevaran ningún apuro.

El pelirrojo la tomo de la mano, era la primera vez que le tomaba la mano en público. Ron miraba embobado la bella ciudad, la chica por su parte, le hacía de guía turística, le contaba todo cuanto sabía de Berna:

-Acá puedes comprar unos pasteles deliciosos, en esa tienda de allá…La del techo de Madera, ahí venden los mejores chocolates, estaba pensando que podrías esperarme en ese lugar. ¿Qué te parece?  
-No quieres que vaya por ti ¿verdad?  
-No, y espero que lo comprendas, debo hablar con Jozef, lo entiendes ¿verdad?  
-Si, dile que lo siento… Herm, no quiero que sea así, quiero poder ir contigo a donde yo quiera, no quiero esconderme. Quiero que todos sepan que te amo y que tú eres mi novia.

La chica lo miro con una dulce sonrisa…

-Porque… ¿Tú quieres ser mi novia verdad? Oh, espérame aquí, no te muevas.  
-¿Dónde vas?

El joven auror salió corriendo, a la chica le causo mucha gracia su actitud, pero estaba realmente intrigada.

Luego de dos minutos comenzó a preocuparse, el chico no regresaba. La castaña se angustio, el pelirrojo no conocía la ciudad ni las calles.

En medio de un grupo de gente que caminaba charlando animadamente, apareció Ron, tenía una de sus manos en la espalda como escondiendo algo, se abrió paso y llego hasta ella, extendió su brazo y la castaña vio una hermosa flor en la mano de su chico.

El muchacho entregándole la flor le dijo.

-Herm, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La mucha sonrió y lo miro con ternura, tomo la flor y la llevo hasta la punta de su nariz para sentir ese perfume embriagador.

-¿Lo dices en serió?  
-Nunca he hablado tan enserio, dime que si….

La chica le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso.

-¿Es un sí?

Ella asintió con su cabeza y el la alzo en aire dando giros con ella. Estaba tan feliz, si ella no quería regresar no importaba, el estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella en Berna.

-Debo ir al trabajo, ¿me esperas en la casa de los chocolates?  
-Claro, pero primero voy a ir hasta la posada y me cambiare de ropa.  
-Trae todas tus cosas de la posada.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se marcho.

¿Había entendido bien? Quería que se llevara todas sus cosas.

Ron camino por la ciudad, recorrió el bello lugar en compañía de sus pensamientos, cuando estuvo cansado de caminar, tomo un Taxi hasta la posada.

En las oficinas de los Aurores Hermione consulto a Floirand si Jozef estaba en su escritorio. La regordeta mujer le contó que el mago no había asistido a su trabajo, está enfermo dijo.

_Más que enfermo debe tener el ojo negro_, se dijo la castaña.

Al llegar a su clase todos los alumnos la estaban esperando, la chica entro apurada a la clase, quería terminar cuanto antes y regresar con Ron.

-Muy bien, todo el mundo abra el libro en la pagina 232.

El pelirrojo llegaba a la posada y Marcel lo recibía.

-Veo que estas bien, pensé que te habías perdido.  
-Oh, no jajajaja. Pero gracias por preocuparte. Eh, Marcel, ya no me quedare.  
-¿Ya te regresas a Londres?  
-No, todavía no. Yo…Oh está bien te lo contare.

El pelirrojo se sentó en una mesa algo destartalada y le contó a Marcel todo sobre Hermione, desde la primera vez que la vio en el tren que los llevaba a Hogwarts hasta la fecha.

El hombre de grandes bigotes seguía su relato con atención, como si escuchara un cuento de hadas, cada tanto suspiraba y llevaba su mano a los labios.

-No puedo creerlo, y no le dijiste en cuarto año que te gustaba.  
-Bueno, es que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, fue muy extraño ¿sabes?  
-¿Quieres un Té?  
-Oh sí, claro.  
-Bien lo preparare, tú continua, estoy intrigado.

El joven mago siguió contando todo con lujo de detalles, le conto sobre la batalla con Voldemort y la partida de Hermione a Suiza, luego el regreso de ella a Inglaterra y todo lo acontecido durante su estadía.

Al cabo de un rato dijo.

-Bien, eso es todo, ahora debo verla en la casa de los chocolates.  
-Por Dios muchacho que historia, ¿y cómo sigue esto?  
-Pues no lo sé, si no quiere regresar, estoy dispuesto a quedarme con ella en Suiza.  
-Así se habla, estas enamorado. Muy bien muchacho.  
-Yo... Estaba pensando en…Pero no se….  
-¿En qué?  
-Bueno, estaba pensando en pedirle que… Bueno... que se casara conmigo jajajaja.  
-¡¡Muy bien!! Eso sí que sería bueno.  
-Es que yo no sé, tal vez sea muy pronto, y ella no…  
-Muchacho, escucha el consejo de un hombre mayor… Dile lo que quieres, dile que la amas para toda la vida…Se feliz, o terminaras solo de tabernero en algún lejano país jajajaja

El pelirrojo sintió pena por el tabernero, el también tenía algo para contar, pero esa es otra historia.

El muchacho subió a su cuarto y junto todas sus cosas en la vieja valija. Ya estaba decidido: encontraría la forma para pedirle a Hermione que se case con él. La quería para el resto de su vida…


	20. Encontrar la forma

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B. **

"**El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**ENCONTRAR LA FORMA**

Un despeinado pelirrojo caminaba por las calles de Suiza buscando la manera de decirle al amor de su vida, que se casara con él.

Arrastraba su vieja valija como si fuera una roca que pesaba toneladas. _Se lo diré directamente_, se dijo.

Luego pensó,-_No, debo ser más prudente, decirlo de forma delicada…_

Estaba muy nervioso pero decidido.

En este momento era solo un hombre que se daba cuenta que no podía pasar un solo día sin su verdadero amor, este amor hacía en él cosas inimaginables, había tomado solo un tren a un país lejano y no hablaba el idioma, todo por ella,

Mientras caminaba pensaba._-Cuanto tiempo perdido, ¡tendría que haberle pedido que sea mi novia haces años!_-

Al momento se dio cuenta que las cosas pasan, solo cuando deben pasar. Una brisa fresca acaricio su rostro trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente_. -¿para donde estoy caminando?_

Se había perdido, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se fijó y doblo en la cuadra equivocada, cruzo la calle y pregunto en una tienda que vendía flores para donde quedaba la plaza, Hermione lo esperaría ahí, en la casa de chocolates. Entro en la tienda arrastrando su vieja valija y pudo ver un lugar tapizado de flores de distinto tipo y color, el aroma del lugar era dulzón, las diferentes fragancias hacían que la tienda floral se le presentara como un jardín exquisito.

Sacó su diccionario y como pudo trato de hacerse entender, el dueño de la tienda logro comprender lo que el joven necesitaba como a los 10 minutos.

Como no podía explicarle de manera que Ron comprendiera, le hizo un plano, estaba a 15 cuadras de la plaza, solo debía caminar derecho 9 cuadras y luego doblar a la izquierda. Antes de retirarse del lugar, el joven auror compro un ramo pequeño de jazmines.

Al salir de la tienda enfilo en sentido contrario al que venía haciendo, mientras contaba las cuadras seguía pensando:

_-Herm, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-_, _No, así no, debo ser mas… _Más que se pregunto.

Le costaba mucho porque a pesar de saber que la chica lo amaba, si ella decía que no, sería el fin de la relación, el ya no la quería solo como novia.

–_Pero que estoy pesando_- Se dijo, _le pedí que fuera mi novia solo hace unas horas y ¿ya quiero que se case conmigo?-_ _Por supuesto que me dirá que no!-_

Se detuvo en la cuadra 6, le quedaban 3 cuadras para doblar y llegar a la plaza, se apoyo contra una pared y cerró los ojos, medito en silencio, al abrirlos ya tenía la decisión tomada.

Hermione termino su clase dando un montón de deberes a sus estudiantes. Fue hasta la recepción y vio a Floirand, tenía la firme intensión de contarle sobre Ron, pero no lo hizo, quiso guardarlo para ella un poco más.

Tomo su abrigo y partió, salió del viejo edificio con las manos en su bolsillo, no por que tuviera frió sino porque estaba nerviosa y le sudaban las manos.

Ella le había pedido a Ron que llevara todas sus cosas a su casa, bueno él también lo había hecho cuando la acompaño hasta el caldero, no era tan grave, solo quería ser igual de gentil que él mientras durara su estadía.

_-¿Pero que estoy diciendo?-_ Se pregunto, ella no quería ser solo gentil, quería tenerlo con ella todo lo que fuera posible.

Por esas cosas maravillosas y misteriosas del amor, la joven ya estaba pensando en la despedida, las mujeres suelen adelantarse a los hechos, ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que le aguardaba el final del día.

La muchacha tampoco quería dejarlo partir, pero el miedo que sentía la petrificaba. Ese hombre hacía cosas en ella que ni ella misma podía explicar, se paro frente a una vidriera y pudo ver su reflejo en ella, se veía parada sola con las manos en los bolsillos:

-_no quiero estar sola- _pensó_, -quiero estar contigo toda mi vida…-_

Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar, buscaba la manera de que él no se fuera, quería pedirle que se quedara más tiempo,

-_podríamos vivir aquí…-_ Se dijo. _-¿Qué estoy diciendo?-_

Era claro que la chica no había entendido ni una sola de las palabras dichas por Ron. Todavía no podía ver con claridad cuanto la amaba.

Cruzo la plaza a toda velocidad y entro en la casa de chocolates, lo busco con la mirada hasta que finalmente lo vio sentado en una de las mesas.

El lugar era como sacado de un cuento, la casa era como una cabaña, el aroma de chocolate emanaba de cada uno de los rincones del lugar, en las paredes se erguían estantes con exhibidores de los más diversos chocolates, los había de todas las formas y en los tamaños, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en una mesa redonda para dos cubierta con un mantel de cuadros rojos.

Desde su posición la joven pudo ver como se tomaba una taza de chocolate,

-_eres precioso-_ pensó.

Se acerco a él desde atrás muy despacio, cuando estuvo justo tras él, le tapo los ojos con las manos y le dijo en el oído.

-A que no sabes quién soy…

El joven pudo sentir ese perfume inconfundible y sus manos tersas sobre su piel…

-Humm, no estoy seguro, déjame ver…. Le palpo las manos con las suyas y siguió por sus brazos, en unos de ellos encontró un mecho de cabello y dijo.  
-Oh, ya sé quién eres…  
-¿Quién?

Contesto Hermione con un susurro en su oído

-Eres el amor de vida.

La chica retiro sus manos de los bellos ojos y acerco su rostro a él, para su sorpresa el muchacho el tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso.

-Te estaba esperando, ven siéntate a mi lado.

La chica lo miró y una carcajada sonora salió de sus labios…

-¿De qué te ríes, que tengo?  
-Tienes bigotes de chocolate jajajaja.  
-Que torpe soy, yo…. Me limpiare con...  
-No, yo lo haré por ti.

La chica tomo una servilleta de papel y la paso cuidadosamente sobre los labios del pelirrojo, el cerro los ojos y se dejo, para él era una caricia.

-Humm, no sale..Bueno, no tengo opción…

Llevo sus labios a los de él y consumo cuidado y discreción paso su húmeda lengua sobre los carnosos labios del chico y sobre sus bigotes de chocolate, luego paso nuevamente la servilleta dejándolo impecable.

El chico que seguía con los ojos cerrados, se sentía abrumado, había sido el acto más dulce que ella había tenido para con él.

-Creo…que me voy a tomar otro trago intentando ensuciarme nuevamente jajajaja. Eres maravillosa.

Sin poder resistirse la beso nuevamente, un beso suave, cálido y dulce…

El camarero los saco de su idilio, le pregunto en cerrado francés a Hermione si tomaría algo.

La Joven solicito al estirado camarero, otra taza de chocolate.

-Oye, que bien hablas francés, te queda de maravillas.  
-Gracias.  
-Dime algo en Francés…  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo que tú quieras...  
-Bien… je t'aime, Tu ne sais pas combien de je t'aime  
-Oh por Dios, que has dicho...  
-JAJAJA. Bueno yo te he dicho que…Te amo, tú no sabes cuánto te amo.

Él se la quedo mirando a los ojos unos instantes, saco de su costado el pequeño ramo de jazmines y se lo entrego.

-Tú tampoco sabes cuánto te amo…Pero te juro que si tú me amas la mitad de lo que yo te amo, es demasiado…Créeme.

La chica se sintió inundada por el aroma de las flores y en un arrebato de amor lo beso nuevamente mientras el camarero le servía su taza de chocolate.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Puedo llevarte a conocer más la ciudad.

El chico la miraba como si ella fuera un ángel.

-Me gustaría llevar esta valija hasta tu casa y luego haremos lo que tú quieras, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Mientras tomaba su bebida hablaron la chica le contó sobre sus clases, le hablo sobre el método que usaba para enseñar, como eran sus alumnos y lo feliz que la hacía enseñar algo productivo. El no podía salir de su asombro, ella era sencillamente brillante.

-¿Sabes? No solo te amo, te admiro. Eres increíble.  
-Gracias.

Contesto algo sonrojada ese fue el mejor cumplido que él le había hecho.

-Ya lo termine, vamos.  
-Espera, tienes bigotes de chocolate...  
-No, no es cierto.  
-Si, ven.

El muchacho se acerco a sus labios y los beso, ahora él pasaba discretamente su sedosa lengua sobre los cálidos labios de la chica y luego paso tiernamente una servilleta sobre ellos.

-¿De verdad tenía bigotes de chocolate?  
-No, pero me gusta besarte jajajaja.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron tomados de la mano del hermoso local, la tarde ya caía sobre la ciudad y ellos andaban por ella con toda calma, cada tanto se abrazaban y se besaban a escondidas de las miradas, el chico buscaba el momento indicado para decir lo aquello en lo que había estado pensado toda la tarde.

-Mi casa no está lejos, pero si estas cansado podemos, no sé, tomar un taxi.  
-¿Eh?... No, me gusta caminar contigo, ven abrázame.

La apoyo delicadamente contra una gran puerta de madera, y la beso tomándola del rostro.

-Te amo  
-Yo también te amo Ron.

Escucharla decir esto era para él como escuchar la más dulce de las melodías.

-Yo Herm, he estado pensando…y quiero decirte algo, en eso un nutrido grupo de turistas paso junto a ellos haciendo mucho ruido.  
-Que quieres decirme.  
-Vamos a tu casa, hablaremos más tranquilo.

Siguieron caminado y la chica agrego.

-Sabes me gusta mucho que te quedes en mi casa.  
-A mí también, gracias por invitarme.  
-Si quieres podemos salir a cenar.  
-Oh que buena idea, eres maravillosa.

Ya estaban muy cerca de la casa de la joven bruja, durante el trayecto no dejaron de declararse su amor, ni de demostrarse cuanta pasión sentían el uno por el otro.

Cada tanto Ron le besaba el cuello mientras caminaba haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera…

-Eres tan hermosa Herm, creo que no tienes ni idea de lo bella que eres…  
-Ya llegamos esta es la entrada,

Saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de madera, una vez adentro la chica se aseguro que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, después con firmeza pero de forma cariñosa lo apoyo contra una de las frías paredes, lo beso en los labios abriendo su boca para sentir una vez más la cálida lengua que la enloquecía.

-Gracias por decirme que soy hermosa, pero déjame decirte que tú Ronald Weasley eres el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida.

El joven la tomo firmemente de la cintura y la trajo hacia él.

-No puedo creer que tú me veas así, ¡pero me encanta!

Los besos se hicieron más apasionados, subieron como pudieron las escaleras, no dejaban de besarse, el muchacho tiraba de arrastras la valija pero la chica tomo su varita y la envió de un moviendo hasta la puerta de entrada de su casa.

En la escalera la chica lo despojo de su campera y besaba su cuello con desesperación, las hormonas de él le pedían a gritos tener nuevamente a esa mujer entre sus brazos.

Llegaron a la entrada, la chica coloco la llave y la puerta se abrió, sin prender las luces siguieron besándose, él le bajo el cierre de su abrigo y se lo retiro de su cuerpo. Ella jalo su camiseta hacia arriba para dejarle el torso al descubierto. La muchacha beso el pecho de su amor con ternura y pasión, el se dejo hacer.

Lentamente la recostó en la alfombra, tomo su varita y hizo aparecer muchas velas en el lugar, una manta y una suave música de fondo, el ambiente era delicado, suave y romántico y mientras la desnudaba le decía:

-Te amo, te deseo, no sabes cuánto te quiero Herm.

Ella contestaba con los ojos cerrados de placer:

-Oh…Mi amor… Te amo…

El joven casi no la dejo terminar, le tapo la boca con un suave beso de amor, las manos del chico continuaban con su tarea…cuando la tuvo toda desnuda la quito su ropa, tomo la manta y se acostó junto ella en la alfombra.

Volvía a besarla y entre beso y beso…

-Oh Herm, no puedo estar sin ti, créeme, eres lo más importante de mi vida...

(Más besos)

-Yo quiero…Oh mi amor, quiero decirte que…

-Que mi amor, que quieres decirme.

Decía la castaña entre suspiros

-Yo...

(Más besos)

-quiero…

-Ron que pasa, estas temblando, ¿qué te sucede?

El pelirrojo se recostó sobre ella y la tomo del rostro con sus manos, se acerco a ella y con un susurro de voz le dijo:

-Yo...quiero pedirte que…Te cases conmigo.

El joven auror temblaba de pie a cabeza, su temblor hacia que sus dientes de chocaran, estaba nervioso y emocionado.

La chica lo beso y acaricio sus cabellos…

-Contéstame mi amor, por favor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	21. Una respuesta

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

_Hola, les dejo otro par de capitulos, espero poder actualizar entre martes y miercoles otro par, les contesto mas tarde los comentarios solo decir gracias a la copia pirata, y aclarar que no es traicion ni mucho menos eso de leer la historia por adelantado, por favor yo soy la desperada pero de entrada el cometido de subir esta historia a esta web es que la disfruten quienes no la conocian, asi que da igual que sea aqui o en otro lado, de igual forma, muchas gracias "copia pirata" hasta parece que me quieres!!!! jajaja_

* * *

**UNA RESPUESTA.**

Una joven castaña temblaba tanto como su novio mientras yacía recostada en la tibia alfombra. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que pensó que se le podían salir del rostro.

El pelirrojo esperaba la respuesta como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Ron…Yo, bueno estoy sorprendida, no me esperaba esta proposición.  
-jajajaja, si, ya lo sé, pero ¿qué me dices?  
-Bueno, no es algo que se pueda decidir a la ligera, ¿tú lo has pensado? Has pensado en lo que significa  
-Si, y nunca he estado tan seguro de algo, yo... Solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero…un hogar junto a ti. Te amo.

La joven todavía no podía salir de su asombro. El joven se entristeció, esperaba una respuesta más rápida y no ver una cara dubitativa como la que estaba mirando.

-Entonces, no quieres- salió de la boca de Ron  
-No, yo no he dicho eso.  
-No has dicho nada.

La hermosa mujer lo tomo del rostro y lo acaricio.

-Yo solo quiero estar segura de que estas convencido de esto. Es un cambio enorme y…  
-¿Y tú crees que no lo pensé, que no lo es? ¿A caso crees que soy tonto? No sé porque lo piensas tanto, no es tan difícil, te amo. Yo ya sé lo que significa casarnos, se de la responsabilidad que trae esta dedición, pero te amo, eres mi vida, y yo…  
-Si, quiero

Lo interrumpió de golpe la castaña

-¿Que has dicho?  
-Que sí, que quiero casarme contigo. Yo…Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, te amo Ron, te lo juro, no sé cómo hacer para que este amor que siento por ti deje de crecer, cada día que pasa te amo más.

El pelirrojo le tomo el rostro con sus manos y la beso dulcemente, ya no hacían falta palabras, amaba con pasión a esa mujer, ella lo era todo, era su amor, su objeto de deseo, su inspiración, todo.

La beso con un profundo amor, mientras la suave música sonaba de fondo, le acaricio el rostro sus cabellos, sus hombros.

La besaba con pasión y delicadeza, ya no estaban descontrolados como la noche anterior, ahora se sentían de otra manera.

En sus encuentros anteriores la pasión y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro hacían que sus encuentros fueran desenfrenados, hora estaban seguros de su amor, ya no había dudas, Ron sabía que ella estaba enamorada y que lo amaba, ella estaba convencida del amor incondicional del joven auror, ya no había temores, solo amor….

El amor les cerró la mente y dejaron de pensar, solo sentían, hicieron el amor con la misma pasión, pero con la dulzura de la seguridad en su corazón.

Ya nada podía separarlos.

Ron acariciaba su cuerpo con sus poderosas manos, le besaba el cuello, los labios, le decía en el oído que la haría feliz, que siempre estaría junto ella. Con delicadeza separo sus piernas para penetrarla, la joven se dejo, él la superaba, no podía más que rendirse a su deseo.

La penetro lentamente para sentir cada espacio de su interior, sus movimientos fueron suaves como una lenta agonía, no querían que terminara, se estaban amando.

La chica lo rodeo con sus piernas suavemente y suspiraba. El pelirrojo no dejaba de decirle que la amaba…

-Quiero todo contigo,

Le dijo suavemente.

-Quiero tu amor, tus besos, tus enojos, quiero que me des hijos…

En ese instante la chica reacciono,

-La poción- grito.  
-¿Que dices?- Dijo sorprendido Ron, quien estaba un dentro de ella  
-Debo tomar la poción para evitar embarazos. Ya es la fecha debo tomarla ahora.

Hizo un ademán para levantarse pero él la retuvo:

-No, por favor, si me das un hijo te amare mucho más…  
-jajajaja, eres maravilloso, pero…No debemos tener hijos enseguida, podemos esperar y disfrutar un poco, tú sabes solo tú y yo.  
-¿Serías capaz de levantarte justo ahora...?

El chico no quería dejarla ir, siguió moviéndose entre sus piernas para evitar que la chica saliera de donde estaba. La castaña no podía poner resistencia, realmente perdía el control con él.

-No quiero salir de aquí, te lo juro, pero debo… Por favor mi amor.

El chico la miro con ternura, cada vez que ella le decía mi amor, el simplemente se derretía, no podía negarle nada si se lo pedía con estas dulces palabras. Muy a su pesar, se corrió hacia un costado y dejo libre a la castaña.

Esta salió disparada a su cuarto para poder llegar hasta el baño, él la vio caminar desnuda y se dijo:-_Por Dios santo, es hermosa-_

La chica llego al cuarto de baño y abrió el botiquín con urgencia, saco una pequeña botellita color verde oscuro, saco la tapa dorada que lo cubría y bebió la pócima, no sabía del todo mal, pero igual tomo un sorbo de agua.

Se inclino y apoyo sus labios en el grifo y lo abrió, la fría agua penetro al instante en sus labios, al levantarse se llevo un gran susto, justo tras ella estaba la desnuda figura del pelirrojo que tanto amaba, el cual le dijo:

-Te extrañaba.

Ella se giro y lo abrazo, lo llevo caminando hasta la sala y lo recostó en la alfombra, y le pidió:

-Te amo, hazme el amor…

Sus deseos eran ordenes para él, nuevamente le separo las piernas con las suyas y la penetro dulcemente, la chica jadeaba a causa de la grandiosa sensación, esos jadeos y la respiración entre cortada de la joven lo enloquecieron, tomo los tibios pechos de la joven con sus labios y los beso, sus movimientos ahora se hacían más rápidos, los corazones de ambos latían a mayor velocidad, al cabo de un tiempo de amarse así, con todo ese amor…Gritaron en conjunto dando a entender que el amor los había colmado.

Se quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro, Ron la abrazaba como si fuera una gema preciosa que no podía soltar, ella se apoyo en su pecho y lo acariciaba.

-¿Sabes? ¡Debemos planearlo todo!  
-¡Sí!  
-Yo estaba pensando que si tú quieres, podemos vivir aquí, a mi no me importaría, yo solo quiero estar contigo.  
-Estaba pensando en eso. Yo creo…que lo mejor sería vivir en Londres, cerca de nuestros amigos y familiares.  
-Oh Herm, ¿de verdad? Y no quisiera que hagas algo que no quieres.  
-¿Que dices? Yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo, no puedo arrancarte de los tuyos, además este no es mi lugar, vine huyendo, pero debo regresar.  
-¡Te adoro! Si quieres yo, no sé...Podría vender mi casa y si tú prefieres podemos buscar una nueva, podemos elegirla juntos.  
-¿Bromeas? Me encanta tu casa, siempre quise una casa así. De verdad, podemos vivir ahí... En tu casa.  
-Nuestra casa, ahora es de los dos.  
-JAJAJA, si debería acostumbrarme a decirle MI CASA! JAJAJA  
-Todo lo que tengo es tuyo Herm. Sin ti no quiero nada.

La chica lo abrazo con gran fuerza, se sentía la mujer más feliz del universo, estaban besándose con locura cuando llamaron a la puerta. La joven se sobresalto, no esperaba a nadie. Se levanto desnuda como estaba y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?

-Jozef- le respondió la voz.

* * *


	22. De hombre a hombre

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE.**

La joven se quedo atónita frente a la puerta, se giro lentamente y pudo ver a Ron tapado con la manta sobre la alfombra.

El pelirrojo no atino a decir nada, solo se la quedo mirando, el tampoco se esperaba esta visita. Luego de unos cortos instantes se incorporo:

-Vístete y ábrele la puerta- Le dijo Ron  
-¿Qué?  
-Por favor solo hazlo.

La chica no comprendía la extraña solicitud de su futuro marido, pero la voz del chico había sonado firme y decidida, no se atrevió a contradecirlo.  
La joven se acerco a la puerta y respondió:

-Un momento Jozef.

El joven pelirrojo tomo su varita y con un movimiento apago la música y desapareció las velas, la chica fue hasta su cuarto y se apunto con su varita y un segundo estaba vestida.

Ron por su parte también entro en el cuarto, el tomo tranquilamente su ropa y se vistió.

La chica regreso a la sala cerrando tras ella la puerta del dormitorio y fue hasta la entrada del apartamento.

Con muchos nervios abrió la puerta para recibir al joven Polaco.

-Oh, hola Jozef.

El rubio tenía un ojo negro pero igual sonrió a la chica mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Hola Hermione, disculpa por venir sin avisar pero me quede preocupado por ti, después de tan desagradable episodio, necesitaba saber cómo estabas y que había pasado.

La preocupación del muchacho era real, él la quería pero sabía que ya no tenía oportunidad con esa chica, fue hasta su casa con honesta intención de ofrecerle su ayuda como amigo.

-¿No me invitas a pasar? – pregunto Jozef

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Ron apareció resplandeciente.

-Pasa.  
-¡¿Cómo?! No Ron yo creo…- Decía la castaña cuando el pelirrojo la interrumpió  
-Pasa- le dijo al Polaco

-cálmate Hermione, me comportare- Agrego el pelirrojo

El rubio entro haciendo caso omiso a las muecas que hacía la castaña, se paro al lado de la mesa y saludo.

-Veo que sigues aquí.  
-Hermione, por que no vas a comprar algo para la cena, Jozef y yo debemos hablar.  
-¡¿Que dices?! No, de ninguna manera.

El pelirrojo fue hasta a ella, tomo el abrigo de la chica que estaba sobre una silla y abrió la puerta y la invito a salir.

-Te digo que vayas y compres algo para comer y por favor confía en mí.

La chica tenía tal cara de desconcierto que parecía otra persona. Sin poder prenunciar palabra salió del departamento.

Su primera intención fue quedarse a oír detrás de la puerta y así lo hizo, apoyo su oído derecho sobre la madera pero de pronto esta se abrió.

-Te he dicho que vayas Herm,

La joven lo miro con cara de susto, pero el joven pelirrojo le guiño el ojo de manera cómplice. Ya era hora que confiara en ese hombre. Bajo las escaleras y salió del edificio.

-Siéntate Jozef, debemos hablar.  
-¿Y de que quieres hablar?  
-Siéntate.

El rubio no entendía la actitud del mago que tenía enfrente, no estaba siendo descortés pero había una gran autoridad en su tono. Corrió la silla que daba a la cocina y se sentó quedando de espaldas a esta. Ron se acomodo justo enfrente, luego continúo:

-Te debo una disculpa. Estuve muy mal contigo, no debería haberte golpeado, pero espero que comprendas, cuando te vi…aquí, con ella yo…No pude contenerme. Por favor acepta mis disculpas.

El joven Polaco, no podía caer en la cuenta de lo que escuchaba, pero no dejaba de reconocer que el chico era sincero.

-Yo, bueno…La verdad es que si, estuviste muy mal, pero por sobre todo lo siento por Hermione.  
-Si, yo ya le di mi explicación a ella, sé que no estuvo bien, por eso te pido disculpas.  
-Bueno, muy bien, lo acepto, ahora si me disculpas yo me retirare, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Inmediatamente de haber dicho esto intento pararse, pero….

-No te muevas, no termine.

La vos que salía de su boca seguía siendo de absoluta autoridad, al mismo tiempo era cortes, hubiera sido poco caballero de parte de Jozef marcharse y no escuchar lo que Ron tenia para decir.

-Muy bien, te escucho.  
-No se que había entre tú y Hermione, pero quiero que sepas que ella está conmigo.  
-No hubo gran cosa, solo…  
-Esta bien, no hace falta que lo expliques.  
-Yo creo que sí, ella y yo salimos ó algo así, en realidad nos veíamos de vez en cuando, pero siempre supe que nunca sentiría por mi eso que siente por ti. Cuando entraste por esa puerta…Ella estaba realmente furiosa jajajaja, pero en sus ojos había un destello diferente, créeme que de todas las veces que me miro, nunca vi ese destello. En ese momento me di cuenta que tú eras la causa de que yo no pudiera llegar a su corazón.

El pelirrojo no aparataba la mirada del polaco, el rubio también había sido sincero con él.

-Quiero que sepas que la amo, y ella me ama a mí. Ella es la persona más importante el mundo para mí- Declaro Ron  
-Lo sé, me doy cuenta cuando te miro, es claro que ambos se quieren…Se aman. Yo…Lo entiendo.  
-Me alegra que lo entiendas, de verdad quiero hacerla feliz.  
-Lo harás, se que lo harás, de lo contrario nos volveremos a ver.  
-JAJAJA, no te preocupes, no sucederá  
-Cuando regreso de Inglaterra se la veía muy mal, estaba deprimida, triste.  
-Las cosas no fueron del todo fáciles allá, por eso viene a buscarla. Hoy le pedí que se casara conmigo.  
-De verdad, y ¿qué te ha dicho?  
-Bueno, me dijo que sí.

Al Polaco le hubiera gustado alegrase, pero esta noticia era la confirmación absoluta de que ya no tenía la mas mínima oportunidad con la castaña.

-Bueno, felicitaciones.  
-Se que no te alegras, y lo lamento, encontraras a otra persona, te lo mereces.  
-Gracias, lamento haberte dicho que eras un bruto animal.

-Oh, no te preocupes, creo que cuando se trata de ella, soy un bruto animal. ¿La quieres verdad?  
-Bueno, supongo que sí, pero no creo que la quiera tanto como tú lo haces. Ya no te preocupes, se me pasara. Espero que sean muy felices juntos.  
-Eres un buen hombre Jozef.

-No sé si soy un buen hombre, pero soy realista. No se puede luchar por lo que no se tiene jajajaja.

El polaco se levanto de su asiento y se fue hasta la puerta. Ron lo acompaño.

-Cuídala por favor, es una gran mujer. Ojala yo encontrara a alguien que me ame así, de alguna manera siento envidia por ti.  
-La amo, de verdad, haré todo lo posible por que este bien.

En ese instante la joven castaña metió la llave en la puerta y entro, la imagen que vio la dejo estupefacta, no había peleas ni gritos, ni golpes, solo dos hombres hablando civilizadamente.

-Oh, yo…Bueno pensé que ya podía regresar- Hablo la castaña  
-Por supuesto mi amor, entra. ¿Has comprado algo para la cena?  
-Oh, si yo…Bueno he traído algunas cosas.  
-Hermione, Ron me ha contado de los planes de boda. Te felicito. ¿Me permites abrazar a la novia Ron?  
-Solo un corto abrazo jajajaja.

El polaco abrazo a la joven, acaricio su cabello y le dijo:

-Se feliz Hermione. Este hombre te ama, cuídalo.

Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y le tendió la mano al pelirrojo, este también le extendió la suya y se dieron un apretón. El polaco le guiño un ojo y salió del departamento.

-¿Que ha sido esto?  
-Una charla de hombre a hombre.  
-¿Como dices?- preguntaba intrigada Hermione

El la tomo de la cintura y la beso,

-Te amo-Le susurro en el oído Ron y le platico:

-Yo le debía una disculpa, se que él te quiere. Pero debía dejarle claro que yo te amo y que eres mía y yo soy tuyo, solo fue una charla entre hombres. La verdad no es un mal tipo el tal Jozef.  
No creas que no me costó hacer esto, tú sabes que soy…Bueno un poco celoso.

-No comprendo bien.  
-Debía asegurarme que entendiera que tú estás conmigo, no quiero interferencias, necesito que todos sepan que te amo y que tú me amas, es la única forma de ser felices, quiero que sientas y veas que ya no soy un niño, se que a veces soy un poco, celoso y reacciono muy mal, pero te aseguro que yo defenderé nuestro amor siempre.

La chica lo abrazo con toda la ternura que podía, realmente se estaba comportando como todo un hombre, sabía que no tuvo intención de molestar o provocar a Jozef, simplemente estaba defendiendo su amor.  
Ron ya no se sentía inseguro, no tenía miedo de perderla, el lugar que ocupaba en su corazón los celos y el miedo fue remplazado por un amor maduro, seguro y fuerte.

-Igual debo reconocer que no llego en buen momento jajajaja.  
-Oh, bueno creo que podría sacrificarme y volver donde estábamos… jajajaja- Declaro coqueta la castaña  
-Claro, pero primero vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

La chica solo compro unos fideos y un poco de pan, la compra la realizo en un pequeño almacén frente a su edificio, quería regresar rápidamente a su casa.

-Oh, bueno, me gustan los fideos, pero….  
-Si, es poco para ti ¿verdad?  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenara afuera?- propuso él  
-NO, siéntate en el sillón, yo me ocupare de la cena y te aseguro que te gustara.

El muchacho obedeció sin chistar, se acomodo en el sillón color camel y la joven saco de la alacena unas papas y condimentos, luego saco de una pequeña heladera un poco de carme y comenzó su tarea.

Ron no paraba de hablar de la boda:

-¿Crees que deberíamos enviar una lechuza a Ginny y a Harry?  
La castaña respondió mientras seguía trabajando con sus manos la carne.

-Oh, no…Me gustaría llegar y darles la sorpresa, jajajaja.  
-Si que buena idea, me muero por verles las caras a ese par.  
-¿sabes? Estaba pensando que debo escribir a mis padres y avisarles que iré a visitarlos, yo…Debo darles esta noticia personalmente- decía esto mientras seguía cortando unas papas

El pelirrojo se sobresalto un poco, no había pensado en los padres de la chica, como lo tomarían se preguntó. _¿Y si no están de acuerdo?_

-¿Crees que tus padres se opongan?  
-¿Qué? Como piensas eso, ¿acaso tu madre se molestara?  
-No, que va, se pondrá feliz.  
-Pues mis padres también.  
-Es que…Bueno yo no soy muggle, me preocupa que quieran una persona…  
-Ron, tú conoces a mis padres, son muggles, pero son gente maravillosa. Lo único que quieren es que sea feliz. Mi madre estará muy contenta. Antes de ver a Harry y a Ginny, yo…quiero verlos a ellos primero.

A esta altura el pelirrojo Auror ya se encontraba recostado en el sillón, sus pies le quedaban colgando hacia fuera, su cuerpo era muy grande para el pequeño sillón color camel.

-Yo iré contigo.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Debo pedirle tu mano a tu padre.  
-¿Pero qué dices? Ya no se estila.  
-Claro que se estila, recuerdas que Harry fue a pedir la mano de Ginny a mi padre, es una costumbre y yo quiero hacerlo.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros mientras condimentaba las papas, las estaba preparando para ponerlas en el horno. Tomo la carne mezclada con hierbas y pan rallado y la acomodo junto a las papas, luego coloco todos los alimentos en el horno.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte y creo que a mi padre le gustara que lo hagas- la joven decía esto mientras se levaba las mano.

Ron sonrió tímidamente, lo estaba haciendo todo bien.

-Cuando quieres regresar, digo yo…No quiero apurarte, pero debemos preparar todo, no hemos hablado de la fecha y esas cosas.- preguntaba el joven auror

-Que te parece si preparamos el regreso mientras cenamos, hay varias cosas que quiero hablar contigo antes de viajar a Londres.

Ron se sorprendió, ¿_de que quería hablar Hermione? ¿A caso le preocupaba algo? _O tal vez no…

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando la chica se acomodo a su lado quedando muy juntos por lo pequeño del sillón, quiso decir algo, pero ella le tapo la boca de un apasionado beso, tendría que espera a la cena para saber que inquietaba a su chica.


	23. Las inquietudes

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**LAS INQUIETUDES**

Se quedaron recostados en el sillón, besándose y tomándose de la mano. El joven no dejaba de acariciarle el rostro y besarla en cada oportunidad.

Realmente no recordaba haber sido tan feliz, la chica por su lado estaba muy contenta, algo le preocupaba, pero no llegaba a ser tan grave como para apagar esa nueva felicidad que entraba en su vida.

Los ojos celestes de ese chico la animaban con cada mirada a seguir sus planes, ahora podía ver claramente en ellos el amor profundo que el pelirrojo le profesaba.

Las cálidas manos de Ron tomaron su rostro para darle un nuevo beso en los labios, cada vez que la besaba su corazón se agitaba y su estomago se retorcía, era tal la sensación que esa chica provocaba en él, que podría besarla todo el tiempo.

Los labios de él se entendían a la perfección con los de la chica,

-Tu boca es perfecta, le dijo.

A lo que ella respondió,

-Solo para ti.

Estuvieron en el sillón haciéndose caricias y demostrándose sus sentimientos hasta que la cena estuvo lista.

-Voy a ver la cena- Dijo la castaña  
-No, espera, no te vayas.  
-Ron, debo ver la cena.  
-Ya lo sé, es solo que...  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada, te amo.

La chica le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti. Vamos a Cenar.

La joven bruja se fue hasta la pequeña cocina empotrada en la pared y tomo la puerta del horno con un paño de cocina, saco la caliente fuente de su interior y comprobó que todo estaba listo:

-¡¡Mi amor, a comer!!  
-Huy que bueno.

El chico se levanto feliz, no solo porque la cena estaba lista, también porque ella le había dicho mi amor, el disfrutaba ser llamado de esa manera.

El pelirrojo ayudo a colocar todo lo necesario en la mesa y se sentó en frente de su amada. Esta coloco la comida y sirvió papas asadas y pastel de carne.

-Woo, eres grandiosa.  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Bromeas, es genial woo.

La chica le sirvió una generosa porción.

–Bien-Dijo Ron cortando el pastel de carnes. –De que quieres hablar-

La castaña trago como pudo un pedazo de papa y dijo:

-Yo, sabes que te amo, pero…  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Que puedo hacer en Inglaterra?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Bueno, yo acá doy clases, soy Auror, ¿allá que haré?  
-Bueno...No lo había pensado.  
-Pues yo sí. Y me preocupa.

El chico seguía comiendo mientras pensaba.

-¿Que te gustaría hacer?  
-Bueno, lo mismo.  
-Bien, yo podría hablar con el ministro y ver qué puedo hacer.  
-¿Crees que podrás hacer algo?  
-Bueno, entre mi Padre, Harry y yo, seguro que podremos hacer algo. ¿Pero que es lo que te preocupa?  
-Bueno supongo que los dos debemos trabajar, ya sabes, para que estemos bien.  
-Bueno, yo no soy millonario, no gano del todo mal, con mi sueldo podemos vivir los dos.  
-No es por eso. A mí me gusta lo que hago y no quiero estar sin hacer nada.  
-Muy bien, dalo por hecho, veras que algo haremos. ¿Qué más te preocupa?  
-Bueno, yo, no sé cómo decirlo…  
-Vamos Herm, dilo.  
-Quería preguntarte que piensas tú de dar clases.  
-A mí me gusta que dictes clases.  
-No, yo te pregunto si a ti te gustaría dar clases.  
-¿A mí? Pues… no, ¿por qué?  
-No sé, creo que es peligroso que los dos hagamos el mismo trabajo.

Al pelirrojo este comentario no le gusto, dejo los cubiertos a un costado y miro seriamente a su chica.

-No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

La joven se puso algo colorada, quería explicarle lo que pensaba, pero se dio cuenta que él no lo tomaría tan bien.

-Bueno, sabes. Creo que es peligroso ser Auror y bueno… si vamos a tener un hogar debemos pensar en la seguridad de nuestro hogar.  
-No comprendo hay muchos matrimonios en donde los dos son Aurores.  
-Si, pero si algo sucede, generalmente los dos corren la misma suerte, piensa Ron, si tenemos hijos y los dos trabajamos de lo mismo, si nos pasa algo, faltaremos los dos.  
-No entiendo porque estas pensando en eso, todavía no tenemos hijos.  
-Pero los tendremos, en ese caso yo creo que no debemos hacer el mismo trabajo.  
-Muy bien, tú puedes dar clases y yo seré Auror,

Dijo esto y tomo nuevamente los cubiertos, corto un gran pedazo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca, lo masticaba como podía, la idea era mantener la boca ocupada para que esta charla no terminara en una discusión.

-Y por qué debo ser yo la que de clases y tú el que sea Auror.

Fue suficiente, Ron a parto los cubiertos y se levanto de la mesa.

-Déjame ver si comprendo, quieres hacerlo todo, dar clases, ser Auror ¿y yo qué? ¿No te parece que eres un poco egoísta? La verdad me decepcionas.


	24. El regreso

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**EL REGRESO**

La castaña se sintió muy mal, _¿él estaba decepcionado? ¿Por qué?_ Se pregunto. Lo único que quería era explicar su preocupación.

-Creo que me has entendido mal.  
-No, yo creo que te he entendido muy bien.  
-Lo único que quiero es que estemos bien y seguros.

El pelirrojo se fue hasta la ventana y miro por ella al edificio de enfrente, antes de decir algo quería estar seguro de sus palabras.

-No dejare de ser Auror.  
-Mi amor, yo… No quiero que hagas algo que no te haga feliz, no me has comprendido, te lo voy a explicar de otra manera.

La chica se acerco a él, el joven seguía mirando por la ventana, ella desde atrás lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Lo que realmente me preocupa…Mira, si tenemos hijos y los dos hacemos lo mismo…Puede ser riesgoso y tú lo sabes. Yo…No quisiera que nuestros hijos queden solos, no quiero… Hemos crecido junto Harry y su dolor continuo por la falta de sus padres, yo… No quiero eso, si es necesario yo puedo dar solo clases y bueno tú… Podrás ser Auror.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y la abrazo con fuerzas, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería la castaña.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero que tú dejes de hacer algo que tanto te importa, no conozco a nadie que tenga el sentido de justicia que tú posees. Podemos hacer esto, de momento los dos seremos Aurores, cuando vengan los hijos…Bueno veremos cómo lo manejamos. Perdóname, no he querido ser brusco contigo.

La chica que lo estaba abrazando solo asintió con la cabeza, ya estaba resuelto, sabía que se estaba adelantando mucho a los hechos, pero así era ella, y le pregunto a su amor:

-¿Cuando vamos a regresar?  
-Por mi cuando quieras…  
-Bien, preparemos el viaje, debo hacer algunas cosas antes, pero en cuanto tengamos todo listo podremos regresar.

El la beso tiernamente.

Mientras tanto en Londres una pelirroja mujer embarazada hablaba con su marido.

-Todavía no tenemos noticias de Ron, ¿crees que este bien?  
-Si, estoy seguro que está bien, de lo contrario ya hubiera regresado.  
-Si, puede ser pero… ¿No crees que debemos enviar una lechuza?- Preguntaba Ginny preocupada

-Mi vida, déjalos, ya son grandes, deben estar arreglando sus cosas, estoy seguro que todo está bien, créeme, si no fuera así Ron ya me lo hubiera hecho saber de alguna manera.

El joven matrimonio se encontraba en la sala, Harry estaba preocupado por sus amigos pero no quería preocupar a su esposa, lo que más le importaba era que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran bien, deseaba con todo su corazón que los chicos encontraran el camino a la felicidad.

Conocía a Ron hace tantos años…Sabía que su amigo solo sería feliz con Hermione.

Los días fueron pasando, los chicos seguían sin dar noticias, Harry ya no sabía cómo calmar a su esposa, a la preocupación de esta se sumo la del resto de la familia.

Una tranquila tarde Molly Weasley se presento en casa de los Potter.

El moreno mago la recibió en la entrada.

-Oh, hola… Pase por favor.  
-Gracias querido. ¿Y Ginny?  
-Está descansando, se ha recostado y se quedo dormida.  
-Oh, mejor así. Querido he venido porque….  
-Está preocupada.  
-Si, no me ha escrito ni siquiera una carta, estoy muy tentada de enviarle una carta vociferadora, se lo merece. ¿Cómo no escribe? No sé nada de él, si está bien, si la encontró, nada.  
-Sra. Weasley, yo creo que están bien, deben estar arreglando sus asuntos.  
-Cuando nazca tú hijo me comprenderás, no te das una idea lo que un padre puede sufrir al no tener noticias de su hijo.

En ese momento a Harry se le vino a la mente como una especie de visión, se imagino en la misma posición de la Sra. Weasley. Se pudo de pie y dijo:

-Tiene razón, yo… enloquecería, se que Ron es grande, pero para Ud. Sigue siendo Ronni jajajaja.  
-Si ríete, pero no sabes lo angustiada que estoy…  
-No me rió de Ud. Haremos esto, ya mismo le enviaremos una carta, venga conmigo.

El ojiverde llevo a su suegra hasta la cocina, busco un pedazo de pergamino, la pluma y el tintero y se acomodo junto a ella y le dijo:

-Muy bien, ¿qué le decimos?

-Oh, bien escribe tú mejor. Dile que digo yo que si no me escribe y me dice que está bien, iré yo misma a buscarlo, solo quiero saber que está bien y si…

No pudo continuar, algo golpeaba la ventana con fuerzas, Harry fue hasta la sala y vio y una rojiza lechuza que golpeaba insistentemente, abrió y tomo al animal, retiró la nota y la desplegó, al instante se dio cuenta que era de Ron. Regreso feliz a la cocina.

-Molly, ¡¡¡es una carta de Ron!!!  
-Oh, gracias a Dios, ¿qué dice?  
-Está dirigida a toda la familia.  
-Bien, vamos léela.

El muchacho apoyo la nota desplegada sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer en vos alta:

_Queridos Harry y Ginny,_

_Les envío esta carta para contarles que estoy bien, Suiza es increíble.  
Regreso en cuatro días.  
Por favor amigo dile a mi Madre que estoy bien y que la quiero mucho._  
-Eso es todo.

Ron.

La madre del pelirrojo quedo un poco confusa con la carta de su hijo, por un lado se alegraba por que su hijo estaba bien, pero por otro lado, no mencionaba a la castaña a en su carta.

-Que raro, no habla de…  
-Esta con ella, estoy seguro.  
-¿Y como lo sabes?  
-Yo lo conozco muy bien, esta carta está dictada por Hermione.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-¿Quiere apostar?

En Suiza el viaje de regreso se preparaba a toda velocidad.

Ron estaba solo en casa de Hermione, la chica se había ido al edificio donde trabajaba, esa mañana tendría una reunión.

La chica ya lo había decidido, renunciaría a su puesto y regresaría a Londres con su amor, tenía la esperanza de poder trabajar junto a su amigo y Ron en el ministerio.

El pelirrojo estaba impaciente, quería saber cómo había sido la reunión, para un auror, no era nada fácil renunciar a su puesto, quedaban investigaciones a medio terminar, información confidencial y otras cosas importantes que solo podía tomar un auror de la misma o mayor capacidad.

Él no quería que su chica tuviera inconvenientes.

La castaña regreso a las tres horas.

-Ya era hora, ¿cómo te fue?

La chica contesto mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

-Me fue muy bien.  
-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?  
-Bueno le explique a Frederick toda la situación, le conté de ti, de la boda, todo…  
-Woo y ¿qué te ha dicho? Ya tiene un reemplazo.  
-Le propuse que pusiera a Jozef en mi lugar.  
-Bien pensado, eres brillante.  
-Lo comprendió de inmediato, sabe que hago esto por amor, está muy contento por mí, realmente me aprecia, ah y hay algo más…

-¿Qué?  
-Nos pone un trasladador a nuestro servicio.  
-¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer que buena noticia.  
-Debo empacar, salimos mañana.  
-¿Mañana? Yo pensé que nos iríamos en tres días.  
-Lo sé, pero primero vamos a ir a ver a mis padres.  
-¡Genial, te ayudo!

Los chicos comenzaron a guardara la ropa, libros y todas las pertenencias de la joven. Ya estaba todo listo, ahora solo faltaba llegar a Inglaterra y preparar la boda


	25. La llegada

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

_Ru-em ahora que no pediste actualizacion, pues te la dejo jajajaja, asi que pues que la disfruten todas. y Riswe la copia pirata tiene toda la boca llena de razon._

_Les super mega recomiendo entren a leer el tesoro de Gryffindor en especial este capitulo 29, _

**

* * *

**

**LA LLEGADA.**

A la mañana siguiente tenían todo listo, se habían acostado muy tarde la noche anterior, Ron no podía creer la cantidad de cosas que tenía la joven.

El pelirrojo estaba muy emocionado por el regreso, solo quería llegar a su casa y estar con ella.

Antes de dormirse estuvo pensando en los cambios que haría en la casa, quería cambiar los muebles, las cortinas, la cama, el escritorio… quería todo nuevo para su nueva vida junto a ella.

Antes de cerrar los ojos miro a su chica y la vio reposar sobre su hombro, no podía creer lo bella que era, la amaba tanto…Y ahora estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño, el sueño de todo hombre enamorado, estar junto a la persona amada.

Estaba tan seguro del paso que daría que nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, era tan pequeña y tan engreída, pensó entre una silenciosa risa, a su mente llego sin permiso la imagen de la castaña petrificada cuando iban a segundo año, en esa oportunidad sofrío en silencio por la que en esa época era su amiga. Hermione Granger era la chica más inteligente que él había conocido.

Cuando estaban en tercero fue cuando algo cambio entre ellos, discutían mucho por culpa del bendito gato. Se acordó con nostalgia lo bella que estaba la noche del baile en cuarto año, todavía se reprochaba no haberla invitado al baile, _como pude ser tan idiota_, se cuestionó.

Habían crecido juntos y ahora ella sería su esposa, el joven auror sabía que no sería fácil pero el reto lo deleitaba, la castaña no era una mujer común, poseía un gran carácter, era bastante terca y brillante, seguía siendo la mujer más inteligente que había conocido.

No importaba cuan terca y testaruda fuera, ella era para él y él para ella, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Finalmente cerró los ojos y se durmió.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue la chica, se levanto en silencio y preparo el desayuno,

Despertó a Ron con tierno beso en los labios, este se movió entre las sabanas pero no quería abandonar el sueño, le costó bastante levantarlo, eran las 5 de la mañana y para Ron eso era más que temprano.

_-Bien,-_ se dijo la joven, _-esta es la vida que me espera._

Un despeinado pelirrojo llego a la mesa del comedor, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café bostezo a sus anchas, inmediatamente de haber probado el café se despertó, estaba muy caliente y se sobresalto por el ardor en sus labios.

La chica no decía nada, solo repasaba una y otra vez la lista que había confeccionado para no olvidarse nada.

Cuando estuvieron listos se colocaron sus abrigos y se dispusieron a salir, la chica le dio una última mirada a ese lugar que la había cobijado en sus años de alejamiento.

Sin más apunto a las valijas y bultos y dijo:

- Locomotor.

Los bultos los siguieron flotando en el aire, la joven cerró la puerta y bajaron por las escaleras.

-A esta hora nadie nos vera, iremos caminando, no está lejos.

El clima ya estaba cambiando y el frío comenzaba demostrar su presencia, los chicos se abrazaron y caminaron hasta el edificio de los Aurores.

Fueron las cuadras más largas de su vida para el joven pelirrojo, estaba emocionado, esperaba que los padres de la castaña apoyaran esta dedición.

Llegaron al viejo edificio y entraron, el corazón les latía con fuerza, era el viaje más importante.

En la entrada Ron vio a una bruja de aspecto regordete que saludo a la castaña con énfasis.

-Querida, que puntual- La saludo la que fue su secretaria

-Floirand, te presento a Ron, Ronald Weasley.

El pelirrojo estiro su brazo para saludar a la mujer pero esta se abalanzo sobre el dándole un abrazo, el chico sintió que le partiría los huesos, realmente era una mujer fuerte.

-Querido que gusto conocerte, felicitaciones, espero que sean muy felices.  
-Gracias- Atino a contestar el pelirrojo  
-Suban a la terraza, los espera Frederick.

Antes de subir por las angostas escaleras la chica le entrego a la bruja las llaves de su apartamento y le dio otro abrazo, fue un abrazo cariñoso y sincero,

-Que seas feliz- le susurro la regordeta bruja a la castaña,

La chica no pudo evitarlo y una lágrima tímida se derramo de su ojo.

-Gracias Floirand, gracias por todo.  
-Ya, no es nada, cuando me necesites ya sabes dónde encontrarme, sabes cuánto te quiero, escríbeme por favor.  
-Lo haré.

Luego la bruja abrazo nuevamente a Ron y le dijo suavemente en el oído para que la castaña no escuchara:

-Cuídala mucho

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y abrazo con gratitud a esa mujer, no la conocía pero sabía lo mucho que había hecho por Hermione en estos tres años.

Dejaron a Floirand entre sollozos y subieron por las angostas escaleras, los bultos y las valijas los seguían, llegaron hasta el último piso y abrieron la puerta que daba a la terraza, ambos se sorprendieron, parados junto a un viejo calefón estaban Frederick y Jozef.

-Jozef, ¿qué haces aquí?- Lo saludo la castaña  
-Frederick me ha dado el puesto de Auror, me ha dicho que me has recomendado, quería agradecerte y despedirme de Ron.  
-Ron, el es Frederick el director. Frederick te presento a Ronald Weasley.

Ron extendió su brazo y el hombre lo saludo con un apretón de manos y se dirigió a la que había sido una de sus mejores aurores:

-Querida está listo, te he buscado algo lo suficientemente grande para que puedas poner los bolsos uno arriba del otro, así llegaran junto a su equipaje jajajaja.  
-Gracias Señor- le dijo Ron  
-Oh, por nada joven. Es un placer ayudar a nuestra querida Hermione, aunque debo confesar lo mucho que lamento perder a tan excelente profesional,

La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Pero bueno, así son las cosas, ¡el amor es lo más importante! Adelante ya está listo.

La joven abrazo al hombre que no solo le había dado trabajo, también le había dado su confianza.

-Frederick, yo…solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento, gracias por todo, nunca voy a olvidar lo que has hecho por mí.  
-Querida, eres una gran mujer, siempre tendrás tú y tu futuro marido, las puertas abiertas de nuestra institución.

La chica luego fue hasta Jozef, le dio un cálido abrazo y quiso decirle algo, pero el polaco no la dejo.

- Shusss, no digas nada, vete.

El pelirrojo saludo a Frederick y a Jozef, el primero les dijo:

-Bien, supongo que ya saben cómo viajar, coloquen los bolsos uno arriba del otro y luego toquen el trasladador al mismo tiempo, los llevara a la puerta del ministerio de magia en Londres, pensé que era el lugar más adecuado.

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias- Contesto Ron

Los chicos se colocaron frente al sucio calefón, se miraron a los ojos contaron hasta tres y apoyaron sus dedos en el. Sintieron como que algo los tiraba fuerte del ombligo, todo giraba a su alrededor, estuvieron así algunos minutos, de pronto cayeron en un húmedo y frío piso, alzaron los ojos, estaban justo frente al ministerio en el viejo callejón.

El joven auror se apresuro a levantarse para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie. Cuando la chica se incorporo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le declaro:

-Te amo

Él le tomo el rostro con una caricia y la beso.

-Yo también te amo.

La rodeo por la cintura y la levanto en el aire haciéndola girar,

-Te amo- le repetía.-Bien ya estamos en Londres, próxima parada ¡la casa de tus padres!

Levantaron los bolsos y se fueron hacia la esquina, acomodaron todo contra una pared y Ron levanto el brazo para detener al primer taxi que venía doblando.

El automóvil se detuvo, cargaron las cosas en el baúl y se acomodaron en la parte trasera del vehículo, la chica indico al conductor la dirección y se pusieron en marcha.

Los jóvenes iban tomados de la mano pero ninguno decía nada,

El pelirrojo repetía un breve discurso que tenía en mente, quería pedir la mano de la chica a su padre, nunca se imagino que sería algo tan difícil, estaba muy nervioso, había pensado decirlo sin preámbulos, simplemente pedir su mano. -_Y si me dice que no- _Pensó, bueno era una posibilidad, ¿pero porque lo angustiaba? si sus padres no aceptaban esta unión, se casaría con ella igualmente, Hermione era mayor de edad y podía decidir por su cuenta su fututo.

Este pensamiento negativo lo hizo dudar, ya no estaba seguro si era buena idea…Pero debía intentarlo.

Para el mundo mágico era una costumbre pedir la mano de la prometida, pero la verdad es que Ron no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con muggles, no sabía cómo lo tomarían, su chica le había dicho que esto ya no se usaba…Comenzó a transpirar, un sudor frió se adueño de su frente, miro por la ventana del coche y se dijo-_Pase lo que pase nos casaremos, si están de acuerdo, mejor- _

Londres se veía magnifica, el día se presentaba con una tenue neblina, se notaba que había llovido y las nubes daban paso a un tímido sol.

El coche freno en un semáforo, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, él la miro con ternura, estaban juntos en esto, nada podría salir mal.

De pronto Ron recordó que su padre siempre decía que los Granger eran personas maravillosas, a decir verdad esto lo tranquilizo pero…Hacía mucho que no veía a los padres de la chica_,-más de tres años-_ se dijo, ¿cómo reaccionaría el Sr. Granger?

De pronto su hija se aparece de la nada con un mago y anuncia su casamiento, ellos no sabían nada de la historia que tenían en común, no sabían nada del amor que el pelirrojo sentía por la castaña, no sabían que su hija estaba enamorada de un mago.

Hermione se dio cuenta que algo tenía el pelirrojo y le pregunto:

-¿Que te sucede?  
-¿Eh?  
-No has dicho una sola palabra desde que subimos al taxi, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Oh, bueno…Yo solo estaba pensando.  
-¿Y qué pensabas?  
-Bueno… Es que no dejo de pensar en tus padres, me preocupa que no estén de acuerdo.  
-Ron, mira, mis padres por sobre todas las cosas me quieren y siempre han querido lo mejor para mí. En el caso que ellos…Bueno…Si no les gusta, lo mismo seguiremos a delante, yo te amo, ya no te preocupes.  
-Eres maravillosa, yo solo… no quisiera que fuera así, no quisiera que tú te alejaras de tu familia por mí, no sería justo.  
-Basta, estás hablando de algo que todavía no ha pasado, ¿porque te adelantas?  
-No lo sé, es solo que…Nada, olvídalo tienes razón.  
-Es aquí, deténgase en la casa blanca, esa del Jardín.

El coche se detuvo, bajaron las valijas y los bultos, pagaron al hombre y este se fue.

La chica abrió una reja blanca que daba a un frondoso jardín muy bien cuidado, el pasto estaba cortado prolijamente, desde la verja se podía seguir un caminito de piedras pequeñas que llevaban hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa de dos plantas, arrastraron los bultos y las valijas, llegaron a una magnifica puerta blanca con un gran picaporte dorado, todavía estaba encendido el farol de la entrada.

Ron miro para ambos lados, las cortinas estaban cerradas_, -¿dormirán todavía?_ –Se pregunto.

La chica llamo a la puerta mientras el pelirrojo sentía que su corazón latía con fuerzas, por la cara de su chica se dio cuenta que esta también estaba nerviosa, la chica no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior.

La puerta se abrió y la madre de Hermione apareció tras ella, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver su hija parada en la entrada. La castaña alcanzo a balbucear:

-Mamá.

La mujer, que a pesar de no ser tan joven, se veía magnifica, mostró una sonrisa gigante a su hija y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo cálido, la mujer beso la frente de su hija como si todavía fuera una niña, le acaricio el cabello y la abrazo nuevamente.

Ron seguía de pie junto a la puerta mirando la escena.

-Mamá, no he venido sola, seguramente recuerdas a Ron.


	26. Un pedido

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**UN PEDIDO**

La mujer se lo quedo mirando unos breves instantes, escudriño con la mirada los celestes ojos del joven, lo miraba como si buscara algo en ellos.

El Joven a pesar de la incomodidad le sostuvo la mirada, luego la madre de la castaña reacciono y le estiro la mano para saludarlo, fue un saludo escueto, serio.

La Sra. Granger hizo pasar a los jóvenes al interior de la casa, la chica se adentro en el que fue su hogar mientras el pelirrojo arrastro las valijas y los bultos al interior.

Dejo las cosas en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala y siguió a su chica, pasaron por una alta puerta y entraron en una sala alfombrada con sillones amarillos, las paredes estaban tapizadas con un papel de finas líneas rojas y negras, habían muchos platitos colgados con pequeños dibujos de flores y paisajes, la chimenea era amplia y sobre ella la Sra. Granger tenía prolijamente acomodada fotos de su hija, en ellas se podía ver de manera progresiva el crecimiento de la chica, las fotos iban desde el nacimiento hasta el final de sus años escolares.

El pelirrojo quiso hacer un comentario sobre lo hermosa que era Hermione de bebe pero se dio cuenta que las dos mujeres ya estaban cómodamente sentadas esperando que el dejara de ver las fotos.

-Oh, lo siento, me quede mirando las fotos.  
-Siéntate aquí.

La chica le señalo el espacio libre que quedaba junto a ella, con paso tímido el chico llego hasta el mullido sillón.

La madre de la castaña seguía mirando a Ron de manera muy extraña, para cortar la tensión que producía el silencio les ofreció algo para tomar:

-¿Puedo ofrecerles una taza de Té?  
-Claro, ¿tú quieres Té? – le pregunto Hermione a Ron  
-Si, si muchas gracias.  
-Te ayudo mamá.  
-Oh, no hija, quédate, ya regreso.

La mujer salió a paso firme hacia la cocina, los chicos intercambiaron miradas,

Hermione pudo leer en los ojos de su amor un destello de desesperación, ella también sentía la incomodidad de la situación, algo le sucedía a su madre, pero ¿qué? Se pregunto la joven.

La chica miraba con ansias la puerta de entrada de la sala, esperaba que su Padre bajara en cualquier momento, pero la que entro fue la castaña madre de la joven.

Apoyo una bandeja de madera colorada sobre la mesa ratona, traía en ella una tetera de porcelana blanca , tres tazas y la azucarera, sirvió el Té y coloco dos cuadraditos de azúcar en cada taza, ni siquiera le pregunto al pelirrojo cuanto quería de azúcar, la castaña noto esto y se apresuro a corregir el error de su madre.

-¿Quieres más azúcar Ron?  
-Oh, no, he…Esta bien así gracias.

La chica le dio la taza al joven, él la recibió con manos temblorosas, ella paso suave y disimuladamente su mano sobre los dedos del joven con intensión de calmarlo.

-¿Donde está Papá?  
-Tu Padre llegara en cualquier momento.  
-¿No está?- pregunto extrañada Hermione  
-Ayer fue a dar una charla a un congreso (consulto su reloj pulsera) Su avión aterrizo hace unos cuarenta minutos.

La mujer sorbió un poco de su té, el pelirrojo la imito y la castaña miro seriamente a su Madre.

-Sra. Granger, me permite pasara al…  
-Claro, hija indícale el camino.

La castaña condujo al joven hasta el pasillo, caminaron por él y subieron por una angosta y blanca escalera de madera, al final de ella la chica señalo la puerta de la izquierda.

Antes de que el joven entrara en el cuarto de baño, ella le dio un suave beso en los labios,

-Todo está bien-Le susurro.

Ella bajo a toda velocidad y entro en la sala donde seguía sentada su madre.

-Mamá, ¿qué es lo que sucede?  
-¿Eso me pregunto yo?  
-¿Perdón? No entiendo.

La mujer bajo la voz y hablo casi en un susurro modulando exageradamente.

-Pues no entiendo bien que hace él aquí.  
-Bien, cuando llegue Papá se lo explicaremos a los dos.  
-Esa no es una respuesta Señorita.  
-No me trates como una niña porque ya no lo soy.  
-Me gustaría una explicación.  
-¿Así?, Y ¿qué tipo de explicación quieres Madre?

La mujer se puso de pie con la taza en la mano.

-Que tal una razonable, porque si mal no recuerdo te fuiste huyendo de él y ahora regresas…¿Con él? Pues discúlpame, no lo entiendo.  
-Cuando llegue mi Padre se lo explicaremos ambos.

-Y por que el misterio, no necesito a tu padre aquí para darme cuenta que entre tú y él hay algo.  
-¿Y eso te molesta?  
-No es eso.  
-¿Y que es mamá?  
-Pues… Bueno, es que no entiendo, es tus cartas no lo mencionaste, simplemente no te entiendo y me preocupa que…  
-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, creo que no fue una buena idea venir a verlos.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, sabes que te queremos mucho, solo quiero estés bien, no quiero verte sufrir.

El pelirrojo que estaba en la puerta no se quedo callado a pesar de sus nervios.

-¿Por qué cree que Hermione sufrirá?  
-Oh, no sabía que estabas ahí.  
-No me respondió.  
-No me gusta tu tono Ronald.  
-Te ha preguntado algo con educación Madre.

En ese momento todo quedaron en silencio al escuchar la puerta, el Sr. Granger había llegado.

Un hombre alto prolijamente peinado entro en la sala.

Lo primero que vio fue a Ron, no comprendió bien que hacia el chico ahí pero igual lo saludo cálidamente, luego vio a su hija de pie junto a la chimenea.

El Padre corrió para abrazar a su hija, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo conmovedor.

El Sr. Granger era un hombre muy afectuoso y como hacía bastante que no veía a su hija no escatimaba en besos y palabras de afecto para la castaña.

Luego saludo tiernamente a su esposa, se sentó junto a ella y dijo:

-Pero que recibimiento más lindo, me alegra tanto verte, hace bastante que no te veíamos, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba.

-¿Quieres una taza de Té?- pregunto su esposa

-No querida gracias

-A mí también me alegra mucho verte- Le dijo la castaña a su padre.

-Pero Ron, que grande estas. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veíamos, ¿cómo están tus padres?, pregunto su futuro suegro.

-Muy bien, todos están bien.  
-Por qué no avisaste que llegabas hoy hija, hubiéramos organizado para ir a buscarte, mira que molestar a tu amigo.  
-No Papá, Ron no me ha ido a buscar a la estación, ha venido conmigo.  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto algo sorprendido el Sr. Granger  
-Han llegado juntos esta mañana.  
-Pero, ¿cuándo llegaste a Inglaterra? Quiero decir te has quedado en casa de la familia Weasley.  
-No Papá, Ron y yo hemos venido juntos de Suiza.

El hombre quedo un poco perplejo y acoto:

-Oh, creo que no comprendo bien.  
-Yo…Yo se lo puedo explicar- hablaba por fin un nerviosa pelirrojo  
-Nos encantaría querido- expresaba la mamá de Hermione

El muchacho sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, todo el discurso que había preparado ahora no servía de nada.

Lo ojos de la madre de la castaña seguían mirándolo con recelo, el Padre en cambio, solo esperaba que le contara, el hombre no se imaginaba ni remotamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El joven auror tomo aire y luego de suspirar dijo con voz entre cortada:

-Bueno, yo he ido a buscar a… Hermione a Su…Suiza. Yo… Me fui para tratar de…Bueno de, como decirlo… Yo quería tratar de solucionar nuestros problemas…Y cuando…

-Ron, ¿de qué problemas hablas?, hace tres años que mi hija se fue, hasta donde se no ha tenido contacto contigo- le comento el Sr. Granger

-Lo que pasa es que…- trato de ayudarlo Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió  
-No, por favor déjame a mí.

La cara del chico estaba tan roja como su pelo. Quería explicar todo el mismo, pero se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, la mirada de la mujer lo ponía muy nervioso.

-Sr. Granger, yo…Quiero…He… ¿Podríamos hablar a solas, solo Ud. Y yo?

El hombre se sorprendió pero se puso de pie con elegancia majestuosa y le dijo:

-Sígueme.

El pelirrojo siguió al padre de la joven, pensó que lo llevaría a alguna sala donde pudieran conversar tranquilos, pero eso no pasó, el hombre fue hasta la puerta de entrada, salió por ella y camino bordeando la casa para llegar al jardín trasero, el muchacho lo seguía con grandes zancadas.

El hombre entrado en canas se acomodo en una mecedora de madera brillante y Ron en un pequeño tronco enfrente de él.

-¿Que sucede Ron?, te conozco desde que eres pequeño y nunca te he visto así.

El pelirrojo se estrujaba las manos y cada tanto pasaba una de sus blancas manos por la frente.

El padre de la joven saco del bolsillo de su camisa una cajita dorada, la abrió y le ofreció al joven algo de lo que había adentro.

-¿Quieres uno?  
-Oh, perdón, ¿qué son?  
-Cigarrillos, ¿quieres uno?  
-Yo, no… eh, la verdad nunca había visto algo como…  
-No importa, si no te molesta yo me encenderé uno, creo que sé lo que quieres decirme y será mejor que me tranquilice y me fume uno.  
-¿Ud. Sabe lo que le quiero decir?  
-Alguna vez yo también me senté frente al padre de mi esposa para hacer exactamente lo que tú harás. Solo que bueno, uno nunca está listo para esto… Habla tranquilo, te escucho.

El joven sintió una ola de inmensa gratitud hacia el Sr. Granger. Tomo valor y sin pensarlo le explico todo.

-Hace un tiempo Hermione regreso, mi hermana como Ud. Sabe está casada con Harry, bien ellos están esperando su primer hijo, Ginny, mi hermana le escribo a Herm para contarle la noticia, ellas son muy amigas y Hermione vino a visitarlos. Cuando ella regreso, yo… Bueno, me di cuenta que siempre he estado enamorado de su hija, estuvimos juntos y yo pensé que todo estaría bien entre nosotros, pero…Hubo un mal entendido y Hermione se marcho a Suiza. Cuando ella se fue yo…Sentí que me moría, hice lo que creí era mejor y partí a Suiza a buscarla…Bueno, por suerte todo quedo aclarado y hemos venido juntos porque yo quiero pedirle la mano de Hermione.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, el Sr. Granger fumaba su corto cigarrillo sin mirar al joven.

-Tú… Digo, ¿la quieres?  
-Yo la amo, créame por favor, ella es el amor de mi vida, es la persona más importante del mundo para mí, yo…Simplemente no podría vivir sin ella. Créame.

-Te creo. ¿Y ella que te respondió?  
-Me dijo que si- Contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo en los ojos  
-Entonces yo también te digo que sí.

El pelirrojo tenía el cuerpo alivianado, quiso estrechar la mano del Sr. Granger, pero este lo abrazo efusivamente dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Ron, eres un buen hombre. Siempre he sabido que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. Me hace muy feliz que Hermione te haya elegido a ti.

-Gracias Sr. Granger.  
-Ya no me digas Sr. Ahora serás mi yerno jajajaja. Vamos a ver a las mujeres, te daré un consejo sobre las mujeres de mi familia. Nunca las hagas enojar, ellas siempre creen que tienen razón, lamentablemente para ti, generalmente la tienen. JAJAJAJA.

Los dos se fueron caminando serenamente bordeando la casa, entraron en la sala y vieron a las dos mujeres que se miraban con furia.

-¿Que pasa Hija?- pregunto extrañado el Sr. Granger  
-Nada, Ron y yo ya nos vamos.  
-¿Pero cómo? Ron me acaba de pedir tu mano y yo…Bueno pensaba invitarlos… y que almorzáramos todos juntos en un lugar lindo para brindar, es una maravillosa noticia.  
-No le veo lo maravilloso.

Hablo la Sra. Granger y su esposo sorprendido la cuestiono:

-¿Pero cielo que te pasa?  
-Sra. Granger, permítame- hablaba Ron pero la Sra. Granger no lo dejo continuar:  
-No Ron, no te permito.

Y sin decir más salió de la sala, los tres escucharon como subía con paso firme las escaleras, luego se escucho claramente un portazo.

-Lo siento Papá, hubiera querido que fuera de otra…

No pudo continuar, rompió en llanto, Ron se fue hacia ella para abrazarla y contenerla pero el padre de la joven los sostuvo del Hombro.

-Déjenme a mí- les dijo y se dirigió a su hija:

-Querida, no llores hija, sabes que me destroza verte así, yo…hablare con ella, no sé que tiene pero te aseguro que se le pasara, dale tiempo. Ahora vete con Ron, tienen mucho que hacer. Déjame decirte que te felicito, él es un gran hombre y estoy muy orgulloso de tu elección.

La levanto suavemente, la abrazo con ternura y los acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Oh, Ron, supongo que Hermione se quedara en tu casa, por favor cuando puedas has instalar un teléfono, quisiera estar comunicado con mi hija.

-Claro, gracias por todo. Lo esperamos cuando quiera, me gustaría mucho que viniera y no sé, cenara con nosotros y mi familia.  
-Desde ya, solo me avisan cuando y ahí estaré.

Los jóvenes arrastraron los bultos y las valijas y se perdieron de vista. Ahora debían ver a Harry y la familia de Ron.


	27. Una gran alegria

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

**

* * *

**

_Este es el capitulo 27, me equivoque al subir el de la Sra. weasley que es el 28 en realidad, eso fue por que perdi mis archivos cuando se descompuso mi maquinta y ahora que volvi a juntar todos los capitulos se me perdio ese y tuve que volver a pasar paginas en el foro original hasta que lo encontre, ya decia yo que cuando lei como iniciaba el otro sentia que le faltaba un pedazo, lo siento en verdad. _

_Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy humana jajaja (que comentario tan mas pedante de mi parte, era bromita) _

_Foaby_

**Una Gran Alegria**

Luego de ver salir a los chicos el Sr. Granger cerro la puerta enérgicamente y fue por el pasillo hasta llegar a las blancas escaleras, tomo una bocanada de aire y subió.

Llego a su cuarto y vio a su esposa recostada en la cama hecha un mar de lágrimas y le dijo:

-¡Te has comportado muy mal!  
-Cállate, tú no entiendes.  
-Quiero entender, explícame.  
-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Nosotros perdimos a nuestra hija durante tres años por culpa de Ron! Ella se fue, abandono todo y lo hizo por el, yo…solo… no quiero que vuelva a lastimarla, no solo sufrió ella, yo también, mi hija, mi única hija estaba lejos, yo sufría ¿sabes? Pero hice lo que ella me pidio y respete su decisión. ¿Crees a caso que no me dolió? ¿Crees que podía dormir pensando lo mucho que estaba sufriendo? Cuando se marcho, me confeso que estaba enamorada de el, pero que el solo le hacia daño. Ahora se aparecen aquí. Y si la lastima nuevamente? No te das cuenta? Solo estoy pensando en ella.

El hombre se acerco a su esposa y se recostó junto a ella, le enjugo las lágrimas con la mano y le beso la frente:

-Si la respetaste cuando se fue, ¿por que no lo haces ahora que ella ha regresado junto a él?

La mujer quiso decir algo pero su esposo continuo hablando haciendo como que no la escuchaba.

-Ella esta enamorada, y te aseguro que ese chico la ama, si lo hubieras escuchado cuando me hablaba…El la ama tanto como yo a ti. Yo puedo entenderlo, no se bien que paso antes y no quiero saberlo, solo se que se aman, por Dios querida, solo míralos. No le hagas esto a Hermione, ella no se merece esta infelicidad que le provocas, deberías hablar con Ron y disculparte con tu hija. Ella es grande y…Bueno, mírala, hace mucho que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos. Reflexiona cielo, realmente creo que estas equivocada, piénsalo por favor. Yo estaré abajo.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama dejando sola a la mujer, fue hasta la puerta y antes de salir le dijo:

-Yo le creo, y estoy seguro que serán muy felices, yo apoyo esta dedición y espero que tu también lo hagas, de lo contrario…Y sin decir más salio del cuarto.

Después de tantos años de matrimonio el Sr. Granger sabía muy bien como tratar a su esposa y como hacerle ver sus errores.

Hermione había heredado de ella el carácter firme y un orgullo inquebrantable.

Mientras tanto los chicos caminaban hacia la esquina en busca de un lugar solitario.

El rostro de Ron demostraba pena por lo sucedido, en cambio la castaña mostraba en su rostro seguridad y seriedad, si su madre no estaba feliz, lo lamentaba por ella, de igual manera todo seguiría adelante.

El muchacho la detuvo y tomándole la mano, le dijo:

-Lo siento, de verdad.  
-Tú no tienes la culpa, ella se lo pierde.  
-Yo se que te duele Herm, no te hagas la dura. Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Y el la abrazo fuerte entre sus brazos, apoyo su rostro en el pecho del joven mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

-Te prometo que encontrare la forma de hacerla entrar en razón.  
-Gracias Ron, pero no, déjala. Vamos, me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Ginny.

El la tomo del rostro y la beso tiernamente. Llegaron a la esquina y encontraron a mitad de cuadra una calle solitaria con una cabina telefónica.

Ron le señalo el lugar. Caminaron con los bultos y las valijas hasta el lugar, acomodaron todo en la cabina y entraron en ella.

-Bien, tú eres mejor que yo para aparecerte, toca con tus manos las valijas y los bultos.  
-Ok. Voy yo primero- le respondio Hermione a Ron  
-No, yo iré primero y te ayudare cuando llegues con las cosas.

Le dio otro beso y cerro los ojos. Se concentro mucho y cuando hubo visualizado la casa de su hermana se escucho un crac! Ya no estaba en la cabina.

La chica por su parte manejaba muy bien esto, no le tomo ningún trabajo, visualizo la casa enseguida, otro crac! Y la cabina quedo vacía.

Ron estaba parado junto a un árbol y Hermione apareció a unos metros de el. El joven auror se apresuro a cargar las valijas.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo.

Charlaron tras un grueso árbol y discutieron como se presentarían. Ron insistía en que lo mejor era que el entrara primero y luego de un ratito ella golpeara la puerta para la sorpresa de todos. La castaña, como siempre, no estaba de acuerdo, según ella eso podía perjudicar a Ginny:

-Y si se asusta ó se pone triste? Le dijo seriamente.  
-¡Ya se! Yo llamare a la puerta y tu te quedaras en un costado, solo los preocuparemos unos segundos!  
-Oh, esta bien, ¡eres como un niño grande!  
-¿Pero me quieres verdad?

La castaña lo tomo de las mejillas y le respondio:

-¡Te adoro!

Así lo hicieron, llegaron hasta la puerta y ella se escondió en un costado.

Ron llamo a la puerta, primero pensó que no había nadie en casa, enseguida escucho unos pasos y se preparo para su actuación.

Una hermosa joven pelirroja abrió la puerta

-Ron!-Grito.

La chica se abalanzo sobre su hermano besándolo en los cachetes.

-Harry, ven!!!

El moreno mago apareció desde atrás y corrió para abrazar a su amigo, los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras Ginny hablo desde atrás.

-Ron, y…¿Hermione?

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, se los quedo mirando unos segundos apretando los dientes para aguantar la risa, la cara de Harry se desencajo levemente y estaba a punto de decir algo, justo en ese momento Ron estiro la mano hacia su lateral derecho y trajo con fuerzas a la castaña que quedo parada justo en frente del joven matrimonio.

- ¡Hermione!- grito su amigo

Harry la abrazo con tal fuerza que la hizo trastabillar y Ron tuvo que sostenerla.

-Ya Harry suéltala. ¿Crees que te mereces un abrazo?- le dijo la pelirroja

La castaña abrió los ojos como plato, su amiga parecía enojada.

-Ginny, yo…  
-Cállate!- le grito a la castaña  
-Ginny, mi amor pero que te….-  
-jajajaja, solo estoy bromeando, jajaja claro que te mereces un abrazo.

La tomo de los hombros y con delicadeza abrazo a su amiga.

-Oh, Ginny, me asustaste. Pensé…  
-Te lo merecías por lo que nos han hecho, pero pasen.

Los cuatro entraron en la sala y Ron pregunto a Harry por su auto.

Por un momento el moreno mago pensó en jugarle una broma como, oh, lo siento, pero tu auto sufrió un pequeño accidente.

Desistió de inmediato, conocía muy bien al pelirrojo para saber que no se le podían hacer bromas de esa índole sobre el coche. Finalmente contesto.

-Esta en la parte trasera.

-Genial, que bueno que esta aquí, así nos podremos ir con Herm a casa.  
-Nadie saldra de aquí hasta que nos cuenten todo!!! Se quedan a almorzar con nosotros!

Ron se acomodo en un sillón y de manera desenfada sentó a Hermione en sus piernas, el asombro del matrimonio se noto en la cara de ambos, nunca los habían visto juntos.

-Hacen muy linda pareja.  
-Gracias Harry.

Le respondio su amiga

-Y bien, ¿quien contara la historia?- pregunto la pelirroja a lo que su hermano contesto:  
-Yo lo haré.

Como si le hubieran dado cuerda el chico contó todo. Comenzó su relato hablando del viaje en tren, les contó como había conocido a un pequeño niño pelirrojo que estaba sentado enfrente a él.

–¿y saben que hizo el chico? ¡Magia!  
-¿Era mago?- pregunto sorprendida su hermana  
-Oh, no o bueno no lo se.

Les contó el truco que el niño había hecho con las cartas, Harry que se había criado con muggles capto inmediatamente que era solo un truco simple, lo mismo le paso a la castaña.

Pero Ginny tenía la misma cara de asombro que su hermano. Fue Hermione quien intento desengañar a los pelirrojos, les explico con paciencia que era un truco sencillo, pero a los chicos le costo varios minutos entenderlo.

Luego rieron a carcajadas, esa anécdota quedaría para siempre en la cabeza del pelirrojo Auror. Continuó su historia, les hablo de la posada de magos en Suiza de Marcel y de cómo había llegado a la casa de la castaña.

-¿Y a que no saben con quien estaba la señorita?

La cara del matrimonio estaba llena de intriga, el muchacho contaba muy bien a historia.

-¿Quien? ¡Habla Ron!- volvia a interrupir Ginny  
-Jozef! Si Señor, sentado en la mesa de su comedor.  
-¿Y quien es Jozef?. –

Ahora era Harry el que preguntaba

-Solo un amigo mío.- Contesto Hermione  
-Bueno, lo que sucedió para resumir es que me enfurecí y lo saque a los empujones.  
-Creo que omitiste la parte en donde le diste un feroz golpe en el ojo.  
-¿Como?- pregunto la pelirroja  
-Bueno, si. Es que me enfurecí. Luego bueno, nos quedamos solos y discutimos bastante, yo solo quería explicarle a Herm como habían sido las cosas en el ministerio. Bueno, me costo bastante pero finalmente lo entendió. Finalmente el tal Jozef no era tan idiota.

-¿Y por que no escribiste antes? Tu Madre estaba muy preocupada,

Le dijo Harry

-Bueno, si lo se, estábamos ocupados.  
-Ya, ahora le dicen ocupados.  
-¡ Ginny!- Reclamo la castaña  
-¿Que? Pero si no he dicho nada.  
-Bueno, los días fueron pasando y decidimos regresar juntos.  
-¿Te quedaras verdad Hermione?

Pregunto preocupado su amigo. Hermione, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo le contesto:

-Bueno, claro que me quedare. Tengo…Muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

-¡Que bueno! ¿Y que tienes que hacer? – pregunto picaramente Ginny

-En realidad los dos tenemos cosas que hacer.  
-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Harry  
-Bueno es que…

Trataba de decir Hermione cuando Ron les dijo:

-Vamos a casarnos.

Un silencio se adueño del lugar, tanto Harry como su esposa se quedaron sin palabras, Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar dando un gritito histérico y llevandose las manos a los labios:

-Oh por ¡Dios! Esta si es una buena noticia.

Se levanto, fue hasta los chicos, Hermione también se puso de pie. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron con inmensa alegría, ninguna dijo nada, no hacia falta. Luego la pelirroja abrazo a su hermano:

-Te felicito Ron, es la mejor noticia que hemos recibido de ti jajaja, que seas muy feliz hermanito, se que lo serás, ella es fantástica.

Dijo esto y lo abrazo rodeándolo por el cuello. Ron le respondió al oído.

-Lo se, realmente es fantástica.

Mientras tanto Harry se abrasaba a su amiga que no pudo evitar lagrimear.

-Te felicito Herm, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen.  
-Gracias Harry, muchas gracias.

Luego fue el turno de los dos amigos, Ron se aferro a su amigo mientras el moreno mago le susurro en el oído.

-Te felicito amigo lo lograste.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba feliz, su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban contentos por el y por su chica. De alguna manera su amigo tenía mucho que ver en esta nueva felicidad.

El lo había animado para que la fuera a buscar, lo escucho y acompaño siempre.

–Eres mas que un amigo para mi Harry.

Le dijo con voz entre cortada.

-Eres como un hermano- Puntualizo,

El ojiverde no pudo evitar emocionarse y le dijo:

-Que te parece si vamos a ver tu coche y las chicas se dedican al almuerzo.  
-Genial, me muero de hambre.

Todos rieron y esto no fue ajeno al pelirrojo.

-Por que siempre que digo que tengo hambre todos se ríen,

Se quejo seriamente a lo que su hermanita le contesto:

-Jajajaja oh Ron, si no lo digieras, simplemente…  
-No serias tú.  
-Eso, cuñada jajajaja- le dio la razon a Hermione

Los chicos, salieron de la casa y fueron a la puerta trasera.

-Ahora que no están, dame los detalles de la reconciliación.  
-Oh Ginny, no puedo créelo. Es tu hermano.  
-Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Realmente crees que han salido a ver el auto?

La castaña se rió con ganas mientras caminaba con su amiga a la cocina.

En la parte trasera de la casa…

-Y bien, ¿como fue?  
-Oye, ¿que le paso a mi auto?  
-Nada, Ginny estuvo jugando y le cambiaba el color cada tanto.  
-¡¡Pero lo dejo Rosa!!  
-Yo lo arreglo.

El muchacho tomo su varita y lo regreso a su color original.

-Y bien, ¿Como fue? ¿Como le pediste que se casara contigo?

Ron le contesto dandose aires:  
-En realidad ella me lo pido a mí.  
-Ron, eso no lo creería nadie jajaja  
-Ya, ya. Es verdad, yo fui, la amo ¿sabes?, Es increíble, cuando estoy con ella todo es diferente, me siento diferente, no puedo explicarlo con palabras, la quiero, la adoro, la deseo, no se…¡la veo perfecta! ¿Te debo parecer un idiota verdad?

-No amigo, para nada. Lo entiendo, yo siento lo mismo por Ginny…Y ahora que vamos a ser padres ese sentimiento se acrecentó, yo pensé que ya no podía quererla mas, pero si, ahora la amo mucho, mucho más jajajaja

-Jajajaja, son increíbles ¿no crees? ¿Como pueden surtir un efecto tan potente en los hombres?  
-Son perfectas Ron, y cuando las amas te dominan. Jajaja.

Los chicos conversaron un rato largo, Ron contó a su amigo como le había pedido matrimonio a la chica y el alivio que sintió cuando esta le dijo que si.

-Lo que me preocupa es su Madre, la vimos esta mañana y no esta feliz, yo diría que esta molesta.

-¿Como?, ¿Que paso?  
-No lo se.

En la cocina las chicas conversaban animadamente mientras preparaban el almuerzo para los cuatro, la chica no escatimo en detalles, su pelirroja amiga la miraba de reojo y se daba cuenta que la castaña era inmensamente feliz junto a su hermano.

-No se que es, no se explicarlo, todo me gusta de el, es increíble.  
-Es el amor Herm, ¡cuanto me alegro por los dos! ¡¡¡Cuando lo sepa mi Madre!!! No me quiero perder la cara que pondrá.  
-¿Crees que estará contenta?  
-¿Pero que dices?, ¡Claro que si!  
-Mi madre no se puso contenta.  
-¿Como?

La castaña contó como los había recibido su madre, mientras avanzaba en su relato la cara de la pelirroja se fue transformado, podía ver en el rostro de su castaña amiga una enorme pena.

-No te preocupes

Le dijo la pelirroja y sin más abraso a su amiga.

-Mira Herm, esto es lo más importante en es este momento. Tu te vas a casar, es un momento único, créeme, tu madre recapacitara.

La beso en la frente y siguió con los preparativos de la comida. Al cabo de un rato los dos amigos llegaron a la cocina atraídos por un aroma delicioso.

La cocina estaba llena de un suave vapor, el aroma era encantador, las entrañas de los hombres rugían de hambre.

El pelirrojo se acerco a su chica que revolvía con una cuchara de madera la olla que estaba en el fuego. La abrazo por la cintura y le beso el cuello.

–Eres preciosa- Le susurro.

Harry también estaba ocupado, sin previo aviso tomo el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y la beso:

-Te amo-Le dijo cariñosamente.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa, brindaron por la feliz noticia y conversaron animadamente, ahora solo faltaba ver a la familia del pelirrojo, en casa de los Potter, el recibimiento había sido majestuoso.

* * *


	28. La Sra Weasley

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

_Este en realidad es el capitulo 28, el 27 ya se los puse en su lugar se titula: Una alegria, es chirris pero si que le hacia falta para ubicar este correctamente. _

_Saludos Foaby _

* * *

**La Sra. Weasley**

Después de la deliciosa cena los Potter despidieron a los recién llegados en la puerta de su casa, los chicos cargaron todo en el auto del pelirrojo y luego subieron en el.

Saludaron por última vez al matrimonio y partieron.

Ron estaba ansioso por llegar a su casa y entrar de la mano con Hermione la cual le dijo:

-¿Se esta poniendo fresco no?  
-¿Tienes frío?  
-Eh…No, pero esta refrescando.

Ron estaba tan emocionado, la casa los aguardaba, ese sería de ahora en adelante el lugar de los dos, desde ese lugar construiría su nueva vida.

Llegaron al rato y bajaron todo del coche, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su chica, dejo las cosas en el pasillo y encendió las luces.

-Todo se ve igual- Comento con vos cansina la joven.  
-¿Estas cansada?, ¿Quieres ir a dormir?  
-Humm….Si, pero primero me daré un baño, me permites pasar…  
-Herm, esta es tu casa ahora, no debes pedir permiso para ir al baño o la cocina, es tu casa mi amor.  
-Tienes razón, solo debo acostumbrarme.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y dio unos pasos para llegar al pasillo donde estaba su valija, la abrió y tomo un poco de ropa, hecho esto, subió por las escaleras y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

El joven aprovecho la corta ausencia de su chica para ir al cuarto, tomo su varita y acomodo todo con un complicado movimiento, abrió las ventanas y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar el aire.

Se sintió tentado de hacerle compañía a la castaña y sin dudarlo dando grandes zancadas llego a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y pudo escuchar el ruidito que hacía el agua al caer, el cuarto estaba inundado de un vapor perfumado, lentamente tomo con su mano izquierda la cortina que cubría la ducha y asomando su cabeza dijo

-Hola

La castaña dio un pequeño gritito.

-Por Dios Ron, me has asustado!  
-Lo siento, te extrañaba jajaj. No me dejarias…Pasar y…  
-No, ve y escribe una carta para tu madre, dile que mañana los esperamos a todos para cenar, que le avise a Fred y George también.

Al joven no le quedo más remedio, bajo por las escaleras con poco animo, solo quería estar con ella, pero la chica tenía razón, debía escribir a su madre.

Se sentó en la silla junto a su escritorio, tomo un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y la tinta. Escribió lo siguiente.

_Mamá,  
Estoy bien, estoy ya en mi casa, por favor ven mañana con toda la familia para cenar, te quiero mucho.  
Ron.  
_  
Nunca fue muy expresivo, pero con esas pocas líneas su madre se calmaría. Para hacer honor a la verdad con la única persona que era sumamente expresivo, era con HERMIONE.

Mientras doblaba el pergamino para llevarlo a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba la lechuza, escucho bajar por las escaleras a la joven. Se giro lentamente y la vio parada en la entrada de la sala, la imagen lo perturbo, la castaña estaba envuelta en una toalla con su largo cabello húmedo sobre la cara.

-Te ves…Increíble, digo nunca te había visto así.

Se fue sobre ella como un tornado y la tomo de la cintura

-Eres hermosa

La chica respondió con una sonrisita, sin embargo, no lo dejo continuar.

-Mi amor, envía esa lechuza a tu Madre y luego date un baño.

El chico hizo una mueca pero obedeció, salió a toda velocidad, bordeo el costado de la casa y vio a su lechuza que alulo de alegría al verlo.

-Yo también, me alegro de verte, necesito que lleves esto a mi madre, ve a la madriguera.

El animal respondió batiendo suavemente las alas y luego salió volando, el pelirrojo la miro hasta que se perdió en el cielo.

Regreso a toda maquina, vio que la joven seguía sacando cosas de la valija.

-¿Que haces?  
-Estoy buscando mi celular y el cargador, debo llamar a mi padre. ¿Tienes enchufe?  
-Creo que hay uno en la cocina, nunca lo use,

Se fue a la cocina y la joven lo siguió. El joven le señalo un pequeño enchufe que estaba sobre una de las paredes de la mesada.

-¿Es eso lo que necesitas?-Pregunto.

La joven asintió he inmediatamente enchufo el cargador y lo conecto al celular.

-Ve a ducharte amor, le dijo sin mirarlo.

El joven auror partió por las escaleras mientras se iba sacando la sudadera.

Hermione marco el teléfono de la casa de sus padres rezando para que el que contestara fuera su padre y no su madre, el aparato sonó cinco veces antes de que alguien le respondiera, por suerte para ella fue su padre el que contesto.

La chica hablo con su padre un largo rato y lo invito para la cena del día siguiente, le dio la dirección y le explico como llegar.

El Sr. Granger acepto gustoso la invitación, se despidieron calidamente auque su padre no pudo dejar de notar cierta pena en la vos de su hija.

Luego de esto, dejo el celular sobre la mesada para que terminara de cargar la batería, al salir de la cocina vio a Ron parado al pie de la escalera, ahora era ella la que lo miraba fascinada, el chico estaba también envuelto en una blanca toalla bien agarrada en la cintura, con sus manos secaba su rojo cabellos con una toalla mas pequeña, la chica lo miro unos instantes, se veía increíble, su torso blanco y desnudo dejaba ver su magnifico cuerpo.

Ella se apoyo sobre el umbral de la puerta y le dijo.

-Que rápido te has bañado.

El levanto la vista y la contemplo.

-Te extrañaba.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y los ojos de ella se encendieron, llego hasta ella y la tomo del rostro besándola con pasión,

-Te amo-Le dijo suavemente.

Ella coloco sus manos sobre el desnudo pecho del pelirrojo y lo acaricio, el no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y suspirar, ella llevo sus labios hasta el cuello de él, Ron la tomo firmemente de la nuca, pudo sentir un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la joven.

-Tienes frío- Le pregunto.

Ella respondió que si.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la sala, tomo la varita de la joven y encendió la chimenea, unas suaves y cortas llamas les dieron calor.

La tomo de la mano y la recostó en el sillón, se acomodo junto a ella y volvió a besarla, con suma suavidad desprendió la toalla que protegía su cuerpo, tomo la manta que estaba apoyada en una silla que estaba justo al costado y la cubrió. Ambos quedaron bajo la suave manta, no se escuchaba nada, solo sus propias respiraciones y Ron le dijo:

-¿Eres feliz?  
-Mucho y ¿tú?  
-No sabes cuanto.

La beso nuevamente y ella desprendió la toalla que llevaba sujeta a la cintura, lo dejo desnudo junto a ella y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, el acaricio su húmedo cabello y aspiro el suave perfume que desprendía su cuerpo, estaban solos en el que de ahora en adelante sería su hogar, estaban felices, serenos…La felicidad que sentían no podía explicarse con palabras.

Dejaron paso a las caricias y los besos para expresar su amor.

La calida luz de la chimenea los iluminaba, los ojos celestes del joven destellaban en la penumbra de la sala

-Eres precioso

Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, acarició su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, toco su frente, las mejillas, acarició la punta de su nariz y luego paso suavemente sus dedos por los labios del pelirrojo, el muchacho sintió una punzada en su vientre, entre abrió los labios y beso con ternura los pequeños dedos de la chica.

Ella suspiro cerrando los ojos, lo amaba tanto y lo deseaba con toda su alma.

-Hazme el amor- le pidió con vos gimiente.

Lentamente el se acerco a su rostro buscando su boca, la beso dulcemente, sus lenguas se encontraron y se unieron en un beso profundo…

Guiado por sus sentimientos el la tomo del rostro besándola con renovada pasión, el beso se hizo mas y mas intenso, la chica acaricio el torso desnudo y busco el cuello de su chico con desesperación,

-Te amo tanto-Le susurro.

Ron entorno los ojos y se entrego al más profundo acto de amor.

Ella seguía besándolo y el suspiraba al sentir las tiernas manos de la chica sobre su piel, sus manos buscaron los bellos pechos de la castaña, sus pezones estaban erizados y él los tomo entre sus dedos, bajo su rostro hacia ellos mientras ella revolvía su cabello con sus dedos,

-Me enloqueces-Dijo la chica.

-Oh Herm, tu me enloqueces a mi, no tienes idea cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo, voy a amarte toda la vida…Hasta el fin de mis días.

La castaña se sonrió con una profunda felicidad.

-Yo también mi amor, voy amarte siempre.

Sin poder contenerse Ron se acomodo entre sus piernas, beso su cuello, sus hombros, beso con amor los calidos senos de su chica, la miro a los ojos y ella pudo ver que le brillaban,

-Te adoro Herm- Le dijo,

Ella lo abrazo con sus piernas y el suave y lentamente la penetro.

-Te amo- Dijo la chica.

El empujo más su cuerpo hacia ella y la joven gimió con los labios entre abiertos, el pelirrojo mago aprovecho la oportunidad para hundir su lengua en esa boca que lo provocaba y extasiaba, con rítmicos movimientos fue colmando de placer a esa mujer que vibraba entre sus brazos, no perdían oportunidad para besarse y declararse su amor.

Cuando no lo soportaron mas se entregaron al más glorioso de los placeres, la chica se agarro con fuerzas a su espalda y el empujo una ultima vez sosteniéndola de las caderas.

Se besaron durante un tiempo prolongado, a rato ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho.

-Debemos poner fecha- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba el pelo  
-¿Cuando quieres que nos casemos?  
-jajaja, Que te parece mañana jajjaa  
-Lo digo en serio Ron.  
-Yo también. En 20 días te parece bien.  
-No se si lograremos hacer todo en tan poco tiempo.  
-Pero que es todo lo que hay que hacer?  
-Mí vestido por ejemplo.  
-Entonces que sean 25 días jajja.  
-Tienes razón, me dedicare de tiempo completo a organizar la boda, Ginny puede ayudarme.

Siguieron charlando de la boda, los invitados y la recepción hasta que el sueño los venció.  
Esa noche Ron tuvo un sueño maravilloso.

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente con unos golpes, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se sobresalto, miro a la castaña que también estaba abriendo los ojos y esta le pregunto:

-¿Es…la puerta?  
-Creo que si, alguien llama.

El se levanto desnudo como estaba y espió por la ventana del comedor.

-Es mi madre.  
-¡Por Dios Santo!

La chica salto del sillón y salio corriendo para subir por las escaleras.

-Espera.

El pelirrojo tomo la varita de la joven y tocándose con ella quedo vestido.

-Ya va, un momento!

Luego apunto los bultos y las valijas y con un movimiento las envió al cuarto, le lazo la varita a la chica y esta salió corriendo por las escaleras, luego de asegurarse que la chica ya no estaba a la vista fue hasta la entrada de la casa.

Abrió la puerta algo molesto, no era la forma en la que quería despertar esa mañana.

Su mal humor se esfumo al momento que la sonrisa de su madre se asomo tras la puerta.

-Hola Ron. Lo abrazo sin aviso, el joven respondió abrazando a su madre nerviosamente.  
-No me invitas a pasar?  
-Claro, pasa.  
-Perdona que haya venido así, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte a solas y conversar contigo.

La mujer fue decididamente a la cocina y se sentó, saco su varita de la cartera y sirvió Té para los dos.

-¿Como estas?  
-Muy bien ¿y tu?  
-Y ¿como esta Hermione?  
-Pues, bien…  
-¿Eres feliz?  
-¿Que?  
-¿Esta durmiendo?

El joven se rió con ganas.

-¿Como lo haces para saber todo?  
-Eres mi hijo y te conozco.  
-No, no duerme, esta en mi cuarto.  
-Bueno, dime algo, esta todo arreglado.  
-Si todo.  
-Bien hecho hijo, bien hecho. Vine para decirte que…Te quiero mucho, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no puedo decirte esto delante de los demás, se como te pones, pero no aguantaba las ganas de verte.

Unas lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos.

-No, no llores, mamá, todo esta bien, yo estoy bien y ella también lo esta. Por favor, ¿que sucede?  
-Que has crecido, ya eres un hombre y eso me hace feliz.

Se tomaron de las manos y el joven beso las manos de su madre. La mujer se sorprendió un poco, el pelirrojo no era de tener estos gestos, pero se alegro.

-Bueno, me voy, no quiero molestar, se que…Perdóname, no debí venir así, pero no sabes cuanto te extrañaba, voy camino a casa de Ginny y…bueno, no pude resistir pasar.  
-No te vallas, espera.

Se levanto y fue hasta el umbral de la entrada de la cocina.

-Herm! Herm, baja por favor.

La chica bajo las escaleras, al entrar por la puerta vio a la Madre del pelirrojo y se sonrojo levemente.

-Buenos días Sra. Weasley.  
-Querida que bueno verte. Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí. Pero… Por que estas tan colorada?

Le dijo esto mientras se ponia de pie y la abrazaba

-Querida ya se que has pasado la noche aquí, no te avergüences.  
-Mamá!  
-¿Que?, ¿Pero no te das cuenta que esta avergonzada? No te preocupes querida, soy yo la que ha venido sin avisar.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Que tal si todos desayunamos?

Pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que Hermione contesto:

-Perfecto. Yo lo haré.  
-No te molestes, que quieres, Té, Café…

Pregunto Molly a la castaña

-Café.

La Madre de los pelirrojos hizo aparecer más Té y Café para la joven, tostadas y galletas.

-Ma, no comentes nada.- Le dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena  
-Si, nosotros queremos darles una sorpresa a todos.  
-No se preocupen, no diré nada. ¿Harry sabe que están aquí?  
-Si.  
-¿Y vendrán tus padres?  
-Mi Padre.  
-¿Y tu Madre querida, esta de viaje?  
-No ella…Bueno, no esta feliz con esto y…

Los ojos de la chica se entristecieron Ron la tomo de la mano y contesto a su madre:

-Ella, bueno, cree que no es buena idea que estemos juntos.  
-¿Pero por que?  
-Cree que yo…La haré sufrir o quizás quiera algo mejor que yo para su hija.  
-No digas eso Ron, tu eres lo mejor para mi.  
-¡Así se habla! No te preocupes querida, se solucionara, a veces las madres nos preocupamos demasiado, pero es por amor, no lo olvides Hermione, es solo por amor.

Luego del desayuno, la mujer se despidió de los chicos no sin antes dar su palabra de no decir nada.

Salio de la casa y camino unos metros para poder aparecerse cerca de la casa de su hija.

Ya lo tenía decidió, averiguaría donde vivían los Granger y hablaría con la Madre de la castaña.


	29. La foto muggle

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

**

* * *

**

**LA FOTO MUGGLE **

Cuando la Sra. Weasley se marcho, los chicos comenzaron a acomodar el equipaje que traían de Suiza, llevaron todo al cuarto del pelirrojo, no tenían ni idea como harían para acomodar todo.

Ron tomo de su ropero todo aquello que no usaba y lo llevo al cuarto en desuso, donde guardaba muchas cajas, simplemente tiro todo arriba de las cajas,

_-Luego lo ordenare-_ se dijo.

Regreso al cuarto principal y con su varita acomodo su ropa en orden, las camisas quedaron colgadas, sus camisetas se doblaron y acomodaron por color, sus medias y ropa interior se metieron en un cajón, su ropa de Auror quedo perfectamente colgada en una percha verde y por ultimo acomodo sus zapatos.

Quedo bastante lugar para la castaña, pero la chica contaba con mucha ropa y el pelirrojo le dijo:

-Bueno, creo que debemos comprar otro ropero jajaja.  
-No hace falta,

Tomo su varita y realizo un movimiento complicado, al instante apareció una cómoda de madrea con ocho cajones y un espejo en la parte superior, la chica guardo mucha de su ropa en esos cajones y luego en la parte libre del ropero colgó sus vestidos, su capa y su ropa de Auror, en un costado libre que quedaba en la parte inferior coloco sus zapatos.

-Bien, ahora necesito un lugar donde guardar mis papeles. Dijo esto mientras mostraba una caja cerrada.  
-¿Que guardas allí?  
-Oh, bueno, papeles, cartas, fotos, cosas.  
-¿Fotos?, ¿De quien?  
-Bueno, por ejemplo, tengo una foto nuestra.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, mira.

La joven abrió la caja y saco un pañuelo de seda verde, lo abrió con cuidado y al instante quedo a la vista una fotografía donde Ron abrazaba a la castaña y la hacia girar en el aire.

-La tomaron cuando…  
-Cuando ganamos la Copa, lo recuerdo.

El miro la fotografía en movimiento con ternura.

-Estaba tan feliz…  
-Y como no, recién habían ganado la copa.  
-Si, estaba feliz por eso, pero estaba mas contento por que tuve la posibilidad de abrazarte, lo recuerdo muy bien. Espérame aquí.  
Salió de cuarto y se fue hasta la habitación en desuso, busco entre varias cajas, las abría buscando un sobre color madera, después de un rato, encontró la caja.

La tomo y la abrió con tanta prisa que sin darse cuenta le rompió la cubierta, saco el sobre y con él en la mano regreso al cuarto.

Entro sonriente, se paro en frente de la castaña saco una foto y se la entrego. La chica tomo en sus manos una fotografía donde ella iba caminando por los terrenos del colegio.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?  
-Bueno, yo le pedí a Colin que te tomara esa fotografía, le había ofrecido dinero para que te fotografiara sin que tu te dieras cuenta jajja, el no acepto el dinero, me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por un amigo de Harry Potter. Jajajaja.  
-Pero… Es del día del partido.  
-Si, Colin la tomo cuando estabas yendo a las gradas. La guardo desde esa época.  
-Nunca supe que tenías una fotografía mía.  
-Yo tampoco sabía que tú tenías esta jajaja. Haremos esto, las colocaremos en portarretratos y las dejaremos arriba de la chimenea.  
-¡Genial!  
-¡Por Dios! Eres maravillosa. Vamos a comprar las cosas para la cena, de paso almorzamos en algún lugar bonito.

Los jóvenes salieron de la casa y se fueron en el auto del pelirrojo.

En casa de los Potter la Sra. Weasley había hecho una corta visita. Le pregunto sin rodeos a Harry donde vivían los padres de la castaña.

Harry insistió en que no era una buena idea, el consideraba que esto lo debían arreglar entre Madre he Hija, pero Molly se salió con la suya.

Después de esta visita partió en dirección a la tienda de Fred y George. Como siempre el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, los gemelos ya eran famosos por sus productos y el negocio funcionaba mejor que nunca Fred la vio y la saludo:

-¡Mamá! Pero que linda sorpresa.  
-Hola querido, ¿como estas?, ¿Donde esta tu hermano?

El gemelo puso cara de desconcierto.

-No lo se, no lo veo desde anoche.  
-¿Como? Por Dios donde se ha metido. Pero como es posible que tu no sepas donde esta tu hermano, ¿si le pasa algo, donde lo vamos a buscar?  
-Bueno, en ese caso deberíamos ir a buscarlo a casa de Sofía.  
-¿Quien es Sofía?  
-Eso Madre es algo que no puedo revelar.

La mujer tomo su hijo de la oreja y se la tiro:

-Dime quien es Sofía.  
-Mamá, mis clientes, ya no soy un niño.  
-Niño o grande, si no me dices quien es Sofía voy a darte tantas…  
-Ya, es una amiga que tiene, yo creo que va bastante en serio jajja.  
-No puedo creerlo, supongo que debo alegrarme de que al fin uno de los dos este pensando seriamente en una chica.  
-Oye, no digas eso, yo las tomo en serió, a todas jajajaja.  
-¡Basta! Esta noche, en casa de Ron hay una cena y deben asistir los dos.

-Oh, regreso y ¿como le fue?  
-Esta noche 19:30 en punto los dos.  
-Pero…Sucede algo Mamá?  
-Esta noche Fred.

La mujer salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente se alegraba de que por lo menos uno de los gemelos, estuviera saliendo con una chica.

Molly solo los veía trabajar, nunca supo de ningunos de sus asuntos, sin embargo, los gemelos, no solo trabajaban, eran famosos por sus fiestas y por que siempre estaban en buena compañía, claro esta que su madre ignoraba por completo las andanzas amorosas de los dos hermanos.

Lo que a ella realmente le preocupaba era que no se casaban y no daban señales de tener intención de formar una familia, pero como ella bien sabía, todo llega.

La Sra. Weasley, compro una camisa para su marido y una blusa para ella, con los paquetes en mano salió por una calle Muggle en busca de la dirección de los padres de Hermione.

Estaba un poco desorientada, pregunto en una florería por la calle, en el lugar le indicaron como llegar, no estaba cerca y no podía aparecerse, no conocía el lugar, no le quedo más remedio que caminar.

Luego de haber estado andando por 20 cuadras encontró finalmente la casa blanca de los Granger. Paso por la reja de la entrada y siguió el camino que llevaba a la puerta principal. Se acomodo su ropa y su sombrero y llamo a la puerta.

De pronto esta se abrió y salio la mama de la castaña:

-Oh, Molly, que sorpresa.  
-Que tal, ¿como esta Ud?

-Oh, bueno muy bien, pase por favor.

En la entrada del recibidor la madre de la castaña tomo el sombrero de la pelirroja mujer, sus paquetes y los coloco en un perchero.

-Pasemos a la sala. ¿Puedo ofrecerle Té?  
-Gracias, preferiría algo fresco, he caminado mucho para llegar.  
-Claro, tome asiento.  
Al poco tiempo la mujer llego a la sala con dos vasos de limonada.

-Que sorpresa, en que puedo ayudarla.  
-No se si sabe que hoy hay una cena en casa de mi hijo Ronald- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de limonada

-Si lo se.  
-Bueno, como supongo que asistirá, yo había pensado…  
-No iré.  
-Me gustaría, si me permite preguntarle, por que.  
-Yo, no estoy de acuerdo con esta relación.  
-¿Y por que?  
-Yo se que Ud. Quiere a su hijo, le ruego que comprenda que yo quiero a mi hija.  
-Lo comprendo.  
-Ella se fue hace tres años por dolor, su hijo fue la causa, yo…Creo que él la hará sufrir.  
-No lo hará. Yo soy una mujer grande, esa no puede ser la única razón. Por favor, le rogaría que sea honesta.  
-Molly, Ud. Y yo nos conocemos hace mucho, yo he visto a mi hija sufrir por causa de Ron, se fue tres años, ¿tiene idea de lo que he sufrido su ausencia?

-¿Tiene idea de lo que yo he sufrido por Ron? Mi hijo se equivoco en el pasado, es cierto, pero déjeme decirle que en estos tres años mi pobre muchacho ha sido como un fantasma. La ausencia de Hermione lo destrozo y si me disculpa, su hija se fue y no dijo ni hasta luego, no le dio una explicación, no tiene una idea de cuanto sufrió, sin embargo, yo no estoy molesta con su hija, muy por el contrario, estoy feliz, por que veo a mi hijo con una alegría que nunca tuvo antes.

-No se despidió por que estaba muy dolida para hacerlo.  
-No fue lo que ella me dijo. Creo que debería hablar más con su hija, por favor no tome a mal mi comentario, pero es que yo la veo feliz, decidida. Sería fantástico que nos acompañe.  
-¿Ud. Puede asegurar que no la hará sufrir nuevamente?  
-Querida, ¿como puedo asegurarle eso yo? Las dos sabemos que en una pareja pasan muchas cosas, pero son cosas de pareja, ellos aprenderán a resolver sus problemas.  
-Es mi única hija, si se fuera otra vez, o si sufriera yo…No lo podría soportar.  
-Yo tengo 7 Hijos, y cada uno de ellos es único, se lo que le preocupa.  
Si su hija hubiera optado por un hombre muggle, quiero decir, no mago, ¿también se preocuparía?  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver, a mino me importa si es mago ó banquero, yo solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz y Ron tiene una cualidad especial para hacerla sufrir.  
-Pues Hemione también ha hecho sufrir a Ron, es parte de ellos, yo espero que ya no discutan como antes, pero…Bueno ellos se entienden, Ud. Debe estar con su hija en este momento. Su hija ya no sufre por Ron, ahora sufre por Ud.

Sin más se puso de pie y dejo el vaso vació en la mesa ratona.

-Debo irme, espero que lo piense. Gracias por recibirme.

La madre de los pelirrojos salio y camino hasta la esquina, busco un lugar vacío y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la miraba desapareció.

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione caminaron y miraron vidrieras, pasaron por un lugar semejante a un castillo antiguo,

-Es una torre-Aclaro la castaña.

El joven se sonrió, ella siempre sabía todo.

-Oye, ¿por que todos se toman fotografías?  
-Son turistas Ron  
-Oh

Luego se quedo pensando unos instantes.

-¿Te gustaría que nos tomáramos una fotografía?  
-Una foto, pero no son como la de nuestro mundo, no son móviles.  
-Lo se, cuando estuvimos en casa de tus padres vi varias fotos en la chimenea, me gustaron.  
-De verdad quieres…¿Que nos tomemos una foto?  
-Pero claro, la podemos colocar arriba de la chimenea, sería nuestra primera foto desde que estamos juntos.

Así lo hicieron, se pararon en la entrada de la torre y posaron para la foto. El Sr. Que les tomo el retrato, les dijo que regresaron en una hora para retirar la foto.

Mientras tanto los chicos, almorzaron en lugar muy bonito, se tomaban de las manos y se besaban siempre que podían.

Luego de un rápido almuerzo compraron en un mercado los alimentos para la cena de la noche. Cuando tenían todo lo que necesitaban, fueron por la fotografía.  
Ron no dejaba de mirarla,

-Es tan…Linda!- Dijo.

Auque le parecía muy estática, el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado, pero la foto era preciosa.

Subieron al auto de Ron y regresaron con la foto dentro de un bello marco de madera, al llegar a la casa, la chica fue a la cocina para comenzar los preparativos.

Ron fue hasta la chimenea y coloco la foto sobre ella.

La miro con ternura, una sensación de profunda alegría se adueño de él, todo estaba saliendo bien, estaba absorto mirando la belleza de la joven que lo abrazaba en la fotografía. Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Ron!! Ven, necesito que me ayudes.

El chico giro sobre si y partió a la cocina dejando sobre la chimenea la foto.


	30. El anuncio

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

**

* * *

**

**_Lo siento por la tardanza en actualizar pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero continuar actualizando como se debe, mas adelante les respondere sus cometarios que agradesco mucho. _**

**_Solo comentarles que me la pase increible estos dias, creo que fue una de esas experiencias unicas e irrepetible. _**

**_Foaby_**

**

* * *

**

**El anuncio  
**  
Al entrar en la cocina el pelirrojo noto como su chica intentaba sacar todo de las bolsas.

-¿Te ayudo?  
-Si por favor.

El joven tomo su varita y con un moviendo desembolso todo, los alimentos y botellas quedaron prolijamente ordenados sobre la mesada.

-¿Que haces?  
-Bueno, yo iba a cocinar…  
-Pero ¿por que haces todo esto? Usa tu varita.  
-Ya lo se, es que…Bueno quería hacerlo yo.

El la miro con infinita ternura, la comprendía y valoraba su gesto de querer agasajar a todos con algo hecho por sus propias manos.

-Mi amor, yo te comprendo, pero no hace falta. Aprovechemos el tiempo para nosotros, un rato antes de que lleguen todos prepararemos la cena, no te preocupes.

-Ven conmigo-. La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.  
-¿Que haces?  
-Ven.

Caminaron de la mano hasta el lago, se sentaron en la orilla y el joven la abrazo.

-Estaba pensando que quizás tú quieras cambiar cosas de la casa, no se, las cortinas, los muebles…Bueno yo creo que estaría bien.  
-¿Si?¿ De verdad me dejarías re-decorar tu casa?  
-Nuestra casa, claro, creo que sería maravilloso que le des tu toque.

Se quedaron abrazados hablando sobre los posibles cambios, ella se entusiasmo tanto que no paraba de hablar de cortinas, muebles, alfombras, la chica hablaba alocadamente y él solo la miraba, verdaderamente no estaba escuchando lo que decía, solo la observaba,

_-Eres hermosa-_ Pensó mientras la chica seguía hablando, cada tanto él le acariciaba el cabello y decía

-Si, que bien- -Es una buena idea-

Pero no escuchaba, por él Hermione podía pintar la casa de rosa chillón, solo le importaba que estaba junto a ella.

Una suave brisa hizo que el cabello de la chica se agitara, un mechón le cayó sobre el rostro, ella se lo quito como si nada, el pelirrojo la miraba extasiado.

La Joven estaba diciendo que sería bueno tener una heladera en la cocina, para él esa palabra no significaba nada, no sabía lo que era, pero igual asintió con la cabeza.

Ron abrió las pierna y acomodo a la joven entre ellas, de esa forma pudo abrazarla mejor mientras ella seguía hablando.

La rodeo de la cintura, la chica había quedado de espaldas a el mirando el lago, acerco su rostro al cabello de la joven, sintió su perfume y cerro los ojos.

_-Dios mío-_ Se dijo, _-Como alguien puede ser tan feliz_-

-¿ Que te parece?  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Hace media hora que estoy hablando de los cambios que podemos hacer y tú me preguntas que cosa

-Oh, lo siento. Creo… Creo que es genial, lo que tú quieras estará bien.

La joven se giro para mirarlo, Ron seguía abrazándola.

-¿No me has escuchado verdad?  
-Ni una palabra, lo siento.  
-¿Que te sucede?  
-Cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo más tonto de lo normal, jajajaj. Es que me quede pensando y deje de escuchar. No es que no me importe lo que decías, lo que pasa…Es que no pude evitarlo.  
-¿Y que pensabas?  
-En ti, me preguntaba como alguien podía ser tan feliz! No te imaginas lo que siento, no te das una idea de la felicidad que me das.

La tomo del rostro y la beso, luego de unos cuantos besos le dijo.

-Cambia lo que quieras, mientras estés aquí conmigo. Te amo, si supieras cuanto.

Volvió a besarla, la castaña le regreso ese dulce beso con el mismo amor, le acarició el rostro y lo abrazo con fuerzas y le dijo:

-Nunca imagine que podría sentir esto que siento por ti, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo con palabras.

El no la dejo seguir, le tapo la boca con un dulce beso, tomo el rostro de la Joven con ambas manos y la sostuvo firmemente, lentamente la fue recostando en el verde pasto, cuando ambos quedaron tendidos en la fina hierva el chico acaricio sus hombros por encima de la camisa de la castaña.

-Te adoro-Le dijo,

-No me dejes nunca Herm

La chica no pudo mas que besarlo, era un beso lleno de amor, sus bocas se entre abrieron, él inundo la calida boca de la joven con su legua, se recostó por completo junto a ella y la giro, la chica quedo encima de él, lo besaba con infinita pasión

-Te amo mi amor- le dijo la joven.

Cada vez que ella lo llamaba "Mi amor" el corazón del pelirrojo daba un vuelco.

-Dilo nuevamente.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Dime mi amor.

La chica le daba cortos besos y entre beso y beso le decía

-Mi amor-,

- Te amo mi amor

El muchacho la abrazo tomándola de la cintura, sus besos se tornaron un torbellino de pasión incontenible, cada beso que se daban hacía que sus cuerpos se encendieran de deseo.  
Como pudo, el pelirrojo fue desabotonando la camisa de la chica.

-No, por favor, puede vernos alguien.  
-Nadie pasa por aquí.

Y sin decir más nada continuo besándola.

-Oh, no Ron de verdad, estamos en el pasto.  
-¿Y que? No me importaría hacerte el amor en el pasto.

La chica se rió con ganas.

-Vamos a la casa, debemos preparar todo. No creo que entren todos en el comedor, quizás debamos colocar unas mesas afuera, pero no se… El clima esta cambiando, esta más fresco, seguramente les dará frío.  
-Por favor, no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo, solo un rato más.  
-Pero mi amor…

El la beso nuevamente pero esta vez no fue su boca, sino su cuello, la chica entorno los ojos, al instante dejo de pensar en la cena, los invitados, el frío, todo quedo atrás.

Ron besaba su cuellos y pasaba su sedosa lengua por el, sus manos se fueron nuevamente a los botones de la camisa y continuo desabotonándolos uno a uno, en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto con su piel, la joven gimió, con un inmenso amor y con desbocada pasión hicieron el amor junto al lago.

Al cabo de una hora, los dos jóvenes corrían medio desnudos a campo traviesa para llegar a la casa, estaban muertos de risa por lo que acababan de hacer.  
Entraron en la casa con los zapatos en la mano, la joven se coloco los zapatos mientras un feroz estornudo salió de su boca.

-Oh Por Dios, te has resfriado, lo siento, no debí…  
-¿Que? Desnudarme sobre el pasto jajajaja, no te preocupes, no es nada.

Ve a darte un baño, yo me ocupare de ver donde colocamos las mesas.

Ron partió no sin antes darle un último beso a la joven.

La chica salio al parque y realizo unos movimientos con su varita, primero aparecieron unas mesas de madera amplias, luego unas sillas con cómodos respaldos, coloco manteles en la mesa, una flores en cada extremo, cubiertos, platos, bebidas y un vino.

Por ultimo hizo aparecer una especie de globos blancos y anaranjados que tenía lucen brillantes por dentro,

-Con esto estará bien iluminado- Dijo en voz alta.

Regreso a la cocina y con un complicado moviendo de su varita, las papas se pelaron, el pollo se metió en el horno, las ensaladas se prepararon, el pan se coloco prolijamente sobre una bella panera de madera, hizo a aparecer tablas con quesos surtidos y pequeños posillos con diferentes salsas.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 7 de la tarde, a las 7:30 llegarían todos y ella no estaba lista.

Subió por las escaleras,

_-Por que se demoraba tanto Ron-_ Se pregunto.

Generalmente el chico se bañaba en cuestión de minutos.

Llamo a la puerta del baño pero nadie respondió, entre abrió la puerta y lo llamo, asomo su cabeza y vio que el cuarto estaba vació.

-Aquí estoy- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Se giro para ver al joven, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

El chico estaba parado junto a la puerta de su habitación.

La imagen que vio hizo que su boca se abriera y sus cejas se levantaran.

El joven llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, pantalones pinzados, el saco del traje le quedaba de maravillas…sus zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados hacían que se viera impecable. Y mirandose a si mismo ron le dijo:

-Pensé que debía vestirme bien para la ocasión.

La chica lo miro unos segundos, a diferencia de él, ella tenía el pelo enmarañado, la frente sudada y la camisa manchada de verde por el pasto.

-Te ves…  
-No te gusta. Bueno puedo cambiarme.  
-Déjame terminar, te ves increíble, estas muy apuesto…Yo, bueno, woo, eres absolutamente precioso.

El joven estaba tan colorado como su cabello, se acomodo el nudo de la corbata y respondió.

-Gracias mi amor.

La chica seguía algo sorprendida, sabía que su chico era muy buen mozo, pero estaba exultante en su traje.

Ahora el turno de ella, se dio una rápida ducha, y se fue al cuarto, abrió el ropero y saco decididamente de una percha un hermoso vestido blanco, el modelo tenía las mangas hasta los codos, era ajustado, pero sobrio, se abotonaba en la parte de adelante y en la cintura llevaba un fino cinturón haciendo juego, se coloco unos zapatos al tono que tenían un pequeño taco, nuevamente se fue hasta el cuarto de baño llevando con ella un pequeño estuche.

Cerro la puerta y limpio el vapor del espejo, se miro en el unos minutos, estaba sumamente feliz,

_-Ojala venga mi Madre-_Pensó.

Pero la chica sabía que su madre era tan orgullosa como ella,

_-No vendrá-_Se respondió.

Tomo su estuche y unos cuantos cosméticos quedaron a la vista. Tres minutos antes de las 7:30 salio del cuarto de baño.

El pelirrojo ya estaba en el patio sentado en la punta de la mesa, cuando la vio salir por la puerta tuvo la misma reacción que la castaña al verlo antes.

Se puso torpemente de pie tirando hacia atrás la silla donde había estado sentado, en la otra punta una hermosa mujer con una figura única lo miraba, la chica llevaba su cabello suelto peinado prolijamente una fina línea en el costado, se veía sensual y elegante en ese pequeño vestido, sus zapatos con el fino taco hacia que sus piernas se vieran exquisitas.

-Te ves increíble-Dijo un combulcionado Ron.

Cuando ella se acerco mas, él pelirrojo pudo ver que estaba levemente maquillada, sus mejillas lucían tenuemente rosadas y sus labios estaban coloreados por un carmesí que hacia que su boca fuera irresistible, sus pestañas estaban arqueadas por un rimel suave, sus ojos se veían aun más profundos de lo habitual.

Sin meditarlo la tomo de la cintura y una vez más le dijo que se veía preciosa, beso sus labios y le dijo que la amaba.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Potter. Bajaron de un auto gris. El pelirrojo anfitrion saludo a su amigo y cuñado

-Hola.  
-Hola.  
-¿De donde sacaste ese auto?  
-Tu padre me ayudo a conseguirlo, Ginny ya no puede volar ni aparecerse así que buscamos algo para poder movilizarnos.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- Reclamo su hermana  
-Claro, ven, dame un abrazo.

Ginny y Harry estaban muy elegantes, la pelirroja llevaba un vestido celeste precioso y Harry, al igual que su amigo llevaba camisa y pantalón.

-Te vez muy bien Harry  
-Hola Herm, tu..Te ves increíble.  
-Gracias. Ginny ven.

Las chicas se abrazaron y Ginny no dejo de alagar a la castaña por lo hermosa que estaba.

-Tu también hermanito, te ves muy bien. De verdad muy guapo.  
-Gracias. Por que no nos sentamos.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, la noche ya se estaba haciendo presente y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse en el celeste cielo. Y Hermione ofrecio a sus invitados:

-¿Que quieren tomar?

-Yo quiero una copa de vino- pidio Ginny  
-Un poco de Jugo- contesto Harry  
-Creo que tomare un poco de vino también.

La castaña se fue la cocina para buscar los vasos.

-Yo voy contigo.

Los dos hombres se quedaron solos,

-¿Estas nervioso?-Pregunto Harry a su amigo.  
-Y por que debería estarlo.  
-Ya, no digas nada, aguardare como todos.

El pelirrojo se río fuertemente.

-Te ves muy bien y Herm también.  
-¿No es preciosa?  
-Si lo es, jajaja.

En la cocina la pelirroja juntaba vasos y preguntaba a su amiga de que se trataba todo eso.

-Dime que va a pasar, o mejor dicho corrobórame lo que me imagino.  
-Pues, no se lo que te imaginas jajja.  
-Vamos Herm, dímelo.  
-Vamos, llevemos los vasos, los hombres deben estar sedientos.

Sin dar crédito a las preguntas de su amiga la castaña salio de la cocina y llego hasta la mesa en el jardín exterior.

Cuando estaba sirviendo las diferentes bebidas otro auto de color bordo llego hasta la entrada de la casa, la chica lo reconoció de inmediato, era el coche de su padre.

El Sr. Granger bajo de vehiculo enfrascado en un traje muy elegante, llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano, la chica se alegro, pero cuando este cerro la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

El hombre bordeo el auto hasta la puerta del acompañante y la abrió, por ella bajo una mujer de cabello castaño vestida con un traje de satén color pastel, la chica dejo los vasos y corrió a su encuentro, se topo primero con su padre que la abrazo con fuerzas, luego la tomo de los hombros y le dijo con una gran emoción:

–Te ves hermosa hija- Le entrego el ramo de flores y avanzo hacia el Jardín.

La castaña quedo de pie junto al auto y enfrente de ella su madre la miraba con ternura.

No dijeron nada, solo se abrazaron, la chica no quería llorar y arruinar su maquillaje, pero sus ojos se humedecieron.

-No por favor, perdóname hija, solo quería protegerte, yo…No fui justa contigo ni con Ron  
-Esta bien mamá, pasa, estoy segura que Ron esta ansioso por saludarte.

-¡Sr. Granger! Que bueno que ha venido. -El hombre saludo con un cariñoso abrazo al pelirrojo y le propino unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Recuerda a Harry y a mi hermana Ginny?  
-Pero claro, como no recordarlos, ¿como están?  
-Muy bien Sr. Gracias.  
-Ginny, pero que bien te ves- la halago el padre de la castaña  
-Gracias.

-Seguramente recuerdan a mi Madre.

Ron camino hacia la mujer y estiro su mano para saludarla, ella la tomo con timidez, Ron la miro a los ojos y la mujer se abalanzo sobre el.

-Querido, te debo una disculpa, perdóname por favor, no he querido hacerlos sufrir.

Ron le contesto hablandole al oido:

-No diga nada, quiero que sepa que la amo con toda mi alma.  
-Me doy cuenta querido.

Luego saludo a los Potter y todos se acomodaron en la mesa, los demás fueron llegando.

Fred y George fueron los siguientes, traían una botella de vino con ellos y saludaron a todos con alegría. Luego llegaron el resto de los Weasley.

Los padres del pelirrojo estaban tan contentos, saludaron a todos, pero Miolly saludo especialmente a la madre de la castaña.

-Cuanto me alegro que este aquí.- Luego le dio un calido abrazo.

Ron fue presentando uno a uno el resto de los integrantes de su familia.

-Sr. y Sra., Grager, este es mi hermano Bill, su esposa Fleur y mi otro hermano Charlie.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentados la castaña con ayuda de Ron trajo las fuentes con la comida a la mesa.

La cena era encantadora, la luz de los globos los iluminaba, los grillos les cantaban y la risa y la charla eran perfectas.

-Oye Herm, te ves realmente muy bonita.  
-Gracias George.  
-No te pases hermanito.  
-Pero que dices, solo me preguntaba si no tenías alguna prima o pariente, si todas las Granger son así de lindas.

Bill le dio al gemelo un pisotón por debajo de la mesa y Molly lo reto frente a todos, Harry se rió con ganas_, -los gemelos no cambian-_ pensó.

-Oh, esta bien, Me disculpo Hermione.-Dijo esto inclinando la cabeza y la chica se sonrió dulcemente.

Todos comieron y bebieron, la charla era encantadora, Harry miro a su alrededor y le dijo a su esposa en el oído.

-¿No crees que es la mejor familia que puede existir?  
-Ya lo creo, imagínate cuando nazca nuestro hijo, jajjaa.

Harry lo se lo imagino, todos reunidos y un niño corriendo alrededor de la mesa, _-Que maravilloso se dijo-.  
_  
Las mujeres retiraron los platos y fueron trayendo el postre, Fleur aprovechp para comentar:

-Es increíble lo que comen los hombres de esta familia.  
-Harry no es un Weasley pero te juro que últimamente como por los tres jajajaja.

Las chicas llevaron copas con helado para todos, la noche transcurría de la mejor manera para la feliz pareja y Fred comento:

-Por favor, ya no puedo comer más.

-Si estaba delicioso. Oh, Sr., Granger, por que no me sigue contando sobre ese apasionante aparato al que llaman lavarropas

Ron se sonrió con ternura frente a la pregunta de su padre, nunca entendió por que le parecían tan interesantes los muggles.

La castaña y el pelirrojo cruzaron miradas y se dieron a entender que era la hora.

Se pusieron de pie tomados de la mano, Molly Weasley se llevo una mano a los labios, los padres de la castaña se tomaron de las manos y los demás los miraron con apremio.

-Bueno…Este los hemos juntado por que queríamos decirle a todos juntos…Que. Bueno el Sr. Grager ya lo sabe, nosotros….

-¡Dilo de una ves!  
-Cállate Fred y escucha a tu hermano.- le dijo Hermione y el gemelo se puso aun mas colorado que su cabello y cerro la boca de inmediato.

La castaña apretó fuertemente la mano de su chico y esto fue como un estimulo para el.

-Bueno, yo…Quiero decirles que amo profundamente a Hermione y ella dice que también, (Todos sonríen) cosa que me hace muy feliz. Cuando me fui a Suiza a buscarla comprendí muchas cosas, una de ellas es que no puedo vivir sin ella. Por eso…Yo …quiero que todos sepan, que me hace muy feliz anunciarles que vamos a casarnos en 25 días.

La gente estallo en aplausos, Molly limpiaba sus lagrimas con el pañuelo de su esposo, Bill se puso de pie y aplaudía acaloradamente mientras Fred y George le daban golpes a la mesa para hacer mas alboroto.

-¿Y quienes serán los padrinos?

Pregunto Charlie a lo que Hermione contesto mientras se miraba con Ron:

-Bueno, nosotros queremos que nuestros padrinos de boda sean Harry y Ginny.

Ginny estaba muy emocionada y se levanto para abrazar a su amiga.

Harry se aferro a un emocionado Ron.

Era la mejor noticia que había tenido después del embarazo de Ginny.

-¡¡¡Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho por hacer!!! ¿Que les parece si mañana nos juntamos "solo las mujeres en mi casa"? Tenemos que ver el vestido de inmediato!

La castaña corrió para abrazar a su madre, sin poder evitarlo lloro de alegría en su hombro.

-Y los hombres en la mía. Tenemos que ayudar a mi hijo con su ropa ¡Ven aquí Ron! El joven fue hasta su padre que lo abrazo y acaricio su mejilla.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo has hecho muy bien, ¡deseo que seas muy feliz!

Luego fue Molly la que abrazo a su hijo, la mujer no pudo decir nada estaba muy emocionada.

-Mamá, se que tus lagrimas son de alegría, gracias.

Ginny hizo aparecer algo similar a una radio y una música alegre comenzó a sonar.

-¡¡¡Que bailen los novios!!!- Grito Fred

A Ron le costo un poco, era muy mal bailarín, pero su chica lo arrastro y tomándolo de las manos comenzó a bailar con el mientras todos aplaudían, luego los siguieron Harry y Gynny, al rato todos bailaban y se reían.

Estaba todo dicho, ahora solo que daban los preparativos.


	31. La reunion de las damas y los caballeros

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

**

* * *

**

**La reunión de las damas y de los caballeros**

**  
**  
Uno a uno los invitados se fueron retirando, Harry se acerco a su pelirrojo amigo para decirle unas últimas palabras.

-El lunes debes regresar al trabajo

Ron puso mala cara pero sabía que tendría que volver, su amigo ya lo había cubierto bastante

_-Justo ahora-_ pensó.

Harry le recomendó que regresara y anunciara su casamiento así podía pedir los días libres para la luna de miel.

-Oh, Por Dios- Exclamo Ron, no había pensado donde iría con la chica.

Antes De subir a su nuevo auto Harry grito a Ron lo siguiente.

-Hey, lleva tu escoba a la casa de tu padre, ¡luego nos vamos al partido de quidditch!

Estaba todo arreglado, al día siguiente, que era Sábado, las mujeres se reunirían en casa de la madre de la novia y los hombres en casa del padre del novio.

Cuando todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, el pelirrojo abrazo a su chica y le dijo:

-¡Me siento muy feliz!  
-¡Yo también!

El joven con su varita hizo que todos los platos, cubiertos y vasos se fueran directo al fregadero, la chica hizo desaparecer la mesa y cuando estaba por eliminar los globos, el chico la detuvo.

-No, son muy bonitos.

Apunto con su varita y envío uno de ellos al cuarto e hizo desaparecer los demás.

Estaban verdaderamente agotados, ya había pasado la tensión del momento y ahora estaban más relajados y Ron le decía Hermione mientras subían las escaleras:

-¿Sabes? No quisiera que te quitaras el vestido, te queda muy bien jajaja.  
-No puedo dormir con el vestido.  
-Lo sé, era solo una observación.

Los jóvenes se desvistieron y se metieron en la cama, la noche estaba muy linda, una brisa fresca traía el perfume del campo hasta su cuarto, se recostaron muy abrazados y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo mientras el bello globo los iluminaba.

El muchacho tuvo un sueño, en él podía verse junto a la castaña, estaban es su cuarto y él la estaba desnudando, antes de terminar ella, lo detenía…Quería decirle algo.

Justo en ese momento se despertó, abrió los ojos y mientras se desperezaba recordó que ya había tenido ese sueño antes, busco con la mirada a la castaña, se incorporo de inmediato, no estaba en la cama, de un salto digno de un atleta llego hasta la puerta y bajo las escaleras, entro en la cocina y vio a la joven que estaba de espaldas a él preparando el desayuno, en puntas de pie fue hasta ella y la rodeo de la cintura diciéndole

-Buenos días

Del susto a la chica se le cayó la taza que tenía en la mano.

-Por Dios Ronald, casi me matas de un susto.  
-Oh, lo siento. Le dio un cálido beso en los labios.  
-Por favor, no me llames Ronald. Siempre que te enojas me dices así y no me gusta…

La joven se río y le dijo que no estaba enojada, solo se había asustado un poco.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?  
-Te veías muy bien durmiendo, no quise molestarte.  
-¿Molestarme? No digas eso. Es terrible despertar y que no estés a mi lado.  
-Eres muy dulce mi amor. Toma el desayuno y prepárate, en un rato llegaran mi padre y Harry a buscarte.

Desayuno como siempre, mucho, esa mañana estaba particularmente hambriento.

-Bueno y tu ¿cómo te irás a casa de tu madre?  
-Tu Madre y Fleur vendrán en un rato, juntas iremos por Ginny y luego a casa de mi Madre.- Contesto la castaña mientras se comía una tostada

-Llévate el auto.  
-¿Y tú?  
-Yo me iré en el auto de Harry.

Luego del suculento desayuno, el chico se dio una ducha, se vistió en su cuarto y al bajar ya estaban en la sala su madre y Fleur.

Las mujeres saludaron con alegría al novio, Molly seguía emocionada y miraba a su hijo con orgullo.

-Luego tenemos el partido con los chicos del ministerio, ¿iras a buscarme Herm?  
-¿Como crees? Es una boda hijo, las mujeres tenemos mucho trabajo, y como dijo tu madre querida, muy poco tiempo.

Ron puso cara de circunstancia, no quería pasar todo el día alejado de la castaña.

-¿Entonces nos veremos en la tarde?  
-Te la regresaremos a eso de las 6 ó 7 de la tarde.- le dijo Fleur  
-¿Tan tarde?  
-Mi amor, hay mucho por hacer, nos vemos a la tarde.

Le dio un besito para despedirse y todas juntas se fueron charlando vivazmente.

El joven se quedo sentado mirándolas partir, no comprendía cómo podían pasar todo el día hablando de ropa.

Lo más doloroso para él era la cantidad de tiempo que estarían separados, parece una tontería, pero este chico estaba locamente enamorado y ahora que la tenía, no quería separarse ni por un instante de la chica.

De pronto se dio cuenta que el Lunes debía regresar al trabajo, el realmente adoraba su trabajo, pero se imagino que la iba a extrañar horrores mientras estuviera fuera de la casa.  
Miro el sillón en el que tantas veces se había dormido pensando en ella, miro el resto de la sala y se dio cuenta de que se veía diferente, arriba de la chimenea la chica había dejado un jarrón con unas preciosas flores, inmediatamente se acerco al florero y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos los delicados pétalos, en esa casa ahora vivía una mujer y se notaba, todo parecía más ordenado, más prolijo, hasta el aroma de la casa era distinto.

Su pecho se inflo de alegría, ya nunca más se sentiría solo.

Era una nueva sensación la que experimentaba, era la maravillosa sensación de ser dos, dos para el desayuno, dos para la cena, dos para la cama, una risa se poso en sus labios, imagino que si alguien lo miraba en ese momento, riendo mientras olía las flores, seguramente pensaría que estaba loco, de alguna manera lo estaba, ¡loco de amor!

No conocía esta nueva felicidad, era extraño, ahora no solo vivía por él, ahora también lo hacía por ella, sus prioridades habían cambiado, ahora sus preocupaciones eran completamente diferentes, le preocupaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, desde si había tomado desayuno hasta asegurarse que había dormido bien, recordó que la tarde anterior cuando la escucho estornudar, su corazón se acelero pensando en que quizás se sintiera mal o tuviera fiebre, ¿cómo podía ser eso?

_-Es que la amo con toda mi alma-_Pensó,

Solo quería que fuera feliz junto a él y en lo posible que nada la perturbara, ni siquiera un molesto refrío. Decidió ir a la cocina y tomar más té mientras esperaba a Harry y al Sr. Granger.

Al entrar pudo ver una nota sobre la mesa, la tomo con curiosidad y descubrió la perfecta caligrafía de su amada, se sentó y leyó:

_Mi amor, te parecerá muy tonto que te deje una nota cuando acabo de verte para el desayuno, pero quería decirte que me siento muy feliz, que te amo y eres el amor de mi vida. _

_Seguramente no llegare muy temprano, ¡¡¡de verdad hay mucho por hacer!!! Quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti ese día y voy a ocuparme de eso, quiero verme bien para ti y que todo salga como lo deseamos._

_Nos veremos a la tarde, espero que disfrutes tu día junto a tus padres, hermanos y junto a Harry._

_Te ama.  
Herm  
_  
El chico leyó la carta nuevamente, era la primera carta que la joven le escribía en tres años, suspiro y sus ojos se humedecieron

-Si supieras cuanto te amo- Dijo en vos alta.

Escucho que un auto llegaba, guardo la carta en su bolsillo y salió al encuentro del visitante, abrió la puerta de entrada y pudo ver al padre de la joven bajar de su auto bordo, el hombre lo saludo con la mano y lo llamo señalando su reloj, era evidente que se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Ron regreso por el pasillo dejando la puerta abierta y tomo un bolso donde llevaba la ropa para el partido y su escoba.

Luego salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Buenos días, aun no ha llegado Harry- Dijo esto mientras le daba un apretón de manos

Justo en ese momento vio un auto que venía a lo lejos.

-Debe ser él.- dijo el Sr. Granger

Efectivamente, Harry Potter venía en su coche nuevo, freno el auto detrás del automóvil del señor Granger y asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Hola, me he cruzado con Hermione en el camino, maneja como un piloto profesional jajaja  
-¿Un qué?  
-Luego te explico Ron. Vamos- le dijo su futuro suegro  
-Yo los seguiré en mi auto, ve con él Ron.

El pelirrojo subió al coche de su futuro suegro y todos partieron camino a la madriguera.

Hermione ya había llegado a casa de Ginny, la chica las esperaba en la entrada de su casa, en cuanto las vio llegar cerró la puerta y se monto en la parte trasera del auto.

-Huy, ¡¡¡buenos días!!! Estoy muy emocionada, he confeccionado una lista con todo lo que necesitamos para que no se nos escape¡¡¡ ningún detalle!!!

La castaña la miro por el espejo retrovisor y se sonrió, ¿como ella no había pensado en eso?

En el camino todo trascurrió con calma, la conversación era la típica charla de mujeres, ropa, accesorios, adornos… Cuando Molly le dijo:

-¡¡¡Las invitaciones!!!  
-Yo estaba pensando que podía pedirlas en la imprenta del callejón Diagon.- Dijo la castaña  
-Desde ya, es la mejor imprenta el mundo mágico jajaja.- estuvo de acuerdo su futura suegra

-Porque no me dejas cerca del callejón, yo puedo ir a buscar a la imprenta algunos modelos para que elijas- se ofreció Fleur

-Que buena idea, ganaríamos mucho tiempo.- Acordaba Ginny  
-¿Pero como vas a llegar a casa de mis padres?  
-Bueno, dame la dirección y…Llegare.

-No querida, yo iré a buscarlas.  
- Pero Sra. Weasley, es lo mismo, como llegara Ud.  
-No te preocupes, yo sé llegar a casa de tus padres.

La joven la miro de reojo, ¿cómo sabía donde quedaba la casa de sus padres?

La madre del pelirrojo se sonrió poniéndose algo colorada, la chica , que era muy inteligente, lo comprendió de inmediato, la noche anterior la había visto cuchichear y reír de manera cómplice con su madre.

Sin importarle que Fleur y Ginny estuvieran ahí le dijo

-Gracias  
-No se dé que me hablas-Dijo riendo luego la mujer le guiño un ojo

Mientras todas seguían hablando, la castaña se sintió feliz de que su futura suegra fuera una mujer tan gentil y dulce, sabía que la presencia de su madre en la cena tenía que ver con Molly, no sabía como lo había logrado, como había hecho para que la mujer entendiera que Ron la amaba y ella a él, de todas maneras estaba feliz de entrar en una familia tan maravillosa.

-Déjame aquí.  
-¿Esta segura? Puedo acercarla más.  
-¿Pero qué dices? Desde acá me puedo aparecer, nos vemos más tarde.

La regordeta mujer, bajo del auto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba.

-Siempre he sentido envidia por la facilidad que tiene para aparecerse jajaja.- decía Ginny

Anduvieron un ratito más y llegaron a la casa de los Granger.  
En la madriguera un ansioso Sr. Weasley esperaba la llegada de Ron.

-Esa es la casa de mis padres.

El Sr. Granger, que nunca había estado en casa de los Weasley miro con asombro la torcida casa, el muchacho lo noto y dijo.

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo se sostiene. Jajaja.

Estacionaron el auto y saludaron.

-¡Ron, Harry, Sr. Granger! Buenos días. Pero que auto tan maravilloso tiene, el motor funciona sin magia, que increíble. Me…Permitiría verlo.  
-Sr. Weasley, nos debemos ocupar de la boda de Ron.  
-Oh, por supuesto, claro, disculpen.  
-No se preocupe, le prometo que cuando los chicos se vayan de luna de miel, lo invitare a mi casa y personalmente le mostrare y explicare como funciona cada artefacto del mundo Muggle como dice Ud.

Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas y rieron por lo bajo, el pelirrojo se sintió muy feliz de ver a su padre y al padre de la castaña, se alegro de que se llevaran tan bien.

Adentro de la casa aguardaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina Bill, Charlie, Fred y George y este último le dijo:

-¡Al fin llegas hermanito!  
-Lo primero que debemos organizar es la despedida de soltero jajaja.- Dijo su gemelo con una sonrisa picarona

Harry se rió con ganas, los gemelos siempre estaban pensando en la forma de divertirse.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a debatir sobre la túnica de gala que luciría el pelirrojo ese día.

-Oye, creo que mamá todavía guarda la túnica que te mando para el baile de cuarto año jajaja.  
El pelirrojo puso cara de asco de solo recordar la horrenda túnica que le recordó George

-Debe ser algo con lo que te sientas cómodo, deberíamos ir la tienda de Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones- Opino Bill

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. El lunes después del trabajo podemos pasar.- Dijo Harry  
-Yo recuerdo ese lugar, tiene cosas muy bonitas.- Dijo el padre de la castaña

-¿Como llaman ustedes a las tiendas que venden trajes?  
-Sastrerías.

-Fascinante.

-Papá. Deja de atosigarlo, ya te ha dicho que luego te mostrara todo el mundo muggle.

-Claro, claro, perdón.

-No hay problema. Hablando de eso, yo estaba pensando con mi esposa que, bueno, nos gustaría pagarles, como regalo de bodas el viaje de la luna de miel.

-¡Fantástico!- Dijo Charlie  
-¡Un punto menos!- dijo Harry  
- Gracias Sr. Granger, es muy generoso.  
-Por favor, y ya deja de llamarme Sr. Granger, me llamo Patric. Y espero que todos los demás me llamen igual.  
-Bien, iras con Harry a ver la túnica.- le dijo Bill  
-Yo también iré.- Dijo el papa de los pelirrojos  
-Como decía, tú, papá y Harry Irán por la túnica el Lunes, debemos ver donde haremos la ceremonia y la recepción.  
-En el ministerio, donde más- acoto Harry resolviendo la duda de Bill

-Por supuesto, tu eres un Auror, ayudaste a Matar a Voldemort, estoy seguro que el ministro estará orgulloso de que se casen ahí.- recordó el Sr. Weasley

Los hombres tenían casi todo resuelto, El Sr. Weasley se ocuparía de hablar con el ministro y así reservar un salón para la ceremonia y otro para la recepción, la túnica era solo cuestión de elegirla, las invitaciones, la lista de invitados, por sugerencia de Harry, la confeccionarían entre Ron y Hermione, la luna de miel estaba a cargo de los Granger, ellos solos debían elegir el lugar.

Charlie y Bill se ocuparían de la comida y las bebidas para ese día, como regalo de Bodas Fred y George pagarían el costo de la fiesta.  
-¿Y yo con que colaborare?- Dijo Harry.

El Sr. Granger sugirió que los Potter podían regalar al novio la túnica para la Boda. Pero el Sr. Weasley, hizo una mueca, el tenía pensando con su esposa hacer ese regalo, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, nosotros, digo Molly y yo podemos regalarle el vestido a Hermione.

Al pelirrojo novio se le iluminaron los ojos, era un gran gesto de su padre, lo miro con ternura y murmuro:

-Gracias Papá

-Solo nos queda la despedida de soltero, nosotros ponemos el lugar y ¡las chicas!- Dijo Fred

Harry largo una carcajada y dijo:

-Yo diría que olvides lo de las chicas, tu hermana podría matarme.  
-Yo no quiero problemas con Hermione.  
-Ni yo con Fleur.  
-Pero no sería una despedida de soltero sin mujeres.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y Charlie escondió la cabeza para que no se notara su risa, Ron miro para otro lado, no podía creer el descaro de su suegro.

-¡ERA BROMA! Dijo jocosamente el padre de la castaña.

-Bien solo bebidas y charla de hombres para la despedida, me resulta inconcebible que sea de esta manera, pero bueno. – Acoto George

-Bien ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, ¿qué tal un partido de quidditch?

Todos se fueron con escobas hacia la colina, el padre de la castaña paso un momento maravilloso, Bill lo llevaba en la parte trasera de su escoba, ni siquiera parecía que no era mago, lo disfrutaba enormemente y hasta hizo un tanto cuando le pasaron la quaffle.

En casa de la Sra. Granger las cosas eran muy distintas, la joven comenzaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, mientras Ginny le decía:

-Las invitaciones las traerá mi madre, cuando las veas podremos elegir la que más te guste.  
-Si.  
-¿Cuantos invitados serán?- pregunto la Sra. Granger  
-Oh, bueno no lo se.  
-Pero ¿no tienes una idea aunque sea?- insistía su madre a la castaña  
-Puedes empezar contando a tus familiares.

La castaña y su madre cruzaron miradas, ante la sugerencia de Fleur

-Bueno, no todos saben que soy bruja, en realidad son muy pocos.

Las Sra. Weasley llamo justo en ese momento a la puerta. La castaña Madre fue a recibirla, la mujer entro en la sala con una gran caja.

-Acá las tengo, tenemos para entretenernos.

Las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre la caja frente a la absorta mirada de Hermione, por todos lados se podía ver invitaciones de todos los colores y con diferentes motivos, los había con motivos de flores, corazones, lechuzas y hasta con forma de casas.

La Sra. Granger nunca había visto invitaciones tan extrañas.

-Herm, ven aquí, míralas, tú debes elegirlas- Dijo Ginny

La joven bruja se acerco a la caja y tomo una invitación al azar, el papel tenía la forma de una rana y era de color azul, al abrirla emitía un extraño sonido.

-Parece más una broma de la tienda de Fred y George-Dijo la muchacha.

-Mira esta- Dijo Fleur

La castaña tomo la invitación con forma de varita, al abrirla salía un chorro de luz rosa.

-Es muy bonita-Comento Molly.

La joven no se convencía, tomo otra invitación de forma rectangular de color pastel, cuando la abrió un aroma a rosas y una suave melodía salió de su interior

-Esta es- Dijo alegremente.  
-Pero aun te quedan muchas más por ver- dijo su mama  
-No hace falta, quiero esta.

Estaba decidida, la invitación le resulto tan romántica y cálida, estaba segura que a Ron le gustaría.

-Bien, esta decidió. Veamos el tema del vestido.- Dijo su futura suegra  
-Bueno, yo estaba pensando que tu vestido podía hacerlo la misma persona que hizo el mío, hace trabajos maravillosos.

-Oh, Mamá, es muy tierno de tu parte, pero preferiría un vestido de Madame Malkin.

La mujer no dijo nada, pero en su cara se noto la decepción.

-Por favor Mamá, comprende, quiero un vestido que tenga que ver con mi mundo, el mundo de los magos.

-Lo entiendo hija.

-Podemos ir el Lunes, todas juntas- Dijo Molly

-¡Que buena idea!, todos los hombres trabajan el lunes podemos ir tranquilas.

-Preparare Té para todas y luego hablaremos de la organización de la fiesta- dijo la Sra. Granger

La joven miro a su alrededor mas aliviada, ese dolor de cabeza que intento atacarla, se desvaneció, todas la estaban ayudando, ya tenía resuelto dos de los puntos, las invitaciones y el lunes iría por su vestido.


	32. La seguridad

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**La seguridad**

La castaña regreso a su casa, dejo a Ginny en la suya, luego Fleur y Molly se bajaron cerca de la casa de los Potter y desaparecieron, la chica estaba agotada, tenía menos de la mitad de las cosas resueltas, por suerte Ron y el resto de los hombres ya habían resuelto varios de los temas.

Llego a su casa y Ron la esperaba en la entrada, el pelirrojo salió a su encuentro, le abrió la puerta del coche, la chica bajo con cara fatigada, él tomo su bolso y la llevo de la mano hasta la casa y entrando le dijo:

-Te ves muy cansada. ¿Qué pasa?

La chica rompió a llorar, él la tomo del rostro y la beso,

-¿Que pasa mi amor?, No llores- Le dijo.

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente y el chico sentía que su corazón se destrozaba.

-Mi amor, háblame, ven vamos a sentarnos en el sillón y me dices que pasa.

Cuando se sentó el muchacho seco con sus manos las lagrimas del húmedo rostro de su chica.

-Yo…oh, Ron…

Lo abrazo y escondió su cara en el pecho del joven mago. Él le levanto el rostro con su mano y le suplico que le contara.

-Yo…No voy a llegar a organizar todo, lo siento, no podemos casarnos en 25 días, recién hemos resuelto el tema de las invitaciones y el vestido, falta todo lo demás, la fiesta, el lugar, la luna de miel, todo…

La chica seguía llorando de la impotencia y él se rió.

-Mi amor, esta vez los chicos hemos sido más inteligentes, creo que hemos resuelto casi todos los temas.

Ella detuvo su llanto y lo miro extrañada mientras él le preguntaba:

-Mira, cuéntame, ¿que han resuelto?  
-Bueno, elegí las invitaciones, y ya tenemos el día para ir a ver el vestido.  
-Muy bien, ahora te contare yo: Mi padre y mi Madre te regalaran el vestido, tú solo debes ir y elegirlo. Bill y Charlie se ocuparan de las bebidas y la comida para la recepción, Fred y George se ofrecieron a pagar la fiesta, Harry y Ginny me regalaran la túnica de gala, yo solo debo elegir la que me guste, tú padre nos regalara la luna de miel, solo debemos resolver a donde nos gustaría ir. Mi padre hablara con el ministro y le consultara si podemos casarnos ahí. ¿Lo ves? No queda mucho, hasta nos quedo tiempo para jugar quidditch y no sabes lo bien que juega tu padre.

La chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-¿Cómo?  
-Como lo oyes. Todo estará bien, habla mañana con Ginny y cuéntale todo esto, desde ya ella lo sabrá hoy por Harry, pero así podrán organizarse mejor.

Por primera vez en su vida Ron le estaba dando una solución para organizarse y hacer las cosas bien, cuando iban al colegio ella era la que preparaba horarios y agendas para que sus amigos tuvieran sus días escolares organizados, ahora de manera muy sencilla, los hombres habían avanzado sin ninguna dificultad.

-Oh, no..No puedo creerlo.  
-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no nos crees capases?  
-Oh, si es que…Me pone muy feliz, perdóname por llorar como una tonta.  
-No digas eso. Me ha gustado mucho la nota que me dejaste esta mañana, ¡eres adorable!

Los jóvenes se abrazaron tiernamente, Ron propuso tomar algo mientras preparaban la cena.

En casa de los Potter, un feliz Harry recibía a Ginny, la pelirroja estaba muy agotada.

-¿Mi amor, como estas?  
-¡Rendida! No puedo creer el trabajo que lleva una boda, sabes ni siquiera resolví que me pondré para ese día. Jajaja.

La pobre Herm, se fue algo triste, es que creo que no avanzamos mucho, pero bueno, es solo el primer día, tenemos muchos días por delante para la organización.

Harry, le contó a su esposa todo lo que habían resuelto ellos, la chica no lo podía creer, pero estaba feliz.

-Cuanto me alegro, lo que pasa es que las chicas somos más detallistas, no quiero decir que ustedes lo tomen a la ligera, pero me alegra. Me muero de hambre, ¿cenamos?

En la casa del pelirrojo, el muchacho le contaba a su castaña sobre el partido y lo mucho que la había extrañado. Cenaron y luego se fueron a la cama, estaban rendidos.

El Domingo por la mañana se despertaron con los primeros rayos de Sol, la chica beso en los labios al somnoliento muchacho,

-No te muevas.

Bajo de la cama y fue hasta la cocina, regreso al rato con el desayuno sobre una bandeja, arriba de esta también había un pergamino, una pluma y el tintero.

-¿Para qué es eso?- Pregunto Ron mientras bostezaba.

La joven le explico que escribiría al Profeta para subscribirse.  
Tomaron el desayuno en la cama y charlaron sobre los invitados.

-¡Tengo una idea! Vamos de picnic, cerca del lago, nos llevamos un pergamino y tinta y vamos anotando los nombres de los invitados- sugirió el pelirrojo

-Oye, genial, ¡qué buena idea!

La chica se metió en el baño para darse una rápida ducha, mientras tanto el pelirrojo preparaba una canasta con una manta, comida, jugo, el pergamino, la tinta y claro está, la pluma, subió por las escaleras y entro en el baño, la chica ya se estaba secando con el toallón.

-¿Estas lista?  
-Si…Me visto y estoy.  
-Bueno, me ducho entonces…

Sin más entro en la ducha, el baño fue rápido pero lo ayudo a despabilarse.

Cuando estaban en la sala listos para salir vieron que una lechuza golpeaba con fuerzas la ventana de la cocina, la castaña se acerco y tomo al animal.

-Trae una nota- Dijo mientras Ron desde la sala le pidió:  
-Léela amor, ¿de quién es?

La chica leyó la nota que rezaba lo siguiente.

_Chicos, los esperamos al medio día para almorzar.  
Harry._

-Es de Harry, dice que nos invita para almorzar con ellos.  
-Oh no! Yo quiero pasar el día contigo, mañana debo regresar al trabajo, quiero estar todo el día contigo, no vallamos.

La chica lo rodeo del cuello y lo acaricio.

-¿Ya debes regresar? Bueno, lo entiendo. Mira yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no podemos rechazar la invitación, nos están ayudando mucho, no sería justo.  
-Ya lo sé pero…oh está bien, como siempre tienes razón.

Tomo la nota de Harry y respondió.

_Harry, ahí estaremos.  
Ron.  
_  
El muchacho coloco la nota en la pata del animal y la envió a la casa de Harry.

-De todas maneras, nos vamos de picnic, aunque más no sea hasta el medio día. JAJAJA.

Salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto, anduvieron con él bordeando el lago hasta que encontraron un frondoso árbol, decidieron parar ahí, bajaron la canasta con la manta y todo lo demás y se sentaron cómodamente bajo el gran árbol.

La chica agarro el pergamino y la pluma y se dispusieron a barajar los nombres de los invitados.

La chica no tenía mucha familia para invitar, no todos en su familia sabían que era una bruja, el resultado de la lista para la familia de la castaña constaba de sus padres, su tía Elisa y su prima Belinda, por su parte Ron tenía a parte de sus padres y hermanos, primos y tíos por doquier, pero se decidió por los más cercanos, en total, solo de familia, sumaban 30 personas.

Siguieron con amigos, entre ellos figuraba la antigua profesora de transformaciones hoy directora del colegio al que habían asistido, compañeros de trabajo del pelirrojo y Neville…

-¿Neville? Lo ves, ¿sabes donde esta?  
-Si, trabaja para el ministerio haciendo investigaciones de herbología, no está en Londres pero, creo que puedo averiguar dónde está.

La suma de invitados, no sumo más de 55 personas, ellos lo preferían así, algo íntimo.

Por su parte la castaña había invitado a Floirand, su amiga de Suiza y a Frederic, su antiguo jefe, por supuesto figuraba el ministro y el secretario

-Espero que su hija no venga.  
-Claro que no, invito al secretario porque bueno…Debo invitarlo.  
-Ya, comprendo.

Después de terminar la lista, se dedicaron a mirar el lago y besarse, la mañana era linda aunque ya el fresco se abría paso cada vez con más intensidad, el chico abrazo con sus fuertes brazos a Hermione con la intención de abrigarla, no dejo de acariciar su rostro, su cabello, no quería irse de ese lugar, lo estaba pasando fantástico con ella, el lugar era ideal, estaban solos frente al lago, solos, sin la mirada de nadie, sin testigos.

Él chico beso la nuca de la castaña haciendo que esta se estremeciera,

-te amo-Le murmuro.  
-Sabes, el lunes cuando vaya al trabajo hablare con el ministro para que puedas trabajar como Auror.

-¿De verdad? oh Ron gracias.  
-Me gustaría que comenzaras después de la luna de miel, por ahora quisiera que solo te ocupes de nuestra boda.  
-¡Claro! Te amo.  
-A propósito, ¿donde quieres ir de luna de miel?  
-No lo sé, ¿qué te parece Paris?  
-Ya has estado ahí.  
-Si, pero no contigo.  
-No se, y el mar. ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar con mar?.  
-Si, bueno busquemos el lugar. Yo puedo ir a una agencia de turismo y averiguar, mi padre nos quiere regalar el viaje, la agencia de turismo será lo mejor.  
-No sé que es una agencia tubismo…  
-Turismo Ron.  
-Como sea, lo que quería decir es que si te parece, averigua ahí y vayamos al mar!!!

Pasaron lo que restaba de la mañana besándose y planeando la fiesta.

Al medio día subieron al coche y partieron a casa de Harry Potter.

Llegaron pasado el medio día, Ginny los saludo gustosa y los invito a pasar, Harry estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

-Hola Amigo- saludo Ron  
-Ron, Hermione. Qué bueno que han venido.  
-¿Y con que nos vas a deleitar Harry?- Pregunto la castaña a lo que Ginny le contesto  
-Oh bueno hoy tenemos pastas jajaja.  
-A Hermione le gustan mucho las pastas. ¿Nos sentamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Vamos a la sala, falta tu padre- afirmó Harry  
-¿Mi padre?  
-Sí, queremos hablar con Ustedes.  
-¿Que pasa Harry?- pregunto preocupada la castaña

-Nada grave mujer, vamos, vamos a la sala- la tranquilizo su amiga

La pelirroja partió mientras acariciaba su vientre que ya estaba más prominente. Cuando se sentaron en los sillones fue Ginny la que retomo la conversación.

-Herm, ¿sabes de qué nos olvidamos ayer?  
-Hay no, ¿de qué?  
-De la despedida de soltera. Por suerte los chicos, no olvidaron ese punto y ya lo organizaron.

El pelirrojo se hundió en el sillón y miro de mala gana a Harry, él moreno miro para otro lado.

-¿Ah sí? No sabía nada,- dijo esto mientras miraba a Ron.  
-¡Ah no! Yo me entere por Fred que paso esta mañana, se le debe de haber escapado, porque venía de una fiesta y pensó que esta era su casa jajaja.

-Bueno, yo te lo iba a decir…- se defendió Harry mientras su esposa aun reclamaba un poco:  
-¿Ah sí?  
-No tiene nada de malo Ginny, es una tradición, además nosotras también tendremos la nuestra.

-Solo seremos los hombres, no habrá mujeres.  
-No te atajes hermanito.  
-No de verdad, solo seremos nosotros…  
-Cállate Potter.  
- JAJAJAJA, Ya Harry, ¿qué te imaginas que haremos?  
-Yo tengo mucha imaginación.  
- Ginny…  
-Es broma mi amor.- acoto la pelirroja al ver la cara de su marido

Al los 30 minutos llego el Sr. Weasley. Saludo a los jóvenes y le dedico un espacial saludo a la futura madre, conversaron largo rato sobre la boda, el Sr. Weasley no dejaba de mencionar lo feliz que estaba con la boda y con la llegada del futuro nieto.

Harry también hablo de su futuro hijo, ese, últimamente era su tema preferido. Ginny estaba feliz de que los padrinos de su futuro hijo estuvieran juntos y cerca de ellos.

-Pasemos a la cocina y comamos.  
-Si, ¡tengo muchas ganas de comer!- Respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo a la afirmación de su cuñado

Todos se acomodaron y las chicas sirvieron.

-Bueno, Hermione, Ron, les hemos pedido que vengan porque Harry y yo hemos estado conversando y creemos que Hermione y tú deben tomar las mismas precauciones que toman Ginny y él.

-¿A que se refieren?- Pregunto Hermione a su futuro suegro  
-Herm, tú ahora te casas con Ron, debes tener cuidado, ambos son Aurores y sabes que eso implica cierta seguridad. Creemos que deben tener una casa segura como nosotros y seguir todas las reglas que impone el ministerio, como hacen todos los matrimonios de Aurores.

-No son muchos, la mayoría opta por que uno de ellos no siga con la profesión- comento Ginny  
-Bueno, yo hablare con el ministro el lunes para que Herm pueda trabajar…  
-Con mayor razón Ron, deben buscar una casa segura por cualquier eventualidad, Hermione se debe aprender las normas actuales de seguridad para los Aurores y cumplirlas.

-¿De que se trata?  
-Bueno, no es complicado, Solo es que no tenemos red Flu en casa, siempre debes tener tu escoba en un lugar seguro de la casa, si yo me demoro más de lo normal te debo avisar por algún medio, ya sea una lechuza u otro que nos parezca mejor, tú debes hacer lo mismo, vamos a tener que ampliar el perímetro para las apariciones, es decir lo vamos a tener que agrandar, no podremos salir de Londres sin avisarle a alguien del ministerio, y las investigaciones que realice son secretas, ni siquiera tú puedes saber, lo mismo para mí de tu parte.

-Esto se hace Herm, porque…  
-Ya lo sé, por si pasa algo y alguno de los dos es capturado por un mago tenebroso, si no sabes que investiga el otro, no pueden sacarte nada.  
-No es tan complicado, te acostumbraras- dijo esto Ginny y luego se comió unos sabrosos espaguetis.  
-Ustedes ya están juntos en la misma casa y creemos que lo mejor es que lo hagan cuanto antes, quiero decir que tomen las medidas requeridas.- Dijo el Sr. Weasley

La chica lo pensó unos instantes y luego dijo.

-Muy bien. No hay problema, Ron me explicara todo y yo lo aprenderé.  
-Hay algo más Herm, yo he pensado que la casa segura para ustedes debe ser la misma de Ginny- Dijo Harry a lo que Ron contesto de inmediato:  
-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Y …Herm, también quiero que practiques con tu escoba y vueles lo mejor que puedas.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto extraña la Castaña ante la petición de su mejor amigo  
-Bueno, vivimos en un lugar descampado, lo mejor para escapar en caso de necesidad, es el aire.- le recordó Ron  
-Herm, nada malo pasara, solo son cuestiones de seguridad- respondió Harry al verla con duda en el rostro y no se equivocaba su amiga de inmediato pregunto  
-Y ¿por qué se preocupan tanto?

-Herm, tú también eres Auror, y un matrimonio de aurores debe cuidarse más. Yo también lo soy, pero nosotros decidimos que uno de los dos debía renunciar. En el caso de ustedes es diferente, los dos harán lo mismo y deben ser más cuidadosos, Voldemort ya no está, eso no significa que no haya otros mago malos, solo queremos que se cuiden, no te preocupes.

La castaña se sintió mal, ella ya le había planteado esta situación a Ron, pero ninguno de los dos quería dejar de hacer eso que tanto querían., a lo que Ron simplemente respondió:

-Tendremos mucho cuidado, todo estará bien.

-¡Fantástico! Terminemos de almorzar- dijo el Sr. Weasley

El almuerzo transcurrió de lo más normal, pero en la cabeza de Hermione seguían dando vueltas las indicaciones que todos le habían dado, lo que más le preocupa era que tendría que volar mejor, todos sabían que ella no era buena en ese punto y que siempre le costó mucho, de todas maneras estaba decidida a continuar con aquello que tanto le gustaba.

La chica era muy inteligente, una mente brillante, el ministerio no podía perderse la oportunidad de tenerla, en definitiva, ella también había luchado contra Voldemort, tanto su nombre como el de Ron y Harry estaba escrito para siempre en la historia de la magia.


	33. Madame Malkin

Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.

"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA

* * *

**Madame Malkin**

Después del suculento almuerzo, los chicos regresaron a su casa. En el viaje ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, la castaña seguía pensando en todas las cosas que les habían recomendado.

-Sabes, yo creo que puedo aprender todo muy rápido, así cuando estés en el trabajo…Bueno… no te preocuparas por mí.  
-En cuanto lleguemos, te explicare todo.  
-¿Por que toman tantas medidas?  
-Bueno, ya sabes, después de Voldemort, las cosas han cambiado mucho, para bien claro, pero el ministerio entendió que es mejor prevenir. Como dijo Ginny, sigue habiendo magos malos, y lo mejor es cuidar a los que amamos y yo te amo con toda mi alma.  
-¿Tu…Trabajas en este momento en alguna investigación peligrosa?  
-Sabes que no puedo…  
-Lo sé, lo siento.  
-No te disculpes, puedo decirte esto: antes de ir a buscarte estaba con el tema de Percy, lo atrapamos a él, pero sabemos que hay algo más ó por lo menos yo lo creo, mañana cuando regrese re tomare ese tema.

Llegaron a su casa y la chica ayudo al joven a preparar su ropa para asistir al trabajo al día siguiente.

Luego de tener todo listo, se tiraron en el sillón y Ron le explico con mucha paciencia todo lo que la chica debía saber, cómo y cuándo funcionaba la Red Flu, los perímetros de la casa y propuso ir el martes a Hogwarts para hablar con la directora.

Después de dos horas de explicaciones se dedicaron a estar juntos y besarse y amarse como ellos sabían hacerlo.

Esa noche durmieron en el cómodo sillón, Ron se levanto muy temprano mientras la castaña aun dormía, no quería despertarla, le dejo una nota sobra la mesada de la cocina.

El sol comenzaba a salir, el pelirrojo tomo su escoba y se dispuso a marcharse cuando la dormida vos de su chica lo llamo.

-Rooonnn.  
-Mi amor, no he querido despertare, ya debo irme.  
-Es muy temprano.  
-Los lunes voy muy temprano, a demás a la tarde tengo que hacer algo.  
-Y te ibas sin despedirte de mí…  
-Oh, no, yo…Dormías tan profundamente y te veías hermosa.  
-Nunca te vayas sin despedirte de mí.  
-No lo haré.

El joven la beso apasionadamente, hundió su lengua en la dormida boca de la chica que le respondió de la misma manera.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho-Dijo un triste Ron.  
-Yo también…Pero tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Él la beso nuevamente, era tan duro separarse, pero debían acostumbrarse a eso, por lo menos por ahora.

El joven Auror se fue y la chica se levanto, se dio un baño y bajo a tomar un café. En la mesa se encontró con la nota del chico, al lado de esta, unas bellísimas flores violetas.  
_  
Mi amor, te dejo el auto, si tienes que ir a alguna parte hazlo con el coche, cuando regrese practicaras conmigo y volaremos. Te amo tanto mi amor, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar. Hablare con el Ministro por tu trabajo, no te preocupes. Cuídate mucho.  
Ron.  
_  
La castaña estaba feliz, su nueva vida había comenzado, mientras esperaba que fueran las 9 de la mañana se dedico a ordenar todo y confecciono una lista con todo lo que necesitaba en la casa.

A las 9 en punto tomo el auto y fue a buscar a Ginny, pasarían el día juntas y luego se encontrarían con las demás para ir por el vestido.

El día de la hermosa joven contaba con la compra de artículos para el hogar, nuevas cortinas para la casa, más platos, cubiertos, almohadas nuevas y cosas para el baño.

Ron llego al ministerio en su escoba, cuando entro en la recepción saludo a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, subió hasta su oficina y se encontró con Harry:

-Hola, que temprano llegas! Toma, estos son todos los pergaminos de la investigación, tienes mucho para completar. ¿Café?  
-Si, tráeme una tasa grande por favor. Decía esto mirando la pila de pergaminos.

El chico se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, se le hacía difícil concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo, y se adentro en los formularios que debía llenar.  
Harry regreso con dos sendas tazas de café, una para cada uno. Y de inmediato Ron le pregunto:

-¿Llego el ministro?  
-Si está en una reunión, cuando salga quiere vernos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No lo sé, cuando llegue quise hablar con él para solicitarle una reunión y… Ya sabes hablar sobre Hermione, pero Dorset me dijo que estaba en una reunión y que luego quería vernos. Vamos sigamos trabajando.

Los dos estaban enfrascados en los formularios, el pelirrojo a parto la declaración de su hermano Percy, pensó que debía leerla con más cuidado, seguía habiendo algo que no encajaba, la cabeza de Ron trabajaba a gran velocidad, ¿qué era eso que tanto le intrigaba? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Secretario

-Hola jóvenes, ¿como están?  
Harry levantó los ojos y lo miro al hombre por sobre sus lentes y saludo  
-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días.  
-Ron, ¿dónde has estado? Harry nos dijo que tomabas unas vacaciones para resolver asuntos personales.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y miro al secretario seriamente:

-Sí, es cierto. Pero por suerte ya lo resolví.

-¿Y qué era eso que te tenía tan ocupado?, Amanda se ha preocupado mucho por ti.

Aquel hombre era muy ambicioso, cuando el pelirrojo sostuvo una relación con su hija, imagino que podía casarla con él, al fin y al cabo Ron era una leyenda al igual que Harry.

-Bueno, era algo muy importante. Pero como he dicho ya está arreglado, ahora que todo está listo, voy a casarme.

-¿Cómo? Y ¿con quién?

Al secretario le brillaron los ojos, imagino que el chico había decidido sentar cabeza y casarse con alguna chica de su clase, para eso, nada mejor que su hija.

-Con HERMIONE GRANGER, seguramente sabe quién es, la noche que atrapamos a Percy estuvo aquí, lamentablemente gracias a su hija ella se marcho, yo fui a buscarla y ahora vamos a casarnos.

Dorcet se asomaba a la puerta y saludo con alegría a los jóvenes.

-Hola Ron, ¿cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?  
-¡Dorcet! Muy bien gracias.  
-Eh, el ministro desea verlos en su despacho.  
-Bueno, debemos irnos, nos espera el ministro.- Dijo Harry rompiendo el incomodo momento

Los chicos dejaron al secretario con cara de asombro solo en aquel despacho, los dos salieron con sus capas ondulándose tras ellos.

Mientras caminaban a la oficina del ministro Harry le decía:

-No debiste decirle eso.  
-Pero si voy a casarme.  
-No hablaba de eso, me refiero a lo de Amanda.

-Me tiene sin cuidado.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la oficina del ministro, Harry llamo a la puerta y desde adentro una vos clara los invito a pasar.

-Chicos, ¡qué bueno ver a mí mejor equipo juntos nuevamente! Pasen.  
-Gracias.  
-Bueno, los he hecho venir porque tu padre me ha dicho que necesitabas verme.  
-Oh, Bueno sí, yo quería decirle que voy a casarme.  
-¿De verdad? Felicitaciones, y quien es la afortunada. ¡No me digas que Amanda!  
-No, claro que no.  
-En realidad al secretario le gustaría que así fuera jajaja.

El ministro miro severamente al moreno mago que al instante dejo de reírse.

-No, yo voy a casarme con Hermione Granger.  
-¿La señorita Granger? Pero qué buena noticia. Te felicito, una chica brillante y muy valiente.  
-Gracias, este…Bueno por eso quería verlo, yo…Necesito pedirle un gran favor.  
-Claro.  
-Bueno, Hermione es Auror, muy buena por cierto, hasta ahora ha estado trabajando en Suiza.  
-Lo sé.  
-¿Lo sabe?- pregunto Harry  
-Claro, cuando ella se fue, yo firme su permiso para que trabajara en Suiza.

-Oh, no lo sabía. Bueno ella vivirá conmigo en Londres y…Bueno quiere trabajar.  
-Es muy buena Auror, de verdad, le aseguro que no hay mujer más inteligente- Dijo Harry  
-¿Ella no daba clases?  
-Si.- Contesto Harry  
-Bueno, podría dar clases.  
-Quiere trabajar como auror para el ministerio.- Afirmo Ron  
-Pero sabes que no es recomendable para un matrimonio que los dos…  
-Lo sabemos, pero ella realmente es una mente valiosa.- Defendió su amigo  
-Haremos lo siguiente, díganle que venga a verme.  
-Pero es que…  
-Esta bien, muchas gracias Sr. Ministro. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Al salir el pelirrojo le reprocho a su amigo por no dejarlo insistir. Harry le explico a Ron el motivo:

-El quiere verla, la va a entrevistar, debe verla, lo sabes, cuando hable con ella se dará cuenta que Hermione es ideal para trabajar para el ministerio.

El muchacho lo entendió, pero a desgano, no era la respuesta que quería darle a la chica.

Los jóvenes siguieron trabajando la jornada era muy larga aun.

Hermione entre tanto se divertía con Ginny comprando cosas para la casa, a las 3:30 de la tarde se encontrarían con Fleur, Molly y la madre de ella para ir a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Las jóvenes almorzaron juntas y planificaron como harían la ceremonia, todo comenzaba a tomar forma.

Al día siguiente Ginny se juntaría con Bill y Charlie para hacer la lista de la comida y las bebidas, después se la llevarían a Fred y George para que hagan las compras y todo esté listo para el gran día.

Luego del almuerzo se encontraron con la Sra. Granger juntas compraron en el callejón Diagon todas las invitaciones en la imprenta.

Caminaron mirando vidrieras hasta que fueron las tres y treinta de la tarde.

A las cuatro en punto el Sr. Weasley fue a buscar a su hijo y a Harry. Los tres salieron del ministerio para ir a la tienda de Madame Malkin

En la famosa tienda una ansiosa Hermione explicaba a la dueña del lugar como quería su vestido.

La mujer la hizo parar en un cuadrado de 40 cm de alto, le tomo todas las medidas necesarias, luego conversaron sobre diferentes tipos de tela, el largo y el tocado que era fundamental.

La dueña de la tienda invito a la joven a pasar a un probador.

-Querida, quiero que te pruebes este vestido, lo termine hace unos días, solo quiero ver como son tus gustos.

La joven bruja entro en el probador con un gran vestido blanco en la mano, se miro en el espejo y se sonrío, estaba a punto de probarse un vestido de novia, se sentía muy emocionada. Se quito la ropa he intento colocarse el vestido, pero era imposible, tenia botones, cierres pliegues, llamó a su madre para que la ayudara.

La mujer se sintió feliz, entro en el probador y miro a su hija con el rostro suplicante, a la Sra. Granger se le escapo una lagrima.

-¿Que pasa Mamá?  
-Oh, nada, es que vas a casarte y estamos aquí probando vestidos, parece que fue ayer cuando naciste y ahora ¡mírate!  
-Te quiero Mami.

La mujer se quedo paralizada, hacía años que su hija no le decía simplemente Mami, la abrazo con ganas y juntas rieron.

-Déjame ayudarte, lo primero es bajar este cierre, luego de a poco…Eso es, desabotonamos estos botones, que preciosos son, parecen piedras preciosas. Jajaja, Ven levanta tu pierna, eso es.. Así muy bien.  
La mujer coloco el vestido en los pies de su hija y lo fue subiendo, luego la chica paso sus brazos por las mangas y listo...Ya podía su madre subir el cierre.

La chica estuvo casi 20 minutos en el probador, al salir todas dijeron ooooooh.

-No sé qué vas a elegir, pero ese te queda precioso.- le dijo la madrina

Madame Malkin se acerco a la joven y le pregunto:

-¿Qué opinas?  
-Oh bueno, es muy lindo pero no se…  
-Bien, ahora veamos, te gustaría más largo, menos ancho, dime como.

La castaña entro en un estado de inspiración y dijo con lujo de detalles como quería el vestido, le explico todo, se señalaba a si misma mostrando el vestido para ser lo más clara posible.

La mujer tomaba nota de todo.

En ese momento Ron, Harry y el Sr. Weasley entraban en la tienda, un mago muy joven los recibió.

-Buenos días-, dijo la suave vos del muchacho, -¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Oh, es para mi hijo, va a casarse.  
-Pero que buena noticia. Yo soy Melequias el asistente de Madame Malkin, déjenme ayudarlos. Pasen por aquí.

El joven los condujo por un pasillo que llevaba a la sección de hombres, al pasar el Sr. Weasley vio de espaldas a su esposa.

-¿Molly?

Ron regreso unos pasos hacia atrás y asomo su cabeza para ver a donde estaba su madre, al hacerlo Molly vio claramente la cara de Ron.

-¡¡ Es Ron!!

Todas las mujeres se pusieron delante de la castaña, en realidad ni Ron ni su padre habían visto a la chica.

-¿Que hacen aquí? El novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia.

- ¿Esta Hermione aquí?

Quiso dar unos pasos pero su hermana salió a su encuentro y corrió una cortina aterciopelada de color escarlata, dejando a Padre y a hijo sin visión y le pregunto a su hermano

-¿Qué haces aquí Ron?

-oh, vine a comprar una lechuza, ¿tú qué crees?  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ginny, amor? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-No puedo creerlo, hemos venido a la misma tienda el mismo día jajaja.  
-¿Hermione esta tras la cortina?- pregunto Ron  
-Si, le están tomando una prueba…

El joven se fue sobre la cortina, su padre y Harry intentaron detenerlo tomándolo de los hombros, pero el joven llego a la terciopelada cortina en dos pasos.

-¡No la habrás Ron!- le grito su hermana  
-¿POR QUE? Solo quiero verla.  
-No puedes amigo, se supone que el novio no debe ver el vestido de la novia.

El pelirrojo se la imagino de inmediato en un hermoso vestido blanco, no corrió la cortina pero hablo a través de ella.

-¿Herm, estas ahí?  
-Si, hola Ron, no debes pasar.

El muchacho respondió entre risas:

-No lo haré, nos encontramos afuera ¿quieres? y regresamos juntos.

Su madre corrió la cortina y asomo solo su cabeza por ella.

-Vete querido, hola mi amor (le dijo a su marido) ¿Nos encontraremos en el caldero si? ahora vete.

El asistente estaba de pie esperando a que todos terminaran la conversación:

-Por aquí por favor.

Ron se probó varias túnicas, el asistente tomo todas sus medidas y le pregunto al novio como le gustaría lucir, el chico con pocas pero claras palabras explico lo que quería.

-Muy bien, ¿cuándo es la boda?  
-En 24 días- dijo Ron  
-Perdón, no le entendí bien.  
-En 24 días- confirmaba el padrino  
-Pero es muy poco tiempo, yo…  
-Lo sabemos, pero ustedes son los mejores, ¿cree que podrá?

Melequias saco pecho y respondió al padre de los pelirrojos

-Bueno requerirá mucho trabajo, pero si podré, lo espero este Jueves para otra prueba, haremos otra la semana entrante y los últimos dos días antes de la boda. Necesito su dirección y el anticipo.

Mientras tras la cortina:

- Muy bien querida, lo he comprendido, ¿cuándo es la boda?  
-En 24 días- dijo la castaña  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Madame, sabemos que es poco tiempo, pero por favor le rogaría que hiciera una excepción- pidió la Sra. Weasley  
-Imposible, no puedo, tenemos mucho trabajo.  
-Pero…

Trataba de hablar la castaña pero sorprendentemente Ginny la interrumpió:

-No hay problema, déjelo, si no pude no puede. Ahora mismo hablare con Harry, por si no lo sabe Madame, ella es la madrina del hijo de Harry Potter, yo soy su esposa. Mi marido conoce mucha gente que con gusto le hará el vestido a Hermione Granger, ya sabe, la que ayudo a vencer a Voldemort, sobre todo si el novio es Ronald Weasley, otro mago famoso que ayudo a que hoy tengamos más paz. En fin ¿nos vamos señoras?

-Un momento. Es Ud. Hermione Granger? Y ¿Ud. Está casada con el Sr. Harry Potter?  
-Si, pero no se preocupe, ya nos vamos, cámbiate Herm- ordeno su futura cuñada

-Oh no, por favor, será un honor para mí, desde ya el tiempo es muy poco, pero…Lo haré.  
-Gracias- contesto Hermione  
-A propósito, ¿porque Ud. No hizo su vestido de bodas con nosotros? yo misma confeccione la túnica del Sr. Potter.  
-Cuando vine, Ud. Me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y yo lo necesitaba de un día para el otro, mi Madre finalmente lo hizo y quedo muy bien.

Madame Malkin estaba avergonzada y enojada con ella misma, ¿cómo no había hecho el vestido de la esposa de Harry Potter?

-Muy bien querida, quédate quieta ya regreso.

La castaña se quedo en su posición riendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga, Ginny era tan astuta como un zorro, fue muy zagas de su parte hacer ese comentario.

La dueña de la tienda regreso con una hermosa tela blanca y unos alfileres comenzaron a colocarse solos en ella. La mujer tomo las últimas medidas y realizo un pequeño dibujo del vestido.

-¿Así lo quieres querida?  
-Si, así.

Madame Malkin era un poco egocéntrica, pero era la mejor en su trabajo.

-Muy bien hoy es Lunes, te espero el Miércoles, para otra prueba, quiero otra el Sábado por la mañana y luego veremos…Necesito tu dirección y la seña del vestido.

Las mujeres salieron destornilladas de risa, no podían creer el descaro de Ginny,

-Hizo lo correcto-Dijo la Sra. Granger mientras tomaba a Molly del brazo.

Todas llagaron al caldero donde los hombres esperaban.

Ron al ver entrar a su chica se levanto de su asiento y fue a su encuentro, la tomo del rostro y le dio un corto beso:

-No sabes cómo te extrañe.  
-Bueno, las demás también estamos aquí, para variar ¿podrías saludar no?  
-Mamá, estas celosa -mientras le daba un abrazo a la bajita mujer  
- Por favor, Ron, compórtate.

Luego saludo a Ginny, a Fleur y a su futura suegra. Quien dijo:

-¡Tomemos algo todos juntos!

El tabernero ayudo a juntar unas mesas y trajo bebidas frescas para todos, Harry no dejaba de acariciar el vientre de su esposa y Ron no soltaba la mano de la castaña y el padre de los pelirrojos dijo:

-Bueno, ya está todo muy encaminado, verdaderamente rápido. Jajaja

Se quedaron charlando cerca de una hora, luego Ron y Hermione llevaron a la Sra. Granger hasta su casa y Harry llevo al resto de la familia.

En la Madriguera Molly consultaba a su esposo sobre la recepción de la boda.

-¿Has hablado con el ministro para hacer la ceremonia ahí?  
-Lo intente, pero el secretario me lo impidió, me dijo que el ministro tenía un día muy ocupado.  
- Ese hombre…No lo soporto, es un petulante.  
-Lo sé, por eso pasare hoy antes de la cena por su casa, no creo que el secretario vaya a cenar con él.  
-¡Estoy tan feliz!  
-Y yo, no sabes cuánto, además los padres de Hermione siempre me han caído muy bien, son muy buena gente.

Esa tarde George aterrizo de golpe en la sala de la Madriguera, paso a ver a sus padres para saber cómo iban los preparativos de la boda, él y su hermano Fred pagarían la fiesta y quería solucionar el tema cuanto antes. La visita del alegre muchacho fue muy corta y su madre le reclamo:

-¿Ya te vas?

-Eh, si tengo cosas que hacer.  
-¿Como cuáles?  
-Bien, iré partiendo a la casa del ministro, luego cenamos mi amor. Adiós Hijo.

Sin más salió de su casa, casi huyendo el Sr. Weasley

-¿Que pasa Madre?  
-¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con alguien?  
-¿Madre? ¿Cómo me peguntas esas cosas?

La madre de los pelirrojos tuvo una bella charla con su hijo, el chico le confesó que había conocido a una bruja llamada Sofía y que le gustaba mucho, a decir verdad cuando la nombraba se le iluminaban los ojos, Molly se puso muy contenta, quizás, por primera vez, el gemelo estaba tomando en serio a una chica.

De todos sus hijos los que más le preocupaban en cuanto a temas amorosas eran los gemelos, nunca habían mostrado mucho interés por tener una novia fija, pero esta confesión hizo que tuviera una pequeña ilusión al respecto.

Ella no quería dejar este mundo sin ver a todos sus hijos felices, con un hogar y una familia.

-¿Sabes querido? Espero que te vaya muy bien con ella, pero quiero decirte, ya sé que lo he dicho, pero…Cuando tienes un amor, la vida se ve diferente, yo…No quisiera dejar este mundo sin verlos a todos con un hogar, de ese modo me marchare tranquila, sabiendo…Que nunca estarán solos.

George abrazo a su madre acurrucándola contra él, su madre siempre había sido maravillosa, él y Fred la amaban profundamente, era tan sencilla, tan dulce a pesar de su carácter enérgico.

Lo que Molly no sabía, es que esta vez, George estaba enamorado.

El Martes por la mañana Ron y Hermione fueron juntos al ministerio, la chica vería al ministro.  
El pelirrojo la llevo hasta el despacho del hombre y llamo a la puerta.

Los hicieron pasar.

Inmediatamente el hombre se puso de pie.

-Querida, que gusto volver a verla.

Le tendió la mano y la chica respondió con un fuerte apretón.

-Ron, quisiera hablar a solas con la Srta. Granger.

El pelirrojo salió del despacho pero no se fue, se quedo en el pasillo esperando a la chica, había pasado más de una hora y la joven seguía ahí, Harry llego jadeante por las escaleras.

-Oh Ron, te estaba buscando, McGonagall me respondió, te espera en una hora en su despacho.

-Espero que Hermione salga para ese entonces.  
-¿Que dices?  
-Hace más de una hora que esta con el ministro.

Los dos amigos se quedaron esperando en la puerta, la chica no salía, el pelirrojo quiso llamar a la puerta, estaba muy ansioso, le preocupa sobre manera que el ministro no la tomara, ¿qué pasaría con ella entonces_? -¿Y se lo toma mal?-_ Se pregunto.

En eso la puerta se abrió y la joven salió, su preocupado novio de inmediato le pregunto:

-¿Y?  
-Hola Harry, ¿cómo está Ginny?  
-Muy bien.  
-¿Y? Dime.- insistió el pelirrojo  
-Por ahora no puedo decirte nada.  
-¿Cómo?  
-No puedo Ron, por ahora, no puedo decir una palabra de lo que hemos hablado.  
-¿Ni siquiera a mí?  
-No Ron, por favor, confía en mí.  
-Se hace tarde, los espera McGonagall.

Los tres bajaron por las escaleras hasta el salón de la planta baja, Harry, les preparo una chimenea y los chicos entraron juntos.

-A HOGWARTS- Gritaron.

Aterrizaron el despacho de la directora, el pelirrojo ayudo al castaña a incorporarse y la atenta mujer los saludo amablemente. Hizo aparecer una silla más y los chicos se sentaron y Ron saludo

-Gracias por recibirnos profesora McGonagall.  
-Ya no me llames profesora, ¿cómo están?  
-Muy bien.

La chica le contó a la mujer la decisión que habían tomado de casarse, la mujer sonrió ampliamente

-Siempre lo supe-Les dijo frente a la sonrisa ruborizada de las chicos.

-El tema es que nosotros queremos solicitarle permiso para que Hogwarts sea la casa segura de Hermione, ella es Aurora y yo también y Harry nos recomendó tomar la misma medida que él toma con Ginny- Dijo Ron

-Por supuesto que sí. Cuenten conmigo, ¿cuando es la boda?

-El 16 de Noviembre- contesto con una Sonrisa Ron  
-¡Falta muy poco!  
-Tenemos todo muy encaminado- contesto la castaña

La antigua profesora les ofreció té y juntos relataron su historia de amor mientras la mujer sorbía su té y comía unas galletas de miel, aunque no lo pareciera, le encantaban las historias de amor.

Luego de una hora de charla y risas la mujer los despidió pero antes anoto en un pergamino las indicaciones sobre el uso de la chimenea de su despacho y la contraseña de la puerta de entrada.

-Debe memorizarlo y luego destruirlo.  
-Claro, gracias- contesto la que fuera su alumna predilecta

-Hagrid está a punto de terminar su clase con los de segundo año, ¿porque no lo van a ver?

Los jóvenes se pusieron marcha felices de la vida, salieron y caminaron juntos de la mano por los pasillos de su antiguo colegio.

-Sabes, cuando estaba en sexto año tenía muchas ganas de llevarte a la sala de menesteres. Jajaja

-¿Ah sí? Nunca lo dijiste.  
-No sabes cómo me arrepiento jajaja.

Llegaron a la cabaña del gran hombre que al verlos esbozo una gran sonrisa.

El semigigante despidió a los alumnos y los invito a su cabaña, los chicos le contaron todo a su amigo y este, fiel a su estilo se puso a llorar de la emoción.

Pasaron una tarde agradable juntos hasta que fue el momento de regresar.

En casa de los Potter Ginny estaba sentada en la sala con su hermano Fred, el chico estaba esperando a Harry para hablar con él sobre la boda, cuando el moreno llego se sorprendió de encontrarlo.

-Harry, que alegría, ¿como estas?  
-Bien y ¿tu?  
-Muy bien, oye he venido porque estoy con el tema de la despedida, hemos estado pensando con George y sería genial jugarle una buena broma a Ron, ¿qué te parece?, la última broma de soltero. Jajaja.

-¿Cómo puedes? Cuando nos casamos a Harry lo tiraron desnudo al lago ¡y casi se ahoga!  
-No digas tonterías, no se iba a hogar, solo lo encantamos para que una sirena lo arrastrara un poco por el lago, además la sirena se desvanecía a los 10 minutos.

-Si pero fueron 10 minutos terribles- recordó Harry  
-Esta vez hemos pensado contar contigo Ginny.

A la pelirroja se le ilumino la cara con una picara malicia, siempre estaba dispuesta a jugarle una buena broma a Ron, en el fondo, de todos los hermanos, era la que más se parecía a los gemelos.

-¿De qué se trata?  
-¡Es una broma para los dos!

Todo estaba en marcha, los días fueron pasando, la castaña regresaba a la tienda muy seguido para hacer las pruebas, el chico estaba más nervioso con el paso de los días.

Todavía no lograba saber que era lo que la chica había hablado con el ministro.  
Los pasajes de la luna de miel ya estaban listos, el lugar elegido: la Polinesia Francesa.

Ginny ayudo a Fleur con la despedida de la novia.

La pelirroja con ayuda de la Sra. Granger se contacto con Belinda, la prima de Hermione para que esta también fuera a la despedida de soltera.

Los días pasaban a gran velocidad, faltaban tres días para la boda, todo estaba casi listo para el Sábado 16 de Noviembre, todo incluso la despedida de los chicos, que sería el Jueves, la fabulosa broma tramada por Fred y George, también.


	34. La broma de la despedida

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_En este capitulo Linitosa nos presenta a un nuevo personaje que a mi en lo personal me encanta y que en un futuro desarrolla su historia que es Hermosa, ojala la disfruten. _

_Foaby_

* * *

**LA BROMA DE LA DESPEDIDA**

La chica salió con su exquisito atuendo y se subió al coche, apoyo la cartera en el asiento del acompañante y coloco la llave en el contacto del auto, tomo aire y se puso en marcha.  
Por su lado el pelirrojo volaba velozmente en el oscuro cielo, diviso la cuadra de la tienda y se aseguro que no hubiera nadie, al confirmarlo, bajo. En la tienda de los gemelos, solo estaba Fred. Cuando le abrió la puerta lo primero que le dijo fue:

-¿Porque no estás cambiado?

-Bueno, ¿no querías que viniera vestido así no? A demás Herm estaba en casa, me dijiste que no le contara nada del disfraz- Decía el pelirrojo mientras entraba en la tienda  
-Bueno cámbiate.  
-¿Y tú?  
-Cámbiate, yo te llevare, ¿no pensabas que haríamos la fiesta aquí no?  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-Por qué no queremos que aparezca Ginny ó Herm, ó peor mi Madre.  
-Me estas asustando, ¿no me harán lo que a Harry verdad?  
-Como crees, tú eres mi hermano, Harry es mi cuñado y se estaba casando con mi hermana, se merecía un pequeño susto Weasley ¿no crees? Si mal no recuerdo tú estuviste de acuerdo.  
-Ya, bueno, me cambiare.

El pelirrojo entre en el cuarto de baño frente a la atenta mirada de Fred. En cuanto cerró la puerta su gemelo apareció por un recoveco.

-¿Ya está?  
-Si, se está cambiando, ¿llego papá con el Sr. Granger?  
-Sí.  
-Bien que se preparen. En cuanto abra la puerta, deben estar listos, que traigan los autos.

A los 10 minutos el pelirrojo salió con cara de asco, la túnica le seguía dando esa sensación de estar dentro de un tapiz mal oliente. Cuando su hermano lo vio se mato de risa.

-Oye, te queda igual de mal que antes jajaja.  
-Si, ya lo sé, pero bueno, es lo que más se parece a un disfraz.  
-Bien, tu varita.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Que me des tu varita?  
-No puedo soy AUROR, sabes que no te puedo dar…

Era tarde Fred había sacado rápidamente su varita del bolsillo y dijo

-ACTIO VARITA DE RON. Esta noche no eres Auror, es tu fiesta.  
-¿Y por qué no puedo llevar mi varita?  
-Cuantas preguntas hermanito, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Fred fue el primero en salir por la puerta, luego lo siguió Ron con sus manos en los bolsillos. En cuanto puso un pie a fuera vio la cara maliciosa de George.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, su hermano estaba con la varita preparada y con un solo moviendo envió al pelirrojo arriba de la parrilla del auto del Sr. Granger, al aterrizar sobre el techo del auto noto que había sobre la parilla una especie de colchoneta que amortiguo su caída, entre el Sr. Granger y su padre lo sostuvieron con fuerzas mientas Harry y Fred se pasaban jocosamente una soga por el asiento trasero del coche, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, noto que la soga pasaba por encima de sus piernas sosteniéndolo firmemente, Harry tomo su varita y realizando un movimiento hizo que la soga terminara de atarlo, su padre y el Sr. Granger lo soltaron, ahora estaba sentado en la parilla del auto inmovilizado frente a las risas de todos, la cara del novio era de película, no podía creer lo que le estaban haciendo, desde atrás apareció Dorcet que le dijo:

-Sonríe Ron!!!. Al instante un flash salió de una vieja cámara fotográfica. Otra voz lo saludo con Alegría.  
-¡Hola Ron!-  
-Neville, de donde saliste, no lo puedo creer- y George le decía:

-Estate quieto hermanito, en cuanto el coche se ponga en marcha, si te sigues moviendo así, te caerás y debes casarte el Sábado con todos los huesos en su lugar jajaja  
-Harry, ayúdame.  
-Lo siento hermano, pero resulta que todavía recuerdo lo del lago, en esa oportunidad te pedí ayuda ¿recuerdas? Jajaja.  
-No puedo creerlo, ¿qué harán conmigo?

El muchacho entro en pánico, podía pasarle cualquier cosa, las ideas de Fred y George eran de temer.

-De quien fue esta maldita idea, al que se le ocurrió esto me las va a pagar.

-Se me ocurrió a mí, los muggle llevamos a los novios en los autos disfrazados por la ciudad, tocamos bocinas y así todos saben que se casaran. -decía su futuro suegro.

-Oh no, no me llevaran por la ciudad así.  
-No, por la ciudad no, por la gran ciudad Dijo su padre

Todos subieron en los autos y se pusieron en marcha, había 5 autos, estaban todos, hasta sus compañeros de trabajo, el chico sudaba, no podía creer su mala suerte.

La castaña ya había pasado por la casa de Ginny, juntas fueron a buscar a la madre de la novia.

-¿Y por qué no te cambiaste?  
-Lo haré en casa de tu madre.

Al llegar la chica bajo del auto tranquilamente tapada por su abrigo. Junto a Ginny entró en la casa y fue recibida por la Sra Granger, en la sala estaba su prima Belinda.

-¡Belinda! Qué bueno que has venido.

Las primas se abrazaron, Belinda era una joven doctora de cabello castaño pero lizo, ojos pardos y muy bonita.  
-No creerías que me iba a perder esto.  
-Bien, ahora hija, dame tu varita.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Actio varita de Hermione- Dijo la Madre de Ron. La chica quedo perpleja.  
- SRA. WEASLEY, Déme mi varita, no…  
-Cállate Granger, muéstranos tu traje- Ordeno Ginny

La chica se retiro el tapado y todas dieron gritos.

-No se qué disfraz es pero te queda genial.- decía Fleur muy sorprendida  
-¿DE MUCAMA? JAJAJA Bueno un tanto atrevida.- era la voz de su mama  
-¿Que es una mucama?- pregunto Ginny  
-Es la persona que se contrata para hacer los quehaceres de una casa.  
-¿Y las visten así?- Pregunto Fleur  
-No, mi prima se ha disfrazado de la versión sexy de una mucama, jajaja, pero te ves genial.  
-Y pensar que yo tenía esa figura- dijo su madre  
-Todas la teníamos jajaja.- la secundo Molly  
-Bien, ¡nos vamos!- Dijo Ginny  
-¿A dónde?  
-CAMINA GRANGER!!!L

La castaña se giro para salir y al instante su pelirroja amiga con la varita en mano dijo:-

Petrificus Totales

La chica cayó hacia atrás y Molly y Fleur la agarraron justo a tiempo, a Belinda y a la Sra. Granger se les escapo un grito de horror.

-¿No le duele verdad?- pregunto su prima Belinda  
-No, claro que no. Vamos, ayuden.

Entre todas sacaron a la chica de la casa y la levantaron hasta colocarla arriba del auto de su madre, mientras Ginny dirigía la situación, el resto de las mujeres ataron firmemente las piernas de la joven, después de asegurarse que la chica no podría zafarse, Ginny deshizo el embrujo, la castaña reacciono y forcejeo, era imposible liberarse, dijo muchas groserías mientras las demás reían a carcajadas.

-Ginny sácame de aquí ahora mismo.  
-¡Ni lo sueñes! Andando.

Cuando el auto arranco el rostro de la chica se puso violeta, su madre vivía en una calle céntrica, los hombres de otros autos no dejaban de gritarle cosas desde sus asientos, Ginny sacaba la cabeza y les decía.

-Hey, mas respeto, la chica va a casarse jajaja

Un joven de un auto deportivo le grito

-Muñeca, yo me casare contigo cuando quieras

La castaña respondió haciendo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio de su mano

Ron por su parte estaba entrando en las calles céntricas de Londres seguido por el resto de los autos, cuando pararon en un semáforo su hermano Fred se asomo por la ventilla del auto donde iba y le dijo.

-Saluda Ron, vamos, saluda a la gente que te mira.

El muchacho estaba tan colorado de la vergüenza que bajo cabeza apoyando su pera contra su pecho.

-Te dijo que saludes a la gente! Si no lo haces de dejare desnudo arriba del auto.

El pelirrojo levanto levemente la vista, su hermano George no sería capaz de hacer magia delante de tantos muggles, pero vio con claridad que el gemelo sacaba su varita por la ventanilla y lo apuntaba, de inmediato levanto su brazo y comenzó a saludar a los transeúntes.

En una esquina una comitiva de turistas Japoneses miraba con risas nerviosas al pelirrojo con su horrible ropa sobre el auto, el guía turístico, aprovechando la situación, explico a su comitiva que el joven era un novio que se iba a casar y que esta era la forma de agasajarlo, más que agasajo era una humillación para el joven auror, los Japoneses no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a tomarles fotos al pelirrojo frente a las escandalosas risas de de sus hermanos, padre, suegro y amigos.

El chico esperaba con ansias que se cansaran pronto del paseo y lo bajaran.

Su futura mujer seguía sentada sobre el techo del coche de su madre tratando de cubrir de alguna manera sus piernas, era imposible, se había puesto un vestido tan corto que todos la miraban diciéndole piropos. _–Si Ron me viera ahora, me mataría- _pensó.  
Llevaron a la chica hasta la puerta de un Pub donde detuvieron el auto, la chica pensó que ya se había terminado su tortura, pero en realidad….Recién comenzaba.

Levanto los ojos y vio una gran marquesina con la foto de un cowboy vestido únicamente con un ajustado Jeans y un sombreo tejano, miro mejor y vio que en la puerta de entrada de había un fornido hombre vestido con un ajustado pantalón negro y con el torso denudo, en el cuello llevaba puesto un moñito negro, la castaña se horrorizo,

-¡No!-Grito enérgicamente, Ginny ya estaba en la puerta del local con Belinda, las chicas cuchicheaban con el musculoso hombre, Hermione alcanzo a escuchar que Belinda decía

-Reserva a nombre de Granger

Su madre y Molly le soltaron la soga y el fornido recepcionista de la entrada fue con paso firme acercándose a la castaña, cuando estaba a centímetros de ella, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo en brazos a la entrada, esperó a que el resto de las mujeres se agruparon y llevo a las mujeres y a la castaña hasta una mesa, cuando llego dejo a la chica con su corto vestido en una silla.

La mesa que tenían reservada estaba en el centro del salón mirando al escenario, un camarero vestido con él mismo y diminuto atuendo que el anterior les llevo a la mesa vino y cerveza.

El lugar era amplio y una cantidad de luces azules y rojas le daban un ambiente muy sensual, sobre el techo tenía una parrilla de luces de diferentes colores y el escenario era semi circular, para asombro de la joven en el lugar también había hombres, estos también estaban disfrazados.

Las luces se bajaron y la chica se llevo un sorbo de su copa de vino a los labios, solo un sorbo, estaba muerta de sed.

Ginny, que nunca había visto algo así miraba todo con asombro, su prima Belinda aplaudía y se reía sin parar, la madre de la joven se acomodaba nerviosamente su chaleco sobre los hombros, Molly Weasley no dejaba de mirar al camarero mientras le hacía comentarios al oído de Fleur.

Las luces se bajaron del todo y una música tipo Rock comenzó a sonar, las luces azules se encendieron sobre el escenario y todas, menos Hermione, gritaron al ver sobre la tarima a un hombre muy guapo y rubio vestido con esmoquin.

Los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron, Ginny se puso de pie con su gran barriga y comenzó a aplaudir mientras el guapo chico se quitaba la chaqueta del esmoquin.

El Sr. Granger se divertía sobre manera paseando a su futuro yerno por la ciudad, lo llevaron hasta la famosa torre del reloj de Londres donde lo bajaron del auto, el chico se alivio, estaba muy equivocado, disimuladamente Harry lo apunto con su varita y realizo un embrujo, de pronto Ron se dio cuenta que no podía mover los pies del piso, los tenía como pegados, entre Bill y Charlie le quitaron la túnica dejándolo solo con la blanca camisa de cuello abultado, Fred le fue desabotonando la camisa mientras el pelirrojo gritaba desaforada mente, estaba desesperado, se imagino desnudo en el medio de la calle, cuando le quitaron la camisa Dorcet le tomo más fotos, su padre saco del auto un sombrero gigante en forma de Rana verde, se lo coloco en la cabeza mientras el sombrero gritaba:

-Desnúdenme, Desnúdenme…!!!!Cualquier muggle que lo viera no sospecharía, seguramente pensaría que el sombrero tenía algún grabador colocado en su interior.

El Sr. Granger llorando de risa dijo:

-Bueno, si quiere que lo desnuden, háganlo jajaja,

Tanto Harry como los demás se mataban de risa, el pelirrojo estaba temblando, sabía que sus hermanos no tendrían reparo en hacerlo, Fred tomo la iniciativa, con la cara llena de malicia se fue encima de su hermano que ya tenía el torso desnudo y tomo el cinturón de su pantalón para quitárselo, el chico gritaba y se quiso mover, al hacerlo estuvo a segundos de irse de bruces al suelo, por un momento olvido que tenía los pies pegados al piso, por suerte su hermano lo atajo.

Los compañeros de trabajo se tomaban el estomago para mitigar el dolor que les causaba la risa, el chico estaba semi desnudo con el espantoso sombrero gritando sobre su cabeza.

En el pub, Belinda animaba a su prima a beber más, la castaña no quería tomar, cuando lo hacía no le caía muy bien que digamos.

En el escenario el muchacho ya había terminado su espectáculo, bailo sensualmente y se quito una a una sus prendas.

A estas alturas Molly ya se había tomado varios sorbos y estaba de pie aplaudiendo al siguiente bailarín, pero este que estaba sobre el escenario no era un bailarín, sino un presentador, el buen mozo hombre tomo una lista de su bolsillo mientras las mujeres le gritaban piropos, llamo una señorita al escenario y la mesa del fondo estallo en gritos, un grupo de chicas llevo a la rastra a una mujer bajita de rulos hasta el escenario, la chica estaba disfrazada de payaso, cuando la subieron un fornido bailarín apareció desde el costado del escenario y comenzó a bailar alrededor de la chica, Hermione se tomo otro trago y se puso de pie:

-Me voy- anuncio.

Su Prima y su madre la tomaron del brazo y Ginny la amenazo disimuladamente con su varita la cual se la mostró abriendo su bolso.

El presentador fue llamando una a una a las chicas que estaban en la lista.

Ron luego de rogar que lo dejaran recibió ayuda de su padre.

-Ya está bien, nos vamos.  
-Oh, no papá, vamos no arruines el momento- Pedía Fred a lo que Neville dijo:

-Si Sr., Dorcet y yo tenemos la cámara preparada para fotografiarlo desnudo.  
Dos fornidas atletas Alemanas se acercaron al reloj de la torre para tomarse una foto, George las alentó para que posaran junto al avergonzado novio, el Sr. Granger saco la foto y las chicas se fueron riendo. Su papa mientras miraba el reloj dijo:

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde, tenemos otra parada que hacer.

El joven Auror miro a Harry suplicante.

-Por favor amigo, ya basta- Le dijo.

Pero su moreno amigo respondió disolviendo el embrujo mientras Bill y Charlie lo llevaban de los brazos para subirlo a la parrilla del auto.

- Será mejor que lo aten, por si quiere escapar jajaja.

-Me las vas a pagar Dorcet.

Ataron nuevamente al chico que se encontraba nuevamente sobre el techo del coche de su suegro, su padre le dio la camisa y le ordeno que se la pusiera, el pelirrojo quiso sacarse el sombrero pero Fred le dijo de manera imperativa.

-Si te lo quitas te juro que te colocare de pie sobre el techo y te quitare la ropa para que todo Londres te vea desnudo.

-No, mejor aún, si te lo quitas te cambiare el disfraz por un pañal y te colocare un gran chupete en la boca jajaja.

El chico no dijo nada más y se coloco la camisa, su amigo Harry se acerco a él y le ofreció una botella de cerveza,

-Bébetela- Le dijo.-Te relajara, todavía falta para que acabe la noche-.

Los autos se pusieron en marcha y siguieron su camino.

En el pub la séptima chica de la lista no quería subir al escenario. Molly, que estaba bastante entonada, se puso de pie y con un grito histérico dijo.

-Yo bailo con él.

Las luces del lugar se posaron sobre ella, la castaña se aflojo y comenzó a reírse, Ginny lamento no tener una cámara.

La regordeta mujer se abrió paso al escenario topándose con las mesas y subió en él, la música empezó a sonar y un musculoso joven de pelo castaño y ojos celestes le bailo alrededor, la mujer que estaba disfrutando el momento, lo tomo de las manos mientras todo el público aplaudía, Ginny no podía creer que su madre estuviera haciendo eso, la Sra. Granger aplaudía enérgicamente a Molly, finalmente el baile termino y Molly tiro la boina roja que llevaba sobre su cabeza al público, el muchacho le beso respetuosamente la mano y Molly se sonrojo.

El auto del Sr. Granger se estaciono frente al Pub. El pelirrojo no comprendía que hacían en ese lugar, Harry y Charlie lo desataron y lo bajaron del auto.

Harry se dirigió al fornido recepcionista alzando la cabeza, aquel hombre le llevaba varias cabezas.

-Reserva a nombre de Granger.

Ron abrió los ojos con cara de asombro.

Adentro el presentador tomo nuevamente la lista de su bolsillo, y llamo a la próxima señorita.

-HERMIONE GRANGER-Dijo con vos clara. Belinda se puso de pie y dijo:

-¡¡¡Aquí esta!!! La castaña se hundió en su silla rogando desaparecer.

-No voy a subir-Le dijo a Ginny.

La Sra. Granger llamo al camarero que pasaba por ahí y Molly le dijo:

-Querido, no quiere subir, ¿me harías el favor de cargarla y llevarla al escenario?  
-Te dejaremos buena propina- decía la madre de la castaña

El joven no lo dudo, tomo a la chica de la cintura y coloco otra mano bajo sus piernas y la cargo.

La castaña quiso luchar pero era tarde, las luz de un spot estaba sobre ella y el fornido muchacho, en ese momento Ron hacía su entrada al lugar, no pudo dejar de ver al hombre musculoso que cargaba a una joven, Harry se paro detrás de él y le indico el camino a la mesa, los hombres estaban llegando a la mesa cuando las luces se bajaron por completo, el pelirrojo se giro para mirar al escenario, cuando las luces se encendieron pudo ver sobre él una hermosa joven de piernas increíbles parada sola sobre la tarima, la miro nuevamente y dijo:

-Es...Es…HER-MI-ONE!

La música arranco, era una melodía sensual, un muchacho de cabello largo y negro salió de atrás de una cortina, se acerco bailando a la chica y la tomo de la cintura, el pelirrojo se lleno de ira y se fue sobre el escenario. Bill lo freno a tiempo,

-No te pongas así- Le dijo.  
-¿Qué? ¡La está tocando! Voy a matarlo.  
-Tranquilo, no le hace nada, ella no sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Charlie lo sentó en una silla mientras el Sr. Granger saludaba a su esposa. Arthur también saludo a la suya pero esta a penas respondió seguía con los ojos fijos en el escenario.

Las pupilas de Ron estaban asombrosamente dilatadas, quería matar a ese idiota que le bailaba sensualmente a su novia.

En el escenario la chica ni siquiera se movía, solo esperaba a que el chico terminara.

George le sirvió a Ron una capa de vino, este se tomo de un sorbo el contenido de su vaso y lo apoyo secamente sobre la mesa, la paciencia del chico se estaba acabando.

-Ginny ¿quien tuvo la genial idea de traerlos aquí?- Pregunto Fred  
-Fue idea de Belinda.  
-¿Y quien es Belinda?

Su hermana, sin apartar los ojos de la castaña, se señalo a la chica que estaba en la punta de la mesa, el gemelo la miro unos instantes y se quedo impactado con la belleza de la joven,

_-Linda e ingeniosa-_Pensó.

Ron se estaba tomando un sorbo de la segunda copa de Vino cuando la música termino.

El bailarín quiso darle un beso en la mano a la castaña pero esta escondió su mano ágilmente, el pelirrojo se alivio de que eso terminara y de que su chica no dejara que aquel fornido hombre le besara la mano.

Al terminar la chica quiso bajar pero el presentador no la dejo.

-Esta noche tenemos un pedido especial de las amigas de la Srta. Granger.

La castaña se sobresalto, esto podía ser terrible, se imagino en un segundo cosas espantosas.

-Sus amigas nos han dicho que es una gran bailarina, por lo tanto, pondremos música para que baile.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Hermione  
-¿Que dijo?- pregunto Ron

-Lo siento Señorita, tenemos órdenes de no dejarla bajar hasta que baile.  
-Pues…No lo haré.

Su prima nuevamente se puso de pie y le grito.

-Vamos Herm, si lo haces prometemos dejarte marchar.

Fred la miraba atónito, de pie se veía mucho mejor que sentada.

La chica desde el escenario solo pudo escuchar la vos de su prima, tenía las luces encima del rostro que la cegaban y no podía ver al público.

Luego se sonrió maliciosamente y pensó, -_Es mi despedida de soltera, que mas da-_ Como ya se había tomado unos sorbos de vino, acepto sin demasiada presión la proposición del presentador.

Las luces se bajaron mientras Ron miraba horrorizado, se volteo y suplico a Harry que detuviera eso. Su hermana lo tomo del rostro y lo obligo a mirar al frente:

-Es solo un baile.  
-Esta casi desnuda Ginny.  
-No seas idiota. Mírala se ve fabulosa y es tuya jajaja.

Era verdad se veía hermosa, la música arranco, era una melodía suave, sexy, lentamente se fue haciende más rápida.

La chica movía su cuerpo como un gato, meneaba sus caderas y alzaba lentamente sus brazos, el pelirrojo abrió tanto la boca que su mandíbula hizo un clic.

La chica se giro al compás de la música y llevo ambas manos a sus muslos,

-Basta- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, la música sonaba muy fuerte y nadie podía oírlo, estaba como loco y vio la cara de todos sus hermanos que miraban con los ojos abiertos a la chica. George lo tomo de los codos y lo obligo a sentarse:

-No nos dejas ver, oye que piernas tiene tu chica. Jajaja. Mírala hombre por Dios, es tu futura esposa.

El pelirrojo miraba con la boca abierta a su chica, nunca la había visto tan sensual, era absolutamente provocativa, sus movimientos fueron acompañados por los aplausos del público, a estas alturas el joven Auror ya no pensaba, solo trataba de disfrutar de ese festín para sus ojos.

Cuando el baile termino la mesa de la chica estallo en aplausos, la castaña hizo una reverencia mientras Ron pasaba entre las mesas para llegar a ella, Charlie quiso detenerlo pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido, su hermana se llevo la mano a la boca, esperaba lo peor, Harry se acomodo los lentes, su amigo era muy celoso y en un caso así podía actuar de manera errática.

El chico llego al borde del escenario y para asombro de todos no hizo ningún escándalo.

La joven miro hacia abajo, alguien le chistaba para llamar su atención, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, su mundo se desarmo, trato de bajarse el vestido y balbuceando dijo

-Ro..Ron, ¿que haces aquí?  
-Oye, crees que podrías repetir ese baile en privado, solo para mí.

Esto lo dijo en medio de una sonrisa picara.

-Bueno, nuestra joven tiene un admirador, lamento informarle Sr. Que la señorita va a casarse.  
-No…el…él es mi novio.  
-Pero que bien, ¡tenemos al novio también!

El padre de la castaña se levanto de su silla y con un grito ronco dijo.

-¡¡¡Que baile el novio también!!!

Los gemelos se levantaron y el resto los imitaron, todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras cantaban

-¡¡¡Que baile, Que baile, Que baile!!!

-Bueno, es una noche de sorpresas, un novato bailara para nuestras damas esta noche.

-¿QUEEEE? No, de ninguna manera- Dijo Hermione

-Oh, no, yo…- decía Ron mientras Hermione agregaba:

-A demás él no sabe bailar.

El pelirrojo miro a su novia con cara de asombro, mientras todos le cantaban-Que baile, que baile.

-¿Como que no sé bailar?  
-Mi amor no hagas el ridículo, sabes que no puedes bailar.  
-Baja del escenario.

El chico de un salto se monto sobre el escenario frente a los descontrolados gritos de las jóvenes que lo miraban.

La señora Granger le hablo a Molly al oído.

-¿No crees que va a desnudarse, verdad?

Molly le respondió con una risotada:

-Ya lo he visto desnudo- Dijo.

Un camarero ayudo a la castaña a bajar del escenario, su novio quedo solo sobre la tarima, no sentía vergüenza, al contrario, se estaba divirtiendo, en el fondo, solo quería darle un poco celos a su chica.

Las luces se bajaron, el chico no tenía idea de lo que haría cuando las luces lo iluminaran, se dejo hacer, era lo mejor.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, una luz roja y tenue se poso sobre él, las chicas lo aplaudían al compás de la música mientras el chico desabotonaba sugestivamente uno a uno los botones de su camisa, su novia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, las mujeres del lugar gritaban como desaforadas, el joven no bailaba mucho, solo se movía sugestivamente, de golpe su camisa se abrió y la multitud estallo en gritos, su blanco pecho quedo a la vista, a diferencia de los bailarines anteriores, el pelirrojo no contaba con un cuerpo extremadamente musculoso, era más bien delgado, pero sus hombros anchos y pectorales marcados hicieron que las chicas del lugar aullaran al mirarlo, tomo su cinturón y lentamente fue tirando del hasta que este se salió de las bandas que lo sostenían, la castaña se puso de pie y miro con odio a las mujeres que miraban a su chico embelesadas, las chicas de la mesa que estaba al borde del escenario comenzaron tirarle las flores que ocupaba el centro de mesa, el pelirrojo tomo una de ellas y se la coloco entre los labios mientras desabotonaba el brillante botón de su pantalón, la castaña se quiso ir sobre el escenario para detenerlo pero Ginny se lo impidió, la abrazo de la cintura mientras se reía escandalosamente, Dorcet aplaudía a su compañero de trabajo mientras le gritaba:

-Enséñales como baila un auror-

El pelirrojo seguía jugando con su botón, pero no se lo desabrocho, la música término para alivio de su novia, la multitud rompía en gritos mientras el joven levantaba su camisa del suelo.

Cuando bajo del escenario regreso a la mesa mientras las chicas le seguían gritando piropos, la castaña, que ya no soportaba la situación salió a su encuentro y le dio un apasionado beso dejando claro que ese chico era suyo.

Las luces del lugar se fueron encendiendo y los camareros empezaron a llevar bebidas y comida a las mesas, en ese momento de la noche había una pausa para que los comensales disfrutaran de una abundante y deliciosa cena, el tintineo de las copas y los cubiertos inundo el lugar junto a los murmullos y conversaciones de la gente.

En la mesa de los novios todos los reunidos vitoreaban al pelirrojo mago, Harry se puso de pie y propuso un brindis por los novios, todos chocaron sus copas diciendo-Por Ron y Hermione- La castaña estaba cómodamente sentada al lado de su novio, Fred llego disimuladamente al lado de Belinda, a la joven no le molesto e inmediatamente entablaron conversación.

Mientras Bill le contaba a las mujeres el paseo que le habían dado al menor de los barones, Ron estiraba su mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciar las piernas de su novia, a la chica se le escapo un grito.

-¿Que pasa hija?  
-Oh, nada, nada.

Todos seguían hablando animadamente mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba de acariciar las piernas de la castaña, de pronto se acerco a su oído y le comento:

-¿Nos vamos?

La chica le explico que no tenía su varita ni las llaves del auto. Su novio le respondió:

-Haremos esto, yo le pediré a Fred mi varita con alguna excusa, tu recupera la tuya y las llaves del auto, luego yo...Me iré al baño y tú disimuladamente me seguirás.

Así lo hicieron, la comida ya estaba en la mesa cuando el joven se levanto y fue hasta Fred y le pidió su varita diciéndole algo al oído, el gemelo estaba tan embelesado hablando con Belinda que sin dudarlo saco la varita de Ron del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entrego, al rato la castaña le pidió a Molly su varita que entre y vaso y vaso se la regreso, las llaves del auto las tenía su prima, se acerco a ella y charlo brevemente con Fred y su prima, luego pidió las llaves dando una excusa y su prima se las regresó.

Comieron un poco hasta que el pelirrojo dijo que tenía que ir hasta el baño, se levanto guiñándole un ojo a su novia, la chica espero unos minutos y aprovechando que todos conversaban y reían se fue al baño también.

-¿Dónde vas?- Pregunto Ginny  
-Oh, debo ir al baño, he tomado bastante jajaja.

La castaña fue bordeando las mesas hasta que vio el letrero con una flecha que indicaba el camino al baño, entro en un pasillo y giro bordeando una pared, al doblar vio a su novio cruzado de brazos.

Este la rodeo de la cintura y la coloco contra la pared, la beso apasionadamente:

-Te has demorado mucho-Le dijo en un susurro al oído.

La joven hechicera lo beso nuevamente mientras el pelirrojo acariciaba descaradamente sus piernas.

-Oh, ya vámonos.

Salieron sigilosamente tomados de la mano, no podían pasar por delante del escenario, serían muy visibles, Ron escudriño el lugar con sus ojos buscando el mejor camino para llegar a la salida, la llevo por la parte trasera, para suerte de ambos las luces se bajaron nuevamente,

-Ahora-Le dijo a su novia.

Pasaron por la parte trasera del lugar y llegaron con las cabezas bajas hasta la salida, en un segundo ya tenían los pies en la acera del pub, desesperadamente buscaron con la mirada el coche, en cuanto lo vieron, la chica abrió la puerta y subió, el chico la siguió.

-Yo manejo-Dijo ella. Ron agradeció el gesto. Mientras ella decía:  
-Deberíamos haberles avisado, se van a preocupar.  
-Déjalos se los merecen, mientras le besaba el cuello  
-No hagas eso, no me beses así o no podré conducir.

Al chico no le importo, sus manos no dejaban de recorrer sus piernas vestidas con las seductoras medias negras.


	35. Un dia antes de la boda

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Saben, hoy subo dos capitulos, y por dos buenas razones, la primera por el gusto de leer a ese trio de amigas que tanto quiero y la segunda por la bomba que solto el autentico, unico y original terremoto que es Gema, ¡Felicidades! _

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**UN DÍA ANTES DE LA BODA**

La chica apenas podía sostener sus manos en el volante, su novio no dejaba de besarle el oído y recorrer con sus fuertes manos las sedosas piernas de la conductora.

El transito estaba muy pesado, parecía que todos se oponían a que los jóvenes llegaran a su casa, un semáforo en rojo los detuvo, aprovecharon la oportunidad para besarse apasionadamente, el chico la tomaba del rostro hundiendo su juguetona lengua en la boca ardiente de la joven, las manos de la chica rodeaban del cuello al enardecido Auror mientras los autos que estaban atrás tocaban sus bocinas, el semáforo ya se había puesto en verde, la castaña puso primera y presiono con su tacón el acelerador, el auto salió andando.

Poco le importaba a Ron lo que pasaba con el transito, estaba muy ocupado admirando a su chica en ese pequeño vestido.

Otro molesto semáforo los detuvo, el chico volvió a besar el suave cuello de la chica, a la castaña se le escapaban suaves suspiros, con su mano apretó fuerte las manos de Ron.

-Me estas enloqueciendo- Le dijo jadeante,

De reojo vio que el semáforo se puso en amarillo, tomo firmemente la palanca de cambio y manejo esquivando los autos que tenía adelante, la chica conducía hábilmente mientras el pelirrojo Auror se bamboleaba dentro del coche.

La hechicera viro a la izquierda y tomo una calle desierta, se adentro en la ruta que llevaba a su casa mientras las manos del chico llegaban lentamente hasta su entre pierna, la joven freno el auto abruptamente, no podía seguir conduciendo, él no la dejaba, puso el freno de mano para asegurarse que el auto no se moviera de su sitio y con un ágil movimiento se monto sobre el apasionado chico.

El la rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos y sus bocas se encontraron en un fogoso beso, los jadeos se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes y el descontrol se adueño de ellos, estaban en lo mejor cuando alguien les golpeo la ventanilla del auto.

Ella se sobresalto y miro al hombre que los miraba severamente.

-Es un policía.  
-¿Un qué?  
-Déjame a mí.

Se coloco nuevamente en su asiento y bajo la ventanilla del auto.

-Buenas noches, baje del auto por favor y deme su carné de conductor.

La bruja se ruborizo, no sabía si el auto tenía papeles legales para transitar, busco en la guantera, pero no encontró nada.

-Dame la varita que está en mi bolso- Dijo en un susurro, su novio no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

-Baja del auto y distráelo, yo tengo mi varita.

La chica bajo del auto frente a la atónita mirada del policía, la joven bruja bajo lentamente del coche, el policía trato de no mirarla, aunque el corto vestido no ayudaba mucho.

-Acompáñeme hasta el automóvil.

Aprovechando que el hombre estaba de espaldas, el Auror se asomo sigilosamente por la ventana y lo punto, paso seguido el robusto agente cayó de espaldas.

La chica corrió hasta el auto y lo encendió, segundos después el mágico automóvil corría a toda velocidad por la calle contraría.

-Espero que no se haya hecho daño.- Dijo la castaña

-No le pasara nada, te lo aseguro.

La chica retomo nuevamente la ruta, ambos se reían de la situación que acababan de vivir, mientras su novio le recordaba:

-No podría haber sido más inoportuno el fulano jajaja Donde nos quedamos…

El pelirrojo regreso a su tarea, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus manos estaban nuevamente acariciando a la despampanante chica.

Para cuando llegaron a su casa el chico ya tenía la camisa a medio desabrochar y pelo muy revuelto.

Bajaron del auto y llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada besándose con locura, como pudo, Ron metió la llave en la cerradura y entraron, llegaron a la sala en medio de besos y jadeos enredados el uno con el otro.

Suavemente el mago sentó a su futura mujer en el sillón, trajo la mesa ratona hacia delante y se sentó sobre ella quedando enfrente de la joven castaña. Recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo mientras su chica le dedicaba miradas lujuriosas.

-¿Sabes? Tengo algo para confesarte.- Le dijo el pelirrojo  
-¿Que sucede mi amor?

Una risa cálida se adueño del rostro del Auror, cada vez que ella le decía mi amor su corazón se estremecía y le contesto a su futura esposa

-Bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza, pero…  
-Dilo mi amor.  
-Yo...

Se llevo su mano derecha a la nuca y suspiro mientras continuaba:

-No sabes cuantas veces me recosté en ese sillón pensando en ti, simplemente no puedo creer que ahora vas a casarte conmigo. Te he pedido que te cases conmigo porque te amo con toda mi alma, no tienes idea de cuánto.  
Cuando no estabas aquí muchas noches me recostaba ahí pensando en ti, cerraba los ojos y te veía, recordaba tu rostro tu vos, he soñado contigo muchas veces.

La chica apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y pregunto.

-¿Y qué soñabas?

El muchacho se ruborizo, la había soñado muchas veces de diferentes maneras, a veces soñaba que hablaba con ella, otras que caminaba por el colegio tomándola de la mano…Pero en otros sueños la chica se le aparecía desnuda junto a él, besándolo, tocándolo.

-Te has puesto muy colorado.  
-¿Eh? No...  
-Si, si lo estas, ¿qué pasa? Vamos cuéntame, quiero saber que soñabas.  
-¿Quieres tomar algo?  
-No, quiero que me cuentes.

El joven acepto, pero antes de contarle sus secretos, hizo aparecer dos copas y una botella de un suave licor, se sirvió un poco para él y otro poco para ella.

Se llevo la copa a los labios y bebió mientras la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Bueno, en algunos sueños, yo te veía hablando conmigo, caminando por los pasillos del colegio, he soñado que te abrazaba…

-¿Y?  
-Bueno…En otros sueños te veía desnuda, muchas veces soñé que te hacía en amor, y que tú me amabas.

La castaña le sonrío.

-¿Que más?  
-¿Más? ¿Quieres más?  
-Si…

El chico se puso colorado hasta las orejas, era una pregunta un tanto personal y no sabía cómo responder entonces la castaña lo ayudo un poco:

-Si me cuentas…Yo te contare mis sueños…  
-Tú… ¿has soñado conmigo?  
-Primero quiero que me cuentes…

Era algo extraño hablar con ella de algo tan privado, ni siquiera Harry sabía de los sueños perturbadores que había tenido con la joven bruja.

-¿De verdad has soñado conmigo?  
-Bueno, cuéntame y te enteraras.  
-Yo…Bueno soñaba contigo y me enloquecía soñar que te hacía el amor, era terrible despertarme y darme cuenta que no estabas, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba.  
-¿A si?  
-Si, era… como una especie de fiebre que recorría todo mi ser, te quería pero no podía tenerte, pensaba cosas terribles, imaginaba que estabas de novia, que otro de besaba…Te tenía, no podía dejar de sufrir cuando pensaba en eso.  
-Lo comprendo.  
-¿De verdad lo entiendes?  
-A mí también me ha pasado, soñaba que venias a buscarme, que caminábamos por las calles de Berna tomados de la mano, he soñado que me confesabas tu amor, luego despertaba y me daba cuanta que tú estabas a miles de Kilómetros, otras veces soñaba que te besaba…Que te desvestía y hacíamos el amor salvajemente.

El joven no sabía que responder a semejante confesión.

-Wau, no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca.  
-Ron, yo soy mujer, soy un ser humano, tengo sensaciones igual que tú, o ¿a caso pensabas que las chicas no tenían esa clase de sueños? jajaja.

De alguna manera él nunca había imaginado que la joven lo hubiera deseado tanto como él a ella.

Cada sueño erótico que había tenido con la joven bruja, hacía que la culpa creciera en su interior, culpa de ver a su amiga de esa manera, culpa de sentir un deseo y un amor tan profundo por esa chica que nunca le dio un indicio claro de sus sentimientos.

Después de las palabras de la chica, el pelirrojo la tomo de las manos y se las beso,

-Voy a amarte toda la vida mi amor- Le dijo mientras con suaves besos recorría las palmas de sus delicadas manos.

La chica se emociono, sabía que ese hombre la amaba, pero sus palabras le inundaban el alma de una felicidad tan plena y fuerte que nada podía entristecerla en ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron y la chispa del deseo se apodero de sus cuerpos, el joven se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de su chica, haciendo que la espera por el beso que venía fuera una lenta y dulce agonía.

Cuando al fin sus labios de tocaron, sintieron como si miles de fuegos artificiales les bailaran en rededor, las sensación que les generaba sentirse no puede explicarse con meras palabras, era tanto el amor que sentían que los poros de su piel sudaban pasión.

La chica metió suave y delicadamente su cálida lengua en aquella boca sedienta de amor, él no pudo más que tomarla del rostro y responder con infinita dulzura a ese tierno beso.

Se besaron así, tiernamente, durante un largo rato, luego la chica encendió la mecha, llevo sus manos al pecho del chico y toco su piel, la camisa del Auror ya estaba a medio desabrochar, por lo tanto no le fue difícil acariciar su blanca piel, el cuerpo de él reacciono de manera alocada, la puso en pie y la rodeo de la cintura, sus manos ardientes bajaron hasta los firmes muslos de la chica y esta le mordió suavemente los labios, las manos del pelirrojo bajaron hasta tocar las piernas de la hechicera bajo el corto vestido que apenas cubría su trasero, ella estaba tan sensual en ese vestido que al chico le apenaba quitárselo, era un deseo encontrado, por un lado quería arrancarle la ropa y por el otro, sentía que despojarla de esa vestimenta era un pecado para sus ojos, lentamente le subió el vestido hasta las caderas y bajo las medias de lycra que cubrían sus morenas piernas, se fue arrodillando a medida que bajaba las sensuales pantimedias, le saco los tacones para sacar por completo las medias, una vez que la joven ya no tenía las seductoras y negras medias, le coloco nuevamente los tacones, se fue levantando muy despacio para recorrer con sus ojos ese espectáculo que tenía enfrente.

–Tienes unas piernas increíbles- Le dio, como respuesta la castaña enredo sus dedos en el despeinado pelo del chico para besarlo nuevamente, pero el Auror tenía otros planes, la paro al lado de la mesa ratona y le dijo

- Sube-, la chica obedeció.

Luego el joven mago se sentó cómodamente en su sillón y tomo su copa de licor, alzo su varita y una suave y sugestiva música comenzó a sonar:

-Baila para mí.  
-¿Que dices? No, no puedo.

Ahora era ella la que estaba sonrojada hasta la nuca.

-Claro que puedes, bailaste para una multitud y ¿no puedes bailar para tu futuro marido?

Ella llevo sus manos a las caderas y dijo

- Muy bien, si así lo quieres, bailare-

Él se cruzo de piernas con la copa entre sus manos, la chica nuevamente se movía como un gato sobre la pequeña mesa, acariciaba sensualmente su cuerpo con sus manos, el chico que justo llevaba su copa a los labios se quedo tan quieto como una estatua, la copa quedo a medio camino, su mano era incapaz de moverse, ella lo estaba enloqueciendo con su sensual baile, la joven seguía con su espectáculo privado mientras la temperatura de Ron subía a pasos agigantados, la miraba embelesado, _-¿Cómo se pude ser tan bella?-_ Se pregunto mentalmente.

La joven que llevaba su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, soltó su pelo agitando su cabeza, los ojo del Auror se abrían cada vez más, no pudo resistirse, se levanto violentamente de su asiento dejando caer la copa al suelo, se fue encima de la chica que seguía de pie sobre la pequeña mesa, las manos del chico la tomaron directamente de sus muslos, mientras le besaba el estomago por sobre el vestido, tomo el borde del vestido con sus manos y lo levanto hasta que lo dejo en la cadera, jalo la ropa interior de la castaña hasta despojarla de ella, luego se arrodillo y su ardiente boca se poso sobre el excitado sexo de su chica, ella lo tomo de la nunca sosteniéndolo y apretándolo contra ella, el chico estaba poseído, levanto la pierna derecha de su novia y la apoyo sobre su hombro, ahora el sexo de ella estaba mucho más expuesto a los deliciosos besos del pelirrojo, la chica temblaba de placer, podía sentir la esponjosa lengua de su amor colmarla de placer, cuando la chica estaba gritando de felicidad él la ayudo a bajar, la sentó sobre la mesa ratona y se acomodo entre sus piernas, se las separo y nuevamente su lengua se apodero del sexo de su chica, hundió su lengua en la suave vagina de la castaña, ella arqueaba la espalda y se sostenía con fuerzas de los costados de la pequeña mesa, la tersa lengua del mago trabajaba incansablemente sobre ella, con lujuriosos besos fue subiendo hasta el enardecido clítoris de la hechicera, lo palpo con su lengua, lo sentía húmedo, hinchado, la punta de su lengua se movía en círculos sobre él, ella gemía y su respiración se entre cortaba, para él era lo máximo, la deseaba, la disfrutaba, poro por sobre todas las cosas, lo llenaba de felicidad hacerla gozar de esa manera, ese era su mayor placer, escucharla gemir, suspirar.

Ella estaba en una nube, deseaba con toda su alma que él entrara en ella, sin embargo el chico, quería darle más placer antes de hacerlo, la joven bruja lo tomo fuertemente de la nuca y grito, había llegado hasta el último escalón de su placer, por un momento pareció que se desvanecía, su espalda callo hacia atrás, Ron no la dejo caer, la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y la sostuvo erguida, el pelirrojo la miro a los ojos mientras con sus manos bajaba el cierre de su pequeño vestido.

-Levanta los brazos.

Ella lo hizo y el tiro el vestido hacia arriba dejándola totalmente desnuda. La contemplo unos instantes mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, al notarlo le pregunto

-¿Tienes frío?  
-No, no es frío, tú me provocas esto, me haces temblar, te amo tanto.

Ella lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso con infinito amor, el auror sentía que su cuerpo lo abandonaba, no podía moverse.

-¿Que sucede mi amor?

-Te amo, no me dejes nunca Herm.

Ella lo abrazo y respondió.  
-Nunca te dejare, te amo.

Lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro.

-Mírame Ron, Te amo.

Para él fue suficiente, veía en su mirada ese amor infinito que él también sentía por ella.

La bruja desabotono los últimos botones de la camisa del chico, tomo la varita del sillón y encendió la chimenea, él se dejo caer en el suelo con su torso desnudo y contemplo con la mirada el techo de su sala, su chica coloco las manos sobre su pantalón y lentamente lo fue desvistiendo, primero el botón, luego bajo el cierre de su cremallera, lo jalo hasta sus pies dejándolo solo con su ropa interior, luego la joven hizo algo que sorprendió gratamente al mago, comenzó a besarlo desde los pies, sus suaves labios recorrieron sus blancas y masculinas piernas, beso sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, subió lentamente por sus piernas hasta llegar a su ingle, para él era como un mar de besos que lo cubrían, era suave y tan tierno, lo besaba como si él fuera manjar delicioso, sus besos lo colmaron de amor, entre beso y beso la chica murmuraba

-Te amo-

La boca de la bruja estaba en su ingle y el sentía una suave punzada en la boca del estomago,

Hermione le bajo su ropa interior dejándolo desnudo frente a ella, el chico estaba extasiado, su excitación estaba en tal estado que su cuerpo temblaba, suavemente la chica beso su intimidad haciendo que al mago se le escapara un ronco gemido, los besos de ella hacían que el pelirrojo cerrara los ojos y retorciera su cuerpo, podía sentir su lengua sobre él, cuando sintió que ya no podía contenerse se incorporo y la beso delicadamente, la recostó junto él, acaricio su rostro, deseaba tenerla en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo, quería darle más amor y más placer antes de hacerlo, con sus manos acaricio su cuerpo, palpo sus pechos y con la yema de sus dedos describía círculos sobre sus pezones, el cuerpo de ella reacciono de inmediato, el pelirrojo pudo sentir como sus tiernos pezones se endurecían frente a sus caricias, le beso el cuello y suavemente fue bajando con su boca hasta encontrarlos, los saboreo y mordió delicadamente mientras la joven jadeaba descontroladamente, su mano derecha bajo por su vientre hasta que encontró el centro de su lujuria, coloco sus dedos sobre el clítoris de la chica y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, ella jadeaba entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, la estaba enloqueciendo, le estaba dando amor...La mano del chico no pudo resistirse a la tentación de tocar más allá, bajo sus dedos y metió dentro de su estreches uno de ellos, la joven grito y él sonrió, sabía lo que hacía, sabia como tocarla y hacerla enloquecer, sus dedo entraba y salía de ella, el cuerpo de auror tiritaba de placer.

-Oh mi amor, te amo.

Ella ni siquiera pudo responder, su cuerpo estaba invadido de locura. Al termino de unos minutos la respiración de la chica estaba agitada, su cuerpo temblaba, su sexo estaba húmedo y su placer colmado.

El chico apoyo su boca en el abdomen de la chica y lo beso. La giro y la castaña quedo de espaldas a él temblando todavía.

El auror la hizo arrodillarse, acaricio la tierna piel de su espalda haciendo que la chica suspirara frente a tan suave caricia, la rodeo de la cintura y ella pudo sentir en su desnuda espalda el agitado pecho del mago, él le beso la nuca, el cuello, subió sus manos suavemente por su cintura hasta que encontró los pechos erizados de su novia, los tomo con dulzura mientras sus labios seguían besando su nuca y bajaban lentamente hasta su cuello, sus manos jugaban con los turgentes senos de la joven, sus pezones erectos fueron envueltos por los dedos deseosos del joven, luego de jugar un rato con ellos la inclino contra el sillón, la chica estiro sus brazos sobre el sofá mientras él le separaba las piernas, suavemente la fue penetrando y con sus manos la tomaba firmemente de los hombros para tomar fuerza y embestir contra su escultural cuerpo, los jadeos de ella se fueron tornando más y más fuertes, el podía sentir la estreches de su vagina envolverlo cálidamente, beso su desnuda espalda, acaricio sus muslos y arremetiendo con fuerzas contra ella, grito de placer, la chica se aferraba al sillón, estaba a punto de estallar, cuando no pudieron más él la penetro fuertemente y ambos dieron el último gemido de placer.

Quedaron tendidos en el suelo mientras Ron no dejaba de besarla y repetirle que la amaba con toda su alma, nada podía ser mejor, se amaban, sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se estaban quedando dormidos del cansancio que sentían cuando el reacciono y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, subieron desnudos por las escaleras para dormir serenamente en su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con los golpes que producía la ventana de su cuarto, la ventana había quedado mal cerrada, de mala gana la chica la cerro con fuerza, cuando miro a la mesa de luz su corazón dio un vuelco, eran las 10 de la mañana, dio un grito y salto de la cama frente a la dormida mirada de su novio

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto dando un bostezo.

-Me esperan en la tienda para la última prueba, voy a llegar tarde.

El pelirrojo tomo el despertador con su mano izquierda y vio con asombro que era muy tarde, el también tenía la última prueba de su túnica, se quito las mantas de encima y corrió hasta el baño, su futura mujer ya estaba en la ducha.

-Lo siento Herm, pero debo entrar,

Se quito su ropa interior dejándola tirada sobre el frió piso del baño y entro en la ducha, se bañaron velozmente, la hechicera se vistió en un santiamén, su novio tomo lo primero que encontró y busco sus zapatillas debajo de la cama, la castaña le dio un besito en los labios mientras le decía.

-Me voy ó llegare tarde.  
-Yo voy contigo.  
-No puedes Ron, no puedes ver el vestido.  
-No lo haré, yo también tengo que ir a la última prueba. Prometo no mirarte.  
-Oh, bueno vamos…oh por Dios apúrate Ronald.

Salieron de su casa con grandes pasos mientras el pelirrojo intentaba ponerse su zapatilla derecha.

Su futura mujer tomo el auto,

-Manejo yo- Le dijo.

Realmente la joven tenía una habilidad especial para el manejo, mientras la ruta estuvo despejada manejo a gran velocidad mientras el pelirrojo se agarraba de su asiento, ya entrando en la ciudad aminoro su marcha, llegaron hasta el caldero chorreante, bajaron raudamente y entraron, a penas saludaron al cantinero.

Tocaron los ladrillos de la pared y el callejón se mostró frente a ellos, estaba lleno de gente haciendo compras, niños mirando golosinas, y hombres paseando del brazo con sus mujeres.

Abrieron la puerta de la tienda, y Melequias saludo con el seño fruncido al pelirrojo.

-Hace 20 minutos que lo espero Sr.  
-Lo siento. Yo...  
-Pase por aquí.

La castaña tuvo más suerte, Madame Malkin seguía ocupada con otra clienta. A los 10 minutos apareció tras una cortina.

-Señorita Granger, disculpe la demora por favor.  
-No es nada.  
-Pase, ya tengo su vestido listo.

La chica paso tras la cortina aterciopelada color escarlata y vio un maniquí con un hermoso vestido.

-Ya está listo, solo vamos a probarlo para asegurarnos que los últimos retoques le quedan bien.

La chica de solo verlo se emociono, era tal cual ella lo quería.

En la tienda de los gemelos Bill y Charlie ayudaban a cargar toda la comida y bebida que habían comprado, los gemelos pagaban la fiesta pero sus hermanos eran los encargados de conseguir el lugar donde comprarlo y Fred les pregunto:

-De dónde sacaron esta comida tan exquisita, esta tan bien presentada y tan bien envuelta.  
-Harry nos ayudo- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos  
-Le pedí ayuda a Dobby.- Harry quien hablaba y George recordó:  
-El elfo!  
-Sí, ahora tiene una tienda de comidas para banquetes, le va muy bien.

Tenían casi todo listo cuando el Sr. Granger llego junto al padre de los gemelos, los hombres saludaron y ayudaron a llevar todo al ministerio.

Ya en el lugar se encontraron con Ginny, fueron hasta el salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia y todos exclamaron ohhhh, entre Molly Fleur y Ginny habían arreglado el lugar para la ocasión, la puerta el gran salón se abrió y por ella aparecieron Belinda y la madre de la novia.

La madre de la castaña no podía creer lo que veía, la decoración era hermosa, todo estaba listo.

Fred al ver a Belinda se acomodo el cabello y fue a saludarla, al instante estaban enfrascados en una conversación:

-Que buena idea has tenido con llevar a los chicos a ese Pub.  
-Si, no hemos divertido mucho aunque me quede algo preocupada por la desaparición de esos dos.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que están bien.

Todo en el salón lucia maravilloso, el ministro había dado su permiso para realizar una serie de encantamientos.

-Hermione no lo va a poder creer cuando lo vea- Decía orgullosa Ginny

Después de acomodar todo, se fueron, todos tenían mucho por hacer George fue el primero en despedirse de su madre:

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.  
-Bueno mañana a las 7 en punto comienza la ceremonia, nos reuniremos aquí a las 6 de la tarde, no llegues tarde.  
-Claro que no.

Sin más salió del lugar.

Por su parte Fred estaba algo nervioso, quería pasar más tiempo con Belinda y con suerte conocerla mejor.

-Oye Belinda, ¿qué harás ahora?  
-Oh, nada, tengo la tarde libre.  
-Te gustaría pasear ó hacer algo.

Al gemelo se le ocurrieron miles de cosas para hacer con ella, la chica no era bruja, él podía llevarla a pasear en escoba, mostrarle su tienda, el callejón Diagon, pero …

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine?  
-¿A donde?  
- Al cine, ya sabes donde dan películas jajaja  
-Oh, si claro, aguarda un momento.

El chico se fue disimuladamente hasta Harry, lo aparto del resto del grupo y le dijo:

-Harry te doy 3 galeones de oro por dinero muggle, necesito que me alcance para dos entradas al cine y si tengo suerte una cena.

El moreno mago lo miro con el rostro lleno de risa.

-Bueno, no se….Tres GALEONES, no es mucho, déjame pensar…  
-¿Cuantos Galeones quieres?  
-Solo estaba bromeando, claro que te doy.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco varios billetes.

-Toma, solo dame un galeón.  
-Oh, Harry eres lo máximo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo los chicos saludaron y se fueron juntos frente a la mirada de todos. Molly no lo podía creer y le comentaba a Ginny:

-Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea que vaya por ahí paseando con la prima de Hermione  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por qué es mi hijo y sé muy bien cómo se comporta con las chicas, no quiero problemas con los padres de Hermione.  
-Yo le daría una oportunidad. Jajaja- Decía Harry

Todos salieron del ministerio para ocuparse de sus cosas.

En la tienda de Madame Malkin la castaña estaba lista, colocaron su vestido en una gran caja.

A los 10 minutos Ron salía detrás de una cortina con una caja de igual tamaño.

-Bien ya estoy listo, ¿llevas ahí tu vestido?  
-Ni se te ocurra mirarlo.

Él le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-No lo haré

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron por el callejón, compraron unos helados y luego fueron por el caldero hasta su auto.

-Bien, ve a casa, yo debo hacer algo antes…  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Bueno es una sorpresa para ti. Vete te veré para el almuerzo, no tardare.

De mala gana la chica se fue, quería estar con él y que regresaran juntos a su casa.

El pelirrojo camino por la cuadra contraria, llego hasta un bar muggle y se sentó a esperar, a los 40 minutos llego Harry Potter.

-Oye, pensé que no vendrías.  
-Tuve que llevar a Ginny a casa. ¿Estás listo?  
-Si, vamos.

Los dos amigos caminaron nuevamente hasta el caldero, entraron nuevamente en el callejón Diagon, dieron una pequeña vuelta por una de las callecitas y llegaron hasta una pequeña joyería. El hombre de la tienda los saludo amablemente:

-Buenos días Sr. Weasley, como esta Ud.  
-Muy bien gracias, venía por…  
-Los anillos, ya están listos.

El hombre se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y regreso con una pequeña caja forrada en raso blanco. El pelirrojo tomo la cajita en sus manos y con mucho cuidado la abrió, su contenido hizo que su boca esbozara una sonrisa, había tres anillos, dos alianzas finas de oro, por dentro tenían grabados la fecha del casamiento y los nombres de los jóvenes.

-Son muy hermosas Ron.  
-¿Crees que le guste?  
-Claro que sí. ¿Y el otro anillo?  
Oh, bueno es mi regalo de bodas para Herm.  
-Es precioso, te debe haber costado una fortuna.  
-Si, Fred me prestó una parte el dinero que me faltaba.

El tercer anillo era de oro blanco, tenía engarzado un rubí tallado en forma de rosa, dentro del anillo el pelirrojo había hecho grabar la siguiente inscripción.

TE AMARE TODA LA VIDA-RON.

El Auror saco varias monedas de oro del bolsillo y pagó, antes de irse le solicito al joyero que guardara el anillo de la rosa en otra caja, el hombre lo guardo en una preciosa caja de raso azul.

El pelirrojo le dio los anillos de boda al padrino:

-Por favor cuídalos- Le suplico, su amigo los guardo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta

-No te preocupes-Le respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Luego caminaron hasta el auto del moreno mago donde le pelirrojo le pregunto

-¿Está todo listo para la noche de bodas? digo te aseguraste que el lugar…  
-Esta listo, Ginny y yo lo decoramos, espero que les guste, solo recuerda desvanecer todo al irte.  
-Gracias, lo haré.

El pelirrojo tenía preparada una grata sorpresa para la novia.

Harry llevo a su amigo hasta su casa, bajo solo unos minutos para saludar a la novia y luego regreso con Ginny.

Hermione ya tenía la comida preparada, los novios se sentaron para almorzar uno al lado del otro.

-¿Estas nerviosa?  
-¿Mucho, y tú?  
-No, no lo estoy ahora, mañana…Bueno, no sé, ¡¡¡pero me siento tan feliz!!!

Después de la deliciosa comida, se recostaron a dormir una reconfortante sienta mientras los demás estaban muy ocupados ultimando los detalles de sus trajes…


	36. La boda R&H

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Querida Copia pirata: _

_Yo no escribo y por lo tanto esta historia no es mia por lo que no puedo dedicar capitulos, sin embargo si soy la que actualiza y despues de leer tus comentarios tengo muchas pero muchas cosas importantes que aclarar pero como es tu costumbre me has dejado "frita", tienes toda la razon solo te confirmo algo por que estoy segura que lo sabes, te digo Copia Pirata por cariño, por que me queda mas que claro que no seria ni la mitad de divertido decirte: "la unica, la original e inigualable estupenda lectora de fanfiction..." pero ya se me ocurrira algo (mi neurona esta de vacaciones, seguro ya se habian dado cuenta ¿verdad?)_

_Y dio la casualidad que es justamente este capitulo el que toca subir, ¡que a tiempo llega!, vamos, que si lo planeo no sale, se te quiere y bien y por eso mismo enhorabuena, me da mucho gusto la noticia (quiero detalles, entendiste DETALLES) pero de una vez advertida queda señorita Gema: mas le vale a su futuro esposo que no la aleje de sus amigas "virtuales" _

_Estamos fisicamente muy lejos y no te puedo dar un abrazo, ¿aceptas un actualizacion a cambio?, para ti copia pirata._

_Fabi._

**

* * *

**

**LA BODA**

Fred pasaba una tarde muy interesante con Belinda, la joven doctora lo llevo a un centro comercial donde había varios complejos de cine, al gemelo no le alcanzaban los ojos para ver todo lo que se vendía en las tiendas, paso un largo rato mirando la vidriera de una juguetería, no podía creer con las cosas que jugaban los niños muggles, le pregunto todo cuanto pudo a Belinda, ella se divertía mucho con el asombro del pelirrojo, parecía un niño pegando su nariz en la vidriera de la fastuosa juguetería.

-Si quieres podemos entrar y mirar de cerca.

A Fred se le ilumino el rostro, segundos después estaban adentro de la tienda mirando lo que para él, eran extraños juguetes.

Luego de una hora de mirar siguieron el recorrido por el centro comercial, las vidrieras exponían ropa, perfumes, artículos del hogar, Belinda le contaba todo cuanto podía al azorado mago.

Subieron por una escalera mecánica que llevaba hasta el último piso donde estaban los cines, en la cartelera se mostraban los títulos de las películas.

-¿Que te gustaría ver?  
-Oh bueno, no se…Yo...  
-Mira están dando una de amor, una de terror y una de acción, me inclino por la de terror.  
-Bien, lo que tú digas.

Fueron hasta la ventanilla y el gemelo le pidió ayuda a su nueva amiga para pagar las entradas, la chica tomo el dinero y abono el monto.

Entraron en una sala semi oscura, se acomodaron en sus asientos y a los minutos todo se oscureció, el joven mago se sobresalto, nunca había estado en un cine, un ruido muy fuerte sonó en sus oídos, sin darse cuenta tomo fuertemente la mano de Belinda.

-Es el audio de los parlantes, no te asustes.

Frente a sus ojos comenzó la proyección, el chico estaba embelesado, las imágenes se movían como en las fotografías mágicas, pero acá no se repetían, continuaban, la chica disfrutaba del film y Fred se asombraba de la imaginación que tenían los muggles, le murmuraba cosas raras al oído de la chica.

-Sabes, los fantasmas no son malos, ¿por qué creen ustedes que haces esas cosas?

A la joven doctora se le habría un mundo nuevo, desconocido.

-Que bárbaro, los vampiros no duermen así.

La chica estaba fascinada, no solo era buen mozo el cuñado de su prima, sabía muchas cosas que ella desconocía…

Los jóvenes novios se despertaron de la siesta con una lluvia torrencial, la castaña se arrodillo en la cama y miro por la ventana.

-Oh no-

Dijo en vos alta, no lo podía creer, el cielo se había puesto oscuro y gris, las gotas de agua caían como balas sobre el campo, un relámpago muy luminoso resplandeció frente a sus ojos.

Ron se fue incorporando y se arrodillo también frente a la ventana.

-Mi amor, está lloviendo…Dijo apenada.  
-Y ¿qué tiene de malo?  
-No quiero que llueva mañana.

Él la abrazo y la recostó nuevamente mientras un ensordecedor trueno resonó.

-Mañana no lloverá, ya verás.

La chica se abrazo a su chico y él le acaricio el cabello. Mientras dormían el pelirrojo había tenido nuevamente ese extraño sueño. Soñaba que estaba en su cama con la muchacha, que intentaba desnudarla, ella lo detenía diciendo-Tengo que decirte algo-, ese sueño repetido ya lo estaba preocupando, ¿qué era eso? Que significaba, quizás era solo un sueño.

-¿Por qué no bajamos y tomamos un café?

Ya en la cocina el joven preparo dos tazas de café mientras la lluvia golpeaba con fuerzas la ventana de la cocina.

Hermione se fue a la sala y se sentó frente al gran ventanal de la sala, junto sus rodillas y apoyo su barbilla en ellas para mirar la lluvia, su novio entro en la sala con las tazas en la mano, al verla la contemplo un instante y luego fue junto a ella, se sentó al lado de la castaña y le entrego la taza de café.

-Mañana no lloverá, no estés triste.  
-No es eso.  
-Y que ¿por qué esa cara de pena entonces?  
-No es pena, es que…Mañana vamos a casarnos, si alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace un año, no lo hubiera creído.  
-Sabes, yo ya quiero tener un hijo.  
-JAJAJAJA, vamos a esperar un poco.  
-No puedo, deseo con toda mi alma tener un hijo contigo, hasta me lo puedo imaginar jajaja.

-Ya veremos, por ahora disfrutemos de esto.  
-Lo sé, pero me muero de ganas de verte embarazada, se que serás una madre fantástica.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Estoy seguro. Te amo tanto que quiero tener algo tuyo, que mejor que un hijo jajaja. Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo vas a contarme lo que te dijo el ministro?  
-Ya te dije que no puedo, estoy pensando su propuesta.  
-¿Pero no puedes decirme a mí?  
-No, no puedo, ¡comprende por favor!  
-Lo entiendo, está bien. Ven abrázame.

Se quedaron en esa posición mirando caer la lluvia.

Ginny estaba en el cuarto del bebe dando retoques de pintura sobre las paredes, llevaba puesto un pantalón con tirantes sobre los hombros. Estaba dibujando una lechuza sobre la pared cuando entro su esposo.

-Ginny, ¿por qué haces eso? quedamos en que lo haría yo.  
-Oh, no tenía ganas de dormir y se me ocurrió hacerlo, me quedo muy bonita jajaja  
-¡Tú eres bonita!  
-Por favor, ¡mírame! Parezco un barril jajaja  
-Ginny, créeme nunca te he visto más bella.  
-Eres muy tierno, ven acá Potter.

La pelirroja lo rodeo del cuello y beso tiernamente a su esposo.

-¿Tienes listo tú vestido para mañana?  
-Si, ¿y tú?  
-También y ya tengo los anillos.

En el cine la película más que generarle miedo al mago, le daba risa, en la película un espíritu malvado asechaba a una familia llenándolos de miedo, para colmo el fantasma respondía a las órdenes de un Vampiro.

Cuando termino la proyección salió del cine junto a Belinda, caminaron un rato más por el centro comercial hasta que el gemelo se animo y pregunto.

-Te gustaría cenar, digo podemos comer algo y…

-Oh, ¡sería maravilloso! Pero tengo mucho que hacer, debo prepararme para mañana.

La chica noto la decepción en el rostro del mago.

-Pero, qué te parece si después de la boda vienes a cenar a mi casa alguna noche

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Claro sería genial, si quieres puedo llevarte hasta tu casa.

Así lo hicieron, Fred acompaño a la joven doctora hasta la puerta de su casa donde finalmente se despidieron.

El gemelo trato de ubicarse para saber donde estaba, luego esperando que nadie lo viera desapareció.

Ron intentaba meter su ropa en la valija, su chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella tenía su ropa prolijamente doblada y le quedaba espacio…El chico intentaba cerrar la maleta, la tarea se le hacía difícil.

-Ya Ron, déjame a mí.

Tomo la valija y volcó toda la ropa en la cama.

-¿Que haces?  
- No vas a cerrar nunca la valija sino ordenas la ropa. Mira muy atentamente como lo hago, es la última vez que te ayudo Ronald Weasley.

La castaña tomo la varita y giro su muñeca en círculos apuntando a la ropa, primero se separaron las remeras de las camisas, luego los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-Ahora mira.

Movió la varita primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, después la giro raídamente haciendo un gran círculo en el aire...Segundos después la ropa estaba perfectamente doblada.

Ron apretaba los labios para no estallar en una risotada.

-Supongo que recuerdas el encantamiento para colarla en la valija ¿verdad?  
-Si, claro...Gracias Herm.

En cuanto la chica le dio la espalda el pelirrojo se sonreía de oreja a oreja. Guardo la ropa con sus manos, sin usar magia.

Hermione estaba en la sala guardando algo en su bolso de mano. Ella también tenía un regalo de bodas para su chico y él le pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Herm, ¿quieres cenar?  
-No, la verdad no tengo hambre, pero puedo prepararte algo si quieres.  
-No, no hace falta, yo tampoco tengo hambre.

La chica no lo podía creer, que él no tuviera hambre era algo muy extraño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le consulto.

El joven auror se sentía bien pero algo nervioso.

Los dos trataban de disimular sus nervios, pero se les complicaba a medida que las horas pasaban.

Todos durmieron bien esa noche menos los novios, Ron dio muchas vueltas en la cama, Hermione se levanto muchas veces, intento leer un libro, pero no pudo concentrarse, finalmente a las 3AM. Se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente el novio fue el primero en abrir los ojos, miro a su costado y vio a Hermione dormir plácidamente.

Se incorporo sobre la cama y miro por la ventana, el sol brillaba en el cielo como un diamante precioso.

-Herm, mi amor despierta, mira.

La joven bruja abrió los ojos y con ayuda de su novio miro por la ventana.

-¡Que te dije mi amor!- Dijo muy alegre el Auror.

Le dio a su chica un sonoro beso en el cachete y salió de la cama.

-¡Hoy será un gran día!

El pelirrojo se dio un largo baño, luego bajo a desayunar, solo tomaron la infusión, ninguno de los dos comió nada.

A la castaña se le había cerrado tanto el estomago que ni siquiera pudo terminar su café, dejo la cocina y fue hasta el baño, tenía el estomago revuelto, parecía que iba a descomponerse, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se baño, estaba mareada, se sentía mal.

_- Son los nervios-_ Se repetía. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa.

El novio se dedico a revisar nuevamente las valijas y asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo, guardo la cajita con el regalo de la chica en uno de los bolsillos del bolso.

El de la chica fue un baño revitalizarte, se sentía mucho mejor su futuro esposo le decía desde las escaleras:

-Herm, son las 11:30. Está por llegar tu padre.

La chica apareció al pie de la escalera enfundada en unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter azul.

-Estoy lista.

Bajo las escaleras y al llegar al final el joven la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo:

-Te amo, nos veremos para la ceremonia.  
-Yo también te amo. ¿Estarás ahí verdad?  
-¿Y donde más?  
-Ya lo sé, es que anoche soñé que llegaba y tu no estabas y nadie sabía dónde te habías metido, fue horrible.

El chico la abrazo con ternura y le beso la frente.

-Fue solo un mal sueño, yo nunca haría eso, te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?  
-Si mi amor, lo sé.

Se besaron apasionadamente, él la tomo del rostro y sintió en profundidad esa legua tibia que era su perdición.

-Hummm. Creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo…Por qué no…  
-No mi amor, mi padre debe estar por llegar y yo…

Él no la dejo seguir, volvió a besarla rodeándola de la cintura, la apoyo contra una pared y la beso dulcemente, metió sus manos por debajo de suéter y acaricio su piel.

-No, no…Roon…No hagas eso…

Llamaron a la puerta, el joven entorno los ojos, y diciendo palabrotas fue hasta la puerta, antes de abrir acomodo su remera y su pelo.

-¡Hola hermanito!  
-George, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Claro pasa, hola George- Dijo la castaña desde adentro  
-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?  
-Claro que es ella idiota, quien más.  
-Es que como esta tan vestida no la reconocí.

Al instante recibió por parte de su hermano un fuerte golpe de puño en la espalda.

-Como te atreves…  
-Solo fue una broma...Oye me dolió. Venía a preguntarles algo, si no están de acuerdo, me lo dicen no hay problema.  
-Lo que sea, no. No estoy de acuerdo.  
-Déjalo hablar amor, que pasa George:  
-Saben…Yo quisiera saber, si no les molesta claro, que…solo si están de acuerdo, bueno……  
-Dilo por Dios.  
-Es que me gustaría llevar a una amiga y quería saber si…

-¿Una amiga? Claro, ¿por qué no? Debe ser una amiga muy importante para que te aparezcas aquí a estas horas jajaja,- bromeo la castaña

El padre de la chica también llego hasta la casa, el Sr. Granger saludo a los hermanos y le dio un especial abrazo al novio.

La chica tomo su caja con el vestido y un bolso de mano, se abrazo a su novio y le dijo algo en el oído, él respondió acariciando su rostro y su cabello, luego le dio un último beso y la joven se fue.

Ella se prepararía en casa de su madre, tenía una larga tarde que abarcaba una cita en la peluquería, le harían una máscara para el rostro, la atendería una manicura, peinarían su cabello y por ultimo un turno con la maquilladora que iría directamente a la casa de su madre.

El novio fue directamente en su auto a casa de sus padres, desde ahí, ya vestido llegaría al ministerio.

Su madre trato de hacerlo comer pero era imposible, al chico no le pasaba bocado.

-Hijo, come algo, te vas a desmayar si no lo haces.

A regaña dientes se tomo un plato de sopa y comió algo de carne, a las 4 en punto entro en su antiguo cuarto, salió de él a las 5 de la tarde, sus padres ya estaban listos.

Cuando su madre lo vio aparcar en la cocina, sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Estas precioso Hijo.

Harry y Ginny llegaron en ese momento.

-Vaya, estas…  
-¡¡GUAPISIMO HERMANO!!  
-Ustedes también.  
-¿Cargaste todo en el auto?  
-Si, ¿tienes los anillos?  
-Claro. ¿Nos vamos?

Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny y Ron salieron de la madriguera camino al ministerio, el novio iba en la parte trasera del auto, bajo la ventanilla y dejo que el aire le diera en el rostro, su madre lo obligo a cerrar la ventana.

-Te vas a despeinar- Le dijo.

Durante el viaje miro el camino todo el tiempo y no decía nada, sus pensamientos estaban en Hermione, se sentía agradecido a la vida por poder casarse con esa mujer que tanto amaba. Los demás conversaban nerviosamente, su padre no dejaba de acomodar su escaso cabello, su madre sacaba continuamente un espejito de su cartera y se miraba en él, Ginny acariciaba su vientre y miraba de reojo a su hermano.

Al llegar al ministerio se encontraron en la entrada con el ministro y su esposa, el hombre saludo alegremente a la familia de su auror y los acompaño hasta el salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia, el ministro que oficiaría la boda ya estaba en el salón.

Cuando el pelirrojo entro, miro todo con gran asombro.

-¡Esta precioso! ¿Quién lo decoro?  
-Mamá, Fleur y yo.  
-Gracias Ginny, le va a gustar mucho a Herm.

Los padrinos de la boda se ubicaron al lado del improvisado altar.

Faltaban escasos minutos para la 7, Fred se sentó junto a Belinda, George llego junto a una joven delgada muy bella, la presento diciendo:

-Es Sofía

Su madre estaba muy contenta y le guiño un ojo dando su aprobación.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y la figura de un hombre muy grande apareció por ellas, Hagrid llego junto a Minerva McGonagall, saludaron con la mano al novio y se ubicaron en sus asientos, fueron llegando más invitados, Neville, primos y tíos de Ron, el secretario y por su puesto sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ron comenzó a transpirar, eran las 7:10 de la tarde y la novia no llegaba, se acerco al oído de Harry para decirle algo.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla, ¿y si le paso algo?  
-¿Que dices? Yo espere a tu hermana 40 minutos, las novias hacen esto.  
-Pues son muy crueles...

En el salón todos conversaban y el ministro que oficiaba la boda trataba de calmar al novio, todo era un gran barullo, de pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron y por ella entro la Sra. Granger.

A pesar de ser una mujer grande conservaba su belleza, traía puesto un vestido de raso turquesa con magas hasta los codos, el cuello era alto y estaba peinada y maquillada de manera exquisita.

La mujer saludo a los padres del novio. La Sra. Weasley estaba vestida con un vestido largo de color rosa oscuro con un gran lazo al costado derecho, su marido llevaba puesta una túnica negra muy elegante.

Cuando Ginny vio entrar a la mujer, aguardo a que esta le diera la señal acordada, mientras tanto, se dedico a estirar con sus manos el precioso vestido celeste que le llegaba hasta los pies.

El Sr. Weasley miro nuevamente a su hijo de pie junto al altar, sintió un gran orgullo, el muchacho estaba listo y se veía muy bien.

El novio eligió una túnica negra con una gran capa que le colgaba desde los hombros, su camisa blanca con gemelos en las mangas lo hacían ver muy elegante, en lugar de corbata llevaba un moño negro tipo esmoquin, los pantalones pinzados estaban sostenidos por un precioso cinturón que lleva una hebilla que hacia juego con los gemelos de su camisa, sus zapatos brillaban como el ébano, al lado de él seguía parado Harry, impecable en una túnica de gala.

La Sra. Granger levanto la mano haciéndole señas a Ginny, la chica levanto su varita y una marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, todos hicieron silencio y miraron hacia las grandes puertas del salón.

Fleur, Molly y Ginny habían decorado el lugar, una gran alfombra roja iba desde las puertas hasta el altar, en las puntas de cada banco había un pequeño ramo de flores sujetos con un precioso y prolijo moño de raso, el techo del lugar estaba encantado y se podía ver en él un firmamento lleno de estrellas.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron, y por ellas entraron el Sr. Granger y la novia, al pelirrojo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su chica, estaba preciosa…

Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda y gasa, la falda era suelta y a medida que caminaba la tela parecía flotar en el aire, a la altura de la cadera llevaba bordada un sin fin de flores de color natural con una pequeña piedra en el centro, el vestido subía ajustando su pequeña cintura, terminaba en un escote princesa con magas largas de gasa anchas, su peinado recogido llevaba engarzado pequeños detalles de florcitas iguales a la del vestido, desde su cabello caía una gran tela de gasa y seda bordada de cuatro metros, cada vez que daba un paso parecía que la novia flotaba de manera etérea, iba tomada del brazo de su padre y en su otra mano levaba un ramo de flores silvestres de color blanco, lila y rosa.

Cuando había dado ya cuatro pasos del techo comenzaron a caer pétalos de rosas blancos y rojos, era como una lluvia de pétalos, los invitados a pesar de lo hermoso del espectáculo no podían apartar los ojos de la novia, todos la saludaban pero ella tenía los ojos fijo en Ron, al pelirrojo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas de la emoción, llegaron hasta el altar y la música ceso y el ministro inicio:

-Quien entrega a la novia?  
-Yo, PATRIC GRANGER, SU PADRE.

El hombre beso con ojos emocionados la frente de su hija, tomo su mano y la mano de Ron y las unió:

-Cuídala Ron, es lo que más amo en este mundo,

El pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía emitir palabras, tenía un nudo gigante en la garganta.

Al lado del Auror estaba su amigo Harry, al lado de la castaña estaba Ginny tan emocionada como la novia.

La Sra. Granger secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo, Molly lloraba abiertamente y su esposo temblaba de la emoción.

-Nos hemos reunido hoy para unir en matrimonio a estos dos jóvenes, la comunidad mágica celebra la unión del amor.  
El matrimonio queridos míos es un camino largo y no siempre está lleno de rosas, los caminos espinosos se cruzan en las vidas, nada podemos hacer para evitarlo, pero el amor muchachos, el amor nos mantiene a salvo, no hay magia más poderosa que el amor, nada…Solo el amor nos mantiene unidos, deseo con todo mi corazón que este amor que los trae hoy aquí perdure eternamente.

PONGASE TODOS DE PIE.

Los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y estriban sus cuellos para mirar hacia al frente.

-A hora vamos a escuchar al padrino.

Harry camino tres pasos y se puso en frente de la multitud pero miraba solo a los novios.

-Nunca en toda mi vida me he sentido tan honrado, me han elegido a mí como padrino, ser padrino de la boda significa ser testigo de esta unión y dar testimonio de que este amor es verdadero, créame que no hubiera acepado ser padrino si no supiera que ustedes se aman profundamente. Los quiero con toda mi alma, espero que sean felices.

Todos aplaudieron las bellas palabras del padrino.

-Ahora, la madrina.

Ginny pasó al frente con su abultada panza y miro a los novios con notoria emoción.

-Conozco a Hermione desde hace muchos años cuando estudiábamos todos juntos en Hogwarts. Hermione no solo es mi mejor amiga, es una gran mujer, mi hermano no podría haber elegido a nadie mejor.  
Hace un tiempo mi hermano me pregunto, como hacíamos Harry yo para decirnos todo el tiempo palabras bonitas, no entendía como después de tres años de casados seguíamos declarándonos abiertamente nuestro amor, en ese momento yo le respondí, tienes que vivirlo, no se puede explicar con palabras. Ahora yo pregunto, ¿lo entiendes Ron?

El muchacho asintió y dos grandes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas, pero más me alegra que sientas ese amor enorme por Hermione.

Los invitados nuevamente aplaudieron, las palabras de los padrinos no podían ser más bellas.

-Roguemos al cielo para que esta unión se bendecida, los anillos por favor.

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su bolsillo y saco la bella caja, la castaña hasta el momento no había visto los anillos, el ministro los tomo y dio uno de ellos al pelirrojo.

-Diga sus votos a la novia y coloque el anillo.

-Yo, Ronald Billius Weasley, te tomo a ti Hermione Jane Granger como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte toda la vida,.

Tomo la mano de la chica, no puede decirse cuál de los dos temblaba más, coloco el anillo en su dedo y una especie de vapor de un rojo intenso salió de la mano de la joven.

-Ahora Srta. Tome el anillo y diga sus votos.

-Yo Hermione Jane Granger, te tomo a ti Ronald Billius Weasley como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte toda la vida.

Coloco el anillo en el dedo del nervioso auror y otro vapor rojo salió de la mano del chico.

-Muy bien, por el poder que me confiere el ministerio declaro a esta encantadora pareja marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe. Puede besar a la novia.

La marcha nupcial nuevamente sonó y mas pétalos cayeron del estrellado cielo, el joven tomo del rostro a su mujer y la beso en los labios, ella no pudo contenerse y lo rodeo del cuello, todos aplaudían, Hagrid emitía fuertes sollozos mientras la profesora McGonagall le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Todos aplaudían con fuerzas los novios saludaron al ministro que los había casado y tomados del brazo caminaron por la alfombra roja, mientras caminaban saludaban a todos con las manos, Ron estaba resplandeciente y el color había regresado a sus pálidas mejillas.

Fueron guiados hasta el salón continuo donde las mesas estaban preparadas, todas las mesas eran redondas y tenían bellos manteles blancos con flores y velas en el centro.

Los novios fueron a la mesa principal donde se sentarían junto a su familia.

Los invitados fueron pasando al salón y la cena comenzó, había pavo y salsas de distintos tipos, ensaladas y muchas botellas de vino tinto y blanco.

La cena transcurrió con la alegría que ameritaba la ocasión, los padres de los novios no dejaban de comentar lo bella que había sido la ceremonia, los novios pasados los nervios, comieron, Ron estaba famélico.

Luego sirvieron los postres, copas heladas para todos.

Fred coloco un bello vals lo que significaba que los novios tenían que bailar, Ron le tomo la mano a su esposa y fueron al centro de la improvisada pista, la cola de su tocado era tan larga que tenía miedo de pisársela, la madre de la novia resolvió el problema, se fue hasta el centro de la pista y retiro hábil mente el tocado, el chico tomo de la cintura a la castaña y unieron sus manos a la altura de los hombros, luego comenzaron a bailar al compás del vals,

-Estas hermosa mi amor, nunca imagine que tendrías puesto un vestido tan lindo.  
-Gracias, tu también estas precioso.  
-Te amo, estoy tan feliz.  
-Yo también.

No pudieron continuar bailando, el pelirrojo sintió que alguien lo llamaba por el hombro, era el padre de la novia.

-Me permites bailar con mi hija.  
-Claro.

El chico no se quedo solo, su madre estaba lista para bailar con él, luego bailo con Ginny, con Fleur, con la profesora McGonagall, con Belinda, y por supuesto con la Sra. Granger.

A la novia le paso lo mismo, bailo el vals con Harry, el ministro, todos los compañeros de su marido, Neville y Hagrid.

Luego la música se puso más moderna y todos bailaron música Rock y Pop, los hombres cargaron al novio y lanzaron tres veces por el aire, luego le hicieron lo mismo a la novia, todos reían y estaban felices, en lo mejor de la fiesta el pelirrojo se acerco a su esposa y le dijo al oído.

-¿Quieres irte?  
-Si, pero quiero despedirme de mis padres.  
-Muy bien, yo saludare a los míos.

La chica fue en busca de sus padres que bailaban animadamente y los llevo a un costado.

De lejos Ron vio que los padres abrazaban a su hija y la Sra. Granger se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Luego él fue en busca de sus padres y los llevo a parte, los saludo y les anuncio que se iba pero que no digieran nada, Molly estallo en lágrimas y abrazo a su hijo como si fuera la ultimas ves que lo vería.

-Nos vemos al regreso de la luna de mil-Le dijo en el oído.

Estaban saliendo del lugar cuando los detuvo Harry.

-No se pueden ir, Hermione no lanzo el ramo a las solteras.

-Oh es cierto, espérame aquí Ron.

La castaña fue hasta una mesa y le pidió ayuda a Dorcet para que el la subiera a la mesa, le hizo señas a Fred para que apagara la música y hablo.

-Bien, por favor las solteras vengan aquí.

Las mujeres se apiñaron en frente de la mesa, la joven bruja giro y quedo de espaldas a las chicas, levanto su mano y tiro el ramo, escucho un gran estruendo, se voltio para mirar y vio una montaña de chicas una arriba de la otra, se fueron levantando y desde abajo apareció su prima Belinda con el ramo en la mano y algo despeinada, sin ningún miramiento Molly miro fijamente a Fred con una sonrisa en los labios.

La chica bajo de la mesa y fue en busca de su marido, el la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo del salón, el vestido y la capa del chico flotaban tras ellos, salieron del ministerio y se encontraron en la calle desierta.

-¿Y el auto?  
-No nos hace falta, quiero que te tomes firmemente del brazo, yo te llevare.  
-¿Vamos a parecernos?  
-Sí.  
-No crees que sería mejor que me digas a donde vamos, no quiero llegar con la mitad del cuerpo.  
-Sra. Weasley, ¿no confía en su esposo?

La joven le sonrió, era la primera vez que le decían, Sra., Weasley.

El Auror cerró los ojos y se concentro, a los 5 segundos, ya no estaban.


	37. La noche de bodas y un viaje

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA NOCHE DE BODAS Y UN VIAJE**

El nuevo matrimonio apareció en un campo verde, cuando la joven abrió los ojos pudo ver frente a ella un pequeño castillo de tres pisos, el castillo de forma cuadrada estaba flanqueado por cuatro ángulos que terminaban en pequeñas torres.

-Oh Ron, esto es…Increíble, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

El joven no respondió, se limito a tomar la mano de su esposa y la llevo por el camino de piedras hasta la entrada del castillo.

Cuando la chica puso un pie adentro su marido hizo encender miles de velas que iluminaron la planta baja. La castaña pudo ver una inmensa galería en la que colgaban muchos cuadros, no podía salir de su asombro, camino por el lugar mirando todo, su marido la contemplaba desde la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos, como una niña corrió por la galería, él la vio alejarse y corrió tras ella y le gritaba:

-¡Ven!  
-¡¡Atrápame!!

La chica corría jugando como una chiquilla, se escondió tras una columna de mármol, su marido se detuvo en seco y la llamo:

-Herm, no te escondas.

Ella bordeo la columna y salió corriendo en la otra dirección, él pudo ver como su vestido flameaba tras ella, su esposa subió por unas anchas escaleras alfombradas, llego a la segunda planta, el pelirrojo alzo su varita y encendió miles de velas que iluminaron la segunda planta.

La chica corrió hacia la izquierda frente a cuadros y armaduras que parecían mirarla, antes de que llegara a la escalera que daba al último piso su esposo la atrapo, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con inmensa dulzura y pasión, cada tanto le besaba las mejillas y le decía:

-Te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo

La tomo en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a subir la última escalera, la chica lo rodeaba del cuello entregada por completo tan maravillosa noche, cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, giro lentamente a la derecha, la única luz que entraba era la luz de la luna que se colaba por los inmensos ventanales, caminaba con su esposa en brazos como en cámara lenta, seguía besándola y repitiéndole una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, llego hasta una gran puerta de madera, una puerta de dos hojas, la abrió con la punta de su pie y la joven pudo ver un cuarto enorme de muros color arena, en el medio de la habitación una cama con techo, las cortinas que cubrían la cama estaban a medio cerrar, él la deposito suavemente sobre la cama y volvió a besarla.

Luego de besarla hasta el cansancio metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la pequeña caja blanca, extendió su mano y se la entrego, la chica tomo la preciosa caja y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Que esto?  
-¡Ábrelo!

Ella lo hizo y se encontró con el preciso anillo.

-Mira la inscripción- Le dijo mientras encendía otra tanda de velas, ella pudo ver como con letras relucientes su marido había grabado: TE AMARE TODA LA VIDA, RON.

La chica se le colgó del cuello y dio las gracias.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Metió la mano en su escote y saco una cadena de plata, era como una espacie de medallón, pero tenía forma de trébol, atrás tenía grabado: TE AMO, HERM. La chica se lo coloco en el cuello y abrocho la cadenita.

-Quiero que lo uses siempre, nunca te lo quites.  
-Es precioso, gracias, nunca me lo quitare…

La tomo del rostro y la beso nuevamente, ella le fue quitando la capa y la chaqueta de su traje, desprendió el moño de su cuello y desabotono uno a uno los botones de su camisa, al terminar dejo el pecho de su marido desnudo, el no quería quietarle el hermoso vestido, estaba tan linda, pero lo hizo, deseaba acostarse junto a ella y sentir su piel sobre la suya, primero retiro la hebilla que sostenía su peinado y muchas florcitas quedaron enganchadas en su cabello, coloco las manos en su espalda y bajo lentamente el largo cierre del vestido, cuando pudo quitarle el hermoso traje de novia, desprendió el blanco y delicado sostén, le quito las blancas medias que cubrían sus piernas y su ropa interior, cuando finalmente la tuvo desnuda la metió bajo las suaves mantas, se deshizo de su pantalón, medias y su bóxer, cerro las cortinas adoceladas de la cama y se recostó junto a ella, la abrazo y la beso tiernamente, la hechicera suspiraba frente a cada beso de amor, la giro y se coloco sobre ella mientras le decía cuanto la amaba, acaricio su rostro y su cabello, sin poder contenerse, se le escaparon unas suaves lágrimas de sus ojos, la chica limpio con la yema de sus dedos las gotitas de sus rostro, pero estaba tan emocionada que ella también dejo escapar lagrimas y a lo que él le dijo:

-Dime que son lágrimas de alegría.  
-Lo son mi amor.  
-¿Eres feliz?  
-Nunca he sido tan feliz.

Se besaron sin importar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, nunca les había pasado algo tan extraño, se deseaban, pero no podía parar de lagrimear de la emoción de saber que ya estaban unidos para siempre, él le separo las piernas y apoyo sus codos sobre la cama, su esposa le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta su pecho y la apretó contra ella.

-¿Lo sientes? No es mi pecho lo que quiero que sientas, sino mi corazón, siéntelo latir mi amor, vivo por ti, te amo.

El Auror no podía sentirse mejor, nunca estuvo tan feliz, tan pleno, llorando de emoción le confesó nuevamente su amor, le confesó su deseo de estar junto a ella toda la vida:

-No podría vivir sin ti mi amor-Le susurro al oído.  
-Hazme el amor.

Él la beso hundiendo su lengua en su boca y la penetro lenta y delicadamente, con movimientos serenos, fue entrando ella, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotarles de los ojos, pero no era pena, era alegría lo que sentían, felicidad, Ron comprendía perfectamente las palabras de su hermana, no podía explicarlo, solo se podía experimentar y vivir la maravillosa sensación de un amor verdadero, sus deseos de hacer madre a Hermione nunca fueron tan fuertes, le hacía el amor con ternura deseando que la castaña no hubiera tomado la poción, la joven suspiraba suavemente entre sus brazos, él la sentía y besaba con una ternura indescriptible, a diferencia de otras veces, ahora apenas se movía en su interior, más que placer lo que sentía era una sensación de amor jamás experimentada, ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas y acariciaba su rojo cabello. El entre jadeos le decía:

-Te amo, eres mía, eres mi vida-

Su esposa lo tomo del rostro y respondió.

-Soy tuya Ron, siempre he sido tuya y siempre lo seré.

El no pudo más que besarla, sentía que el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su corazón se agito y la chica se estremeció entre sus brazos, el joven auror la presentía como tantas otras veces, con movimientos suaves exhalo un último suspiro y se durmió sobre su pecho.

Un sol brillante entro por los enormes ventanales del la habitación del castillo, con la luz del día se veía mucho más imponente.

La castaña dormía con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios sobre el pecho de su marido, él la rodeaba con su brazo de la cintura.

Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño maravilloso, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, miro a su mujer y le dio un suave beso en la frente:

-Despierta mi amor, ya es de día.

La joven tenía aun los ojos cerrados pero sonrió ampliamente, el auror la beso y la fue despertando con caricias y besos tiernos y le pregunto:

-¿Dormiste bien?  
-Muy bien.  
-¿Tienes hambre?  
-Sí.

Desprendieron las cortinas que cubrían la cama y vieron con claridad el bello cuarto.

-¿Como conseguiste este castillo?  
-Oh bueno Harry me ayudo, quería sorprenderte.  
-Y lo has hecho, es hermoso. ¿Y por qué un castillo?

El la abrazo tomándola de la cintura.

-Por que tú eres mi princesa y las princesas tienen castillos jajaja.

El pelirrojo camino desnudo por la habitación y tomo de un viejo sillón una bata para él y otra para su esposa.

-¿Como nos iremos?, no tengo la ropa ni las valijas.  
-Shusss, no te preocupes, ven.

La llevo hasta la ventana y vieron por ella que el auto estaba estacionado frente a la entrada del castillo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Nosotros llegamos solos…  
-Harry lo trajo, eso acordamos.

Él lo había planificado todo con su amigo, después de la fiesta, antes de irse a su casa, llevaría el auto hasta el castillo y lo dejaría en la entrada, la idea del castillo surgió de una conversación que los amigos habían tenido mientras trabajaban, el joven auror quería sorprender a su esposa con algo realmente maravilloso, Harry recordó el castillo, él había llevado a Ginny ahí para una vista turística, el resto fue muy fácil, encantaron al cuidador para que recordara que esa noche tenía algo muy importante que hacer, el cuidador no regresaría hasta las 4 de la tarde del otro día, para esa hora, el joven matrimonio, ya no estaría ahí, lo único que debía hacer Ron era dejar todo en orden, desaparecer las velas, las batas y todo lo que hubiera hecho aparecer por medio de magia.  
Bajaron desayunar mientras la chica se detenía en los cuadros y en las armaduras de los pasillos, el castillo era precioso y contaba con muchas habitaciones, el comedor estaba tras una puerta que había en la galería, la mesa era rectangular y muy larga, el joven corrió la silla de la cabecera para que su esposa se sentara, luego camino 6 metros y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa, tomo la varita de su bolsillo y un delicioso y contundente desayuno apareció en la mesa.

-¿Sabes? Estas muy lejos, si te pido que me des la mantequilla me la tendrías que aventar jajaja.

El chico lo sabía pero le pareció gracioso acomodarse en el otro extremo,

-Ven conmigo- le dijo, ella salió de su asiento como un rayo y fue hasta su esposo, su marido la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

-¿A si esta mejor?- pregunto su esposo  
-Mucho…

Tomaron el desayuno entre mimos y caricias, había tanto para comer que la chica no sabía que probar primero, cuando saciaron su apetito, el joven la llevo hasta el baño principal.

Era un cuarto muy grande, de muros color arena como la habitación, Ron lleno una especie de bañera con agua caliente, tomo de la mesita ubicada al lado del espejo una botellita y la volcó en el agua, al instante miles de burbujas y espuma brotaron en la superficie, le quito la bata a su esposa y la ayudo a entrar en la cálida tina, el agua era deliciosa, cálida y relajante, luego entro él, estuvieron un rato en el agua dejando que el aroma dulce de la espuma penetrara en sus poros.

Pare ella era como una visión de una obra de arte, su marido era guapo, simpático, inteligente, era todo lo que ella deseaba. Él tomo su cadena con la mano derecha y la vio a plena luz del día.

-Es preciosa Herm-  
-Sabes, los muggles dicen que es de buena suerte tener un trébol.  
-Bueno, yo tengo mucha suerte, te tengo a ti.

Luego de una hora de jugar con la espuma en el agua, abandonaron con desgano el delicioso baño, debían irse, los esperaba su luna de Miel.

En casa de los Potter Ginny y su esposo aun dormían, la fiesta había terminado al amanecer, Ginny que estaba transitando su sexto mes de embarazo fue la primera en abrir los ojos, sus talones todavía le dolían a causa de lo mucho que había bailado, fue hasta el baño y se dio ducha para relajar su cuerpo, estaba muy contenta por su hermano, su alegría era tal que sin darse cuenta comenzó a canturrear mientras se bañaba, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y fue hasta su sala, al rato vio que una lechuza entraba volando por su ventana, el animal tenía agarrada en su pata izquierda el profeta, coloco las monedas en la bolsita de cuero de la otra pata y la lechuza salió volando por la misma ventana por la que había llegado, se preparo un taza de café y se sentó en su sillón, cuando desdoblo el diario vio en primera plana que un grupo de magos de desconocido origen habían atacado al amanecer el pueblo de Hogsmeade, Ginny a penas leyó la noticia, salió disparada al cuarto y despertó a su marido, le coloco los lentes sobre la cara y lo obligo a leer, el dormido mago apenas comprendía lo que pasaba, se refregó los ojos y miro el diario con mayor detenimiento, se levanto de la cama con el diario en la mano y camino hasta la sala, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Harry se apresuro para abrir.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó. Era Dorcet, El auror tenía cara de mal dormido.  
-Pasa Dorcet,  
-Han atacado Hogsmeade.  
-Acabo de leerlo en el profeta, ¿como el diario lo supo antes que yo?, ¿Porque no me avisaron antes?  
-Yo recién me entero, el secretario me envió a buscarte.  
-¿Hay testigos?  
-Si, muchos, pero nadie puede describir a los atacantes.  
-¿Estaban enmascarados?  
-No, llevaban las caras pintadas.  
-Que extraño, bien lleva a Ginny a casa de su madre, yo iré directamente a Hogsmeade.

Su mujer venía entrando en la sala ya cambiada.

-¿Porque debo irme, te preocupa algo?  
-No mi amor, es que no sé a qué hora regresare y no quiero que estés sola, no pasa nada,

Harry se cambio rápidamente, luego le dio las llaves de auto a Dorcet.

-No se conducir.  
-No puedo creerlo, bien, vamos, tú también Dorcet,

Los tres se subieron al coche y Harry dejo a Ginny en la madriguera, luego él y Dorcet montaron sus escobas y desaparecieron en el cielo azul.

RON y Hermione ya estaban arriba del avión, el pelirrojo se agarraba a su asiento con fuerzas, estaba aterrado, no comprendía como semejante aparato se elevaba sin magia, su mujer trataba de calmarlo diciéndole que era como volar en escoba.

-No es lo mismo mi amor, en la escoba yo conduzco y veo que hay adelante, en cambio aquí estoy en las manos de un muggle,

-Mira por la ventana, es muy linda la vista,

El auror se asomo por la ventanilla, estaban volando por encima de las nubes, la vista era muy bonita pero aun así, seguía prefiriendo volar en escoba.

Harry aterrizo junto a Dorcet en Hogsmeade, interrogaron a los lugareños y todos decían lo mismo, el pueblo mostraba evidencias de haber librado una batalla.

Los atacantes habían golpeado a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, rompieron vidrieras y quemaron los cestos de basura

-No entiendo lo que buscaban, no se han llevado nada.

A Harry estas palabras lo hicieron pensar, era cierto, no se habían llevado nada, ¿qué querían estos desconocidos?, fueron hasta las tres escobas y charlaron con Madame Rosmerta, la mujer se alegro de ver a Potter en el lugar, estaba un poco nerviosa, su local no había sufrido grandes daños, sin embargo lo que más preocupaba a la mujer era la irrupción de magos desconocidos en el pueblo y de inmediato interrogo:

-¿Donde estaba el ministerio? ¿Cómo es posible? cuando llegaron los primeros aurores ya hacia dos horas que estos imbéciles se habían ido, ¿donde estaban todos?  
-Rosmerta, ¿no has identificado a nadie?  
-No, si lo hubiera hecho te lo diría Potter. No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado ¿verdad?  
-No, vamos a investigar, en cuanto sepa algo te avisamos, en principio parece solo un acto de vandalismo.

Al salir del local se encontró con los gemelos, al enterarse de la noticia fueron a ver qué había pasado, ellos tenían una sucursal de su tienda en el pueblo y Fred lo llamo:

-Harry que bueno verte, ven.

Apartaron al Auror de las miradas de los pueblerinos y lo llevaron por una calle medio desierta.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Creemos que debes ver esto, mira.- Le decía George

El gemelo le entrego a Harry un pedazo de pergamino escrito en letras rojas. Y Fred le explicaba:

-Estaba pegado en la puerta de la tienda.

El papel tenía escrito en letras grandes -TRAIDORES-

-¿Alguna idea de quien fue?- Preguntaba George a su cuñado  
-No, vayan a la madriguera y quédense ahí, envía a tu padre al ministerio.  
-pero Harry…  
-Ahora Fred, vayan.

El moreno mago busco entre la gente a Dorcet, al hallarlo le ordeno que fuera al ministerio y se asegurara que Percy seguía en su celda.

-Sino está ahí ve a la madriguera por red Flu y dile a Ginny que vaya con su familia a la casa segura, si él sigue ahí, no digas nada, no quiero que se entere de esto.

Dorcet se elevo en el cielo y desapareció de la vista de Harry, Más Aurores llegaron al lugar, tomaron más declaraciones y dejaron una guardia de tres Aurores en el pueblo.

Potter salió del pueblo con el papel que le entrego Fred en su bolsillo. ¿Quién pensaría que los gemelos Weasley eran traidores?

Ron se había quedado dormido en su asiento mientras Hermione leía un diario muggle, una voz anuncio por los parlantes que en 10 minutos aterrizarían, había sido un viaje medianamente largo, por suerte el Auror se había dormido.

El pelirrojo sintió un gran alivio al pisar tierra firme, dentro del Aeropuerto se estaba muy bien, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie en la acera un calor agobiante los inundo.

La Polinesia está compuesta por una serie de islas, ellos iban a TAHITI, se hospedarían por 7 días en el hotel LE MERIDIEN, Subieron a un Jeep y un chofer los condujo hasta el hotel, el paisaje era hermoso, los dos abrían los ojos para observar todo cuanto podían.

-Mira Herm, allá… ¡Es el mar!

A lo lejos pudieron ver un pedazo del azul mar, cuando doblaron por la carretera el mar se mostró imponentemente frente a ellos.

Al llegar al Hotel una persona perteneciente al personal los ayudo con las valijas, en la recepción Hermione anuncio.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos reservaciones para el Sr. y la Sra., Weasley,

El joven se sonrió, le gustaba como sonaba eso de la Sra. Weasley, llegaron a una habitación amplia con una cama matrimonial de dos plazas y media, ventanas corredizas que oficiaban también de puertas, a través de los grandes vidrios se podía ver el mar,

-Desde aquí se pude ver el amanecer- Dijo el botones.

El muchacho dejo las valijas y se quedo mirando a Ron, este le sonrió y luego de unos segundos:

-¿Que me miras?- le decía Ron al botones  
-Oh, disculpe- le dijo Hermione mientras metía la mano en su cartera y le entrego la propina,  
-¿Por qué le das dinero?  
-Es una costumbre muggle: el botones trae tu valija y bueno..Se le da una propina.  
-Cámbiate, nos vamos al mar…- dijo su flamante esposo sin darle mucha importancia a lo de las propinas.

En el ministerio Dorcet comprobó que Percy seguía en su lugar, tal y como le ordeno Harry aguardo.

Potter llego rato después y se alegro al saber que el petulante hermano de su esposa seguía en su celda y Dorcet le pregunto:

-¿Deberíamos avisarle a Ron?  
-¿Eh? No claro que no, esta de luna de Miel, además, hay muchos Aurores aquí, ya hemos pasado por cosas parecidas lo mejor es investigar, Ron llegara en 7 días.


	38. Fred y Belinda

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**_FRED Y BELINDA_**

Cuando bajaron a la playa se encontraron con un paisaje majestuoso, la arena era blanca como la nieve, el mar de un azul intenso era tan cristalino como el agua, la joven tomo de su bolso protector solar y froto la espalda y el rostro de su esposo, Ron estaba tan deseoso de meterse en el agua que apenas se dejo colocar el bronceador, tomo a su esposa en brazos y la llevo hasta el agua, se adentro en el mar con ella y dejo que la cálida y salada agua los mojara, jugaron como niños, se tiraban agua, nadaban, él la cargaba en brazos y luego la lanzaba al mar, la chica salía flotando a la superficie buscando venganza, se reían y disfrutaban como nunca antes.

Salieron del mar solo para comer, tomaron sol y regresaron al agua, se bañaron hasta que los encontró el atardecer.

Él la tomo de la mano y juntos caminaron por la orilla, el viento acariciaba sus cabellos y la arena parecía una alfombra bajos sus pies, hablaron de la vida, del futuro, de lo felices que eran.

Regresaron después de 1 hora de caminata, los esperaba un baño reparador y una cena muy especial.

Harry leía una y otra vez la declaración de los habitantes de Hogsmeade, todo parecía ser un acto de vandalismo, _-Quizás algunos jóvenes revoltosos_-Pensó.

De todas maneras, solicito a los Aurores que estaban de guardia en Hogsmeade un informe diario de lo que acontecía en el pueblo.

El secretario parecía estar seguro de que solo se trataba de una revuelta de jóvenes, Harry no estaba tan seguro, la nota que había aparecido en la puerta de la tienda de los gemelos tenía mucho que ver con esto, pero no sabía en qué parte del rompecabezas ubicarlo.

En el cuarto el joven matrimonio tenía un jacuzzi muy grande, Hermione lo lleno de agua y juntos se dieron un baño espumante.

-Sabes, estoy agotado.  
-Yo también jajaja  
-Este lugar es como de sueños, tu padre nos ha hecho un regalo maravilloso.

El Auror la llamo con su dedo haciéndole señas de que se acercara a él, cuando la tuvo al lado la tomo del rostro y la beso con pasión, estaban en lo mejor de su beso cuando sonó el teléfono que estaba en la pared del baño.

-¿Qué es eso?  
-El teléfono.

La chica atendió y la voz del conserje le informo que la cena de bienvenida tendría lugar a las 8 en punto.

-Hay una cena de bienvenida, nos queda media hora para bajar al restaurante.  
-Media hora…Puedo hacerte muchas cosas en media hora…

Llegaron a la cena a las 8:15, el mozo los recibió en la entrada y coloco un collar de flores en el cuello de cada uno, los llevo hasta la mesa, el lugar era muy bonito, las paredes eran de vidrio y desde su mesa se podía ver el mar bañado por la luz de la luna.

La mesa que ocupaban tenía en el centro dos velas flotando en un recipiente con agua, la castaña se quedo mirando las bellas velas mientras el mozo les servía vino en las copas, brindaron mirándose a los ojos y luego bebieron.

Cuando todos los recién llegados al lugar se acomodaron, las luces se bajaron y un hombre vestido con ropa típica de la región apareció en el centro del escenario rectangular, hablo en lengua nativa y luego escupió fuego hacia el techo, Ron aplaudió en el acto, nunca había visto escupir fuego a un humano, para él los únicos que tenían esta capacidad, eran los Dragones.

Unos tambores sonaron en el costado del escenario y 6 mujeres aparecieron menando las caderas y ondulando sus brazos, el ritmo de tambores se hacía cada vez más rápido y para el asombro de las presentes, las caderas de las mujeres seguían el compás también a gran velocidad, terminaron el baile con las rodillas en el suelo y los brazos elevados al cielo.

Uno de los bailarines explico que a continuación se realizaría la danza de alabanza a la luna y explico lo siguiente:

-La danza a la luna se realiza desde hace siglos por mis antepasados, se le pide a la Diosa Luna que proteja a nuestras mujeres, La Diosa Luna las cuida durante el embarazo y protege a nuestros primogénitos

Al terminar su pequeño relato tenía la atención de todos los presentes, Ron tenia los codos apoyados en la mesa y sostenía con sus manos su rostro, nunca había conocido una cultura así, nunca pensó que este grupo de Muggles fueran tan especiales.

Los bailarines hombres que estaban sobre el escenario, levantaron sus brazos al cielo y cantaban en una legua que los demás no podían comprender, pero con el gesto de sus cuerpos dejaban claro su pedido.

Los hombres alzaban sus brazos y daban saltos como si quisieran tocar la luna con sus dedos, luego señalaban a las mujeres y giraban sobre si abrazando sus propios cuerpos, la música de tambores era muy pegajosa, el público comenzó a batir palmas para acompañar la danza, el pelirrojo miraba todo como un niño que ve el mundo por primera vez, la danza termino y el joven matrimonio estallo en aplausos.

Los bailarines se retiraron y los mozos se dedicaron a atender las mesas, los jóvenes decidieron comer mariscos y ensaladas. Mientras esperaban su cena el chico tomo de la mano a su esposa diciéndole cosas hermosas:

-Sabes, eres la mujer más bella del mundo.

La chica movió sus pestañas nerviosamente.

-¿No me crees? Eres la persona más hermosa del mundo, te quiero tanto Herm, no sé cómo es posible querer así, amarte como te amo.  
-Mi amor, tu eres precioso, yo solo soy hermosa porque tú me miras…  
-No seas modesta por favor, hoy cuando te vi con el traje de baño, wooo, casi me da un infarto jajaja.

Estuvieron así, diciéndose cosas bonitas durante un buen rato, durante este tiempo se olvidaron de todos, se olvidaron que no estaban solos en el lugar, sin darse cuenta sus bocas se unieron en un profundo beso por encima de la mesa, regresaron a la realidad cuando el mozo se canso de esperar a que terminaran de besarse y los interrumpió haciendo un sonido con su garganta-AJEMM-AJUNMM, no basto con esto, entonces tosió fuerte.

-Oh, perdón- dijo el pelirrojo

El mozo sirvió pequeñas bandeja con diferentes tipos de mariscos y ensaladas.

-Probare este.- dijo Hermione

Llevo a su boca un marisco de color salmón.

-uhmmm, Es muy rico.  
-Yo probare este.

Tomo un marisco color gris, inmediatamente lo saco de su boca.

-Es horrible-Dijo poniendo cara de asco.  
-Come de este.

Los chicos pasaron la velada dándose de comer en la boca y besándose a cada oportunidad, bebieron y brindaron varias veces por su amor.

Al terminar la cena los invitaron a salir a la playa, estaba por comenzar una fogata con una gran fiesta junto al mar.

Por primera vez miraron a su alrededor, había muchas parejas, matrimonios grandes, pareja jóvenes y gente de todas partes del mundo, en la playa colocaron una barra libre y la música sonaba a todo volumen, se divirtieron bailando y conversando con otra gente, luego se alejaron y caminaron por la orilla del mar a solas tomados de la mano.  
Regresaron a su cuarto a altas horas de la madrugada, se tumbaron en la cama vestidos y se durmieron abrazados.

Harry seguía sin comprender que significaba la nota que encontraron los gemelos en la puerta de su tienda, sabía que ese dato sería de gran valor, ya era muy tarde y decidió regresar a su casa no sin antes enviar una nueva guardia al pueblo.

Fred se estaba alistando en su casa para salir.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto su gemelo  
-Eh...Voy a salir.  
-¿A donde? oh, claro con Belinda jajaja  
-Cállate quieres.  
-Me parece muy bien hermanito, me cae bien la chica, solo procura que te reconozca bien, no quisiera que un día aparezca y me confunda y ….sin querer me bese a mi jajaja

Fred le arrojo una toalla a su hermano en la cabeza, la broma no le hacía gracia.

-¿A qué hora llegaras?  
-Que te importa.  
-Lo que pasa es que si tu sales, me gustaría invitar a Sofía, regresa mañana quieres.  
-¿Qué? ¿Y como quieres que haga eso?  
- No lo sé, pero hoy me toca a mí, no regreses hasta mañana.

Fred salió de su casa de muy mal humor, él y su hermano se turnaban para estar solos en la casa y esa noche le tocaba a su gemelo, en otras ocasiones Fred se quedaba con algún amigo después de una fiesta, esta noche sería diferente, cenaría con Belinda, pero no creía tener tanta suerte como para no regresar.

Simplemente cuando estuvo a fuera de su casa desapareció, llego a la casa de Belinda a la hora acordada, toco el timbre del apartamento y la joven le dijo por el portero eléctrico que empujara la puerta y entrara, una vez adentro, se miro en el espejo del palier antes de subir por la escalera que lo conduciría al primer piso donde vivía la chica.

La joven doctora ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa. La única casa muggle que había conocido Fred había sido la casa de los tíos de Harry que no eran muy agradables.

El apartamento de Belinda era alegre, eso fue lo que él pensó, en el comedor además de una mesa de madera barnizada para cuatro, había una lámpara de pie con una pantalla amarilla, un sillón rojo de dos cuerpos y cuadros con pinturas muy bonitas.

La chica había cocinado, cenaron y conversaron mucho, se estaban conociendo, ella le contó todo acerca de la medicina muggle y él le hablo sobre la magia, los viajes en escoba y los viajes en chimenea, le hablo de Hogwarts, de sus productos…

Ella lo miraba encantada, nunca había conocido a nadie tan interésate, él la miraba igual.

Esa noche Fred tuvo suerte, los encontró el amanecer en medio de la charla, se despidieron con pocas ganas de cortar tan bella charla, no acordaron un nuevo encuentro, pero no pasaría mucho sin que se vieran nuevamente.

El gemelo salió del edificio y en lugar de desaparecer camino sin rumbo muchas cuadras con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, esta chica lo inquietaba. Su corazón estaba algo agitado.

Fred Weasley era un gran mujeriego, las fiestas en su tienda eran famosas, tenía una vida prospera y sin sobresalto económicos, podía tener a cualquier bruja, sin embargo, Belinda lo cautivaba, era bella inteligente y tenía un gran sentido del humor, pero también era muggle, total y absolutamente muggle.

¿Sería ese un problema para él? _–Para mí no_-Pensó, y ¿para ella? Camino hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, no sabía dónde estaba, se ubico en el lugar, lo miro detenidamente y luego desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó en la enorme cama, tanteo con su mano buscando a su mujer, pero esta no estaba, se incorporo violentamente, al hacerlo pudo ver a su esposa sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mirando el imponente amanecer.  
-¿Has visto algo más bello que esto?- Preguntó la castaña.


	39. Un paseo por la playa

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**_UN PASEO POR LA PLAYA._**

El joven bajo de la cama y se acomodo tras ella rodeándola con sus piernas. El amanecer era increíble, el sol anaranjado salía en medio de un celeste cielo, las gaviotas volaban frente a sus ojos.

-Es hermoso, pero sigo pensando que tú eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

La chica lo tomo de las manos y se las beso, se quedaron en silencio mirando el amanecer, la imagen que tenían enfrente los enmudecía.

Cuando el son finalmente salió en su total esplendor, pidieron el desayuno y lo tomaron frente a la ventana mirando el mar.

-¡Hoy tenemos una excursión!  
-¿A dónde?  
-Creo que a un volcán, no estoy segura…

Se cambiaron y bajaron a esperar que la comitiva de la expedición se reuniera en el hall del hotel.

Hogsmeade seguía sin novedades, los habitantes regresaron a su rutina diaria olvidando el episodio vivido.

Harry Potter trabajaba en su despacho, completaba los formularios de la investigación, su tarea fue interrumpida por una visita, era el secretario

-Harry, quería verte, ¿tienes tiempo?  
-Claro, lo escucho.  
-¿Has resuelto lo de Hogsmeade?  
-Bueno, seguimos investigando.  
-¿Pero la guardia de aurores continúa en el pueblo?  
-Sí, de momento creo que es lo mejor.  
-Sabes lo de Percy ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-El tribunal ha decidido llevarlo a juicio, no ha declarado gran cosa, todavía no se puede comprobar que el estuvo implicado en la muerte el Auror. Temo que quede libre y nosotros sin un culpable.  
-Nuestro trabajo es hallar al verdadero culpable, no culpar a cualquiera para que la imagen del ministerio quede bien frente a la comunidad.  
-¿A caso crees que Percy es inocente?  
-Gracias por informarme lo del juicio, yo le avisare a su padre, ahora si me permite…

-Claro… Hasta luego.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Harry lo maldijo, necesitaba a Ron, él había profundizado en la declaración de Percy, el moreno mago sabía que su amigo tenía una corazonada acerca de los hechos extraños que rodeaban la muerte del Auror. Todavía faltaban 5 días para que la feliz pareja regresara, _-No puedo molestarlo justo ahora_-Pensó.

Harry sabía que su amigo estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida, no podía molestarlo, decidió dejar los formularios y regresar al pueblo, quizás debía realizar más indagaciones a los habitantes del lugar.

En la isla los jóvenes iban arriba de un autobús camino a la expedición del Volcán Ahimine, el paisaje que miraban por las ventanillas no podía ser más bello, la vegetación tupida se erguía frente a ellos, las palmeras gigantes y flores exóticas daban la imagen de un fresco recién pintado.

En el bus había turistas de diferentes partes, matrimonios mayores y otras parejas de luna de miel, todos sacaban fotos al hermoso paisaje.

-¿Trajiste la cámara?- pregunto Ron  
-Sí.  
-¿Y por qué no tomas fotos?

La chica tomo la cámara de su bolso, a comparación de las demás cámaras modernas, la de los chicos parecía un instrumento viejo y en desuso.

Llegaron después de una hora de andar, bajaron en un terreno plano lleno de plantas y flores que no conocían, el joven auror tomo de la mano a su esposa e iniciaron el camino, primero el camino fue recto, luego doblaba, subieron por un pequeño médano de tierra, Ron tomo una flor muy bella de color lila y pétalos en punta y se la coloco en el pelo a su esposa, ella lo miro sonriente y sin pensarlo, frente a todos le dio un suave beso en los labios, un matrimonio mayor que los miraba comento que hacían una bella pareja.

En la base del volcán el guía explico la historia del Ahimine, les contó de la última vez que entro en erupción,

-Desde ese día nunca más exploto-

Le dijo a la comitiva, todos aprovecharon para tomar fotos y buscar alguna piedra volcánica en el suelo para llevar de recuerdo, pasaron más de dos horas recorriendo el lugar, luego subieron todos al bus y los llevaron a un restaurante para almorzar, el lugar tenía mesas en las playa, los chicos comieron apartados de los demás mirando el profundo océano,

-Te amo mi amor-Dijo el pelirrojo,

Miro a su alrededor y de pronto tuvo ganas de no irse jamás de ese lugar, se imagino viviendo con Hermione frente al mar, caminando juntos por las mañanas,

-Sería fantástico-Dijo en vos alta.  
-¿Que dices?  
-Oh, no nada, ¿te gusta el lugar?  
-Es hermoso.

Ella miro sus celestes ojos y su corazón le salto en el pecho, deseo que ese momento durara eternamente.

El almuerzo duro otras dos horas, regresaron al bus y los dejaron en una playa hermosa, la playa tenía bares, mesas, reposeras, todo lo que necesitaban los turistas, a lo lejos Hermione vio caballos en la arena, le hizo señas a su marido y fueron hasta el lugar, un nativo bajito de grandes dientes blancos les dijo que los caballos se alquilaban para pasear por la playa.

Pagaron por un caballo, eligieron uno de color blanco con machas negras con una gran cola, el pelirrojo subió primero y luego ayudo a su esposa a sentarse delante de él, anduvieron despacio paciendo por la orilla del mar, el Auror llevaba con su mano las riendas del animal, con la otra tomaba fuerte de la cintura a su mujer, apoyo su pera en el hombro de la chica, podía oler su perfume mezclado con el aroma del océano, el caballo galopaba suavemente, desde ahí el camino parecía no terminar más, la orilla del mar parecía no tener fin, Hermione giro su cabeza y beso en los labios a su marido, el joven dejo las riendas del caballo para sostener el rostro de su bella mujer y besarlo con pasión, fue un beso largo, dulce, era la escena perfecta, ellos arriba de un hermoso caballo, besándose frente al mar.

Se detuvieron en un lugar desierto, parecía deshabitado, bajaron del caballo y se sentaron en la arena mirando el mar, él nuevamente se sentó tras ella y la rodeo con sus piernas, coloco sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de la chica envolviéndola por completo, ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido y contemplo el mar infinito, sentían una gran paz, nada los perturbaba, era el lugar ideal, más aun que el hotel, en esta playa, aparentemente desierta, era perfecta para ellos.

El auror tomo de la barbilla a su chica y le levanto el rostro, la beso con infinito amor, sentía que su corazón no podía sentir más amor, su lengua exploraba esa boca cálida, deseaba más, bajo su mano del rostro y la tomo del cuello, la beso nuevamente, con más pasión, su mano se fue como autómata a hasta el pecho izquierdo de la castaña, metió su mano por debajo del suave y suelto vestido, la joven suspiro nerviosamente, ese no era el lugar para hacer alardes de su amor,

-No me iré de aquí sin hacerte el amor en el mar jajaja

La pareja se beso hasta el cansancio, rodaron por la arena y se confesaron una vez más su amor, finalmente regresaron

-Que tal si corremos un poco…  
-No, podemos haaayyyyyy.

El chico le había dado una sacudida a las riendas y apretó con su talones el estomago del animal, este salió galopando a toda velocidad, mientras corrían en él, podían sentir la brisa marina acariciarles el rostro, el cabello de la chica flameaba como una bandera al viento, su marido la tomo fuerte de la cintura y mientras galopaban le dijo

-Te amo

Belinda estaba trabajando en el hospital, se tomo un tiempo y fue a la cafetería, pidió un café y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña libretita marrón, anoto horarios de pacientes, días de guardia y en el margen de la hoja, Fred.

Se quedo mirando la anotación y cerro abruptamente la libreta, su cabeza se fue inmediatamente al recuerdo de la cena que había compartido con el mago_-Es muy agradable_-Pensó.

El gemelo le gustaba, era guapo, inteligente, pero por sobretodo tenía un gran sentido del humor, de todas maneras era muy temprano para aventurar algo, recién se estaban conociendo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un parlante, la buscaban en recepción, pago su café dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa, guardo su libreta en el bolsillo y salió de la cafetería, los pasillos estaban repletos de gente, llegar a la recepción fue una tarea difícil, cada dos pasos la paraba un colega para consultarle algo ó una enfermera la detenía para pasar un parte de algún paciente.  
Llego a la recepción y dijo.

-¿Quien me busca?  
-El Sr.

Fred Weasley estaba de pie junto al mostrador de forma cuadrada, ella lo miro y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, que sorpresa.  
-Hola, perdón por venir sin avisar, pero estaba cerca y pase a saludar.  
-Bien eh…  
-Quería saber si no te gustaría venir una de estas tardes a conocer mi tienda.

Lo dijo muy rápido como queriendo terminar pronto.

-Claro, ¿qué te parece mañana por la tarde?  
-Oh, claro, pasó por ti mañana a las 6 de la tarde…  
-¿A las 6?  
-Si, es el mejor horario para viajar.

Se despidió de la chica y salió corriendo del hospital. Estaba decidió, conocería la famosa tienda.

En el cuarto del hotel, Ron arrojaba a la cama a su esposa, se lanzo sobre ella besándola con pasión, la chica lo tomo de la nuca firmemente, se recorrían con las manos, el pelirrojo no dejaba de decirle cuanto la quería, le retiro el vestido dejándola sobre la cama con su ropa interior, se quito su playera, y quedo vestido solo con sus vaqueros, se recostó nuevamente sobre ella y la beso con locura, sus manos la acariciaron con suma ternura, ella beso su cuello haciendo que el chico desfalleciera frente tan dulces besos, los encontró la noche desnudos, amándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Los días siguientes se dedicaron a conocer y recorrer la bella isla, compraron recuerdos y tomaron muchas fotografías, sus caminatas por la playa fueron casi a diario, contemplaban el atardecer en la arena frente al mar y disfrutaron de una luna de miel llena de amor y pasión.

Fred llevo a Belinda a conocer su tienda, la muchacha no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el lugar estaba lleno de magia, eran mucho mejor que los juguetes de los niños muggles, después de la recorrida Fred tenía preparado algo especial, la invito a pasear en su escoba, la chica primero dudo, eso no le parecía un vehículo seguro, el gemelo la convenció y desde la terraza de la tienda ambos montaron la escoba, él paso su mano por la cintura de la joven doctora con la excusa de sostenerla, dio una patada fuerte al piso y la moderna escoba se elevo, Belinda apretó los ojos y tuvo una sensación de vació en el estomago, él la animo a abrir los ojos, ella despego sus ojos suavemente y se encontró volando sobre los techos de las casas, se agarro fuerte del brazo de Fred.

El chico elevo el mango de su escoba y fueron mucho más arriba, ella tuvo la sensación de poder alcanzar las estrellas con su mano, no se parecía en nada a viajar en avión,

-¿Tienes miedo?-Pregunto el gemelo, la chica negó con la cabeza, no era miedo, era vértigo,

Fred fue bajando lentamente su escoba para preparar el descenso, lo hizo de la forma más suave que pudo, ella sintió terror, la copa de un frondoso árbol estaba frente a sus ojos, pensó que se estrellarían sobre el verde árbol, el gemelo hábilmente descendió pasando muy cerca del árbol, apoyo sus pies en el piso y la dejo bajar.

Estaban en un campo verde, el frío era mucho más riguroso, la doctora temblaba, como un buen caballero él se quito su chaqueta de piel de Dragón y se la coloco en los hombros.

-¿Podemos regresar caminando?  
-Claro, tardaríamos un día pero si tu quieres, yo caminare.

La joven abrió los ojos con asombro, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, si bien el paseo le parecía maravilloso, no le hacía mucha gracia montar la escoba para el regreso.

-¿¡UN DÍA DE CAMINATA!?  
-Solo estaba bromeando, he dado vueltas en círculos, estamos muy cerca. JAJAJAJA.  
-Eres muy bromista.

El gemelo la miro a los ojos y tuvo ganas de besarla, sin embargo, ella era diferente a otras chicas, se ponía muy nervioso frente a la bella joven, no se animo, indico el camino y juntos regresaron hablando sobre la magia.

Para el nuevo matrimonio las cosas se sucedían de manera maravillosa, los días eran bellos, las noches fogosas, ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de regresar, pero en dos días no quedaría más remedio


	40. El corcel negro

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

_Me tardare un poquito mas de lo normal unos dias_

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**EL CORCEL NEGRO**

Percy se encontraba en su celda, caminaba de un lado a otro, ni por un minuto dejo su petulancia a un lado, a pesar de su compleja situación, su rostro indicaba una dura severidad y parecía algo complacido, como si estuviera orgulloso de algo.

Su cabeza maquinaba la manera de zafar de la situación. Su padre llego con Harry a visitarlo le guardia les dijo:

- Solo unos minutos.  
-Hola- dijo el Sr. Weasley  
-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Harry Potter, disfrutas de esto ¿verdad?

Harry no contesto, se limito a pararse en un costado y dejar al padre del detenido hablar:

-He venido porque… Te llevaran a juicio, creí que lo mejor era que yo te lo digiera.  
-Eso no cambia las cosas.  
-Pero no has hablado, es evidente que no tienes información, pero la acusación es por traición, la pena será alta hijo.  
-Me da igual, he hecho lo correcto.  
-Ni siquiera ahora que te encuentras aquí dejas de comportarte como un pedante.  
-Quizás Padre, no sea yo el pedante, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy poco y no estas a la altura de la situación.

Harry no aguanto más y le dijo:

-Como te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre! Eres un maldito cobarde, pagaras por la traición Percy.  
-Oh Potter, hablas. Hace mucho le dije a mi hermano que se alejara de ti, es una lástima que no me haya escuchado.  
-Nos vamos, solo…Pensé que debías enterarte lo del juicio por alguien de tu familia.- Dijo el Sr. Weasley

Harry y el padre del pelirrojo detenido salieron de la celda, Percy se acerco a los barrotes y grito:

-No tienes nada Potter, nada, no me van a culpar, no he hecho nada.

El moreno Auror siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Percy se recostó en su cama y cruzo los brazos atrás de su nuca, miro al techo y sonrió.

El mar estaba salvaje, las olas eran cada vez más alta, los chicos miraban al embravecido océano por la pared vidriada del restaurante, el cielo estaba oscuro, grandes rayos se asomaron entre la nubes, la chica le tomo la mano a su marido y lo miro a los ojos.

-Que tal si nos vamos al cuarto y….  
-Vamos.

Se levantaron de su mesa en dirección a la salida, el guía de las excursiones los alcanzo antes de de que salieran:

-Sr. Y Sra. Weasley. No se vayan, como el día está muy feo estamos organizando un concurso de…  
-Gracias, pero estamos cansados y nos… - interrumpió el pelirrojo  
-Será muy divertido, es un concurso de magia, ninguno de los huéspedes es mago, solo se trata de divertirse, hasta hay un premio.

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Y que dan de premio?- pregunto Hermione

-Oh, un lindo paseo en lancha. Tienen una hora para ir a su cuarto y preparar el show, luego nos reuniremos todos aquí y una a una las parejas irán pasando. Pueden utilizar cajas, manteles, bueno, todo lo que encuentren, será muy divertido.

El pelirrojo le pregunto a su esposa si tenía ganas de pasear en lancha, ella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo al guía:

-Muy bien, nos vemos en una hora.  
-¡Fantástico!

El matrimonio se fue a su cuarto tomados de la mano, en el ascensor el Auror le comento a su esposa que esto era pan comido, la chica lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-No podemos hacer magia, está lleno de muggles, no es justo que ganemos así, debemos hacerlo como ellos.  
-Pero que dices, yo no sé hacerlo de otra manera.  
-Lo haremos como los otros, será divertido, además es justo, si ganamos lo haremos en buena Ley.

Su marido no dijo nada, pero su mujer se comportaba como cuando iban al colegio, no conocía a nadie con más sentido de la justicia que ella, sabía que su mujer tenía razón, -_Hubiera sido divertido_-Pensó.

Ya en el cuarto se cambiaron de ropa y Hermione le contó como hacían trucos los muggles.

-Los magos muggles, son ilusionistas, no magos, recuerdas el chico del tren, ese que me contaste que hizo un truco  
-Si, claro.  
-Bien podemos hacer algo así, con cartas.  
-No tenemos cartas.

Ella tomo su varita y él la apunto con el dedo.

-No Sra. Weasley, sin magia,

Lo dijo divertido, le daba un poco de su propio chocolate.

-Bueno, no se otro truco.

El auror tomo su varita e hizo aparecer un mazo de cartas.

-Tienes razón las necesitamos, bien explícame como es el truco.

A la hora todas parejas estaban en el restaurante, seguía lloviendo a cantaros, agruparon las mesas alrededor del escenario y los jóvenes vieron que los demás se lo tomaron muy enserio, la mayoría estaban disfrazados, el matrimonio mayor era el más vistoso, el hombre llevaba puesta una camisa de grandes flores con una corbata y bermudas, su mujer llevaba un vestido largo de color violeta y tenía sobre su falta una caja, un mantel y un pañuelo de seda.

Un matrimonio joven que estaba a la izquierda de los recién casados, estaban preparados con grandes sombreros en sus cabezas, los cuales no se quitaban por ningún motivo, también llevaban manteles largos sobre una caja verde.

La primera pareja en pasar eran unos turistas de la india, el guía los presento, el hombre metió la mano en la manga de su chaqueta y comenzó a tirar la punta de un pañuelo de seda de color blanco, luego salió anudado al primero otro de color rosa, luego otro de color violeta, en total saco 15 pañuelos de seda de su maga, el pelirrojo lo miro estupefacto.

-¿Como lo hizo?

La chica aplico la lógica y le dijo:

-Es fácil, ellos son de la India , las mujeres allí usan muchos pañuelos de seda que se anudan a los vestidos y su largas trenzas, los anudo y los metieron dentro del manga, es muy fácil, no ocupan espacio, son muy finos, es obvio que no se notarían dentro de la manga.

Para él fue lo mismo que nada, no sabía nada acerca de las mujeres indias, por lo tanto su compresión sobre el tema de los pañuelos fue muy poca.

Después de los pañuelos, la mujer se coloco un sombrero en la cabeza, y su marido levanto un mantel tapándole al publico la visión, dijo unas palabras mágicas graciosas, la gente se rió y el las repitió unas cuantas veces, después soltó el mantel y todos vieron que la mujer tenía puesto otro vestido.

-¿Como lo hizo?  
-Antes llevaba un vestido que era una especie de bata. Se lo quito y lo escondió, es muy fácil.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, pero en realidad no comprendía.

Luego fue el turno del matrimonio mayor, más que un truco de magia, fue un acto cómico, se les cayó el mantel revelando lo que tenían preparado, luego a él se le vio por la manga de su camisa un ramito de flores que tenia pegado al brazo, de igual manera todos aplaudieron y el matrimonio mayor se rió con ganas.

Las siguientes parejas no mejoraron mucho salvo una pareja de americanos que en cuanto subieron mostraron por dentro su sombrero vació y luego sacaron del una pequeña tortuga.

-¿Y este como lo hizo?

La chica miraba fijo a la pareja y dijo:

-¡No tengo idea!

Luego la mujer saco de la oreja de su marido un largo collar de perlas, la castaña se estaba preocupando, eran muy buenos, los americanos terminaron su función con un convincente truco de cartas. Todos aplaudieron habían sido los mejores lejos.

-Yo quiero ganar el viaje en lancha. Podemos ser muy disimulados

Dijo el pelirrojo a lo que le contesto su esposa:

-Oh, está bien, ¿tienes tu varita?

Él le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le susurro al oído:

-La tengo en mi bolsillo.  
-Muy bien vamos.

Subieron al escenario dejando el mazo de cartas sobre la mesa, lo primero que hicieron fue lo siguiente:

El pelirrojo levanto el mantel cubriendo a su esposa, ella saco la varita con disimulo del bolsillo y apuntándose se cambio la ropa en cuestión de segundos, el tiro el mantel al piso y todos aplaudieron.

Luego Hermione levanto el mantel y tapo a su esposo, el se apunto con la varita y se cambio de ropa, cuando la chica tiro el mantel los aplaudieron y el matrimonio mayor se puso de pie vitoreando.

La castaña coloco los brazos pegados a su cuerpo, el auror la tapo con el mantel y ella cerró los ojos se concentro y desapareció, cuando el pelirrojo dejo caer el mantel y los demás vieron que la chica no estaba el guía exclamo:

-¡Tenemos a los ganadores!

La americana se levanto con soberbia de su asiento y pregunto dónde estaba la castaña, la chica apareció tras el telón que estaba atrás del pelirrojo y el guía dijo:

-Muy bueno, muy bueno, deberíamos contratarlos jajaja. ¿No me digan que son magos?

El chico puso cara de horror y su mujer lo salvo.

-No, somos comerciantes, pero hemos leído varios libros de magia, solo como hobby claro.

Todos, menos los americanos aplaudieron ellos tenían el viaje ganado.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el restaurante, tomaron té de durazno con ricas tortas, el matrimonio mayor se acerco a felicitarlos y la chica los invito a sentarse, eran personas muy agradables, hacia 40 años que estaban casados, tenían 4 hijos y 6 nietos, el joven matrimonio les contó de su boda, omitiendo los detalles mágicos, y los felices que eran juntos.

Cuando el té y las tortas se terminaron se fueron retirando a sus cuartos.

Percy, esperaba en su celda, no un milagro, el no creía en la suerte sino en la justicia, por algún motivo tenía una confianza ciega en su suerte.

Harry estaba en su casa sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo las anotaciones de Ron, estaba con el informe de la redada en donde habían herido a su amigo, esa noche llegaron a la casa en donde se suponía estaba el mago tenebroso que se hacía llamar el maestro, lo que aconteció fue terrible, todo había sido una trampa, una cantidad de magos los rodearon y el pelirrojo se había salvado de milagro.

Para ese entonces Ron ya sospechaba que un traidor los estaba delatando, de igual manera las piezas no encajaban, si el traidor era Percy, no actuaba solo, ¿quien más estaba con él?

Dejo los papeles en la mesa y se llevo las manos a la cara. Su esposa entro en la cocina y lo abrazo:

-Ya es tarde mi amor, vamos a la cama.

Harry se giro en su silla y abrazo a la pelirroja rodeándola por la cintura y apoyo su oído en el vientre de su esposa,

-Los amo-Dijo en voz alta,

Ginny no dijo nada, conocía a su esposo sabía que algo le preocupaba. Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta el cuarto.

Hermione dormía como un ángel, se movió en la cama y estiro su mano, abrió un ojo y vio la cama vacía, se incorporo comprobando que su marido no estaba allí.

Dormida como estaba salió de la cama y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, llamo a la puerta y como nadie respondió la abrió, el lugar estaba vació, fue hasta las puertas de vidrio y corrió las cortinas, miro a la playa buscando con la mirada a su esposo, pero no lo divisaba, en ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Ron apareció con el pelo mojado, la maya de baño y una remera amarilla.

-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Vístete.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que te vistas y te pongas el traje de baño, te espero abajo.

Sin más salió del cuarto.  
Su esposa estaba sorprendida pero le hizo caso, se lavo la cara, los dientes, se puso su traje de baño y un vestido, tomo su bolso y bajo.

En la mesa del restaurante estaba su marido que la esperaba con tazas de café y tostadas, ella se acomodo en la silla y pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Nadando  
-¿Qué? ¿Nadando?  
-Toma tu desayuno y nos vamos.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Quiero mostrarte algo.

La tormenta había pasado y sol brillaba cálidamente sobre el cielo azul, la chica tomo su café expectante, no tenía idea de lo venia.

El matrimonio mayor llego a una de las mesas y los saludaron con la mano, el pelirrojo se acerco a ellos y les regalo los boletos del viaje en lancha, la castaña lo miro atónita, ¿que estaba haciendo su esposo?

El auror regreso a su mesa con cara de felicidad.

-¿Que has hecho?  
-No lo vamos a necesitar, hoy es nuestro último día y quiero que lo pasemos totalmente solos.

Su mujer no comprendió bien, pero dejo que todo continuara, cuando se retiraron, el matrimonio mayor los saludo con la mano dando las gracias.

Salieron del hotel y caminaron hacia playa, los primeros turistas ya estaban en sus reposeras tomando sol, caminaron por la orilla hasta que la chica vio a lo lejos una gran palmera.

-¿Que es lo que está atado a la palmera?

De lejos parecía como una mancha negra. La castaña corrió hacia la palmera, cada paso que daba la imagen negra se hacía más y más nítida, su marido corría tras ella.

-Oh Ron, es…oh por Dios.

Un hermoso caballo negro estaba atado a la palmera, era un corcel hermoso, ella llego hasta el animal y le acaricio la nariz, el animal movió su cabeza complacido.

-Es hermoso mi amor, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Ron saco la varita del bolsillo de su bañador, lo había traído hasta ahí por medio de magia, lo había traído para ella.

Desato el hermoso animal de la palmera y lo monto, le extendió su mano y la chica subió también, anduvieron por la playa galopando suavemente sobre el lomo del dócil caballo, luego él la tomo con fuerzas de la cintura y galoparon a mayor velocidad, anduvieron casi una hora, llegaron a un lugar desierto, era una playa que tenía forma de herradura, las palmeras y la vegetación estaban muy cerca de la orilla, era un paisaje soñado, bajaron del caballo y él le quito el vestido dejándola con su traje de baño, se quito su remera amarilla y la tomo de la mano, se metieron al mar, no hubo necesidad de nadar , el océano en ese lugar parecía una pileta de agua transparente, cuando el agua les llegaba arriba de la cintura pudieron verse los pies de lo cristalino que era el mar, él la tomo la cintura y la trajo hacia él, la beso con pasión, su lengua exploro cada espacio de su boca, le acaricio la espalda con ternura, ella lo rodeo del cuello y devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, bajo sus manos hasta su tostado pecho haciendo que él se estremeciera, Ron dio rienda suelta a su pasión, sin medirlo, acaricio sus pechos y desprendió el corpiño de su bañador, ella se cubrió el cuerpo,

-No hay nadie aquí, confía en mí, no dejaría que nadie te mirara

Ella se dejo hacer, le acaricio los desnudos senos y la beso nuevamente, ella lo abrazo y sin saber cómo caminaron abrazados hacia la orilla de la desierta playa, recostó suavemente a su mujer en la orilla, las pequeñas olas mojaban sus pies, las manos de él palpaban con deseo los pechos de la castaña

-TE AMO-Dijo ella.

Sus bocas se besaban con deseo, se quitaron la ropa, él acaricio el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, se subió sobre ella separándole las piernas… lenta y dulcemente hicieron el amor en la orilla del mar, luego sin pudor, se bañaron desnudos en el cristalino océano, pasaron el día juntos, alejados de toda mirada, comieron en la arena y se durmieron abrazados con la brisa marina que les acariciaba la piel, cuando despertaron se besaron nuevamente, se vistieron y regresaron a caballo andando lentamente en su última tarde en la paradisíaca isla.

* * *


	41. Una nueva vida

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Los sucesos pasados en el pueblo tenían a Harry muy preocupado, para los demás parecía ser un hecho aislado, pero para el auror había más. Nuevamente su sexto sentido estaba en marcha, como tantas otras veces su cabeza no descansaría hasta encontrar todas las respuestas.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de su cocina, Ginny se había ido con su madre a San Mungo para un control de su embarazo. La mesa estaba llena de pergaminos con informes y declaraciones, nada tenía sentido, el único nombre conocido en los papeles era el de Percy Weasley, pero ¿quien más lo había ayudado? _-Posiblemente, lo hizo solo-_Pensó.

Pero, ¿podía ser esto posible?

Regreso a esos informes por lo acontecido en el pueblo, buscaba algo, algo que conectara a Percy con el ataque al pueblo, parecía bastante improbable que él tuviera algo que ver pues en ese momento estaba detenido. Lo que necesitaba era una conexión, pero el que había profundizado en esa investigación era su amigo Ron.

El secretario se reunió varias veces con el Ministro de la magia esa semana, trato de minimizar los hechos, no quería alarmar a la población. Para suerte del moreno Auror, el ministro tenía plena confianza en él, si decidía ir más lejos, si necesitaba investigar más, contaría con el apoyo del ministerio.

El mundo mágico había aprendido una gran lección con Voldemort, una dolorosa lección, los funcionarios sabían que era mejor prevenir y no tener que lamentar muertes inocentes, por esta razón las investigaciones sobre cualquier hecho sospechoso eran apoyadas por todos los funcionarios. El único preocupado por que el tema no tomara una trascendencia pública desmedida, era el secretario, la preocupación del auror iba más allá del hecho de que el pueblo haya sido invadido, se preguntaba por qué Hogsmeade, por que no se llevaron nada, las preguntas se sucedían una tras otra.

La comunidad mágica vivía un tiempo de relativa paz, no que es que no hubiera maldad, claro que existía, pero no el nivel que Voldemort aplico su maldad, por lo menos eso pensaban todos. La derrota del mago más tenebroso del mundo mágico dio a la comunidad una paz desconocida, sin embargo, los aurores como Harry y Ron, sabían que habría otros que intentarían ocupar su lugar.

Harry se preguntaba quién podría estar detrás de estos hechos, quien quiera que sea debía de estar preparando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, tomo registro de los últimos magos tenebrosos atrapados y perseguidos, ninguno parecía tener conexión con Percy.

El pelirrojo siempre había querido figurar, detestaba la mediocridad y creía en el protocolo, los rangos y las diferencias sociales, para él era más importante ocupar un lugar de privilegio en el ministerio que ser amado y respetado por su familia.

¿Quién pensaría que los gemelos era unos traidores? si alguien los odiaba, ¿cuál era el motivo? Ellos se dedicaban a su tienda y sus inventos, nada tenían que ver con el ministerio, ¿qué significaba?

Fred se encontraba recostado en su cama, tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y miraba un punto fijo en la pared, pensaba en Belinda, la chica era perfecta para él, de pronto, sin aviso, la vida le puso enfrente a una mujer que parecía ser su otra mitad, pertenecían a mundos muy distintos, pero a pesar de esta gran diferencia no podía dejar de pensar en ella, nunca le habían interesado los muggles, ahora creía que eran maravillosos.

La vida de Fred había transcurrido de manera tranquila a pesar de todo lo vivido, después de que él y su gemelo salieron volando del colegio de magia y hechicería, abrieron su tienda con gran éxito, luego abrieron otra y consiguieron tener varias sucursales, cada tanto realizaban fiestas en su tienda, fiestas en las que no faltaba la diversión, las brujas jóvenes lo rodeaban, era exitoso, buen mozo, ¿qué más podía pedir?, sin embargo ninguna chica le había interesado lo suficiente como para ocupar un lugar en su corazón, ninguna lo había hecho pensar en tener una relación sería, ahora tenía a Belinda metida en su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, recordaba su sonrisa, su cabello, la forma de sus ojos, se quedo mirando fijamente la pared y dio un suspiro largo.

George llego al cuarto con su delantal color magenta aun puesto y le hablo a su gemelo:

-Bueno, ya cerramos, fue un día bastante agotador. ¿Cenamos?  
-Claro.  
-¿Y a ti que te pasa?  
-Nada.  
-Yo pensé que se llamaba Belinda, pero me he equivocado, se llama nada jajaja  
-Cállate, ¿por qué me molestas?  
-No me maltrates, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero yo no tengo la culpa.

Salió del cuarto y dejo solo a su gemelo. Fred se levanto de la cama lentamente, tomo el pomo de la puerta y al abrir la lustrada puerta vio a su hermano sentado en una silla y le dijo:

-Lo siento.

Su hermano hablo sin mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Siempre me has contado todo, desde que conociste a Belinda estas distinto, no me hablas, murmuras cosas en vos baja, te ríes mientras caminas por la tienda, si te gusta, porque no se lo dices.

El gemelo se sentó junto a la chimenea, su cabello se veía aun más rojo cuando lo iluminaba el fuego. Era verdad, estaba diferente y Fred decidió hablar:

-Y si se lo digo y no quiere…  
-¿Y por qué no querría?  
-Es muggle George.  
-¿Estas enamorado?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Eso te detiene? ¿Qué es muggle? Mira, tú sabes las consecuencias de enamorarte de una muggle, asúmelas y sigue adelante.  
-¿Que consecuencias?  
-Bueno, las diferencias, tenemos costumbres distintas, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda funcionar. Nuestro mundo está lleno de historias de amor entre magos y muggles. ¿Porque tienes miedo?  
-No se, simplemente me aterra.  
-A mí me pasa con Sofía, me aterra jajaja.  
-Pero ella es bruja, tienen más en común.

George preparo la cena y los dos hermanos comieron en silencio.

Hermione estaba en su cama, Ron estaba sobre ella besándola con pasión, pasaba sus grandes manos sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, le besaba el cuello y sus manos intentaban desabotonar su vestido.

-Detente Ron  
-No, no puedo detenerme- Decía el pelirrojo besándole el cuello  
-Espera, tengo que decirte algo.  
-¿Que pasa mi amor?  
-Yo, no…

-Despierta Herm, aterrizaremos en 10 minutos, despierta.

El pelirrojo movía con sus manos el dormido rostro de su esposa, ella abrió los ojos abruptamente respirando con dificultad y su esposo le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes la frente sudada, ¿que pasa?

La chica se acomodo en su asiento y se paso la mano por la cara.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un sueño, nada más. Ya quiero llegara a casa.  
-Yo también, ya falta poco y estaremos en nuestra casa- dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

El avión aterrizo sobre la pista 4 del aeropuerto de Londres, los pasajeros fueron bajando y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la zona de embarques, el joven matrimonio aguardo por sus valijas y fueron hasta el estacionamiento, habían dejado su coche guardado ahí hasta su regreso.

Colocaron las valijas en el baúl del auto y partieron a su hogar, a su nueva vida.

El frío estaba castigando duro a la ciudad, la noche y el cielo gris hacían de Londres un espectáculo sin igual, ella lo tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Te amo-

Su casa estaba en total oscuridad, abrieron la puerta de entrada y encendieron las luces, dejaron las valijas en el pasillo, en la chimenea había varias cartas tiradas.

-Hemos recibido correo- dijo el pelirrojo

Sacaron las cartas y las apoyaron sobre la mesa ratona, ella encendió la chimenea para calentar la fría casa y se sentó junto a su esposo a leer las cartas.

La primera era de Frederick y Floirand, lamentaban no haber asistido a la boda, pero estaban con mucho trabajo y les era imposible, de todas maneras enviaban sus cariños y deseos de felicidad a la pareja.

La otra era de Molly, los esperaba el Domingo para almorzar en su casa y darles la bienvenida, también había invitado a los padres de su nuera.

La otra carta era de Harry, solo decía. Necesito verte.

El pelirrojo guardo la carta de su amigo sin preocupación, lo vería al día siguiente en casa de su padre.

-Tengo hambre.

La chica se levanto y fueron juntos a la cocina, buscaron comida en la alacena y prepararon una modesta pero reconfortante cena.

-Debemos comprar alimentos, no tenemos mucho.

El pelirrojo asintió y levanto los platos sucios dejándolos en el fregadero, preparo Té y llevo las tazas a la sala, ya en el lugar se sentó en su escritorio y reviso sus papeles, la chica tomo un libro y acomodo los pies sobre el sofá.

Luego de un rato de estar enfrascado en sus papeles miro a la chica, se veía preciosa iluminada por las suaves llamas, leía con mucha atención un pequeño libro, él la observo unos instantes, siempre le había gustado verla leer, cuando lo hacía se la notaba concentrada, sus facciones se marcaban, noto como ella llevaba delicadamente con su mano izquierda la taza de té a sus labios, pudo ver la brillante alianza de la joven en su mano.

Se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta ella, le arrebato el libro y la taza de té de las manos, la castaña protesto, él simplemente ahogo las protestas con un profundo beso:

-Te amo, eres tan hermosa.

Su esposa lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso con delicadeza, miro sus profundos ojos azules y le murmuro al oído:

-Eres lo más importante de mi vida, nada tiene sentido sin ti.

Su marido la abrazo y aspiro su suave perfume, estaban a punto de comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

-Voy a darme un baño, estoy cansado.  
-Bien, yo leeré un rato más.

Cuando el chico se fue al cuarto de baño, la chica busco el libro que su esposo le había arrebatado, estaba sobre la mesa ratona, el fuego necesitaba que lo avivaran, fue hasta la chimenea y apuntando con su varita mas llamas aparecieron enseguida.

Miro de reojo el escritorio de Ron, vio una carpeta de color madera, sintió curiosidad, pero no la toco, sabía que no debía. Regreso a su sillón y recordó la propuesta del ministro, ya había tomado una decisión sobre el tema, se recostó nuevamente sobre el sofá y se dedico a la lectura.

Fred estaba ya en su cuarto de baño, se había lavado los dientes para acostarse a dormir, se miro en el espejo, estaba pálido, se lavo la cara con abundante agua y seco su rostro. No lo soportaba más tenía que decirle a Belinda lo que sentía, si lo rechazaba prefería que fuera pronto, ya no aguantaba la situación.

Salió del cuarto de baño y en lugar de ir a su habitación tomo su chaqueta de un perchero y salió de su casa, una lluvia tímida comenzaba a caer, camino unos metros y se concentro, cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Se materializo en a dos cuadras de la casa de Belinda, la lluvia en esa zona era mucho más intensa, corrió por la calle mientras la lluvia azotaba su cuerpo, de su pelirrojo cabello caían grandes gotas de agua, jadeante llego hasta la puerta de la casa de la joven doctora, toco el timbre del portero eléctrico y espero, llamo nuevamente pero nadie respondió, se sentó en la puerta del edificio sin darse cuenta que estaba empapado como si se hubiera metido vestido en una pileta, decidió esperar, _-Quizás esta de guardia en el hospital-_Pensó.

Paso una hora y él seguía ahí sentado, desanimado se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la calle, no había un alma en la calle salvo un auto rojo que paso lentamente por su lado, se volteo para mirarlo y con asombro descubrió que el automóvil se detuvo en el edifico donde vivía Belinda, se escondió en la entrada de una casa y observo desde ahí.

Su corazón se aceleró, del coche bajo un hombre alto de cabello castaño, rodeo el auto hasta llegara a la puerta del acompañante, la abrió y Belinda bajo rápidamente colocando las manos sobre su cabello para protegerse de la lluvia.

Ambos entraron en el edificio frente a la triste mirada de Fred.


	42. Diario el Profeta

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**DIARIO EL PROFETA**

El domingo al medio día todos se juntaron en la madriguera, la joven pareja fue la última en llegar, la castaña y su marido venían con unas bolsas llenas de regalos para todos, cuando entraron en la cocina todos aplaudieron y se pusieron de pie para recibir al nuevo matrimonio, Molly desde luego fue la primera en abrazar a su hijo, lo rodeo con sus brazos como si hubieran pasado mil años sin verlo, le beso la frente y lo estrujo cariñosamente contra ella.

Los padres de Hermione abrazaron justos a su hija que les regreso el emotivo saludo, luego fue el turno de Harry, el moreno abrazo a su pelirrojo amigo y mientras lo hacía le dijo al oído

-Tengo mucho que hablar contigo.

Ginny estaba muy emocionada, todos los saludaron y se sentaron en la mesa a comer un delicioso almuerzo, Fred estaba contento de que su hermano y cuñada hayan regresado, pero estaba callado y no hacía las bromas de costumbre, la castaña lo noto y raro y en cuento pudo se acerco a él para conversar:

-Fred, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Si, claro, estoy algo cansado.

Su gemelo, que sabía lo que le pasaba a su hermano, lo miro atentamente.  
Los jóvenes contaron a la familia lo hermoso que era el lugar, la excursión al volcán y el concurso de magia, todos rieron con la historia.

Molly había colocado sobre la larga mesa un mantel blanco bordado, sobre el mantel había una copa para cada uno de los comensales, las paneras rebosaban de pan de cebolla y queso, luego de que todos estuvieron en sus sitios saco del horno pastel de carne y papas asadas, todos comieron hasta el hartazgo, el pelirrojo comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, la Sra. Granger no dejo ni por un minuto de alabar la buena mano de Molly para la cocina.

Luego del almuerzo tomaron café y Harry se acerco a su amigo y le pidió que dieran un paseo.

George aprovecho y se sentó al lado de Hermione y le contó la causa de la mala cara de su hermano, la chica comprendió la situación de inmediato y prometió hablar con su prima para saber que pasaba, Fred que estaba de muy mal humor saludo a todos y se fue solo a su casa.

En el jardín de la madriguera el frío se sentía hasta los huesos. Ron se metió las manos al bolsillo y escucho a su amigo:

-Han atacado Hogsmeade  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?  
-El otro día, estoy preocupado porque creo que Percy tiene que ver y no encuentro conexión alguna.  
-¿Percy?  
-Si, ya sé que está detenido, lo que me pregunto es quien lo ayuda. Pero hay más.

Saco de su bolsillo una nota y se la entrego a su amigo, el pelirrojo pudo leer en ella

TRAIDORES

-¿Donde encontraste esto?  
-Estaba pegada en la puerta de la tienda de Fred y George  
-¿Se llevaron algo?  
-Nada, eso es lo más extraño, parece que la única intención fue dejar la nota.  
-Alguien vio algo ó identifico a los agresores.  
-No, llevaban las caras pintadas, nadie los reconoció.  
-¿Y por qué estas tan seguro de que Percy está metido en esto?

En ese momento Hermione salió al jardín y abrazo cariñosamente a su marido tomándolo de la cintura.

-Que cara Harry, ¿qué pasa?  
-Le estaba contando a Ron que atacaron el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

La castaña se sorprendió y soltó a su esposo.

-¿Cuando?  
-Hace unos días, Harry dice que no se han llevado nada, pero dejaron esta nota en la puerta de la tienda de los chicos.

La joven miro la nota y pregunto.

-¿Detuvieron a alguien por esto?  
-No, le contaba a Ron que nadie los pudo identificar, llevaban los rostros pintados, no se llevaron nada del pueblo.  
-Que extraño. Cuéntamelo todo, ¿cómo fue?- pregunto la castaña mientras sostenía la nota en su mano

El moreno les relato a los jóvenes lo que sabía y que el ministro pensaba que solo se traba de jóvenes revoltosos.

-Los jóvenes revoltosos no dejan notas diciéndole traidores a la gente- Dijo Ron  
-Y tú ¿cuándo te enteraste?- pregunto Hermione  
-Yo estaba durmiendo, Ginny lo leyó en el profeta, me despertó con la noticia y justo llego Dorcet para avisarme.  
-¿Quieres decir que el diario se entero primero que tú?  
La cabeza de la chica trabajaba a gran velocidad, esto no tenía ningún sentido, ¿quien culparía de traidores a Fred y George?

Mientras los dos amigos hablaban la chica se paseaba de un lado a otro con la nota en la mano, de pronto se paró en seco y les dijo.

-Esta nota no era para los chicos.  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto ron  
-No, era para alguno de los Weasley, pero no para ellos. Repasemos, tú llevaste el auto hasta el castillo, luego que hiciste… - decía la castaña a su amigo

-Bueno, desaparecí y me materialice cerca de mi casa, luego…Me acosté y…  
-No te das cuenta, fue la noche de nuestra boda, bueno no en la noche, durante la madrugada, aprovecharon que tú y Ron estaban ocupados, no solo ustedes, el ministro, el secretario, los aurores, atacaron sabiendo que los aurores tardarían en llegar.  
-Siempre hay guardias Hermione, no estaban todos de fiesta.  
-¿Y por qué no se enteraron?- insistía  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Hablaste con el reportero del profeta que público la nota?  
-No, yo…  
-Eso es lo primero que debemos hacer, buscar al que dio la noticia y peguntar como se entero- hablo por fin Ron

-Yo también creo que la nota no era para los chicos, creo que era para Ron- Dijo Harry  
-¿Para mí?  
-Alguien trata de llamar tu atención- dijo su esposa

Ginny salió al jardín y se reunió con los chicos, la castaña cambio de tema y abrazo a su amiga, acaricio su vientre y les sugirió a todos que entraran,

-Hace frío para que Ginny este afuera- Dijo.

Todos entraron en la cocina y pasaron una tarde agradable, el Sr. Weasley le mostró a Patrick, el padre de la castaña, las cosas muggles que guardaba y los encantamientos que les había realizado, el pelirrojo jugo al ajedrez mágico con su hermano Bill mientras los demás conversaban animadamente.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde, uno a uno fueron partiendo a sus casas, se iban felices y con el estomago muy lleno.

La castaña tomo de la mano a su marido y le dijo a Harry por lo bajo:

-Te veré mañana

A la mañana siguiente Ron se levanto al alba, los Lunes entraba al trabajo muy temprano. Su esposa se levanto con él y se vistió:

-Voy contigo.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Debo hablar con el ministro, le debo una respuesta.

El pelirrojo no pregunto más, ya había intentado averiguar sobre la famosa propuesta del ministro, su esposa se negaba rotundamente a revelar nada, por lo tanto, la llevo en el auto y juntos entraron en el edificio.

El auror condujo a su mujer hasta su oficina, en ella ya estaba su buen amigo Harry trabajando. La castaña saludo al chico y luego fue hasta la oficina del ministro, espero a ser atendida y entro.

-¿Que hace Hermione?  
-Vino para hablar con el ministro, dice que debe responder a la propuesta que le hizo.  
-¿Y sabes qué es?  
-No, no me ha dicho nada.

La chica entro en la oficina del hombre y espero a que este terminara de redactar una carta, mientras esperaba observo la oficina mirando cada detalle, estaba concentrada en un esfera cuando el hombre hizo a un lado su pergamino y hablo:

-Muy bien querida y que me dices, ¿ya lo has pensado?  
-Si, acepto.  
-Bravo querida, te lo agradezco mucho, es solo por un corto tiempo, solo quiero que sigas de cerca a los chicos, ¿tú entiendes verdad?  
-Lo entiendo. Necesito toda la documentación.  
-Claro, toma esta caja, adentro esta todo.

La chica tomo la caja y se puso de pie.

-De momento quiero que estés en la misma oficina que Harry y Ron.

La joven charlo unas palabras más con el amable ministro y luego salió. Llego a la oficina de su marido y amigo y les sonrió desde la puerta.

-Muy bien, por ahora esta es mi oficina también.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo su sorprendido esposo  
-¿De verdad?. Pregunto entusiasta Harry

-Solo por ahora.  
-¿Y por que por ahora?- pregunto Ron  
-Bueno, luego supongo que me darán otra.  
-¿Que llevas en la caja?

La chica tomo una silla y se acomodo, coloco la caja en la mesa y la abrió, dentro de ella había muchos rollos de pergamino con la información que hablaba de la muerte del auror.

-¿Trabajaras en el mismo caso que nosotros?- pregunto su esposo  
-Eh, si yo…  
-¡Genial!, los tres juntos nuevamente- Decía Harry emocionado

Su marido sonrió, tuvo ganas de darle un beso de la alegría que tenía pero se contuvo. La chica en cambio no sonrió, hizo una mueca a lo que Ron pregunto:

-¿No estás contenta?  
-Claro, es solo que hay mucho por hacer. Necesito el diario con la noticia del ataque para ver quien la publico, luego debemos ver al reportero, ahí tenemos una punta.

Harry se puso de pie y salió con paso decidido a buscar el diario.

La castaña le solicito al pelirrojo todos sus apuntes sobre la investigación, él abrió un cajón y saco del varios papeles. La joven tomo el primero de ellos y leyó.

En la declaración de Percy, el joven relataba los hechos que envolvían la muerte del auror, el hermano de Ron había reconocido saber que lo estaban vigilando y que había pasado información de los movimientos del auror, lo que no se sabía era como lo hacía. Lo único que reconoció fue que enviaba lechuzas con la información a un tal SLYNDM.

-¿Quién es SLYNDM?  
-No lo sabemos, he buscado en todos los registros de magos tenebrosos y no encuentro a nadie con ese nombre, Harry también ha buscado sin éxito.

La chica siguió con la lectura; Percy mencionaba varias veces que no se arrepentía en absoluto y que estaba haciendo lo correcto, decía que el ministerio se había tornado "Blando". El resto de la declaración no aportaba mucho.

El oji-verde entro jadeante por la puerta de la oficina.

-Lo tengo, lo estaban por tirar a la basura.

Desplegó el periódico y busco la nota.

-Acá esta

Anuncio contento, repaso el texto con el dedo buscando la firma del autor.

-Acá esta, se llama Rosalín Warren- Continuaba Harry

Al pelirrojo se le transformo la cara, ¿acaso era la misma Rosalín a la que él había arrojado de su casa? Tomó el diario y leyó el nombre, en realidad no sabía el apellido de la chica, podía ser otra mujer con el mismo nombre.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?- pregunto su esposa  
-¿Eh? oh no nada, solo miraba el artículo, no lo había leído.  
-Bien, no perdamos tiempo, vayan los dos a verla, yo terminare de leer toda la declaración y los informes.

Su marido se sintió aliviado de que ella no fuera a ver a la reportera, si lo hacía y era la misma mujer, sería un gran problema.

-Recién llegas y ya nos das órdenes jajaja- Decía Harry  
-Lo siento, si quieren voy yo a ver a la reportera.  
-¡NO!, ella debe entrar en tema y leer muchos pergaminos, vamos nosotros- Dijo su esposo  
-Solo era broma, me alegra mucho que estés con nosotros Herm- dijo Harry

Tomo su capa y los dos amigos se pusieron en marcha, mientras bajaban las escaleras el oji-verde noto que su amigo estaba pálido.

-¿Has dormido bien?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y que te pasa?  
-Recuerdas la chica que conocí en la fiesta de Fred.  
-¿Cual?  
-Esa que había confundido con Herm cuando la vi de espaldas  
-Ah sí, que pasa con ella.  
-Se llamaba Rosalín. ¿No crees que sea la misma no?  
-¿Y por que sería la misma?, hay muchas Rosalín.  
-¿Y cuántas conoces que se llamen Rosalín y escriban para un diario?

Harry se detuvo de golpe en el último escalón impidiendo el paso del secretario de deportes mágicos que venía cargado de papeles.

Belinda estaba en su consultorio, se disponía para atender a su primer paciente. Estaba algo triste, hacía días que no tenía noticias de Fred, no sabía cómo ubicarlo, podía ir hasta el caldero y pedir ayuda para entrar en el callejón, una tímida sonrisa se poso en sus labios, lo pensó varias veces y lo decidió, después del trabajo iría hasta el caldero y buscaría a Fred,

_-Le daré una sorpresa-_ Pensó.

Fred estaba de pie tras el mostrador de su tienda mirando la nada, estaba como en otro mundo y no noto que un niño llevaba ya varios segundos hablándole, su hermano se le paro al lado y le dio un codazo en las cotillas.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te hablan.

El chico miro al niño y lo atendió, el pequeño buscaba varitas de caramelo, tomo una del estante y la entrego, luego siguió con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué tal si le cobras al chico?  
-Eh? Claro.

Extendió la mano y el niño pago el monto de las varitas de caramelo, Fred se guardo el dinero en el bolsillo de su delantal.

-El dinero va en la caja registradora Fred, oh por Dios, ya basta, retírate, ve a caminar o tomar algo pero sal de la tienda, no solo vas a espantar a los clientes, si no les cobras nos vamos a fundir. Vete.

Su gemelo se quito el delantal de mala gana y lo dejo sobre el mostrador, sin decir una palabra abandono la tienda.

Ron y su mejor amigo Harry ya estaban en la entrada del profeta, el pelirrojo se rasco la frente nerviosamente antes de entrar, su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le pidió que se calmara.

El Diario el Profeta era el periódico más leído por los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, trabaja día a día desde hacía siglos. Se repartía por medio de lechuzas y su costo era de 5 knuts.

En la entrada del edifico había un mostrador de madera maciza, tras él un mago de baja estatura recibió a los aurores y Harry hablo:

-Buenos días Sr. Somos Aurores del ministerio, buscamos a Rosalín Warren.  
-Muy bien debo anotar sus nombres para el ingreso.  
-Yo soy Harry Potter y él es…  
-¿Harry Potter?  
-¿Es acaso sordo?

El hombre miro con muy mala cara al pelirrojo, quien se disculpo

-Lo siento.  
-Pase Sr. Potter, no hay problema, está en el tercer piso a la derecha.

Los chicos subieron por las escaleras y llegaron al tercer piso, preguntaron a un mago que caminaba por el pasillo cual era la oficina de Rosalín, el mago índico la puerta que estaba justo delante de ellos, el oji-verde llamo a la puerta y una voz femenina dijo

-Pase

Harry abrió la puerta y Ron puso cara de terror, efectivamente la que estaba sentada tras el escritorio era la misma chica que él había echado de su casa. La joven levanto la vista y se quedo mirando fijo al pelirrojo, él sin saber que hacer levanto la mano como queriendo saludar y ella les hizo señas de que entraran.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry Potter él es….  
-Ron.

Harry se quedo muy quieto confirmando el temor de su amigo, era la misma chica.


	43. Las preguntas

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LAS PREGUNTAS**

-¿Se conocen?- Dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto.  
-Afortunadamente- Contesto Rosalín

Al pelirrojo Auror no le podía pasar nada peor que encontrarse con ella, sabía que había sido brutalmente descortés con la muchacha, pero la verdad es que de alguna manera ella se lo había ganado.

La chica había pasado solo un rato con él pero fue suficiente para que quedara prendada de aquel joven.

-Bien ahora que sabemos que todos nos conocemos podemos continuar. Hace unos días se publico una nota con la noticia del ataque al pueblo de Hogsmeade, estaba firmada por Ud…Nosotros queríamos saber ¿cómo se entero de la noticia?

La chica se cruzo de piernas y sin dejar de mirar a Ron a los ojos dijo:

-Primero puedes tutearme, segundo, ¿para quién trabajas?  
-Perdón, somos Aurores del ministerio, y necesitamos saber cómo llego la tocia a tus manos.  
-Si, sabía que él es Auror. ¿Y tú como estas Ron?  
-Bien gracias.  
-Estas más calmado que la última vez que te vi.  
-Perdón, perdón por interrumpirte, pero necesito saber cómo te llego la noticia- Salia Harry en ayuda de su amigo

Ella regreso sus ojos al moreno mago y busco unos papeles en su escritorio, revolvió los pergaminos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Llego esta nota con una lechuza negra, me dieron la noticia a mí porque estaba trabajando en un artículo para el domingo, como estaba en la oficina me hice cargo.

El pelirrojo tomo la nota y luego de leerla se la dio a Harry. El oji-verde la leyó y pregunto.

-¿Es decir que no sabes quién la envió?  
-No, pero esto pasa, la gente se entera de algo y nos envía una lechuza para que cubramos la información.  
-¿Tú fuiste al pueblo?- Pregunto Ron  
-Si, hable con la gente del lugar y nadie sabía gran cosa, parece que fue un grupo de jóvenes.  
-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Harry  
-Oh, hable con el secretario y me dijo que estaba seguro que solo se trataba de jóvenes que estaban de juerga, nada de qué preocuparse.  
-¿Cuando te dijo eso?- De nuevo preguntaba el moreno

-El Domingo por la tarde, lástima que ya había salido la nota, de lo contrario hubiera puesto su opinión en el artículo.  
-Bien, cualquier cosa que necesitemos te buscamos ¿sí?

Dicho esto los dos muchachos se levantaron de sus sillas y se dispusieron a marcharse.

-Ron, ¿puedes quedarte un momento?

Harry miro a su amigo para saber qué hacer, se entendían a la perfección, si Ron no quería hablar con la chica él lo notaria y lo sacaría de ahí con cualquier excusa, el pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Harry salió de la oficina diciendo

-Te espero afuera

Cuando estuvieron solos la chica se levanto de su asiento y camino rodeando el escritorio seductoramente. El chico miro al piso y trato de evitar la mirada de la joven, no estaba dispuesto a soportar ningún tipo de reproche, ella se apoyo en el escritorio a un costado de él, se acomodo el cabello y luego llevo ambas manos al escritorio y se reclino levemente.

-¿Como estas?  
-Ya me hiciste esa pregunta y te la respondí. ¿Qué quieres?  
-Disculparme, estuve muy mal esa noche, lo siento.

El auror se puso de pie.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.

Lo dijo lo más amablemente que pudo. Ella lo alcanzo tomándolo de la mano izquierda, Ron se miro la mano y la retiro soltándose de ella.

-De verdad solo quería disculparme. Porque no tomamos algo juntos más tarde, yo invito, de verdad quiero que dejemos atrás la discusión y…

El pelirrojo levanto la mano izquierda y se la mostró.

-¿Vez esto? Es una alianza, me he casado. No quiero problemas.

La chica lo miro como si hubiera visto un hombre lobo, su cara era de horror.

-Oh, yo…No sabía que tú…  
-Adiós Rosalín, si necesitamos hacerte más preguntas te buscaremos.

Sin decir más le dio la espalda a la hechicera y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, su amigo lo esperaba apoyado contra una pared, lo vio pasar como un rayo, no le hizo ningún comentario, lo siguió por el pasillo y lo vio bajar la escalera, al llegar a la salida del edificio lo tomo del hombro, sentía curiosidad por saber que quería la chica, sin preámbulos le pregunto.

-¿Y?  
-Nada, quería que tomáramos algo juntos, no sé cómo pude fijarme en ella, es insoportable.  
-Bueno, veo que la has dejado impresionada jajaja

El chico le contesto con una mirada cortante y Harry comprendió que la broma no le había causado la más mínima gracia al pelirrojo. Se ubicaron frente a una tienda y desaparecieron.

Hermione estaba adentrada en la lectura de los pergaminos, hacía anotaciones de todo aquello que le llamaba la atención, estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo esto hasta que su cuerpo le pidió un receso, salió de la oficina y bajo por las escaleras, buscaba la cafetería, necesitaba tomar algo.

El ministerio era muy grande y no estaba muy ubicada, le pregunto a un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella, le toco el hombro para que este se diera la vuelta.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme donde está la cafetería?

El joven se dio la vuelta y la miro unos instantes, ella se sintió algo incomoda, él la miraba como si la conociera.

-La cafetería, ¿sabes donde esta?  
-Yo te conozco- dijo el chico.  
-¿Si?  
-Soy Justin, nos conocimos en el campo de recreación del ministerio, estabas con Ginny.

La chica lo escudriño con la mirada.

-Oh, si ahora te recuerdo  
-¿Y que haces aquí?  
-Trabajo.  
-¿De verdad? Qué bueno, siempre pensé que a este lugar le hacía falta chicas lindas como tú.

Cuando dijo esto le dedico una amplia sonrisa a la castaña mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Gracias, ¿me dices donde queda la cafetería?  
-Claro, te llevo, yo también iba para allá.

Caminaron por un pasillo y luego bajaron por una escalera. Ron venia entrando al ministerio seguido por Harry, al oji-verde le pareció ver a lo lejos a su amiga y le dijo a Ron.

-¿No es esa Hermione?

El auror que venía caminando con la vista fija en el piso alzo la mirada y luego de unos instantes la diviso, acelero su paso y Harry lo siguió, la vieron entrar en la cafetería, pero no estaba sola, un hombre alto le estaba abriendo la puerta para que la joven pasara, justo cuando su marido la miro, ella se reía mientras su acompañante le señalaba una mesa, el pelirrojo reconoció en aquella figura a Justin y apretó más el paso, estaba furioso, ese chico realmente le caía muy mal.

Él y Justin se habían llevado mal desde que trabajaban juntos en el ministerio, se hablaban lo justo y necesario y cada vez que lo hacían, el sarcasmo estaba presente en cada frase, Justin era bastante engreído y su fama de Auror crecía rápidamente, de alguna manera el engreído Auror competía con el pelirrojo y no perdía oportunidad para avergonzarlo en público.

Mientras caminaba a grandes pasos, recordó cuando vio a la castaña en el campo de juego charlando con el insoportable de Justin, ese día el joven había sido bastante galante con la que hoy era su mujer, el solo hecho de recordarlo lo ponía furioso, llego hasta la cafetería y de un manotón abrió la puerta y vio a su esposa sentada en la misma mesa con el Auror, Harry que venía tras su amigo, al ver a Justin se imagino lo peor.

El pelirrojo tomo aire y se acerco a la mesa, la castaña lo vio venir y le sonrió, él le estampo un sonoro beso en los labios y dijo:

-Hola mi amor.

Luego acomodo una silla junto a la de su mujer y se sentó.

-Justin, veo que ya has conocido a mi esposa.  
-¿Tú esposa?  
-¿No le contaste que estas casada cielo?

La chica lo miraba sin entender nada, Harry se quedo de pie junto a la mesa y se acomodo los anteojos, no dijo nada pero estaba dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario.

-No me ha dado tiempo a decirle nada, la verdad no ha parado de hablar.

Justin le dedico una mirada poco agradable al pelirrojo, este lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y le sostuvo la mirada, su amigo que seguía de pie junto a la mesa, noto que el pelirrojo cerraba y apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho.

-Vaya Weasley, pero que suerte tienes, la verdad no sé como lo haces.  
-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto la castaña  
-Nada, ya se va, ¿verdad?- era Harry quien intervenía ahora

Justin miro a Ron, sabía que estaba a punto de estallar y él disfrutaba eso. Se puso de pie y continúo su relato

-Digo que no sé como lo hace porque a pesar de ser tan insoportable, ha salido con más de la mitad de las brujas de la comunidad jajaja.

El pelirrojo también se puso en pie, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo con sus propios puños, el comentario había sido hiriente, no para él, sino para su esposa y nadie ofendía a esa mujer en su presencia.

Harry se puso delante de su amigo y su mujer lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a sentarse.

-Sabes Justin, se me ocurren dos cosas, ó sientes envidia de Ron porque es muy apuesto, ó estas enamorado de él, si es lo segundo debo decirte que lo lamento por ti porque solo le gustan las mujeres.

Al oji-verde se le escapo una risotada sonora mientras miraba a su amiga, la chica seguía serenamente sentada con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, a Justin no le quedo más remedio que darse la vuelta y marcharse, al llegar a la puerta se giro para tirar su último dardo venenoso.

-Es una lástima preciosa, espero que no te haga lo mismo que le hizo a la pobre de Amanda.

Las orejas de Ron estaban casi tan coloradas como su cabello, se levanto de la silla para ir en busca del molesto Auror, su amigo lo contuvo y él vio como Justin se alejaba con su capa ondulante tras él.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en la mesa, los demás presentes en la cafetería miraban la escena con atención, el mozo sirvió Té y los tres bebieron en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la castaña rompió el silencio, no con una palabra sino con un gesto, por debajo de la mesa acaricio la mano de su esposo intentando calmarlo, pasaron unos instantes que para ella fueron eternos, de pronto sintió que su marido respondía a la caricia tomándola de la mano, se giro lentamente hacia ella y la miro a los ojos, ella lo contemplaba con una mirada dulce y transparente.

Sin importarle que su mejor amigo estuviera presente se acerco al precioso rostro de su esposa y le dijo:

-¿Me amas verdad?  
-Con toda el alma.

Harry bajo la vista he intento esconder una sonrisa, trato de ponerse serio pero era muy difícil, se aclaro la garganta sonoramente y acomodando su taza de té sobre el platillo:

-Qué tal si seguimos con la investigación, ¿has leído todo Herm?

Su amiga seguía mirando a su marido, le llevo unos segundos salir de ese estado, luego miro sorprendida a su amigo.

-¿Que dices?  
-Si has leído todo el informe  
-No, no he terminado, ¿cómo les fue con el reportero?

Los chicos cruzaron miradas y el moreno auror respondió a la pregunta

-Oh, él no sabía nada, le llego la información por una lechuza, dijo que era una lechuza negra.

La joven se quedo mirando su taza de Té, recordaba todo lo que había leído en los informes, las cosas no tenían mucho sentido pero Harry tenía una corazonada, él y Ron sostenían que Percy estaba implicado, el problema era que en el momento del ataque al pueblo el pelirrojo hermano de su marido estaba detenido.

-¿Cuando llevaran a Percy a Juicio?- pregunto Hermione  
-En dos semanas- le contestaba su esposo  
-Es poco tiempo, debemos encontrar pruebas antes, de lo contrario…  
-Terminemos el té y regresemos a la oficina- dijo Harry

Terminaron las infusiones y caminaron por el ministerio subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hasta la oficina. La chica recordó lo que le había encomendado el ministro, miro a su esposo y se pregunto si podría con la tarea.

Harry por su lado estaba más preocupado que nunca, sabía que esto era peligroso, pero esta vez no temía por él, su preocupación estaba totalmente dirigida a su mejor amigo Ron, no sabía porque, pero sentía que era su amigo el que estaba en peligro. Llegaron a la oficina y los tres se acomodaron en el escritorio del pelirrojo, su mujer tomo sus anotaciones y las declaraciones y comenzó a trabajar:

-Bien Ron, dime ¿porque mandaste a Berkshire a vigilar la casa de Percy?

Su marido le explico que su hermano siempre había mantenido una actitud muy altiva y que lo notaba con ambición de poder, las sospechas comenzaron una noche en la que se quedo trabajando hasta tarde y vio a Percy en su oficina.

-Estaba sentado solo, escribía una nota en un pergamino, estaba muy nervioso y lo escuche decir en voz alta, ¡No lo haré! Luego arrugo el pergamino y lo arrojo al cesto de basura, se tomaba la cara con ambas manos, respiraba agitadamente, después de un rato se fue. Yo me escondí atrás de una columna y aguarde hasta que se me perdió de vista, cuando estuve seguro de que ya no regresaría, forcé la puerta con mi varita y entre, busque el papel que había arrojado al cesto y me lo guarde. Regrese a mi oficina y lo leí, el pergamino solo decía, VETE AL DIABLO MALDITO.

-¿iba dirigido a alguien en particular?  
-No, por eso regresé a su oficina y deje la nota en el cesto. Pensé que lo mejor era vigilarlo.

El pelirrojo explico que después de leer esa nota comenzó a vigilar a su hermano porque su compartimiento le parecía extraño.

-Todo parecía estar en orden hasta la noche que lo siguió a su casa- Contaba Harry  
-Esa noche me pare enfrente de su casa, el vive solo, pero cuando entro me di cuenta que en la casa había alguien más, por las cortinas se podía ver que adentro había otra persona, era un hombre, no podía verle el rostro, solo el contorno de su figura. Pude ver que Percy gesticulaba y se llevaba las manos a la cintura y caminaba de un lado a otro, en un momento, el hombre que estaba con él se fue encima del cuerpo de Percy, tuve un impulso, quizás porque es mi hermano, llame a la puerta, estaba dispuesto a entrar si era necesario.

-¿Te abrió?  
-Si, estaba nervioso, yo pase al interior de la casa, el me tomo del brazo, era evidente que no quería que pasara, pero igual entre en la sala, no había nadie.  
-¿Le preguntaste?  
-Si, pero me dijo que estaba solo, ¿te das cuenta?, me lo negó en la cara  
-Pero eso no importa, Ron reviso la casa entera y no había nadie-Argumento Harry

-¿Cómo?- Seguía preguntando Hermione interesada

-Esa noche discutí con él y a pesar de la resistencia que puso revise toda la casa. No había nadie, el que estuvo en esa casa, desapareció en cuanto yo entre.

La joven apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, Harry se puso de pie y revolvió su cabello con sus dedos, el pelirrojo aparto la mirada, le causaba mucha pena, en el fondo era su hermano.

-¿Que paso después, cuando mandaste a Berkshire a vigilarlo?  
-Espera, hay más, esa noche cuando revise su casa, peleamos, me hecho y en la entrada me dijo que hablaríamos al día siguiente. Yo busque la manera de acercarme a él pero me esquivaba, no me dejaba acercarme, por eso empecé a vigilarlo más. No tenía pruebas de que estuviera haciendo algo malo pero me parecía todo muy sospechoso. Mande a Berkshire a vigilarlo esa noche porque había faltado dos días seguidos al ministerio, le di los informes y lo envié. Estaba contigo en mi casa cuando llego la lechuza, por eso te envié a la casa de Ginny en mi auto.

-La muerte de un Auror es algo muy grave, si Percy estaba involucrado lo mejor era enviar a Ginny a la casa segura y alejar a su familia, si había matado al Auror, podía hacer cualquier cosa- Argumento Harry

La castaña reviso los papeles, no había pruebas fehacientes de que Percy lo hubiera matado, pero tampoco negaba las acusaciones, en la declaración dejaba claro que él era el responsable de haber pasado información a los magos tenebrosos para que la redada contra el maestro fuera frustrada.

Todos regresaron a las anotaciones y dedicaron el resto del día a buscar más pistas, debían averiguar quién había matado al auror, quienes eran los responsables del ataque al pueblo y de la famosa nota hallada en la tienda de los gemelos.


	44. El mundo magico de Fred

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Por cierto hoy 8 es mi cumple de ahi la subida de capitulos_

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**Visita al mundo mágico de Fred**

Belinda llego el calero Chorreante entrada la tarde, se acerco al tabernero y le pidió ayuda para llegar hasta callejón, el tabernero la miro con recelo, no estaba acostumbrado a ver muggles en su local, los pocos que llegaban eran los padres de niños que debían ir a  
comprar los libros y útiles del colegio.

La bella doctora explico al hombre que iría a buscar a su amigo Fred Weasley. Todos sabían que los gemelos Weasley eran los dueños de una de las más famosas tiendas de chascos de la comunidad.

Tom ayudo a la joven, la llevo hasta el patio trasero y tocando con su varita los ladrillos el callejón se les abrió ante los ojos, la chica tuvo la sensación de entrar en un mundo de sueños, ni en los mejores cuentos infantiles pudo imaginar un mundo de fantasía tan perfecto, todo combinaba, los colores, las puertas y hasta los extraños trajes de los transeúntes combinaban con el colorido lugar.

Se detuvo brevemente en algunas tiendas, miro la tienda de mascotas con gran interés, la tienda de escobas, el banco de los duendes y la famosa tienda de venta de varitas, tuvo ganas de comprar algunas cosas, pero su dinero en ese mundo, no valía nada.

Después de caminar algunas cuadras llego a la tienda de los gemelos, antes de entrar miro la vidriera, en ella se exhibían los más extraños juguetes.

Asomo su cabeza por la puerta y vio una chica con una capa de color magenta detrás de un mostrador, acomodo su cabello y entro, la chica que atendía en la tienda la miro con asombro, Belinda vestía muy distinto a las brujas, la mirada de aquella empleada la incomodo tanto que se miro la ropa, pensó que quizás la estaba insultando usando botas con pantalones de mezclilla.

Detrás de la cortina color turquesa apareció uno de los gemelos, Belinda lo saludo:

-Oh, hola George.

El gemelo la miró abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada, lo primero que lo le llamo la atención fue verla en su tienda y la segunda es que no lo había confundido, lo había saludado con decisión y no tuvo dudas al pronunciar su nombre.

-Belinda, que sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-He venido a ver a Fred.  
-Huy, pero es que… no está.

La verdad es que el gemelo estaba algo molesto con la prima de su cuñada, sabía lo sucedido la noche en la que su hermano fue a verla y no le agradaba que Fred sufriera.  
La joven puso una cara muy tiste y miro al suelo, George la miro unos instantes y comprendió enseguida que no estaba fingiendo.

-Agatha, ven

El chico le pidió a su empleada que fuera a buscar a su hermano.  
La empleada salió del local dejándolos solos.

-Me gustaría saber cómo me has reconocido  
-¿Cómo?  
-Que como me has reconocido, todo el mundo nos confunde.  
-Pues… no lo sé, simplemente supe que no eras Fred.

El gemelo la miró asombrado. Mientras esperaban la llegada Agatha con Fred, le mostró a la joven doctora algunos de los artículos que vendían, Belinda estaba algo nerviosa, por un momento pensó que no había sido buena idea haber ido hasta la tienda.

Estaban conversando cuando Agatha entro con Fred, la chica le sonrió con alegría, Fred en cambio la miro con los ojos llenos de frialdad.

-Agatha, ven, tenemos que ordenar el depósito.

Los ojos de la empleada brillaban como oro, no sabía que pasaba pero no quería perdérselo. George le hizo señas con la mano y no le quedo más remedio que marcharse con su jefe al depósito.

Fred seguía de pie en la entrada de la tienda, Belinda quería decir algo pero no sabía que, no parecía el mismo chico con el que había pasado tan lindos momentos, mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro a Fred se le escapo un estornudo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, solo es un resfrío, creo.  
-Si quieres puedo revisarte y…  
-No, los magos no creemos en la medicina muggle.

La chica se sintió ofendida, el joven la estaba tratando con mucha dureza y ella no sabía por qué.

-Pensé en venir a verte por qué no he sabido de ti y… bueno aquí estoy.  
-¿Y qué quieres?

La chica acomodo su cartera en su hombro y lo miro con furia, no comprendía el motivo de semejante maltrato.

-Nada, no quiero nada, me voy.

Se cerró su chaqueta y salió de la tienda, mientras lo hacía Fred le dijo.

-Pues si no quieres nada, vete y no regreses.

La mujer ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, continuo su camino con la frente alta, estaba furiosa, pero sus ojos se humedecieron, apretó los dientes y se aguanto las ganas de llorar, se sentía muy mal y un nudo gigante se le estaba atravesando la garganta.

Su gemelo no bajo ni por un minuto al depósito, se quedo detrás de la cortina espiando, Agatha…También.

Cuando la chica abandono la tienda Fred le dio un golpe fatal a una caramelera tirando todo su contenido al piso. Su hermano salió desde atrás de la cortina y apuntando con su varita dijo.

-Reparo!- Todo regreso a su lugar.

Tomo una franela y comenzó a limpiar con su mano derecha el mostrador, estaba buscando la manera de hablar con su hermano, algo le decía que la escena vista por Fred la noche de la tormenta, no era lo que parecía. Pasaron unos treinta minutos, Fred seguía parado apoyando un codo sobre el mesón, por fin se dio la vuelta y hablo:

-No sé quién demonios se cree que es, si sale con ese fulano y lo hace pasar a su casa, ¿para qué demonios viene?

Su hermano ahora estaba con la tediosa tarea de armar una pirámide de cubos mágicos para exhibirlos, antes de responder suspiro, se acomodo las mangas de su túnica arremangándose y le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Cuando entro en la tienda, me llamo por mi nombre, no me confundió, ¿no es grandioso?

Su hermano lo miro sin entender ni una palabra.

-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Que todo el mundo nos confunde, ella no, ¿no es increíble? He estado pensando y quizás ese hombre que viste fuera un amigo, un primo que se yo, cualquiera menos un novio.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que a lo mejor te confundiste, ninguna muggle vendría hasta aquí solo para verte, es decir, no es fácil para ella llegar, debió ir hasta el caldero, pedir ayuda, buscar la tienda, ¿se tomo mucho trabajo no crees?

Fred no dijo nada, simplemente se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda, fue hasta una puerta y entro en la casa que compartía con su hermano, se sentó enfrente de la chimenea mirando la alfombra, luego se reclino más en el pequeño sillón y cerró los ojos.

Hermione seguía haciendo anotaciones, Harry cerro de golpe una caja diciendo

-Ya es tarde, me voy

Su pelirrojo amigo lo imito, estaban agotados, la castaña pareció no escuchar lo dicho por el moreno mago, seguía escribiendo anotaciones en un pergamino, su marido adelanto su cuerpo y miro el papel, la chica ya llevaba escrito tres pergaminos de ambos lados, el pelirrojo Auror se sonrió, su esposa seguía siendo tan tenaz como cuando iban al colegio.

-Y bien Herm, ¿has encontrado algo?- Pregunto Harry  
-Tengo una teoría, pero es muy pronto para decir nada.  
-¿Tienes una teoría?- pregunto su esposo  
-Si.  
-Dinos- insistió su amigo  
-No todavía, tengo que pensar este asunto.

Los dos amigos cruzaron miradas, hacía mucho que trabajaban en el tema y no lograban avanzar, la castaña en un día de trabajo ya tenía una teoría. El moreno mago sonrió muy contento, era como antes, los tres juntos resolviendo un caso.

La chica guardo todos los pergaminos escritos y los metió en una cartera bastante grande, cuando estuvo lista se puso en pie y tomo de un perchero su capa.

Los tres dejaron la oficina y bajaron las escaleras, estaban muy cansados y hambrientos.

-¿Por qué no vienen a casa y ven a Ginny?  
-¡Que buena idea!- Dijo Hermione

Los tres amigos se fueron en el auto de Ron, el moreno Auror guardo su escoba en el baúl del coche y se acomodo en el asiento trasero.

-Nada de hablar de trabajo en el camino- Menciono Ron.

Lo dijo justo cuando su esposa estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre la investigación.

Harry cambio de tema radicalmente, les contó lo ansioso que estaba por ver el rostro de su hijo, el chico contaba los días para el nacimiento, ya no aguantaba las ganas de verlo, estaba tan emocionado que no hablo de otra cosa durante el trayecto.

A Ron le dio una envidia sana, él también tenía muchas ganas de ser padre, disfrutaba mucho de su nueva vida de casado, pero sentía una gran necesidad de ser Padre, mientras el moreno mago hablaba, Ron miraba de reojo a su esposa, nunca había sido tan feliz, tenía un trabajo que le fascinaba, un amigo mejor de lo que él podía imaginar y una mujer que lo amaba con toda el alma.

Belinda estaba sentada sola en un Café de Londres, revolvía con una pequeña cucharita su té de un lado a otro, el tiempo estaba ya muy frió, sus manos estaban haladas y sus mejillas coloradas.

No tenía idea porque había sido tan maltratada, pensó que lo mejor era olvidar el tema y olvidarse de Fred,

-Somos muy distintos- Se dijo.

Belinda era médica, era una mujer práctica y lógica, en su cabeza y en su corazón no había lugar para la pena o el dolor, al fin y al cabo no era mucho lo que había compartido con el chico.

Se convencía a si misma diciéndose que no era grave, así como entro en su vida aquel extraño podía salir. Su taza de Té estaba a medio terminar, pago la cuenta y sin terminar su infusión se fue.

Camino por las frías calles, el panorama no ayudaba mucho, por todos lados se cruzaban parejas tomadas de la mano, gente que se besaba sin pudor en las esquinas, se sintió muy mal, parecía que todos tenían compañía menos ella, bajo su cabeza para evitar ver a la gente feliz, camino unas 15 cuadras, sus pies estaban cansados y su cuerpo adolorido.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, su nariz se estaba poniendo roja a causa del frió. Estaba a unos metros de la puerta de su edificio cuando vio sentado en la entrada a un joven con un gorro de lana que tenía un gran pompon en la punta, estaba envuelto en una chaqueta verde y una bufanda negra, la chica no lo pudo identificar enseguida, pero a medida que avanzaba aquel rostro se le iba tornado familiar.

Fred Weasley se puso de pie cuando la vio, bajo la bufanda que le tapaba la boca y dejo ver su rostro. Belinda se quedo quieta y no dio un paso más, él, al ver que la chica se detenía avanzo hacia ella pero la chica que seguía dolida se giro sobre sus talones y pego a vuelta, comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario y apretó el paso, no estaba dispuesta a ser maltratada injustamente por segunda vez en el día.

El gemelo la siguió, la chica caminaba muy aprisa, de pronto ya no caminaba, corría, Fred también comenzó a correr, su gorro se le cayó al suelo, él ni siquiera se detuvo a levantarlo, miro hacia atrás y lo vio tirado en el piso pero continuo, estaba a dos pasos de ella, la llamo

-BELINDA-

La chica no contesto y siguió corriendo, su cabello flameaba con el viento, él la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo, a ella no le quedo más remedio que detenerse.

Cuando se giro vio el rostro enrojecido del joven, en un impulso desmedido, Fred la tomo con su mano derecha del rostro y en el medio de la fría calle, la beso.

A pesar del enojo, ella se dejo dar aquel suave y cálido beso, Fred parecía no querer soltarla, ella lo rodeo del cuello y respondió con la misma suavidad, sus labios se separaron y los chicos se miraron a los ojos, ella lo invito a su casa y el asintió con la cabeza, caminaron sin decir nada, ella abrió la puerta del edificio y el la siguió, una vez adentro el chico la beso nuevamente, la apoyo contra una pared revestida en mármol y la beso nuevamente, luego le acomodo el cabello atrás de las orejas y ella le dio la mano, subieron justos hasta el departamento de la chica.

En la entrada él le dijo:

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Ella le guiño un ojo y los dos entraron, la puerta se cerró dejando vació el pasillo de la entrada.


	45. La ira de Hermione

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA IRA DE HERMIONE**

Aquella noche Fred y Belinda sostuvieron una larga charla que duro hasta el amanecer, la joven le explico al mago que aquel hombre que había visto entrar en su casa no era más que un compañero medico que paso a buscar un libro, nada había entre ella y él, al pelirrojo gemelo esto lo alegro tanto que su corazón palpito casi toda la noche.

Estuvieron sentados en el piso tomado café y se dijeron todo cuanto sentían por el otro, recién se estaban conociendo, pero la verdad es que desde que se habían visto en la despedida de solteros de los chicos, habían quedado prendados uno del otro.

Para Fred, Belinda era fascinante, bella, inteligente y tenía el mismo sentido del humor que él, era perfecta aunque no fuera hechicera.

Para la chica el pelirrojo era la persona más increíble que hubiera conocido jamás, no porque fuera mago sino por su personalidad y belleza, era cortes, atractivo, simpático, lo tenía todo.

Aquella noche se besaron, se abrazaron y conversaron de sus vidas, Fred quería saberlo todo de ella, la chica le contó en dos horas un resumen de su vida, él le hablo de su familia, de Hogwarts, de su gemelo, en definitiva se tomaron toda la noche para conocerse.

A cada oportunidad aprovechaban para besarse dulcemente, los besos de él eran para ella una suave caricia, el gemelo se sentía sumamente feliz y nervioso, nunca había sido así con ninguna chica, si bien la chica le gustaba y le atraía, no quería apresurar las cosas, sentía la necesidad de darle tiempo a la relación que recién comenzaba a crecer.

Cuando vieron que el cielo se tornaba anaranjado entraron en la cuenta de que el amanecer los había sorprendido, con mucho pesar se despidieron, ella quiso bajar para abrirle la puerta pero él no lo considero necesario, le dio un último beso y desapareció frente a la desconcertante mirada de la doctora.

A los 8 de la mañana Hermione saltaba de la cama, se dio un corto baño y bajo a la cocina para tomar una taza de Café, cuando estuvo lista subió a su cuarto y le dio un beso en los labios a su marido que dormía plácidamente, el chico se movió entre las mantas y al verla vestida se incorporo:

-¿Mi amor, qué hora es, debemos irnos?  
-No, yo iré primero, quiero ver a Belinda. Nos vemos en el ministerio.  
-No, no vayas sola, te acompaño, si quieres te espero en el auto.  
-Mi amor, no pasa nada tranquilízate, no vemos en el ministerio.

Ella le dio un corto beso en los labios y se aparto, su marido la tomo con firmeza de la mano y la trajo hasta él, la tomo del rostro y la beso con pasión:

-Cuídate mucho, ¿quieres?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Llego a la casa de su prima casi a las 9 de la mañana, era un poco temprano para una vista pero necesitaba hablar con Belinda, toco el timbre del portero eléctrico y espero.

Toco una segunda vez y una voz dormida pregunto

-¿Quién es?

La castaña le respondió.

-Soy Herm

Su prima la dejo pasar y la chica subió hasta el apartamento, antes de llegar a la puerta su prima ya estaba girando el picaporte para abrir.

Belinda estaba despeinada y envuelta y en una bata rozada de felpa.

-Disculpa si es muy temprano, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

La chica le hizo señas con la mano para que pasara mientras bostezaba, se sentó en su rojo sillón y se restregó los ojos.

-Oh, perdona, estoy muy dormida, ¿quieres café?  
-No, no te preocupes, solo viene para hablar contigo.  
-¿Te pasa algo Herm?  
-Bien, lo diré sin rodeos, no quiero entrometerme, pero George me contó el Domingo que Fred estaba muy triste porque te había visto con alguien, yo…No quiero meterme en tus cosas, pero él es un buen chico, no sé que hay entre ustedes pero…  
-Fred se fue hace unas 3 horas creo.

La castaña la miro azorada.

-Oh, Por Dios, no sabía que tú y el…  
-No pasa nada Herm, vino anoche a buscarme y aclaramos el tema de mi amigo, estuvimos hablando toda la noche y se fue esta mañana.

La joven bruja seguía un poco desconcertada, no quería preguntar pero sentía curiosidad.

-Tú y él, digo…  
-Mira Herm, Fred me gusta, anoche solo nos dimos unos besos, que debo decir fueron geniales jajaja, pero nada más.

Hermione se acerco al sillón y tomo de las manos a su prima, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero favor no le hagas daño, de verdad es un gran muchacho.

Luego la castaña cambio de tema y le contó a su prima sobre su luna de miel, las dos primas charlaron un rato más, después la castaña se marcho tenía mucho trabajo.

Los días fueron pasando y las navidad se acercaba, los jóvenes trabajaban intensamente, lograron posponer el juicio de Percy por un mes más, creían que con eso ganarían tiempo para encontrar más pruebas, Hermione se había tomado el trabajo muy enserio, pasaba horas mirando anotaciones y los tres juntos salían a investigar.

El 12 de Diciembre, la castaña anuncio que necesitaba ver a Percy y hablar con él, su marido la miro con recelo:

-¿Para qué quieres verlo?  
-Quiero hacerle más preguntas eso es todo.  
-Le hemos hecho todas las preguntas Herm, no sé qué podría decir de nuevo- Pregunto Harry

La joven insistió tanto que finalmente Ron fue a ver al ministro para contarle que su mujer vería al detenido el 13 de Diciembre a las 4 de la tarde.

Harry y su castaña amiga se quedaron solos en la oficina, el mago la miraba con interés, sabía que su amiga tenía una pista, se acerco a los pergaminos de la chica para echar un vistazo pero ella los guardo de golpe:

-Me haces acordar al colegio cuando no nos dejabas copiar jajaja, ¿Qué pasa Herm? Sé que algo te preocupa, ¿qué es?  
-Ron, me preocupa Ron.

En ese momento los interrumpió un mago que atendía la recepción.

-Oh, hola Harry, Hermione, ¿cómo están?  
-Bien, dime en que puedo ayudarte.- pregunto Harry  
-Hay dos personas abajo en la sala de visitantes, me han preguntado por Ron, dicen que tiene una información sobre una investigación que está realizando Weasley.  
-¿Qué? oh, bueno, ya bajamos, gracias- dijo Hermione

La castaña se emociono, si había alguna noticia nunca sería tan bienvenida como ese día:

-Ve a buscar a Ron, los veré abajo.

Sin más la chica salió por la puerta a toda velocidad, bajo por las escaleras, estaba muy contenta, fuera lo que fuera sería una pista, o por lo menos eso esperaba.  
Harry salió como trompa a buscar a su amigo que ya venía de regreso, se lo cruzo en el pasillo y le contó la novedad.

Los dos Aurores bajaron los escalones de dos en dos, mientras lo hacían el pelirrojo pregunto

-¿Y Herm?  
-Ya está bajando.

Llegaron colorados a la planta baja donde vieron a la castaña conversando con el recepcionista, cuando ella se giro les hizo señas para que se apuraran.

Los tres caminaron a la sala de visitantes.

-¿Han traído pluma y pergamino?- Pregunto la castaña a lo que Harry solo artículo:

-¿He?  
-Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo, debemos tomar nota de todo cuanto nos digan, adelántense, yo voy hasta la recepción por un pergamino y una pluma.

Los dos chicos la vieron alejarse, doblaron en una esquina y divisaron al puerta de roble maciza que tenían una placa en la puerta

"Sala de Visitantes"

Los chicos se miraron, quizás, les traían la información que tanto necesitaban para armar el rompe cabezas, Harry empujo la puerta con su mano y vio a dos damas que le daban la espalda, una de cabello castaño se giro y saludo.

-Oh, Hola Ron.

Al pelirrojo casi le da un ataque, su mujer estaba a punto de llegar a la sala, no quería problemas con ella a causa de la molesta reportera.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
-Les tengo noticias.

El moreno mago se acerco al oído del pelirrojo diciendo:

-Iré por Herm para detenerla

Ron lo miro agradecido. Harry se giro para salir pero ya era tarde. La castaña venía entrando.

-Ya lo tengo, pluma y…

Se quedo quieta, la pluma que traía en la mano se le cayó al piso, Rosalín le sonrió.

La chica que estaba con Rosalín miro a todos uno a uno, luego miro a su amiga quien hablaba:

-Querida, que pequeño es el mundo.

La cara del pelirrojo denotaba furia y preocupación, no sabía que esperar, la cara de la castaña no le daba esperanzas. Su mujer miraba con odio a la reportera.

-Ellas dicen que tienen noticias Herm.

Al moreno mago le pareció que su amiga no lo escucho, seguía con la vista fija en la mujer. De pronto Hermione recobro el semblante, dio dos pasos hacia la chica y dijo:

-Bien, que tienes que decir.  
-He venido para Hablar con Ron.  
-¿Con Ron?- Decía la castaña mirando a su marido  
-Hace unos cuantos días el fue a visitarme y …  
-¿Tú fuiste a visitarla?  
-Lo que sucede es que…  
-Cállate Harry. Contéstame Ron.  
-Harry y yo fuimos hasta el Profeta para hablar con el reportero que había cubierto la historia del ataque al pueblo, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que era ella.

La reportera que traía el veneno clavado en los ojos disfrutaba el momento, Hermione había sido la culpable de que ella y Ron no pudieran estar juntos la noche en que ella se había presentado de improvisto en la casa del joven Auror.

-Por qué no nos cuentas esa noticia- salió al rescate Harry  
-Claro, traje conmigo a Clody, ella recibió la lechuza esa noche, cuéntales Clody.

Clody era una mujer medianamente joven de cabello rubio, lo llevaba atado en un rodete grande a la altura de la nuca, vestía una capa de viaje y botas de lluvia.

-No se si servirá de algo pero…Aquella lechuza negra tenía como un anillo de plata en la pata izquierda, no logre ver si tenía alguna inscripción pero me llamo la atención, Rosalín me contó que ustedes la visitaron por este tema y nos pareció correcto que supieran esto.

-Bien, ¿tienen algo mas decir?- preguntaba Harry a Clody quien contesto:  
-No eso es todo.  
-Muy bien las acompañare a la salida, le rogare Clody que no hable de esto con nadie, lo mismo para ti Rosalín.- Les dijo Harry mientras las invitaba a salir pero Rosalín aun no terminaba:

-Cambia esa cara mujer- Le dijo a Hermione-No sé porque te angustias, al fin y al cabo nuestro amigo se ha casado.  
-Lo sé, yo estuve en la boda.

-Vaya Ronni, has invitado a tu amiga y, ¿no me invitaste a mí?

El pelirrojo estaba apoyado contra una pared revestida en madera, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada en piso.

-Querida, yo estuve en la boda porque ERA LA NOVIA

La reportera miro la mano izquierda de la castaña y comprobó que llevaba la misma dorada alianza que el auror.

Tomo su abrigo y salió de la sala seguida por Clody. Harry salió con las mujeres dejando solo al matrimonio.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Ron se despego de la pared como un rayo, fue hasta la silla de donde se encontraba su mujer y se arrodillo junto a ella, quiso tomarla de las manos pero ella se las aparto y se puso de pie.

El joven estaba aterrado, sabía que la castaña estaba en llamas, pero él no había hecho nada malo.

-Herm, te juro que no hice nada malo, yo no sabía que era ella, la teníamos que entrevistar, estuve todo el tiempo con Harry, pregúntale.

La joven hechicera recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su amigo, él había dicho claramente "El reportero" no recordaba que Ron lo hubiera corregido, mucho menos recordaba que su marido le hubiera dicho que se trataba de ella.

A Hermione la reportera le causaba aversión, desde la primera vez que la vio le había causado un rechazo absoluto, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la sala de visitantes, no pudo evitar pensar que su esposo había tenido un romance con aquella mujer, no toleraba tener cerca a algunas de las ex de su marido, mucho menos que este la hubiera visitado sin decirle nada.

-Mi amor, yo te juro que no hice nada.

La chica se dio la vuelta y lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qué no has hecho nada? Me mentiste Ronald. Tú y Harry, me dijeron que era un reportero, me mentiste.

Le dio la espalda al pelirrojo y salió del cuarto.

Ron se sentó en la silla que había dejado su mujer y se llevo las manos a la cara, tenía ganas de matar a Rosalín, sabía que su mujer tenía razón, él había mentido, no fue adrede, lo hizo para evitar justo lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero Hermione tenía derecho a molestarse, él no le había dicho que la reportera era Rosalín, si hubiera sido al revés él también se hubiera enfurecido.

Se puso de pie a toda velocidad y salió a toda prisa del cuarto, debía hablar con su esposa.

Llego a la oficina pero en ella se encontraba solo su amigo Harry.

-¿Viste a Hermione?

El moreno mago negó con la cabeza, él se sintió desesperado.

La busco por todo el ministerio, no estaba en la cafetería ni en los baños, busco en la biblioteca y las aulas donde se dictaban los cursos de Auror.

Con mucha angustia salió del ministerio y comprobó que su auto no estaba, la chica se había ido.

Entro corriendo al ministerio y llego jadeante nuevamente a su oficina, busco su escoba y sin decirle una palabra a su amigo se fue.

Harry se sentía muy mal, sabía que cuando su amiga estaba enojada era implacable, deseo con todo su corazón que sus amigos arreglaran las cosas, sin poder hacer nada más por ellos regreso a su trabajo, tenían una nueva pista, pequeña, pero era algo.


	46. La indagacion a Percy

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA INDAGACIÓN A PERCY.**

Cuando Ron bajo las escaleras del ministerio estaba dispuesto a salir volando en su escoba en cuanto estuviera afuera, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Fue hasta las chimeneas y solicito que lo conectaran por Red Flu solo por 2 minutos, él joven que se ocupaba de la red Flu fue hasta un tablero y luego de cambiar unos puntos rojos de lugar le levanto el pulgar en señal de que estaba listo.

-Solo dos Minutos Weasley- Dijo el muchacho.

Ron tomo los polvos Flu de un recipiente y entro en la amplia chimenea y grito fuerte

-A MI CASA-,

En cuestión de milésimas de segundos unas llamas cálidas lo envolvieron, pudo ver otras casas mientras pegaba los brazos a su cuerpo, al instante siguiente salió despedido de la chimenea de su casa, él y su escoba se encontraban en el piso de la sala, sabía perfectamente que su mujer no había llegado, salió hasta la entrada de su casa con la escoba en la mano y se dispuso a esperarla.

Paso un largo rato y la chica no aparecía, dos cosas le preocuparon en ese momento.

La primera era que no le gustaba que su mujer anduviera sola, no sabía porque pero no quería que fuera sola a ningún lado, la segunda era que la última vez que ella se había molestado se había ido tan lejos, que él tuvo que hacer un largo viaje para encontrarla.

Pensó coherentemente que esta vez la castaña no se iría a Suiza, pero el solo hecho de imaginar semejante situación hizo que su corazón se estremeciera.

Paso otro largo rato, a lo lejos le pareció ver dos faroles en el camino, no podía ser nadie más que ella, vio que el auto se detenía muy a lo lejos, miro agudizando la vista y como vio que el coche no avanzaba, se monto en la escoba y dio una patada al piso, en segundos se había elevado lo suficiente para volar sobre el lugar.

Aterrizo a unos metros del auto y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era su auto pero estaba vacío, miro hacia el lago y vio la frágil figura de su mujer sentada en el pasto mirando el lago, él dejo la escoba en el piso y fue por ella.

La chica miraba el lago mientras las lagrimas le caían de los ojos, él la tomó de los hombros haciendo que se sobresaltara, al girar su cabeza y verlo, se puso de pie hecha una fiera.

-Suéltame Ronald, no me toques.

Su marido que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la chica estaba dispuesta a todo, se alejo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-He sido un idiota, perdóname, no volverá a suceder, no te dije que era ella porque pensé que te molestaría y ya ves…  
-No es ella quien me importa sino tú, ¿cómo pudiste mentirme Ronald?, yo lo hubiera comprendido. Lo que no comprendo y no te perdono es que me mientas.

La castaña lloraba, sentía una gran pena, no quería que su marido le mintiera por ningún motivo y menos por Rosalín.

El pelirrojo se fue acercando lentamente, cuando estuvo cerca, la tomo de las manos:

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo lamento, te juro que mi intención no fue mentirte, solo quería…Solo quería que no te sintieras mal, perdóname.

La voz del joven se notaba acongojada, ella lo miro a los ojos para decirle:

-No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca Ronald.

El pelirrojo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le susurro al oído.

-No pasara te lo juro, pero ya no me digas Ronald.

Le tomo el rostro con sus manos, estaba helada. Sin importar el frío la chica lo beso, sus bocas se unieron en un beso necesario.

Luego fueron juntos a su casa dejando a tras el mal momento.

A la mañana siguiente Harry comprobó con alegría que sus amigos habían solucionado el tema de Rosalín.

El moreno mago le comunico a su amigo que lo esperaba el ministro, mientras Ron se reunía con el hombre él y su amiga le haría una visita a Percy.

-Yo también quiero ir- Dijo Ron

-Muy bien te esperaremos, ¿crees que el ministro demore mucho la reunión?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina.

Regreso a los 20 minutos:

-Estoy listo, vamos

Dijo mientras se colocaba su capa.

Interrogar a Percy era muy importante para Hermione, hasta el momento solo había leído informes y notas, pero escucharlo era diferente, mientras caminaba les dijo a los jóvenes.

-No sé si Clody, la chica que vino ayer con… Bueno con la reportera, dijo la verdad. Pero creo que deberíamos ir a la oficina de correos, las lechuzas del correo están identificadas, debemos averiguar si hay alguna negra con un anillo de plata en la pata.

-Después de ver a Percy iré al correo y echaré un vistazo- Dijo Harry

Cuando llegaron a la prisión donde estaba detenido el hermano de Ron, tuvieron que firmar varias formas para el ingreso, estaban en una oficina vidriada cuando el pelirrojo vio pasar a alguien que le resulto conocido por el pasillo.

Salió a la puerta y vio de espaldas a Justin. -¿_Qué hace acá?-_ se pregunto

-Harry, acaba de pasar Justin, ¿A qué viene?  
-(Terminando de firmar la ultima forma para su ingreso) Debe haber venido a ver a la bruja de Escocia que está detenida por encantar muggles, ¿recuerdas que él la atrapo?  
-oh, sí. Bien, ya podemos entrar.

Le entregaron todo al guardia y luego que este le diera una última revisada a los papeles, los dejo entrar.

La pequeña celda de Percy estaba iluminada por unas velas que le daba un aspecto fantasmal al lugar.

Antes de entrar en la celda, la castaña les solicito a sus amigos que no hablaran, que la dejaran a ella.

La joven Auror, ya tenía planificado el interrogatorio. Su marido y amigo cruzaron miradas,

Harry no podía creer que tomara las riendas de esa manera, no le molestaba en absoluto, pero le parecía extraño, la chica se manejaba como si ella supiera algo que ellos ignoraban.

-Puedo entrar sola si quieren.  
-No te quedaras sola con ese lunático.

La chica lo miro con el ceños fruncido, por momentos tenía la sensación de que su marido se olvidaba que ella también era Auror.

Pero no era esto lo que le pasaba al chico, no quería exponerla a ningún peligro, estaba feliz de que los tres estuvieran juntos trabajando, pero se le hacía muy difícil controlar su impulso permanente de protegerla, no sabía de qué, pero sentía que debía estar, como decía Ojo loco Mody, en alerta permanente.

Percy se encontraba en su celda, estaba recostado en la cama mirando el techo, últimamente no hacía otra cosa.

La castaña abrió la reja y entro mientras el pelirrojo detenido la observaba. El guardia les entro dos sillas más para que todos pudieran estar más cómodos, Ron le cedió una silla a su esposa y la otra a su amigo, él se acomodo en un rincón apoyando el hombro contra la pared.

-Hola Percy,- dijo sonriente Hermione

Su amigo y esposo la miraron azorados, ¿por qué lo saludaba con tanta alegría?

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi nueva cuñada.  
-Así es, ¿como estas?  
-Encerrado.  
-Ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

El preso asintió con la mirada.

-Percy, ¿te tratan bien aquí?  
-No me puedo quejar, aunque preferiría estar libre jajaja.  
-Si, ya lo sé. Percy, tengo entendido que tú pasabas la información, ¿sabes que al hacer esto estabas traicionando al ministerio y poniendo en riesgo la vida de muchos Aurores?

A Percy le brillaron los ojos como si disfrutara de aquella pregunta, parecía que lo llenaba de orgullo lo que había hecho.

-Sí, yo pase la información.  
-¿Y quién te pedía la información?  
-No te lo diré, no porque no quiera, nunca le vi la cara.  
-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?  
-Las cosas no están bien Hermione, ya sabes el ministerio se ha vuelto blando, permite cosas que no están bien.

-¿Como cuáles?  
-No insultes mi inteligencia, tú sabes muy bien las cosas que están mal.  
-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que no te importa que te encierren por años, digo, el cargo de traición es muy severo.  
-Tarde o temprano las cosas retomaran su curso normal.

La castaña se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, parecía que estaba pensando muy bien su próxima pregunta.

-¿Sabes quién mato al auror?  
-No.

-¿Y sabes quién acusaría a los Weasley de traidores?  
-¿Como dices?  
-Creo que la persona que te metió en esto está a punto de abandonarte Percy.

Ron miraba a su mujer con la boca abierta, no entendía aquella conversación, a Harry le sucedió lo mismo, por un momento tuvo la idea de que se había perdido una parte, ¿a dónde apuntaba su amiga con esto?

-Abandonarme, tú no entiendes nada.  
-No Percy, eres tú el que no entiende, te va a dejar, pronto no va a necesitarte y te abandonara, correrás la mima suerte que el auror.  
-Cállate mugrosa sa…

Era tarde, Ron estaba sobre él agarrándolo del cuello, Harry luchaba con su amigo intentando que soltara al detenido, dos guardias entraron en la celda con las varitas en alto, una luz rojiza ilumino la celda haciendo que Ron y Harry salieran disparados contra una pared mientras Percy se tomaba el cuello con las manos y tosía, estaba ahogado.

-Muchas gracias. – Dijo Hermione a lo que el guardia contesto  
-Ustedes no deben atacar al prisionero, no me importa que sean Aurores del ministerio, lo informare.  
-¿Que informaras qué?  
-Cállate Ron. Gracias guardias, ya nos vamos.

La chica tomo sus cosas y saludo al detenido amablemente.

Mientras salían Percy le dijo a la castaña:

-Deberías haberte quedado dónde estabas querida, y lamento haberme perdido una boda tan linda.

La chica se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giro, lo miro a los ojos y le respondió:

-Para estar detenido, estas muy informado Percy, igualmente muchas gracias, la boda fue muy bonita, lamento que te la perdieras.

Sin más salió de la celda seguida por su marido y amigo, Percy se quedo con los ojos enrojecidos de furia.


	47. Correo y cena

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios a la historia, estoy un poco complicada de tiempo y por eso no les he contestado ni comentado, en cuanto tenga un respiro mas amplio les contestare de momento prefiero subir capitulos, por cierto Linitosa ya ha subido un nuevo capitulo para la historia en el foro origanal. _

_Saludos_

_Foaby_

* * *

**CENA Y CORREO**

Cuando salieron de la celda, Ron estaba fuera de sus casillas, no podía comprender el comportamiento de su hermano, tampoco entendía del todo la actitud de su mujer.

La chica que llevaba un bolso cargado de papeles anuncio que iría hasta el correo para ver las lechuzas, si alguien había enviado al profeta una lechuza negra con un anillo en la plata y esta estaba en el correo, supuso que con suerte tendrían registro del que la tomo para enviar el mensaje.

Su marido le recordó que Harry era el asignado para esa tarea, no la quería dejar ir lejos de él por nada, la castaña protesto bastante, ella quería seguir paso a paso toda la investigación.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en una calurosa discusión laboral cuando Harry los abandono camino al correo.

Al llegar ahí, el moreno mago se encontró con un panorama desalentador, eran cientos de lechuzas, las había de todos los colores y tamaños, el lugar tenía un olor insoportable y los empleados del lugar trabajaban muy aprisa.

Antes de consultarles a los empleados, Harry miro detenidamente las jaulas que contenían a los animales, agudizo la vista tras los anteojos y observo.

Casi todas estaban identificadas de diferentes maneras, algunas llevaban una pequeña chapa metálica en el ala, otras una pequeña gargantilla ajustada al pecho, al final de una larga fila de estantes, encontró un grupo de lechuzas negras, todas llevaban un pequeño anillo en la pata.

El Auror se acerco a un mago mayor que estaba detrás de un gran mostrador, sobre el mismo había canastos de mimbre con sobres lacrados listos para ser enviados.

Cuando el joven se presento, el empleado abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar su nombre, se coloco unos anteojos de gran aumento y lo miro detenidamente.

-Harry Potter, por Dios- Dijo con voz sorprendida.

El chico que ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, he venido como Auror del ministerio, necesito la lista de las últimas personas que han enviado esas lechuzas negras.

-¿Como dice?  
-Vera, estamos buscando a la persona que envió una lechuza negra con un anillo en la pata al diario el Profeta, guarda registro ¿verdad?  
-Si, claro. Acompáñeme.

El hombre llevo a Harry por un pasillo hasta una oficina, lo hizo sentar y le ofreció té, luego de servir la infusión en pequeñas tazas, busco en una especie de biblioteca cajas etiquetadas con fechas.

-¿Qué fecha busca?  
-Oh, todas las enviadas el último mes.

El empleado saco 9 cajas, todas repletas de boletas de pago en donde las personas firmaban con su nombre, había más de 100 boletas, revisar una por una iba a ser un trabajo descomunal.

Cuando vio la cantidad de boletas que había frente a sus ojos, lamento no haber ido con Hermione y Ron.

-Bien, son muchas, necesito que la guarde en un lugar seguro, regresare mañana para ver si encontramos lo que necesitamos.

En la casa del pelirrojo el matrimonio se disponía a preparar la cena, la castaña estaba sentada en el escritorio de la sala enfrascada en papeles, su marido fue hasta ella y le cerro de golpe la carpeta diciendo.

-Basta por hoy.

Por un instante imagino que su mujer lo mataría, pero luego ella lo miro con ternura y se puso de pie para abrasarlo.

-Tienes razón. Ya es suficiente.

La suculenta cena los adormilo bastante, estaban levantando la mesa cuando una lechuza blanca picoteo la ventana de la cocina, el pelirrojo dejo lo que hacía para abrir la ventana y dejarla pasar, el animal se paro sobre la mesada y la chica le desato la nota.

-Es de Harry- Dijo contenta.

"En el correo hay un grupo de lechuzas negras con anillo en la pata. Me proporcionaron nueve cajas con los comprobantes de pago del último mes, voy a necesitar ayuda, mañana a las 10 de la mañana los espero en el correo.  
Harry."

-Magnifico-Dijo la castaña, su marido sonrió ampliamente, con suerte, encontrarían una pista.

Lejos de ahí una joven doctora de cabello castaño preparaba una cena para dos.

Estaba nerviosa y especialmente arreglada.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas, esa noche ella y Fred cenarían justos.

Desde aquel primer beso, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a ese pelirrojo que la traía loca.

A las nueve en punto un apuesto y nervioso mago llamo a su puerta.

Al abrir la puerta Belinda pudo ver que él joven le sonreía, ella se colgó de su cuello y el muchacho la rodeo por la cintura, de la nada un enorme ramo de flores apareció frente a ella, el joven mago disfruto de la cara de asombro de la joven mientras ella olía el suave perfume que emanaba el delicado ramo.

-Te ves hermosa.

Sin contenerse la tomo del rostro y la beso con ternura, sus bocas se disfrutaban de tal manera que sin darse cuenta fueron caminando hasta el cuarto de la joven doctora, en cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo le quito el vestido y ella lo despojo de su chaqueta, ambos estaban nerviosos como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación.

Fred la beso con pasión y ternura, ella le quito su camisa y él la recostó lentamente sobre la cama, la cena quedo atrás, ahora lo único que importaba era ese momento sublime de entrega completa.

Al cabo de una hora, los dos estaban jadeantes sobre la cama, abrazados haciéndose un solo cuerpo.

Esa noche comieron la deliciosa cena, fría y en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente dos jóvenes dormían mientras la nieve caía tímidamente sobre la ciudad.

Belinda dormía mientras Fred la abrazaba, al abrir los ojos, una sonrisa dormida se poso en sus labios, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz.

* * *


	48. Los magos de rostro pintado

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**_LOS MAGOS DE ROSTRO PINTADO_**

Al llegar al correo el matrimonio vio en la entrada del edifico a Harry envuelto en una capa y con una bufanda enrollada en el cuello.

La nieve caía suavemente sobre la ciudad, faltaba poco para la navidad y ya se estaban adornando todos los edificios mágicos.

Los tres Aurores entraron y sintieron el penetrante olor que estaba impregnado en todo el edificio del correo.

Harry busco al mago que lo había atendido el día anterior, el hombre se encontraba atendiendo a una familia que enviaba una lechuza a Rusia, luego de desocuparse saludo a Harry con la mano y le indico que se acercara:

-Sr. Potter, las cajas están en mi oficina. Sígame.

Al llegar el mago les dejo sobre la mesa una jarra grande de Té caliente y los dejo solos.

-Si me necesitan estoy adelante.

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre las boletas de pago.

-No, así no. Debemos hacerlo de forma ordenada.- les indico Hermione

La chica tomo una caja vacía y les ordeno que dejaran ahí las boletas que no servían, las sospechosas las dejarían sobre la mesa.

Ron tomo un boleta firmada por Gloria Niver, la miro y nada le pareció sospechoso, la dejo en la caja vacía.

-Harry, tu dijiste que eran cien boletas, yo creo que hay unas 400 jajaja.

Las pequeñas boletas parecían no terminar, las firmas no decían nada. Luego de 40 minutos el moreno mago dijo sorprendido.

-Hay una boleta firmada por Charlie Weasley.  
-Eso no lo hace sospechoso Harry.  
-Ya lo sé, solo lo mencionaba, nada más. Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Hermione miraba detenidamente cada boleta, se tomaba mucho tiempo, revisaba cada una de ellas con sumo cuidado, ninguno sabía bien que buscar, no sabían el nombre del posible contacto de Percy, estaban librados a que el destino les diera una buena pista.

Estaban trabajando y cada tanto hacían algún comentario, estaban muy concentrados en su tarea, de pronto Ron se tomo el estomago con ambas manos y un gemido de dolor se escucho en la oficina.

Su esposa dejo las boletas que tenía en la mano y fue hasta él.

-¿Mi amor que te sucede?

Su marido no dijo nada, solo se agarraba el estomago con gesto de molestia en la cara.

-¿Has comido algo que te cayó mal?- pregunto Harry

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso- dijo con vos chillona como si le faltara el aire.  
-¿Y qué es?  
-No lo sé, es como una punzada. Ya estoy bien.- le contesto a su preocupada esposa  
-Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres, Harry puede continuar.  
-No, ya paso, de verdad estoy bien.

La castaña regreso a su tarea no muy convencida de que su marido estuviera bien, pero él le sonrió y le guiño un ojo para tranquilizarla. La chica regreso a su tarea, mientras metía las manos en la caja para sacar más boletas de pago, Ron la miro, no le quito los ojos de encima, ya había tenido esa horrible punzada en la boca del estomago, se preocupo, la última vez que sintió ese dolor agudo fue cuando lucharon con unos mortífagos de Voldemort.

Se hizo el medio día y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, ya habían revisado muchísimas boletas, eran muy pocas las que habían considerado sospechosas, entre ellas se hallaba una enviada por el secretario, otra enviada por el dueño de una tiende del Callejón Knockturn, Harry había separado esa boleta, sabía por experiencia propia que nada bueno provenía de esa gente.

La boleta estaba firmada por el Sr. Borgin hijo. El moreno mago recordaba muy bien esa tienda, hacía algunos años vio en ella a Lucius Malfoy y su hijo tratando de vender objetos tenebrosos, con el paso del tiempo Lucius Malfoy termino siendo un mortífago seguidor de Voldemort.

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Porque no almorzamos?  
-Buena idea, necesitamos un receso.  
-Vayan ustedes, yo sigo.  
-No mi amor, vamos, tú también, debes descansar.

La chica no quiso discutir y dejo la tarea, tomo su abrigo y lo cerro para cubrirse del frío, mientras lo hacía su marido le colocaba una colorida bufanda en el cuello, de paso le susurro en el oído

-Te amo

Sin más salieron de la oficina.

Belinda y Fred estaban en el departamento, ya habían desayunado y ahora se disponían a salir y dar un paseo.

Mientras la chica se abrigaba él la miraba embelesado, su cabello le caía sobre los hombros de manera sensual, su figura era perfecta para él, era graciosa y alegre, no podía pedir más, nada más.

La miro detenidamente, estaba emocionado, saldrían juntos a dar un paseo, no sabía cómo haría para despedirse de ella después, no quería dejarla ni por un instante.

Cuando estuvo lista, la chica le tendió la mano y él la siguió.

Salieron del edificio dejando a tras una noche mágica, el frío día los sorprendió de golpe, Fred la abrazo de la cintura y juntos caminaron por la calle, a Fred se le ocurrió ir a un centro comercial, realmente le gustaban esos lugares muggles donde la gente compraba cosas, se sonrió al darse cuenta que se estaba pareciendo a su padre, él también empezaba a sentir adoración por los muggles, llegaron a un gran centro comercial, estaba lleno de gente, las tiendas ya estaban adornando sus vidrieras con motivos navideños, entraron y tomados de la mano se perdieron entre la multitud.

Los tres amigos almorzaron en un bar a tres cuadras de la oficina de correos, luego de la comida tomaron café y pagaron la cuenta.

Salieron y el frío los abrazo, caminaron lentamente por las calles mientras conversaban.

-Supongo que pasaremos todos juntos el almuerzo de Navidad- decía Harry  
-Lo más seguro es que nos reunamos en la Madriguera- respondía Ron  
-¡Que lindo! Una navidad en la Madriguera, me encanta.  
-Será maravilloso- Le dijo Harry a su amiga

Estaban a dos cuadras del correo cuando se cruzaron con George. Este no venia solo, de la mano llevaba a una bella joven con él y Harry lo saludo:

-¿Hola, como estas?

George que no esperaba este encuentro se sorprendió pero sonrió con alegría.

-Hola chicos, recuerdan a Sofía verdad.

Todos se saludaron y conversaron bajo un alero para protegerse de la nieve.

-¿Y Fred? Pregunto Ron

El gemelo miro para otro lado, no sabía si podía contarles sobre el paradero de su hermano.

-Te estoy hablando, te pregunte por Fred.

George lo dijo sin anestesia, en definitiva, no tenía nada de malo.

-Fred se fue anoche a casa de Belinda, no ha regresado que yo sepa.  
-Huuuyyy, Pero que les pasa a los Weasley con las mujeres de la familia Granger.

Todos se rieron con ganas frente al comentario de Harry, estaban a punto de despedirse cuando escucharon gritos en la esquina, un grupo de gente corría en dirección a ellos, estaban huyendo, de lejos pudieron ver un grupo de hombres montados sobre caballos alados negros, en cuanto los vieron Ron le dijo a George que huyera.

-Vete con Sofía ahora.

El gemelo saco su varita y con su otra mano corrió con Sofía, la chica ni siquiera quería mirar hacia atrás, los dos podían escuchar gritos y vidrios que caían con estruendo al suelo.

George metió a Sofía a en una tienda y le rogó que no se moviera de ahí, la joven se escondió tras el mostrador mientras el pelirrojo salía nuevamente a la calle, busco con la mirada a su hermano y amigos dispuesto a presentar ayuda.

Los tres amigos sacaron sus varitas, no era mucho lo que podían hacer, los hombres que venían hacia ellos eral al menos 20, todos estaban montados en corceles alados negros, los magos tenebrosos llevaban el rostro pintado, los caballos eran enormes y en las patas en lugar de pesuñas tenían grandes garras, las mujeres que estaban con sus niños en la calle, protegían a los menores poniendo sus cuerpos sobre ellos, los magos de cara pintada apuntaban con su varita destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Los tres Aurores estaban con sus varitas en alto preparados para atacar, como si lo hubieran practicado una docena de veces, se colocaron en posición de ataque, Harry al centro Ron a la derecha y Hermione a la izquierda, lo mejor que podían hacer era atacar por diferentes flancos, el corazón del pelirrojo temblaba, no por él sino por su esposa, a los gritos le ordeno que huyera, su mujer ni siquiera lo miro, estaba lista para luchar, el moreno mago tomo el mando del ataque y le ordeno a su amigo que se moviera,

-A la derecha Ron, Ahora-

El pelirrojo salió disparado a la derecha de la calle, unos 7 caballos venían hacia él galopando a toda velocidad mientras los magos que llevaban montados en los lomos destruían los negocios.

Harry corrió hacia los hombres que venían por el centro, apunto con su varita y uno de ellos salto del caballo para luchar con él, Harry que contaba con una habilidad nata, lanzó una cantidad de hechizos en el término de un minuto.

Hermione que era una gran luchadora y muy inteligente eligió a uno de los que venían hacia ella, le apunto con su varita y lanzó un hechizo potente, el mago que no alcanzo a responder cayó al suelo, la chica se fue hacia él y lo arrastro a la vereda, cuando lo tuvo ahí con uno solo movimiento de su varita, maniato al mago, George estaba justo detrás de ella, el gemelo que no era Auror y no estaba al tanto de las técnicas de ataque lucho lo mejor que pudo, Ron se defendía hábilmente de sus oponentes y Harry hacía lo mejor que podía frente a dos magos que seguían montados en sus caballos alados y un tercero que estaba parado a dos metros de él.

Un mago alto que llevaba el rostro pintado de amarillo y negro vio maniatado a su compañero y se dispuso a liberarlo, la castaña se le planto en frente, no dejaría que se lo llevara, el mago que estaba inconsciente sobre la vereda era el único que podía darles información y ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

La chica le lanzo un hechizo pero el mago lo esquivo con gran habilidad, ella se defendió y el mago tenebroso se dio cuenta de que la mujer no se rendiría y que no sería fácil vencerla, camino en dirección contraria y apunto con su varita a una pequeña niña que lloraba sola en mitad de la calle, Hermione vio como el mago opositor estaba dispuesto a lanzar una maldición contra la niña, un chorro de luz roja salió de la varita en dirección de la pequeña, justo a tiempo la castaña empujo a la niña recibiendo en la espalda el chorro de luz roja.

El mago de rostro pintado fue hacia la vereda y cargo al maniatado mago, un hombre mayor dueño de una tienda que ahora estaba destrozada, salió a combatirlo, pero el mago era mucho más veloz que el viejo hombre, con un solo movimiento lo arrojo tres metros en el aire y el viejo mago fue a dar dentro de una tienda de flores, con su cuerpo atravesó la vidriera y quedo inmóvil.

Cargo a su compañero en el lomo del animal e hizo señas sacando chispas verdes de su varita, al instante todos los caballos alados se levantaron en el aire y se perdieron en el nevado cielo.

La calle era una locura, un humo espeso cubría el lugar, las madres gritaban llamando a sus hijos, los hombres buscaban a sus familias, todo era un gran descontrol.

Harry estaba parado en el centro de la calle, le sangraba la nariz y las mangas de su túnica estaban rotas, Ron estaba en el piso con su capa chamuscada, George le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantase, el gemelo parecía agotado pero se encontraba bien.

Una vez de pie Ron busco con la mirada a su esposa y a Harry, todo lo que veía era un humo oscuro que le tapaba toda visión, camino a tientas hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo,

-Estoy bien-dijo el pelirrojo,

Busco en la calle a su esposa, no podía ubicarla, mientras la buscaba se detuvo para ayudar a levantar del suelo a una mujer y a su pequeño hijo, cuando se agacho para levantar al niño vio al costado izquierdo de la calle una cabellera castaña tendida en el piso.

Levanto al chico sin mirarlo y salió disparado hacia su esposa, para Ron todo se detuvo, la imagen le atravesó el corazón dejándolo paralizado por una fracción de segundos, vio a su mujer tirada en la calle, la joven no se movía.

* * *


	49. Pidiendo un milagro

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

PIDIENDO UN MILAGRO.

Cuando llego al lado de la joven sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas, de la espalda de Hermione brotaba gran cantidad de sangre, George llego junto a él y al ver su cuñada comenzó a gritar:

-Un sanador, necesitamos un sanador

Grito frente a un grupo de magos que se acercaba a ver qué pasaba, una bruja mayor se llevo las manos a la boca de la impresión, un brujo dueño de una tienda de helados fue hasta el interior de su negocio y regreso de él con una escoba en la mano, se la dio a George diciendo

-Deben llevarla San Mungo.

Una mujer rubia de pequeños ojos se agacho junto a Ron, llevaba con ella a una pequeña niña, era su hija:

-Sr. Ella le salvo la vida a mi hija, si no hubiera sido por ella….

La mujer no pudo continuar, el llanto la embargo, el pelirrojo ni siquiera la escucho, estaba levantando del suelo a su esposa cuando llego Harry, el moreno mago se llevo la mano a la frente y sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía creerlo, la chica no se movía y Ron temblaba como una hoja.

-Dame a Hermione Ron, yo la llevare a San Mungo, tú no puedes llevarla, estas muy nervioso.

El pelirrojo no hizo caso y le ordeno a su hermano que le diera la escoba, en su tono no había lugar a replicas, Ron se monto sobre la escoba, con una mano derecha sostenía el mango y con la otra agarraba firmemente a su mujer.

-No puedas Ron, es peligroso volar así, deja que la lleve George.

Ron no escucho, dio una patada y salió volando por el aire, Harry comenzó a gritar desesperadamente por una escoba, una mujer le quito la escoba su hijo adolescente y se la entrego, el moreno mago le dio la escoba a George y le ordeno que lo siguiera, el gemelo dio una patada al suelo y despego en vuelo, se inclino sobre el mango de la escoba para tomar velocidad, necesitaba estar cerca de Ron, temía que en su estado y con la carga que llevaba, sin querer dejara caer a la castaña.

Estaba muy equivocado, Ron volaba muy bien y tenía con fuerzas a su mujer.

El pelirrojo Auror había sentado a la chica en el mango de la escoba y el la sostenía de la espalda, en su mano podía sentir la humedad de la sangre que brotaba de la pequeña espalda de la castaña, sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas, su llanto se acrecentó y desde atrás George podía sentirlo gemir, el gemelo adelanto más aun su escoba y logro colocarla al costado de su hermano.

-Ron, debes calmarte, por favor mira hacia delante, tu escoba se está inclinando hacia a la izquierda por el peso, échate hacia la derecha para nivelarla.

Entre el llanto el pelirrojo escucho la vos de su hermano, casi de forma inmediata se inclino hacia la derecha y la escoba se nivelo, George respiro aliviado.

En tierra firme Harry esperaba la llegada de algún Auror, estaba desesperado, quería ir con su amigo y contenerlo, no sabía bien lo que pasaba con Hermione, pero no le daba buena espina el asunto.

Los que estaban en la calle notaron la desesperación del moreno mago, Harry no podía irse del lugar, el mago que le había dado la escoba a George se ofreció con ayuda.

-Sr. Harry Potter, dígame como puedo ayudar.

Esta ayuda fue para Harry como un bálsamo, agradeció con la mirada al viejo hombre, su cabeza estaba con sus mejores amigos, un dolor gigante le atravesó el corazón, sabía que con suerte Hermione estaba viva, pero dado el estado en que la vio, no lo creía posible.

El Auror le pidió al hombre que le había ofrecido ayuda que juntara a los testigos y no los dejara ir, al instante el hombre con una sonora vos de mando junto a la gente y les solicito que fueran testigos de cuando había pasado.

-No se preocupe Sr. Potter, nadie se irá- Dijo enérgico.

Los testigos no se marcharían, habían visto como entre los tres Aurores habían intentado luchar, la muchedumbre estaba agradecida.

Un hombre dueño de un café, le cedió al Auror su escoba.

-Vaya Sr. Potter, luego me la regresa.

Cuando le dio la escoba a Harry, Dorcet, otro Auror, venía corriendo hacia él, Harry corrió con la escoba en la mano hacia el Auror, le contó brevemente lo sucedido, Dorcet no podía creer lo de la castaña,

-Están juntando testigos, necesito declaraciones-Dijo el moreno mago.  
-Vete, yo me ocupo, espero que no sea nada.

Harry monto en la escoba y salió disparado como un rayo, en cuestión de segundos dejo atrás la calle destrozada y todavía humeante.

En el cielo gris, el gemelo se agarro del mango de la escoba y se inclino hacia delante, su escoba tomo velocidad y paso volando por delante de Ron, el objetivo del gemelo era llegar unos minutos antes que Ron para advertir a los sanadores.

Al aterrizar en San Mungo el gemelo entro a prisa en el lugar, anuncio en la recepción que venía un Auror muy mal herido, la mujer de la recepción hizo aparecer una camilla con ruedas, se llevo su varita a la garganta y dijo

-Sonorus.

De inmediato su voz se escucho en todo el lugar:

-Se necesitan sanadores en recepción de forma urgente.

De inmediato tres sanadores aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo, en ese momento Ron entro con su mujer en brazos, George lo ayudo a colocar a la castaña en la camilla, los sanadores llegaron junto al cuerpo de la chica que reposaba en la camilla y la arrastraron hasta una sala, su marido los seguía inundado en llanto, entraron en la sala y giraron el cuerpo de la castaña para colocarla boca abajo.

La imagen impresiono al gemelo, la sangre no dejaba de brotar, el sanador corto con unas tijeras la capa de la chica, luego corto el suéter y la camisa hasta que dejo su espalda desnuda.

-Debe salir Sr.-Dijo un sanador mirando al pelirrojo.

Ron no se movió, no pensaba dejar a su mujer, se aferro con fuerzas a la punta de la camilla, el sanador intento sacarlo pero el Auror se resistió, George lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a abandonar la sala, entre gritos y empujones lograron sacar al pelirrojo.

Ron quedo con la espalda pegada en la pared azulejada del pasillo, su cuerpo se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta caer al frío piso, se llevo las manos al rostro y lloro desconsoladamente, la puerta se abrió y un sanador salió corriendo, los jóvenes preguntaron por el estado de salud de la chica, pero el sanador no respondió, regreso a los dos minutos con dos mujeres robustas.

Ron saco el medallón en forma de trébol que le había regalado su mujer en la noche de bodas y lo tomo entre sus manos, rogó al cielo que la chica se salvara, apretó tanto el trébol que George pensó que se le metería por la piel.

Harry llego a la entrada de San Mungo rogando que su amiga no hubiera muerto, al entrar pudo ver a mitad de pasillo a George y Ron, este último seguía tirado en el piso y con la vista clavada en el medallón.

El moreno mago camino a grandes pasos, al llegar miro al gemelo a los ojos rogando que le diera una buena noticia.

-¿Que se sabe?  
-Nada, no han dicho nada.

Harry se agacho y rodeo a Ron del cuello, su amigo, que seguía llorando, apoyo el rostro en su pecho y lo abrazo.

-Es mi culpa Harry, no debí dejar que se metiera en esto, es mi culpa.  
-No es tu culpa, no digas eso. Cálmate, ella te necesita fuerte.

El pelirrojo sintió que su mundo se había terminado, ella era todo para él, nada valía la pena sin ella.

Adentro de la sala la castaña luchaba por su vida, los sanadores no conocían el hechizo que había causado semejante herida, apenas tenía pulso y tenían poco tiempo para actuar.

Harry le pidió a George que fuera a buscar a sus padres y a los padres de Hermione, le indico que Molly no se despegara de Ginny.

El gemelo se fue de San Mungo en la misma escoba que había llegado, primero fue en busca de Sofía, al llegar la joven seguía en la tienda.

Al verlo Sofía lo abrazo y beso, estaba muy nerviosa pero agradecida de que el chico estuviera sano y salvo.

Se pararon en la vereda de la calle que ya estaba más despejada, varios Aurores trabajaban en el lugar, tomaban declaraciones y buscaban pruebas.

El pelirrojo hizo que la chica lo tomara del brazo, cerró los ojos y desapareció. Reaparecieron en la entrada de la Madriguera, Molly se encontraba con su marido en el jardín, George entro corriendo y con la voz agitada.

-Mamá, Papá.  
-George, Sofía que sorpresa.  
-Mamá, han herido a Hermione, no sabemos como esta, ni siquiera sabemos si…Esta viva.

Molly se desplomo en su silla, se tomo el rostro y un llanto ahogado salió de su garganta.

-Necesito que busquen a Ginny, Harry esta en San Mungo.  
-Yo iré por Ginny.

Contesto el padre de los pelirrojos y sin más el hombre desapareció.

-¿Donde está Ron?  
-En San Mungo.

La regordeta mujer desapareció al instante frente a los ojos de de su hijo y de Sofía, quien le dijo a George:

-Vamos a San Mungo.

Los chicos se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

Molly reapareció en la entrada del lugar donde se encontraban su hijo y nuera, Ron estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared, tenía en su mano el medallón en forma de trébol, se aferraba a él como si fuera un talismán sagrado, guardaba la esperanza de que el sanador les diera una buena noticia.

La madre corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su hijo que se veía más pequeño y débil que nunca.

La mujer tomo a su hijo rodeándolo del cuello y se fundieron en un abrazo profundo, no hicieron falta palabras, Ron apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos.

El gemelo y Sofía venían entrando por el pasillo cuando Harry salió a su encuentro.

Lamentablemente no tenían noticias, los sanadores seguían trabajando sobre el cuerpo de la castaña pero no daban noticias, todos se reunieron alrededor de Ron y su madre, Sofía en silencio contempló la escena.

Cuarenta minutos después, el Sr. Weasley entraba en San Mungo seguido por Ginny, la pelirroja corrió al encuentro de su marido, el moreno mago la abrazo mientras la chica lloraba desconsolada

-Dime que no ha muerto Harry-Dijo entre sollozos.

Su marido negó con la cabeza. Mientras abrazaba a la consternada pelirroja le dijo a George.

-Debes ir a buscar a los padres de Hermione.  
-Yo iré, será lo mejor.- Dijo el Sr. Weasley

Paso por el lado de Ron que seguía abrazado a su madre, no le dijo nada, solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y salió del lugar con gruesas lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro.

Fred y Belinda ya habían paseado lo suficiente por el centro comercial, ahora estaban en la tienda de los gemelos.

El chico le mostraba a la joven doctora su último invento, mientras lo hacía Agatha entro corriendo en la tienda.

-Sr. Weasley, oh por Dios, gracias al cielo que lo he encontrado. ¿No se ha enterado de nada?  
-¿Que ha pasado Agatha?  
-Sr. Weasley, hubo un ataque, su hermano y cuñado lucharon contra unos hombres, dicen que estaban sobre caballos alados, su cuñada Sr…Dicen que ha muerto.

Belinda se agarro con ambas manos del mostrador, por un momento no dijo nada, miro al piso y grito con todas sus fuerzas, el gemelo la tomo de los hombros he intento abrazarla, la chica estaba en tal estado de shock que nada podía hacer para calmarla.

- Dicen que su cuñada fue llevada a San Mungo.  
-Por Dios cuando paso todo esto y yo no me entere- Dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta.  
-Agatha, trae mi escoba del fondo, después de que salga quiero que cierres la tienda.

Belinda seguía llorando amargamente, no podía creer que su prima estuviera muerta.

Fred tomo la escoba y llevo del brazo a Belinda hasta la calle, él la monto en la escoba y luego subió atrás de ella, la chica escondió el rostro en su pecho mientras el gemelo daba una patada al suelo y se elevaba por el aire.

En san Mungo la espera era eterna, nadie salía, nadie les decía nada.

Rato después el Sr. Weasley entro con los padres de la castaña, el Sr. Granger traía entre sus brazos a su mujer que apenas se mantenía en pie a causa del llanto, al ver a Ron la mujer se fue hasta él y lo abrazo, con la voz cortada por el llanto le hablo al pelirrojo.

-Oh Ron, dime que mi hija está bien, es mi única hija por Dios.

El pelirrojo sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba, no tenía palabras para con la madre de su mujer, quería decirle que todo era culpa de él, en lo más profundo de su alma sentía que él era el único responsable de lo sucedido, se culpaba pensando que no debería haber dejado que su mujer trabajara como Auror, pensaba que debería haber insistido en que la chica solo diera clases a los aspirantes a convertirse en Auror.

El Sr. Granger tenía la cara desencajada, a pesar de su dolor le pregunto a Harry que había pasado, quería saber a toda costa como había caído su hija en esa situación.

El sanador salió tras una puerta y todos lo miraron.

-Familia de la Sra. Weasley.  
-Nosotros-Respondieron los presentes.  
-La Sra. Weasley perdió mucha sangre, no sabemos qué maleficio le han hecho, no encontramos la forma de revertirlo, hemos parado la hemorragia pero ha perdido mucha sangre. ¿Ella es hija de magos ó muggles?

-Nosotros somos sus padres, no somos magos.  
-Bien, en el caso de los hijos de muggles es complicado a veces encontrar solución para estas cosas, pero por favor conserven la calma, haremos todo lo posible.

En ese momento Fred y Belinda llegaban a San Mungo, cuando la joven entro y vio a los padres de su prima su corazón se detuvo, por la cara de su tía, no espero buenas noticias, Ron se desplomo en los brazos de Harry, Ginny abrazaba a su madre mientras tocaba su vientre.

El Sr. Granger al ver a su sobrina fue a su encuentro y la abrazo, la chica lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver un inmenso dolor en aquella mirada.

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio era dueño de la improvisada sala de espera, solo restaba esperar un milagro.


	50. La ayuda de Belinda

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que se la pasaran muy bien en compañia de la familia y seres queridos._

_Chicas a ustedes en especial les deseo que cada dia se sientan contentas y mas en estas fechas. _

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

LA AYUDA DE BELINDA

Una hora después salió el sanador de la sala donde estaba la castaña.

-Necesitamos que un responsable firme una forma, probaremos otro tratamiento.  
-¿Que quiere decir?- pregunto el padre de la castaña  
-Como la Sra. Weasley es hija de muggles, queremos probar otra cosa. ¿Quién firmara?  
-Yo soy su padre.  
-No. Yo lo haré, soy su esposo.

La cabeza de la joven doctora comenzó a trabajar como medica

-Perdón, ¿podría explicarme que tiene?  
-Bueno, ya se lo he dicho antes a la familia, y creo que…  
-Podría repetirlo por favor, ella es su prima- dijo Fred

El hombre hablo a desgano, le parecía muy doloroso repetir nuevamente que el estado de la paciente era muy grave.

-No sabemos qué hechizo le han lanzado, ha perdido mucha sangre y…  
-¿Detuvieron la hemorragia?  
-Si, pero…  
-¿Podría revisarla?  
-¿Como dice?  
-Yo soy doctora, como decirle, medica muggle, eso, soy medica muggle, mi prima es hija de muggles, quizás yo podría ayudar, si me permite me gustaría revisarla.

La joven miro a Ron con los ojos suplicantes, estaba esperanzada, quería revisarla, quizás podría hacer algo.

Ron se acerco a Belinda secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Tú crees que podrías ayudarla?  
-Bueno yo…Podría intentarlo.  
-No lo creo pertinente Señorita, si algo le pasa a la paciente nosotros seremos los responsables. La medicina muggle no es buena para los mag…  
-Firmare lo que quiera, yo doy la autorización- interrumpió el pelirrojo

Toda la familia Weasley, salvo el padre de los pelirrojos, nunca habían confiado en la medicina muggle, sin embargo en este caso todos estaban de acuerdo en que la joven doctora atendiera a la castaña.

El sanador protesto bastante y parecía negado a permitir semejante cosa.

El pelirrojo Auror a parto al sanador del grupo y le hablo en un susurro para que el resto de los presentes no escuchara.

-Por favor, se lo ruego. ¿Usted tiene esposa?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella lo es todo para mí, sin ella yo no podría vivir, por favor, firmare lo que sea, yo…

No pudo continuar, gruesas gotas caían de sus hinchados ojos, el hombre se compadeció del Auror y regañadientes acepto.

-Haremos una sola prueba, si no funciona, volveremos al tratamiento que proponemos.

Por primera vez en muchas horas el pelirrojo hizo una mueca con la boca semejante a una sonrisa, el sanador y el marido de la castaña fueron juntos hasta la recepción, doblaron por un pasillo y entraron en una oficina, el lugar era pequeño y contaba solo con un escritorio y dos sillas, una adelante y otra atrás del pequeño escritorio de madera, el sanador le hizo un gesto al Auror para que este tomara asiento.

Busco unos papeles de su cajón y saco una forma. Se la entrego al compungido muchacho diciendo:

-Léala, luego la firma, tome la pluma y el tintero.

El chico a penas leyó la papeleta, tomo la pluma y con la mano temblorosa firmo, le entrego la nota firmada al sanador, este la guardo en su cajón y juntos regresaron al pasillo donde estaban el resto de los familiares.

-Muy bien Srta. Ya puede entrar.

La chica avanzo con paso decidido pero el pelirrojo la intercepto, la tomo de las manos y le hablo con voz ahogada.

-Por favor Belinda, sálvala.

La chica le paso la mano por el rostro y le guiño un ojo, luego miro al resto de los presentes y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban esperanzados, su mirada se cruzo con la de la Sra. Granger, la mujer tenía los ojos rojos, inyectados en lágrimas, Belinda la miro con ternura, sabía que todos tenían las esperanzas puestas en ella, no podía fallar, su corazón se acelero, nunca había estado tan nerviosa antes de atender a un paciente, se giro sobre si y dando la espalda a todos entro en la sala donde estaba su prima.

Todos aguardaron afuera, el padre de la castaña se paseaba de un lado a otro, Molly abrazaba y trataba de contener a la madre de la joven, como Madre la entendía perfectamente, sabía lo que era sufrir por un hijo.

Ron estaba apoyado contra la pared y los gemelos estaban junto a él, Harry estaba tomado de la mano con Ginny, el moreno mago quería mandarla a descansar pero sabía que su mujer no se movería de ahí por nada del mundo.

A la media hora Belinda salió de la sala pálida como un papel en blanco, el pelirrojo Auror se fue sobre ella para preguntarle por su mujer, ella en cambió evito mirarlo y llamo a Fred.

-Fred, necesito que vayas a mi casa, al lado del sillón esta mi maletín medico, tráelo, en la heladera hay unas bolsas de suero, también quiero que lo traigas.

El gemelo la miro con los ojos muy abiertos a penas entendió lo que le pedía la joven doctora, Harry noto esto y ofreció su ayuda:

-Yo puedo ir, conozco más de cosas muggles que él.  
-Pero tú no sabes dónde queda su casa.  
-Belinda yo iré, soy dentista, entiendo lo que necesitas.  
-Tú tardarías mucho, ellos pueden… Bueno, hacer eso de desaparecer. ¿Podrías Fred?  
-Si, puedes anotarlo así no me equivoco.

La chica tomo de su bolso un pedazo de papel y una lapicera, en él anoto lo siguiente.

-Bolsas de suero  
-Maletín medico  
-Instrumentos quirúrgicos (en el cajón del escritorio)

-Harry, por favor tráeme todo, en mi maletín tengo lo que necesito, pero no dejes de traerme las bolsas de suero.

Con la lista en la manos los chicos salieron a la entrada de San Mungo, Harry tomo del brazo al gemelo y desaparecieron.

Belinda llamo a Ron, lo tomo del brazo y hablo para que todos la escucharan.

-Ahora quisiera que Ron entrara y la viera, se que todos quieren verla, pero…Lo mejor es que pase a él, luego cuando logre compensarla pasaran sus padres.

La Sra. Granger quiso decir algo pero Belinda salió al cruce antes de que la mujer pudiera pronunciar palabra.

-Se que quieres entrar tía-Dijo la joven doctora. –Lo harás después-Concluyo.

Empujo la puerta con su mano y entro con Ron.

El pelirrojo vio el cuerpo de su mujer sobre la cama, su piel morena estaba pálida, se acerco lentamente hasta la cama, llego junto a ella y tomo su mano con la suya, sitio la pequeña mano de su mujer fría como la nieve, se sobresalto y miro a Belinda muy preocupado

-Está muy fría-Dijo mientras frotaba la mano de su mujer intentando darle calor.  
-Ha perdido mucha sangre, por eso.

El pelirrojo se agacho junto a la cama y le beso los labios,

-Te amo-Dijo en un susurro.

Acaricio su rostro con la esperanza de que su mujer se moviera, la chica no se movió, estaba tan quieta como un petrificado.

-Te dejare unos minutos a solas con ella.

La joven salió dejando al pelirrojo con su esposa.  
Ron tomo nuevamente las manos de la castaña y las apretó con las suyas.

-No me dejes mi amor-Le dijo en el oído.

Trajo una pequeña banqueta y se sentó junto a la cama, beso su mano nuevamente y le hablo.

-Por favor mi amor, debes luchar, te amo. Yo te juro que atrapare al que hizo esto, no descansare hasta encontrarlo, te necesito mi amor, por favor regresa. Debes ponerte bien y regresar a casa conmigo, te amo tanto Herm, no sabes cuánto, te he amado siempre, eres todo para mi Herm…Por favor cielo abre los ojos, te necesito tanto…

Su voz se corto por un llanto agudo, el pelirrojo le siguió hablando con la voz ahogada, en su corazón sabia que la chica lo escuchaba aunque no se moviera.

En la casa de Belinda, el gemelo y Harry aparecieron en la entrada del departamento, a Fred le temblaba la mano, el moreno mago saco la varita y de un solo movimiento abrió la puerta, una vecina que salía para hacer las compras se sorprendió al ver a los extraños en la casa de la doctora.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Dijo la vecina,

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban encontrarse con este inconveniente, la mujer se asusto y entro a su departamento.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, seguramente la vecina llamaría la policía, el Auror le ordeno a Fred que entrara en la casa, se arremango la manga de la túnica y varita en mano entro en el departamento de la mujer, la señora estaba a punto de levantar el teléfono, al ver al moreno joven frente a ella corrió y se coloco atrás de su sofá.

-Lo siento Sra. Levanto la varita y dijo

-Olvídate-La mujer se quedo quieta con cara de desconcierto, luego reacciono y miro al Auror.  
-¿Querido, quien es Ud.?  
-Lo siento, me equivoque de departamento.

Sin más salió del lugar y fue hasta la casa de Belinda, al entrar cerró la puerta tras él y vio que Fred ya había ubicado el maletín negro que había pedido la joven doctora. El gemelo tenía la nota en la mano y dijo:

-Heladera, ¿será esta cosa?

El muchacho apuntaba con su dedo hacia el microondas.

-No, es esta.

Harry fue hasta el artefacto y abrió la puerta, adentro vio varias cosas pero él buscaba las bolsas de suero, en una de las bandejas de la puerta encontró cuatro bolsas de un liquito transparente, las tomo y las metió dentro de una bolsa de papel.

Mientras, el gemelo buscaba en el cajón la caja de instrumentos quirúrgicos,

-Será esto?- Dijo mientras tomaba una caja metálica de veinte centímetros de largo.

Harry la tomo y la abrió, adentro había agujas de diferentes tamaños, un par de guates de látex y otras cosas más que no sabían para que servían.

-Sí, es esto, vamos.

No había tiempo para perder, debían regresar cuanto antes.


	51. Sangre reparadora

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

LA SANGRE REPARADORA

Los jóvenes entraron en San Mungo con el maletín y la bolsa de papel en la mano. Belinda estaba afuera hablando con el sanador, al verlos dio un grito de alegría.

-Gracias al cielo, déjame ver que han traído.

Luego de examinar todo sonrió ampliamente, en principio tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Que son esas cosas?- le pregunto el sanador a Belinda  
-Son instrumentos médicos.  
-Parecen elementos de tortura.  
-No se deje llevar por la imagen, créame que curan, voy a necesitar su ayuda.  
-¿Esta segura? La Sra. Weasley es una bruja, yo no sé si podrá resistir este tratamiento, quiero decir, no es mágico es…  
-Sr. Hasta los 11 años mi prima fue una niña no mágica, la vacunaron contra las enfermedades comunes y hasta le hicieron un tratamiento para la alergia, créame que nunca mostró rechazo a este tipo de cosas, ¿por qué lo haría hora?  
-Muy bien, haremos una sola prueba, si no funciona ya sabe….

Molly no lo dejo continuar.

-Por amor de Dios, quiere callarse y colaborar, mi hijo ya le ha firmado la forma, ahora colabore con Belinda.

Al hombre no le gusto el tono autoritario de la regordeta mujer, pero no replico, como sanador estaba acostumbrado a tratar con familiares angustiados que no siempre eran corteses con él.

La prima de la paciente y el sanador entraron en la sala, todos le desearon suerte a la joven doctora, la Sra. Granger estaba abrazada a su esposo que le acariciaba el cabello.

Dentro de la sala Ron seguía tomando de las manos a su mujer, Belinda noto que el chico le hablaba en el oído.

-Lo siento Ron, debes salir.

El pelirrojo no quería dejarla pero sabía que tenía que permitir que la chica trabajara. Antes de salir Belinda lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes, las mujeres Granger somos fuertes, créeme que en su estado no podría haber durado mucho, sin embargo aun pelea, eso es un buen indicio.

El pelirrojo quiso sonreír, no sabía si la chica lo decía para animarlo o si le estaba diciendo la verdad, de todas formas forzó una sonrisa y salió.

La joven doctora se acerco a su prima, noto que el sanador no hacia ni decía nada, la chica abrió su maletín y saco un instrumento para tomar la presión, el sanador la miro asustado, tenía la sensación de que esos instrumentos eran mortales para su paciente.

Luego de tomarle la presión la joven auscultó a la castaña con un estetoscopio, el corazón de la paciente latía lentamente como si descansara en su mejor sueño, el puso era débil pero tenía pulso aun, tomo de la caja metálica una aguja y de la bolsa saco el suero:

-Necesito un perchero-Dijo en voz alta.  
-¿Un qué?  
-Vera, necesito colocarle suero, debo colgarlo de algún lugar donde quede alto para que baje. El sanador no entendió ni media palabra pero igual colaboro, tomo su varita y haciendo un movimiento complejo hizo aparecer un perchero de esos para colgar la ropa

-¿Servirá eso?

La doctora lo miro algo desconcertada, no era exactamente lo que quería, de todas formas servía, coloco la bolsa de suero en la punta más alta del perchero, no podía colgarlo, los brazos del perchero de madera eran muy anchos y el pequeño enganché de la bolsa de suero no encastraba, busco entre sus cosas un hilo ó una banda elástica, revolvió todo su maletín sin suerte.

-¿Que necesita?  
-Necesito encastrar esto (mostrando la bolsa de suero) En el perchero, pero el agujero de la bolsa es muy pequeño y el brazo del perchero muy ancho estoy buscando…

El sanador tomo su varita nuevamente y apuntando al perchero hizo que el brazo de madera se adelgazara, Belinda lo miraba azorada, nunca había visto que algo se achicara de esa manera.

El brazo de madera quedo tan delgado como un clavo, la doctora, que aun seguía atónita, colgó el suero del ahora delgado brazo y saco de su maletín una manguera de goma muy fina pero bastante larga, con un bisturí corto la bolsa en la parte inferior haciendo un pequeño agujero con forma de tubo, engancho la goma en el otro extremo de la bolsa y coloco una aguja que en la parte trasera tenía una especio de tubito verde que encastraba a la perfección con la manguera de goma.

-Ya está listo

Paso seguido tomo una manguera de goma amarilla más pequeña y la anudo al ante brazo de su prima, busco con la yema de sus dedos una vena libre, palpo la piel de la chica hasta que ubico una buena vena, el sanador la miraba expectante, no sabía que esperar.

La joven doctora penetro el brazo de la castaña introduciendo la aguja en la vena que parecía estallar por la presión de la goma en su ante brazo, cuando logro colocarla, tomo una cinta adhesiva blanca y cubrió la aguja con ella.

Luego le dio unos golpes con sus dedos al suero y el transparente liquido comenzó a bajar.

-¿Para qué es eso?  
-¿El suero? Es para nutrirla y para hidratarla. Necesito un donante.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Espéreme aquí y controle que el suero baje.

La chica salió al pasillo y todos la miraron expectantes.

-Necesito un donante.  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Molly  
-¿Quieres hacer una transfusión?  
-Si, no tengo todos los instrumentos para revisarla pero creo que es lo que necesita ahora.  
-Yo donare- dijo de inmediato el padre de la castaña  
-Espera, puedes explicarnos mejor.- preguntaba el Sr. Weasley  
-Necesito un brazo dispuesto para extraer sangre, esa misma sangre la colocare en el cuerpo de Hermione.

La joven medica trato de explicarlo con las palabras más sencillas que encontró, Ron se aparto de los brazos de su madre y se ofreció.

-Yo lo haré, toma toda la sangre que quieras.  
-Ron, no sé si tú puedes donar, es decir… eres mago, no sé qué efectos tiene eso en ustedes, prefiero que sea mi tío el donante.  
-Por favor Belinda, no me pasara nada, ella también es bruja, toma mi sangre, por favor.

La chica cruzo la mirada con Patrick, el padre de la paciente, este le hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza, de alguna manera el pelirrojo tenía razón, Hermione era bruja, quizás la sangre de un mago sería la indicada para usar.

-Bien, entra conmigo.

El chico la siguió y entro en la sala, al hacerlo vio que en el brazo de su esposa había un elemento metálico hundido en su piel.

-¿Qué es eso?  
-Luego te explico. Sanador, necesito una silla cómoda para Ron.

El hombre hizo aparecer una silla de respaldo alto y mullida, colocaron la silla recién aparecida en el costado izquierdo de la cama, Belinda le ordeno al Auror que se sentara, el chico obedeció y miro a su mujer que seguía igual de pálida.

-¿Has comido en el día de hoy?  
-¿Qué?  
-Si has comido.

El pelirrojo afirmo con la cabeza mientras Belinda le quitaba la túnica, luego le ayudo a quitarse el suéter y arremango la manga de su camisa.

-Bien, me imagino que nunca pasaste por esto, no duele, pero te molestara un poco, se que no estás acostumbrado a que te pinchen, solo quédate quieto.  
-Has lo que tengas que hacer.

La chica ato el ante brazo del pelirrojo con la misma banda elástica que había utilizado para su prima, le pidió que abriera y cerrara el puño varias veces, mientras él hacia esto, Belinda busco una vena en el otro brazo de la castaña, le pidió al sanador que hiciera aparecer otro perchero con un brazo delgado como el anterior, así lo hizo el hombre, en cuestión de segundos, la chica ya contaba con otro perchero, tomo la bolsa de suero y lo perforo en la punta, tiro el contenido de la bolsa en una planta que se desintegro al instante.

-Lo siento- Dijo la joven médica.  
-No se preocupe, luego colocaremos otra.

Con la bolsa de suero ya vacía se acerco a ron, tomo otra fina manguera blanca y la coloco en el extremo de la bolsa y se la entrego al sanador.

-Necesito que la sostenga a la altura de las rodillas de Ron.

Luego tomo una jeringa y una aguja de una medida más grande, hábilmente improviso con la jeringa una especie de extractor de sangre, cuando estuvo listo paso por la blanca piel del joven un algodón embebido en alcohol, el olor penetro al instante en las narices del pelirrojo que hizo una mueca de asco, busco con la yema de sus dedos la vena libre y con velocidad penetro con la aguja en el brazo del Auror, el chico no dijo nada pero apretó los ojos, nunca había experimentado una sensación tan extraña.

Al instante la sangre comenzó a salir y lentamente se fue llenando la bolsa de suero que sostenía el sanador.

Belinda soltó la cuerda que apretaba el brazo de Ron y la coloco en el brazo de Hermione, una fina vena se asomo por la piel de la chica, la joven doctora inyecto la aguja en el pálido brazo de su prima, luego coloco una jeringa y la unió al extremo libre de la bolsa que sostenía el sanador,

-Necesito que levante más la bolsa- le dijo.

Algo increíble paso, por la fina manguera que extraía la sangre del Auror, se pudo ver claramente que la sangre se tornaba brillante, parecía que llevaba miles de cristales de rubí brillantes como un diamante rojo, la chica se quedo anonadada, nunca había visto algo así.

-¿Que sucede sanador, por que brilla de esa manera?  
-No lo sé, nunca había visto extraer sangre de un cuerpo.  
-Es mágico…

El pelirrojo también vio que la sangre brillaba, un vapor luminoso emano del brazo de la castaña y Belinda se asusto, estuvo a punto de retirar la aguja pero algo la detuvo, siguiendo su instinto coloco la bolsa en el extremo del perchero y dejo que la sangre bajar hasta el brazo de su prima.

Salió de la sala y fue en busca de los padres de la paciente, afuera la Sra. Granger tenía los ojos sumamente hinchados a causa del llanto, la doctora la tomo de la mano y le hizo señas a su tío para que la siguieran, los entro en la sala y se paró a un costado, la Madre de Hermione tomo la mano de su hija y siguió con los ojos el recorrido de la sangre de su yerno que penetraba lentamente en el cuerpo de su hija,

-Gracias-Dijo la mujer en un tono casi inaudible,

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo la miro con ternura. Patrick Granger se arrodillo al costado de la cama de su hija y la tomo de la mano, Ron pudo ver que el hombre movía los labios pero él no escuchaba lo que decía, al pelirrojo Auror le pareció que su suegro estaba orando.

-Bien, solo quería que la vieran, deben salir, sé que no quieren pero deben salir.

La madre de la castaña abrazo a su sobrina agradecida, la chica le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y la llevo hasta la puerta de la sala, detrás de la mujer salió su marido secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo azul.

Belinda dejo al sanador en la sala cuidando a la joven paciente y a Ron, en cuanto puso un pie afuera Fred corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, necesito un poco de agua.  
-Ven vamos a la cafetería y tomas algo.  
-No, no puedo irme todavía, ¿tráeme agua si?

El gemelo le dio un beso en la frente y salió en busca de una jarra de agua y de paso café para todos.

Molly estaba muy consternada, se acerco a Belinda con la intención de averiguar qué pasaba.

-¿Ya puedes decirnos algo?  
-Humm, he hecho todo lo que creí que era mejor, ahora solo nos resta esperar.


	52. La vieja orden

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

LA VIEJA ORDEN

Belinda se tomo un gran vaso de agua mientras Fred les servía Café a todos, luego entro en la sala y vio que la bolsa de sangre que colgaba del perchero estaba casi llena, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, la sangre seguía brillando como un diamante.

Retiro la aguja del brazo de Ron y le ordeno que saliera y comiera algo.

-No tengo hambre-Dijo el chico.

Belinda le explico que no importaba si tenía o no hambre, debía comer para reponer fuerzas, le había sacado una cantidad considerable de sangre. El Auror negó con la cabeza, no quería comer.

-Hazlo por ella.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Quizás mañana necesite más sangre tuya-Mintió la doctora.-Necesito que te alimentes- dijo concluyendo la frase.

No era verdad, no podía sacarle sangre nuevamente al día siguiente, pero debía convencerlo de comer algo, estaba pálido y mal trecho.

Antes de salir de la sala el chico se agacho al lado de su esposa y le beso la frente, acaricio su rostro y le repitió muchas veces en el oído que la amaba, finalmente salió y dejo a la castaña sola con el Sanador.

Una vez afuera la chica le pedio a Harry que le diera de comer a su amigo. Luego hablo fuerte para que todos escucharan.

-Lo mejor será que todos se retiren a descansar, no pueden hacer nada aquí, vayan a sus casas y repónganse, mañana por la mañana nos veremos.  
-¿Y tú?- Le pregunto Fred  
-Yo me quedare.  
-Yo no me iré a ningún lado- dijo Ron

Nadie quería abandonar el lugar pero lo cierto era que no se podían quedar todos ahí.

Molly y su marido se llevaron a los padres de la castaña a la Madriguera, Ginny protesto mucho pero finalmente cedió y se fue con ellos, George llevaría a Sofía hasta su casa pero dijo que luego regresaría, Harry se quedaría con Ron toda la noche y Fred no abandonaría a Belinda.

El moreno mago llevo a su pelirrojo amigo del brazo hasta la cafetería, a los minutos se les unió Fred. Harry solicito a la mujer que atendía el lugar que sirviera algo de comer para todos, él ojiverde no tenía hambre, pero haría el intento para acompañar a su amigo.

El rostro de Ron estaba desencajado, no decía nada, solo miraba el mantel.

Les sirvieron tres platos de un abundante guiso, el pelirrojo solo comió a desgano la mitad de su comida, Fred a penas toco su plato y Harry revolvió la comida con su cuchara pero no comió nada.

Ron que seguía con la vista perdida, pareció de pronto recobrar la cordura.

-Necesito que pongan aurores en la entrada de San Mungo, quiero otro en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione  
-¿Pero Ron que dices?  
-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Y si la atacan nuevamente?

El moreno cruzo miradas con el gemelo, a ninguno de los dos les parecía necesario semejante despliegue, de todas maneras Fred se puso de pie y dijo que el iría personalmente al ministerio y solicitaría al ministro tres aurores.

Ron se sintió aliviado, su hermano le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue.

A Harry le parecía un poco exagerado pero atribuyo el repentino ataque se seguridad de su amigo al mal momento que estaba pasando.

-Cálmate, nada malo sucederá.  
-Necesitamos las cartas, necesito revisarlas, quizás encuentre algo que nos lleve hasta el mal nacido que le hizo esto a Herm.  
-Ya cálmate, se que estas asustado por ella, pero esto no ayuda, no puedo traer las cartas ahora. Mañana conseguiré todas las cartas y revisaremos una por una, ahora tranquilízate.

Nada le pasara a Hermione aquí.

Belinda aposto una silla al lado de la cama de su prima, Ron se sentó al otro lado de la cama, la doctora miraba y revisaba constantemente a la chica, Ron no le soltaba la mano.

Hermione tenía en un brazo conectado el suero y en el otro la sangre que había donado su marido, el pelirrojo pudo ver como la sangre no dejaba de brillar, la joven medica se acomodo en su silla y lentamente se le fueron cerrando los ojos, el pelirrojo en cambio estaba tan despierto con un murciélago en la noche, con una mano sostenía el medallón con el trébol y con la otra sostenía la mano de su mujer.

Harry se acomodo en un banco de madera que coloco el sanador en la entrada de la sala, Fred regreso con Dorcet, quien preguntó

-Harry, como esta Hermione.  
-Viva, y eso ya es mucho decir.  
-Afuera están Nierlou y Gelly, todos los muchachos querían venir cuando se enteraron lo que pasaba, tú sabes que todos quieren mucho a Ron. Yo me quedare montando guardia contigo, nada pasara te lo juro, George también se quedo en la entrada, llego hace unos minutos.

Harry abrazo a Dorcet muy agradecido, si bien Dorcet no tenía el mismo rango que el pelirrojo y él, siempre había demostrado ser un muy buen compañero y un leal Auror.

Los tres se sentaron en el banco de madera, Fred se cruzo de brazos y sin darse cuenta se durmió, Harry y Dorcet estaban con los ojos muy abiertos.

A las dos de la mañana Harry fue en busca de Café, el lugar estaba silencioso, nadie caminaba por los pasillos, la cafetería estaba vacía y cerrada.

El moreno mago pego la vuelta, si bien no estaba permitido hacer magia dentro de San Mungo, Harry supuso que en ese caso lo entenderían.

Regreso al banco y con su varita hizo a parecer una pequeña mesa con una jarra de café caliente y tres tazas, al instante una luz roja comenzó a titilar en el pasillo, tres sanadores aparecieron por el pasillo con las varitas en alto.

El moreno mago se puso de pie y Dorcet también elevo su varita en alto, Harry le hizo un gesto para que la guardara.

-Perdón, he sido yo, estamos montando guardia, somos Aurores, fui hasta la cafetería pero estaba cerrada.

Los tres sanadores miraron con recelo al moreno mago, de la punta del pasillo apareció vestido con una bata el Sanador que había atendido a la castaña.

-¿Que pasa aquí?  
-La cafetería estaba cerrada, solo hicimos aparecer una jarra de Café.

El sanador ordeno al los tres sanadores que estaban con la varita en la mano que se retiraran.

-Sr. Potter, mi oficina esta doblando por aquel pasillo, si quiere algo, búsqueme, ya no haga magia en el pasillo.

Harry se sintió muy estúpido, debió suponer que las reglas estaban para ser cumplidas, él era Auror y más que nadie debía respetar las reglas.

-Lo siento.  
-¿Donde está la sanadora muggle?  
-Esta con Hermione, dijo que la cuidaría durante toda la noche.  
-Oh, estoy impresionado con esa chica ¿sabe? Hizo algo increíble, ahora mismo estaba tomando nota de lo que le vi hacer, muy impresionante.

El moreno mago sonrió a desgano, no tenía ganas de conversar, pero el hombre los había salvado de un buen lió, por lo tanto no cabía ser descortés con él.

Durante la noche Belinda abría los ojos y revisaba el pulso de su prima, le tomo la presión dos veces y controlo que la transfusión de sangre estuviera correcta, a las tres de la mañana retiro el suero que ya estaba vació, coloco otra bolsa en el perchero y la conecto, mientras lo hacía le guiño un ojo a Ron y se sentó.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo en voz baja, -Mi prima es muy valiente, es una chica fuerte, se pondrá bien, mírala, ya tiene más color.

El pelirrojo examino el rostro de su esposa con la mirada, quería creerle, pero la veía igual.

Belinda cerró los ojos y el cansancio la venció, el sanador entro a las cuatro de la mañana en la sala y reviso a la paciente, hablo en voz muy baja para no despertar a la joven doctora.

-No se preocupe Sr. Weasley, se pondrá bien. Sin más salió del cuarto.

Ron apoyo la frente en el borde de la cama y apretó la mano de su mujer, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y se durmió.

Harry estaba de pie de espaldas a la entrada del edificio, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, por un lado su amigo tenía razón, debían revisar las cartas, era lo único que tenían o por lo menos lo más parecido a un indicio.

Lo tenía decidido, a la mañana siguiente a primera hora iría por las venditas cartas.

Estaba sorbiendo su café de la taza cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, se sobre salto tanto que dejo caer la taza al piso, al girar sobre sus talones no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Lupin, ¿qué haces aquí?

Su viejo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y compañero de batalla contra Voldemort estaba parado enfrente de él.

El hombre que seguía entrando canas estaba como siempre, su capa estaba raída y su rostro pálido, de todas formas conservaba su mirada cristalina y cálida, Harry lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Dorcet miraba la escena sin comprender, los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo profundo, Harry no sabía porque, pero la vista de su viejo maestro era una calma para su corazón.  
Lupin le hablo al oído.

-No he venido solo Harry.

Lupin le mostró el pasillo al moreno mago, por él venían caminando, McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Tonks y Hagrid.

El moreno mago tuvo la sensación de que la vieja orden del Fénix, caminaba hacia él.


	53. Las cartas

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

LAS CARTAS

Minerva McGonagall caminaba por el pasillo seguida de Ojoloco Moody, Tonks y la figura gigante de Hagrid.

Minerva llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta los pies, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero puntiagudo negro.

Moody caminaba más lento, se poyaba en un bastón y hacia mucho ruido al caminar, el pelo de Tonks estaba de un color violeta oscuro, traía puesta unos pantalones negros ceñidos y un par de botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sobre sus hombros una capa de viaje oscura cubierta de nieve, Hagrid se veía como siempre, caminaba lentamente arrastrando los pies.

La primera en llegar hasta Harry fue la directora de Hogwarts, abrazo a Harry con ternura y luego se coloco al costado de Lupin dejando paso a Moody, lo primero que hizo fue examinar al moreno mago con su ojo mágico, luego lo abrazo.

Dorcet no atinaba a decir nada, solo se quedo a un costado esperando a ser presentado, Tonks le tendió los brazos y lo abrazo unos largos segundos, Hagrid aparto a la ahora ex Auror y lo estrujo con sus brazos.

-¿Pero que hacen todos aquí?  
-Nos enteramos de lo que paso, sabemos que Hermione está herida, Moody insistió en venir y acá estamos.- dijo Lupin  
-¿Pero cuando llegaron?

Después de la batalla contra Voldemort, Moody, Lupin y Tonks se fueron a Rumania, allá vivían tranquilamente.

Finalmente Remus y la joven Metamorfomaga habían arreglado sus temas, ya hacía casi tres años que estaban juntos.

Minerva les prometió al partir que les informaría sobre cualquier hecho extraño que apareciera en la vida de Harry.

Al morir Sirius, su padrino, ellos habían tomado muy en serio la promesa que Lupin había hecho, ante la muerte de Sirius, Remus juro proteger a Harry con su vida siempre, Tonks y Moody se sumaron a la promesa.

Estaban allí porque Minerva les informo lo sucedido.

-Pero ¿por qué se molestaron? Podrían haberme escrito.  
-¿Te molesta la visita?- pregunto Moody  
-No, Alastor como dices eso, es solo que no quería molestarlos ni preocuparlos.  
-Pues, veinte hombres de cara pintada sobre caballos alados…Es como para preocuparse, ¿no te parece?  
-¿Y tu quien eres?-Le dijo Tonks a Dorcet que miraba desde un costado.  
-Yo…Soy Auror y vine a cuidar la sala.  
-¿Tú? ¿Auror? Ahora si estoy más tranquilo.  
-Moody, Dorcet es un gran Auror y es de confianza.

El viejo Alastor Moody miro con su ojo mágico al asustado Dorcet. Luego fue Minerva la que continuo la charla.

-¿Como esta Hermione?

Harry les conto todo desde un principio, la vieja docente se llevo las manos al rostro, le causaba mucha impresión el relato, Lupin no lo podía creer, Hagrid saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pañuelo blanco con enormes lunares y soplo su nariz.

-Finalmente su prima que es médica muggle la atendió- Puntualizo Harry.

Fred venia por el pasillo, solo se había ausentado unos minutos para ir hasta el baño.

El gemelo se quedo de piedra al ver a sus viejos amigos con Harry, corrió hasta ellos y se encontró con los brazos de Remus Lupin que lo abrazo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Por Dios, que bueno verlos. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?  
-La verdad es que nos preocupamos mucho al enterarnos de lo que ha sucedido. No se ustedes…Pero a mí esto me huele mal, muy mal- era Alastor quien hablaba

Los viejos amigos del trío se hicieron presentes en el lugar porque consideraban extraño el hecho, en sus cabezas resonaban las mismas preguntas que todos se hacían, ¿quien estaba de tras de esto y que pretendían?

El sanador llego corriendo a las seis de la mañana con una pequeña botella llena de un extraño líquido, se detuvo en la puerta de la sala y observo detenidamente al extraño grupo que acompañaba al moreno mago.

Luego entro en la sala. Belinda estaba con los ojos cerrados, Ron miraba fijo a su mujer, el sanador apoyo su mano en el hombro de la joven doctora y la sacudió suavemente, la chica se sobresalto y se puso de pie, al hacerlo se tambaleo, en su cara se notaba el sueño y el cansancio, el hombre le hablo en voz baja.

-He visto lo que hizo con la sangre y ese otro líquido, estoy muy asombrado.

Me he quedado toda la noche trabajando, tengo esta poción, me gustaría que la coloque en esa bolsa que usted llama suero, como la Sra. Weasley no puede beberla, he pensado administrársela de este modo no convencional, ¿qué le parece?

La chica lo miro a los ojos sin comprender ni media palabra, estaba agitada y a cusa del sueño no le había entendido bien, el hombre le repitió nuevamente su idea y la chica parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Para qué es esa poción?  
-Como no se qué hechizo le han lanzado, he preparado una poción que cura varios hechizos, si tenemos suerte más todo lo que Usted ha hecho, posiblemente logremos recuperarla.

La situación había cambiado, el sanador ya no sentía tanto rechazo a las prácticas de la médica, ahora quería unir conocimientos en pos de la paciente.

La joven medica estuvo de acuerdo, antes de hacerlo, quería ir hasta el baño y lavarse la cara, cuando salió de la sala se encontró frente a frente con Moody que en ese momento intentaba espiar hacia el interior de la sala, la chica se asusto tanto con aquel rostro que un grito de horror salió de su boca, Moody dio un paso hacia atrás y Harry traro de calmarla.

-Belinda, él es Alastor Moody, ha sido un gran amigo y protector nuestro.

La chica a penas respondió, Alastor le estiro la mano para saludarla y ella la estrecho con cautela, luego camino por el pasillo en dirección al baño.

En la sala Ron seguía mirando fijo a la castaña, acerco más su silla a la cama y adelanto su cuerpo hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del oído de su mujer.

-Despierta mi amor, por favor abre los ojos, te necesito.

El sanador coloco con delicadeza su gruesa mano en el hombro del auror.

-Debe salir…Lo siento, aguarde afuera.

El pelirrojo le dio un último beso en los labios a su mujer y lentamente salió de la sala.

Lo primero que vio al salir fue el rostro cansino de Lupin, el asombro fue tal que no pudo decir nada, su viejo maestro lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo con fuerzas, luego Minerva le dio un cariñoso abrazo, Moody solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, Tonks en cambio, lo tomo del rostro y lo miro a los ojos diciendo

-Se pondrá bien- Belinda venia de regreso por el pasillo, al ver al pelirrojo le recomendó que se tomara un buen desayuno.

-Tú también deberías tomar algo, te ves muy cansada- le decía a Fred  
-Haremos algo con el sanador ahora, luego…Me tomare un desayuno.

El gemelo la tomo del rostro y frente a todos la beso en los labios, todos quedaron algo sorprendidos, Minerva en cambio sonrió,

-En estos casos siempre es bueno un poco de amor-Dijo en voz alta, la doctora algo sonrojada entro en la sala.

Todos menos Fred se fueron a la cafería, los rostros de todos denotaban cansancio, en especial el del pelirrojo, Harry pido café para todos, bollos y galletas, Ron no quería comer pero Minerva en un tono autoritario muy parecido al de su madre lo obligo a desayunar. Mientras todos tomaban su desayuno entraron en conversación.

-Harry, cuéntanos los hechos.- pedía ojoloco  
-Estábamos en el correo, yo había ido primero a buscar una lechuza negra con un anillo en la pata, una periodista del profeta nos dijo que la noticia del ataque al pueblo había llegado a ellos por medio de una lechuza con estas características.

Encontré varias lechuzas con este detalle, al día siguiente fuimos los tres para revisar las boletas de pago de los usuarios de esas lechuzas, buscábamos alguna pista. Salimos para almorzar, cuando íbamos de regreso al correo ocurrió todo.

-¿Que pistas buscan?- pregunta el hombre lobo  
-Algún nombre sospechoso- decía Ron  
-¿Alguna idea?, alguna pista de que puede estar pasando.  
-Hermione tenía una teoría, pero bueno ya saben las reglas del ministerio, no nos dijo nada- comento Harry  
-¿No dijo nada? ¿Ni siquiera a ti Ron?- Moddy sonaba molesto  
-Ni siquiera a mí.  
-Malditos idiotas del ministerio.  
-Moody!  
-¿Qué? Pero si es verdad Minerva. Mira Ron, yo no comparto esas  
Prácticas, si tu mujer es Auror deben compartir la información.

-Alastor, si la atrapan le sacarían toda la información y eso sería…  
-Pamplinas, mira ahora en la situación que estamos, yo he sido Auror por mucho más tiempo del que tú puedas contar Potter, créeme, esas ideas del ministerio no son buenas.

Belinda entro en ese memento en la cafetería acompañada por Fred.

-¿Y?- pregunto Ron de inmediato

Fred Acomodo dos sillas más a la mesa y tomaron asiento.

-Le hemos dado una poción por medio del suero, espero que funcione.  
-¿Con quién está Hermione?  
-Con el sanador.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie como un rayo, sin decir nada salió corriendo de la cafetería, doblo por el pasillo y entro en la sala, el sanador estaba asegurándose de que la poción bajara correctamente por la bolsa de suero.

-Sr. Weasley, ¿qué hace?  
-Me quedare con mi esposa.

El chico tomo asiento al lado de la castaña y vio que Belinda había retirado la bolsa con la sangre, ahora la castaña solo tenía conectado en su otro brazo la bolsa de suero en donde ahora había un líquido amarillo.

El sanador salió de la sala y dejo solo al Auror, Ron le tomo la mano a Hermione y la apretó con la suya.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, recordó los besos de su mujer, los paseos por la playa, sus palabras de amor, la boda, las imágenes pasaban como en una película por su mente, con los ojos cerrados la veía, la veía radiante y bella como era y no inerte en una cama.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió algo que apretaba suavemente sus dedos, abrió los ojos y comprobó que su mujer le apretaba la mano con suavidad

-Herm, mi amor-Dijo suavemente, la chica movió su cabeza lentamente, el se acerco a ella,

-Abre los ojos cielo-Le dijo con dulzura, pasaron algunos segundos que para él fueron eternos, de pronto la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.


	54. El despertar

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

EL DESPERTAR.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente, primero vio todo nublado y difuso, Ron la tomo del rostro y la beso con una suave ternura, la chica no sonrió, no sabía dónde estaba, solo escuchaba la voz de su marido.

-Mi amor, dime algo por Dios.

Ella giro su cabeza y al hacerlo sintió un agudo dolor en la base del cuello y la espalda.

De sus labios salió un silencio

-Hayyy

Esto sobresalto al pelirrojo que inmediatamente fue hasta la puerta de la sala y la abrió, a los gritos llamo al sanador, regreso al costado de la cama y tomo nuevamente la mano de su esposa, luego de un minuto entro el sanador en la sala, al ver que su paciente tenía los ojos abiertos sintió una gran alegría, salió de la sala y corrió por el pasillo, fue hasta la cafetería y desde la puerta grito.

-Se ha despertado, se ha despertado-

Belida salto de la silla y corrió junto al sanador hasta la sala, atrás los seguían Harry, Minerva, Moody, Lupin y Tonks, Fred se quedo pagando la cuenta. Cuando la prima de la castaña entro y vio a la chica con los ojos abiertos, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, aparto a Ron y tomo a Hermione del rostro, la chica tenía las pupilas algo dilatadas,

-Ha dicho algo-Pregunto.  
-No, solo se quejo de dolor.

Belinda metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña linterna, la encendió y apunto a los ojos de su prima, el sanador miraba expectante. Ron seguía tomándola de la mano.

-Mi amor, di algo.

La castaña abrió la boca y con hilo de voz hablo

-Quítame esa luz de los ojos-

Belinda la miro azorada y luego rió con ganas, Ron la beso con suavidad en la frente mientras el sanador y Belinda se abrazaban.

Hermione estaba muy confundida, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta esa cama ni donde estaba, cada vez que intentaba mover la cabeza su espalda se crispaba de dolor, en la puerta de la sala Harry y la comitiva estaba expectante, por el pasillo de la entrada aparecieron Ginny, Molly, el Sr. Weasley y los padres de la paciente.

Harry le extendió los brazos a su esposa mientras gritaba

-Se ha despertado, Hermione despertó-

Los padres de la chica corrieron por el pasillo y abrazaron al moreno mago, Molly sollozaba en los brazos de su marido, en el medio de tanta alegría el Sr. Weasley vio el rostro de Lupin de pie junto a la puerta, soltó a su esposa y camino hacia su viejo amigo, no se dijeron nada, solo se fundieron en un gran abrazo, de pronto los ojos del pelirrojo hombre vieron a Tonks, Moody y Minerva,

-Por Dios-Dijo asombrado-¿Que hacen todos aquí?  
-Arthur, mi viejo amigo, como no íbamos a venir- Dijo Alastor

El Sr. Weasley apretó la espalda de Remus con fuerzas, Molly lloro en los brazos de Tonks, para los padres de la castaña esos eran sin duda los magos más extraños que jamás hubieran visto.

La puerta se abrió y Belinda apareció junto al sanador.

-Esta despierta, quisiera que pasen sus padres, creo que le hará muy bien verlos, esta algo confundida y adolorida.

-Yo iré a buscar una poción, con eso quitaremos el dolor- dijo muy contento el sanador

Mientras los padres de Hermione entraban en la sala, Harry cerró los ojos aliviado, tenía el rostro cansado, Molly lo envió a descansar, el moreno mago se negó, quería ir hasta el correo y buscar las cartas.

-Mi amor, debes descasar, no puedes ayudar si no duermes un poco.  
-Tiene razón Harry, yo puedo ir por las cartas.- Dijo Moody  
-No te las entregara.  
-Bien, vamos juntos, retiramos las cartas y luego…Te llevamos a tu casa, las dejaremos ahí.

Finalmente el joven y moreno Auror accedió, Moody salió de San Mungo junto a Harry, los demás se quedaron esperando en el pasillo, todos querían ver a la chica.

Ron no dejaba de mirarla, por fin su cara mostraba una sonrisa honesta, los ojos le brillaban como nunca antes, sus ojos se humedecieron de felicidad, su esposa lo miro y le apretó la mano con la suya.

-No llores mi amor.

El pelirrojo le besos las manos y dio gracias al cielo de tenerla junto a él, nuevamente escuchaba su voz, su dulce vos diciéndole -Mi amor- Eran las palabras que más le gustaban a él, cuando ella le decía "mi amor" el simplemente se derretía.

Ella era su amor, la razón de su vida, nada tenía sentido sin ella, ahora que estaba mejor no permitiría que nada le pasara. Con la calma de verla con los ojos abiertos, se juro encontrar al culpable, no descansaría hasta atraparlo.

-Ron…Las cartas…Yo…  
-Shusshhh, no hables más no quiero que te agites.  
-Hija querida, te quiero, te quiero tanto hija, ¿te duele algo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras su padre le acariciaba el rostro.

-Debes descansar y no quiero que te preocupes por nada.- Decía su padre

El hombre miro a Belinda, estaba preocupado por el dolor que su hija sentía en la espalda.

El Sr. Granger era dentista, no medico, de todas maneras tenía conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano, le preocupaba que su hija a penas se moviera. Se acerco a la doctora y se lo dijo.

-¿Has notado que no se mueve?  
-Si, lo sé. En cuanto salgan la revisare. Quiero que se queden solo unos minutos más y luego salgan, llévate a Ron, sé que no querrá salir, pero sácalo quieres.

Sin más la joven doctora salió de la sala, fue por el pasillo ignorando los gritos de Fred, camino hasta la puerta del despacho del sanador, llamo con fuerzas y el sanador le abrió.

-¿Que sucede?  
-Estoy preocupada, mi prima no se mueve, puede tener algo roto en la espalda.  
-Bien, debemos revisarla.

Juntos salieron y regresaron, en la sala Ron no dejaba de besar la frente de su mujer, al verlos entrar el Sr. Granger tomo a su esposa del brazo y le indico que saliera, la mujer le dio un último beso en la mejilla a su hija y salió. Luego, el Sr, Granger se acerco a Ron, lo tomo del hombro diciendo.

-Vamos, debemos dejar que trabajen  
-Yo me quedo.  
-No Ron, debes salir.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Mi amor, ven aquí.

El chico se acerco al rostro de su mujer y ella le dijo.

-Pon tu oído en mis labios para que nadie escuche

El pelirrojo le hizo caso a su esposa, todos vieron que la chica le murmuraba algo, pero no sabían que, de golpe vieron que Ron le daba un corto beso en los labios, sin mas salió de la sala frente a la mirada azorada de todos.

-Vaya, que poder de convencimiento prima jajaja. Bueno salgan, afuera vamos.

La puerta se cerró y la doctora se quito su chaqueta.

-Bien Herm, entre el sanador y yo vamos a girarte, queremos ver tu espalda, quizás te moleste un poco, pero trata de relajante.

Retiraron las sabanas y las mantas que la cubrían, la tomaron de los hombros y a la cuenta de tres la giraron, la chica quiso gritar del dolor pero se mordió los labios valientemente evitando que los demás escucharan su grito.

Belinda palpo la espalda de la chica recorriendo con sus dedos las costillas y la espina dorsal de la castaña.

-¿Te duele?  
-Mucho- Dijo la castaña en un susurro.  
-Creo que tiene una vértebra rota, necesito hacerle una radiografía.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-No sé cómo explicarlo, necesito comprobar si tiene un hueso roto, una vértebra, creo que es una vértebra.  
-Déjame a mí. Hermione quiero que te quedes muy quieta, tú Belinda tómala con fuerzas de los hombros.

La doctora no entendía lo que aquel hombre pretendía pero obedeció.

El sanador tomo su varita y paso la punta de esta por los huesos de la chica, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, la punta de la varita recorrían las costillas, una a una las fue tocando, nada ocurría, luego subió por su espina dorsal y nada ocurrió, llego con la punta de su varita a la base del cuello de la chica, una luz roja salió de la varita y Hermione apretó los ojos y sin querer un pequeño grito se le escapo.

-Es aquí, tiene rota esta vértebra. Bien, vamos a girarla.

Entre los dos volvieron a la chica a su posición inicial, la taparon y el sanador se sentó en la silla vacía que había dejado el pelirrojo.

Belinda se quedo de pie sin saber que esperar.

-Querida, tienes una vértebra rota, eso hace que no te puedas mover. Pero no hay problema, lo arreglaremos enseguida. Será algo doloroso, pero tú eres muy valiente.

El hombre se puso de pie y salió de la sala seguido por la doctora, afuera todos esperaban.

El hombre se aclaro la voz y les hablo fuerte y claro.

-Hemos tenido suerte de que esta sanadora muggle nos haya ayudado, ahora que esta despierta sabemos que tiene una vértebra rota, pero eso es lo más fácil de solucionar, en cuanto la vértebra este bien se la podrán llevar.

Belinda lo miraba intrigada, no sabía cómo podía reparar una vértebra tan fácilmente.

El hombre se fue y la doctora lo siguió.

-Sanador, espere. Yo Quiero saber cómo lo arreglara.  
-Con una poción querida, con qué más. Confía en mí, mañana estará mejor. Pasara una mala noche, pero se repondrá.

Sin decir nada más siguió su camino dejando a Belinda parada en la mitad del pasillo. Fred llego junto a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Te ves muy cansada.

Los demás daban gritos de alegría. Ron corrió hasta la doctora y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi la hace caer.

-Gracias, no sé cómo pagarte esto, muchas gracias. Te ves muy agotada, porque no vas a descansar.  
-Tiene razón, debes descansar.

Los Señores Granger y Weasley se abrazaban, el padre de Ron le dio varias palmadas en la espalda al padre de la castaña.

La madre de Hermione había recuperado su semblante y Ginny estaba tan contenta que no paraba de reír.

El sanador regreso con una botella en la mano y un vaso en la otra, entro en la sala y le dio de beber a la chica la poción, realmente sabía muy mal, a la castaña se le desfiguro el rostro tratando de tragar la horrenda pócima, luego él sanador salió y anuncio que todos podían verla, debían de entrar de uno por uno y no quedarse por más de dos minutos, la primera en entrar fue su madre, salió al minuto y medio con el rostro lleno de felicidad, luego fue el turno de su padre, el hombre salió de la sala al cabo de dos minutos, estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y murmuro:

-No puedo creer lo valiente que es

El Sr. Weasley le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras Molly ingresaba en la sala, estuvo muy poco tiempo a dentro, Molly quería mucho a Hermione, solo entro para verla y decirle cuanto la quería, Fred fue el siguiente, entro con la alegría que lo caracterizaba y en el minuto que estuvo adentro le hizo varias bromas a la castaña, desde afuera se escucho su risa.

-Si ríe esta mejor- Dijo Moody.

Ron le hizo señas a Lupin para que pasara pero este se negó.

-No, yo no pasare, no quiero molestar.  
-Se pondrá muy contenta de verte, yo lo sé.  
-Mira Ron, no es buena idea, si nos ve, se va a preocupar, es una mujer muy inteligente y sabrá que estamos aquí porque algo nos preocupa, creo que no es buena idea que se ponga a pensar justo ahora.

-Tienen razón Ron, no se le escapa nada a Hermione, que los vea después- Dijo Molly  
-Entonces entro yo-Dijo Ginny, la pelirroja abrió la puerta de la sala y asomo su gracioso rostro.

Al verla Hermione esbozo una gran sonrisa, Ginny camino hacia a ella y le tomo la mano al tiempo que le decía.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera Granger.

Hermione primero sonrió y luego su cara se fue cambiando de expresión hasta quedar absolutamente triste.

-Me asuste mucho Ginny, tenía miedo por Ron, no sabes lo asustada que estaba, mientras estaba inconsciente tuve un sueño, soñé que…Soñé que lo lastimaban y él…

La chica se desbordo en lágrimas silenciosas, su amiga saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolso y se lo paso por los ojos.  
-No llores amiga, nada malo le pasara a Ron, te comprendo, no sabes cuánto te entiendo. Y sé lo que sientes, cuando Harry se ausenta mi corazón sufre, pienso en las mismas cosas que tú. ¿Y si algo le pasa? ¿Y si no regresa a mi? Te diré algo, nada les pasara, ellos están protegidos, no preguntes porque, pero lo sé, nada les pasara.

La castaña apretó suavemente la mano de su amiga, al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor, el sanador se lo había dicho, le había dicho que no sería placentero, de todos modos, no soltó la mano de Ginny.

-Debo salir, no podemos quedarnos mucho, te quiero Herm, estarás bien, todos estaremos bien.

Le dio un largo beso en la frente y salió de la sala, Ron quiso entrar enseguida pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-Escúchame Ron, se quieres salir por esa puerta y buscar al que hizo esto, pero por favor, no la dejes sola, espera a que se recupere.

Su hermano la abrazo, sabía que la pelirroja quería mucho a Hermione,

-No la dejare-Le murmuro en el oído.

Sin más empujo la puerta de la sala y entro, sus ojos se clavaron en los de su esposa, de tres grandes pasos llego hasta ella, se acomodo en la misma silla en donde había pasado la noche y la tomo de la mano.

-Cuéntame que paso.  
-No mi amor, ahora no, descansa, te prometo que luego hablaremos todo lo que tú quieras.  
-¿Tienes el profeta de hoy?-Dijo su esposa con voz de dolor y haciendo muecas con la cara.  
-¿Te duele?

La chica apretó los ojos mientras le brotaban gruesas lágrimas de ellos, al verla llorar de dolor al muchacho se le partió el corazón, no podía hacer nada, debía pasar por eso para reparar su vértebra.

No soportaba verla sufrir, una vez más se juro encontrar al culpable.

-Mírame mi amor, concéntrate en mí, haremos esto, te cantare una canción, te cantare canciones hasta que pase el dolor, te advierto que lo hago muy mal.  
-Genial-

Dijo la chica con los dientes apretados de dolor,

-En ese caso me dolerán los tímpanos-

El chico se rió, por lo menos conservaba su sentido del humor. Ron comenzó a cantar, mientras ella transpiraba por el dolor de su espalda y cuello, le apretaba la mano suavemente. Después de dos horas de intenso dolor se durmió y su marido lloro en silencio


	55. Los hechos

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_Estaré unos días fuera de la ciudad lo que significa que no podre actualizar eso más o menos hasta el 8 o 9 de enero así que feliz año que se la pasen muy bien, trate de entrar a dejar algún comentario pero definitivamente no creo poder actualizar pues no llevo los archivos._

_Saludos y muy prospero año 2009_

_Foaby_

* * *

**LOS HECHOS**

Al entrar en el correo Harry encontró el lugar hecho un lió, Alastor lo seguía y con su ojo mágico analizo todo cuanto pudo.

El moreno mago vio al viejo empleado a lo lejos y le hizo señas con la mano, este corrió a su encuentro.

-Sr. Potter, ha sido terrible, me entere por el diario lo de la Sra. Weasley, lo siento mucho Sr. Potter- Dijo el empleado del correo.  
-¿Que paso aquí, porque hay este lió?  
-Entraron Sr. Potter, querían las cartas.  
-¿Se las dio?  
-No Sr. Cuando ustedes se fueron cerré la oficina, pero antes me lleve las boletas y las puse en el sector de las lechuzas enfermas, entraron ahí pero no revisaron el lugar.  
-¿Por qué se las llevo?- intervino por primera vez Moody  
-Por que yo también saldría a almorzar y no estaba tranquilo, el Sr. Potter dijo que esas boletas eran muy importantes.  
-Hizo muy bien.

El viejo empleado sonrió orgulloso por las palabras de Harry, condujo a los hombres hasta la pajarera de las lechuzas enfermas, el lugar olía muy mal y Harry comprendió por que los extraños no habían registrado ese lugar, el viejo hombre miraba a Harry con preocupación, el moreno mago tenía muy mal aspecto, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas a causa del cansancio, su cabello se veía más alborotado que nunca y requería una afeitada urgente.

Moody siguió al hombre con la mirada mientras este sacaba una caja ubicada debajo de una puerta trampa.

-Lo siento-Dijo el empleado, -Pero las mezcle-

Los tres Aurores había separado las cartas sospechosas, ahora debían empezar de nuevo. Harry se despidió del hombre con un fuerte apretón de mano y la promesa de regresar las boletas.

-Cuando ya no las necesite me las regresa, es un placer ayudarlo Sr. Potter.

Harry se giro y salió con Moody del correo, en la puerta el ex Auror le dijo.

-Directo a tu casa Potter, debes descansar-

Así lo hicieron, Moody tomo del brazo al moreno mago y desaparecieron.

Ron salió de la sala y les pidió a todos que se retiraran, no tenía sentido que siguieran ahí, no podían hacer nada ni ayudar de ninguna manera a Hermione.

-Ginny, ve a tu casa y ocúpate de Harry debe descansar.  
-Tú también debes descansar.  
-Yo me quedare, Dorcet, si pides otra guardia, puedes irte también.  
-Me quedo contigo Ron.

Todos se fueron, Fred llevo a Belinda hasta su casa, la chica necesitaba un baño, comer y descansar.

El ministro de la magia se hizo presente en San Mungo en compañía del secretario, al caminar por el pasillo se topo con los Señores Weasley y los padres de Hermione, hablo unas palabras con ellos y luego se fue directo a Ron.

Cuando llego junto a él, el hombre le estrecho la mano y luego lo abrazo, el secretario solo dijo hola

-¿Como esta Hermione?  
-Ya despertó, eso es bueno. Tiene una vértebra rota, le han dado una poción para sanarla.  
-Una vez me compusieron un hueso y sé que no es agradable. Perdona por no venir antes, todo ha sido un caos, solo quiero decirte que trabajaremos día y noche si es necesario pero resolveremos esto.  
-Lo sé, yo mismo no descansare hasta hallar al culpable.  
-Debes descansar te ves muy agotado.

Era verdad, el estado de Ron era mucho peor que el de Harry, las ojeras estaban muy marcadas, su barba pelirroja de casi dos días le daba un aspecto temerario, su cabello estaba sumamente revuelto y su rostro pálido.

-En cuanto salga ella de aquí los quiero a ti a Harry en mi despacho. ¿Ha dicho algo Hermione?

A Ron le extraño esa pregunta.

-¿Algo como qué?  
-Sobre lo que paso, ¿vio a su atacante reconoció a alguien?  
-No, a nadie.  
-Bien, seguiremos investigando. Dorcet, tú tampoco te ves bien. Te enviare un reemplazo.  
-No hace falta, yo puedo quedarme.  
-No te lo estoy preguntado, es una orden, te ves agotado y no sirves así.

Le dio un último apretón de manos al pelirrojo y salió seguido del secretario, el pelirrojo regreso a la sala con su esposa.

Harry y Moody aparecieron cerca de la casa del Auror, caminaron varios metros antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada.

-Tienes que agrandar este perímetro Potter, es muy poco.  
-Es el reglamentario.  
-No importa el reglamento, solo creo que es muy poco.

Alastor Moody fue en su época el mejor Auror, hasta la fecha era difícil saber si había alguien tan capas como él.

Moody nunca fue amante de las reglas, pero en temas de seguridad estaba un paso más adelante que el resto, su famosa frase "Alerta permanente" le había hecho fama de ser muy obsesivo, según él, la única forma de luchar contra los magos tenebrosos era siendo un obsesivo, Harry miro con cariño a su viejo amigo, sabía que los consejos de Moody eran dados por cariño y por la gran experiencia con la que contaba.

Entraron en la casa y en la sala estaban Ginny, sus padres, Lupin, Tonks y Minerva. Esta última saludo a Harry y se puso de pie,

-Debo regresar al colegio-Anuncio.

La vieja docente del trío se marcho, Harry guardo la caja con las boletas en su cuarto y luego se dio un baño, Ginny le preparo la cama, debía reponer fuerzas.

Durmió casi toda la tarde. Cuando se levanto, la vieja guardia seguía en la sala.

Ron no dejo la sala ni por un minuto, su esposa seguía durmiendo, el sanador entro para revisar a la chica, el pelirrojo aprovecho esto para ir hasta el baño, cuando salió de la sala se llevo una gran sorpresa, Dorcet ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba ahora Justin, el pelirrojo le dirigió una gélida mirada, él y el Auror no se llevaban nada bien, esto era bien sabido por todos, incluso por el ministro, el chico se pregunto por qué lo habían enviado justo a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Justin?  
-Me ha enviado el ministro Weasley, y no te alegres tanto de verme por favor.  
-Pediré otra guardia, no te quiero aquí.  
-Mira Weasley, a mi no caes bien, pero esto es trabajo, mi deber es proteger esa sala y tu no me lo vas a impedir, no te preocupes, no debemos hablar, pero mientras esté aquí nada le pasara a tu esposa, te lo aseguro.

Justin era bastante petulante, pero era un gran Auror y Ron lo sabía, era evidente que el ministro lo envió por que estaría tranquilo con él ahí.

Sin decirle nada más Ron fue hasta el baño, al entrar se vio en el espejo, su cara estaba muy agotada, necesitaba un baño, afeitarse y comer.

Lupin, Tonks y Moody tomaban café en la sala de joven matrimonio mientras Harry, que ya se había levantado de su larga siesta, les contaba nuevamente los hechos.

-Primero fue la muerte de Berkshire, el fue enviado para vigilar a Percy, algo paso y lo mataron, esa noche estaba con el informe que Ron había redactado, él ya sospechaba de Percy, pero cuando encontramos a Berkshire, las papeles que implicaban a Percy habían desaparecido. Con Percy detenido todos pensamos que esto se resolvería, la madrugada que se celebro la fiesta de la boda de los chicos, atacaron Hogsmeade, no se llevaron nada, solo pegaron una nota en la puerta de la tienda de los gemelos.

-¿Que decía la nota Harry?- Pregunto Lupin  
-Traidores. Yo me entere por el diario de lo sucedido, una reportera del Profeta recibió la noticia por medio de la famosa Lechuza negra con el anillo de plata. Cuando Hermione entro en el caso hablo primero con el ministro, no sabemos qué le dijo, no nos lo contó.  
Estamos en el correo revisando las cartas, salimos para almorzar y al regreso nos topamos con esos hombres en los caballos alados y…Bueno, ya saben el resto.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué demonios le ha pedido el ministro a Hermione y por qué no se los ha dicho a ustedes?- Dijo molesto Ojoloco  
-Al menos se lo podría haber dicho a Ron.- agrego Lupin  
-Saben, es bueno que se sigan las reglas, yo creo Moody, que no debes regañar a los chicos por hacerlo, las cosas no son como en nuestros tiempos.

Harry y Ginny se sonrieron, no era común que alguien contradijera a Moody y menos Tonks a lo que el viejo auror no se quedo callado

-Lo que pasa es que ahora no sabemos nada, y hay que actuar cuanto antes.  
-¿No sabemos nada dices? Déjame recordarte que ya no eres Auror y no has venido a trabajar, solo vinimos a ver a los chicos, desde que llegaste estas tratando de intervenir, sabes muy bien que no debemos.

Alastor aparto su ojo sano de Lupin, pero con el mágico no dejo de mirarlo. Era verdad, el viejo Alastor quería acción, pero era un hombre de mucha experiencia y Harry seguía pensando que no estaba mal escucharlo.

La noche llego en San Mungo, el frió era ya muy intenso, Hermione abrió ojos de golpe, su marido que le sostenía la mano le hablo.

-¿Estás bien mi amor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, el sanador entro con una bandeja en la mano.

-Veo que has despertado, ¿te sientes mejor?  
-Creo que sí.  
-Excelente, bien Ron, quiero que la sientes, vas a comer querida.  
-Yo, no tengo apetito.  
-Me temo que eso no importa, debes comer. Además te diré algo, hace dos días que no voy a mi casa, me he quedado por ti, no me desprecies la comida. Bien Ron, es tu tarea que coma todo, la sanadora muggle llegara en cualquier momento, si sabe que no has comido te veras en grandes problemas.

Ron y Hermione se sonrieron, en ese momento el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el hombre no se había marchado en ningún momento de San Mungo, el chico sintió un agradecimiento gigante para con ese hombre. Tomo de la cintura a su esposa y la ayudo a sentarse, la chica se quejo mucho del dolor y le sanador dijo:

-Se que duele, pero estas mejor, mañana ya no tendrás ningún dolor, vamos, a comer. Que tengan buenas noches.

El hombre se giro al tiempo que se quitaba su bata de sanador y salió por la puerta.

-Ahora regreso, come.

El pelirrojo alcanzo al hombre en la puerta, lo tomo del hombro y el sanador lo miro:

-Quería agradecerle, discúlpeme por no haberlo hecho antes, sé que no se ha ido a su casa, ha trabajado mucho por mi esposa y le estoy agradecido.  
-Es mi trabajo, yo sé muy bien que ustedes y el señor Potter le han dado mucha paz a la comunidad mágica, de todas maneras lo haría por cualquier paciente, amo mi trabajo. Mañana estaré aquí temprano, si ve a la sanadora Muggle dígale que no se valla sin verme.

El hombre se fue con paso lento por el pasillo, Justin miraba la escena sin decir nada, Ron regreso a la sala y le dio de comer a su mujer, fue una tarea difícil pero lo consiguió, al cabo de un rato la chica había terminado su plato.

-Debemos hablar, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso.  
-Ahora no, descansa.  
-Por favor, quiero saber, yo nece…  
-Ahora no, y no lo voy a discutir contigo, si lo vuelves a mencionar pediré que te den más poción para tu vértebra jejeje.

A ella no le causo gracia, quería saberlo todo y terminar con el rompecabezas.

Belinda llego como a las diez de la noche con Fred, se veía mucho mas repuesta y entera, Fred también se veía mejor.

Cuando quiso entrar en la puerta Justin se lo impidió:

-No pueden pasar, ¿quiénes son ustedes?  
-¿Tu quien eres?  
-Soy Auror linda y mi trabajo es que nadie pase por esa puerta a no ser que este autorizado.

La chica estaba a punto de replicar cuando Fred levantando la mano y la hizo callar.

-Yo soy Fred Weasley y ella es la prima de mi cuñada, es la sanadora.

Ron salió por la puerta, al escuchar las voces se asomo para saber qué pasaba.

-¿Que sucede? oh Belinda ya estás aquí, que bueno.-Dijo Ron.  
-¿Los conoces?  
-Ya te dijimos que…  
-Claro que los conozco, ella salvo a mi esposa. Ven pasa Belinda.  
-Gracias Ron, ve a comer quieres.

La doctora entro en el cuarto y dejo a los hermanos en el pasillo junto al Auror y Fred le dijo a Ron:

-Tiene razón, come algo.  
-Lo siento Ron, solo quería estar seguro de que los conocías.  
-No hay problema, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, ¿tienes hambre?  
-¿Cómo?  
-Te pregunta si tienes hambre.

El auror se sorprendió, realmente él y Ron nunca hablaban más de lo necesario.

-Sí, tengo algo de hambre.  
-Bien, voy a la cafetería antes que cierre, yo te traeré algo.

A los diez minutos el pelirrojo regreso con dos grandes emparedados y tazas de café, le entrego a Justin su comida y su taza y se sentó junto él.

-Gracias-Dijo Justin.

Ambos comieron sin decir nada, de pronto cuando estaban terminando, Justin dijo algo.

-Se pondrá bien, digo, tu esposa, se pondrá bien. Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero si necesitas algo, solo pídemelo, yo soy Auror y realmente no soporto cuando hieren a uno de los nuestros.

Por primera vez en años Ron le sonrió a Justin y este le regreso la sonrisa, bebieron su café en silencio mientras esperaban a que Belinda saliera de la sala.

La joven doctora reviso exhaustivamente a la castaña, la chica se quejaba del dolor pero Belinda parecía no escucharla. Cuando termino se sentó junto a ella en una pequeña silla, Hermione le tomo la mano y le agradeció todos los cuidados que le había brindado, Belinda no dijo nada pero se emociono mucho.

-¿Y como están las cosas con Fred?  
-Por que te empeñas en demostrar que estas bien, se que te duele Herm.

La chica apretó los ojos, su prima tenía razón se estaba partiendo de dolor.

-No quiero preocupar más a Ron, se que está muy angustiado.

Belinda se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una pequeña pastilla roja.

-Mira lo que te he traído, si el sanador lo ve me matara.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Un calmante mujer.  
-No puedo tomar eso, yo soy una bruja y…  
-Mujer por Dios que dices, toma esto quieres, te quitara el dolor, ¿crees que te daría algo que pueda hacerte mal?

Finalmente Hermione se metió la pequeña pastilla en la boca mientras Belinda le hablaba en susurro de Fred.

-Es maravilloso, es tan atento, su sentido del humor es increíble y…Nos llevamos muy bien, que te puedo decir, me encanta tu cuñado jajaja  
-Es un gran chico, cuanto me alegra.  
-Bien, estaré afuera, no me iré, si me necesitas avisa.  
-Ve a tu casa, descansa.  
-Vengo de mi casa, me quedare.

La doctora salió de la sala y vio a Ron conversando con el Auror.

El chico se puso de pie con una sonrisa en los labios, miro a su hermano y luego entro en la sala para encontrase nuevamente con su esposa, ella al verlo le estiro la mano,

-Ven mi amor- Le dijo.

Cuando llego junto a ella, la chica le hizo un pedido.

-Quiero que me ayudes a correrme hacia el costado,  
-¿Para qué?

-Por favor ayúdame.  
-Pero si te muevo te dolerá.

Su esposa lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien-Dijo el pelirrojo.- Agárrate de mi cuello-

Así lo hizo la chica, lo rodeo del cuello y él la movió tomándola de la cintura, la chica se mordió los labios, realmente le dolía.

-¿Así está bien?  
-Si. Ahora ven, siéntate junto a mí.  
-Esta loca, si ven que me recuesto en tu cama el sanador va a matarme.  
-Pasare una mala noche, lo sé, se que el dolor se pondrá peor, solo quiero que me abraces y apoyarme en tu pecho, te necesito.

Fue suficiente para él, se sentó en la cama y ayudo a su esposa, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, él le acaricio el cabello, le tomo la mano y juntos pasaron por esa dolorosa noche, gracias al calmante que le suministro Belinda, el dolor fue más soportable, la castaña no quiso imaginarse como hubiera sido si no hubiera tomado el calmante.

Cada tanto se le caían algunas lagrimas de los ojos, a Ron se le despedazaba el alma no soportaba verla sufrir, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar y evitarle ese dolor a su esposa,

-Te amo-

Le dijo Ron, ella le apretó la mano, y respondió

-Yo también te amo

Luego un intenso dolor se apodero de su espalda y ella no pudo evitar que un grito saliera de su garganta, él la tomo de la mano y le hablo.

-Vamos mi amor, ya pasara, en cuanto amanezca ya no tendrás dolor, te amo Herm, tú eres fuerte, concéntrate en mí, pasaremos por esto juntos.

Fue una noche larga y dolorosa, Ron le seco la frente a su mujer varias veces, el dolor la hacía sudar, se quedo junto a ella y le contó historias, le canto muchas canciones con el objeto de distraerla, finalmente, a las cuatro de la mañana el cuerpo de la castaña estaba agotado, se durmió en el pecho de Ron, él lloro nuevamente en silencio, no podía verla sufrir, el no estaba lastimado físicamente, sin embargo, el dolor de su alma era tan fuerte como el de su esposa


	56. Regreso al Hogar

****

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

Hola Feliz año!!!

Les deseo mucho éxito en este 2009 y les aviso que empiezo con este capitulo y estare actualizando durante estas horas y diariamente para ponerme al corriente para alcanzar a la copia pirata, por cierto hay noticias de Max y Ale?

Saludos

Foaby

* * *

**REGRESO AL HOGAR  
**  
Al día siguiente, luego de una dolorosa noche Hermione despertó muy bien, ya no sentía dolor pero si estaba agotada, su cuerpo sentía el cansancio del sufrimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que su marido estaba profundamente dormido, no quiso despertarlo, su prima abrió la puerta de la sala, venía con una bandeja en la mano, le traía el desayuno, la doctora vio que el pelirrojo estaba muy dormido, no quiso hacer ruido para no despertarlo, sabía que el chico necesitaba descanso, apoyo la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa que estaba junto a la cama y salió en silencio.

La castaña tomo la mano de Ron y la acaricio, inmediatamente el chico abrió los ojos, la miro con asombro, ella se veía mucho mejor

-¿Te sientes bien mi amor?

Pregunto Ron deseando con toda su alma una respuesta positiva, no podía verla pasar otra vez por una noche tan dolorosa como la anterior.

-Estoy como nueva

Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron se incorporo y beso a su esposa con todo el amor que sentía, al besarla pudo sentir sus suaves labios y su delicada lengua, el corazón le salto en el pecho de la alegría, ella lo miro con ojos vivos.

-Quiero ir a casa.

Ron se puso de pie de un salto, beso en la frente a su mujer mientras esta acomodaba la bandeja en su falda para tomar el desayuno.

Afuera estaba Belinda que recibió al somnoliento Ron con alegría, el chico saludo a su hermano y a Justin, este último había pasado toda la noche vigilando la puerta, Justin también le sonrió al pelirrojo.

Ron salió por el pasillo en busca del sanador, estaba doblando por la esquina cuando recordó el pedido del hombre, regreso unos pasos y llamo a Belinda.

-Belinda, el sanador quiere verte, ahora iré a buscarlo, no te vayas sin verlo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras Ron se giraba para ir en busca del sanador, cuando llego a la puerta entro sin golpear, no lo hizo de mal educado, estaba emocionado, su mujer estaba mejor y quería ir a casa con él.

Cuando entro en el pequeño despacho vio que el hombre se estaba colocando su bata.

-Lo siento, oh por favor discúlpeme, debí haber llamado a la puerta, es que…Hermione está muy bien, quiere ir a casa.  
-Buenos días  
-Lo siento, buenos días, ya le avise a Belinda que Ud. Quería verla.  
-Gracias, vaya, ahora voy a la sala.

El pelirrojo Auror corrió por el pasillo, lo único que quería era llevara a su esposa con él, estar solo con ella en su casa y cuidarla.

Llego a la sala y descubrió con alegría que la castaña estaba terminando su desayuno.

-Vaya, tenías hambre-

Le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella. La castaña estaba muy hambrienta, realmente se sentía mejor.

A los pocos minutos llego el sanador que entro en la sala con la doctora, le pidieron al pelirrojo que saliera y juntos revisaron a la paciente.

Belinda estaba asombrada, nunca había visto que una vértebra se curara tan rápido, el sanador reviso a la chica con cuidado y le dijo:

-Bien, ya está bien, puede irse pero quiero que venga para un control en tres días

La joven doctora no podía creer que el sanador le diera el alta a su prima.

-¿Esta seguro que puede irse? digo…Bueno a pasado por mucho, yo no sé si…  
-Querida, en nuestro mundo hay cosas que se curan muy rápido, de igual manera esto es gracias a Ud. A propósito, quisiera hablar con Ud. Un momento.

Los dos salieron de la sala, afuera Ron aguardaba la respuesta del sanador, el hombre lo tomo del hombro y hablo:

-Bien, ya se la puede llevar, la quiero aquí en tres días para un control, es muy importante que venga. No sabemos qué hechizo han utilizado, ella está bien gracias a esta ingeniosa sanadora muggle y desde ya la poción que le suministre jajaja, lo que quiero decir es que… si la ve rara o descompuesta la trae de inmediato.

Ron esbozo una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz. Entro en la sala para darle la noticia a su mujer.

El sanador se quedo con Belinda y con Fred, tenía algo más para decir.

-Sabe, estoy muy impresionado con lo que hizo, Usted nos podría ayudar mucho con los pacientes que vienen de familia muggle, sé que no es bruja, pero si quisiera trabajar con nosotros, bueno…La recibiríamos gustosos.

La chica estaba muy sorprendida, ella no esperaba esto, Fred la miro con los ojos brillantes, la vio más hermosa que nunca, el gemelo estaba loco por la joven muggle, la admiraba, se complementaba con ella, en cuestión de segundos pudo ver miles de imagines en su cabeza, se imagino que podía casarse con ella, que la chica estaría integrada a su comunidad, que podía trabajar de sanadora y ellos serían felices, desde ya estos pensamientos lo sorprendieron, pero no pudo evitarlo, de pronto volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que hacía muy poco que estaba con ella, lo que realmente le pasaba era que por primera vez, había conocido el amor en toda su dimensión, sentía que podía hacer todo por ella, sabía que hacía poco tiempo que estaba junto a la bella chica, pero en el fondo su deseo era pasar mucho tiempo junto a ella.

Belinda miro asombrada al hombre y antes de responder tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Gracias, es muy halagador pero…Bueno yo tengo mi vida, mi trabajo, no pertenezco a este mundo, solo estoy aquí porque Hermione es mi prima.  
-Lo entiendo, pero si en algún momento quiere intentarlo, la esperaremos.

Sin más le dio un beso a la mejilla a la valiente y capaz doctora y se alejo, otro paciente entraba por la puerta del hospital mágico, venía herido, el hombre corrió y se hizo cargo enseguida.

Belinda lo miro con ternura, aquel hombre realmente amaba su trabajo y ella lo comprendía, a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Fred miro hacia otro lado, la respuesta de Belinda no le gusto, _-No pertenece a este mundo-_Repitió mentalmente, estas fueron las palabras de ella, esa frase se quedo grabada en la cabeza del gemelo, volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, la chica no pertenecía a ese mundo, quizás tampoco le pertenecía a él.

Hermione estaba feliz con la noticia, al fin iría a su casa con Ron, el muchacho la ayudo a vestirse y cuando estuvo lista le pidió que se quedara sentada en la cama hasta que el regresara, el pelirrojo quería pedirle a Belinda que llamara a Patrick, el padre de su esposa para que fuera a buscarlos con el auto.

Al salir de la sala vio que por el pasillo venían entrando los padres de Hermione y los suyos.

-Buenos Días, Patrick que alegría verte, ¿estás con el auto verdad?  
-Si, ¿qué pasa?  
-Pasa, ¡que nos vamos a casa!  
Los padres de la chica se abrazaron felices, Molly no dejaba de reír junto a su marido, estaba todo listo.

Hermione salió de la sala caminando, en cuanto puso un pie afuera y vio a todos sintió una gran emoción, su madre la abrazo suavemente, la mujer no dijo nada, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, su única hija estaba de pie, Patrick estaba orgulloso y feliz, todos partieron por el pasillo, Justin llamo Ron:

-¡Ron! El pelirrojo se giro para verlo.  
-¿Necesitas una guardia en tu casa?

El chico negó con la cabeza,

-Si la necesito te aviso, gracias

Luego se giro y siguió caminando mientras llevaba su esposa tomándola de la cintura, antes de salir de San Mungo, Molly se quito su capa y la coloco sobre los hombros de la castaña,

-Esta helando afuera-Le dijo.

El aire frío del exterior sacudió el rostro de la castaña, sin embargo, se quedo quieta y toma una gran bocanada de aire, ese fresco aire entro directamente en sus pulmones llenándola de oxigeno, se sintió renovada y feliz.

Su padre abrió las puertas de auto y el matrimonio subió en la parte trasera del vehículo, los padres de Ron, Belinda y Fred, saludaron a la chica con la mano, ellos no irían.

El auto se puso en marcha y los cuatro, los señores Granger, Ron y Hermione emprendieron el camino que los llevaría al hogar de los chicos.

Belinda se quedo en la entrada del lugar viéndolos partir, estaba muy feliz de ver a su prima tan repuesta, los padres del gemelo saludaron y desaparecieron frente a su ojos, Fred se metió las manos al bolsillo y no dijo nada, todavía escuchaba en su cabeza las palabras que Belinda le había dicho al sanador, _-No pertenezco a este mundo-_ Le dolió escucharlo, su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse qué significaba él para ella, _-Posiblemente una aventura-_Se dijo mentalmente, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que hacía unos segundos que la chica le estaba hablando.

-Fred, ¡Fred!  
-Oh, lo siento, no te escuche, perdón.  
-Me di cuenta, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Nada, quieres que te lleve a algún lugar, a tu casa, no se…  
-Debo ir al trabajo.

El gemelo tuvo ganas de decirle que lo mejor era que fuera a descansar, había estado toda la noche dormitando en el banco apostado en la entrada de la sala, se contuvo, de pronto pensó que no tenía derecho a meterse.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Si, ¿quieres que te acompañe?  
-No hace falta, ve a descansar, yo saldré del trabajo como a las cuatro de la tarde, si quieres puedes pasar por mi casa y…  
-Esta bien, ahora iré a la tienda, debo ver el negocio, bueno…Nos vemos.

Le dio un frío y corto beso en los labios a la chica y luego se esfumo.

La joven médica no comprendió el comportamiento del gemelo, pensó que estaba cansado y no le dio importancia.

Se tapo la cara con la bufanda y camino para llegar a la avenida.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a su casa unos gruesos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, Ron abrió la puerta del auto pero tomo a su mujer de la cintura y la alzo en su brazos delicadamente, le dio la llave de la casa al padre de la chica y este abrió la puerta dejándole paso al pelirrojo, el chico subió las escaleras con su mujer en los brazos, la llevo hasta la habitación y la recostó en la cama,

-Te quedas ahí- Le dijo el pelirrojo.

La chica no tenía ganas de seguir en cama, igual no protesto. El pelirrojo la dejo sola en el cuarto, cuando el salió de la habitación la chica se sintió feliz de estar en su casa, en su cama y junto a su esposo, de pronto su cama le pareció más cómoda que nunca, acomodo su almohada y sin darse cuenta se durmió, la castaña había tenido una muy mala noche, el dolor había agotado su cuerpo hasta llegar al límite de sus fuerzas.

En la cocina, Ron preparaba café para él y sus suegros, el pelirrojo estaba notoriamente más alegre, después de servir las tazas de humeante café, se sentó junto su suegro, el hombre le paso la mano por la espalda y le dio las gracias.

-Gracias por querer a mi hija de esta manera, te aseguro que estoy muy tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás a su lado.

El chico no dijo nada, se limito a esbozar una franca sonrisa.

-Quiero pedirte Ron que no la dejes trabajar, debe descansar, en realidad me gustaría que deje ese trabajo, no duermo en paz sabiendo que está siempre en peligro- Dijo su suegra

-Yo también lo quisiera, pero…Es muy difícil, ella ama esto, yo no sé como pedírselo.  
-Eso se lo dejaremos a ella, ahora solo procura que descanse- Dijo su suegro

La madre de la chica se puso de pie, termino su café de un sorbo y subió por las escaleras para ver a su hija, al llegar a la puerta llamó y como la castaña no respondió entro, vio que su hija dormía profundamente.

Le dio un corto beso en la frente y se marcho.

Bajo en silencio las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina le dijo a su esposo que Hermione dormía,

-Lo mejor será ir a casa- Dijo.

Su marido se puso de pie y antes de irse le dedico unas últimas palabras a su yerno.

-¿Recuerdas que les pedí que pusieran un teléfono?  
-Si, lo recuerdo.  
-Bien, sé que no lo han hecho aun, por favor conecta el celular de Hermione así podemos llamarla.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y los acompaño hasta la puerta, después de que se marcharon Ron subió a su cuarto y entro en él, su esposa seguía durmiendo, él se quito la ropa y se recostó junto a ella, la brazo tomándola de la cintura, le acarició el cabello, los brazos, le dijo que la amaba, ella ni siquiera se movió, el chico también estaba agotado, estaba muy cansado, cerró los ojos y se durmió junto a ella.

Molly y su marido estaban en casa de Ginny.

Llegaron a la casa de los Potter con la intención de informarles que Hermione ya había salido de San Mungo, Ginny y Harry estaban felices.

-¿Donde están Alastor, Lupin y Tonks?- Pregunto Molly  
-Se están quedando en Hogwarts.- Informo Harry  
-Oh, qué bien- Dijo el Sr. Weasley  
-Pero vendrán esta tarde- Completo Ginny  
-Maravilloso, bien, nosotros nos vamos a la Madriguera, ustedes también deben descansar

Con estas palabras de la Sra. Weasley se despidieron.

Hermione despertó pasadas las dos de la tarde, sintió en su cintura la mano de Ron, se giro lentamente y observo a su marido, el chico tenía la barba crecida, el pelo revuelto, pero ella pensó que seguía viéndose hermoso, lo beso suavemente en los labios y el abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Fue lo primero que dijo el chico

-A tu lado siempre me siento bien

Después de estos terribles días por primera vez estaban solos, el chico la tomo del rostro y beso a su mujer con infinito amor, para ella fue renovador sentir su cálido beso, luego de unos segundos de estar besándose Ron volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres comer algo, leer? no sé, dime lo que quieras y lo haré.  
-Un baño, necesito bañarme.

El chico salió de la cama como un rayo, puso un tapón en la bañadera y dejo que esta se llenara de agua caliente, luego bajo a la sala y encendió la chimenea para calentar la casa, coloco toallas limpias en el baño y llevo a la castaña hasta el cuarto de baño.

La desnudo con lentitud, tenía miedo de que ella todavía sintiera dolor, cuando la chica estuvo lista la ayudo a entrar en la bañera, cuando ella se giro Ron vio por primera vez la marca de su espalda, una línea de quince centímetros le cruzaba la espalda, Ron paso sus dedos por sobre la delgada cicatriz,

-¿Te duele?-Preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, el chico no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, el había estado ahí y no pudo evitar que su mujer fuera herida,

-Lo siento

Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que su mujer se sentaba en la bañadera.  
Ron se arrodillo del lado de afuera, quería bañarla.

-No fue tu culpa mi amor, no te culpes por favor, somos Aurores, esto podía pasar.  
-Hubiera preferido que me pasara a mí, no soporto verte sufrir.

Ella le pasó su mano húmeda por el rostro,

-Te amo

Le dijo, él respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Tomo el jabón y comenzó a bañar a su mujer, la chica hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y como si fuera una niña pequeña se dejo hacer. Y Ron hablo:

-Quiero confesarte algo, pero promete que no te molestaras.  
-Depende.

El chico le paso el jabón por la espalda mientras le decía

-Si no lo prometes, no puedo confesártelo-

La chica lo miro con el rostro severo,

-Bien, lo prometo

Dijo finalmente, Ron seguía pasándole el jabón por la espalda y luego por los brazos, tomo aire y continúo:

-¿Recuerdas la noche que viniste a cenar?  
-Sí.  
-Recuerdas que tomaste de más y...  
-Me emborrache.  
-Si, bueno, a la mañana siguiente me preguntaste como te habías puesto la camisa del pijama, ¿te acuerdas?  
-Si, me dijiste que me lo diste y yo me lo puse.  
-Mentí.

La chica lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, quiso decir algo pero el chico continuo su relato:

-Esa noche, te quedaste dormida en mi regazo, yo te subí hasta el cuarto y te acosté en mi cama.

La chica lo miraba expectante mientras él ahora le enjabonaba las piernas.

-¿Y?  
-Bueno, estabas muy ebria, y no sé por qué lo hice, te desvestí y te puse la camisa del pijama, pero estaba oscuro no te mire…Mucho.  
-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que yo no podría haberme colocado sola la ropa para dormir, además me llamo la atención que los botones estaban todos muy bien abrochados, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo.  
-Si, es verdad, no sé por qué lo hice, yo solo quería que estuvieras más cómoda y …  
-¿Me tocaste?  
-¡No! Claro que no, solo de desvestí, fue muy difícil, no quería rozarte con mis manos. Esa noche solo quería recostarme junto a ti y abrazarte.  
-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?  
-Claro, ¿y a la mañana siguiente que te hubiera dicho?

Ella lo tomo del rostro, tenía las manos llenas de jabón, se acero a él y le hablo suavemente

-Me hubieras dicho que me querías, llevaba años esperando que me lo dijeras

Ron la beso, la beso con pasión, cuando logro despegarse de ella le respondió:

-Yo también llevaba años intentado decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo, eres el amor de mi vida, no sabes cuánto te amo, si algo te pasara yo…Me moriría Herm, no podría seguir viviendo.

Luego de otro profundo beso, la enjuago y termino de lavar su cabello, la saco del agua y la seco con la mullida toalla, la llevo a la cocina y preparo comida para los dos, estaban terminando la comida, cuando una lechuza blanca picoteaba en la ventana de la cocina


	57. Conversando en casa

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**CONVERSANDO EN CASA**

Ron tomo la lechuza, en la pata el animal tenía atada una nota, por la letra supo que era de Harry:

_Chicos, nos alegramos mucho que Hermione esté bien y en su casa.  
Mañana iremos con Ginny a visitarlos, es probable que también vayan nuestros viejos amigos, si están de acuerdo en que pasemos mañana envíame la respuesta con la misma lechuza._

_Con cariño  
Harry y Ginny._

El pelirrojo miro a su esposa:

-Que dices, ¿quieres recibir visitas mañana?

Su mujer respondió con una gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Le haría muy bien hablar con sus amigos.

Luego de la cena Ron partió al cuarto de baño, el también necesitaba una ducha, la chica se quedo sentada en el amplio sillón, no quería leer, no quería hacer nada más que disfrutar de su casa y de Ron, de todas maneras y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el medio día del ataque regresaba con imagines difusas a su cabeza.

El muchacho regreso a la media hora, tenía el pelo húmedo y ya estaba afeitado, su cara había cambiado mucho después de dormir durante la tarde, se acomodo junto a su mujer, la tomo de la mano y la chica se acostó en su regazo, ella quedo mirando el techo con su espalda y su nuca apoyadas en las piernas de Ron, él por su parte, no dejaba de preguntarle si sentía bien, ella solo afirmaba con la cabeza y dejaba que su marido la acariciara, cerró los ojos sintiendo las suaves caricias del pelirrojo en su rostro y en su cabello, él estaba tan feliz de tenerla de regreso que no podía dejar de mirarla,

-Eres absolutamente hermosa

Le dijo suavemente.

La chimenea ya llevaba varias horas encendida, la casa estaba ahora mucho más reconfortante, la calidez de su hogar era como una caricia para sus almas, el muchacho deseaba tenerla siempre así, con él y protegida.

De pronto ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con dulzura, pudo ver que sus ojos celestes brillaban a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, él la tomo de la nuca con sumo cuidado y le levanto la cabeza hasta que el rostro de su esposa quedo a la altura de sus labios, le beso las mejillas, la frente, su nariz,

-No sabes cuánto te amo Herm

Le dijo en el oído, ella cerró los ojos y le pidió:

-Bésame

Con delicadeza suprema él acerco sus labios a la boca de su mujer y la beso dulcemente, la castaña abrió los labios y dejo que su legua se enredara con la de su marido, lo rodeo del cuello y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

Como un gato audaz la chica se subió sobre él, se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre su esposo y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez lo hizo con más pasión, Ron no pudo negarse a ese delicioso beso, cada vez que la besaba su corazón se llenaba de alegría y su cuerpo se estremecía, con sus manos la rodeo de la cintura y acarició su espalda por encima de la bata de baño, ella no dejaba de besarlo y acariciaba su lengua con la suya con desesperación, lo deseaba, quería sentirlo, lo necesitaba.

A pesar de lo mucho que él quería tenerla, no podía evitar pensar que ella recién salía del hospital y lo que necesitaba era descanso

-No Herm, no debemos, basta, debes descansar

Dijo entre suspiros el Auror, ella no hizo caso, desprendió la bata que llevaba atada con un lazo en la cintura y la dejo caer por sus hombros, él la contemplo unos instantes, su piel morena brillaba como el bronce con la luz de la chimenea:

-Te deseo

Ron la tomo del rostro y lo acarició, el también la deseaba, el cuerpo de su mujer era su perdición, sucumbía ante ella y se hacía vulnerable a sus deseos, la amaba tanto que cada beso y cada contacto era un acto de amor superlativo para él, bajo con sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello, lo recorrió con la yema de los dedos al tiempo que acercaba sus labios, cuando ella sintió la suavidad de su boca sobre su cuello, cerró los ojos y suspiro de amor, el chico bajo mas sus manos, las bajo lentamente hasta que llego a los senos delicados de su esposa, los acaricio con amor y suavidad, la tocaba como si fuera una fina copa de cristal importado, el deseo que sentía por ella lo hacía perder la cabeza y perder el control, acarició sus pezones haciendo que se endurecieran de deseo, el fuego de la pasión los envolvió por completo, la recostó con suavidad en el sillón y se quito la bata de baño, se tumbo sobre ella suavemente para no dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su esposa.

Hermione lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso, necesitaba besarlo, sentirlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo le recorrió una vez más el cuello con sus labios, bajo por su cuerpo haciendo un sendero de besos, llego hasta los tibios pechos de su esposa, los beso con todo el amor que sentía, la castaña gemía entre sus brazos y se encendió aun más, se acomodo entre sus piernas y las separo con cuidado, él también deseaba hacerle amor, deseaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba, se llenaron de besos mientras Ron la penetraba lentamente, la humedad del sexo de la chica llego a él como una cálida manta de pasión y amor, cerró los ojos mientras la besaba y la sentía.

-Te amo

Le dijo jadeante. Comenzaron a sentir que sus cuerpos se elevaban, tenían la sensación de estar flotando en una nube.

Muy lejos de ahí, Belinda caminaba por su departamento yendo de un lado a otro, se supina que Fred iría a su casa a eso de las cuatro y media, pero el gemelo nunca llego, no tenía forma de comunicarse con él, los chicos no usaban teléfono y ella no tenía lechuza, miraba su reloj pulsera a cada momento, los minutos pasaban y él no aparecía.

Se tumbo en su sillón, estaba muy desanimada, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y estar con él.

Se quedo mirando por la ventana, la nieve caía y la ciudad parecía pintada de blanco _-¿Donde estas Fred?-_Se pregunto mentalmente mientras miraba caer la nieve sobre un tejado vecino, de pronto le pareció ver un punto en el cielo, un punto pequeño que a medida que se acercaba se hacía más grande, al minuto, el diminuto punto se transformo en una forma, era un pájaro, el animal venía directo a su ventana, de pronto vio que la lechuza se posaba sobre su ventana y picoteaba con fuerzas, sin saber bien que hacer se la quedo mirando, el animal seguía picoteando su vidrio, finalmente no muy convencida, abrió la ventana y el animal revoloteo dentro de su departamento, se poso sobre la mesa y Belinda vio que el animal tenía algo atado a la pata, se acerco con cuidado, no estaba acostumbrada a tocar esa clase de animales, le desato la nota, la lechuza parecía saber el temor que sentía la joven médica, se quedo muy quieta y dejo que la chica sacara el pequeño papel, cuando desplegó la nota leyó lo siguiente.

_Belinda, lamento no haber ido a verte, estoy muy cansado y no me siento muy bien.  
Después nos vemos.  
Fred.  
_  
La chica se soltó el broche que llevaba en su cabello, se había arreglado para recibirlo, dejo caer su cabello sobre sus hombros y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban junto a su mesa, no lo comprendía, no entendía por qué el gemelo le enviaba una nota tan fría, _-Estará enfermo-_ Se pregunto mentalmente, miro por la ventana y pensó que quizás podía ir a verlo y curarlo, luego miro la nota nuevamente,

-No, no está enfermo, no quiere verme

Afirmo en voz alta mientras la lechuza le daba suaves picotazos en su ante brazo, ella miro al animal tratando de interpretarlo,

-¿Quieres que le conteste verdad? Pues no, no le contestare

Abrió la ventana de par en par y le dijo a la lechuza que la miraba con sus enormes ojos,

-Vete, que sepa que me llego la nota

El animal la miro por última vez, desplegó sus alas y salió volando por la ventana, el frío del exterior le sacudió el cuerpo a Belinda, sin embargo apoyo los codos en su ventana y dejo que aquel frío salvaje la abrazara, su cuerpo se estremeció, no sabía que pasaba, pero no le gustaba, recordó el rostro de Fred, su cabello, sus ojos, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta cuanto le importaba aquel hombre.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron estaba profundamente dormido en su sillón, su mujer dormía sobre su pecho, ella abrió los ojos y lo vio junto a ella, le acaricio el pecho suavemente, se acerco a sus rojos labios y lo beso dulcemente, como el chico no se inmuto se giro con cuidado para levantarse, estaba por bajar del sillón cuando una mano la rodeo de la cintura

-¿Dónde vas sin mi?

La chica se volteo y vio a su esposo con los ojos abiertos mirándola.

-¿Estabas despierto?

El pelirrojo la tomo con fuerzas y la recostó nuevamente junto él.

-¿Acaso crees que no siento tus besos?

La castaña ser río con ganas,

-Eres maravilloso

Le dijo ella entre risas.

-Lo sé-

Respondió su marido graciosamente. Luego de besarse un largo rato salieron del sillón y desayunaron abundantemente.

Ginny estaba en su casa tomando su desayuno mientras Harry sostenía en una mano el periódico y con la otra le acariciaba el vientre. El moreno mago apoyo su mano en el vientre de su esposa y la dejo quieta, de pronto sintió que algo se movía en su interior, al sentirlo Ginny le comento a Harry:

-Vaya, está muy alegre esta mañana.

Harry dejo el diario se arrodillo frente a su bella y pelirroja esposa, pego su oído en el estomago de Ginny y pudo sentir a su hijo.

Le hablo suavemente mientras la pelirroja reía, ella estaba acostumbrada a que su marido le hablara a su vientre, de todas maneras le divertía mucho verlo conversar de esa manera con su futuro hijo ó hija.

Ya por la tarde la castaña y Ron estaban esperando la llegada de sus amigos, los primeros en llegar fueron Tonks, Remus y Moody.

El pelirrojo los abrazo con alegría a cada uno de ellos, Hermione los recibió en la sala y se sintió feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos, Moody la escudriño con la mirada, estaba intentando asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, la castaña noto esto y se limito a decirle

-Estoy bien, ya deja de mirarme así

Todos se sentaron en la sala y conversaban animadamente, la profesora McGonagall llego diez minutos después, no llego sola, llevaba con ella una gran torta de chocolate para compartir, Ron les sirvió Té a todos, en eso llego Harry y Ginny, la pelirroja camino lentamente a la sala, su vientre estaba a punto de llegar al octavo mes de embarazo, se sentía más pesada y con menos fuerzas.

Hermione corrió a su encuentro, la abrazo con tantas fuerzas que la pelirroja sintió que la ahogaba.

Cuando todos estaban ubicados con sus tazas de Té y sus porciones de Torta, Moody dejo a un lado la conversación cotidiana.

-Y… ¿Entonces te sientes bien?  
-Muy bien, como nueva.  
-Nos alegramos mucho- Decía Tonks alegremente  
-Y…Bueno, ¿recuerdas algo?, digo de ese día, algún rostro una voz…  
-Moody, este no es el momento, necesita descansar

Dijo Ron de inmediato

-Quieres hacer el favor de no responder por mí, hablas como si yo no estuviera presente. La verdad Moody, no recuerdo mucho, solo vienen a mi cabeza imágenes, no reconocí ningún rostro, ninguna voz familiar, simplemente no se quienes eran

-¿Pero tienes alguna idea?- Hablo ahora Remus

Ron estaba de pie junto a la entrada de la sala, estaba furioso, no quería que ella recordara esas cosas justo ahora, además se suponía que era una visita de amigos y no para hablar de trabajo.

Harry que lo conocía a la perfección se levanto disimuladamente de su silla y se paro junto a él, abrió a penas los labios pero el pelirrojo escucho lo que su amigo le decía

-Déjala, le hará bien

El chico hizo una mueca con la cara, no estaba seguro, solo quería protegerla y evitar que ella sufriera, pero sucedió algo, la miro y pudo ver como ella hablaba con tanta seguridad, realmente amaba su trabajo, nunca había conocido a nadie con tanto sentido de la justicia y la igualdad.

-¿Como fue que te hirieron?

Ron, que seguía de pie alejado del grupo le respondió a Tonks

- Le salvo la vida a una pequeña niña, puso su cuerpo para protegerla, eso fue lo que sucedió

Minerva miraba con los ojos brillantes a su ex alumna,

-El sombrero nunca se equivoca

Murmuro la mujer, todos la miraron, no entendieron a que venía el comentario.

-Quiero decir- Continuo Minerva. -El sombrero hizo bien en ponerla en mi casa, en Gryffindor, has sido muy valiente, siempre fuiste valiente

El pelirrojo se sintió orgulloso, era verdad, su mujer era muy valiente, ella se ruborizo levemente, Moody regreso la conversación a donde él quería llevarla y continúo conversando con Hermione

-Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo.  
-¿Cuáles?  
-Los chicos dicen que antes de comenzar a trabajar tú te reuniste con el ministro, es extraño, ellos no saben que te pidió ni de que hablaron.  
-Bueno, eso es porque son las reglas, ya sabes, yo no me meto en las investigaciones de Ron ni él en las mías y…  
-Ya se, las reglas del ministerio-Dijo Moody poniendo una vos chillona. –Yo te diré lo que creo de eso, son tonterías, el cuidado, la seguridad, esas cosas están muy bien, pero no con tu marido, piensa Hermione, si algo le pasara a Ron, ¿donde lo irías a buscar si él no te cuenta nada?, debes confiar en él, deben cuidarse mutuamente, no importa lo que diga el ministro. ¿Ahora qué demonios te pido el ministro?

Todos los quedaron mirando, Remus miro de reojo a Hermione y vio como la chica cambiaba la cara y Moody insistia:

-Vamos muchacha, por amor de Dios casi te matan y no sabemos por qué  
-YO TAMPOCO LO SE, NO SE QUIENES ERAN ESOS HOMBRES NI PARA QUIEN TRABAJAN.

La chica se sobresalto, ella de verdad no sabía nada de esos hombres, solo investigaba con los chicos el caso de Percy.

-¿Que te pidió el ministro?- Pregunto Remus

Hermione buscaba con la mirada a Ron, él se sentó junto a ella y la tomo de los hombros y le dijo:

-Herm, antes de aceptar el trabajo lo pensante muy bien, de pronto te levantaste un día y dijiste que debías darle una respuesta al ministro. No estás obligada a decirlo, pero si hay algo con respecto al caso que no sepamos…Un Auror murió…

-Lo sé pero…Yo no sé nada de lo de Percy, estábamos investigando, no sé nada más.

Harry se puso de pie, camino por la sala, los miro a todos y se acomodo los anteojos, luego dijo:

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alastor, algo muy raro está pasando, hay algo que tú sabes y nosotros no, quiero saber que es, y quiero saberlo ahora

Ron miro a su esposa, la estaba tomando de los hombros pero la soltó:

-Sabes algo Herm, dilo, casi te matan mi amor, ¿que es lo que pasa?

La chica lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos,

-No puedo

Dijo finalmente


	58. Las respuestas de Hermione

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LAS RESPUESTAS DE HERMIONE**

Hermione se quedo muy quieta, sentía la mirada de todos, los presentes la miraban expectantes, aguardaban algo que aclarara la situación.

La chica busco con la mirada el apoyo de alguien, no podía revelar lo hablado ese día con el ministro, sabía que si lo hacía cometería una falta muy grave.

-Bueno, si lo prefieres nos retiramos y hablas a solas con tu esposo.

Moody miro a minerva con su ojo mágico girándolo a toda velocidad, él no pensaba salir de ahí. Por su parte la castaña tomo aire y hablo en voz baja.

-Ustedes saben que no puedo, ninguno revela una conversación privada con el ministro  
-No se revelan cuando él te pide algo especial. Déjame recordarte una vez más que te salvaste por poco, muy poco. Caballos Alados, hombres de rostro pintado, una nota diciéndole TRAIDORES a Fred y George, ¿por qué?

Insistía Moody

-Esa nota no era para ellos, ó por lo menos yo creo que no lo era.  
-Yo tampoco lo creo- Afirmo Harry  
-¿Y para quien era?- Pregunto Remus

Hermione cruzo miradas con Harry, luego dijo:

-Creo que para Ron  
-¿Y por que para Ron?- Pregunto Tonks  
-No sé, creo que alguien trata de llamar su atención.  
-Pero, ¿tienes idea de por qué?- Ahora intervenía Minerva de nuevo  
-No lo sé bien.  
-Cuando fuimos a ver a Percy, le hiciste preguntas muy extrañas, no nos dejaste preguntarte nada, sabíamos con Ron que tenías una idea pero no la compartiste con nosotros.

Recordó Harry.

La castaña se puso de pie, camino por la sala con los brazos cruzados,

-No puedo decirlo, no estoy segura- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.  
-Pero, ¿qué idea tienes amor? Yo he trabajado en varias teorías, pero todas se me caen una a una, sabía que alguien nos delataba, investigue a Percy por mi cuenta porque lo note extraño.  
-Y tenías razón- Dijo Harry  
-¿Tú hiciste el informe de Percy verdad?- Pregunto Remus

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que Moody ya tenía otra pregunta para hacer.

-Y ese informe que hiciste, ¿lo compartiste con Harry ó con el ministro?  
-No, no se puede Moody, la regla de seguridad dice…  
-¡Malditas reglas de seguridad! ¿Y el informe se perdió?  
-Cuando mataron al Auror, Ron ya sospechaba de que Percy era el traidor, envíe a Ginny a la casa segura mientras íbamos tras los culpables…  
-¿Por qué la enviaste?  
-Bueno, si Percy era el traidor y así fue, Ginny no estaba segura, él no tiene escrúpulos y supusimos con Ron que haría cualquier cosa para detenernos, Ginny y su familia debían estar seguros.  
-Bueno y ¿el informe…?  
-Ron tenía una copia de ese informe en el banco, fue una suerte porque cuando mataron al Auror los papeles que implicaban a Percy desaparecieron, el padre de Ron tenía una copia de la llave de la bóveda de seguridad de Ron.  
-Entonces Hermione, ¿cómo entras tú en esto? Los chicos llevaban el caso, ¿porque te asigna el ministro al mismo caso?

La castaña se quedo en silencio, no podía responder a la pregunta de Remus

-Vamos Herm, esto es importante, yo también soy Auror y respeto las reglas, pero…

Ron interrumpió a Harry:

-¡Un momento!

De pronto el pelirrojo se quedo quieto, miro a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto ato cabos y algo tuvo sentido en su cabeza

-Cuando el ministro vino a San Mungo, me pregunto algo que me llamo la atención, me pregunto si habías dicho algo, después me hizo la pregunta lógica, si habías reconocido a tu atacante, pero me llamo la atención la forma en la que me pregunto si habías dicho algo, ¿algo de que Hermione?

La chica estaba cada vez mas acorralada, Ginny la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, Tonks se acerco a Hermione:

-Mira Hermione, yo creo que tienen razón, todo el asunto es muy extraño, porque no lo dices, estamos en confianza. Al fin y al cabo todos somos de la orden jajaja, quiero decir, puedes confiar en nosotros.

Hermione se paro en la puerta de la sala, tomo aire y miro a su esposo.

-Lo siento Ron, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no podía…  
-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé… No te preocupes por eso, lo que importa es solucionar esto.  
-Cuando llegue de Suiza con Ron, el ministro me ofreció un puesto muy importante en el ministerio, yo quiero y quería ser Auror, pero él me ofreció otra cosa, me dijo que lo pensara y si… Bueno, me decidía él me daría el trabajo.  
-No entiendo, ¿trabajo como Auror?  
-No. Él quiere que haga otra cosa, pero antes me pidió que trabajara en el caso de Percy. Cuando nos reunimos, yo le dije que aceptaba su ofrecimiento, él tiene otros planes para mí.  
-¿Dar clases?

La chica negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Harry, en el ambiente no volaba una mosca, todos estaban en absoluto silencio, la chica camino por la sala antes de continuar, cruzo nerviosa toda la sala hasta llegar junto a la chimenea, miro las fotos que ella misma había colocado sobre la chimenea y acaricio con el dedo una de ellas, luego se giro y vio como todos la seguían con la mirada.

-No estoy orgullosa de quebrantar esta regla, quiero que lo sepan. El ministro no quiere que lo sepa nadie, pero él…Quiere que yo…Bueno, yo…

-Que mujer, ¿qué quiere el condenado ministro?- intervino Ojoloco ya desesperado  
-Quiere que sea una Inefable.

A Ron casi se le cae la mandíbula, lo mismo le paso al resto, los inefables eran una división secreta del ministerio, nadie sabía que hacían ni en que trabajaban, solo se sabía que ese personal era gente muy calificada, extremadamente inteligente...

-Pero…Como…Una Inefable, tu…Pero

Ron no podía ni siquiera concluir la frase, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacían los inefables, Minerva miraba a la castaña con intriga, el ojo mágico de Moody se movía sin cesar, Tonks se llevo la mano a la boca como para tapar un grito que se le estaba por escapar, Remus en cambio bajo la mirada y fue de nuevo Moody quien continuaba con el interrogatorio:

-¿Le dijiste que si?  
-Bueno, en principió yo…Bueno supongo que lo hare.  
-Pero. ¿Tú sabes lo que hacen los Inefables?  
-Sí.

Todos quedaron perplejos, nadie sabía que hacía esta gente ni cuál era su función, todos menos alguien que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la castaña, de nuevo Moody:

-No lo digas, si sabes lo que hacen, no debes decirlo.  
-Alastor, recién te estabas quejando de los secretos del ministerio y ahora ¿no quieres que revele lo que sabe? ¿Cómo se explica eso?  
-Que cuente todo lo que sabe de la investigación, pero eso no.

La respuesta de Alastor a Minerva confundió a todo per Ron quería insistir:

-Pero como dijo Tonks, estamos en confianza.  
-¿Si? Y qué tal si mañana se le cae sin querer a alguien pócima de la verdad en tu café ¿eh? ¿Qué pasaría? Yo te diré lo que pasaría, sería el último minuto de vida de tu mujer, eso pasaría.

El pelirrojo salió como un rayo y fue hasta su mujer, la abrazo con fuerzas,

-NO LO DIGAS HERM- NO HACE FALTA-. Dijo su esposo.

La chica se aferro a él, Moody tenía razón, esto era más complicado de lo que se imaginaba ella. Se separo de Ron y se sentó en el sillón.

-Bien, no diré nada de los Inefables.  
-Y no aceptes ese trabajo muchacha, olvídalo. Sé que eres muy brillante y muy inteligente y todo eso, pero eso no es para ti, tú tienes un hogar, no estás sola en la vida, es muy arriesgado.  
-Y tú, ¿cómo sabes tanto?

Alastor se puso melancólico, apoyo un codo en la chimenea y se quedo contemplando el fuego unos instantes, tomo un sorbo de su petaca mientras un sin fin de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza y se decidió a contestar la pregunta de Remus:

-Yo era muy joven cuando me recibí de Auror, saque muy buenas calificaciones en todo, realmente estaba contento. Conocí una bella Joven, Isabel, si la hubieran visto, era tan hermosa, todavía puedo ver su rostro con claridad, ella no era bruja, era muggle, la conocí de casualidad, pero me enamore, le conté todo sobre mí, le mostré mi mundo, éramos el uno para el otro. Un Buen día me llaman y me ofrecen ser un inefable, era muy bien pago, y pensé en todo lo que podía darle a Isabel, Albus me detuvo, me dijo que no, me rogó que no me arriesgara, y no le hice caso. Estábamos por casarnos y un buen día un mago tenebroso me siguió, caminaba con Isabel, la llevaba a su casa cuando él nos ataco, yo me defendí y luche con él, cuando todo terminó mire a Isabel que estaba en el piso, muerta, una maldición le dio a ella mientras luchábamos. Mi vida se derrumbo, me jure meter en Askaban a todos los magos tenebrosos que pudiera y…Bueno, metí a varios, ese mismo día regrese a mi puesto de Auror, no quiero saber nada con los Inefables….  
Se giro y miro a Hermione:

-Tú tampoco debes meterte en eso- Finalizo.

Minerva lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas,

-Alastor, no lo sabía, cuanto lo siento- Dijo francamente la mujer.  
-Todos guardamos secretos Minerva. En fin…  
-¿Pero que tienen que ver los Inefables con los magos tenebrosos?  
-No preguntes Tonks.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, estaban muy callados, nadie sabía la terrible historia de Alastor Moody, sin embargo sus más allegados comprendieron por que el Auror siempre estuvo solo, porque siempre era tan cuidadoso, al fin su frase "ALERTA PERMANENTE" Tuvo sentido.

Moody nunca rehízo su vida, se limito a vivir para cumplir su juramento, acabar con los magos tenebrosos, encerrar a todos los que pudiera.

El viejo Moody no guardaba ni una sola foto de Isabel, pero era cierto, todavía tenía grabada en su mente su cara, la recordaba a la perfección.

Como si alguien echara de pronto un mato de luz, la vida de Alastor Moody, fue comprendida por Minerva y Remus, solo Albus supo el terrible dolor que lo acompañaba.

Ron salió de su asombro y como si nadie estuviera presente le hablo a Hermione.

-Te quiero fuera de esto ahora, no me importa cuánto ames tu trabajo, se acabo, renuncias y haces otra cosa.

La chica lo miro con asombro, no se esperaba esto de su esposo, el rostro de Ron estaba colorado y sus manos temblaban.

El viejo Moody se paro enfrente del pelirrojo y lo tomo de los hombros:

-Mírame Ron

El pelirrojo Auror seguía con los ojos clavados en los de su esposa.

-Mírame- Le repitió Alastor.

Ron lo miro y noto que en el ojo normal de Alastor Moody estaba a punto de caérsele una lágrima.

-Ella no es Isabel hijo, no tiene por que pasarte a ti

Le dijo sabiamente Moody.

-Lo que les he contado es para que entiendan que no importa lo que diga el ministerio, siempre deben saber dónde está el otro y que hace, esa es la mejor forma de protegerse, si trabajas con Harry, él también debe estar informado, debe saber, así también podrá protegerse y proteger a sus compañeros, ese día Ron, por hacer caso de las reglas, no pude salvar a Isabel, yo estaba en algo complicado, si hubiera hablando con mi compañero él podía haberme seguido y me hubiera ayudado y hoy Isabel estaría conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes? Te lo digo por experiencia, si trabajan justos, deben saberlo todo del otro, y si te atrapan te apuntas con tu varita y te cortas la lengua, pero no los delatas, ¿comprendes?

El pelirrojo tardo unos segundos en responder, luego lo miro y dijo

-Lo entiendo

Camino lentamente hasta Hermione, cuando la tuvo cerca, la tomo de las manos, se las beso y dijo.

-Bien, dinos que teoría tienes de la investigación, trabajaras en casa, no quiero que salgas y eso no se discute, si sales lo haces conmigo ó con Harry

Su mujer le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo la caja con las cartas en el auto.  
-Y que esperas Potter, ¿una invitación? Tráelas.  
-Bueno, haré Té para todos, esto va para largo- Dijo Ginny

Despejaron la mesa ratona mientras Harry salía por las cartas, una vez más, como antes, trabajarían todos juntos, esta vez sin guardarse nada.


	59. La teoria de Hermione

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_Chicas las extraño ¿donde estan?_

* * *

**_LA TEORIA DE HERMIONE._**

Harry entro en la sala cargando las cartas, Tonks quiso ayudar pero fiel a su estilo solo logro que las cartas se cayeran al piso y quedaran desperdigadas,

-Lo siento

Dijo poniéndose muy colorada, Remus comenzó a tomar las cartas y acomodarlas en la canasta, mientras lo hacía su mano rozo la de Tonks,

-Te amo-

Le dijo Lupin en un susurro que solo ella escucho.

Ginny regreso con la jarra de Té, Minerva hizo a parecer con su varita otra canasta para poder separar las cartas y Ron hablo:

-Muy bien trabajaremos todos juntos, buscamos algún nombre sospechoso.  
-Dinos Herm, ¿qué teoría tienes?- Pregunto Harry  
-Bueno, Lo primero que sabemos es que Percy le pasaba información a un tal SLYNDM, es claro que es una sigla, pueden ser varias personas ó el nombre de una agrupación.

-Podría ser una sola persona también- Dijo Ron  
-Si podría. Bueno también creo que…  
-¿Qué? Vamos- Pregunto Harry  
-Creo que Percy está bajo en maleficio Imperius  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?, no tiene mucho sentido…  
-Déjala seguir.

Intrevino Moody ante la duda de Ron:

-Bueno, ya sé que él siempre ha sido ambicioso y todo eso, pero… De ahí a ser un traidor…Pues no lo creo.  
-No te dejes engañar siempre ha sido un patán- Dijo Ron  
-Ya lo sé, pero no me cierra. También creo que esto está ligado con ese Mago el Maestro.  
-El escoses…- Dijo Harry  
-Si…  
-¿Por qué crees eso?

Pregunto Moody. La castaña lo miro unos instante, luego poso sus ojos en Ron.

-Hace algún tiempo Ron participo en una redada para atraparlo, en esa oportunidad alguien los delato.  
-Es cierto, esa noche hirieron a Ron- recordó Harry  
-Pero eso pasó hace mucho- Intervino Ron  
-Si, pero da la casualidad que se trato de una trampa, lo mismo que ocurrió con el Auror muerto, alguien los delato. No sé si tiene sentido lo que digo, solo pienso en voz alta.

-Yo creo que tiene mucho sentido- Dijo Remus  
-¿Sospechas de algún Auror o de otra persona del ministerio?

Todos miraron a la pelirroja por su intervención, hasta ese momento la chica permanecía callada,

-¿Que me miran?

Dijo de mal humor Ginny. Alastor se sonrió al tiempo que dijo.

-Es una buena pregunta la de Ginny  
-Lo he pensado, pero no los conozco tanto como para sospechar de alguno.

Remus se llevo la mano al mentón y se lo rasco suavemente

-Y tu Harry, ¿alguna idea?

El moreno Auror también se quedo pensando frente a la pregunta de Remus,

-La verdad, no- Respondió finalmente.

-Yo tampoco-Dijo Ron.  
-No se…El secretario no me gusta mucho pero no se…Es un hombre de confianza para el ministro- Dijo Hermione  
-En las cartas que revisamos había una enviada por el secretario. Debemos buscarla- Recordó Ron

Todos metieron la mano en la cesta y comenzaron a trabajar sobre las cartas, nuevamente separaban las sospechosas de las demás.

A la media hora Ron Dijo

-Acá está la de Borgin Hijo

-Me suena ese nombre- Dijo Remus tomando la boleta de pago.  
-Claro que te suena, es el hijo del dueño de Broonkis, la tienda que está en el callejón Knockturn- Le dijo Moody

Finalmente hallaron la boleta de pago del secretario, todos revisaron la carta,

-¿A quién se la enviaría?- Pregunto Minerva.  
-Podríamos seguirlo- Propuso Ron.

Los demás lo miraron pero sabían que era muy arriesgado,

-Sí, podríamos seguirlo-, Dijo Harry.

Todos volvieron a mirarse, era la única pista que tenían,

-Bien, yo lo haré- Dijo Ron con voz segura.  
-No creo que sea buena idea que lo sigas tú. Te conoce muy bien, si llegara a verte…  
-Déjame decirte mi amor, que aprobé con muy buenas nota cuando me presente al examen de seguimiento.  
-No digo que no seas capas, digo que no me parece bien.  
-Yo podría hacerlo, puedo tomar la forma que quiera y no me detectaría.  
-No, no hemos venido a eso, no estás autorizada y…

Pero la chica no lo dejo continuar, lo tomo de la mano y lo miro con seguridad,

-No pasara nada Remus, es solo una ayuda- Dijo Tonks.  
-¿Y si te descubre? ¿Qué dirás? Estas retirada, no puedes…  
-Cállate Lupin, déjala, está bien, está ayudando, no le pasara nada, nadie la vera.  
-Muy bien, solo unos días si no descubres nada, lo dejas.

Tonks sonrió complacida mientras decía

-Necesito la dirección, saber cómo es, donde frecuenta, quienes son sus amigos etc...  
-Yo te ayudo en eso- Dijo Ron  
-En mi casa están las fotos de mi casamiento, pueden venir y así podrás verlo bien, Ron te dará los datos que necesitas.

Con rostros alegres siguieron en su tarea, no estaban seguros si el secretario tenía algo que ver o no, pero seguirlo no era mala idea,

Lo importante era seguir con la tarea que los chicos habían comenzado en el correo.

-¿Quien se ocupara de Borgin Hijo?- Inquirió Hermione.

Nuevamente se miraron,

-Yo lo haré- dijo Harry.

-Comenzare mañana mismo.  
-No estoy de acuerdo, tú eres muy famoso para pasearte por el callejón Knockturn sin ser visto, levantarías sospechas- Dijo Hermione  
-Podemos enviar a Hagrid, él compra repelente y esas cosas en el callejón, no levantaría sospechas- Dijo Minerva

-Estamos metiendo a demasiada gente en esto, son los chicos los que trabajan en esto, no creo que…

La vos de Remus fue tapada por la de un coro de voces que le decía

-Cállate Remus

El viejo Alastor se tentó de risa, aunque sabía lo que le pasaba a Remus. Sabía que su amigo se sentía mal porque él no podía ayudar mucho, ese mes tendrían luna llena, tanto él como Tonks llevan un calendario con los siclos lunares para poder protegerse de su amigo cuando se transformara.

-Necesitamos información certera de los movimientos del "MAESTRO" eso nos ayudara a saber en que anda y podemos hacer comparaciones de sus movimientos con los hechos- Dijo Ron  
-Yo tengo unos informes que me dio el ministro sobre eso. -Dijo Hermione  
-¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto Harry  
-No podía. La bajare, tengo la información en una caja en mi cuarto.

La castaña salió a toda prisa para traer la caja, mientras Ron se servía más Té.

-Necesitamos a Hagrid- Dijo el pelirrojo.  
-Pero si lo enviaremos al callejón Knockturn.- le recordó Harry

El pelirrojo Auror sorbió un poco de su Té y luego hablo rápidamente.

-No por eso, debemos pedirle que averigüe de donde salieron esos caballos alados, él sabe de criaturas extrañas más que cualquiera de nosotros, si hay un grupo de gente que monta esas fieras él debe saber donde se consiguen, eso podría acercarnos más a los culpables.

Moody giro su ojo mágico al pelirrojo,

-Vaya, ¿cuándo desarrollaste ese cerebro?

Hasta el mismo Ron se rió del comentario, la profesora Mcgonagall, se puso de pie.

-Debo regresara Hogwarts, hoy mismo hablare con Hagrid  
-Que venga mañana aquí, a mi casa.  
-Muy bien.

La castaña venía con su caja en la mano, llego a la sala cuando Minerva se estaba despidiendo de todos, le dedico un especial saludo a Ginny.

Ron acompaño a la mujer hasta la puerta, ella camino varios metros y luego desapareció frente a sus ojos.

En la sala Hermione se sentó en el escritorio

-Yo revisare esta información, ustedes sigan con las cartas-

El grupo siguió con su tarea.

En la tienda de los gemelos, Fred y George estaban haciendo un inventario de sus productos.

Fred trabajaba lentamente, durante la tarde tuvo que contar varias veces las varitas falsas, estaba tan desconcentrado que perdía la cuenta cuando llegaba a la anteúltima caja, George lo miraba de reojo, había intentado preguntarle que le pasaba pero su hermano respondía con evasivas a sus preguntas, George suponía que su estado tenía que ver con Belinda, pero Fred no soltaba prenda.

El rostro de Fred denotaba pena, sus ojos se veían cansados, sus movimientos eran lentos como si llevara zapatos de plomo.

Fred tomo un receso, no podía seguir contando, no estaba concentrando, se paro en la puerta y corrió la cortina, la nieve caía lentamente sobre la calle, la gente caminaba por el callejón haciendo sus compras navideñas, poso sus ojos en una pareja que caminaba tomada de la mano, la miro unos instantes mientras la feliz pareja se detenía en una vidriera decorada con nísperos, no soporto verlos, ellos se veían demasiado felices y él se sentía muy triste, tomo la cortina de una punta para cerrarla y una imagen hizo que su cuerpo quedara petrificado, a veinte metros venía caminado Belinda.

El chico cerró la cortina con violencia al tiempo que le decía a su hermano.

-Dile que no estoy

Sin decir una palabra más se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y salió por la puerta que llevaba a su casa.

George se lo quedo mirando, no entendía de que hablaba su hermano, su duda quedo respondida cuando sintió que las campanas que colgaban de la puerta de la tienda sonaron, detrás de la puerta apareció Belinda con su gentil sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh, hola Belinda- Balbuceo George.

La chica no dejaba de sonreír, después de inspeccionar la tienda con sus ojos en busca de Fred, hablo:

-¿Como estas? Estaba buscando a Fred.

El gemelo hablo en un tono de voz muy fuerte, casi gritando.

-¡OH! FRED, NO… ÉL NO ESTA.

Mientras decía esto, le hacía un gesto con su dedo índice señalando la puerta que llevaba a su casa.

-No te entiendo George.

-Shusss. Dijo George mientras señalaba la puerta y volvía a hablar en un tono muy alto.

-No esta

Luego se acerco al oído de la joven halándole en un susurro:

-Está detrás de esa puerta, ve por él.

La chica lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos no comprendía nada, el gemelo le seguía haciendo gestos, de pronto lo comprendió todo. A George le pareció que la chica estaba a punto de lagrimear.

-No George, si no quiere verme me iré, no tengo nada que hacer acá.

La sonrisa de su rostro se había borrado, ahora su cara tenía una expresión muy triste, se giro y camino hasta la puerta, antes de salir miro a George nuevamente y le hablo con voz apagada:

-Puedes decirle por favor que no se qué sucedió, pero que lo siento, dile que…Olvídalo, no le digas nada.

Sin decir siquiera adiós, Belinda abrió la puerta y se marcho.

George se quedo quieto por una fracción de segundos, luego se fue hasta la puerta que llevaba hasta su casa y entro. Busco a su hermano y no lo vio en la sala, fue hasta el cuarto y encontró a Fred tirado en la cama mirando el techo.

-Se ha ido.

Fred no contesto nada, no hizo ningún gesto, parecía que no escuchaba, George entro en estado de cólera, se fue hasta la cama de su hermano y lo levanto tomándolo de los hombros.

-Mira idiota, no sé qué te pasa, pero esa chica estaba muy triste, ve a buscarla y aclara esto

Fred se soltó de su hermano y se puso de pie,

-¿De qué hablas? Tú no entiendes nada

Dijo Fred furioso,

-Ella no pertenece a este mundo y no quiere pertenecer tampoco, no puedo estar con ella  
-No me digas, ¿y sin ella? ¿Puedes estar sin ella Fred?

Al gemelo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, la verdad era que no podía estar sin ella, pero lo que había escuchado en San Mungo le confirmo que Belinda no sentía lo mismo.

-Mira Fred, no se trata de pertenecer ó no pertenecer, se trata de que lo que tú sientes, estás loco por ella, pareces un idiota, si estas enamorado díselo, si no te entiende explícaselo, pero no te quedes sentado mirándola partir, te estoy diciendo que esa chica se fue muy triste, créeme Fred, tu le importas.

Belinda caminaba por el callejón mirando al suelo, eso hizo que en dos ocasiones se tropezara con los transeúntes, su mente estaba en blanco, no comprendía a Fred, _-Si solo era una aventura por qué no me lo aclaro- _Pensó mientras caminaba. _-Yo pensé que teníamos algo especial-_ se dijo mentalmente.

Llego caminando hasta el caldero, salió del local y camino por la calle nevada, camino sin ir a ningún lugar, necesitaba comprender pero ya no podía volver a buscarlo, él no quería verla, se paro en una esquina y espero a que el semáforo le diera la luz para cruzar, los autos pasaban frente a ella en la calle pero ella parecía no verlos, todo se movía a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos, se dio cuenta que se sentía muy sola, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para olvidarlo, pero debía sacárselo de la cabeza.

El semáforo le dio la señal pestañando frente a sus ojos, fue como si le hiciera un guiño, cruzo la calle y se perdió entre la multitud mientras la nieve la seguía cubriendo.

En la casa de los chicos Hermione leía muy concentrada el informe sobre el "Maestro"

-No puede ser- dijo en voz alta.

Todos alzaron la vista y la miraron, la chica había tomado una hoja de los pergaminos y leía con detenimiento.

-El último movimiento es de hace seis meses.  
-¿Y? Es lógico que se pierda, se esconde, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera un mago tenebroso?- Dijo Harry  
-Ya lo sé, pero…Hace seis meses…

La chica tomo un calendario de su cajón y lo examino,

-No puede ser que se le haya perdido la pista así como así- Puntualizo.  
-Bueno, es más o menos el tiempo desde que todo esto empezó- Dijo Ron  
-El maleficio Imperius- Murmuro Harry.-Como podemos detectar si esta bajo el maleficio…  
-Es casi imposible de detectar, además tendría que hacerlo alguien que lo visite con frecuencia.  
-Los únicos que hemos ido hemos sido Ron, su Padre y yo…- les dijo Harry  
-Bueno, cuando lo atrapamos lo cuido un Auror, lo visito el ministro y el…oh por Dios el Secretario.- Era ron quien decía esto- El puede entrar cuando quiera a la prisión.

-Si pero hay que llenar formularios para entrar, eso queda asentado en los registros… dijo Hermione

-No si eres el secretario… - Recordó Remus

El pelirrojo se quedo mirando el piso, pensaba a toda velocidad,

-Deberíamos hablar con los guardias de la entrada de la prisión- dijo de pronto.

Moody se puso de pie y camino por la sala mientras decía

-No, los guardias pueden ser cómplices, lo mejor sería apoderarse de los registros y mirarlos, deberían llegarse hasta la prisión sin aviso  
-No se puede, debemos avisar para ir, es la única forma que te dejen entrar, hay que llenar formas y …  
- Al diablo con eso, esto es lo que haremos, se presentaran en la prisión con la excusa de comunicarle algún asunto familiar importante.- Dijo Moody  
-¿Pero que dices Moody? Qué cosa puede ser tan importante como para presentarse así de esa forma, no los dejaran pasar- Objeto Tonks  
-A veces la excusa más tonta puede ser lo más creíble en estos casos.  
-¿En que piensas?- Dijo Remus  
-Debe ir Ron, dile que tu madre está enferma, ó algo por estilo.  
-¡Moody! Eso es terrible, como se te ocurre algo así. Pobre Molly- Decía Hermione

Harry pareció no escuchar a su amiga, sus ojos brillaron como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea genial.

-No debe ir solo, yo iré con él. Para hacerlo bien Ron debe entrar y decirle esto a Percy, afuera yo distraeré a los guardias y podré mirar los informes.  
-No puedes hacerlo solo, debe ir alguien más.-Dijo Remus

El ojo mágico de Moody giro de inmediato hacia la castaña, la chica entorno los ojos, no podía creer que fueran capaces de semejante cosa,

-Oh está bien-Dijo finalmente la chica.  
-Muy bien, ¿cuando se Irán?-Era Tonks  
-Mañana debo ir a San Mungo para un control, lo mejor será ir mañana después de salir del hospital.  
-Bien, Irán solo ustedes tres- Decía Remus  
-¿Pero como explicaremos la presencia de los tres en la prisión?  
-Ron, es el hermano de Percy. Tú eres su esposa y por eso lo acompañas, Harry, bueno, él su mejor amigo.  
-Tú debes estar con Percy el tiempo suficiente como para que Hermione y yo podamos ver los registros.  
-¿Cuanto tiempo? No quiero estar mucho con él.

La castaña se sirvió una taza de Té, estaba pensando la manera de llevar adelante lo que a ella le parecía un descabellado plan.

-No será fácil- Dijo, -Primero debemos distraerlos, luego mirar el registro y mirar las visitas de Percy…No se…Necesitaremos al menos media hora-

Finalizo al tiempo que sorbía más Té.

-¿Media hora? Y que haré tanto tiempo adentro.  
-Cuando hayas dicho lo que le vas a decir, obsérvalo, tu lo conoces, es tu hermano, si lo ves extraño puede ser que Hermione tenga razón y este bajo el maleficio Imperius…AconsejoMoody

El pelirrojo se quedo pensando, su hermano siempre sido extraño, no podía ser más extraño ahora que antes,

-Yo lo he visto varias veces, esta igual de extraño que siempre- Dijo en voz alta.

Moody se sentó junto a él y le hablo.

-Mira Ron, tú estás enojado con él, no lo miras de forma objetiva, lo que digo es que lo observes de forma objetiva, cuando la gente está bajo el maleficio Imperius es muy difícil de detectar, pero este prisionero es tu hermano, míralo…Míralo, fíjate en su actitud, sus rasgos, cualquier cosa que te llame la atención puede servir.

El pelirrojo Auror asintió con la cabeza pero estaba seguro que su hermano no estaba bajo ningún maleficio, para él su hermano era el de siempre, lo había visto durante años, lo había visto hacer sufrir a sus padres, avergonzarse de ser un Weasley, estaba seguro que su hermano era el culpable.

-Debemos retrasar el juicio nuevamente, debemos pedir más tiempo.- Dijo Harry  
-No nos darán ese tiempo, el ministro quiere terminar con esto cuanto antes.- Le repondia Hermione  
-Pero aunque culpen a Percy no se gana nada, falta saber quiénes son los hombres que nos atacaron, Percy estaba preso, él no fue…- Dijo Ron  
-Yo creo que tú Hermione eres la única capaz de convencer al ministro, debes decirle algo convincente- Ese era Harry  
-Sin darle información de lo que estamos haciendo claro- Dijo Moody

La chica se quedo pensando, debían detener el juicio, probar su teoría de que Percy estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius, atrapar a los hombre que montaban los caballos Alados,

-Es mucho en poco tiempo- Pensó.

Su cabeza le empezó a doler, se llevo las manos a las sienes y se reclino en la silla:

-Bien, pensare que le puedo decir.


	60. El registro de la prision

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**EL REGISTRO DE LA PRISION**

Al día siguiente Hagrid llego muy temprano a la casa del matrimonio, Ron hizo aparecer una silla especial para que el enorme hombre se sentara.

Hermione sirvió café para todos y a continuación le explicaron el plan, el enorme rostro de Hagrid se veía cada vez mas asombrado, de todas maneras la idea de colaborar le parecía fantástica. Hagrid tomo nota de todo lo que le pedía Ron:

-Debes averiguar de dónde salieron esos caballos Alados.  
-No te preocupes, se donde preguntar.

Después de repasar el plan varias veces Hagrid saludo, dio las gracias y se fue con la nota de lo que debía hacer.

Los chicos se pusieron sus abrigos y partieron a casa de Harry, el viaje fue tranquilo a pesar de que la nieve seguía cayendo a raudales, al llegar a la casa del moreno, el pelirrojo hizo sonar la bocina de su auto y Harry salió en seguida, se monto en la parte trasera y saludo a los chicos.

-¿Todo listo?- Inquirió el moreno.  
-Todo listo- dijo Hermione.

El plan estaba en marcha, primero irían a San Mungo para el control que solicito el sanador, luego a la prisión.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo solo bajaron del auto Ron y Hermione, Harry aguardo en el auto.

Al entrar en el hospital mágico tuvieron que esperar cerca de veinte minutos hasta ser atendidos, de pronto vieron que el sanador se despedía de otro paciente y les hizo señas para que se acercaran, los chicos entraron en su despacho y se sentaron en unas pequeñas sillas de madera pintadas de rojo.

El hombre se vía cansado, Ron se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre no paraba de trabajar, el sanador estaba entregado a su profesión.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras querida?  
-Muy bien, la verdad me he sentido bien.  
-Me alegro, de todas maneras te vamos a revisar, quítate el abrigo y acomódate en esa camilla.

La chica miro hacia un costado y pregunto

-¿Cual camilla?-  
-Oh lo siento.

Tomo su varita hizo un raro movimiento y una camilla apareció.

-Ahora sí, siéntate en la camilla-Dijo el hombre.

La castaña se quito la chaqueta, el suéter, la bufanda y se quedo solo con una camiseta de color turquesa, el sanador se acerco y la toco con su varita en diferentes partes de su espalda, luego en sus brazos y en su rostro, la miro a los ojos y reviso los huesos de su cara, inspecciono su espalda y toco con la yema de los dedos la delgada cicatriz de la chica.

La revisión duro varios minutos, luego de estar seguro de que todo estaba bien, le dijo

-Muy bien, ya puedes vestirte

Ron miraba al sanador esperando que el hombre le diera buenas noticias.

Una vez que la chica estuvo lista se sentó nuevamente en la silla de madera pintada de rojo.

El hombre hizo unas anotaciones en unos pergaminos y luego hablo.

-Bien, se encuentra bien. Una muy buena recuperación.

El pelirrojo estaba tan contento que tomo la mano de su esposa y la apretó con la suya.

-Quiero que regrese la semana entrante.  
-Pero si ya estoy bien, ¿para qué?  
-Haremos lo que él diga.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, no le quedaba más remedio.

-A propósito, ¿cómo está la sanadora muggle?  
-Mi prima, oh… No la he visto, pero seguro que está bien.  
-Bueno, si eso es todo nos vamos, se la traigo la semana que viene.

El pelirrojo amago a ponerse de pie pero el sanador lo detuvo:

- Aguarden un momento, hay algo que quiero decirles.

El hombre guardo sus papeles en su cajón y junto las manos, les dedico una sonrisa gentil acompañada de una mirada soñadora.

-He hablado con un viejo maestro mío-Comenzó el sanador. –Le he contado todo lo que le vi hacer a la sanadora muggle, hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención, cuando ella te saco tu sangre Ron y se la inyecto a Hermione, paso algo muy extraño, mientras la sangre recorría esa manguera de goma que la sanadora trajo…Bueno la sangre brillaba, brillaba como si transportara pequeños rubíes brillantes. Eso me llamo mucho la atención, a la sanadora también pero yo no tenía respuesta, nunca lo había visto. Yo tome nota de lo que le vi hacer con contigo Hermione, nunca había presenciado una sanación muggle. La cosa es que hable con mi viejo maestro para ver si podía darme una idea de que era lo que había pasado, para mi suerte me la dio. Lo que paso es nada más ni nada menos que un lazo inquebrantable, un lazo de sangre, todos sabemos que la sangre se utiliza en magia oscura, pero en este caso ustedes no trataban de hacer magia, él me explico que sin querer han formado un lazo profundo entre ustedes, este lazo les dará una conexión muy especial entre los dos. Mi viejo maestro me ha dicho que seguramente ustedes se quieren mucho, cosa que yo no dudo, pero el hecho de que Ron haya dado su sangre a voluntad, les ha proporcionado un vínculo mucho más profundo entre los dos.  
Me explicó que de ahora en adelante es probable que Hermione sienta lo que le pasa Ron y viceversa, es decir, están unidos por algo inquebrantable

-Finalizo.

Ron se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta, no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir aquel hombre,

-Un vinculo especial, inquebrantable, ¿qué significa?- Pensó el joven Auror.  
-No se si llego a entender…-Decía Hermione  
-Ustedes ya estaban conectados de manera especial, se han casado están enamorados. Si mi viejo maestro no se equivoca, ahora tendrán una capacidad especial para presentirse, para saber del otro.  
-El día que atacaron a Hermione, antes de salir del correo me paso algo raro, me dio una punzada en la boca del estomago, una punzada terrible, casi me quedo sin aire, me asuste, pero no por mí, por ella, no supe porque, pero de alguna manera supe que estaba en peligro.

La castaña miro a su esposo con asombro, nunca le había mencionado esto.

-Lo ve, ya tenían un vínculo especial. Mi maestro me explico que le pasa a muy poca gente, que debe haber un lazo de amor muy profundo. En fin creí que debían saberlo.

El joven matrimonio se miro a los ojos, no podría decir cuál de los dos tenía los ojos más abiertos, la revelación del misterio de la sangre los sorprendió tanto que no podían decir nada.

- Yo creo que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos, no sé cómo es su historia, pero la gente está destinada a otra, lo que pasa es que a veces uno se resiste a su destino, cuando uno se deja llevar sucede, eso especial que tiene que llegar, ¡finalmente llega! nadie escapa a su destino. El amor les ha dado algo especial, pero ya estaba escrito que ustedes estuvieran juntos en este mundo.  
-Bueno, me costó tres años que Hermione aceptara su destino jajaja.

Hermione a penas se rió con la broma de su marido, para ella el destino y lo que estaba escrito era algo bastante improbable, creía más en lo que veía y que cada uno forjaba su destino a su manera, el tiempo le demostraría que estaba equivocada.

Los chicos se despidieron del amable sanador con la promesa de regresar la semana entrante.

Salieron de San Mungo tomados de la mano, antes de subir al auto el pelirrojo la tomo del rostro y la miro con ojos brillantes,

-Lo ves, estas condenada a estar conmigo el resto de tu vida

Le dijo con una mirada dulce. Ella le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras se colocaba su bufanda,

-Es la mejor condena del mundo

Subieron al auto y le contaron a su amigo la buena noticia de que Hermione estaba bien, Harry aplaudió para expresar su alegría.

-Muy bien, a ver al idiota de Percy-Dijo Ron.

La prisión de los magos ya no era Azkaban, después de lo de Voldemort y la rebelión de los Dementores, el ministerio cerro el lugar y los presos se colocaron en un viejo castillo, el lugar estaba a las afueras de Londres, dos torres altas a los costados le daba un aspecto tenebroso, la puerta del centro era de madera y estaba asegurada con barrotes de grueso acero, el lugar no era mejor que Azkaban, pero al menos no había dementores.

El viejo castillo parecía embrujado, su aspecto era tan tenebroso que ni a los Aurores les gustaba ir hasta ahí.

Los chicos llegaron, repasaron rápidamente el plan que tenían y entraron, la puerta de entrada se abrió para recibirlos, parecía que la puerta se abría por medio de unos hilos invisibles, caminaron unos pasos y un brujo muy alto salió de una cabina de seguridad, anunciaron sus nombres y el motivo de su vista.

-Lo siento - dijo el hombre de la entrada - sin aviso no pueden entrar

Ron se puso muy colorado y estaba a punto de discutir cuando Hermione lo interrumpió:

-No importa mi amor, iremos a ver al ministro y le diremos lo sucedido, lamento que tengamos que molestarlo.  
-Si, no te preocupes Ron, cuando el ministro sepa lo de tu madre vendrá personalmente a comunicárselo a tu hermano.

El brujo alto se quedo en silencio y Hermione a pesar del frió comenzó a transpirar.

-Está bien pero solo el hermano pasara, ustedes lo esperan afuera

Dijo con voz queda el guardia de la entrada

La castaña le agradeció y los tres caminaron hacia la segunda entrada, habían pasado el primer obstáculo.

En la segunda entrada firmaron una forma y luego subieron por una escalera de caracol hasta el tercer piso.

Una vez allí, la reja que servía de puerta se abrió de la misma manera que la puerta de entrada como si fuera tirada por hilos invisibles, caminaron unos metros y se acercaron a una pequeña mesa, detrás de esta se ubicaban sentados dos guardias, eran los mismos de siempre, uno de ellos reconoció a Harry y lo saludo con la mano, el moreno respondió al saludo sin sonreír, se suponía que traían una mala noticia.

-Como están muchachos, ¿qué frió no?-

Dijo cordialmente el moreno Auror.

Uno de los guardias recibió la forma firmada que le extendía Hermione.

-¿Vienen a ver a Percy Weasley?- Dijo el guardia.  
-Oh si, le tengo una mala noticia familiar a mi her…A Percy.  
-Pero han venido sin aviso.  
-No hemos tenido tiempo de hacer los trámites para la visita, ya lo explicamos en la entrada

Intervino Hermione a lo que Harry apoyo diciendo:

-Será solo un momento, nosotros no entraremos.  
-La última vez que estuvieron aquí, Ud. Ataco a su hermano, no creo que sea bueno que entre solo, pase con el Sr. Potter.

Harry cruzo miradas con Ron, no esperaban este contratiempo, necesitaba quedarse afuera con Hermione para revisar los registros y actuó pronto diciendo:

-Sabes, yo creo que es algo delicado, un asunto familiar, no creo que sea prudente que yo pase.  
-Pero si Usted es su cuñado, pasen los dos, de lo contrario no pueden pasar, no puedo arriesgarme a que ataque al prisionero nuevamente.

Ron estaba tan colorado como su cabello, tenía ganas de echarle un maleficio al molesto guardia, ¿cómo haría Hermione para revisar los registros sola?

La castaña pareció leerle el pensamiento a su marido, le hizo un gesto con el ojo izquierdo, él comprendió lo que ella quería, pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, no quería, la chica necesitaba por lo menos media hora, él no estaría tranquilo con ella sola en la mitad de un pasillo lleno de celdas.

La chica volvió a hacerle un gesto desesperado con los ojos, Harry tomo del hombro a su amigo diciendo:

-Muy bien, entraremos juntos-

La castaña pareció recobrar el color.

El guardia fue hasta la puerta de la celda de Percy y la toco con su varita, luego metió una pequeña llave que tomo de su bolsillo y la puerta se abrió.

Harry pudo ver que Percy estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas juntas y la cabeza hundida entre ellas.

El moreno Auror dio el primer paso y Ron lo siguió, de un golpe seco la puerta de cerro y los dos quedaron solos con el prisionero.

Afuera de la celda, la castaña parecía tan serena como una playa desierta, parecía no preocuparle el hecho de que lo planeado ya no podía ponerse en marcha.

-Oh, podría cederme su asiento, es que no me siento bien, después de lo que me ha pasado…

Uno de los guardias se puso de pie y le pasó su silla diciendo,

-Sabemos lo que le paso, me alegra que este mejor

La chica tomo asiento mientras los guardias seguían detrás de la mesa. Los registros se guardaban en el cajón de la mesa, cada visitante debía firmar esa forma al entrar o al salir, la chica lo tenía decidido, en cuanto se descuidaran sacaría su varita, el tema era que los dos debían estar distraídos, no podían mirarla.

En la celda Ron hablaba con Percy repitiendo lo ensayado.

-Mamá está enferma, creí que debías saberlo

Se lo dijo tres veces pero Percy no levantaba su cabeza, seguía con la cabeza hundida en sus piernas, el pelirrojo le hizo caso a Moody, se sentó frente a él y lo miro.

En la parte de afuera la chica estaba teniendo problemas, trataba de distraerlos, había tirado su cartera al piso para ver si lograba que sacaran la mirada de ella, pero solo un guardia se agacho a levantarla, el otro no le quito la mirada de encima.

Necesitaba apurase o no le alcanzaría el tiempo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los quejidos de una mujer, uno de los guardias se puso de pie y fue hasta una de las puertas,

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Dijo el guardia hablándole a la puerta, del otro lado solo se escucho una risa.

-Está loca

Dijo el otro guardia.

La chica se puso de pie y hablo del clima,

-Hace tanto frió.

Dijo esto mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y continuo:

-Si quieren puedo hacer aparecer un sabroso café, tengo una habilidad especial para eso, me sale delicioso, creo que nos serviría para calentarnos un poco.

Trato de decir esto con el tono más alegre que pudo.

Los guardias la miraron asombrados, uno de ellos respondió.

-Bueno, nos vendría bien un poco de café y galletas  
-Muy bien hagan lugar en la mesa.

Los guardias tomaron las cosas de la mesa para guardarlas en los cajones, uno de ellos se relamía los labios, estaba ansioso por un sorbo de café caliente, la chica ya tenía la varita en la mano, por una fracción de segundos ambos guardias bajaron la vista al mismo tiempo y la castaña dijo fuerte y claro:

-Inmovilus

Un chorro de luz blanca salió del punta de su varita y los dos guardias quedaron quietos como estatua, la chica miro para todos lados, metió la mano en su cartera y saco varios pergaminos llenos de nombres, bordeo la mesa caminado en puntas de pie, saco el registro verdadero del cajón y lo metió en su cartera, miro el registro falso y no le gusto la falsificación, ya no tenía tiempo de cambiarlo así que se arriesgo y guardo el falso registro en el cajón, volvió a su posición inicial, hizo aparecer café y luego a punto a los guardias diciendo

-Movilus

Los guardias siguieron guardando las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras el olor a café caliente llegaba hasta sus narices,

-Huele muy bien- dijo uno de ellos.

La chica sonrió aunque notaba que un sudor frió le recorría la espalda, solo estaría tranquila cuando estuvieran afuera.

Le sirvió café a los guardias y los hombres seguían mirándola fijamente, nuevamente recobraban su postura, adentro de la celda Ron se preguntaba si la castaña ya había logrado su cometido, ya no quería estar un minuto más con Percy que seguía en la misma posición.

Harry se rascaba la cabeza y se acomodaba los anteojos nerviosamente,

-Ya esta, nos vamos-Dijo Ron.

Ya no le importaba si la chica lo había logrado o no, no estaba tranquilo dejándola más tiempo sola, Harry lo tomo del brazo y le susurro al oído,

-DALE DIEZ MINUTOS MÁS

Pero el pelirrojo se zafo y se giro hacia la puerta, golpeo la puerta con la mano y el guardia que estaba más próximo a la puerta se puso de pie y abrió la celda, primero salió el pelirrojo y luego Harry, cuando el guardia estaba cerrando la puerta Percy hablo por primera vez en veinte minutos.

-¡Ron, Ron, ayúdame!

El pelirrojo se giro pero el guardia ya había cerrado la puerta,

-Déjame pasar  
-No, ya estuvo lo suficiente, lo hemos dejado pasar a pesar que no había avisado. El tiempo termino.

Harry estuvo a punto sacar su varita, era la primera vez que escuchaban la voz de Percy en tono suplicante, Hermione se acerco a la puerta y tomo a Ron de la espalda, si seguían insistiendo sería muy sospechoso.

-Vamos Ron, ya le has avisado.

El pelirrojo estaba furioso con los guardias quería embrujarlos, debía hablar con Percy, debía saber por qué pedía ayuda.

No había más por hacer, firmaron el registro falso y salieron del lugar, durante el trayecto hasta la puerta de salida ninguno dijo nada, una vez que el auto se puso en marcha la castaña acarició la cara externa de su cartera diciendo

-Lo tengo, tengo el registro

Harry que estaba en el asiento trasero del coche se fue sobre su amiga y le beso la cabeza.

-Eres brillante Hermione-Dijo muy feliz.  
-¿Como lo hiciste?- Pregunto su esposo

La chica les contó la historia del café y de cómo espero a que los guardias no la miraran, lo que había hecho no tenía nada que ver con lo planeado, como Harry no entro con ella, tuvo que improvisar y este le pregunto:

-¿Cuanto crees que tarden en darse cuenta que el registro el falso?  
-No lo sé, pero eso ahora no me preocupa.  
-¿Por qué habrá pedido ayuda?, no sé qué le pasa, es muy extraño  
-Es más que extraño- Dijo su esposa.

Harry se quedo mirando por la ventanilla de su puerta, medito unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Quizás tengas razón Hermione, puede que Percy esté bajo algún maleficio

Ron siguió con la vista fija en el camino, era una posibilidad, pero él seguía creyendo que su hermano era culpable.

-Tal vez pide ayuda por lo del juicio.

La castaña abrió su cartera para comprobar que los registros seguían ahí.

-Debemos visitarlo nuevamente

Decía Hermione a lo que Harry contesto:  
-Si, pero debemos dejar pasar unos días, no podemos regresar mañana.

-Claro que podemos, yo llevo el caso y puedo venir cuando quiera.  
- Harry tiene razón, esperaremos un poco.

Le contesto su esposa a Ron

Los chicos siguieron camino al ministerio, ahora debían conseguir que el ministro aplazara el juicio a Percy.

Belinda seguía recostada en su cama, ya hacía mucho que se había despertado, al lado de su almohada había incontable cantidad de pañuelos de papel, había llorado toda la noche, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su pelo sumamente revuelto.

Tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre su mesa de luz y llamo al hospital, se excuso diciendo que estaba enferma y suspendió todas sus citas, lo había decidido la noche anterior, no iría a trabajar, no en esas condiciones.

Se levanto descalza y fue hasta el baño, encendió la luz y se vio en el espejo

-Estoy horrible- Dijo en voz alta.

Se lavo la cara con abundante agua fría, hizo presión sobre sus ojos para que el agua los deshinchara, pero parecía que era imposible.

Luego se fue hasta su comedor, tomo otra caja de pañuelos de papel y se tiro en el sillón, por algún motivo recordó el paseo en escoba con el gemelo, nuevamente sintió que por sus mejillas le caían unas lagrimas calientes, apretó los ojos y se soplo la nariz, se dedico a llorar y desahogarse, pensó que si lloraba lo suficiente se quitaría esa pena que llevaba en su pecho.

Fred caminaba por la calle, estaba enfundado en una gruesa chaqueta, un suéter grueso de color rojo, una bufanda negra y un gorro de lana amarillo muy llamativo.

Salió a la calle sin destino, solo caminaba para ver si podía dejar de pensar, después de unas cuantas cuadras se dio cuenta que podía ir caminado hasta la China y seguiría pensando en ella, de pronto alzo la vista, miro para todos lados y desapareció.

En el ministerio todos estaban muy felices de ver a Hermione, la saludaron desde la entrada hasta que llego a la oficina que compartía con Harry y Ron, Dorcet los alcanzo en la puerta,

-Cuanto me alegro de que estés bien-Le dijo el Auror.

Con un impulso desconocido en él se abalanzo sobre la castaña y la abrazo.

Harry se lo quedo mirando, nunca había visto tan efusivo a Dorcet.

-Bueno Dorcet, ya está bien, suelta a mí esposa o te convertiré en sapo.

Dorcet se rió pero soltó de inmediato a la castaña, para sorpresa de todos, se abalanzo sobre Ron dándole otro generoso abrazo.

-Es que estoy muy contento-Dijo con una risa infantil y aguda.

Ron y Harry se sentaron en sus escritorios y revisaron rápidamente algunos papeles, Hermione aviso que iría a ver al ministro.

Cuando Hermione se marcho los dos amigos cruzaron miradas.

-Debemos apurarnos

Dijo Harry, Tonks irá a mi casa a ver las fotos para lo que tú sabes

Dorcet los miraba, no comprendía de lo que hablaban, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero Ron le adivino la intención.

-No preguntes Dorcet

Dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarlo, el Auror no pregunto pero se sintió contento de ver sonreír nuevamente al pelirrojo.

Él sentía una profunda y verdadera admiración por el dúo de amigos.

-Bueno, si me necesitan, para lo que sea, me avisan.

Se giro y salió por la puerta, Ron se puso de pie y lo siguió, lo alcanzo enseguida,

-Dorcet, solo quería darte las gracias por todo

Dorcet le sonrió, y siguió su camino.

Los escritorios de los chicos estaban repletos de papeles, tenían informes atrasados que completar, Ron guardo los suyos, los llevaría a su casa y ahí los completaría.

A los quince minutos apareció la castaña,

-¿Que te ha dicho el ministro?-Inquirió Harry.  
-Solo me da un mes más.  
-No es mucho- Dijo Ron  
-Es mejor que nada. Andando, Tonks me espera.

Los chicos cerraron la puerta de su oficina y salieron del ministerio. En el auto Harry pregunto cuándo se reunirían para ver los registros.

-Esta noche, trae a Tonks y Ginny a casa esta noche y ahí los veremos-

Harry asintió con la cabeza a su amiga

Dejaron al moreno Auror en la puerta de su casa y el matrimonio siguió el camino para llegar a su hogar, la castaña agarraba su cartera como si llevara adentro lingotes de oro.

-Estoy orgulloso de Ti

Dijo Ron. La chica se ruborizo levemente.

-¿Crees que ese asunto de la sangre sea como dijo el sanador? Quiero decir eso del vínculo y el lazo…  
-Creo que tú eres mía y yo daría mi vida por ti.

La chica se rió suavemente, el pelirrojo creyó firmemente lo dicho por el sanador, él no olvidaba esa punzada en su estomago el día del ataque, el chico estaba seguro que el vinculo que tenia con su mujer era único y especial.

Al llegar a su casa vieron que un hombre estaba sentado en la puerta de entrada, por instinto el pelirrojo saco su varita y le ordeno a su mujer que no bajara del auto, la chica agudizo la vista para ver si reconocía a ese hombre entre la nieve, Ron bajo del auto con la varita en la mano y después de dar unos pasos vio que el extraño que estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa no era otro que Fred.


	61. Los hombres Weasley

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Señores y señoras: _

_**¡Maximo ha nacido!**_

_Asi que mas que un enhorabuena para mi queridisima Alemar y su familia por esta excelente noticia _

_Asi que a bridar por el pequeño: ¡Salud!_

_Foaby_

* * *

**LOS HOMBRES WELASLEY**

Fred estaba sentado en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de los chicos, Ron se acerco con la varita aun en la mano,

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto entre risas el pelirrojo.

Fred se puso de pie mientras la castaña bajaba del auto.

-Hola Ron, hola Hermione.

La chica le sonrió con gusto, a pesar de que no lo esperaban, la visita de Fred era muy bien recibida por la pareja de Aurores.

-Si no te quitas de la puerta no podremos entrar.

Fred sonrió entre dientes, pudo notar que la joven pareja estaba de muy buen humor mientras él estaba pasando uno de los peores días de su vida.

Se quito de la entrada, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

La casa estaba casi tan fría como el exterior, Hermione encendió la chimenea antes de quitarse el abrigo, luego fue hasta la cocina y calentó agua para preparar Té.

En la sala Ron se estaba quitando su abrigo mientras Fred seguía de pie.

-Por qué no te quitas el abrigo y te sientas.

El gemelo se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba su abrigo puesto, su ropa estaba húmeda a causa de haberse sentado en la entrada mientras la nieve caía.

De todas maneras el gemelo no sentía frío, era como si fuera inmune a él, estaba tan consternado que el hecho de tener sus pies humedecidos le recordaba que aun estaba vivo.

El pelirrojo lo miro con una mirada llena de preguntas, su hermano solía ser más alegre, hacía cinco minutos que estaba en su casa y todavía no había hecho ningún chiste.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle que lo había traído hasta su casa, apareció su mujer con una bandeja, la chica tría tres tazas de Té y una jarra llena de la caliente infusión.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Fred?

La castaña apoyo la bandeja en la mesa ratona y luego sirvió Té en las tazas.

Antes de responder, el gemelo tomo una de las tazas y la llevo lentamente hasta sus labios, el calor penetro en su boca, esto hizo que le regresara un poco el color, se veía muy pálido, parecía mal dormido y agotado.

-Bueno, he venido a ver como estaba mi cuñada favorita.

Trato de hablar con un tono alegre pero no resulto, la chica le dijo que estaba muy bien y tomo su taza y su cartera.

-Bueno, yo estaré arriba, cualquier cosa me llaman.

La castaña era lo suficientemente hábil para darse cuenta que algo más le pasaba a su cuñado, partió a su cuarto sabiendo que los dos hermanos necesitaban estar solos.

Fred la miro con ojos agradecidos, necesitaba hablar con Ron, pero quería hacerlo a solas.

Ron también notaba raro a su hermano, el gemelo tenía un aire taciturno en el rostro y la mirada perdida.

El pelirrojo se ubico cómodamente en su sillón favorito mientras preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa Fred?, tienes muy mala cara

El gemelo lo miro con los ojos llenos de pena.

-Bueno, yo…No sé bien como explicártelo.  
-¿Pero pasa algo con la tienda?  
-No, no es la tienda, es…Bueno… es por Belinda.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho, su hermano siempre hablaba con George, a demás de su gemelo era como su mejor amigo, si bien siempre habían tenido una buena relación nunca había confiado en él para estas cosas.

-¿Pero qué pasa con ella?  
-Bueno es solo que ya no quiero verla más, creo que es suficiente para mí.

En ese minuto Ron se dio cuenta de que había estado tan ocupado con Hermione que no le había prestado atención a nada más.

-¿Pero pasó algo? Yo los he visto en San Mungo y se veían muy bien.

Fred tomo otro sorbo de Té, no encontraba la forma de explicar lo que le pasaba, ni el mismo sabía muy bien que lo ponía tan triste.

-Bueno, no sé qué pasó, es como si de pronto me diera cuenta de que ella no es para mí, eso es todo, creo que lo mejor es que yo continué con mi vida, mi tienda, mis fiestas, ya sabes…Mis cosas.

El pelirrojo Auror sintió que al ver su hermano se veía a él mismo, el gemelo tenía el mismo comportamiento que él había tenido cuando se marcho Hermione.

-Y si te has dado cuenta de que ella no es para ti, ¿por qué te pones tan triste?  
-Yo no estoy triste

Dijo molesto Fred.

El pelirrojo sabía que algo más le pasaba pero no sabía cómo animar a su hermano para que hablara y se desahogara.

-Por qué no vamos a la cocina y nos terminamos la taza té ahí, estaremos más y tranquilos.

Ron supuso que si se lo llevaba a la cocina y lo alejaba de la sala, su hermano se sentiría con mayor privacidad para hablar.

Un vez en la cocina Ron se sentó pero su hermano se apoyo en la mesada de la cocina.

Fred tenía la vista perdida, su hermano lo animo a continuar.

-¿Por qué dices que no es para ti? Yo te vi muy feliz con ella, es más, creo que nunca te había visto así con una chica.

Estas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Fred, apoyo la taza de Té con violencia en la mesada y se descargo.

-¿Feliz? Claro que era feliz, lo era hasta que ella dijo claramente que no pertenecía a mi mundo, es evidente que no quiere saber nada con nuestro mundo, seguramente le pareció divertido salir con un mago y tener una anécdota para contar. Claro, total, que importa si a mí me duele, parece que no entendió nada de lo que le dije.

Ron se lo quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, no comprendía ni media palabra de lo que decía su hermano, trato de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza para poder seguir con la charla.

-No entiendo bien, ¿qué significa que no quiere pertenecer a nuestro mundo? ¿Y qué es lo que le dijiste que no entendió?

Fred comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, se agarraba el rostro con las manos, parecía desesperado.

-¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Tú tampoco me entiendes!

Ron también se puso de pie al tiempo que decía

-¿Qué no te entendió? Claro que no te entiendo, ¡no me has explicado nada!, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Su hermano se lo quedo mirando, _-¿Cómo no me entiende?-_ Se pregunto Fred.

-Es que no me quiere, ¿no te das cuenta?  
-¿Y tu como lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho?  
-No hace falta, es evidente.

El pelirrojo se acerco a su hermano y lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos. Una vez que Fred alzo la vista, Ron continuo.

-Mira Fred. Yo no sé tú, pero si ella no te ha dicho que no te quiere, creo que no deberías pensarlo.

Su hermano parecía a punto de llorar.

-El sanador le ofreció trabajo en San Mungo y ella dijo que no pertenecía a este mundo, dijo que solo había ido por Hermione, ¿te das cuenta?

Ron se compadeció de su hermano.

-Algo claro es que somos hermanos, somos iguales jajaja. Yo también actuaba así, me dejaba llevar por lo que yo creía, escuchaba y razonaba lo que a mí me convenía.  
-No tiene nada de conveniente estar sin ella Ron.  
-No claro que no, pero te es cómodo por que estas asustado, a mi me pasaba con Hermione, tienes miedo y huyes. La quieres Fred, estas asustado, yo te entiendo. ¿Le has dicho que la quieres?  
-Bueno…Yo…  
-Vez, no se lo has dicho bien, yo estoy seguro que Belinda siente algo por ti, yo los vi juntos. ¿Cómo iba a decir que si a semejante propuesta? ¿Cómo iba a arriesgar todo lo que tiene por ti?  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-Porque no sabe lo que sientes, no lo sabe de verdad, se lo tienes que decir, tienes que armarte de valor y decirle que estas enamorado, no la pierdas. Los tres años que estuve sin Hermione fueron terribles para mí, lo sabes, dile lo que sientes, si no lo haces la perderás, ¿podrías soportar eso? ¿Podrías soportar verla con otro del brazo?

El gemelo abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir,

-Yo…No puedo decirle eso, yo…

Fred solo balbuceaba, la sola idea de confesar algo tan grande lo hacía temblar, no se sentía capaz, no estaba seguro, pero las últimas palabras de Ron se le metieron en la piel, _-¿Verla con otro?, Me moriría -_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Sin querer recordó cuando vio a Belinda bajar del auto de su amigo, recordó la horrible sensación de los celos, esa idea terrible de perderla, de que sea de otro y no de él. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho como a lo lejos una voz femenina.

Hermione apareció en la entrada de la cocina, llevaba en la mano su teléfono celular,

-¿Como están?, ¿Molesto? –Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-No mi amor, solo hablábamos.  
-Oh, bueno, porque no te quedas a cenar Fred. Vendrán Harry y Ginny, también Tonks. Acabo de hablar con Belinda, también la invite.

Ron escondió la cara para tapar una risa jocosa que le afloraba en los labios.

-No, yo debo irme.  
-Claro que no debes irte, está nevando, hace frió y seguro que no has almorzado, quédate, pasa la tarde con nosotros.

Fred se puso tan nervioso que sin decir nada fue hasta la sala y tomo su abrigo estaba dispuesto a irse cuando su hermano lo atajo.

-No lo hagas, te arrepentirás

Dijo el pelirrojo Auror. El gemelo lo miro con ojos desorbitados, estaba aterrado, que le diría cuando la viera, como explicaría lo que sentía, todavía estaba herido y no se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo que sentía, lo mucho que le había dolido escuchar sus palabras en San Mungo.

-Pero…  
-Nada, te quedas y punto- Sentencio la castaña

Los tres almorzaron, luego de la reconfortante comida, Fred se recostó en el sillón de la sala, Hermione le ofreció una manta y le dijo que descansara.

-Te ves muy agotado, no querrás que te vea así, ¿verdad?  
-Hermione yo…  
-No hace falta que me digas nada, solo descansa y deja que las cosas pasen, no sé por qué los hombres Weasley son tan difíciles.  
-Yo diría que las mujeres Granger son las difíciles jajaja.

La chica miro a su marido con severidad después de su ultimo comentario, pero después de unos segundos se sonrió, le estiro la mano y Ron la tomo, juntos subieron por las escaleras y dejaron a Fred solo en la sala, el gemelo se cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta y miro el techo, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de Belinda, su sonrisa, su sentido del humor, su cuerpo cálido, sus besos dulces,

-¿Por qué no me quieres como yo te quiero?- Se pregunto.

Le dolía la cabeza y parecía que nada podía quitárselo, se quedo muy quieto recordando una vez más las palabras que la joven había dicho en San Mungo, se quedo pensando hasta que el cansancio lo venció, sin darse cuanta se durmió.

En la habitación de arriba, Ron y Hermione dormían en su cama una siesta reparadora, la mañana había sido difícil, todo lo que paso en la prisión los puso muy nerviosos.

La castaña se durmió pensando en el pedido de ayuda de Percy, Ron se durmió pensando en su esposa.

Ella dormía plácidamente mientras el brazo de Ron la rodeaba de la cintura.

El pelirrojo dormía también, estaba soñando, soñaba que estaba en su cama con Hermione, la estaba desnudando, sus manos desabotonaban su vestido, la besaba, estaba a punto de seguir cuando ella lo detenía diciendo,

-Tengo algo que decirte

En ese preciso momento la imagen cambio, veía claramente un cuarto oscuro de paredes grises, en el medio del cuarto vació, estaba la castaña arrodillada mirando el suelo, una voz que no podía identificar le gritaba cosa horribles a su mujer, vio una mano delgada que sostenía una varita larga y algo doblada en la punta, la mano no temblaba, estaba firme, Ron grito

-¡Aléjate Hermione, aléjate!

Pero la mano se sacudía al tiempo que decía AVADAKADABRA, la castaña cayó al piso y él no paraba de gritar, lloraba, quería acercarse a ella pero mientras más caminaba a hacia su esposa, el cuerpo de ella se alejaba.

Se despertó con el rostro sudado y los ojos llorosos, miro a su esposa que seguía durmiendo, la tomo de los hombros y la giro, la chica se movió, sin importarle que se despertara la beso.

-Te amo mi amor

Le dijo, la chica estaba bastante dormida pero sonrió.

Él quería contarle su sueño pero no quería preocuparla, la abrazo con fuerzas mientras ella se reía suavemente, él en cambio, estaba serio y asustado.

-¿Que pasa mi amor?  
-Nada, yo…Te amo, quiero que esto termine, no quiero que sigas, quiero que te alejes de esto.

El pelirrojo la tomo de las manos,

-Prométeme que te alejaras de esto-Dijo jadeante.  
-No puedo Ron, trabajo en esto, estamos a la mitad de la investigación.  
-No quiero que sigas, por favor.

La chica le envolvió las manos con las suyas diciendo

-No puedo Ron, comprende

Ron quería suplicar pero no quería asustarla,

-Lo siento, pero no te alejes de mí, no quiero que vayas sola a ningún lugar, ¿está claro?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se giro a la mesa de luz para ver la hora.

-Oh por Dios, ya son las seis, hemos dormido mucho

Grito la castaña.  
Salió de la cama como un rayo en dirección al cuarto de baño, Ron se quedo en su cama rogando que lo que había visto en su sueño, fuera solo eso, un sueño.

La castaña bajo a la sala y vio que Fred dormía, lo zarandeo suavemente y el gemelo abrió los ojos,

-Levántate, en un rato llegaran todos-Dijo su cuñada.

Fred abrió los ojos pero no estaba del todo despierto, sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago al recordar que Belinda llegaría en cualquier momento, fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se lavo la cara, el espejo le devolvía una imagen fantasmal, su rostro estaba muy pálido, sus ojos levemente hinchados, la punzada de su estomago no se iba, estaba muy nervioso.

Salió del baño con una decisión tomada, se marcharía, no quería pasar por eso.

Llego a la sala y tomo su abrigo, quiso desaparecer pero no podía, en la casa del joven matrimonio nadie podía aparecer o desaparecer, Hermione lo miraba divertida mientras Ron bajaba por las escaleras, el gemelo estaba furioso, todo lo que quería era desaparecer y no ver a Belinda.

Salió como un rayo en dirección a la puerta, pero no la pudo abrir, Hermione no paraba de reír mientras Ron miraba la escena al pie de la escalera.

-Que haces Fred?

Pregunto su hermano, el gemelo seguía forcejeando con la puerta.

-Esta con llave Fred

Dijo serenamente la castaña. El chico se giro y le dio una patada al piso,

-Ábreme la puerta Hermione

Gruño Fred. La chica inmutable lo miro con paciencia.

-Ven a la sala, tomaremos un café.  
-No quiero café, me quiero ir.  
-Oh, en ese caso, no podré decirte lo que se de Belinda. Ábrele la puerta Ron. Bueno, que te vaya bien Fred.

La castaña entro en la cocina y siguió preparando el café.

Ron se sonreía tímidamente mientras pensaba que su mujer era brillante.

-Bueno, te abro la puerta, dale mis saludos a George.

El pelirrojo fue hasta la entrada, metió la llave en la puerta y la abrió, el gemelo la cerro de un manotón y le hablo en un susurro,

-¿Que sabe de Belinda?

Inquirió el gemelo. Ron solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad no lo sabía.

-Creo que tendrás que ir a la cocina y escucharla.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la cocina, en ella la chica estaba sirviendo el café.

-Oh, no te has ido

Dijo divertida la castaña.

El gemelo se sentó a la mesa mientras su cuñada le acercaba una taza de café, luego la castaña se sentó frente a él.

-Mira Fred, no te diré lo que me ha dicho Belinda porque es mi prima y yo no soy quien para revelar sus pensamientos, pero quiero decirte algo.

Fred la miraba expectante, no sabía lo que le diría su cuñada pero por su seriedad no le parecía nada bueno.

-Mi prima está muy triste por tu culpa…  
-Pero yo…  
-Déjame terminar. Ella no sabe lo que te pasa, lo único que sabe es que de has alejado de ella sin dar ninguna explicación, eso está muy mal Fred, ya eres grande, no estás para juegos de adolescente, si no quieres verla más se lo debes decir en la cara.  
-Pero yo…No es eso.  
-No tienes que decirme nada, no es a mi quien debes darle explicaciones.

El gemelo se puso de pie furioso, estaba muy molesto con la castaña.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así! No tienes idea de lo que está pasando.  
-¿Y tú si sabes lo que está pasando?- Intervino Ron  
-Mira Fred, Belinda es una gran chica, pero es una Granger, créeme que si esta molesta o se propuso olvidarte lo hará, espero que seas razonable y le digas lo que te sucede, es una buena persona y no merece que la hagas sufrir.

Termino su café de un sorbo y salió de la cocina diciendo

-Yo me daré un baño, ustedes se ocuparan de la cena.

Ron miro a Fred con una mirada cómplice, le guiño un ojo y luego abrió un cajón, saco dos delantales de cocina.

-Bien cual quieres, ¿el que tiene la gallina ó el del sapo azul?

Dijo el pelirrojo señalándole los delantales.

Fred se sonrió y señalo el delantal del sapo azul, los hermanos se pusieron a trabajar, Fred pelaba unas papas mientras su hermano se ocupaba de la carne, al cabo de un rato la cena estaba lista,

Fred puso la mesa para todos los comensales mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, estaba tan nervioso que los cubiertos se resbalan de las manos y terminaban en el suelo.

Hermione leía nuevamente las anotaciones y miraba los registros que obtuvieron en la prisión, escucho un auto en la entrada de la casa, fue hasta la ventana y vio bajar a Tonks, Harry, Ginny y Ojoloco.

Corrió a la puerta y recibió a sus amigos, Ginny estaba muy abrigada y caminaba lentamente.

Moody parecía radiante. Una vez adentro los hizo pasar a la sala.

-Que bien huele eso…- Dijo Harry

Ron apareció acompañado de Fred.

-Es que mi ayudante y yo tenemos muy buena mano para la cocina.

Todos miraron a Fred y a su hermano, se veían muy graciosos con los delantales de cocina puestos, Ginny lamento no tener una cámara para retratarlos, Tonks y Moody se reían a carcajadas, estaban muy contentos de estar todos juntos.

-Harry me ha contado todo, ¿ya revisaron los registros?- Pregunto Moody  
-Ahora no, después de la cena.- Sentencio Ron

Fred hizo sonar una cuchara contra una copa y dijo:

-La mesa está servida, a comer

Todos fueron pasando a la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta, Ron fue a abrir y al hacerlo vio que en la entrada de su casa estaba Belinda con una botella en la mano, la chica estaba muy abrigada, llevaba un gorro de lana y tenía la nariz colorada a causa del frió.

Ron le dio un corto abrazo y la hizo pasar, la chica dejo su abrigo y gorro en una silla y entro sonriente en la cocina,

-Hola

Dijo Belinda, todos respondieron menos Fred que estaba de espaldas a ella, se giro lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de la doctora, Belinda lo miro unos instantes, fue claro para Ron que la chica no sabía que se encontraría con el gemelo.

A Fred le hubiera gustado tener tiempo de sacarse el delantal, estaba seguro que se veía muy ridículo,

-Hola Belinda

Dijo finalmente el gemelo. Todos estaban en silencio contemplándolos, a Belinda se le cayó la botella de vino que llevaba en la mano, la botella se estrello contra el piso salpicando todo, Moody saco rápidamente su varita y apuntando al enchastre dijo

-Reparo

Belinda lo miro asombrada, luego se giro diciendo,

-Lo siento, debo irme

Ron tomo del hombro al gemelo para que la siguiera, Fred se quito el delantal mientras la seguía, la alcanzo en el pasillo cuando ella estaba tomando su abrigo.

-Belinda, por favor no te vayas, quisiera hablar contigo.  
-Yo también quería hablar contigo pero tú te hiciste negar por tu hermano, creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Los dos chicos escucharon que la puerta de la cocina se cerraba. La castaña la había cerrado para darles privacidad.

-Vamos a la sala, solo unos minutos, yo debo hablar contigo.

Belinda camino de mala gana a la sala seguida por Fred.

-Bueno ya estamos en la sala, ¿qué quieres?- Dijo la joven medica.

En la cocina Ginny le suplicaba a la castaña que abriera la puerta.

-Por favor Herm, no me puedo perder esto  
-Basta Ginny- Sentencio su hermano  
-Mira yo…Lo siento, lo que paso es que…

La chica entro en cólera y no lo dejo seguir.

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un idiota!

La chica estaba a los gritos, después de toda la pena que había sentido y de todas las lágrimas que derramo, ahora se sentía enojada, él la había lastimado, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.  
-No me digas idiota, no me has escuchado, no me entiendes.  
- Claro que no te entendiendo, pensé que eras diferente, pero me equivoque, no tienes nada de especial.

Los dos levantaban mucho la voz, desde la cocina se escuchaban los gritos,

-Me recuerdan mucho a una pareja que conozco-Dijo Ginny.

Todos se sonrieron y Ron le dio un corto beso en los labios a su mujer

-No sé de quienes hablan- Dijo después el pelirrojo con ironía.

Belinda caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.

Salió de la sala sintiéndose muy mal, estaba avergonzada, sabía que los gritos se habían escuchado desde la sala, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, sus pies se hundieron levemente en suelo poblado de nieve, esto hizo que caminara con lentitud.

Al escuchar que la puerta se había cerrado el pelirrojo Auror se asomo entreabriendo la puerta, vio que Fred estaba de pie en el medio de la sala.

Harry se también se puso de pie y fue a ver a Fred y su hermano le dijo:

-¿Pero qué haces acá todavía? Anda a buscarla.  
-No puedo creer que los hombres Weasley sean tan difíciles-

Dijo Harry mientras tomaba a Fred de los hombros y lo empujaba hasta la puerta.

-He padecido esto con Ron, ahora tú, ve por esa chica de una buena vez

Sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, lo empujo a la calle y cerró la puerta, el gemelo se dio cuenta de que estaba helando, el contacto con el frió fue como una bofetada que lo hizo reaccionar, vio a lo lejos a Belinda que caminaba con dificultad.

Adentro de la casa Harry y Ron iban de regreso a la cocina caminando por el pasillo.

-Oye, ¿de pequeños tu madre les daba de comer algún repelente de sentimientos ó algo así? No puedo creer que sean tercos en cuestiones de amor

El comentario de Harry hizo que se ganara un puñetazo en el brazo de parte de Ron.

-No hables de la comida de mi madre Potter-

Respondió Ron. Llegaron a la cocina muertos de risa y trastabillándose y Ron dijo:

-¿Cenamos? Estoy muerto de hambre…

Todos se rieron con el comentario.

Afuera Fred corría lo más rápido que podía, la nieve lo hundía en el piso y no lo dejaba avanzar a la velocidad que él quería.

Estaba a unos metros de ella cuando comenzó a llamarla

-Belinda, por favor espera.

La chica seguía caminado como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Al fin Fred la alcanzo tomándola de un brazo.

-Por favor, solo unos minutos, déjame explicártelo.

La joven médica lo miro con furia, tiro de su brazo para zafarse de él.

-Muy bien, te escucho- Le dijo con frialdad.  
- Cuando el sanador te ofreció un puesto en San Mungo, tú le dijiste que no pertenecías a este mundo, le dijiste que solo estabas ahí por Hermione. Yo me sentí muy mal, sentí que yo no te importaba, y que bueno…Sentí que no me querías como yo a ti.

La chica lo miro con odio, la confesión no la hizo olvidar el enojo, muy por el contrario, lo aumento.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por eso que dije me dejaste plantada en mi casa, te hiciste negar y me hiciste sentir que yo no era nada para ti?  
-bueno, es que yo me sentí muy mal…  
-¿Como no viniste a hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo no me preguntaste el motivo de mi respuesta al sanador? Si me lo hubieras preguntado te lo hubiera dicho. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no me importabas? ¿Crees que invito a todos los hombres que conozco a mi casa? ¿o pensabas que las muggles, como dices tú, acostumbramos a dormir con hombres porque si?

El gemelo nuevamente se quedo mudo, no podía responder, ella tenía razón y en ese momento vio todo con claridad,

-He sido un idiota-Dijo con voz queda.

-Sí, lo has sido-Le respondió con tristeza Belinda.

La joven medica le dedico una última mirada y se giro para seguir su camino, al darle la espalda unas lagrimas gruesas rodaron por sus mejillas, ella las limpio con la mano, no quería llorar, lo mejor era regresar a su casa.

Fred la vio partir y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla ir,

-_Te amo-_ se dijo mentalmente mientras la chica seguía caminado.

-Te amo-Balbuceo….

-Te amo

Esta vez lo grito, lo grito con todas sus fuerzas, Belinda se quedo quieta, no dio un paso más, sabía que si se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos estaría perdida para siempre, Fred había sido maravilloso con ella, pero había algo de verdad en lo dicho por Fred, ella no era de ese mundo, nunca sería una bruja, eran diferentes. La chica se volteo lentamente para mirarlo.

-Yo no soy bruja Fred, somos diferentes, ¿que pasara conmigo cuando la diferencia te sofoque?

El gemelo no se esperaba esto, camino hacia ella y se paro justo frente a sus ojos,

-¿Sofocarme?, dijo extrañado Fred.

-No Belinda, eso no pasara nunca, yo estoy enamorado de ti, nunca he sentido nada igual, nada se compara a este sentimiento, a mi no me importa si eres bruja o no, sé muy bien que somos diferentes en eso, pero somos seres humanos, los magos tenemos sentimientos, igual que ustedes, amamos y necesitamos amor de la misma manera. Sé que no nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero en cuanto te vi supe que eras tú esa persona que había esperado toda la vida. Siento mucho mi reacción, se que estuve mal, ahora lo entiendo, pero no te das una idea lo que sentí, pensé que solo era una aventura para ti, pensaba eso mientras me daba cuenta que tu eres muy importante, no sabes cuánto. Soy un idiota, es verdad, pero te amo, si me das una oportunidad te juro que haré todo por verte feliz, podemos compartir nuestros mundos, podemos unirlos, por favor…Dame la oportunidad de ser feliz, sé que no podré serlo sin ti, ya no puedo olvidarte, no puedo dejarte. Estos días sin si han sido terribles, los más horribles de mi vida

Sin poder contenerse Belinda libero las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, Fred levanto su mano y limpio la lagrima que intentaba bajar por la mejilla de la chica, la limpio con la yema de su dedo y luego lo llevo hasta los labios de la joven doctora, apoyo su dedo sobre la boca de la chica y le dijo.

-No digas nada ahora, piénsalo, yo te estaré esperando.

El gemelo la miro a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla con la mano temblorosa, sin decirle nada más se giro y emprendió el regreso a la casa de su hermano, la chica demoro solo unos segundos en reaccionar, camino tres grandes pasos y lo tomo del hombro diciendo

-Ya lo pensé

Al gemelo se le detuvo el corazón. La chica solo le dijo dos palabras.

-Te amo

Fred la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo mientras buscaba su boca, el cuerpo de Fred temblaba, a diferencia de Belinda el no llevaba puesto ningún abrigo.

El gemelo encontró entre abrazos la boca de Belinda y la beso con todo el amor que tenía en el pecho, ella sintió nuevamente sus labios dulces sobre los suyos, la boca del gemelo se abrió y hundió su lengua en la boca de la chica, ella lo sintió y se dejo besar, fue un beso largo, se dijeron todo con ese beso, Belinda lo rodeo del cuello y sitió el cuerpo tembloroso de su chico entre sus brazos,

-Estás muerto de frío Fred- Le dijo al oído, el gemelo suspiro y solo contesto,

-Estoy muerto de amor por ti.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta la casa del joven matrimonio.

-¿Te quieres quedar a cenar aquí ó prefieres ir a otro lado?  
-Vamos a mi casa, te prepare algo rico, ¿qué te parece?  
-Maravilloso

Dijo Fred mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Ron estaba en la mesa de su cocina conversando con sus invitados, escucho que llamaban a la puerta y fue a ver quién era, no se sorprendió al ver a Fred, pero si se sorprendió un poco al ver que venía tomando de la cintura a Belinda, Fred le sonrió y Belinda parecía un poco apenada.

-Pero pasen, se van a congelar.

El gemelo quería contarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que estaba de haber regresado con Belinda.

Al llegar a la cocina Fred asomo la cabeza, cuando Harry vio que el gemelo entraba con Belinda comenzó a aplaudir, los demás lo imitaron y Hermione le guiño un ojo a su prima.


	62. El heredero de Potter

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_**EL HEREDERO DE POTTER.**_

Belinda pidió un taxi con su teléfono móvil, mientras esperaban se sentaron en la mesa junto a los demás, Hermione estaba sumamente feliz, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esa relación.

Moody miraba a la pareja recién reconciliada con alegría, para él, a pesar de su personalidad algo hosca, el amor lo era todo.

-Hacen una bella pareja

Dijo Moody mientras se tomaba un trago de su petaca.

Fred le guiño un ojo a Moody y tomo de la mano a la joven médica. Cuando el Taxi llegó los chicos saludaron a todos y se fueron en el coche.

Ron los observaba desde la puerta mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

-Vaya que sí está enamorado

La castaña le dedico una mirada tierna.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió invitar a Belinda?  
-Hay Ron, era muy obvio que la cara que tenía era por ella.  
-Eres increíble-

Le dijo su marido mientras regresaban a la cocina.

-Muy bien, a trabajar, tengo los registros, ahora vamos a la sala y veremos todo.

Moody se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, había estado esperando eso toda la noche.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa ratona, Ginny se reclino en el sillón y dejo espacio para que los Aurores trabajaran y Ron informo al grupo:

-Bueno, todavía no tenemos respuesta de Hagrid, pero en unos días quizás su seguimiento nos de una pista.  
-Si, además posiblemente averigüé algo de los famosos caballos Alados.

Contesto Moody mientras se repartieron los registros y comenzaron la tarea.

El camino a la casa de Belinda fue el viaje más romántico que Fred haya hecho, su corazón ahora estaba sereno, no dejo de darle caricias y besos cortos a la chica, el chofer del taxi los miraba por el espejo retrovisor y se sonreía.

Belinda apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Fred mientras este le acariciaba en cabello,

-Tienes el cabello más suave del mundo

Ella se ruborizo levemente, nunca le habían dicho algo como eso en toda su vida.

Estaban tomados de la mano, deseosos de llegar a destino, lo único que le importaba al gemelo era estar a solas con ella para besarla y confesarle nuevamente ese amor que le salía por los poros de la piel.

De pronto su serenidad se altero.

-Yo no uso dinero muggle, no puedo pagar el viaje-

El gemelo se puso muy nervioso,

-Yo lo pagare

Dijo la chica sin darle importancia al tema, él en cambio se sintió incomodo, no le parecía muy caballero dejar ella abonara el viaje, la chica pareció comprenderlo a pesar de que él no dijo nada,

-No te preocupes por favor

Le susurro Belinda.

El viaje era tranquilo, la ciudad estaba nevada y quieta, la casa de Belinda estaba solo a un par de cuadras, Fred no podía esperara a llegar y estar a solas con ella una vez más.

La chica pago el viaje y el hombre le dio el cambio

-Hacen una hermosa pareja

Dijo el chofer, Fred se lo quedo mirando, era la segunda vez en esa noche que se lo decían.

-Gracias-Dijo el gemelo.

Bajo del auto y ayudo con su mano a bajar a la bella médica, en cuanto entraron al edificio, subieron corriendo la escalera como dos niños ansiosos por llegar a un parque de diversiones, la puerta del departamento se abrió y ambos pasaron, el lugar estaba en total oscuridad, Belinda encendió la luz del velador que estaba al lado del sillón, cuando fue a encender la luz del comedor, Fred la detuvo:

-No te muevas, quédate donde estas.

La chica se quedo quieta pero no comprendió el pedido del gemelo, la luz del velador era amarilla, tenue y suave, el gemelo se sentó en el sofá y se quito el abrigo, el gorro y la bufanda.

La miro unos instantes mientras Belinda lo miraba con interrogación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no debo moverme?

Fred le paso la mano por el rostro al tiempo que le respondía,

-Eres hermosa, déjame mirarte

Belinda que seguía muy quieta no pudo dejar de sonreír con las palabras de Fred.

-De verdad, no te muevas, déjame grabarte en mi memoria.

Con esa luz tenue y baja, la chica se veía fantástica, su cabello relucía y sus labios se veían rojos y brillantes.

La chica se quito su abrigo frente a la mirada embelesada del gemelo, luego se quito su gorro, dejo caer las prendas al suelo, se quito lentamente el suéter, la camisa y el sostén, Fred la seguía con los ojos sin poder creerlo.

Belinda se quito su pantalón, sus medias y la ropa interior que le quedaba puesta.

Una vez que estuvo desnuda frente a él le dijo con una voz franca

-Esto es lo que soy, no hay nada más que lo que ves, solo soy una chica que quiere ser feliz, no tengo secretos, no tengo misterios, solo soy lo que ves

El gemelo la contemplo con ternura, no solo porque su cuerpo desnudo era bello sino porque su sinceridad le había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma, _-solo una chica_-Se repitió él mentalmente.

Luego se puso de pie y tomo el abrigo que Belinda había dejado caer el al suelo, se lo coloco sobre los hombros al tiempo que le decía

-No eres solo una chica, eres la más bella y especial de todas las chicas del universo

Ella lo miro con ternura y lo rodeo del cuello, el abrigo volvió a caer al suelo,

-No me hagas daño Fred, no me lastimes, de verdad me importas mucho

Fred cerro lo ojos y busco sus labios, cuando los encontró los beso con ternura, la tomo del rostro y dejo de besarla.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije antes? Te amo, estoy enamorado, no sé cómo paso, pero me enamore, yo se que hace muy poco que estamos juntos, pero te juro que te amo.

El pelirrojo gemelo bajo la vista y dijo balbuceando

-Nunca le he dicho te amo a nadie, eres a la primera persona que se lo digo

Alzo los ojos y se encontró con los de ella.

-Nunca he amado, tú eres la primera y la última mujer que amare en este mundo.

Belinda lo abrazo y él paso sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la joven,

-¿No tienes frío mi amor?

La bella doctora cerró los ojos, por primera vez lo escuchaba decirle mi amor,

-No mi amor

Respondió con un suspiro la bella castaña. Ahora él cerraba los ojos.

-¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Mi amor, dilo otra vez para saber que no estoy soñando.

Ella se paro en puntas de pie he intento llegar hasta su oído.

-Mi amor, mi amor, eres mi amor Fred-Le dijo con voz jadeante.

Fred no recordaba haber sido tan feliz, se separo de ella y fue hasta el cuarto, arranco la manta que cubría las sabanas y la llevo en su mano hasta el comedor, envolvió a su chica con la colorida manta y la sentó en una de las sillas,

-¿Que quieres comer?

Ella lo miro seductoramente,

-Que tal tú en una charola condimentado con crema

Respondió. Nuevamente ella recuperaba su sentido del humor y Fred se sintió feliz.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres.

Saco su varita del bolsillo y haciendo un movimiento extraño hizo aparecer una charola de plata de un metro ochenta de largo, Belinda pego un grito y se llevo la manos a la boca, Fred se divertía mucho.

-¿Quieres que me desvista y me acueste en la charola?

La cara de Belinda no podía expresar más sorpresa, no podía decir nada, estaba anonadada,

-Oh, bueno yo

Fred se mato de risa. Desapareció la charola al tiempo que decía

-Cuidado con lo que deseas muñeca

Por un momento la chica había olvidado que el pelirrojo era un mago, le dio tal ataque de risa que se agarro el estomago, verla reír así hizo que Fred fuera aun más feliz.

-De verdad, ¿qué quieres comer?, te ves agotada

Ella medito unos momentos, se llevo un dedo a la cien pensando que le gustaría comer.

-Bueno, no hay mucho en la alacena, podemos hacer un puré de papas con unas salchichas ó…  
-No, di que deseas de verdad, vamos que te gustaría.  
-Bien, ya que lo dices, estoy antojada de frutillas con crema, pero mucha crema…

El la miro con una sonrisa en los labios, hizo otro movimiento con su varita y una bandeja redonda de plata apareció sobre la mesa, la bandeja tenía una gran cantidad de frutillas bañadas en crema.

Si bien ella sabía que el gemelo era un mago seguía quedándose perpleja cuando él hacia esta cosas.

-Estas alardeando de tus poderes Weasley. ¿Me quieres impresionar?  
-¿Lo logre?

Dijo él mientras la paraba de la silla.

-Sí, definitivamente me asombras

Le respondió picaronamente.

-Que bueno, ven aquí, siéntate sobre mis piernas.

El gemelo se acomodo en la silla mientras ella se sentaba sobre sus piernas aun envuelta con la colorida manta. Fred tomo una frutilla rebosante de crema y la llevo a su boca.

-¿Vas a darme de comer?  
-Quiero alimentarte, déjame hacerlo.

Ella le siguió el juego y entreabrió los labios, el depósito con cuidado la frutilla en su boca, el sabor dulce de la fruta con la crema hizo que ella se deleitara y cerrara los ojos, sus labios quedaron llenos de la blanca y esponjosa crema, Fred lamió sus labios y los limpió con su lengua

-No sabía que la crema me saliera tan bien

Le dijo muy divertido el gemelo.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, el chico le daba a probar una a una las dulces frutillas y ella se dejaba alimentar,

-¿Tienes sed?

Le preguntó con voz suave Fred mientras le daba otra frutilla.

-Humm, si me gustaría tomar un poco de gaseosa de cola dietética.

-¿Y tienes eso en tu alacena?

Belinda lo miro con el seño fruncido,

-Es broma, no sé que eso, pero te daré a probar otra cosa, gaseosa de dieta, ¿qué demonios eso?

La chica no podía creerlo, nunca había conocido a una persona que no conociera las bebidas de cola.

El gemelo tomo su varita y con otro corto movimiento apareció una jarra con cerveza de manteca y dos copas de metal.

-¿Qué es eso?

El gemelo sirvió un poco en una copa y la llevo hasta sus labios, ella lo probo con cautela, tomo un sorbo mientras su hico la miraba expectante.

-Es delicioso- Dijo ella relamiéndose los labios.  
-Tú eres deliciosa.

La tomo del rostro y la beso con pasión, ella lo rodeo del cuello respondiendo con el mismo sentimiento, sus bocas se movían frenéticamente a causa del deseo infinito de tenerse.

El pelirrojo la tomo en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, la llevo hasta el cuarto y la recostó en la cama, le acarició el rostro durante un buen rato, no decía nada solo la miraba.

Después de contemplarla un largo rato, se quito su suéter y Belinda lo ayudo a quitarse la camiseta de mangas largas que llevaba puesta el chico, se quito el resto de la ropa y se taparon con la misma manta.

La madrugada los atrapo sudorosos y jadeantes, sus cuerpos estaban cansados, se habían amado hasta el hartazgo, les ardían los labios de tanto besarse, las uñas de la bella castaña habían dejado marcas en la espalda blanca y pecosa de Fred.

La noche había sido testigo de sus suspiros y confesiones de amor, la chica se abrazo a él mientras el gemelo la rodeaba la cintura, le beso la frente y el cansancio los venció.

Se durmieron juntos, felices y dispuestos a no separarse nunca más.

En la casa del matrimonio de Aurores la cosa era muy diferente, los registros eran leídos una y otra vez, y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar.

En la lista estaban los nombres de los Aurores que trabajaban en diferentes investigaciones y visitaban la presión.

-Vaya, el que más va a la prisión es Justin.

Dijo Ron a lo que Harry contesto:

-Bueno, ha atrapado a varios este año.  
-Si lo sé.

-¿Esa bruja que está encerrada, que ha hecho?- pregunto Hermione

-Es una prisionera de Justin-Dijo Harry.  
-Oh, cierto lo había olvidado.

Harry miro al sillón donde estaba su esposa, Ginny se había dormido, el moreno miro su reloj,

-Oh pobre Ginny, es muy tarde

Dejo los registros a un lado y anuncio que se marchaba.

-Hermione tráeme el abrigo de Ginny por favor

El moreno Auror se acerco a su esposa y acaricio su rostro,

-Vamos a casa mi amor

Le dijo con suavidad, Ginny estaba profundamente dormida, parecía no querer moverse a lo que Ron dijo:

-¿Porque no se quedan?, pueden dormir en el sillón es muy cómodo y los dos entran muy bien.  
-Claro Harry, no la saques con este frió- Apoyo Hermione a su marido  
-Soy un idiota, debí darme cuenta de la hora, pobre Ginny, hoy estuvo muy molesta y así y todo me acompaño.  
-No te preocupes Potter- Dijo Moody, -quédense aquí, Tonks y yo regresaremos a Hogwarts.-

Harry les dio las gracias y saludo a sus viejos amigos, Ron los acompaño hasta la puerta, Hermione bajo las luces de la sala.

-Si quieres puedo darte una bata para Ginny, no creo que sea bueno que duerma vestida.

-Oh, gracias Hermione, si tráeme una bata, gracias

Dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba su polera.

-No creo que le entre una bata tuya Herm, está a punto de estallar.

Harry se sonrió por lo bajo y le dijo a su cuñado:

-Si te escucha decirle eso te matara  
-Oye, de verdad de cuanto esta? Ella dice que entro en el octavo mes, pero…no sé, de verdad se ve a punto de estallar.

-El sanador dijo que tenía entre siete y ocho meses.  
-Yo creo que está entre ocho y nueve.  
-Puede ser, camina muy lento, duerme mal, me asombra que se haya dormido así-

Cometo Harry mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

La castaña fue a su cuarto a buscar una bata, regreso con una bata rosada en la mano, se la entrego a Harry mientras ella y Ron le daban las buenas noches.

Dejaron a los Potter solos en la sala y partieron a su cuarto.

El moreno Auror le quito la ropa como pudo a su esposa, ella abrió los ojos y miro la sala.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja.  
-Nos quedaremos a dormir acá

Respondió Harry mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Ginny.

La chica estaba algo sorprendida,

¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí? Quiero ir a casa

Harry la miro con ternura.

-Eres maravillosa. Hace frío cielo, no quiero que salgas así, te pude dar un resfrío

Le dijo con vos suave.

Finalmente Ginny se coloco la bata, la verdad era pequeña para ella, la bata no le cruzaba la cintura, el moreno la tapo con la manta y se recostó junto a ella.

La pelirroja se acomodo de costado, no estaba muy cómoda, su estomago estaba tan abultado que ya le era difícil encontrar una posición placentera.

-Pasado mañana es Navidad, les diré a todos que vengan a casa, no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos hasta la Madriguera.  
-Me parece bien, mañana iremos al callejón y haremos las compras navideñas.  
-Ah no Señora Potter, usted no irá a ningún lado…Quiero que descanses, a demás hace mucho frío para que salgas a caminar.

La bella pelirrojo se acerco a su oído y le hablo en un susurro picaron.

-Desde cuando me das órdenes Potter

Harry entorno los ojos, su mujer era la persona más maravillosa que conocía, disfrutaba escucharla así, era como una niña pequeña, podía ser seductora, vulnerable, y por sobre todas las cosas tenía un carácter infernal.

-No te estoy dando una orden, lo digo por ti Ginny…Y por nuestro hijo.

Luego de un rato los chicos se durmieron Harry estaba muy cansado y el sillón era verdaderamente cómodo para él.

Ginny se movía mucho, sentía su estomago rígido, finalmente, la pelirroja se durmió.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Ginny abrió los ojos y grito como un animal herido, su marido se sentó dormido como estaba para asistir a su esposa

-¿Que pasa Ginny?

Dijo jadeando, la ayudo a sentarse y pudo ver que ella se agarraba el vientre con las manos.

-Ginny, ¿dime qué pasa?

La pelirroja estaba colorada y tenía la frente sudada, sentía un gran dolor, Ron y Hermione bajaron las escaleras como dos flechas.

La castaña entro en la sala preguntado-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Ginny, creo que le duele, mi amor dime que pasa por favor.

El dolor que sentía la chica empezó a disminuir, lentamente se fue sintiendo mejor, y recupero el color en las mejillas.

-No se preocupen, ayer también me paso, es un dolor que va y viene, pero este fue muy fuerte.  
-Debes ir a San Mungo, son contracciones-Dijo Hermione  
-Ya sé que son contracciones, pero todavía no estoy en fecha.

La castaña se rasco la cabeza, ella no estaba muy segura y Ron se ofreció:

-¿Quieres que te prepare un té?  
-Sí, sería bueno

Dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

-¿Dónde vas amor?

La pelirroja puso los pies en el suelo y apunto con su dedo a los zapatos para que Harry se los alcanzara,

-Voy al baño  
-Yo te acompaño.

Las dos amigas subieron lentamente por la escalera, la castaña iba detrás de ella, tenía miedo que su amiga se descompusiera y cayera rodando, se coloco justo detrás de ella dispuesta sostenerla.  
Harry se vistió y luego fue a la cocina con Ron.

El pelirrojo calentó agua, mientras sacaba unas tazas de la alacena le dijo con voz serena a Harry –

-Debes llevarla a San Mungo, no te asustes, lo digo porque creo que sería bueno que la vean, nada más

El moreno se acomodo los lentes en su rostro.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, pero no quiere. Ya sabes lo terca que es, dice que no está en fecha y que está bien.  
-Pues, creo que lo que ella piense no importa mucho ahora, debemos llevarla.

Harry estaba acomodando las tazas en la mesa cuando escucharon un grito de la castaña.

-Harry, ven…Ven Harry.

El moreno se asusto tanto que dejo caer la taza que tenía en su mano al suelo, los dos amigos salieron disparados hacia el baño, Harry subió las escaleras de dos en dos, Ron lo seguía a la misma velocidad, la puerta del baño estaba abierta, Ginny estaba de pie agarrada con ambos manos el lavabo, el moreno llego junto a su esposa y vio en el suelo un charco de agua.

-Rompió bolsa, hay que llevarla a San Mungo ahora.  
-Oh por Dios, Ron, prepara el auto.- Pidió Harry

El pelirrojo bajo en pijamas y salió al exterior, cuando puso un pie afuera sintió que un millón de astillas se le clavaban en la planta de los pies, se miro y vio que estaba descalzo, quiso abrir el auto pero no tenía la llave ni la varitita, regreso corriendo y vio que Harry venia con Ginny en los brazos bajando la escalera.

El pelirrojo Auror estaba tan nervioso que no podía encontrar la llave del auto.

-Apúrate Ron- Pedía Harry

La castaña no sabía cuál de los dos estaba más alterado.

-Un momento los dos, cálmense. Que se haya roto la fuente no quiere decir que l niño nacerá ya, Ron, vístete. Tú Harry ayuda a Ginny a vestirse.  
-Pero Hermione…  
-Potter, hazle caso a Herm quieres. Pidió Ginny ante la réplica de su esposo

Ron y Hermione subieron a su cuarto y se vistieron en un santiamén, bajaron y encontraron a su amigo que luchaba por colocarle el vestido a su esposa.

-Déjame a mi Harry, Ron envíale una lechuza a tu madre, que le avise a George.

Ordeno la castaña.

-Que le avise a Fred también- hablaba Harry

La castaña que ya le había colocado el vestido a Ginny dijo con voz firme.

-No, llamare de mi teléfono a Belinda, debe estar con ella.

El pelirrojo anoto en un pedazo de pergamino unas palabras y salió bordeando su casa hasta el exterior donde estaba su lechuza, ato como pudo la nota en la pata del animal y regreso, Hermione ya estaba saliendo de la casa con Ginny, las chicas iban caminando mientras Harry las seguía con cara de terror.

-Ron, trae mi capa y las llaves del auto que están sobre la chimenea.

En cuanto el pelirrojo entro en la casa la castaña le dijo divertida a su amiga.

-Espero que cuando este por ser madre estés cerca amiga, no puedo decir cuál de los dos es más inútil jajaja

Ginny se río entre dientes, una nueva contracción le oprimía el vientre.

-Tienes otra contracción, ¿cada cuanto son?  
-Cada diez ó quince minutos

La castaña arqueo una ceja mientras Ron aparecía con la llave del auto y la capa de la castaña.

-Tenemos tiempo-Dijo la castaña.

El pelirrojo intento abrir la puerta del auto, pero la llave se le cayó al piso.

-Oh por Dios, porque eres tan tonto Ronald, ¡abre la maldita puerta con tu varita!

La castaña asintió con la cabeza confirmando que su amiga tenía razón, el chico apunto al auto y sacudió su varita con tanta fuerza que se abrieron las cuatro puertas del auto, el baúl y la tapa delantera que cubría el motor, Harry se llevo las manos al rostros, Ron solo dijo

-Lo siento- Cerro la tapa delantera y luego la del baúl.

Harry acomodo a su esposa en el asiento trasero, Hermione se sentó al volante.

-Oh, mi amor olvide mi cartera, esta mi cuarto, tráela. Nuevamente el pelirrojo salió disparado, para cuando regreso los demás ya estaban en el auto.  
-Hermione, ¿no quieres que yo conduzca?  
-Déjala Harry, no sabes cómo maneja, en menos de los que piensas estarás en San Mungo.

Como un piloto profesional, la castaña le ordeno a su esposo que se cruzara el cinturón de seguridad, luego aseguro el suyo y acomodo el espejo retrovisor, puso la llave en el contacto del auto y acelero.

Había mucha nieve y al auto le costaba andar.

-Detén el auto Herm

Dijo Harry, la castaña lo detuvo con suavidad mientras el moreno bajaba del auto, apunto a las ruedas con su varita y al momento las cuatro ruedas quedaron envueltas con cadenas, se monto en la parte trasera del auto diciendo.

-Ahora si

La chica acelero nuevamente y el auto salió sin problemas.

Hermione llevaba el auto a una velocidad considerable, cada tanto miraba por el espejo a Ginny para ver como estaba.

Harry le tomaba las manos y alentaba a su esposa para que estuviera tranquila.

Ginny solo entornaba los ojos, en ese momento no sentía ninguna contracción por lo tanto estaba muy serena.

Entraron en la ciudad por una avenida principal, la avenida estaba muy poblada de autos.

-¿A dónde va todo el mundo con el frío que hace?

Un semáforo los detuvo, para cuando tuvieron luz para seguir no avanzaron mucho, había tantos autos que antes de cruzar ya tenían otro semáforo en rojo.

Ginny tenía otra contracción. La chica apretaba los dientes y sudaba mucho, su marido la tomo de las manos y sintió como su mujer se las apretaba con fuerzas, la castaña le dio un golpe al volante,

-Maldita sea-Dijo la chica furiosa pero continuo hablando  
-Ron saca un pañuelo blanco por la ventana.  
-¿Qué? No tengo un pañuelo blanco encima.

La pelirroja hablo con los dientes apretados a causa de dolor.

-Has aparecer uno idiota

Harry y Ron estaban paralizados, eran capaces de enfrentar magos tenebrosos y magia oscura pero en ese momento parecían dos gatitos asustados.

-Has aparecer un pañuelo mi amor, ¡Ahora!

Ron tomo su varita y la agito, un pañuelo de color violeta apareció sobre su regazo, la castaña le arrebato la varita y la agito nuevamente, un pañuelo blanco como la nieve apareció en su falda, la chica se lo dio a Harry.

El moreno sabía qué hacer, bajo su ventanilla y agito el pañuelo en el aire mientras Hermione tocaba bocina, la luz del semáforo finalmente cambio y los autos dejaron pasar a los chicos, Ron no comprendía como todos los demás entendían la señal.

Hermione esquivaba autos como si estuviera corriendo una carrera de obstáculos.

Llegaron a San Mungo, Ginny nuevamente estaba serena, la contracción había pasado, cuando no sentía el horrible dolor se encontraba bien como si no tuviera nada.

Harry bajo en sus brazos a Ginny y entro gritando por un sanador, la mujer de la recepción vio a la pelirroja embarazada y salió corriendo por un sanador.

Un hombre joven apareció por una esquina, los guió hasta una sala y le indico a Harry que la acostara en la camilla.

-Quiero ver al sanador Guller, el me atiende.

El joven sanador salió corriendo para buscar a Guller como lo pidió Ginny

Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban alrededor de la pelirroja, la chica se veía ahora más tranquila,

-Gracias

Le dijo sonriendo a su amiga, la castaña le beso la frente sin decir nada, Harry la tomo de la mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?  
-BIEN

Aguardaron al sanador en la sala, el hombre llego con una gran sonrisa, llevaba puesta una bata amarilla estampada con dibujos infantiles.

-¡Señora Potter! ¿Como esta?  
-Estábamos en casa de los chicos y….  
-Déjela a ella Sr. Potter, puede hablar por sí sola.

El moreno se sintió muy apenado, estaba muy nervioso y se puso a hablar sin darse cuenta, su mujer le tomo la mano mientras respondía.

-Ayer comenzaron las contracciones, pero como no estaba en fecha no le di importancia, hoy a la mañana muy temprano se me rompió la fuente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que rompió fuente?

El pelirrojo y el moreno miraron su reloj pero la castaña respondió antes.

-Hace como una hora.  
-Muy bien, la han traído muy rápido. Bien, vamos a revisarla.

La castaña y su marido salieron de la sala mientras Harry se quedo clavado en el piso junto a su esposa.

-Usted también debe salir señor Potter

El moreno lo miro con furia, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su mujer, Ginny le hizo una seña con la mano,

-Espera afuera cielo.

Dijo con voz cansada la pelirroja, él le beso los labios y salió.

Esperaron afuera alrededor de diez minutos. Molly llego con su esposo, ambos corrieron por el pasillo.

-Oh que contenta estoy, ¿cómo esta mi niña?  
-La están revisando, no sabemos.  
-Bueno que alegría. Mi primer nieto-Dijo Orgulloso el Sr. Weasley

El moreno Auror caminaba de un lado a otro, Ron lo seguía con la mirada mientras su esposa llamaba por teléfono a Belinda.

Hablo unas palabras con su prima y luego guardo el celular en su cartera.

El sanador salió de la sala mientras se quitaba unos guantes plásticos de las manos.

-Bien. Esta todo muy bien, la llevaremos a otra sala, iré a buscara una asistente para que la cambie.

-¿Ya nacerá mi hijo?  
-No, creo que faltan unas horas para eso Sr. Potter, de momento ella está en trabajo de parto.  
-¿Puedo entrar?  
-Todos pueden pasar.

El moreno les pidió unos momentos a solas con su esposa, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Harry empujo las puertas y se perdió de vista.

Adentro de la sala Ginny tenía las manos juntas sobre su vientre. Él se acerco a ella y la beso.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el moreno.

Ginny medito unos instantes.

-Ahora sí, pero estoy preocupada, creo que esta adelantado y no se…  
-Todo estará bien, te amo, eres increíble y lo harás muy bien. Yo estaré contigo.

Después de estar unos minutos a solas con ella, hizo pasar a los demás, su madre la beso en la frente, su padre también, estaban tan contentos que parecían las personas más felices del mundo.

Conversaron con la chica hasta que una nueva contracción se apodero de su cuerpo, la chica apretó los dientes mientras su hermano la miraba horrorizado, él deseaba mucho un hijo, pero no soportaba la idea de ver a su mujer sufrir así.

La asistente del sanador entro en la sala con una bata blanca en la mano. Les ordeno a todos que salieran, a todos menos a Harry.

-Usted me ayudara a cambiarla-Dijo la mujer.

El moreno colaboro, ayudo a desvestir a su esposa mientras esta se quejaba de dolor, una vez que la joven estuvo lista, la asistente del sanador empujo la camilla y la traslado a otra sala. Metieron la camilla en el ascensor y la llevaron al segundo piso, Harry caminaba junto a ella tomándola de la mano, metieron a la pelirroja en una sala muy distinta a la anterior.

En ella había una camilla diferente, tenía dos apoya pies en la parte final y una especia de cabecera donde la paciente podía descansar su cabeza, había una estantería llena de pequeñas botellas con diferentes líquidos adentro, las paredes eran azulejadas y blancas, todo parecía pulcro y ordenado.

El sanador llego nuevamente y le pidió a la chica que apoyara cada uno de sus pies en los extremos metálicos que estaban al final de la camilla, el moreno vio como su esposa abría las piernas al tiempo que las llevaba levemente sobre su pecho. El sanador reviso a la pelirroja con cuidado.

Luego de unos minutos dijo

-Muy bien querida, falta muy poco. Las contracciones serán más seguidas y más dolorosas, cuando tengas una cada tres minutos estaré aquí, te daremos una poción para el dolor y tendremos un parto perfecto

Harry no podía creer que el hombre dijera esto con tal sonrisa en la cara, le estaba diciendo a su esposa que le dolería y sin embargo lo decía con alegría. Harry se quedo junto a ella mientras todos esperaban afuera.

A la hora llego George con un gran ramo de Flores.

-Por favor, díganme que aun no nació-Dijo el chico bajando del ascensor.

Media hora después llego Fred con Belinda, ellos también traían un ramo de flores.

Ron se acerco al oído de su esposa y le dijo en voz muy baja

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que debía traer flores?

Ella se rió suavemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El tiempo fue pasando y los gemidos de Ginny eran cada vez más agudos, el sanador llego nuevamente a la sala seguido de dos asistentes robustas.

A los minutos salió Harry, se quito la capa y se la dio a Ron.

-¿Ya va a nacer?  
-Parece que si

Contesto el futuro padre a su suegra. Desde afuera escucharon que Ginny gritaba.

-¡Potter ven aquí!

Todos se rieron a carcajadas menos el moreno que parecía aterrado.

Afuera todos esperaban impacientes mientras escuchaban cada tanto gritar a la pelirroja.

El Sr. Weasley y su esposa se sentaron en un banco de madera apostado en la entrada de la sala.

La voz de Ginny se escucho nuevamente,

-¡Potter, si vuelves a embarazarme te matare!

El Sr. Weasley se rió con tanta fuerza que tapo los gemidos de su hija que venían de la sala y compartió un recuerdo con todos los ahí presentes

-Cuando nació Bill, Molly me dijo lo mismo y ya ven, miren cuántos hijos hemos tenido.  
-Y todos son maravillosos, bueno…No todos… Lo que quiero decir…

Un nuevo grito tapo la voz de Molly.

Adentro de la sala la pelirroja estaba con el rostro muy sudado, sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas y jadeaba todo el tiempo.

La asistente del sanador le acerco a los labios un vaso con una poción humeante.

-Beba Sra.-Dijo la mujer

La poción sabia horrible pero la chica la tomo de un sorbo, al instante el dolor disminuyo, no del todo pero ya no era igual que antes.

El sanador acerco un pequeño banco metálico a la camilla y se sentó frente a Ginny, ella seguía con las piernas abiertas y reclinadas levemente sobre su pecho.

-Bien, tendremos otra contracción en un momento, quiero que cuando la sientas bajar pujes con fuerzas, ¿me entendiste?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras jadeaba con dificultad.

-Señor Potter, quiero que Ud. Ayude a su esposa a respirar, quiero que ambos respiren lentamente…Tú Ginny, sigue el ritmo de tu esposo.

El moreno miro a su esposa a los ojos y le dijo

-Vamos mi amor, hazlo conmigo

Harry inspiraba lentamente y luego exhalaba igual de lento, Ginny intentaba seguirlo pero el dolor hacía que perdiera la concentración.

-VAMOS MI AMOR, MIRAME A MI, CONCENTRATE- le dijo su marido con voz suplicante.

La chica lo hacía lo mejor que podía pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Una nueva contracción bajo por el vientre de la pelirroja.

-¡Puja Ginny!

Grito el sanador. La chica apretó los dientes y pujo con todas  
sus fuerzas, luego miro a su marido diciendo

-Voy a matarte Potter

El moreno se sonrió al tiempo que le respondía

-Voy a amarte toda la vida mi amor

En otro momento la pelirroja le hubiera dedicado una mirada cariñosa frente a esas palabras, pero en ese momento volvió a mirarlo con furia.

-Vamos Ginny, viene otra ¡Puja!

Ella lo hizo y esta vez un grito desesperado le salió de la garganta.

El moreno se había olvidado de respirar, estaba tan nervioso que solo atinaba a apretarle las manos a su mujer.

-Vas muy bien Ginny, lo haces muy bien, en cuanto sientas otra contracción pujaras, hazlo con fuerzas, vamos respira…

Ginny trataba de respirar ya sentía que otra contracción le bajaba, un grito ensordecedor resonó en la sala y los que estaban afuera escucharon con claridad el aullido de la pelirroja.

Ron le tomo las manos a Hermione

-Por Dios, parece que la están matando- Dijo alterado el Auror.  
-Se supone que duele Ron.  
-Es un dolor soportable, en cuanto nazca el niño se le pasara todo.

Molly asintió con la cabeza a la respuesta de Belinda, los barones que estaban en la sala se miraron extrañados, Fred comprendió porque eran las mujeres las que tenían niños.

-Son mucho más valientes que nosotros-Dijo en voz alta.

-Ya lo creo-Respondió Ron mientras Molly reía con cara soñadora.

-Ya veo la cabeza de tu hijo ó hija Ginny, en la contracción siguiente saldrá, necesito que pujes con mucha fuerza, la chica hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una contracción poderosa le apretaba el vientre y la cintura.  
-Puja, puja con fuerza.

Ginny apretó la mano de su esposa y apretó los labios, pujo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban…

El llanto de un niño inundo la sala, Harry miro a su hijo mientras el sanador tiraba de él sacándolo por completo del vientre de su madre, el moreno sintió que se desmayaba, el bebe estaba bañado en sangre.

-¿Quiere cortar el cordón Sr. Potter?

La asistente le entrego unas tijeras, al moreno le temblaba la mano, la asistente le envolvió la mano con la suya y la llevo hasta el cordón umbilical, el moreno con mano temblorosa corto el cordón, el sanador le entrego el niño a la otra asistente y esta lo limpió, el niño seguía llorando, el llanto del pequeño se escuchaba desde afuera, Molly se abrazo a su esposo mientras lloraba de alegría, Hermione se colgó del cuello de Ron mientras Belinda, Fred y George saltaban de alegría.

El sanador tomo el niño que ya estaba envuelto con una manta de algodón, lo coloco en el pecho de Ginny diciendo

-Es un hermoso niño

En cuanto el pequeño estuvo en el pecho de su madre el llanto ceso, a Harry y a Ginny se les caían lagrimas de emoción, el moreno beso a su esposa en los labios,

-Es el niño más hermoso del mundo

La emoción que sentía el chico era tanta que tenía un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía hablar, le paso la mano con suavidad por la cabeza al pequeño, sintió por primera vez su piel suave, el niño tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido, Ginny le tomaba sus pequeñas manitos con la suya y lloraba a mares,

-Por Dios Ginny, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo con toda mi alma

Dijo con llanto el moreno.

La pelirroja estaba exhausta y hablo con voz cortada a causa de la emoción.

-Sal y diles a todos que el heredero de Potter ha nacido

El moreno beso a su esposa con todo el amor que sentía, luego beso con cuidado la cabecita de su pequeño hijo.

Salió de la sala con la emoción aun a flor de piel.

Todos lo miraron expectantes, Harry recorrió el rostro de todos sin saber cual se veía más feliz.

-Vamos dinos que es, ¿niño ó niña?-Dijo Molly

Harry se aclaro la garganta y hablo con gran alegría

-Ginny quiere que les diga que James Potter ha nacido


	63. Es perfecto

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**Es perfecto**

Ron fue el primero en abrazar al nuevo padre, Harry se aferro a su amigo con mucha fuerza, lloro en los brazos del pelirrojo,

-¿Te das cuenta Ron? Tengo una familia, un hijo…No sabes lo bello que es

Ron escucho las palabras de su amigo con profunda emoción, fue el abrazo más largo que se dieron en toda su vida.

Luego de Ron siguió Molly, abrazo a su yerno acariciándole los cabellos, aquella mujer era lo más parecido a una Madre para él, la brillante bruja pareció comprender sus sentimientos, simplemente le beso las mejillas y se alejo para que su marido lo saludara.

El Sr. Weasley abrazo a Harry diciendo

-Me has hecho abuelo, soy muy feliz gracias a ustedes

George le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y Fred se le tiro encima, lo alzo en el aire mientras los demás aplaudían.

Hermione le tendió los brazos a su amigo y él la abrazo con fuerza,

-Te felicito amigo

Dijo la castaña con voz franca. Belinda le tedio la mano y lo felicito.

Bill, Fleur y Charlie salieron del ascensor, Bill vio a todos tan felices que se dio cuenta de que ya era tío a lo que Charlie le dijo:

-Oh Harry, no pudimos llegar antes, te felicito hermano.

Los recién llegados saludaron al chico con la misma alegría que los demás.

El moreno regreso a la sala junto a su esposa e hijo.

A la hora la pelirroja salió de la sala en una camilla, su esposo caminaba tras ella con el niño en sus brazos mientras una de las asistentes empujaba la camilla.

El moreno se detuvo para que los demás vieran a su hijo.

Molly se fue sobre su hija que seguía muy emocionada, la madre beso a su hija y ella le acarició el rostro a la regordeta mujer, su padre le beso la frente, estaba tan feliz que no paraba de sonreír, la última en saludar a la pelirroja fue su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, la castaña abrazo a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos,

-Tienes un ahijado precioso

Dijo la pelirroja, Hermione le acarició el rostro y le beso la frente mientras los demás rodeaban al moreno.

Harry les mostró el niño a sus abuelos, los padres de Ginny tocaron suavemente a su nieto,

-Es perfecto

Dijo el Sr. Weasley, su mujer solo asintió. Ser abuelo es una sensación muy especial, los señores Weasley amaban a sus hijos, pero ese recién nacido los colmo de amor con solo mirarlo, el Sr. Weasley imagino en un segundo todo lo que haría con el niño en cuanto este caminara.

Molly ya estaba pensando que tendría otro suéter más para tejer.

Harry acerco el niño hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione, cuando estuvo junto a ellos les dijo radiante

-Este es su ahijado

Le entrego al pequeño James a su amigo Ron, el pelirrojo no sabía cómo tomar al niño, puso los brazos de diferentes maneras hasta que encontró la manera adecuada de cargarlo, Ron pudo ver que el niño bostezaba mientras él lo sostenía, una sonrisa tierna se poso en sus labios mientras la castaña lo miraba derretida de ternura.

Ron no podía articular palabra, no sabía cómo explicar ó decir lo que sentía.

Luego se lo dio a su esposa que era la madrina de James, la castaña lo tomo con mucha más confianza que el pelirrojo, beso la frente del pequeño mientras su marido la tomaba de los hombros, el pelirrojo se acerco a su oído y dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cuando me darás un bebe así?

La chica se ruborizo y lo miro con ternura, Molly pareció leerle los pensamientos a su hijo y dijo para que todos escucharan:

-A ver cuando la otra parejita de Aurores nos da otro nieto.

Todos rieron mientras la asistente del sanador empujaba la camilla para bajar a la pelirroja a otra sala, Hermione le entrego el niño a su padre.

Cuando Ginny llego a la sala de la planta baja, su hijo comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, los dos estaban solos con su hijo, el moreno lo tomo en sus brazos nuevamente y lo observo con detenimiento, escudriño la frente del pequeño James con la vista, ya sabía que el niño no llevaba ninguna cicatriz, pero de todas formas quería asegurarse que no le hubiera aparecido en el trayecto hecho desde la sala de parto hasta la planta baja.

-Es perfecto Ginny, no tiene ninguna cicatriz.

Miro a su hijo y lo beso con sumo cuidado.

-Eres precioso, serás un muchacho magnifico y libre

Le dijo a su hijo, el pequeño se movió abruptamente y comenzó a gimotear.

-Dámelo mi amor, tiene hambre.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
-No lo sé, solo me doy cuenta jajaja.

No quería dejar de tener al niño en sus brazos pero debía dejar que su madre lo alimentara.

Lo que paso a continuación fue casi aun más maravilloso que el parto, el moreno vió a su hijo comer por primera vez, el niño se prendió de su madre.

-Vaya, tenía hambre.  
-Si, creo que será como su tío Ron.

Ese momento a solas que compartieron los tres era el primero de muchos otros que vendrían.  
Harry no podía estar más feliz, sabía que nunca estaría solo, le daría a ese niño todo el amor que a él le falto, se juro acompañarlo en cada momento de su vida.

Luego su mirada se poso en Ginny, la pelirroja no solo era su esposa, ahora era mucho más importante para él, era la madre de su hijo.

Harry se había enamorado de ella cuando estaba en sexto año de colegio, recordó con emoción el primer beso que le dio a la que hoy era su esposa, se perdió en el recuerdo de la sala común donde la beso por primera vez, recordó el miedo que tenía de perder a su mejor amigo_, -fue una suerte que Ron lo comprendiera-_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Mientras la pelirroja alimentaba al niño, Harry la abrazo pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su mujer, la chica se veía agotada pero conservaba esa sonrisa pura que lo había enamorado.

Luego Harry salió de la sala para anotar a su hijo en el registro de nacimientos, Ron lo acompaño.

Recorrieron un pasillo y llegaron hasta una oficina, el moreno lleno una forma con mano temblorosa mientras su amigo se reía.

-Ríete, ya me reiré yo cuando tu estés en mi lugar.

El pelirrojo bajo la vista mientras su amigo seguía llenando la forma, se imagino padre una vez más, de solo pensarlo se le ilumino el rostro.

Harry le entrego la forma a la encargada de los registros, la mujer miro el formulario y repitió en voz alta:

Nombre, James Potter.  
Nombre del padre, Harry James Potter.  
Nombre de la madre, Ginebra Molly Weasley  
Nombre del padrino, Ronald Billius Weasley  
Nombre de la madrina, Hermione Jane Granger  
Fecha de nacimiento, 24 de Diciembre.

-¿Es correcto?  
-Si.-

Dijo el moreno padre, la mujer sello el registro y se lo entrego.

Harry regreso con el registro en la mano mientras Ron le decía otra vez que su ahijado era perfecto.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte.  
-¿De qué hablas?

Dijo Potter, su pelirrojo amigo se sonrío picaronamente.

-Mira si hubiera sido una niña, los cuidados que deberíamos tener, no colegio, no fiesta y por supuesto, no novios, jajaja

Harry se mato de risa.

-Si es verdad

Dijo muy serio.

-No te preocupes Harry, ¡haremos de James un tigre!

El moreno se reía divertido de los comentarios de su amigo pero pensaba que si hubiera sido niña, hubiera estado igual de feliz.

Al día siguiente Ginny fue dada de alta, el parto había sido muy bueno y los magos no acostumbraban a retener a la madre más de lo necesario, solo debían regresar a los controles rutinarios.

El almuerzo de navidad se hizo en la casa de los Potter, todos llegaron con regalos para el niño y para los padres.

La castaña y su marido llevaron sus obsequios y los colocaron en el árbol de la familia Potter, los demás hicieron lo mismo, después del almuerzo familiar, todos abrieron los presentes.

Todos sin excepción tenían un suéter tejido por Molly, Hermione recibió además un hermoso abrigo de parte de su marido, Ron recibió de parte de su esposa una capa nueva de Auror.

A media tarde llegaron Moody, Tonks, Lupin y Minerva McGonagall, saludaron con tanta efusividad al nuevo padre que en cuestión de segundos Harry estaba despeinado y colorado de te tantos besos y abrazos.

-Anótame aquí el nombre completo del niño, hoy mismo lo inscribo, ya tiene vacante en Hogwarts.

Mientras decía eso Minerva, Fred se acerco al coche donde descansaba el niño y hablo en voz chillona:

-Mas te vale que seas un Gryffindor  
-¿Y a que otra casa puede pertenecer?

Agrego George y Harry dijo:

-Yo solo quiero que este en el equipo de Quiddich.  
-Pueden dejar de ordenarle la vida, todavía no habla y ya lo están mandando.- sentencio la nueva madre

El pequeño James era un niño sano y bello, al nacer peso tres kilos, un peso ideal.

Todavía no podía decirse con exactitud de qué color tendría el cabello, su cabeza era calva y su piel muy blanca, sus pequeñas manos siempre estaban cerradas, y sus labios eran pequeños y de un rojo intenso.

Pasaron la tarde de lo más divertidos, conversaron sobre el niño casi toda la tarde, nadie quería hablar de trabajo, ni siquiera Moody, el viejo Auror estaba sentado junto al coche donde descansaba el pequeño y solo tenía ojos para él.

Cuando estaba a punto de atardecer, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse.

George partió con su gemelo, Fred. Llegaron a su casa sin decirse mucho, George pensó que su hermano estaba disgustado con Belinda, ya que solo se ponía así por ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Fred lo miro a los ojos pero no respondió, si le pasaba algo pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

George no solo era su gemelo, era como su mejor amigo, estaban unidos de una manera muy especial, ambos sentían la vida de la misma manera, compartían el mismo sentido del humor, sin embargo, Fred estaba paralizado por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

El chico se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de su hermano que se estaba quitando la chaqueta.

-George, tenemos que hablar…

George se sentó en el sillón de la sala y lo miro con ojos abiertos y bromeo:

-No me digas que estas embarazado jejejeje jajaja

Su hermano forzó una sonrisa frente a la absurda broma de George.

-No, de verdad necesito que hablemos.  
-Bueno habla.

Fred no sabía por dónde empezar, esto le parecía mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado, se había repetido mentalmente como se lo diría pero ahora lo ensayado no le servía.

Miro nuevamente los ojos de su hermano, la mirada transparente de George lo seguía con impaciencia.

-Vamos Fred, habla antes de que lleguemos a año nuevo.  
-Si, lo siento, es que…No es fácil.  
-No seas idiota, me estas asustando.  
-No, no te asustes, se trata de Belinda.  
-¿Que le hiciste ahora?

Fred se sonrío,

-No le he hecho nada

Contesto con voz apagada.

-Y ¿entonces qué demonios te pasa?

Inquirió con apuro su hermano, Fred tomo aire,

-Lo que pasa es que yo he tomado una decisión y quiero comunicártela

Su gemelo lo seguía con los ojos aun más abiertos, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nada bueno saldría de la boca de su hermano.

-¿Y de que se trata?  
-Bueno, yo me iré…  
-A donde?-

Dijo George. Fred se reclino en otro sillón, hecho la cabeza para atrás, no quería mirar más a su hermano.

-Me iré con Belinda.  
-Ya sé que te irás, te pregunte a donde, ¿cuándo regresaras?  
-No George, no regresare, me iré a vivir con ella.

George se llevo un dedo al oído y se limpió como dando a entender que no había escuchado bien.

-¿Cómo dices?  
-Me voy a vivir con ella

Sentenció Fred.

Su hermano no respondió nada, solo se lo que quedo mirando atónito, no esperaba eso.

Habían nacido juntos, estudiado juntos, compartían proyectos, un negocio, casi todo lo hacían juntos.

Nunca se habían separado, George sintió una profunda sensación de abandono.

-¿Pero…Como? ¿Por qué?

Fred apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclino hacia él.

-No puedo estar sin ella, lo decidimos esta mañana, no puedo dejarla, no puedo solo verla tres ó cuatro veces por semana, la necesito todos los días

Las palabras de Fred hicieron que George se sintiera muy egoísta, en una fracción de segundos lo comprendió todo.

-Ya veo, estas enamorado…Pero ¿no dejaras la tienda verdad?  
-Claro que no, vendré todos los días a trabajar, como siempre, nada cambiara.  
-Todo cambiara, ya no cenaremos juntos, ni esas cosas.  
-No te vas a poner melancólico ¿verdad?  
-Oh si, si lo haré. Pero la verdad, estoy muy feliz por ti, creo que es un poco apresurado pero…Bueno, quien soy yo para determinar la velocidad que debe llevar tu relación con  
ella…  
-No te parece que este bien…  
-Si, si me parece. Creo que es genial, tendré toda la casa para mí solo y ya no tendré que soportarte por las mañanas, es maravilloso.  
-Te lo pregunto en serio.  
-¿Quieres que te diga lo que en verdad pienso?-

Dijo George, Fred asintió con la cabeza y preparo los oídos para escuchar.

-Estas enamorado, si te quedas aquí tendrás esa cara de entierro que tienes cuando no estás con ella, sabes que soy tu hermano y…Bueno no te lo digo nunca, pero sabes que te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti y lo mejor para ti, es ella. Debes irte y ser feliz, yo sabía que esto pasaría, ya es hora de que nos separemos ¿no te parece?

Fred se fue sobre su hermano y le dio un profundo abrazo, el chico estaba agradecido de que su gemelo lo comprendiera.

Para él había sido muy difícil decirle esto, dejarlo no era fácil, los chicos compartían mucho más que el lazo de sangre que los unía, George era parte de él, era parte de su alma, nadie lo había entendido nunca como su hermano, pero Belinda era diferente, Fred no podía imaginarse ni un solo día sin ella, no podía tenerla lejos, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, no se conocían lo suficiente, no conocía al resto de su familia, pero el amor tiene estas cosas también, algunos les cuesta tres años comprender que aman y necesitan de otra persona, Fred y Belinda solo se demoraron una mirada para saber nunca podrían vivir sin el otro, cosas del amor…

El Sábado por la mañana Fred y Belinda visitaron a Ron y Hermione, les dieron la noticia de la mudanza y el joven matrimonio no podía salir de su asombro, de todas maneras felicitaron a los chicos y les desearon mucha suerte.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Mamá?

Preguntó Ron, Fred negó con la cabeza al tiempo que respondía,

-Ahora iremos a la madriguera y se lo comunicaremos

La voz de Fred era de total seguridad, Hermione solo miraba a su prima, sabía que la madre de Belinda era muy conservadora y no lo tomaría tan bien como Molly.

-Oh, Belinda, porque no me acompañas a la cocina y preparamos Té.

La joven médica se puso de pie y salió de la sala acompañando a su prima.

Una vez en la cocina la chica hablo sin rodeos.

-¿Lo sabe ya tu madre Belinda?

La bella doctora solo negó con la cabeza, estaba segura de lo que haría pero no estaba lista para hablar con su madre, no solo porque era conservadora, si no por las preguntas que sabía le haría su madre. Hermione, que siempre estaba un pie delante de todos le hizo la terrible pregunta.

-¿Que le dirás cuando te pregunte a que se dedica?  
-No lo sé, solo sé que quiero estar con él, ya pensare en eso.  
-Mira Belinda, no hagas sentir mal a Fred, no lo niegues, eso le haría mucho daño.  
-Ya lo sé, pero no es tan fácil, ¿qué le diré? Mamá te presento a Fred, es mago.

La castaña se rió pero sabía que su prima tenía razón, iba a ser muy difícil de explicar.

-Ya pensaremos en algo-Dijo la castaña.

La visita de Fred y Belinda tenía otra intención a demás de comunicar la decisión de vivir juntos, les pidieron ayuda con la mudanza, la idea era que Ron les prestara el auto para llevar las cosas de Fred hasta la casa de Belinda.

El pelirrojo no tuvo problemas, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano. Luego de unas tazas de Té, los novios partieron a la Madriguera.

Molly no se sorprendió con la noticia, estaba segura que los dos estaban muy bien juntos.

La visita en la Madriguera fue corta pero feliz, Fred contaba con el apoyo de toda su familia.

El domingo a las nueve en punto el pelirrojo y su mujer estaban en la puerta de la tienda de los gemelos, Fred les abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

En la entrada de la tienda ya había preparado un baúl y varias valijas de viaje, George estaba apostado en una esquina intentado sonreír. Hermione fue a ver su cuñado:

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara George?  
-¿Qué cara?  
-Vamos, ¿estás molesto porque se marcha Fred?  
-No, claro que no, es solo que…Bueno…Será raro estar sin él.  
-Mi prima es una buena chica y está enamorada de él, creo que debes estar feliz por tu hermano.  
-Lo estoy, no me hagas caso. Vamos a llevar las valijas.

Cuando todo estuvo cargado en el auto Fred se despidió de su gemelo con un corto abrazo, al fin de cuentas lo vería al día siguiente, que era Lunes para abrir la tienda como todos los días.

Cuando los muchachos se fueron George se sentó sobre el mostrador de la tienda, miro todo el lugar pensando que todo eso lo había logrado junto a su hermano, como quien no quiere la cosa se dispuso a limpiar la tienda para mantenerse ocupado.

Al rato alguien llamo con insistencia a la puerta de su tienda, al abrir pudo ver una hermosa muchacha que lo miraba con ojos vivaces,

-Hola, pensé que te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos-Dijo Sofía.

George se sintió feliz de verla, la chica cayó como un regalo divino. En cuanto la bella chica puso un pie en la tienda, pensó que le gustaría eso de vivir solo.

El auto llego a hasta la casa de Belinda, la chica los esperaba en la puerta del edificio, Fred se bajo del coche y se fue sobre su novia para saludarla, los tortolitos no se separaron hasta que Ron les llamo la atención.

-Si no me ayudas a bajar las cosas, me la llevo en el auto jejeje- Dijo gracioso el pelirrojo.

Los hombres bajaron los bultos y los llevaron hasta la casa de la chica.

Cuando todo estuvo en el departamento la bella doctora sirvió café para todos, los chicos se veían cansados y las mujeres como nuevas.

Conversaron un largo rato, luego el matrimonio partió para dejar que los jóvenes se acomodaran.

El domingo era gris y frío, Ron invito a su esposa a un lindo restaurante en Londres y almorzaron tomados de la mano. Él miro a su mujer y le pareció diferente:

-Te ves diferente, ¿te hiciste algo en el pelo?  
-No, no me he hecho nada, ¿que tengo?  
-No se, es que te ves…Hermosa y radiante…

La chica se rió a sus anchas y le dio un beso cariñoso a su marido, caminaron un poco por la ciudad y miraron vidrieras como lo hace una pareja normal, a media tarde regresaron a su hogar, el pelirrojo estaba deseoso de llegar a su casa y pasar el final del Domingo tirado en su sillón junto a la castaña.

Dejaron el coche en la entrada de la casa, al abrir la puerta Hermione vio que habían dejado un sobre por debajo de la puerta, lo tomo y en sus manos y fue hasta la sala mientras Ron encendía la chimenea.

-Es una nota de Hagrid.  
-Ábrela

Dijo Ron al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

_Chicos,  
Ya se de donde salieron los caballos Alados, vengan a Hogwarts de inmediato.  
Hagrid._

Los dos miraron la nota con ojos abiertos, al fin tenían una pista.


	64. Al fin una pista

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Espero que con el fin de semana de reposo esten mejor las bajas por enfermendad y aprovecharan para ponerse al corriente, chicas a cuidarse que las extraño_

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**Al fin una pista**

El matrimonio llegó a Hogwarts sin su amigo Harry Potter, dejaron que él y su mujer siguieran disfrutando de James, ya tendrían tiempo de contarle las novedades.

El colegio estaba en completo silencio, los alumnos ya estaban en sus casas y solo el viejo celador recorría los pasillos.

Siempre que entraba en su vieja escuela el pelirrojo tenía un ataque de nostalgia, podía recordar con claridad las aventuras vividas por él y sus mejores amigos dentro de esas paredes.

El colegio parecía no cambiar, sus muros seguían igual que siempre, imponentes y seguros.

Recordó la primera vez que sintió miedo por Hermione, fue cuando la castaña estuvo petrificada, esa fue la primera vez que temió por su vida, iban caminando de la mano mientras él recordaba ese lamentable episodio, le apretó la mano con fuerza a su esposa seguro de que ahora él era más fuerte para protegerla.

La directora los aguardaba en la entrada de su despacho, los saludo rápidamente mientras los hacía pasar.

Dentro de la sala circular estaba Hagrid, Tonks, Lupin y Moody. Los chicos saludaron mientras se acomodaban en unas sillas de madera oscura.

-Bien Hagrid, dinos que sabes-Dijo el pelirrojo con apuro.

Hagrid se aclaro la garganta y dijo con voz apagada.

-He hablado con varios comerciantes de criaturas mágicas, uno de ellos me dijo que esos caballos se llaman Telivnos, son animales salvajes que al domesticarlos son fieles a su cuidador y hacen todo lo que se les ordena, me dijo que son de Irlanda, son una especie rara, pero se consiguen si sabes dónde buscar

La castaña se llevo la mano a la frente, Ron lo miro con ojos abiertos, al menos ya sabían el nombre de esos animales.

-¿Telivnos?

Inquirió el pelirrojo Auror. El nombre no le decía nada a Ron.  
Lupin intervino en la conversación al tiempo que se servía más té.

-Hay más novedades.

Dijo con vos queda el viejo miembro de la orden.

La castaña miro muy atenta al gran hombre, y sin dudar intervino

-¿Qué más a averiguaste Hagrid?

Hagrid miro a los demás antes de responder, su cara era como de asombro.

-Bueno, tengo más novedades, pero…No sé si son alentadoras.  
-Bueno, dilo.  
-Por lo que he averiguado una mujer se intereso en esos animales hace como dos años, nadie sabe su nombre ni si los trajo a Inglaterra

Ron se puso de pie y camino por la sala mientras los demás lo seguían con la vista.

-Pueden haber venido volando

Dijo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. Su mujer pensó unos segundos y luego agrego.

-Pero el día del ataque eran al menos veinte, no podrían haber venido volando veinte Telivnos sin ser vistos

Moody que aun no había dicho nada aporto lo suyo.

-Tiene razón Hermione, pero creo que también la tiene Ron. Creo que han venido volando pero no todos juntos.

Minerva abrió mucho los ojos para tratar de comprender a donde apuntaba el viejo Auror.

-Por lo que averiguo Hagrid, solo sabemos que una mujer se intereso en ellos, no sabemos su nombre ni si los trajo, pero sabemos que fue más o menos hace dos años. En dos años puede haberlos traído de a uno ó de pequeños grupos.

A Ron le parecía razonable el punto de Alastor, pero había algo que no encajaba.

-El ministerio controla muy bien la entrada y salida de criaturas mágicas, ¿cómo pueden haber entrado sin ser detectados?

Dijo inteligentemente el pelirrojo Auror.

Todos parecieron quedarse sin palabras, el chico tenía razón, después de Voldemort los controles eran mucho más exigentes, nada se le escapaba al ministerio.

-Es prácticamente imposible, se los hubiera detectado.  
-No si alguien del ministerio te ayuda.

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre la castaña después de su intervención al comentario de su esposo, nuevamente la sospecha de un colaborador del ministerio estaba sobre ellos, y ron continúo:

-¿Crees que Percy es informante de alguien desde hace dos años?

La chica se llevo las manos a las sienes, necesitaba pensar y ordenar las ideas antes de contestar.

-Volvamos a mi primera teoría, solo en el campo de la suposición. Supongamos que Percy está bajo el maleficio Imperius, si es así, él solo es el último eslabón de es esta historia, se lo utilizo solo al final, que tal si la ó las personas que están detrás de esto usaron a Percy para llegar a ti.

-¿A quién?- pregunto Minerva  
-A Ron-Dijo la chica con severidad.  
-¿Y por qué a mí?

-Para distraerte, piénsalo… Tú vas tras tu hermano, la familia del ministro es sacada de Inglaterra por una cuestión de seguridad, todos los Aurores trabajando en el caso de Percy. Tú lo investigaste por tu cuenta, ¿Qué tal si solo fue un señuelo? Mientras él está detenido atacan el pueblo, dejan una nota en la puerta de la tienda de los gemelos, justo la noche de tu boda, justo cuando tú estabas ocupado.

Hermione terminó de hablar y estaba colorada de la concentración que coloco en el rostro para decir todo esto.

Tonks miro a la castaña con un brillo en los ojos y dijo:

-Es una buena teoría

La castaña ya venía procesando esto en su cabeza, ahora tenían este dato de los Telivnos, una mujer se intereso en ellos, en la cabeza de todos estaba la misma pregunta ¿Quién era esa mujer? Por otro lado si Hermione tenía razón, ¿por qué era Ron el blanco?, en esto estaba cuando la voz de Minerva interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Lo que no comprendo es porque Ron es el objetivo, nuca se ha metido con nadie, si fuera Harry lo entendería, al fin de cuentas él mató a Voldemort, ¿Pero Ron? ¿Qué ha hecho él?

La castaña miro primero a su marido y luego a los demás,

-Eso es lo mismo que me preguntó yo, no lo puedo entender, pero tengo el presentimiento de que quieren llamar su atención

Dijo Hermione con la vista algo perdida. Esta idea que le rondaba la cabeza no la hacía feliz, pero por alguna razón estaba segura que el objetivo, era su esposo.

Tonks comenzaría al día siguiente con el seguimiento al secretario y Hagrid todavía debía vigilar al hijo del dueño de la tienda tenebrosa.

El matrimonio regreso a su casa feliz de tener un dato, pero a la vez desconcertado, si lo que había averiguado Hagrid era correcto, debían buscar a una mujer, ¿Pero quién podría ser? Esa era ahora la pregunta más importante.

En la casa de Belinda los chicos estaban tratado de ordenar las cosas de Fred, de pronto la casa de la bella medica quedo pequeña, Fred no solo tenía mucha ropa, también había llevado sus libros de hechizos que le eran muy útiles para sus inventos.

La chica estaba sumamente feliz, solo faltaba que hablara con su Madre, su felicidad se apagaba un poco cuando pensaba en ella, sabía que su madre no aprobaría esta convivencia, sobre todo porque no estaba casada con el pelirrojo, dejo a un lado este triste pensamiento y se dedico a su compañero.

Fred se veía radiante, su cara no podía ser más alegre, tenía la sonrisa grabada a fuego en el rostro.

Cuando la chica estaba acomodando sus libros en la biblioteca de madera, él se fue sobre ella rodeándola de la cintura, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla diciendo

-Soy muy feliz

Ella se giro hacia él y lo abrazo,

-Yo también lo soy

El comienzo de la nueva vida era todo un camino incierto para los jóvenes, eran diferentes, el era mago, ella muggle, ella medica él…él era un inventor, Fred se dedicaba a inventar cosas para que la gente fuera feliz, ahí estaban los dos enamorados, diferentes, muy distintos, pero unidos por un amor genuino, puro y especial.

Belinda creció sabiendo que su prima era bruja, nunca se imagino que gracias a la castaña ella conocería al amor de su vida.

Por la vida de Belinda habían pasado otros novios, pero ninguno tuvo para ella la importancia que tenía Fred.

En la vida de Fred habían pasado varias brujas, pero con seguridad ninguna de ellas hizo mella en su corazón como la bella castaña muggle.

El Lunes por la mañana Harry llego como siempre muy temprano a su oficina en el ministerio,

Hermione y Ron ya estaban en sus asientos trabajando, al verlo llegar Hermione se dio cuenta de que su moreno amigo no había dormido en toda la noche y su amigo pregunto:

-Harry por Dios que cara tienes, ¿James está bien?  
-Oh si, muy bien. Ayer por la tarde estuvo el ministro en mi casa, nos vino a felicitar por el nacimiento y nos llevo un presente, cuando llego la hora de dormir, James parecía no tener sueño, estaba tan despierto como un murciélago en la madrugada, primero me pareció genial, lo tuve en mis brazos, le hable, pero a la una de la mañana ya deseaba que se durmiera. Como come cada tres horas Ginny lo alimento y pensamos que se dormiría, pero no, se puso llorar, así que lo pasee por la sala hasta la tres de la mañana que se durmió, a las cinco se despertó, tenía hambre otra vez, Ginny dice que es tan hambriento como su padrino, tuve que sentar a Ginny en la cama y colocar a James en sus brazos, estaba tan agotada que no lograba abrir los ojos, ella se quedo despierta con él hasta las seis y media, a esa hora me levante, ya no podía dormir más.

Ron lo miraba con asombro,

-Tu hijo es un monstruo

Dijo divertido a lo que su mujer comento:

-Ya se le pasara, cuando los bebes son pequeños lloran bastante, luego comen, duermen otro poco y así…

A Ron le divirtió bastante que su mujer simplificara todo de esa manera.

-Ron, el ministro quiere vernos a los dos, me pidió ayer que hoy temprano lo fuéramos a ver.  
-¿Y yo no?

El moreno entorno la puerta y hablo en voz baja

-Solo quiere vernos a nosotros, pero no te preocupes, luego te diremos que nos dijo

La castaña se adelanto un poco para estar más cerca de su amigo y respondió con voz muy baja

-Luego debemos hablar, Hagrid nos dio novedades

Al escuchar esto el moreno Auror se despertó de golpe, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía una noticia.

Los dos amigos salieron de la oficina mientras Hermione seguía llenado informes, Dorcet pasó por la puerta y la saludo, la castaña le respondió el saludo con alegría, el Auror le caía muy bien.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido que las novedades contadas por Hagrid serían tratas fuera del ministerio, no hablarían nada en la oficina, si había un traidor ahí, no podían exponerse a charlar algo tan importante.  
A los diez minutos Harry regreso junto a Ron, el moreno invito a su amiga a salir, trabajarían afuera, la castaña no preguntó por qué, solo tomo su abrigo y salió junto a ellos, cuando estuvieron fuera del ministerio Harry hablo pausadamente.

-El ministro quiere que Ron y yo vayamos a Escocia, quiere que busquemos datos sobre el Maestro, hace mucho que no tenemos novedades de él y el ministro sabe que nosotros ya lo seguíamos de antes.

-Y que pasara con la investigación de Percy?  
-Dice que tú la continuaras sola.

Ron, que caminaba con las manos dentro de su capa, no decía nada, solo miraba el piso y estaba muy colorado, parecía lleno de ira.

-Quiero que sepas Harry, que no iré sin Hermione

Dijo el pelirrojo. Harry se acomodo los anteojos, sabía que su amigo diría eso, pero esta vez tendría que ceder, no creía posible que la castaña los acompañara.

-No podemos contradecir así al ministro, nos podría separar de la investigación si nota que no cumplimos con su orden.  
-Me parece bien, si quiere renunció hoy mismo, no me iré sin ella, no quiero que se aparte de mí ni un segundo, no estaré tranquilo si la dejo sola trabajando en esto.

Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio, no cumplir una orden era algo muy grave para un Auror, podrían perder su empleo por desacato.

-Puede quedarse en Hogwarts hasta nuestro regreso, así tú…

-Cállense los dos, hablan de mi como si fuera una niña pequeña, como creen que pueden ordenarme la vida

Dijo muy molesta la castaña mientras caminaba muy rápido, avanzo a tal paso que de dos grandes zancadas les saco ventaja al dúo.

Ron se adelanto casi corriendo y la tomo del brazo

-Herm, por favor comprende, solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero verte de nuevo tirada en una cama de San Mungo

Al decir esto el pelirrojo se puso muy nervioso, no podía creer que su mujer no comprendiera lo grave de la situación.

La chica se zafo de él y siguió su camino, de pronto se paro en enfrente de ellos y los miro con suficiencia,

-Solo para que no se preocupen les anuncio que voy a la oficina de correos de Hogsmeade

Sin más desapareció. Ron entro en estado de cólera, la chica tenía gran habilidad para desaparecer, Harry se llevo las manos al rostro.

-Voy a matarla

Dijo colérico Ron. El Moreno escucho otro ¡Plum! Y su pelirrojo amigo desapareció, a Harry no le quedo mas remedio, cerró los ojos y desapareció también.  
La castaña estaba entrando en la oficina de correos cuando su marido la alcanzo.

-Suéltame Ronald

Le ordeno furiosa la chica, el pelirrojo entorno los ojos y respiro profundo,

-No Hermione, vas a escucharme, estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero que nada malo de te pase, sabes que te amo, ¿porque me haces esto?

Grito el chico. Harry que ya estaba cerca de ellos, se quedo mirando la escena pero no intervino,

Hermione se quedo mirando a su marido con los ojos llenos de furia, nuevamente se zafo de él y entro en la oficina de correos.

Ron se llevo las manos a la cintura y miro a su amigo, el moreno se encogió de hombros y dijo con voz apagada

-Algo de razón tiene

El pelirrojo le reprocho sin miramientos que se pusiera del lado de su mujer,

_-¿Es que nadie comprende lo que siento?-_ Se pregunto mentalmente Ron.

La castaña estaba escribiendo una nota en un pedazo de pergamino, luego pidió una lechuza y ato a la pata del animal la nota, le hablo muy bajo a la lechuza como queriendo que nadie la escuchara, se acerco a la caja y abono el envío, el cajero le entrego su boleta de pago y ella la guardo en su bolsillo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Los dos amigos la seguían al tiempo que le preguntaban para quien era la nota, ella solo los miro molesta y respondió

-Ahora al caldero chorreante.

Otro ¡Plum! Y volvió a desaparecer, su marido se agarro el rostro,

-La matare Harry, es la persona más terca que conozco

Otro ¡Plum! Y el pelirrojo desapareció. Harry se rió por lo bajo, hacía mucho que no los veía discutir, sus peleas lo divertían un poco aunque sabía que el pelirrojo estaba realmente molesto, no tenía opción, él también desapareció.

Para cuando el moreno reapareció en la cuadra del caldero chorreante vio que sus dos amigos discutían acaloradamente en la entrada del lugar, el paso por el lado de ellos diciendo

-Hace mucho frío, los espero adentro

El matrimonio pareció no registrar lo dicho por su amigo ya que ninguno de los dos le respondió.

Cuando el moreno entro en el Caldero, el tabernero, Tom, le hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Sr. Potter, que gusto verlo por aquí, que le puedo servir.

Harry se estaba sentando en una mesa cerca de la barra mientras respondía,

-Una taza de Té, gracias

El tabernero, que tenia veneración hacia el Auror, busco su mejor taza para servir al famoso Potter.

Había varias personas que tenían esta actitud cuando lo veían, al moreno no le causaba mucha gracia, era un hombre humilde y nunca se sintió especial por haber matado a Voldemort, por el contrario, cargaba con la cicatriz en su frente y en su alma.

El nuevo padre se estaba terminando el Té cuando entraron en la taberna sus amigos, el moreno no podía decir cuál de los dos estaba más colorado, se veía que estaban enrabiados hasta la coronilla.

Harry pago su cuenta y los tres fueron a la parte trasera para tocar los ladrillos y salir al callejón, la castaña toco los ladrillos con tanta fuerza que Harry pensó que los rompería, la pared comenzó a moverse hasta que la entrada en el callejón quedo abierta para ellos.

Hermione caminaba a paso decidido por el lugar, ni Ron ni Harry sabían a donde se dirigía.  
Antes de llegar al Callejón Knockturn, se giro y le ordeno a su marido que la esperara ahí.

-¿Te volviste loca? ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? No entraras a ese lugar sola.  
-Iré con Harry, y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer en ese tono, soy una Auror, déjame cumplir con mi trabajo, tú estás a unos metros míos, nada me pasara.

Ron estaba tan furioso que le grito como nunca en su vida

-La otra vez estabas a dos pasos míos y no puede evitar que te hirieran, ¿porque sería diferente ahora?-

Su mujer lo miro con ojos brillantes, estaba furiosa, y le contesto en voz muy baja

-Tengo una idea y la voy a llevar a cabo, colabora Ron, compórtate como un Auror

Harry ya no se estaba divirtiendo con la pelea, sabía que su amigo se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había pasado a la castaña, considero cruel que Hermione no entendiera la pesada carga que llevaba su amigo desde ese día.

-Cálmate Ron, yo entrare con ella, espera aquí. Yo la cuidare.

La castaña entorno los ojos, estaba cansada de que la trataran como una muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse.

Mientras doblaban por el callejón Knockturn, el moreno le hablo a su amiga en voz baja y sin mirarla.

-Has estado muy mal Hermione, Ron te ama y se siente muy culpable porque lo paso, te recuerdo que cuando estabas en Hogwarts estuviste a punto de atacarme con tu varita por qué no te decía donde estaba Ron, te sentías igual que él ahora, deberías entender.

Mientras la castaña empujaba la puerta de una tienda, recordó ese momento y se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, si hubiera sido al revés ella nunca lo dejaría solo, se sintió culpable, pero estaba cansada de que Ron no le permitiera trabajar con libertad.

Entraron en la tienda Borgin y Burkes, detrás del mostrador estaba Borgin hijo.

Era un hombre alto de pelo oscuro y ojos celestes, si no fuera por su cara de asco, hubiera sido un hombre muy buen mozo. Con la furia aun a flor de piel la chica se acerco al hombre y le hablo con soberbia.

-Quiero tu registro de clientes.

Borgin hijo abrió mucho los ojos y miro de reojo a Harry que estaba dos pasos más atrás, lo escudriño con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en su cicatriz.

-Deja de mirarlo quieres, es Harry Potter y si no le quitas los ojos encima te encerrare por mirón.  
-¿Y usted quien es para pedirme el registro del ministerio?

La chica metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la capa y saco su identificación, se la mostró al tiempo que decía

-Estamos investigando objetos robados, no me hagas perder tiempo y dame el registro de clientes

El hombre dijo que debía ir a la parte de atrás de la tienda para buscarlo.

-Muy bien, Harry te acompañara

Dijo la castaña con autoridad, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo y el moreno entendió que debía seguirlo.

Hermione se quedo donde estaba, muy quieta y espero a que los dos regresaran, miro todo el lugar mientras su corazón latía con velocidad a causa de la furia que llevaba, a pesar de entender lo que le había dicho Harry, le molestaba no poder trabajar sin tener a Ron encima todo el tiempo.

No sabía por que le molestaba tanto, pero se sentía encerrada.

Harry regreso con Borgin Hijo, el hombre apoyo el libro de registros sobre el mostrador y lo abrió frente los ojos de la castaña, ella pudo ver que el libro de tapara dura era de un bordo oscuro, el hombre reviso el libro hasta que llego a una hoja que decía CLIENTES. Abajo del título había muchos nombres, ella tomo la hoja y la arranco de cuajo, Borgin hijo se llevo la mano a la boca y tapo un fuerte grito.

-Usted no puede hacer eso, la denunciare al ministerio, puede mirar mi libro pero no llevarse la hoja.

Harry la miraba azorado, desconocía a su amiga, sabía que la chica no podía ni llevarse el libro ni arrancar la hoja sin una orden ministerial.

La castaña saco su varita y luego guardo la hoja en su capa,

-Dime de nuevo que me denunciaras y te cortare la lengua

La voz de la chica ni siquiera temblaba, el moreno mago no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo la madrina de su hijo.

-¿Conoces el hechizo Reparo?

Borgin Hijo no dijo nada pero miro con odio a la castaña mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Cuando lo revise te lo devolveré y lo dejare como nuevo. Ahora dame el registro secreto que llevas.

El hombre conservo la calma y respondió con suavidad

-Esa es la única lista que tengo

La chica le puso la punta de la varita en la garganta, hizo presión con ella hasta que la punta de su varita dejo una marca en el cuello del hombre, Harry quiso intervenir pero se contuvo.

-Esos objetos que han robado, pertenecen a alguien muy importante, créeme que es mejor que yo los encuentre, si caen en manos herradas lo vas a lamentar mucho.

Le dijo la chica con voz atronadora. Al hombre parecía que se le iban a salir las orbitas de los ojos, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba la Auror, Harry tampoco sabía de lo que hablaba su amiga.

-¿Y bien, me vas a dar la otra lista o no?

Borgin hijo trataba de conservar la calma, lo pensó unos instantes, Harry pudo jurar que el hombre tenía otra lista, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió, un hombre de aspecto terrible entro en el lugar, llevaba puesto un sombrero puntiagudo color verde y las uñas pintadas de negro. La castaña guardo su varita diciéndole a Borgin Hijo,

-Regresare y continuaremos la charla

La castaña y el moreno salieron de la tienda, Harry se veía algo consternado, la chica en cambio parecía aliviada.

El moreno pensó que regresarían junto a Ron, pero la chica tenía otros planes, se metió en otra tienda y repitió la operación.

Al terminar salió con altivez caminado por el callejón mientras los vendedores de objetos tenebrosos los miraban. Harry le dijo hablando muy bajo a su amiga:

-Pensé que no querías que viniera aquí porque me reconocerían, no dijiste que no era buena idea?  
-Cambio de planes

Respondió con suficiencia.

Se encontraron con Ron que seguía igual de molesto, salieron del callejón y la castaña les invito unos cafés en el calero chorreante.

Mientras se tomaban la infusión Harry apoyo los codos en la mesa y hablo con voz baja.

-¿Vas a decirnos de que se trata esto?  
-Ahora no, esta noche en mi casa.

Ron no hablo en todo el trayecto hasta su casa, su enojo estaba igual que al principio, al llegar a su hogar la chica se encerró en el cuarto de baño dando un fuerte porrazo, el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en su sillón de brazos cruzados apretó los dientes, tenía la sensación de que si abría la boca solo diría improperios.

A la media hora su esposa bajo la escalera y fue directo a la cocina, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y fue tras ella.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿No te das cuenta de que te amo y me preocupo por ti?  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor, me tratas como una niña, te casaste con una Auror y debo hacer mi trabajo, yo también me preocupo por ti pero no te atosigo de esta manera.  
-Entonces no te importa mucho lo que me pase.  
-¿Como te atreves? ¿Mides mi preocupación por cuanto estoy encima de ti tratando de protegerte? Estoy pensado la forma de hacer mi trabajo y a la vez complacerte y ¿tú me dices eso?  
-Yo no veo que hagas nada, te comportas de forma inmadura y te importa un bledo mi preocupación.  
-Basta Ronald, es suficiente.

La castaña salió de la cocina y se encerró en su cuarto, a la hora de la cena, el pelirrojo tenía todo listo para comer, la chica no bajaba y él no la fue a buscar, _-Si no quiere comer, que no coma-_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Poco le duro la voluntad al mago, a los diez minutos fue hasta su cuarto con la intención de hacer las paces con su mujer.

Cuando entro en el cuarto estaba en total oscuridad, la chica estaba sobre la cama mirando el techo, él se recostó junto ella y le acaricio el cabello.

-Ya está bien Herm, no discutamos por favor, baja a comer conmigo.  
-No tengo hambre.  
-Mi amor, se que te molesta, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, te amo, sabes que te adoro.  
-Me asfixias Ron.

El pelirrojo se quedo helado, estas palabras fueron recibidas como un baldazo de agua fría, sintió un golpe en su alma, una sacudida en el pecho, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, se levanto lentamente de la cama y tomo el pomo de la puerta, la chica sabía que se había excedido.

-Ron

Lo llamo con tono suplicante, él no se giro a mirarla, simplemente salió del cuarto y cerro lentamente la puerta, la chica se giro en la cama y quedo boca abajo, mordió la almohada y se lamento por lo que había dicho, trato de serenarse y bajo salió a toda velocidad del cuarto, cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera llamaron a la puerta, su marido estaba sentado en el sillón, ni siquiera se inmuto, ella fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla vio que estaban Harry, Tonks, Lupin y Moody.

Las visitas pasaron a la sala y Harry se dio cuenta de que las cosas no se habían arreglado, Ron tenía una cara terrible, casi sin expresión. Pero no solo se dio cuenta el:

-¿Te encuentras bien Ron?

El pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a Tonks, todos se acomodaron y quedaron en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo Hermione?

Ahora era Moody quien preguntaba

-¿eh? No, nada.  
-Bueno, ¿para que nos has hecho venir?

Intervino Harry

-Oh sí, bueno yo…El ministro quiere que Harry y Ron vayan a Escocia a buscar alguna pista sobre el Maestro, pero no quiere que yo vaya. Hoy estuvimos en las tiendas donde venden artículos tenebrosos en el callejón Knockturn, les quite los registros de los clientes haciéndoles creer que era para una investigación de objetos robados, de esta manera creerán que estamos trabajando en eso y estamos desorientados con lo de Percy.

-Brillante muchacha.- Dijo Moody  
-Estaba pensando que para poder ir a Escocia con los chicos debo dejar un reemplazo y …  
-El ministro no quiere un reemplazo, quiere que tú te quedes.  
-Lo sé Harry, el punto es que Tonks es una metamofamaga, ella puede tomar mi forma si quiere, nadie se dará cuenta de que no soy yo, de esta manera yo podré ir con ellos.

-¿Te volviste loca?- Dijo Lupin

Todos la miraban con horror, todos menos Moody.

-Mira Hermione, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?, ¿has pensado en lo grave que sería si las descubren?  
-¿Por que deseas ir tanto a Escocia?

Intervino Moody ignorando a Lupin

-Pues, Ron no quiere dejarme sola y yo no quiero dejarlo solo tampoco, a demás, es algo que debemos hacer los tres, recuerden que estamos investigando la conexión entre él y el caso que seguimos.  
-A mi me parece muy bien, yo conozco el ministerio, solo dime que no tienes muchos informes para completar.

Harry se sonrió y miro a Lupin que seguía pensativo, se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-Quiero dejarles a Moody y a Lupin la lista con los nombres de los compradores de las tiendas, me gustaría que la investigaran.

La chica le entrego los papeles al viejo Alastor que los recibió con gusto.

-Desde luego Hermione, cuenta con nosotros-

Dijo Moody.

-Lupin, si no estás de cuerdo buscare otra manera, no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa.

El hombre lobo miro con ternura a Tonks

-¿Y tú qué dices Nymphandora?

Le pregunto con suavidad.

-Primero no me llames así, y segundo si estoy de acuerdo, pueden ir tranquilos, ¿Cuándo deben partir?  
-Después de año nuevo, después de brindar debemos salir, dejare a Ginny y a James en casa de Molly.

-Muy bien, aprovechare los días que quedan para continuar con el seguimiento.  
-oh por Dios, ni siquiera les he ofrecido café-

Dijo Hermione apenada. Harry se puso de pie diciendo

-No te preocupes, yo ya debo irme  
-Nosotros también

Dijo Moody.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ron?

El pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza pero no abrió la boca.

Los invitados se fueron mientras el pelirrojo Auror subía a su cuarto, cuando la chica termino de despedir a todos cerró la puerta y subió corriendo la escalera, al entrar pudo ver que su marido se estaba cambiando su ropa para ponerse el pijama,

-Ron, lo siento, perdóname por favor

Dijo la chica cariñosa. Su marido ni siquiera la miro, termino de abrocharse la camisa del pijama y salió del cuarto pasando por el lado de su esposa, llego a la sala y encendió la chimenea, se recostó en su sillón y se cubrió con una manta, la castaña comprendió que su marido dormiría sin ella esa noche, se sentó en la cama y se llevo las manos al rostro, sabía que se había excedido, Ron no la disculparía fácilmente.


	65. La furia de Ron

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA FURIA DE RON**

La castaña bajo por las escaleras, al llegar a la sala vio que las luces estaban apagadas, la única luz que iluminaba el lugar, eran la que provenían de las chispas de la chimenea, ella pudo ver que Ron estaba descansando sobre su brazo izquierdo mirando al respaldo del sillón, se arrodillo frente al sillón y solo pudo ver su espalda y su cabello rojo brillando con la luz del fuego, levanto su mano para tocar sus cabellos pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió,

-Ron, lo siento, debemos hablar, no quiero dormirme así, no podré pegar un ojo sabiendo que tú estás disgustado conmigo

Dijo con voz apagada, el pelirrojo ni siquiera se movió, no dijo nada, parecía que no la escuchaba.

-Ron, no quise decir eso, lo siento, de vedad… es que a veces siento que…No lo sé…Es como que no puedo hacer nada sin tu permiso

Ron no se movió, la castaña sabía que su marido estaba muy enojado y no la disculparía.

No era enojo solamente lo que él sentía, estaba dolido, todavía tenía grabado en su mente aquel sueño horrendo en donde ella moría, ella no podía ni imaginar lo atormentado que el joven se sentía.

La chica se quito la ropa y se recostó junto a él, lo rodeo de la cintura con su pequeña mano, el pelirrojo salió del sillón dando un salto, salió de la sala y subió por las escaleras a grandes trancazos, cuando entro en su cuarto dio un fuerte portazo, Hermione entendió que se su marido no la quería cerca.

Se cubrió con la manta mientras una lágrima tímida se le caía de su ojo derecho, el muchacho se tumbo en la cama y le dio un golpe de puño a la almohada, estaba molesto y ofendido,

_-¿Te asfixio?, Muy bien, te dejare sola y ya no te molestare_- Se decía mentalmente el furioso Auror.

No podría decirse cuál de los dos paso una peor noche, la castaña se levanto muy temprano, supuso que solo había dormido unas pocas horas, lo último que recordaba era que estaba amaneciendo cuando al fin sus ojos se cerraron, subió en silencio las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando comprobó que su marido no estaba en la cama, corrió hasta la puerta del baño y lo llamo, nadie respondió, empujo con la mano la puerta y vio que adentro del cuarto tampoco estaba su marido, la chica entro en un estado de angustia terrible, bajo nuevamente por la escalera y corrió hasta la puerta de calle, la abrió y salió descalza como estaba al exterior, el auto de Ron no estaba,

_-¿Cómo pudo haberse ido sin que lo escuchara?- _Se pregunto.

Ron se había marchado al trabajo, se llevo el auto y dejo a su esposa sola, sabía muy bien que a la chica no le gustaba volar, sin embargo se marcho dejándola sola, como ella quería, ó por lo menos él pensaba que ella quería eso, estar sola.  
Hermione entro en su cocina y sentó en el banco largo que les servía de silla, apoyo los codos en la mesa y se llevo ambas manos al rostro, lloro en silencio, amargamente, se dio cuenta lo cruel que había sido, no sabía cómo pedir perdón, no sabía cómo llegaría al ministerio esa mañana.

Después de un rato se dio una ducha y se vistió pensando en cómo saldría de ahí, podía caminar hasta donde terminaba el perímetro de seguridad de su casa y desaparecer, _-así lo haré-_ pensó.

Estaba en la sala de su casa colocándose la capa de Auror cuando llamaron a la puerta, su amigo Harry estaba parado en la entrada de su casa abrigado hasta el cuello.

En cuanto lo vio la castaña se le tiro encima y lloro en su hombro,

-Se ha ido Harry, Ron se ha ido

El moreno mago la tomo de los hombros y la separo de él,

-Ya lo sé Herm, lo he visto esta mañana, entremos y tomemos un café

Harry llevo a su consternada amiga hasta la cocina y preparo café para los dos mientras la chica no dejaba de sollozar.

-Tomate el café, te hará bien.

La chica llevo la taza a sus labios y sorbió un poco de la bebida, su moreno amigo se sentó frente a ella.

-Ron paso muy temprano esta mañana, la verdad me despertó de los golpes que le daba a la puerta, me dijo que me vería en el ministerio. Le pregunte que le pasaba, no lo vi muy bien, pero me dijo que luego hablaríamos.

-Es mi culpa, le dije que me asfixiaba. No sé cómo pude decirle algo así.  
-Bueno, él está muy preocupado por ti, últimamente se ha puesto muy obsesivo, no sé qué le pasa, a mí también me sorprende, pero déjame decirte que todo lo hace por ti.  
-Ya lo sé, pero solo quiero hacer mi trabajo y…  
-Eres una mujer muy inteligente Herm y lo sabes, pero a veces te comportas con mucha…no sé cómo decirlo…altivez, ya no estamos en el colegio, deberías saber que Ron es un gran Auror, te diría que mucho mejor que yo, tiene un instinto especial, yo confió en el ciegamente, si se preocupara por mi así, me sentiría seguro, no asfixiado.

La castaña miro a su amigo sin comprender bien lo que decía, lo que había entendido claramente era que él la veía comportarse con altivez.

-Yo no me comporto con altivez, ¿cómo puedes decir eso Harry?  
-Herm, yo te conozco, eres así desde el colegio, eres muy auto suficiente, imagino que debe ser complicado para una mujer como tú que alguien esté tan encima de te daré un ejemplo, siempre que se te ocurría algo te marchabas y nunca nos contabas tus planes, siempre nos dejabas con una ola de misterio, ahora es diferente, ya no estamos en el colegio, se que te importa tu trabajo, pero…eres tan orgullosa. Yo se que Ron se ha puesto pesado contigo pero no sabes por lo que ha pasado.

-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Si Ron sabe que te digo esto, me matara. ¿No se lo dirás verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza dando su palabra de que no revelaría esa conversación.

-Te diré como lo veo yo

Dijo el moreno mientras se tomaba otro trago de café.

-Cuando estábamos en cuarto y vino Krum al colegio, Ron estaba maravillado, él era su héroe, después del baile de navidad y de haberte visto bailar con él, encontré debajo de su cama la miniatura de Krum hecha añicos, la había roto, estaba loco de los celos. Nunca le dije que había encontrado la miniatura rota, pero en ese momento mis sospechas sobre sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes. Cuando te marchaste Ginny yo tuvimos que soportarlo casi todos los días en nuestra casa, nos reprochaba que no le dijéramos dónde estabas, al tiempo se rindió y dejo de preguntar por ti…Su vida se transformo en una triste existencia, salió con otras chicas, pero sé muy bien que se sentía vació sin ti. Una tarde discutimos, le dije que era un cobarde por no decirte lo que sentía, ¿sabes lo que hizo él?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras otro trago de café penetraba en su interior.

-Lloro, lloro desconsoladamente, nunca lo había visto así. A Ron le tomo muchos años tenerte, le tomo mucho tiempo aceptar lo que sentía, yo creo que él pensaba que era poco para ti…  
-¿Como pudo pensar eso?, yo nunca he pensado que él era poco para mí.  
-Es que no hablamos de lo que tú piensas, hablamos de él. Tres años Herm, estuvo tres años como un zombi, de pronto regresas y él ya no puede separarse de ti, desde que está contigo no es el mismo Ron, es más sensible, mas cariñoso con Ginny, con su madre, pero sobre todo contigo, tu sacas lo mejor de él. No deberías tratarlo así, si te molesta que este tanto encima de ti, pues…díselo, pero de otra manera, ya no es el mismo de antes Herm, es un hombre y tiene una gran sensibilidad, cuando estabas internada no se separo de ti, hasta pidió una guardia de Auror para que vigilara la puerta.  
-Te das cuenta lo obsesivo que es, pedir una guardia.

El moreno se puso de pie y dejo su taza en el fregadero, la apoyo con fuerza como si estuviera molesto.

-Es que no escuchas nada, mujer nos atacaron veinte hombres montados a caballos alados, ¿Sabes lo que sentimos cuando te vimos tirada en la calle? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Al principio me pareció exagerado lo de hacer venir a un Auror, pero después lo entendí, si hubiera sido Ginny, hubiera puesto diez guardias apostados en su puerta, no solo eres Auror, también eres su mujer, ahora vamos que te llevare al ministerio.

La joven hechicera se sentía cada vez más culpable, ella no sabía estas cosas, de pronto se dio cuenta de que debía tener mayor comunicación con su esposo.

Iban en el auto de Harry cuando ella hablo pausadamente

-He estado muy mal Harry, debí decirlo de otra manera, yo también lo quiero, pero no quiero que me cuide así, no puedo hacer mi trabajo de esta forma

El moreno no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con la vista fija en el camino.

Al llegar al ministerio se encontraron con Dorcet en la puerta.

-Hola Dorcet, sabes si Ron está en la oficina.  
-Hola Hermione, no está en la cafetería.

La castaña y Harry fueron hasta la cafetería, desde la entrada del lugar la chica pudo ver que su marido estaba sentado en una de las mesas, pero no estaba solo, una bella chica estaba sentada con él.

La chica que venía dispuesta a pedir disculpas se lleno de cólera, Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba pasando, tenía ganas de desaparecer, de lo contrario presenciaría una gran pelea.

La castaña empujo la puerta de la cafetería y entro embravecida, camino hasta la mesa de Ron seguida de su moreno amigo.

Cuando estuvo al lado de él, le dijo con voz atronadora.

-Vaya, ya veo por qué no me despertaste esta mañana, no sabía que tenías una cita para desayunar.

El pelirrojo no la miro, cosa que indigno mas a Hermione, solo saco unas monedas y pago la cuenta, se despidió de la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de él y salió de la cafetería, Harry lo vio pasar junto a él, la joven que estaba sentada en la mesa se puso de pie para marcharse pero la castaña la detuvo.

-¿Y tu quién diablos eres?

Harry se puso en el medio de las dos y las presento.

-Herm, ella es Melisa, la hermana de Dorcet.

La castaña se la quedo mirando con furia y desconcierto, la chica era muy bella para ser hermana de Dorcet, arqueo una ceja y la miro con odio.

Melisa saludo a Harry y salió de la cafetería.

-Conocemos a Melisa desde hace mucho, está casada con Ben, el contador del tercer piso.

Hermione se sintió morir, había metido la pata otra vez en menos de diez horas, corrió por el corredor y subió las escaleras para llegar a la oficina que compartía con su marido y amigo, entro jadeante al lugar, Ron estaba sentado llenado unos informes.

-Ron, lo siento, perdóname por favor.

Harry se giro sobre sus talones para irse y dejarlos solos, al verlo Ron se puso de pie y lo llamo.

-Harry, iré a la prisión, quiero investigar algo, ya avise esta mañana que pasaría.

Dijo con voz calmada.

-Tienes alguna idea…  
-Si quieres ven conmigo y te lo cuento en el camino.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras su amigo se ponía la capa.

-Ron, por un demonio háblame, ¿hasta cuándo estarás así? Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me arrodille para implorar tu perdón?

Ron seguía inmutable, salió por la puerta sin mirarla, la chica lo siguió por el pasillo,

-Yo también voy, también trabajo en esta investigación.

Dijo furiosa, su marido siguió caminando mientras que Harry se detuvo y la tomo de los hombros,

-Quédate, yo iré con él, hay muchos informes para completar, trabaja aquí hoy

Sin decir más se giro y apretó el paso para alcanzar a su amigo.

La castaña queda dura echando humo por las orejas, estaba furiosa y para colmo de males cuando se volteo para entrar en su oficina se encontró con una cara conocida.

-¿Problemas de trabajo ó de pareja querida?

Dijo con voz maliciosa Amanda la hija del secretario.

-Es tan temperamental…Pero le queda divino, ¿No crees?

Finalizo Amanda relamiéndose los labios de felicidad.

La chica la miro unos segundos, luego con voz serena le respondió mientras entraba en su oficina

-No te alegres Amanda, no volverá a ser soltero

La hija del secretario solo rió con la misma malicia anterior y se retiro.

La chica entro en la oficina con manos temblorosas de la rabia

-Qué demonios se creen, ¿Acaso piensan que soy su secretaria?

Dijo en voz alta, miro los informes, tendría que estar todo el día con los papeles si quería terminar el trabajo.

Afuera del ministerio los amigos iban en dirección a la prisión en el coche del pelirrojo,

-¿Por qué no le hablas Ron?

Inquirió el moreno como quien no quiere la cosa,

-Por qué no se me da la gana

Respondió el chico mientras esquivaba un auto.

-Bien, detén el auto, nos tomaremos un café, hace mucho que nos sentamos solos a tomar algo.  
-No quiero café.  
-Bueno, será un té entonces, detén el auto.

El pelirrojo estaciono el auto en el costado de la calle, bajo dando un portazo a la puerta y siguió a su amigo hasta un café, el lugar era grande, parecía muy elegante, todas las mesas tenían manteles de terciopelo rojo y ceniceros dorados en el centro.

Los dos amigos se acomodaron y un camarero los atendió,

-Un té y un café

Solicito el moreno al muggle que los atendió.

-¿Que pasa Ron?, ¿Por qué no me cuentas?,

El pelirrojo Auror bufo furioso.

-No sé cómo puede ser tan terca, me dijo que la asfixiaba, ¿te das cuenta Harry? Solo estoy cuidándola.  
-¿Y de que la cuidas?  
-No lo sé, he tenido un sueño horrendo donde ella muere, nunca he creído en esas cosas pero no sé por qué demonios el maldito sueño me tiene loco.  
-¿No le contaste de tu sueño?

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la bufanda del cuello,

-No quiero preocuparla

Dijo con voz ronca.

-Pues, yo creo que deberías decirle así ella podría entender lo que te pasa, tú no te das cuenta pero estas muy obsesivo con ella, de verdad que no la dejas dar un paso si tú no estás.

Ron movió el cuello con tanta brusquedad que Harry pudo sentir como sonaban los huesos de su cuello.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello y se hacia un suave masaje en la zona.

-Claro que no, solo digo que por no hablar pasan estas cosas.

El camarero dejo la taza de Café al frente de Ron y la de Té al frente de Harry, cuando el hombre se giro, el moreno tomo las tazas y las cambio de lugar, le puso dos terrones de azúcar a su café mientras Ron le echaba tres terrones a su taza de Té.

-Sabes muy bien que Hermione no cree en eso de los sueños, se hubiera reído de mi si se lo cuento

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras revolvía su café.

-Pues no debería reírse, el día que estabas en el correo con nosotros paso algo extraño, te dio algo en el estomago, al rato nos atacaron, si te deja tranquilo yo te creo.

Al pelirrojo Auror le pareció muy raro escuchar esto de parte de su amigo,

-No pensé que lo habías notado-

Dijo Ron con asombro.

-No lo relacione enseguida, me llevo unos días, pero no quise preguntar, si no estaba en lo correcto te hubieras llenado de temor ó te hubieras preocupado.

Ron hizo una mueca con la boca, algo parecido a una sonrisa, era increíble como su amigo lo entendía.

-Por qué no haces las paces con ella Ron, ella no sabe que estas así a causa del sueño

El moreno mago dijo esto mientras se llevaba su taza de café a los labios.

-Es desde antes que estoy así, tan no sé cómo decirlo...  
-SOBREPROTECTOR-

Agrego el moreno con sarcasmo.

-Si, esa es la palabra. Es que no se, desde que esto empezó estoy preocupado por ella, no se el motivo.  
-Pues deberías dejarla un poco en paz, ella es muy buena en esto, es algo quisquillosa pero…Es muy buena.  
-Te arrancara los ojos si te escucha decir eso.  
-¿Pero tú no se lo dirás verdad?  
-Claro que no.

Durante el resto de la charla los amigos se dedicaron a contarse sus cosas, el moreno escucho con atención a su amigo y le recomendó que hablara con su esposa,

-No te guardes lo que piensas ó sientes, eso no ayuda en un matrimonio

Dijo sabiamente el moreno.

Ron le explico que la chica era muy independiente, y él la respetaba por eso, le explico a su amigo cuanto la admiraba, pero no estaba dispuesto a disculparla por el momento.

-Pude ser muy hiriente cuando quiere

Agrego el pelirrojo.

Harry que había crecido viéndolos discutir, sabía que sus amigos eran muy distintos, eran maravillosamente distintos, el moreno sabía que esos dos estaban condenados a estar juntos y que las peleas eran parte de esa testarudez que los caracterizaba.

-Analiza la situación Ron, la sobreproteges por tu temor, eso no está mal, pero ella no lo sabe, entonces ella cree que lo haces por qué no la crees capas de cuidarse sola ó por qué no la crees tan buen Auror.  
-¿Ella te dijo eso?  
-No, pero es lo que creo.

El pelirrojo hizo un ruido con la garganta como queriendo aclárasela,

-Y…¿Te ha dicho algo?

Hizo esta pregunta con el mismo tono que hubiera preguntado si hacía frió, intentaba demostrar que no le importaba, pero se moría de curiosidad.

-Si quieres saber que dijo Hermione pregúntalo y ya, no te hagas el que no te importa.  
-No me importa.  
-Bien, es ese caso vamos a la prisión se nos está haciendo tarde.

Eran las seis de la tarde y la chica tenía la mano adolorida de tanto llenar informes, miro su reloj y se pregunto donde estarían su marido y Harry.

Guardo todos los informes en el cajón y se cubrió con su capa, bajo hasta la planta baja donde vio a Dorcet.

-¿Ya te vas?  
-Si, hasta mañana.

La joven bruja salió del ministerio y camino varios metros despotricando,

-Me cuida todo el tiempo y ahora ni siquiera aparece pasar saber como estoy, idiota engreído

Dijo en voz alta. La chica cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Ron venía en su auto manejando muy tranquilo, quería llegar a su casa pero no estaba listo para ver a su esposa, aun seguía muy molesto. Viro el volante hacia la izquierda y dejo el auto bajo un árbol, se bajo y desapareció.

Reapareció en la cuadra del caldero Chorreante, entro en el lugar y fue directo a la puerta trasera, llego caminado por el callejón hasta la tienda de los gemelos, en el lugar solo estaba George que estaba cerrando.

-Hermanito, que bueno verte.  
-¿Como estas?, ¿Y Fred?  
-Ya se fue, ya sabes…ahora que está en pareja se ha vuelto muy responsable y regresa a su casa con tiempo…seguro que Belinda lo obliga a hacer la cena jajaja.  
-Déjalo quieres, él es feliz.  
-Ya lo sé, es solo una broma

Dijo George mientras cerraba la puerta de su tienda con llave.

-¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?  
-Quería saludarlos.  
-¿Problemas con mi cuñada?

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos,

-¿Como lo sabes?

Pregunto azorado.

-La última vez que viniste por tu voluntad fue cuando Hermione se fue, ¿lo recuerdas?, nos tomamos unos cuantos tragos y te dormiste sobre mi mesa-

El pelirrojo Auror asintió con la cabeza,

-He he venido en otras ocasiones

Alcanzo a decir mientras su hermano lo empujaba al interior de su casa.

-Porque no nos tomamos una cerveza de manteca y me cuentas lo que te pasa.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en unas sillas en la misma posición, giraron las sillas y dejaron los respaldos de estas sobre su pecho, es decir se sentaron al revés de lo normal, el gemelo destapo una cerveza de manteca mientras su hermano hablaba, George lo escucho con atención, el pelirrojo Auror le contó todo, lo del sueño incluido.

Al finalizar su relato el gemelo miro al suelo y luego hizo unos movimientos con su cabeza.

-Nunca he conocido a nadie con menos tacto que tú.

Al pelirrojo casi se le cae la botella de la mano cuando escucho esto.

-No te comprendo…  
-Mira Ron, conozco a mi cuñada hace años, no hay nadie en este mundo con más determinación que ella, no conozco a nadie más independiente que ella, Hermione no es como las chicas con las que salías para olvidarla, no hará nunca las cosas como tú lo deseas, no la puedes mandar, tiene un genio del demonio y es muy valiente, nunca ha dejado nada por la mitad, ¿cómo crees que puedes tratarla como a una niña?, ella es Auror, la chica tiene agallas, deberías hablar con ella y explicarle lo que te preocupa. Por otro lado ella estuvo mal, lo reconozco, pero ella no sabe esto que te pasa, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto contar lo que piensas ó sientes? Siempre ha sido igual contigo, no debes guardarte las cosas.

Ron salió de la tienda caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, su hermano le había dicho más o menos lo mismo que Harry, _-Tienen razón-_Se dijo mentalmente.

A Ron le costaba bastante expresar su emociones y mucho mas sus temores, él no tenía problemas en decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la quería, muy por el contrario, cada vez que le decía esas palabras sentía que liberaba su corazón, con nadie más podría ser así, cuando estaba con su mujer se sentía diferente, podía ponerse hasta romántico, no lo avergonzaba.

Era verdad lo que Harry le había dicho a su amiga en la mañana, la castaña sacaba lo mejor de Ron.

El amor había provocado en él un cambio rotundo, ya no se sentía avergonzado de decir lo que sentía, ahora necesitaba decirlo.

Con Hermione aprendió el significado del amor, entendió que decir cosas bonitas no era ser cursi, más si esas palabras salían de lo más profundo de su ser, pero la chica lo trastornaba, no podía dominarla, no podía con ella_,-¿Por qué les cuenta a todos entender que solo quiero cuidarla?-_ Se pregunto.

Mientras caminaba Ron sintió que muy pocas personas lograrían entender cuanto amaba a la castaña, era tanto su amor, que el solo hecho de pensar que algo podía pasarle, lo enloquecía.

De pronto se detuvo _-Tienen razón, estoy loco, como puedo ser tan idiota y tratarla así-_ Se dijo.

De un momento para otro su matrimonio feliz parecía un caos.

Salió del caldero y camino unos metros, luego desapareció.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y el chico no aparecía.

La castaña corría cada tanto las cortinas de su ventana para ver si lo veía. Estaba en la cocina cuando escucho el auto de Ron frenar en la puerta de su casa, corrió hacia la sala y tomo una revista, se acomodo en el sillón como si no le importara la llegada de su marido.

El chico entro en su casa y llego a la sala, luego fue hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas frente a la mirada desconcertada de su mujer, el joven Auror saco su varita y la alzo en el aire, unas chipas rojas salieron de su varita, a lo lejos Ron pudo ver que otra varita escupía chispas del mismo color.

-¿Que fue eso?

Pregunto la chica poniéndose de pie. Su marido la miro de reojo, sabía que si respondía volverían a discutir, evito la respuesta y se marcho a la cocina, ella lo siguió al tiempo que le insistía

-¿te pregunte que fue eso?

El chico se quito la capa,

Era para avisarle a Dorcet que ya estaba en casa

Dijo lacónico.

-Por Dios Ronald, ¿has hecho venir a Dorcet? No puedo creerlo, si estabas tan preocupado ¿por qué no pasaste a buscarme por el ministerio?

El muchacho se arranco la bufanda del cuello mientras respondía

-Pensé que te asfixiaba y te deje sola, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

La chica estaba en llamas.

-¿Y de dónde vienes a estas horas?

Dijo furiosa su mujer, él ni siquiera la miro, paso por su lado en dirección a la sala, se paro enfrente de la chimenea dándole la espala a su mujer, Hermione sentía que le hervía la sangre, estaba dispuesta a aventarle una silla por la cabeza si no le respondía.

-Respóndeme Ronald o te juro que…

El chico se giro con violencia, sus ojos celestes estaban enrojecidos, su respiración estaba muy agitada

-No me amenaces Hermione, no te atrevas

Le dijo dando dos grandes pasos, la chica retrocedió, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, su cara estaba contorsionada.

-Lamento mucho haberte sobreprotegido de esa manera, estaba preocupado.  
-Bueno yo….  
-Cállate Hermione, cuando nos casamos el ministro no me entrego un manual para saber lo que debía hacer un hombre casado, hago las cosas como me salen y si me equivoco…Pues lo siento mucho, aprendo de esto todos los días, todas los días es una lección, nunca estuve casado, nunca tuve a otra persona bajo mi responsabilidad, lamento lo que paso, es mi culpa.  
Desde que regresaste he tratado de ser mejor para ti, te doy mi amor, te digo todo el tiempo lo que siento por ti, lo hago porque quiero que veas que ya no soy un niño que se paraliza cuando te ve, ó que lo único que sabe es discutir contigo, he tratado de ser cariñoso contigo, te he demostrado que ya no soy el mismo, que soy un hombre capaz de cuidar de su familia.

-En esta relación somos dos, ya no estás sola, no estás en Suiza donde hacías lo que querías, ahora eres mi mujer y yo debo cuidar de ti, si me equivoco en la forma, me lo dices y ya. Yo podré asfixiarte, pero déjame decirte que ya estoy harto de ser yo el que te sigue como un perro, si vas a algún lado me lo avisas, si tienes una pista me la cuentas a mi antes que al maldito ministro, si quieres algo me lo pides, pero no me dejas parado en el medio de la calle haciéndote la importante delante de los demás, no soy tu juguete Hermione y la verdad ya me canse de serlo, me hartaste.

Sin decir nada mas salió de su casa y cerró la puerta dando un portazo violento, Hermione se quedo impresionada, nunca nadie le había hablado así, se sentó en el sillón y apoyo su mano derecha en su frente, de alguna manera Ron le dio a entender que el hombre de la casa era él y no ella, la chica pensó unos minutos en todo lo que había dicho su esposo, luego se puso de pie y salió a buscarlo, el auto estaba en la puerta, no podía estar muy lejos, la castaña se largo a llorar, sentía que estaba perdiendo a Ron a causa de su mal genio y orgullo, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras pensaba donde podría estar su esposo.

De pronto como si echaran un balde agua cristalina sobre su mente se largo a correr en dirección al lago, hacía mucho tiempo su actual marido le había contado que cuando estaba enojado se sentaba frente al lago y lo miraba hasta que se sentía mejor, la joven bruja llego con los ojos abarrotados en lagrimas al lago, efectivamente, en la orilla de espaldas a ella estaba Ron lanzando piedras al agua.

Hermione se limpio las lágrimas con sus manos mientras se acercaba a él,

-Ron, por favor escúchame mi amor

Dijo sollozando.

-Lárgate Hermione y déjame en paz.


	66. Pedir disculpas

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**PEDIR DISCULPAS**

La chica se arrodillo junto a él y el muchacho pudo notar que su mujer estaba en medio de un ataque de llanto.

Giro su cabeza para no verla llorar, a pesar de su furia no soportaba verla así.

-Vete Hermione, quiero estar solo

Dijo el Auror con voz apagada. La chica clavo su mirada en el piso, luego se sentó junto a él y dijo mientras hipaba fuertemente

-Me quedare aquí hasta que se te pase

Cuando la castaña regreso de Suiza y discutió con Ron en la sala de la casa de Ginny, Ron la llevo en su auto hasta el caldero, en esa oportunidad ella estaba muy furiosa, él la hizo bajar del auto y la llevo hasta la orilla del lago, se sentó junto a ella y le dijo que esperaría hasta que su enojo se hubiera ido. Ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Hermione Granger no estaba acostumbrada a rogar ó a pedir disculpas, su carácter soberbio y su orgullo la privaban de la maravillosa sensación liberadora de pedir disculpas cuando uno está errado.

Ron respiraba más lento, trataba de pensar en otra cosa y no escuchar el llanto silencioso de su esposa, hacía mucho frío y Ron tenía ganas de sacarla de ahí,

-Si sigue sentada ahí se resfriara

Pensaba el chico en el medio de su enojo, la miro de reojo y pudo ver que ella seguía llorando con la misma intensidad.

-Vete Hermione, quiero estar solo

Le dijo Ron con una voz muy triste. En realidad quería que la chica entrara en su casa, había estado internada y herida, no le parecía buena idea que su mujer se enfermara a causa del frío.

Se guardo sus pensamientos, tenía miedo de decir algo y que ella lo tomara como un pesado.

El pelirrojo ya estaba más calmado.

Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando uno está enojado, uno dice cosas de las que luego seguro se arrepiente, este era el caso, Ron seguía molesto pero no era verdad que estuviera harto de ella, el pobre muchacho sentía adoración por su esposa, a ella le pasaba lo mismo, de decir en un ataque de furia que él la asfixiaba, ahora se imaginaba sin él y se sentía morir.  
_-Prefiero que me asfixie toda la vida a perderlo-_Pensaba ella.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora sentados frente al lago, ambos temblaban de frío, Ron se puso de pie y regreso a su casa, camino unos pasos pensando en que su mujer lo seguiría pero la chica no se movió, ella se quedo donde estaba para respetar por una vez el deseo de su marido, el chico quería estar solo, se lo había dicho al menos tres veces, ella acato las palabras de él como una orden, la castaña no se quedaba junto al lago por gusto, quería demostrarle a su marido que ella también podía ser respetuosa con él.

Mientras temblaba de frío repaso las actitudes que había tenido para con Ron, se lamento profundamente haberlo hecho sentir tan mal, recordó lo ocurrido,

_-Es verdad me he comportado con soberbia-_Se dijo, recordó cuando le ordeno delante de Harry que se quedara en el callejón y la esperara mientras ella iba a la tienda de Borgin Hijo,

-Quien soy yo para darle órdenes- Se repitió, -Tenemos el mismo rango, como pude…-

Nuevamente se largo a llorar, se cubrió las manos con el rostro, se sintió miserable y egoísta, ya no estaban en el colegio, ya no era como antes,

_-¿Por qué me comporto así?, lo siento mi amor-_Balbuceo entre llantos, nadie la escuchaba, la noche oscura era el único testigo de su sincero arrepentimiento.

Ron espiaba la oscuridad desde la ventana, quería saber si su mujer seguía sentada en el frío, tenía ganas de ir por ella, se debatió con él mismo mientras se sentaba en el sillón,

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

Se pregunto molesto el Auror, se puso de pie para salir a buscarla, ya no soportaba la situación, había llegado a la mitad del pasillo cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

-¿Quién demonios viene a esta hora?

Dijo furioso el chico, abrió la puerta de un tirón y su corazón dio un vuelco, en la puerta estaba de pie su mujer temblando de frío, con la vista clavada en el piso.

-Solo quería saber si ya estas menos molesto conmigo

Dijo Hermione con la voz más triste que Ron haya escuchado en toda su vida, el corazón del Auror salto en su pecho, se llevo su mano derecha a la boca y la apoyo sobre sus labios, no podía creerlo, ella parecía un gatito abandonado en la puerta de su casa, no quedaba nada de esa mujer altiva que lo había herido tan hondamente.

-Pasa

Dijo el chico con voz apagada, la castaña entro en su casa como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba el lugar, Ron se giro sobre sus talones y subió por las escaleras, ella no levanto la vista del piso, su ropa estaba húmeda, sus pies entumecidos, sin embargo parecía que el frío no la afectaba, solo buscaba en su cabeza las palabras justas para hablar con Ron.

El pelirrojo estaba en el cuarto de baño, llenaba la bañera con abundante agua caliente, espero hasta que la tina estuviera casi llena, se quito el suéter empapado y lo dejo en el piso del baño, se paro al pie de la escalera y la llamo.

-Ven Hermione

No lo dijo con tono imperativo pero si hablo con voz segura, la chica subió lentamente las escaleras hasta que llego junto a él, Ron le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, ella entro en el cuarto de baño que estaba lleno de vapor caliente,

-Necesitas un baño

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta, luego fue hasta la bañera y echo en el agua unas sales que la chica tenía en el costado de la tina, se quito la camiseta y volvió a llamarla.

-Ven, te hará bien un baño caliente

La joven bruja alzo la vista por primera vez en una hora, el Auror pudo ver los ojos enrojecidos y tristes de su mujer, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la chica se apoyo contra la puerta dejando su espalda pegada a ella,

-Lo siento mucho Ron

Dijo mientras otro ataque de llanto la embargaba, su cuerpo se deslizo por la puerta hasta que quedo sentada en el frío piso del baño, estaba muy angustiada y su llanto le partió el alma al pelirrojo, mientras Hermione se cubría la cara con sus manos él se agacho junto a ella y la abrazo, la chica solo lloraba, no decía nada, estaba en un estado en el que Ron jamás la había visto.

-Ya no llores Hermione, ya paso

Dijo con dulzura su esposo para calmarla,

-Ven, el agua está caliente y te sentara bien un baño

Ella no se movió de su sitió, sentía que su marido todavía no la disculpaba, se limpio las lagrimas con su mano y trato de calmarse para poder hablar, Ron se paso la mano por el cabello despeinando por completo su pelirroja cabellera, se sentó justo enfrente de ella apoyando las rodillas en su pecho.

-Ron, yo…  
-Ya paso, por favor no quiero seguir discutiendo.  
-Necesito decirte esto.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, ella tenía razón, debía escucharla.

El pelirrojo la miro unos instantes, a pesar de estar desaliñada, temblorosa y con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, la seguía viendo hermosa, tuvo ganas de besarla, de decirle lo bella que era, pero no era el momento.

Ambos tenían muy mal aspecto, habían dormido poco la noche anterior y el día había sido una completa pesadilla.

-Yo…Lo siento, me he portado muy mal contigo, soy una tonta orgullosa, siempre creo que puedo arreglar todo sola, lo que me dijiste antes me hizo pensar mucho, nosotros somos dos, somos una familia ahora y yo me he comportado contigo como cuando íbamos al colegio. Quiero que sepas que te admiro, eres un gran Auror, un gran hombre, estoy muy orgullosa de ser la Señora Weasley. Siempre he tratado de demostrar que soy capaz, siempre he tratado de ser respetada, soy muy tonta Ron, yo sé muy bien que tú eres mi esposo y sé perfectamente que eres capaz de cuidar de mi, confió en ti, perdóname por favor…Yo tampoco sé cómo ser esposa, a mí tampoco me lo explicaron al casarnos, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, nosotros siempre hemos sido difíciles, me has enseñado algo muy valioso hoy, me has enseñado a ser dos, solo somos tu y yo, dejare que me cuides todo lo que consideres, no volveré a darte ordenes, te respeto Ron, te respeto por el hombre que eres cuando estás conmigo, yo me siento mejor persona cuando estoy junto a ti, perdóname, solo quiero hacer mi trabajo y también quiero cuidarte, quiero proteger nuestro hogar, este hogar Ron, es lo mas importante en el mundo para mí, pero si tú no puedes perdonarme yo lo entenderé y me marchare, no quiero hacerte daño.

Ron abrió tanto los ojos que las orbitas se le podían salir,

-¿Marcharte, estás loca? Me moraría sin ti Herm, perdóname tú también, solo quería protegerte, no me daba cuenta de lo molesto que era para ti

El pelirrojo acerco las manos hasta el rostro de su esposa y se acerco lentamente hasta su boca, la chica estaba tan nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que él la besara, sus labios se rozaron y se fundieron en un beso suave y cálido, a los segundos Ron estaba embelesado con aquel beso, la abrazo con fuerzas y ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo he tenido un sueño horrendo, en mi sueño te mataban, desde que soñé eso estoy como loco, no quiero perderte vista, lo siento tanto mi amor.  
-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?  
-Supuse que te reirías ó me tomarías por loco.

La chica se incorporo y le acaricio el rostro,

-¿Cómo podría pensar eso?, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el sanador? Estamos unidos de manera especial, nosotros podemos sentirnos, tu sueño es un aviso, y tú le has hecho caso, me has protegido, tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes

Hermione le hablo con dulzura, él simplemente no podía creer que su mujer lo tomara enserio.

-¿Me crees?  
-Harry dice que tienes un instinto especial, cuando me llevaste al caldero chorreante, cuando regrese de Suiza, el tabernero me dijo que estaba en compañía de uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio, ¿Cómo no te voy a creer?

-Oh mi amor, Perdóname tendría que habértelo dicho antes y esto no hubiera pasado.

Ella lo beso con la pasión que la caracterizaba, el pelirrojo Auror sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, mientras la besaba Ron le dijo con voz apasionada,

-De ahora en adelante nos diremos todo, no nos guardaremos nada, si te molesta algo solo dímelo, pero hablemos Herm, no soporto discutir así

La chica lo rodeo del cuello, y le hablo al oído,

-Lo haremos Ron.

La feroz pelea había quedado atrás, el chico desvistió a su esposa y la metió en el agua caliente, luego se quito su ropa y se sentó en la tina con ella, Hermione baño el cuerpo de su marido, le lavo el pelirrojo cabello mientras Ron cerraba los ojos y se dejaba mimar de esa dulce manera, se besaron en el agua dando rienda suelta a su amor, ella no podía dejar de acariciar su pecho resbaloso y él no podía dejar de acariciar sus senos húmedos por el agua.  
Salieron del baño envueltos en unas toallas, fueron derecho hasta al cuarto, Ron la tumbo en la cama, ni siquiera seco su cuerpo, se subió sobre ella besándola con pasión y ternura,

-Te amo

Dijo la chica mientras él le besaba el cuello, el cuerpo de su esposa era una perdición para el joven Auror, su piel suave y morena lo perdía, ella simplemente lo dominaba, su deseo de tenerse era tan fuerte que pasados unos minutos de largos besos él le separo las piernas y le hizo el amor con toda la pasión que sentía, la chica hundía sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo mientras arqueaba la espalda para recibirlo, Ron se perdía en su interior, el suave sexo de la castaña hacía que él perdiera el control y los sentidos,

-Te amo Ron, te juro que te amo con toda el alma

Dijo jadeante la bella hechicera, el pelirrojo no tenía fuerzas para responder a tan dulces palabras, su boca estaba muy ocupada besando los pechos suaves y tiernos de su mujer, el Auror la tomo del rostro mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, le hundió la lengua salvajemente en la boca, con el poco aire que le quedaba le dijo jadeante

-Eres hermosa, eres jodidamente terca, pero te amo.

La chica se sonrió mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, al término de un rato los dos chicos estaban agotados y abrazados sobre la cama.

Después de una hora de la apasionada reconciliación, los jóvenes amantes y esposos bajaron hasta la cocina de su casa, la chica preparo algo de comer mientras Ron le contaba lo sucedido en la prisión.

-¿Que es lo que sospechas?

Ron medito unos segundos, no sabía bien cómo explicar lo que pensaba,

-Si esta bajo el maleficio Imperius, como tú dices, debe ser alguien que vaya mucho a la prisión, sino ¿de qué manera lo mantendría bajo su poder?-

La chica le coloco el plato de comida en la mesa mientras le decía con seguridad

-Tienes mucha razón, ¿qué encontraste en los registros?-

El pelirrojo tomo su tenedor y se llevo un gran pedazo de pollo a la boca, mastico con velocidad y luego respondió.

-No encontramos nada, el guardia nos dijo que ayer se llevaron los registros de los últimos seis meses, nosotros tenemos solo algunos pocos, cuando los revisamos la otra noche no encontramos gran cosa, necesito los más antiguos, por lo menos necesito los primeros registros de cuando detuvimos a Percy

Finalizo al tiempo que se llevaba otro pedazo de pollo a la boca.

-¿Y cómo los obtendremos?  
-Esa es la mejor parte del plan, los robaremos.  
-¿Y por qué no se los pedimos al ministro? Seguro que nos los dará.  
-Harry me dijo lo mismo, pero es muy arriesgado pedirlos, hay que llenar varias formas y pedir muchos permisos, en menos de diez minutos todo el ministerio sabrá que estamos tras los registros y se perderá el factor sorpresa.

El pelirrojo hablaba feliz sobre su plan, pero la chica le veía una gran dificultad a la situación.

-No creo que sea fácil robarlos, lo de la prisión fue complicado, ahora…Robarse los registros del ministerio…  
-No será tan complicado, ¿recuerdas a Melisa?  
-¿La que estaba desayunado contigo? Si la recuerdo.

El pelirrojo la miro divertido,

-¿Te pusiste celosa cuando me viste con ella?

La castaña arqueo una ceja con mala cara,

-Ya me sentare yo a desayunar con algún fulano a ver qué dices-

Dijo con franqueza.

-No diré nada, solo te matare jajajaja, estaba muy enojado contigo esta mañana, pero la verdad me hizo sentir mejor saber que estabas celosa.  
-Eso es muy cruel.  
-Pero me sentí mejor.  
-Bueno y ¿qué hay con esa chica?  
-Ella está casada con Ben, el contador del tercer piso, resulta que su hermano es el jefe el archivero del ministerio, y da la gran casualidad que me debe un gran favor…

El pelirrojo hablo lleno de orgullo mientras engullía otro poderoso pedazo de pollo.

-¿Por eso estabas con ella esta mañana?  
-Esta mañana me levante al amanecer, no podía dormir, salí y le envié una lechuza a Dorcet, le pedí que viniera a mi casa, lo espere en la entrada y cuando llego me ayudo a empujar el auto para no encender el motor en la puerta de casa, tu lo hubieras escuchado y yo no quería verte…Le pedí a Dorcet que te cuidara y te siguiera…Lo Siento, pero no podía irme así, necesitaba saber que alguien te cuidaría.  
-Esta bien, sigue  
-Le dije que necesitaría un favor del hermano de su cuñado, Dorcet me recomendó que hablara con Melisa. Hable con ella por las dudas, por si no podía obtener los registros, no le conté de que se trataba pero le pedí la dirección de su cuñado, ella me la dio y después de salir de la prisión le hicimos una visita al hermano de Ben con Harry.  
-¿Y por qué no hablaste con él en el ministerio?, ¿por que tuviste que ir hasta su casa?  
-Él no trabaja solo, en el archivo del ministerio hay otros empleados, necesito su colaboración para poder robarlos, desde luego él acepto.  
-¿Y quién los robara?  
-Oh…Bueno, con Harry pensamos que lo mejor sería que lo hagas tú  
-¿Yo?

Dijo asombrada la joven,

-¿y por qué yo?

El pelirrojo estaba atacando su puré de papas, la miro unos cortos segundos antes de responder

-Mira, la idea sería que él saque los registros y los deje sobre el mostrador junto a otros papeles, yo entrare y le pediré cualquier cosa, mientras tanto tú te llevaras los registros

La chica seguía sin entender nada,

-¿Pero cómo lo haré, me vera todo el mundo?

Dijo la chica que tenía toda la razón.

- Bueno, ya pensamos en eso, te pondrás la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero se han vuelto locos? Esa capa nos cubría a los tres cuando éramos pequeños y salíamos del colegio para ver Hagrid, pero ahora soy mucho más grande, ¿cómo pretendes que me cubra?

La chica hablo como si toda la lógica del mundo estuviera de su lado, en un punto ella tenía razón, pero su marido ya había resuelto esa parte.

-No es tan difícil, solo debes caminar más agachada.  
-¿Pretendes que camine agachada cuatro pisos y con archivos pesados en mis manos?

El pelirrojo se mato de risa,

-No le veo la gracia Ron

Dijo su esposa

-Disculpa, es que te imagine gateando por los pasillos y medio risa.

-No sé, debemos practicar primero

Dijo la castaña mientras terminaba con su plato.

-Claro que si, mañana nos espera Harry en su casa, practicaremos y de paso veremos a James.

Tenemos una sola oportunidad para hacerlo, pasado mañana es 31, a las doce después del brindis partiremos.

-Muy bien, así lo haremos.

La idea de Ron era buena, los primeros registros que sacaron de la prisión no decían mucho, pero si conseguían los más antiguos quizás tendrían más información, también faltaba el informe de Tonks sobre el seguimiento al secretario, Lupin y Moody investigaban a los clientes de las tiendas tenebrosas del callejón, Hagrid seguía con la investigación de los telivnos, los caballos alados.

Muy lejos de todo eso, Belinda le contaba a Fred sobre su día en el hospital, el gemelo la miraba asombrado, no podía creer la forma de sanar que tenían los muggles,

-Por tanto vamos a tener que operar al pobre hombre

Dijo Belinda finalizando su relato. Fred abrió mucho los ojos, por un momento se imagino a un hombre tirado en una camilla gritando de dolor mientras un sanador muggle le abría el cuerpo a la mitad

-Qué horror

Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué horror que?  
-Lo siento, por un momento me imagine la operación…Les debe doler mucho, digo…Que los abran al medio.

La chica se río con ganas, por momentos seguía olvidando lo poco que el gemelo sabía sobre su mundo.

-Se les pone anestesia, no sufren

Explico con paciencia la médica mientras servía café.

Esa palabra nueva solo trajo más confusión a la imaginativa cabeza del gemelo.

-¿Y qué demonios es animesia?

inquirió Fred muy serio. La chica se rió a carcajadas,

-No es animesia, es anestesia  
-Lo Que sea, ¿qué es?

Volvió a preguntar Fred. Ella se sentó en unas de las sillas de la mesa quedando frente a él, revolvió su café con suavidad al tiempo que respondía

-La anestesia hace que el paciente se duerma y no sienta dolor  
-¿No siente nada de dolor?  
-Nada, es como estar dormido

La doctora escucho que Fred decía por lo bajo

-qué horror

Ella volvió a reír muy fuerte,

-¿Te estás riendo de mi castaña?

Dijo el muchacho echándole una mirada asesina a su novia.

-Oh, no…Claro que no Sr. Pelirrojo.  
-Si, te estás riendo de mí, ahora veras…

El gemelo se levanto de su silla y se fue hacia ella, la chica rápida como una pantera salto de su asiento y comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa mientras Fred la perseguía.

-Ven aquí muggle, te atrapare y de convertiré en sapo

La chica se chocaba con las sillas mientras corría risueña,

-¿Si eres un mago tan brillante por qué no puedes atraparme?

Le dijo divertida la chica, Fred se pero en seco y la miro con ternura, saco su varita y la apunto.

-No Fred no me conviertas en sapo por favor

Dijo Belinda con tono de burla, el gemelo la miro con malicia, hizo un movimiento con su varita y un chorro de vapor gris salió desde la punta, cuando el vapor gris toco a la chica, la ropa que llevaba puesta desaprecio.

-Así te ves mucho mejor

Dijo él mirándola muy divertida. Ella se miro su cuerpo desnudo y se tapo con las manos mientras Fred se moría de risa.

-¿Acostumbras a hacer esto con las chicas?

Belinda lo dijo muy seria, Fred sintió que la broma había sido muy pensada y solo pudo disculparse,

-No, claro que no, como voy a hacer esto con la gente, solo estaba jugando contigo, lo siento

La chica seguía con la mirada severa mientras el gemelo la miraba apenado.

De pronto los labios de la chica hicieron una mueca que el principio su novio no interpreto, a los segundos una risa malvada salía de la boca de la bella castaña.

-¿Me estabas haciendo una broma? Ahora veras…

El gemelo estaba como loco después de que la chica le había dado de comer su propia medicina, él la corrió y Belinda se dejo atrapar, las noches entre ellos eran muy divertidas, ambos gozaban de un gran sentido del humor, llevaban en la sangre esa inocencia infantil que nunca perdieron.

En casa de los Potter, Harry y Ginny estaban terminando su cena, los dos estaban cansados y algo ojerosos, las noches con James no eran fáciles, el niño tenía la energía de un ejército.

Harry estaba levantando la mesa mientras su esposa estaba sentada con los codos apoyados en la mesa, se le estaban cerrando los ojos cuando el llanto del niño le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Creo que nadie puede pasar tanto tiempo despierto como él-Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.  
-No te preocupes, yo voy…  
-No, yo iré mi amor.

La chica salió de la cocina en dirección al cuarto del bebe mientras Harry dejaba los platos en el fregadero, la pelirroja llego al cuarto y empujo la puerta con su mano, al ver la cuna del niño grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Harry, ven Harry por favor

El moreno corrió a toda velocidad, al llegar al cuarto de James y ver la situación, su mandíbula casi cayó al piso del asombro.


	67. Mini Ginny

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**MINI GINNY**

Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su pequeño hijo James de solo unos días de vida, estaba levitando en su cuna a unos diez centímetros de su colchón, antes de que los asombrados padres pudieran parpadear, James se elevo unos treinta centímetros más, Ginny se fue sobre su hijo y lo tomo en sus brazos, beso su frente y luego miro a su marido con terror,

-¿Por qué levita Harry, que le pasa?

Su marido perplejo no supo que responder, solo se le ocurrió decir que fueran a San Mungo, la pelirroja madre estuvo de acuerdo y al cabo de un rato la familia Potter estaba montada en el auto camino al hospital.

En el hospital mágico, los Potter esperaban a ser atendidos mientras no dejaban de mirar a su pequeño hijo que dormía como un ángel en los brazos de su madre.

El sanador que atendía a los infantes los llamo y los hizo pasar a una sala, una vez adentro Ginny dejo a James en una pequeña camilla mientras el sanador se colocaba al costado para revisar al niño.

-¿Qué síntomas tiene?

Inquirió el hombre, la pelirroja madre explico lo sucedido mientras le quitaba las prendas a James.

El sanador inspecciono al niño que seguía durmiendo como si nada pasara.

-¿Cuándo lo vieron levitar, el niño estaba dormido ó despierto?

Pregunto el sanador sin despegar los ojos de James. Sus padres se miraron,

-Estaba despierto

Balbuceo Ginny. El sanador siguió con su tarea, revisaba al niño con su varita, luego lo palpo con sus dedos, al cabo de un rato hablo suavemente

-Ya pueden vestirlo

Harry se apresuro a colocar las prendas en el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, Ginny intentaba colocarle una media pero sus manos temblaban demasiado

-¿Duerme bien?  
-No lo sé, llora de noche y de día, pero cuando lo tomamos en brazos se calla.

Contesto el preocupado padre

-¿Come bien?  
-Oh si, muy bien, no pierde nunca el apetito.

Dijo Ginny y Harry pregunto de inmediato al sanador:

- ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?

El moreno Auror estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, pensaba que su hijo podía estar bajo el efecto de una maldición, a Ginny le pasaba lo mismo, sus ojos claros estaban clavados en su hijo, en su cabeza rondaba el mismo pensamiento desalentador.

-Bueno, su hijo no tiene nada malo.  
-¿Y por qué levita, está seguro que no es una maldición?

El sanador miro con ternura a la madre después de esa pregunta, el rostro de la pelirroja estaba pálido y asustado, sus pecas eran mucho más notorias con la palidez que llevaba.

-Claro que no, lo que le paso al niño es algo poco frecuente, pero puede pasar.  
-¿Pero qué es?  
-Es un mago, ¿qué esperaban? Los niños no demuestran cualidades mágicas hasta cierta edad, algunos a los dos años otros antes, pero son los menos, es la primera vez que veo a un niño tan pequeño demostrar sus cualidades.  
-¿Y por qué levita?  
-Es muy pequeño, no habla y desde luego no sabe manejar sus emociones, seguramente quería a su madre ó tenía alguna molestia en el estomago, esto hace que se exprese.  
-Pero él lloro, en cuanto los escuche fui a verlo, no lloro más de unos segundos…  
-Es muy posible que haya estado levitando algunos segundos antes de que usted llegara, es la forma que tiene de expresarse, con el tiempo moverá objetos, hará parpadear las luces, es mago...Se le pasara cuando aprenda a controlarse, de momento solo deben vigilarlo y tener las medidas de seguridad para esto, pero no se preocupen. Estoy seguro que será un gran mago.

Harry miro a su hijo que se empezaba a moverse en los brazos de su madre, lo miraba con mucho asombro, no podía creer que un niño tan pequeño tuviera ese poder.

Los padres se retiraron en silencio del hospital mágico, ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaban muy asombrados.

Ginny buscaba en su cabeza la forma de asegurar la cuna para que esto no se repitiera.

-Voy a poner algún encantamiento que lo detenga cuando comience a flotar. Fue una suerte que llorara, si no hubiera ido a verlo…Por Dios Harry, se podría haber caído al piso, yo…  
-Mi amor, no paso nada, aseguraremos su cuna y todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

El matrimonio llego a su casa aun más cansado que al salir de ella, la chica coloco a James en la cuna mientras Harry realizaba un encantamiento anti gravitatorio,

-Bien, de esta forma no levitara

Afirmo el moreno padre.

-Ve a descansar Ginny, estas muy agotada, yo me quedare con él

La pelirroja beso a su hijo y acaricio sus pequeñas manos, luego le dio un corto beso en los labios a su esposo y salió de la habitación.

James se había dormido en el camino de regreso, el movimiento del auto hizo que sin querer se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo.

El moreno Auror sabía que no debía, pero de todas maneras tomo a su hijo en brazos y se sentó en una pequeña mecedora que les había regalado Molly.

Miro a su hijo unos segundos y pasó su dedo por la manita pequeña de James, el niño abrió apenas los ojos y Harry sintió como su hijo envolvía su dedo con su mano.

El padre sonrió y luego le hablo muy bajo

-Has asustado mucho a tu madre, no debes hacer eso, no debes flotar, ya tendrás tiempo de hacer magia, no preocupes a mamá

Harry sentía que el niño lo miraba, en realidad tenía los pequeños ojos entre abiertos, pero su padre estaba convencido de que su hijo lo miraba.

-Voy a darte un consejo sobre tu madre, no la hagas enojar, no sabes lo que es enojada, además ella te ama tanto, no la preocupes James, eres tan hermoso hijo…El sanador dijo que serás un gran mago, yo creo que ya eres grandioso, lo más grandioso del mundo

Harry converso un largo rato con su hijo, por un momento el moreno juro que el niño le había sonreído.

Al llegar a su cuarto vio que su mujer, se había quedado dormida vestida sobre la cama, le quito los zapatos y luego la cubrió con la manta, él solo se quito los zapatos y la camisa y se recostó junto a ella, la miro dormir unos segundos y contemplo su belleza, acaricio su cabello y cerró los ojos.

A las tres y media de la mañana el niño lloro, Ginny se levanto tan dormida que casi cae de la cama, llego descalza hasta el cuarto de James y entro diciendo

-¿Tienes hambre mi amor?-

Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la sala, se sentó en el sillón y alimento al niño.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó sobre saltado, abrió los ojos y comprobó que su mujer no estaba, tomo sus lentes de la mesa de luz y fue hasta la habitación del niño, no estaban, corrió hasta la sala y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura, la pelirroja estaba recostada en el sillón, junto a ella James, ambos dormían

_-Se ven preciosos_

Pensó el moreno, sin hacer ruido fue hasta la cocina y preparo el desayuno.

Hermione dormía sobre su brazo izquierdo, su marido la tenía muy agarrada de la cintura, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y se percato de que ya había amanecido, había dormido muy bien y se sintió muy repuesta.

Intento levantarse de la cama sin hacer ruido pero en cuanto se estaba incorporando la voz de Ron la sorprendió.

-Buenos días

Dijo el chico con voz ronca, ella se giro y le dio un beso en los labios

-Buenos días Ron

Los adormilados ojos del Auror se veían más celestes que de costumbre, sus pecas eran más notorias y sus labios estaban muy rojos,

-Te ves precioso hoy

Dijo la castaña con voz suave, él sintió que se ruborizaba un poco y solo pudo decir

-¿Desayunamos? Estoy muerto de hambre  
-Quédate en la cama, yo traeré el desayuno.  
-¿Me traerás el desayuno a la cama?  
-Pues… Solo si tú quieres…  
-Claro, eres genial.

La chica salió de la cama y llego a la cocina, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, calentó agua y luego preparo unas tostadas, saco de la alacena una lata con galletas, coloco una considerable cantidad en un platito y al costado el frasco de mermelada.

Al rato subió con una gran bandeja, la apoyo sobre el regazo de Ron y se metió en la cama junto a su marido, Ron tenía mucho hambre pero se sorprendió al ver su mujer, la castaña comía con desesperación

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ella tenía la boca llena de comida y no podía responder, cuando al fin trago solo dijo

-Sí, estoy famélica

Él la miro sorprendido nunca la había visto comer así.

Luego del gran desayuno, los chicos se alistaron para ir a la casa de los Potter, debían practicar con la capa para robar los archivos.

Les tomo solo media hora llegara a la casa de los nuevos padres, llamaron a la puerta y su moreno amigo los recibió en la entrada.

Entraron en silencio en la casa por si el pequeño James dormía, pero al llegar a la sala vieron que la pelirroja estaba sentada en el sillón con el niño en brazos, al verlos Ginny dio un gritito de alegría.

Tonks estaba en una pequeña calle de Londres, tenía un aspecto irreconocible, su cabello era castaño y su capa negra le daba un aire misterioso, estaba siguiendo al secretario del ministro, el hombre había entrado en la casa de una bruja llamada Merly que era la encargada de seguridad mágica del ministerio, a Tonks le llamó mucho la atención aquella visita,

_-¿Qué demonios hace en casa de Merly? _

Se pregunto mentalmente la metamorfamaga.

La estrategia de Tonks consistía en seguir al hombre pero no entrometerse, cualquier asunto extraño que viera lo anotaría en una pequeña libreta de cuero negra que llevaba, pero no interferiría en nada.

El secretario estuvo más de una hora en casa de Merly, luego salió por la calle caminando en sentido contrario al tránsito, Tonks lo siguió, camino una cuadra cuando la ex Auror se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo, trato de ser disimulada y cruzo de calle, antes de poner un pie en la vereda de enfrente se giro bruscamente, sus ojos vieron con asombro que Lupin caminaba hacia a ella.

La ex Auror no dijo ni hizo nada, solo siguió caminando y continuo con su seguimiento como estaba planeado, Lupin apretó el paso, dos minutos más tarde Tonks sintió que le agarraban el brazo derecho, se giro furiosa sabiendo que Remus le estaba impidiendo realizar la tarea.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Remus?  
-Cállate Tonks, te vienes conmigo ahora.  
-¿Pero por qué?  
-No puedo explicártelo ahora, vamos.

Tonks giro su cabeza y vio como el secretario se perdía entre la gente, segundos después ya no lo distinguía, se volvió furiosa hacia Lupin,

-Más vale que tengas un buen motivo Remus

Gruño entre dientes la metamorfamaga. Remus se acerco al oído de Tonks y le murmuro algo, segundos después ambos desaparecieron.

En casa de los Potter la castaña estaba con su ahijado en brazos.

- Oye, te ves muy bien con el niño en brazos

Dijo Ginny al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano, Ron se rió nerviosamente, había comprendido claramente la indirecta.

-Bien, a practicar.

Dijo el moreno y fue por su capa hasta su cuarto y al minuto regreso con ella, se la entrego a Ron y luego tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el sillón, la castaña se puso de pie y su marido intento colocarle la capa pero ella se lo impidió.

-Deja que lo haga yo, cuando este en la oficina no estarás para ayudarme, debo hacerlo yo.

Ron le dio la capa y la chica se la coloco, efectivamente la capa no la cubría en su totalidad, la pelirroja rió con ganas al ver solo la primera parte de las piernas de su amiga, solo se veían los pies y las rodillas de la castaña.

-Mejor agáchate Herm, me da impresión, parece que te hubieran cortado el cuerpo

Dijo Ron cara de asombro. La chica se agacho más y su cuerpo desapareció.

-Bien ahora camina Hermione

Insistió Harry, la castaña dio unos pasos y se piso la capa con los pies, lo próximo que escucharon los presentes fue un sonoro golpe en el piso, el pelirrojo se adelanto para ayudar a su mujer que había caído al piso.

Cuando la joven se levanto se quito la capa con cara de pocos amigos,

-Esto es ridículo, como haré para caminar así por el ministerio, he dado solo dos pasos y me he caído

El moreno, que mecía a su hijo para que el niño se durmiera, entendió que su amiga tenía razón.

-Vamos Herm, inténtalo de nuevo.

La chica se coloco la capa y camino varios pasos,

-Camina alrededor del sillón mi amor

Dijo Ron. Hermione hizo caso pero cuando estaba girando por la parte trasera del sofá, volvió a caer.

Estuvieron casi dos horas practicando, la chica sentía que las piernas se le dormían de tanto caminar agachada, se quito la capa con furia diciendo

-Esto es una locura, no puedo hacerlo, voy a caerme o a tropezarme con cualquiera que esté a mi paso

El pelirrojo y Harry cruzaron miradas, la castaña tenía razón, estaban en la sala de su casa y la chica no lograba hacerlo, en el ministerio sería mucho más difícil, los pasillos estaban abarrotados de gente, no solo debía subir las escaleras agachada de esa forma, debía recorrer los pasillos, entrar en el archivero y salir con los registros en la mano sin ser detectada.

Harry pensó que al subir dos pisos agachada de esa forma se le acalambrarían las piernas a su amiga.

-¿Por que no le hacemos a Herm un hechizo reductor?  
-¿Un qué?

Pregunto asombrado Ron a su hermana quien contesto:

-Un hechizo reductor, la empequeñecemos solo un poco, para que pueda caminar erguida.  
-Ginny, sabemos lo que es, pero ese hechizo se utiliza solo con objetos, no con personas.

Le dijo su esposo

-Fred lo ha hecho conmigo y nunca me paso nada.  
-Pero Fred era un inconsciente, no haremos eso con Hermione.

Sentencio Ron a lo que su esposa comento:

-Dices que no te paso nada… de nada.  
-No, no me afecto en lo más mínimo.  
-Bueno a ti no te habrá afectado, pero no sabemos qué le puede pasar a Hermione.

Insistió el pelirrojo

-Bueno, yo lo hago, hagan el hechizo conmigo, yo me pongo la capa y saco los malditos registros y fin de la historia.  
-¿Te has vuelto loca?, ¿Acaso no piensa en James?  
-Harry, Fred y George me han hecho eso varias veces y nunca me paso nada, no sé porque, pero nunca me paso nada, déjame ayudarlos.  
-No, seguiré practicando y…

La castaña no siguió hablando, se tomo con sus manos del respaldo de una silla y cerró los ojos, su marido corrió hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura

-¿Qué tienes mi amor?

Pregunto asustado el pelirrojo, la chica tomo aire y respiro lentamente.

-No es nada, no me siento bien, creo que comí mucho en el desayuno

La voz de la castaña sonó apagada y ronca.

-Creo que te hizo mal estar sentada frente al lago con ese frío.  
-¿Has estado sentada frente al lago? ¿Pero te has vuelto loca?

Pregunto sorprendido su amigo

-Ya estoy mejor, sigamos practicando.

La pelirroja tomo su varita y se apunto con ella frente a los ojos asombrados de todos, pronuncio el hechizo y al instante su cuerpo se redujo casi setenta centímetros, Harry sostuvo fuerte a su hijo en sus brazos, sintió miedo de que el niño se le cayera de la impresión.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces?

Rugió el moreno, la pelirroja se rió divertida, se apunto nuevamente con su varita y recupero su tamaño,

-Les estoy diciendo que no me afecta-

Dijo la chica con seguridad, Ron simplemente no lo podía creer, y murmuro

-De verdad no le hace nada  
-Ni se les ocurra, Ginny no es Auror y no participara en esto.  
-Un momento Potter, soy Auror, no trabajo en este momento, no es lo mismo.  
-Pues no estoy de acuerdo.  
-Pero yo sí, quiero que todo esto termine y si eso ayuda lo haré.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras la castaña decía

-Mira Ginny, Harry tiene razón, no estás en esto y la verdad no me pare…

No pudo terminar, la pelirroja estallo en furia.

-Ya cálmense todos, es lo más sencillo del mundo, no estamos hablando de enfrentarme con un mago tenebroso, solo quiero ayudar, ¿no ven que no me pasa nada?

Harry se puso de pie para llevar a James a su cuarto y dijo:

-Está bien hazlo, pero si te quedas pequeña yo no te llevare a San Mungo para que te cuiden  
-Potter, quédate donde estas y mírame a los ojos.

El pelirrojo camino dos pasos hacia atrás, sabía lo que era su hermana enojada y no estaba dispuesto a cruzarse en su camino.

El moreno se giro lentamente y miro a su mujer que estaba muy colorada,

-Confía en mi Harry, confía en mí como yo confío en ti

Ginny hablo con voz serena, su marido asintió con la cabeza y luego llevo a James a su cuarto.

-No saben lo que ha hecho su ahijado anoche, fui a su cuarto y estaba levitando en su cuna.  
-¿Levitando?

Pregunto la castaña

-Como lo oyes, lo llevamos a San Mungo, el sanador dijo que no era nada, solo estaba demostrando sus dotes mágicos.  
-Que increíble, es muy pequeño.

Decía sorprendido Ron

-Sí, pero bueno, lo lleva en la sangre, su padre es un gran mago.

En ese instante su marido venía entrando en la sala,

-Aunque hables bien de mi no me convencerás de que esto es una buena idea

Dijo muy serio Harry.

-Es un tema terminado Potter, no seguiré discutiendo esto contigo.

Harry bufo furioso, sabía que no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, su mujer podía ser terriblemente terca y parecía no darse cuenta de que el hechizo reductor no era para humanos.

-Harry, mi auto no está funcionando muy bien, porque no sales conmigo y le hachamos un vistazo.

El moreno no dijo nada pero salió con su amigo, el día estaba muy frío, el invierno estaba haciéndose sentir con furia,

-Sube al auto

Le ordeno Ron, los dos amigos se sentaron en los asientos delanteros y cerraron las puertas del coche para cubrirse del frió.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, porque te pones así?  
-¿Y justo tú me lo preguntas?, tú…Que eres insufrible con Hermione y la cuidas como al oro, ¿que crees que me pasa? no quiero exponerla, mira si le pasa algo…  
-Ginny solo quiere ayudar, todo lo que hace es estar en su casa con James y contigo, un poco de emoción no le vendrá mal

Harry no podía creer lo que decía su pelirrojo amigo,

-¿Un poco de emoción? ¿Y si la atrapan?, ¿y si no puede regresar a su tamaño?, recién solo se redujo unos segundos, ¿cuánto crees que tarde en bajar de la oficina, llegar al archivero, sacar los registros y llegar a la oficina nuevamente?

Dijo Harry molesto, estaba tan molesto que al respirar se le movían las aletas de la nariz.

-Pues, no lo sé, unos diez minutos…  
-Y si diez minutos es mucho…no es lo mismo diez minutos que unos segundos.

Adentro de la casa, Ginny mantenía la misma conversación con su amiga,

-¿Por qué no quiere que ayude, que tiene de malo?

Se quejaba la pelirroja,

-Solo quiere cuidarte

Respondió la castaña.

Ginny arqueo una ceja, a ella no le parecía que fuera tan terrible.

Los dos amigos seguían en el auto, estaban charlando cuando vieron que a unos treinta metros tres figuras se materializaban frente a sus ojos, las figuras fueron reconocidas de inmediato por los Aurores, Tonks, Remus y Moody caminaban hacia ellos, bajaron rápidamente del coche, cuando el trío estaba solo a unos pasos de ellos Harry les hablo

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien

Dijo Moody,

-Debemos hablar

Agrego Lupin.

El moreno los hizo pasar a su casa en donde se encontraron con Ginny y la castaña, Tonks saludo a las amigas mientras Remus y Alastor se acomodaban en unas sillas, mientras Ron hacia las preguntas

-¿Qué pasa Moody?  
-Recuerdas que Remus y yo investigaríamos la lista de los clientes de Borgin Hijo?  
-Si, ¿qué ha pasado?  
-Tonks estaba siguiendo al secretario del ministro, yo sabía que ella haría eso hoy y decidí seguirla.  
-¿Seguir a Tonks? ¿Por qué?  
-Bueno, me preocupa un poco todo esto, pero eso no es lo importante, Moody estaba con la lista, me envió una lechuza que se me apareció en mitad de la calle. El secretario tiene un primo, un primo que es cliente de Borgin Hijo.

Esa fue la respuesta de Lupin ante la pregunta de Hermione mientras ron continuaba preguntado:

-¿Quien es?  
-Thomas Rulfi- Dijo Moody  
-Me suena ese apellido.

Comento Harry a lo que Remus respondió:

-Claro que te suena, era un mortifago.  
-¿Y por qué no está detenido ó muerto?  
-Thomas Rulfi fue un seguidor de Voldemort, cuando el perdió su poder, la noche que intento matar a Harry, Rulfi desapareció, cuando lo atrapamos negó los cargos y se supone que colaboro con el ministerio para atrapar a otros seguidores de Voldemort, diez años después desapareció, yo no sabía que había regresado a Inglaterra, tampoco sé cuando regreso, lo que sí sé, es que no tiene deudas con el ministerio.

Respondió Moody a la castaña la cual siguió con el interrogatorio

-¿Y qué hace con Borgin Hijo?  
-Lo que más me preocupa es que el secretario del ministro tenga un primo que fue Mortifago.

Agrego Remus a lo que Harry contesto:

-Pero no tiene deudas con el ministerio…Esta limpio.  
-Los Mortifagos no cambian Harry.

El pelirrojo fue sabio con sus palabras, en general esa gente no cambiaba. Un nuevo integrante entraba al círculo de sospechosos,

-¿Recuerdan la boleta de pago del secretario? La que encontramos en el correo ¿Y si el secretario le envió una carta a su primo mortifago para que regresara?

Dijo Ron a lo que su esposa agrego:

-Tiene mucho sentido,

-Al fin y al cabo el hombre se había marchado, ¿por que regresaría?

Dijo esto Harry a lo que Ron comento

-Necesitamos los registros de la prisión.  
-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo haré.  
-¿Tú? Pero…

Hermione interrumpió a Nymphadora Tonks que estaba sorprendida ante la participación de Ginny, y le explico el plan. Remus miro al moreno Auror y le pregunto

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo en esto Harry?

Harry alzo la vista y busco la mirada de Ginny, los ojos claros de su esposa lo miraban con seguridad, el moreno la vio decidida, Ginny movió los labios sin emitir sonido, su marido pudo leerle los labios, ella le había dicho solo tres palabras, _-Confía en mí-_

Por detrás de los anteojos de Harry, su mujer pudo ver como sus ojos color esmerada brillaron, ella le guiño descaradamente un ojo, el moreno se aclaro la garganta, esa mujer lo estremecía, tenía un poder sin igual sobre él. El moreno se dirigió a Moody

-Moody, necesito que nos esperes afuera del ministerio, al salir te entregaremos los registros y los llevaras a Hogwarts,

Moody asintió con la cabeza y Lupin pregunto:

-¿Cuando lo harán?  
-Mañana, el ministerio trabaja solo medio día por el año nuevo, todo el lugar será un lió y eso nos da mayor posibilidad de no ser descubiertos, estoy seguro que en esos registros hallaremos algo.

Cerro el pelirrojo.


	68. Año nuevo

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_Espero que tengan tiempo para leer por que no se creo que subire de nuevo de dos en dos al menos lo intentare mas seguido._

_Foaby_

* * *

**AÑO NUEVO**

La nueva información brindada por Moody, no trajo ninguna luz al asunto, solo agrego un nombre y una nueva sospecha, de todas maneras era algo.

Saber que el secretario tenía un primo que tiempo atrás había sido seguidor de Voldemort, era una noticia sorprendente, posiblemente con más pruebas, el círculo finalmente cerraría.

Los tres Aurores tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza, ¿cuando había regresado Thomas Rulfi y por qué? Moody seguiría investigando al ex mortífago mientras ellos se iban a Escocia a buscar alguna pista sobre "El Maestro", solo debían averiguar para que lado había partido y en lo posible ver la conexión entre él y el caso de Percy.

Harry Potter salió de su casa acompañado por su esposa e hijo, la familia completa fue en el auto hasta el ministerio de Magia, durante el trayecto repasaron el plan, Harry estaba más nervioso que su mujer, ella jugaba con su hijo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza dando a entender que tenía todo claro.

-No tienes que hacerlo Ginny

Dijo el moreno mirando el camino, ella simplemente se sonrió.

-Mi amor, es lo más fácil del mundo, ¿no te das cuenta? Te preocupas por una tontería, no voy a luchar con un mago tenebroso ni voy a estar en un campo de batalla, solo me reduciré unos minutos y llevare los registros a tu oficina.

La pelirroja simplificaba con mucha naturalidad el asunto, ella no le veía nada de peligroso, nada de particular.

Su marido en cambio, estaba aterrado, si la atrapaban, saldría de la prisión para cuando James tuviera cinco años.

En la oficina de Aurores del Ministerio, Ron y Hermione estaban completando informes, cada tanto se miraban de reojo, ambos se veían tranquilos.

A las 8:30 en punto Ron bajo a la cafetería como lo habían planeado, cuando estaba sentado solo en su mesa vio pasar a Harry y a Ginny, el pequeño James venía en los brazos de su Padre, al matrimonio le costó bastante llegar a la oficina de Aurores, a cada paso alguien los detenía para ver al ya famoso James Potter.

Con el rostro tenso de tanto sonreír, los orgullosos padres llegaron a la oficina, la castaña se puso de pie para recibirlos mientras Harry le entregaba el niño a Hermione.

El moreno miro su reloj, 8:45am.

-Me voy al baño del tercer piso

Anuncio Harry, antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny,

-Ya vete Potter, todo estará bien

Dijo con seguridad la pelirroja. Una última mirada y Harry salió de la oficina, la pelirroja se quito su abrigo y tomó la capa de invisibilidad de su marido que estaba guardada en su bolso,

-Recuerda Ginny, a mas tardar a las 9:15 debes estar aquí-

Le recordó la castaña con dulzura, cruzaron miradas mientras la pelirroja le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo

-Bien Herm, ya estoy lista,

Se apunto con su propia varita y pronuncio el hechizo, la castaña vio como su pelirroja amiga se encogía unos setenta centímetros, Hermione apretó los ojos, de pronto el plan ya no le gustaba.

Ginny se coloco la capa y Hermione la perdió de vista, la chica tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro con cuidado, abrió la puerta y miro para ambos lados, debía llegar al cuarto piso antes de las 9:05 am.

Ron estaba pagando su café para salir de la cafetería, saludo a varias personas y después subió de grandes trancos la escalera, llego al cuarto piso justo cuando su contacto estaba entrando en la oficina de Archivos, Ron lo siguió y entro en el lugar sonriendo como si nada pasara, pidió los registros de la entrada del día anterior mientras los empleados del lugar no dejaban de saludarlo, uno de ellos de cabello rubio oscuro le hablo desde arriba de una escalera

-Oye Ron, el Sábado hay partido, nosotros los de archivos contra tu equipo de Aurores

El pelirrojo le respondió con una sonrisa y luego agrego,

-No sé si podré ir, ya sabes cosas de trabajo

Harry estaba apostado al final del pasillo, justo al pie de la escalera, sintió que algo rozaba su pierna, y murmuro

-Ginny

La pelirroja llego hasta el archivero justo a tiempo, los empleados del mostrador habían ido a buscar lo solicitado por Ron, en ese momento el contacto del pelirrojo dejo sobre el mesón los registros de la prisión, Ron pudo ver como los registros desaparecían frente a sus ojos, la pelirroja tomo los registros con su mano derecha y se giro para salir del archivero, al hacerlo casi se choca de frente con el pecho de un hombre que ahora era muy alto para ella, retrocedió varios pasos y quedo pegada contra una pared, no esperaba este inconveniente pero supuso que no era grave, aguardo unos segundos hasta que el hombre se reclino sobre el mostrador, ella paso por atrás de él apretando el estomago a su espalda para no rozarlo, al fin había salido al pasillo, había gente pero no tanta,

_-Esto es muy fácil-_Pensó. Vio que su marido seguía apostado en la esquina del pasillo, estaba llegando a él cuando vio al mismísimo ministro de Magia,

-Oh hola Harry, ¿Hermione está en su oficina?

Pregunto serenamente el hombre, Harry sintió que un sudor frió se le caía de la frente, la chica estaba en su oficina pero con su hijo, la idea era que la pelirroja regresara pronto y saliera del edificio donde afuera la esperaba Moody.

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta Harry

Dijo el ministro frunciendo el seño, el moreno se rasco la cabeza,

-Lo siento, si…Esta en su oficina

Murmuro, el moreno Auror no sabía si su esposa había salido o no de la oficina de archivos, no estaba seguro, la pelirroja debía llegara a esa esquina para ascender por las escaleras al séptimo piso, Ginny comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no se atrevía a mirar su reloj, no quería quitar los ojos del camino.

El ministro se giro y siguió su camino para llegar a la oficina de la castaña, la pelirroja llego junto a Harry caminando contra la pared, un nutrido grupo de personas comenzaba a pasar por el pasillo, le dio un codazo a su marido y este inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su mujer estaba a su lado, debía impedir que el ministro llegara a la oficina antes que la pelirroja.

-Camina detrás de mí

Le ordeno a la pelirroja con los dientes apretados, el moreno se giro y subió unos peldaños de la escalera,

-Sr. Ministro

Llamo con voz potente al hombre, este se giro y miro a su famoso Auror,

-Necesito unas palabras con usted, por lo del viaje que usted sabe

Harry no sabía que decir, dijo lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza, el ministro lo miro con ojos muy abiertos,

-Bueno, veré a Hermione primero y luego converso contigo

Sin Decir más se giro y siguió avanzando, Ginny le toco la espalda a su esposo para que hiciera algo

-Perdón Señor ministro, ¿no puede ser ahora?

Lo dijo desesperado, el hombre nuevamente lo miro,

-¿Que pasa Harry?, ya te he dicho que no, ven a verme en media hora

Era todo, no había nada más para hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió al moreno fue despejar la escalera para que su mujer pasara sin problemas,

-Camina atrás mío Ginny

Dijo jadeante Harry, estaban ya casi llegando al sexto piso cuando Harry vio que el ministro doblaba para subir el último trecho que lo llevaba a la oficina de Aurores, en el relleno de la escalera entre el piso sexto y séptimo se topo con Amanda, la chica se le paro en enfrente y lo saludo,

-Que tal Harry

El moreno a penas la miro,

-Hola

Respondió y siguió su camino.

-Espera quiero hablar contigo.  
-Ahora no.  
-Pero son solo unos minutos.

Ginny que seguía atrás de su marido se adelanto y le hablo en un susurro, -quédate, yo sigo-

-¡NO!  
-Pero son solo unos minutos.

Harry se desespero, estiro su mano hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que su mujer ya no estaba ahí.

La castaña estaba sentada en su escritorio con el pequeño James en sus brazos, sintió que la puerta se habría, su corazón se alegro, al segundo siguiente sus piernas se aflojaron, el ministro entraba en su oficina, el hombre se la quedo mirando boqui abierto.

-¿Y ese niño?  
-Oh, él es James, el hijo de Harry… ¿Lo conoce verdad?, es un niño muy lindo.  
-¿Y qué hace aquí?

La castaña se paso una mano por la frente mientras con la otra sostenía firmemente al niño.

-Oh, su madre Ginny, ha ido hasta el baño, ¿Conoce a Ginny?  
-Pero claro que la conozco, yo quería hablar contigo.

La chica miro su reloj, eran las 9:20 y la pelirroja no aparecía.

Ginny estaba llegando al séptimo piso, esquivo a varias personas y tomo el pomo de la puerta de la oficina de su marido, escucho voces adentro justo a tiempo, no entro, no podía, supuso correctamente que el ministro ya estaba adentro, no podía quitarse la capa frente a todos, se giro por el pasillo buscando un lugar vacío para sacarse la capa y pronunciar el contra hechizo, en todo el pasillo había gente, a un costado una puerta marrón indicaba por medio de un cartel, BAÑO DE CABALLEROS, no lo dudo, empujo la puerta y entro, para su suerte el lugar estaba vacío, se quito la capa y la doblo, entre medio de los dobleces de la capa acomodo los registros, se apunto con su varita y pronuncio el contra hechizo, sintió pasos y se asusto, podía esconderse o salir, opto por lo segundo, abrió la puerta y se topo con una cara familiar.

-Oh Justin-

Dijo nerviosa la pelirroja, el apuesto Auror la miro asombrado.

-¿Que haces aquí Ginny?  
-¿Puedes creerlo? Me confundí de puerta, que horror.

Justin era un hombre muy inteligente, antipático, pero brillante, tenía un olfato muy especial,

-Vaya, ¿pero es que no sabes leer?

Dijo con ironía, a la pelirroja no solo no le gusto el tono de Justin, él tampoco le gustaba.

-Es evidente que tú no tienes hijos, si durmieras tan poco como yo, confundirías tu zapato derecho con el izquierdo.  
-Oh, ya veo…  
-Bueno, si me disculpas…  
-Claro, disculpa, pasa Ginny.

El Auror se hizo a un costado al tiempo que preguntaba

-¿Qué llevas en el brazo Ginny?

La pelirroja no bajo la vista, le sostuvo la mirada y respondió con voz aniñada

-Eres muy curioso Justin, cosas de mujeres, ¿Quieres detalles?

El Auror la miro unos segundos,

-No claro que no

Dijo mientras entraba en el baño, la pelirroja ya liberada del Auror corrió a la puerta de la oficina de Harry y la abrió con brusquedad.

Adentro estaba el ministro muy serio.

La pelirroja estaba totalmente colorada, los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos como si quisiera decirle algo.

-Sr. Ministro que bueno verlo.  
-Lo mismo digo querida, ¿donde estabas? Tu pobre niño ha estado llorisqueando.

-Oh James, pobre

Dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga para tomar al niño, al hacerlo acerco su oído a los labios de la castaña

-Baño

Dijo Hermione con dientes apretados y susurrando.

-¿No dejas que tu madre vaya al baño? Bueno, ya debo irme, gracias por cuidarlo Hermione.  
-Es un placer Ginny.  
-Podrías alcanzarme mi capa y mi cartera, debo guardar esto que me saque en el baño.

La pelirroja hablo señalando con los ojos a la capa que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, los registros que iban escondidos entre la capa estaban a punto de caérsele, Ginny sentía como se le iban resbalando lentamente y el ministro le dijo:

-Déjame que te ayude querida.  
-No se preocupe yo lo haré.

Intervino la castaña y Ginny de inmediato contesto:

-No hace falta que me ayuden, debo pasar a la cafetería primero. Pero si es tan amable de abrirme la puerta.  
-Desde luego

Dijo el hombre, Ginny no daba más, tenía que salir de ahí, la capa se le estaba resbalando, necesitaba guardar todo en su cartera, Harry apareció por la punta del pasillo, su mujer sonrió aliviada, en cuanto llego junto a ella, la muchacha le entrego al niño y guardo la capa con los registros dentro de su cartera

-Salgamos de aquí

Gruñó la pelirroja, bajaron lo más tranquilos, se cruzaron con varias personas que les sonreían al ver al niño.

Llegaron a la salida y efectivamente vieron a Moody en la puerta, Ginny le dio un corto beso a su esposo y él le dedico varias caricias a James, luego la pelirroja y Moody avanzaron por la calle vacía.

Cuando Harry estaba entrando nuevamente al ministerio una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Ese no es el viejo Alastor Moody?

Inquirió Justin que estaba apoyado contra una pared. El moreno se acomodo los anteojos serenamente como dándole poca importancia a su pregunta.

-Es él, fue profesor mío hace muchos años

Justin no pareció contento con la respuesta.

-Pensé que se había ido de Inglaterra.  
-Oh si, se había ido pero regreso, quiere mucho a Ginny y no quería dejar de conocer a nuestro hijo.  
-Ya veo…

El moreno no se detuvo a conversar, siguió su camino sin mirar a su compañero Auror, Justin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el moreno se perdió en el interior del ministerio.

En la oficina del séptimo piso la castaña caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de darle sus razones al ministro.

-Por ahora no puedo aceptar, estamos con el caso de Percy, hasta que esto no termine no puedo responder.  
-Pero te necesitamos Hermione, a demás acordamos que lo harías.  
-Pero ahora no estoy segura.  
-¿Como que no estás segura? Ser un inefable es pertenecer a la elite, es una gran oportunidad.  
-Quizás no quiera ser de la elite, quizás solo quiera ser Auror.  
-Mira Hermione…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Ron que estaba entrando en la oficina,

-Oh, lo siento Señor ministro, no sabía que estaba aquí

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el pelirrojo.

El ministro se puso de pie con elegancia,

-No te preocupes Ron, seguiremos esta charla después

Con esas últimas palabras miro a la castaña una última vez y salió de la oficina, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta,

-¿Qué ha pasado Herm?

Quiso saber su esposo. La chica tomo aire y al exhalar dijo

-Al salir te cuento

Harry corría por las escaleras, llego jadeante a su oficina, entro con el rostro colorado,

-Lo ha logrado, recién se fue con Moody- Dijo feliz.  
-Que alivio.- Contesto la castaña  
-En la puerta me lo encontré a Justin, vio a Moody y me hizo algunas preguntas.  
-Ese metido quien se cree que es para hacernos preguntas a nosotros.- Dijo ofendido Ron  
-Fue muy raro, sentí que me estaba espiando.  
-Debemos salir de aquí, yo creo saber lo que pasa, pero debemos salir.

Inquirió la castaña a lo que su esposo contesto:

-Ponte el abrigo Herm, nos iremos a tomar algo y podremos conversar.

En una celda cuadrada y áspera estaba Percy con el rostro hundido en la almohada, estaba soñando, soñaba que era más pequeño y estaba en su casa, en la Madriguera, estaba desayunado junto a toda su familia cuando una lechuza entraba por la ventana con las cartas del colegio, él abría su carta y luego decía en voz alta,

-¡Me han nombrado prefecto, Mamá! Me han nombrado prefecto

Pero su madre no lo miraba, su padre tampoco, ni siquiera los gemelos se burlaban de él,

-¿Es que no me escuchan? ¡Soy prefecto!

Parecía que los demás no podían verlo, nadie lo escuchaba. En su sueño pudo ver como se desesperaba, se arrodillaba al lado de su madre y le decía

-Mírame Mamá-

Pero la mujer seguía conversando con Ginny,

-¿Por qué nadie me contesta?

Su hermano Ronald que estaba sentado junto a Fred alzo la mirada y le hablo con voz irritada.

-Nadie te escucha porque no les importas Percy, nadie te quiere en esta familia

El no lo podía creer,

-¿Por qué me hablas así Ron?

Pero el pelirrojo ya no respondía, seguía comiendo sin mirarlo, en ese momento pudo ver cómo salía corriendo de la casa, atravesaba el campo mientras lloraba,

-¿Por qué no me quieres Mamá?- Gritaba,  
-Quiéreme mamá, quiéreme solo a mi- Su voz se fue apagando, de pronto se topo con una mujer, una luz roja le dio en el medio del pecho.

Abrió los ojos, los tenía llorosos,

-Mamá

Balbuceo. Sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y se desmayo.

Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en una cafetería muggle,

-Tres cafés por favor

Dijo la castaña al mozo que los atendía.

-¿Que paso con Justin?

Preguntó el pelirrojo, Harry se acerco mas sobre la mesa para hablar, el poco tiempo que llevaba de auror le había enseñado que a veces ningún lugar era seguro para hablar.

-Nos vio a Ginny y a mí con Moody, cuando se fueron me preguntó si acaso ese no era Alastor Moody, yo le dije que sí, no le iba a mentir, le dije la verdad, que había sido profesor mío y nos quería mucho, me sorprendió cuando dijo muy seguro de lo que hablaba, que él sabía que Moody se había marchado de Inglaterra  
-Vaya, está muy informado el idiota.  
-Yo pensé lo mismo.  
- Yo sé porque…

El mozo se acerco con la bandeja y dejo los cafés para los tres, mientras la chica colocaba dos terrones de azúcar en su taza hablo en voz baja,

-Hoy vino a verme el ministro, me contó que Justin ya está haciendo el curso para ser inefable  
-¿Justin? ¿Un inefable? Pero es un pelmazo, ¿Por qué lo elegirían?

Pregunto extrañado a lo que su esposa contesto:

-Será un idiota, pero da con el perfil.  
-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo de Moody?  
-Entre otras cosas, los inefables saben la historia y el paradero de los viejos Aurores.  
-¿Por qué?

Harry interrumpió entonces el interrogatorio de su amigo:

-No le preguntes más, sabes que no debe, recuerda lo que dijo Moody, no es seguro que diga lo que sabe sobre ese tema.  
-Esta bien, pero por que vigilaba a Harry.  
-No lo sé, eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo…

Y con este comentario de su esposa paso al siguiente tema preguntándole a Harry

-¿Esta listo el trasladador?  
-Si, está en la colina, le dije al ministro que pasaríamos el año nuevo en la Madriguera, lo apostaron ahí. Mañana después del brindis, nos vamos.

-¿Y Ginny?- pregunto Hermione  
-Se queda con Molly, estará bien.  
-Debemos ir a Hogwarts y ver los registros

Dijo Ron a lo que su esposa contesto:

-No creo que sea buena idea.  
-¿Por qué? – Pregunto su amigo  
-Y si es verdad que Justin te vigila, no queremos que nadie sepa que sacamos los registros, mira si de casualidad nos lo encontramos en la puerta del colegio.

-Tienes razón amor, pero de verdad ¿crees que Justin este vigilando a Harry?  
-No lo sé, pero por las dudas es mejor no ir, Moody y Lupin verán los registros.

Los registros ya estaban en Hogwarts, después de dejar a Ginny en su casa, Moody se los había llevado al colegio donde Minerva los guardaría.

La cena de año nuevo sería en casa de Molly, ella estaba feliz de recibir a toda la familia en su casa.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Fred y Belinda, ella se veía particularmente bella esa noche, la dueña de casa los recibió con un abrazo muy cariñoso.

Fred no dejaba de sonreír, su cara era diferente desde que estaba con la bella médica.

George llegó al rato, se veía bien y como siempre tenía un chiste a flor de labios.

Los padres de la castaña se hicieron presente en la Madriguera, la madre de Hermione bajo del auto una considerable cantidad de pasteles y tartas.

Bill y su mujer llegaron con bebidas para acompañar la cena, Charlie traía con él dos botellas de Vino Fino, Ron y Hermione llegaron vestidos de manera informal y con mochilas cargadas en sus espaldas.

Finalmente llegaron los que todos esperaban, cuando Ginny entro en la casa con James en sus brazos, todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al recién nacido, Harry se sintió inmensamente feliz, su hijo era un hijo deseado y estaría siempre rodeado de amor.

Molly se abrió paso y tomo a su nieto en brazos, no le duro mucho la felicidad ya que su esposo le arranco al niño de los brazos para mostrárselo a su amigo y consuegro Patrick Granger.

La mesa de la cocina estaba decorada con un mantel rojo oscuro, varias velas le daban un aspecto muy cálido, los cubiertos y copas ya estaban en su lugar, solo restaba sentarse y disfrutar del banquete, como siempre los hombres se acomodaron primero en la mesa mientras que las mujeres los miraban con el seño fruncido.

-Has de cuentas que no las escuchas-

Le dijo el Sr. Weasley al padre de Hermione.

Harry intento zafarse pero Ginny con una mirada severa lo obligo a colocar las tartas sobre la mesa, Ron corrió la misma suerte, basto solo una mirada de la castaña para que él se pusiera de pie y llevara hasta la mesa las bebidas, al cabo de un rato todos los hombres estaban trabajando, todos menos George quien arrogantemente dijo en voz alta

-Por eso yo no tengo novia, a mi ninguna mujer me mangonea

Fred, que estaba llevando una salsa de queso a la mesa lo miro de reojo y dijo divertido

-Le encantara escuchar esto a Sofía, Belinda, mi amor, recuérdame el Lunes decirle esto a la pobre chica

-Desde luego tesoro

Respondió Belinda. Molly se reía a carcajadas, George, en cambio se puso muy serio mientras se ponía de pie para ir a ayudar a las mujeres.

La Sra. Weasley se sentó en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, en la otra punta estaba sentado su marido, a la derecha de él estaba Patrick Granger que conversaba animadamente.

El pelirrojo se acerco al oído de su esposa,

-¿Saben tus padres que te vas?

La chica termino de tomar el sorbo de su bebida para responder

-Sí, ya lo saben.

La comida parecía no acabarse nunca, el pollo, las papas, las tartas parecían replicarse sobre el mantel a medida que comían.

-Herm, cariño, no has comido mucho, ¿Te sientes mal?  
-Creo que me he resfriado, no tengo apetito.

El pelirrojo la tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla, ella olvido el resfrió y el malestar.

Eran las once y cincuenta y ocho cuando Molly comenzó a llenar las copas de todos,

-Vamos todos de pie y alcen sus copas

Ordeno la regordeta bruja.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos mientras el Sr. Weasley hacía la cuenta regresiva, Fred y Belinda estaban tomados de la mano, Ginny fue corriendo a buscar a James y se paro junto a su esposo.

-9;8;7;6;5;4;3;2;1 FELIZ AÑO NUEVO FAMILIA!!!!

Ginny y Harry besaron de inmediato a su hijo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar emocionarse hasta las lágrimas, luego beso a su esposo sabiendo que esa misma noche partiría

-Promete que te cuidaras mi amor-

Dijo con voz acongojada Ginny.

-Te lo prometo mi amor-

Aseguro el moreno, la castaña se colgó del cuello de su esposo mientras este la alzaba en el aire,

-Te amo Ron  
-Y yo a ti preciosa, feliz año nuevo

Fred y Belinda estaban pegados como sopapa, Molly los interrumpió aclarándose la garganta,

-¿Podrías desearle feliz año nuevo a tu madre?

El gemelo la miro con ternura,

-Ven aquí mujer

Dijo el chico mientras la rodeaba de la cintura y la levantaba del piso, mientras la abrazaba le dijo al oído

-SABES QUE ERES MI PREFERIDA

Molly se rió nerviosa pero eso no le impidió responderle con sorna,

-¿A ella le dices lo mismo?

Fred se mato de risa y bajo a su madre guiñándole un ojo, los abrazos se multiplicaron, todos se abrían paso para saludarse y desearse feliz año nuevo, la castaña llego junto a sus padres, los abrazo con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

-¿Te cuidaras verdad?  
-Claro que si Papá.  
-Te quiero hija, cuídate.- dijo su mamá

Hermione beso una última vez a sus padres y fue en busca de su mochila para partir, Ron se acerco a sus suegros y les deseo feliz año, cuando abrazo a su suegro, el padre de la castaña escucho claramente que el pelirrojo decía

-No se preocupe, la cuidare

El Sr. Granger le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sabía que el muchacho cuidaría de su hija.

La despedida mas difícil sin duda fue la de Harry y James, el moreno abrazo a su hijo y sintió una inmensa culpa de dejarlo, sentía que lo abandonaba,

-Lo siento James, debo trabajar

Le dijo al niño como si este le entendiera, Ginny acarició el rostro de su marido y le dedico una mirada dulce, el moreno sintió nuevamente que su corazón se estremecía, sintió que se le achicaba el pecho

-Hazlo Potter, termina con esto y cuídate yo cuidare de James, te esperaremos con ansias

La voz de Ginny sonó serena y franca, Harry sintió que su pecho se liberaba, la chica lo rodeo del cuello y le murmuro al oído,

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Estas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Con la emoción que le pedía agritos salir, se abrió paso y fue en busca de su mochila.

Los tres Aurores fueron hasta la puerta de salida acompañados por todos los presentes.

Saludaron una última vez y salieron al oscuro campo camino a la colina donde los esperaba el trasladador.


	69. Escocia

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**ESCOCIA**

El pelirrojo y su amigo conocían perfectamente el camino colina arriba, la castaña caminaba tomada de la mano de su esposo, ella no conocía bien el camino y a diferencia de otras noches, esa era particularmente oscura y sin luna, el cielo estaba gris, la chica imagino que estaba a punto de llover.

El cuerpo de Harry avanzaba, pero su mente seguía en la Madriguera, no podía arrancar de su mente el rostro de James y Ginny.

Haberlo dejado fue lo más duro que tuvo que afrontar, incluso más duro que haberse enfrentado con Voldemort.

El pequeño niño se había transformado en el centro de su mundo, muchas veces quería explicar lo que sentía pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo, la única persona que realmente lo comprendía era Ginny, ella sentía lo mismo por su hijo.

Harry sentía que su hijo era muy especial, pensaba que esto le sucedía porque era su hijo, pero en realidad, el pequeño era especial, solo el tiempo le desmotaría cuanto.

De todas las veces que se tuvo que ausentar por trabajo, esta fue la más dolorosa de todas, caminaba hacia la colina recordando cómo había comenzado su vida, la terrible vida en la casa de sus tíos, el asombro que le provoco enterarse de que era mago, le parecía que fue ayer cuando Hagrid fue a buscarlo.

Recordó su primer viaje en tren hacia el colegio y como le había rogado al sombrero que lo colocara en Gryffindor…La vieja casa que lo había abrigado en sus años escolares fue su verdadero hogar, ahora él ya era un adulto que tenía un verdadero hogar junto a la mujer que amaba, Ginny apareció en su mente tan nítida como el camino que pisaba, el mago realmente amaba a esa pelirroja mujer, sabía que no podía estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella, no solo era la madre de su hijo, era su eterna compañera, la compañera que le daba todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que había anhelado lo tenía por ella.

Cuando se habían alejado ya varios metros de la Madriguera, la oscuridad se torno completa

-Lumus

Dijo Harry, camino con su varita apuntando al frente para saber donde pisaban, Ron avanzaba mirando cada tanto hacia los costados, quería tener el panorama completo del campo.

El frío les azotaba el rostro, el viento soplo de repente y lo hizo con furia, la castaña se coloco un gorro para cubrir sus oídos y evitar que el cabello se le fuera encima de los ojos.

Un relámpago gigante ilumino el camino seguido de un trueno ensordecedor, la chica contuvo el aire unos segundos para no dejar escapar un pequeño grito de sobresalto, unas gotas grandes comenzaron a caer sobre el trío, Ron miro instintivamente hacia atrás, no vio nada, solo la oscuridad del campo, Harry que lo conocía a la perfección lo miro de reojo y pregunto serenamente

-¿Pasa algo amigo?

El pelirrojo se acomodo la bufanda en el cuello al tiempo que respondía,

-Nada, no pasa nada-

Faltaba un poco para llegar al pie de la colina, la lluvia fue más y mas intensa, los rayos se desperdigaban por el cielo oscuro y el frío se intensifico al compás de la lluvia, Ron volvió a mirar hacia atrás, la chica que ya se había percatado de esto pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Pasa algo Ron?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, en el oscuro camino a penas se veían las siluetas de los árboles.

El trasladador que estaba sobre la colina los esperaba, solo debían ascender unos metros más para alcanzarlo.

Siguieron caminando acompañados de los sonidos de la lluvia, el agua caía con furia formando charcos de barro a sus pies, las ramas de los árboles se golpeaban unas con otras, sus pasos se amplificaban en el camino, nuevamente Ron miro hacia atrás, a su moreno amigo esto ya no le gustaba nada, también se giro, pero no vio nada, el pelirrojo saco su varita y miro a la castaña con calma,

-Saca tu varita Herm

Ordeno Ron. La chica metió la mano en su mojado bolsillo y la saco.

-Necesitamos más luz

Dijo Hermione al tiempo que tropezaba con una piedra, Ron pareció alarmarse,

-No, nada de luz, apaga tu varita Harry, ahora

Ron hablo lo más calmado que pudo pero su voz se notaba algo quebrada, empujo a la castaña tras un gran árbol y arrastro a Harry con él, los tres se pararon tras el tronco como ocultándose.

-¿Que pasa Ron? – pregunto Harry  
-Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo…

La chica metió sin querer su pie en un charco de barro, enterró tanto el pie que tuvo que tomarse del brazo de su marido para no terminar en el piso,

-No veo nada

Se quejo la hechicera.

-No podemos encender las varitas, si hay alguien ahí nos vera, si él no nos ve, nosotros a él tampoco.  
-¿No deberíamos investigar?- pregunto su esposa  
-No, puede ser cualquiera, hagan silencio.

El pelirrojo Auror asomo su cabeza en la oscuridad, no veía nada, la lluvia a estas alturas era torrencial, agudizo el oído mientras su moreno amigo le daba un suave codazo en las costillas, él moreno había escuchado algo, pasos, estaba seguro que ese ruido eran de pasos, la castaña estaba con la varita preparada para actuar, no sabía que podía pasar ni quien ó quienes eran, pero fuera quien fuera estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Los pasos fueron más audibles, la chica intento asomar la cabeza pero Harry le dio un suave empujón para que se quedara quieta.

-Es uno solo-

Murmuro Ron, el moreno Auror asintió con la cabeza, se escuchaba claramente los pasos de una persona chapoteando por el barro, los tres se agacharon tras el tronco hasta quedar en cuclillas, un rayo enorme ilumino el campo, las pupilas de Ron se dilataron como las de un gato en la noche, vio con claridad la figura de un hombre alto que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Harry se alisto, estaba preparado para atacar, el hombre caminaba hacia ellos,

-¿Qué hacemos?

Inquirió Hermione en un susurro, Ron medito solo una milésima de segundos y hablo con voz muy baja.

-¿Harry puedes aparecerte en la cima de la colina?

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza,

-Muy bien, Herm, tomate fuerte de mi brazo, cuando cuente tres Harry, desapareces

El hombre se acercaba, escuchaban sus pasos con mayor claridad, casi lo tenían encima, -1,2,3-

Dijo el pelirrojo, al instante los tres desaparecieron, se materializaron en la cima de la colina, la castaña se descompuso y quedo sentada en el suelo,

-Ocúpate de ella Harry

Ordeno el pelirrojo, mientras Ron miraba hacia abajo tratando de ver algo, el moreno se acerco a su amiga,

-¿Qué tienes Herm?

La chica se tomo el estomago,

-No lo se

Balbuceo la castaña con voz ronca,

-Supongo que me hace mal no comer y luego desaparecer

Finalizo, Harry asintió con la cabeza, a él también le provocaba una fea sensación desaparecer con el estomago vacío.

El pelirrojo miraba colina abajo tratando de descubrir si los seguían, no vio nada y regreso para ver a su esposa.

Se acerco a ella que justo estaba poniéndose de pie,

-¿Estás bien Herm? ¿Qué tienes?

La chica lo miro a los ojos con seguridad, no quería preocuparlo,

-No es nada, ¿Quién nos seguía?

Esa era la pregunta que los tres tenían en la cabeza, Ron negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea de quién podía ser pero estaba seguro que los buscaba a ellos,

-Yo vi su silueta iluminada por el rayo pero no distinguí quien era

Agrego Harry, la castaña se estaba acomodando su ropa enlodada mientras decía

-Y ahora no podremos saber quién era, ¿Por qué nos hiciste desaparecer Ron?

Antes de contestar el muchacho apunto con su varita a su muñeca izquierda donde lleva el reloj

-Lumos-Susurro.  
-El trasladador funciona hasta las una y cinco de la madrugada, son la una en punto, si nos deteníamos a luchar hubiéramos perdido la oportunidad de llegar a Escocia hoy mismo.

La chica se afligió un poco por su torpeza,

-Lo siento, no sabía que teníamos un horario designado

Dijo con voz queda.

-No perdamos tiempo y busquemos el trasladador.

La castaña se fue hacia la derecha mientras Ron camino hacia la izquierda, Harry se adelanto de grandes pasos y quedo al lado de su amigo buscando el objeto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Ron.  
-¿Qué cosa? Pregunto el pelirrojo sin mirarlo.

-Sabes muy bien que el horario del trasladador termina al amanecer, si no quieres que Hermione esté en otra batalla no la hubieras traído

Harry parecía furioso, el pelirrojo no podía ver bien sus ojos pero estaba seguro que le estaban temblando de ira.

-Lo siento

Murmuro en respuesta al reproche del moreno.

-¿Lo sientes? Podríamos haber descubierto algo valioso al saber quién nos seguía.  
-No sé por qué lo hice, no es que no quiera que esté en una batalla, se que tarde o temprano pasara, pero…No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo, perdóname.

Las disculpas de Ron fueron interrumpidas por el llamado de la castaña,

-Hey, está aquí, lo encontré

Los amigos caminaron varios metros hasta la chica,

-Lo hayamos justo a tiempo

Dijo feliz la joven hechicera, Ron cruzo miradas con Harry que seguía igual de furioso,

-Muy bien todos juntos a la cuenta de tres

Gruño el moreno, 1,2,3…Todo comenzó a girar y un sin fin de colores aparecieron frente a sus ojos, estaban con el dedo apoyado sobre una vieja zapatilla celeste de cordones verdes,

-Suéltense

Grito el pelirrojo, cayeron en un pasto verde y húmedo por el roció, cuando la chica abrió los ojos no vio a los dos aurores,

-Harry, Ron

Los llamo suavemente, sintió una mano en su hombro y al girar vio el rostro de su esposo, había una neblina terrible en la espesura de la noche,

-¿Dónde está Harry?-Inquirió la castaña,

-Aquí estoy- Respondió Harry acomodándose los anteojos.  
-Vaya, esto sí que es neblina- Dijo Ron  
-¿Hacia dónde vamos?  
-Al norte

Respondió Harry a la pregunta de su amiga tomado su varita y colocándola en la palma de su mano,

-Oriéntame

Murmuro el moreno, al instante su varita giro lentamente y la punta de esta giro hacia la izquierda apuntando hacia sus espaldas,

-Giremos compañeros, es para el otro lado

La castaña tomo su varita, antes de decir Lumos, pregunto si podía hacerlo, no sabía si el lugar era seguro,

-¿Les parece que iluminemos el camino?  
-No queda más remedio, no se ve nada- dijo Harry

Los tres amigos dijeron al unísono,

-Lumos

Como si fueran linternas las varitas iluminaron el camino, por lo menos eso los ayudaría a saber donde pisar.

-Vamos hacia el norte, ¿Qué haremos ahí?- pregunto la castaña a lo que Harry le explico:  
-Sabemos que El MAESTRO, es supuestamente Escoses, la última información que tenemos de él es que estaba escondido con sus seguidores aquí, debemos investigar y en lo posible inspeccionar todo lo que podamos, tenemos un contacto que nos está esperando en una posada.

El camino se fue haciendo menos neblinoso, los tres pudieron ver que estaban en un campo.

Al cabo de una hora de caminata se encontraron con un descenso en el camino, abajo había un pequeño valle iluminado por los faroles de las entradas de las casas, al descender el pequeño pueblo ya no era tan pequeño, por lo que pudieron apreciar era un pueblo totalmente habitado por magos.

Los caminos de la entrada del pueblo eran empedrados, los adoquines rectangulares estaban insertados en el piso de manera irregular, todas las puertas eran de madrea, algunas anchas otras angostas pero cada puerta estaba iluminada con un farol que colgaba del lado izquierdo.

Pasaron por una tienda de túnicas y por una librería, no había un alma en la calle, los chicos supusieron que como era año nuevo todos estarían en sus casas con sus familias, caminaron unas dos cuadras por el estrecho camino de adoquines negros hasta que una música les empezó a llegar a los oídos, a cada paso que daban la música era más audible, doblaron por una calle siguiendo a la música que oían, la calle por la que doblaron era más ancha y estaba algo oscura, al final un gran arco cruzaba de calle a calle y tenia escrito un letrero en el que decía

"Bienvenido visitante al callejón Prestwick".

Cuando estaban cruzando el arco fue como entrar en un mundo nuevo, la música era deliciosa, las gaitas y guitarras sonaban en su punto máximo de expresión, una gran mesa alargada recorría las tres cuadras que abarcaba el callejón, parecía que todo el pueblo estaba ahí festejando, a pesar del frió las mujeres y hombres bailan en la calle como si fuera pleno verano, las brujas vestían sus mejores ropas y los hombres, como buenos escoceses sus faldas a cuadros, al pelirrojo le dio mucha risa ver a los brujos con sus faldas, la castaña le llamo inmediatamente la atención, no serían bien recibidos si se sentían ofendidos.

Los lugareños parecían no notar la presencia de los extraños, Harry atribuyó esto al hecho de que las botellas de whisky de fuego estaban apiladas sobre las mesas, todas vacías, de los balcones de las casas colgaban antorchas que le iluminaban la calle.

Les costó bastante llegar hasta la posada que buscaban, finalmente bordeando a una pareja de ancianos que bailaban alocadamente llegaron hasta la puerta de la posada Lothian, empujaron la puerta para entrar y en ese mismo instante la música se apago, todos los presentes miraron al trío que intentaba entrar en la posada, fue un momento incomodo, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, ahora solo por empujar una puerta estaban siendo observados por un centenar de ojos que estiraban sus cuellos para ver a los recién llegados.

Un hombre gordo con una gran calva blanca de canas los miro mientras encendía una pipa,

-Alguno de Ustedes es Ronald Weasley?-

Al pelirrojo se le helo la sangre, aquel gordo hombre tenía un aspecto temerario,

-Yo…Yo soy Sr.,

Balbuceo. El hombre tenía un poblado bigote también canoso, se puso de pie dejando ver su gran barriga y se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, mientras trataba de llagar hasta el trío hablo con voz potente.

-Que siga la música

De inmediato una banda de músicos, a la que el trío nunca vio, arranco con otra pegajosa melodía.

El gran hombre llego hasta Ron y le estiro la mano,

-Soy Mr. Fedlar, mucho gusto

El pelirrojo sintió que la regordeta mano lo envolvía, el hombre tenía una mano grande y en su dedo índice un gran anillo de oro con la letra F grabada en plata,

-Ronald Weasley

Respondió el pelirrojo Auror regresando el saludo, Mr. Fedlar hecho una mirada al moreno y a la castaña al tiempo que decía,

-Pasemos a la posada, deben estar agotados

Al entrar por la gran puerta de madera, el trío pudo observar un lugar delicado y acogedor, en el centro de la planta baja había una gran chimenea con el fuego encendido, arriba de la chimenea la cabeza de un ciervo disecado parecía mirarlos.

Justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada a unos seis metros, se encontraba un mesón de madera de roble barnizado de un tono oscuro, las mesas del centro eran todas redondas y con sillas de altos respaldos, al costado izquierdo de la sala una escalera de madera ancha conducía a la segunda planta.

Mr. Fedlar les ofreció algo de tomar,

-Puedo tentarlos con un poco de Whisky?

Los chicos se miraron asombrados, no querían ser mal educados y rechazar la bebida tradicional del país, pero la verdad que Whisky no era lo que querían en ese momento.

-Podrimos tomar Té

Aventuro Harry. El gran hombre trajo una tetera azul de lata y coloco unas tazas en el meza que estaba más próxima a la chimenea, -

Tomen asiento

Dijo con voz ronca. Luego de servir las tazas se los quedo mirando.

-Tú eres Weasley, y ustedes son…  
-Oh, lo siento yo soy Hermione Granger

Mr. Fedlar se la quedo mirando un instante y luego agrego,

-Oh, es usted muy bella, si me permite el comentario

Ron entorno los ojos mientras la castaña se tomaba de un trago su taza de Té como queriendo ocultar su rostro.

-Y usted es…  
-Harry Potter Sr.

El hombre lo miro con ojos abiertos,

-Por las barbas de Merlin, no me habían dicho que venía usted en persona

El moreno acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios solo movió la cabeza.

-Bien, como ya les he dicho mi nombre es Mr. Fedlar y soy vuestro contacto, los ayudare en las direcciones que necesiten y esas cosas, soy un ex Auror del ministerio Escoses. El ministro de asuntos internacionales me ha pedido que los ayude.

-¿Sabe porque estamos aquí verdad?- pregunto Harry  
-Por su puesto, por EL MAESTRO, en mi opinión una pérdida de tiempo.  
-¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunto Ron

El gordo ex Auror se llevo la taza de té a los labios antes de responder,

-Dicen que es Escoses, pero le gusta Inglaterra, lo último que supimos fue que estuvo actuando allí  
-Pero le hemos perdido la pista- Dijo Harry  
-Eso lo hace interesante, desaparece con frecuencia, como si se guardara de algo.  
-Quizás esté preparando algo…No creo que se esconda, posiblemente este urdiendo un plan.  
-Bella e inteligente, una combinación explosiva.

Harry bajo la vista para esconder una risa, apenas podía contenerse, el pelirrojo estaba mirando a Mr. Fedlar con furia, el moreno pensó que si el gordo hombre hacia un comentario más sobre la castaña, el pelirrojo lo mataría.

-Bien, será mejor que vayan a descansar, mañana tendremos tiempo de seguir con este asunto.

Puntualizo el gran hombre. Se puso de pie y los chicos lo siguieron escaleras arriba. En la planta del primer piso vieron un corredor de unos diez metros de largo, a los costados diferentes puertas que supusieron llevaban a los dormitorios.

-Muy bien, la habitación número diez es del Sr. Potter, la habitación once es la de la del Sr. Weasley y la doce es de esta bella señorita

El pelirrojo miro al hombre con odio,

-Disculpe Sr. Fedlar

Arranco el muchacho,

-ella duerme conmigo- Finalizo.

El gordo ex Auror abrió mucho los ojos y se llevo sus manos a la cintura

-Disculpe Sr. Weasley, pero no está bien que una señorita duerma en el cuarto de su compañero, aquí no tenemos esas costumbres

Mr. Fedlar hablo con un dejo de horror en su voz, era evidente que la moral y las buenas costumbres eran muy importantes para él.

-Déjeme que le diga Sr. Fedlar..  
-No me diga Señor, prefiero Mr. Fedlar si no le molesta.

El pelirrojo miro a la castaña con ojos desesperados,

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Señor y Mr?_

Se pregunto mentalmente el pelirrojo Auror.

-Lo que sucede-

Dijo tomando de la mano a la castaña,

-es que esta bella joven, es mi esposa

El chico disfruto mucho estas últimas palabras, marco mucho la frase "mi esposa", el gordo ex Auror, no dijo nada y les entrego la llave de la habitación número once, después de los saludos de buenas noches, cada uno se metió en su cuarto.

Cuando Harry entro en su cuarto vio una pequeña cama de una plaza, en la mesa de luz un candelabro con tres velas iluminaba la habitación, el chico se sentó en la cama y saco de su mochila una foto de Ginny y James, en la foto en movimiento, Ginny abrazaba al niño y lo besaba una y otra vez, la miro unos largos minutos, era la primera vez que se separaba de su pequeño hijo, una sensación horrible se apodero de él, le dolía dejarlo, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba.

Muy lejos de ahí el pequeño James estaba en una improvisada cuna en la casa de su abuela, mientras la pelirroja se daba un corto baño su abuela Molly lo cuidaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la regordeta bruja vio como su nieto se elevaba unos centímetros del colchón, se apresuro a tomarlo en sus brazos y lo miro con asombro,

-Serás un gran mago James

Murmuro la bruja.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó muy temprano, ya no tenía sueño, a su lado su esposa descansaba profundamente, se quedo muy quieto para no despertarla, miro el techo de su habitación mientras el cielo se iba haciendo cada vez más claro, la castaña se giro en la cama y su rostro quedo a la altura del hombro de Ron, él sin poder evitarlo, le dio un corto beso en los labios.

A las ocho en punto la pareja bajo a la sala de la recepción con la intención de desayunar.

En la mesa que estaba junto a la chimenea ya estaba apostado Harry.

El pelirrojo se acomodo junto a su amigo seguido de su mujer, una Sra. de rostro redondo y grandes cachetes les sirvió el desayuno, como de costumbre Ron devoro su planto y su taza de café en cuestión de minutos, la chica por su parte solo comió algo de pan y juego, el café ni lo toco.

Pasada una hora entro por la puerta Mr. Fedlar, el hombre parecía de muy buen humor, se quito su sombrero puntiagudo color morado y saludo a los jóvenes Aurores.

-Muy buenos días

Los chicos respondieron al saludo y el hombre se acomodo en la mesa.

-Muy bien, si están listos los llevare a la casa de donde se supone, se escondió la última vez.

Al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos, no sabía si encontraría alguna pista, pero era un comienzo.

Se colocaron sus mochilas y sus capas, al salir Harry sintió que el frío era mucho más intenso en Escocia que en Inglaterra.

Hicieron el mismo camino que para llegar, tomaron la calle que daba hasta la entrada al callejón y luego doblaron por la calle angosta de adoquines negros, de pronto ya estaban en lo que de día parecía un valle muy pastoso, caminaron por un sedero de piedras, la caminata fue larga, parecía que no llegaban mas, la castaña sentía que las piernas le pesaban toneladas, pero no se quejo, siguió caminando mientras Mr. Fedlar les contaba algunas de sus aventuras como Auror. Cuando ese tema se agoto, ya no tenía más para decir, así que regreso a su tema favorito desde la noche anterior: Hermione.

-Y dígame querida, ¿cómo es que una chica tan joven decide casarse?

Harry se tapo la cara con la bufanda, no quiso mirar a su amigo que de seguro estaba con los ojos inyectados de furia.

-Bueno, se dio así, hace mucho que nos conocemos y…Decidimos casarnos.

El pelirrojo se sintió aliviado de escuchar que su mujer no entraba en detalles, sin embargo Mr. Fedlar quería más detalles,

-¿Pero de donde se conocen?- Insistió con voz potente.  
-¿SR. Fedlar, falta mucho para llegar?

El hombre tomo aire al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y le contesto a Ron

-¿Le cuesta mucho decirme Mr. Fedlar?

El pelirrojo busco la mirada de Harry, pero el moreno no lo miro, todavía estaba un poco molesto por lo del trasladador.

-Lo siento, ¿Falta mucho para llegar Mr. Fedlar?  
-Así está mejor, no ya estamos cerca.

El resto de la caminata transcurrió casi sin palabras, nadie decía mucho, solo miraban el camino.

Al girar por el sendero vieron a lo lejos lo que parecía una pequeña casa, a medida que se fueron acercando la casa se hizo más grande, cuando estaban solo a unos metros, la casa se vio en su plenitud.

Era una casa de dos plantas, si no fuera por lo abandonada que estaba hubiera sido muy linda. Mr. Fedlar busco en su bolsillo interior la llave de entrada, pero la castaña se le adelanto, tomo su varita y se paro junto a la puerta diciendo

-Alohomora

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Mr. Fedlar se la quedo mirando mientras sacaba el manojo de llaves, la chica empujo la puerta al tiempo que una punzada en el estomago la obligo a detenerse, se tomo del marco de la puerta y todo le dio vuelta, sin más cayo desmayada.


	70. El cuadro

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**EL CUADRO**

-Oh Por Dios Herm-

Grito Ron, el pelirrojo agarro justo a tiempo a la chica, Harry se fue sobre su amiga y le daba suaves palmadas en el rostro con la intención de despertarla, la chica no reaccionaba y MR. Fedlar supo qué hacer, empujo la puerta de la casa con fuerza mientras Ron tomaba en sus brazos a la chica, la casa estaba muy oscura, un sillón tapizado en una tela verde y floreada sirvió para que el pelirrojo recostara a la joven, el pelirrojo apoyo con cuidado la cabeza de su mujer en el sillón.

Ron la tomaba del rostro con la mirada desesperada, Harry se tomaba la frente con la mano derecha, no sabía qué hacer,

-Debemos buscar un sanador

Balbuceo el pelirrojo Auror,

-No tenemos tiempo

Dijo Mr. Fedlar, Harry se hinco junto al sillón y le tomo las manos, Ron le acarició el rostro y la chica comenzó moverse, el chico sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo,

-Herm ¿estás bien?

Preguntó el angustiado muchacho, ella parpadeo varias veces y trato de incorporarse, Harry se lo impidió,

-No te muevas Hermione

La chica los miro sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué paso?  
- Cuando abriste la puerta te desmayaste- dijo Ron

La joven hechicera clavo la vista en el piso y perdió la vista en la alfombra, de pronto recordó la punzada en el estomago, luego miro a Ron,

-Debemos revisar este lugar-Dijo poniéndose de pie.  
-No Hermione, regresaremos a la posada y descansaras.  
-Nada de eso, ya estoy bien.  
-¿Pero que te ha pasado?- pregunto Harry  
-No lo sé, pero ya estoy bien. Por favor revisemos la casa.

Por primera vez el trío miro la casa con detenimiento, la sala en la que estaban estaba llena de polvo, los muebles eran viejos y anticuados, los techos eran muy altos y sobre la chimenea se encontraba el cuadro de una mujer muy joven, la mujer era rubia, muy rubia y de ojos celestes, era bella, pero se notaba que el artista que realizo la pintura capturo su mirada llena de odio.

-¿Quién es ella?- Dijo Ron

Todos miraron el cuadro sin saber que responder, Mr. Fedlar se tiro en una butaca y desparramo en el su gordo trasero, miro el cuadro con horror y luego dijo,

-He estado aquí antes y ese cuadro no estaba

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula

-¿Cómo?  
-Que ese cuadro no estaba, no estaba allí la última vez que estuve aquí.

La chica camino hasta la chimenea, sin pensarlo tomo su varita y trajo hasta ella una mesa que estaba a lo lejos, Harry la miraba sin saber que pensar, luego la castaña con otro movimiento hizo que una silla se posara sobre la mesa, cuando estaba intentando subir a la mesa los gritos de Ron y Harry la detuvieron,

-No, Hermione

Gritaron en conjunto,

-¿Cómo se le ocurre eso?

-No sabemos quién ha puesto ese cuadro ahí, ¿y si tiene magia oscura?

Finalizo el gordo hombre poniéndose de pie. Y ron le dio la razon

-Tiene razón, no toques ese cuadro.  
-Pero debemos ver quien firma la pintura, me es muy familiar…

Harry que escuchaba la discusión, tomo la iniciativa, la mano derecha le temblaba, pero así y todo apunto al cuadro con su varita y la pintura salió de la pared, al hacerlo la puerta de calle se cerro de un portazo, otras dos puertas que daban a otros corredores que aun no habían visto, también se cerraron dando un fuerte golpe.

Ron fue hasta la puerta de salida y giro el pomo de la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, Harry corrió a otra puerta, giro el pomo pero tampoco se abrió.

–Estamos encerrados- Murmuro MR. Fedlar.

La castaña se llevo la mano a la frente, su mirada denotaba concentración,

-No, no lo estamos, en cuanto regresemos ese cuadro a su lugar, las puertas se abrirán

El cuadro había quedado boca abajo en el piso, la parte trasera solo tenía el papel tapiz que cubría el lienzo,

-Debemos girar el cuadro

Dijo la castaña al tiempo que se acercaba a él, Ron que todavía estaba muy asustado por el desmayo de su mujer, no estaba seguro de querer girar el cuadro, si su esposa no hubiera estado ahí lo habría tomado con sus propias manos para girarlo y poder mirarlo, pero con ella presente no podía, tenía miedo que al girarlo algo pasara.

La chica estaba decidida, se paró a un metro de distancia de la pintura y apunto con su mano derecha, hizo un movimiento circular con la muñeca y el cuadro se giro, nada paso, los chicos y Mr. Fedlar caminaron lentamente hacia la pintura, Ron clavo la mirada en los ojos celestes de la pintura, si le hubieran cubierto los ojos estaba seguro de que aquella mujer se vería muy bella, pero su mirada llena de odio le impedía ver algo hermoso en ese rostro.

Hermione miro el cuadro con detenimiento, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en el cuadro inferior de la pintura,

-Está firmado, pero no logro ver la firma

Harry camino hacia su amiga y la tomo del hombro,

-No toques esa pintura Herm

Ordeno el moreno con voz suplicante, ella se giro sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, Ron se agacho cerca de la pintura y trato de descifrar la firma sin tocar el cuatro, sus ojos se hundieron en las pequeñas letras,

-Creo que la primera letra es una S

Dijo no muy seguro, en ese preciso momento el cuatro se elevo velozmente sobre ellos, dio varias vueltas en el aire y se calvo nuevamente en la pared, pero esta vez el rostro de la mujer quedo mirando a la raída pared, los chicos se miraban asombrados mientras Mr. Fedlar se secaba el sudor que le caía de la frente, las puertas se abrieron como había predicho la castaña,

-Salgamos de aquí

Dijo Ron molesto,

-NO- Grito su amigo, -revisaremos la casa- Dijo con seguridad Harry, la chica que no comprendía que le pasaba a su marido, camino hasta una de las puertas con la varita preparada,

-No Hermione, tú no vas

Ron parecía desesperado al decir esto, pero la chica se limito a hablarle con paciencia

-Ron, cálmate, sabes que debemos revisar la casa-

El pelirrojo Auror bufo como un toro,

-¿No me has escuchado?, tú no vas a ningún lado, espera afuera con el Sr. Fedlar

La chica pareció entrar en cólera, de pronto su rostro pálido se lleno de color,

-¿Que no voy? ¿A caso crees que he venido hasta aquí para mirarte trabajar?

El pelirrojo se tomaba el cuello con la mano derecha y trataba de calmarse,

-No vas, no quiero que pases por esa puerta, confía en mi Herm, siento que es peligroso para ti, no sé porque pero lo siento así

Hermione escucho las palabras de su marido pero el deseo de inspeccionar la casa era tan fuerte que no podía detenerse, tomo aire varias veces tratando de pensar, recordó la conversación que sostuvo con su marido la noche que discutieron, las palabras de su marido llegaron a su mente como hojas traídas por el viento, de pronto todo pareció claro como el agua, su mente se abrió y miro con serenidad a su esposo, el pelirrojo le regresaba una mirada cristalina, sus celestes ojos estaban brillando dentro de la oscura casa,

-¿Qué presientes Ron?

Inquirió con apremio, Harry los miraba como si la conversación fuera un partido de ping pon, para Mr. Fedlar, aquella era la conversación más extraña que había escuchado entre dos aurores.

-No sé lo que siento, solo sé que debes salir.  
-Concéntrate mi amor, ¿que sientes?

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con suavidad y trato de vaciar su mente, Mr. Fedlar lo miraba como si el chico fuera un bicho de zoológico, Ron seguía con los ojos cerrados, respiraba lentamente y su mente se iba poniendo en blanco, una sensación llego a su corazón,

-Sal de la casa Hermione

Dijo con los ojos cerrados. Harry, que no comprendía media palabra vio salir a su amiga de la casa al tiempo que decía a Mr. Fedlar

-Acompáñeme a fuera

Mr. Fedlar apretó en su puño el pañuelo y camino tras la castaña, al llegar a la puerta de salida la chica se giro y le hablo a Harry

-Tengan cuidado

En cuanto la chica salió, Ron abrió los ojos, su amigo lo miraba atónito, se fue junto a la puerta y la cerro,

-¿Qué fue eso?

Inquirió Harry con asombro, el pelirrojo solo camino hacia una de las puertas diciendo,

-Luego te explico

El pelirrojo muchacho se paro junto a una de las puertas y le hizo señas a su amigo para que lo siguiera, empujo la puerta con su mano izquierda y entro en el corredor con la varita preparada, el corredor tenía un piso de madera en forma de listones, cada paso que daban era amplificado por el crujir de la madera, el corredor era angosto y parecía absolutamente vacío, llegaron al final del camino y se encontraron con una escalera en forma de caracol que daba a la segunda planta, los muchachos cruzaron miradas y se entendieron de inmediato, Ron subió primero y luego lo siguió Harry cuidando la retaguardia, el camino hacia arriba no era largo pero para el pelirrojo se hizo eterno, al llegar a la segunda planta vieron un pasillo largo a la derecha, solo había tres puertas, seguido de su amigo Ron empujo la primera de las puertas y entro en una especia de recamara, en el cuarto había una cama y un ropero muy grande, las paredes de la habitación estaban tapizadas en un papel mural celeste y viejo, camino por el lugar y abrió las ventanas para dejar que entrara la luz, al hacerlo la habitación pareció cobrar vida, las sabanas de la cama era de un blanco amarillento, el ropero de madera era muy grande y tenía tres cuerpos, Harry abrió una de las puertas y una gran cantidad de capas salieron del ropero cayendo al piso, el pelirrojo toma una de las capas y la reviso,

-Son capas de mujer

Observo, su moreno amigo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba otra de las capas, las prendas tenían un penetrante olor a encierro y humedad, Ron abrió la otra puerta, en ese espacio había repisas, en cada repisa descansaban muchos frascos que contenían sustancias viscosas, en algunos de los francos vieron con claridad algunas extrañas criaturas flotando en el interior.

-Qué asco

Dijo Harry haciendo una horrenda mueca con la cara, la última puerta fue abierta por Harry, solo había un pergamino, el muchacho lo tomo y lo llevo hasta la ventana para verlo mejor, parecía un papel viejo, estaba lacrado pero de todas maneras Harry lo abrió, adentro decía lo siguiente.

SABIA QUE LLEGARIAS HASTA AQUÍ, NO CREAS QUE NO SE LO QUE HACES, SIGUE BUSCANDOME Y AL FIN NOS VEREMOS CARA A CARA.

Ron se quedo muy quieto y releyó la nota nuevamente, ninguno de los dos comprendía el contenido de la nota, no sabían quien la había escrito ni a quien iba dirigida.

Ya no había nada mas por revisar en esa habitación, salieron de ese cuarto y entraron en la segunda habitación, en cuanto entraron la puerta se cerro de golpe, no había nada en el cuarto, sin embargo Ron sintió una sensación de mareo y una punzada fuerte en la boca del estomago, al instante la habitación comenzó a vibrar como si tuviera vida propia, Harry se trastabillo y se sostuvo del hombro de su amigo, parecía que había un terremoto dentro de la habitación, no sabían qué hacer ni cómo detenerlo, Harry tiro su mano hacia atrás intentando alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, al fin logro agarrarlo pero al girarlo nada paso, el techo comenzó a desprenderse y el polvillo del yeso cayó sobre sus cabezas,

-Hay que salir de aquí, va a derrumbarse

Balbuceo Harry horrorizado, Ron cruzo la habitación hacia la única salida posible, la ventana, a cada paso que daba la habitación se sacudía con mayor fuerza, debían Salir de ahí cuanto antes, de lo contrario el techo caería sobre ellos, Ron estaba llegando junto a la ventana cuando la madera del piso crujió como un león embravecido, Harry quiso alcanzar a Ron, el pelirrojo estiro su mano pero antes de que pudiera tomar la mano de su moreno amigo, el piso se abrió, ambos Aurores cayeron, la habitación dejo de temblar, una montaña de escombros los tapo por completo.

Afuera de la casa Hermione y Mr. Fedlar escucharon el sonido producido por el derrumbamiento, la chica dio un grito de horror mientras corría a la casa, Mr. Fedlar la tomo del hombro,

-No debe entrar

La chica se giro violentamente,

-¿Qué no puedo entrar? Mi marido y mi mejor amigo están adentro y Usted pretende que no entre?

El gordo ex Auror la miro una fracción de segundos antes de responder,

-No sé que está pasando, pero su marido dijo que no entrara y no lo hará, yo iré por ellos, no se mueva

Mr. Fedlar pasó velozmente por el costado derecho de la chica camino hacia la casa, mientras avanzaba saco su varita y la elevo en el aire, apunto a la puerta y esta se abrió, Hermione se quedo muy quieta y se llevo ambas manos a la boca.

Dentro de la casa Mr. Fedlar llamo a los muchachos con voz potente para saber donde estaban, cruzo por la puerta que estaba abierta y vio el corredor vació de la planta baja, los llamo nuevamente y una vos jadeante dijo

-AQUÍ, AQUÍ

El hombre recorrió el pasillo pero no vio nada, solo estaban las paredes que le daban forma al corredor,

-Aquí Mr. Fedlar

El gordo ex Auror se paró en seco y apoyo su oído a la pared, escucho gemidos y se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban atrapados detrás de la pared,

-Échate para atrás muchacho

Grito con voz ronca, se paró a un costado y apunto a la pared diciendo

-Bombarda

La pared exploto frente a sus ojos y un gran agujero se formo en el centro, a través de la espesa capa de polvo pudo ver al moreno mago buscando a su amigo bajo los escombros, Mr. Fedlar cruzo por el agujero y llego junto a Harry que intentaba desesperadamente rescatar a Ron, solo se veían escombros, del pelirrojo, ni rastro.

El techo crujió nuevamente y Mr. Fedlar Sabía que no tenían más tiempo, Harry tenía el rostro ensangrentado y las manos con cortes de diferentes formas, fuera de eso, parecía estar bien.

-Sal de aquí muchacho, ahora mismo

Ordeno el gordo hombre, Harry le respondió al tiempo que rescataba su varita de entre los escombros,

-No me voy sin Ron

Mr. Fedlar le ordeno al moreno que se aparatara mientras el techo crujía nuevamente, el moreno mago se aparto y Mr. Fedlar apunto a los escombros y estos salieron volando, una nueva nube de polvo se apodero del espacio, finalmente Harry vio a Ron inconsciente, parecía dormido, un hilo de sangre le bajaba de la frente, Mr. Fedlar tomo al pelirrojo de la mano con tanta fuerza que lo saco de entre medio de los escombros, Harry dio dos grandes pasos hacia Ron y paso el brazo de su amigo por encima de su hombro, Mr. Fedlar rescato de entre los escombros la varita del pelirrojo y la guardo en su bolsillo mientras pasaba el otro brazo de Ron por encima de su gordo cuello, el techo crujió con fuerzas, justo cuando estaban cruzando por el agujero de la pared, lo que quedaba del techo se desprendió y una nueva nueve de polvo les quito la visión, caminaban a tientas por el corredor sin saber exactamente en donde pisaban, mientras arrastraban a Ron, Harry apretaba los dientes rogando que su amigo estuviera bien, llegaron al final del corredor y Harry empujo la puerta con su pie, la claridad lo alcanzo como un látigo, llegaron hasta la puerta de salida donde los esperaba la castaña.

Cuando la chica vio que los dos hombres arrastraban a su marido su corazón galopo con furia, temía lo peor, Harry dejo a Ron el piso para atenderlo, Hermione estaba en medio de un ataque de histeria, se agacho junto a su marido y poyo la cabeza de Ron en su regazo,

-Necesitamos un sanador

Dijo la joven mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de su marido, la cara del muchacho tenia diferentes magullones y un hilo de sangre no paraba de bajar sobre su frente, Harry tomo la muñeca de su amigo con terror, rogó para sus adentros que el muchacho aun tuviera pulso, tomo la muñeca derecha del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos, sintió unos débiles latidos y dijo con voz suave

-Está vivo

Hermione que seguía acariciando el rostro de su marido hablo con voz ahogada,

-Por favor traiga un sanador.  
-No tenemos tiempo, yo lo llevare a la posada, Harry conoces el camino, ¿crees que puedes aparecerte con Hermione ahí?

El moreno sin dudarlo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, suéltalo querida para que pueda llevarlo.

La chica no se movió, seguía abrazando a su marido con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas,

-Suéltalo Hermione

Rugió Harry, ella lo miro a los ojos y dijo con voz cortada,

-Yo lo llevare  
-No puedes llevarlo en ese estado, dame al muchacho antes que sea demasiado tarde.

El gordo hombre tomo a Ron de la mano, miro una última vez a Harry y desapareció, la castaña dio un grito desgarrador mientras las lagrimas le caían como cataratas de los ojos, Harry apretó los puños, él también estaba a punto de llorar, saco fuerza de donde no tenía y puso de pie a una consternada Hermione,

-Tomate de mi brazo Herm

La chica en medio del llanto tomo del brazo a su amigo, sin más desaparecieron y dejaron la vieja casa atrás.

Reaparecieron en la entrada del pueblo, Hermione se soltó del brazo de su amigo diciendo un improperio, corrió por la pequeña calle de adoquines

-Ya voy mi amor, estarás bien, aguanta mi amor

Se repetía a cada paso, Harry corría atrás de ella, la vio doblar por la calle, justo cuando él llegaba a la doblada que daba a la entrada del callejón se topo con un hombre que salía de su casa, Harry casi pierde el equilibrio, llamo a Hermione pero ella no se giro a mirarlo, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerza mientras se seguía diciendo,

-estarás bien mi amor, ya estoy llegando

La chica sabía que su marido no la escuchaba pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera sentirla cerca, en ese instante comprendió las palabras del sanador, entendió esa unión especial que tenía con Ron, el podía sentirla, presentirla, él la había salvado, si ella hubiera entrado en la casa seguramente estaría herida ó muerta, las lagrimas le cayeron con mayor intensidad nublándole la vista, él la había salvado por que sentía el peligro que corrían, sin embargo no pensó en él sino en ella.

La chica llego jadeante a la posada, empujo la puerta y solo vio la regordeta mujer que les había dado el desayuno,

-¿Donde está Mr. Fedlar?

Rugió la castaña, la mujer solo alzo la mirada diciendo

-En el cuarto once

Harry que entraba en ese momento vio como su amiga corría para alcanzar las escaleras, la siguió jadeante, la castaña llego a la planta superior casi sin aire, entro en la habitación once hecha un mar de lagrimas, lo primero que vio fue a su esposo tendido en la cama todavía inconsciente, Mr. Fedlar estaba parado junto a la ventana limpiándose la frente con su pañuelo,

-¿Dónde demonios esta el sanador?

Protesto la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su marido,

-Ya está en camino querida

Respondió el hombre con la mirada llena de pena.

Harry entro en el cuarto y contemplo la escena con horror, su amigo no se había despertado, no pudo contener su dolor y sin darse cuenta unas gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, Ron no solo era su mejor amigo, era como su hermano, no podía perderlo, él que ya había soportado la perdida de Sirius y la de su amado director de Hogwarts, no soportaría un golpe como este.

Hermione limpiaba el rostro de Ron con el puño de su chaqueta,

-Despierta mi amor, despierta Ron, te amo, por Dios resiste…No puedo vivir sin ti

Le paso la mano por el rostro y grito con todas sus fuerzas,

-Está muy frió Harry

El moreno le dio un feroz golpe de puño a la pared mientras las lágrimas se le caían a borbotones,

-Por favor Ron, no me dejes amigo

Grito Harry, Mr. Fedlar escucho pasos y fue hasta la puerta, vio que el sanador venia en compañía de otro hombre.

-Es por aquí, es un Auror y está herido, pase

El sanador aparto a la castaña mientras el otro hombre que venía con él abría un maletín.

-Salgan todos.  
-Es mi marido no saldré de aquí.  
-Salga ahora mismo y déjeme trabajar.

Mr. Fedlar abrió la puerta de par en par y salió, Harry tomo a su amiga de los hombros y la empujo a la salida, el hombre que estaba con el sanador cerró la puerta.

La castaña apoyo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo y lloro desconsoladamente mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello, ambos rogaban por la vida de Ron,

-No te mueras mi amor

Balbuceó la castaña mientras su moreno amigo cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer una nueva lágrima de dolor


	71. Dame la contraseña y me abrire

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_Bueno les comento que apartir de estos capitulos la historia toma vida de nuevo asi que por eso tratare de subir seguido._

_Foaby_

* * *

**DAME LA CONTRASEÑA Y ME ABRIRE**

Paso al menos una hora desde que el sanador entro en la habitación número once, la castaña caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

Se paro junto a la escalera y miro su mano izquierda, en ella brillaba su alianza de casamiento y el hermoso anillo que su marido le había dado como regalo de bodas, paso un dedo por sobre los anillos y cerró los ojos.

La puerta de la habitación once se abrió y la chica se giro con brusquedad, el sanador salió por la puerta con el rostro sudado, Harry se fue sobre el hombre y lo acorralo a preguntas.

-¿Cómo esta mi amigo? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Ya despertó?

El sanador miro al famoso mago y lo tomo del hombro,

-cálmese amigo

Dijo con voz queda,

-¿Usted es su esposa?

Le pregunto a la castaña que tenía los ojos enrojecidos,

-Sí, lo soy

Musito la chica. El sanador la tomo de los hombros y aparto a Harry de su camino.

-Se pondrá bien, le hemos curado las heridas y abrió los ojos, solo dijo "Herm" estimo que se refirió a usted, luego cerró los ojos nuevamente, ha sufrido una contusión, es normal que después de semejante golpe pase esto, seguro dormirá un rato mas, es importante que cuando se despierte no se levante, quiero que le de comer y que beba mucho agua, nada de trabajo, debe descansar al menos dos días, no quiero que se exponga a presiones, no quiero que se estrese, ¿está claro?

La chica asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que unas lágrimas le corrían nuevamente por el rostro,

-¿Entonces está bien?

Dijo con la voz cortada por la emoción, el hombre le sonrío con serenidad,

-¿quiere verlo?

Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta,

-Si por favor

Respondió la chica, el sanador se aparto de la puerta y dejo entrar a la castaña, cuando la chica entro el sanador miro a Harry y le pidió que bajara con él a la sala de la planta baja.

Hermione entro en el cuarto y vio su marido durmiendo en la cama, tenía una venda sobre la cabeza y los magullones de la cara estaban menos hinchados, se sentó junto a él y le acaricio el rostro, la chica estaba feliz de saber que su amado estaría bien, de todas maneras su corazón se afligía al verlo así, inconsciente por el feroz golpe.

En la planta baja el sanador se acomodo en una silla y le indico a Harry que lo acompañara, el moreno se sentó y miro al hombre.

-Su amigo está bien, vendré mañana para revisarlo, es muy importante que examine su comportamiento, si le duele la cabeza ó se marea quiero que me llamen de inmediato, Mr. Fedlar sabe como ubicarme.

Luego saco una botellita de vidrio con una poción incolora,

-En cuanto abra los ojos dele a tomar esto, mañana al medio día le da otra medida

Harry tomo la poción y la apretó en su mano,

-Quiero que calme a su amiga, no es bueno que el paciente la vea alterada, no sé qué están haciendo, Mr. Fedlar me ha dicho que son Aurores, pero sea lo que sea el muchacho debe descansar, quiero que usted se ocupe de eso

Harry asintió con la cabeza imaginando que sería muy difícil contener a su amigo.

En la habitación número once, la castaña estaba tomando las manos a Ron, le beso los labios y la frente, ahora sabía por lo que su marido había pasado cuando ella estuvo herida en San Mungo, el chico se movió suavemente y ella abrió muchos los ojos,

-Herm

Murmuro él,

-Acá estoy mi amor, todo está bien

No estaba segura de que su marido la hubiera escuchado, el pelirrojo volvió a dormirse, ella agacho la cabeza y miro las manos de Ron que ahora estaban mas cálidas, se puso de pie y busco una manta, lo tapo y volvió a sentarse junto a él, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mr., Fedlar entro con Harry, el moreno tenía el rostro más aliviado y con algo de color, Mr. Fedlar respiraba inflando y desinflando su gran barriga,

-Han salido de una buena

Murmuro al pasar el gordo hombre, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus anteojos estaban rotos, estaba tan consternado que ni siquiera recordaba el hechizo para arreglarlos, sin importarle demasiado los dejo así, rotos, se los coloco nuevamente y se acerco a su amiga tomándola del hombro izquierdo,

-Herm, debes comer algo y descansar

Ella se giro con suavidad y miro a los ojos a su amigo,

-Sabes que no dejare a Ron solo, no voy a comer

El moreno comprendía perfectamente a su amiga, el tampoco dejaría a Ginny sola en ese estado, al recordar a Ginny su corazón pareció detenerse una fracción de segundos,  
_-Ginny mi amor-_ se dijo mentalmente,

-Mr. Fedlar, ¿podría prestarme una lechuza?

El gordo ex auror le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Antes de salir de la habitación le dio a su amiga la poción con la indicación del sanador. Harry y el gordo hombre salieron del cuarto dejando nuevamente a la castaña con su marido, el moreno llego a la planta baja casi corriendo, tomo un pergamino del mostrador y escribió lo siguiente.

_Mi amor, ¿Cómo estas, como esta James?  
Por favor escríbeme cuanto antes.  
Los amo.  
Harry _

El muchacho plegó la nota mientras Mr. Fedlar aparecía del costado derecho con una gran lechuza rojiza, el chico ato la nota a la pata del animal y le dijo donde ir, la lechuza ululó y batio las alas, Harry la llevo hasta la puerta de salida y el animal salió volando, cuando el moreno se giro vio que Mr. Fedlar estaba detrás del mostrador acompañado de la regordeta mujer, el ex auror tomo una bandeja de madera y coloco sobre ella un plato grande con sopa caliente, luego lleno un vaso de lata con jugo y tomo la bandeja con ambas manos, Harry lo vio salir del mostrador y subir por las escaleras, compendio de inmediato que esa comida era para su amiga, camino tres grandes pasos diciendo,

-Yo lo llevo

El hombre apenas se giro sobre su hombre,

-No muchacho, Margot te dará algo de comer, debes descansar

Harry cayó sobre una silla, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

Mr. Fedlar entro en la habitación con tranquilidad, apoyo la bandeja en la mesa de luz y le guiño un ojo a la castaña, ella solo dijo

-Gracias,

Dejo la sopa en la bandeja siguió con su trabajo, estaba pasando un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente de Ron, el muchacho solo se movía cada tanto y murmuraba palabras sueltas pero no abría los ojos.

Una hora más tarde la chica quedo dormida sobre el regazo de Ron tomándole la mano derecha.

Durante la madrugada el muchacho abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, sintió que la mano de la castaña le envolvía la suya, trato de incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, ella se despertó de golpe y encendió la luz del velador, los ojos celestes del chico se encontraron con la castaña mirada de su mujer, ella lo abrazo y él respondió al abrazo, luego le acarició el cabello y murmuro

-¿Estás bien Herm?

Ella no podía creerlo, él se había herido gracias al derrumbe y le preguntaba a ella si estaba bien,

-Yo estoy bien mi amor, ¿tú como estas?

Él medito unos segundos y luego dijo,

-Me duele la cabeza

Ella se sonrío feliz de escucharlo hablar, le dio a beber la poción y lo abrazo nuevamente

-Recuéstate junto a mí

Dijo con voz cansada el pelirrojo, ella no quería meterse en la cama, no quería incomodarlo, deseaba que descansara lo mejor posible,

-no Ron, descansa, yo me quedare aquí y te cuidare

A pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza él se hizo a un costado y dejo lugar en la cama para que ella se recostara,

-Por favor, necesito que me abraces

Dijo tomándose la frente, ella se quito los zapatos y se metió vestida en la cama,

-¿Quieres comer algo mi amor?,

Preguntó dulcemente Hermione, el chico hizo una mueca con la cara, lo que menos quería era comer,

-No, solo acuéstate junto a mi

Hermione quiso replicar y decirle que el sanador quería que al despertar comiera algo, pero luego no se animo, él solo necesitaba un abrazo y ella no se lo negaría, el pelirrojo apoyo su cabeza herida en el pecho de la castaña mientras ella le hundía los dedos en el rojizo cabello, el chico se sintió aliviado de ser él y no ella el que hubiera sufrido la lesión, prefería morir a verla herida.

Por alguna razón impidió que ella inspeccionara la casa, no sabía de dónde había salido ese presentimiento pero se alegro de haberlo seguido, el perfume de Hermione llego hasta sus nariz, inspiro profundamente su aroma y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo sucedido, el dolor de cabeza fue más fuerte, intentaba recordar pero al hacerlo el dolor se multiplicaba, apretó sus manos a la cintura de la chica y ella dijo

-Shuss, ya mi amor, ya paso, descansa

El chico apretó los ojos y vio destellos de colores dentro sus parpados, los abrió de inmediato, ese destello lo mareaba, ella seguía acariciando su cabello y dando gracias al cielo de que el episodio haya sido solo un mal susto.

Les costó bastante conciliar el sueño, finalmente se durmieron muy abrazados.

El sueño de Hermione no fue sereno, se despertaba cada tanto y miraba a su marido para asegurarse de que estaba bien, en una de las ocasiones en donde se durmió tuvo un sueño raro, un sueño que ya había tenido, se veía con claridad en su dormitorio junto a Ron, él la tiraba con suavidad sobre la cama y la besaba con pasión, las manos del pelirrojo recorrían su cuerpo, en su sueño ella podía sentir aquel beso, hasta tuvo la sensación de la sedosa lengua de su marido besarle el cuello, de pronto ella se incorporaba para hablar,

-tengo algo para decirte

En ese momento abrió los ojos y la claridad del día la sorprendió, pensó que solo había dormido unos minutos, sobre su pecho seguía durmiendo Ron, parecía sereno, ella le acaricio el cabello, quería salir de la cama para ir en busca del desayuno para su esposo, estaba tratando de quitarse al chico de encima cuando llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante

Dijo casi en un susurro, Harry empujo la puerta y ella lo vio entrar con una gran bandeja en la mano, ella le sonrío agradecida a su moreno a migo, el chico apoyo la bandeja en el piso mientras retiraba la bandeja de la noche anterior, el plato de sopa estaba intacto.

Luego apoyo la bandeja con el desayuno.

-¿Como esta? ¿Dijo algo?  
-Si, se despertó y solo hablamos unas palabras, pero creo que está bien.  
-Fantástico, debe comer algo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, mientras despertaba al pelirrojo dándole besos en la frente, Ron se movió suavemente y luego se escucho un gran ronquido

-Ya está bien

Dijo Harry con felicidad, la chica se rió con ganas, el pelirrojo se despertó dando un gran bostezo,

-Nos has dado un gran susto amigo

Dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al pelirrojo, el chico se incorporo y la castaña salto de la cama y para tomar la bandeja, apoyo con suavidad la bandeja en el regazo de Ron para que este se tomara su desayuno,

-Voy a darme una ducha

Anuncio la castaña mientras Ron la miraba con ternura,

-Te amo

Dijo él sin ninguna vergüenza,

-yo también Ron

Respondió la castaña sin importar que Harry estuviera presente, la chica entro en el cuarto de baño dejando solo a los amigos.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien.  
-Gracias.  
-Quería disculparme contigo por lo de la colina, seguramente tenías razón como ayer en la casa del cuadro, lo siento no quise enfadarme, solo quiero solucionar este misterio.

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo con una mirada cristalina,

-No hay problema Harry

Dijo antes de meterse un bocado a la boca, su moreno amigo se lo quedo mirando en silencio, ya no hacían falta más palabras, él y su pelirrojo amigo se entendían muy bien.

-Debemos regresar a la casa y revisarla, debemos mirar el cuadro y ver quien lo firma.

Harry se sintió incomodo, no quería decirle a su amigo que él no iría, tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo lo más sereno que pudo.

-Yo creo lo mismo, pero tú no iras.  
-Te has vuelto loco, claro que iré.  
-Lo siento, pero no iras, el sanador quiere que descanses al menos dos días.  
-¿Dos días? Pero en dos días todo puede cambiar, debemos ir ahora.

-Yo iré, pero tú descansaras como dice el sanador.  
-Yo me siento muy bien.  
-En un rato vendrá el sanador y veremos que dice, tú te quedaras aquí con Hermione y yo iré con Mr. Fedlar.

Ron entorno los ojos no podía creer su mala suerte. Al rato la chica salió del cuarto de baño con el cabello húmedo,

-¿Ya llego el sanador?

Pregunto con voz cansada la castaña.

-Iré abajo a ver si llego, baja a desayunar Herm.

Ron apoyo su bandeja en la mesa de luz y luego quiso levantarse,

-¿Dónde vas? Dijo la chica alarmada,

-Al baño

Dijo el muchacho con voz suave, ella lo ayudo a levantarse,

-Estoy bien mi amor

Musito él, entro en el cuarto de baño mientras la castaña lo esperaba en la puerta, a los minutos salió el pelirrojo,

-¿Después me ayudarías a darme un baño?-

-Claro que si mi amor

Respondió ella llevándolo nuevamente a la cama, él la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, se sentía sumamente feliz de saber que su esposa estaba sana y salva, eso era lo único que le importaba. La tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos, pudo verse en sus castaños ojos y sintió una ola de felicidad en su pecho, por alguna razón desconocida su corazón bailo en su pecho, se acerco a su boca lentamente hasta que logro besarla, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se entregaron a ese beso tan necesario para ambos, cuando lograron soltarse, la castaña recostó a su marido en la cama y bajo a buscar a Harry, el moreno ya estaba con el sanador conversando, al verla el hombre se puso de pie y saludo muy cortésmente a la muchacha.

-Bien, subiré a verlo

Dijo el sanador mientras acomodaba su sombrero en su cabeza, Hermione se sentó en la mesa en donde estaba Harry mientras la regordeta mujer le servía el desayuno.

-Hermione, sabes que hay que regresar a la casa, no podemos esperara a que Ron se recupere.  
-lo sé, yo iré contigo.  
-No, te quedaras aquí y cuidaras a Ron.

La chica trago un pedazo de su tostada y contesto algo atragantada

-¿Disculpa?, una cosa es que Ron me cuide y otra muy distinta es que tú me des ordenes

Harry se llevo las manos a la frente apoyando los codos en la mesa

-Ron tiene razón, eres muy terca, ayer él no quería que entraras en la casa, ¿Por qué lo harías hoy?

La castaña se tomo un sorbo de su café y luego respondió mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta,

-Mira Harry, lo de ayer fue diferente, Ron no quería que entrara en la casa por qué sintió que algo malo pasaría, como veras tenía razón, pero hoy es diferente, debo ir a ese lugar y debemos revisarlo

El moreno se puso de pie diciendo,

-Como quieras, pero se lo dices tú a Ron

Ella ni siquiera lo miro, bebió su último sorbo e café y subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación número once, se paro en la puerta y espero a que el sanador saliera.

Quince minutos después el hombre abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar, el pelirrojo seguía en la cama pero se veía mejor y con mas color, la venda seguía en la cabeza del muchacho, pero a pesar de eso, su aspecto era bueno,

-Muy bien

Arranco diciendo el sanador,

-Está muy bien, quiero que descanse el día de hoy, mañana vendré y quitaremos la venda de la cabeza, por lo demás, no hay de qué preocuparse, se recupera muy bien

La chica estaba tan feliz que sin darse cuenta se abalanzo sobre Ron dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el sanador se rió con ganas mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una botellita de vidrio con una poción de color verde esmeralda,

-Quiero que tome esto después del almuerzo y luego después de la cena

Sin más saludo al matrimonio y se marcho, Harry estaba de pie al borde de la escalera, la castaña lo fue a buscar y le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara, el moreno entro en la habitación y se quedo de pie en un costado mientras Hermione le tomaba la mano a su marido y le hablaba pausadamente.

-Mira Ron, debemos regresar a la casa y revisarla, tú no puedes ir, debes descansar, iremos Harry y yo.

En ese momento el moreno mago miro para otro lado, no quería ser el testigo ocular del berrinche que tendría su amigo luego de escuchar esas palabras, para su sorpresa el chico no dijo nada, miro hacia la venta y medito un momento, luego le hablo a Harry.

-Harry, escucha, se que deben ir, yo creo que el mayor peligro ya paso, lo que me preocupa es que la casa tiene un encantamiento, no es un encantamiento de presencia permanente…Es otro tipo de encantamiento, pero a su vez parece que el que realizo el hechizo quiere que investiguemos, ¿Tienes el pergamino?

-¿Qué pergamino?

Entre todo lo sucedido Harry no tuvo tiempo de mostrarle a su amiga la nota que encontraron en el armario, Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entrego la nota a la castaña, ella abrió el pergamino mirando a Ron y luego leyó en voz alta.

SABIA QUE LLEGARIAS HASTA AQUÍ, NO CREAS QUE NO SE LO QUE HACES, SIGUE BUSCANDOME Y AL FIN NOS VEREMOS CARA A CARA.

La castaña leyó nuevamente la nota en voz baja, se puso de pie y camino por la habitación con la nota en la mano.

-No comprendo esa nota, ¿Quién la escribió y para quién?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras la chica se paro junto a la ventana y miraba hacia el exterior, el día se veía soleado y desde adentro parecía que afuera no hacía frió.

-Yo creo que alguien sabía que vendríamos y dejo esta nota.  
-Eso es imposible, nadie sabía de este viaje, ¿Por qué crees que la nota tiene que ver con nosotros?  
-No lo sé, desde el principio tengo la sensación de que esto tiene que ver con alguno de nosotros.

En realidad ella no se animo a decir lo que pensaba verdaderamente, que la nota tenía que ver con Ron, desde hacía mucho pensaba que su marido era el centro de esta investigación.

-Harry, se que deben ir, pero por favor, cuídala, si ves algo que pueda ponerlos en peligro, salgan de la casa.

Hermione se marcho diciendo,

-Voy a buscar mi mochila

Dejo el cuarto para que los dos amigos hablaran en privado.

-Puedes explicarme lo que paso ayer, ¿Cómo es que sabias que algo podía pasar?  
-No lo sé-

Dijo Ron honestamente,

-Solo sé que el sanador que curo a Hermione en San Mungo nos dijo que la transfusión de sangre que le hicieron a Hermione, con mi propia sangre, ha creado un lazo especial entre nosotros, en realidad el sanador dijo que esto ya lo teníamos desde mucho antes, que estábamos destinados, nos explico que podíamos sentir ó presentir lo que le pasaba al otro, yo sé que es muy raro, pero te juro que es verdad, cuando siento que algo va a pasar me siento diferente y sé que ella está en peligro. Si me lo preguntas, prefiero que no vaya a la casa, pero no puedo evitarlo, debemos investigar y tú no puedes ir solo, yo…no lo sé, pero sé que ella aun sigue en peligro, no preguntes por que, solo te pido que me creas, no estoy paranoico…Prométeme que la cuidaras

A Harry este relato le pareció muy extraño, no podía comprenderlo del todo, sabía del gran amor que se profesaban sus amigos, pero esto era totalmente diferente, Harry confiaba en Ron y en su instinto, sabía que el pelirrojo era un gran Auror, incluso lo consideraba mejor que él, sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza, para el pelirrojo fue suficiente, él también confiaba plenamente en su amigo.

La chica regreso con su capa y su mochil puesta,

-Estoy lista

Dijo radiante, Harry fue por sus cosas y dejo que sus amigos se despidieran en soledad.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y acaricio el rostro de Ron, él al sentir su mano tibia cerró los ojos y tomo velozmente la mano de su mujer y la envolvió con la suya

-¿Tienes el medallón que te regale para nuestra Boda?

Consulto la chica, él se metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y saco el trébol con su mano,

-Jamás me lo quito Herm

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, y luego saco su varita, apunto con ella hacia el medallón en forma de trébol y murmuro unas extrañas palabras, luego se quito el anillo que Ron le había regalado y repitió la operación, el anillo brillo intensamente iluminando el rostro de ambos, luego ella se coloco el anillo en su mano y hablo serenamente,

-He realizado un encajamiento, si estoy en peligro el trébol emanara un gran calor, si tú estás en peligro mi anillo brillara, así sabrás si estoy bien

El la tomo del rostro y le dijo feliz,

-Eres brillante Herm-,

-Lo se

Respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Cuídate Hermione, cuídate mucho, sabes cuánto te amo ¿verdad?, ¿sabes que no podría vivir sin ti?

Ella lo tomo del rostro y lo beso con infinita ternura,

-Yo también te amo Ron, regresare y resolveremos esto

Dijo ella con voz suave, sin decir nada más se puso de pie y salió del cuarto dejando al muchacho solo, Ron tomo el medallón con sus manos y miro hacia la ventana lamentando no poder ir.

En la planta baja Mr. Fedlar se estaba poniendo su capa, la mujer del mostrador recibía en la entrada a una lechuza rojiza que parecía agotada,

-Es para Harry Potter

Anuncio la mujer, el moreno que se estaba colgando su mochila, dejo lo que hacía y tomo la nota

-Es de Ginny

Dijo radiante de alegría, desplegó la nota y vio la letra de su esposa.

_Mi amor, me alegra saber que están bien.  
James y yo estamos en casa de mis padres y nos encontramos bien, tu hijo no deja de hacer gala de sus dotes y no para de levitar en cuanto puede, ya no sé cómo controlarlo, cuando regreses te llevaras una gran sorpresa.  
Te amo.  
Ginny.  
_  
El chico sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, _-¿De Qué sorpresa habla?-_ Se dijo mentalmente, guardo la nota en el bolsillo interno de su camisa, el bolsillo izquierdo, al lado de su corazón,

-¿Todo bien Harry?

Inquirió la castaña.

-Todo bien

Dijo él. Los dos amigos salieron al exterior y la chica comprobó que a pesar del brillante día el frió era tan intenso como la noche en la que llegaron.

-¿Creen que pueden aparecerse cerca de la casa? Estoy algo cansado para caminar.

Los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza, cerraron los ojos y desaparecieron, Mr. Fedlar apareció cerca de la entrada, Harry apareció a unos metros de la casa y Hermione apareció junto a Mr. Fedlar y la chica le pregunto

-Antes de entrar quisiera saber cuando estuvo antes aquí y por qué, ayer nos dijo que la última vez que estuvo en esta casa el cuadro no estaba.  
-Estuve aquí hace unos meses, luego de que algunos aurores descubrieran que esta era la supuesta casa donde "El maestro" y sus seguidores se habían ocultado, la casa estaba igual, pero ese cuadro no estaba.  
-Bien, ¿tienen algún detenido por este tema?  
-Que yo sepa a nadie.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron miradas, estaban listos para ingresar, la chica se acerco a la puerta y descubrió que estaba entre abierta, Harry se sorprendió y murmuro

-Debemos de haberla dejado abierta ayer

La chica asintió con la cabeza, no tenía miedo, estaba expectante, sabía que encontraría algo.

Empujo la puerta y entraron, la casa estaba llena de polvo y el cuadro estaba colgado sobre la pared, pero la pintura de la mujer otra vez estaba en su lugar y no mirando a la pared, los ojos celestes de la mujer del cuadro le resultaba muy familiar a la castaña, pero no lograba identificarla, era una pintura vieja, ella se veía muy joven en ese cuadro, la castaña supuso que no tendría más de 16 años.

Se paro junto al cuadro y alzo la varita, Harry estaba preparado, sabía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer su amiga, Mr. Fedlar retrocedió unos pasos, él también sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, la castaña apunto al cuadro y este salió volando, las puertas se cerraron violentamente, solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía Mr. Fedlar fue a la puerta y giro el pomo, nuevamente estaban encerrados, el cuadro quedo en el piso, la chica dijo fuerte y claro

-Lumus

Una brillante luz salió de su varita, se arrodillo junto al cuadro y trato de leer la firma del autor, si tenían su nombre quizás

Podrían buscarlo y preguntarle quien era esa mujer. La firma era pequeña, como había dicho Ron el día anterior la primera letra parecía ser una S, Hermione apretaba los ojos tratando de entender las letras, solo consiguió distinguir letras sueltas, una D, una L, pero nada más,

-Harry tienes algo para anotar?

Pregunto la chica sin mirar a su amigo, el moreno abrió su mochila y saco un trozo de papel y una pluma, -

No tengo tinta

Se quejo Harry, Mr. Fedlar saco su varita e hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco de tinta,

-Anota esto Harry

Ordeno suavemente la castaña,

- S, D, L, no debemos olvidar esas letras, no logro ver nada mas

Finalizo Hermione poniéndose de pie, apunto al cuadro y lo regreso a su lugar, el cuadro salió volando por el aire y se clavo en la pared, nuevamente el rostro de la mujer quedo mirando a la pared, a Harry no le pareció un buen presagio que el cuadro se clavara en la pared en esa posición, el día anterior había pasado lo mismo y el piso de la planta superior se había derrumbado.

-¿Qué falta revisar?  
-Revisamos dos de las tres puertas de arriba, nos falta la tercera, cuando estábamos en la segunda, el piso se derrumbo.  
-Muy bien vamos.

Caminaron por hasta la puerta y ascendieron por la escalera de caracol, el piso superior se presento nuevamente ante los ojos del moreno que pisaba los listones de madera con temor, la tercera puerta estaba a la izquierda, la joven bruja giro el pomo de la puerta con decisión, vio al abrir la puerta que el cuarto parecía ser el de una niña pequeña, la habitación estaba pintada de un rosa claro y en el centro tenía una cama cubierta por una colcha color arena, sobre la cama reposaba una muñeca de cabellos rubios y piel muy blanca, al costado de la cama una mesa de luz de madera hacía juego con la decoración, junto a la ventana había una cómoda con seis cajones, sobre ella una pequeña caja que parecía ser una caja musical. Harry se fue sobre la caja frente a la mirada atónita de Mr. Fedlar,

-No lo abras Harry

Dijo Hermione jadeante, el moreno tomo la caja y la guardo en su mochila, no había nada mas en la habitación por lo tanto decidieron salir, Harry se alegro de que la puerta se abriera sin problemas.

Los tres bajaron por la escalera de caracol hasta la planta baja, había una puerta más que debían inspeccionar, los chicos cruzaron miradas y luego la castaña giro el pomo de la puerta, su sorpresa fue muy grande, el cuarto en que entraron era solo una cocina, había una mesa en el centro y cuatro sillas a los costados, una mesada de mármol y una alacena empotrada en la pared, la chica abrió las puertas de la alacena y vio una gran cantidad de pequeñas botellas de vidrio

-Son pociones

Dijo Harry, Mr. Fedlar se llevo las manos a la boca como queriendo tapar un grito que se le estaba por escapar.

La castaña tomo una botellita y la abrió, Harry la observo con temor, la chica estallo en furia,

-Están jugando con nosotros, nos han dejado una sola pista, el pergamino, voy a atrapar a este maldito aunque sea lo último que haga

Cerró las puertas de la alacena con violencia y salió de la cocina, su moreno amigo la siguió y la vio pararse frente al cuadro que otra vez estaba en su lugar, cuando dejaron la sala para ir a la planta superior, el rostro de la mujer estaba mirando a la pared, ahora miraba nuevamente al frente mostrando su mirada de odio.

La castaña tomo su varita y el cuadro salió volando, cayó al piso con violencia, ella lo hizo levitar y lo apoyo sobre una mesa ubicado a un costado.

-Muy bien, ahora estamos encerrados, ¿Para qué lo ha bajado?

La chica trato de responder lo mas amablemente que pudo, pero no le salió muy bien,

-Estoy pensando Mr. Fedlar, le agradecería que haga silencio

La chica caminaba por la sala tratando de entender cual era ese encantamiento que hacía que las puertas se cerraran cuando sacaban el cuadro.

-¿Que pasa Hermione?  
-¿No te das cuenta verdad? Dijo ella fríamente,

-cada vez que sacamos el cuadro las puertas se cierran, eso es lógicamente para impedir que salgamos de aquí  
-Que brillante es querida.  
-Déjeme terminar. Hay algo que cuida ese cuadro, pero no sé que es ni donde está.  
-Detrás del cuadro…Quizás...  
-Muy bien, voy a tocar el cuadro y…  
-¡NO!, Le prometí a Ron que te cuidaría y ese cuadro tiene magia oscura, no lo tocaras.  
-¿Tienes idea de cómo hacerlo sin tocarlo?  
-Creo que no es el cuadro, es la pared, algo oculta de tras de la pared.

Los chicos alzaron la vista ante el comentario de Mr. Fedlar y vieron la pared lisa, nada parecía anormal en aquella pared.

-Muy bien, todos atrás.

El moreno mago se paro frente a la pared y Mr. Fedlar delante de la castaña para protegerla, Harry blandió su varita y murmuro un hechizo y la pared exploto, una nube de polvo los obligo a toser y taparse los ojos, luego miraron el hueco que había en el medio de la pared, todos abrieron la boca y se quedaron en silencio mirando una caja de madera negra con una gran arandela dorada en la tapa, Hermione levanto su varita e hizo levitar la caja hasta que esta quedo apoyada en el piso, los tres miraron la tapa de la caja que tenía graba una inscripción, Harry se acerco y leyó en voz alta.

ESCRIBE LA CONTRSEÑA Y ME ABRIRE

La chica a pesar de estar asombrada, tomo la caja en sus manos frente a la cara de desconcierto de Harry y le dijo a este:

-Debemos salir de aquí.  
-¿Cómo? Ya no podemos colgar el cuadro.

En ese momento la casa comenzó a temblar y el cuadro bailo en el aire, la mujer del cuadro daba gritos y los insultaba.

-La casa va a derrumbarse

Grito Mr. Fedlar.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Dijo Harry mientras se tomaba del sillón para que el temblor de la casa no lo tirara al piso.


	72. Detras del cuadro

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**DETRÁS DEL CUADRO**

Los techos de la casa desprendían mucho polvo, Harry estaba desesperado quería hacer algo pero no sabía que, Mr. Fedlar se agarraba de las paredes esperando un milagro.

Ron estaba en la cama de su habitación número once, de pronto se sentó abruptamente, metió la mano debajo de su camiseta y tomo el medallón que estaba emanando un calor infernal, no lo pensó, busco sus zapatos y se levanto para salir en busca de Hermione y Harry.

La castaña miraba el techo de la casa con horror, sabía que en cualquier momento el techo se caería y ellos no podrían sobrevivir a semejante derrumbe, Mr. Fedlar corrió como pudo hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina y trato de abrirla pero fue en vano, un gran pedazo de escombro cayó en medio de la sala, Hermione saco su varita y apunto al cuadro que bailaba en el aire despotricando contra ellos, la varita de la castaña comenzó a temblar y Harry se dio cuenta de que su amiga no podía sola, como pudo trato de mantenerse en pie

-¿Qué intentas hacer Hermione?

Preguntó a los gritos el moreno,

-Debemos bajar el cuadro hasta el piso

Respondió ella mientras otro pedazo de escombros caía en una esquina de la sala.

Ron estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando la Sra. Margot lo vio,

-¿A dónde va?

Ron ni siquiera la miro, se fue hasta la puerta para salir pero la mujer saco su varita y cerró la puerta con violencia.

-Tengo órdenes del sanador, usted no puede salir.

Ron la miro con el rostro endiablado, la mujer retrocedió un paso y lo apunto con la mano temblorosa.

-Están en peligro, mi mujer, Harry y el Sr. Fedlar, están en peligros debo ir por ellos.  
-No es cierto, están bien ¿que está diciendo?

Como un león furioso Ron cruzo por detrás del mostrador, saco su medallón que le quemaba en el pecho y lo puso en la regordeta mano de la mujer,

-Le digo que están en peligro, déjeme salir

La mujer no comprendió ni una palabra de lo dicho, pero el medallón que tocaba su mano la estaba quemando, apunto a la puerta y esta se abrió, el pelirrojo se giro a toda velocidad y salió para desaparecer en la entrada.

En la casa los hicos luchaban con el cuadro mientras nuevos pedazos de yeso caían del techo,

-Necesitamos su ayuda Mr. Fedlar

Grito la castaña con la voz cortada por el esfuerzo, Mr. Fedlar saco su varita y apunto al cuadro, eran tres magos luchando con el cuadro que bailaba y no dejaba de dar gritos, lentamente el cuadro comenzó a descender, los tres magos tenían las varitas agarradas con ambas manos, un chorro de luz plateada salió de las tres varitas y el cuadro cayo de golpe al piso, la castaña movió su varita con violencia mientras el cuadro seguía temblando en el piso, un cuchillo pequeño apareció gracias a la varita de Hermione, la chica tomo el cuchillo y la casa se sacudió con más fuerza, Harry escucho golpes en la puerta de entrada, la voz de Ron llego hasta los oídos de los mago,

-¿Qué hace Ron aquí?

Grito Harry, ya no había más tiempo para perder, la chica tomo el cuchillo firmemente por el mango y se fue sobre el cuadro,

-¡NO!-

Grito Mr. Fedlar, pero ya era tarde, la castaña clavo el cuchillo sobre el cuadro y la mujer de la pintura chillo como un cerdo, Ron desde afuera daba gritos desesperados, la castaña nuevamente alzo el cuchillo en el aire y lo clavo con violencia nuevamente, la casa se seguía sacudiendo, Harry hizo aparecer otro cuchillo y ayudo a su amiga, ambos tenían el rostro sudado por la fuerza que hacían para matar al cuadro, Ron pateaba la puerta de entrada desesperado por entrar, él no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía adentro.

Los chicos estaban desgarrando el cuadro, finalmente la chica le dio una última estocada con su cuchillo y el cuadro dejo de gritar…Súbitamente la casa dejo de temblar y las puertas se abrieron,

Ron que estaba empujando la puerta de pronto cayó de bruces en la casa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ron?

Su mujer supuso que el medallón le debía de haber avisado, se puso de pie y salió al encuentro de su marido que la abrazo con las fuerzas que le quedaban,

-¿Están bien?

Dijo jadeante el pelirrojo.

-Todos estamos bien.

El moreno se fue sobre la pintura y trato de ver si el pedacito de lienzo donde estaba la firma se había salvado, descubrió con horror que no quedaba nada de la pintura.

El moreno le dio un golpe de puño al suelo y dijo un improperio, Hermione lo calmo diciendo

-No te preocupes, tenemos las cajas.  
-¿Que cajas?- pregunto Ron  
-Salgamos, afuera te explicamos.

Después de escuchar a Mr. Fedlar, Ron miro a todos con desconcierto, la castaña tomo su mochila y salió de la casa mas aliviada.

Una vez que todos estuvieron afuera convinieron que lo mejor era desaparecer y reaparecer en la posada, Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y luego desapareció.

Mr. Fedlar esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa y también desapareció, Ron se quedo de pie junto a su mujer que trataba de cerrar su capa, él la tomo de la mano y la invito a caminar un poco,

-No Ron, debes regresar, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí

El muchacho la miro con ternura,

-¿Sabes?, creo que me hará bien tomar un poco de aire

Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que arrastraba de la mano a su mujer.

El viento despeino ligeramente sus cabellos, Ron tomo una bocanada grande de aire, su venda aun seguía sobre su cabeza y los magullones, aunque menos hinchados, seguían sobre su blanco y pecoso rostro.

-¿Por qué viniste?  
-El medallón me estaba quemando el pecho, no podía dejar de venir por ti, necesitaba saber que estabas bien.  
-Gracias Ron.

El se paró en seco y la miro a los ojos.

-Gracias… ¿Por qué?

Le murmuro cerca del oído a su esposa, ella lo abrazo rodeándolo por el cuello.

-Gracias por amarme así, yo…oh mi amor, no sabes cuánto te amo, aunque estamos en el medio de algo extraño y peligroso me siento muy feliz, trabajo en lo que me gusta y estoy junto a ti, mi vida no sería igual sin ti

Ron escucho las palabras de su esposa y una dulce sonrisa se poso en sus labios, estaban solos en el medio del campo, la tomo de la cintura y la trajo hacia él, luego la beso, sentirla era una maravillosa sensación para él, el medallón ya no emanaba en caliente calor, por unos momentos los chicos olvidaron la misión y se dedicaron ese momento para ellos, para besarse y decirse lo mucho que se querían.

Hermione sabía que esto no había terminado, sabía que ni siquiera estaban a mitad de camino, pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por eso, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ese beso, esa caricia y ese abrazo profundo que los nutría de fuerzas para continuar.

Aparecieron en la posada media hora después, Harry estaba en la mesa próxima a la chimenea, en su mano tenía la carta que le había enviado Ginny, la estaba releyendo cuando vio entrar a sus amigos, guardo la carta nuevamente y escucho a Ron preguntar:

-¿Dónde está el Sr. Fedlar?  
-Se fue a dar un baño, parecía aterrado.  
-Debemos revisar las cajas- Dijo la castaña  
-¿Qué cajas?  
-Encontramos una en el cuarto de la planta superior y otra atrás de cuadro.  
-¿Como lograron salir?

Harry y Hermione cruzaron miradas,

-Bueno- Arranco la castaña,-el cuadro estaba dando vueltas en el aire y no dejaba de gritar, encontramos la caja detrás de la pintura, estaba metida detrás del concreto de la pared, ya no podíamos colgar el cuadro, por lo tanto…Hice aparecer un cuchillo y se lo enterré

Finalizo la chica.

-¿quieres decir que tocaste el cuadro?

Inquirió Ron con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella asintió con la cabeza,

-¿Cómo pudiste Hermione?, te pedí que no lo tocaras

Ron parecía molesto, muy molesto.

-Mira Ron, si no hubiera sido por ella el techo se nos habría caído en la cabeza y en este momento estarías preparando nuestros funerales.  
-Cállate, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
-No teníamos opción.  
-Pero podría haberte pasado algo terrible.  
-Yo se que el cuadro tenía magia oscura, pero nada paso, lo hice con cuidado, primero enterré el cuchillo y luego lo toque.

El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces, era evidente que su mujer había tenido el cuidado suficiente para hacer el trabajo sin sufrir las consecuencias de tocar algo encantado con magia oscura.

-La verdad es que Hermione se comporto como la brillante Auror que es, estuvo fría y pensó rápido, aunque no lo creas, nos podemos cuidar sin ti.

Harry dijo las últimas palabras dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, al pelirrojo no le quedo más remedio que reír.

-Vamos a la habitación, debemos abrir las cajas.

Hicieron mucho ruido al correr las sillas, subieron por las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto, Hermione y Harry abrieron sus mochilas mientras Ron los miraba expectante, primero se ocuparon de la caja que sacaron del cuarto pintado de rosa, era una caja pequeña, al abrirla una melodía infantil salió e su interior,

-Es una caja musical

Dijo la castaña, dentro de la caja solo había un par de aros y una pulsera, la chica la tomo con su mano y la inspecciono,

-No tiene nada grabado en su interior

Dijo con voz triste la chica, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo más interesante, Ron tomo la caja entre sus manos y la miro, la caja no le decía nada pero le parecía imposible que fuera solo una caja musical,

-¿Qué diablos hace una caja musical en la casa de un mago tenebroso?

Dijo con toda la razón del mundo. Harry que seguía mirando la pulsera hablo suavemente,

-Bien, no nos volvamos locos, miremos la otra caja.

La caja encontrada tras la pared era un poco más grande y parecía robusta, media unos quince centímetros de alto y unos veinte de profundidad, sobre la tapa tenía una arandela y una inscripción que decía

ESCRIBE LA CONTRSEÑA Y ME ABRIRE

-¿Escribe la contraseña? ¿Pero dónde? No tiene ningún espacio para escribir nada.

Decía Ron a lo que la castaña contesto:

-Seguramente hay que hacerlo con la varita sobre la tapa.

Harry miro la caja y vio que no tenía cerradura. Tomo su varita y toco la caja diciendo

-Revelius

Nada paso, luego dijo

-Alohamora

Tampoco paso nada,

-No insistas Harry-

Dijo la chica,

-se abrirá solo si sabes la contraseña

-¿Pero como averiguaremos la contraseña?

Pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que su amigo le contesto:

-Supongo que la clave es la mujer del cuadro.  
-Pero no sabemos quién es.  
-Pero tenemos algunas de las letras de la firma.

Dijo la castaña a lo que su amigo le pregunto:

-¿Y qué hacemos con eso?  
-Buscamos una biblioteca y nos concentramos en los artistas de lugar, debemos buscar alguno cuyo nombre o apellido comience con S.

Harry se miro con Ron, a los chicos no les parecía buena idea pasarse una semana encerrados en una biblioteca buscando nombres, sin embargo, cada vez que la castaña buscaba algo en los libros, siempre encontraba algo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaron a seguir el plan de su amiga, la chica salió corriendo del cuarto para buscar a Mr. Fedlar y preguntarle donde estaba la biblioteca.

Cuando los amigos se quedaron solos, Ron bromeo sobre el tema,

-No sé porque siempre sale corriendo a la biblioteca

Su moreno amigo se río a carcajadas, luego agrego,

-En más de una oportunidad sus libros nos salvaron, creo que debemos seguir su plan

Ron abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido,

-Por supuesto que seguiremos su plan, nunca ha fallado con los libros, pero igual me causa gracia

Harry se fue a su cuarto para descansar un poco y escribirle unas líneas a su esposa, estaba muy intrigado con la carta de Ginny.

La chica llegó feliz a la habitación número once

-Mr. Fedlar dice que mañana nos llevara a la biblioteca del pueblo, es increíble que tengan una biblioteca, ¿no te parece?

Ron se puso de pie y se quito su suéter al tiempo que decía

-Realmente es increíble, ahora ¿me ayudarías con el baño?

La joven camino hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha, cuando el agua estuvo caliente llamo a su marido.

El muchacho entro en el cuarto de baño con el torso ya desnudo,

-¿Estás seguro que necesitas ayuda?

Inquirió la castaña con una sonrisa picara en los labios,

-Yo te veo mucho mas repuesto-

El pelirrojo se tomo la frente con la mano izquierda,

-Oh sí, me duele mucho la cabeza

Ella se río con los dientes apretados de ver la mala actuación de su marido,

-Muy bien Weasley, ven aquí

Le dijo sensualmente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer al piso.

Harry estaba en su cuarto y escribía lo siguiente.

_Mi amor, cuanto me alegra saber que están bien, no sabes cuánto los extraño, necesito escuchar el llanto de James y tu risa, los amo tanto… me haces mucha falta Ginny, solo quiero llegar a casa y estar con ustedes, quiero abrazarlos y besarlos.  
Pronto nos veremos.  
Te amo.  
Harry._

El moreno plegó la nota y bajo a toda velocidad para pedir una lechuza.

Veinte minutos más tarde el pelirrojo y la castaña salían del baño desnudos y algo mojados todavía, el chico recostó suavemente a la mucha en la cama mientras ella le decía

-¿Estás seguro de esto mi amor? Pensé que te sentías mal y te dolía mucho la cabeza

El le beso el cuello haciendo que Hermione entornara los ojos

-Creo que puedo hacer este esfuerzo

Murmuro jadeante mientras ella sonría con los ojos cerrados.

A los ocho en punto los chicos bajaron a cenar, habían dormido una larga siesta y Ron se veía mucho mejor, Harry ya estaba sentado en la mesa y recibió a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

La cena les vino como anillo al dedo, necesitaban reponer fuerzas después de la difícil mañana que habían tenido, Harry y Ron notaron que la chica comía como desaforada,

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?

Pregunto Harry, ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía devorando el pastel de papas que tenía en su plato, Ron solo se sonrió y se encogió de hombros, era la segunda vez que la veía comer así.

Luego de la cena compartieron una taza de café con Mr. Fedlar.

Durante la sobre mesa no se hablo de otra cosa que no fuera el episodio vivido en la casa del cuadro.

Estaban terminando su café cuando Margot, la mujer del mostrador se acerco a la mesa de los chicos con una carta en la mano, Harry supuso que era de Ginny, aunque no creía posible que su esposa haya recibido tan pronto la carta que él había enviado por la tarde.

Margot le entrego la nota a Harry que la abrio con apuro, en cuanto desplegó la nota se dio cuenta de que la carta no era de Ginny si no del mismísimo ministro de magia.

-Es del ministro

Dijo en voz alta. Mr. Fedlar se puso de pie muy educadamente y dejo que el trío leyera la carta de su jefe.

_Querido Harry,  
Lamento mucho escribir esta carta, estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes, jamás imagine que mis Aurores me harían esto. ¿Acaso no dije que Hermione no debía ir? Porque me dan este trato cuando yo siempre he confiado en ustedes? Regresaran cuando reúnan las pruebas necesarias para la investigación, los quiero en mi despacho a los tres en cuanto lleguen, tendremos una reunión y decidiré el castigo correspondiente por la falta cometida.  
Atte.  
Miriot Harbit,  
Ministro de Magia._

Hermione se llevo las manos a la frente, estaba totalmente horrorizada,

-Me va a despedir- Dijo con la voz cortada.

-Claro que no, le vamos a explicar lo que ha pasado y todo se arreglara

Dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba tomándola de los hombros,

-Hermione, no debes angustiarte, se que lo comprenderá cuando se lo expliquemos-Agrego Harry.

- ¿Qué le vamos a explicar? ¿Qué le mentimos? ¿Qué no cumplí su orden? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo grave que es esto, pueden despedirnos a los tres?

La chica se puso de pie y aventó una servilleta sobre la mesa, Ron se termino de un sorbo su café,

-Nada pasara, yo se lo explicare

Dijo el pelirrojo apoyando la taza suavemente sobre el platillo.

-Mejor voy a verla, hasta mañana Harry

El moreno no podía creer la serenidad que tenía su amigo, él creía que no sería tan fácil como el pelirrojo suponía.

Muy lejos de ahí un pelirrojo mago se recostaba en su cama junto a una bella castaña de ojos pardos.

-¿Cuando se lo dirás a tu madre?  
-Ya te he dicho que ella no lo comprendería.  
-Esa no es una razón, yo te he presentado a toda mi familia y no me ha importado la opinión de nadie.  
-Es muy distinto Fred, ellos ya conocen a mi prima, mi madre ni siquiera sabe que ella es bruja.  
-Ya no quiero que me ocultes como si yo fuera un animal que lleva una enfermedad contagiosa.  
-No digas eso, sabes que no es así.  
-Claro que es así  
-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué publique en el diario que mi novio es un mago?  
-¿Tu novio?  
-Bueno, ¿eso es lo que eres no?  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta querida yo vivo contigo, es más que eso…es más que un simple novio.  
-Ya no quiero hablar de esto.  
-Es que nunca quieres, yo lo he hecho todo por ti, hasta me arriesgo a que mis hijos no seas magos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Nada, olvídalo.

Fred hablo sin pensar, sabía que había dicho algo que no debía.

-Quiero que me lo expliques.

El gemelo se levanto de la cama violentamente y dijo furioso.

-Mira Belinda, no se por qué he dicho eso, pero si quieres saberlo es cierto, si tenemos hijos es probable que no sean magos…Y la verdad no me importa porque yo te amo, en cambio tú lo único en lo que piensas es lo que puede decir tu madre.

La chica también se levanto violentamente y contesto a los gritos.

-Claro que te importa, por eso lo has mencionado, te preocupa que tus hijos no seas magos, al fin y al cabo no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, todavía estas a tiempo de conseguirte una bruja decente para que te de un montón de niños magos, nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos, ni siquiera estamos casados.

Fred se vistió a toda velocidad y tomo su chaqueta, salió del departamento dando un feroz portazo, cuando llego a la calle metió la mano en la chaqueta y saco la cajita con el anillo que pensaba regalarle a Belinda esa noche… Cuando le rogaría que se casara con él.

Guardo el anillo de mala gana en el bolsillo y desapareció.

Belinda quedo recostada en su cama hecha un mar de llanto, ni siquiera imaginaba que esa misma noche Fred estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio.


	73. La fria Margot

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA FRIA MARGOT**

A la mañana siguiente la castaña no se levanto de mejor humor, en su cabeza seguía rondando la carta del ministro.

Hermione Granger era una mujer amante de las reglas, quebrantarlas y ser descubierta era lo peor que le podía pasar, su esposo lo sabía y trato de hablar con ella

-Mira Herm, si el ministro se molesta es cosa de él.  
-¿No te das cuenta de que puede despedirnos?  
-No lo hará.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
-Por que somos buenos Aurores, porque estamos trabajando no hemos venido de paseo.  
-Si claro, como si con eso pudiera comprenderlo.  
-Lo hará.  
-Abre los ojos Ron, le hemos estado ocultando un montón de cosas, ¿cómo crees que tome eso?  
-Confía en mí, nada malo pasara.

La chica no dijo nada más y termino de atarse los zapatos para bajara a desayunar.

Después de un gran desayuno Mr. Fedlar los llevo hasta una pequeña biblioteca, sacaron todos los libros que encontraron sobre artistas de la zona, ninguno de ellos tenía un nombre que comenzara con S.

Los chicos comenzaban a desesperarse, habían pasado toda la mañana en la biblioteca y no encontraron nada.

se encontraba en una mesa cercana leyendo el periódico, Harry se acerco a él para poder hablar sobre la casa.

-Mr. Fedlar, ¿de quién era la casa?  
-La casa era de la familia Mirrot, pero ellos desaparecieron hace mucho.  
-¿Desaparecieron?  
-Desaparecieron ó se fueron, suponemos que los magos tenebrosos ocuparon el lugar porque estaba abandonado.

Hermione caminaba por el lado de las estanterías llenas de libros, se llevaba las manos a las sienes tratando de armar el rompe cabezas que era la investigación.

Ron se estaba quedando dormido sobre un libro cuando la chica dio un grito.

-Lo tengo, ya sé que es-

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y la miro con asombro

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Herm?- Pregunto con cara de sueño.

Ella solo sonreía mientras Harry la miraba con atención.

-¿Cuáles son las iniciares que tenemos?  
-La S, una L..  
-Exacto, ¿recuerdan a quien le enviaba la información Percy?

Harry se quito los lentes y abrió los ojos como una lechuza en la noche.

-Era una sigla-Murmuro el moreno.  
-No sabemos si era una sigla, el nombre de una persona ó de muchas. ¿Has traído ese informe Harry?

La pregunta de la chica hizo que su moreno amigo pusiera cara de circunstancia, se rasco la cicatriz con un dedo al tiempo que respondía

-No, no he traído el informe-  
-¿Cómo que no has traído el informe Harry?  
-Le dejamos todo a Moody.

La castaña se dejo caer en una silla, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenían y su marido trato de aportar algo

-Bueno, Percy enviaba la información a un tal SDL ó SLD…No me acuerdo  
-Esa sigla es la clave para abrir la caja.  
-¿Y qué haremos?

Pregunto Harry a lo que Ron atendió

-No tenemos mucho más para hacer aquí, debemos regresar.

Regresar significaba enfrentarse al ministro, seguramente sufrirían un castigo, la castaña puso cara de terror pero su marido la animo.

Lo cierto era que ya habían investigado lo suficiente y tenían que regresar, en Inglaterra los esperaba los resultados de la investigación de Moody, de Hagrid y Tonks, quizás con eso el círculo finalmente se cerraría.

Prepararon todas sus cosas mientras salía presuroso de la posada, al llegar la noche partirían.

Fred estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda, su hermano lo estaba despertando, el gemelo dormía en la que había sido su antigua cama, George le llevo una gran taza de café, corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día, el chico despego los ojos con miedo, en su corazón deseaba que todo hubiera sido solo un mal sueño.

Al ver su antigua habitación se dio cuenta de que todo era real, él no estaba en el departamento que compartía con Belinda y los ojos que lo miraban no eran los de ella, sino los de su gemelo.

-Mejor te tomas el café y me cuentas que ha pasado.

Fred tomo la taza con su mano derecha y se sentó en la cama, no sabía por dónde empezar, se refregó los ojos y miro por la ventana, no era pena ó dolor lo que sentía, sino una gran decepción.

-No sé lo que pasa, es más difícil de lo que yo imagine.  
-¿Qué es lo difícil?  
-Me siento raro, como si ella me ocultara o se avergonzara de mí.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
-Mira George, ella conoce a toda mi familia, yo solo conozco a Hermione y sus padres, ella insiste en que su madre no lo entendería y me oculta como si yo fuera un monstruo contagioso.

Su gemelo se rió ampliamente con la comparación y se dejo caer a los pies de la cama. George siempre supo que esa relación no sería fácil, pero nunca desanimo a su hermano, muy por el contrario, lo comprendía y solo quería verlo feliz.

-Mira Fred, las uniones entre magos y muggles nunca fueron fáciles, creo que debes ser compresivo con ella.  
-¿Compresivo? ¿Acaso crees que no lo he sido? Yo quisiera saber quien me entiende a mí.

George se tomo el rostro y trato de hablar con paciencia, hablo con su hermano como si este fuera un niño pequeño.

-La verdad es que eres distinto, por alguna razón Belinda le teme a su madre, sin embargo se mudo contigo porque te quiere, se arriesgo, pero esto le cuesta más de lo que ella suponía, tú crees que por que ella no se lo dice a su madre no te quiere y no es así, ¿me vas a decir que a tu edad necesitas una prueba de amor? Tu estas con ella, no con ella y su madre, dale su tiempo, y si así y todo decide que no quiere hablar con su madre…Pues déjala, ¿Por qué te importa tanto conocerla?

Fred se tomo de un sorbo su café y se levanto de la cama, tomo sus pantalones de una silla y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿No vas a responderme?  
-Yo…Quiero conocer a su familia porque…Bueno, quería pedirle que se casara conmigo, me parecía lógico que yo conociera a mi suegra…Pero olvídalo, ya no quiero casarme.

Su hermano se levanto de un salto y abrazo a su hermano dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Oh Por Dios vas a casarte, cuando se entere Mamá, te felicito

Fred se lo quito de encima con brusquedad, parecía furioso.

-¿Es que no me escuchas? Te he dicho que no voy a casarme, ya no quiero.  
- ¿Pero por qué? Si ayer estabas decidió a pedírselo, ¿no me digas que por esta tontería te vas a perder la oportunidad de estar con la única mujer que realmente has querido?  
-Creo que ha sido un error, un grave error, sacare mis cosas de la casa de Belinda y regresare.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Aquí, ¿donde crees?  
-No va a poder ser, yo ya me acostumbre a estar solo, me gusta, viene Sofía, se queda conmigo, ni lo sueñes.

Fred estaba tan furioso que se acerco a su gemelo mirándolo con odio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo regresar?

George se rió divertido.

-Eso mismo te digo

Respondió.

Agatha, la empleada de la tienda, llamo a la puerta del cuarto diciendo

-Lo buscan Sr. Weasley

George abrió la puerta y pregunto

-¿A cuál de los dos Srs. Weasley buscan Agatha?

La chica se quedo muda unos instantes, no sacaba los ojos del torso desnudo de Fred, luego con una sonrisa infantil dijo.

-Al Sr. Fred

Fred miro al piso, estaba seguro que era Belinda y él no estaba listo para verla.

-George, dile que no estoy.  
-¿Y desde cuando soy tu elfo domestico para llevar mensajes? Sal y dile tú que no quieres verla, y si no sales la haré pasar.

Sin decirle nada mas salió del cuarto y dejo a su gemelo solo, George solo quería ayudar, conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorado de la doctora muggle.

Fred se sentó en la cama y se ato los cordones de las zapatillas, maldijo a su hermano por no ayudarlo y maldijo a Belinda.

Tomo su camisa y se la abrocho de mala gana, salió de su cuarto con los ojos llenos de furia, atravesó el pasillo y paso por la sala, empujo la puerta que daba a la tienda y se quedo helado, sus pies quedaron clavados en el piso y su boca se abrió pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella.

Frente a él estaba de pie Belinda, junto a ella, una mujer de unos sesenta años, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos como su hija, tenía un peinado muy armado y su rostro era tan duro como un cuadro de la mismísimo reina de Inglaterra, sus ojos no decían nada, parecía vacía de sensaciones ó sentimientos, agarraba fuerte su cartera de cuero y apretaba los labios.

-Mamá, el es Fred. Él vive conmigo y yo lo amo, pero…Se fue anoche molesto porque yo no quería que te conociera.

George le hizo un gesto a Agatha para que salieran de la tienda, al pasar saludo a la bella doctora.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos salir, Belinda un gusto verte, Sra. Encantado.

La mujer ni siquiera miro a George, solo miraba la tienda con sus ojos fríos he inexpresivos.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, Belinda tomo la palabra.

-Bien, ya sabes cómo salir de aquí Madre, regresas al caldero y sales por la puerta. Fred, querías conocerla…Bueno espero que se diviertan.

La bella castaña acomodo su bolso en su hombro izquierdo y se giro para salir

-Belinda, espera

Dijo Fred con los pies aun clavados en el piso, pero ella no lo miro, salió de la tienda y dejo a la mujer de ojos fríos con el gemelo.

La señora dio unos pasos y miro las cosas que estaban en la vitrina y en el mostrador, luego recorrió las estanterías, parecía que nada de lo que veía la asombraba.

-Sra… ¿Yo puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?  
-Cuando vino Belinda a verme esta mañana y me dijo que tenía un novio mago, pensé que era una broma, me imagine que eras algún artista de circo, luego me dijo que volabas en escoba y hacías aparecer cosas. Debo reconocer que estuve a punto de llamar a mi primo Antón, que es psiquiatra. Veo que no ha mentido, eres mago.

El gemelo trago saliva y trato de responder, pero aquella mujer lo intimidaba, no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Bueno, no creo que deba quedarme aquí. Hagamos esto rápido. ¿Cuánto quieres?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Te he preguntado cuanto quieres?  
-No la entiendo.  
-Mira, no sé qué cosas le has inventado a mi hija, siempre fue muy inocente y no se da cuenta de que los hombres como tú la persiguen por su dinero.  
-¿Dinero?  
-Por favor, no hagas como que no sabes de lo que hablo, mi esposo es uno de los hombres más ricos del Reino Unido, ¿Acaso crees que eres el primero que va detrás de su fortuna?  
-¿Pero de que me habla?  
-Ya veo…Belinda no te lo ha dicho. Veras, mi hija es muy especial, podría trabajar en la mejor clínica del mundo pero no, disfruta trabajando en un simple hospital, una vez que se recibió rechazo nuestra ayuda y se mudo a ese pequeño apartamento que ella llama casa. Hemos tratado de casarla con alguien como ella pero se ha negado, no logra ver que es por su bien.

El gemelo tenía la cabeza embarullada, ¿de qué demonios hablaba esa mujer?, Belinda nunca le había mencionado nada de esto.

-Creo que no comprendo…  
-Claro que comprendes, ella tiene dinero, mucho dinero, y heredara una fortuna, pero si se queda contigo no verá un solo centavo, hagamos esto fácil, ¿Cuánto quieres para desaparecer de la vida de mi hija?

En un segundo Fred comprendió todo, sintió tal aversión hacia esa mujer que tenía ganas de sacarla a empujones de su tienda.

-Mire Sra. Yo no tenía idea de que Belinda es millonaria y para serle franco, su dinero me importa un bledo, yo vivo muy bien y no necesito su mugroso dinero, además no me sirve, en mi mundo sus billetes no tienen ningún valor.  
-No finjas conmigo, no tienes que actuar, sé muy bien que no eres un mago, eres solo un farsante que va detrás de su dinero.

A Fred le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas, tomo su varita y apunto a Margot, con un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca hizo que la cartera de la mujer saliera volando de su mano y se posara sobre el mostrador.

Margot sonrió con malicia y luego tomo su cartera,

-He visto trucos mejores en las Vegas querido, no te molestes en impresionarme, no lo conseguirás

La voz fría de la mujer resonó en la cabeza de Fred como si una bala le atravesara el cerebro.

-Quiero que salga de mi tienda y no regrese jamás.  
-Y yo quiero que salgas de la vida de mi hija hoy mismo ó no veras el próximo amanecer.  
-Salga o no respondo de mí.

Ella apretó con mas fuerzas su bolso y lo miro con soberbia,

-Nos volveremos a ver, yo sé negociar, solo piénsalo y dime cuanto quieres, de lo contrario, te aseguro que la pasaras muy mal.

Margot salió de la tienda dando suaves pasos, era una mujer muy elegante y parecía que nunca perdía los estribos, Fred la vio salir por la tienda mientras su corazón galopaba fuerte de la ira que sentía.

En cuanto la mujer se perdió de vista por el callejón George entro expectante en la tienda

-¿Y, que tal tu suegra?

Pregunto con voz alegre.

-Es una bruja.  
-¿Bruja? Como nosotros.  
-No, es una arpía, me ofreció dinero para alejarme de Belinda.  
-¿Dinero? No comprendo.  
-Luego te explico.

El chico se giro sobre sus talones y fue en busca de su chaqueta, salió de la tienda frente a la atenta mirada de su hermano, sin decir adiós salió y camino hecho una fiera por el callejón, en cuanto llego la salida del Caldero desapareció.

Sin importarle cuantos muggles lo podían ver, reapareció en la entrada del edificio, no se molesto en buscar la llave para abrir la puerta, tomo su varita y la puerta de entrada del edificio se abrió, subió las escaleras de dos en dos con la varita aun en la mano, apunto a la puerta del departamento y esta se abrió de par en par, entro por el comedor y fue directo al cuarto, cuando entro vio a su bella novia hecha un mar de lagrimas, Fred se fue sobre ella y tomo su rostro lloroso,

-Lo siento Belinda

le dijo con franqueza,

-No pensé que tu madre fuera así, perdóname

Ella no decía nada, solo lloraba, él la abrazo con fuerzas y se lamento,

-Lo siento de verdad, tendría que haberte escuchado, ¿por qué no me dijiste que venias de una familia adinerada, porque no me dijiste que tu madre era así?-

Belinda se limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras respondía con voz acongojada,

-Trate de decírtelo, trate de explicarte pero tenía miedo

Fred no soportaba verla así, Belinda no solo era bella, era una mujer alegre, inteligente y sumamente sensible, verla como un animal herido le destrozo el corazón al joven mago.  
-No importa lo que diga tu madre, yo te amo. No me importan sus amenazas, si a ti no te importa yo estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Ella se le colgó del cuello y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él,

-No me importa Fred, yo solo quiero estar contigo, pero mi madre puede ser muy cruel y no quiero verte sufrir.

Fred le acaricio el cabello, le beso la frente y la tomo del mentón obligándola a levantar el rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron y Fred sintió ese amor profundo que lo unía a ella.

-No te preocupes por ella, ya me encargare yo de hacerle entender

Le dijo suavemente el pelirrojo mago, se acerco a sus labios hinchados por el llanto y la beso. El corazón de Belinda volvió a la vida en ese mismo instante.

-Te amo Belinda, es todo lo que me importa, ya no te preocupes por tu familia, mira…Yo tengo algo para ti

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco la pequeña caja con la mano temblorosa

-Ábrelo, es para ti

Belinda tomo la caja y la abrió con cuidado, al ver el hermoso anillo que contenía sonrió mientras las lágrimas dejaban de caerle de los ojos.

-Es un anillo…  
-No es solo un anillo, es más que eso, yo me preguntaba si tu quisiera hacerme el honor de…De casarte con este tonto mago…

Belinda lo miro como nunca antes, se puso el anillo en el dedo y dijo sonriente,

-Si Fred, quiero casarme contigo

En Escocia los chicos tenían todo listo, Mr. Fedlar golpeo la puerta del cuarto de Harry y este le abrió.

El gordo ex Auror le entrego al moreno un sobre blanco sellado,

-Es para el ministro Ingles, solo le cuento en la carta lo valientes que han sido y lo brillantes que son

Harry sintió una punzada de felicidad en el pecho

-Muchas gracias Mr. Fedlar

El hombre se giro y bajo por las escaleras para esperar que los chicos bajaran y estuvieran listos para partir.  
A las nueve en punto cenaron y luego dejaron la posada para ir camino al valle, después de caminar bastante se encontraron con la misma zapatilla que los había traído hasta Escocia.

-Muchas gracias por todo.  
-No hay de que querida, cuando gusten pueden venir, todos son bienvenidos.  
-Le entregare su carta al ministro, muchas gracias.  
-Espero que los ayude.

Por alguna razón el gordo hombre sabía que los chicos al llegar tendrían problemas, escribió una carta explicando al ministro lo valiente que eran sus Aurores, el pelirrojo le extendió la mano y lo saludo con alegría

-Sr. Fedlar, muchas gracias

El hombre se quito el sombrero y le estiro la mano al pelirrojo

-¿Te cuesta mucho decirme Mr. Fedlar?

Ron se rió mostrando todos sus dientes

-Lo siento, muchas gracias .

Los tres magos tocaron la zapatilla y desaparecieron mientras Mr. Fedlar se quedo murmurando

-Buena suerte muchachos-


	74. El ministro

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_No se pueden quejar que trabajo mas que un Elfo Domestico (hasta empleada v me han llamado buaa buaa buaa)_

_Foaby_

* * *

**EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA**

El trasladador los llevo hasta la cima de la colina de donde habían partido la noche de año nuevo.

Aterrizaron suavemente pero la castaña se descompuso otra vez

-¿Qué tienes Herm?

Inquirió Ron muy preocupado. La chica se llevo las manos a la boca,

-Tengo ganas de vomitar

Dijo con cara de asco. Harry la tomo de los hombros mientras Ron hacía salir luz de su varita para iluminar el camino.

-¿Quieres que nos aparezcamos en la Madriguera?, así llegaríamos más rápido a casa-

Dijo Ron, pero la chica ya no quería volver a desaparecer, tenía la sensación que pasar por eso sería mucho peor para su malestar.

Caminaron en silencio, cada tanto el pelirrojo miraba a su mujer para ver como seguía, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, podía notar que su rostro estaba pálido.

Llegaron a la Madriguera y vieron desde lejos que casi todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, salvo la de la cocina.

-Genial, mi madre debe estar despierta y nos puede dar de comer-Murmuro Ron.  
-Ron, acabas de comer.  
-Lo sé Herm, pero viajar me da hambre.

A la castaña le pasaba todo lo contrario, no quería ni oler una porción de comida.

Harry llamo a la puerta y el Sr. Weasley lo recibió con su pijama a rayas,

-Chicos, que bueno que ya estén aquí

Dijo el Sr. Weasley dándole un fuerte abrazo a su yerno, luego le dio otro abrazo a su pelirrojo hijo, al ver a Hermione el hombre se asombro,

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?

Le murmuro al oído, la chica que no se sentía nada bien solo respondió

-En cuanto llegue a mi casa estaré bien

Pasaron a la cocina y Harry pregunto por su esposa e hijo.

-¿Ginny esta despierta?

Una voz hablo desde la escalera,

-Claro que estoy despierta Potter

Harry giro su cabeza con brusquedad, parada al pie de la escalera estaba su pelirroja esposa, vestía unos vaqueros celestes y un suéter color marrón, el moreno se levanto de la silla y fue a su encuentro, la tomo de la cintura para abrazarla y Ginny lo rodeo del cuello,

-Oh mi amor- Murmuro Harry, -Nunca pensé que te extrañaría tanto-

Sin más palabras para decir la beso con ternura. El moreno había extrañado mucho a su mujer e hijo, fue el viaje de trabajo más duro de su carrera, era la primera vez que dejaba a su hijo,

-Quiero ver a James

Le dijo a su mujer en el oído, Ginny lo abrazo mas fuerte al tiempo que respondía,

-Está dormido, vamos a casa mi amor

La pelirroja fue en busca del pequeño James y Harry se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, Molly Weasley apareció de un costado vestida con su bata rosa,

-Queridos míos, que bueno que están de regreso, ¿Tienen hambre, quieren comer algo?

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir que si, Harry ya estaba hablando,

-Gracias Molly, pero nos iremos enseguida, quiero llevara a Ginny y a James a casa  
-Oh James, que niño tan bello, será un gran mago.  
-Ginny me dijo en su carta que me sorprendería, ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Eso lo sabrás en cuanto llegues a casa mi amor

Ginny estaba de pie junto a la chimenea con su hijo en los brazos, el niño estaba envuelto de pies a cabeza, Harry se levanto de su silla como un rayo y fue hasta su esposa, el pequeño llevaba puesto un gorro blanco y estaba envuelto en una manta del mismo color, el moreno toco el rostro suave de su hijo, el niño pareció reconocerlo, abrió y cerró las manos mientras suspiraba,

-Ya estoy aquí mi amor

Murmuro el moreno mago, James volvió a le entrego el niño a Harry mientras ella se ponía su capa, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y saludaron a los Señores Weasley para despedirse, cuando Hermione saludo a su suegra, la mujer la tomo del rostro diciendo

-¿Te encuentras bien querida?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, realmente se sentía un poco mejor.

Harry llevo a su hijo y esposa al auto y desaparecieron en el camino, Ron abrió la puerta de su auto para que su esposa subiera, cuando ambos estaban en el auto la chica vio que el pelirrojo masticaba algo,

-¿Qué comes Ron?

Él trato de tragar rápido y luego dijo,

-Me robe una manzana de la cocina, estoy muerto de hambre

Su esposa sonrió mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

Harry conducía feliz, junto a él esta su esposa y su pequeño hijo.

-No sabes cuánto los extrañe Ginny

Ella lo miro con ternura y luego miro a su hijo,

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, cual es la sorpresa?

Quiso saber el moreno.

-En casa Harry, lo sabrás en casa

Respondió risueña la pelirroja.

Cuando llegaron a su casa la chica bajo del auto con el niño en brazos mientras Harry bajaba del auto su mochila y el bolso del bebe, entro en la casa y encendió las luces, Ginny acomodo con cuidado al niño en el sillón,

-Ven aquí Potter

El se hinco en el suelo y la miro expectante, Ginny quito la manta que envolvía al niño diciendo

-¿estás listo?

Harry se acomodo los anteojos al tiempo que respondía,

-Ya Ginny, me muero de intriga

Ella retiro con mucho cuidado el gorrito blanco que cubría la pequeña cabeza de su hijo, Harry abrió los ojos tanto que su mujer pensó que se le saldrían las pupilas de lugar,

-Míralo Harry

Dijo ella feliz, a James le había crecido el pelo, y era tan negro como el de su padre, al moreno mago se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, su pequeño hijo tenía cabello y parecía que le crecería en todas direcciones como a él, Harry sintió al ver a su hijo que era como verse a sí mismo, imagino que cuando él era un bebe, era así, igual a James.

El chico paso su mano suavemente por la cabeza del niño, acaricio su cabello sedoso y lo contemplo como si James fuera una obra de arte,

-Es hermoso

Dijo con la voz cortada por la emoción,

-Es hermoso porque es igual a ti

Agrego su esposa mientras acariciaba el rostro emocionado de su esposo.

-¿Pero cuando le creció así el cabello?

Quiso saber el moreno mago, su esposa tapo al pequeño con la manta blanca al tiempo que decía en voz muy baja

-Una mañana se despertó así, le creció de golpe

Ahí estaban los tres, sumidos en una emoción tan fuerte como el amor que se tenían. Harry tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su cuarto, lo dejo en la cuna y lo tapo con la frazada, beso su frente y luego dejo el cuarto.

Ginny lo esperaba en su habitación, cuando él entro su cuarto vio que su esposa se estaba quitando la ropa para meterse en la cama, Harry se paro en el umbral de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos, ella que lo miraba de reojo le hablo con voz suave.

-¿Qué miras Potter?

El se quito lo anteojos y camino hacia ella,

-Te miro a ti, eres tan bella Ginny

La chica se quito toda su ropa y lo rodeo del cuello.

-Te amo Harry Potter

Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, el solo cerró los ojos y disfruto de ese reencuentro tan esperado por él, se quito su capa y en cuestión de segundos estaban tirados en la cama, Harry deseaba desesperadamente sentir a su esposa, besarla, nunca se había sentido tan unido a ella como ahora que tenían a James.

El moreno le hizo el amor hasta la madrugada, luego quedaron dormidos enroscados el uno con el otro.

A las cinco de la mañana el pequeño bebe lloro, tenía hambre y necesitaba un cambio de pañal, la pelirroja salto de la cama muy dormida,

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?

Murmuro dormido el moreno. Ella se coloco su bata y dijo en voz baja,

-No, duerme, además me necesita a mí, tiene hambre

Ginny salió del cuarto fue a ver a su hijo, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo apoyo en el cambiador, le cambio el pañal por uno nuevo y luego se sentó en la mecedora para alimentarlo, el niño ya no lloraba, estaba feliz de estar con su madre.

Harry llegó muy dormido hasta el cuarto de James, se paro en la puerta de entrada y miro a Ginny.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Regresa a la cama.  
-Se ven preciosos…  
-Tú también, regresa a la cama.

El se giro para marcharse pero se arrepintió, miro a su esposa y le hablo con voz ronca.

-Ginn, ¿tendremos más hijos verdad?

Ella lo miro con ternura y luego tomo un pequeño oso de felpa que estaba junto a la mecedora, se lo aventó con fuerza y el moreno tuvo que esconderse tras el marco de la puerta

-Dormimos tres horas por día ¿y tú quieres más niños?

El moreno mago regreso a su cama con una gran sonrisa, sabía que su esposa tenía razón, pero estaba seguro de que un futuro cercano tendrían más hijos, para Harry ser padre, era el mejor trabajo del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente Ron y Hermione llegaron muy temprano al ministerio, se metieron en su oficina y cerraron la puerta, Harry aun no había llegado.

Las cajas que consiguieron en la casa abandonada de Escocia, las dejaron muy bien guardadas en el cuarto en desuso de la planta superior de su hogar.

Antes de salir de su casa, Ron había enviado una lechuza a Moody para avisar que ya estaban de regreso.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió sin aviso, el secretario del ministro apareció por ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Veo que han decidido regresar. El ministro los quiere ver a los tres en quince minutos.

Ron se veía muy tranquilo, sabía que tenían que ver al ministro por lo tanto no estaba para nada sorprendido.

-Muy bien, ahí estaremos.

Hermione no decía nada, solo miraba al secretario aterrada, estaba segura de que ese sería su último día en el ministerio.

-Yo en tu lugar Ron, estaría más preocupado.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie mientras dejaba su pluma sobre un pergamino,

-Yo en su lugar, también estaría más preocupado, ahora si ya dejo salir su veneno haga el favor de salir de mi oficina

El secretario del ministro lo miro con odio,

-¿A qué te refieres Weasley?

El pelirrojo bordeo su escritorio y se apoyo en el dándole la espalda a su mujer.

-Vaya, ahora me dice Weasley. Hace tan solo unos momentos era solo Ron.  
-¡No me gusta tu tono!  
-Y a mí no me gusta el suyo.  
-Yo soy el secretario del ministro, me debes más respeto.  
-Y yo soy Auror, ahora salga de mi oficina.

El hombre se fue totalmente ofendido,

-¿Qué has hecho Ron? Ira a contarle esto al ministro-

Le reprocho la castaña tomándose el rostro.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero

Respondió él mientras regresaba a su escritorio.

-Pero… ¿De qué hablas?

Dijo desesperada su esposa, el chico no tuvo tiempo de responder, Harry estaba entrando en ese mismo momento y era recibido por Hermione

-Llegas tarde Harry.  
-Lo siento, me quede dormido.

-Nos espera el ministro- Dijo Ron  
-Oh, y bien, ¿Qué le diremos?  
-Yo ya lo pensé, dejen que yo hable.  
-Pero dinos Ron.

-Sí, mejor explícanos

Apoyo Harry a su amiga

-No hay tiempo, vamos.

El pelirrojo Auror salió de la oficina con aire sereno, Harry y su esposa lo siguieron sin saber muy bien lo que tenía planeado el pelirrojo, llegaron a la oficina del ministro y llamaron a la puerta, el secretario abrió la puerta y solo dijo

-Aguarden un momento

Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Él moreno se apoyo contra la pared

-¿Qué hace aquí el secretario? Pregunto un tanto desconcertado.  
-Vino a la oficina hace un rato para avisarnos que el ministro nos esperaba, Ron no fue muy cortés con él, mi imagino que le vino con el chisme al Ministro.  
-¿Qué le dijiste Ron?  
-Nada malo, confía en mí.

El ministro los hizo esperar casi diez minutos, de pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió y el secretario los hizo pasar.

Ron entro primero y saludo al ministro que tenía el rostro muy serio.

Luego Harry saludo al hombre pero la expresión de su cara no cambio, la castaña dijo

-Buenos días

El ministro ni siquiera le regreso el saludo. La chica estaba segura que era el fin de su carrera.

El secretario se paro junto al escritorio del ministro con la cara llena de felicidad, parecía que él sabía algo que los tres Aurores no sabían.

-Tomen asiento

Dijo el ministro. Ron se tiro en una silla con cara de pocos amigos,

-¿El se quedara?

Dijo en relación al secretario.

-él, es el secretario Ronald, por supuesto que se quedara

Respondió el ministro mientras sacaba unas hojas de su cajón.

-Pero nosotros necesitamos hablar en privado con Ud.  
-Me temo que no están en posición de elegir Ronald.

-Pues es un asunto confidencial, usted sabe tan bien como yo que la ley dice que los Aurores solo hablan cuestiones confidenciales con el ministro.

El ministro de la magia siempre había sentido un cariño especial por sus dos jóvenes promesas, pero en ese momento estaba furioso con ellos.

-Muy bien, podremos tener una audiencia confidencial luego, ahora leeré los castigos correspondientes.  
-¿Castigo? ¿Ni siquiera sabe lo que tenemos para decir y nos castigara?  
-Así es.

El secretario parecía disfrutar la situación, apretaba los labios pero Harry sentía que aquel hombre estaba a punto de sonreír.

-Pues no puede castigarnos sin escucharnos, la ley dice que los Aurores pueden actuar en forma independiente si la comunidad está en peligro.

El ministro de magia se puso de pie con el rostro muy colorado, se quito su sobrero puntiagudo de la cabeza y lo apoyo con fuerza sobre su escritorio.

-¿Vas a repetirme todas las malditas leyes Weasley?

Rugió el ministro, la castaña se sobresalto y Harry bajo la vista, no sabía a donde quería llegar su amigo pero estaba seguro que esa actitud no era el camino.

-De pronto te acuerdas de las leyes- Gruño el ministro, -no te acordaste de ellas cuando decidiste llevarte a Hermione en contra de mi orden

El pelirrojo se quedo mudo, no supo que responder, él hombre tenía razón, el secretario solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Por favor Señor Ministro, debe escucharnos.  
-Cállate, estoy muy decepcionado.

Harry que no tenía idea de cómo saldrían de esa situación se puso de pie, el ministro tenía razón pero estaba actuando de forma muy injusta.

-No debe hablarle así a Hermione, ella tiene razón, debe escucharnos, y esto es grave y confidencial, el secretario debe salir o de lo contrario no diremos nada

Ron se quedo helado, no sabía de dónde sacaba eso su amigo, nunca lo había visto ser tan descortés con el ministro.

-Te recuerdo Potter que estás hablando con el ministro de Magia, no con un amigo, deberías ser más respetuoso.

La castaña también se puso de pie,

-Pues Harry tiene razón, nosotros no romperíamos una regla porque si, si somos Aurores es porque tenemos criterio, de lo contrario no nos hubieran contratado.  
-Estoy dudando seriamente sobre el criterio que tienen.  
-Pues no pensaba eso cuando me ofreció ser una inefable.

Todos, hasta el ministro se quedaron en silencio, el hombre tenía los ojos eyectados en ira, el secretario no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a revelar algo así delante de otros Aurores?  
-Por favor Señor secretario, salga y espere afuera.  
-Pero…Sr. Ministro…Yo debo estar presente para el castigo…

Musito el secretario. El ministro se sentó de golpe al tiempo de que decía,

-Te he dicho que salgas

Ron miro triunfante al secretario que parecía haberse tragado un pedazo de bosta de dragón. Al salir, dio un gran portazo.

-Debe ser muy importante lo que tienen para decir, revelar algo tan secreto es un recurso desesperado. Y bien, ¿Qué propones Hermione? ¿Quieres que les haga un hechizo desmemorizante a tus compañeros para que olviden lo que acabas de decir?

La chica bajo la vista unos instantes y luego alzo los ojos con violencia.

-¡No!, no quiero que les haga perder la memoria, lo tuve que decir, usted me obligo, ahora debe escucharnos y luego nos castiga de la forma que estime conveniente.

El ministro tomo un trozo de pergamino y Harry pensó que el ministro les leería el castigo, pero para asombro de los tres le entrego el pergamino a la chica.

-Dime Hermione, ¿A qué tonto le pediste que enviara esa nota? ¿A caso crees que no reconocería tu letra?

La joven hechicera tomo el pedazo de pergamino y leyó en voz alta.

"Lamento no poder ir a trabajar, estoy muy enferma"  
Atte.  
Hermione Jane Granger.

_-Como pudiste ser tan tonta Tonks_- Se dijo mentalmente la castaña, pero fue la voz de su marido la que se escucho:  
-Quisiera saber señor ministro si la noche que partimos nos hizo seguir.  
-Por supuesto que no, iban en secreto a Escocia, como los voy a hacer seguir.  
-Pues un hombre nos siguió.  
-¿Quién los ha seguido?

Ron pateo suavemente a Harry, el moreno comprendió que de ahí en adelante, su amigo continuaría hablando.

-No lo sabemos, pero lo cierto es que nos han seguido.  
-Muy bien, investigaremos eso, ahora quiero saber porque me desobedecieron.  
-Hemos estado trabajando en una teoría, la vedad es que Hermione ha armado todo, ir sin ella no tenía ningún sentido.  
-¿Qué teoría?  
-Creemos que Percy está bajo el maleficio Imperius.  
-¿Qué? No es posible. Tendrían que haberlo dicho y lo trasladábamos a un lugar de mayor seguridad.  
-En ese caso no podríamos dar con el causante- intervino su esposa  
-Para nosotros todo está relacionado con el Maestro, creemos que algún mago tenebroso lo ayuda desde aquí.  
-¿Y saben quién es?  
-El secretario tiene un primo, Thomas Rulfi. El fue un mortifago, regreso a Inglaterra hace poco y pensamos que tiene algo que ver.  
-El secretario es primo de Rulfi… ¿Cómo no me lo dijo?  
-Bueno, no creo que quiera perder su posición por culpa de su primo, por eso no queríamos hablar delante de él.  
-¿Por qué no vinieron a verme y me contaron esto?  
-No tenemos todas las pruebas, no podemos hacer acusaciones ni levantar sospechas, de hacerlo cualquier sospechoso lo notaría y ya no podríamos investigar.  
El ministro medito unos segundos mientras los tres Aurores cruzaban miradas, aguardaron hasta que el hombre se decidió a hablar.  
-Han desobedecido una orden ministerial, han puesto en riesgo sus vidas a causa del hermetismo con el que manejaron el asunto y Hermione ha revelado algo de lo que tiene prohibido hablar.  
-Créanos que estamos trabajando muy duro para solucionar esto.  
-Te creo Ron, pero el caso es que Percy es tu hermano, es lógico que quieras salvarlo diciendo que está bajo el maleficio imperius.

He leído sus informes y dan muy poca información en ellos.  
-Pero…

Dijo Harry, el hombre no lo dejo seguir, levanto una mano y pidió silencio.

-No puedo dejar de castigar a Hermione-Dijo el hombre, -Tendrás tres días de suspensión sin sueldo y será anotado en tu expediente, la chica no bajo la vista, no estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero tampoco estaba arrepentida. –Ustedes dos- continuo el ministro con voz segura –Continuaran esto, les doy solo un mes más y luego llevo a Percy a juicio, saben muy bien que tenemos procesos para las investigaciones-Finalizo.

-Pero nosotros no nos demoramos por gusto, es más difícil de lo que imaginábamos.  
-Lo sé, pero el consejo presiona Ron, yo soy el ministro, pero no soy el único que toma decisiones, quiero informes privados de la investigación, a diario.  
- ¿A diario?  
-Ustedes son tres, se las tienen que arreglar para hacerme llegar esos informes, quiero resultados y pronto.

Sin decir más se puso de pie dando a entender que la audiencia había terminado.

Antes de retirarse Harry le entrego al ministro la carta que le enviaba Mr. Fedlar. El hombre la tomo y leyó rápidamente la nota.

Mientras caminaban a su oficina la castaña murmuro

-Matare a Tonks, ¿cómo pudo enviar una nota?

Ron también le parecía extraño,

-Algo debe haber pasado  
-Debemos ir a Hogwarts a buscar los informes, ahí tenemos el nombre de las iníciales. ¿Crees que con eso lograremos abrir la caja?  
-Estoy segura.  
-Bueno, si quieren yo puedo ir a buscar las cosas.  
-De ninguna manera, yo iré, fue idea tuya llevar a Hermione, por lo tanto tu quedas acá llenado informes.

El pelirrojo se rió, su amigo tenía razón.

-Bien, y diles que vengan a casa esta noche, así sabemos que han investigado.

Harry tomo su capa y salió de la oficia. La castaña tomo los papeles y los miro con horror, tenía mucho para completar.

-Bueno, no fue tan grave…Solo me dio tres días de suspensión.  
-Prefiero tres días de suspensión sin sueldo a tener que completar todo esto.

Ella se sonrió mientras su marido le echaba mano a una alta pila de pergaminos.

-¿Quieres café mi amor?

Preguntó ella. Él tomo uno de los amarillentos pergaminos y luego agrego,

-Trae una Jarra de Café y comida, tenemos para todo el día con esto

Hermione salió de la oficina para ir a la confitería, estaba en el segundo piso cuando de pronto sin aviso se sintió mal, corrió al baño más cercano, empujo la puerta de un cubículo y sin poder evitarlo…Vomito. Su estomago estaba revuelto, ya llevaba varios días de malestar,

-Tendré que ir a San Mungo- se dijo luego mientras le lavaba la cara con agua fría.


	75. El traidor

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**EL TRAIDOR**

Alastor Moody se despertó muy adolorido, su ojos mágico giró en todas direcciones, solo vio una habitación vacía, se incorporo lentamente y miro con mayor detenimiento, estaba solo en un cuarto de pares de un color verde musgo, el piso era de madera y los techos muy altos, el cuarto estaba iluminado por unas cuentas velas que flotaban encantadas en el techo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió como en cámara lenta, Moody miro con atención y la figura de Thomas Rulfi apareció finalmente, Alastor sonrió con burla,

-Así que has regresado Thomas…Pensé que ya no te dedicabas a las artes oscuras

Rulfi apunto con su varita al viejo Moody, este se puso de pie lentamente cosa que asusto a Rulfi,

-No te muevas Alastor, no tendré reparo en matarte si te me acercas

Dijo con la voz suave, Moody lo recorrió con su ojo mágico, a pesar de la suavidad de su voz, el ex Auror detecto un dejo de miedo en el Mortifago.

Alastor no se movió de su lugar, pero estaba convencido de poder salir de ese cuarto, para un Auror de los dotes de él, no era problema no tener su varita,

-¿Podrías darme una silla? Ya no soy tan joven como antes-

Dijo serenamente, Rulfi dudo una fracción de segundos, luego pensó que era mejor tenerlo sentado que de pie, con un movimiento de su varita una pequeña silla apareció en la mitad del cuarto, el ex Auror se sentó y descanso un poco su pierna falsa, se masajeo las rodillas de forma tal que Rulfi pensó que se moría de dolor, esto hizo que una sonrisa maligna se posara en su áspera cara.

-Thomas Rulfi, pensé que eras un arrepentido, ¿cómo es que no regresaste cuando tu amo recupero el poder?  
-¿Y quién te dijo que no regrese? Lo que sucede es que las cosas han cambiado, tú no sabes cuánto…  
-Cuéntame, quiero saber…  
-¿Contarte a ti? ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?  
-Ya veo, ahora tienes otro Maestro a quien servir.  
-No tienes idea de lo que haremos, no te imaginas nuestros planes.  
-Déjame adivinar, matar a los sangre impura, tener poder en el ministerio, no creo que tengan ningún plan nuevo  
-Cuanto te equivocas, antes de llevar a cabo nuestros planes tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, es un temita personal…  
-¿Pero que ha hecho Harry Potter ahora?  
-¿Harry Potter? ¡Ja!, ni siquiera figura en nuestra lista de prioridades.  
-¿Y Percy Weasley si?

-Eso no te incumbe.

Alastor se quito su bota falsa y dejo su muñón a la vista, Rulfi puso cara de asco y quito la vista de su pierna,

-¿No me digas que te da impresión Thomas?, has visto cosas más horrendas

Dijo Moody. Thomas Rulfi se puso de pie y salió del cuarto sin dar la espalda a Moody, el ex Auror sonrió triunfal, metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su capa y saco de ella una tela doblada de un color gris, la tela era como el agua, su vieja capa de invisibilidad lo ayudaría a salir de ese lugar, solo necesitaba esconderse detrás de la puerta y esperar a que Rulfi entrara nuevamente.

Hermione despertó muy temprano, un tímido sol se colaba por la ventana, se desperezo a sus anchas mientras Ron daba vueltas en la cama, se levantó en silenció y preparo el desayuno para su esposo, al rato bajo el pelirrojo muy dormido, beso a su esposa y se sentó en la mesa,

-¿A qué hora viene tu madre?

Preguntó ella, él miro su reloj y abrió mucho los ojos,

-Debe estar por llegar

Dijo al tiempo que mordía una tostada, antes de que Hermione se sentara a desayunar Molly Weasley estaba llamando a la puerta, Ron se fue a su cuarto y se vistió, la castaña recibió a la regordeta bruja, al abrir la puerta Molly sonrió con gran alegría,

-Querida, ¿Cómo estás?

Dijo feliz, sin más se abalanzo sobre la chica llenándole de besos la cara.

La madre del pelirrojo estaba lista para partir, no quiso nada para tomar, ni café ni jugo, Hermione bebió rápidamente su café y luego subió a cambiarse, se cruzo con su marido en la escalera, Ron la atajo por la cintura y le dio un corto beso,

-Te espero abajo mi amor

Dijo sonriente el muchacho, ella siguió su camino y se perdió en el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

En la cocina Molly estaba mirando por la ventana cundo su hijo entro, para sorpresa de ella, él la rodeo de la cintura y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla,

-Buenos días mamá

La mujer se giro sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a que su hijo fuera tan expresivo,

-Oh, buenos días, veo que estas de muy buen humor esta mañana

Respondió ella mientras se acomodaba el bolso en el brazo.

-Gracias por acompañar a Herm, yo no puedo ir, debo trabajar

La madre no dijo nada, para ella era un placer llevar a la chica.

Ron dejo a su madre en la cocina y aprovechando que su mujer no estaba cerca salió por la puerta de entrada y busco a Dorcet con la mirada, miro para todos lados hasta que de la copa de un árbol diviso una mano que lo saluda, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras él y corrió hasta el árbol.

-¿Qué haces ahí Dorcet?

Dorcet estaba con su cara graciosa escondido en el árbol, estaba sentado en una gruesa rama, a un costado el pelirrojo pudo ver su escoba.

-Bueno, me puse aquí para poder seguir a Hermione, la última vez la seguí con la escoba y no lo noto.

Ron agradeció con la mirada a su fiel compañero.

-No quiero que te vea, solo quiero que la cuides, irá a San Mungo con mi Madre, yo vendré al medio día y podrás irte.  
-No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de ella, la cuidare con mi vida.  
-Lo sé Dorcet, por eso te llamé, debo entrar, cualquier cosa me buscas de inmediato.

El pelirrojo se alejo del árbol y regreso a su casa, al entrar su mujer ya estaba en la sala.

-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Solo verificaba que el auto este bien, llévate el auto yo iré en escoba.

Los tres salieron de la casa y Ron despidió a su madre, antes de que la chica se subiera al coche la aparto para hablar con ella.

-Hermione, quiero que repitamos ese encantamiento que hiciste en Escocia, quiero que mi medallón me avise si necesitas algo.

Ella frunció ligeramente el seño.

-No te preocupes, estoy suspendida, no estoy trabajando, además estoy con tu madre, no quiero que estés en el trabajo pendiente de mí, pasare un hermoso día con tu madre y tú no te preocuparas

Dicho esto le dio un beso cálido en los labios a su marido y se subió al auto, el pelirrojo protesto pero el auto ya estaba en marcha, la vio alejarse en el camino, miro hacia el árbol y vio como

Dorcet se elevaba en el aire para seguirla, en ese momento no le pareció buena idea dejarla sola, pero ella tenía razón, no estaba sola y debía dejar de preocuparse de esa maneta obsesiva por ella, al fin de cuentas estaba con su madre y un Auror la seguía desde los cielos, regreso a su casa, tomo su capa y su escoba, salió nuevamente al exterior y se elevo por el cielo azul, el viento fresco le dio en la cara y sol lo ilumino, elevo el mango de su escoba se escondió dentro de una nube muy blanca, esa mañana volaría muy alto.

Hermione llegó muy temprano al hospital mágico, se anunció en la recepción y pidió por el mismo sanador que la había atendido cuando había estado internada, espero unos momentos hasta que el hombre se hizo presente, la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Señora Weasley, ya me estaba preocupando, no regreso a su control como se lo indique, espéreme un ratito y ya la atiendo.

La castaña se sentó con su suegra en un banco de espera, conversaron mucho sobre James, últimamente ese era el tema favorito de Molly.

-¿Te has sentido mal últimamente querida?

Inquirió Molly, la castaña solo se llevo las manos a las cines y bostezo,

-Sí, supongo que después de lo que me paso debe ser normal

Dijo Hermione, Molly escondió el rostro en su hombro, en el fondo ella creía que había otro motivo.

Esperaron algo más que un "ratito" finalmente el sanador la hizo pasar, la chica estuvo adentro alrededor de quince minutos, luego salió y se sentó nuevamente en el banco.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?  
-Nada, solo que quiere hacer una prueba.

Molly no dijo nada, la tomo de la mano y esbozo una gigantesca sonrisa.

A los veinte minutos el sanador llamo a la castaña, ella entro en la sala y se sentó en la silla frente al sanador.

-Bien, de lo que le ha pasado anteriormente, estas muy bien, pero hay algo más.

La castaña lo miro asustada,

-¿Algo más? ¿Qué tengo?

El sanador tomo un pergamino y lo leyó en silenció, luego la miro con delicadeza,

-Bueno querida, estas embarazada

Hermione sintió un mareo atroz seguido de un ataque de euforia, sintió que iba a desvanecerse y se tomo de las puntas del escritorio para no caer al suelo.

-Oh por Dios

Dijo preocupado el sanador,

-¿Estás bien?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza,

-Veo que estas sorprendida

Murmuro acertadamente el hombre.

-Yo…oh no puedo creerlo.  
-Bueno, espero que estés feliz.  
-¿Feliz? Quiero salir y publicarlo en los diarios. Por Dios Santo…Cuando se lo diga a Ron…

Unas lágrimas plateadas salieron de sus castaños ojos, el sanador saco su pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo entrego diciendo

-¿pero querida, no te habías dado cuenta?

Ella negó con la cabeza,

-Yo…nunca he sido muy regular y me ha pasado antes que me falte la regla por tiempo prolongado, pero es cierto ahora ha sido bastante, lo que pasa es que estaba preocupada con cosas del trabajo y…-  
-Va a ser mejor que te calmes, ¿quieres saber de cuanto estas?

Ella se soplo fuerte la nariz al tiempo que asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo diría que de unos tres meses.

La chica se quedo dura.

-¿Qué? Pero yo he tomado la poción todos los meses y….oh Por Dios, si hubo un mes que la tome unos días después por qué me había olvidado…

Luego de meditar unos momentos dijo en voz alta

-Ayer mi esposo dijo que estaba más gorda  
-Cuando te revise recién note tu vientre algo mas hinchado, yo no diría que estas gorda, solo tienes una pequeña pancita.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su vientre y lo tocaba por primera vez sabiendo que dentro de ella crecía el fruto de un amor gigante y verdadero.

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio imaginado la cara que pondría Ron cuando lo supiera, luego hablo pausadamente,

-Mi suegra está afuera, le agradecería que al salir no dijera nada, mi esposo está trabajando y quiero que sea el primero en saberlo

El sanador sonrió y asintió.

-Muy bien, quiero que vengas regularmente y desde ya te digo, nada de investigaciones peligrosas, ahora tienes otras prioridades.

A ella lo último que le importaba en ese momento era la investigación. Solo quería ver a su marido y darle la noticia.

Salió de la sala con cara de nada, al verla salir Molly se puso de pie y pregunto ilusionada

-¿y, que te ha dicho?

Ella miro para otro lado, se sentía muy mal al no confesarle esto a Molly que era tan buena con ella, pero estaba segura de que Ron debía ser el primero en enterarse,

-Nada, estoy bien, solo un poco estresada por el trabajo

Mentir no lo le gusto, pero estaba segura de que Molly la entendería.

La regordeta bruja puso cara de decepción, estaba segura de que su nuera estaba embarazada y la noticia no le gusto,

-Oh, bueno…Me alegro de que no sea nada

Las dos salieron de San Mungo y se subieron al auto, la castaña decidió ir en busca de alimentos, quería preparar algo especial para espera a Ron.

Hagrid estaba sentado en la misma mesa que la noche anterior, esperando a la persona que podía ayudarlo.

Un muchacho muy joven se presento frente a él, el chico tenía la piel muy curtida por el frió, Hagrid se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquel muchacho trabajaba a la intemperie con animales, tenía las manos huesudas y algunas huellas de quemaduras en su cara, sus ojos eran grises y fríos, tenía la mirada de los comerciantes y traficantes.

-Me dijeron que buscaba información

Dijo sentándose en la silla vacía que estaba frente al guarda bosques

Hagrid asintió con la cabeza,

-Sobre los caballos alados

Agrego el extraño muchacho, Hagrid nuevamente asintió.

-¿Cuánto oro tiene?

El gran hombre metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un montón de monedas de oro que el extraño tomo de inmediato,

-¿Qué quiere saber?

Dijo al tiempo que metía las monedas de oro en una bolsita de cuero.

-Quiero saber si sabe quien los ha llevado a Inglaterra.

El muchacho esbozo una falsa sonrisa,

-No se su nombre, solo puedo darle su descripción, pero esa información cuesta más que unas pocas monedas de oro

Hagrid que estaba acostumbrado a conversar con este tipo de gente metió la mano en su otro bolsillo y le mostró otras monedas de oro.

-Eso es muy poco

Dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado, Hagrid le arranco la bolsita de piel de las manos y vació su contenido sobre la mesa, las monedas de oro cayeron haciendo un gran ruido,

-Bien, es todo lo que tengo, lamento no poder hacer negocios con usted

Dijo Hagrid seriamente, el muchacho tomo las enormes manos del guarda bosques impidiendo que este se guardara las monedas,

-Bueno, bueno, haré una excepción con usted, primero deme todas las monedas.

Nuevamente el semi-gigante saco todas las monedas de oro que tenía y las puso sobre la mesa.

Después de acomodarlas en la bolsita de cuero, las guardo en su bolsillo y las quito de la vista del gran hombre.

Se inclino sobre la mesa y Hagrid acerco su oído para escuchar, el muchacho le detallo la descripción exacta de la persona que había visto comprando uno de esos caballos, luego de un rato de murmuraciones al oído, la cara de Hagrid se desencajo, no estaba seguro si la persona que le describían era quien él pensaba, pero estaba seguro de que conocía muy bien esa descripción, se puso de pie violentamente con el rostro bañado en sudor, fue hasta el mostrador con el rostro transformado

-Laois, necesito un trasladador ahora

Su viejo amigo lo miro azorado pero la expresión de Hagrid no daba lugar a dudas, el extraño muchacho se puso de pie rápidamente y se cubrió el rostro con una capucha, salió del lugar con las monedas de oro muy bien guardadas en el bolsillo interior de su capa, camino rápidamente por la calle y doblo por una esquina, tardo treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, apretó el paso todo lo que pudo pensando que Hagrid venía por su dinero, saco disimuladamente su varita y se giro con brusquedad, pero el rostro que tenía en frente no era el del semi gigante, un hombre con el rostro pintado le sonería mostrándole unos dientes muy afilados,

-A mi maestro no le gustara tu traición

El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder, el hombre del rostro pintado rugió como un león y lo apunto con su varita diciendo

-AVADAKADRABRA-

Un rayo de luz verde le dio en el medio del pecho.

Laois, se tardo solo una hora en conseguirle a su amigo un trasladador no oficial, Hagrid salió por la parte trasera de la posada y Laois lo condujo hasta un acantilado, encontraron al pie de un árbol una vieja rueda de camión,

-Bien Hagrid, vete

El gran guarda bosques abrazo a su viejo amigo y apoyo un dedo en la rueda, segundos después ya no estaba.

Hermione regresaba a su casa con Molly, el baúl del auto estaba lleno de comida, bebidas y otras cosas para la casa, la castaña no solo se sentía bien, estaba radiante, Molly en cambio estaba apesadumbrada, la chica se moría de ganas de contarle la noticia, estaba tan emocionada que sentía que no podría callarlo por más tiempo.

Por suerte estaban solo a unas cuadras de su casa.

Moody caminaba mal herido por una calle de Londres, tenía el rostro ensangrentado y arrastraba su pierna falsa, quería desaparecer y reaparecer en el ministerio pero estaba demasiado débil para intentarlo, en su estado podía ir a parar a cualquier lado y lo que él necesitaba era llegar cuanto antes al ministerio.

Harry y Ron estaban trabajando sobre los informes, se partían la cabeza tratando de ordenar las pistas que tenían, Ron estaba releyendo una vez mas las primeras anotaciones que había hecho cuando una punzada atroz le ataco el estomago, su cuerpo de doblo en dos, Harry lo tomo de los hombros

-¿Qué tienes amigo?

Ron estaba muy colorado, sus manos le temblaban a causa del dolor, como pudo murmuro

-Hermione

Harry se arrodillo frente a su amigo

-¿Qué pasa con ella Ron?

El chico apenas podía hablar el dolor lo estaba matando,

-Hermione, busca a Hermione

La voz del pelirrojo estaba más que ahogada, Harry tomo su capa y busco ayuda en el pasillo, Justin estaba doblando por la escalera, a Harry no le pareció buen idea pero el arrogante Auror era lo que tenía más a mano.

El moreno llamo a los gritos a Justin, el chico llego hasta Harry dando grandes pasos

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto, Harry lo tiro del brazo y lo metió en su oficina, Justin vio que Ron estaba en el piso doblando de dolor, las únicas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar fue

-Hermione

Justin miro a Harry:

-¿Qué le pasa?  
-Quédate con él, yo debo irme.  
-NO…Espérame…

Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue recupero el semblante, se incorporo lentamente, Justin lo tomo de los hombros y lo ayudo

-¿Pero qué te pasa Weasley?

Inquirió el arrogante Auror, Ron se lo quito de encima y trato de avanzar, cuando llego a la puerta de su oficina se topo cara a cara con Moody, Harry vio el rostro ensangrentado de Alastor y se horrorizo,

-Por Dios Moody, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Moody miro a Justin con recelo,

-Tú, afuera

Le dijo a Justin, este salió de la oficina diciendo

-Voy a buscar al secretario

Poco le importo a Ron que Justin le fuera con el chisme al secretario, lo que él quería era salir en busca de su esposa.

-Alastor, debemos irnos de aquí

Dijo Ron tomándose aun el estomago, Moody lo tomo de los hombros,

-Ya sé quien es el traidor

Dijo con la voz agitada, Harry se puso rígido, Ron solo quería irse,

-Me lo dices en el camino Moody, debo ir a buscar a Hermione,

Ron quiso zafarse del ex auror pero este lo retuvo con fuerzas,

-Es Dorcet

Ron sintió que se desmayaba, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba, Dorcet no lo traicionaría, no podía ser él,

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-Grito Harry, -

-Te digo que es él, yo lo vi con Rulfi, me ataco

El pelirrojo sintió que una daga le atravesaba el pecho, Dorcet estaba en ese mismo momento, cuidando a Hermione.


	76. Thomas Rulfi

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**THOMAS RULFI**

Ron salió corriendo de la oficia, Harry y Moody lo seguían, el pelirrojo estaba desesperado, unas lagrimas gruesas le cayeron por el rostro, llego a la planta baja y solicito que conectaran una chimenea a la de su casa, Harry llego segundos después,

-¿Qué haces Ron?

Le pregunto el moreno, Ron contesto con el rostro lleno de desesperación.

-Esta mañana le pedí a Dorcet que cuidara de Herm y la siguiera

Mientras el responsable de las chimeneas sacaba y ponía puntitos rojos en el tablero, Harry se llevo las manos al rostro, Moody llego jadeante y tomo al pelirrojo por los hombros

-¿Dónde vas?

Inquirió, el pelirrojo Auror no tuvo tiempo de responder, la chimenea estaba lista, tomo polvos Flu de un recipiente y entro en la enorme chimenea del ministerio.

-Espera un momento- Grito Harry,

-Voy contigo-,

El moreno tomo otro puñado de polvos y se metió en la chimenea junto a su amigo,

-Diremos a la casa de Ron, ¿de acuerdo?

El pelirrojo asintió al tiempo que decía desesperado,

-Muy bien date prisa

A la cuenta de tres los dos amigos gritaron fuerte y claro –A LA CASA DE RON- Todo fue muy rápido, pero para Ron todo se veía como en cámara lenta, el viaje hasta su casa nunca fue tan lento.

Aterrizaron cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ambos estaban llenos de hollín, Ron se puso de pie con gran agilidad, llamo a su esposa pero nadie respondió, camino por la sala con temor, Harry se adelanto y llego hasta el pasillo de entrada, un grito furioso salió de su boca, Molly estaba tendida boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, cuando Ron la vio sus rodillas se doblaron,

-¡Mamá!

El pelirrojo tomo a su madre del rostro mientras Harry le tomaba el pulso, Moody estaba aterrizando en el suelo de la sala, se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y llego hasta los dos Aurores que intentaban despertar a Molly,

-Háganse a un lado

Dijo Moody, saco su vieja petaca de un bolsillo y le levanto la cabeza a la regordeta bruja, tiro algo del contenido de la petaca en los labios de la mujer y al segundo siguiente Molly abría los ojos, se despertó violentamente como si hubiera tenido una mala pesadilla,

-Hermione

Grito.

Ron tomo la mano de su madre,

-¿Dónde está Herm Mamá?

Ella lo miro con los ojos humedecidos,

-Lo siento Ron, yo trate…Pero no pude con él

La voz lúgubre de Molly hizo que la daga que el pelirrojo sentía en su pecho, se le hundiera mucho mas.

-Dime que paso por favor.

Su madre intento ponerse de pie, en ese momento Harry noto que le sangraba mucho la rodilla izquierda, mientras Alastor la ayuda a levantarse ella contó todo lo que vio.

-Veníamos en el coche, ella estaba muy callada, de pronto, cuando estábamos muy cerca de la casa, dijo que nos seguían, yo me asuste pero ella me calmo, me dijo que seguramente tú le habías puesto una guardia. Al entrar en la casa ella llevo varias cosas a la cocina, llamaron a la puerta y abrí, era Dorcet, lo deje pasar y…Nos saludo como siempre, luego sin que nos diéramos cuenta, nos apunto con su varita, yo trate de defendernos pero Hermione no hizo nada, yo le grite que me ayudara pero ella no se movió, él me ataco y caí al piso, mi varita se resbalo de mis manos y él…Tomo a Hermione del brazo y se la llevo a la rastra, antes de salir me lanzo otro hechizo y me desvanecí.

Ron que estaba sumamente angustiando tomo a Harry del brazo y lo llevo hasta la chimenea,

-Debes sacar a Ginny y James de tu casa

Harry que ya había pensado esto tomo nuevamente polvos flu y desapareció por la chimenea, el pelirrojo Auror regreso con su madre

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a San Mungo?

Su madre lo miro con una enorme pena,

-No-Respondió, -Lo que debemos hacer es buscar a Hermione

Moody cruzo una mirada curiosa con el pelirrojo, no tuvo tiempo de hablar, estaban llamando furiosamente a la puerta de su casa, Alastor saco su varita y abrió la puerta apuntando a los visitantes, en la puerta de entrada estaban el Ministro de Magia, el secretario y Justin, Moody se asombro de ver ahí a ese curioso trío, los recorrió con su ojo mágico mientras el Ministro hablaba,

-Alastor, cuánto tiempo sin verte, Justin nos dijo que algo pasaba con Ron

El pelirrojo llego a la puerta con el rostro bañado en sudor,

-Sr. Ministro

Dijo Jadeante, el ministro entro en la casa de su Auror y lo aparto del resto, ambos entraron en la cocina y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

El pelirrojo se dejo caer en una silla,

-Dorcet se llevo a Hermione

El ministro no comprendió lo dicho por su Auror.

-¿A dónde llevo Dorcet a Hermione?

Preguntó incrédulo, Ron dejo la vista clavada en el piso, luego de unos cortos instantes, se puso de pie, su mirada cambio,

-Fue Dorcet, todo este tiempo, él es el traidor  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?  
-Le estoy diciendo que Dorcet es el que está detrás de todo este asunto, el trabaja para el Maestro, o quizás él sea el Maestro.

El ministro se dejo caer en la silla como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo, la noticia le causo tal impresión que comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debo buscar a Hermione.

El ministro se quito su elegante sombrero y tomo aire,

-¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

Inquirió, Ron no sabía muy bien cómo responder a esa pregunta, abrió violentamente la puerta de la cocina y llamo a Moody que estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos al secretario, el ex auror entro en la cocina y Ron cerro nuevamente la puerta.

-Necesito que me expliques que paso con Dorcet.

Alastor relato todo cuanto había visto y todo lo que había sucedido, el ministro abría los ojos como un gato en la noche, no solo por que el ex auror estaba haciendo un seguimiento sin su consentimiento, sino porque además había tenido un traidor en sus narices todo este tiempo y él no lo había notado.

Cuando Moody termino su relato el ministro pregunto

-¿Dónde está Rulfi ahora?  
-Lo he dejado inconsciente he inmovilizado en la casa donde me retuvieron, está cubierto con mi capa de invisibilidad.  
-Dame la dirección.  
-Yo voy contigo.  
-Un momento. No irán solos, Justin ira con ustedes, alertaremos al resto de los Aurores y organizaremos esto.  
-Yo no tengo tiempo de organizar nada, me voy ahora.

El chico intento salir de la cocina pero el ministro lo atajo por el brazo, se puso de pie y miro con severidad a su Auror.

-Se que estas tremendamente preocupado, pero no sabemos con qué nos podemos encontrar, Justin ira con ustedes, quiero que me den la dirección para enviar mas Aurores, mientras tanto hablare con tu padre, debemos sacar a Percy de la prisión.

Ron pareció recordar lo más importante,

-¿Dónde están los registros Moody?

El ex Auror metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco varios pergaminos en donde había varias firmas de entrada,

-Mira esto

Le dijo a Ron,

-Este tal Miller ha entrado de noche en la prisión desde que tu hermano está preso

-El ministro le arranco los pergaminos a Moody de la mano y los miro con horror, luego balbuceo

-Miller, es el apellido de Dorcet.

Muy su pesar Ron partió de su casa con Moody y Justin, los tres se fueron en su auto camino a la casa donde estaba inmovilizado Thomas Rulfi.

Harry tenía a Ginny y a James arriba del auto y los tres iban camino a Hogwarts.

La pelirroja estaba sumamente triste, estaba en silencio rogando para sus adentros que su amiga estuviera con vida.

Llegaron a su antiguo colegio y Harry le explico a la directora lo sucedido, la mujer de rostro severo se mostró compresiva y se comprometió a cuidar de Ginny y James, el chico le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y luego beso la frente de su hijo, salió del despacho de la directora para regresar junto a su amigo, iba a mitad de pasillo cuando diviso a lo lejos la figura gigante de Hagrid, cuando el gran hombre vio al moreno corrió a su encuentro,

-Harry, no sabes lo que he averiguado

El moreno bajo la vista, no sabía cómo darle la mala noticia a su antiguo amigo y maestro.

-Fue Dorcet el que compro uno de esos caballos alados en Irlanda, el fue Harry te das cuenta, debemos ir y…

Harry no lo dejo continuar, bajo la vista hasta clavarla en el piso y dijo en voz baja,

-Dorcet se llevo a Hermione esta mañana, no sabemos donde esta

El gigante hombre se apoyo con violencia contra uno de los muros, sus renegridos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lamento con todo su corazón llegar tan tarde con la noticia.

-Ahora no puedo hablar Hagrid, debo regresar con Ron

Antes de irse el moreno le dio unas palmadas al compungido guarda bosques y se perdió por corredor.

Ron manejaba como un demonio enloquecido, Moody iba en la parte delantera y Justin atrás, ninguno decía nada, la presencia de Justin era bastante molesta para el pelirrojo, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era encontrar a su esposa y la única persona que lo podía ayudar en ese momento estaba cubierto e inmovilizado en un rincón de una habitación desconocida para él.

El Sr. Weasley llegó rápidamente hasta la casa de su hijo donde se encontró con su esposa, el ministro le firmo un papel a mano alzada para que retirara a Percy de la prisión,

-Ten mucho cuidado cuando lo retires, creemos que esta bajo el maleficio imperuis

Al escuchar esto Molly se llevo las manos al rostro, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Percy, el muchacho seguía siendo su hijo y no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuviera bajo semejante maleficio.

En el ministerio los Aurores que estaban aun en el lugar fueron alertados, la mayoría no podía creer que Dorcet Miller hubiera hecho semejante cosa,

-Debe estar hechizado

Dijo uno mientras se ponía su capa. El alerta fue total, todos los Aurores que estaban en sus casas fueron avisados, todos tuvieron que presentarse en el ministerio para recibir instrucciones.

El ministro llego poco después al ministerio y hablo con todos lo Aurores, se paro en frente de ellos y dijo con voz notoriamente angustiada,

-Hermione Granger, una de nuestros Aurores fue secuestrada por Dorcet Miller, todo apunta a que él ha sido el que nos ha traicionado, quiero a diez de ustedes con Ron Weasley

Todos levantaron la mano, el ministro eligió a diez de los Aurores y les dio la dirección de la casa donde estaba Thomas Rulfi, los hombres salieron con las escobas en sus hombros para ir en ayuda del pelirrojo, el resto de los Aurores fue destinado a buscar a Dorcet y otros a montar guardias en los poblados mágicos.

El secretario del ministro estaba muy quieto, parecía sorprendido y agobiado, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que había hecho su primo, cuando todos los aurores se retiraron, el ministro hablo con el secretario,

-Dime la verdad, ¿Sabias lo que estaba haciendo Thomas?

El secretario bajo la vista,

-No, no lo sabía, es mi primo, es cierto, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con él, hace años que no lo veo

El ministro miro a su secretario con recelo, ya no sabía si podía confiar en aquel hombre.

Harry llego al ministerio con el rostro pálido, el ministro le explico donde estaba el pelirrojo,

-Ve con él Harry

Le pido el ministro,

-Por favor, no dejes que haga una locura

Rogó el ministro. El moreno partió del ministerio con la cabeza embarullada, su mejor amiga estaba perdida en algún lugar, su mejor amigo estaba pasando seguramente el peor momento de su vida y él no sabía cómo ayudar, no sabía dónde buscar, mientras volaba por el cielo se reprocho no haberse dado cuenta, sabían que alguien desde adentro los estaba traicionando, siempre había pensado que el traidor era Percy, nunca imagino que el cerebro detrás de esto fuera Dorcet.

Dorcet que era un hombre de cara bonachona no parecía ser del tipo de personas interesadas en la magia oscura, mucho menos parecía un hombre dispuesto a secuestrar a Hermione.

Ron estaba muy cerca de la casa, su mirada estaba enrojecida, Justin seguía sin decir nada y Moody estaba deseoso de ponerle las manos encima nuevamente a Rulfi.  
Llegaron a la casa y dejaron el auto estacionado en la verdea de enfrente, el pelirrojo cruzo la calle con la varita en la mano, estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando Justin se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces?

Dijo Ron furioso,

-Déjame entrar- Justin lo sostuvo con fuerzas, -Esta no es la forma, no sabemos si hay más gente adentro-

Dijo con voz serena Justin, al pelirrojo poco le importaban en esos momentos los métodos aprendidos en la academia de Aurores, lo único quería era encontrar a su esposa, se quito de encima a Justin con gran agilidad, Justin movía la cabeza para todos lados convencido de que entrar así en la casa era una mala idea, de todas maneras, no tuvo opción, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo ya estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar, Moody dio dos grandes pasos y entro en la casa que él ya conocía, caminaron con cuidado y Alastor los condujo hasta el cuarto donde había dejado a Rulfi, el cuarto de color verde musgo estaba vació, Justin miro como las velas flotaban en el aire iluminando tenuemente el lugar, Ron estaba agitado esperando el momento de ver cara a cara al ex mortifago, Moody fue hasta un rincón y coloco su mano en el aire, un segundo después la capa invisible se deslizo y el cuerpo quieto e inmóvil de Thomas Rulfi a pareció frente a sus ojos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Ron se fue sobre él, Alastor alcanzo a sujetar al muchacho pero este hacia mucha fuerza, Justin camino hacia a ellos y ayudo a Moody a sostener a Ron,

-Donde esta mi esposa maldito

Gritaba Ron, unos seis Aurores entraron en ese momento en el cuarto, todos apuntaron a Thomas Rulfi con su varita, uno de ellos, vio como los dos hombres sostenían al pelirrojo que no dejaba de gritar,

-Ron, cálmate, debemos llevarlo al ministerio para interrogarlo

Dijo Justin, Alastor que no soportaba al muchacho le reprocho lo dicho,

-Como se nota que no tienes mujer, has aparecer una silla,

Justin miro con furia al viejo Moody, hizo aparecer una silla y otros dos aurores sentaron a Rulfi en ella, Moody le quito el hechizo y Rulfi al fin se pudo mover.

Moody libero a Ron, el pelirrojo se quito de encima a Justin y tomo de la solapa de la camisa a Thomas Rulfi,

-Si no me dices donde esta mi mujer voy a matarte, y no lo haré con magia, te matare con mis manos

Justin quiso decir algo pero un Auror alto de cabello muy negro lo detuvo,

-Déjalo Justin

Ordeno, este Auror se llamaba Gregorian, era un hombre de pocas palabras pero respetado por sus pares, Justin se fue a un rincón refunfuñando, él quería actuar como indicaba el reglamento, pero a Ron el reglamento le importaba muy poco en ese momento, Thomas Rulfi miro al chico a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, Ron sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y el labio de Rulfi sangro,

-Habla Thomas o te juro que dejare que te golpee hasta matarte

Rugió Alastor. Harry entro en ese preciso momento con la varita en la mano, cuando vio la escena guardo su varita y para asombro de todos se tiro encima de Rulfi haciendo que el ex mortífago cayera al suelo, Thomas Rulfi azoto su rostro contra el piso de madera, a Harry esto no le importo,

-Donde esta Hermione

Grito el moreno, a Rulfi le sangraba ahora una de las cejas, pero parecía que estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar antes de hablar, Eliot Murray, otro Auror, dio un paso al frente, Eliot era un hombre negro muy alto de espalda muy ancha, sus brazos eran muy gruesos y cada una de sus manos parecían dos pelotas de fútbol,

-Yo lo haré hablar

Dijo con seguridad, todos los Aurores, menos Justin guardaron sus varitas y se arremangaron las mangas, Justin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,

-Vamos a golpearte tanto que desearas no haber nacido

Dijo Gregorian con voz ronca, Justin camino hasta Rulfi y se puso delante del prisionero,

-No pueden hacer esto, debemos llevarlo al ministerio

Alastor que ya estaba cansado del petulante Auror lo empujo con fiereza haciendo que Justin trastabillara.

-Hermione es una de los nuestros, es Auror ¿De qué lado estas muchacho?

Justin no le quito los ojos de encima a Moody y respondió con la misma furia que tenía el ex Auror.

-Si lo muelen a golpes no podremos saber nunca donde esta ella-

Ron lamento reconocerlo pero el chico tenía razón,

-Lo llevaremos al ministerio y le daremos poción para la verdad

Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que tomaba a Rulfi del brazo para ponerlo de pie.

-Necesito que dos de ustedes se queden conmigo para revisar esta casa.  
Dos Aurores de unos cuarenta años se ofrecieron en cuanto Harry dijo eso, Ron salió arrastrando a Rulfi que no dejaba de sangrarle el labio y la ceja derecha.

Salieron de la casa para meter a Thomas en el auto del pelirrojo y llevarlo al ministerio, estaban cruzando la calle cuando Gregorain dijo señalando al cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Una gran cantidad de caballos alados iba directo a ellos.


	77. Lucha en el aire

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LUCHA EN EL AIRE**

Ron miro hacia al cielo, la imagen era la misma que ya había visto cuando los atacaron en el pueblo mágico.

Harry salió de la casa y vio el cielo con asombro.

El Pelirrojo reacciono de inmediato,

-Harry, llévate a Rulfi

El moreno miro de soslayo a su amigo,

-¿Llevarlo?

Balbuceo el ojiverde, Ron no tenía tiempo para explicar nada, tomo a Rulfi de los hombros y lo monto en la escoba,

-Sube con él Harry

el chico monto la escoba pero no comprendía bien

-Ron, debo quedarme y…- Ya no había tiempo para hablar,

-Solo vete Harry y asegúrate de que llegue al ministerio

Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que se quitaba su capa y se preparaba para luchar.

Mientras Harry salía por el aire en sentido contrario a los caballos Alados, Ron hablo al resto de los Aurores con la voz más clara que tenía.

-Quiero que todos monten sus escobas, ya los enfrentamos una vez desde el piso y no resulto

Todos los Aurores montaron su escoba, todos menos Ron, él no tenía su escoba, Gregorian que estaba muy cerca de él se dio cuenta de esto y le cedió la suya, los caballos estaban ya casi sobre ellos,

-Yo no necesito escoba

Dijo con voz ronca Gregorian, Ron quiso agradecer pero no había tiempo, se monto en la escoba y dando una fuerte patada se elevo en el cielo.

Alastor y Gregorian eran los únicos sin escobas, se pusieron espalda con espalda, una estrategia de ataque, lo hicieron como si hubieran luchado juntos toda la vida.

En el aire Ron gritaba desaforado,

-todos en formación de ataque, yo voy adelante, cuando los tengamos en frente, se abren a los costados, Eliot, tú yo nos zambullimos por abajo

Así lo hicieron, todos los Aurores estaban formando una gran "V" en el aire, el pelirrojo estaba en la punta, Ron levanto su mano derecha en el aire para dar la señal, los caballos Alados estaban ahora a unos escasos metros de ellos, todos estaban agachados hacia delante, agazapados en los mangos de sus escobas, todos esperaban la señal, los caballos se acercaban cada vez mas y Ron no daba la señal, de pronto cuando estaban a unos dos metros de ellos la mano derecha de Ron se bajo abruptamente y los Aurores se abrieron en dos líneas paralelas y los rodearon por los costados, Ron y Eliot se zambulleron en picada hacia abajo y pasaron volando por debajo de los caballos alados, en cuestión de segundos Ron y Eliot estaban en la parte trasera del grupo de caballos, se giraron y pudieron ver las espaldas de los hombres que montaban a los animales, el ataque comenzó, los Aurores lanzaban hechizos y trataban de lastimar a los caballos alados para hacer caer a sus ocupantes, desde atrás Ron y Eliot atacaban sus espaldas, la formación de ataque era más que perfecta, los hombres que montaban a los Telivnos eran al menos veinte y ellos solo diez, sin embargo, los rodearon con gran facilidad, todos se lanzaban hechizos pero no se hacían daño, desde el aire era más difícil pero también era mejor para la lucha, los caballos eran mucho más lentos que las escobas y el ejercito que montaba a los animales lo sabía, desde abajo Gregorian y Moody lanzaban hechizos hacia el cielo, un rayo que salió de la varita de Gregorian dio justo en la pata de uno de los caballos Alados, el animal se fue en picada llevando con él a su ocupante, al ver esto Ron se fue sobre el animal para capturar con vida al hombre que lo montaba, los demás lanzaban maldiciones y trataban de evitar los rayos rojos que salían de las varitas de los malvados magos, el caballo Alado herido por Gregorian cayó al piso haciendo un gran ruido, el hombre que lo montaba llevaba el rostro pintado, a pesar de eso sus ojos destellaban una fría mirada, Ron llego junto al mago tenebroso y se enfrentaron en una lucha feroz, el pelirrojo tenía el rostro bañado en sudor y sus ojos celestes le brillaban con un fulgor especial, sin lugar a duda la ira que llevaba adentro de su pecho estaba reflejada en su mirada, Gregorian y Moody querían ayudar al chico, pero era difícil intervenir, tanto Ron como su oponente se movían mucho, si lanzaban un hechizo podían darle a cualquiera de los dos.

El hombre del rostro pintado lanzo un hechizo que rozo la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo Auror, Ron se agacho rápidamente y le lanzo otro hechizo desde el piso , el mago tenebroso dio un salto en el aire y el rayo de luz roja que provenía de la varita del Auror paso por debajo de sus pies sin hacerle el menor daño, el chico se puso de pie y camino hacia el hombre del rostro pintado, este le lanzo una maldición pero el chico la pudo repeler con un fantástico movimiento de su varita, el mago tenebroso dio varios pasos hacia atrás, Ron seguía avanzado con el rostro transformado de rabia, otro rayo de luz verde salió de la varita del mago tenebroso y nuevamente Ron pudo repeler el hechizo,

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

Dijo el muchacho con la voz llena de odio, el mago tenebroso cayó al piso y tropezó de espaldas con el cordón de la vereda, cayó de espaldas sobre las baldosas rectangulares,

-No, lo mejor que tenemos es a tu linda esposa

Dijo el mago tenebroso, Ron levanto su varita, estaba dispuesto a matarlo, el mago oscuro se estaba burlando de él y de su dolor, estaba a punto de largar una maldición cuando aterrizo junto a él otro caballo alado, un hombre con el ostro pintado de amarillo y negro bajo del animal, le mostró al pelirrojo auror sus dientes afilados y una nueva lucha comenzó, este nuevo oponente era mucho más hábil que el anterior, Ron apunto al mago tenebroso que estaba en el piso y con un movimiento veloz hizo que su varita saliera volando en el aire dejándolo indefenso, luego se ocupo de su nuevo oponente, Gregorian y Moody corrieron hacia él pero dos hombres que montaban sus caballos se interpusieron, Moody y el otro Auror no pudieron llegar al pelirrojo y se enfrentaron con los dos hombres, Ron le lanzaba hechizos al nuevo oponente y este solo repelía sus maldiciones con gran facilidad, el chico miro a su oponente buscando la forma de atacarlo, aquel mago debía tener un punto débil, el auror giro sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda por una fracción de segundos a su oponente, luego se tiro al piso y lo apunto con su varita, de no haberse agachado la maldición asesina que el otro le había lanzado lo hubiera matado, con esta leve ventaja el pelirrojo aprovecho para lanzar su hechizo, le dio justo en el brazo derecho, el mago tenebroso se tomo el brazo con su mano izquierda y reacciono de inmediato, corrió hacia el pelirrojo que seguía en el piso y levanto su varita diciendo

-AVADAKADRABRA

Ron solo sintió que su cuerpo salía volando por el aire, Justin que venía volando montado en su escoba desde atrás, lo había alzado en el aire y había evitado que el mago oscuro matara al pelirrojo Auror, Ron dio contra un árbol y luego cayó de bruces al piso, el mago tenebroso se giro y vio a su nuevo oponente, Justin que estaba sobre su escoba le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor al hombre de rostro pintado y este comenzó a caminar como si estuviera ebrio, Ron aprovecho esto para atraparlo, estaba por tomarlo del brazo cuando un caballo alado paso por su lado rozándole la oreja, luego el mago que montaba al animal tomo de la pechera al mago aturdido y lo subió sobre el lomo del animal, el pelirrojo no podía creerlo, lo tenía muy cerca y se le había escapado, alzo la mano en el aire y grito

–ACTIO ESCOBA-

La escoba que le había cedido Gregorian voló hasta él tan rápido como un rayo, el chico la monto en el aire y salió tras el caballo alado que llevaba a los hombres de rostro pintado.

El resto de los Aurores daban lo mejor de sí, algunos estaban heridos pero no de gravedad, Gregorian que luchaba en tierra firme gritaba a sus compañeros,

-necesitamos a uno con vida, capturen a uno

Justin se elevo nuevamente y siguió luchando, el aire era espero a causa del humo y el vapor que salían de las varitas.

Uno de los magos con el rostro pintado metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo, al segundo siguiente el resto de los magos tenebrosos lo imitaron, tomaron en el aire un polvo oscuro, lo lanzaron al piso, al estrellarse el oscuro y pesado polvo hizo el ruido que haría una gran explosión, paso seguido todo quedo en la oscuridad absoluta, los Aurores ya no veían sus oponentes y todos comenzaron a toser como si se estuvieran ahogando, los rayos rojos venían en todas las direcciones y los aurores no podían repelerlos, no sabían de donde venían las maldiciones, esto hizo que cuatro Aurores cayeran heridos de sus escobas.

A los segundos siguientes el polvo de oscuridad perdió su efecto, los Aurores se miraban unos con otros, los magos tenebrosos y sus caballos Alados, ya no estaban.

Justin giro su cabeza con brusquedad, a lo lejos vio que Ron volaba en su escoba siguiendo al caballo alado que llevaba sobre su lomo a dos hombres de rostro pintado, Justin no lo dudo, siguió a Ron suponiendo que su compañero necesitaba ayuda, Justin se agacho hacia delante y tomo gran velocidad, Ron por su parte hacia lo mismo, el viento le azotaba el rostro, su cabello se volaba hacia atrás, se acerco lo suficiente como para poder atacar, se sostuvo con fuerzas del mango de la escoba y luego levanto su mano derecha del mango y lanzo un hechizo, un fuego muy rojo salió de su varita y dio justo en la cola del animal, un humo azul comenzó a desprenderse de la parte trasera del caballo alado, Justin venía a toda velocidad detrás de Ron, el caballo alado perdió velocidad, Ron redujo también la velocidad de su escoba y Justin lo pudo alcanzar, se puso al costado del pelirrojo, Ron vio por el rabillo del ojo que Justin estaba con él, el caballo alado empezó a descender y Ron lo siguió, el mago tenebroso que montaba el animal tomo las riendas que cubrían la cara del caballo he intento desesperadamente levantar vuelo, como un avión que intenta despegar el animal levanto el hocico dirigiéndolo hacia el cielo, Justin vio que con gran esfuerzo el animal retomo vuelo para ganar altura, el pelirrojo le hizo una seña a Justin y este la comprendió, el pelirrojo se zambullo haciendo un tirabuzón con su escoba, de un segundo a otro estaba volando al lado del caballo Alado, el animal llevaba sobre su lomo a dos hombres, uno de ellos todavía estaba aturdido por el hechizo que le había lanzado Justin, Ron apunto con su varita y lanzo un hechizo al mago oscuro, este se agacho sobre el lomo del caballo pero la maldición le rozo la espalda, un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, Justin ya estaba en el otro costado del caballo, Ron volvió a lanzar un hechizo, el mago tenebroso lo esquivo por poco, Justin también lo atacaba, el mago tenebroso apelo al recurso más bajo, apunto con su varita a Justin que estaba agarrándose de su escoba, le lanzo una maldición al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo atacaba a su oponente, el mago tenebroso que estaba aturdido salió despedido del caballo y voló por el aire, el pelirrojo no tenía visión de lo que pasaba en el costado derecho por donde volaba Justin, solo pudo ver que el mago tenebroso aturdido caía en el aire, el mago que seguía sobre el caballo alado descendió a toda velocidad para huir, en ese momento Ron vio con horror que Justin también había caído de su escoba, la desesperación embargo a Ron, un Auror caía a toda velocidad, el mago aturdido también, el mago tenebroso que estaba sobre el animal estaba huyendo, su decisión solo demoro un segundo, se fue en picada sobre Justin y trato de alcanzarlo, el cuerpo del Auror caía a gran velocidad, el pelirrojo vio con desesperación que su compañero estaba a punto de estrellarse sobre un conjunto de rocas afiladas, regreso su mirada al cuerpo de Justin que estiraba su mano desesperado, cinco metros antes de que Justin cayera a las rocas, la mano de Ron lo alcanzo, le sostuvo con fuerza la mano mientras veía como el cuerpo del mago tenebroso caía sobre las rocas afiladas dando un golpe seco.  
Ron aterrizo jadeante sobre un llano verde y húmedo, Justin todavía estaba en estado de shock, el pelirrojo le había salvado la vida y para hacerlo dejo caer al mago aturdido, lo más grave fue que para salvarlo a él, dejo escapar al otro mago tenebroso de dientes afilados.

El pelirrojo se sentó abatido en el suelo húmedo, llevo las rodillas a su pecho mientras respiraba con dificultad, había dejado morir al mago tenebroso y dejo escapar al otro para salvar a Justin, no se arrepentía de su decisión, pero sabía muy bien que ese hombre que hace unos minutos logro escapar, podía llevarlo con su esposa, Justin todavía jadeante se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al consternado pelirrojo,

-Levántate Weasley

Ron tomo la mano del Auror que tanto había detestado y este le sonrió serenamente

-Gracias Ron,

El chico esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras Justin le hablaba nuevamente,

-Debemos ir al ministerio, encontraremos a tu esposa, te lo prometo

La voz de Justin sonaba franca, el pelirrojo ya no aguantaba la desesperación, sentía que el pecho le pesaba una tonelada, se tomo el rostro con ambas manos para ocultar un llanto furioso, Justin le dio unas palmadas en la espalda sin saber que decir, ellos no eran amigos y el chico no sabía cómo actuar,

-Vamos Weasley, no recuperaras así a tu esposa

Dijo Justin, tomo de los hombros al pelirrojo y lo monto en la escoba, ambos dieron una patada al suelo y salieron volando por el aire.

En el ministerio de magia, Thomas Rulfi estaba sentado en un salón de muros altos en donde generalmente se dictaban sentencias o se hacían juicios, Harry estaba de pie junto al mago tenebroso esperando noticias de su amigo, el ministro de la magia que estaba sentado en un rincón, tenía apoyado el codo sobre su rodilla y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rulfi.

Las puertas del gran lugar se abrieron y por ellas entraron Gregorian, Moody y Eliot, el moreno se asombro al no ver en el grupo a su amigo,

-¿Dónde está Ron?

Dijo caminando hacia Moody, el viejo Alastor lo miro con su ojo mágico y bajo la vista, Harry abrió mucho los ojos pensando que el grupo le traía una muy mala noticia,

-Se fue en mi escoba tras un caballo Alado

Dijo secamente Gregorian. El ojiverde miro al ministro y dijo con voz agitada,

-Voy a buscar a Ron

Eliot atajo al moreno poniendo su mano en el pecho agitado de Harry

-No, esta con Justin, no sabemos a dónde fueron, debemos esperar

Harry se puso como loco,

-¿Esperar?- Dijo furioso, -Ron es mi mejor amigo y ¿tú quieres que espere?-

-Por un demonio Harry, ya sabemos que es tu mejor amigo, lo que Eliot te pide es que te comportes como un Auror, ¿Dónde iras a buscarlo? ¿Y si te atrapan?, tendremos que buscarte a ti además de a Hermione.

Thomas Rulfi comenzó a reírse en forma siniestra, Gregorian, el Auror de fuertes brazos camino hacia el detenido y le dio un sonoro golpe en la mandíbula, Rulfi se desmayo,

-Lo siento señor ministro

Dijo Gregorian sacudiendo su puño en el aire,

-No he visto nada Gregorian, justo estaba mirando hacia otro lado

Respondió el ministro. A pesar de la terrible situación Alastor sonrió,

-Al fin tenemos un ministro como la gente

Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla y Eliot pregunto

-¿Ha dicho algo?  
-Estábamos esperando a Ron para suministrarle la poción.

Ron, acompañado por Justin, paso primero por su casa antes de ir al ministerio, tomo todos los informes que tenía en su casa, vio que sobre la chimenea aun estaba la varita mágica de su esposa, sobre la chimenea también había una foto de la castaña, en la foto ella se reía feliz y le tiraba besos a Ron con su mano una y otra vez, el chico rompió el vidrio del portarretratos y retiro la fotografía en moviendo, la guardo en su bolsillo y salió de la casa con Justin.

Volaron a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada del ministerio, cuando los dos Aurores entraron en la recepción de la planta baja vieron que el vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente, todos se quedaron en silencio al ver al pelirrojo, una bruja del departamento de deportes mágicos se paro frente a él y le dijo con voz clara

-La encontraremos Ron

El ministerio estaba repleto de gente como si fuera un Lunes por la mañana, todos los departamentos parecían estar trabajando, la hermana de Dorcet tomo al pelirrojo por el hombro

-Lo siento Ron, yo…No sabía que mi hermano…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando, comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada, el pelirrojo se compadeció de la chica y trato de calmarla,

-Ya no llores- le dijo, -Ven conmigo, todo lo que nos puedas decir nos ayudara

Ron condujo a la chica hasta la sala donde estaba Rulfi, cuando abrió la puerta su amigo Harry de abalanzo sobre él, Ron que venía arrastrando a la hermana de Dorcet, soltó a la joven y se fundió con su moreno amigo en un gran abrazo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario, ellos se entendían sin necesidad de omitir sonido alguno, Harry estaba feliz de ver a su amigo entero y con vida, Ron vio que Rulfi estaba sentado en una silla, maniatado y desmayado,

-¿Ha dicho algo-? Inquirió,

-Estábamos esperando que llegaras-

Dijo el ministro al tiempo que se ponía de pie, la hermana del traidor se sentó en un banco de madera mientras se sonaba su nariz con un pañuelo que le había entregado Eliot. Ron se hinco junto a la chica.

-Debes decirnos cualquier cosa que sepas, si sabes a donde va ó quiénes son sus amigos, cualquier cosa.

Ella miro a Ron con los ojos rojos y húmedos,

-deberían ir a su casa, quizás ahí encuentren algo

Ron alzó la vista y vio que el ministro caminaba hacia la joven,

-Ya he enviado gente a la casa de tu hermano, ahora vamos a esperar a que lleguen para que nos digan que encontraron

El Señor Weasley entro en ese preciso instante acompañado de sus dos hijos, Fred y George, los gemelos abrazaron a Ron tomándolo por sorpresa,

-Todo estará bien-Murmuro Fred.  
-Hemos dejado a Percy en una de las celdas del ministerio.

Dijo el padre los pelirrojos, mientras Harry tomaba a palabra

-¿Ha dicho algo?  
-Lo que diga ahora no sirve de nada, debemos esperar hasta mañana por lo menos, si esta bajo el maleficio Imperius sus palabras hoy no sirven de nada.  
Les recordó Moody. Ron desplegó sobre una mesa los papeles de la investigación, Harry, Moody y Gregorian también se fueron sobre los papeles.

-Debemos buscar a Borgin Hijo, estaba con ese idiota cuando me atraparon.

Gregorian miro a Eliot y solicito permiso para ir en busca de Borgin hijo, el ministro asintió con la cabeza y los dos Aurores partieron, Rulfi seguía desmayado, Harry tomo las anotaciones y las leyó, tenían menos sentido que antes,

-¿Dónde buscaremos a Dorcet ahora?- murmuro.

Ron saco la boleta de pago con la sigla SLYNDM, tomo su varita y por arte de magia agrando la boleta de pago dejándola del tamaño de una hoja de diario, la pego en la pared y se sentó frente a ella, tomo un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a trabajar para descifrar la sigla, hacia anotaciones sin sentido mientras Harry lo miraba, sin importar si eso ayudaba o no él también se sentó para ayudar a descifrar el enigma, al rato Moody se unió,

-La "M" puede ser de Miller

Dijo Alastor,

-Sí, puede ser

Balbuceó el pelirrojo, las puertas de la sala se abrieron nuevamente y por ella entro un Auror bajo de cabello muy rubio, su nombre era Amov, pero todos le decían Mov, el hombre entro con una caja en las manos, volcó el contenido de la caja sobre la mesa diciendo

-Esto lo encontramos en casa de Dorcet

Ron y Harry dejaron lo que hacían y fueron a ver lo encontrado en casa del traidor. Harry tomo una especie de agenda forrado en cuero marrón, la abrió y dijo

-Bingo, tenemos su agenda con sus contactos,

El moreno reviso la agenda con cuidado, en la lista figuraban varios nombres conocidos, entre ellos el de Ron y Hermione, también estaba el nombre del ministro el secretario y el de Borgin hijo, los demás nombres no decían mucho pero era una buena pista para investigar.

Harry le entrego la agenda a George,

-Llévala al séptimo piso y pídele a la secretaria del archivero que copie de cabo a rabo esta agenda, el gemelo tomo la libreta y salió de la sala para cumplir con el pedido de su cuñado, Moody encontró un pergamino amarillento que estaba aparentemente en blanco, lo apunto con su varita y dijo

-Revelius-

De inmediato aparecieron unas letras de color escarlata, el ex Auror leyó en vos alta.

Irlanda, mes de Enero.

Ya tenemos identificado al vendedor, debe venir con el dinero y podrá llevarse uno, si logra ingresar en Inglaterra con él, arreglaremos la entrega de mas animales. Cuando venga por su animal le daremos el contacto que lo ayudara en Inglaterra para que pueda amaestrarlo.

-Es todo lo que dice

Musito Alastor, Harry se quedo en silencio, cruzo una mirada con Ron y luego agrego,

-¿Quién puede amaestrar esos animales en Inglaterra?

El pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza con desesperación como si un millón de pulgas le estuvieran comiendo el cerebro,

-Deberíamos preguntarle a Hagrid

Dijo nervioso, Fred se ofreció a enviar una lechuza y mandar a llamar al guardabosque.

Thomas Rulfi se movió en su silla, el pelirrojo se giro y se fue sobre el detenido,

-¿Quién tiene la poción?

dijo con el rostro muy colorado, el ministro saco de su capa una botellita verde tapada con un corcho, se la entrego al muchacho y este la destapo con violencia, Rulfi se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, movía su cabeza con desesperación, quería evitar a toda costa que le cayera en los labios una gota de la poción de la verdad.

-No diré nada

Dijo desesperado, Alastor lo tomo del rostro y lo obligo a abrir la boca,

-Con una gota de esto nos dirás hasta de qué color son tus calzones-

Dijo Moody furioso, el pelirrojo dejo caer unas gotas de Veritaserum en la boca de Thomas Rulfi y luego lo soltaron, Rulfi hizo todo tipo de gestos y trato de escupir la poción pero el pelirrojo le dio un golpe seco en el pecho y el hombre trago de lleno las gotas que tenía en la boca. El interrogatorio comenzó.

-¿Eres tú Thomas Rulfi?  
-Si, lo soy.  
-¿Trabajas para Dorcet Miller?  
-No.  
-¿A quién respondes?  
- Al maestro.  
-¿Quién es el maestro?  
-No lo se.  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?  
-Nunca vi el rostro de mi maestro, siempre lleva su cara cubierta.

Todos se miraron azorados, nadie esperaba esta revelación.

-¿Sabes a donde se llevaron a Hermione Granger?

Pregunto con voz temblorosa el pelirrojo, Rulfi lo miro con la vista perdida,

-No, solo Dorcet sabe a dónde la llevaron

Harry camino por la sala, buscaba en su cabeza la pregunta adecuada, de pronto se giro y le pregunto al detenido

-¿Quién ayudo a Dorcet en el secuestro de Hermione?

Rulfi miro a Harry con la misma mirada perdida,

-Nadie, lo hizo Dorcet solo por pedido de nuestro Maestro-  
-¿Esta Percy bajo el maleficio Imperius?- Siguió con el interrogatorio Ron  
-Si.  
-¿Por qué quiere tu maestro a Hermione?  
-Ella al igual que Percy es solo un señuelo.  
-¿A quién quiere llegar tu maestro?  
- A ti.


	78. La hermana de Dorcet

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_Hola Chicas, creo que ya se cual es la penitencia: el simple hecho de ri al otro foro, por el trabjo que les va a costar leer la historia entre tanto comentario jejeje _

_Me gustaria decirles que los siguietnes capitulos van ha estar mas tranquilos pero no, lo siento es la parte mas emocionandte y fuerte del fic, _

_Saludos _

_Foaby_

* * *

**LA HERMANA DE DORCET**

Todos quedaron en silencio, la revelación de Thomas Rulfi les causo una gran impresión, ¿Por qué el Maestro quería llegara a Ron?, los presentes cruzaban miradas sin entender ni media palabra, el pelirrojo recordó las palabras de su mujer el día que regresaron de la Luna de Miel, ese día estaban en el patio de la Madriguera y Harry les mostró la nota que habían dejado pegada en la puerta de la tienda de los gemelos, la nota decía "TRAIDORES"

Ese día la castaña había dicho claramente que la nota iba dirigida a Ron, nunca pensó que podía tener razón, ¿Por qué lo buscarían a él? El muchacho no tenía deudas con nadie, levanto la vista y vio a Mov, el auror muy rubio que estaba de pie junto a la pared, detrás de él, estaba pegada en la pared la nota amplificada con la sigla "SLYNDM" De pronto el pelirrojo cambió de expresión, como si hubieran echado un balde de agua cristalina sobre su cabeza, sus pensamientos se volvieron claros, se puso de pie y camino hacia la nota pegada en la pared, paso la mano sobre las letras lentamente.

-¿Qué haces?

Pregunto Harry, el pelirrojo no respondió, solo se quedo mirando el papel con la sigla y despues de unos momentos dijo:

-La "S" es de Slytherin…

Harry miro a su amigo como si estuviera loco

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Slytherin con todo esto?

Dijo el moreno al tiempo que se acercaba al pelirrojo, Ron pareció no escuchar nada, siguió pasando la yema de los dedos sobre las letras y dijo con la voz ahogada,

-La "L"…Esta letra es la inicial del nombre de Lucios Malfoy

Alastor camino hasta la pared y recorrió la sigla con su ojo mágico y con el normal para continuar

-La "N" puede ser de Narcissa Malfoy.

El ministro no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba,

-¿Pero cómo pueden ser ellos?

Harry se giro hacia el ministro,

-No puede ser-Dijo el moreno, -Lucius Malfoy murió-

Ron se giro lentamente y se dejo caer en una silla mientras Alastor lo miraba con pena,

-Lucius Malfoy murió, porque yo lo mate-Murmuro Ron.

Tres años atrás cuando el trío acompaño a Harry en busca de Voldemort, se enfrentaron con sus Mortifagos, entre ellos estaba Lucius, el pelirrojo se enfrento con él en la orilla de un acantilado, durante la lucha Lucius estuvo a punto de matar a Ron, pero el chico le había lanzado un hechizo que no era poderoso pero que logro hacerlo trastabillar, Lucius perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al acantilado, esa noche Malfoy padre murió.

Ron Se llevo las manos al rostro,

-Es Draco Malfoy, me quiere a mí, quiere vengarse por lo que le hice a su Padre-

Harry que caminaba de un lado a otro juntando las manos, no estaba seguro de que su amigo tuviera razón,

-Draco no es tan inteligente como para armar todo esto, ¿Acaso crees que él puede ser el Maestro?

La voz de Harry resonó en todo el recinto, Ron se puso de pie y tomo de los hombros a la hermana de Dorcet, la puso de pie con violencia al tiempo que le decía

-¿Te ha mencionado tu hermano a Draco Malfoy?

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza, el pelirrojo la soltó con brusquedad dejándola caer nuevamente en el banco de madrea.

-Debemos averiguar donde vive Draco ahora-Dijo Moody.

Harry miro a Ron esperando a que este digiera algo,

-¿Donde lo buscaremos?, desapareció después de la muerte de Voldemort-

Murmuro Ron mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la pared donde estaba pegada la sigla.

-Si la "S" es de Slytherin, la "L" de Lucius, la "N" de Narcissa, ¿Las demás letras a quienes pertenecen?

Todos estaban mirando la pared como si en ella colgara una obra arte, ni siquiera pestañaban.

-La "D" es de Draco, nos falta la "M" y la "Y".  
Harry se quedo muy quieto mirando las letras despues de lo dicho por Alastor, pensó que quizás su amigo tenía razón, miro con detenimiento y hablo con voz segura.

-La sigla significa, Slytherin, Lucius y Narcissa, Draco Malfoy.  
-Ha hecho una sigla con el nombre de sus padres y la casa a la que pertenecían

Dijo Moody a lo que Ron agrego:

-Siempre estuvo orgulloso de su mugrosa casa.  
-¿Donde iremos a buscarlo?- pregunto Harry  
-Él ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando su padre cayó por el acantilado.- Recordó Ron

Moody camino tres grandes pasos y llego hasta la hermana de Dorcet que seguía llorisqueando,

-Ven querida, quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu hermano

Alastor se llevo a la chica a otra sala para interrogarla, la hermana del traidor no se negó.

Belinda se entero de la noticia cuando una lechuza entro volando por su ventana, Fred se fue al ministerio y ella a la casa de sus tíos para avisarles, llego a la casa de sus tíos en mitad de la noche, las luces de la casa estaban en total oscuridad, se presento en el lugar porque pensó que esa noticia no era para darla por teléfono, llamo a la puerta varias veces pero nadie la atendió, supuso que sus tíos estaban de viaje, con la mente embarullada de preguntas se marcho, se sentía muy inútil por no poder ayudar, ella no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico, esta vez debía esperar a que los hechos se desarrollaran, debía conformarse con ser una simple espectadora de la situación.

La madrugada se presento sin que los Aurores lo notaran, buscaron en los registros y la agenda de Dorcet algo que los llavera a Draco Malfoy pero no encontraron nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, cada hora que pasaba era para Ron una pesadilla, las posibilidades de encontrar a su mujer con vida eran pocas, si Malfoy quería venganza, matar a Hermione sería su mejor jugada.

Ron estaba sobre los papeles con el rostro agotado,

-No entiendo porque espero tres años, podría haberme encontrado antes y haberme matado, ¿Por qué esperar todo este tiempo?

Murmuró Ron mientras seguía mirando sus anotaciones, Harry se hacía la misma pregunta, el hecho de que hubiera esperado tres años para vengarse, no tenía ningún sentido, Malfoy había tenido oportunidades de sobra para vengarse de Ron en estos tres años,

-¿Y si no es él?

Dijo Justin que hasta el momento no había dicho nada. Harry lo miro con odio,

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor Justin?

Dijo Harry mientras se quitaba los lentes,

-No, no la tengo

Respondió el petulante Auror,

-Solo digo que quizás no sea él, a lo mejor el Maestro quiere que pensemos que es Malfoy y con eso ganaría tiempo

Ron que estaba guardando unos papeles en una caja lo miro de reojo,

-Explica eso-Dijo el pelirrojo.  
-No lo sé, quizás estén jugando con nosotros, mientras nosotros vamos detrás de Malfoy el Maestro ó el que tenga Hermione tiene tiempo para hacer lo que quiera y perderse de nuestra vista.

A Ron no le pareció descabellada la teoría de Justin.

-¿Dónde está Moody?-Gruño Harry.  
-Sigue haciéndole preguntas a la hermana de Dorcet.

Les recordó el ministro a lo que Harry dijo:

-Conociendo a Moody, hará que la chica le cuente vida y obra de su hermano.  
-Yo no puedo perder más tiempo, debo ir a buscarla.  
-¿Pero a donde?  
-Iré a la vieja casa de los Malfoy.

Harry tomo su capa y salió detrás de su amigo, salieron del ministerio y montaron sus escobas.

La familia Malfoy vivió siempre en una gran mansión en Wiltshire, hasta ahí llegaron los dos amigos, al descender de sus escobas vieron que de la gran mansión quedaba poco, la casa estaba totalmente en ruinas y abandonada, los chicos miraron para todos lados y con una sacudida de la varita de Harry la puerta se abrió, la casa tenía un fuerte olor a humedad, estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver claramente el lugar,

-Lumus-

Susurro Harry, necesitaban ver a donde pisaban, la luz los ayudo pero no lo suficiente como para apreciar el lugar en su totalidad, Ron agito su varita y unas cincuenta velas aparecieron flotando en el techo,

-¿Qué haces Ron?-Inquirió Harry, -Nos pueden ver desde afuera-

Concluyo, poco le importaba eso a Ron, inspecciono la casa con la mirada, la sala tenía cierto parecido a la sala común de Slytherin, donde él y su amigo Harry habían entrado una vez para interrogar a Draco, los muros eran grises y la chimenea era la más grade que Ron había visto, los muebles parecían sacados de un castillo antiguo, todos los sillones eran muy amplios y estaban tapizados en una tela con rombos dorados, el chico avanzo unos pasos y Harry noto que las velas que estaban en techo avanzaban con ellos flotando en el aire como una nube, sobre la chimenea había una vieja foto de Lucius Malfoy con su hijo pequeño en brazos, la foto en movimiento era en blanco y negro y se veía más vieja de lo que en realidad era, el moreno le señalo a su amigo unas escaleras que estaba al costado derecho, la escalera era muy ancha y hacia la mitad daba un giro pronunciado que le recordó a Ron el camino de las mazmorras de su viejo colegio, la ancha escalera estaba alfombrada de un rojo intento, subieron por ella lentamente mientras el conjunto de velas los seguía desde el techo, la planta superior tenía un pasillo, el piso del lugar también estaba alfombrado, en una de las paredes laterales había una pintura de un hombre que se parecía mucho a Draco, abajo del cuadro una placa metálica decía Abraxas Malfoy, supieron en seguida que se trataba del padre de Lucius Malfoy, abuelo de Draco, revisaron todos los cuartos pero no encontraron nada relevante, parecía que los Malfoy se había llevado de la casa sus pertenencias de valor y dejaron lo demás, Ron no quería abandonar la casa, sentía que estaba sobre la pista correcta, solo que no encontraba la forma de hacer encajar todo, cuando ya no había nada mas por hacer , el moreno saco del brazo a su amigo y lo saco de la mansión, ambos se sentaron en el cordón de la vereda, el pelirrojo tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, Harry noto que su amigo estaba al borde del llanto, su mujer no solo era su esposa, Hermione se había transformado en su compañera, la mujer que lo sostenía y acompañaba en cada paso que daba, no tenerla lo hacía transformarse en un animal herido de muerte, jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande, cuando ella estuvo internada, él podía estar con ella y cuidarla, ahora no sabía siquiera si estaba con vida.

La situación era una total pesadilla, recordó el sueño que tuvo, el sueño en donde una mano huesuda apuntaba a su mujer y la mataba, su pecho se lleno de dolor, un dolor que no podía explicar con palabras, el moreno Auror se limito a darle palmadas en la espalda, sabía que nada de lo que digiera en ese momento podría consolar a su amigo.

Mientras estaba sentado en el cordón de la vereda, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, vio a la pequeña Hermione que entro en su compartimiento del expreso a Hogwarts en busca de un sapo, la imagen de la niña petrificada, Hermione vestida de forma exquisita en el baile de cuarto año, Hermione luchando con él y Harry contra Voldemort…

Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, el primer beso, la primera vez que había despertado con ella, la luna de miel…En el medio de sus pensamientos tomo el medallón con forma de trébol y lo apretó en la palma de su mano, alzó la vista y vio el cielo teñido de algunas estrellas, se juro encontrarla,

-Si no la encuentro moriré

Murmuro mirando las estrellas, Harry lo tomo del brazo y lo puso de pie,

-No vas a morirte por que la vamos a encontrar-Dijo con firmeza el moreno.  
-¿Donde la buscaremos Harry?

Esa noche regresaron al ministerio, el grupo de Aurores que buscaba a Borgin Hijo, no tuvieron suerte, el hombre había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, de Draco Malfoy no pudieron averiguar nada, hacía tres años que había desaparecido de la vida pública.

El Sr. Weasley intento de todas las formas posibles que su hijo durmiera un poco, pero eso no era posible para el pelirrojo Auror, estaba lleno de impotencia, lleno de dolor, no tenía la menor idea de dónde buscar, se violento tanto que le dio un fuerte golpe de puño a una pared, el resultado fue que sus nudillos derechos comenzaron a sangrar.

Los periodistas del profeta estaban agolpados en la entrada del ministerio, todos estaban ya al tanto de la batalla acontecida en el aire con el grupo de caballos Alados, el ministro miraba por la ventana del gran salón, sabía que tenía que bajar y decir algo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente, la familia Weasley ya estaba sufriendo mucho como para agregar a eso el comentario sin sentimientos de Los periódicos.

Cuando el amanecer parecía inminente, una lechuza negra muy grade entro volando por la ventana del salón dejando caer un sobre en el piso, todos miraron el sobre pero nadie quería tocarlo, a estas alturas el sobre podía estar encanto y ser portador de una poderosa magia oscura, sin importarle nada Ron tomo el sobre sin temor, rompió el borde del papel y saco la nota escrita en un pergamino rojo, lo desplegó con cuidado y vio unas pequeñas letras doradas, las letras brillaban intensamente y contrastaban con el fondo rojo del papel, leyó con nerviosismo la carta, luego su cara cambio abruptamente de expresión, tenía la cara de haber visto algo horroroso, sin mirar a nadie se cerró su capa y dejo su varita mágica sobre una mesa, todos los presentes notaron como el pelirrojo palidecía mas a cada segundo que pasaba, Ron dejo caer el sobre de sus manos y este cayo como en cámara lenta hasta el piso, Harry se agacho y tomo el sobre, el pelirrojo seguía con la misma expresión de Horror.

-Léelo en voz alta

Rugió Justin. El chico miro nuevamente a su amigo y leyó lo siguiente.

PARA ENCONTRAR A TU ESPOSA DEBES IR A LA CIMA DE LA COLINA QUE ESTA EN BRISTOL, DEBES IR SOLO Y SIN TU VARITA MAGICA, SI ALGUIEN TE SIGUE O VA CONTIGO, ELLA MORIRA.  
TIENES DOS HORAS PARA LLEGAR.

Sin mirar a nadie el pelirrojo avanzo hacia la puerta de salida del gran salón,

-No puedes ir solo

Dijo Harry, el pelirrojo se giro lentamente,

-Si alguien me sigue ella morirá

La mirada de Ron era desconcertante, ni su mejor amigo pudo descifrarla.

En ese momento las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, Moody entro con el rostro radiante y se encontró con las miradas perplejas de los que estaban en el recinto, sin importar esto dijo con una gran sonrisa,

-A que no saben lo que me acaba de contar la hermana de Dorcet, ¿Saben a dónde ha ido los últimos tres años de vacaciones?

Todos lo miraron con interés, todos menos Ron que lo único que quería era salir corriendo para llegar a la colina de Bristol,

-Se ha ido de vacaciones a Escocia

Ron y Harry se miraron, la mirada de Harry brillo, esa era más que una buena pista.


	79. La colina Bristol

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA COLINA BRISTOL**

-A Escocia-

Dijo Harry asombrado sin mirar a nadie en particular, a Ron también le pareció extraño, pero de todas maneras estaba deseando partir.

-Es bueno saber a dónde ha ido de vacaciones, pero yo debo irme

Dijo Ron mirando hacia la puerta.

Moody que no tenía idea de lo que decía el pelirrojo pregunto perplejo

-¿Irte?, ¿A dónde?

El moreno le entrego la nota al viejo Moody, el ojo normal de Alastor recorría la nota, luego alzo la vista comprendiendo las palabras de Ron. Harry se quito los anteojos y los limpio con la manga de capa,

-Debemos repasar esto-Dijo con voz sonora-Claro que debes ir a la colina de Bristol-

Ron lo interrumpió y no lo dejo terminar,

-Debo ir solo

Agrego con prontitud. El moreno lo miro con el seño fruncido,

-Iras solo, o por lo menos el que te espere ahí creerá eso.

El pelirrojo miro el reloj de su muñeca con desesperación.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Harry, debo irme ahora mismo

Puntualizo con voz ronza por la desesperación y Moody dijo:

-Es que no puedes ir solo.  
-No te das cuenta, el maldito de Malfoy me quiere a mí, si eso es lo que quiere, me tendrá, no arriesgare la vida de Hermione.

Harry agudizo la vista por detrás de los anteojos, comprendió que su amigo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de salvar a la castaña.

-Podemos usar la capa de invisibilidad de Moody y la mía.  
-¿Te has vuelto loco?, ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que pueden descubrirte?  
-No lo harán.  
-¿Arriesgarías a Ginny ó a James si estuvieras en mi lugar?

El moreno se quedo en silencio, no pudo responder, luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza, miro fijamente a su pelirrojo amigo, con su mirada cristalina dio a entender que comprendía lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer.

Ron aparto la mira de su amigo y se enfilo a paso decidido a la puerta de salida del gran salón,

-Un momento, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero no puedes hacer esto solo, ¿A caso crees que dejaran libre a Hermione porque tú te presentas frente a él?, no lo hará Ron, si puede te matara a ti y a ella, tu sacrificio entonces habrá sido en vano

Finalizo Moody algo agitado.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor Alastor?

Inquirió el pelirrojo de mal modo,

-Ciertamente sí, tengo una idea mejor

Agrego el viejo ex Auror y les pidió que se acercaran todos

Harry, Justin, el ministro, Mov y Ron rodearon a Moody,

-Esto es lo que haremos, estoy seguro que tienen a Hermione en Escocia, tú Ron iras a la colina, debes presentarte, mientras tanto los demás nos iremos en un trasladador a Escocia, allí te buscaremos.

-No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero…Te das cuenta de que esto es ridículo, pueden tenerla en cualquier parte.  
-¿Y si no está en Escocia?  
-¿Justin, puedes por una vez colaborar?, ¿es que nada te parece bien?  
-Perdón, pero creo que Ron tiene Razón, supongamos que la tiene ese tal Malfoy, puede haberla llevado a cualquier parte, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que ella se encuentra en Escocia?  
-Mira niño, he sido Auror por más años de los que tú puedas contar, te digo que está en Escocia.  
-Hagan como gusten, yo me voy tengo menos de dos horas para llegar.

El chico se giro y camino dando grandes pasos hacia la puerta,

-Espera Ron

Grito Harry, pero fue demasiado tarde, sin mirar atrás el pelirrojo abandono la sala.

-No puede ir solo, debo seguirlo.  
-No puedes seguirlo, debe ir solo, nosotros debemos ir a Escocia.  
-¿Y donde la buscaremos en Escocia?- pregunto Justin  
-Debemos ir a la casa que registramos, ahí encontramos la caja con la sigla que Malfoy nos dejo.  
-¿Pero cómo va a llevarla ahí? Es muy obvio que la buscaremos en esa casa.

-Yo no sé si esta ó no en esa casa, de lo que estoy seguro es de que esta en Escocia

Respondió Moody al cuestionamiento de Justin mientras Harry tomaba de nuevo la palabra

-Sr. Ministro, necesitamos un trasladador urgente.  
-Dame cinco minutos.

El ministro dejo la sala para ir a solucionar el tema del trasladador, Harry se quedo con Moody y Justin preparando el plan para salvar a los chicos.

-¿Cuántos Aurores debemos llevar?

Pregunto Harry, Alastor se puso la mano en la pera mientras pensaba,

-No podemos ir muchos, si somos demasiados será sospechoso

El moreno pensó en las posibilidades que tenían, Mov no sería de gran ayuda, Gregorain y Eliot por otra parte eran sumamente capaces, pero muy a su pesar, sabía que Justin era el mejor de los tres.

-¿Tú crees que puedas ir Justin?

Inquirió el moreno, Justin se puso muy derecho y miro a Harry con seguridad,

-Claro que iré

Contestó, el viejo Moody bufo como un toro furioso,

-¿No hay otro Auror?

Inquirió Alastor sin importarle que Justin estuviera enfrente de él,

-Debemos llevar a Justin

Murmuro Harry sin mirar ni a Moddy ni a Justin.

Una vez que estuvo conformado el grupo de magos que se trasladarían a Escocia, diseñaron rápidamente el plan. Tenían poco tiempo y Harry no tenía su capa con él, Harry le pidió a Fred que se apareciera cerca de su casa,

-Mi capa esta bajo la cama

Le indico, el gemelo salió del ministerio para desaparecer, al cabo de quince minutos había regresado con la vieja capa de Harry en la mano.

El plan estaba listo, solo faltaba el trasladador.

Ron estaba muy cerca de la colina de Bristol, decidió aterrizar en su escoba un poco antes y desde ahí caminar, sus piernas estaban tan pesadas como bloques de acero, su corazón latía con violencia, sin embargo ese momento no se quebró, no derramo una lagrima, caminaba en el medio de la tenue claridad con la certeza de saber que podía liberar a su mujer, lo único que le importaba era verla con vida, no le importaba si después de eso moría, solo quería verla una última vez.

Llego a la base de la colina y miro hacia arriba, no se veía nada, solo la quietud de la cima, con las manos amoratadas de frío, subió por la colina sin mirar atrás, llego con paso decidido y algo agitado, miro para todos lados pero no vio a nadie, se sentó en el verde del suelo con la vista clavada en el horizonte, espero y espero y nadie parecía venir por él, su corazón se violento mucho mas,

-¿_Y si es una trampa para alejarme del ministerio?_

Se dijo mentalmente,

_-¿Y si en realidad nadie viene a buscarme?_

Su mente estaba embarullada de pensamientos terribles, de pronto vio un pequeño punto en el horizonte, a los segundos el punto fue más grande, luego sus celestes ojos pudieron identificar con claridad la figura enorme de un caballo Alado negro, se puso de pie sin saber que esperar, supuso que Malfoy vendría montado en el animal, ó quizás Dorcet, su pregunta quedo respondida al segundo siguiente.

Del caballo negro y alado bajo un mago vestido con ropa ceñida al cuerpo, todo su rostro estaba pintado y sus dientes estaban enfundados en plata, su sonrisa era maligna y su voz áspera.

-No necesitas tu escoba

Le dijo el mago tenebroso con la voz envuelta en un halo de misterio, el Auror dejo caer su escoba de la mano y espero dócilmente que le ordenaran que hacer,

-Extiende los brazos

Le ordeno el hombre de rostro pintado al tiempo que lo apuntaba con su varita, Ron obedeció, abrió sus brazos y se quedo muy quieto, de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco de horror, venían volando hacia él unos diez caballos alados, el mago tenebroso palpo el cuerpo del auror para asegurarse de que no llevaba su varita con él, reviso el reloj pulsera del pelirrojo para comprobar que no estaba encantado, luego mientras los demás caballos alados aterrizaban junto a él rodeándolo, el mago tenebroso le dijo.

-Muy bien, sígueme

Ron avanzo siguiendo al hombre que lo conducía por la cima de la colina, caminaron unos cincuenta metros hasta que el pelirrojo diviso en el piso una vieja bota negra sin cordones, de inmediato supo que lo trasladarían hacia otro sitio,

-Cuando te lo ordene tocas la bota

Dijo con su fría voz el mago oscuro, otro mago de rostro pintado se paro frente a Ron, cerro el puño y sin aviso le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula,

-Eso es por mi compañero, por tu culpa cayo al vació

El pelirrojo reconoció al hombre que lo había golpeado, era el mago que había logrado huir en su caballo alado, el chico sintió mucha impotencia, pero no podía defenderse, debía soportar todo aquello para llegar a su esposa.

-Hoy mismo pagaras todas tus culpas Weasley

Dijo el mago oscuro que lo había golpeado,

-Eres una deshonora para los magos, casarte con una asquerosa sangre sucia…

Ron quería matar a ese hombre, quería matarlo por llamar así a su esposa, pero se contuvo, no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio,

-¿Es que acaso eres mudo?

Dijo otro mago que estaba detrás de él, Ron no respondió, solo miro la bota con desesperación, esa sucia y vieja bota lo llevaría con ella.

-YA BASTA

Gruño el mago que se le había aparecido primero sobre la colina,

-Debo llevarlo ahora

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero el chico sabía perfectamente que lo que mas deseaba ese grupo de oscuros personajes era matarlo, lo miraban con odio, sus rostros pintados no podían disimular el odio de cada una de sus facciones.

El mago oscuro tomo a Ron con fuerza del brazo y lo obligo a agacharse,

-Cuanto cuente tres, tocas la bota maldito traidor

Le dijo con la voz sonora y aguda.

-1,2,3

El pelirrojo Auror puso su dedo en la vota, luego todo comenzó a girar, miles de destellos de colores pasaban frente a sus ojos, el mago tenebroso iba con él,

-Suéltate

Le grito, Ron aparto su dedo de la bota negra y cayó al piso, su espalda se azoto con violencia contra la tierra, primero sintió un gran dolor, luego sintió su rostro húmedo, estaba lloviendo a cantaros,

-Ponte de pie Traidor

Le dijo la voz gélida del mago, como pudo el chico se levanto, en cuento lo hizo sus pies quedaron enlodados, el mago tenebroso camino en rededor de él, luego de unos segundos sintió que la vista se le nublaba, sus piernas se aflojaron, el mago tenebroso le había dado un feroz golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, quedo tendido boca arriba mientras la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo, el mago oscuro lo movió pateándolo suavemente con su pie izquierdo, cuando comprobó que estaba realmente inconsciente, levanto la mano de manera teatral.

Al segundo siguiente una figura indefinible llego hasta el joven auror, se paro junto a él, lo miro detenidamente, hizo una indicación con la mano huesuda y alargada, luego se giro mientras el otro mago de rostro pintado apuntaba a Ron con su varita, el cuerpo del chico levito a unos centímetros del suelo, por medio de magia trasladaron el cuerpo de Ron hasta una entrada, después de pasar por ella la puerta se cerro y Ron quedo en las manos del Maestro.


	80. Detras del vidrio

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**DETRÁS DEL VIDRIO.**

El trasladador que llevaría a Harry, Moody y Justin estuvo listo más rápido de lo que ellos imaginaron.

El Sr. Weasley y los gemelos discutieron acaloradamente con Harry, ellos también querían ir.

El moreno trato de explicarles que era muy peligroso que fueran todos, finalmente les suplico que se quedaran y cuidaran de Ginny y James que seguían en Hogwarts.

Hagrid llego cuando el trío estaba a punto de partir,

-Hagrid, que suerte que has llegado-Dijo con un dejo de felicidad Harry, -debes decirle al Sr. Weasley quien es capaz en Inglaterra de cuidar y domesticar a los caballos Alados que vinieron de Irlanda-Concluyo.

Hagrid se sentó en un banco de madera haciendo un gran ruido, el Sr. Weasley se quedaría con el guarda bosques y si lograban saber quién podía criar a esos caballos, los Aurores que se quedaban irían tras esa persona.

Gregorian abrazo fuerte a Harry y les deseo suerte a los tres, Moody lamento nuevamente que fuera Justin y no Gregorian quien los acompañara. A toda prisa y seguidos por el ministro, salieron del gran salón, se enfilaron hacia la terraza del ministerio donde ya estaba esperándolos el trasladador que los llevaría a Escocia, con suerte encontrarían a Ron y a Hermione.

La terraza del ministerio era tan amplia como todo el cuadrante del edificio, en una esquina vieron apostado una rueda muy grande, la rueda de madera que pertenecía a un carruaje los llevaría hasta Escocia, se despidieron del ministro que no dejo de recordarles que lo mantuvieran informado,

-Si no regresan para el anochecer, enviare mas Aurores, ahora mismo alertare al ministro Escocés

Dijo con temor el ministro Ingles, los tres juntos tocaron con su dedo índice la rueda, segundos después desaparecieron dejando al ministro de la magia solo y apesadumbrado, después de Voldemort, esta era la situación más difícil que le tocaba afrontar al hombre.

Harry, Justin y Moody giraban en el aire en sentido a las agujas del reloj, los destellos de colores se sucedían uno tras otro frente a sus ojos, Moody parecía a punto de descomponerse, por suerte para él, Harry grito-Suéltense-Los tres quitaron su dedo de la rueda y se dejaron caer en el aire, aterrizaron en un terreno húmedo y resbaladizo, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que la lluvia los estaba azotando con furia.

A pesar de que ya era de día, el cielo estaba tan oscuro como si lo hubieran pintado de un gris plomo, los rayos iluminaban sus rostros dándole a la situación un aura de desaliento.

El moreno se puso de pie con dificultad, miro para todos lados para ubicarse pero el viento y la lluvia no lo dejaban ver con claridad, coloco su varita en la palma de la mano y dijo

-Oriéntame

Inmediatamente la varita mágica del moreno mago giro y la punta quedo quieta apuntando al norte,

-es por allá

Confirmo Harry, Justin y Moody se miraban,

-¿Cómo sabes que es por allí?

Inquirió Moody, Harry que ya había estado ahí con sus dos amigos caminaba en dirección al pueblo para buscar a Mr. Fedlar, estaba seguro que él podía llevarlos hasta la casa.

Mr. Fedlar había sido Auror durante mucho tiempo, les sería de gran utilidad quedándose en las afueras de los terrenos de la casa, de esa forma podría socorrerlo y alertar a otros Aurores.

Llegaron finalmente a la calle que conducía a la posada donde tiempo atrás el grupo de amigos se había alojado. Harry empujo la puerta de la posada, a primera impresión parecía vacía, dando un paso se dentro en el lugar seguido de Moody y Justin, para el asombro de los tres apareció de la nada desde abajo del mostrador la mujer regordeta que atendía la posada, se llevo tal susto que dejo caer de sus manos la pila de platos de que intentaba poner sobre el mostrador,

-Estamos buscando a Mr. Fedlar-

Dijo Harry, la mujer apunto con su varita a los platos rotos que estaban en el piso

-Reparo

Murmuro ella inflando mucho sus cachetes gordos, luego miro al trío,

-No está, supongo que vendrá en cualquier momento

Harry giro su cuello hasta encontrar la mirada de Moody que estaba justo detrás de él,

-No tenemos tiempo para esperar

Dijo Moody apretando los dientes para que la mujer del mostrador no lo escuchara. Justin que todavía no había dicho nada agrego,

-Llévanos tú hasta la casa, no podemos perder tiempo

El moreno sabía que sus dos acompañantes tenían razón, a pesar de que creía que lo más seguro era tener a alguien fuera de la casa, no tenía otra posibilidad, deberían ir ellos solos. El chico se llevo las manos a la frente, tenían planeado entrar los tres en la casa mientras Mr. Fedlar los esperaba afuera, ahora las cosas habían cambiado,

-Justin, entraremos Moody y yo, tú nos esperaras afuera

Harry dijo esto sabiendo que Justin no estaría de acuerdo,

-Pero Harry-murmuro el muchacho, -Yo puedo ayudar

El moreno lo sabía, estaba seguro de que el chico podía colaborar, esa noche Justin había demostrado que no era solo un gran Auror, sino que también podía separar sus diferencias y comportarse con altura, Justin había salvado la vida de Ron cuando se enfrenaron con los magos tenebrosos en el medio de la calle, de no haber sido por él, en ese momento el pelirrojo estaría muerto, Harry lo sabía pero el ojo mágico de Moody era más valioso en esa ocasión.

-Lo siento Justin, pero Moody tiene su capa de invisibilidad y su ojo mágico, serás muy útil desde afuera

Sentencio el moreno al tiempo que se acomodaba sus anteojos, como su rostro estaba empapado, los anteojos se le resbalaban continuamente hasta la punta de la nariz.

Sin perder más tiempo salieron de la posada, la lluvia estaba furiosa, parecía ensañada con azotar aquel pueblo.

Caminaron nuevamente por la calle de adoquines rectangulares y se enfilaron a la salida del pueblo cuando alguien los llamo desde atrás, Mr. Fedlar venía agitado bajo la lluvia, cuando llego hasta el grupo se quito el sombrero negro que cubría su cabeza y le estiro la mano a Harry, Moody miro al gordo hombre preguntándose si realmente aquel personaje podía serles de ayuda, Harry le presento a Mr. Fedlar a Justin y a Moody, mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia, el moreno le explico al gordo Escoses todo lo que había sucedido, Mr. Fedlar simplemente no podía creer la mala suerte que había tenido el joven matrimonio,

-Pobre muchacha-Murmuro, -Una chica tan bella

Alastor cuando escucho estas palabras se giro con brusquedad, tenía la sensación de que si la castaña no hubiera sido bella, él no tendría la misma compasión por lo acontecido.

El plan nuevamente cambio, ahora Mr. Fedlar esperaría afuera y Justin entraría en la casa con Moody y Harry.

Ron se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la nuca, abrió los ojos y recordó el por qué su dolor, recordaba estar parado bajo la lluvia, luego un dolor terrible y…Nada más.

Se incorporo para ver el lugar en donde estaba, en un principió creyó estar en un cuarto de cuatro paredes oscuras, todo estaba muy oscuro, estiro las manos y tanteo la pared que tenía junto a él, estiro mas las manos y camino a ciegas recorriendo la pared, se sentía ciego, por más que tuviera los ojos abiertos no veía nada, por unos segundos pensó que el golpe le había quitado la visión por completo, de pronto, cuando estaba tanteando las paredes en el medio de la terrible oscuridad, una luz a lo lejos se encendió de apoco, la luz se fue intensificando de lentamente, se dio cuenta de que enfrente de él no había ninguna pared si no un vidrio oscuro que le permitía mirar hacia el otro lado, camino desesperado y toco con sus manos el vidrio esfumado de un negro tenue, la luz se intensifico aun mas y pudo ver claramente a su mujer arrodillada en el suelo.

La chica tenía el pelo suelto y su vista estaba clavada en el piso como si una mano invisible la sostuviera de la nuca, el pelirrojo sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, era igual que en su sueño, ella de rodillas en un cuarto gris esperando su muerte, comenzó a gritar y a golpear el vidrio con desesperación pero parecía que Hermione no lo escuchaba desde el otro lado, consternado le dio golpes con mayor fuerza al vidrio esfumado, pero no podía romperlo, no tenía su varita con él, por lo tanto no podía hacer magia, su pecho se contrajo y cayó de rodillas al piso lentamente con las manos pegadas al vidrio,

-Mi amor

Murmuro con la voz cortada, la castaña que estaba mirando al piso, giro su cabeza con lentitud como si lo hubiera escuchado, en realidad ella no lo veía ni lo escuchaba, pero lo sintió, sintió a Ron cerca de ella, el chico dejo de llorar y la miro a los ojos pegando aun mas las manos al vidrio,

-Estoy aquí Herm

Volvió a murmurar mientras unas gruesas lágrimas le caían del rostro.

La castaña estaba de rodillas en un cuarto gris, mirando lo que ella creía era una pared, en realidad ella veía una pared pero del otro lado su marido veía el vidrio esfumado, no recordaba con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba de rodillas, solo recordaba que hace algún rato quizás una hora, una voz fría y extraña que parecía venir de todas partes le ordeno arrodillarse, en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de salir con vida y darle a su marido la maravillosa noticia de que sería padre, pero su mente pensaba muy diferente a su corazón.

Por más que intentaba mantener la calma su cabeza estaba segura de que no saldría de esto, desde el momento en que Dorcet se la llevo, supo en su cabeza que no volvería a ver a Ron, solo intentaba a base de voluntad resistir, desde que Dorcet se la había llevado de su casa no derramo una lagrima, se mantuvo firme sabiendo que desesperarse le haría muy mal a su hijo, intento no acariciar su vientre para que sus captores no notaran que estaba embarazada, lo único que pensaba era en Ron, solo el recuerdo de su marido la mantenía con una pequeña esperanza en su corazón.

Harry llego cerca de la casa acompañado del resto de la comitiva, se coloco su capa de invisibilidad y Moody lo imito, Justin saco su varita y Mr. Fedlar se aposto detrás de un gran árbol,

-Si ve chipas rojas por algún lado, pedirá ayuda

Le recordó el moreno al gordo hombre que parecía asustado,

-No queremos que el lugar se llene de AURORES, la vida de estos muchachos depende de esto

Agrego Moody, Mr. Fedlar pareció sentir aun más miedo sabiendo que estaba solo y sin ayuda,

-Yo entrare primero

Anuncio Justin. Moody que ya estaba bajo su capa le hablo con voz suave

-Muy bien valiente, te seguiremos

Todo estaba listo, Justin camino hacia la casa en el medio de la lluvia, Harry y Moody lo seguían desde atrás dejando sus huellas en el enlodado terreno, Justin abrió la puerta con la ayuda de su varita mientras Harry rogaba para sus adentros que sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

La casa en un principió parecía estar igual que antes, con la salvedad de que el cuadro de la mujer rubia y de ojos fríos estaba nuevamente colgado en la pared, Justin fijo sus ojos en el cuadro, era imposible no mirarlo, la mujer parecía seguirlo con la mirada, el chico sintió que la mujer del cuadro lo vigilaba, desde debajo de la capa, Harry empujo suavemente a Justin para que avanzara, el chico giro su cabeza y vio dos puertas, el moreno sabía muy bien que la puerta de la izquierda daba a un pasillo que conducía a la planta superior, supuestamente en la parte de abajo debía estar el derrumbe que se produjo cuando el suelo de la habitación del piso superior se había caído, dejándolo a él y a Ron entre los escombros, la puerta de la derecha daba a la cocina.

-A la izquierda

Murmuro el moreno entre dientes, Justin camino hacia la puerta y tomo el pomo con su mano para girarlo, pero la puerta no se abrió, Justin intento abrirla con su varita pero la puerta no respondía,

-¿Qué demonios sucede?

Gruño Moody debajo de su capa, no les quedaba más remedio que ir hacia la puerta de la derecha, cuando caminaron hacia la otra puerta el piso crujió, Justin se quedo muy quieto, Harry lo empujo

-Camina

Le ordeno el moreno por debajo de la capa, el chico tomo el pomo de la puerta y este giro haciendo un clic, la puerta se abrió y Harry tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar, en la habitación ya no estaba la cocina, ahora había una habitación muy grande de paredes altas y grises, un banco de madera de unos dos metros de largo, en el medio del banco, Dorcet estaba sentado como si los hubiera estado esperando, Justin se paró en seco cuando vio a su antiguo compañero del ministerio.

Dorcet estaba vestido de negro, tenía puesta como una camisa negra de mangas largas, un pantalón negro sin bolsillos y botas de cuero de caña alta, toda su ropa estaba ceñida a su cuerpo, en la mano izquierda sostenía con firmeza su varita.

-Vaya, Vaya

Dijo Dorcet con una voz que no parecía de él,

-Estaba esperado a Potter ó a Gregorian, ¿Qué haces tú aquí Justin?

El muchacho se quedo en silencio unos segundos pensando en su respuesta,

-Bueno-Comenzó a decir Justin, -Harry no es el único Auror del ministerio

Dorcet no quedo conforme con su respuesta, ambos se apuntaban con la varita,

-¿Vas a decirme que Potter no ha venido a buscar a su fiel amigo?

Dijo Dorcet con la vos llena de ira,

-Te recomiendo que no me mientas Justin, puedo hacerte hablar

Agrego Dorcet, Harry que estaba atrás del chico no sabía que esperar de esa conversación mientras Dorcet interrogaba a Justin

-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Nada.  
-Mientes  
-No se de que hablas.  
-No hagas eso, lo único que lograras es que te mate más rápido.

Moody no había escuchado una conversación tan extraña en años, tenía su varita en la mano y estaba listo para atacar, pero ni él ni Harry entendían media palabra de la extraña conversación, la pregunta se respondió al segundo siguiente.

-Veo que sabes de oclumancia Justin

Dijo arrastrando las palabras Dorcet, Harry sentía que el corazón le latía con furia, _-con razón el ministerio quiere que sea un inefable-_Se dijo mentalmente el moreno.

-No te preocupes, mi maestro te hará hablar, tengo mucho interés en saber cuándo vendrá Potter.  
-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Harry?  
-Ahora le dices Harry, como cambian las cosas Justin, pensé que lo odiabas tanto como yo.  
-¿Odiarlo? No, no somos amigos pero no estoy del lado del mal como tú.  
-Ya basta, tarde o temprano vendrá.

En ese momento Harry se sintió feliz de haber elegido a Justin para que viniera con ellos, no tenía idea de que el chico fuera un oclumatico tan bueno, pero en ese momento lo que más le sorprendía era que Dorcet pudiera leer la mente.

El cuarto en donde estaban tenía una pequeña puerta, por ella apareció el mago tenebroso que había golpeado en la mandíbula al pelirrojo en la colina Bristol, se sorprendió al ver Justin, parece que todos esperaban a Harry.

-Ya estamos listos

Anuncio con orgullo, Dorcet avanzo un paso hacia Justin pero este no retrocedió,

-Dame tu varita

Ordeno, Justin lo miro con soberbia, con la soberbia que lo caracterizaba,

-Quítamela Dorcet

Le respondió, Dorcet solo rió con los dientes apretados, se giro sobre sus talones y le hizo una seña al mago que estaba junto a la puerta, al segundo siguiente aparecieron unos diez magos con el rostro pintado,

-Dame tu varita Justin y prometo matarte rápido para que no sufras tanto

Al decir esto la voz de Dorcet no temblo, lo dijo decidido, Harry desde atrás toco con su dedo la espalda de Justin dando a entender que debía entregar su varita, el moreno no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida, él y Moody todavía estaban armados y ocultos bajo la capa invisible, de mala gana el chico entrego su varita.

-Muy bien, ya que Potter no ha tenido el coraje de venir, tendrás el privilegio de ver morir a Hermione.  
-¿Qué? Si tienes a Weasley, ¿Por qué vas a matarla? Estoy aquí para que me la entregues, la vine a buscar, ¿si tienes a su marido para que la quieres?  
-Yo no la quiero, pero mi maestro sí.  
-Pero…La nota decía que si Weasley se presentaba ella…  
-No seas idiota, la nota decía que si quería verla con vida, debía ir solo, y eso hemos hecho. A esta altura ya la debe haber visto. Sígueme Justin, no puedes perderte este maravilloso espectáculo.

El Auror avanzo, Harry camino detrás de él tratando de no hacer ningún ruido pero Moody lo sostuvo y no lo dejo avanzar, el moreno no entendió nada, quería salir por la puerta y seguir a Justin, siguiendo al grupo de magos tenebrosos llegaría hasta Ron y Hermione, el chico los vio salir por la puerta y escucho claramente a la altura de su nuca,

-Shuss

Alastor lo llamo al silencio, siguiendo su instinto Harry se quedo quieto como una estatua y no hizo ningún ruido, apenas respiraba, Dorcet, Justin y el grupo de magos oscuros salieron del cuarto dejando a Harry y Moody solos, sin embargo el moreno y el ex auror no se movieron, se quedaron quietos como figuras de yeso varios segundos, los segundos se hicieron minutos, luego de toda esa espera Harry vio con asombro que la puerta se habría pero nadie entro, luego se cerró misteriosamente, en ese momento Moody hablo sin quitarse la capa,

-Había una persona de pie en un rincón, estaba cubierta por una capa de invisibilidad

Harry trago saliva y dijo en voz muy baja,

-¿Quién era?,

Moody respiro profundamente,

-Supongo que EL MAESTRO


	81. El maestro

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**EL MAESTRO.**

Harry no podía creer lo que le decía Moody,

-¿Cómo sabes que era el maestro?

Inquirió furioso, Alastor sin quitarse la capa dijo,

-No lo sé…su aspecto, supongo que era por su aspecto

El moreno quiso preguntar como lucia El Maestro pero no tuvo tiempo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Dorcet entró en la habitación acompañado de un mago de rostro pintado,

-Revisa los terrenos de la casa, estoy seguro de que Potter está escondido en algún lugar

Le dijo Dorcet al otro mago, el problema era que Harry y Moody estaban justo delante de la puerta, si se movían los otros dos se darían cuenta y la misión sería en vano,

-Revisa todo muy bien

Agrego nuevamente Dorcet, luego se giro y salió del cuarto dejando al mago de rostro pintado solo en el cuarto, solo con Harry y Moody claro, el mago oscuro saco su varita del cinturón para salir de la casa pero en ese mismo instante Moody, sin pronunciar palabra alguna hizo que el mago tenebroso cayera petrificado al piso,

-Eso fue genial Alastor

Dijo con felicidad Harry,

-Debemos sacarlo de aquí, si regresan y lo ven sabrán que Justin no está solo, el moreno no se molesto en tocar al mago, lo apunto con su varita y lo hizo levitar, Moody abrió la puerta pero Harry lo detuvo,

-No la abras, no hace falta

Harry levanto en el aire al mago hasta dejarlo clavado en el techo, el cielo raso de la habitación era muy alto, la única forma de encontrarlo sería mirando hacia al techo, el moreno sabía muy bien que antes de mirar al techo lo buscarían por toda la casa.

-Harry, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, tú debes sacar de esta casa a los chicos

Murmuro con tristeza Alastor, Harry sintió un gran dolor, su pecho se contrajo y sintió la horrible sensación de que ese día alguien moriría, rápidamente respondió con la voz más franca que pudo,

-Saldremos todos de aquí Moody, si alguno cae en el camino, no será uno de los nuestros

Harry no podía ver a Moody que seguía debajo de su capa invisible, pero el viejo Alastor si podía ver al moreno con su ojo mágico, observo que los ojos del chico estaban brillantes y llenos de pena,

-Eres un gran muchacho Potter, tú padre era igual, siempre tenía una palabra de aliento, aun en las peores situaciones, solo quiero que no te detengas por mí, deben salir de aquí

Harry no había escuchado a Moody tan triste desde la vez que les contó en casa de Ron sobre la muerte de su novia Isabel.

Volviendo en sí y recuperando la frialdad Moody dijo,

-Vamos, y no sueltes tu varita

El chico no pensaba dejar caer su varita, la sostenía con fuerza. A pesar de sus nervios y de la preocupación avanzo a paso decidido para rescatar a sus amigos.

Ron seguía detrás del vidrio esfumado de negro mirando a su mujer, ella seguía de rodillas y parecía sostenerse en esa posición a base de voluntad, nadie respondió a sus gritos, nadie vino cuando pateo el vidrio intentando romperlo, sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de lagrimas, detrás de aquel grueso vidrio estaba su mujer, la mujer que amaba y que tanto le había costado tener, si ella moría le suplicaría al maestro que lo matara, no tenía sentido para él seguir su vida sin ella,

Apoyo las manos nuevamente en el Vidrio y no dijo nada, de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, pero su mente hablaba con claridad, nadie podía escuchar sus pensamientos,

_-estoy aquí mi amor, voy a liberarte, mira hacia aquí, estoy del otro lado del vidrio, he venido por ti Herm, te amo_

La chica que seguía mirando al suelo giro su cabeza hacia la pared, no sabía cómo podía ser posible pero sabía que Ron estaba ahí, detrás de la pared, abrió mucho los ojos y Ron lo noto,

-Estoy aquí-Murmuro Ron,

Ella sin saber si estaba en lo correcto movió los labios gesticulando al máximo, el chico pudo leer sus labios,

-Te amo

Gesticulo ella, el chico a pesar de que se sentía sumamente infeliz, sintió un dejo de alegría al leer los labios de su mujer. Ron se puso de pie con una renovada emoción,

-Voy a sacarte de aquí

Dijo en voz alta, pego su rostro al vidrio como un niño que mira con deseo una vidriera, escucho que a su derecha se habría algo, tardo solo un segundo en darse cuenta de que era una puerta que él no había notado que estaba allí.

Lo primero que vio con gran asombro fue la cara compungida de Justin, detrás él, Dorcet que apuntaba al muchacho con su varita clavándosela en la espalda,

-Mira quien ha venido a verte Weasley

Rugió Dorcet, Justin miraba fijamente a Ron tratando que él pudiera sentir sus pensamientos, pero el pelirrojo no sabía nada de Legeremancia, nunca había sido bueno en eso, solo sentía y presentía a su esposa, ellos estaban unidos de una mera especial, pero no podía sentir los pensamientos de Justin que intentaba decirle que no estaba solo,

-Muy bien-Dijo Dorcet, -Ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar. Tu amigo Potter no ha venido, creo que no es tan valiente como crees Weasley

Concluyo con desprecio Dorcet, apunto con su varita y un sillón negro de dos cuerpos apareció al instante, luego Dorcet le hizo una seña a Ron para que se sentara en el sillón y empujo a Justin para que lo imitara.

Del otro lado del Vidrio la chica seguía de rodillas, parecía a punto de flaquear cuando el pelirrojo vio que alguien se paraba frente a ella, a pesar de no estar armado y en manos de Dorcet, se puso de pie y grito, estaba presenciando su sueño y no podía soportarlo,

-Suéltala, haré lo que quieras

Le dijo con voz suplicante a Dorcet. Pero su ruego solo saco del mago tenebroso una sonrisa,

-Siéntate Weasley

Ron guardo silencio un segundo, luego si importarle nada se fue sobre Dorcet, a penas pudo rozarlo, con un solo movimiento de su varita, Dorcet hizo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo Auror se estrellará contra el vidrio esfumado,

-Pagaras por eso maldito traidor

Rugió enfurecido Dorcet, salió del cuarto y entro en la habitación donde estaba la castaña, la apunto y ella empezó a retorcerse, el pelirrojo se fue contra el vidrio,

-No, por favor Dorcet no lo hagas

Justin se paro con violencia y se fue a la puerta pero no podía salir, parecía que la puerta solo se abría desde afuera, pero Dorcet había podido salir, Justin concluyo mentalmente que la vendita puerta estaba encantada ó solo se abría con la ayuda de una varita.

-Escúchame Ron, no estoy solo, están Harry y Moody, la sacaran de aquí

Justin dijo esto muy rápido antes de que regresara Dorcet, el pelirrojo lo escucho pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que Dorcet dejara de torturar a su esposa.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Dorcet regresó.

-Por favor Dorcet, haré lo que quieras, no la lastimes.

Dorcet miro al pelirrojo con frialdad,

-¿harás lo que yo quiera?-Pregunto asombrado el mago oscuro, -¿Ahora harás lo que yo quiera?

Llevo tres años tratando de ganarme tu confianza, prácticamente te he servido como un sirviente a ti y a Potter, nunca me han mirado con respeto, ¿Ahora me respetas verdad? Déjame decirte Weasley, que mi maestro me dará el lugar que merezco, tú y Potter no son nada para mí. Los dos Aurores del ministerio, las brillantes promesas del ministro…Dos idiotas, eso es lo que son, tuve que ponerte las pistas en las narices por qué no fueron capaces de resolver esto, en un momento hasta me divertía que fueran tan tontos, y ahora tu me ofreces tu respeto y estas dispuesto a hacer lo que yo quiera…Harás lo que mi maestro te ordene

Justin jamás había visto así a Dorcet, no lo reconocía, de aquel muchacho con cara graciosa y bonachona no quedaba nada, su voz denotaba gran resentimiento y odio,

-Yo no veo a tu Maestro por aquí Dorcet

Murmuro Justin con gran despreció.

-No te angusties Justin

Respondió Dorcet,

-Está a punto de llegar

A través del vidrio tanto Justin como el pelirrojo vieron que el hombre que estaba junto a la castaña abandonaba el lugar, segundos después una figura ligeramente alta y con una máscara metálica en la cara entro en la habitación, el ser estaba vestido con una capa ceñida al cuerpo, pero en la parte de la cintura la capa parecía abrirse, la capa negra estaba hecha de una tela vaporosa que le daba a la extraña figura un aire imponente y temerario, Ron miro la mano huesuda que sostenía una varita oscura y larga, la máscara metálica parecía dibujada, tenía forma de rostro con pómulos, pera y nariz, la extraña figura se paro frente a Hermione, luego saco de su bolsillo una varita y la tiro en las rodillas de la chica, después levanto su varita y realizo un encantamiento, pero Justin y Ron no sabían de qué encantamiento se trataba, el rostro metálico se volvió a ellos, el pelirrojo Auror sintió la mirada gélida de aquel ser, sin embargo, el encantamiento que realizo aquella figura, le daría a Ron la oportunidad de escuchar la voz del Maestro.

-Se que ahora puedes oírme Weasley

Dijo el maestro, su voz era muy extraña, parecía sobre natural, Justin imagino que la máscara le daba ese sonido metálico y arrastrado a su voz,

-Voy a matarla

Finalizo con voz lúgubre, Ron comenzó a llorar en silencio, luego murmuro con la voz cortada por el llanto

-Haré lo que quieras, lo que me pidas, pero por favor no la mates

El maestro inclino su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, luego giro su cabeza hacia Hermione,

-Te daré una oportunidad querida, toma la varita e intenta defenderte

Nuevamente la voz metálica del maestro resonó en los oídos de todos, Hermione escucho cada palabra dicha por el extraño ser, pero no se movió, no tomo la varita, Ron pego su rostro al vidrio y pensó fuerte,

-Toma la varita mi amor, defiéndete

Pero ella no tomo la varita, no estaba dispuesta a defenderse, detrás de la extraña mascara el ser maligno rió con una extraordinaria frialdad, tomo la varita que estaba en las rodillas de la castaña y se la guardo,

-No eres tan tonta

Le dijo con desprecio, apoyo su mano huesuda en la cabeza de Hermione haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera al verlo, el extraño ser tomo los cabellos de la chica y la obligo a levantar la vista, la castaña alzo la mirada y vio por primera vez cara a cara al maestro,

-No eres nada

Le dijo el ser con la voz más fría y metálica que ella hubiera escuchado nunca,

-solo eres una vulgar sangre sucia, una impura, la gente como tú no tiene derecho a llevar varita ni a ser llamada hechicera

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada después de las crueles palabras del Maestro, este sin embargo no se contento con herirla de palabra, la abofeteó fuerte en la mejilla con su mano libre mientras Ron desde atrás del vidrio gritaba

-No!! Por favor no la lastimes

Dorcet rió a carcajadas con el sufrimiento del pelirrojo,

-Detén esto

Le ordeno Justin, Dorcet miro al auror como si este fuera la cosa más horrenda que una persona pudiera mirar,

-Si no te callas Justin, voy a matarte lentamente

Explico Dorcet con paciencia, el Maestro parecía satisfecho de haber dejado enrojecido el rostro de la chica, se volvió nuevamente a Ron y dijo lo siguiente

-antes de matarte voy a dejar que veas como ella muere, la haré sufrir y luego tú le harás compañía

Sin decir mas salió del cuarto, Dorcet tomo del brazo al pelirrojo,

-Ven Weasley

Saco al pelirrojo del oscuro cuarto y lo metió por la puerta de al lado, en cuanto Dorcet empujo la puerta, Ron pudo ver a su esposa que seguía de rodillas, Ron corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con una fuerza descomunal, ella lo rodeo del cuello y por primera vez desde su captura, lloro, el corazón del pelirrojo latía con violencia, quería decir mil cosas, pero solo dijo

-Te amo

Ella lo apretó contra su cuerpo, quería decirle que estaba feliz de sentirlo por última vez, quería gritarle que estaba embarazada pero no lo hizo, si ella moría el dolor para Ron sería aun mas grande y ella no podía hacer eso.

Estaban fundidos en un abrazo cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió, Dorcet tomo del cuello a Ron para separarlo de su esposa, pero la chica se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, el pelirrojo la tomo de las manos y a pesar de la fuerza que le imprimía Dorcet no podía separarlos,

-Te amo Ron

Le dijo ella entre lágrimas mientras sentía que la mano de Ron la soltaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo vio salir del cuarto, segundos después la puerta se cerró y ella quedo nuevamente sola en la fría habitación.

El mago encerró nuevamente en el cuarto continuo a Ron y lo dejo solo con Justin, luego Dorcet se marcho, el pelirrojo se pego otra vez al vidrio esfumado y vio a su esposa, una desesperación que jamás había sentido le anuncio que ese fue el ultimo abrazo que le había dado a su castaña.

Harry y Moody estaban parados en la esquina de un pasillo, hacía ya bastante que estaban ahí esperando la oportunidad para atacar, tenían contados a los magos tenebrosos, uno estaba inmóvil clavado en el techo de la primera habitación, seis habían subido por una escalera y tres de ellos estaban a escasos metros de ellos.

Tres guardias corpulentos y con el rostro pintado estaban apostados delante de una puerta, vieron salir a Dorcet de la puerta, el mago pasó justo por el lado de ellos y se metió en otro cuarto,

Moody se acerco a la puerta y pego el oído,

-Maestro-Decía Dorcet con voz complaciente, -Ha llegado la hora de su venganza, está todo listo, como usted lo pidió se han despedido, ya es toda suya

El viejo Alastor giro su cabeza en dirección a Harry,

-Ahora muchacho

Dijo Moody, el moreno sin quitarse su capa se agacho aun más de lo que estaba, saco su mano por debajo de la capa y apunto a los tres magos que estaban apostados en la puerta, un chorro de luz transparente como el agua salió de su varita, al instante los tres magos quedaron congelados e inmóviles, Harry corrió con la capa puesta y abrió la puerta, desde adentro Justin y Ron vieron que la puerta se abría pero no vieron a nadie en el umbral,

-Soy yo-Dijo Harry –Salgan

Justin corrió y salió a toda prisa, Ron salió como un rayo del cuarto he intento entrar en el cuarto continuo pero no pudo mover el pomo,

-Quítate-le dijo el moreno con la voz jadeante, nunca había estado tan nervioso y angustiado, apunto al pomo de la puerta y escucharon un clic, Ron entro y tomo a la castaña de la mano, la saco del cuarto, escucharon ruidos al final del corredor y Ron supo que Dorcet regresaba,

-Cúbrela Harry

Suplico el pelirrojo, como pudo el moreno metió a Hermione debajo de la capa, tuvieron que agacharse mucho, no entraban los dos cómodamente, Alastor cubrió justo a tiempo a Justin, Ron se metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta, a Hermione casi se le escapa un grito de horror, pero el moreno le tapo la boca con la mano, el pelirrojo se había encerrado en el cuarto donde antes había estado encerrada su esposa.

A la chica le latía el corazón tan fuerte que supuso que cualquiera podía escucharla, el latido furioso de su corazón resonaba en sus propios oídos dejándole un zumbido estremecedor.

Dorcet apareció por el extremo del pasillo, parecía feliz de haberle traído a su amo lo que más deseaba, Harry apretó con más fuerzas la boca de la castaña, Dorcet entro en el cuarto donde ella había estado y vio con asombro que la chica ya no estaba, en el medio de la sala estaba Ron.

Dorcet se quedo como paralizado, abrió los ojos como si estos estuvieran a punto de salírseles de las orbitas, Ron en cambio sonrió, ya no le importaba si lo mataban, Hermione estaba a salvo.

El mago tenebroso se quedo inmóvil, abrió los labios para decir algo pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca, solo miro azorado al sonriente pelirrojo,

-¿Dónde está ella?-murmuro Dorcet mirando para todos lados, -nadie puede desaparecerse aquí- dijo aun mas enloquecido, -Mi maestro…la necesita

Ron rió nuevamente,

-Pues dile a tu maestro que has fracasado maldito infeliz

Respondió el pelirrojo, Dorcet miro con los ojos enloquecidos a Ron, tenía tanta furia en su rostro que las aletas de la nariz se le movían cada vez que intentaba respirar, el mago oscuro apunto con su varita a Ron, con voz atronadora y dijo

-CRUCIO

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse,

_-Mátame_

Se decía mentalmente, sentía tanto dolor que lo único que deseo en ese momento fue morir-_Mátame-_se repetía, el dolor ceso,

-Si me dices donde esta tendré piedad de ti

Dijo Dorcet con la voz afilada,

-Mátame Dorcet, no te lo diré

Respondió el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Dorcet giro su cabeza desesperado suponiendo que su maestro estaba ahí en la puerta listo para matarlo por su descuido, pero para su desconcierto, no había nadie en la puerta, le pareció ver al ras del suelo una mano, al segundo siguiente una varita de unos treinta y cinco centímetros rodó por el suelo, el pelirrojo reconoció su varita de inmediato y antes de que Dorcet pudiera reaccionar, la tomo, el mago tenebroso levanto la mano para echar un maleficio al pelirrojo pero Harry desde atrás lo sacudió con un hechizo potente, Dorcet giro en el aire y cayo azotando el rostro contra el suelo,

-Salgan de aquí

Grito Ron, el moreno se levanto, corrió por el pasillo llevando con él a Hermione, la capa se resbalo y quedaron visibles, el pelirrojo que venía desde atrás les grito

-La capa Harry

El moreno la tomo y cubrió con ella a la castaña, salieron por una puerta y llegaron al cuarto por el que habían entrado, Moody seguía bajo la capa con Justin,

-Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo

Grito Justin, Moody se quito la capa y tomo el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y todos pasaron por ella para llegar a la sala que los llevaría a la puerta de salida.

La chica se quiso quitar la capa pero en cuanto Ron vio un pedazo de su castaña cabellera, le ordeno con voz atronadora

-No te la quites Herm

Ella se cubrió como pudo y tuvo que agacharse bastante para caminar con la capa a cuestas,

-No tengo mi varita

Refunfuño Justin, Moody que se sentía muy feliz de estar a punto de ganar la libertad le dijo en tono jocoso,

-Te compare una en cuanto lleguemos a Londres

Harry apunto con su varita a la puerta de salida para abrirla, pero la puerta no se abrió, Ron entro en pánico, lo único que quería era sacar a su esposa de ahí, camino con paso firme a la puerta y tomo el pomo, cuando lo toco un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, el pomo de bronce le había quemado la mano, estaba tan caliente que era imposible tocarlo,

-Lo siento

Dijo una voz familiar,

-Pero no puedo dejar que salgan

Todos giraron su cabeza en dirección a la voz, por debajo de la capa, la castaña descubrió con horror y pena que Mr. Fedlar los apuntaba con su mano gorda, entre medio de los dedos que parecían racimos, la varita delgada de Mr. Fedlar los apuntaba de forma amenazante.

Muy lejos de ahí, el ministro de la magia estaba sosteniendo una conversación acalorada con sus Aurores,

-Debemos ir

Decía Gregorian con impaciencia, el ministro que tenía los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio se apretaba las sienes con los dedos como tratado de calmar su dolor de cabeza,

-Les dije que les daba hasta el anochecer, la vida de Hermione corre peligro, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar más vidas

Concluyo el ministro con angustia,

-Le digo que tenesmos que ir, aunque sea dos de nosotros

Repetía Gregorian, el ministro se puso de pie,

-Pero no sabes donde es la casa donde supuestamente tienen a Hermione, solo tengo los informes

Agrego el ministro para que su gente comprendiera la situación.

Gregorian le dio un feroz golpe de puño al escritorio,

-¿Es que no se da cuenta?- Grito el Auror –Están en peligro y pueden necesitar ayuda

Finalizo violentamente Gregorian, el ministro lo sabía pero arriesgar más vidas no estaba en sus planes,

-Si no me da un trasladador conseguiré uno y me marchare a Escocia de todas maneras-

Rugió el Auror. El ministro se paro en frente de su hombre dispuesto a reprenderlo, luego vio que la mirada de Gregorian estaba encolerizada, sabían que el hombre era un gran Auror, para el ministro había llegado la hora de tomar riesgos, de todas maneras, ya tenía tres Aurores fuera de su alcance,

-¿Con quién irías?

Inquirió con prontitud, Gregorian miro para sus costados y vio que todos los Aurores estaban dispuestos a seguirlo, Eliot le pareció el más indicado,

-Iré con Eliot

Dijo respirando más serenamente. El ministro envió a uno de sus hombres hasta el tercer piso donde estaba el departamento que regulaba el transporte,

-Diles que quiero un trasladador ahora

Le ordeno el ministro a su Auror.

-Muy bien Gregorian, estos son los informes

El ministro saco de su cajón una pila de pergaminos, desplegó uno de ellos sobre el escritorio y señalo el lugar con el dedo,

-Deben aterrizar aquí, el pueblo mágico esta hacia el norte, la casa que los chicos registraron esta supuestamente al sur, no tengo más datos

Finalizo el hombre con el rostro colorado. Gregorian se coloco su capa mientras Eliot lo imitaba,

-No se preocupe, encontraremos el lugar, Eliot, consigue varias escobas, las llevaremos con nosotros

A los diez minutos el ministro y sus dos Aurores subieron hasta la terraza del ministerio, en una de las esquinas del cuadrante del techo, una vieja mesa ratona los esperaba, antes de que tocaran la mesa, el ministro abrazo a su valiente Auror,

-Por favor Gregorian-Suplico el hombre, -cuídense mucho

Eliot y Gregorian miraron al hombre con serenidad, Eliot le puso una mano en el hombro y afirmo

-Los traeremos de regreso Sr.

Los dos hombres se habían repartidos las escobas, las llevaban bien sujetas por debajo de su brazo izquierdo, se miraron a los ojos y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha tocaron el trasladador, sin más desaparecieron.

Los destellos de colores aparecieron frente a sus ojos dándoles a entender que estaban en camino, al rato se soltaron y aterrizaron en un campo lleno de barro, una fina lluvia caía sobre el campo,

-Oriéntame

Dijo Gregorian a su varita que parecía bailar en la palma de su mano, la punta de la varita señalo a la izquierda,

-Muy bien Eliot, el sur está a la derecha, en marcha

Sin soltar las escobas que llevaban se montaron sobre las propias, anduvieron un rato que les pareció eterno hasta divisar debajo de ellos una casa que parecía a oscuras y abandonada, Gregorian le hizo señas a Eliot y comenzaron el descenso.

Dentro de la casa el grupo no podía creer que Mr. Fedlar fuera parte del engaño, todos habían quedado en silencio mientras Mr. Fedlar les dio un largo discurso,

-Así son las cosas-Dijo alegre Mr. Fedlar,

-Sí, pero usted es uno solo y nosotros cuatro

Observo Justin, el gordo hombre que parecía haber notado esto no se preocupo,

-Yo no estoy solo querido

Dijo serenamente, la puerta por la que salieron se abrió y seis hombres de rostro pintado aparecieron por ella, atrás de ellos, la figura indefinible del Maestro les anuncio que eso aun no había terminado.


	82. El rescate

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Hola, vengo llegando hace unas horas de ir a uno de los sontuarios de la mariposa monarca, fue genial, pero encuentro a la lectora desesperada por excelencia pidiendo actualizacion asi que bueno, aqui estan los capitulos, espero que en lugar de estos dos sean tres pero la verdad es que estoy muerta es hermoso pero super cansado, heeee que hablo del paseo no de otra cosa mal pensadas. _

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**El rescate**

Los magos de rostro pintado parecían furiosos, pero su maestro estaba de pie atrás de ellos con las manos juntas como si nada pasara,

-No esperaba tanta audiencia

Dijo la fría voz metálica del Maestro, sus hombres se apartaron y formaron dos filas de tres en sus costados, el Maestro camino entre ellos lentamente con las manos aun juntas, su capa negra ondeaba suavemente a cada paso, por alguna razón la chica sintió mucho miedo, el rostro de aquella figura seguía enfundada en la máscara que parecía dibujada sobre su rostro, Ron que a estas alturas estaba dispuesto a luchar, se puso delante del grupo,

-Si es a mí a quien quieres, no me resistiré, pero si intentas algo contra mi esposa…Te matare

Nadie pudo ver la expresión de rostro cuando Ron hablo, la máscara hacía imposible saber cuáles eran sus facciones, Harry también dio un paso y se puso valientemente delante de Hermione que seguía cubierta con la capa invisible,

-¿Eres tú Malfoy?-Dijo Harry, -No te avergüences de mostrar tu repugnante rostro, no me he olvidado de él- Concluyo.

El Maestro río con brutalidad, con una velocidad nunca vista por ellos, saco su varita y realizo un movimiento extraño, tanto Ron como Harry alcanzaron a alzar sus varitas en el aire pero en ese momento la casa comenzó a temblar,

-Dame a la sangre sucia y tendré algo de piedad

Rugió la voz atronadora del Maestro,

-Nunca

Gritó Ron, la casa se sacudió con mas fuerzas, todos incluidos los magos tenebrosos empezaron a tambalearse, El Maestro sin embargo parecía inmune a los movimientos violentos de la casa, Harry apunto con su varita a los magos oscuros y dio comienzo al ataque,

-Agáchate Hermione

Gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas, Justin que no tenía varita también se puso en cuclillas para evitar los ases de luces que salían de las varitas, Harry apunto al sillón y gritó fuerte y claro

-Alarte Ascendere

El objeto voló por el aire y cayo con violencia sobre los magos de Rostro Pintado, Ron por su parte pronuncio un hechizo muy efectivo

-Carpe Retractum

Con esto una lámpara salió volando y dio justo sobre la cabeza de un mago tenebroso, uno de los magos que estaba empujando el sillón que le había caído encima apunto con su varita al grupo diciendo,

-Desmaius

Este hechizo que es muy efectivo para inmovilizar a su oponente iba directo a Harry, Justin que estaba agachado en el piso vio esto y salto del suelo como un gato y se paro delante de Harry para impedir que el hechizo le diera al moreno, Harry vio con horror como Justin caía rígido al suelo,

Hermione desde atrás estiro su mano por debajo de la capa y trato de agarrar a Justin para arrastrarlo, Mr. Fedlar también le lanzaba maldiciones, pero entre Ron, Harry y Moody se las estaban arreglando dando una buena batalla, cada tanto los chicos y Alastor debían agacharse al máximo ya que los hechizos rebotaban en las paredes.

Hermione estaba a punto de alcanzar la mano de Justin cuando sintió de tras de ella que alguien le quitaba la capa invisible, se giro violentamente y la máscara metálica del maestro quedo ante sus ojos, la mano huesuda del ser la atrapo por el cuello y sin ningún esfuerzo la alzó en el aire, la castaña grito tanto que le dolió la garganta, Ron se giro y vio a su esposa con los pies en el aire mientras la mano huesuda y gris de aquel extraño ser la sostenía del cuello, Ron se fue sobre el maestro para impedir que siguiera asfixiando a su mujer pero este con un solo movimiento de su varita envió al pelirrojo hasta el otro extremo de la sala, Ron fue a dar en medio de los seis magos de rostro pintado, Harry y Moody dejaron de atacar en ese mismo momento, cualquier hechizo que lanzaran podía darle a Ron.

La fría risa del Maestro resonó en la sala, tenía en una mano a la castaña y sus magos oscuros tenían a Ron, todo estaba nuevamente bajo su control, Moody que no tenía nada para perder apunto con su varita a uno de los magos tenebrosos, lo hizo saltar en el aire y lo clavo en el techo como había hecho Harry con otro mago, ahora estaban iguales, el Maestro tenía a la castaña, pero Moody tenía a uno de su grupo, Ron se horrorizo, sabía que el viejo Alastor estaba utilizando una táctica de contención

-Si no la sueltas, lo matare

Dijo Moody enfurecido, El Maestro bajo a la castaña y esta por fin pudo tocar el piso con sus pies, se agarro el cuello con ambas manos y trato de respirar llenado sus pulmones de aire,

-¿Crees que me importa su vida?

Dijo con absoluta frialdad la extraña figura con el rostro metálico, Harry miro a Moody a los ojos y negó con la cabeza,

-No lo hagas Moody

Dijo el moreno con los dientes apretados, el mago de rostro pintado que estaba clavado en el techo suplico a su Maestro

-Por favor, no deje que me mate, se lo ruego…le he sido fiel

Alastor levanto aun más su varita,

-Si su vida no te importa Avada Kedravra

Rugió Moody, Ron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Moody apunto con su varita a Mr. Fedlar,

-Tú sigues viejo gordo

Anuncio Alastor más enojado aun, uno de los magos que estaba al lado de Ron lo tomo del cuello y le clavo la varita en la nuca,

-Si matas a uno más de notros mato a tu estúpido amigo

Los ojos celestes de Ron se cruzaron con los de su mujer, el chico ya no tenía miedo, de algún modo dejo que el destino hiciera su trabajo, confiaba en que Harry y Moody sacaran de esa casa a su mujer si él moría

-Suelta tu varita Tonto

Dijo el mago oscuro que sostenía el cuello del pelirrojo, Moody calvo la vista en aquel hombre de rostros pintado, sabía que no podía matar a Ron por que ese era un placer que quería darse el Maestro, de todas maneras decidió no arriesgar la vida del Pelirrojo.

Hermione apretó los ojos y se concentro, llegó hasta tal punto su concentración que se olvido de donde estaba,

-Lánzame tu varita, lánzame tu varita

Se repetía mentalmente, el pelirrojo sintió una extraña sensación, no sabía que era ni de donde le venía pero sentía que debía darle de alguna manera su varita a Hermione, busco la mirada de su mujer que estaba justo abriendo los ojos, luego miro a Moody y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, el ex Auror lo comprendió, de inmediato alzo a Mr. Fedlar en el aire y el gordo hombre fue a dar contra el techo y se clavo en el, mientras esto pasaba Ron lanzo su varita por el aire y cayo justo en los pies de la castaña, ella intento agacharse para tomarla pero El Maestro que estaba junto a ella, le lanzo un hechizo y ella quedo como desmayada en el piso, Ron grito como loco, los magos tenebrosos que estaban junto a él lo sujetaron de los brazos mientras él intentaba desesperadamente soltarse para ir junto a su mujer, estaba seguro de que El Maestro la había matado,

-Apártate Potter

Dijo con Frialdad el Maestro, luego apunto a Moody con su varita,

-Tú también Alastor

El Maestro había llamado por su nombre al viejo ex Auror

-¿Quién eres?

Inquirió Moody, solo tuvo como respuesta

-Apártate

El moreno y Alastor caminaron en dirección a Ron, cuando Harry avanzo vio que Justin tenía un ojo abierto, se quedo quieto y lo miro de reojo

-Suelten sus varitas

Ordeno el mago que sostenía a Ron por el brazo derecho,

-Encantado

Pensó Harry mentalmente, el moreno dejo caer su varita casi sobre la mano de Justin que ya había cerrado nuevamente su ojo,

-¿Pueden bajarme de aquí?

Suplico Mr. Fedlar, el Maestro lo hizo bajar sin ninguna delicadeza, al caer desde el techo el gordo hombre sintió un gran dolor, su pie se había roto, Alastor, también dejo caer su varita, los dos se pararon junto a Ron y al instante los magos tenebrosos los apuntaron desafiantemente.

-¿Por qué no muestras tú cara cobarde?

Rugió Ron fuera de sí, El Maestro avanzo un paso y quedo delante de la castaña y justo al lado de Justin,

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas

Contesto la voz metálica, Harry abrió mucho los ojos para ver a Malfoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo, El maestro llevo su mano huesuda a la nuca y desprendió su máscara metálica, todos estaban expectantes, Justin entre abrió apenas los ojos y vio que la mano de Hermione intentaba alcanzar la varita de Ron, la chica estiraba sus dedos lentamente, intentaba llegar a la varita pero parecía imposible, no podía mover su cuerpo por que le dolía la espalda y tenía miedo de que la escucharan o la vieran, justo antes de que el Maestro se quitara la máscara ella alcanzo la varita apretando los dientes por el dolor en la espalda,

-No puedes ser Tú

Dijo Moody, la voz que salió de la boca del Maestro ya no era fría ni metálica, si no ronca y áspera, Ron abrió los ojos con gran asombro al ver que enfrente de él tenía nada más ni nada menos que a Narcisa Malfoy,

Harry miro al cuadro y se dio cuenta de por qué les resultaba familiar, la pintura mostraba a Narcisa de joven, cuando solo tenía unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, los ojos de la mujer del cuadro eran los de ella, la mirada fría y llena de odio, su aspecto de que algo huele mal,

-Como no me di cuenta-Se quejo Harry.

-No te diste cuenta porque así lo quise Potter

Ron miraba a la mujer sin poder salir de su asombro, ella parecía feliz de haber impresionado así al grupo,

-Estas acá Weasley porque mataste a mi esposo, yo matare a tu mujer y estaremos a mano

Moody se soltó de los magos tenebrosos que los sostenían y camino hacia la mujer, el mago con el rostro pintado camino detrás de él para sujetarlo, pero Narcisa se lo impidió,

-Déjalo, no está armado

Apunto al ex Auror mientras movía su cabellera Rubia platinada,

-Si das un paso más voy a matarte Alastor

Anuncio con voz segura la mujer,

-¿Todo esto es porque mate a su esposo?-Quiso saber el pelirrojo, -Si la deja más tranquila, se cayó solo, yo no lo empuje

La mujer pareció estallar en cólera,

-Cállate maldito traidor, tú y tu maldita familia se han entrometido siempre en nuestra vida, protegieron a Potter. Tú y la mugrosa sangre sucia ayudaron para que mi SEÑOR muriera, pero antes de morir…Me lego algunas cosas, es hora que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Lucius, luego continuare el plan de mi Señor

Harry sentía que los anteojos se le resbalaban por la nariz a causa del sudor,

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-Inquirió Harry mientras los magos lo sostenían del brazo,

-¿Vas a matarme?

La mujer rió con mayor frialdad, -No Potter-Dijo presurosa, -Sin él vivo, tú no vales nada para mí. Mi primer objetivo es matar delante de este traidor a la sangre a su cochina mujer mestiza

Narcisa se giro para matar a Hermione pero Justin desde el suelo la apunto firmemente con la varita y dijo

-Experlliarmus

La varita de Narcisa bailo en su mano pero no logro despojarla de ella, si la hizo trastabillar, y tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la ventana, Hermione agito su varita en el suelo y logro hacer aparecer un cuchillo de gran tamaño y muy afilado, lo tomo rápidamente con la mano izquierda mientras Narcisa, que ya se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo la castaña grito apuntándola

-Avada Ka…

No pudo terminar de pronunciar la maldición, Hermione se había levantado tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, con la mano izquierda le había enterrado el chuchillo a la mujer en el centro de su vientre, Narcisa dejo caer su varita y se apretó el vientre con las manos, quería contener la sangre que salía de su cuerpo pero no era posible, se cayó lentamente por la ventana hacia al piso con los ojos muy abiertos, se miro las manos llenas de sangre y se desplomo.

-¡No!

Gritaron al unísono todos los magos de rostro pintado, la casa comenzó a temblar y el cuadro se salió de lugar, Justin le lanzo su varita a Moody, el ex auror la agarro en el aire justo a tiempo, tanto Ron como Harry estaban luchando con los puños contra los magos tenebrosos, Moody dijo

-Abajo

los chicos agacharon la cabeza y de la varita que Alastor tenía en la mano salieron cadenas que envolvieron por completo a los magos, solo Mr. Fedlar seguía libre, el gordo hombre corrió como pudo con su pie roto y trato de llegar a la puerta pero Justin se puso de pie rápidamente y lo retuvo del hombro, cuando el gordo ex Auror logro girar su voluminoso cuerpo, Justin le dio un feroz golpe en la cara y Mr. Fedlar cayo desmayado al suelo, en ese momento la casa dejo temblar y la puerta de calle se abrió, por ella entraron con varita en mano Gregorian y Eliot.

Ron corrió junto a Hermione para abrazarla, pero cuando llego a ella noto que la chica estaba en el piso como dormida,

-Oh por Dios Hermione

Grito Ron, la tomo de la nuca y la apoyo en su regazo, se hizo un completo silencio, Gregorian se tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lamento llegar tan tarde, Justin cerró los ojos con dolor, Moody se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la muñeca para ver si esta tenía pulso,

-Está Viva-Dijo feliz Alastor. –Solo esta desmayada, debe de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo-Finalizo Moody contento.

Con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas Ron abrazo a su esposa apoyándola contra su pecho, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y paso su mano por el brazo del pelirrojo, cuando el chico sintió la calidez de su mano en su brazo la separo lentamente de él y se encontró con los bellos ojos castaños de su esposa,

-Si vuelves a asustarme así Hermione Granger, voy a molestarme mucho contigo

Dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa, ella también sonrió,

-Llévame a casa Ron

El pelirrojo alzo la cabeza y vio que todos le hacían un gesto afirmativo,

-Ve Ron, nosotros nos ocupamos de todo-

Dijo Harry y Justin sugirió algo:

-Gregorian, creo que tú y Eliot deberían escoltarlos  
-Será un placer.

Ron cargo a su esposa en brazos mientras ella protestaba,

-Puedo caminar Ron

Él solo le mostró una amplia sonrisa y agrego

-Ni en las peores situaciones puedes mantener la boca cerrada Granger

El chico salió de la casa con su mujer seguido de Gregorian y Eliot, los acompañaron hasta la rueda que estaba apostada detrás de un árbol,

-Bien- dijo Gregorian -Con esto Irán directo al ministerio-

La chica pareció algo incomoda,

-¿No hay otra forma de viajar?,

Su marido miro a Gregorian,

-Bueno, tengo algunas escobas

Dijo el Auror, ella no pareció contenta y Ron lo noto,

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-Nada, solo que últimamente me descompone viajar con el trasladador  
-Esto es lo que tenemos, ¿Estas lista?  
-Sí.

Antes de irse Ron le dio las gracias una vez más a Gregorian y a Eliot, luego ambos tocaron la rueda y desaparecieron.

Los destellos de colores se sucedían frente a sus ojos, la chica apretó con fuerza los parpados, nuevamente sentía que iba a descomponerse.

Los dos Aurores regresaron a la casa, Harry y los demás se dispusieron a revisar el lugar y encontrar más pruebas de las que ya tenían, mientras los mago de rostro pintado seguían encadenados y Narcisa en el suelo, se repartieron en grupos y registraron toda la casa, el lugar estaba lleno de objetos extraños que los Aurores estaban seguros estaban encantados, Dorcet seguía en el piso inconsciente,

Harry sin ningún tipo de reparo maniato a Dorcet con unas finas cuerdas que salieron de su varita,

-¿Cómo los llevaremos a Inglaterra?

Inquirió Moody, Harry negó con la cabeza, no tenía la menor idea de cómo sacar a ese grupo de ahí, Gregorian que estaba con Justin y Eliot, bajo del techo al mago oscuro que Harry había clavado en el cielo raso, lo maniataron y lo dejaron sentado en el banco de la sala.

Una vez que registraron todo regresaron a la sala principal arrastrando a Dorcet con ellos, cuando Harry entro en la sala coloco el cuerpo desmayado de Dorcet con el resto de los magos de rostro pintado,

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?

Pregunto nuevamente Moody, para su suerte, Gregorian respondió,

-Yo iré en mi escoba hasta el ministerio Escocés-

Harry giro bruscamente su cabeza,

-Pero no sabes dónde queda

Dijo con razón el moreno. Gregorian solo río con su gran cara,

-No hace falta que sepa donde esta, iré hasta el pueblo que esta hacia al norte y preguntare donde queda

Puntualizo razonablemente el Auror y Moody le dijo:

-Muy bien, trae el cuerpo de Narcisa Eliot.

Eliot camino hasta la ventana y se quedo quieto como una estatua, luego se giro con los ojos abiertos y dijo lleno de desesperación.

-No está

Mr. Fedlar que estaba maniatado solo rió entre dientes.


	83. La huída de Narcisa

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Los capitulos no coinciden con los del foro original por que hay algunos que no tenian numero y otros que repiten el numero por lo que la diferencia es de hasta ahora 4 capitulos. _

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**LA HUIDA DE NARCISA**.

Harry salió de la casa seguido de los demás, la mujer estaba herida y el moreno supuso que no podía haber ido muy lejos, todos miraron los alrededores de la casa pero no había rastro de la mujer, Gregorian no perdió tiempo, busco la escoba que tenía junto al árbol y se monto en ella,

Harry vio que había más escobas y tomo una, él era muy veloz y tenía una vista especial para divisar cosas desde el aire, Harry ascendió a toda velocidad agudizo la visión pero no vio a la rubia mujer,

-No puede estar muy lejos

Le grito a Gregorian, Harry hizo un circulo en el aire como un halcón que busca su presa, luego enfilo su escoba hacia el norte para ver si la encontraba, Moody se mordía el labio desesperado, no quería perder de vista a los Aurores que estaban en el aire, Eliot que estaba en la casa le preguntaba con tono amenazante a los magos tenebrosos donde estaba su Maestra,

-No lo sabemos

Dijo uno de ellos, Mr. Fedlar agrego,

-Solo nos dijo que regresaría por nosotros

Eliot quería golpear al gordo hombre pero se contuvo,

-No podrá rescatarlo de donde los meteremos, no creo que vuelvan a ver la luz de día

Sentencio Eliot.

Harry se había alejado bastante de la casa en dirección al norte, por más que se esforzaba no veía rastro de la mujer, maldijo por lo bajo, no podía creer que la mala suerte los siguiera, con ella libre Ron y Hermione no tendrían paz y él lo sabía.

Gregorian volaba en dirección al sur, él tampoco veía rastros de la mujer, esto consterno bastante a Gregorian, no capturar a la mujer significaba que la historia no había terminado, sin más por hacer Gregorian regreso en dirección a la casa, Harry también. El moreno fue el primero en llegar, luego se le unió Gregorian con la misma cara de desconsuelo que él, en tierra firme lo esperaba Moody,

-No puede ser-Dijo el ex Auror girando su ojo mágico, -estaba muerta

El moreno suspiro

-O muy mal herida

Gregorian simplemente no lo podía creer

-¿cómo es posible que se marchara así como así?

Acoto Alastor, las palabras de Moody retumbaron en los oídos de Harry como un eco molesto,

-Debemos avisar cuanto antes a los chicos

Murmuro el moreno,

-Lo primero que debemos hacer-Intervino Gregorian -Es encontrar el ministerio de magia Escoses.

-Yo me ocupo de eso

Dijo Harry, el chico camino varios pasos y se alejo de la casa, ante los ojos de los demás desapareció.

Ese día todos estaban muy agotados, ninguno de ellos había dormido y estaban con la cabeza embarullada, Harry regreso a la hora con el ministro de Magia Escoses y una delegación de Aurores, los locales se llevaron a los detenidos para luego enviarlos a Inglaterra para que fueran juzgados.

El grupo de Aurores regreso en el trasladador que había traído a Gregorian y a Eliot.

El ministro recibió a Ron y Hermione, nunca habían visto tan feliz al hombre,

-¿Cómo están?

Inquirió el ministro, Ron le sonrió feliz,

-Estamos bien, los demás se quedaron con los detenidos

El ministro se veía radiante,

-¿Atraparon al Maestro?

Preguntó el ministro con miedo, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y el ministro rió con honestidad al tiempo que aplaudía,

-¿Quiere saber quién era?

Murmuro el pelirrojo Auror dándose importancia, el hombre abrió mucho los ojos y parecía más expectante que nunca,

-No era él, era ella

Dijo Ron, el ministro que no entendió bien sacudió la cabeza

-El Maestro, era Narcisa Malfoy

Concluyo Ron para asombro del ministro.

-Eh Narci..No puede ser, ella…oh por Dios

En concreto el ministro no dijo nada, estaba tan azorado como ellos cuando le vieron el rostro a la fría mujer,

-Si nos disculpa, quiero llevar a Hermione a San Mungo

El ministro no objeto, ya habría tiempo de que le contaran todo lo sucedido.

Bajaron por una escalera y se encontraron con el Sr. Weasley que venía seguido de Fred y George,

-Hijo

El hombre abrazo a su hijo mientras los gemelos rodeaban a la castaña, luego cambiaron y el Sr. Weasley abrazo a su nuera con mucha ternura, le acaricio el cabello tratando de decir todo con ese abrazo, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sentía, Ron era tan importante como el resto de sus hijos, pero de alguna manera siempre había sido especial para él, quizás se sentía unido a Ron por el amor que compartían por la justicia y la igualdad,

Ron era un hombre sensato, capas y quería a los muggles tanto como él. El Sr. Weasley conocía a Hermione desde hacía muchos años, el trío de amigos le había dado más de una vez un dolor de cabeza, pero siempre había admirado la lealtad de los tres amigos,

-Papá, suéltala Papá, quiero llevarla a San Mungo

Dijo Ron mientras trataba de apartar a su padre de su esposa,

-Oh, claro que si

Murmuro el Sr. Weasley soltando a la chica y visiblemente emocionado,

-Ya mismo les consigo un auto del ministerio para que los lleve

Agrego el Sr. Weasley limpiándose las lágrimas,

-Yo bajo con ustedes, debo avisarle a Belinda

Al tiempo que decía esto Fred sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño teléfono celular,

-¿Qué es eso?

Grito el Sr. Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos,

-Oh, es un teléfono portátil, ya sabes para hablar por el

Murmuro Fred con suficiencia,

-Fascinante, ¿me lo permites?

Arthur le quito el teléfono de las manos a Fred mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban sonrientes y felices de saber que todo había regresado a la normalidad.

En la puerta del ministerio un auto negro y grande llevo a los chicos hasta San Mungo, el viaje fue sereno, tanto que sin darse cuenta la chica se durmió en el hombro de su marido.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo al pelirrojo le costó un rato despertar a su esposa, acarició su rostro mirándola con ternura,

-Ya llegamos mi amor

Le murmuro suavemente, ella abrió los ojos y por un segundo no supo donde estaba,

-¿Ya llegamos?, ¿A dónde?

Ron se río con ganas,

-A San Mungo, mi amor, llegamos

Bajo del auto algo desorientada, luego al ver la entrada se convenció, miro a su marido algo nerviosa, no quería que él se enterara en una fría sala que iba a ser padre.

La recepción del lugar estaba llena, había magos con fuertes estados gripales, un mago alto con una nariz muy grande causada por una broma, un niño pequeño tenía la cabeza tan grande que la madre se la sostenía con ambas manos, la castaña supo al momento que el niño había probado algunos de los caramelos agranda cabezas de Fred y George, Ron se acerco a la secretaria de la recepción y le explico que eran Aurores y venían de una redada, la mujer salió corriendo en busca de un sanador. Cuando los Aurores llegaban heridos al hospital mágico eran atendidos enseguida,

Ron pensó en ese momento que era una gran ventaja trabajar para el ministerio. Un sanador muy bajito, casi enano se acerco a ellos, el hombre los hizo pasar a una sala, la chica quería que Ron saliera y la dejara con el pequeño hombre pero el chico parecía no querer irse a ningún lado,

-Ron, por favor, déjame sola con el sanador

Rogó en voz muy baja la castaña, él solo chasqueo la lengua dando a entender que no pensaba moverse de ahí, el sanador que miraba a la pareja de tras de unos anteojos de gran aumento miro a la joven hechicera apretando los ojos, luego sin mirar a Ron le ordeno que saliera.

-Pero es que…

-Nada, salga y déjeme trabajar

Dijo de mala gana el sanador, el muchacho refunfuño unos segundos, luego soltó la mano de su mujer y salió de la sala.

En cuanto se quedaron solos el pequeño hombre le dedico una gran sonrisa a la chica,

-Debes tener una muy buena razón para querer que él no esté presente

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su mirada estaba algo brillante y triste, el pequeño hombre que no llegaba ni siquiera a apoyar los pies en el suelo, estiro sus cortos brazos por encima del escritorio y levanto del mentón a la muchacha,

-¿Qué pasa querida?

Inquirió con suavidad el sanador, ella dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas mientras el sanador habría su cajón y sacaba del unos pañuelos de Tisú,

-Vamos querida-La alentó el hombre -Puedes hablar conmigo-

Hermione se sopló la nariz y luego seco las lágrimas que tenía desperdigadas por la cara,

-Yo…Yo estoy embarazada y…Hoy hemos tenido un trabajo difícil y yo…

Sin poder terminar de hablar se largo a llorar desconsoladamente, el sanador dando un salto bajo de su silla, rodeo el escritorio y la tomo de los hombros, el pequeño sanador era apenas más alto que la chica en ese momento, como ella estaba sentada el pudo tomarla de los hombros, el sanador medía exactamente un metro cuarenta y nueve de estatura, era muy pequeño, pero eso no le impidió tomar con fuerza a la chica para consolarla,

-Vamos, vamos querida no llores, estas asustada, ¿Crees que el bebe se puede haber hecho mal?

A ella le aterraron las palabras del sanador, pero era eso lo que le pasaba, sentía un miedo atroz de perder a ese hijo que tanto deseaban ella y Ron. El sanador le dio más pañuelos de Tisú y luego hablo serenamente.

-Esto es lo que haremos, te quedaras esta noche y realizaremos unas sencillas pruebas, con eso sabremos cómo está la criatura.  
-¿Debo quedarme?

El sanador la miro unos instantes, luego pregunto lo siguiente

-¿Tu esposo no lo sabe verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza,

-¿Y no quieres que lo sepa por si algo sale mal?

Ella asintió al tiempo que volvía a llorar,

-No llores querida, todo saldrá bien, ven a la camilla voy a revisarte

La chica se quito el suéter y se puso en manos del sanador que la trataba con mucho cuidado, luego de un rato y habiendo terminado el examen, dejo a la joven para que se vistiera mientras él buscaba los papeles para internarla por una noche.

Afuera de la sala Ron estaba esperando que su mujer saliera, le asombro un poco ver en la puerta al sanador y no a su mujer, el pelirrojo dio un paso y quedo frente al pequeño hombre, Ron bajo su cabeza y hablo con algo de temor

-¿Qué le sucede a mi esposa?-

El pequeño sanador se acomodo los anteojos,

-Nada, pero quiero que hoy se quede aquí, le haré unas pruebas y así nos quedaremos tranquilos de que todo está bien

El muchacho no comprendió nada de lo que decía el sanador,

-¿Qué todo está bien?, ¿Qué quiere decir?

Inquirió algo nervioso el pelirrojo, el sanador también se puso algo incomodo, no le parecía bien mentirle al muchacho pero su paciente, Hermione, tenía derecho a decirle a su marido sobre su estado cuando estuviera realmente segura de que todo estaba bien.

-Le digo que no se preocupe-Dijo con voz chillona el sanador, -Le haremos unas pruebas y mañana se podrá retirar a su casa, a usted tampoco le vendría mal una revisación, tiene un pequeño hematoma al costado de su ojo izquierdo

Al termino de sus palabras el sanador camino por el pasillo con unos papeles en la mano, fue hasta la secretaría y realizo el ingreso de la castaña.

Cuando el hombre regreso por el pasillo, Ron pudo ver que venía en compañía de una mujer mayor de aspecto temerario, llegaron junto al chico y el sanador le dijo a la asistente,

-Este hombre es Auror, ocúpese de ese hematoma

Luego entro en la sala y siguió atendiendo a la castaña, la mujer tomo del brazo a Ron y lo metió en otra sala, le reviso el ojo y luego le coloco algo muy frío sobre la piel,

-Téngalo un rato puesto y el hematoma se irá

La mujer abandono la sala frente a la mirada desconcertada de Ron, cuando estuvo solo en la sala miro lo que le había dado la asistente, por lo que pudo reconocer era un pedazo de carne de Dragón,

-Oh Por Dios, qué asco

Murmuro el chico tirando en un cesto que estaba cerca de él el pedazo de carne fría. Muy molesto salió de la sala y se dispuso a esperar que el sanador saliera. Luego de esperar uno diez minutos la chica salió seguida del pequeño hombre que los condujo hasta una habitación.

-Muy bien, usted pasara la noche aquí y usted Sr. Weasley puede irse

El chico abrió los ojos como plato

-¿Irme?- Mascullo de mala gana, -No me iré a ningún lado

Hermione que ya conocía a su marido, le rogó al sanador que la dejara sola con su esposo, el pequeño hombre salió y dejo al matrimonio en privacidad.

Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba el suéter, luego le hizo una seña a su esposo para que se sentara junto a ella, le tomo la mano y lo miro a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos celestes parecían más vivos que nunca, la castaña le paso la mano suavemente por el costado de su cara, rozó a penas el moretón que empezaba a asomársele por su blanca piel,

-¿Sabes?-Comenzó ella, -Debo quedarme solo por un control, hace muy poco estuve herida, inconsciente…bueno ya lo sabes. El sanador solo quiere asegurarse de que estoy bien, yo me siento muy bien, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si vas a casa y descansas, mañana por la mañana puedes venir por mí y juntos regresaremos

Ron quiso decir algo pero la chica llevo velozmente un dedo a su boca y lo hizo callar con ternura,

-Shuss, no hace falta que digas nada, yo se lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, pero estoy bien, solo quiero que vayas a casa y descanses, te hace mucha falta dormir

Concluyo la chica voz serena. Ron le acarició el rostro, la miro a los ojos y le hablo con dulzura mientras no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Herm, ¿estás segura de que estas bien?

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa,

-Siento que algo te pasa, no se… ¿quieres decirme algo?

Inquirió el pelirrojo. A la castaña se le oprimió el pecho, quería gritarle lo que le pasaba pero no quería hacerlo hasta estar segura de que el bebe estaba bien. De alguna manera el silencio que guardo la chica ese día, fue un acto heroico, lo hizo por él, no podía ilusionarlo, la situación que había vivido fue compleja, estuvo de rodillas, fue golpeada, su cuerpo había recibido hechizos por parte de Narcisa, ¿y si todo eso había afectado su estado?, lo pensó un segundo y luego dijo poniendo cara de serenidad,

-Claro que estoy bien y no tengo nada para decir más que regreses a casa y vengas mañana por mí

Después de esto le dio un suave beso a su esposo, él la abrazo y la rodeo con sus brazos,

-Te amo Hermione

Le murmuro el chico, ella se aferro a él rogando que todas las pruebas salieran bien.

Con mucho desgano el chico salió de san Mungo para ir camino a su casa, mientras tanto la chica se puso la bata que le dio el sanador y se recostó, le realizaron la prueba pero el resultado no estaría hasta la madrugada, por lo tanto después de la prueba el sanador le dio una poción y la castaña cayó en un profundo y sereno sueño.

Harry y el resto de la comitiva regresaron a la terraza del ministerio por medio del trasladador, el ministro se veía muy agotado pero feliz de que todos sus Aurores estuvieran de regreso, el hombre se veía muy contento, pero su alegría duro poco, Harry le dijo con voz segura,

-Debemos hablar con Usted a solas

El ministro vio la cara de sus Aurores y la cara de desconsuelo y de rabia de Moody,

-¿Qué pasa muchachos?

Quiso saber el ministro mientras Gregorian le contestaba con un gimoteo

-Acá no Sr. Ministro, mejor en su despacho

El ministro camino por varios pasillos antes de llegar a su despacho, en el trayecto el resto de los Aurores saludaban a los recién llegados dándoles palmadas en las espalda, ellos sonreían escuetamente mientras se miraban unos con otros. El Ministro entro en su despacho y se dejo caer en su silla, Harry, Gregorian, Eliot y Moody se quedaron de pie frente a él.

-Iré al grano. Suponíamos que Narcisa estaba muerta, pero no lo estaba ó…. No lo sé, el caso es que ha desaparecido de la escena y no sabemos dónde está.

El ministro se desencajo al escuchar las palabras de Harry, abrió la boca al punto de que su mandíbula parecía salir de su cara,

-No puede ser…- Murmuro mirando a la comitiva, -Yo…No lo entiendo

Dijo por último el ministro mientras Moody le decía:

-Nosotros tampoco, estaba en el piso con un cuchillo enterrado en el vientre, nos dimos la vuelta para revisar la casa, y al regreso ya no estaba.  
-Volamos con Harry sobre el lugar, nos separamos, yo fui al sur y el al norte, no encontramos rastro de ella.

Decía Gregorian y Eliot agrego:

-Uno de los que estaba con ella, un hombre gordo, dijo que antes de irse les comento que regresaría por ellos.  
-No entiendo, Si no estaban seguros de que estaba muerta, ¿porque la dejaron sola?  
-Yo estaba seguro de que estaba muerta, nadie puede sobrevivir a semejante puñalada.

Dijo Harry

-Es por eso que no me lo explico, ustedes tienen experiencia, como se les puede escapar una mujer herida.  
-Se equivoca, no es solo una mujer herida, dijo que Voldemort antes de morir le lego algunas cosas.

Decía Moody

-¿Qué cosas?  
-No lo sabemos- repetía Moody  
-Pero como puede desaparecer una mujer herida.  
-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos…Oh por Dios, no puede ser.  
-¿Que pasa Harry?

El moreno empezó a caminar en círculos por el despacho del ministro, se agarraba la cabeza y no decía nada, solo caminaba y murmuraba por lo bajo, el ministro se puso de pie furioso,

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

El chico se quedo muy quieto y miro al ministro a los ojos, luego paso su vista a Moody,

-No lo sé- dijo Harry, -¿Y si Narcisa ha hecho Horrocruxes?

El ministro se lo quedo mirando, no conocía esa palabra, muy pocos privilegiados sabían el secreto de Voldemort, eran muy pocos los que sabían cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione lograron derrotar a Voldemort hacía tres años.

Los Horrocruxes eran partes de un alma dividida, de esta manera era muy difícil matar a un mago oscuro que haya practicado semejante magia negra, Harry se acomodo los anteojos y le explico al ministro todo lo que sabía acerca de los horrocruxes, el ministro por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba comprender las palabras de su Auror.

-Cuando un mago hace un horrocruxes, tiene media vida más, una media vida maldita, hasta no hallar todos los horrocruxes, no se puede matar al mago.

El moreno trato de explicarlo lo mejor que pudo, el ministro parpadeaba sin cesar, creía haber entendido algo, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo comprendido correctamente.

Gregorian que estaba mudo y parecía haber entendido mejor la explicación del moreno agrego,

-entonces…pasara bastante hasta que vuelva a recuperar fuerzas

Harry lo miro complacido, era cierto, si el moreno estaba en lo correcto, Narcisa tardaría un tiempo en recuperar fuerzas y aliados, sus mayores colaboradores estaban encerrados.

-De todas maneras, es solo una teoría, si no estamos en lo correcto Hermione y Ron están en grave peligro.

-¿peligro? Inquirió el ministro.

-Sí-Respondió Harry lacónicamente, -Narcisa quería vengarse de Ron por haber matado a Lucius, quería matar a Hermione delante de sus ojos para que pasara por lo mismo que ella

El ministro estaba cada vez más asombrado,

-Qué horror

Agrego el hombre mientras se tomaba el rostro con las manos y Eliot que escuchaba asombrado todo, hablo:

-¿Que podemos hacer? Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.  
-Es cierto, no sabemos dónde buscarla- Decía Moody  
-Hay que poner vigilancia en casa de Ron.  
-Muy bien Gregorian, guardias diarias, quiero gente en esa casa todos los días.  
-Hay que hablar con Ron.

Decía Harry y Eliot propuso:

-Y difundir esto en el profeta, la gente debe saber, si la ven pueden avisar al ministerio.  
-No, no podemos divulgar esto, la gente se enloquecería, después de Voldemort propagaríamos el terror.

La afirmación del ministro hizo saltar a Moody

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?, si alguien se la cruza por casualidad, la dejara seguir su camino.  
-No puedo explicarle a la población esto, debe quedar entre nosotros, imagínense la reacción…La locura, el terror…No, no puedo permitirlo.

Todos se miraron, Harry no compartía la opinión del ministro, en ese momento lo que más le importaba era encontrar a su amigo Ron.

-¿Dónde está Ron?

Llevo a Hermione a San Mungo

Respondió el ministro. Harry se puso de pie, pero antes de irse, dijo lo último que tenia para opinar sobre el tema.

-Creo que lo mejor es que la sociedad lo sepa, estoy de acuerdo con que se monte guardia en casa de Ron y Hermione pero debemos armar una cuadrilla de trabajo, debemos seguir buscando a Narcisa, tenemos a sus seguidores, hay que interrogarlos y armar un mapa de lugares para buscarla, no podemos bajar los brazos y sentarnos a esperar que decida regresar.

Moody asentía cada palabra de Harry, el ministro se veía ensimismado y compungido, daba la impresión de que no sabía cómo actuar.

-Gregorian, se que estas cansado, solo te pido que armes un grupo de aurores confiables para rastrear a Narcisa, en cuanto lleguen los detenidos los interrogaremos por separado, es todo lo que puedo decir ahora.

Todos salieron del despacho, Gregorian y Eliot se reunieron con otros Aurores mientras Harry y Moody iban a San Mungo.

Al llegar al hospital mágico, se dieron cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba ahí, por la mujer de la recepción el moreno supo que la Sra. Weasley estaba internada, pero que su marido se había retirado.

Tanto Moody como Harry salieron muy deprisa del lugar y caminaron varios metros, luego desaparecieron, reaparecieron en las cercanías de la casa del joven matrimonio, a lo lejos el moreno vio que había luz en la planta baja, camino a toda velocidad seguido por Moody, de pronto algo le llamo la atención, se giro lentamente, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a alguien, estaba en lo cierto, dos Aurores estaban parados al costado de un árbol, le hicieron un saludo con la mano al chico y luego regresaron a su posición de vigías.

-Vaya-Dijo Moody,-Han enviado muy rápido a la seguridad

Harry llamo a la puerta, el muchacho tardo bastante en salir.

Cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta se sorprendió mucho al ver a su mejor amigo y Moody en la puerta,

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Inquirió algo dormido. Harry se miro con Moody y luego dijo,

-¿Nos permites pasar?

El chico abrió más la puerta y dejo entrar a sus camaradas, pasaron a la sala y Harry vio que sobre el sillón había una manta, tanto él como Moody se dieron cuenta de que el pelirrojo había estado durmiendo.

El pelirrojo Auror se sentó en su sillón, Moody se paro junto a la chimenea y Harry se acomodo en el sillón que estaba frente a Ron.

- ¿Van a decirme que pasa ó no?  
-Si, Ron, lo haremos. Lo siento amigo, pero Narcisa no ha muerto, desapareció.

El chico se quedo de piedra con la revelación de su amigo,

-No puede ser- Murmuro mirando a Moody.

-Es cierto Ron- Afirmo Alastor muy triste.

Ron se tomo el rostro con ambas manos,

-No puede ser, deje a Hermione sola en San Mungo

Como un rayo comenzó a vestirse desesperado,

-Cálmate Ron

Dijo Moody, el chico parecía no escuchar, tenía la cabeza en San Mungo donde su esposa estaba sola y sin protección.

-Escucha Ron-Dijo Harry tomándolo de los hombros, -Tengo una idea de lo que pudo pasar-

-Me lo cuentas camino a San Mungo.  
-No Ron, hablemos ahora.  
-¿Es que no me has escuchado?, deje a Hermione sola.  
-Escucha Ron, nada malo le pasara. En realidad, todos la vimos morir, no podría haber sobrevivido a eso, creo que ha hecho Horrocruxes, por eso no murió.

Ron se quedo mudo, luego miro a Alastor y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón,

-Pero…No puede ser

Harry se quito los anteojos y se restregó los ojos, estaba muy cansado, luego se coloco los anteojos y hablo nuevamente,

-Mira Ron, no estoy seguro de que lo digo, es solo una teoría, pero si estoy en lo correcto, pasara bastante antes de que sepamos de ella nuevamente  
-¿Y si no estás en lo correcto?  
-Creo que es la única explicación que existe, de lo contrario hubiera muerto.  
-¿Qué haremos Harry? ¿Qué pasara con Hermione?  
-No pasara nada Ron, en este momento no regresara, sabe que estamos alertas, la busca todo el ministerio aquí y en Escocia, esta herida y sus seguidores detenidos, no regresara ahora.

Dijo Moody a lo Ron afirmo:

- Pero lo hará.  
-Si, pero cuando eso ocurra estaremos listos, seguiremos trabajando y buscaremos la forma de encontrarla, Gregorian hará una cuadrilla de Aurores para rastrearla, no dejaremos esto así.

-Debo ir por Hermione.  
-Yo voy contigo, tú Harry, ve a buscara a tu esposa e hijo.  
-Hay algo más Ron, hay dos guardias afuera de tu casa, el ministro quiere guardias las veinticuatro horas.

Al salir de la casa Ron pudo ver a los guardias, Harry camino varios metros y desapareció, luego él y Moody fueron por Hermione.

La castaña seguía durmiendo, el sanador la zarandeo varias veces hasta que logro despertarla,

-Despierta querida, despierta

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, había tenido un sueño muy sereno, al despertar recordó donde estaba y por qué, el pequeño sanador la tomo de la mano y le hablo con suavidad,

-Tengo los resultados querida

Le murmuro, ella se incorporo de inmediato con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Y?, Dígame como esta mí bebe.  
-Esta muy bien, los dos están muy bien.

La chica dio un grito de alegría que pudo escucharse en toda la planta baja,

-Si, es una gran noticia- dijo el sanador, -Ahora quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, no quiero que trabajes, no quiero que te alteres por nada y sobre todas las cosas quiero que te alimentes bien

Ella solo asentía con la cabeza a cada palabra, lo único que le importaba era ver a Ron y darle la noticia,

-¿Ya te estás tratando con algún sanador?

Inquirió el pequeño hombre, ella asintió nuevamente,

-Muy bien-Dijo el sanador, -Quiero que lo vengas a ver pasado mañana en compañía de tu esposo, así él podrá seguir los controles de rutina, ahora vuelve a dormir

El pequeño hombre apago la luz y dejo a la chica sola en la sala, ella ya no podía dormir, solo quería ver a su esposo.

El pelirrojo y Moody llegaron a San Mungo casi al amanecer, una vez que estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba bien y sereno en San Mungo, se sentaron en un banco a esperar una hora prudente para llevar a la castaña a su casa.

Ron pudo ver alrededor de las siete de la mañana que el sanador bajito que había atendido a su esposa se estaba retirando del lugar, corrió por el pasillo y lo tomo del hombre,

-Disculpe

El pequeño sanador se giro y alzo la vista para ver el pecoso rostro del Auror,

-Solo quería saber cómo esta mi esposa

Termino de decir el chico, el sanador largo una risita algo estridente y luego dijo,

-Ya se la puede llevar esta muy bien

A pesar de las malas noticias, Ron se sintió feliz, por fin podría regresar a casa con su esposa, lo que no sabía es que ese día la chica le daría la mejor noticia de su vida.


	84. La gran noticia

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA GRAN NOTICIA.**

Cuando Ron tuvo permiso para entrar en la sala y ver a su esposa se llevo una gran sorpresa, la chica salto de la cama con la bata puesta y se le fue encima, se le colgó del cuello y lo abrazo con fuerzas, Ron que estaba muy contento de verla y de saber que estaba bien, se sorprendió un poco, en realidad no le tenía buenas noticias a su mujer, pero prefirió esperar hasta que llegaran a su hogar para hablarle de Narcisa, olvidando eso, la abrazo rodeándola de la cintura, estar separado de ella durante la noche fue una tarea difícil, a pesar de llevar con él malas noticias, verla a ella fue un baño de luz para su día, al abrazarla pudo comprender que afrontarían todas las dificultades juntos y saldrían adelante.

Se besaron intensamente, Ron le acarició el rostro y le beso las mejillas,

-¿Ya estas lista mi amor?

Inquirió con una gran sonrisa, ella lo miro a sus celestes ojos y respondió feliz,

-Si-

Mientras ella se vestía Ron firmo todas las formas para retirar a la castaña de San Mungo, al salir de la sala donde había pasado la noche, Hermione vio que en la entrada estaba Alastor, el ex Auror también recibió por parte de la hechicera un abrazo muy efusivo,

-Me alegro de que estés bien Hermione

Murmuro Alastor mientras le daba unas torpes palmadas en la espalda, Ron regreso por el pasillo con todo listo para marcharse.

Los tres salieron de San Mungo y se montaron en el auto de Ron, a la chica le sorprendió un poco que Moody los acompañara pero no dijo nada al respecto.

El viaje fue tranquilo, los dos hombres estaban bastante callados, en cambio Hermione hablo durante todo el camino, parecía que le habían dado cuerda, opino del día, de la redada, de la sorpresa que le produjo que fuera Narcisa el Maestro, con cada palabra dicha por ella solo conseguía que los hombres se hundieran mas en el asiento,

-¿Qué les sucede?-Inquirió ella,

-Nada-, respondió Alastor,

-Solo estamos cansados-Agrego Ron, ella como si nada siguió hablando.

Cuando entraron en la ruta que llevaba a su casa la chica bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla y aspiro el aire fresco del exterior, el paisaje nunca le había parecido tan hermoso como ese día, pudo ver el verde del campo, el cielo limpio y los pájaros volando por el aire, cuando el auto estaba más cerca de su casa, vio el lago, tuvo ganas de bajarse del coche y tirarse a nadar en el lago, se sentía viva, más viva que nunca, tenía ganas de gritar su maternidad, la vida que llevaba adentro la hacía sentirse fuerte, segura y llena de alegría.

Llegaron a su hogar y al bajar del auto la chica noto que había dos Aurores cuidando el lugar, se quedo parada cerca de la entrada de la casa y dijo

-¿Qué hacen aquí Ron?

El chico evito dar respuesta y entro velozmente en la casa. Una vez a dentro volvió a preguntar por la presencia de los Aurores, su marido nuevamente evito la respuesta,

-Por qué no te das un baño y luego hablamos

Dijo Ron algo nervioso, la chica supuso que su marido seguía paranoico con la seguridad y decidió dejar el tema para después. Como Moody no se iba, se disculpo y fue al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

El baño le sentó de maravillas, después de haber dormido y descansado el baño termino de componerla por completo, bajo a la cocina y encontró a su marido envuelto en una acalorada discusión con Moody, se paro en el umbral de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos,

-¿Van a decirme que demonios está pasando?

Ron se aclaro la garganta y le ordeno que se sentara, le ofreció un poco de café pero ella lo rechazo,

-Quiero saber que pasa

Dijo ella poniendo los codos en la mesa, Alastor movió los labios para empezar a hablar, pero Ron no lo dejo,

-Yo se lo diré Moody

Ella miro a su esposo que parecía algo consternado,

-¿Decirme que?

Inquirió ella algo molesta, el pelirrojo se acomodo junto a ella y la tomo de la mano, luego se revolvió el cabello y la chica se dio cuenta de que a su marido le estaba costando bastante hablar,

-Dilo Ron, no le des más vueltas

Murmuro muy seria la hechicera.

-Mira Herm, Narcisa no murió, pero tú no debes preocuparte, seguiremos trabajando hasta encontrarla.  
-Harry tiene una teoría, cree que ella no murió por que ha fabricado horrocruxes, él cree estar seguro de que esa es la explicación para que siga viva.  
La chica se puso de pie y les dio la espalda a su esposo y a Moody, sin que la vieran se acarició el vientre sabiendo que con Narcisa viva ella y su hijo corrían gran peligro.

-No puede haber hecho horrocruxes, solo un mago muy poderoso puede hacerlo, eso lleva mucho tiempo y es magia muy oscura, no puede ser posible.  
-Ella dijo que Voldemort le legó algunas cosas, quizás le haya dado esa información.  
-Voldemort no hubiera hecho eso, era un mago con un ego muy alto, no le habría revelado a un vasallo semejante secreto.  
-Es una buena conclusión, pero no sabemos cómo pensaba Voldemort realmente, no sabemos qué planes tenía con ella.

Decía Alastor

-No lo sé, no estoy segura de que eso sea posible, no creo que Voldemort le diera a ella ese secreto que solo había descubierto Dumbledore.  
-Herm, el caso es que esta viva, herida y sin seguidores, seguiremos trabajando y la atraparemos, Harry cree que pasara bastante antes de que sepamos de ella.  
-Ahora entiendo porque están los Aurores afuera, están protegiendo la casa.  
-Fue idea del ministro. Bien, yo debo irme, debo regresar a Hogwarts y ver como sigue Lupin.

Antes de que Alastor se retirara Ron le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho,

-No es nada-Respondió Alastor algo colorado,  
-¿Sabes Moody?-Dijo la chica, -Deberías regresar a trabajar, te vamos a necesitar

Moody giro su ojo en todas direcciones, era una idea muy tentadora para él.

Finalmente se despidió de los chicos y salió de la casa.

Cuando los chicos se quedaron solos Ron abrazo a su esposa,

-No quiero que te preocupes por nada, te juro que no te tocara un pelo

Ella se aferro a él,

-No estoy preocupada por mí, sé que estoy en buenas manos

El chico la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y la beso tiernamente,

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?, ¿Quieres comer algo ó dormir?

Inquirió Ron, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, subió seguida por él y ambos entraron en su cuarto, la chica se recostó en la cama y le hizo señas para que él se recostara junto a ella, al chico no le costó nada aceptar el pedido de su esposa, es más, estaba encantado de poder tener después de tanto un rato a solas con ella, se recostó suavemente en la cama y luego la tomo del rostro, la beso con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el cabello, nuevamente su particular perfume llegaba hasta él, inspiro profundamente para dejar que el dulce aroma de la piel de su esposa penetrara en su nariz,

-Eres tan bella Hermione

Le murmuro al final de un beso, ella lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso con mucha pasión, sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se acariciaron con ese deseo infinito que los unía, las poderosas manos del Auror comenzaron a acariciar las morenas piernas de su esposa, la deseaba, quería tenerla y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

El cuerpo de Hermione era para él un templo de placer, cada vez que se encontraban de esa manera sus almas se unían más de lo que ya estaban, sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran dos personas muy especiales, se podían sentir, presentir y saber que le pasaba al otro, no solo eran esposos, era algo mucho más fuerte, la sangre de Ron circulaba por las venas de la chica, eso les dio un vinculo muy particular, el amor se que profesaban era tan profundo como el océano, no solo se amaban con el alma, se deseaban con desesperación, sus cuerpos se reconocían y se necesitaban.

Las manos del chico estaban desprendiendo el vestido de la joven con desesperación, su pasión estaba a flor de piel, la escuchaba gemir y suspirar frente a sus caricias y lo único que deseaba era hacerle el amor. Estaba desabotonando el segundo botón de su vestido cuando ella lo detuvo,

-Espera Ron, debo decirte algo

Dijo ella con los dientes apretados,

-Dime

Mascullo él mientras no dejaba de besarle el cuello, ella que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sentía las manos de su esposo sobre su busto, no quería que él dejara de acariciarla pero lo que tenía para decir era muy importante,

-Detente, detente por favor, debo decirte algo

Dijo la hechicera entre suspiros, él se aparto ligeramente de ella y la miro a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro,

-Soy todo oído

Gimió el muchacho, ella llevo su mano hasta su rostro y envolvió la mano del pelirrojo con la suya, luego llevo la mano del chico hasta su boca y la beso,

-¿Qué pasa Herm?, me estas asustando

Ella dejo salir unas tímidas lagrimas y él se las limpió con su pulgar,

-No llores preciosa, no dejare que Narcisa te lastime

La castaña se sonrió, no era por Narcisa por quien derramaba esas lágrimas,

-Ron, lo que quiero decirte no tiene nada que ver con ella

El chico la miro expectante,

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

Ella tenía el rostro de su marido muy cerca, lo tomo con sus manos del rostro y lo miro a los ojos,

-Ron, lo que quiero decirte es que…Vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada

El chico se quedo mudo, abrió mucho los ojos y luego parpadeo repetidas veces,

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella le dedico una amplia sonrisa y agrego,

-Muy enserio mi amor

Lentamente Ron comenzó a sonreír,

-Oh Por Dios – murmuro él, -No puedo creerlo, oh mi amor, que gran noticia

Dijo el muchacho, la tomo del rostro y la beso tiernamente,

-No puedo creerlo-

Dijo nuevamente el muchacho, volvió abrazarla mientras no paraba de reír nerviosamente, una gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos celestes, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo,

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

Dijo el chico visiblemente emocionado, le dio muchos besos cortos en los labios, entre beso y beso le decía

-Te amo

Ella se reía feliz, Ron bajo su mano por el cuerpo de la castaña hasta llegar a su vientre, apoyo su mano y acaricio su vientre con la mano temblorosa,

-Oh por Dios Herm, esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida

Hermione no pudo evitar largar una carcajada, lo miro con ternura mientras él no podía de dejar de tocar su pequeño vientre,

-No sabes lo que deseaba que me dieras un hijo

Le murmuro con voz serena el pelirrojo, ella cerró los ojos y se dejo acariciar,

-Yo también lo deseaba Ron

Respondió la bella hechicera, el chico no pudo evitarlo y la beso con ternura, la beso con cuidado como si ella fuera una preciosa muñeca de cristal, de pronto Ron se incorporo en la cama,

-Yo soñé esto, soñé este momento

Dijo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Lo dices en serio?- mascullo ella,

-Muy en Serio mi amor

Se quedo mirándola incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, luego de unos segundos de asombro el pelirrojo hablo de nuevo,

-Yo soñé esto, pero me despertaba justo antes que tú pudieras decirme lo que te pasaba

Ella lo miro con los ojos desorbitados recordando su sueño,

-Yo también lo he soñado

Confeso la chica llevando su mano derecha a su pera,

-Yo he soñado que estábamos en nuestro cuarto, que me besabas he intentabas quitarme el vestido, pero no sabía qué era lo que tenía para decirte por qué me despertaba justo en ese momento

El chico seguía sumamente asombrado, los dos habían soñado lo mismo, habían presentido ese momento sin saber que sería uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de sus vidas, el chico nuevamente se recostó en la cama junto a ella, la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos,

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy, va a ser el niño más bello del mundo

Murmuro con franca alegría el Auror, ella frunció levemente el seño,

-¿Cómo sabes que será niño?, puede perfectamente ser una niña

Él la miro como si su esposa estuviera diciendo la cosa más ridícula del mundo,

-Claro que no, será niño, lo sé, lo siento

Agrego contento el chico, ella se sentó en la cama y le hablo muy sería,

-No quiero que hables así, tengo la sensación de que si es una niña estarás decepcionado y eso no me gustaría

Ron se río con ganas,

-¿Decepcionado?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, claro que no, la amaría de la misma manera, es solo que estoy seguro de que es un niño

La chica no podía creer la testarudez de su marido,

-Pues…Yo creo que es niña

Agrego ella arqueando una ceja,

-Te digo que es niño

Dijo Ron muy serio, la chica intento bajarse de la cama pero él la detuvo tomándola de la cintura,

-¿Dónde cree que va Sra. Weasley?

Le dijo divertido mientras la rodeaba de la cintura sosteniéndola con fuerza,

-No quiero discutir contigo, tú dices que es niño, yo digo que es niña, si seguimos hablando de esto terminaremos peleando

El chico se mato de risa mientras la recostaba en la cama nuevamente,

-Claro que no vamos a pelear, no importa el sexo del bebe, lo que importa es que seremos padres y esa es la mejor noticia que me hayan dado en toda mi vida, ven aquí y abrázame

La chica se sonrió feliz mientras se enredaba al cuerpo de su esposo, el chico la beso en los labios suavemente, luego bajo por su cuello haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos lentamente, podía sentir en su piel los labios del pelirrojo, sentir sus besos y su inconfundible aroma, a parte del día de su boda, el muchacho no recordaba un día tan feliz como ese, ya no importaba Narcisa ni los magos de rostro pintado, solo existía ella y ese hijo que venía en camino, retomo con sus manos la tarea de quitarle el vestido, lentamente la desnudo y se quito su ropa, sin siquiera destapar las mantas que cubrían la cama, se monto sobre ella besándola con pasión.

Después de amarse un largo rato, se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar sintieron hambre y comieron algo en la cocina, luego regresaron a la cama y conversaron sobre los posibles nombres para el bebe,

-Debemos preparar el cuarto

Dijo ella, él chico ya habían pensado en eso, tenía planeado ocuparse del cuarto en desuso que tenía y tirar todo lo que no sirviera.

Esa noche pasaron la noche más feliz de su vida, cenaron en la sala mirando el fuego que emanaba la chimenea, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de tocar el vientre de su esposa, estaba embelesado con la idea de ser Padre, no podía creer que dentro del pequeño cuerpo de su mujer hubiera vida.

Antes de ir a la cama para dormir tomaron una taza de Té, Ron sorbió varios sorbos en silencio, luego sin mirarla dijo

-Sabes que ya no puedes trabajar, ¿verdad?

Ella miro el fuego, sabía que no podría trabajar pero no le importaba, el pelirrojo en cambio estaba algo preocupado, supuso que su mujer querría al menos hacer el trabajo administrativo de la oficina, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa,

-Se que no puedo trabajar, pero en este momento no me importa, lo único que deseo es estar tranquila para que el bebe y yo estemos bien

El chico le sonrió satisfecho,

-Es decir, ni siquiera iras al ministerio ¿verdad?

Inquirió, no quería presionarla pero la quería en su casa, con ella embarazada y Narcisa libre, considero que lo mejor era que la joven se quedara en su casa,

-No, ni siquiera al ministerio

Respondió ella sin quitar los ojos del fuego, abruptamente aparto su vista de las rojas llamas y lo miro radiante,

-No quiero trabajar, no es seguro, lo más importante en este momento es este hijo, siento que lo amo con toda el alma, es la cosa más extraña del mundo, no lo he visto y siento que me deshago de amor por él

Ron dejo la taza de Té sobre la mesa ratona y la abrazo feliz,

-Yo siento lo mismo, ya lo quiero…Lo amo, quiero verlo ya!!! No puedo esperar a

Hermione se rió con ganas, ella también deseaba ver a su hijo cuanto antes, se lo imagino pelirrojo, con pecas,

-Quiero que sea igual a Ti

Le murmuro ella mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Oh, yo quiero que tenga tus ojos

Agrego el pelirrojo, ella se tapo la boca con la mano para no dejar escarpar una feroz risotada,

-¿Mis ojos?, ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ron, tú tienes unos ojos celestes preciosos, mis ojos son castaños, no tienen nada de especial, en cambio los tuyos son tan bellos como el cielo

Ron la escucho azorado, luego la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y se acero a la cara de la chica hasta quedar a dos centímetros de ella,

-Nunca digas eso, tus ojos no son solo castaños, son los ojos más bellos del mundo, tienes una mirada única, penetrante, cada vez que te miro puedo verme en tus ojos como si fueran espejos, no importa de qué color tenga los ojos nuestro hijo, todo lo que viene de ti es bello

Luego de estas melosas, pero francas palabras, Ron la beso, al fin había conseguido esa familia de a tres que tanto había anhelado.

La mañana siguiente fue un sin fin de emociones nuevas, mientras Hermione hacia cosas en la casa Ron sacaba caja tras caja del cuarto en desuso,

-Necesito más bolsas

Dijo bajando la escalera, al llegar a la planta baja vio que su mujer estaba arriba de una silla tratando de bajar las cortinas,

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo Hermione?

Ella giro su cabeza y lo miro desconcertada,

-Bueno, ¿es claro no? Estoy bajando las cortinas para lavarlas

El pelirrojo cruzo la sala de dos grandes pasos y le tendió la mano diciendo

-No quiero que te subas a ningún lado, no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo, lo que quieras me lo pides y ya, pero cuídate Herm

Mientras él dijo todo esto ella bajo de la pequeña silla,

-Ron, solo estoy embarazada, pero puedo hacer las cosas, tranquilízate ¿quieres? Estoy bien

Ron la miro con el seño levemente fruncido,

-Si ya se, solo quiero que te cuides, por favor no te subas a ningún lado

Ella se río con desparpajo mientras él la seguía mirando muy serio.

-Debo llamar a mis padres.  
-Si, llama a tus padres para que vengan el domingo, yo le avisare a mi familia.

Así lo hicieron, ella dejo un mensaje en casa de sus padres y Ron envió una lechuza con mensajes para todos.

Harry estaba en su cama jugando con el pequeño James, Ginny apareció en la entrada con una gran bandeja donde traía el desayuno, se quedo unos instantes en el umbral de la puerta mirándolos,

-Son los hombres más guapos que he visto en mi vida

Dijo divertida, tanto James como Harry giraron su cabeza al oír la voz de Ginny,

-Mira quien está ahí James, mamá, saluda a tu madre

El moreno le hablaba al niño y el pequeño sonreía, la chica dejo la bandeja en la cama y los tres desayunaron en la cama conversando y haciéndose mimos como una familia feliz.

Como estaba muy frió, después del desayuno los tres se metieron en la cama, James quedo en el medio de los dos, Harry tomaba una de las pequeñas manos de James mientras la pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello renegrido a su marido.

-¿Crees que se resolverá lo de Narcisa?  
-Si, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, solo quiero relajarme, nos esperan tiempos difíciles Ginny, pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo y con James.

Ella estiro su cuello hasta llegar a los labios de Harry, le dio un corto beso y agrego,

-Tienes razón, disfrutemos este momento

Los tres se quedaron divertidos en la cama jugando con el pequeño James.

A las once de la mañana sintieron un suave golpe en el vidrio de la ventana de la sala, Harry salió de la cama en pijama para ver que provocaba el golpeteo, abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a la lechuza de su amigo Ron, tomo la nota de la pata del animal y la leyó en silencio, luego salió corriendo hacia la habitación y miro a Ginny desde la entrada,

-Es de Ron, dice que tenemos que ir el domingo, tiene algo para decirnos

Ginny abrió los ojos como plato,

-¿Qué querrá decirnos?, oh Por Dios Harry- Grito la pelirroja,

-¿Qué pasa Ginny, porque gritas?

Ella se llevo las manos al rostro pero no dijo lo que pensaba,

-Nada, solo que debe ser algo importante ¿no?

Harry contesto mientras se metía en la cama,

-Supongo que sí, pero me encanta la idea de estar juntos y distendernos un poco

Ginny se quedo pensando mientras miraba a James, solo tenía que esperar que llegara el Domingo para confirmar sus sospechas.

Tanto los padres de Ron como los de Hermione recibieron la misma nota, también Fred, Belinda y George. Después de tantos momentos amargos, solo quedaba esperar al domingo para saber de qué se trataba la reunión.

* * *


	85. Los seguidores de Narcisa

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LOS SEGUIDORES DE NARCISA**

Fred estaba caminado por la cuadra que lo llevaba a su casa, se encontraba a escasos metros de la puerta del apartamento cuando tres hombres grandotes se bajaron de un coche negro y se pararon frente a él.

El gemelo no se sorprendió, estaba esperando que los matones de su suegra lo encontraran, Fred miro para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que en la calle había muy pocos muggles, se quedo quieto y espero a que sus interlocutores le hablaran, luego de unos segundos de tensas miradas, uno de ellos tomo la palabra,

-La Sra. Margot nos pidió que habláramos con usted, dice que no ha entendido por las buenas

Le murmuro uno de los hombres que vestía un traje muy elegante negro, Fred lo miro a los ojos con una mirada casi divertida,

-¿Todo esto es por mi relación con Belinda?, ¿es que a acaso la señora Margot no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

Los tres hombres que estaban de pie frente al gemelo se miraron asombrados, se suponía que el chico debía asustarse con su presencia y no tomarlo a la ligera, estos matones estaban acostumbrados a que la gente al verlos se atemorizara, los tres tenía un gran porte y sus puños eran más grandes de lo normal, sin embargo el pelirrojo parecía divertido, como si su suegra le estuviera haciendo una broma del día de los inocentes.

-Vamos a poner esto en claro muchachos

Arranco Fred,

-No quiero hacerles ningún daño, si se van a hora en el auto del que han bajado, olvidare el episodio. Pero si se quedan e insisten con esto…Bueno, no me dejaran opción

Los tres matones se miraban como atontados, tenían enfrente a un muchacho delgado, algo desgarbado y alto que los estaba amenazando,

-¿Eres idiota ó algo así?

Murmuro uno de los matones, Fred se acomodo el gorro que llevaba puesto y agrego con una sonrisa,

-Debo interpretar que no se irán ¿Correcto?

Uno de los hombres que estaba a su izquierda le hablo con voz ronca,

-Esta es la situación muchacho, la Sra. Margot quiere que te alejes de su preciosa hija, si no quieres hacerlo nos obligaras a darte una gran paliza, créeme que me apena hacerlo, eres muy gracioso, sube al auto y daremos un paseo

Fred retrocedió un paso para atrás y metió la mano en su bolsillo, tan rápido como un rayo saco su varita y la sostuvo con fuerzas,

-¿Vas a atacarnos con un palito?

Dijo uno de los hombres muerto de risa, el gemelo le regreso la sonrisa y dijo con voz suave,

-No me da la gana subir al auto, haremos esto, les doy la última oportunidad para que se retiren o tendré que atacarlos

Uno de los matones se llevo la mano a la frente y luego se acomodo el cabello,

-¿Dime muchacho eres idiota ó qué? Ven aquí…

El hombre estiro su brazo para agarrar el cuello del muchacho pero Fred lo apunto con su varita, de un solo movimiento hizo que el hombre cayera de espaldas desmayado al suelo, al caer se escucho un golpe seco que hizo que los otros dos matones dejaran de mirar por un instante al gemelo, luego volvieron su mirada violentamente a Fred y lo apuntaron con un arma, Fred no tenía la menor idea de que era ese aparatito metálico con el que lo apuntaban, pero supuso correctamente que era un arma muggle para hacer daño, sin pestañar si quiera, giro su muñeca haciendo un círculo cerrado y las pistolas de los matones salieron volando de sus manos, ambos hombres se miraron azorados,

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Inquirió uno de los hombres, antes de responder Fred miro nuevamente la calle, a lo lejos venía caminando una pareja tomada de la mano, no podía permitir que vieran la situación, con otro veloz movimiento abrió la puerta del auto y les ordeno a los matones que metieran al desmayado en el asiento trasero del automóvil, los hombres no hicieron caso y se fueron sobre el pelirrojo, Fred dio rápidamente dos pasos hacia atrás y los apunto con su varita, un chorro de luz plateada salió de la parte delantera de su varita y los hombres quedaron congelados, estiro su cuello y vio que la parejita que venía por la misma cuadra en la que él estaba, se encontraban ya muy próximos a él, se apresuro a tomar al hombre desmayado y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro meterlo en la parte trasera del auto, al cerrar la puerta el chico que venía en compañía de su novia se paro junto a él,

-¿Estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Inquirió el desconocido, Fred se rasco la cabeza mientras guardaba su varita,

-Oh, no…Es…mi amigo, se ha pasado de copas y lo llevare a casa

El muchacho lo miro no muy convencido de la versión del gemelo, asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás,

_-Por un pelo-_Se dijo mentalmente el gemelo. Luego abrió nuevamente la puerta trasera del auto y metió a uno de los hombres congelados en el coche, lo acomodo junto al desmayado y cerró la puerta, luego coloco al otro hombre en el asiento delantero y se monto en el coche, condujo el auto hasta una plaza céntrica, espero varios minutos a que nadie lo viera y luego los bajo del auto de a uno por vez, con un solo movimiento de su varita les quito la ropa dejándolos solo con su ropa interior, luego hizo a parecer un pincel y un pequeño franquito de pintura roja, al primero le escribió en la frente, "Soy un cerdo", al segundo le escribió en la espalda, "Patéame el trasero" y al tercero le escribió en su abultado estomago "Odio al primer ministro", contemplo su obra unos segundos y luego se destornillo de risa,

-Me parece que les cambiare los calzoncillos también

Dijo en voz alta mientras los apuntaba con su varita, una luz violeta envolvió a los matones y al segundo siguiente los tres tenían puesto unos calzoncillos infantiles con dibujitos de ositos de todos colores.

-Bien muchachos, despertaran a las…OCHO EN PUNTO, la ropa me la llevo, les dejo el auto pero las llaves…Hum…las llaves también me las llevo y por favor, saluden a mi querida suegra de mi parte, sin más cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Apareció en la esquina de su casa, llevaba en la mano la ropa de los matones y las llaves del auto, decidió no entrar con eso al apartamento a sí que dejo todo en un cesto de basura, luego entro en el edificio dispuesto a tener una tranquila cena con su futura mujer.

La chica lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo,

-¿Cómo fue tú día mi amor?

Dijo la bella doctora, Fred dudo un segundo, no sabía si contarle ó no sobre lo sucedido, luego al verla a los ojos y mirar su mirada transparente y feliz decidió no contarle nada, no valía la pena amargarla con la locura de su madre,

-Tuve un excelente día ¿Y tú?

Ella se giro y caminó a la cocina al tiempo que respondía,

-Yo también tuve un buen día

El gemelo se quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre una silla, se lavo las manos y luego ceno junto a Belinda,

-Ahora que nos juntaremos el domingo en casa de los chicos, creo que será un buen momento para contarles de la boda

Dijo Belinda mientras se servía un poco de jugo en su vaso, el gemelo le sonrió feliz,

-El domingo se los diremos, se podrán muy contentos

Repuso Fred mientras le tomaba la mano a Belinda.

A la mañana siguiente una veintena de turistas estaba en la plaza central de Londres sacando foto tras foto a tres hombres en calzoncillos que parecían estatuas vivientes, llego la policía hasta el lugar y dos canales de televisión, tres reporteros de periódicos y una estación de radio.

Londres amanecía muy temprano, la gente salía a primera hora de sus casas para llegar hasta sus trabajos, para cuando fueron las ocho en punto y los tres hombres dejaron su estado petrificado, la plaza estaba llena de gente que los rodeaba con sus cámaras, los tres hombres se miraron horrorizados, estaban en ropa interior con leyendas escritas en sus cuerpos y con la policía que estaba llamando móviles para llevárselos detenidos por exhibición inmoral en público, una periodista del canal de noticias matutino le acerco el micrófono a la boca a uno de ellos y le hizo la siguiente pregunta,

-Sr. Para el canal seis de noticias, la frese que tiene escrita "patéame el trasero" ¿es un mensaje para el primer ministro?

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de responder, la policía lo estaba esposando.

Belinda que era múgele, prendió la TV esa mañana para ver las noticias antes de salir de su casa, al ver lo que pasaba en la plaza central llamo a Fred de un grito,

-Ven Fred, mira a estos tres chiflados en la Tele

El gemelo salió del baño esbozando un gran bostezo, no alcanzo a cerrar la boca del todo, cuando vio en la pantalla de la tele a los tres matones se puso pálido,

-VAN A MATARME

Dijo en voz alta, Belinda lo miro extrañada,

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién va a matarte?

Inquirió ella, él tardo una fracción de segundos en salir de su estado de desconcierto,

-Eh…George y Ágata, se me ha hecho tarde…

Belinda miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su comedor y agrego,

-No es tarde, a demás solo tienes que desaparecer, ojala yo pudiera hacer eso, no sabes lo que es el trafico por la mañana,

Fred seguía de pie mirando la pantalla, luego se giró con violencia y se fue a su cuarto, antes de que Belinda sirviera el desayuno el chico ya estaba listo, se coloco una bufanda en el cuello y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Belinda,

-Te veré en la tarde cielo

Sin decir mas salió de la casa.

Si los matones divulgaban a los medios lo que les había pasado, el ministerio de la magia se daría cuenta de que un mago tuvo que ver en el asunto, si lo descubrían tendría muchos problemas, el uso de magia sobre muggles no solo estaba prohibido, sino que a demás se castigaba con severidad.

Ron despertó cuando su mujer le estaba dando unos cuantos besos en la cara,

-Despierta mi amor

Le decía la chica, él abrió los ojos

-Hola, buenos días

Dijo el chico muy dormido,

-Tengo el desayuno listo en la cocina Ron

Le murmuro ella muy cerca del oído. Al pelirrojo le tomo solo dos minutos salir de la cama, es día era un día muy importante, los detenidos y seguidores de Narcisa, llegarían al medio día al ministerio.

Se dio un baño rápido y bajo cambiado a la cocina, cuando entro Hermione estaba colocando las tazas en la meza, él la miro como si la viera con una luz nueva, la chica llevaba puesto su pijama, un pantalón blanco de algodón con una camiseta del mismo color, la vio hermosa, más hermosa que nunca, observo su vientre y noto una pequeña pancita que comenzaba a crecer, camino lentamente hacia ella mientras la chica se giraba a la mesada para tomar una panera con tostadas, él la rodeo de la cintura y le beso el cuello,

-Eres absolutamente hermosa

Le murmuro al oído, no sabía si era su imaginación o qué, pero desde que Hermione le dijo que estaba embarazada él la veía más bella, mas radiante…su rostro tenía un semblante especial, le acaricio el vientre y cerró los ojos,

-¿Crees que pueda sentirme?

Le pregunto el pelirrojo, ella se giro y rodeo del cuello a su marido,

-Creo que si

Le respondió, él no dejaba de acariciar su vientre, era una nueva sensación para él, pero sin lugar a dudas, era la más bella de las sensaciones que había tenido. El embarazo de la castaña le despertó una sensibilidad y una ternura que no pensaba que tenía, de pronto todo lo veía bello y delicado, lo único que interrumpía cada tanto su felicidad, era saber que Narcisa estaba en algún lugar…ocultándose.

-¿A qué hora regresaras del ministerio?

Pregunto la chica mientras se untaba una tostada,

-No tardare mucho, al medio día estaré aquí- respondió él.

Ron sabía que tenía que ir al ministerio, pero no le agrada la idea de dejar sola a la castaña, de todas maneras su casa estaba protegida por dos Aurores, pero eso no le daba del todo seguridad.

-Herm, cuando llegue al ministerio, conectare la chimenea a la red Flu, cualquier cosa que suceda…Bueno, te vas en la chimenea.

La castaña arqueo levemente una ceja,

-Está bien, pero no te preocupes, hay Aurores afuera

El pelirrojo se llevo la mano a su nuca y agrego,

-Ya lo sé, pero dos Aurores no es garantía de nada

la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido,

-Mira Ron, no podemos dejar que Narcisa se meta así en nuestras vidas, no se donde esta, pero te aseguro que no está escondida detrás de un árbol

Luego de decir esto la chica se metió en la boca otro gran pedazo de tostada y mastico con dificultad, el chico la miro unos segundos y luego dejo salir una carcajada,

-¿Sabes?, te ves muy bella cuando te enojas

Ella le hizo una mueca con la cara que él interpreto como "no me fastidies"

-Lo digo en serio-Prosiguió el muchacho, -Cuando íbamos al colegio a veces disfrutaba hacerte enojar, te veías diferente, pero me aterraba cuando te violentabas, si que eras peligrosa

La chica también rió,

-Vete ya o llegaras tarde

Le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Antes de subirse en su auto el pelirrojo cruzo algunas palabras con los Aurores que estaban vigilando su casa, Hermione lo miraba desde la ventana con el seño fruncido, luego se acaricio su pequeño vientre y murmuro en voz alta,

-¿Sabes una cosa hija?, vamos a tener que hacer algo con tu padre, si es así conmigo, no quiero pensar cómo será contigo

Luego se rió a carcajadas, pensó que era una suerte que nadie la escuchara en ese momento, hablando sola con su panza,

-Cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca

Murmuro mientras se disponía a limpiar y ordenar la sala.

Harry ya estaba desde muy temprano en el ministerio, él y Gregorian estaban preparando todo para la llegada de los detenidos

-Dime Harry, ¿el gordo también viene?

El moreno alzo la vista y miro a Gregorian,

-¿Qué gordo?

Inquirió el moreno que no había entendido la pregunta,

-El gordo que estaba en la casa cuando hicimos la redada- Dijo Gregorian,

-Oh, te refieres a Mr. Fedlar, si…él también viene

Contesto el moreno mientras cerraba el cajón de su escritorio.

Para cuando Ron llego al ministerio el lugar ya estaba repleto de gente, todos parecían trabajar para recibir a los detenidos, el departamento de transporte y regulación mágica estaba asegurándose que los detenidos tuvieran un viaje seguro, el departamento de administración preparaba archivos en la planta baja para el día del juicio, los Aurores iban y venían para asegurarse que las celdas estuvieran listas.

Antes de subir a su oficina fue hasta el muchacho que conectaba las chimeneas y le solicito que conectara una de las chimeneas a su casa, luego subió a su oficina.

Cuando entro en la oficina Harry se encontraba solo,

-Ron, que bueno que has llegado

Dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie, fue hasta su amigo y ambos se abrazaron, el pelirrojo le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda,

-¿Cómo están mi hermana y James?

Inquirió Ron,

-Muy bien, dime, ¿de qué se trata lo del domingo?

El pelirrojo miro la oficina y se apoyo en el borde del escritorio, la mirada le brillaba,

-Se supone que es una sorpresa

Dijo en tono misterioso,

-vamos Ron, me lo puedes decir, no se lo diré a nadie

Repuso Harry con impaciencia, el pelirrojo Auror se tapo la cara con las manos y luego miro a su amigo feliz,

-Vamos a ser padres Harry, Hermione está embarazada

El moreno se quedo duro como una roca, quería decir muchas cosas pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a abrazar a su amigo, fue un abrazo intenso,

-Te felicito

Murmuro al fin el moreno, el pelirrojo sintió ganas de llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, le estaba confesando a su mejor amigo, a su hermano del alma, la noticia más importante de su vida,

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

Pregunto Harry regresando a su silla,

-Pues…Es la cosa más rara del mundo, no sé, quiero verlo ya, quiero tenerlo en brazos, quiero ver su cara…creo que estoy un poco ansioso

Finalizo el pelirrojo. Harry, que ya había pasado por la experiencia lo entendía perfectamente,

-Apróntate para dormir tres horas por día amigo

Le dijo divertido el moreno,

-Creo que no me importaría, sería capaz de dormir solo una hora por día con tal de verlo

Frente al comentario de Ron, el moreno se mato de risa,

-Eso lo dices ahora, espera a que nazca

Le dijo con la voz muy segura el moreno Auror.

La felicidad del dúo fue interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta,

-Adelante

Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, la puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella apareció Percy, se veía pálido y cansado, tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron helados al ver al chico, el pelirrojo solo lo miraba pero no decía nada,

-Pasa Percy

Dijo con voz insegura el moreno. El chico entro dando pasos inseguros, se quedo junto a la puerta y hablo con voz apagada,

-Solo pase para dares las gracias, no sé cómo pudieron hacerme ese…ese maleficio, pero…sé que he causado problemas, si no fuera por ustedes yo…Bueno, Dorcet hubiera acabado matándome

Finalizo Percy bajando la vista, Harry miro a Ron pero el pelirrojo no decía nada, no solo no tenía una buena relación con su hermano si no que a demás, hacía mucho que no se dirigían la palabra,

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decirles

Murmuro Percy, luego se giro para salir de la oficina,

-Espera un momento-Balbuceó Ron, -¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó, su hermano lo miro a los ojos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Ron le hablaba, a pesar de su enorme orgullo, Percy se sintió aliviado al descubrir que su hermano todavía tenía interés en él.

-Si…Estoy bien, algo cansado, no se…siento mucho agotamiento

Murmuro Percy,

-El maleficio Imperirus deja esas secuelas,

Agrego Harry,

-Bueno, gracias por todo, dale mis saludos a todos

Balbuceó Percy. Ron vio como su hermano se giraba y salía de su oficina,

-Pobre-Dijo Harry, -de verdad me da pena-Finalizo el moreno.

Ron salió de su silla como un relámpago, abrió la puerta y vio que su hermano estaba caminando hacia las escaleras,

-Eh, Percy…

El chico se giro y nuevamente se encontró con la mirada de su hermano,

-El domingo nos juntaremos todos en mi casa, ¿Por qué no vienes?, tienes que conocer al hijo de Harry

Percy sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, luego bajo la vista, en realidad tenía muchas ganas de ir pero sentía mucha culpa, durante mucho tiempo había sido un mal hijo y un mal hermano, su vanidad lo había llevado a convertirse en un ser extraño para su familia, Ron lo miraba desde lejos, tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, tenía muchos reproches para hacerle pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, camino hacia Percy que al verlo caminar hacia él apoyo la espalda contra la pared, cuando Ron llego junto a él se produjo un incomodo silencio, Ron se metió las manos al bolsillos, y dijo mirando al suelo,

-Creo que deberías ir, Mamá se pondrá muy contenta, hazlo por ella

Percy tampoco levantaba la vista del suelo,

-Creo que nadie me quiere ahí, no sería capaz de ir y soportar el desprecio de todos

La voz de Percy sonó muy triste, a Ron le pareció que había un dejo de arrepentimiento en su voz, muchas veces sintió ganas de golpear a su hermano por el gran sufrimiento que le causaba a sus padres, pero ahora y quizás por el hecho de saber que él sería padre, dejo su rencor a un lado, fue como si en ese preciso momento, el enojo que sentía hacia su hermano se esfumara,

-Ven a casa el domingo, todos estarán contentos de verte, al fin y al cabo eres un Weasley ¿no?

Murmuro Ron, Percy alzo la mirada y hablo con voz apagada,

-¿Lo soy?,

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ron le sonrío con franqueza a su hermano, lo tomo del hombro y le dijo,

-Lo eres Percy, eres un Weasley

Percy tomo una bocanada grande de aire y parecía a punto de romper en llanto,

-Ahí estaré

Aseguro, el pelirrojo Auror le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y luego regreso a su oficina, sentía un gran alivio, ya no tenía cosas pendientes con su hermano y eso lo hizo sentir muy bien, solo esperaba que Fred y George lo entendieran.

Los detenidos llegaron a las once de la mañana, todos fueron llevados a la sala del tribunal donde los esperaba el ministro, todos los Aurores que estaban en el ministerio fueron a la sala del tribunal, Ron y Harry iban a delante de una gran comitiva de Aurores, en la planta baja se encontraron con Justin, el pelirrojo le tendió la mano a Justin y este la tomo,

-¿Cómo estas Weasley?

Inquirió con una gran sonrisa, el pelirrojo le regreso la sonrisa al tiempo que decía

-Oye Justin ¿Cuándo me dirás solo Ron, ya no me llames Weasley quieres?

Harry y Gregorian se rieron con ganas, Justin también sonrió y Gregorian aprovecho para preguntar

-He escuchado que nos abandonaras Justin, ¿es verdad?  
-Iba a hacerlo, pero no lo haré.

Gregorian siguió caminando y se adelanto, Harry caminaba junto a su pelirrojo amigo y Justin quedo al lado izquierdo de Ron, los tres juntos se dirigieron a la sala del tribunal,

-Me alegra que no te vayas Justin

Murmuro Ron,

-No sé si hacen falta inefables, pero si nos hace falta un Auror como tú

Justin sonrió con franqueza, sabía que el pelirrojo le era honesto en sus palabras.

Las puertas del tribunal se abrieron y todos entraron, de pie y esposados estaban todos los seguidores de Narcisa, Dorcet tenía la cabeza en alto, miraba a todos a los ojos, en su mirada no había ni un dejo de arrepentimiento, Mr. Fedlar miraba todo con horror, él suponía que Narcisa regresaría antes por él.

El ministro se puso de pie y desplegó un pergamino.

-Estos hombres serán enjuiciados el Lunes próximo, todos los Aurores que participaron de la captura de estos hombres deben estar el Lunes próximo a las ocho de la mañana para el comienzo del juicio, todos serán juzgados por igual salvo el Señor Dorcet Miller, como él era Auror, se le suma el cargo de alta traición.

De momento quedaran detenidos en el ministerio de magia y cumplirán sus condenas en una prisión a definir, todos los Aurores que participaron en la redada deben firmar este pergamino dando su conformidad y se presentaran como testigos para dar testimonio de lo sucedido.

Mr. Fedlar abrió mucho los ojos, si lo dejaban detenido en el ministerio, le sería muy difícil escapar.

Ron, Harry, Eliot, Gregorian y Justin se acercaron para firmar el pergamino, mientras el pelirrojo firmaba el pergamino el ministro le pregunto,

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

El pelirrojo alzo la vista y lo tomo del brazo para apartarlo de los demás,

-Por ahora no regresara a trabajar, está embarazada

Dijo muy serio el chico, el ministro le sonrió y lo felicito, luego agrego

-Aunque este embarazada debe venir el Lunes y testificar

Ron arqueo una ceja,

-No, no quiero que venga, le puede hacer mal, en su esta…

El ministro no lo dejo seguir,

-Mira Ron,..Si no viene el juicio no tendrá la valides que necesitamos, conoces la ley, todos los que participaron deben estar, además ella es la persona más importante, no te olvides que hay un cargo de secuestro, vamos a hundir a Dorcet con su testimonio

Ron se rasco la cabeza muy nervioso,

-No hace falta que venga, todos la vimos, todos vimos que la tenían secuestrada

Murmuro casi en un susurro el pelirrojo,

-Ya lo sé Ron, pero debe testificar, solo el Lunes, me ocupare de que sea la primera en subir al estrado, luego de eso ya no debe regresar

El pelirrojo dudo unos segundos, luego agrego,

-Está bien, pero no quiero que nadie sepa de su embarazo, no sé si estos hombres tienen contactos afuera y me preocupa que…

Nuevamente las palabras del pelirrojo fueron interrumpidas por el ministro,

-Esta tarde los interrogaremos, los encargados del interrogatorio son Gregorian y Justin, créeme que dirán todo lo que saben, no debes preocuparte, tengo Aurores en tu casa y otros sistemas de vigilancia que cuidaran de Hermione

Finalizo el ministro, Ron quiso preguntar de que otros sistemas de vigilancia hablaba el ministro, pero el hombre se aparto antes de que el muchacho pudiera preguntar.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, Ron estaba llegando a su casa, su mujer salió a la puerta de entrada cuando escucho el motor del auto, le dedico una gran sonrisa a su marido que se veía cansado, el chico le dio un cálido beso en los labios y juntos entraron en su hogar.

-Me muero de hambre

Dijo él, ella le hizo señas para que fuera a la cocina, todo parecía retomar su curso normal, después del almuerzo se dedicaron a seguir arreglando el cuarto para el bebe, ese era el trabajo más importante que Ron tenía para hacer ese día.


	86. Otro Weasley en la familia

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**OTRO WEASLEY EN LA FAMILIA**

El cuarto quedo definitivamente más limpio y espacioso, Ron miro el trabajo realizado con orgullo, el lugar se veía algo gris y sin color, no le costó nada imaginarlo pintado de un color claro y con una bella cuna en el centro.

Bajo con dos grandes bolsas de basura, una en cada mano. Luego de dejar la basura en su lugar se lavo las manos y ceno junto a su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente los felices futuros padres salieron de su casa muy temprano para ir a San Mungo, la chica debía regresar junto a Ron para un pequeño control de rutina, el pelirrojo estaba muy emocionado, no podía dejar de sonreír, la noticia realmente le había cambiado la vida, su mirada era diferente, su cara lucía mas lozana y brillante, ella por su parte estaba más que feliz, lo único que deseaban era que llegara el momento de poder ver a su hijo y tenerlo entre los brazos.

Al llegar al Hospital mágico se anunciaron en la recepción y luego esperaron a ser atendidos.

Después de un rato el sanador los llamo, cuando Ron entro en la sala se dio cuenta de que era el mismo sanador que había atendido a la castaña mientras ella estuvo internada,

-Muy buenos días

Saludo cortésmente el hombre, el pelirrojo estiro su mano y estrecho gustoso la del sanador,

-Tomen asiento

Los jóvenes se acomodaron en unas sillas de madera y así dio comienzo su primer control natal.

La pareja estuvo en el consultorio casi una hora, luego salieron tomados de la mano con la felicidad de saber que todo iba en su curso normal.

-Herm, ¿no te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

La castaña miro a su marido con dulzura, hacía mucho que no salían a ningún lado, por lo tanto acepto gustosa la idea.

Tomaron el coche y anduvieron en el varias cuadras, Ron detuvo el auto en un café pequeño, desde afuera podían verse las mesas que estaban en el interior del lugar, el inmenso vidrio del frente permitía ver cada detalle del pequeño café.

El muchacho empujo la puerta con la mano y le dio el paso a su esposa, el pequeño café solo tenía unas pocas mesas en su interior, parecía muy cálido y tranquilo, Ron eligió una mesa que estaba junto al gran vidrio, una mesa con vista a la calle, le corrió el asiento a su esposa y luego se sentó él.

La moza llego inmediatamente junto a ellos,

-¿Qué puedo servirles?

La chica que atendía el lugar no dejaba de sonreírle a Ron, Hermione la miro con los ojos muy abiertos pero la moza parecía no haber notado su presencia,

-Dos cafés por favor

Dijo Ron serenamente, cuando la moza se retiro la castaña arqueo una ceja,

-Por cómo te miraba podría decirse que te conoce

Dijo la chica con un tono de voz algo meloso, el chico se revolvió el pelo con la mano y murmuro,

-Me ha visto antes

Hermione se puso colorada, ya había conocido a una de las amiguitas de su marido y no le pareció de buen gusto que él chico la llevara a un lugar donde había alguna de sus antiguas amigas, Ron en cambio la miro divertido,

-¿Sabes Herm?, cuando estas celosa te pones muy bella…

La castaña ni siquiera sonrió, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba muy molesta,

-Mira Ron, no estoy celosa y no me parece bien que me traigas aquí sabien…

Ron la hizo callar apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios,

-¿Acaso crees que estoy loco?, ¿Cómo voy a traerte a un lugar para incomodarte?, una vez tome un café aquí con Harry, de eso ya hace bastante

La moza apareció con las tazas de café y las apoyo sobre la mesa, cuando le entrego la taza humeante al pelirrojo, sonrió más ampliamente cosa que molesto aun más a la castaña.

-¿Te parece graciosa su cara?

Inquirió Hermione, la moza la miro sin entender la pregunta que le hacían,

-¿Cómo dice?

Murmuro la moza,

-¿Te pregunto si te parece graciosa su cara?, como le sonríes tanto a mi marido…Quizás tenga algo en la cara que yo no veo

Ron escondió la cara en su hombro y tapo su boca con la mano, estaba muy tentado por el desparpajo de su mujer, la moza le frunció el seño a la castaña y se marcho de mal humor,

-No puedo creer como una mujer puede ser tan descarada

Dijo la chica lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escucharan desde lejos,

-Quizás ella no sabía que soy tu esposo

Murmuro Ron sin saber que cometía un gran error,

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso estas defendiendo la actitud de esa…?

El rostro de Hermione estaba muy tenso y el chico puedo notar en su mirada la furia que la castaña estaba conteniendo.

-No, claro que no, solo lo dije por...oh por Dios, no voy a discutir contigo por esta tontería

La chica estaba dispuesta a replicar pero no tuvo tiempo, Ron se había levantado ligeramente de su asiento y tomado con sus manos el rostro de su esposa, sin aviso la beso en los labios frente a las atentas miradas de los pocos clientes que estaban en el lugar, la chica dejo su enojo sin poder resistirse a semejante beso, cerró los ojos y le regreso el beso con la misma intensidad, los presentes no pudieron evitar mirar a la feliz pareja que parecía no despegarse más.

Cuando Ron aparto sus labios de los de Hermione, la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados, él se rió divertido y volvió a su asiento, Hermione sonrió feliz y le dedico una especial mirada a la moza.

-Antes de que regresaras estuve aquí con Harry, nunca pensé que regresaría a este lugar

Murmuro el pelirrojo mientras sorbía su café, ella lo miro sin comprender,

-¿Por qué?, ¿No te gusto el lugar?

Respondió ella revolviendo su café con la pequeña cucharita.

-No, no eso, lo que pasa es que no la pase muy bien cuando estuve aquí

Comento el muchacho, ella alzo las cejas en dándole a entender a su marido que siguiera hablando,

-Bueno…-Balbuceo Ron, -Había ido a la casa de Harry, pase a buscarlo a él y a Ginny, cuando llegue a casa de mi hermana ella aun seguía en la cama, el asunto es que sobre la mesa había un sobre, una carta, me di cuenta en seguida de que era tu letra y la tome, en eso entro Harry en la cocina y me sorprendió con la carta en la mano, me obligo a guardarla en mi bolsillo para que pudiera leerla.

La verdad no estaba seguro de querer leerla

La castaña se había quedado con la taza a medio camino de su boca, no podía creer el fantástico relato de su marido,

-Continua

Lo alentó ella,

-Bueno, guarde la carta, lleve a Ginny a San Mungo y luego vinimos a este café con Harry, él tenía que ver a un mago en la biblioteca y me dejo aquí, solo con la carta, recuerdo que tarde un poco en sacarla de mi bolsillo, quería leerla, saber de ti, pero me aterraba la idea de leer algo que no me gustara

Nuevamente la chica lo alentó a continuar

-¿Y?, ¿Qué paso?

Insistió la chica,

-Paso algo terrible para mi, recuerdo que me quede mirando por la ventana sin saber qué hacer, de pronto, sin casi darme cuenta, comencé a leer la carta…había dos cartas, una para Harry y Ginny y otra para…

Hermione lo interrumpió y no lo dejo seguir

-¿Leíste la carta que era solo para Ginny?

Dijo ella con cara de vergüenza, Hermione sabía que en sus cartas para Ginny ella siempre le contaba cosas personales, o de algún muchacho, se horrorizo al saber que su marido hubiera leído su carta.

-Sí, leí la carta, sé que no debí hacerlo, lo lamente mucho, en tu carta hablabas de un tal Willy y el Polaco

La castaña se atraganto con el café, no sabía cuál de todas las cartas en donde ella hablaba de Willy, había caído en las manos de Ron, se limpio las los labios con una servilleta de papel y luego pregunto,

-¿Y que decía en mi carta?

La chica trato de preguntarlo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero su marido detecto que estaba algo nerviosa,

-Gracias al cielo no gran cosa

Respondió él mirando por la ventana,

-Me sentí terrible, ese día discutí con Harry, estaba tan furioso contigo que me la agarre con Harry

La chica no sabía que decir, nunca imagino que él hubiera leído una carta suya, su marido tenia la vista perdida en la calle, ella giro su cabeza y observo el exterior, afuera la gente pasaba y caminaba, iban y venían, ella no supo que era eso que llamaba tanto la atención de Ron,

-¿Qué miras Ron? ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto tímidamente Hermione.

-Oh, nada, solo me quede pensando…Si no hubiera sido por qué Harry me obligo a leer tu carta…creo que seguiría igual que antes de que tu regresaras, fue terrible sabes?, yo simplemente no podía soportar que tú estuvieras con otra persona, todas mis confusiones se borraron de un plumazo, yo sabía muy bien que estaba loco por ti, lo sabia pero…No podía…No sé, era como que algo me detenía…

La mirada de Ron pareció nublarse, ella estiro su mano por sobre el mantel envolvió la mano del pelirrojo con la suya,

-¿Por qué recuerdas esas cosas?

Lo cuestiono la chica, Ron regreso su mirada a la de ella y le apretó la mano,

-Porque me doy cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo y eso me hace valorar esto mucho mas, ahora estas casada conmigo, vas a darme un hijo, yo…No podría ser más feliz, es muy extraño el destino…y me alegra que tú estuvieras destinada a mi

Frente a semejante confesión del pelirrojo, Hermione no pudo más que derramar unas pocas lágrimas que él limpio rápidamente con su pulgar,

-Te amo Ron

Le murmuro ella,

-Y yo a ti preciosa

Le respondió sonriente el joven Auror.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del café muy tomados de la mano, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, él la abrazo tomándola de la cintura y así caminaron de regreso al auto.

-Tengo una idea

Dijo él mientras le abría la puerta del auto a la chica,

-¿Por qué no nos vamos de compras?, me gustaría comprar una cuna para el bebe

Ella se monto en el auto feliz, juntos se fueron de compras, estuvieron mucho tiempo mirando cunas de niños hasta que finalmente se decidieron por una.

Era una cuna de madera blanca con un respaldo de madera maciza, en el centro tenía el dibujo de un osito color naranja que sostenía en su mano un montón de globos de colores,

-¿Cuándo pueden enviarla a mi casa?

Le pregunto el chico al vendedor,

-Bueno, si usted quiere mañana mismo

-Muy bien

Dijo feliz el chico mientras llenaba una papeleta con sus datos.

Regresaron a su casa felices, le habían hecho a su futuro hijo, su primer regalo.

Ginny estaba en su casa y parecía agotada, James tenía un gran berrinche, las luces de la sala comenzaron a parpadear, Ginny miro a su hijo y se puso de pie con el niño en brazos,

-¿Tú estás haciendo eso James?

El niño siguió llorando y la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, salió de la casa y camino por el exterior con el niño en brazos, James se calmo de a poco y el berrinche quedo atrás, cuando Harry llego a su casa, vio que su mujer caminaba con el niño en brazos, bajo del auto raudamente y se asombro al ver a Ginny hecha un mar de lagrimas, camino rápido hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros,

-¿Que pasa mi amor?

Inquirió con apremio,

-Es James, no lo entiendo, no entiendo a mi hijo Harry

El moreno se acomodo los anteojos y miro a su hijo que ahora estaba muy tranquilo,

-No entiendo mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto el moreno desorientado,

-No ha parado de llorar, se me ocurrió sacarlo y se calmo, estábamos en la casa y las luces de pronto parpadearon mientras él lloraba, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso Harry? Es solo un bebe

El chico miro unos instantes a su esposa y luego tomo a su hijo en brazos,

-Ve a la casa Ginny, acuéstate un rato, yo me ocupare de la cena y de James

La chica luego de entregarle el niño a su esposo entro en la casa y dejo a Harry solo con el niño, el moreno le acaricio el rostro y luego le hablo,

-¿Por qué te portas así James? Haces que tu madre se preocupe, yo quiero mucho a tu mami y no quiero verla así, comportante quieres

Harry juro que el niño le había sonreído, camino por el verde con su niño en brazos por un largo rato, James parecía mirar todo con asombro, movía su cabeza torpemente para todos lados como si quisiera verlo todo,

-¿Solo querías un paseo verdad?, no veo la hora de que empieces a hablar

Le murmuro el moreno.

Entro en su casa y coloco al niño en su coche, luego llevo el carrito a la cocina y se ocupo de la cena, mientras hacía la cena le hablaba y le contaba a su hijo cosas del trabajo, de pronto de dio la vuelta para buscar un repasador y vio que James dormía plácidamente, llevo el carrito a la sala y fue al cuarto a ver a Ginny, la chica estaba tendida en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo, se recostó junto a ella y le acaricio el rostro,

-¿Dónde está James?

Inquirió la pelirroja incorporándose,

-Está dormido, recuéstate

Le ordeno él. El rostro de Ginny se veía cansado,

-¿Por qué no dejamos a James uno de estos días con tu madre y salimos tú yo a dar a una vuelta?

Murmuro el moreno, ella chasqueo la lengua como si su marido hubiera dicho una barbaridad,

-¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarlo Harry?, es solo un bebe, me necesita

Harry le sonrió,

-Ya sé que te necesita, yo también te necesito y tú necesitas un receso

Replico él, Ginny giro su cabeza y lo miro azorada,

-No puedo dejarlo, es muy pequeño

Harry la abrazo y le beso la frente,

-Estas agotada Ginny, piénsalo, solo un corto paseo, te hará muy bien, puedo llevarte al cine…

La muchacha le beso los labios con delicadeza,

-Eres muy tierno Potter, no te preocupes, creo que colapse, es terrible verlo llorar y no saber qué le pasa, además hace esas cosas cuando se enoja… ¿Cómo puede hacer parpadear las luces?-

Harry largo una carcajada,

-Bueno, es un mago, ¿qué esperabas?

Dijo muy divertido,

-Ya sé que es un mago, yo también lo soy y cuando era pequeña no hacía esas cosas

Replico ella, el moreno se dio de cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su esposa,

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?, ¿Te preocupa que haga esas cosas verdad?

-Ella asintió con la cabeza,

-No te asustes Ginny, cuando crezca aprenderá a controlarse

Murmuro Harry tratando de convencerla, él también sabía que James era un poco especial, con el tiempo, descubriría cuanto.

El Domingo llego y en la casa de los futuros padres estaba todo listo, habían colocado la mesa en la sala que era más grande que la cocina, con ayuda de la magia la habían extendido un poco más, la sala se veía encantadora y cálida, la chimenea crepitaba tímidamente y las luces le daban un ambiente muy hogareño al lugar, los primeros en llegar fueron Fred y Belinda, cuando Hermione vio a su prima no pudo contenerse de la emoción y salto a los brazos de la bella medica,

-Que gusto me da verte Belinda

Exclamo muy feliz la castaña,

-¿No tienes un abrazo para mi cuñadita?

Murmuro Fred con sorna, la castaña le dedico una mirada alegre y luego se fue sobre su cuñado.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa y tomaron una bebida mientras esperaban a los demás, Fred y Ron fueron a la cocina para traer la panera a la mesa, cuando la castaña se quedo sola con su prima apoyo los codos en la mesa y hablo en un susurro,

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Fred?

Belinda se cerró los puños y extendió los brazos al cielo como si recién hubiera ganado una competencia,

-Van de maravilla

Dijo con voz estridente, luego agrego,

-Oh Herm, no aguanto, nosotros también queremos decirles algo

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca para tapar un grito nervioso que se le estaba a punto de escapar de la garganta,

-¿No me digas que tú estás…?

Belinda abrió los ojos,

-¿He?, oooh, no, no es eso, es otra cosa

Susurro la muggle,

-Cuéntame Belinda, cuéntamelo ya

Rogó la castaña,

-Oh no, claro que no, tendrás que esperar como todos

Dijo Belinda mientras metía una cucharita en una salsa de queso, Hermione no insistió, pero creyó saber de qué se trataba.

Molly Weasley y su esposo llegaron acompañados de Charlie, Bill y Fleur, Molly parecía más contenta que nunca, saludo a todos con cariño y luego se acomodo en una de las sillas,

-Como me gusta cuando nos justamos todos

Murmuro la mujer mientras Ron le servía bebida en un vaso, Arthur Weasley, acaparo la atención de Belinda para preguntarle cosas sobre los muggles,

-Papá, déjala ¿quieres?

Dijo cansinamente Fred,

-No, déjalo mi amor, me gusta hablar con tu padre

Repuso la chica, el Sr. Weasley se restregó las manos feliz,

-Lo que no entiendo Belinda, es como hacen los muggles para volar en esos aviones, se elevan sin magia, ¿podrías explicármelo?

Inmediatamente Belinda se enfrasco con su futuro suegro en una atraparte conversación sobre las leyes de la física muggle que hacía que los aviones volaran, Ron miraba a su padre con ternura, nunca habría conocido a un mago que amara más a los muggles como él.

George llego con una botella de vino tinto en la mano, entro en el casa haciendo chistes y acaparando la atención de todos, Harry y Ginny llegaron al rato, hicieron bastante batifondo al entrar, Harry venía cargado el bolso con los pañales y la muda de ropa de James, Ginny traía al niño en brazos, luego de dejar el bolso en una silla, el moreno regreso a su auto para sacar el cochecito del niño, todos se fueron sobre Ginny para mirar a James, el niño parecía fascinado con tanta atención, para sombro de todos el pequeño estiro sus brazos cuando de acerco Hermione,

-Oh, ¿quieres venir con tu madrina cariño?

Inquirió la castaña mientras le arrancaba el niño de los brazos a su madre, Ron se la quedo mirando, la vio hermosa con el niño en brazos, James estiraba sus cortos brazos y tomaba con sus dedos en cabello rizado de la castaña,

-Parecen hechos el uno para el otro

Murmuro Harry al tiempo que acomodaba el cochecito en un rincón,

-Bueno, ya podemos comenzar a comer

Murmuro George,

-Sí, anoche no he cenado, reserve mi estomago para esta comilona

Repuso su gemelo, Molly se rió a carcajadas con la humorada de sus hijos. Llamaron a la puerta y todos se quedaron en silencio, Ron abrió la puerta y vio en la entrada a Moody, Lupin y Tonks,

-Qué bueno que pudieron venir

Grito eufórico el chico, cuando Moody se aparto de la entrada vio que también estaba Minerva Mcgonagall,

-Oh, pero qué bueno que han venido todos, pasen

Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo lugar en la puerta

Lupin se veía muy demacrado y tenía la cara con varias lastimaduras, Molly se puso de pie y le dedico un especial y cariñoso saludo al licantropo, Tonks llevaba el pelo de un rojo oscuro, todos se la quedaron mirando, aunque le quedaba muy bien,

-Oye Tonks, no estarás tratando de copiarnos ¿no?

Dijo George revolviéndose el cabello, la chica largo una risotada mientras saludaba al gemelo con un gran abrazo,

-Oh por Dios, que grande está este niño

Murmuro Minerva mientras se acercaba a él para acariciarlo. Después de todos los saludos los recién llegados se acomodaron en la mesa, la sala quedó de pronto mucho más estrecha.

Los padres de Hermione llegaron a la casa portando con ellos varios kilos de helado para el postre, fueron recibidos con aplausos, no solo porque todos estaban felices de verlos, si no porque además, el helado era el postre favorito de todos,

-Patrick, amigo mío-Dijo Arthur, -Ven, siéntate junto a mi

El pelirrojo miraba su reloj constantemente,

-¿Pasa algo Ron?

Inquirió Fred, Ron negó con la cabeza, supuso que Percy no iría y decidió servir la comida,

-Bueno familia, a comer

Anunció feliz el dueño de casa, Hermione se puso de pie con James aun en brazos, quería ayudar a Ron,

-Siéntate Herm, no te preocupes

Se apresuro a decir su esposo,

-Yo te ayudo hermanito

Dijo Fred poniéndose de pie, Molly abrió tanto la boca que su marido pensó que le daría un ataque,

-No puedo creerlo-Murmuro atónita la regordeta bruja, -¿Fred ayudando con cosas de la casa?

El gemelo le hecho a su madre una mirada de reproche por tan sarcástico comentario.

Los hermanos regresaron de la cocina con una fuente de pollo asado y una bandeja de papas horneadas con condimentos,

-Vaya…Pero que aroma tiene esto

Dijo Moody moviendo su ojo mágico,

-Y que pinta-Agrego Charlie,

-Vaya Hermione, creo que has trabajado muy duro para este almuerzo

Murmuro Fleur mientras se servía una abundante porción de papas, la castaña se rió divertida mientras acariciaba el rostro de su ahijado,

-En realidad, todo lo ha hecho Ron

Dijo para sorpresa de todos, Molly dejo caer su tenedor en el plato,

-A bueno-, dijo -¿Pero es que ustedes quieren matarme de la impresión? Fred ayudando en la cocina y Ron cocinando!!!

Todos los presentes se rieron a carcajadas, era el almuerzo más divertido que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Patrick Granger descorcho la botella que había llevado George y sirvió un poco en cada vaso, estaban a punto de comenzar el almuerzo cuando llamaron nuevamente a la puerta, Hermione miro intrigada a su marido, ella tampoco sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Ron abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano, Percy se veía un poco mas repuesto, el muchacho sonrió y lo invito a pasar,

-Te estaba esperando

Murmuro el joven Auror, Percy entro en la casa pero no avanzo, espero a que Ron le indicara el camino,

Ron avanzo delante de su hermano y llego a la sala, cuando vieron a Percy junto a Ron se hizo un silencio sepulcral, luego del incomodo silencio George se puso de pie con violencia,

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Dijo mientras tiraba la servilleta sobre su plato, Ron se quedo algo perplejo pero reacciono justo a tiempo,

-Yo lo invite, es una reunión familiar George, Percy también ha pasado por lo suyo y creí que le haría bien estar un rato con su familia

A George no le gusto en absoluto la idea de Ron,

-Pues si él se queda, yo me voy

Dijo el gemelo haciendo un amague de retirarse, todos miraban la situación en silencio, estaban muy azorados como para decir algo, Belinda miraba al extraño pelirrojo desde su silla, sabía que su futuro marido tenía un hermano mas pero ella nunca lo había visto, George miraba con recelo a su hermano y se lo notaba ofendido por su presencia,

-Muy bien, si quieres que él se quede, yo me voy

Grito George,

-Siéntate George

Rugió Molly, la mujer era una bruja encantadora, pero no era muy agradable cuando se molestaba, Belinda nunca había escuchado a la madre de su novio con esa voz, la Sra. Granger salto en su asiento con el feroz rugido de su consuegra,

-Siéntate George-, repitió la bruja, el gemelo se giro lentamente y miro a su madre,

-Pero mamá él…

Quiso replicar George pero la mirada penetrante de su madre le impidió seguir hablando,

-Para los que no lo conocen, él es Percy, mi hijo

Dijo Molly volviendo a su tono dulzón,

-Siéntate Percy, eres bienvenido

Agrego Hermione, Arthur se puso de pie y camino hasta su hijo, camino lentamente hasta él, cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros, lo abrazo, Percy tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, luego se aferro a su padre como un niño pequeño, el ejemplo de Arthur fue seguido por Charlie, el chico se puso de pie y también abrazo a su hermano, Bill se puso de pie y camino con paso ligero, abrazo a su hermano y dijo fuerte y claro,

-Eres bienvenido Percy

Belinda miraba a Fred con el seño fruncido, pero el gemelo parecía no tener intenciones de saludar a su hermano,

-Levántate ahora mismo de esa silla y saluda a tu hermano

Ordeno en un susurro la chica, un susurro atronador que no admitía un no por respuesta, de mala gana Fred se levanto de su silla, fue un momento incomodo, Percy cruzo una mirada con el gemelo y se dio cuenta de que este no quería saludarlo, pero algo paso, cuando Fred estiro la mano para estrechar la de Percy, el chico se llevo una gran sorpresa, Percy se abalanzo sobre su hermano y lo abrazo…

-Lo siento mucho

Dijo Percy en el oído de Fred, el rencor que sentía el gemelo se apago en ese mismo instante, fueron palabras mágicas, Molly derramo unas lagrimas visiblemente emocionada, Fred sintió el calor del cuerpo de su hermano aferrarse al de él, llevaban la misma sangre y eso fue más fuerte que el rencor.

Molly fue la última en levantarse, camino hasta su hijo y llego hasta él derramando lagrimas, beso a su hijo en las mejillas como si este hubiera regresado de un largo viaje, en realidad algo de eso había, Percy había estado perdido y equivocado durante mucho tiempo, el regreso de él a la familia, fue celebrado por su madre en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Ginny se apresuro a ponerse de pie y tomar a James en brazos, la castaña le entrego el niño que estaba feliz y sereno,

-Este es tu sobrino, se llama James, en honor al padre de Harry

Dijo Ginny sonriente, Percy se separo de su madre y por primera vez escucharon claramente su voz,

-Es precioso

Dijo. Ginny que era una mujer alegre y jovial, camino hasta su hermano y le coloco el niño en los brazos, el recién llegado no sabía cómo tomar al pequeño, tenía miedo de sostenerlo mal, trataba de acomodar los brazos para recibirlo mejor pero su hermana no le dio tiempo,

-tómalo Percy, no es de cristal, no va a romperse

Harry dejo salir una fuerte risa mientras miraba orgulloso a su mujer, George seguía con la cabeza gacha dispuesto a no dar el brazo a torcer, Ginny tomo a su hermano del rostro y le beso las mejillas,

-Eres bienvenido Percy

Le murmuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Percy beso la frente de James y se lo entrego a Harry diciendo,

-Te felicito, es un niño precioso

Harry recibió al niño que justo en ese momento hizo unos graciosos ruidos con su garganta,

-Oh Por Dios Percy, ¿Por que eres tan Formal?

Dijo Fred arto divertido,

-Te felicito Harry, tienes un niño hermoso, oh Te felicito Hermione tienes una casa estupenda

Todo esto lo dijo haciendo reverencias, como siempre cada vez que Fred imitaba a Percy todos estallaron en carcajadas, la diferencia es que Percy siempre se molestaba cuando se reían de su parsimonia, en esta ocasión el también rió.

-Siéntate Percy

Murmuro Ron mientras le acercaba una silla, George hizo de cuenta que Percy no existía y trato de disfrutar el almuerzo, la comida estuvo estupenda, todos estaban algo colorados por el calor de la chimenea y la sabrosa comida caliente, después del postre Ron pidió silencio

-Hey, Shuus, ¿cómo pueden hacer tanto ruido?, quiero contarles algo

Hermione se apresuro a limpiarse los labios con la servilleta, sabía que había llegado el momento de la gran revelación.

-Ven Herm

Ordeno el pelirrojo, la chica corrió la silla y fue hasta su esposo dando saltitos,

-Bueno, lo diré sin rodeos

El chico estaba feliz y hablo sin preámbulos,

-VAMOS A SER PADRES

El grupo entero estallo en aplausos,

-Lo sabía

Grito Ginny poniéndose de pie, como un enjambre de abejas todos se pusieron de pie y se fueron sobre la feliz pareja, los rostros de los chicos quedaron aun mas colorados después de tantos besos y palmadas en las mejillas, La Sra. Granger estaba muy exaltada, Molly se puso a bailar con su esposo como si se hubieran ganado la lotería,

-¿Y ya tienen los padrinos?

Inquirió George subiéndose arriba de una silla,

-Baja de la silla George-ordeno su madre,

-Sí, ya los tenemos

Repuso feliz Ron, todos sabían la respuesta, pero esperaban oírla de los padres,

-Pues, Harry y Ginny

Estallo la castaña, la pelirroja se fue una vez más sobre su amiga y la lleno de besos,

-Cuidare de él como si fuera mi hijo

Murmuro la pelirroja, La castaña la abrazo feliz,

-Lo sé Gin, lo sé-Repuso Hermione.

Fue una de las tardes más bellas que pasaron en familia, y todavía faltaba otra gran noticia.


	87. El juicio

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**EL JUICIO.**

Tardaron un rato en regresar a la normalidad, la noticia del embarazo de Hermione causo una gran alegría en la familia. Fred y Belinda aguardaron a que todos se calmaran un poco para hacer ellos también su anuncio.

La explosión de la alegría inicial fue bajando lentamente, los presentes fueron bajando la voz al tiempo que se llenaban la boca de Té y biscochos, Fred cruzo una mirada cómplice con Belinda y se puso de pie,

-Bueno familia, no quisiéramos robarle protagonismo a los futuros padres, pero Belinda y yo…queremos contarles algo

Molly abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, se imagino por un segundo lo que su hijo tenía para decir, junto las manos como si estuviera a punto de decir una plegaria y escucho muy atenta,

-Hemos decidido casarnos

Finalizo el gemelo con una amplia sonrisa, el más sorprendido de todos fue Percy, abrió mucho la boca, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, su hermano, el inventor, el loco humorista de su familia finalmente había sentado cabeza, Molly se fue sobre su hijo seguida de su esposo, la mujer beso las mejillas de su hijo con una profunda emoción,

Hermione corrió entre las sillas para llegar a su prima,

-Todo te lo debo a ti- Le susurro la bella medica a su prima, -si no hubiera sido por tu despedida de soltera, no lo hubiera conocido

Sentencio con voz ahogada por la emoción la chica muggle.

Arthur Weasley le dio a su hijo un abrazo muy largo, luego de unos largos instantes musito emocionado,

-Te felicito hijo mío-

George llego hasta su gemelo con cara de desconcierto, sabía que su hermano estaba locamente enamorado de la chica pero la noticia lo había tomado desprevenido.

La feliz pareja fue felicitada por todos los presentes, los llenaron de augurios de felicidad y buenos deseos,

-¿Cómo es que no está tú familia aquí para brindar con nosotros?

Le pregunto Molly a su futura nuera, la chica se quedo en silencio y miro a Fred buscando apoyo para dar una respuesta, el gemelo tomo de los hombros a su novia y le evito el trabajo de dar una explicación,

-Bueno Mamá, luego hablaremos de eso

Dijo con voz queda, la mujer no insistió pero supo al momento que la relación no era aprobada por la familia de la médica, Molly sintió mucha pena por la chica, no podía comprender como una madre dejaba sola a su hija en un momento tan especial de su vida.

Tiempo atrás había visitado a la madre de Hermione por el mismo motivo, lo que no sabía es que Margot, la madre de Belinda, carecía de todo tipo de sentimientos, esta vez le sería muy difícil ayudar.

Los invitados se fueron retirando, el primero en partir fue George, Percy lo vio salir y rápidamente se despidió de todos, cuando saludaba a su madre la mujer le hizo una invitación que él no pudo rechazar,

-Ven a almorzar conmigo mañana a la madriguera

Dijo ella con voz serena, él le dio un beso y asintió con la cabeza, salió de la casa a toda velocidad, alcanzo a George a unos metros, el chico estaba a punto de montar en su escoba para regresar a su casa,

-Espera George

Le grito Percy, el gemelo miro de mala gana a su hermano y se monto en la escoba como si no hubiera escuchado nada, antes de que el chico pudiera dar una patada al piso para salir volando, su hermano lo tomo del brazo, George miro su brazo y la mano de su hermano apoyada en el,

-No me toques

Le ordeno con frialdad, Percy aparto su mano velozmente ante el rechazo del gemelo,

-Lo siento George, se que estuve equivocado todo este tiempo, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de…

Percy no pudo terminar, George dio una fuerte patada al suelo y salió con violencia volando hacia el cielo. Percy se lo quedo mirando, se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras lo veía desaparecer,

-Se que tienes razón George-Murmuro en voz muy baja, -No sabes cuánto lo siento

El muchacho camino por el campo sin ninguna dirección concreta, debía reconstruir su vida y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, había herido a su familia en lo más hondo, todos parecían dispuestos a darle una segunda oportunidad, todos menos George,

_-Me lo merezco_

Se dijo mentalmente. Siguió caminando sin dirección, sus piernas parecían pesarle una tonelada, la culpa que llevaba con él era una carga más pesada de lo que él podía soportar, él no lo sabía, pero el tiempo pondría las cosas en su lugar.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos, el futuro padre tomo a su mujer de la cintura y la abrazo cariñosamente,

-Es increíble que Fred vaya a casarse

Murmuro, Hermione apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, había pasado una tarde maravillosa junto a su familia, solo le preocupaba la madre de Belinda.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Ron le informo a su esposa que debía ir a declarar.

-Mañana deberás presentarte en el ministerio y declarar, hable con el ministro y arreglara todo para que seas la primera en declarar, luego podrás regresar a casa, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

Hermione le regreso una sonrisa amable,

-No estoy preocupada, estoy ansiosa por declarar y meter en la cárcel a esos malditos

El pelirrojo le regreso la sonrisa al tiempo que agregaba,

-Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco Hermione

Ella se sonrojo levemente, mientras su marido la miraba lleno de orgullo.

-Creo que es tiempo de pensar en el nombre del niño.  
-Ó Niña.  
-No empieces de nuevo, ya te dije que sé que es un niño, lo siento… Lo sé.  
-¿Sabes? Los muggles tienen un método muy eficaz para saber el sexo de un bebe, si quieres puedo hablar con Belinda y podemos hacer una ecografía.

El muchacho puso cara de terror,

-Eco… ¿Qué?, no nada de eso, ya he visto las cosas que hacen los sanadores muggles, no quiero nada da agujas ni cosas raras

Murmuro mientras recordaba la transfusión de sangre. Su mujer se puso de pie y levanto las tazas del desayuno,

-Tienes razón, dejemos que nos sorprenda

Respondió ella, Ron entorno los ojos, para él no había ninguna sorpresa, sabía que sería padre de un barón.

El Lunes por la mañana el ministerio de magia estaba lleno de gente, todos los Aurores estaban en el edificio, el grupo de los Inefables también.

Harry se pregunto que tenían que ver los Inefables con el juicio, pero sabía que si preguntaba no obtendría respuesta.

Moody, Tonks y Lupin llegaron al lugar, Alastor Moody era testigo en el caso. Harry Saludo a sus amigos mientras se paraba en la entrada del tribunal para esperar a Ron y a Hermione, el ministro entro en la sala del gran tribunal luciendo una gran túnica negra, detrás de él varios miembros del consejo ingresaron también en el recinto.

Ron llego con su esposa y saludo a todos, Arthur Weasley llegó con Percy que también estaba citado a declarar. La secretaria de la sala de audiencias se asomo a la puerta,

-Ya pueden pasar, vamos a comenzar-Anuncio.

El grupo se sentó en unos bancos de madera mientras veían a los detenidos ingresar en la sala, estaban fuertemente custodiados y con las muñecas esposadas, el primero en entrar fue Dorcet, su hermana al verlo se echo a llorar en el hombro de su esposo, Hermione sintió una gran pena por la chica, estaba segura que Dorcet sería condenado por mucho tiempo.  
El ministro se puso de pie y desplegó un pergamino con sus manos,

-En el día de la fecha el consejo superior del ministerio de magia juzgara a los detenidos por intento de sabotaje contra nuestra comunidad, los aquí presentes seguidores del Maestro, Narcisa Malfoy, serán enjuiciados por el cargo ya mencionado. El Señor Dorcet Miller además, será enjuiciado por alta traición y secuestro

Harry miraba fijamente a Dorcet, el detenido no tenía una pizca de arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-Llamamos a declarar a la Auror, Hermione Granger

La castaña que estaba sentada en el banco de madera se puso de pie y camino al estrado superior, tomo asiento como le indicaron y respondió a las preguntas de una bruja regordeta de grandes anteojos,

-Tenemos entiendo que usted ha sido secuestrada ¿Puede señalar a su secuestrador?

Inquirió la bruja, la castaña alzo el brazo derecho y con su dedo apunto a Dorcet.

-¿Puede relatarnos lo sucedido?

Pregunto nuevamente la bruja mientras se apresuraba a tomar una pluma y el tintero. La chica relato todo, desde como Dorcet se la llevo de su casa hasta lo que había pasado en la casa de Escocia, su declaración duro por lo menos una hora, mientras ella hablaba la sala estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el rasgueo de las plumas,

-Muy bien, ya puede bajar del estrado

Anuncio la voz de la mujer.

Dorcet que estaba fuertemente vigilado intento zafarse de sus custodios pero no pudo,

-¿Crees que termino Granger?, no tienes idea de lo que te espera

Le grito a la chica mientras esta regresaba al banco de madera, Hermione ni siquiera de volteo a mirar a Dorcet, Ron se puso de pie para contestar la agresión del traidor pero Harry lo tomo de la túnica,

-Siéntate y no digas nada-Le ordeno su moreno amigo.

Tal como lo habían pautado, después de declarar Hermione dejo el recinto en compañía de Tonks y Lupin, estos dos llevarían a su casa a la castaña y se quedarían con ella hasta que Ron regresara.

Después de Hermione, Harry Potter fue llamado a declarar, nuevamente el chico relato los hechos mientras los detenidos bajaban la cabeza sabiendo que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de salir libres, Gregorian y Eliot, fueron los siguientes.

Luego de estas declaraciones se hizo un receso para el almuerzo.

Las puertas del gran tribunal se abrieron y la gente comenzó a salir, Ron estaba doblando una esquina cuando se encontró cara a cara con un rostro conocido,

-Hola Ron

Dijo Rosalín, el pelirrojo se paso la mano por la frente

-¿Qué haces aquí Rosalín? Sabes muy bien que la prensa no puede entrar al juicio

Murmuro el chico algo pasmado por el "casual encuentro". Rosalín no estaba sola, estaba con otra chica, una periodista compañera de ella,

-Lo sé, pero no pueden impedirnos que cubramos la noticia desde afuera, creo que el ministerio se equivoca al no contar la información que tiene

-Rosalín dijo esto mientras se acomodaba el cabello como solía hacerlo,

-Bien

Dijo Harry que estaba al costado del pelirrojo,

-Se lo puedes decir al ministro, viene para acá

Rosalín estiro el cuello en busca del ministro pero no lo vio,

-¿Y cómo está tu esposa Ron?

Inquirió la periodista.

-Muy bien gracias

Respondió el Auror. Rosalín noto el destello de enojo en los celestes ojos de Ron,

-Mira Ron, ya dejemos el asunto en el pasado, se que no estuve bien contigo, pero ya paso, no quiero que me guardes rencor

Murmuro la periodista bajando la vista,

-Está bien, olvídalo, debo irme

Respondió Ron lacónicamente. Al verlo partir Rosalín le murmuro a su compañera,

-¿No es precioso?

La compañera de la periodista estiro el cuello para ver la espalda del pelirrojo, luego respondió,

-Yo diría que los dos son preciosos-

Ron y Harry llegaron a la cafetería del ministerio, el lugar parecía más lleno que nunca, comieron algo en la barra y luego regresaron al recinto, esperaron en la entrada casi una hora, luego la puerta se abrió y pudieron entrar nuevamente en el gran tribunal.

Justin fue el siguiente en declarar, hizo un relato muy minucioso de todo lo que había visto, al terminar su declaración Mr. Fedlar frunció el seño.

Moody fue el siguiente, el ex AUROR, era un hombre muy conocido en el ministerio, conocido y respetado, lo trataron con mucho respeto como si Alastor fuera de la realeza, de alguna manera lo era, el había sido la realeza de los Aurores, un hombre de una carrera intachable, un cazador de magos tenebrosos como pocos. Moody declaro mientras los presentes lo escuchaban en un completo silencio, en un momento de su relato dijo lo siguiente,

-El gordo que estaba con ellos traiciono a los Aurores que investigaban el caso

La mujer regordeta del tribunal miro a Moody con cara de reprobación, Alastor alzo las cejas y se corrigió al instante,

-Quiero decir, el Sr. Fedlar

El viejo Moody continúo y hundió con su declaración a Mr. Fedlar, luego bajo del estrado haciendo un gran ruido con su pata de palo.

Ron fue llamado a Declarar, el pelirrojo se acomodo en el estrado y contó todo desde un principio, comenzó hablando de sus sospechas sobre Percy, su hermano, luego con las sospechas de que este estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius, la pelea en el aire, el secuestro de su mujer y claro esta Narcisa Malfoy, se hizo un gran silencio cuando menciono a la Mortifaga, todavía quedaban personas que se estremecían al saber que aun quedaban partidarios de Voldemort.

Percy fue el último en declarar ese día, Arthur miraba a su hijo con un gran dolor, a pesar de todo, aquel muchacho desgarbado y abatido seguía siendo su hijo. Percy no pudo aportar mucho por que no recordaba nada a causa del maleficio, pero si pudo decir como Dorcet lo acosaba antes de echarle el conjuro, la declaración de Percy fue la más corta de todas, el primer día de juicio llego a su fin, al día siguiente era el turno de los detenidos, con eso se dictaría la sentencia.

Las puertas del gran tribunal se abrieron y la gente comenzó a vaciar el lugar, en la entrada del ministerio había muchos reporteros de distintos periódicos, al ver semejante cantidad de gente, Ron y Harry regresaron al edificio y optaron por regresar a sus casas por la Red Flu.

Cuando Harry llego a su hogar se sorprendió al ver que su casa estaba en absoluto silencio, camino por la sala hasta el dormitorio y entro en su cuarto, Ginny estaba tendida en la cama profundamente dormida, James dormía serenamente sobre el pecho de su madre, la imagen para el mago fue tan tierna que corrió hasta un cajón y tomo la cámara de fotos, luego de retratarlos se quito los zapatos y fue a su cama, se tendió junto a su esposa y se dedico a mirarlos.

La vida había sido muy dura con Harry Potter, había perdido a sus padres, a Sirius, a su amado director, sin embargo sentía que la vida lo recompensaba dándole lo mejor que un hombre puede tener, un hogar verdadero, James se había transformado en la persona más importante de su vida, él niño y Ginny le daban un sentido vital a su existencia, pensó en sus padres,

-Me gustaría que pudieran verte James

Se dijo mentalmente, pensó en su madre, en su padre, sus abuelos, en todos aquellos familiares que él nunca había conocido, no se sintió infeliz, al contrario, estaba contento de saber que su hijo no pasaría por eso, su pequeño James tenía tíos, padrinos, abuelos y seguramente también tendría primos,

-Serás muy feliz James

Murmuro suavemente, Ginny abrió un ojo notoriamente dormida,

-Mi amor, no te escuche llegar, ¿Cómo les fue?

Antes de responder el moreno le dio un suave beso en los labios,

-Por qué no tomamos un café en la cocina y te cuento

Propuso él.

Ginny dejo al niño en la cama y se fue con su marido, preparo rápidamente el café y se sentó a escuchar las novedades, Harry parecía cansado pero eso no le impidió darle a su esposa todos los detalles,

-No puedo creer que exista gente tan mala

Murmuro ella mientras sorbía su café, el moreno la miro con ternura,

-Siempre había pensado que el mundo estaba dividido entre el bien y el mal-Dijo Harry, -Ahora creo que es más amplio que eso, existe el bien, el mal, y los que luchamos

Dijo Harry muy reflexivo, la pelirroja estiro su mano por encima de la mesa, tomo la de su marido y lo miro a los ojos con ese destello único que hacía que el moreno se derritiera de solo verla,

-Tú eres un gran luchador mi amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Harry se quito los anteojos y se puso de pie muy rápido, antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar su marido ya estaba junto a ella, la tomo de los hombros y la puso de pie, luego la rodeo de la cintura y la beso con una gran pasión,

-Te amo Ginny

Le dijo al final de un beso, luego volvió a besarla, ella lo rodeo del cuello y bajo sus manos lentamente, aflojo el nudo de la corbata y beso su cuello, el moreno cerró los ojos, Ginny le daba tanto amor que sentía que un fuego le quemaba el cuerpo, el moreno arrastro a su esposa hasta la sala y la recostó en el sillón, al cabo de unos minutos la pelirroja estaba desnuda sobre el sofá amando a su esposo.

Los dos quedaron tendidos boca arriba mirando el techo,

-¿Sabes?-Dijo Ginny, -Lo he estado pensando, cuando termine el juicio, dejaremos una tarde a James con mi madre y tú y yo saldremos a dar un paseo

Murmuro de la nada la pelirroja, el chico se giro y la tomo del rostro,

-Haremos lo que tú quieras-

Le dijo Harry. Ginny comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, con el nacimiento de James no tenían mucho tiempo para estar solos y disfrutarse, ese momento era ideal para dar rienda suelta a su amor, Harry ya estaba casi sobre ella cuando el llanto de James llego a esta ellos,

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo Harry, -¿Por qué no duerme más tiempo?

Ginny se destornillo de risa,

-Muy bien Potter a un lado, tu heredero me necesita

La chica se puso la camisa de su esposo y llego a su cuarto para atender al niño, el moreno se coloco sus pantalones y llego al cuarto con los pies descalzos, al entrar pudo ver como Ginny caminaba con el niño en brazos, se paro en el umbral de la puerta y la miro sonriente,

-Te queda muy bien mi camisa

Le dijo picaronamente, ella le regreso la misma mirada y le entrego al niño,

-Sostenlo, voy a prepararle una mamadera

Dijo la pelirroja, Harry miro a su esposa y la vio salir,

-Debes dormir James-Le murmuro a su hijo mientras le besaba la frente, al rato regreso Ginny,

-Dámela, yo lo haré

Se ofreció Harry, James se prendió de la mamadera, estaba realmente hambriento, Ginny abrazo a su marido desde atrás rogando que el niño se durmiera.

Ron estaba agotado, solo quería que todo terminara para dedicarse de lleno a su esposa y a la venida de su futuro hijo, Hermione dormía junto a él, Ron no pudo evitarlo y llevo su mano derecho al vientre de su esposa,

-Voy a enseñarte a jugar quidditch, en cuanto puedas caminar será lo primero que te enseñare, luego cuando vayas al colegio te enseñare algunas cosas de Hogwarts, pasadizos y esas cosas, pero no debe enterarse tu madre

Hermione abrió los ojos,

-Escuche eso Ronald Weasley

Ron se quedo muy quieto,

-Pensé que dormías cielo

Murmuro, Ella se rió y dejo que su marido le siguiera hablando a su pequeño vientre, de pronto, de la nada se incorporo, se llevo las manos a la boca y salió corriendo de la cama, cruzo el pasillo a toda velocidad, llego al baño y se encerró, Ron corrió tras ella y llamo a la puerta con violencia,

-Herm, abre la puerta, déjame entrar

Por un segundo se aterro, ella abrió la puerta lentamente y lo miro a los ojos, estaba pálida,

-Pensé que iba a descomponerme  
-Vamos, te llevo a San Mungo.  
-Nada de eso, estoy bien.  
-¿Pero qué dices?, si te sientes mal debemos ver un sanador.  
-Ron, estoy embarazada, es lógico que cada tanto tenga alguna descompostura, voy a prepararme un té.  
-No, regresa a la cama, yo lo haré.

El chico fue a la cocina y preparo el té para su esposa, regreso al cuarto todavía algo asustado, le entrego la taza y volvió a preguntar,

-¿Estás segura que estas bien?

Ella entorno los ojos,

-Si ya estoy bien, deja de preocuparte tanto ¿quieres?

No muy convencido se quedo en silencio y dejo que la chica terminara su infusión. Luego apagaron la luz y se abrazaron para dormir,

-Te amo

Le dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos,

-Y yo los amo a los dos

Respondió él. Trato de relajarse y descansar, al día siguiente le esperaba una jornada difícil en el ministerio, al fin podrían encarcelar a los magos tenebrosos.


	88. Dos meses despues

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

Todos los detenidos fueron condenados, Dorcet recibió la pena más alta, fue condenado a veinte años de prisión, esto no dejo muy contento a Moody, según él, la traición debía condenarse con prisión de por vida.

Con los magos presos la vida de Ron y Hermione fue retomando su curso normal, solo quedaba encontrar a Narcisa, la bruja había desaparecido y parecía que encontrarla sería una tarea imposible.

Faltaba solo una semana para la boda de Fred y Belinda, pese a todos los intentos de hacer entrar en razón a la madre de la muggle, no pudieron conseguirlo, la mujer le juro a Belinda que no la perdonaría y aseguro que no quería volver a verla, Belinda se sintió muy dolida, pero no dio un paso atrás, continuo con sus planes de boda junto a Fred.

La despedida de soltero estaba totalmente organizada por George, el gemelo había preparado una gran sorpresa para su hermano.

Fred, que ya había participado de la despedida de soltero de Bill, Harry y Ron, sabía que le esperaba lo peor, todos querrían vengarse de él por haber sido el mentor de crueles bromas, pensó seriamente en enfermarse y así impedir que su hermano le hiciera algo terrible.

Fred y Belinda compraron una casa cerca de la de Harry, la casa era de dos plantas y contaba con una gran cocina, los chicos colocaron ahí una gran mesa de madera oscura tallada a mano, la sala era amplia y cómoda, todo el piso era de madera y le daba al hogar de los chicos un aire muy cálido, a Belinda le costaba mucho salir de su casa para ir a trabajar, cada vez le gustaba más quedarse en su casa y ocuparse de ella.

Una noche a eso de las ocho de la noche llamaron a la puerta de su casa, Belinda estaba recostada en el sillón leyendo una revista científica, Fred estaba preparando una jarra de Té, fue hasta la puerta de entrada y al abrirla se encontró con su propio rostro, George estaba parado en frente de él,

-Hola Hermanito

Dijo George, Fred estaba algo sorprendido,

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Inquirió Fred, su gemelo puso una cara que él conocía muy bien, su rostro se lleno de malicia,

-Bueno, no estoy solo

Informo George, detrás de él aparecieron su padre, Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, el Sr. Granger, Moody y para su sorpresa también estaban Lupin y Percy.

Fred puso cara de terror, intento cerrar la puerta pero George se lo impidió, saco su varita y grito –Petrificus Totalis

Fred cayo rígido de espaldas al suelo, Belinda dejo salir un grito de horror y corrió hacia su futuro marido,

-No le pasa nada cuñada, apártate

Musito George, los hombres tomaron a Fred y lo sacaron de la casa, Belinda intentaba por todos los medios evitar que se llevaran a su novio, Ginny que apareció por la puerta, era la responsable de ocuparse de Belinda,

-Hola Belinda-Dijo muy alegre la pelirroja, -No me gusta tu atuendo, no puedes salir así-

Murmuro la pelirroja. Belinda que estaba con un camisón de lana y medias rojas se miro el cuerpo.

Mientras los hombres sacaban a Fred, Ginny apunto con su varita a Belinda, al instante su atuendo cambio, del camisón largo de lana paso a estar vestida con un vestido rojo muy ceñido al cuerpo y algo escotado, la médica atino a cubrirse con las manos, Ginny se mato de risa mientras Hermione entraba en la casa con una barriga bastante más abultada,

-Hermione, ayúdame

Rogó la muggle, su prima se rió con ganas y respondió,

-Lo siento prima, pero ahora serás una Weasley, debemos hacerte el ingreso a la familia, si mal no recuerdo…Tú colaboraste mucho con mi despedida de soltera…Bien, ahora te regresare el favor

Dicho esto la castaña le guiño un ojo con malicia a su prima, Fred ya estaba montado en la parte trasera del coche de Harry, Belinda fue empujada por Ginny y Hermione, juntas metieron a la médica en el coche de Ron que ahora sería conducido por la madre de la castaña, cuando Belinda subió al coche su tía se giro y le hablo llena de risa,

-No sabes lo que te espera querida

Belinda estaba aterrada, estaba a punto de llorar, desde la ventanilla del coche pudo ver que estaban todos, por parte de las mujeres estaban además de su prima, Ginny, su tía, Molly, Fleur y Sofía, la amiga de George.

Por parte de los hombres, estaban todos también, no faltaba nadie. George le retiro el embrujo a su hermano que al instante comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio,

-Ya cállate

Le ordeno Harry, Fred miro a su cuñado con cara de asombro,

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ Y James?, ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

El moreno lo miro azorado, metió la mano en la guantera del coche y saco de ella una botella de cerveza, la destapo y se la dio,

-Toma, bebe algo, James esta con Justin, él lo cuidara esta noche

El gemelo recibió la botella mirando con horror a su moreno cuñado, todos se montaron en los autos y estos se pusieron en marcha, Belinda que estaba en el coche de las chicas hizo un intento desesperado,

-Hermione, no puedo salir, tengo una guardia, tengo que ir al hospital

Su castaña prima se acaricio el vientre mientras respondía,

-Cállate Belinda, el Lunes fui al hospital y averigüe todos tus horarios, no trabajas esta noche ni mañana

Belinda se hundió en el asiento, no tenía nada más por hacer.

Habían tramado esto con mucho cuidado, sabían que atraparlos para la despedida no sería fácil, por lo tanto decidieron tomarlos por sorpresa.

Los autos entraron en la ciudad y Fred se desespero,

-¿Qué van hacer con nosotros?

Inquirió con la voz notoriamente atemorizada, George se rió con una carcajada siniestra, un frió le recorrió por la espalda a Fred.

Los autos entraron en la ciudad y se aceraron a una plaza céntrica, los ojos de Belinda pedían a gritos auxilio, en el centro de la plaza una fuente grande y redonda se erguía poderosa, los autos se detuvieron y de ellos bajaron todos, Fred fue arrastrado por los hombres mientras Belinda era empujada por las chicas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la feliz pareja estaba zabullida en la fuente,

Fred se mato de risa mientras Belinda estaba sentada en la fuente con el pelo empapado, Fred estaba bastante aliviado, si esa era la broma que les jugarían, había sido bastante liviana, pero la cosa no termino ahí, con un movimiento de su varita Harry cambio la ropa de su cuñado y lo dejo con unos calzoncillos rozados con lunares verdes muy grandes, Fred se horrorizo, Belinda estaba muda, no se animaba a decir nada.

Hermione dio un paso al frente con su pancita, apunto a su prima que atino a esconderse detrás de Fred, la muggle no fue tan rápida como la castaña, de un solo movimiento le cambio el atuendo por un horrible disfraz de bruja con sobrero y todo, luego dio otro paso y se adelanto un poco más, miro a su prima y se giro para mirar a los demás,

-Creo que para ser una verdadera bruja, le falta algo

Miro a su prima que tenía en ese momento los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un elfo domestico,

Hermione la apunto nuevamente y la nariz de Belinda cambio, de recta y pequeña paso a encorvada larga y con una gran verruga en la punta, todos rieron pero Belinda estaba a punto de romper en llanto,

-Oh Fred, por favor has algo

Suplico Belinda, Fred vio que su novia se tomaba el rostro, se giro hacia los demás y grito muy enojado,

-¿No creen que se les ha pasado la mano?

Ahora fue Ron el que dio un paso al frente,

-Ah no, muy mal hermanito, no puedo creer que te quejes, creo que los dejaremos solos, así puedes pensar en lo que nos has dicho, de verdad nos ofendes

Luego de esto apunto a su hermano con la varita y le coloco la misma nariz que a Belinda, Fred no lo podía creer, se tomaba el rostro con furia, el grupo se giro y comenzó a retirarse de la plaza,

-No pueden dejarnos aquí

Grito Fred, pero el grupo solo se reía, Ron tomo de los hombros a Hermione,

-Oye, ¿no crees que nos hemos pasado?

Inquirió la castaña mientras se giraba sobre su hombro derecho para mirar a su prima,

-No, claro que no, en un rato vendremos por ellos

Le respondió Ron.

Todos menos George y el Sr. Granger dejaron la plaza, tenían reservada una mesa en un bonito restaurante.

El Sr. Granger estaba tan divertido como un adolescente, se escondió con el gemelo detrás de un árbol y miraron a la pareja, George estaba atragantado de la risa, al costado derecho de la plaza había un complejo de cines, la gente estaba saliendo de la función de las diez y treinta, el lugar obligado para la salida a la calle de los restaurantes era la plaza, cuando la gente paso por la fuente y vio a la pareja se detuvo a mirarlos, algunos se reían y otros comentaban en voz alta

-Deben estar ebrios

Belinda se puso de pie como un rayo,

-¿Qué demonios miran?

Grito como desaforada, la gente que los miraba retrocedió unos pasos, una mujer mayor que llevaba un gran bolso verde le murmuro al marido,

-Deben estar drogados, la juventud está perdida

Belinda miro a Fred y le hablo con voz atronadora,

-Sácame ya mismo de aquí

La policía que diviso la multitud agolpada en la fuente empezó a caminar hacia ellos, George y el Sr. Granger salieron desde atrás del árbol y caminaron hacia los chicos, llegaron con paso decidido, George le tendió la mano a su futura cuñada justo cuando la policía llegaba a ellos,

-¿Que pasa aquí?

Pregunto uno de los oficiales,

-Déjame a mí

Dijo el Sr. Granger con los dientes apretados.

-Es mi culpa oficial, estos chicos van a casarse y se me ocurrió tirarlos en la fuente

-Los oficiales miraron unos segundos al Sr. Granger, uno de los hombres miro a Belinda y comenzó a reírse abiertamente,

-Les han pegado narices falsas

Dijo muy jocoso,

-Oh si-Musito el Sr. Granger, -Una idea de mi sobrino.

-Bueno, ya esta bueno de bromas, salgan de la fuente, están en un lugar público

Murmuro otro oficial.

Fred y Belinda caminaron varios metros, se pararon detrás de un gran árbol para esconderse,

George aprovecho y con su varita los cambio de ropa y les quito las horribles narices, Belinda lo fulmino con la mirada,

-Vaya Belinda, no puedes negar que eres prima de Hermione, ambas tienen la misma mirada amenazante cuando se enojan

Murmuro George apartando la vista de su futura cuñada. Los cuatro cruzaron la calle y entraron en el restaurante, todos aplaudieron cuando los vieron entrar, Belinda seguía algo ofendida pero Hermione le dio una mano para calmarla,

-No te pongas así mujer, cuando George se case con Sofía tendrás tu oportunidad de vengarte de él

Sofía se sonrojo bastante, George que justo se estaba por sentar en la silla que estaba junto a Fred se puso tan nervioso que al sentarse erró a la silla y cayo sentado en el suelo, todos estallaron en una gran carcajada, Belinda le guiño un ojo a su prima, con ese comentario mordaz de parte de la castaña, se había sentido mucho mejor, sobre todo al ver el nerviosismo y la incomodidad del gemelo.

La cena fue muy tranquila, todos estaban contentos, Fred tomo de los hombros a su novia y le hablo al oído,

-¿Eres feliz muggle?

Ella se sonrió escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su novio,

-Muy feliz

Le respondió la bella médica.

La noche transcurrió entre brindis y aplausos, cada tanto Ron apoyaba la mano en el vientre de su esposa y hablaba de su hijo sin parar, estaba tan emocionado con su paternidad que ese era su tema favorito.

El Sr. Granger no paraba de brindar y conversar con su amigo el Sr. Weasley,

-Y no has visto nada-Decía el Sr. Granger, -En mi casa tengo un aire acondicionado, cuando hace calor lo enciendes y adentro de mi casa hace frío

El Sr. Weasley no lo podía creer,

-Es mágico

Murmuro mientras se servía más Vino tinto,

-No amigo, no es mágico, funciona con electricidad

Agrego el Sr. Granger, Arthur se tomo un largo sorbo de su vaso,

-¿Con enchufe y todo?

Inquirió con la curiosidad de un niño,

-Con enchufe y todo

Respondo el Sr. Granger al tiempo que dejaba caer más Vino en su vaso.

Fleur parecía algo triste, últimamente la chica estaba muy deseosa de ser madre, su marido se negaba, desde que había sido mordido por un hombre lobo, se propuso no tener hijos para que estos no heredaran su problema, Fleur lo comprendía y al principio había aceptado, pero al ver a Hermione embarazada y a Ginny ya madre, su corazón le pedía a gritos un hijo propio, dejo sus pensamientos para unirse a la conversación de las mujeres.

-Es una lástima que no hayamos ido al local en el que hicimos la despedida de Hermione

Decía Molly en voz baja,

-Había chicos muy guapos

La Sra. Granger se reía tapándose la cara por el comentario de su consuegra, sin embargo ella también lo lamentaba.

Sofía era la que menos hablaba, no había visto nunca a toda la familia de George junta, para colmo de males George no colaboraba mucho, cada tanto parecía olvidarse que ella estaba ahí y la joven se sentía muy incómoda.

Sofía realmente sentía algo muy especial por George, el gemelo era muy cariñoso con ella cuando estaban solos, pero en cuanto estaban en público su actitud cambiaba, parecía que no podía demostrar su afecto si alguien lo miraba, se quedo en silencio revolviendo la comida con el tenedor, Fred que estaba enfrente de ella pareció leer los pensamientos de la chica,

-Eh, Sofía…Me alegro mucho que hayas venido

Grito haciendo que todos dejaran lo que hacían para mirarlo,

-Gracias Fred

Respondió ella,

-Si Sofía, a mí también me alegra que vinieras, tienes una novia muy linda George

Agrego Molly mientras cortaba su carne asada, George se puso muy rojo,

-Bueno, Sofía es…Si…ella es muy bonita

Balbuceo el gemelo y Charly pregunto

-¿Pero por qué no nos contaste que estabas de novio oficialmente?  
-Bueno, yo no diría novio, ya sabes…

Sofía quiso salir corriendo del lugar, Belinda miro a George con el seño muy fruncido, su Madre se llevo la mano a la frente, no podía creer que su hijo fuera tan bruto como un cerdo.

La cena siguió después de un corto silencio, Sofía intento hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado poniendo su mejor cara, en realidad estaba muy dolida con George, luego de varios minutos, cuando ya todos regresaron a sus conversaciones ella se puso de pie, fue hasta Fred y le dio un beso cariñoso,

-Debo irme Fred, antes de marcharme quería desearte muchas felicidades-

Le murmuro con la voz apagada pero sonriente,

-No te vayas Sofía

Dijo Belinda, la chica le sonrió a la novia de Fred pero replico,

-Lo siento, mañana trabajo temprano, debo irme

Saludo a los demás mientras George la miraba sin comprender nada, se despidió de todos, de todos menos de George.

Sofía dejo el lugar mientras todos la miraban partir en silencio, cuando la chica finalmente salió por la puerta del restaurante, Fred le dio un grito a su hermano,

-Eres un animal George

Su gemelo lo miro sin saber de que hablaba, de verdad George no sabía qué era eso tan malo que había hecho,

-Me temo que tienes muy poco tacto George

Agrego Bill,

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

Inquirió Belinda, el gemelo se encogió de hombros,

-No sé lo que le pasa, pero no se preocupen, seguro que mañana viene a verme, no se preocupen

Murmuro mientras se servía una soda, todos se miraron incapaces de decir algo, en realidad él estaba muy seguro que Sofía se aparecería en su tienda y todo estaría bien, al fin de cuentas él nunca le había prometido nada a la chica.

George no se había dado cuenta de que su comentario había herido profundamente a Sofía, no solo negó que fuera su novia, sino que además la hizo sentir totalmente fuera de lugar.

Cuando la chica llegó a la esquina se detuvo junto al semáforo, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y se enjugo una lagrima, en ese momento comprendió que ella no significaba mucho para el gemelo, solo la había llevado a la cena, para no sentirse solo.

Pagaron la cena y se retiraron, cuando se pusieron de pie, Molly y la señora Granger se dieron cuentas de que sus maridos estaban muy alegres,

-No sabes cómo te quiero Patrick, muggle amigo mío

Decía el Sr. Weasley abrazando al padre de la castaña, por su parte el Sr. Granger estaba algo emocionado y le respondía agarrándolo de los hombros para no tambalear,

-Yooo, taamniéen te quierroo, mi amigo mago, no te coontadoo como funcionan las baaterriass, por que no vieenes aaa mi caasa ahora y te lo muestro

Hermione miro a su padre azorada, estaba ebrio,

-Me encantaría mi amigo

Respondió Arthur mientras se sostenía de su consuegro,

-Nada de eso, mañana te mostrara las baterías Arthur, ahora vamos a casa

Se apresuro a decir Molly, al escucharla el Sr. Weasley se giro como pudo y la tomo del rostro,

-Eress la mujer mas beella de toodas, hip-

Ron se destornillo de risa, los dos hombres salieron abrazados del lugar seguidos por sus esposas que caminaban con el seño fruncido.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur Weasley se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, bajo a la cocina de la madriguera y se encontró con su mujer que tenía una taza de humeante café en la mano,

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

Inquirió la encantadora Molly, el Sr. Weasley solo negó con la cabeza, por una noche volvió sentirse joven nuevamente, su amistad con el Sr. Granger lo hacía sentirse renovado, compartían el mismo espíritu juvenil.

Belinda se levanto presurosa, dejo una nota en la meza de la cocina y salió de su casa para la ante última prueba de su vestido. Para cuando George despertó se encontró con la nota y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, se sentía como cualquier hombre enamorado, feliz, vulnerable, extasiado, se le juntaban miles de sensaciones en el pecho, Belinda le había cambiado la vida para siempre.

Hermione estaba desperezándose en la cama, Ron abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa, como todas las mañanas le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa mientras apoyaba su mano en el estomago de la castaña, de pronto los dos hicieron silencio,

-Oh por Dios, ¿Lo sentiste?

Dijo el pelirrojo algo histérico, la castaña no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza, ella también apoyo su mano y juntos sintieron nuevamente por primera vez como su hijo se movía en el vientre de su madre.

Ron estaba tan nervioso que no podía pronunciar una frase completa,

-Yo…oh, no lo puedo…Yo…-

Su esposa le sonría.

-Creo que le gusta tu voz mi amor

Murmuro ella. El pelirrojo volvió a besarla sin quitar la mano de su vientre. Estaban transitando juntos el proceso del embarazo, lo disfrutaban a pesar de las ansias de ver a su hijo lo más pronto posible, al final del beso el chico hablo nuevamente con una voz suave y dulzona,

-Eres hermosa

Ella se echo a reír,

-Por favor Ronald, mírame, soy un barril, estoy enorme y solo estoy en el quinto mes, no me quiero imaginar cómo me veré para cuando llegue el final del embarazo

El pelirrojo se revolvió los cabellos al tiempo que decía,

-Nunca te he visto tan bella como ahora

El muchacho lo decía muy enserio, estaba convencido que la castaña se vía preciosa, la notaba mas lozana y radiante que nunca.  
Juntos bajaron a la cocina a tomar el desayuno, tenían mucho que hacer ese día, debían pintar el cuarto del bebe.

George estaba durmiendo en su cama, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz no se filtraba del todo por ellas, estaba soñando, soñaba que inventaba junto a su hermano unas varitas mágicas para niños menores de doce años, en su sueño las varitas hacían encantamientos sencillos y así los niños que todavía no tenían la edad para usar varita podían jugar, se despertó justo cuando estaba a punto de probar una de las varitas para ver el efecto que surtían en las manos de un mago adulto.

Estaba acostado boca abajo, la almohada estaba sobre sus cabellos y le cubría por completo la cabeza, su cabello rojizo estaba muy revuelto, apoyo los codos en la cama y se restregó los ojos para poder despegarlos, miro su reloj pulsera y agudizo su vista dormida para ver la hora, eran las once y media, salto de la cama y se encerró en el baño, se dio una corta ducha que le sentó de maravillas.

Cuando ya estaba sentado en la cocina de su casa dispuesto a tomar un té caliente, Sofía se coló en sus pensamientos, el gemelo estaba seguro de que la chica vendría esa mañana hasta su casa, generalmente era lo que sucedía, él se comportaba extraño y ella lo dejaba pasar, volvía a él y todo se solucionaba, pero las horas fueron pasando y Sofía no aparecía. A eso de las dos de la tarde se encerró en su tienda y la limpio a fondo, eso lo mantuvo bastante ocupado, a las seis de la tarde estaba parado en la ventana de su casa esperando ver a Sofía en cualquier momento, pero eso no paso.

_-Vendrá mañana_

Se dijo mentalmente mientras se preparaba una sopa, pero Sofía no apareció al día siguiente, ni al otro, George tuvo una semana fatal, todo parecía salirle mal.

El ultimo día de la semana, un día antes de la boda de su hermano, George estaba armando la vidriera redecorándola cuando le pareció ver a Sofía a lo lejos, fue tal su emoción que dio un salto para salir de la vidriera, al hacerlo, todo lo que había armado se vino al suelo, se fastidio tanto que le grito a Ágata, su empelada, que se ocupara del lió.

Fred estaba haciendo la caja, acomodaba cada moneda en su lugar, alzo la vista y miro a la empleada,

-No te muevas Ágata

Rugió el gemelo,

-Ella no tiene la culpa de que Sofía se haya olvidado que existes

Agregó Fred en tono mordaz, George que seguía mirando por el cristal de la vidriera se volvió hacia su hermano,

-¿Qué dijiste?

Inquirió molesto, su gemelo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la empleada y la chica salió del local enfundada en su capa, Fred cerró la caja registradora con furia,

-Recuero muy bien cuando me dabas consejos sobre Belinda, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes aplicarlos contigo?- El comentario de Fred fue tan agudo que George no supo que contestar.

-Mejor me voy George, mañana tengo una boda

Sin decir más el gemelo tomo su capa del perchero y salió de la tienda dejando a George solo, el chico recordó que él iría a la boda con Sofía, dejo su orgullo de lado y fue hasta la casa de la chica.

En el trayecto pensó muchas cosas, a él realmente le importaba la chica, pero no estaba seguro de estar enamorado, no sabía si estaba hecho para vivir en pareja y casado como la mayoría de sus hermanos, la pasaba muy bien junto a Sofía pero no se sentía muy capaz de comprometerse a mas.

Llego a la casa de Sofía unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, llamo a la puerta dos veces antes de que lo atendiera, Sofía abrió la puerta y sus miradas se encontraron,

-Hola Sofía, ¿Cómo estás?

Musito mientras se acomodaba el cabello aunque no hacía falta, ella lo miro muy seria, más seria que nunca.

-¿Qué quieres?

Dijo ella fríamente. George arqueo las cejas,

-Te he preguntado qué quieres- Repitió ella, -Bueno, si vas a hablarme así, no quiero nada-

Respondió él haciéndose el ofendido,

-Muy bien-Dijo la chica y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

George se quedo de pie muy quieto, luego de unos segundos

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, Sofía abrió y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

-¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?  
-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?  
-Si, se puede. Me pasa que ya no quiero verte.  
-¿Pero por qué?  
-Me canse de ti, me canse de ser siempre la que te busca, esto no funciona, por lo tanto ya no te veré.  
-¿Qué es lo que no funciona?  
-No funciona, hace falta que tú también me quieras George, y por más que lo he intentado, tú nunca me querrás como yo te quiero.

La chica cerró la puerta y dejo a George nuevamente solo, por un segundo pensó en llamar a la puerta y seguir con la conversación, pero no lo hizo, quizás la chica tenía razón y él no estaba listo para un compromiso mayor, se giro sobre si y se marcho con la cabeza gacha, Sofía lo miraba irse desde la ventana del segundo piso con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

El sábado amaneció muy lindo, el sol brillaba emanando su calor, las mujeres comenzaron a llegar a la casa de Belinda que se había levantado muy temprano, Fred tenía su ropa lista en una percha, estaba de pie junto a la puerta despidiéndose de su novia,

-No dejes de ir castaña, te estaré esperando

Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla, le dio un beso profundo y tierno, llamaron a la puerta y Fred supo que era la hora de partir, la Sra. Granger estaba en la entrada de la casa junto a su esposo, el padre de Hermione llevo al pelirrojo a la Madriguera donde el novio se cambiaria para la ceremonia.

La Sra. Granger estaba acompañando a Belinda como si se tratara de su propia hija, la chica estaba muy nerviosa y se le notaba, su tía la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo,

-Todo saldrá bien querida

Le murmuro, Hermione llego justo en ese momento, se bajo del coche de su marido y lo saludo con la mano, Ron no se marcho a la casa de sus padres hasta comprobar que los dos Aurores que cuidaban de su mujer, estaban en su lugar.  
La madre de Hermione había contratado una peluquera y una maquilladora, las mujeres llegaron a las diez de la mañana para ocuparse de la novia, Belinda se encerró en un cuarto con las mujeres mientras Hermione y su madre estaban en la sala atendiendo a Molly, Ginny, Fleur y Tonks, todas estaban muy bellas y arregladas.

La boda era a la una en punto en una pequeña sala del ministerio, luego se haría un almuerzo para compartir con la pareja ese momento tan feliz.

Las mujeres comenzaron a preocuparse, eran ya las doce y cuarenta y la novia no bajaba,

-Iré a ver qué pasa

Dijo Hermione dejando una jarra de té sobre la mesa ratona de la sala, en ese momento la madera de la escalera crujió y todas vieron a Belinda, estaba enfundada en un vestido blanco de mangas largas, el cuello bote del atuendo dejaba ver sus morenos hombros, en la cintura el vestido se ceñía bastante para luego caer en una falda de gasa blanca bordada de piedras,

-Oh por Dios

Exclamo Molly, la chica estaba bellísima, su cabello recogido estaba sostenido por una bella corona estilo princesa, la corona llevaba las mismas piedras que su vestido.

Al llegar al final de la escalera su tía la recibió tendiéndole la mano,

-Estas preciosa querida

Murmuro la mujer.

En la sala del Ministerio un nervioso Fred estaba parado frente al improvisado altar, su hermano Ron estaba junto a él mirándolo divertido, Fred no dejaba de acomodarse el cuello de la túnica,

-Deja eso

Lo reto Ron, Fred instintivamente miro su reloj, eran la una y diez,

-¿No se habrá arrepentido?

Dijo en voz alta, su padre que estaba sentado en el banco de adelante se puso de pie y le acomodo el cuello de la camisa, aunque no hacía falta,

-Por supuesto que no se ha arrepentido, ya vendrá

George que estaba también en el banco de la primera fila no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, de pronto la puerta de entrada de se abrió con suavidad y Sofía apareció por ella, George se puso de pie para ir a buscar a la chica, avanzo por el pasillo pero antes de que llegara a ella, vio la espalda de un hombre que se paro frente a Sofía y le hablaba, el hombre ayudo a Sofía a encontrar su asiento, para cuando George llego, vio con asombro que era Justin, el apuesto Auror hablaba con la chica,

-Hola

Murmuro el gemelo parándose al costado del banco donde Sofía estaba sentada charlando con Justin, ambos alzaron la cabeza,

-Hola

Respondieron al unísono Sofía y Justin,

-Eh…Tú puedes sentarte adelante, conmigo

Dijo George metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón,

-No, gracias, me quedare aquí

Murmuro la chica abriendo su bolso para sacar un pañuelo,

-Pero…habíamos quedado que tú te sentabas conmigo

Replico el gemelo con tono algo desesperado, Sofía que estaba exquisitamente vestida, se puso de pie lentamente y le hablo en un susurro,

-No voy a sentarme contigo, ya te he dicho que lo nuestro termino

Justin seguía sentado y miraba hacia otro lado disimulando que no escuchaba la conversación de los chicos,

-Vamos, ya deja eso Sofía, no te comportes así, siéntate conmigo

Repuso el gemelo con una amplia sonrisa, a la chica se le humedecieron los ojos, lo que más quería en el mundo era estar con él, pero no podía soportar la falta de compromiso de George, estaba convencida que el chico nunca la amaría, trago saliva y llevo su mano derecha a la parte baja de su rodete como si quisiera acomodarlo,

-No George, no me sentare contigo

Luego se dejo caer en el banco y regreso a conversar con Justin,

-¿Así que eres Auror?

Le pregunto con voz suave al apuesto Auror, George se quedo de pie junto a ellos observando como la chica lo ignoraba por completo, regreso a su asiento sin mirar atrás, una sensación extraña se apodero de él, el pecho se le cerro y un sudor frió le recorrió la nuca, por alguna razón que él no supo comprender en ese momento, sintió un odio terrible hacia Justin.

Las puertas de salón se abrieron nuevamente y por ella entro Hermione, Molly, Ginny, Fleur y Tonks, saludaron a los presentes y se acomodaron en los asientos, hacia la mitad del recinto se erguía la figura enorme de Hagrid que estaba acompañado de la profesora Mcgonagall, los amigos de Fred estaban más atrás haciendo mucho alboroto, no eran muchos los invitados, pero el clima era festivo.

Cerca de la una y media, la puerta se abrió, la marcha nupcial sonó y Fred se puso pálido, segundos después, Belinda apareció en el centro de la puerta, su tío Patrick Granger, la lleva del brazo, se hizo un gran silencio, la chica se veía bellísima, estaba muy elegante y delicadamente maquillada, Fred la observo caminar hacia él y su corazón se acelero, al llegar al altar el ministro Pregunto,

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

El Sr. Granger, que no era padre de Belinda, se sentía muy orgulloso de que su sobrina lo hubiera elegido a él para entregarla en el altar,

-Yo

Dijo con voz emocionada, tomo la mano de Belinda y la puso sobre la mano de Fred, el gemelo quiso decirle que estaba hermosa, que era la mujer más bella del mundo, pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna, su garganta estaba seca y su pecho estaba agitado, estaba muy emocionado, Belinda por su parte le sonrió con ternura, lo miro a los ojos y él leyó en esa mirada, las palabras de amor que la chica no podía pronunciar.

-Todos de Pie-Dijo el ministro. -Nos hemos reunido para unir en matrimonio a esta bella pareja, estos chicos nos dan un gran ejemplo al unir con su amor dos mundos diferentes, hay una entrega muy grande de parte de esta bella joven, sabe que al casarse con un mago, está obligada a silenciar para siempre su conocimiento sobre nuestro mundo. Hoy celebramos el amor, la unión de lo genuino, este mundo agradece que ustedes nos demuestren, que toda diferencia se acaba con el amor, ahora escucharemos a los Padrinos

Hermione dio un paso hacia el altar y se puso frente a los chicos, lucia preciosa con su vestido de tela vaporoso de color añil, Ron la observaba desde el banco de la primera fila,

-Yo mejor nadie sé del amor que Belinda siente por ti, ha dejado atrás todo por seguirte, Belinda no es como nosotros, pero sé perfectamente que no hay magia que sea más poderosa que el amor, les deseo lo mejor

Luego de sus cortas pero emotivas palabras bajo del altar con elegancia mientras Belinda dejaba salir unas tímidas lagrimas de sus ojos

George, que era el padrino del novio, tenía su discurso preparado, pero no dijo lo previsto,

-Que cosa extraña el amor-Comenzó diciendo muy serio, - Solo puedo decir que eres muy afortunado de sentir algo tan profundo y bello por Belinda. Todos saben que él y yo somos gemelos, sin embargo Belinda nunca nos confundió, una vez se apareció en la tienda y me saludo llamándome por mi nombre, en ese momento supe que Fred y yo no somos iguales

Todos estaban en silencio, George parecía triste,

-Tú Belinda, eres muy afortunada, no sabes cuánto, Fred es un gran tipo, es maravilloso, un buen amigo, un gran hermano, envidio sanamente el amor que se profesan, les deseo de todo corazón, que este amor dure para siempre

George bajo del estrado y miro hacia al fondo donde estaba Sofía, su cabeza estaba confundida, no sabía por qué había dicho esas palabras, Sofía estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera mirándose los zapatos, George regreso a su lugar y se paro junto a su gemelo,

-Hermosas palabras hermanito

Murmuro Fred con los dientes apretados, él solo fingió una sonrisa,

-Muy bien, los anillos por favor

Dijo el ministro, George se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una cajita roja forrada en terciopelo, se la entrego a su hermano y este la abrió dejando ver dos bellas alianzas de oro, Fred tomo el anillo y pronuncio sus votos,

-Yo Fred Weasley, te tomo a Ti Belinda Granger como mi esposa, siempre te amare castaña

Termino diciendo mientras le colocaba la alianza en el dedo a la chica, el anillo emano un vapor rojo en la mano de la chica y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo, Belinda Granger, te tomo a ti Fred Weasley como mi esposo, siempre te amare Fred

Murmuro visiblemente emocionada la muggle, luego coloco el anillo en el dedo de Fred, la alianza emano nuevamente un vapor rojo intenso.

-Por el poder que me confiere el ministerio de magia, los declaro Marido y Mujer

Finalizo el ministro que los casaba. Fred tomo del rostro a la muggle y la beso como si no hubiera un alma en el reciento. Todos aplaudieron mientras Molly no dejaba de llorar en el hombro de su esposo, Fred tomo del brazo a su mujer y ambos caminaron por el pasillo alfombrado hasta la puerta de salida, mientras caminaban unos cuantos pétalos de rosa cayeron desde el techo.

En un salón contiguo, se llevo a cabo el almuerzo, todos parecían felices, luego del postre Fred bailo en el centro de la pista con su esposa, al cabo de un rato todos estaban bailando, George Busco a Sofía con la mirada, pensaba que podía invitarla a bailar y hablar con ella, pero la chica estaba bailando con Justin, hasta el día anterior, Justin le caía muy bien al gemelo, pero en ese momento su odio se acrecentó.

Para las seis de la tarde todos estaban adormilados de todo lo que habían comido y bebido, Fred arrastro a su mujer por una puerta y le dijo al oído,

-¿Estas lista muggle?

Ella le sonrió con picardía,

-Estoy lista mago

respondió, el chico corrió por un pasillo con su mujer y llegaron a una oficina donde lo esperaba una escoba de madera brillante y con las ramitas prolijamente cortadas, Fred abrió de par en par la ventana y se monto en su vehículo, Belinda subió sentándose delante de él, Fred la tomo de la cintura y con su otra mano se aferro al mago de la escoba,

-No dejes que me caiga

Murmuro la chica,

-Oh, en nuestro mundo no es delito dejar caer a tu esposa de la escoba-

Le respondió él con una sonrisa llena de malicia,

-Sería una lástima, te perderías lo que prepare para nuestra noche de bodas

Replico la chica mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente, Fred cerró los ojos y luego le dio una fuerte patada al piso, ambos salieron volando por la ventana y se perdieron en cielo anaranjado del atardecer.


	89. Un nacimiento esperado

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de la copia pirata, (The otter's tale), asi que muchas_ _felcidades !!!_

**

* * *

**

UN NACIMIENTO ESPERADO

Los recién casados eligieron un destino poco común para su luna de miel, casi nadie comprendía como los chicos se había ido a recorrer el medio oriente, lo más extraño era que no se marcharon con un destino seguro o reservas de hotel, tomaron una valija y sus mochilas y se marcharon, para cualquier pareja puede ser un destino poco romántico teniendo en cuenta que no se alojarían en un bello hotel situado en el medio de un oasis, pero para dos almas aventureras como Fred y Belinda, la luna de miel sería toda una aventura.

Al cabo de dos semanas los chicos regresaron de su viaje visiblemente tostados por el sol, todos estaban en la Madriguera aguardando el regreso del nuevo matrimonio.

El medio día de un Sábado la familia entera estaba sentada en rededor de la mesa esperando a los chicos, Fred entro en su antigua casa con su mujer de la mano, los dos estaban vestidos con bermudas color verde musgo, musculosas y unos sombreros extraños, sus zapatillas estaban llenas de tierra roja,

-Oh por Dios-Balbuceo Molly,

-Parece que vienen de una guerra- Agrego el Sr. Weasley.

Fred se rió con ganas mientras su gemelo lo rodeaba dándole un gran abrazo, luego de todos los saludos se lavaron las manos y se sentaron en la mesa,

-Pero cuenten, ¿Cómo les fue?

Dijo Bill mientras untaba un pan con mantequilla, Fred arranco el fantástico relato,

-Llegamos a una ciudad muy extraña, me contacte con unos magos y conseguimos un lugar para dormir, luego nos dieron una alfombra voladora y recorrimos varias ciudades mágicas, lugares increíbles, también anduvimos en camello, Belinda no está muy acostumbrada a volar por esos medios y se mareaba bastante

Todos los miraban en silencio,

-Tienes un alma muy romántica Fred

Repuso Ginny arqueando una ceja, Belinda que se estaba tomando un vaso de jugo dejo sobre la mesa el vaso y agrego,

-Puede no parecerlo, pero te aseguro que fue muy romántico, tuvimos largas horas de vuelo en alfombra, atardeceres en el desierto, hasta pudimos pasar una noche solos en un oasis.

Fred se puso de pie y abrió una valija, los chicos habían traído regalos para todos.

Ginny y Harry recibieron una hermosa lámpara de noche, Hermione y Ron, una alfombra persa, Molly y Arthur una manta de colores extraños, los Señores Granger un hermoso juego de tazas de café turcas, Bill y Fleur, un cuadro precioso de un desierto, a Charlie le regalaron un abrigo de piel de camello, George recibió con alegría un libro muy grande sobre hechizos para chascos, Percy también recibió un regalo, un hermoso libro de poesía antigua.

James estaba en su coche jugando con una especie de sonajero, estaba muy tranquilo, de pronto en el medio de la alegría por los regalos estallo en llanto, Harry lo tomo en sus brazos pero él no dejaba de sollozar,

-Dámelo a mí

Dijo Hermione, la castaña tomo al niño y camino con él en brazos por la cocina de la madriguera, a los segundos el niño se calmo,

-Tiene algo especial con Hermione

Murmuro Ginny, era cierto, el pequeño James siempre se serenaba cuando la castaña lo tomaba en brazos.

Todos comieron abundantemente, Hermione devoro dos platos de pollo con papas, su madre la miraba comer y se sonreía, luego de pasar una tarde encantadora en familia Fred se puso de pie,

-Bueno familia, gracias por el recibimiento, pero bebemos ir casa, necesitamos un baño

Su madre asintió con la cabeza, el matrimonio estaba lleno de tierra todavía.

-Bueno, vamos muggle

Murmuro Fred, Charlie que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea se giro hacia su hermano,

-¿Oye, porque la llamas así? No es muy agradable

Fred solo se rió,

-Se lo digo en forma cariñosa, además es muggle ¿no?

Belinda se estaba colocando su mochila en los hombros cuando replico,

-A mi no me molesta, es mas…Me divierte, vamos mago, quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes y darme un baño

Finalizo la bella médica, cuando salieron de la casa, Charlie volvió a hablar,

-Tienen una forma muy rara de tratarse,

Ron se puso de pie y busco en su bolsillo las llaves de su coche,

-Yo creo que son muy divertidos-Dijo, -tienen el mismo sentido del humor-Agrego.

Ron y Hermione subieron al auto,

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Inquirió el pelirrojo auror mientras ponía el auto en marcha,

-Muy bien

Llegaron a su casa y la castaña se quito los zapatos en la entrada, luego se dejo caer en el sillón de la sala, Ron se quito sus zapatos y se tendió junto a ella, tomo una manta del respaldo del sillón y cubrió los cuerpos de ambos con ella,

-Podría quedarme aquí hasta mañana

Murmuro él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa,

-Me encantaría eso

Dijo ella acariciándole el rostro a su esposo, el pelirrojo comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, acaricio su vientre con la esperanza de que su hijo se moviera nuevamente, subió su mano hasta llegar a los senos de su esposa, los acaricio con ternura,

-Oye, ¿crees que podríamos hacer algo para que se queden así de grandes?

Murmuro él con una amplia sonrisa y notoriamente divertido, ella le frunció el ceño,

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gorda?

Repuso la castaña con algo de furia en su voz, él se hecho a reír,

-claro que no, solo digo que no me desagrada el tamaño que tienen ahora

Ella le dio un coscorrón suave en la coronilla de la cabeza,

-Eres terrible Ronald Weasley

Le dijo ella algo sonrojada,

-Pero te amo

Repuso él, la rodeo de la cintura y la beso nuevamente, esa tarde no salieron del sillón, se quedaron allí hasta el otro día.

El cuarto del bebe ya estaba casi listo, la mañana del Domingo Ron dio los últimos toques de pintura mientras su mujer lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta,

-Es un cuarto precioso

Dijo la castaña mientras se acariciaba el vientre,

-Tú eres preciosa me muero de hambre, ¿Ya está listo el almuerzo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los días fueron pasando, las semanas transcurrieron velozmente, cada tarde Ron llegaba del trabajo y se encontraba con su esposa que lo aguardaba en su casa,

-¿Cómo están mis amores?

Decía él todos los días al llegar, el vientre de Hermione dejo de crecer, o por lo menos eso parecía, al llegar al sétimo mes de embarazo algo cambio en su cuerpo, su vientre creció notoriamente haciendo que ella se sintiera más pesada que de costumbre, estaba muy molesta, le costaba encontrar por las noches una posición cómoda para dormir, Ron dormía tan poco como ella, generalmente la chica daba muchas vueltas en la cama, se levantaba y caminaba por el pasillo de la planta alta, su hijo últimamente se movía mucho, ella creía que se movía más de lo normal, Ron se levantaba con ella y caminaba dormido junto a la castaña en el pasillo que iba de la habitación al baño, lo que Ron no sabía era que mientras él se quedaba dormido en su escritorio, su mujer dormía plácidamente durante la mañana una vez que él partía al trabajo, lo que en realidad pasaba era que dormía mucho más cómoda sola que con él, a esta altura sus pies se hinchaban, solo podía dormir de costado, pero luego de un rato debía cambiar de lado porque su cuerpo se adormecía a causa del peso.

Una mañana cuando la chica ya estaba entrando en el octavo mes, Ron partió muy dormido al trabajo, generalmente dejaba el auto por si su mujer necesitaba algo, él se montaba en la escoba y regresaba a su casa por la red Flu.

Ron había llegado a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, miro las formas que tenía para llenar y le dieron ganas de llorar, apoyo los codos en el escritorio y se quedo así un rato, sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

-Ron, Ron, despierta

Decía Harry sacudiéndolo por los hombros,

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?

Murmuro Ron aun muy dormido.

-Pasa que te has dormido de nuevo, has tenido suerte que sea yo el que te encontrara, ya no debes dormirte en el trabajo

Dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la capa y la dejaba en el perchero.

-Ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que casi no duermo de noche, Hermione camina por el pasillo del segundo piso, se da muchas vueltas en la cama, no sé qué le pasa.

-¿No sabes lo que le pasa? Ya quisiera verte yo a ti cargando con esa barriga, a Ginny le pasaba lo mismo, el último mes es muy difícil para ellas.

-Ya lo sé, pero no está en el último mes, está en el octavo, es solo que quisiera dormir toda una noche entera.

-Huy, no creo que duermas toda una noche entera por mucho tiempo, espera a que nazca el niño, ya verás lo que te espera.

-En realidad, me muero de ganas de verlo, me pregunto cómo será…

-Para ti será el niño más bello del mundo.

-Si, lo sé. Te has puesto a pensar que tu hijo y el mío Irán juntos al colegio…quiero decir que…

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir, si lo he pensado, espero que no sean tan traviesos como éramos nosotros.

El pelirrojo converso casi toda la mañana con su amigo Harry de las posibles aventuras que vivirían sus hijos en el colegio, mientras conversaban ambos jóvenes llenaban las formas pendientes que tenían sobre sus escritorios.

Cerca del medio día una mujer entro en su oficina, asomo la cabeza por la puerta

-Los llama el ministro

Dijo la mujer y cerró la puerta, Harry se coloco su capa y salió seguido por Ron.

Llegaron a la oficina del ministro que los hizo entrar en seguida,

-Tomen asiento-Dijo con voz muy seria.  
-No quiero preocuparlos, pero tenemos una información de que Narcisa puede estar escondida en Albania.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos,

-¿En Albania?, pero… ¿Qué haría ahí?

Murmuro mientras sus ojos se agrandaban del asombro,

-¿Quiere que vallamos a investigar?

Inquirió Harry, el ministro se rasco la nuca, no sabía como decirle a sus Aurores lo que tenía para decir,

-No, Irán Gregorian y Justin

Harry cruzo una mirada con Ron,

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ron, -¿Por qué no nos envía a nosotros?-

El ministro volvió a rascarse la nuca, forzó una tos inexistente y hablo con voz apagada,

-Lo siento muchachos, no puedo enviarlos y tampoco puedo darles el motivo

Ron salto de su asiento,

-Ya estoy cansado de los secretos del ministerio, estamos hablando de Narcisa, por si lo olvida esa mujer es muy peligrosa y nosotros iniciamos esta investigación

Ron dijo esto muy rápido, estaba muy alterado.

-Siéntate Ron.

El pelirrojo se quedo mirando a los ojos al ministro pero no se sentó,

-Siéntate Ron-Gruño Harry.

-Lo siento, pero por favor confíen en mí, necesito que estén aquí, si es una pista falsa, ustedes deben estar aquí.

-Lo dice solo para convencernos.

-Sabes muy bien Ronald, que ustedes dos son dos Aurores muy importantes para mí, pero si sigues en esta postura y me faltas el respeto de esta manera, me obligaras a suspenderte.

-Ya cállate Ron. Sr. Ministro, nosotros estamos para lo que necesite, no se preocupe, Ron esta algo nervioso.

-No te disculpes por mí ¿quieres?

Con el rostro lleno de furia se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, giro el pomo y al abrirla se topo cara a cara con un hombre de piel oscura y mirada misteriosa, Ron conocía a ese hombre, solo lo había visto en el ministerio un par de veces pero sabía que era, era un Inefable.

-Muy bien Harry, tengo otros asuntos que atender, ya puedes irte.

El moreno dejo la sala pero no se le escapo la presencia del inefable en la oficina del ministro.

Generalmente los inefables se reunían con el ministro en una sala secreta del ministerio, su trabajo era tan secreto que nadie sabía exactamente donde quedaban sus oficinas. El Inefable entro en la oficina del ministro cerrando la puerta con suavidad, antes de que la puerta se cerrara definitivamente, Ron se giro y volvió a cruzar una mirada con los ojos oscuros como el alquitrán de aquel hombre.

-No puedo creerlo

Decía Ron mientras entraba en su oficina,

-¿Cómo nos puede apartar así?, mandar a Gregorian y a Justin, son muy buenos Aurores pero esta investigación la iniciamos nosotros-Finalizo con aplomo.

-Quizás…No quiera apartarnos, pero deba hacerlo por algún motivo-Murmuro Harry.

-¿Te refieres al inefable?

Inquirió Ron, su moreno amigo esbozo una sonrisa, era increíble cómo se entendían a la perfección,

-Es muy raro que un inefable este en la oficina del ministro

Murmuro Harry, Ron camino por la oficina pasándose la mano por la frente,

-¿Viste su mirada? Me miro de una mera muy rara

Dijo Ron, el moreno Auror se quito los anteojos y los limpio con la punta de su capa,

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Cómo que te miro de una forma rara?

Inquirió Harry, Ron negó con la cabeza, no dijo nada pero sentía que el inefable lo miraba como si supiera algo que él ignoraba.

-Oye, porque no vienes esta noche a cenar con Ginny y James a casa.

-¿Te parece? No sé, así como esta Hermione, no quisiera molestarla.

-Claro que no, es más le hará bien, espero que con la charla y la comida se agote y duerma toda la noche de corrido.

Esto último lo dijo riendo,

-No le digas nada a Herm de esto

Murmuro antes de dejar su oficina el pelirrojo,

-Claro que no-Repuso su amigo, -Vete, yo me ocupo de llenar esos informes

Finalizo Harry, el pelirrojo le regreso una mirada agradecida a su amigo, bajo las escaleras y llego a la planta baja, pidió como todos los días que conectaran su chimenea a la del ministerio, cuando estuvo todo listo se metió en junto a su escoba en la chimenea y desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes.

Aterrizo suavemente en su casa, su mujer dormía en el sillón, parecía serena,

-Por qué no dormirá de noche

Se quejo mentalmente el Auror, se hinco junto a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, la chica abrió los ojos

-Oh, me dormí, lo siento, no prepare nada para el almuerzo

Se disculpo la chica. Él le acaricio la frente,

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré, pero no duermas, esta noche vienen Harry y Ginny a cenar

Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, fue hasta la cocina y con su varita hizo que unas papas se pelaran solas, luego saco un pedazo de carne de un paquete y la metió en el horno, salió de la cocina y le dijo a su esposa,

-En un rato estará listo, voy al baño

Dejo la sala y subió por las escaleras pero no entro en el baño, fue al cuarto del bebe y saco del ropero una caja blanca, adentro había un montón de ropa de bebe de color celeste que él había ido comprando durante los meses anteriores, casi todos los días hacía lo mismo cuando su esposa no lo veía, sacaba la caja y miraba la ropa de su hijo imaginándoselo, entre las ropas había una pequeña prenda, una camiseta naranja muy chiquita de los Chudley Canons, su equipo preferido de quidditch, de solo imaginarse a su hijo con la pequeña camiseta naranja se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

Dejo la caja en su lugar y fue hasta el baño para lavarse las manos, luego bajo a la sala y se sentó junto a su esposa, acaricio su vientre y se dispuso a esperar que el almuerzo estuviera listo.

George tenía una tarde fatal, Fred lo miraba de soslayo y no lograba entenderlo,

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a esa chica y le dices que la quieres de una buena vez?

Dijo en voz muy alta el recién casado. George alzo la vista y miro a su hermano.

-Ya fui a buscarla y me cerró la puerta en las narices.  
-¿Qué le hiciste?  
-Después de mi infortunado comentario en tu despedida de soltero, todo termino.  
-¿Pero por qué dijiste eso? Debe de haberse sentido muy mal.  
- Ya lo sé, pero no soy como tú, no estoy seguro de poder pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.  
-Mira hermano, si realmente no estás enamorado de Sofía, deja de sufrir por ella, no entiendo porque estas tan angustiado, según tú no estás enamorado, ¿Por qué estas tan mal? No te comprendo.  
-Yo tampoco me comprendo.  
-Si yo fuera tú trataría de comprenderme pronto, tienes un oponente muy fuerte.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-De Justin, de él hablo, no dejo de bailar con ella durante la boda, por si no te diste cuenta, es apuesto, inteligente y es Auror, ¿quieres algo mas para darte cuenta de que cualquier bruja caería rendida a sus pies?  
-Pues por mí que haga lo que quiera.

El gemelo dejo la tienda y se fue a la parte trasera, entro en su cuarto y se tendió en la cama, se sentía muy mal humorado, necesitaba dejar repensar.

Fred entro en su cuarto lentamente, se paro junto a su cama y le hablo con infinita paciencia,

-Haces bien en no ir a buscarla, si lo hicieras la confundirías mas, digo…como no estás seguro de lo que sientes por ella… ¿Sabes? Tú y yo somos gemelos, es decir, somos iguales, pero en el fondo te pareces mas a Ron, con respecto a las mujeres eres igual a él, ni Charlie ni Bill tienen ese problema con las mujeres. Es mejor que no la busques, además creo que Sofía y Justin hace muy buena pareja

Finalizo Fred con una vos entre divertida y sería, salió del cuarto y al cerrar la puerta Fred escucho claramente que su hermano había arrojado algún objeto pesado a la puerta, se rió por lo bajo y regreso a la tienda, dejo a la empleada en el mostrador y se fue de la tienda caminando por el callejón, luego desapareció.

Reapareció en la puerta del hospital donde trabajaba su mujer, la espero en la entrada del Hospital hasta que la chica salió del nosocomio, al verla salir con su delantal blanco esbozo una gran sonrisa, Belinda lo abrazo unos segundos y de pronto se quedo en silencio con la vista perdida,

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Inquirió el gemelo, la chica seguí muda mirando hacia la calle, Fred giro su cabeza y trato de buscar con la mirada eso que miraba su esposa, en la calle había autos, personas, el chico no sabía exactamente qué era eso que había dejado a su mujer en ese estado,

-Es mi padre

Murmuro la chica, el gemelo busco con la mirada a algún hombre que pareciera ser el padre de su esposa….Pero no vio a nadie, de pronto de un gran auto negro con vidrios oscuros, bajo un hombre, a Fred le pareció que ese hombre era muy joven para ser el padre de su mujer, y tenía razón, el hombre bordeo el auto y abrió con elegancia la puerta trasera del coche, de él bajo un hombre más grande con el pelo cano y una barba muy prolija.

El hombre vestía elegantemente, miro unos segundos a su hija y luego camino hasta ella, Fred abrió mucho los ojos y noto como el cuerpo de Belinda se tensaba entre sus brazos,

-Hola Belinda

Dijo el hombre, tenía una voz poderosa y grave, la chica abrió los labios débilmente y balbuceo,

-Hola

El gemelo sentía la tención entre padre e hija y no sabía qué hacer ni que esperar, ya conocía a la madre de su mujer y no era muy agradable, supuso que su marido no podía ser mejor, de todas maneras hizo lo que creyó mejor, soltó a Belinda y estiro su mano,

-Buenas tardes Sr. Soy Fred Weasley

El mago le ofreció a su suegro una amplia sonrisa, el hombre lo miro unos segundos y luego estiro su mano,

-Me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos hija

Murmuro el hombre, Fred hizo un ademán para apartarse y dejarlos en privacidad pero Belinda se lo impidió,

-Quédate

Le ordeno con una voz que no parecía la suya,

-Dime, puedes hablar delante de mi esposo

El hombre bajo la vista, hubiera preferido hablar a solas con su hija,

-Quería saber cómo estabas

Dijo el Sr. Acomodando su corbata.

-Muy bien, ya casada como podrás observar.  
-Si, ya veo…Y bueno ¿cómo va todo?  
- Ya te dije que bien, si vienes por pedido de mi madre para apartarme de Fred, pierdas tu tiempo, yo…  
-Tu madre no sabe que estoy aquí.  
-¿Y qué quieres Padre? Pensé que después de haber desairado mi invitación para mi boda, ya no teníamos nada más que hablar.  
-Lo siento mucho Belinda, yo…no tengo excusas, Tú madre siempre me ha dicho que esto está mal y que tú…  
-Esto no está mal padre, yo amo a Fred y él me ama a mí, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Mi madre cree que Fred solo quiere tu dinero, nada más alejado de la verdad.  
-Yo los dejare solos y así podrán conversar.  
-No, mi padre ya se va, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
-Mi amor, si ha venido hasta aquí es porque le importas, solo conversa con él un rato y yo venderé por ti en quince minutos.

El padre de la médica miro agradecido a ese pelirrojo desconocido para él, ya no estaba tan seguro como su mujer que el chico solo quisiera la fortuna que heredaría Belinda.

-No, no hay nada de qué hablar.  
-Tengo una idea, porque nos hace el favor de llevarnos a nuestra casa, de paso conoce nuestro hogar y tomamos una taza de Té.  
-Me encantaría  
-No.  
-Solo una taza de té muggle, no seas tan cabeza dura.  
-¿Cómo la ha llamado, mugle?  
-Es un sobre nombre cariñoso.  
-Bien, en marcha.

Belinda no podía comprender la actitud de su marido, estaba muy molesta y su humor se había puesto terrible.

El viaje transcurrió en absoluto silencio, Belinda cruzaba miradas con Fred y el gemelo detectaba en esa mirada algo terrible, sabía que la chica estaba en llamas y en cuanto se quedaran solos le haría pagar su intromisión, llegaron a la casa y bajaron del auto,

-Espera aquí Alfred

Le dijo el padre de Belinda a su chofer. El hombre miro la casa y Fred se apresuro a decir,

-No es lujosa, pero es nuestra, tenía unos ahorros y pudimos comprarla

El padre de Belinda miro a su yerno, la teoría de su mujer cada vez le cerraba menos,

-Es muy hermosa

Murmuro mientras Fred lo conducía a la entrada.

El padre de Belinda entro en la casa pidiendo permiso, Fred lo llevo a la sala y le indico que se sentara en el sillón, la casa le pareció al hombre una especia de cabaña cálida, a pesar de no ser lujosa, detecto el buen gusto de su hija en algunos objetos.

-Traeré una jarra de Té

Dijo Fred y salió de la sala dejando al Padre con su hija, Belinda se acomodo en otro sillón y no dijo nada,

-Tienen una casa muy bonita

Murmuro su padre para iniciar una conversación, ella asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, a los minutos regreso Fred y le sirvió una taza de Té a su suegro y otra a su mujer, el gemelo se sentó en el apoya brazos del sillón donde estaba su esposa y sobrio su infusión en silencio.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

Inquirió el padre de Belinda, Fred alzo la vista y luego miro a su mujer, no sabía cómo explicarle a su suegro lo que hacía,

-Soy inventor

Dijo finalmente lleno de orgullo, el hombre lo miro con curiosidad,

-¿trabajas en alguna organización?

Inquirió el hombre tratando de comprender mejor el trabajo del chico, Fred sorbió su Té y respondió,

-No, yo invento cosas y las vendo, tengo mi tienda y dos sucursales donde mi hermano y yo vendemos nuestros productos

El padre de la chica abrió los ojos, le pareció que su yerno era un pequeño empresario, de alguna forma el gemelo era un pequeño empresario.

-Hace unos momentos le decía a mi hija que tienen una casa muy linda.

Fred miro su casa y luego agrego,

-Yo creo que es muy linda, somos muy felices aquí  
-Pese que eras artista, mi esposa ha dicho que eres mago.  
-Oh, si… Me unos cuantos trucos, pero como ya le dije antes, tengo mi tienda.  
-¿Y…Que tal la luna de miel?

El gemelo espero a que la chica contestara, pero al ver que seguía en silencio, no le quedo más remedio que hablar.

-Maravillosa, hemos viajado por el medio oriente.

El padre de Belinda estaba cada vez más asombrado.

-Parece que tu negocio deja buen dinero, un viaje por el medio oriente es bastante costoso.

-Veras Fred, mis padres miden a la gente por las cosas que pueden pagar, por lo tanto con haberle contado que me llevaste a un viaje exótico, quizás tengas la oportunidad de que te acepte.

La chica había hecho un comentario mordaz, pero era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Yo, no quise decir eso, es solo que… Me alegra que lo hayan pasado bien…Bueno debo irme, yo…Gracias por el Té.

Fred acompaño a su suegro hasta el auto, antes de que el hombre se fuera, Fred le hablo nuevamente al padre de la chica,

-Yo quería decirle que realmente la amo

El hombre le estiro la mano solemnemente al pelirrojo,

-Cuídala Fred

Le dijo el hombre, luego el auto partió.

El hombre solo estuvo media hora en la casa de los chicos, pero Fred creyó que esa era la primera de muchas otras visitas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Belinda fulmino con la mirada a su esposo.

-No me mires así

Protesto el gemelo,

-¿Cómo pudiste Fred?, mis padres se han portado muy mal, no puede aparecerse así y de pronto recordar que tiene una hija

Gruño la chica,

-Mira Belinda, recuerdo muy bien cuando me obligaste a saludar a Percy, yo estaba muy enojado con él, no te das una idea lo que hizo sufrir a mis padres, sin embargo, lo salude y lo abrace porque tú me lo pediste, desde que estoy contigo he dejado de sentir rencor, tú deberías hacer lo mismo

Finalizo el chico con mucha razón. Belinda se echo a llorar,

-Ven aquí castaña, no llores

La chica se abrazo a él y lloro en su hombro como una niña pequeña,

-Te amo Belinda, no puedo verte así, ya vez que las cosas empiezan a cambiar-

Le dijo cariñosamente a su mujer, le seco las lagrimas con el pulgar y la llevo a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Ron estaba cocinando con esmero en su cocina, su mujer lo ayudaba poniendo la mesa, ya estaba casi todo listo cuando llamaron a la puerta,

-Yo abro

Dijo la castaña. Harry estaba con James en brazos y Ginny tras él cargando el bolso del bebe, en cuanto el pequeño vio a la castaña le estiro los brazos,

-Hola precioso

Dijo ella mientras estiraba sus brazos para recibirlo, Ginny le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su amiga y luego todos fueron a la cocina,

-Que bien huele eso,

Murmuro Harry mientras Ron sacaba una fuente del horno,

-Pero hermanito, si no lo veo, no lo creo, que hacendoso te has puesto

Dijo con sorna la pelirroja, su hermano se rió y le saco la lengua como cuando eran niños.

Se sentaron a la mesa y la cena comenzó, todos comían con ganas, todos menos Hermione

-¿Te pasa algo Herm?

Inquirió Ron antes de que su tenedor llegara a su boca,

-No, solo es que… no lo sé, mi panza está muy dura y me duele la cintura

Murmuro Hermione, Ginny arqueo una ceja,

-¿Desde cuándo estas así?

Pregunto la pelirroja,

-Desde ayer a la noche

Respondió la castaña, Ron miraba a una y a otra sin entender,

-¿Qué pasa? No entiendo, ¿Qué significa eso?

Pregunto Ron aun con el tenedor a medio camino,

-¿Cómo puedes hacer tantas preguntas Ron?, no pasa nada se lo pregunto para saber cómo esta

Dijo Ginny mirando con intriga a su amiga.

Luego de la cena tomaron té en la sala, la castaña cada tanto llevaba las manos a su vientre pero no se quejaba, estaban pasando una velada maravillosa los cuatro amigos, la castaña se puso de pie para llevar las tazas a la cocina cuando un dolor muy fuerte se apodero de su cintura, luego un fluido casi incoloro le corrió por las piernas,

-Oh por Dios Santo-Dijo Hermione dejando caer una taza, Ron se puso de pie como un rayo,

-Herm, ¿Qué pasa, que pasa mi amor?-

Hermione lo tomo de la mano y se la apretó suavemente,

-Ya va nacer Ron

Dijo la chica mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.


	90. La que trae el triunfo

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

**LA QUE TRAE EL TRIUNFO**

Ron palideció, sus pupilas se dilataron

-Oh por Dios balbuceó mientras sus pies parecían pesarle una tonelada,

-Debemos ir a San Mungo

Dijo Ginny con mucha razón, Harry se quedo muy quieto mirando a su amiga, luego tomo a James en sus brazos, y dijo

-Vamos, la llevaremos en mi coche

-¿Por qué en tú auto?,la llevaremos en el mió

Musito Ron sin dejar de mirar a su esposa,

-Por un demonio, da lo mismo cualquier auto- Gruño Ginny,

-Apártense los dos-Ordeno la pelirroja, -Hermione, ¿Te sientes bien?

Quiso saber su cuñada, la castaña bruja asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento se sentía bien,

-¿Tienes tu bolso listo?

Inquirió nuevamente su cuñada, Hermione medito una fracción de segundos, luego dijo con cara de angustia,

-No, no esta listo

Ginny le dio unas palmadas en la espalda,

-No te preocupes, Ron lo hará

Ginny giro su cabeza y le ordeno a su hermano que subiera y prepara el bolso, el pelirrojo se quedo clavado en el piso como si no hubiera entendido la indicación,

-Ron, el bolso

Gruño la pelirroja, como si lo hubieran pinchado con un alfiler en las nalgas, el chico salio a toda velocidad por las escaleras, tomo un bolso de su cuarto y metió en él algo de ropa de su esposa, luego fue al cuarto del bebe y guardo toda la ropa que pudo, sin olvidar la pequeña camiseta Naranja de su equipo de quiddicht.

Bajo rápidamente y se colgó el bolso en el hombro, luego le tomo las manos de su esposa,

-No te preocupes Herm, todo saldar bien, debes tranquilizarte, no pasa nada yo estoy contigo

La chica lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, al cabo de unos segundos se sonrió, sabía que su esposo estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios,

-Ron, estoy bien, cálmate, trae de la mesada de la cocina mi teléfono celular

Dijo la chica con paciencia, Ron se giro sobre si y busco en la cocina el pequeño aparato, al hacerlo tiro al suelo todo lo que tenía a su paso, se cayeron algunos platos, dos tazas y unas frutas, desde la sala Harry y Ginny escuchaban el batifondo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo para rescatar el teléfono, Ginny miro a su esposo,

-Ayúdalo Harry

Ordeno con voz serena,

Harry salio de la sala casi corriendo, llego a la cocina y encontró al muchacho con manos temblorosas buscando el aparato en la mesada, Harry tuvo ganas de reír, pero por respeto a la amistad de que los unía, no lo hizo, paso su brazo con tranquilidad por encima del de Ron y tomo el teléfono,

-Si tuviera dientes, te hubiera mordido

Dijo el moreno mirando hacia otro lado, Ron no lo podía creer, estaba seguro de haber revisado toda la mesada, a Harry solo le tomo unos segundos hacerse del teléfono y regresar con él a la sala, le entrego el celular a su amiga que para esto ya estaba mas serena, la castaña tomo el aparato y llamo primero a su madre y luego a Belinda,

-Bien, Ron envíale una lechuza a tus padres

Dijo la chica mientras Harry la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, nuevamente el pelirrojo salio corriendo, salio por la puerta y bordeo la casa para buscar a su lechuza, cuando llego hasta el animal se dio cuenta de que no tenía la nota, estaba justo por regresar cuando apareció su hermana con un trozo de papel y una pluma, Ron le dio las gracias y tomo el papel para escribir la nota, el chico estaba tan nervioso que su pulso le impedía escribir una línea de corrido,

-Oh, dame eso Ron-Grito Ginny. -Date la vuelta

Le ordeno su hermana, la pelirroja utilizo la espalda del muchacho para apoyar el papel y escribir así un corto mensaje,

"Bebe a punto de nacer, todos a San Mungo".

La chica ato la nota a la pata del animal y la lechuza salió volando.

Regresaron a toda velocidad y encontraron a Harry con James en brazos y sin saber que hacer, Hermione se tomaba el vientre y trataba de respirar profundamente pero se notaba que un dolor horrible la estaba atacando,

-Por Dios Ginny ¿que hacemos?

Grito Harry, Ron le tomo las manos a su esposa,

-Levántate mi amor, yo te ayudare, debemos ir a San Mungo

La chica no se movió, estaba como rígida, una contracción le inundaba el vientre y la cintura.

-Suéltame Ron

Mascullo la chica con los dietes apretados,

-Harry deja a James en el coche y busca el auto, Ron lleva a James y colócalo en el asiento trasero

Ginny no dejaba de dar indicaciones y su amiga se lo agradecía, Ron estaba histérico y Harry no lo hacía nada mal,

-Vamos Herm, cuando pase la contracción quiero que te pongas de pie

Le murmuro Ginny, ella asintió con la cabeza y espero a que ese dolor pasara, paso solo un minuto cuando la castaña dijo,

-Bien, vamos

Ron entro en la sala, todavía llevaba el bolso colgado en su hombro,

-Ayúdala Ron

Dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba el bolso a su hermano, el chico le tomo las manos a su esposa y la ayudo a ponerse en pie,

-Vamos, eso es, muy bien, camina despacio Herm, ya esta mira, ya casi estamos en el auto

La castaña arqueo una ceja,

-Cálmate Ron

Le suplico su esposa al tiempo que se metía en la parte trasera del auto, al lado de ella iba James que en ese momento había descubierto que podía chuparse el dedo del pie y parecía muy entretenido con eso, el pelirrojo apunto con su varita al asiento y este se agrando haciéndose mas espacioso, se acomodo junto ella, todo estaba listo para partir, Harry estaba al volante y Ginny iba a su lado en el asiento delantero,

-Bien, vamos

Dijo Harry mientras ponía el coche en marcha, la chica estaba bien pero Ron no dejaba de tomarle las manos,

-Ya vamos a llegar mi amor, todo esta bien, yo estoy contigo

Hermione le esbozo una sonrisa y respondió,

-Me deja muy tranquila que estés conmigo cielo

Harry miraba por el espejo retrovisor y Ginny se giraba continuamente, la castaña estaba bien, hacía casi veinte minutos de su última contracción, cuando no tenía dolor se encontraba muy bien.

Entrando en la cuidad una feroz contracción la ataco, un grito corto salio de sus labios, Ginny se giro y le hablo con calma, la pelirroja ya tenía experiencia en esto y sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando su amiga,

-Respira Herm, respira lentamente

Le indico, pero el que empezó a respirar fue el pelirrojo, inflaba su pecho para tomar aire y luego largaba todo el aire contenido con la esperanza de que su mujer lo siguiera, ella lo miraba y entornaba los ojos,

-Ya deja de hacer eso Ronald

Le grito fura de si la castaña, Ron se quedo con los cachetes hinchados de aire y se puso muy colorado, luego soltó el aire sin saber que hacer, su mujer le apretaba fuerte las manos y él se desesperaba, la veía sufrir y no lo soportaba,

-Apúrate Harry

Le ordeno la castaña con los dientes apretados, por su cabeza pasaban miles de imagines, su regreso, la boda, la noticia del embarazo, estaba feliz a pesar del dolor terrible que tenía que soportar, la castaña hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y James aprovecho eso para tomar su pelo con sus pequeñas manitas,

-Suelta mi pelo James

Musito la chica colorada por el dolor, Ron paso sobre ella he intento que el niño soltara el pelo de su esposa,

-Deja el pelo de tu madrina James

Dijo la pelirroja girándose sobre su asiento,

-Suelta James por favor

Murmuro el pelirrojo, el niño parecía no querer soltar el cabello de su madrina y se veía muy divertido, finalmente Ron logro apartar la mano de James del largo cabello de su mujer, la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios,

-Te amo, ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?

Le dijo casi en un susurro, ella asintió con la cabeza, estaba más relajada, el dolor había pasado ya.

Llegaron a San Mungo,

-Ayuda a Ron, yo me ocupo de James

Dijo Ginny bajando del auto, el moreno Auror bajo del auto y abrió la puerta trasera del coche, Ron fue el primero en bajar, estiro sus brazos hacia adentro y Hermione alcanzo su mano, bajo lentamente del coche, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba mucho y no sabia cuantos pasos podría dar, una vez que estuvo de pie se agarro al brazo de su esposo, este aprovecho el momento y le beso la frente, luego miro a su amigo,

-Trae el bolso Harry

Pidió el pelirrojo, el moreno bajo el bolso y camino velozmente pasando por delante de ellos, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que pasara la pareja, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la recepción,

-Necesitamos un sanador

Dijo Ron muy pálido,

-No...Yo, quiero a mi sanador

Musito la castaña, mientras Hermione daba el nombre de su sanador, Harry ayudaba a su esposa a entrar en el hospital mágico, la pelirroja venía con James y el cochecito, inmediatamente apareció el sanador que le sonrió feliz a los futuros padres,

-Síganme por aquí

Indico el hombre con una voz muy calmada, el pelirrojo y su esposa entraron en un sala pequeña, solo había un mesa que servía de escritorio, una silla y una improvisada camilla, el sanador tomo la mano de la castaña y la ayudo a subir a la camilla,

-Por favor, espera afuera

Le indico a Ron, el chico que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el hombre seguía acariciando el rostro de su esposa, la castaña le beso los labios y le dijo con voz suave,

-Ron, debes salir, espera afuera mi amor

El Auror abrió los ojos escandalosamente como si dejarla sola fuera un pecado,

-Debes salir

Insistió el sanador, la castaña le guiño un ojo y el chico le dio un último beso en los labios y salio, afuera ya estaban sus padres, Molly se acerco a su hijo con los ojos brillantes, el pelirrojo se aferro a su madre, por unos segundos Molly Weasley sintió que su querido hijo volvía a ser pequeño entre sus brazos,

-Todo saldrá bien hijo

Le murmuro la mujer, él se aferro con mas fuerzas a ella y la mujer lo separo levemente de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos,

-Ella estará bien, serán unos padres magníficos

Ron le sonrió mientras su padre le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

La Sra. Granger entro corriendo por el pasillo del hospital mágico, la seguía su marido que estaba muy agitado,

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?

Pregunto la mujer antes de saludar a los demás, Molly abrazo a su consuegra y le beso la mejilla,

-Todo esta bien, la están revisando

Comento Molly en un tono de voz alto para que escuchara tanto la como su esposo.

Arthur Weasley le dio unas torpes palmadas a su amigo Patrick Granger, el hombre estaba pálido y parecía muy asustado,

-Bueno, es mi única hija-Murmuro como queriendo justificar su temor.

El sanador salio de la sala justo cuando Belinda y Fred entraban en el hospital, corrieron tomados de la mano al ver al sanador en la entrada de una sala,

-Bueno, Hermione esta muy bien, todo esta en su curso normal, esta en trabajo de parto

Dijo el sanador, Ron no le entendió ni media palabra,

-Perdón, pero no comprendo, ¿ya va nacer mi hijo?

El sanador le dedico una sonrisa misericordiosa al futuro padre,

-No Ron, todavía no, falta un poco. Ahora van a cambiarla de ropa y luego podrán verla

Sin decir mas el sanador se alejo por el pasillo, el pelirrojo tenía una cara de desconcierto muy grande, no comprendía nada,

_-Falta todavía, ¿pero cuanto?,_ Se preguntaba mentalmente,

Fred y Belinda abandonaron momentáneamente el pasillo perdiéndose de vista. George llego al lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, traía un gran ramo de flores en la mano, se acerco al grupo y pregunto radiante,

-¿Ya soy tío?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Harry miro a su amigo y detecto esa mirada de terror única en él, lo aparto del resto tomándolo del brazo,

-Cálmate amigo, te aseguro que todo estará bien

Ron le sonrió:

-No es eso, sé que todo saldrá bien, es solo que…Estoy ansioso, no puedo esperar a verle la cara a mi hijo, no puedo explicar lo que siento

Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro,

-No hace falta que me expliques-Dijo mirando a James que ahora estaba en brazos de Molly, -Te entiendo perfectamente

Por el pasillo de la sala apareció la ayudante del sanador, era una mujer alta de rostro redondo y simpática, no dejaba de sonreír, tenía una mirada muy dulce y cálida,

-¿Quién es el padre?

Pregunto en el medio del pasillo, como si estuviera en el colegio, el pelirrojo levanto la mano,

-Sígame

Dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, Hermiome estaba sentada en la camilla y sus pies colgaban de la misma, se la veía tranquila, cuando vio a Ron estiro los brazos como una niña pequeña, él se lanzo a sus brazos y la rodeo de la cintura,

-No importa cuanto estires tus brazos cielo, no podrás rodearme, estoy hecha un barril

Dijo la castaña con un renovado buen humor, la ayudante del sanador se aclaro la garganta y Ron soltó a su esposa,

-Vamos a colocarle la bata, ayúdeme por favor

Dijo la mujer todavía sonriendo, el pelirrojo le quito los zapatos a su mujer y luego entre la ayudante del sanador y él le quitaron la ropa, le colocaron una bata blanca que se ataba en la espalda, la mujer le indico a la chica que se recostara en la camilla, la chica acato la orden de mala gana, se sentía tan bien en ese momento que imagino que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

La asistente abrió las dos hojas que componían la puerta de la sala, y por ahí saco la camilla con la castaña arriba, al salir vio a todos afuera, ya había llegado Charlie, Bill, Fleur y Percy.

La madre de Hermione se abalanzo sobre su hija, le beso la frente mientras la castaña le apretaba la mano,

-Estoy bien Mamá

Murmuro con franqueza la chica, todos saludaron a la joven, luego la mujer metió a la castaña en un ascensor hasta el segundo piso para pasarla de sala, Ron no se separó de ella, le sostenía la mano y sonreía nerviosamente.

Una vez que ya estaba en la sala la chica se sintió algo angustiada, el lugar la asustaba un poco, era un sala cuadrada, llena de instrumentos metálicos, las paredes estaban todas azulejadas de en un blanco resplandeciente,

-No quiero estar aquí Ron

Dijo la chica, su esposo le beso los labios,

-No pasa nada, yo estaré contigo

Mientras estaban en la sala Ron se ocupo de repasar todos los nombres que habían pensado con su mujer,

-Estoy muy feliz, seguro será un gran amigo de James

Dijo Ron al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello a su esposa, ella asentía con la cabeza,

-¿Qué te parece Arthur?, como mi padre

Murmuro el pelirrojo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, la castaña abrió los ojos muy grandes y dejo salir de su boca un grito terrible que inundo la sala,

-Mi amor, Herm, ¿que tienes?

Ella apretó los dientes,

-Busca al sanador-Suplico la castaña.

El Auror salio de la sala y grito en la puerta,

-Busquen al sanador

Harry se largo escaleras abajo en busca del hombre, la Sra. Granger estaba apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, su marido no tenía mejor cara que ella, por suerte estaba con ellos Molly que no solo había tenido varios hijos, sino que también ya era abuela, se acerco a su consuegra y le acaricio el rostro,

-Sé lo que sientes, pero ella lo hará muy bien

Le murmuro casi en un susurro, Fleur estaba de la mano de Bill, la chica hubiera dado cualquier cosa por sentir ese dolor y ser madre, Bill adivino sus pensamientos y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento apareció Harry con el Sanador, el hombre entro en la sala seguido de su asistente, al verlo, Hermione respiro aliviada.

-¿Tuviste otra contracción?  
-Creo que si, que tuvo otra.  
-Vamos a dejar que hable ella.  
-Oh, perdón.  
-Si, fue otra contracción.

El sanador ayudo a la chica para que pudiera apoyar los pies en los estribos metálicos que estaban a los costados de la camilla, Ron se sentía sumamente inútil, no podía hacer nada mas que tomar las manos de su mujer, el sanador levanto la bata de la castaña y comenzó a revisarla, Ron sabía que el hombre debía hacer eso pero verlo hurgar en la intimidad de su mujer le molesto tanto que miro hacia otro lado para no presenciar esa escena, la chica ya estaba mejor y respiraba mas serena, luego de unos minutos el sanador hablo,

-Bien, todo esta bien, ya falta menos querida

Ron no podía creer que debían seguir esperando,

-¿Presenciaras el parto, verdad?

Inquirió el sanador mirando a Ron, él asintió con la cabeza y se pregunto si sería capaz de estar ahí, no se lo quería perder pero no sabía si podría ver a su mujer sufrir así, ya le había parecido muy doloroso escuchar los gritos de su hermana al nacer su sobrino, se quedo pensando mientras Hermione le apretaba la mano, eso hizo que él saliera de su letargo pensamiento y se ocupara nuevamente de ella,

-¿No me dejaras sola verdad?-Inquirió ella con los ojos brillantes, -Tengo miedo Ron

Finalizo la chica, el pelirrojo se sintió muy mal con él mismo, hace unos segundos estaba debatiéndose entre quedarse y ver o salir y esperar, le sonrió ampliamente,

-Claro que si mi amor, estaré contigo, nada me sacara de esta sala

Paso una hora y las contracciones iban y venían, el sanador acerco un banquito a la punta de la camilla y se acomodo en el, levanto nuevamente la bata de la chica mientras la asistente del sanador le acercaba a la castaña una copa humeante, la castaña miro a Ron y este le dijo,

-Bebe mi amor, tómalo

El Auror no sabia que le estaban dando a su mujer pero estaba seguro que era algo para el dolor, la chica apenas probo la poción, tenía un sabor horrible, por mas que la asistente insistió la chica no bebió, la asistente una vez mas sonrió, sabia muy bien que dentro de poco la chica pediría la poción a gritos.

Una nueva contracción hizo que la chica apretara la mandíbula para luego dejar salir un gemido de dolor, Ron le tomaba la mano y sentía como su mujer apretaba su mano con desesperación,

-Muy bien querida

Dijo el sanador, vas a empezar a pujar, Ron debes quitarte tu capa

Entre una cosa y otra el muchacho no se había quitado la capa de abrigo, se quito rápidamente la capa y salio de la sala, le entrego la prenda a su amigo mientras su madre peguntaba,

-¿Ya viene?

El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras se metía nuevamente en la sala.

Las contracciones fueron mas seguidas, la chica pujaba como le indicaba el sanador pero el bebe todavía no nacía, el rostro de la chica estaba bañado en sudor,

-Vamos querida, ahora puja con fuerza

Dijo el sanador, mientras la contracción le oprimía el cuerpo ella pujaba, Ron no sabía de donde su mujer sacaba fuerzas.

La chica comenzó a jadear y el sanador le ordeno que no lo hiciera,

-No hagas eso, desperdicias aire, debes respirar lentamente, ayúdala Ron, respira con ella

Ordeno el hombre, Ron tomaba aire y respiraba,

-Sígueme mi amor, hazlo conmigo

Le decía mientras intentaba respirar serenamente,

-No puedo Ron, me duele

Gimió la chica, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta, afuera de la sala su madre estaba en el medio de un ataque de llanto,

-No llores tía, sabes que duele, estará bien-Trato de calmarla Belinda.

-Déle más poción a esta chica Por Dios

Ordeno el sanador a su asistente, la mujer se acerco y la castaña le arrebato el vaso de la mano, se tomo de un sorbo la horrenda poción, luego como si fuera algo mágico el dolor disminuyo, no del todo, pero calmo lo suficiente como para que ella siguiera pujando,

-Ahí viene querida, otra contracción, puja

Grito el sanador, Hermione apretó los dientes y pujo con todas sus fuerza, como si Ron fuera un espejo de ella, el chico también apretó los dientes,

-Lo haces muy bien mi amor, vamos sigue preciosa

Le dijo el chico con los dientes apretados, la chica giro su cabeza con brusquedad,

-CALLATE!, CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, YA NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, CALLATE!

Rugió la castaña, luego hecho la cabeza hacia atrás,

-Lo siento mi amor, es que me duele mucho

Mascullo la chica muy arrepentida, Ron le sonrió,

-Grítame cuanto quieras Herm, no dejare de amarte nunca

La chica levanto la cabeza y el pelirrojo pensó que la castaña quería darle un beso, pero no, ella apretó los dietes y gimió nuevamente de dolor,

-Por favor sanador, haga que salga ya, no puedo mas

Gimoteó la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas,

-VAMOS QUERIDA LO ESTAS HACIENDO BIEN, YA VIENE

Murmuro el sanador, Hermione negaba con la cabeza, sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban su cintura y su vientre se partían de dolor, de dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía precisar que parte le dolía mas,

-Te amo Herm, ya falta poco, eres una chica muy fuerte

Le susurro muy emocionado su esposo,

-CALLATE RONALD, ESTO ES TU CULPA

Grito la chica fuera de si,

-Me encanta cuando te enojas, te vas aun mas hermosa

Le dijo radiante su marido,

-Vamos querida, ya lo veo, puja

Grito el sanador con el rostro bañado en sudor, Ron no lo podía creer, su hijo ya estaba casi afuera, la chica levanto su cuerpo casi hasta quedar sentada,

-Puja mi amor

Murmuro Ron, ella apretó los dientes y luego de hacer mucha fuerza, volvió a caer hacia atrás, el sanador, levanto su cabeza y le hablo muy serio a la chica,

-Se que estas cansada, pero este será el último esfuerzo, vamos Hermione

La chica se sentó nuevamente mientras su marido le sostenía la espalda, la chica apretó los dientes contrayendo los músculos de su cara hasta tensarlo,

-Puja

Grito el sanador, la chica largo un grito desgarrador y Ron comenzó a lagrimear, pudo ver la cabeza de su hijo salir, inmediatamente se volvió a su esposa y la beso, el sanador tiro del bebe y este finalmente salió, un llanto agudo inundo la sala, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de besar a su esposa, el sanador corto el cordón umbilical y le entrego el bebe a su asistente y esta se encargo de limpiarlo, el pelirrojo lloraba emocionado junto a su esposa, nunca jamás en toda su vida había experimentado una emoción semejante, la asistente del sanador se acerco a los felices padres y coloco el bebe en los brazos de su madre

-Los felicito, tienen una hermosa niña

Ron se quedo mudo una milésimas de segundos, _-¿Niña?-_ Se pregunto mentalmente, luego reparo en su bebe, cuando la miro abrió los ojos muy grandes,

-Nunca he visto nada mas bello-Musito y su emoción se duplico, ya no importaba si era niña, Hermione le entrego la niña y el pelirrojo la tomo en sus brazos.

Él…que nunca había sabido como sostener un bebe, la recibió como si fuera un erudito en cuestiones de cargar bebes, al sentirla en sus brazos pudo sentir su calor, la niña todavía estaba hinchada y conservaba sus ojos muy cerrados, él beso la frente de su hija por primera vez y luego miro a su esposa, la suave piel de su hija era tan tersa como la seda, sus ojos no paraban de lagrimear, se acerco a su esposa y la beso en la boca,

-Es lo mejor que podrías darme, te amo preciosa, es absolutamente perfecta

Mascullo con una voz nueva, una voz emocionada, quebrada pero feliz, deposito a su hija en los brazos de su madre y las contemplo juntas, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida, beso nuevamente a su esposa, sin importar la presencia del sanador ni de la asistente, la beso con la pasión y el amor que solo ella le provocaba, sintió la calidez de sus labios y se sintió un hombre nuevo, diferente, esa fuerza que le daba su esposa se multiplico al ver a su hija, se sintió poderoso, lleno de una fuerza y un valor renovado, la castaña miraba a su niña como si la pequeña fuera una muñeca delicada y única, la bebe se movió suavemente y llorisqueó en los brazos de su madre,

-Debe tener hambre

Dijo la chica mientras su marido le seguía dando cortos besos en la mejilla, Ron paso suavemente su mano por la mejilla de su hija y la niña dejo de llorar,

-No llores mi amor, Papá esta contigo

Le dijo con una voz melosa y extremadamente dulzona,

-Oh Herm, no tenemos nombre, todos los nombres que pensamos eran de niño

Murmuro el pelirrojo apenado,

-Yo ya lo he pensado, te dije que sería niña

Replico ella mas radiante que nunca, Ron la miro embelezado,

-¿y que nombre tienes mi amor?

Inquirió el chico con una amplia sonrisa, ella miro a su hija y pronunció el único nombre que había imaginado, su hija no se podía llamar de otra manera

-Se llamara Bernice, (se pronuncia bernis)

Ron la miro algo desorientado,

-Bernice…es un nombre muy bello, Bernice Weasley, me encanta

Grito el chico mientras reía a carcajadas y seguía embelezado mirando a su hija, Hermione se aclaro la garganta mientras le tomaba la mano a su marido,

-Bernice significa la que Trae el triunfo y la paz, siempre me gusto el nombre, creo que es poderoso y dulce

Dijo la chica aun muy emocionada, al Auror no le entraba en el pecho tanta felicidad, beso otra ves la frente de su niña,

-Bernice, eres la niña mas bella del mundo

Musito nuevamente con una voz melosa y suave.

-Debo salir y decirles a todos que ha nacido nuestra hija

Ella asintió mientras besaba la frente de su beba, el pelirrojo salió de la sala, todos estaban expectantes, la madre de Hermione se puso de pie mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos,

-Habla por Dios

Rugió Ginny mientras caminaba con su hijo en brazos, el pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta,

-Es una niña, Bernice

No pudo continuar hablando, todos estallaron en aplausos, los padres de Hermione se abrazaron fundiéndose el uno con el otro, Harry camino hacia su amigo y lo estrecho en sus brazos, los dos amigos se unieron en un abrazo profundo, Ron lloro de emoción en el hombro de su amigo,

-No sabes lo bella que es Harry

Le dijo mientras hipaba fuertemente, el moreno se rió con ganas,

-Seguro que es hermosa Ron

Le respondió su amigo, la madre del pelirrojo se abrió paso y llego a hasta su querido hijo,

-Mi amor, te felicito

Dijo Molly mientras su hijo se aferraba a ella, el muchacho quería decir mil cosas pero no podía decir nada, su emoción era tan grade que todo se le mezclaba, quería saludar a todos los presentes pero a la vez quería regresar a la sala con la pequeña Bernice y con su esposa, su padre llego a él, Ron no había visto tan emocionado a su padre desde el nacimiento de James,

-Te quiero hijo

Le dijo el hombre calvo al oído, Ron abrazo a su padre, quería decirle que el también lo quería pero no lograba sacar palabra alguna de su boca, Fred llego a él con una sonrisa enorme, abrazo a su hermano y no hicieron falta las palabras, Belinda le dio un calido abrazo, Percy también se acerco, fue un abrazo tímido pero Ron lo tomo con fuerza y se abrazo a su hermano, ya no sentía ningún rencor hacia su hermano, Bill no podía hablar, estaba muy emocionado y sentía una sana envidia hacia su pelirrojo hermano, él también deseaba sentir esa emoción, pero no podía y lo sabía, Fleur llego a Ron con los ojos enrojecidos,

-Te felicito

Le murmuro la francesa, Charlie se paro desde atrás y rodeo a su hermano por la cintura, todos sus hermanos barones lo rodearon y comenzaron a abrazarlo y darle palmadas, a pesar de la alegría y la emoción que sentían, los gemelos no pudieron dejar de hacerle la broma obligada a su hermano,

-No sabes lo que te espera-Murmuro muy divertido Fred,

-Imagínate cuando vaya al colegio, se le acercaran los chicos-Continuo George,

-Querrán salir con ella-Agrego Fred muy divertido,

-Un día la iras a buscar a la estación de trenes y bajara del tren de la mano de algún chico-dijo con sorna George.

-YA BASTA, Lo digo muy enserio, no quiero bromas de ese tipo con Bernice-

Patrick que todavía no había abrazado a su yerno camino hacia él haciéndose paso entre los hermanos,

-Nada de eso, no molesten al muchacho, ya les tocara a ustedes, ven aquí Ron y dame un abrazo

El auror agradeció las palabras de su suegro, el hombre le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y luego lo abrazo, su mujer se unió a ellos en un abrazo lleno de alegría,

-Debo regresar con Hermione

El nuevo padre se excuso y regreso a la sala, su mujer ya estaba lista para salir de la sala, el sanador había terminado con ella y había realizado las curaciones necesarias para dejarla lista para su regreso a la sala común, al ver a su esposa con la niña en los brazos su corazón se agito nuevamente, camino hasta llegar a la camilla, se paro al lado de su esposa y le tomo la mano,

-Son las chicas mas bellas del mundo

Dijo sonriente, la castaña estaba agotada pero feliz, todo su dolor había desaparecido en cuanto vio a su hija, ahora solo quería ver a sus padres y al resto de la familia para mostrarles lo bella y delicada que era Bernice.

La asistente empujo la camilla, el pelirrojo caminaba junto a ella, las puertas se abrieron y la castaña pudo divisar de tras de los grandes ramos de flores a su familia, su madre la beso en la frente y luego beso a la niña que estaba muy serena, su padre se acerco a ellas temblando, sus manos morenas apenas se animaban a tocar a la pequeña niña,

-Tócala papá, es tu nieta

Musito la castaña, el hombre acaricio a su nieta por primera vez, sintió una sacudida fuerte en el estomago, nada se comparaba con esa sensación, nada.

Molly y su esposo saludaron a la madre, luego besaron a su nueva nieta mientras los demás los miraban, la asistente empujo nuevamente la camilla,

-Cuando este en la sala la podrán saludar con tranquilidad

Dijo claramente la asistente dando por zanjado todos los saludos, la camilla se metió en el ascensor y los nuevos padres bajaron en él, la niña comenzó a llorar justo cuando la camilla salía del ascensor,

-Debes alimentarla querida

Murmuro la mujer mientras arrastraba la camilla, llegaron a una sala privada y la chica se paso a la cama con la ayuda de su marido mientras la asistente sostenía a la niña, luego la mujer dejo solos a los padres y la chica se acomodo en la cama, coloco a la pequeña en su pecho y Bernice se prendió de ella, estaba hambrienta, los ojos de Ron no se despegaban de ellas, las veía hermosas, suaves, perfectas, nada podía ser mas maravilloso.

Los primeros entrar a la sala fueron los señores Granger, Hermione dejo que su madre cargara a la niña en sus brazos, la mujer beso muchas veces el rostro pequeño de Bernice,

-Creo que tiene tu misma nariz Hermione

Dijo la mujer,

-Yo creo que es igual a Ron

Agrego el señor Granger escudriñando con la mirada a su nieta, luego de un rato salieron y dejaron pasar a los padres de Ron, el pelirrojo le entrego la niña a su madre y la regordeta bruja se emociono hasta las lagrimas,

-Creo que es muy parecida a tu madre querida

Murmuro la mujer, Ron y Hermione cruzaron miradas, al parecer todos la encontrarían parecida a alguien diferente, Bill y Fleur entraron juntos, se pararon junto a la cama de Hermione y miraron a la niña,

-¿Quieres cargarla Fleur?

Inquirió la castaña, la francesa se quedo algo perpleja, miro a su esposo y luego estiro los brazos para tomar a Bernice, a Bill se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, la chica se veía hermosa con la criatura en los brazos, aparto la mirada de ella y converso con su hermano, Fleur le regreso la niña a su madre,

-Te felicito, es preciosa

Dijo la chica con franqueza, la castaña noto que los ojos de Fleur estaban humedecidos, antes de que la chica se apartara, le tomo la mano,

-Tú también tendrás hijos Fleur

Susurro la castaña, la francesa le sonrió unos segundos,

-No creo que los tenga Herm, pero no importa

Respondió la chica, luego se giro haciendo ondear su larga cabellera plateada, tomo la mano de su esposo y salio de la sala.

Fred y Belinda entraron con los ramos de flores que todos habían comprado,

-Oh, ¿Dónde pondremos esto?

Inquirió la bella medica, su marido tomo su varita del bolsillo y a los segundos aparecieron unos bellos y delicados jarrones con agua, Belinda abrió los ojos algo sorprendida,

-a veces me olvido de que eres mago

Murmuro la chica mientras acomodaba las flores, un aroma dulzon apodero de la sala, la fragancia floral inundo el pecho de Ron que no dejaba de sonreír, Belinda y Fred cargaron a la niña que parecía feliz de recibir tanto amor, luego de unas cuantas palabras salieron de la sala, Charlie entro sonriente, solo se quedo unos cortos minutos y salio para dejar pasar a George y Percy, los hermanos no se miraban pero no escatimaron halagos para la recién nacida,

-¿Quieres tomarla George?

Pregunto Hermione, George negó con la cabeza,

-Oh no, yo…No sé como hacerlo, es muy pequeña

Se excuso,

-Pues debes hacerlo, es tu sobrina, debe reconocerte

Musito Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su esposa,

-Me reconocerá igual, somos familia, solo alguien sin corazón ignora esos lazos

Murmuro George, todos se quedaron en silencio, Ron sabía muy bien que ese comentarios estaba dirigido a Percy, Ron cargo a la niña y la llevo hasta su hermano, la deposito con cuidado en los brazos de Percy que se asombro con el hecho,

-Tómala, ¿tú si quieres cargarla verdad?

Inquirió Ron, Percy miro a su sobrina unos largos segundos,

-Es muy hermosa, se parece mucho a ti Hermione

Agrego el chico mientras le regresaba la niña a su madre, Percy beso la mejilla de su cuñada y salio de la sala, George le hizo unas cuantas reverencias a los nuevos padres burlándose de su hermano,

-Oh, los felicito, es francamente hermosa

Decía George imitando la voz de su hermano,

-Ya lárgate George-Le ordeno Ron divertido.

Harry y Ginny fueron los últimos en pasar, la pelirroja llevaba en su brazos a su hijo que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Ron miro a James y lo acaricio,

-James tiene unos ojos muy bellos, sus ojos, son como los tuyos Ginny

Observo el pelirrojo,

-Pero tiene el mismo cabello que su padre, le crece en todas direcciones-

Respondió alegre la pelirroja mientras le entregaba su hijo a su hermano,

-Déjame cargarla Herm

Solicito Ginny parándose al lado de su amiga, Ginny tomo a la niña,

-Por Dios Herm, es preciosa

La pelirroja camino con la niña en brazos por la sala,

-Oye, eres una niña muy bella, unos cuantos consejos de tu tía Ginny y serás la atracción del colegio

Ron levanto la cabeza con brusquedad, Hermione se tapo la boca con la mano para no dejar salir esa risotada que estaba conteniendo,

-Mira Ginny, no quiero que hables así de mi hija

Gruño el chico con su sobrino en brazos,

-Cállate Ronald, no me digas lo que debo decirle, es una chica muy bella, serás la perdición de los chicos cielo

Termino diciendo la chica, Ron camino hacia ella con la cara llena de furia,

-YA BASTA LOS DOS-Ordeno Harry,

-¿No te das cuenta de que lo hace para molestarte Ron?- Mascullo su moreno amigo,

-Y tu Ginny, ¿Por qué eres tan malvada con tu hermano?

Acoto la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga,

-Además, no ira al colegio

Murmuro Harry,

-¿Verdad Ron que no la enviaras al colegio?

Finalizo el moreno conteniendo la risa, el pelirrojo camino hasta su amigo y le entrego el niño,

-Ya dejen de mofarse de mi, saben que no me gusta

Murmuro molesto el chico.

-Por eso lo hacemos Ron, por que te molestas-Dijo divertida su hermana.  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, deben descasar

Dijo el moreno Auror, los amigos se despidieron y salieron de la sala, a James no le gusto el hecho de que se marcharan, enseguida comenzó a llorar.

Ron se acomodo junto a su esposa,

-No tienes idea lo feliz que soy-Le susurro mientras besaba las manos de su hija.

-Yo también soy muy feliz. Dame el bolso, vamos a cambiarla y sacarle esta ropa del hospital, le podremos su propia ropa.

El chico tomo el bolso y lo abrió, se sintió un poco apenado, no tenia ni una sola prenda de niña en el bolso, saco un enterito celeste y le dijo a su mujer

-Estaba tan seguro que sería un niño, ¿Quieres que lo cambie de color, lo puedo convertir en rosa?

Hermione se hecho a reír,

-¿Qué es eso naranja que esta debajo de los pañales?

Inquirió la chica, el muchacho abrió los ojos y arqueo una ceja poniendo cara de "No tengo idea que esto"

-Ron, ¿Le compraste una camiseta de quiddicht de los Chudley Canons?

El chico estaba algo apenado,

-Oh, esta bien, si le compre una camiseta de mi equipo preferido de quiddicht, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Su mujer le sonrió,

-No tiene nada de malo, vamos a colocarle eso, con los pantalones celestes

Así lo hicieron, juntos cambiaron a su hija, la niña lucia radiante con su camiseta de los Chudley Canons, pasaron la noche juntos, los tres, Ron no se movió del lado de su esposa, esa noche le sirvió como adelanto de lo que serían sus futuras noches, la niña despertaba cada dos ó tres horas, había que alimentarla y cambiarle el pañal, a pesar de eso, el matrimonio paso una noche feliz.

Muy lejos de ahí, un hombre de piel oscura, negra como el alquitrán, estaba sentado en una mesa redonda de madera, lo acompañaban doce personas más, el hombre de piel oscura tenía los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera en trance, en el centro de la mesa una bola de cristal llena de humo blanco cambiaba de color mientras el decía,

-Ha nacido, hoy ha nacido


	91. La fecha inicial

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

**DOS DE JUNIO, LA FECHA INICIAL**

A primera hora de la mañana un hombre de piel oscura se presentaba en la oficina del Ministro de magia, el ministro estaba escribiendo una larga carta mientras el hombre llamaba a su puerta,

-Adelante

Invito el ministro a pasar, el hombre moreno entro con serenidad en el despacho del funcionario,

-Buenos días

Dijo con voz queda,

-No te esperaba hoy Dulius, ¿Que haces aquí?

Inquirió el ministro algo asombrado. Los inefables no se presentaban casi nunca en la oficina del ministro, ellos tenían sus oficinas secretas dentro del ministerio y no salían a menudo de ellas.

-Le tengo noticias Sr. Ministro, ha nacido

El ministro se puso de pie muy nervioso, abrió los ojos a tal punto que parecían salírsele las orbitas,

-¿Estas seguro?

Pregunto con una voz algo temblorosa, el hombre de piel oscura, Dulius, se lo quedo mirando con una expresión de superioridad,

-¿Alguna vez nos hemos equivocado?

Dijo modulando al máximo sus palabras, el ministro negó con la cabeza,

-Bueno…Ya se que no se equivocan pero…

Las palabras del ministro fueron detenidas por el comentario de su interlocutor,

-Somos inefables, señor ministro, nuestro trabajo es no equivocarnos, sabe muy bien que jamás nos hemos equivocado

El ministro volvió a sentarse y se quedo mirando su lechuza que reposaba en ese momento en la percha, el animal tenía la cabeza entre las alas y parecía dormida, mientras miraba al animal el ministro pregunto,

-¿Saben quien es?

El inefable tomo asiento en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio,

-No, solo sabemos que ha nacido

El ministro giro su cuello con brusquedad,

-¿Y como vamos a saber quien es?

Nacen cantidad de niños todos los días, ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

El hombre de piel oscura, esperaba esas preguntas,

-Vamos a tener que esperar un poco mas, empezamos hoy mismo a trabajar en eso, quizás tengamos suerte, de lo contrario vamos a tener que esperar a que el niño de señales

Respondió Dulius con prontitud.

El ministro parecía aun más preocupado,

-No podemos esperar a que de señales, debemos encontrarlo nosotros primero

Gruño el ministro, el inefable le hizo una mueca con la cara y se puso de pie,

-Ojala todo en la vida fuese como lo queremos señor ministro, por suerte no es así, buenos días

Sin decir más el moreno hombre se retiro de la sala dejando solo al ministro, solo con sus pensamientos,

-Debemos encontrarlo nosotros primero

Murmuro mientras regresaba a su carta a medio terminar.

En el hospital mágico los nuevos padres estaban felices pero con mucho sueño, Harry llegó muy temprano al lugar para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario a su amigo, espero en la sala de estar hasta que el pelirrojo salio con cara de mal dormido.

-¿Has pasado una buena noche amigo?

Inquirió el moreno con sorna, a pesar de todo el pelirrojo le mostró una gran sonrisa,

-Pues no he pegado un ojo, pero estoy feliz,

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?

Quiso saber Harry, el pelirrojo dibujo otra sonrisa en su cansado rostro y respondió,

-Muy bien, ahora la esta alimentando, en unos momentos vendrá el sanador para ver si ya nos podemos ir a casa

Harry estaba igual de emocionado que su amigo, su alegría era diferente, pero igual de importante, hacía mucho que deseaba que su amigo fuera igual de feliz que él, lo miro con ternura sabiendo que finalmente, su mejor amigo, había logrado su sueño.

-¿Me acompañas al registro?, debo anotar a Bernice

Murmuro el pelirrojo Auror al tiempo que se metía las manos en el bolsillo,

Harry asintió con la cabeza,

-A propósito, ¿Ya tienes los padrinos?

Ron miro a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo,

-Claro, siempre supe quienes serían los padrinos

Aclaro el muchacho y siguió caminando,

-Bueno, ¿Y quienes serán?

Inquirió el moreno, auque sospechaba la respuesta, Ron se paro en seco y miro muy serio a Harry

-Pues Fred y Belinda, ¿Quién mas?

Le respondió. El moreno se quedo algo aturdido y luego esbozo una triste sonrisa, miro a los ojos a su amigo y murmuro,

-Que bien

Ron se mato de risa, se puso colorado del ataque de risa que tenía,

-¿De que te ríes?

Pregunto Harry de mal modo,

-Pues de ti, ¿Como crees que elegiría otra persona que no fueras tú o Ginny?

Harry abrió muchos los ojos por detrás de sus anteojos,

-Si estas de acuerdo, me gustaría que tú y Ginny fueran los padrinos

Finalizo Ron secándose las lagrimas de la risa, el moreno estaba a punto de enojarse con su amigo por la broma que le había jugado, pero su alegría de ser el padrino de la pequeña Bernice fue mas grande y ahogo el enojo, se abalanzo sobre su amigo y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que al pelirrojo le dolieron las costillas,

-Gracias Ron

Murmuro Harry, una vez que Ron se lo pudo sacar de encima se llevo la mano a la nuca y miro a su amigo mas serio que nunca, estaban en la mitad de un pasillo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero eso no impidió que hablara con franqueza,

-¿La cuidaras verdad? - Inquirió preocupado Ron, -Júrame que la cuidaras siempre Harry, si yo no estuviera tu…

Harry no lo dejo continuar,

-Te lo juro Ron, siempre cuidare de Bernice, lo haré como si fuera mi propia hija

Se apresuro a decir el moreno, Ron asintió con la cabeza, sabía que su amigo siempre cumpliría su promesa.

Harry tomo a su amigo del hombro pasando su brazo por la espalda del muchacho, así caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de registros, no hace mucho el moreno había pasado por la misma experiencia, lo recordaba perfectamente.

-¿Qué desea?

Pregunto la mujer de la oficina, Ron Inflo el pecho y dijo con voz segura,

-Vengo a registrar a mi hija

La mujer le entrego una forma y el muchacho la lleno.

Nombre: Bernice Weasley  
Nombre del Padre: Ronald Billius Weasley  
Nombre de la Madre: Hermione Jane Granger  
Nombre del Padrino: Harry James Potter  
Nombre de la Madrina: Ginebra Molly Weasley  
Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de Junio

El nuevo padre entrego la forma a la mujer y esta repaso con él que todos los datos fueran correctos, una ves que el tramite estuvo listo los dos amigos regresaron a la sala.

-Tienes una hija muy hermosa

Musito el moreno mientras caminaba,

-Ya lo sé, no se que haré cuando vaya al colegio, creo que enloqueceré

Respondió el chico sin quitar la vista del largo pasillo, Harry se sonrió, sabía que su amigo de verdad enloquecería pero confiaba que con el tiempo sus celos cesaran,

-Todavía no puedo precisar de que color son sus ojos

Murmuro Ron cambiando de tema por completo,

-Pues es muy pequeña todavía, mas adelante lo sabrás,

-Tampoco puedo saber comos será su pelo, ¿Te has fijado que sus pequeñas cejas son de un color raro?, como cobrizas

Dijo el pelirrojo, el moreno asintió con la cabeza,

-Es preciosa Ron, de verdad que es increíble

Para cuando los dos llegaron a la sala se encontraron con los padres de Hermione, los dos estaban presentes para visitar a su hija y a su nieta, luego de los saludos de rigor, el sanador salio de la sala,

-Buenos días

Dijo feliz el hombre,

-Las dos están muy bien, ya se pueden ir

Ron dio un salto de alegría, la madre de Hermione arqueo una ceja, le parecía muy pronto para que las dos salieran del hospital, Harry le adivino el pensamiento y se adelanto a decir,

-Nosotros no retemos a las madres, como las curan con magia, se pueden marchar pronto

La Sra. Granger le sonrió, auque le seguía pareciendo muy pronto, la castaña estaba cansada pero salio caminando lentamente de la sala con su hija, la niña estaba envuelta en una pequeña manta celeste y dormía placidamente, todos acariciaron por un segundo a la niña, luego todos subieron en el auto de los padres de Hermione y fueron a la casa del matrimonio.

Los abuelos se quedaron solo unos momentos y luego se marcharon para dejar descansar a la madre y a la niña, Harry también partió, él debía regresar al trabajo.  
Hermione se sentó en el sillón de la sala, Ron se acomodo junto a ella, paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de su mujer y le apretó suavemente el hombro mientras las miraba,

-No podría decir cual de las dos es más bella

Dijo muy emocionando, su casa sería totalmente diferente de ahora en adelante, él todavía no sabía cuanto, llevaron a la pequeña Bernice y la acostaron junto a ellos en la cama matrimonial, Ron aprovecho para acariciarla y besarla, Hermione lo retaba,

-No la despiertes Ron

El muchacho levanto una ceja y luego volvió la mirada a su hija,

-Me parece que tu madre esta celosa

Dijo con tono burlón, ahora la que levantaba la ceja era la castaña,

-No le digas esas tonterías a la niña Ron

El pelirrojo levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro de la castaña,

-Te amo, nuestra hija es tan hermosa como tú

Hermione le dedico una dulce sonrisa, le acarició el cabello encendido de rojo y le respondió,

-Creo que es igual a ti, anoche la estuve observando, el contorno de su carita es igual al tuyo

El chico miro a su hija y paso suavemente su dedo índice por el lozano rostro de la beba,

-Tiene tu misma boca,…oh por Dios Herm, es hermosa

Decía mientras besaba las pequeñas manos de Bernice,

-Su piel es tan suave, huele delicioso, es perfecta, totalmente perfecta

Ron estaba embelezado y se le notaba, no podía ocultar su felicidad, Hermione acaricio una vez mas el rostro de su hija,

-No te das una idea cuanto la amo Ron, es tan pequeña, tan suave, y…No es por que sea mi hija, pero mírala, es una dulzura

Decía la muchacha, los dos estaban estupefactos ante la belleza imponente de la niña,

-Es serena como un rió tranquilo

Dijo Ron, su mujer se sonrió con aquella comparación tan poética, el tiempo les daría a entender que Bernice Weasley, de serena no tenía nada.

La primera noche con su hija en casa fue algo extraña, a las nueve de la noche, después de alimentarla y cambiarla, su madre la dejo en su cuna y se fue acostar un ratito mientras su marido leía unos informes del trabajo en la cama.

A la media hora, Bernice rompió en llanto, Ron salio de la cama velozmente seguido por su esposa que estaba muy dormida, el muchacho llego al cuarto de la niña y la tomo en brazos, inmediatamente Bernice, dejo de llorar,

-Dámela Ron, debe tener hambre,

La castaña se acomodo en una silla en la habitación de Bermice y la alimento, la niña tomo solo un poco de leche y volvió a dormir, Hermione aprovecho esto y le cambio el pañal una ves mas, luego la dejo en la cuna, en cuanto pusieron un pie afuera de la habitación, Bernice lloro de nuevo, Ron regreso sobre sus pasos y la tomo entre sus brazos, era mágico, cada ves que la tomaban en brazos, ella dejaba de llorar,

-Tal vez nos extraña

Dijo ilusamente Ron, su mujer asentía con la cabeza, bajaron a la sala y se acomodaron los tres en el sillón, Hermione se quedo dormida con la niña en brazos,

Ron estaba a su lado con los ojos entre abiertos tratando de no dormirse, a la una de la mañana, la chica le dio de comer nuevamente y le cambio el pañal, luego la dejo en la cuna, pero Bernice tenía otros planes, media hora después de haberla dejado en su pequeña cama, la niña lloro nuevamente, Hermione la tomo entre sus brazos,

-¿Qué tienes mi amor?, ¿No quieres estar sola?-, Mamá se quedara contigo cielo

Fue una noche terrible, Bernice solo dormía si la tenían en brazos.

Una semana mas tarde Hermione llamo desesperada a su madre y a Molly.

Las dos abuelas se hicieron presentes en la casa de la muchacha.

Molly fue la primera en llegar, encontró a su nuera con unas ojeras inmensas y el rostro muy agotado, mientras Hermione le preparaba un té, llego su madre, la mujer vio que su hija estaba nerviosa y estresada, las tres se sentaron en la mesa, mientras Molly sostenía a su nieta en brazos,

-¿Qué pasa hija? te ves muy agotada

-Es Bernice mamá, no se que hacer, no duerme si no esta en brazos míos o de Ron, creo que vamos a colapsar, no sé que hacer, Ron se duerme en el trabajo, yo no doy mas, hago todo lo que puedo para no quedarme dormida

Sin decir mas se hecho sobre la mesa a llorar, Molly cruzo una mirada con su consuegra, la Sra. Granger, luego rió suavemente,

-No llores querida, les ha tomado el punto, eso es todo

Dijo Molly, la castaña levanto la cabeza sin comprender lo que decía la mujer, en eso llego Ron, entro en la cocina con una gran sonrisa pero visiblemente agotado,

-¿Cómo están mis mujeres? Inquirió cariñoso, -Herm, ¿Qué tienes mi amor, por que lloras?

Dijo sentándose junto a ella, la castaña se hecho a llorar en sus brazos,

-Soy una mala madre Ron, no puedo calmarla, no se que tiene, solo duerme cuando esta en brazos, a lo mejor no le gusta su cama ó no esta cómoda, y yo…No se que hacer

Ron le acario el cabello mientras miraba a su madre desesperado, sus ojos decían claramente, -Ayúdame mamá- Nuevamente las abuelas cruzaron miradas.

-No tiene nada eso Herm y no eres mala Madre, Molly tiene razón, les ha tomado el punto, los maneja

Ron miraba a su suegra pero no la entendía,

-Lo que quiere decir Ron es que Bernice debe aprender a dormir en su cama, sola, no puede estar en brazos todo el tiempo, a los niños hay que educarlos

Dijo Molly como dando una clase, Ron y su esposa las miraban con los ojos muy abiertos,

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

Pregunto la castaña mientras se secaba unas lágrimas,

-¿ya la alimentaste?-Pregunto la señora Granger,

-¿Y la cambiaste?-Inquirió Molly,

Hermione no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza,

-Muy bien

Dijo Molly poniéndose de pie con la niña en brazos, la Señora Granger se levanto de su asiento con serenidad, el pelirrojo y su mujer siguieron a Molly que ascendió por las escaleras, entro en el cuarto de la niña y la dejo en su cuna, enseguida Bernice comenzó a llorar, los padres estaban quietos mirando a las abuelas, luego, la sra. Granger se acerco a su nieta y le paso lentamente las manos por la espalda y comenzó a cantar, Ron abrió mucho los ojos, su suegra tenía una voz preciosa, pero Bernice seguía llorando, estaba colorada y movía sus piernas y brazos en todas direcciones, Ron no lo soporto, se adelanto hasta la cuna con la firme intención de tomarla, su madre se lo impidió,

-Déjala Ron, si la tomas, te dominara, deja que llore, no le pasara nada

El chico se llevo las manos al cuello y se giro para ver su mujer que se encogió de hombros,

-Pero… es muy pequeña, no puedo dejar que llore así

Musito el chico algo angustiado, Hermione seguía derramando lagrimas, escuchar a su hija llorar de esa manera le oprimía el pecho, ella también se adelanto a la cuna, no lo podía soportar, su madre levanto la mano con autoridad y negó con la cabeza, la Sra. Granger seguía acariciando la espalda de la niña y cantaba sin cesar, estuvo así, reclinada sobre la cuna mucho tiempo,

-No sé a quien ha salido tan terca

Murmuro Molly mirando a los padres, de pronto, de la nada, la niña dejo de llorar, la abuela le siguió cantando un rato más y luego todos salieron en silencio del cuarto.

Cuando ya estaban en la sala, Molly dijo,

-Levántala para cambiarla y darle de comer, luego acuéstala en su cuna hasta que se acostumbre, pero debes demostrar autoridad

Ron miro a su mujer preguntándose si podrían hacer eso, a las tres horas, la niña los puso a prueba.

Un llanto agudo llego a los oídos de la castaña que llego corriendo al cuarto de la niña, la tomo en brazos y la calmo dándole unos cuantos besos, luego la cambio y la alimento, la niña nuevamente se durmió y la chica la dejo en la cuna, inmediatamente Bernice, estallo en llanto, Hermione fue incapaz de dejarla llorar.

-Dámela a mi Herm, ve la cama y duerme un rato

Dijo Ron, la chica le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y la dejo en los brazos de Ron. El chico cerró la puerta del cuarto y camino por la habitación con Bernice en brazos,

-¿Es cierto lo que dice tu abuela?, ¿Nos has tomado el punto a tu madre y a mí?, eres tan bella hija, tan bella, perdóname por esto, pero no puedo dejar que te comportes así, te amo preciosa, pero tus abuelas tienen razón, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, has heredado el carácter de tu madre, creo que eres igual de terca que ella, pero no le digas que te dije esto o me matara, te dejare en la cuna y te cantare, te quiero

El muchacho dejo a la niña en la cuna y esta estallo en llanto, Ron apretó los ojos como si no fuera capaz de verla sufrir así, inmediatamente llego Hermione al cuarto abriendo la puerta con violencia,

-Ron, no puedo dejar que llore así, es muy pequeña

El pelirrojo le guiño un ojo,

-Regresa a la cama

Ella negó con la cabeza,

-No Ron, soy su madre, no puedo dejar que llore así, le puede hacer mal

El chico se puso de pie y camino hasta la castaña dejando a Bernice en pleno apogeo de su berrinche, la tomo de los hombros y le beso los labios,

-Y yo soy su padre, regresa a la cama, yo me ocupo

Luego la saco del cuarto y cerro la puerta, la castaña pego el oído a la madera de la puerta mientras se restregaba las manos nerviosamente,

-Muy bien jovencita, te daré tu primera lección, tu puedes ser muy terca, pero para un Weasley, no hay nada peor que otro Weasley, te advierto que canto muy mal, pero haré lo mejor que pueda

Bajo la baranda de la cuna y se sentó en el piso alfombrado de la habitación, acaricio la espalda de su hija como había visto hacer a su suegra y comenzó a cantar, Bernice seguía llorando mientras afuera del cuarto su madre se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar sufrir a su hija, luego de un rato, regreso a la cama, él tenía razón, era el padre y tenía derecho a ocuparse de su hija, llego a la cama pensando que no podría dormir, pero para su asombro, en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió.

A la madrugada se movió entre las sabanas y estiro su mano, palpo la ropa algo adormida y noto que su esposo no estaba, bajo de la cama y llego al cuarto de su hija, abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con la escena mas dulce que pudieran ver sus ojos, Ron dormía sentado en el piso con la cabeza puesta en la cuna de Bernice, la niña respiraba serenamente y parecía feliz, Hermione se acerco a su esposo y le hablo en el oído,

-Ven a la cama mi amor, lo hiciste muy bien

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y al levantar su cabeza sintió un profundo dolor en su cuello, la posición en la que estaba había dejado su cuello contracturado, miro a su hija y sonrió, levanto la baranda de la cuna para asegurarla y regreso a la cama con su mujer, esa noche, Bernice durmió de corrido hasta la seis de la mañana, un logro de su padre.

Durante la misma madrugada un hombre de piel oscura se apareció en la recepción de San Mungo acompañado de dos personas más, el hombre fue hasta la oficina de archivos y la encontró cerrada, levanto su varita y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, abrió la puerta de la oficina de registros, una luz roja titilo en los pasillos del lugar, un sanador llegó corriendo hasta la oficina gritando,

-¿Quién ha hecho Magia?

Una mujer, que acompañaba a Dulius, se paro en frente del sanador, saco de su capa una identificación y se la enseño,

-Somos del ministerio, solo buscamos unos registros

El sanador metió la mano en su bolsillo con el propósito de sacar su varita, el otro mago que estaba en el grupo, levanto la varita en silencio y sin decir palabra, el sanador cayo al piso, Dulius salió de la oficina con unos registros en la mano, miro a sus compañeros y dijo,

-Tengo los registros de los nacidos el dos de Junio

La mujer le quito el hechizo al sanador y este se puso de pie lentamente.

-¿Qué me han hecho?

Preguntó el sanador, Dulius levanto su varita y apunto al sanador, sin emitir sonido de su varita salió un rayo de luz, el sanador se quedo quieto unos segundos, con la vista perdida, luego murmuro,

-Oh, ¿Necesitan algo?

El hombre de piel oscura miro a la mujer que lo acompañaba y luego al otro mago,

-No, no necesitamos nada, gracias

Sin decir nada más se retiraron del lugar dejando al sanador solo frente a la puerta de la oficina de registros,

-¿Qué hago aquí?

Se pregunto mentalmente el hombre, sin comprender la situación, regreso a sus tareas.

Los inefables caminaron una cuadra, la mujer que acompañaba a Dulius murmuro,

-Es extraño, ha nacido un dos de Junio, el dos no es un número maestro dentro de los arcanos de la magia

Dulius acarició los registros esperanzado de encontrar en ellos eso que tanto buscaban, luego respondió,

-Hay algo más… Ha nacido un dos de Junio, si sumamos el dos y el mes de nacimiento nos da ocho, el número infinito, el del poder absoluto, no buscamos un simple mago

La mujer miro unos instantes a Dulius y luego se cerró su capa, caminaron unos metros más y desaparecieron.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, una mujer preguntaba,

-¿Estas seguro que ha nacido?

Su vasallo le respondía con voz temblorosa,

-Si Maestro, ha nacido

La mujer se puso de pie y miro un circulo de madera que tenía dibujado símbolos extraños en los extremos, algunas formas eran similares a los dibujos que representan los signos del zodiaco, otros parecían dibujos de constelaciones, la mujer tomo el círculo de madera y lo aventó contra una pared, estaba furiosa, su vasallo la miraba de reojo asustado,

-Debemos encontrarlo

Dijo la mujer.


	92. Una noche con Percy

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_¡¡¡¡ Feliz cumple Anilec, que te la pases genial con tu pala de palo, Felicidades a la sonrisa del FoFo jajaja !!!!_

_Pasando a otras cosas menos importantes, esta historia esta llegando a su fin, al menos la primera parte la segunda no esta aun terminada y Linitosa aun aveces actualiza una o dos veces por año asi que estoy en la disyuntiva entre subir la segunda parte y dejarla como un fic inconcluso o definitivamente no hacerlo, asi que les avisare cuando termine esta para ver que onda. _

_Saludos._

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**UNA NOCHE CON PERCY**

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco los nuevos padres comenzaron a domar el genio de su hija.

Cuando Ron regresaba del trabajo, se dedicaba a jugar con ella hasta la hora de la cena, su hija se había transformado en el centro de su vida, durante las primeras semanas a Bernice se le tomaron cantidad de fotografías, Ginny y Harry tenían una bella Foto de Bernice sobre la chimenea, los abuelos también tenían fotos de la niña en sus casas.

Poco a poco el rostro de Bernice se fue dibujando, su madre tenía razón, el contorno de su cara era igual al de su padre.

A los dos meses de vida, a la niña le comenzó a crecer el cabello, se asomaron sobre su cabeza unos finos cabellos de color cobrizo, no era castaña ni pelirroja, era cobriza, su padre la miraba embelezado, su cabello era único y delicado, no sabían a esta ese momento si lo tendría ondeado como su madre o lizo como su padre, pero si estaban seguros de que sería una niña de una belleza única, su nariz era perfecta, pequeña y modelada, sus ojos parecían ser de un color gris, todavía no estaban del todo definidos, su piel era blanca, no tan blanca como la de su padre, pero si blanca.

Una tarde el pelirrojo llego a su casa, beso a su esposa y saludo como todos los días,

-¿Cómo están mis chicas?

A pesar de ser muy pequeña, la niña reconocía perfectamente la voz de su padre, estiro sus brazos como suplicando que la alzaran y así lo hizo Ron, se acomodo en el sillón y apoyo a Bernice en sus piernas, la tomaba de sus pequeñas manos y le hablaba con una voz melosa y suave,

-¿Cómo te has portado hoy?, seguro que bien, eres una niña muy buena, ¿Verdad que eres una niña muy buena?

Hermione se reía mientras se ocupaba de algunas tareas en la cocina, Ron estaba feliz, trataba dejar las preocupaciones del trabajo fuera de su casa, pero esa tarde se le estaba haciendo difícil, para colmo, no había podido hablar con Harry, sabía que su amigo tenía noticias, pero no tenía la menor idea de que podía ser, pero el moreno, que conocía a la perfección a su amigo, se presento en la casa esa tarde junto a su esposa y James.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta la castaña salio de la cocina secándose las manos con un repasador, al abrir, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa inconfundible de su amiga Ginny, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y paso por el corto pasillo para llegar a la sala,

-Oh pero miren quien esta aquí…Bernice, hola preciosa

Dijo la muchacha estirando los brazos para que Ron le entregara la niña, a la pequeña Bernice que le encantaba que la tomaran, estaba encantada con tanta atención, Hermione llego a la sala con James ya en sus brazos,

-Hola Ron

Dijo Harry,

-Que bueno que han venido

Respondió el pelirrojo Auror, Hermione se acerco con el niño en brazos hasta Ginny, tomo la mano de James y la paso por el rostro de Bernice,

-Saluda a Bernice James

Dijo su madrina, el niño se sonrió, las dos chicas se sentaron en el sillón a conversar cosas sobre los niños, mientras tanto, Harry le hacía disimuladamente una seña a Ron para que saliera de la casa,

-Vamos hasta el auto de Harry Herm, ya regreso

Murmuro Ron, la castaña lo miro algo intrigada pero no dijo nada,

-James es muy travieso, lo veo así tan sereno en tus brazos y no lo puedo creer

Decía Ginny, Hermione seguía con la vista fija en el espacio donde hacía solo unos segundos estaban parados su marido y su amigo,

-¿Te pasa algo Herm?

-Oh, no, nada, ¿Qué decías?

Murmuro la castaña volviendo en sí.

Afuera de la casa Ron caminaba junto a su amigo intentando alejarse lo suficiente de la mirada de su esposa, se pararon junto a un árbol mientras Ron preguntaba

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Antes de responder, Harry decidió sentarse sobre el pasto,

-Ven, siéntate aquí

Le dijo a su amigo, el pelirrojo se acomodo y miro de soslayo al moreno,

-Se que Gregorian a regresado de Albania, pero no encontraron nada sobre Narcisa

Comenzó diciendo Harry. Al pelirrojo se le cerro el pecho, tenía la esperanza de que los Aurores encontraran una pista, esa sería la única manera en la que el podría estar tranquilo.

-No puedo creerlo, no puede desaparecer.  
-El ministro cree que ha muerto  
-¿Qué ha muerto?, ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Acaso dejara de buscarla?

Harry noto que la voz de su amigo temblaba al decir esto.

-No lo sé, supongo que ya no quiere buscarla.  
-¿Pero que demonios le pasa a ese hombre? ¿Se ha vuelto loco ó que?  
-De loco no tiene nada, esta muy extraño, casi siempre esta reunido en una sala secreta del ministerio, tengo la impresión de que Narcisa, ya no es un problema para él.  
-¿Con quien se reúne?  
-Sabes que no lo sé, nadie lo sabe, algo pasa y no sé que es.  
-Pues si para él Narcisa no es un problema, me alegro. Para mí si lo es, yo mismo la buscare.  
-No te precipites  
-¿Qué no me precipite? Harry, esa loca trato de matar a mi esposa, ahora tenemos una hija, ¿tú que harías en mi lugar?

Harry se quedo pensando, Ron lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos esperando una respuesta sincera,

-La buscaría-Dijo finalmente el moreno Auror.  
-Hay días en los que quiero irme, quiero irme con Herm y Bernice, lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

Harry comprendió que su amigo estaba aterrado, consideraba que con Narcisa viva, él nunca tendría paz.

-No puedes marcharte, no digas ridiculeces

Musito Harry. Ron se puso de pie violentamente,

-¿Ridiculeces? ¿A caso quieres que las deje como carnada para atraparla?

Grito el pelirrojo furioso, Harry no lo miro, se quedo en silencio, con la vista fija en un arbusto y murmuro,

-No, claro que no, solo que creo que hay algo más, por algo Narcisa no aparece, por algo el ministro no quiere buscarla

Ron escucho en silencio las palabras de su amigo, de pronto comenzó a caminar en línea recta, iba y venía, de pronto se paro en seco,

-Quizás ahora tenga otras prioridades, quizás ya no le importa Hermione ó yo…

Harry también se puso de pie,

-Debemos averiguar que se trae el ministro entre manos, algo pasa y debemos saber que es

Ron Asintió con la cabeza, unas pisadas y una voz suave los saco de su conversación,

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa?

Dijo Hermione llegando hasta ellos, Ron se giro hacia ella y cambio su rostro por completo, esbozo una enorme sonrisa y tomo de los hombros a su mujer,

-Nada, solo conversábamos, hace mucho que no charló a solas con mi amigo

Hermione frunció el seño,

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?

-Nada Herm, solo hablábamos

Murmuro Harry,

-Dime que ya vamos a comer, me muero de hambre

Agrego Ron muy alegre. Los tres regresaron a la casa para disfrutar de una velada tranquila.

George cerro su tienda y camino por la calle, se dirigía a casa de un amigo para asistir a una fiesta, su vida se había transformado en una continua fiesta, casi todas las semanas recibía una invitación para salir y él no se negaba, estaba más tranquilo desde que había terminado su relación con Sofía, cada tanto se decía,

-Así es mejor, yo no estoy enamorado y no es justo para ella que alimente una esperanza de algo que no puede ser

Se veía muy bien enfundado en sus pantalones de mezclilla y su remera negra, llevaba puesto un suéter en los hombros por si después refrescaba, como siempre su varita iba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, camino varias cuadras hasta que desapareció.

Reapareció cerca de la casa a donde debía presentarse, al ir llegando al lugar puedo ver un nutrido grupo de gente entrando en la casa, se acomodo su remera y si se dispuso a pasar una noche de fiesta, entro en la casa haciendo chistes capturando la atención de todos, se acomodo en una mesa junto a unos amigos y mientras la música comenzaba a subir su volumen, se dispuso a conversar animadamente con sus acompañantes sobre mujeres, a la hora el gemelo estaba muy divertido sobre una silla bailando frenéticamente, tenia una copa en la mano derecha y desde su posición aparecía dirigir la fiesta, por el rabillo del ojo vio que la puerta de entrada se abría y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver entrar a Sofía, se quedo quieto lamentando su mala suerte, no quería verla, imaginaba que Sofía seguía triste y él no era capaz de sobrellevar esa culpa, pero a los segundos siguientes su corazón dio otro vuelco, detrás de Sofía venía Justin.

George se quedo quieto como una estatua, todos seguían bailando y divirtiéndose, él en cambio sintió una sacudida en el estomago, los había visto bailar en el casamiento de su gemelo pero pensaba que todo había quedado ahí,

_-¿Qué hace con ella?_

Se pregunto, Justin apoyo su mano en la espalda de Sofía y esta no chisto, en ese momento al gemelo le quedo claro que entre ellos había confianza, se bajo de la silla y paso entre la gente, se paro junto a una improvisada barra y trato de ocultarse, solo quería ver que pasaba entre Justin y Sofía, el apuesto Auror se aparto de la chica, camino por el lugar y se perdió de vista, George sonrió,

_-Quizás llegaron juntos a __la fiesta, pero no están juntos_

Se dijo, Tomo una botellita de cerveza con su mano y camino entre la gente, Sofía estaba de espaldas él, la llamo dando dos suaves golpecitos en su hombro con el índice, la chica se giro y quedo algo sorprendida al ver al gemelo, no esperaba encóstraselo, la verdad deseaba no verlo,

-Hola

Dijo él sonriente, la chica hizo una mueca con la cara que él no comprendió y dijo

-Hola-

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y George sintió una contracción en su pecho,

-¿y…como estas?

Musito el chico, antes de que pudiera responder, Justin llego junto a ellos,

-Aquí tienes Sofía

Dijo el apuesto Auror depositando en la mano de Sofía una copa, George se tomo un sorbo de su cerveza para tapar el incomodo silencio que se produjo,

-Bueno, espero que estés bien

Dijo Sofía lacónicamente, se giro sobre si y camino junto a Justin que volvió a apoyar la mano en su espalda, un león furioso se apodero del estomago del chico, diviso una vieja conocida de él cerca de una mesa y fue a buscarla, llego junto a la chica que conversaba animadamente y la saludo, la chica le presto atención al momento, a los segundos después George estaba bailando con la chica en el medio del lugar, cada tanto miraba a Sofía para ver que hacía, pero ella no le prestaba la menor atención, estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Justin, George veía como se hablaban muy cerca, parecía que Justin podía sentirle el aliento a esa distancia, la chica que bailaba con George le hablaba mientras él solo asentía con la cabeza, en realidad no la estaba escuchando, su mirada estaba fija en Sofía, de pronto se puso muy colorado, Justin se acercaba peligrosamente a la bella bruja, un grupo de chicos se paro justo delante de la pareja impidiendo que George siguiera mirando, cuando el grupo decidió seguir su camino

George palideció, Justin tomaba del rostro a Sofía y la besaba con pasión, el gemelo se quedo helado, dejo de bailar mientras la chica que estaba con él lo miraba sin comprender nada, su estomago se sacudió de tal manera que sintió un ligero mareo, no podía ser posible, sus ojos lo estaban engañando, pero al pasar los segundos se convenció, Justin besaba a la chica y ella no se resistía, tuvo ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, dejo a su acompañante parada sola y salio corriendo en dirección al baño, se metió en el pequeño cuarto y se lavo la cara con abundante agua fría, se miro en el espejo, deseo no ser esa persona que el vidrio reflejaba,

_-No puede ser_- se decía, -_Pero si estaba enamorada de mi_- se repetía.

Regreso a la fiesta dispuesto a devolverle a Sofía el mal momento, busco a la chica con la que había bailado y la tomo de la mano,

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Inquirió la chica,

-Oh, no me sentía bien, sigamos bailando

La tomo de la mano y comenzó a bailar, la canción termino y la chica se giro para regresar a la mesa, en ese instante una música lenta sonó, George no la dejo partir, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, la muchacha se dejo hacer y lo rodeo del cuello, el gemelo le gustaba pero este nunca le había dedicado mayor atención. George abrazo a la joven con alevosía, lo único que deseaba era que Sofía lo mirara, su deseo se cumplió, Sofía se giro para ponerse de pie y lo vio, detuvo su mirada en él solo unos segundos, luego camino dos pasos mientras Justin la tomaba de la cintura para bailar con ella, Sofía apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Justin, George respiraba algo agitado y la chica que estaba con él imagino que esa agitación se debía a ella,

-Que bien bailas

Le murmuro la chica mientras le pasaba seductoramente el dedo por el cuello, lo correcto hubiera sido decir algo, pero George no dijo nada, su mirada estaba clavada en la espalda de Sofía, Justin la rodeaba con facilidad y parecía acariciar su espalda, el gemelo estaba colorado,

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras,__ no me importa_

Se decía mentalmente, entonces Justin se giro y Sofía quedo con su mirada puesta en George, la chica que bailaba con el gemelo lo encontró distraído y lo beso, George intento negarse un segundo, pero luego decidió que era lo mejor, una crueldad que no era lógica en él, dio el espectáculo mas vergonzoso de su vida, entre abrió los ojos y vio como Sofía escondía el rostro en el pecho de Justin, la chica seguía besando al gemelo y este le respondía, de esa forma se convencía que él no sentía nada por la bella Sofía, pero su seguridad fue puesta a prueba.

Justin tomo sensualmente el rostro de Sofía y la beso, una furia que no lograba comprender lo abordo por completo, la chica que estaba con él lo seguía tomado del cuello, Justin tomo la mano de Sofía y la saco del lugar mientras ella se sonreía, la vio salir de la mano con él y no pudo evitarlo, los siguió dejando a su acompañante sola en el medio de la improvisada pista de baile, salio a la calle y vio que unos pasos mas adelante, Justin caminaba de la mano con Sofía, bajo su cabeza y se miro los pies, algo muy extraño le pasaba , se sentía celoso, rabiosamente celoso, una llama de fuego le crecía en el vientre, todavía no comprendía como ella se había olvidado tan pronto de él.

Sin saludar a nadie, camino solo por la calle contraria, camino varias cuadras pero no sabía donde ir, no quería ir a su casa y ya no podía contar con Fred como antes, camino sin saber que le pasaba, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos,

-¿A dónde se habrán ido?

Se pregunto, recordó por un segundo las caricias y los besos de Sofía, besos que ahora eran de otro, esa imagen violenta lo ofusco, siguió caminando mirando al piso cuando se tropezó de frente con alguien,

-Lo siento

Dijo sin ganas, al alzar la vista vio que había tropezado con Percy, su hermano.

-George

Exclamo Percy, el gemelo apretó los dientes, su noche había sido fatal y para colmo se topaba con Percy,

-¿Qué haces aquí Percy?

Rugió George, su hermano desvió su mirada y dijo

-Lo siento, no te vi

Sin más siguió su camino, pero George no lo dejo, necesitaba desahogarse y Percy era su mejor excusa,

-No te soporto Percy

Le dijo a los gritos, su hermano se giro y lo miro tristemente

-Lo sé George

Le respondió. Se giro nuevamente y siguió caminado,

-¿Te gusta dar lastima verdad?

Volvió a gritar George, estaba dispuesto a pelear, estaba enfadado con su hermano y estaba furioso con lo de Sofía, necesitaba sacarse esa furia endemoniada que llevaba con él. Percy lo miraba, notaba en la mirada de su hermano el odio que sentía por él, estaba muy apenado, todos lo habían perdonado, pero George seguía odiándolo y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo,

-No, no me gusta dar lastima, se que me odias y lo respeto, lo mejor será que ya no me hables, así no tienes que sentir eso que sientes cada vez que me miras

Dijo Percy con voz apagada pero clara, George camino hacia él respirando agitadamente,

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que siento cuando te miro, no sabes nada de lo que siento

Rugió el gemelo, se paro muy cerca de su hermano, tanto que Percy sentía su aliento en la cara,

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento si tu no tienes sentimientos?

Le murmuro con dientes apretados el gemelo,

-¿Y tú si los tienes George?

Murmuro Percy, sin pensarlo el gemelo lo tomo del cuello de la túnica he intento golpearlo en la mandíbula, Percy se corrió hacia un costado y esquivo el golpe,

-Eres un cobarde

Le gritó Percy con los ojos enrojecidos,

-Si me odias me parece perfecto, ¿Pero por que tienes que atacarme?, ¿No te basta con no mirarme? ¿No te basta que me duela en el alma tu odio?, déjame en paz George, yo pago mis culpas todos los días, no necesito que tu me recuerdes lo mal que me he comportado-

Dijo Percy a los gritos, la gente en la calle los miraba pero eso no importaba, los dos hermanos necesitaban decirse estas cosas, necesitaban decirse todo lo que sentían y empezar de nuevo, debía morir el odio y el rencor, esa era la única forma de darle paso al nacimiento de un sentimiento nuevo,

-Has hecho sufrir mucho a nuestra Madre, eso nunca te importo, no finjas que te arrepientes, cuando te fuiste de casa y dijiste que nuestra familia te avergonzaba, no estabas bajo el maleficio Imperius, ¿Qué tienes para decir de eso, he? Todos te creen, yo sé que eres el mismo de antes

Vocifero el gemelo, para Percy fue suficiente sabía que merecía el odio de su hermano pero no era capaz de soportar tanto desprecio,

-Basta-Grito con los ojos desorbitados, -Cállate, me tienes harto, ¿tu eres muy perfecto verdad?, Eres un gran hijo, un gran hermano, un gran hombre, ¿estas seguro de ser todo eso? ¿Realmente crees que eres tan perfecto? Yo creo que no, estas tan solo como yo, ¿o me que equivoco?

Respondió Percy violentamente, las palabras de Percy fueron un látigo para George, era verdad, los dos estaban igual de solos, igual de abandonados, se habían cruzado en la calle mientras caminaban solos, sin saber a donde ir, la noche los encontraba de igual manera a ambos, Percy se alejo, caminaba arrastrando los pies, George se quedo mirándolo partir, veía a su hermano que se alejaba solo, solo como estaba él, sin saber que lo llevaba a hacer los que hacía, lo siguió, lo tomo del brazo y su hermano se giro,

-¿Qué quieres ahora?  
-Quería saber si querías tomar algo conmigo

Dijo George, no sabia por que hacía eso, pero sintió de pronto que su odio disminuía, Percy no sabía que responder, además no tenía ni una moneda en sus bolsillos,

-Vamos, yo invito

Dijo George, los dos hermanos caminaron media cuadra y entraron en un bar muggle, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la pared, el gemelo pidió dos cervezas.

-¿Qué es eso?

Inquirió Percy,

-¿No me digas que nunca has tomado esa bebida de los muggles?

Pregunto el gemelo, su hermano negó con la cabeza,

-Te gustara

Musito el gemelo. Fue una suerte que la moza les trajera pronto los dos jarrones de cerveza ya que ninguno de los dos se hablaba, Percy quiso brindar con su hermano, pero el gemelo se llevo el jarro a la boca y no le dio tiempo a nada, Percy sin mas remedio bebió lentamente, a George se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara cuando vio la mueca de asco que hacía su hermano,

-Es muy amargo-Dijo apretando los ojos.

No hablaron de nada importante mientras se terminaban los primeros jarros de cerveza, ya con los segundos jarros en la mesa, y algo mas alegres, se soltaron y tuvieron una charla mas amena,

-¿Y estas trabajando?

Quiso saber George, Percy negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía otro corto trago,

-¿Quién querría darme trabajo? Además lo único que sabía hacer lo hacía en el ministerio, trabaje ahí desde que Salí de Hogwarts, ya encontrare algo

Murmuro algo triste el ex prefecto. Siguieron conversando ya con la tercera ronda de jarrones de cerveza en la mano, George se acerco mas sobre la mesa y hablo con los ojos algo achinados,

-¿Y no tienes alguna novia?

Percy se puso colorado y negó con la cabeza,

-¿Y tú?

La pregunta calo en los oídos del gemelo como una daga afilada y larga,

-No, tenía una amiga, pero la deje, igual ella parece estar muy feliz sin mi, ah…es lo mejor, te lo digo Percy, las mujeres son un demonio disfrazado de cordero, las tratas bien, las llevas de paseo y cuando te quieres dar cuenta…Andan de la mano con algún galán de turno

Despotrico el gemelo, a Percy no se le escapo que su hermano estaba teniendo problemas con las mujeres,

-Todas iguales

Murmuraba cada tanto George,

-Charlie tampoco tiene novia

Musito George luego de un largo sorbo de su jarro,

-él si que sabe como vivir, si sigue así, terminara casándose con un dragón

Finalizo alegre el gemelo, Percy no pudo evitarlo y dejo salir una risotada poco común él, siempre había sido una persona que le gustaba guardar las formas y la postura, pero con tres jarrones de cerveza encima, las formas y las costumbres, quedaron de lado.

-No sé por que no tiene novia Charlie, siempre ha sido muy apuesto.  
-Es verdad, quizás tenga algo por ahí y no nos lo ha dicho.  
-Puede ser, creo que estoy un poco mareado.  
-Oh, es la falta de costumbre, necesitas salir más y ser menos pacato.  
-Yo no soy pacato.  
-Si lo eres, siempre tan prolijo y educado, ¿no te cansas de ser así?  
-Yo también si quiero puedo ser atrevido.  
-Claro, y yo puedo ser el nuevo ministro de magia.

El gemelo se reía con los intentos desesperados de su hermano, quería demostrarle que él también podía ser divertido,

-Una vez hasta falte al trabajo alegando que estaba enfermo y no lo estaba

-Vaya, que atrevido y arriesgado

Murmuro George escondiendo la risa detrás de su jarro,

-Podrían haberme descubierto, hubiera sido muy malo para mi reputación en el ministerio

Aclaro Percy,

-Ya lo creo

Replico con sorna el gemelo. Percy estaba colorado a causa del alcohol,

-Mira, te demostrare que puedo ser divertido-Murmuro el chico, se puso de pie tomándose con las manos de la mesa, miro a la moza que estaba de espaldas a ellos y le silbo haciendo el ruido que se hace con la boca, para demostrar un piropo, George abrió mucho los ojos, la muchacha se giro y miro con cara de asco a Percy, este le guiño un ojo y le dijo,

-Señorita, tiene usted unas Piernas fantásticas

George arqueo las cejas muy divertido,

-Pero que lanzado eres Prefecto

Dijo con sorna George, Percy tomo aire inflando el pecho,

-Me siento muy bien

Dijo esbozando una sonrisa muy amplia,

-Salgamos de parranda

Propuso Percy, George se lo quedo mirando estupefacto, pago la consumición y salio con su hermano del bar,

-Te llevare a una disco Muggle

Dijo George toándolo del hombro, Percy no tenía la menor idea de lo que era una disco pero accedió sin reparos.

Los dos hermanos llegaron a Londres y entraron en una disco, a los pocos minutos ya estaban bailando en el medio de la pista con unas chicas mientras seguían bebiendo alegremente.

Siguieron de fiesta hasta que George considero que era hora de regresar, Percy no se quería ir, nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, dejaron la disco con la promesa de llamar por teléfono a las chicas que habían conocido, como pudieron, llegaron a la tienda de George donde sin sacarse la ropa siquiera, se durmieron cada uno en un sillón.

A la mañana siguiente, el gemelo despertó con el ruido que escuchaba en la parte delantera de la tienda, intento ponerse de pie pero se cayo sobre al piso al intentar bajar del sillón, llego con cara de dormido a la tienda y vio a Fred que lo miraba con el seño fruncido,

-Son las nueve de la mañana y no has abierto la tienda

Gruño Fred, su hermanos se paso las manos por el rostro,

-Lo siento, me dormí

-¿Te has ido de fiesta otra vez?

Inquirió Fred, George recordó la secuencia de la noche anterior, Sofía con Justin, el beso que le dio aquella chica en la fiesta, la pelea con Percy en la calle,

-¡Percy!

-¿Qué hay con él?

Preguntó Fred mientras levantaba las cortinas de la vidriera, su hermano se giro sobre sus talones y regreso a la sala, movió a Percy para que este se despertara pero el muchacho roncaba escandalosamente, Fred entro en la sala para buscar las llaves de la caja y se encontró con una escena inusual,

-¿Pero, que hace Percy aquí?

Inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos, George se sonrió, estaba algo dormido pero recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido,

-¿Qué le has hecho George?

Dijo muy preocupado su gemelo, se acerco a Percy y noto que olía a alcohol,

-¿Le diste de beber a Percy George, ¿Cómo has podio?-Gruño Fred.

-Yo no lo obligue-Se adelanto su gemelo, -Solo tomamos algo y luego nos fuimos a bailar

Fred giro su cuello violentamente,

-Percy ¿Bailando?, ¿Cómo no me llamaste para verlo?, ¿Cómo pude perderme eso?

Murmuro muy divertido mientras zamarreaba a su hermano, el chico abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo y Fred aparto su cara poniendo una expresión de asco,

-Por Dios, que mal huele

George solo se reía, llamaron a la puerta de la sala,

-Sr. Weasley, ya estoy aquí

Decía desde el otro lado Ágata. Fred se puso de pie y abrió un poco la puerta,

-Ágata buenos días, quiero pedirte un enorme favor, ¿podrías hacer dos tazas de café bien cargadas?

La chica estiro el cuello para ver que pasaba adentro pero la alta figura del gemelo se lo impedía,

-Claro, ahora las preparo

Murmuro la chica, Fred cerro la puerta y regreso con Percy, lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó levantándolo con fuerzas, le dio unas palmadas en la cara y el chico finalmente abrió los ojos,

-George

Dijo muy dormido,

-No, soy Fred, ¿te encuentras bien Percy?-

El chico negó con la cabeza y al hacerlo sintió un dolor intenso, se llevo las manos a las sienes y se sostuvo la zona como si esta fuera a caérsele del rostro,

-¿Qué es ese olor?

Murmuro Percy con la voz algo tomada,

-Eres tú, tu ropa huele a alcohol y cigarrillo

Dijo George que estaba parado a un metro de él,

-¿Cigarrillo?

Inquirió Percy aun con las manos en las sienes,

-Esas cosas que los muggles se ponen en la boca, eso que larga humo

-Dijo Fred tratando de aclarar el panorama,

-Que asco

Musito el ex prefecto, George dejo la sala momentáneamente y fue hasta el baño, regreso con dos botellitas pequeñas, le dio una a su hermano y él se quedo con la otra, el gemelo teniendo mas experiencia que su hermano, abrió la pequeña botella y tomo su contenido de un solo sorbo,

-Bebe, te sentirás mejor

Le dijo Fred, Percy miro algo receloso a sus hermanos, sabía que las cosas que provenían de ellos no podían ser buenas, imagino que al beberlo, le crecerían las orejas o se le agrandaría la nariz, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso, se sentía muy mal y su cabeza se partía en dos,

-Bebe idiota, te sentirás mejor

Dijo George bruscamente, Percy miro la botellita y bebió de un tiro todo el contenido, llamaron a la puerta y Ágata entro, dejo una bandeja con las tazas de café sobre la mesa, luego su mirada se clavo en los ojos de Percy, el chico se puso muy colorado, no sabía que su hermano vivía con una chica, ó por lo menos no recordaba que él se lo hubiera dicho,

-Ella es Ágata, trabaja en la tienda

Musito Fred mientras tomaba una de las tazas y la dejaba en las manos de Percy,

-Hola

Murmuro el ex prefecto algo sonrojado, la chica movió la cabeza pero no dijo nada, salio de la sala y regreso a la tienda,

-¿Estas mejor Percy?

Quiso saber Fred, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, el brebaje era realmente milagroso, Fred se acomodo en el sillón de enfrente pregunto,

-Bueno, ahora que los dos están más repuestos, ¿Me pueden decir que ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí Percy?

La verdad es que el ex prefecto no recordaba mucho,

-Bueno, yo…

No sabía bien que decir, no sabía como armar las escenas sueltas que tenía en su cabeza,

-Nos encontramos en la calle-Arranco George, - creo que he empezado a perdonar a este tonto

Finalizo muy divertido, Percy esbozo una sonrisa franca,

-¿Y luego?

Inquirió Fred,

-Bueno, nos fuimos a una disco, no preguntes mas ¿quieres?, ¿Acaso no ves que no estamos en condiciones?

Respondió su gemelo, Fred no pregunto mas, estaba tan contento de que sus hermanos se hablaran nuevamente que podía esperara para escuchar los detalles de la reconciliación.

-Bueno, me alegro por los dos

Dijo Fred poniéndose de pie,

-No me importa cuanto hayan bailado ó bebido, ahora te bañas George y te pones a trabajar  
-Oh, pero cuanto hemos cambiado desde que nos casamos…  
-Bueno, yo…me iré y…  
-Nada de eso, date un baño y quédate, así conoces la tienda.

Dijo Fred y media hora mas tarde, los dos se presentaron bañados y mas arreglados en la tienda,

-Ven Percy, te mostrare la tienda

Murmuro Fred, el chico le hizo una rápida recorrida por el lugar mientras Ágata los seguía con la mirada, George estaba detrás del mostrador acomodando unas cajas, luego, como si hablara del clima dijo,

-Fred, Percy no tiene trabajo, estaba pensando que Percy podía ayudarnos

Ágata seguía acomodando las varitas falsas en la estantería pero no se perdía palabra de la conversación,

-Podaría ayudarnos con la contabilidad de todas las tiendas- prosiguió George-Los negocios van muy bien y tú yo cada vez tenemos manos tiempo para los inventos, ¿Qué te parece?

Fred se lo quedo mirando, la verdad es que él consideraba que necesitaban ayuda pero nunca hubiera pensado en Percy.

-Necesitamos alguien de confianza para eso

Dijo finalmente Fred, Percy estaba anonadado, escuchaba sus hermanos y no lo podía creer,

-Siempre ha sido muy bueno con los números

Continúo George sin mirar a sus hermanos,

-Pues…Yo creo que es una gran idea, claro si te parece bien a ti Percy

Repuso Fred.

El ex prefecto se sentía sumamente feliz, tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción, hasta la noche anterior era un marginado sin trabajo ni amigos, y ahora le estaban ofreciendo un trabajo y tenia la posibilidad de sentirse útil,

-Bueno yo…Claro, gracias

Murmuro pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Genial

Grito Fred,

-¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

Percy que no sabía que decir agrego,

-Cuando quieran

-Muy bien, empieza ahora mismo. Ágata, el es nuestro hermano Percy, llévalo al sótano y dale los libros de contabilidad.

La chica dejo lo que hacía y le hizo una seña a Percy para que la siguiera, cuando Fred y su hermano se quedaron solos, Fred le puso una mano en el hombro a George,

-Eres un gran chico George, sabía dejarías esa tontería atrás

Su gemelo sonrió,

-Si, me siento mejor, pero si da un solo paso en falso…

Fred levanto la mano y no lo dejo seguir,

-Si lo hace, yo mismo me ocupare de él, pero creo que no lo hará

Finalizo Fred.

En el sótano Ágata sacaba varios libros de tapa Roja, eran volúmenes pesados y gruesos,

-Bueno, esto es todo, acá están los libros de todas las tiendas,

-si me necesitas me llamas, yo soy…

Percy la interrumpió,

-Ágata, eres Ágata

Por un segundo la chica se sonrojo y Percy también, a pesar de estar en un sótano oscuro, la empleada pudo ver como las pecas de Percy se encendían como estrellas en su cara.

En el ministerio de magia, Harry y Ron estaban en la cafetería con Gregorian,

-Dinos que encontraste

Decía Ron, Gregorian miraba para todos lados verificando que nadie lo viera,

-Mira Ron, se supone que no debo hablar de esto, no encontramos nada y tenemos orden dejar el caso

Ron se revolcó en la silla y su cara brillaba de estupor,

-No podemos dejar el caso

Decía Harry visiblemente molesto,

-Miren, voy a decirles esto y deben jurarme que no lo repetirán

Anuncio Gregorian con un tono de voz lúgubre, el pelirrojo y su amigo se miraron,

-Muy bien, no diremos nada

Susurro Ron, Gregorian tomo aire y respiro hondamente,

-No me pregunten como me he enterado de esto, solo lo sé, el caso de Narcisa lo seguirán los inefables

Se hizo un largo silencio, Ron y Harry comprendieron que el ministro no quería dejar el caso, simplemente ya no tenía potestad sobre el.


	93. El genio de Ron

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno se supone que el capitulo anterior se debio subir con fecha del 25, que es el cumple de Anilec, pero no fue asi, por lo que ahora subo otro mas. _

_Este va a dar tema con la copia pirata, va a saltar seguramente por la ofensa cometida jajaja, (aun no pone nada y ya me estoy riendo nada mas de pensarlo jajaja), definitivamente este sera uno de los comentarios mas esperados, chias preparence para la furia de la copia pirata !!!_

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**EL GENIO DE RON**

Los registros de los niños nacidos el dos de Junio, eran revisados minuciosamente en las oficinas secretas del ministerio. Pasado ya dos meses de la mencionada fecha, los Inefables tenían los registros de casi toda Inglaterra.

En una mesa redonda de un metro de ancho trabajaba una mujer de edad avanzada y pelo cano, era delgada y su piel era muy blanca, tomo un registro y lo miro con detenimiento, paso los dedos sobre el nota y volvió a leer,

-Dulius, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que has dicho sobre el número infinito, el ocho, ¿Cómo averiguaremos quien de todos estos niños es el que buscamos?

Dulius que estaba trabajando en otra mesa, dejo lo que hacía y miro a la mujer con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes,

-No lo sé todavía, pero debemos encontrarlo

Luego se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo,

-Dulius

Murmuro la mujer acercándose al moreno hombre,

-¿Qué haremos con el niño cuando lo encontremos?

Dulius remojo su pluma en el tintero y escribió unas líneas,

-Protegerlo

Dijo sin mirar a la mujer.

En otro piso un Auror Pelirrojo le enseñaba una fotografía de su preciosa hija a unos empleados de la administración,

-Es muy hermosa Ron

Decía un muchacho que llevaba un lápiz colgado en la oreja,

-Y esta es mi esposa, ¿La conoces verdad?

Decía Ron mostrándole a otro hombre la fotografía de su mujer,

-Claro que la conozco tiene a quien salir tu hija, su madre es muy bella jejeje

Ron le quito la foto de la mano y la guardo nuevamente,

-Si, muy bella

Puntualizo. Harry que estaba a unos pasos de él se reía por lo bajo, cuando los chicos de administración se alejaron, regresaron juntos a su oficina,

-¿Cuándo dejaras esos celos tontos Ron?

Inquirió el moreno, su pelirrojo amigo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo,

-Nunca

Sentenció divertido,

-¿Estas listo Harry?

Su moreno amigo asintió con la cabeza, caminaron por un pasillo y subieron por unas escaleras, llegaron a su oficina y tomaron unos informes, sin cruzar palabra, se fueron a la oficina del ministro, era una visita sin aviso, el hombre no los esperaba. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho y llamaron con dos fuertes golpes,

-Pase

Respondió la voz desde adentro, los chicos cruzaron una última mirada y entraron, el ministro se puso de pie rápidamente,

-No tengo tiempo, no me han pedido cita

Se adelanto a decir,

-Pero no sabe lo que queremos

Argumento Harry,

-Lo que sea, debe esperar

Dijo presuroso el ministro. Ron se rasco la nuca como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o molesto,

-Yo creo que no puede esperar

Murmuro mirando los registros que llevaba en la mano, el hombre se sentó nuevamente sabiendo que sus dos Aurores no se marcharían sin ser escuchados.

-Hablen.  
-Trajimos el informe completo del Maestro, quiero decir, de Narcisa.

Hasta ese momento el dúo de Aurores no tenía comunicación oficial de que el caso ya estaba en manos de los inefables, por lo tanto actuaban como si Gregorian no les hubiera dicho nada.

-Con estos informes podemos retomar su búsqueda, hemos pensando que lo mejor sería…

El ministro levanto la mano pidiendo silencio. Sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano sus Aurores vendrían a verlo por este tema y él ya no podía callar lo que tenía para decir sobre el tema.

-Muchachos, tomen asiento.

Su tono de voz cambio completamente, se paso la mano por la frente y Harry detecto en el rostro del ministro que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

-El tema es que…Bueno por ahora, no seguirán en este caso.  
-¿Qué quiere decir por ahora?

Pregunto el pelirrojo

-No puedo explicarlo, solo deben dejar el caso.  
-No podemos dejar de buscarla, es peligrosa.

Agrego Harry a lo que el ministro contesto:

-Ya lo se, pero no ha dado señales de vida, posiblemente este muerta.  
-Usted sabe muy bien que no esta muerta.

El ministro Arqueo una ceja dándole a entender al pelirrojo que su tono de voz no le gustaba.

-Tampoco podemos asegurar que siga viva.  
-Por eso debemos buscarla.

Sentenció Harry

-No voy a hablar de este tema, es todo lo que tengo para decir.  
-¿Cómo que no hablara de este tema?  
-Ron, te recuerdo que como ministro de Magia, puedo decidir no hablar de algo con los Aurores, y este es un punto que no discutiré.  
-¿Cuándo quiere discutirlo, Sr. Ministro? ¿Cuando lo invite al funeral de mi esposa?

El hombre se puso de pie violentamente, estaba tan molesto que se le temblaban las aletas de la nariz.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? No estas siendo profesional, lo tomas como algo personal.

El pelirrojo también se puso de pie y se abalanzo sobre el escritorio.

-Es personal Sr. Ministro, Si hubiera secuestrado a su esposa y hubiera estado punto de matarla, ¿Cómo lo tomaría?  
-Basta. Me canse de tus insolencias, suspendido. Un día de suspensión por tu falta de respeto.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Harry lo interrumpió y hablo primero.

-No puede dejar de buscarla.  
-Por un demonio Harry, no he dicho que dejaremos de buscarla, dije que ustedes no se ocuparan del caso.  
-¿Por qué? Hemos trabajado incansablemente, gracias a nosotros se llevo a cabo el juicio y se supo la verdad, ¿Cómo puede apartarnos?  
-Te he dicho que no lo hablare con ustedes. Ni siquiera sé por que les doy tantas explicaciones, son muy buenos en lo que hacen pero son muy jóvenes todavía, la visita termino, no tengo mas tiempo. Y tú Ron, cumplirás tu suspensión desde mañana.

El chico se giro con brusquedad y salio de la oficina dando un portazo y dejando al ministro solo con su amigo.

-Cuando deje ese genio endiablado que tiene, será un gran Auror  
-Sr. Ministro. Con todo respeto, Usted sabe muy bien que él tiene razón, algo pasa y no quiere participarnos. Siempre quise ser Auror, estoy muy orgulloso de trabajar en el ministerio, pero en estos casos, dudo un poco, no se si alcanza con mis ganas de meter en la cárcel a todos los magos tenebrosos que pueda, si el ministerio no nos apoya…No es mucho lo que podemos hacer los Aurores.

Las francas palabras del moreno, hicieron que el hombre cavilara en sus intenciones, apoyo los brazos en el escritorio y Harry lo vio cansado, como si no supiera que hacer.

-Muchacho, hay cosas que no puedo decirlas, si estuvieras en mi lugar lo comprenderías, debo proteger a la comunidad, por favor confíen en mi

Harry se acomodo los anteojos y se puso de pie con elegancia,

-Usted también debería confiar en nosotros

Murmuro Harry antes de irse. Después de cerrar la puerta y dejar al ministro solo, el chico camino dando pasos lentos, sabía que Ron no se detendría y que él no lo dejaría solo en la búsqueda de Narcisa, Ron tampoco lo había dejado solo, cuando él había partido en busca de Voldemort.

El ministro se sintió impotente, Por un lado quería hablar con sus Aurores, sabía que los chicos se merecían una explicación, pero por otro lado, el silencio que guardaba, protegía el secreto mas importante de la comunidad mágica en siglos, si los inefables tenían razón, y así era siempre, debía dejar que los inefables se ocuparan de la mujer, antes de que esta encontrara al niño que los inefables esperaban desde hace mucho.

Para cuando Harry llegó a su oficina, su amigo Ron ya se estaba poniendo la capa para marcharse.

-¿Dónde vas? Tu suspensión comienza mañana.  
-Creo que me tomare el día de hoy también.  
-Ron, no se si haces bien en irte ahora.  
-Yo creo que sí.

Harry no insistió, su amigo estaba molesto y con razón.

-Vamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta Ron, no estas solo, yo te ayudare, yo también quiero atraparla

Ron le apoyo una mano en el hombro a modo de agradecimiento y salio de la oficina, Harry se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego camino rápidamente hasta la puerta de su oficina y la abrió de un tirón, por el pasillo se estaba alejando su amigo con las manos en los bolsillos,

-Hey, Ron, el Sábado hay partido de Quidditch, ¿Vendrás?

Ron se giro y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, luego siguió su camino.

Ese día el muchacho solicito que conectaran su chimenea a la red Flu y por ella se fue.

Hermione estaba en la sala de su casa ordenando la sala mientras Bernice estaba sentada en su cochecito, un golpe seco llego a sus oídos y a la chica se le escapo un grito, su marido había aterrizado en la sala y estaba lleno de hollín.

-Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

El chico se puso de pie limpiándose la túnica con las manos,

-Oh, solo vine por que…Que demonios, me han suspendido

Dijo el chico algo colorado, su mujer abrió los ojos muy grandes

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?

El muchacho se quito la túnica y luego se reclino sobre el cochecito,

-¿Cómo estas muñeca?

Le murmuro a Bernice, la niña movió sus brazos en todas direcciones,

-¿Quieres que te alce verdad?, déjame lavarme las manos y jugaremos un rato

Luego se giro a hacia su mujer y la tomo del rostro, le dio un largo beso en los labios manchándole todas las mejillas de hollín,

-Dime que paso Ron

-Luego, voy lavarme las manos-Respondió él.

Hermione se fue a la cocina y preparo café, para cuando el chico regreso ella lo esperaba con una taza humeante en la mano, Ron no perdió tiempo, tomo a Bernice en sus brazos y la beso en las mejillas,

-Como te quiero hija

Le decía mientras la niña reía,

-Toma el café mi amor

Dijo su esposa mientras se sentaba frente a él,

-¿Me dirás lo que paso?

Inquirió ella con apremio. El pelirrojo sorbió un poco de su café con cuidado de no derramar nada,

-Mira Herm, el ministro no quiere seguir buscando a Narcisa, Gregorian nos dijo a Harry y a mí que los inefables se ocuparan del caso, esto no puedes repetirlo Herm, nadie debe saberlo. El ministro nos aparto del caso y yo…Bueno, creo que me moleste y él me suspendió

Finalizo, su mujer lo miraba con los ojos mas intrigados que nunca, se puso de pie y miro por la ventana de su casa, se quedo contemplando el exterior como si hubiera algo interesante afuera, su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad, en su cabeza se repetían las preguntas,

_-¿Los inefables?, ¿Que ti__enen que ver ellos con Narcisa?_

Por mas en que su cabeza buscara una explicación coherente al tema, no la hallaba, se giro lentamente y contemplo la escena tierna de todos los días, su esposo cargando a Bernice, mirándola con un amor infinito, la niña feliz en los brazos de su padre, fresca y bella, sin saber los males que cargaba el mundo mágico, sin saber cuantas cosas preocupaban a sus padres, sin saber quien era esa mujer que tanto preocupaba a su padre.

Bernice lucia maravillosa ese día, su madre le había colocado un enterito de color salmón que en el centro del pecho tenía un enorme corazón.

Ron la miraba y su rostro se llenaba de alegría, luego giro su cabeza y vio a su esposa,

-No te preocupes Hermione, yo encontrare a Narcisa

El corazón de la hechicera dio un vuelco como si las palabras de su esposo fueran una sentencia terrible, camino hasta su marido y lo tomo de una mano,

-Ron, no quiero que la busques

El chico abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza

-¿Qué has dicho?

Ella bajo su mirada,

-No quiero que la busques, si los inefables están en este tema, debes dejar el caso, ya no la busques

Murmuro ella con una voz notoriamente angustiada, el pelirrojo dejo a su hija en el cochecito y luego tomo el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos, la chica seguía con la vista fija en el suelo,

-Mírame mi amor, nada malo pasara, debo encontrarla, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, ahora tenemos a Bernice, yo no podría permitir que nada malo les ocurriera, yo se que tú sabes cosas de los inefables, el ministro quería que lo fueras, debes decirme lo que sabes

La chica parecía a punto de romper en llanto,

-Recuerda lo que dijo Moody Ron, dijo que no debía revelar nada, además se muy poco

Le respondió ella con los ojos algo humedecidos,

-Lo sé, se lo que dijo Moody, pero lo poco que sepas, puede servir de algo

Bernice hizo unos ruiditos con su garganta, el chico se giro y la miro,

-Ven acá mi vida

Le dijo a la niña mientras la sacaba del cochecito, en uno de sus brazos sostuvo a su hija y con el otro tomo de los hombros a su esposa y la abrazo,

-Hablaremos luego de esto Herm, ahora solo quiero pasar este rato agradable con las chicas mas lindas del mundo

Ron parecía un poco mas animado, ó intentaba demostrar que el hecho de que lo hubieran apartado de la investigación, no lo afectaba tanto, mientras el jugaba y hablaba con su pequeña hija, su mujer se apagaba, ella sabía que debía convencer a su esposo de no buscar a Narcisa, no quería que su esposo se entrometiera con los inefables.

Pasaron un bello día en familia, jugaron sobre la alfombra con su hija y luego a las seis de la tarde llego la hora del baño,

-Muy bien señorita, llego la hora de tu baño

Murmuro la castaña poniéndose de pie con la niña en brazos, la chica subió por la escalera y dejo a Ron en la sala, el muchacho se asomo por la ventana y vio que los Aurores que cuidaban su casa, ya no estaban, observo el campo con detenimiento, el ministerio le había quitado la seguridad, él sabia que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, no estarían toda la vida cuidando a su mujer, cerro las cortinas de mala gana y corrió por las escaleras, llego hasta el baño donde su esposa estaba desvistiendo a la niña, bañaron juntos a su hija, Bernice parecía fascinada con el agua, Ron no paraba de reír, ser padre era sin ningún lugar a dudas su mejor trabajo,

-Yo la visto mi amor, por que no preparas un té

Se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo, la chica le dio un corto beso en los labios y bajo a la cocina.

Luego de secar a la niña, Ron tomo su pañal,

-Muy bien, ahora te colocaremos el pañal, y luego…esto, mira que lindo tu pijama-

Ron podía ocuparse sin ningún problema de su hija, era un padre cariñoso, atento y capas de cuidarla y ocuparse de ella, Bernice parecía complacida de tener a su padre solo para ella, movía sus pequeños ojos y cerraba sus manitos hasta que sus puños se hacían una bolita pequeña, mientras su padre terminaba de vestirla, la niña bostezo a sus anchas,

-Oh preciosa, ¿Tienes sueño?,ven conmigo

El chico salio del baño y camino por el pasillo cantándole una canción a su hija, a los cinco minutos, la pequeña Bernice, se durmió, su padre la dejo en su cuna y la abrigo con la manta, luego bajo a la cocina.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa

-¿Y Bernice?

-Se durmió

Respondió su esposo mientras se sentaba junto a ella, tomo la taza de Té y se tomo un sorbo pequeño,

-Los Aurores ya no cuidan la casa

-Ya lo sé, esta mañana me di cuenta-Agrego su esposa.  
-Vamos a tener que buscar otra manera de cuidar la casa.

La chica se puso de pie y tomo la varita que estaba sobre la mesada de la cocina, salio de su casa y camino varios metros, Ron salio tras ella,

-¿Qué haces Herm?

Le grito, pero la chica siguió caminando, se paro a varios metros y levanto su brazo derecho, hizo un complicado movimiento mientras mormuraba unas extrañas palabras, Ron supo que su esposa estaba creando un encantamiento de seguridad, la chica repitió la operación en los cuatros puntos que flanqueaban su casa, la castaña regreso varita en mano con el rostro colorado,

-Si esa loca se le ocurre acercarse a mi casa o a mi hija, se llevara una gran sorpresa

Ron se sonrió,

-Eres una chica muy valiente

Le dijo mientras le daba una palmada atrevida en las nalgas,

-Ven aquí

Le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica tomándola de la cintura,

-¿No es increíble?, Bernice duerme, es temprano y estamos solos

Le murmuro el pelirrojo arrinconando a su esposa contra una pared, ella le sonrió y lo rodeo del cuello, en menos de lo que pudieran darse cuenta ya se estaban besando apasionadamente, rápidamente la llevo hasta el sillón y sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero el chico apago las luces de la casa, no eran muchos los momentos que tenían para estar solos, este parecía el momento ideal, con lentitud y pasión el chico la desvistió, a los minutos, ambos estaban bajo una manta, amándose en silencio, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la niña, sus cuerpos sedientos de amor se acariciaban y se sentían, él sabía como tocarla, como acariciarla y ella se dejaba amar, con el cuerpo algo sudado y cansado quedaron abrazados sobre el sillón,

-Te amo Herm

Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo,

-Yo también te amo, no quiero que busques a Narcisa, debes dejar que el ministerio se ocupe

Ron se quedo en silencio unos momentos, luego la miro y la tomo del mentón, se miraron a los ojos y entonces él hablo,

-Sabes que no puedo dejar de buscarla, tú debes decirme lo que sabes de esos inefables y con ese indicio comenzare

La chica se sentó en el sillón y se cubrió el pecho con la manta,

-No Ron, no lo haré, es peligroso, no quiero que la busques, también creo que regresare al trabajo

Ron también se sentó,

-¿Qué has dicho?

Inquirió el muchacho con brusquedad.

-Que debo regresar al trabajo.  
-Oh, ¿y que piensas hacer con nuestra hija?  
-No puedo regresar ahora, pero en unos meses…  
-En unos meses será igual de pequeña, mira Hermione, sé que quieres ayudar, pero alguien debe quedarse con Bernice.  
-Ya lo se, estaba pensando que cuando decida regresar al trabajo, bueno…Podríamos dejarla con tu madre.

El chico salto del sillón como si se hubiera pinchado el trasero con alfileres, se coloco su pantalón con manos temblorosas.

-No puedes dejar a nuestra hija, ¿Qué clase de Madre eres?  
-¿Cómo te atreves? Que trabaje no quiere decir que no la quiera ó no me importe, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
-Lo que quieres hacer es regresar al trabajo para vigilarme y asegurarte de que no siga a Narcisa, no puedes dejar de tener control sobre todo ¿Verdad?  
-Ron, te estas pasando de la raya, me estas ofendiendo diciéndome que soy una mala madre por trabajar, me acusas de querer vigilarte como si tu fueras un niño.  
-No necesitas trabajar, yo gano lo suficiente.  
-Pues si sigues con esa actitud y te siguen suspendiendo, pronto no tendrás trabajo, si sigues con esa idea de no acatar las ordenes del ministerio, no pasara mucho para que te despidan Ron.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?

El pelirrojo se había acercado a ella con el rostro colorado y la respiración agitada,

-Te hice una pregunta Hermione

Le repitió con los dientes apretados, la chica también salto del sillón, se envolvió con la manta y se paro frente a él,

-Te estoy diciendo que no actúas con mesura, te dejas llevar por un impulso y no te detienes a pensar

-Si me dijeras de una buena vez lo que sabes de esos malditos inefables, sería mas fácil querida

Le respondió el chico dando dos pasos hacia ella, Hermione no retrocedió, lo enfrento con la mirada encolerizada,

-Ya te lo he dicho, no se gran cosa de ellos y sabes muy bien que no digo nada por tu seguridad, sabes muy bien que no debo hablar, antes me rogaste que no hablara, ahora quieres saberlo todo, por que no te pones de acuerdo Ronald

Grito ella.

-Antes era diferente, ahora esta Bernice, yo debo protegerlas.  
-¿Protegernos? Esto no lo haces para protegernos, lo haces por orgullo, por demostrar que eres capaz de atraparla.  
-Cállate, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí cuando desapareciste, ¿Crees que estoy dispuesto a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo?  
-No eres el único que sufrió, por si te has olvidado la que estuvo en ese cuarto sola era yo, no me hables a mi de sufrimientos Ronald, yo estaba en ese cuarto con esos locos, estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de morir, estaba embarazada y no quería morir sin decírtelo. No me hables de sufrimientos, no eres el ombligo del mundo Ronald Weasley.

Bernice comenzó a llorar, sus padres se miraban con los ojos brillantes de furia, Hermione reacciono y subió por las escaleras envuelta en la manta para ver su hija, entro en el cuarto y tomo a su hija en brazos, se sentó en la silla que estaba en el rincón y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar en silencio, sus lagrimas le resbalaban por la cara, a los minutos entro tímidamente su esposo,

-Solo quería saber si estaban bien

Murmuro él, su esposa se seco las lagrimas del rostro,

-¿Y dices que yo quiero tener todo bajo control?, claro que estamos bien Ronald

Al chico le cambio la cara,

-¿Vas a decirme otra ves que te asfixio?

Inquirió el muchacho levantando el tono de voz, su esposa no lo miro, paso su mano por el rostro de su hija y hablo en voz baja,

-No voy a decirte nada Ronald

El chico camino hasta ella,

-¿Cómo que no vas a decirme nada?

Replico el Auror levantando aun mas el tono de su voz, la chica se puso de pie con la niña en brazos, Ron retrocedió un paso, la mirada de su mujer estaba encendida en furia y él lo sabía, la muchacha camino hacia su esposo con Bernice a cuestas,

-No voy a permitir que me grites de esa forma delante de Bernice

Sentencio la chica, la niña llorisqueo y Ron se compungió, imagino que su grito había sobresaltado a su hija, salió del cuarto y bajo a la sala.

El día de suspensión de Ron pasó lentamente, él y su esposa apenas se dirigían la palabra, el muchacho paso casi todo el día jugando con su hija, su rostro estaba apagado, discutir con su esposa era una de las peores cosas que le podía pasar, estaba seguro que su mujer solo quería trabajar para vigilarlo, por otro lado, al nacer Bernice imagino que su esposa no regresaría al trabajo, el chico admiraba la inteligencia y valentía de su esposa, pero prefería que ella se quedara en casa.

Entre tanto Hermione estaba convencida de que su esposo se estaba comportando con poca sensatez, le parecía algo machista de parte de su esposo que le molestara la idea de que ella trabajara, ella no tenía un trabajo común, pero era lo que le gustaba y lo que sabía hacer, Hermione Granger era una chica brillante, inteligentísima, no veía complicación alguna en trabajar, estaba segura que podía ser Madre y Auror, según ella la historia estaba llena de mujeres brillantes que tuvieron hijos y seguían con sus trabajos, Ron suponía que él estaría mas tranquilo, si su esposa estaba afuera del alcance de las manos de los magos tenebrosos que con tanto ahínco ellos perseguían.

Después del medio día Bernice se durmió, Hermione se sentó en la sala a leer, su marido la observaba desde la cocina, la contemplo un largo rato, él amaba profundamente a esa mujer, pero no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan terca, él solo quería protegerla y que se quedara en casa con su hija.

Se puso de pie llevando la taza de café en la mano, se sentó sobre la mesa ratona mientras la castaña seguía leyendo, el Auror se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención pero la chica no acuso recibo,

-Herm, yo…Lo siento, ya no quiero estar así, no lo soporto

La chica ni siquiera bajo su libro, seguía leyendo como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto sorda,

-Te estoy hablando Hermione

Dijo Ron dejando la taza en el suelo, de mala gana ella bajo el libro, lo cerro de un golpe seco y pregunto,

-¿Qué quieres Ronald?, ¿De que vas a acusarme ahora?

El pelirrojo se revolvió los cabellos,

-Yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo, por favor Hermione, solo quiero que estés con Bernice, ella te necesita-Murmuro el chico,

-Yo no he dicho que regresare al trabajo mañana, he dicho que lo haré en unos meses

Aclaro la joven como si eso diera por terminado el asunto,

-Pero Herm, en unos meses también será pequeña, mira mi amor, tú ahora eres madre, lo único de lo que quiero que te preocupes de es de nuestra hija y de nuestro hogar, deja que yo me ocupe de trabajar

La castaña se levanto del sillón con brusquedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué demonios es eso de que solo quieres que me ocupe de Bernice y de la casa?  
-Mi amor, comprende, tú misma decías que era peligroso que los dos fuéramos Aurores.  
-Cambie de opinión.  
-Pero…Herm, piensa en Bernice, lo mejor es que estés en casa con ella, si tú estas en casa, con ella, será mejor.  
-Mejor… ¿Para quién?, para ti será mejor.  
-Mira Herm, no creo que sea bueno que una madre deje un hijo para salir a trabajar, más cuando su padre puede ocuparse de todos los gastos, ¿Por qué te angustia tanto? Mi madre siempre estuvo en casa con nosotros y siempre fue muy feliz, no veo por que tú no puedes.

Para la chica fue suficiente, estaba enfurecida, sus ojos se clavaron en la celeste mirada de su esposo,

-Yo no soy tu madre Ronald

Gruño ella. El auror se puso de pie,

-¿Que tiene de malo mi madre?

Inquirió con voz temblorosa el muchacho.

-Tu madre no tiene nada de malo, si ella quiso quedarse en su casa me parece bien, yo regresare al trabajo

Afirmo Hermione mientras su cabello se revolvía gracias a sus movimientos bruscos,

-¡Eres muy egoísta Hermione!, sabias que cuando tuviéramos hijos deberías quedarte en casa con ellos, si no quieres ser madre, no deberías haberte casado conmigo

Finalizo el pelirrojo, Hermione le hecho una mirada gélida a ese hombre que amaba, pero que en ese momento quería golpear,

-Me case contigo por que te amaba Ronald, tuvimos una hija por que así lo deseamos, no sabía que ser madre tenía condiciones, mejor dicho, nunca me expusiste tus condiciones, deberías haberlo dicho y no me hubiera casado contigo

Hermione se giro para dejar la sala pero Ron la tomo del brazo,

-Eres muy egoísta, ¿Por qué no piensa en Bernice, ella te va necesitar?

La castaña quito su brazo bruscamente y se zafo de la mano de Ron,

-Mi madre siempre trabajo, y nada malo me ha pasado

Dijo la chica elevando su tono de voz hasta hacerlo temblar,

-Si, pero seguramente a tu madre no la perseguía una bruja loca dispuesta a matarla

Replico el muchacho fuera de si. Hermione salio de la sala y lo dejo solo, subió las escaleras y regreso al rato con Bernice en brazos,

-¿A donde vas?

Inquirió Ron, la chica salio tan rápido de la casa que Ron tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, antes de que ella llegara al auto Ron ya estaba tras ella,

-Te he preguntado donde vas Hermione

Le grito su esposo, ella abrió la puerta del auto con violencia,

-No te importa a donde voy

Respondió ella,

-Pero resulta que te llevas a mi hija, por lo tanto, me dirás a donde vas

Dijo Ron muy alterado,

-Muy bien, tienes razón, es tu hija también, voy casa de Ginny, necesito hablar con alguien que me comprenda y no me grite cada ves que me mire

Luego de decir esto la chica se metió en el auto y sentó a su hija en el asiento trasero,

-Me parece muy bien que te vayas, pero no te llevaras a Bernice

Afirmo Ron, Hermione se acomodo en el asiento del conductor y asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla,

-¿Y dime, si te dejo a nuestra hija, tú vas a alimentarla?

Inquirió ella con sorna sabiendo que él no tendría respuesta para esto, sin mas, puso el auto en marcha y salio a lenta velocidad dejando a Ron solo en el medio del camino mientras anochecía sin remedio.


	94. Un inexplicable presentimiento

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

**

* * *

**

_Ahora si, solo resta el ultimo y nos vamos !!!!!!!_

_Foaby_

**

* * *

**

**UN INEXPLICABLE PRESENTIMIENTO.**

La castaña condujo hasta la casa de su amiga, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, no creía estar tan equivocada, su marido estaba siendo injusto con ella, o por lo menos ella creía firmemente eso.

Bernice iba sentada en la parte trasera del coche, estaba serena y tranquila como si supiera que ese, no era el momento para berrinches.

Llegó a la casa de los Potter, bajo del auto y desde afuera vio que había luces encendidas en la sala, tomo a su hija y un pequeño bolso y camino hasta la entrada de la casa, llamo a la puerta y fue Harry quien abrió,

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿ha pasado algo?

El chico no comprendía que hacia su amiga ahí sin su esposo,

-Hola Harry, quiero ver a Ginny

Murmuro la castaña algo nerviosa, Harry tomo el bolso que colgaba del hombro de su amiga y la acompaño hasta la cocina, donde estaba Ginny preparando la cena,

-Hola Gin

Saludo Hermione, la chica se giro y vio a su castaña amiga con Bernice en Brazos,

-Hola Herm, ¿cómo no avisaste que venían?, no te preocupes, alcanzara para todos, ¿Dónde está Ron?

La castaña se quedo en silencio unos segundos,

-No vine con Ron

-¿Te paso algo Hermione?

Inquirió la pelirroja, Hermione se largo a llorar,

-Oh por Dios Herm, ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto la Sra. Potter mientras se acercaba a su amiga,

-Dame a Bernice Herm

Ginny tomo a la niña y la llevo en brazos hasta la sala, en el sillón estaba el moreno mago jugando con su hijo,

-Potter, ¿podrías cuidar de Bernice unos momentos?

Inquirió la pelirroja, su marido estiro los brazos y recibió a su ahijada,

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

Susurro Harry, su esposa negó con la cabeza,

-Quédate aquí cielo, voy a hablar con ella

Dijo la pelirroja, dejo al moreno Auror con los dos niños mientras ella entraba en la cocina y cerraba la puerta para tener privacidad,

-Siéntate Herm

Ordeno la chica cariñosamente, la castaña se dejo caer en una silla y se llevo las manos al rostro, su amiga la tomo de las manos y la obligo a mirarla,

-Puedes contarme Herm, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Inquirió la pelirroja con suavidad, la castaña seguía llorando,

-Es Ron- Balbuceó de golpe, -Me ha dicho que soy una mala madre porque quiero regresar al trabajo, quiere que solo este en casa y que no haga nada

Murmuro la castaña mientras se secaba las lágrimas,

-Mi hermano puede ser un idiota cuando se lo propone-Afirmo Ginny.  
-Cuéntame todo Herm, vamos desahógate.  
-No se si lo sabes, pero han apartado a los chicos del caso de Narcisa.  
-Lo sé, Harry me lo ha dicho.  
-Ron quiere seguir investigando por su cuenta, yo no quiero que lo haga, ahora el caso lo tienen…Bueno otras personas y creo que es muy peligroso que se inmiscuyan en esos asuntos.  
-¿Estás hablando de los inefables?  
-¿Harry te lo dijo?  
-No, pero me lo imagino, igual no te preocupes, sé que no puedes decirlo.  
-Ron quiere que yo le diga lo que sé de los inefables, sabe que no puedo, de todas maneras me ha presionado para que hable.  
-¿Le dijiste algo?  
-No. Pero…Le dije que quería regresar al trabajo, se puso como loco, me dijo que era una mala madre, que si me importaba tanto mi trabajo no debería haberme casado con él.

La pelirroja se llevo las manos a la boca como si tapara un grito que estaba a punto de salírsele, no podía creer lo cruel que podía ser su hermano,

-Oh Herm, no lo dice en serio, está molesto, él te adora, yo se que te adora.  
-Me ha dicho algo así como que cuando se es madre, una debe quedarse en su casa, me dijo que tu madre nunca trabajo y que fue muy feliz, que yo debía hacer lo mismo.  
-Maldito idiota, como puede ser tan necio. ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que los tiempos han cambiado?

La castaña seguía llorando, su amiga no sabía cómo consolarla, la tomo de las manos y se las apretó con fuerza,

-Tú eres una gran Madre Herm, no dudes de eso jamás

Le murmuro Ginny poniéndose enteramente del lado de su amiga, Hermione levanto la vista, sus ojos castaños estaban inundados en lagrimas,

-Pero tú no trabajas, quizás él quiera que haga lo mismo, tú te quedas en casa con James-

Murmuro la chica hipando por el llanto.

-Mira Hermione. Mi caso es diferente, yo no trabajo porque no quiero, no tengo esa alma que tú tienes, ya no quiero perseguir magos tenebrosos, eso es algo que solo tú, Harry y Ron poseen, cuando me case con Harry, solo quise estar en mi casa y ocuparme de él, eso no me hace mejor madre o esposa, si tuviera tu espíritu, nada me apartaría de mi deseo.  
- Yo no sé si quiero regresar como Auror, sé que es peligroso que los dos hagamos lo mismo, quizás pueda dar clases a los aspirantes a Auror.

Ginny se puso de pie para hacerle una taza de té a su amiga, luego de poner el agua al fuego se sentó junto a ella y la tomo de los hombros,

-No te engañes Herm, por más que lo intentes, nunca serás feliz detrás de un escritorio, lo tuyo es la acción y yo lo sé, eres una chica valiente, tu hija estará muy orgullosa de ti

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que a Hermione se le escapara una tenue sonrisa en los labios,

-Debes hablar con mi hermano, él decidió casarse contigo, sabe muy bien de que madera estas hecha

Dijo Ginny, en ese momento Harry entro en la cocina con Bernice en brazos,

-Herm, siento molestarte, Ron está en la sala

Ginny le guiño un ojo a su marido,

-Dile que estamos ocupadas cariño, cuando terminemos nos reuniremos con ustedes en la sala

Afirmo la pelirroja, el moreno le dedico una sonrisa a su esposa, Ginny tenía una forma muy especial de tratar los problemas, la pelirroja era una mujer alegre y llena de vida, pero por sobre todas las cosas, era una gran amiga, sentía por Hermione esa lealtad incondicional que él sentía por Ron.

El chico cerró la puerta y regreso a la sala para que las amigas se tomaran esa taza de Té, que todavía estaba pendiente.

-¿Qué ha pasado Ron?

Inquirió el moreno sentándose junto a su amigo, Ron tenía a James en brazos y el niño estaba sereno en brazos de su padrino,

-Quiere trabajar, quiere dejar a Bernice con mi madre y regresar

Murmuro el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su ahijado,

-¿Y, cual es el problema?

Repregunto el moreno, Ron lo miro a los ojos,

-No quiero que trabaje, quiero que este con Bernice, no quiero que se arriesgue, si le pasara algo…Yo, ¿Por qué nadie me entiende?

Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo,

-Yo te entiendo, pero…Debes reconocer que es muy buena, no ha nacido para estar en casa criando niños nada más

Las palabras de Harry fueron para Ron como una bofetada

-¿Qué tiene de malo criar niños? Mi madre lo ha hecho, todas las mujeres lo hacen, Ginny lo hace

Argumentaba el pelirrojo justificando sus palabras,

-Ginny no quiere trabajar, si quisiera yo no podría detenerla, yo sé que el hecho de que los dos sean Aurores es peligroso, pero…Por Dios Ron, estamos hablando de Hermione, siempre supimos que estaría metida en esto, si no cambias esa actitud que tienes…Arruinaras tu matrimonio

Sentencio Harry sabiamente. El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio, luego se paro y camino con James en brazos,

-¿Es que acaso hablo en Japonés?, no me importa si quiere trabajar, pero no de Auror, ¿por qué no trabaja de otra cosa?, además esta Narcisa suelta, tú sabes que no debe exponerse después de lo que ha pasado

Harry medito unos segundos las palabras de su amigo,

-Si no fuera Narcisa Ron, sería otra cosa, creo que tienes tanto miedo de perderla que te preocupas demasiado

Ron escuchaba a su amigo, lamento que esta vez, su mejor amigo Harry Potter no lo comprendiera,

-No es eso Harry, no tengo miedo de perderla, ni son celos, lo único que quiero es encontrar a esa mujer, estuvo a punto de matarla Por Dios, ¿Por qué no me comprendes?

Gruño el pelirrojo algo colorado,

-¿Por qué te casaste con ella Ron? Deberías estar orgulloso de la mujer que tienes

Dijo Harry con voz serena, Ron se sentó en otro sillón poniendo distancia entre él y su amigo,

-Nadie va a entenderme nunca

Decía Ron, Harry no dijo nada pero se preguntaba si su amigo se entendía a él mismo, el pelirrojo sí se comprendía, estaba seguro que con Narcisa viva su mujer no estaría a salvo, pero no era solo eso, un extraño presentimiento iba creciendo en su interior, un presentimiento que él no podía explicar y que tampoco comprendía, era como si en lo más profundo de su alma supiera que se acercaban días oscuros, ya había experimentado esto, anteriormente sus presentimientos se expresaban con fuertes punzadas en el abdomen, hoy solo eran sensaciones lejanas, sensaciones que lo ponían de mal humor y lo tornaban inseguro.

Ginny abrió la puerta de la cocina y tras ella salió Hermione con los ojos algo hinchados por el llanto,

-Hola Ron

Saludo Ginny fríamente, Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le entrego el niño a su madre, camino hacia Hermione y la tomo de la mano,

-Debemos Hablar Hermione

Le murmuro él casi al oído, la chica aun dolida, aparto la mirada de los ojos de sus esposo, camino hasta Harry, tomo a su hija en brazos y se acomodo junto a Ginny. Como si Ron no existiera, la castaña hechicera comenzó una conversación con Ginny sobre si era conveniente ó no que James jugara con un muñeco mágico, regalo de su tío Fred.

El pelirrojo miraba a su mujer fijamente y respiraba entrecortadamente,

-¿Piensas ignorarme mucho más Hermione?

Inquirió Ron con el seño fruncido, Ginny se giro y miro a su hermano, Hermione en cambio, se dedico a jugar con los pies de Bernice,

-Te estoy hablando  
-Quizás no quiera hablar contigo Ron

Gruño su hermana, Ron camino hacia ellas,

-Tú no te metas en esto Ginny, nadie pidió tu opinión

Rugió el chico con voz potente, su hermana estaba a punto de replicar cuando Harry se puso de pie violentamente,

-Te estás pasando Ron, en mi casa no le gritas a mi esposa, ¿Esta claro?

La cara de Harry al decir esto estaba muy seria, el pelirrojo retrocedió un paso mientras Harry daba otro caminando hacia él, en menos de lo sé demoro en pestañar, el moreno estaba tomando a su amigo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta,

-¿Qué haces?, suéltame

Se quejaba el pelirrojo pero su amigo no lo escuchaba, salió de la casa tirando de Ron y camino varios metros sin decirle palabra alguna,

-Suéltame

Repetía el pelirrojo, cuando hubieron caminado lo suficiente, Harry lo soltó,

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Ron?-Rugió el moreno, -¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa y gritar a mí esposa?

Le reprocho nuevamente Harry, Ron parpadeo varias veces demostrando claramente que no comprendía lo que le decían,

-De todas las veces que discutes con Ginny, yo hago como que no escucho y te lo dejo pasar, pero ahora estaban esa sala tú hija y mi hijo, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?, no quiero que maltrates a Ginny nunca más y menos delate de los niños

Harry respiraba algo agitado, estaba muy nervioso, él también amaba a su esposa y no iba a permitir que nadie le gritara, menos Ron, que era su hermano. El pelirrojo tomo aire y susurro,

-Lo siento

Harry se llevo las manos a la cintura y balanceaba su cuerpo,

-No te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que lo siento, lo siento Harry

Dijo Ron apenado, luego bajo la vista, nada podía ser peor, había discutido con su esposa, con su hermana y su mejor amigo estaba furioso con él,

-Lo siento Harry, es solo que…No sé cómo explicarlo, discúlpame

Su amigo lo escuchaba pero seguía molesto con él,

-Tienes un genio terrible amigo.  
-Lo siento.  
-Ya no digas que lo sientes, Ginny es mi esposa, yo no la grito ¿Cómo crees que puedes comportarte así?  
-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.  
- Sí, pero no terminas de explicarme que te pasa, ¿Todo esto es por el caso?, ¿Por qué ya no estamos en el caso? Mira Ron, yo voy a ayudarte a buscar a esa maldita bruja, pero antes de hacerlo, Quiero que me expliques qué demonios te pasa, quiero saber qué es eso que tanto te preocupa.

El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio unos segundos, alzo la vista al cielo y pudo ver las estrellas que cubrían el firmamento, titilaban con el fondo oscuro de la noche, parecía que le hacían guiños, mirando las estrellas dijo,

-Tengo miedo

Harry se acomodo los anteojos, miro a su amigo parado en el medio de la oscuridad del campo y comprendió que el chico tenía miedo, mucho miedo,

-¿A que le temes Ron?

Inquirió con suavidad, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza,

-No lo sé-Respondió finalmente, -Es como…No lo sé, siento que algo pasa, algo malo, algo que atañe a mi familia, simplemente no puedo explicarlo, pero sé que tengo razón

El moreno mago no sabía que decir, estaba en medio de una situación extraña, por un lado siempre había confiado en el criterio de su amigo, Harry Potter consideraba que su amigo Ron, era un gran Auror, el chico creía que el pelirrojo poseía un sexto sentido que no se aprende en la academia de Aurores, simplemente se tiene. A pesar de esa confianza ciega, en ese momento dudaba del criterio de su amigo, tenía la sensación de que Ron estaba enloqueciendo,

-Mira Ron, es natural que estés preocupado, pero no es normal que te pongas así, no sabemos donde esta Narcisa, pero si vas a detener tu vida por eso, déjame decirte que estas equivocado, no puedes poner a tu mujer y a tú hija en una caja de cristal para que nada las dañe, debes enfrentar esto, yo te ayudare, no te olvides Ron que el miedo es solo una sensación que entra en ti porque tú lo dejas, si dejas que el temor te arrincone contra una pared, habrás perdido la batalla, ella quiere que tengas miedo, quiere que hagas eso que estás haciendo, ¿Recuerdas lo que decía el sombrero del colegio cuando había momentos difíciles?, estén unidos, es la única manera de llegar al final, no permitas que este temor te aleje de lo que más amas, no puedes enfrentar esto solo Ron

Finalizo el moreno, Harry había hablado sabiamente, puso su corazón en cada palabra, si alguien sabia de miedos y esa sensación horrenda de perder lo que se ama, era él, no había nadie mejor para aconsejar a Ron.

-Debo hablar con Herm

Musito Ron dando la vuelta para regresar a la casa, Harry camino varios pasos, casi corriendo y alcanzo tomándolo del hombro,

-Sin gritos Ron, no te alteres

Le ordeno el moreno, su amigo asintió con la cabeza y emprendió el regreso.  
Al llegar a la sala su mujer estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, James estaba en su coche y Ginny sostenía a Bernice en brazos.

Tomo a su mujer de la mano y la llevo hasta la puerta de salida de la casa, en ese momento Harry entraba, se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a la pareja,

-¿Qué haces Ron?

Decía alterada la castaña, el pelirrojo seguía caminado, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente se giro rápidamente y la tomo del rostro,

-Escúchame Hermione, te amo

Ella quiso decir algo pero no sabía que, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ron la estaba besando,

-Suéltame Ron

Gruño la chica, no puedes venir así y besarme como si nada hubiera pasado

-Ron la trajo más hacia él,

-¿Por qué no puedes entenderme Hermione?, lo único que quiero es que estés bien, ¿no te das cuenta de que con Narcisa suelta no estaremos tranquilos? ¿Qué pasara con Bernice y conmigo si te pasara algo?

La castaña se zafo de su marido y camino unos pasos,

-Ya no deberías repetirme eso una y otra vez, ¿Quieres que sientas culpa verdad?

Replicaba ella alterada, el pelirrojo se llevo las manos al rostro,

-Mira Hermione, no lo vas a entender, pero solo quiero cuidarte, no quiero verte tirada en un hospital otra vez, ya no estamos solos, piensa en Bernice

Argumento el muchacho, la chica lo miro llena de furia,

-¿Y en quién crees que pienso Ronald?, ¿Crees que puedo quedarme en casa esperando a que venga por mi?, escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte, no permitiré que le haga daño a mi familia, no permitiré que toque a mi hija, si tengo que salir a buscarla y matarla, lo haré

Grito la castaña exasperada, su marido camino hacia ella y la tomo de las muñecas,

-¿Y si no puedes matarla?, ¿No has pensado que puedes morir?, ¿Qué le diere a Bernice si algo te ocurre?, te amo Herm, no quiero perderte, te amo, ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?

El chico soltó las muñecas de su esposa y se sentó en el pasto, se llevo las rodillas al pecho y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, luego de unos segundos, el Auror se largo a llorar desconsoladamente, Hermione camino hacia él y coloco su mano en los cabellos de su marido, como un acto reflejo Ron levanto su mano y envolvió con la suya la de su esposa, el corazón de ambos dio un vuelco, Hermione se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo, el chico le regreso el abrazo ahogado en llanto,

-No quiero perderte Herm

Le dijo tomándola del rostro y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, un rayo luz de luna cayó sobre el rostro del pelirrojo, su mujer pudo ver con claridad sus ojos celestes y su rostro salpicado de lagrimas, el chico vio su castaña mirada, esa mirada que lo había enamorado hace muchos años atrás, ella hubiera querido resistirse pero no podía, a pesar de las locuras de su marido ella lo amaba, el chico la beso apasionadamente, sus bocas se sentían con profundidad, el pelirrojo acaricio sus cabellos mientras la besaba,

-Lo siento

Le murmuro él mientras tomaba un poco de aire, luego volvió a besarla, después del largo beso, Ron hablo nuevamente,

-Lo siento, creo que nunca vas a entenderme, nadie me entiende, si quieres trabajar está bien, no me opongo, pero créeme mi amor, no me pongo así porque este loco, es solo que siento que no estás segura, me aterra que algo les pase, se que algo está mal y…Lo siento Hermione

La chica bajo la vista,

-Me has herido Ron, has dicho que soy una mala madre y…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando, se largo a llorar también, Ron la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, la castaña hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo,

-Se que estuve mal, cuando se trata de ti, pierdo el control, hay algo Herm, algo que no sé que es…Te amo, sabes que te amo, no quiero hacerte infeliz, Harry me dijo que si seguía así iba a arruinar mi matrimonio, yo no puedo perderte, Tú y Bernice son lo más importante en mi vida, quiero atrapar a esa mujer y estar en paz

Hermione lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados,

-¿Te aburre ser mi esposa?

Inquirió el pelirrojo, Hermione alzo la mirada y encontró la de su marido,

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿Por qué no entiendes Ron?, no puedo quedarme en casa y ver como todo pasa

Susurro ella, el pelirrojo la tomo del mentón, le dio un beso en los labios y le acarició la mejilla, la entendía, la comprendía, pero ninguno de los dos sabía, que ese presentimiento extraño y lejano de Ron, era cierto, muy lejos de ellos algo se urdía a sus espaldas, algo que en un futuro, los complicaría, Ron explicaba lo que sentía con sus torpes palabras por que todavía no sabía que significaba ese presentimiento. Bajo el cielo estrellado los dos enamorados hicieron las paces, encontraron algo de paz, una paz que no duraría mucho.

En cuanto regresaron a la casa, lo primero que hizo Ron fue disculparse con su hermana, Ginny no se opuso y se reconcilio con su hermano, los cuatro amigos cenaron, olvidando el mal momento.

George estaba abriendo la puerta del caldero chorreante para salir a la calle muggle, iba con la cabeza gacha, al querer salir se topo con la persona que entraba,

-Lo siento

Se disculpo,

-Hola George

Respondió una voz femenina que obligo al gemelo a levantar la cabeza, era Sofía, el chico se quedo parado en la puerta intentando reaccionar,

-Si no sales, cierra la puerta

Le grito desde la barra el tabernero, Tom. George se aparto y dejo pasar a Sofía, cerró la puerta y se pasó la mano por el cabello,

-Hola

Respondió en voz muy baja el chico,

-¿Cómo estás?

Inquirió la chica, él quería decirle que estaba bien, pero su cara demostraba lo contrario,

-Ya sabes…ocupado

Respondió tratando de sonreír, ella también forzó una sonrisa y luego dijo,

-Bueno, me alegro...Debo irme

Antes de que la chica se fuera el gemelo reacciono,

-Oye Sofía, ¿Te gustaría que tomáramos un café?

Inquirió sin saber por qué estaba haciendo eso, ella no sabía que responder, miro su reloj y hablo al mismo tiempo,

-Estoy algo apurada, lo siento

-Solo un café, serán solo unos momentos

Finalmente Sofía acepto, el chico abrió la puerta nuevamente,

-Vamos a otro lado

Murmuro, salieron del caldero a la calle muggle,

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

Pregunto la chica mirando la calle, no había ningún café a la vista,

-Tomate de mi brazo

Ordeno George, la chica lo tomo del brazo y sintió ese hormigueo en el estomago que sentía cada vez que él se le acercaba, desaparecieron rápidamente para reaparecer en el medio del puente de Londres,

-Oh, no hay muchos cafés sobre el puente

Bromeo la chica, George se sonrió, camino con la chica hasta la salida del puente y la llevo a un café muggle, el lugar era muy amplio, eligieron una mesa apartada al fondo del reciento, la confitería tenía un parque privado en la parte de atrás, se acomodaron en la mesa que daba al jardín y pidieron los cafés, Sofía jugaba con una servilleta de papel para ocuparse de algo, a esa altura ya estaba arrepentida de estar en ese lugar con el gemelo.

Cuando llegaron los cafés, no les quedo más remedio que hablar,

-¿Y cómo van tus cosas?

Inquirió George antes de sorber su café, Sofía estaba revolviendo su café con la cucharita,

-Bien

Respondió secamente,

-¿Y Justin?

Dijo el Gemelo, la chica se puso algo colorada y sorbió un poco de Café,

-Trabajando, supongo

Musito la chica, George se tomo otro sorbo de café,

-¿Y tu amiga?, ¿la que besaste en la fiesta?

Inquirió Sofía con una gran sonrisa, George pereció atragantarse con su café, comenzó a toser al punto de ponerse Rojo,

-¿Estás bien?

Dijo la chica con serenidad,

-Oh, si…estoy bien-Murmuro él tratando de recomponerse, -La verdad, no lo sé, no la he vuelto a ver

Afirmo George, Sofía se quedo en silencio, sus ojos brillaban y parecía que tenía ganas de decir muchas cosas, pero no emitía sonido.

-Veo que no cambias  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-Que no puedes estar con una chica, llegas a una fiesta, bailas con ella, la besas y luego…Bueno, la olvidas.  
-No es exactamente así.  
-Oh, me había alegrado.  
-¿Alegrado?  
-Si, al menos no era a la única a la que tratabas con tanto desinterés.

George bajo la cabeza, imaginaba que ella podía recriminarle algo, pero no era esa su idea al invitarla a tomar un café, solo quería poder mirarla nuevamente, ver sus ojos, su cabello, observarla.

Quería saber más acerca de su relación con Justin, sabía que la había perdido, pero al menos quería saber si era feliz.

-No has dicho mucho de Justin, ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?  
- Bien.  
-Solo bien…No hablas mucho de él. Yo los vi muy bien en la fiesta, parecían entenderse muy bien los dos  
-Hum, si, es un gran chico.  
-Si, algo creído, pero supongo que es un buen chico.  
-No es creído, es muy amable y sensible.  
-¿Sensible? Por favor, es un petulante y bastante egocéntrico.  
- Te equivocas.  
-Por favor, seguro que debe llevar con él una fotografía de su propia cara para ver lo bello que es…No debe haber nada en este mundo que no quiera más que a él mismo.  
-Te equivocas, a diferencia de otros hombres, Justin puede ser cariñoso, atento y no tiene problemas en hablar de sus sentimientos, es muy maduro, un hombre, todo un hombre.

-¿Y yo no lo era verdad?  
-No los estoy comparando George.  
-Pero dijiste a diferencia de otros hombres, ¿De qué otros hombres hablabas?  
-Bueno, debo irme, gracias por el café.  
-No te vayas, lo siento…La verdad es que me molesto verte con él en la fiesta.  
-Voy a tratar de no cruzarme contigo, así te ahorro la molestia.  
-¿No entiendes lo que trato de decirte verdad?

Sofía se puso de pie con suavidad, elevo su alta figura y miro a George, luego se reclino sobre él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida,

-Te di mucho tiempo para que me expliques George, ya no necesito tus explicaciones

Le dijo Sofía, luego se giro y salió del café, George se quedo solo en la mesa, su pecho estaba cerrado, se sentía mareado, angustiado, Sofía le demostraba que ya no lo necesitaba, que ya no lo extrañaba, George sentía que Sofía lo había olvidado.

Se hecho sobre el respaldo de la silla y miro la confitería, trato de recordar a donde iba antes de encontrase con Sofía,

-Oh, la fiesta

Se dijo mentalmente, se pidió otro café y se quedo en la misma mesa, ya no quería ir a la fiesta, las palabras de Sofía le retumbaban en la cabeza,

-Es un hombre, es maduro, no tiene problemas en hablar de sus sentimientos

Se repetía, todo parecía ser perfecto en Justin. Se quedo encerrado en sus pensamientos y se olvido de su taza de café, para cuando quiso tomar un sorbo, la infusión, ya estaba fría.


	95. La visita del inefable

**Basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y la W.B.**

**"El regreso de un amor" es un fic de LINITOSA**

* * *

_Gracias Lini por dejarme subir aqui esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**LA VISTA DEL INEFABLE**

Ron regreso a con su esposa e hija a su casa, llegaron ya bien entrada la noche, luego de la cena Ginny les sirvió Té y una porción de torta a la que Ron, no pudo negarse.

Bajaron del auto y Ron tomo a su hija en brazos, Bernice estaba completamente dormida, la niña había recibido mucha atención esa noche, paso por todos los brazos que quisieron sostenerla, todos jugaron con ella dejándola agotada hasta el extremo.

Al llegar al cuarto de la niña, su madre cambio su pañal y la recostó en su cama, beso la suave frente de su hija y salió del cuarto, su marido estaba en el cuarto de baño, el chico estaba en cuclillas junto a la tina de baño, ella camino hasta el umbral de la puerta y apoyo su hombro en el marco,

-¿Qué haces?

Inquirió con una sonrisa, el chico se quito la camiseta mientras respondía,

-Ven aquí mi amor

Ella camino hasta él y se colgó de su cuello mientras el agua que salía del grifo seguía llenando la bañadera, el pelirrojo desnudo a su esposa entre suaves besos, luego se quito la ropa que le quedaba puesta y entro el tina con ella, Ron apoyo su espalda en la bañadera y Hermione se sentó delante de él apoyando su morena espalda en el pecho de su esposo, el baño estaba lleno de vapor, un vapor relajante y perfumado, el chico tomo una pequeña botellita del costado y desenrosco la tapa,

-No sé que son estas cosas muggles que tienes, pero me encantan

Le murmuro divertido, ella se pasó las manos húmedas por el rostro mientras sonreía,

-Son sales de baño Ron

Comento ella alegre,

-Ya lo sé, me lo has dicho, pero me encantan

Agrego él. Después de dejar caer un poco de las sales en el agua, el chico envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa,

-Perdóname Herm, hoy te he dicho cosas que no siento

Musito el chico en el oído la castaña, ella tomo la mano de su esposo y la apretó,

-Tú también perdóname Ron, solo quiero que…Me gustaría que confiaras en mí, no haría nada que ponga en peligro a mi hija o a Ti

El pelirrojo Auror cerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañadera y hablo con una voz suave,

-Confió plenamente en ti mi amor, eres una gran mujer, una excelente Auror, sabes que eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero me gustaría que no te acercaras a esa mujer, los dos sabemos que es peligroso y yo te amo tanto Herm

Dijo el muchacho al tiempo que alzaba su cabeza y le besaba la mejilla derecha a su esposa,

-Los dos sabemos que hace falta más que valentía para enfrentar un mago tenebroso, no sé cómo, pero haremos esto juntos Herm, solo quiero cuidarte

Finalizo el Auror, ella se giro y pudo ver los celestes ojos de su esposo entre la bruma del vapor, Ron llevo suavemente su mano, casi en cámara lenta, hasta la mejilla de su esposa y la tomo del rostro, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios finalmente se rozaron, primero solo unieron sus bocas en un beso cálido y lleno de sentimientos, un beso con el cual se decían todo aquello que sentían y pensaban, había momentos en donde no necesitaban hablar, ellos podían comprenderse a la perfección, pero a veces perdían esa conexión especial y quedaban incomunicados, el carácter de ambos era fuerte, ambos eran apasionados y extremistas, podían amarse con locura y enfadarse con la misma pasión, no conocían los términos medios, las medias tintas no existían en la esencia de estos jóvenes, casi todo era blanco ó negro, la pasión irrefrenable que sentían el uno por el otro era la misma que ponían para todo en sus vidas, Ron no dejaría de investigar y seguir a Narcisa y Hermione no desistiría en su afán de ayudar, tanto ella como él tenían la misma preocupación: Bernice.

Hermione no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su hija ni a su esposo, para el joven Auror era igual, le pasaba lo mismo, no estaba dispuesto a exponer a sus hermosas mujeres, a las mujeres que eran el tesoro más grande que tenía, ahí era donde los dos enamorados chocaban, los dos eran testarudos hasta el hartazgo, era increíble que dos personas con un carácter tan fuerte y un genio tan particular, pudieran estar juntos, pero ellos permanecían unidos, unidos por un amor que estaba destinado a ser, un amor poderoso, ese amor que los unía los llevo a tener a Bernice, ella era el resultado perfecto de ese amor poderoso y enceguesedor.

Ron no podía dejar de besarla, sentirla tan cerca de él lo hacía renovar sus fuerzas, Hermione podía enloquecerlo, pero era como un motor para él, un motor que lo cargaba de energía y lo llenaba de fuerzas.

Algún tiempo atrás, el había llevado a Hermione a su casa por primera vez, la chica había tomado de mas y le pedio al pelirrojo que le dijera lo que veía al mirarla, en ese entones él le había dicho

"_Veo a una mujer increíble, eres bella, sensual…Veo a una mujer a la quiero mucho, cuando te miro…Me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, es como si me llenarás de fuerzas…Eso veo"__._

En ese momento, mientras la besaba incansablemente, el chico comprendió las palabras que habían salido de su boca de forma inconsciente hace tanto tiempo atrás, ella lo colmaba de la forma más profunda, no era solo amor, era ese vinculo especial que los tenía atados el uno al otro por el resto de sus vidas.

Los besos en el medio del vapor se transformaron en un pandemonio de lenguas y gemidos profundos, ese deseo delicioso que sentían el uno por el otro estaba en plena ebullición, la chica se giro sobre él, se sentó sobre su esposo extendiendo las piernas por los costados del cuerpo del Auror, Ron la tomaba del rostro y seguía besándola, acariciando su lengua con la de ella, sus manos masculinas bajaron por los hombros de la chica mientras ella lo tomaba de la nuca, el pelirrojo beso su cuello perfumado y suave, su piel morena y brillante por el agua lo enloquecía, bajo sus manos hasta envolver sus pechos, los acarició con suavidad, con amor,

-Te amo Ron

Le susurro la chica antes de morderse los labios, con movimientos torpes el pelirrojo logro ponerse de pie, se envolvió con una toalla y tomo otra para envolver a su esposa, la seco con cuidado mientras la seguía besando, llegaron a su cuarto todavía algo mojados, sin importar las gotas de agua que salpicaban el suelo, el muchacho la recostó en su cama, en la cama que compartían cada noche, se subió sobre ella besando sus hombros, su cuello, Hermione se sentía en el cielo, Ron podía ser terriblemente fastidioso, pero ella lo amaba, ella podía ser terca como una mula, pero de alguna manera esa cualidad de ella, era lo que él mas amaba en su esposa, ese carácter que lo enloquecía y lo hacía amarla y respetarla, era terca, pero autentica, sincera, no importaba cuanto amara a su esposo, eso no le impedía decir lo que pensaba y enfrentarse a él como una leona furiosa.

Las manos del chico se apoderaron de los pechos de su esposa, bajo sus labios para sentirlos con su lengua y saborearlos, ella se dejaba hacer, se dejaba amar, las manos de Ron recorrían su figura, el delineaba su cuerpo con sus manos, la exploraba con las yemas de sus dedos, acarició su sexo hasta hacerla vibrar, mientras ella recorría su espalda blanca y pecosa, el chico le separo las piernas para hacerla suya, la penetro con lentitud, sentía como una agonía penetrándola con tanta suavidad, pero quería sentirla lentamente grabando esa sensación maravillosa en su cuerpo, todo el cuerpo de él llevaba las huellas de ella, las huellas de sus besos y caricias, sin querer ella le clavo las uñas en la espalda mientras su esposo la besaba con desesperación, sus bocas se movían con furia, la chica arqueo la espalda y él empujo con mas fuerzas contra ella, entre gemidos ahogados y suspiros de amor, se dejaron caer sobre las sabanas,

-Te amo Ron, te amo con toda mi alma

Le dijo la chica abrazándolo por la cintura, él la rodeo con sus brazos cansados,

-Yo también te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida

Le respondió el auror, cuando termino de hablar, Bernice los sorprendió con un llanto agudo, Hermione hecho la cabeza en la almohada,

-No puedo creerlo

Dijo con una sonrisa, su marido le dio un corto beso en los labios,

-Al menos debes reconocer que nos ha dado tiempo

Le respondió su esposo mientras salía de la cama,

-No, quédate Ron-Ordeno la castaña, -Yo voy, tiene hambre

Agrego la chica. Los padres llegaron al cuarto de su hija y Ron la tomo en brazos, inmediatamente la niña dejo de llorar,

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?, estabas muy dormida, ¿Tienes hambre?

Cada vez que Ron le hablaba a su hija Hermione se sonreía ampliamente,

-Eres un gran padre Ron

Le susurro la chica mientras tomaba a su hija, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, todavía recordaba las crueles palabras que le había dicho a su esposa, a pesar de que ella lo había disculpado, él todavía no se perdonaba, la castaña se sentó en la silla del rincón y alimento a su hija, su esposo se arrodillo junto a ella mientras la niña comía con voracidad, acaricio la mejilla de su mujer y le hablo en voz muy suave,

-Tú eres una gran Madre, yo solo soy padre porque tú me enseñas a hacerlo, me das tanto amor Herm que no puedo más que darle a Bernice eso que tú me das a mí, eres la mejor madre del mundo, y la más bella también

A la chica se le llenaron sus castaños ojos de lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

Los días fueron pasando, Bernice fue creciendo y con ella su cabellera cobriza, su pelo anunciaba ser tan tupido como el de su madre, sus ojos se definieron, los tenía de un color celeste oscuro, muy oscuros, su mirada era cautivante y especial, su nariz perfecta y delicada la hacían dueña de una belleza increíble, con cada mes que pasaba Ron se enloquecía mas por su hija, también se enloquecía con las bromas que debía soportar de parte de sus hermanos y de Harry, era común escuchar a Fred decir:

-Por Dios Bernice, eres tan bella que los chicos se desmayaran de solo verte pasar

Ron entornaba los ojos y trataba de no responder, pero sin ningún lugar a dudas, Ginny era la que mas disfrutaba al hacer estos comentarios mordaces,

-Con algunos consejos de tu tía Bernice, tendrás a todo Hogwarts comiendo de tu mano

Decía a menudo, Ron no respondía pero se ponía como Dobby, el elfo domestico, sus ojos saltaban y parecía dispuesto a golpearse la cabeza contra una puerta, Hermione reía y tomaba a su esposo de la mano para calmarlo.

Una noche la familia Weasley estaba cenando en la cocina de su casa, Bernice tenía seis meses, su padre le había comprado una sillita alta para que la niña se sentara a la mesa con ellos, mientras su madre le daba de comer una papilla, Bernice hacía sonar la cuchara contra el plato,

-Ya no hagas eso hija

Decía su madre, Ron que estaba sentado frente a ellas, las miraba juntas y comprendía que su vida estaba completa,

-Déjala, se ve que le gusta la música

Decía el joven excusando a su hija,

-Yo diría que le gusta el ruido

Agrego su esposa riendo, cuando la cena termino, Hermione se levanto y dejo los platos en el fregadero, tomo su varita y apuntando a la pila de platos, estos comenzaron a lavarse solos,

Bernice balbuceaba constantemente sonidos sin forma, esa noche, Ron se puso de pie para ir a la sala cuando Bernice dijo claramente:

-Papá

Ron se giro con brusquedad, Hermione dejo caer una taza,

-Que…qu…Que ¿Cómo?-Musito el chico,

-Ha dicho Papá

Dijo su esposa, Ron la tomo en brazos y le beso las mejillas llenas de papilla de zapallo,

-Dilo de nuevo mi amor

Decía el chico muy emocionado,

-Bernice, ¿puedes decir Mamá, di Ma-Má cielo

Murmuraba la castaña emocionada,

-No, déjala no la presiones Herm, además dijo Papá

Repetía el chico, Bernice solo se reía y movía sus brazos tratando de alcanzar la nariz de su padre,

-Oh, vamos hija, dilo de nuevo

Repetía el auror, pero la niña ya no tenía ganas de hablar, había sido su primera palabra pero no estaba dispuesta a repetirla.

Antes de que Bernice cumpliera un año de vida, su madre regreso al trabajo, no estaba en la oficina de Aurores, daba clases, de momento era eso lo que quería hacer, además, había planificado con su esposo esta actividad, tres veces por semana a la noche se reunían en su casa, Harry, Ron y ella y continuaban con la investigación de Narcisa, en silencio y alejados de las miradas del ministerio, todos en el ministerio de magia creían que los chicos habían dejado el caso, pero en realidad, investigaban con más ahínco que nunca.

Hermione impartía clases de encantamientos y seguimiento, mientras hacía esto, caminaba por los sub. suelos entre clase y clase y trataba de ubicar la oficina de los inefables, pero era una tarea imposible de realizar, la castaña había llegado a la conclusión que las oficinas de los inefables era como la sala multipropósito de Hogwarts, debía ser una puerta invisible a los ojos de los magos comunes, los Aurores habían sido designados a otros casos y el tiempo que tenían para dedicarle a Narcisa era muy poco, sin embargo, las tres noches que compartían por semana, se esmeraban en el caso tratando de llegar a algo, las pistas eran pocas, pero el esfuerzo de los tres daría fruto en algún momento.

Los meses siguieron pasando y llego el dos de Junio, Hermione preparo un almuerzo a orillas del lago para festejar el primer año de vida e su hija, la niña ya caminaba, y debía ser controlada por sus padres constantemente, más que caminar parecía correr, se balanceaba hacia los costados y tomaba impulso, en la casa de los Weasley era común ver pasar a Ron corriendo detrás de su hija, todo le causaba curiosidad a la pequeña Bernice, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la varita mágica de su padre, era su objeto más preciado, a pesar de solo tener un corto tiempo de vida, se las ingeniaba para tomarla cuando su padre se distraía, Ron le quitaba la varita inmediatamente para evitar un accidente, pero la curiosidad de Bernice, haría que los Weasley, recibieran una visita muy especial.

El Dos de Junio amaneció con un sol brillante y la calidez natural de la época, Hermione le dio un beso a Ron en los labios y el chico abrió los ojos,

-Vamos a buscar a Bernice

Dijo Ron, su madre saco del placard un pequeño paquete envuelto en un colorido papel de regalo, los padres se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de la mano, salieron de su cuarto y caminaron hasta el de su hija, el pelirrojo corrió las costinas para dejar entrar el sol, Bernice dormía plácidamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Hermione le acaricio las manitas y la niña suspiro, sin importar que estuviera profundamente dormida, Ron la tomo en brazos y le beso la frente

-Feliz cumpleaños hija

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Bernice abrió los ojos algo sorprendida, todavía estaba muy dormida como para reaccionar, la pequeña niña no tenía idea de lo que significaba un cumpleaños, pero la euforia de sus padres hizo que poco a poco fuera despabilándose, su madre le dejo en las manos el paquete con el regalo y su padre le ayudo para abrirlo, luego de rasgar el papel, quedo a la vista un hermoso libro lleno de figuras coloridas de animales, cada vez que Bernice pasaba su dedo por sobre alguna figura, esta hacia el sonido natural del animal, las figuras eran móviles cosa que a Bernice le fascino, los animales se cruzaban de hoja en hoja, Ron pasaba el dedo sobre las figuras y estas mientras se movían, emitían sonidos, su madre señalaba en el libro un elefante que caminaba lento, pero Bernice estaba con la vista fija en un Dragón Peruano de gran Tamaño,

-Le gustan los dragones como a su tío Charlie

Murmuro Ron, su esposa se rió como loca mientras Bernice aplaudía.

Los tres desayunaron en la mesa de la cocina, la niña tomaba su mamadera y cada tanto mordisqueaba algo de las galletas de miel de su plato, luego del desayuno, Hermione vistió a su hija y la dejo en la sala con los juguetes.

La casa del joven matrimonio ya no era la misma, ahora los juguetes de la niña aparecían por todos lados, los padres debían tener mucho cuidado al sentarse, era común encontrar en las sillas ó el sillón los juguetes de Bernice, tanto sus abuelos paternos como maternos, la llenaban de obsequios, sus tíos no se quedaban atrás, parecían competir entre sí para ver quien le daba el mejor regalo a Bernice y a James.

Mientras Ron preparaba las mesas a la orilla del lago, llegaron Ginny, Harry y James, el pequeño Potter bajo del auto con la ayuda de su padre, luego corrió a toda velocidad hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Weasley, con golpes fuertes llamo a la puerta, Hermione, que ya había escuchado el auto, entre abrió la puerta divertida,

-¿Quien está ahí?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa, James se puso a saltar,

-Mione

Murmuraba el chico que no podía pronunciar el nombre de su madrina, James se quedo solo unos segundos para dejar que su madrina lo besara, luego salió corriendo por el pasillo de entrada para llegar a la sala, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, Bernice, la niña estiro los brazos cuando lo vio y James se sonrió, se sentó junto a ella y los dos niños comenzaron a jugar, Ginny entro en la casa con un gran paquete en la mano,

-Hola Ginny

Dijo feliz la castaña, la pelirroja beso la mejilla de su amiga y luego se llevo el dedo índice a los labios pidiendo silencio, camino casi en puntas de pie hasta la entrada de la sala, quería sorprender a su sobrina, ambas madres espiaron el juego de los niños,

-Son inseparables

Susurro la pelirroja mientras su amiga asentía con la cabeza, los pequeños estaban muy divertidos jugando con unas naipes para niños, los naipes les hablaban y las figuras se movían, Bernice diviso a su madrina he intento ponerse de pie, pero no podía debido a la gran cantidad de juguetes que la rodeaban, Ginny sonriente se acerco a ella y le entrego su regalo,

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa

Musito alegre, entre James y Ginny rasgaron el papel de regalo, luego de unos segundos, una escoba voladora de juguete quedo a la vista, Hermione dejo salir un grito de horror,

-No te aláteres Herm, no vuela

Aclaro su amiga,

-Pero Ginny, es muy pequeña, no sabrá ni cómo montarse en ella

Reprochaba la castaña, pero para su sorpresa, Bernice tomo la escoba y como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, se monto sobre el fino y cortó mango de madera, James no perdió tiempo y se subió atrás,

-¿De donde aprendió eso?

Inquirió la castaña anonadada, de pronto su cara se transformo y frunció el seño, se fue hasta la entrada de la casa y vio a los lejos a Harry y a su esposo que estaban colocando unas sillas junto a la mesa, la castaña se encamino hacia ellos con el seño aun mas fruncido,

-Hola Harry

Dijo saludando a su amigo pero con la vista fija en su esposo,

-Ronald Weasley, ¿has estado volando en la escoba con nuestra hija?

El pelirrojo estaba justo con una silla en la mano, abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y dejo caer la silla, Harry dijo,

-Bueno, los dejo, voy a saludar a mi ahijada

El moreno se retiro divertido,

-Yo… eh, bueno…No lo sé, no me acuerdo

Murmuro Ron, su mujer se llevo ambas manos a la cintura mientras su rostro se ponía más colorado,

-Oh está bien, bueno si…Hemos dado unas vueltas cortas, nada más

Hermione no lo podía creer, le tenía prohibido a su esposo los viajes en escoba con Bernice,

-Ron, ¿Acaso no te he dicho que no quiero que vuele?, es muy pequeña

El pelirrojo entorno los ojos,

-Mira Herm, me lo has dicho, es cierto, pero…No pude resistirme, le encanta

Dijo ufano el pelirrojo, su mujer se tapaba el rostro con las manos, estaba furiosa, apretó los ojos con fuerzas hasta ver solo puntos de colores, cuando se quito las manos del rostro y abrió los ojos, Ron ya no estaba ahí, la chica giro su cabeza para buscarlo y lo vio corriendo por el campo, ella se largo a correr tras él,

-No huyas Ron, estoy furiosa

Gritaba la castaña, Ron por su parte se partía de risa, entro en su casa corriendo como un niño que se esconde de una madre furiosa, paso entre medio de Harry y Ginny y tomo a su hija en brazos, cuando llego la castaña a la sala el pelirrojo le sonrió, la chica apretaba los dientes mientras su esposo decía,

-Recuerda que acordamos jamás discutir delante de Bernice

Harry casi lloraba de la risa, no podía creer el descaro de su amigo, Ginny como siempre, se puso del lado de su amiga, aunque no sabía cuál era el problema,

-¿Quieres que me lleve a Bernice afuera Herm?

Inquirió con malicia mirando a su hermano, Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas,

-Oh no, yo tengo a Bernice en brazos y no te la entregare

Se adelanto a responder el chico, mientras tanto James saltaba en el piso tratando de alcanzar los pies de Bernice,

-Nice, Nice

Gritaba James,

-Ya basta los dos

Dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas de la risa que tenía,

-Ron ha estado volando con Bernice y Hermione no quiere que la niña vuele

Le aclaro el moreno a su esposa,

-¿Por eso estas así Hermione?, No seas tonta, es bruja, debe familiarizarse con esas cosas

Dijo Ginny dando por zanjado el tema. Hermione finalmente se rió, estaba molesta, pero ver su esposo con su alta figura, resguardándose detrás de Bernice, le causaba mucha gracia.

Ron dejo a su hija en el piso y esta enseguida siguió jugando con James.

Al ser los únicos niños de la familia, eran inseparables, les encantaba estar juntos y era normal que lloraran cuando llegaba el momento de separarlos.

Uno a uno los invitados fueron llegando, para el medio día Bernice ya contaba con muchos regalos, pero su escoba de juguete, parecía ser el que más le gustaba de todos.

Los abuelos estaban encantados, la niña era encantadora y se dejaba abrazar y besar por todos, Molly la tomaba de sorpresa mientras la pequeña caminaba y la abrazaba dándole enormes besos en la mejilla, James que veía la escena miraba muy serio la situación, cuando Molly dejo a Bernice, el pequeño Potter se fue sobre ella y la abrazo, todos dejaron salir de sus bocas unas exclamaciones de ternura, pero James no controlo la fuerza de su abrazo y ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, el resultado fue que Bernice se largo a llorar como loca y James también, los padres no sabían cómo calmar a los niños

Fred sacaba chispas de colores de su varita para llamar la atención de los pequeños pero estos no dejaban de llorisquear, la Sra. Granger intento cantarles una canción, pero fue peor, James se asusto y chillo con mas fuerzas, de pronto, Percy metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una armónica, toco una melodía y los pequeños se lo quedaron mirando,

-¿Desde cuándo tocas la armónica?

Inquirió su padre mirándolo con asombro, Percy solo se encogió de hombros, de un salto Bernice bajo del regazo de su padre para ir con su tío, James se zafo de las manos de su madre y corrió a ver su tío Percy, el chico se puso de pie con la armónica aun en la mano y camino por el pasto mientras los chicos lo seguían embelesados,

-No sabía que Percy supiera música

Murmuro la castaña mientras se llevaba un sorbo de bebida a los labios,

-Ágata le ha enseñado

Comento George, Molly Weasley sacudió la cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado bien,

-¿Ágata?-Inquirió la regordeta bruja,

-Sí, se han hecho amigos, el padre de Ágata es muggle y es músico, me dijo que cuando ella era pequeña le enseño a tocar la armónica, se que le ha estado enseñando a Percy

Dijo Fred en voz baja para que Percy no escuchara, todos automáticamente giraron sus cabezas para ver a Percy que saltaba como una rana mientras James y Bernice trataban de alcanzarlo,

-No puedo creerlo

Murmuro el Sr. Weasley mientras se secaba la calva con un pañuelo.

El día era esplendido, el sol de Junio se hacía sentir, las jarras de jugo fresco corrían de un lado a otro en la mesa, el almuerzo no tardo, entre Ron, Hermione y Ginny atendieron a los comensales trayendo la comida, los niños comieron poco, les importaba mucho mas seguir jugando, Fleur se había quedado contemplando a Bernice, su marido reconoció en su mirada ese sentimiento triste que embargaba a la platinada cada vez que veía a un niño, Bill quería más que nada en la vida tener un hijo, pero su temor a que heredara su mal era mucho más fuerte que su deseo, Belinda también miraba a los niños, pero esta no estaba triste, la bella medica tenía cita con su médico para dentro de unos días, estaba segura de estar embarazada, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era confirmarlo para decírselo a su esposo.

Luego de la estupenda comilona, los hombres levantaron la mesa para que las mujeres siguieran con su charla,

-Harry quiere tener otro hijo

Declaro Ginny apoyando los codos en la mesa,

-¿Y tú no quieres?

Inquirió Fleur, la pelirroja pareció pensar su respuesta,

-No, no eso, lo que pasa es que he estado pensando…Me han dado ganas de trabajar

Hermione abrió los ojos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa,

-Ginny que bueno, regresar a ser Auror

Dijo la castaña con felicidad, la pelirroja se adelanto negando con la cabeza,

-No, no quiero ser Auror, estaba pensando en hacer otra cosa, no sé bien qué, pero me gustaría trabajar

Fleur se acomodo el cabello y luego de meditar sus palabras hablo con voz temblorosa,

-Si quieres trabajar, yo podría cuidar de James, como Molly se ocupa de Bernice…yo…Bueno, solo si tú quieres

Finalizo, Ginny le guiño un ojo,

-Claro que si Fleur, me quedaría muy tranquila si tú cuidaras de James

A Molly le hubiera gustado replicar diciendo que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar a sus dos nietos, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de Fleur, no pudo hacerlo.

Las mujeres estaban muy divertidas conversando cosas de chicas, cada tanto Ginny y Hermione miraban a sus hijos que estaban cerca de ellas para ver que todo estuviera bien, el Sr. Weasley regreso con una fuente de postre en la mano, cuando se reclino sobre la mesa para apoyar la fuente, su varita mágica se deslizo por su bolsillo y cayó al pasto sin hacer ningún ruido, Bernice observo la varita y reconoció en seguida ese instrumento, gateo por el pasto hasta tomar la varita, luego se alejo seguida de James, los dos niños caminaban de espalda a los adultos, Bernice llevaba la varita estrujándola contra su pecho, tantas veces su padres la habían regañado por tomar ese madera delgada y larga, que para ella no tenía mayor valor, que se la llevo sabiendo que debía ocultarla si quería conservarla, la idea de la pequeña era jugar con ella como hacían sus padres.

El Sr. Weasley regreso a la casa para buscar los cubiertos y las cosas que faltaban, Harry estaba en la cocina terminando de secar los platos, y los demás estaban de pie conversando alegremente.

Los hombres regresaron juntos caminando lentamente las cosas que faltaban en la mesa, de pronto Ron se quedo muy quieto mirando a los niños, dejo caer las servilletas mientras gritaba llamando a su esposa, la castaña se giro para mirarlo e inmediatamente busco con la mirada a su hija, Harry también corría, James estaba levitando en el aire y Bernice estaba apuntando las piedras del piso con la varita haciéndolas saltar por todos lados, la primera en llegar a la niña fue su madre, antes de que pudiera tocarla una piedra le dio en el brazo, quería acercarse a ella pero la pequeña hacía saltar las piedras del piso formando un capo a su alrededor, parecía imposible tocarla, Ron llego agitado y se abrió paso con su propia varita, apunto a la mano de su hija y la varita le salió volando de la mano, Harry tomo a su hijo cuando ya estaba a casi un metro del piso, Bernice hizo un enorme puchero, parecía a punto de estallar en lagrimas por que había perdido su juguete, su padre la miro con severidad,

-Ni te atrevas a llorar Bernice

Rugió el Auror, Hermione tomo a su hija en brazos mientras los demás ya estaban rodeando a los niños, Ginny estaba furiosa pero no sabía cómo retar al pequeño James, el niño levitaba cada tanto pero nunca tan alto como esta vez, sus padres le llamaban la atención pero el chico era muy pequeño para entender de que le hablaban, Bernice que sabía muy bien que no debía tocar las varitas escondió el rostro en el pecho de su madre, Ron se la arrebato de los brazos, la puso de pie y se inclino para hablar con ella, la tomo del rostro y le hablo muy serio,

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes tocar la varita de tus padres, si vuelves a hacerlo jovencita, tendrás grandes problemas

Bernice hizo otro puchero pero su padre levanto el dedo en señal de advertencia, inmediatamente, la pequeña desistió en su intento de llorar.

Una lechuza enorme y plomiza voló sobre ellos dejando caer un sobre, Hermione se apresuro a tomarlo y leerlo en voz alta.

_Srta. Bernice Weasley._

_Queda usted informada que el uso de la magia en menores de edad, está totalmente prohibido por el ministerio. Le recordamos que no debe hacer magia, queda usted advertida, sus padres deberán responder por el hecho en el ministerio de magia el lunes 3 de junio a las 9 en punto AM.  
Atte.  
Meridian Hobit  
Dto. Contra el uso indebido de magia en menores de edad.  
_  
-Como pueden reprender a una niña que acaba de cumplir un año

Se quejo Belinda,

-Esta niña con solo un año acaba de infringir la ley

Agrego Ron molesto,

-Vaya Bernice, tendré que enseñarte como infringir la ley sin ser descubierta

Murmuro George divertido,

-No tiene gracia George

Rugió la Sra. Weasley,

Si le festejas la gracia, pensara que está bien

Declaro el Sr. Weasley,

-Pero no podemos negar que el apellido Weasley será honrado por esta muchachita

Agrego Fred.

-Ya basta-Grito Hermione, -No tiene gracia, podría haberse causado daño, podría haber lastimado a James

Todos hicieron silencio,

-¿De quién demonios es esta varita?-Rugió el pelirrojo, inmediatamente todos revisaron sus bolsillos y sacaron sus varitas, el Sr. Weasley se puso muy colorado y buscaba con ahínco su varita en todos los bolsillos que tenía, finalmente declaro,

-Es mía

Su regordeta mujer se llevo las manos a la cintura,

-Arthur, ¿Cómo pudiste perder tu varita?

Lo reprendió,

-Bueno, todos están bien, fue solo un descuido, no ha pasado nada malo, por lo tanto, creo que deberíamos calmarnos

Dijo Percy con mucha razón, pero la calma duro muy poco.

A lo lejos, una figura masculina se acercaba a ellos, al principio solo parecía un punto en la lejanía, Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas con sigilo, hicieron una seña con la mano para que el resto de los presentes retrocediera, los demás dieron unos pasos para atrás sin dejar de sostener sus varitas,

-Párate detrás de mi Belinda

Ordeno Fred a su esposa, Hermione tomo a su hija en brazos pero con la otra mano sostuvo firmemente su varita, Ginny tomo a James e imito a su amiga, la figura se hizo mucho más nítida,

-Ese no es…

Murmuro Harry,

-¿Delius?

En efecto, el inefable caminaba solo hacia ellos, cuando ya estaba a unos metros se percato de que todos estaban con la varita en la mano, cualquier mago en sus cabales se hubiera quedado quieto ó hubiera retrocedido, pero Delius no dio un paso atrás, se paró a un metro de Ron y Harry que seguían con la varita en la mano,

-Buenas Tardes, no hace falta que me apunten

Dijo con voz clara y sin quitarles de encima su mirada penetrante, Belinda estiro el cuello para verlo mejor, nunca había visto a un hombre de semejante mirada, sus ojos eran negrísimos y las iris de de sus ojos más grandes de lo normal.

Hermione le entrego la niña a su madre y camino hasta el visitante,

-¿Qué hace en mi casa?

Inquirió desafiante. Delius le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y dijo,

-Buenas tardes- La castaña dio otro paso, -¿Le pregunte que hace mi casa?

Delius se arremango las mangas de la túnica y saco de unos de sus bolsillos un sobre del ministerio, se lo entrego a la chica mientras Ron se paraba junto a su esposa para leer la nota.

_Estimados Señores Weasley, el ministerio de magia envía al Funcionario Delius Fustber para hablar con ustedes antes de la audiencia aclaratoria del día Lunes 3 de Junio._

_Atte.  
Meridian Hobit  
Dto. Contra el uso indebido de magia en menores de edad._

-¿Un inefable?, ¿Por un menor de edad?-Inquirió desconfiado Ron.  
-Es cierto, soy inefable, pero también soy funcionario, como los dos son Aurores, consideramos que lo mejor sería hablar con ustedes antes de que se presenten mañana en el ministerio

La castaña lo miro recelosa, no le gustaba la presencia de ese hombre en su casa y mucho menos por un tema menor como ese,

-¿De qué quiere hablar? Inquirió, Delius les hizo una seña con la mano y los invito a caminar, Ron no estaba seguro de hacerlo pero su mujer siguió al hombre y al pelirrojo no le quedo mas remedio, la castaña se paró a un costado del hombre y Ron del otro, Delius se sonrió,

-Son buenos Aurores, regla número veinte tres del manual de seguridad: Sin un sospechoso desconocido se acerca, rodearlo con discreción, son muy discretos, pero no hace falta conmigo, no he venido a atacarlos

Ron y su mujer cruzaron miradas,

-Es un hermoso día, ¿Qué están celebrando?-pregunto Delius como quien no quiere la cosa,

-El cumpleaños de mi hija

Respondió la castaña, pero Delius ya lo sabía.

-¿Y Cuántos cumple?

-No me diga que no lo sabe

Respondió Ron, Delius se paró en seco,

-He venido porque al ser Aurores este es un tema complicado, he hablado con el ministro y no quiere que este sea un escándalo, se supone que al ser Aurores y muy buenos por cierto, no pueden tener este accidente domestico

La castaña miro el campo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera,

-Ese es un argumento muy pobre Sr.

Le dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué tanto resquemor?, solo estamos tratando de no ponerlos en ridículo

Dijo Delius en un tono muy serio,

-Solo he venido a decirles que el ministro no permitirá que los lleven a una audiencia por esto, pero no deben mencionarlo con nadie. Bueno terminemos con esta charla, tienen una fiesta pendiente y no quiero demorarlos, mañana cuando vayan al ministerio deben presentase con el ministro, no se preocupen

-Finalizo el inefable, Delius camino hacia la mesa familiar, los jóvenes lo siguieron sin decir palabra alguna, Delius llego hasta el Sr. Weasley que estaba con la niña en brazos, el inefable acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la niña,

-Pero que muchacha tan bella

Dijo jocoso, la pequeña niña le sonrió,

-Y a propósito, ¿Qué magia uso esta pequeña?-Inquirió Delius, su madre cruzo la mirada con la de su esposo,

-Hizo saltar las piedras del suelo

Murmuro la castaña,

-Vaya, serás muy buena en encantamientos

Dijo Delius con aplomo,

-¿Y este otro niños es?

Pregunto el inefable,

-Oh, es mi hijo

Aclaro Harry acomodándose los anteojos,

-El hijo del famoso Harry Potter, bien, ya debo irme, disculpen las molestias, recuerden lo de mañana, a las nueve en punto

Saludo con la mano a los presentes y camino por el campo hasta perderse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dijo que debemos presentarnos con el ministro por la falta de Bernice,

-Es muy raro que envíen a un inefable para esto

Murmuro Harry,

-¿un qué?

-Nada mamá, después te explico-Murmuro la castaña,

-Sigamos con el almuerzo

Propuso Ron, poco a poco retomaron la normalidad y dejaron el tema para después, a las tres de la tarde Hermione coloco la torta en la mesa y Bernice soplo su velita, la primera de su vida.

Uno por uno los invitados se fueron yendo y solo quedaron Harry y Ginny, mientras la pelirroja jugaba con los niños Harry conversaba sobre la extraña visita del inefable,

-Es muy extraño, ¿Por qué lo habrán enviado a él?-Inquirió,

-Ya te lo dijimos, dice que al ser Aurores no nos puede pasar esto, dice que haremos el ridículo si no manejamos este tema con discreción, mañana debemos ver al ministro

Concluyo Ron,

-Todo esto es muy extraño, por un lado nos estamos enloqueciendo buscando la oficina de los Inefables para saber que pistas tienen de Narcisa y por otro, sin siquiera pedirlo, uno de ellos se presenta en mi casa

Comento Hermione. La tarde paso casi sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, para cuando se hizo de noche, tanto Ron como su mujer estaban agotados y con la cabeza llena de preguntas.

Delius estaba en la oficina secreta conversando con otros inefables,

-¿Es ella Delius? Inquirió una bruja de aspecto temerario,

-Podría serlo, nació el 2 de Junio, ha hecho magia a la edad de un año…Podría serlo, pero quizás solo sea una coincidencia  
-¿Cómo haremos con esta niña?

Pregunto un inefable mayor que fumaba pipa a un costado de la sala,

-Haremos lo mismo que hacemos con el otro candidato, la vigilaremos

Dijo Delius con seguridad.

A la mañana siguiente Ron y su esposa estaban a las nueve en punto en la oficina del Ministro, el hombre los hizo pasar y los chicos se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

-Bueno, al ser padres primerizos, esto se les puede disculpar. Como ambos son Aurores no quiero que se comente por ahí que no son lo suficientemente precavidos, les ruego que tenga cuidado y no dejen la varita al alcance de su hija.

-¿Es eso es todo?- Pregunto Ron  
-No, hay algo mas, no hablen de este episodio con nadie.  
-¿Sabe?, es muy sospechoso todo esto, envían un inefable a mi casa por un simple caso de magia en un menor de edad y nos habla como si debiéramos guardar un secreto de estado.  
-Querida, si lo andan comentando por ahí, todos los padres querrán que perdonemos las faltas de sus hijos, ¿qué crees que diría el profeta si se enterara?, diría que mis Aurores son unos idiotas, eso diría y yo no les voy a dar ese gusto.  
-¿A sí que ese inefable ahora es funcionario?- Pregunto el pelirrojo  
-Oh si, Delius es un gran colaborador, sé que su cara asusta un poco, pero créanme, es un gran mago. Bueno muchachos, solo quiero pedirles silencio sobre este asunto, no voy a hacer la vista gorda la próxima vez.  
-¿Y por qué lo hace ahora? Si mi hija ha cometido una falta por error nuestro, debería penalizarnos como a cualquiera.  
-Amas mucho reglas jovencita, bueno, si deseas que tu hija tenga el legajo manchado antes de cumplir los dos años, lo haré, los multare a los dos por descuido, anotare el nombre de tu hija en el registro y si tiene suerte antes de que le compres su primera varita, ya tendrá prohibido usarla.  
-Claro que no queremos eso.  
-¿Entonces por qué se quejan?  
-Lo siento, gracias por su amabilidad, es solo que me sorprendió la visita de ese hombre.  
-Los visito Delius porque es de mi confianza, yo se lo pedí, él no se lo dirá a nadie y todos tranquilos. Bueno, gracias por venir.

El ministro dio por terminada la charla y el matrimonio se retiro,

-Quizás estamos algo paranoicos, no creo que el ministro nos mienta

Dijo Ron mientras bajaban por una escalera,

-Sí creo que tienes razón

Esa misma tarde el ministro se reunía con Delius,

-¿Crees que pueda ser la hija de Ron Weasley? preguntó el ministro,

-Puede ser, no estamos seguros, aunque debo reconocer que ha hecho un encantamiento avanzado para una niña tan pequeña

Musito Delius,

-Pero…Quizás estaba enojada ó muy feliz, esas cosas pasan con los niños

Dijo el ministro acercándose a Delius,

-Lo sé-Se apresuro a responder el inefable, -Pero no hizo volar una sola piedra, si no varias, no se preocupe, la vigilaremos

Finalizo el inefable,

-No quiero que esto se sepa, si Narcisa se entera, buscara a la niña

Agrego el ministro, Delius asintió con la cabeza, solo querían guardar el secreto para no levantar sospechas sobre aquel niño especial que buscaban.

Los días fueron pasando y los Weasley seguían con su rutina, solo que desde el cumpleaños de su hija, la niña era muy vigilada, Bernice era muy curiosa, todo lo quería tocar, deseaba explorarlo todo, pero sus padres la controlaban para que no se metiera en problemas.

Todo parecía normal en la vida de la familia Weasley, los chicos tenían una familia feliz y estabilizada, la investigación por Narcisa continuaba, pero lo primordial era que ellos estuvieran bien y seguros, con el correr de los meses los tres Aurores no lograban dar con pistas certeras, todo era un secreto al cual ellos no podían acceder, pero Hermione no se rendía, seguía patrullando con cuidado los pasillos del ministerio, quería a toda costa encontrar la oficina de los inefables, sabía que ahí estaba la clave de todo.

El mundo mágico se torno nuevamente en calma, no estaba Voldemort, los seguidores de Narcisa estaban detenidos, no había nada para temer, la población parecía haber olvidado ya el incidente convencida de que el ministerio tenía todo controlado.

Solo tres Aurores continuaban, tres valientes y leales jóvenes dispuestos a llegar la verdad y a encontrar la bruja que los amenazaba, el tiempo traería a Narcisa de regreso, pero por ahora la comunidad mágica seguiría gozando de esa paz inusitada y renovadora.

Una bella tarde en la madriguera Molly estaba sentada con su tejido mientras sus nietos jugaban con unas gallinas, Ron estaba sentado en el pasto abrazando a su esposa,

-No puedo creer lo bella que es nuestra hija

Decía el auror, la castaña le apretó la mano, y alzo el rostro para mirarlo,

-Qué bueno que un día decidiste regresar de Suiza

Murmuro Ron al tiempo que su esposa le besaba la mejilla,

-Qué bueno que regresaste mi amor

Finalizo Ron, ella se giro y miro a su hija y a James,

-Lo mejor he hecho en toda mi vida fue regresar de Suiza y encontrarme contigo

Susurro la castaña mientras miraba la belleza de su hija, se abrazaron fuerte sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y disfrutaron de ese momento, ya tendrían tiempo para ocuparse de Narcisa, el destino…Los cruzaría nuevamente con ella.

FIN.

* * *

_**Bueno es el capitulo final, me había resistido mucho a subirlo, a demás de que no tenía mucho tiempo pero bueno ya está. **_

_**Quería poner una lista agradeciendo y decirles lo importante y todo lo que deja esta historia en esta página, pero hay veces que las palabras sobran o simplemente no alcanzarían para expresar lo que se siente, esta es una de esas veces pero sé que ustedes lo entenderán perfectamente porque aun sin "conocernos" nos conocemos. **_

_**Así que espero que más personas conocieran esta historia y la disfrutaran y para quien ya la conoce se le facilite encontrarla y releerla, así que:**_

_**Gracias !!!! Por leer**_

_**Y a ustedes (ya saben quiénes) son lo mejor de esta historia:**_

_**¡¡¡Las quiero mucho!!!!**_

_**Foaby**_


	96. Indice segunda parte

_Hola:_

_He decidido no subir la segunda parte del fic por que no esta terminada, sin embargo para los que quieren continuar leyendo aunque sea lo que hay hasta el momento; que no es poco pues son 33 capítulos, les dejo un índice con el nombre y numero de capitulo y la pagina del foro de Harrypotter . lsf . com . ar donde esta dicho capitulo para que se les facilite la lectura dentro de ese foro._

_En enlace esta en mi profile le dan a mi pagina web y ahí podrán entrar directamente a el post donde esta la historia, también pueden poner el nombre de la historia en google y saldrá el enlace a dicho post solo fíjense que diga el nombre del foro que puse arriba._

_Gracias a todos lo que leyeron la historia y perdón por tardarme en subir esto, pero para mi fue un poco fuerte dejar de subir la historia y muy duro tomar la decisión correcta puesto que en los comentarios de esta historia se creo un tipo Foro que me permitió conocer a personas maravillosas que leen y escribe en fanfiction, afortunadamente solucionaron ese detalle abriendo un foro formal aquí mismo donde seguimos con lo que inicio aquí, aunque eso aun no me ha quitado del todo el "sentimiento" de cerrar la historia en los comentarios de esta historia._

_Saludos y lean sigue buena la historia._

_Foaby_

* * *

Pagina Titulo

123 Encuentros necesarios

127 Una terrible fiesta de cumpleaños

129 La visión

131 Percy

132 Donde esta el niño

133 Gregorian

135 Revelaciones y amores del pasado

136 Las ideas de Harry

137 La visión de Lidia

138 El visitante menos esperado

142 La antigua docente

144 El arco del velo

147 Una cita

148 Encuentros nocturnos

149 El sanador

150 El espejo

152 El silencio de Lidya

156 El aviso del sanador

159 La historia de Charlie Weasley

161 La llegada del inefable

168 Se ha escapado

170 La estación de trenes

171 Ginny

177 Una amarga noche

179 La huida del tren

180 El despertar de la furia

181 El viaje en barco

182 El mundial

183 Lo insondable de la magia

184 La esfera de cristal

185 El retrato

192 El viejo despacho de Albus Dumbledore

194 El herido corazón

* * *


End file.
